RWBY: The Worlds of Arc
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: Team RWBY and the other three members of Team JNPR, get transported to another relem of reality to see versions of their blonde friend Jaune, they see worlds as him as a Hero, Villain, Anti Hero, Merc for Hire, King, Saiyan and many others. How will they react to the worlds they see?
1. Intro: Detroit Become Human

**Hello, my name is the Timeless Writer and this is my first reaction story as well as my first RWBY story.**

 **I have seen plenty of reaction stories both from RWBY and from other media. and I thoroughly enjoy them. With people like JC Corn and Sixsamchaos, they managed to capture the emotion of the characters very well and I've always love watching reactions to anything. So, I thought I'd try and throw my hat in the ring and try to do my own.**

 **The timelines of events is in-between Volume 2 and 3.**

 **So, here's the intro as well as the first reaction to World of Arc, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

It was the dead of night as we come by Beacon Academy, one of the best training schools for the future generations of Hunters and Huntresses. The school that was overseen by the wise and mysterious headmaster Ozpin and the stern but very powerfully Glynda Goodwitch.

In one of the dorm rooms, two members of Team JNPR, The quiet and meditative Lie Ren and his partner and childhood friend who was the exact opposite, Nora Valkyrie were having a...interesting conversation to say the least.

"For the last time, Nora. We are not invading the Atlas Military for their syrup." Ren said sternly to his partner while said partner pouted at him.

"Buuuuut Reeeen!" Nora drawled out. "I can't have pancakes without syrup, it's like the the sky without clouds! a pond without ducks! an arrow without a bow! A SWORD WITHOUT A SHIELD!" Nora cried out dramatically.

Ren sighed at his childhood friends dramatic antics. These were still awake at this time as they waited for the other two members of their team, Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible champion and Jaune Arc, kind hearted leader. As they were currently doing one of their training regiments, to help improve Jaunes training to make him a better fighter.

Ren just stood by his bed paitancely. "Those two have been gone for a while now" Ren muttered quietly. But not quietly enough that Nora couldn't hear. "Maybe their taking so long because their doing a...new training technique..." Nora suggested with a devilish grin.

"Nora..." Ren gave his partner a stern look.

"What!" Nora threw her hands up. "We both know that Pyrrha's in love with fearless leader. I think if we were to help, speed things up..."

"We must learn to be patience." Ren said calmly, his partner tended to disagree with that statement "But Ren! With Jaune it could take years before he knows!"

The door then opened with Jaune and Pyrrha walking into the room. "We're back..." Jaune with with a groan and a tired expression on his face.

"Huh, guess I was right after all" Nora said in a quiet sing song voice.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing!" Nora said quickly.

Jaune responded by falling face first on his bed. "This feels way better now." Jaune said through a muffled voice.

"So I guess things went a bit rough in your training." Ren stated.

"You could say that." Jaunes muffled voice said as he face was still on the surface of his pillow.

Pyrrha then sat beside Jaune, putting her hand on his back rubbing it comfortably to help ease the pain. "I'm sorry. I guess I might've taken things to far."

"No Pyrrha, you don't need to apologize." Jaune assured. He then moved his face so that he could see his partner. "It's like you keep telling me, I've improved and I'm a lot better now then when I first came to Beacon."

Pyrrha smiled at her partners words. "Thank you, Jaune"

"Besides, I couldn't imagine anyone else helping with this than you, you are like the best partner I could ask for" Jaune said, smiling.

Pyrrha blushed at this "W-well...glad I could help." Pyrrha stuttered, feeling happy at her secret crush's words and very happy that she made an impact in his training and to his life.

A knocking sound then came from their door and Ren came to answer it. He opened it to show Ruby and the rest of her team. "Hey Ren! Ruby said with a smile."Are Jaune and the rest of you guys coming with us to Vale? Were going collect stuff of the Vytal Festival if you wanna come with."

"Will there be pancakes?" Nora asked in a curious tone.

"I guess?" Weiss said, unsure if there were but Nora didn't care. "Then I'm coming!" Nora said with a bright and energetic smile on her face.

"I'll be coming along as well." Pyrrha said, getting up from the bed.

"You coming, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna rest here for a bit" Jaune mumbled.

"If you want, I'll bring a few pillows as well" Ren offered to his leader.

"Your a good friend, Ren" Jaune said as his voice was still muffled.

 _ **Streets of Vale**_

Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR were walking along the streets of vale to pick up supplies, dust and cookies in Ruby's case, leaving Weiss in an annoyed state. "I swear Ruby! If I had spent any more on your unquenchable taste, I would go bankrupt."

"It not my fault that the store has so many great cookies!" Ruby defended, causing the others to chuckle.

Weiss just sighed at her partners childlike attitude. "It's a good thing we got all the supplies we need for the tournament." Weiss said. "So long as you have't been spying on the competition again." Blake said, causing the heiress to stutter in response.

"So, what couldn't Jaune come with us?" Yang took the time to ask.

"He was too tired out because of our training." Pyrrha answered. "I think I might've taken a step too far." Pyrrha said sheepishly.

"I think it's sweet your helping Jaune with his training." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well if it's worth anything, I must say that you manged to improve Jaune quite a lot and I can see he's slowly becoming a better fighter" Weiss said, causing everyone to look at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" Weiss asked, confused by the faces.

"That's...unusually nice of you" Blake said.

"Yeah, and I didn't think you'd say that about Jaune of all people." Nora added.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "Well as it turns out, when's he's not constantly trying to date me. He's somewhat pleasant and rather a...somewhat pleasant friend." Weiss said, causing Ruby and Pyrrha to smile at this.

Ruby because she was happy that her two best friends were finally getting along and Pyrrha because that means Jaune could maybe focus on her a bit more. "That's good, now Jaune and I will become closer and closer until one day he and I can finally..." Pyrrha thought until Nora got her out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" Nora asked, grinning.

"Oh, y'know...um...I was...thinking about..." Pyrrha trying to think of something to say.

"It was about Jaune wasn't it" Blake said bluntly, causing, Pyrrha to blush.

"Y'know, if you want P-money I can help get things moving with vomit boy if you want" Yang offered, by giving her a grin.

"I wouldn't exactly trust you as matchmaker, Xiao Long." Weiss said.

"Well I..." Yang tried to say until something strange happen.

Suddenly a bright light surround the two teams, before they could react, the light emerged them as they suddenly left Vale, as well as Remnant as well.

* * *

The two teams landed on the ground and onto each other, as they landed into an unknown area.

"Get off me you barbarian, you weigh a ton!" Weiss groaned out, causing Yang to stand up from her. "Say's you, it was like i was lying down on a pillow." Yang shot back, causing Weiss to glare at her.

"Where are we" Ruby asked, as she looked around the area which looked like a dark abyss which freaked her out a bit.

"Do you think this could be Torchwick?" Weiss said as she looked around for anything resembling an exit.

"I don't think even he could do something like this." Blake pointed out.

"Well, whoever did this, I'll introduce them to Ember and..." Yang started to boast until she realized she didn't have her weapons on her, nor did the others, causing them to panic more.

"Wha..! where are my shotguns!" Yang questioned. "I swear if Jaune took them again for his superhero stick..." Yang said growing angry.

"I doubt Jaune could that or even bring us here." Ren said, hoping it would calm Yang down.

"So as long as he doesnt wear that ridiculous outfit." Weiss said rubbing her eyes.

"I happen to think he looks cute in it" Pyrrha mused.

 _"Mortals"_ A ghost voice called out to them, causing the two teams to be on their guards even without their weapons. _"You are in a world that is not your own, but do not be alarmed."_

 _"I am but humble spectator that views your world from afar."_ The ghostly figure. said as the two teams got a better look at the figure. It appeared to be a cloaked figure which his eyes were pure teal and was the only thing visible about the figure.

 _"And I am..." The figure spoke ghostly._

Suddenly, Nora picked up a rock from the ground and then threw it at the figures head "OW!" The being held his head in pain. "What the hell!...did you just throw a rock at me!?"

"I thought it was the appropriate response Mr ghost man!" Nora yelled back.

"I'm not a ghost!" The being said, still rubbing his head in pain. "Damn! that freaking hurts!" The figure said in pain, causing all tension from before to be completely none existent as the others started to get less scared and more confused, or amused in Yangs case.

"What...are you" Ruby asked, still bit freaked out by the ghost like figure.

The figure sighed. "I am being from another realm of existence." The figure explained.

"I don't believe you" Weiss said, scowling at View. "For all we know, you could be a prankster trying to get money from your childish pranks" Weiss said, certain of her theory.

"I am floating in air, I have an otherworldly appearance and I literally brought into another dimension, how much more proof do you need!" View asked in a incredulous tone.

"I believe him" Ren said, causing the others to give him a look of disbelief. "Hiss appearance isn't like any grimm seen before, he clearly has power not shown to us before by bringing us from one location from another. So I believe" Ren said, causing the others to believe him and therefore the figure.

"And he has no mouth and yet he can still form sentences." Nora added loudly.

"Thank you, at least someone believes me..."

"That doesn't mean I appitae being dragged here against my will" Ren suddenly said.

The ghost figure was slightly taken back at this. "Okay, fair enough"

"Could you at least tell us your name" Blake asked.

"Well my real name is too long and complicated to say in over one minute, so you guys can call me View."

"Wow, very creative," Yang snickered. "What, were all the good names taken?" Yang joked.

"No!" View said defensively, Causing Yang to raise an eyebrow as View looked down. "Yes."

Pyrrha then spoke up. "Excuse me, but why did you bring us here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I brought you people here to show you the multiverse." View said, causing the others to be confused. "Multi-what?" Ruby asked.

"Okay" View sighed. "Does anyone here know what the multiverse is?"

The two teams looked at each other for a moment in confusion with the exception of Blake and Ren. "I have heard of it briefly." Ren said simply.

"And I have heard in the concept in the books I read." Blake said.

View grinned at this. "Then I'll begin the explanation" He then closed his hands together and opened them, shoot out an feld of energy around them, He then reached his hand forward, creating a miniature version of remnant in his hand.

The two teams were amazed by this show of power.

"Every decision people make leads to a certain consequence." View explained.

"Take for example you Miss Rose" View guestured. "When your headmaster, Ozpin offered you a place at Beacon." View said."And you took him up on his offer and formed your team" View said, causing Ruby to smile at this.

"But what if, you declined the offer? did you ever think of that?" View asked.

"Not...really" Ruby said, she didn't even think about that because of the results that happened because of it. Forming Team RWBY, Meeting JNPR, stopping Torchwick, helping Blake with the White Fang and all around making her a better person because of these experiences.

"Certain people can impact the world they live in greatly by their own choice. And this span more and more worlds creating the multiverse itself." View explained, causing the two teams to be impressed by this, wondering what could happen in certain ways and events.

"I'm part a group of people that view these worlds and certain people that impact them." View said. "I myself, look over someone that you know as Jaune Arc" View said.

The two teams were surprised by this statement.

Pyrrha then asked. "Why do you have an interest in watching my partner?"

"Irony much?" Yang joked, causing Blake to jab her partners ribs.

"Well, like I said before, certain people can creative many a world due to choice and your friend Jaune has made quite a lot" View said in an impressed tone. "And if you want, I can show you guys some" View offered.

"I'm sorry" Weiss said in a formal tone as she could, considering the circumstances. "But all of this sounds ludicrous to me so if you could, can you send us back where you found us and we could just move on?"

"Actually...I kinda wanna see them." Ruby said, shocking her partner. "What!?" Weiss said in shock.

"When am I not serious?" Ruby asked, causing her partner to give her a deadpan look. "I'm just saying, it could be good seeing these worlds. They could even teach us a thing about us and Jaune.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted. "You guys always have the best adventures! Like with that Torchwick guy, that giant robot fight and that whole train fight!" Nora listed out.

"It's time a member of Team JNPR to have his shot in the spot light!" Nora exclaimed. "And I can't think of anyone else then our fearless leader!" Nora said, with Ren deciding to go along with her.

"Plus, things have been getting too stressful lately, so this might relax us." Blake spoke with a calm and rational voice.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a few." Pyrrha added.

Yang then decided to tease her. "Hoping to see a world where you and Jaune might hook up?" Yang grinned evilly at this.

"Would...that might happen?" Pyrrha asked with a hopeful voice.

"Well, I suppose. The Multiverse is infinite and never ending, so there is a great chance we'll see that." View explained.

"Hmm, Well that is interesting to know" Pyrrha said calmly, but inside her mind said otherwise. _"YES! YES! YES! I can't wait to see the world where me and Jaune are together!"_

Weiss deeply sighed at this and decided to give in. "Fine." Weiss said in a defeated tone. "What's the point in even trying so let's just see the dunce already."

View grinned at this, despite having no mouth at all. "Alright then, let's get it started."

View then point his hand up and recreated the area into the viewing room, similar at what people would see at the movies.

Team RWBY and JNPR were amazed at this. "Wow, you can really make this a real trip to the movies" Yang said.

"Yeah, don't call them movies, they're a lot more complicated than that." View said with a bit of defence. The two teams then took their seats as views floated up and prepared the screen for the world by using a orb.

Pyrrha then asked something that she was wondering. "Wait, why couldn't you bring Jaune here with us?"

"Well, I will be able to soon, along with others but creating this room and bring you guys here has left me a little drained for the time being. Te two teams were understandable sad that their blonde friend couldn't come but understood.

"Behold, the first of many worlds to be seen before you all. Watch as you see the lives that could've been or could've never be... Witness the infinite worlds that is the..." View said dramatically until...

"Um, Mr View?" Ruby said.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" View said looking down.

"We don't mind watching these but would...you um..." Ruby tried to say gently.

"We would prefer it if you could tone down the dramatic voice." Blake said for her.

View looked dejected at this, wanting to due his speech. "Fine...here's the first world" View muttered. He then threw the orb into the screen as it projects the first world that these two teams would see.

 **Detroit: Become Human.**

 **Date Aug 15, 2038**

 **The scene opens with a person, with blond hair and in a suit standing in an elevator as it goes up. The back of the suit had a blue triangle on it, above it said "ANDROID" and below it said the words RK800.**

"That must be Jaune!" Nora called out, jumping up and nearly knocking over Ren. "HI JAUNE!" Nora greeted.

"Nora, it's a projection, he can't hear you" Ren said, causing Nora to pout "Well that's not fair."

well, he does certainly, dress well." Pyrrha said with a slight blush on her checks and a small smile on her face, trying her best to hide it.

"But why does it say android" Ruby said, confused at first.

Weiss face palmed at this. "Because that what he is, Ruby!" Weiss said, annoyed at her leaders confusion but also confused as well by title on the blond leader.

"WAIT WHAT!" Nora said in surprise at the top of her lungs, with Blake wincing at the loudness from the bomber of Team JNPR. "That means...he an be a killer robot! AWESOME!" Nora cherred in excitement.

 **To pass the time, Jaune messed around with a coin he had on hand, Flinging the coin back and forth to each hand.**

"He's clearly showing off." Weiss said, rolling her eyes at the coin trick

"Actually, I've seen him doing that trick in class. He managed to impress a few people" Pyrrha added.

"And where you one of them P-Money?" Yang teased with a grin.

Pyrrha just turned to face the screen, not answering Yangs question.

 **The elevator stopped at it's destination, as the coin landed on his right hand. The doors opened and a armoured cop was standing by the doors who noticed Jaune "Negotiator on site"**

"So, Jaunes like...a hostage negotiator in this world?" Ruby asked, surprised at her best friends path.

"I find that hard to believe" Weiss said.

"Well, I believe it" Pyrrha defended. "He has a sharp mind and I think it would be perfect for the job" Pyrrha said, smiling at her partner on the screen.

 **Jaune then walked out of the elevator and into the complex building. He looked around the are and found a photo of the family, the very reason why he was here.**

 **Suddenly, Jaunes point of view changed from normal to a computer like way of seeing, showing the names and other facts about the family.**

"Woah! what is happening now" Nora questions.

"I think were seeing things from Jaunes point of view." Blake answered. "Considering his an android, time must move slower for him as he process information"

 **Jaune walked away from the photo as his view went back to normal. Just as Jaune was about enter the crime scene, a crying woman, who was the mother from the picture was being escorted out by the armed guard.**

 **The woman then saw Jaune and came up to him. "Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl..." The mother cried out to him. She then noticed the core on the side of his head and the initials on his suit.**

 **"Your sending an android?" The woman asked, incredulously. The cop then tried to get her out of here. "Alright, Ma'am. We need you to go" The cop insisted.**

 **The mother became more hysterical at Jaunes android nature. "You can't... you can't do that..." The cop then dragged her out of the area as she kept screaming. "Why aren't you sending a real person! don't let that thing near her!" The mother cried out as Jaune ignored her ranting and continued with his mission.**

Ruby couldn't help but fell upset and a tiny bit angry at the mothers attitude at Jaune. She knew her friend Penny who was also an android and she was as real as anyone else.

"Wow, what a rude lady" Nora said, not happy at the woman attitude at her leader.

"I guess prejudice exist in all realms" Blake said bitterly.

"You can hardly blame her. Her family is in trouble" Ren said. "But I think she should be more accepting of him, because he may be the only chance she has." Ren added.

 **Jaune walked into the apartment and found it was in a complete mess, glass everywhere. jaune looked ahead and found the person he needed to speak to about his objective.**

 **"Captain Allen" Jaune said to, causing said man to turn back to him."My name is Jaune. I'm the android sent by CyberLife"**

"Cyberlife?" Ruby said.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it before" Pyrrha said.

"Nor have I," Weiss added "though it sounds like a division of Atlas"

 **Allen just ignored him and turned back to the computer. "It's firing at everything that moves, it already shoot down two of my men...we could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony." Allen explained**

 **"If it falls," Allen explained, then turning back at Jaune. "She falls"**

 **Jaune thought about what the right questions to ask for this situation. "Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?" Jaune asked.**

 **"I haven't got a clue, does it matter" Allen said, slightly irritated.**

"Of course it matters! you dunce!" Weiss said. "It could potentially save lives!" Weiss continued with a scowl on her face because of the captains indifference.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be defending Vomit Boy of all people." Yang said.

Weiss huffed at this. "I'm just pointing that for once, Arc is asking the right questions and that captain looks like he couldn't care less"

 **"I need information to determined the best approach." Jaune responded.**

Pyrrha was happy to see her partner/crush thinking his plan with all the information he needs.

 **"Do you know it's name?" Jaune asked, hoping for more info.**

 **Captain Allen however was annoyed by the constant questioning and confronts the blonde android. "Listen, saving that kid is all that matters." Allen responded.**

 **"So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it." Allen said with a glare as he then left room to a different room.**

"That's what he's trying to do, you jerk!" Ruby called out, getting annoyed at the mans attitude towards her friend

"Man, that guys is a dick!" Yang said, angry at the captains attitude.

"I know!" Nora agreed

"He isn't acting like a profession with his attitude." Ren added his own. "Can't I break his legs!" Nora added.

 **UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED. SAVE THE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS. Jaunes objective showed him as he then proceed to get to work.**

"Alright then, Detective Jaune is on the case!" Nora cheered on for her fearless leader.

"He's not a detective, Nora" Weiss said, rubbing her head in irritated at Nora's attitude.

Nora then stuck her tongue at the heiress, in a similar manner that Ruby would do.

 **Jaune looked at the other end of the room and saw a briefcase that looked like that it would of contianted a single gun, he did full analysis and reconstruction the set of events in his mind and found that the devient took the father's gun.**

Weiss was amazed by the reconstruction going on from Jaunes view and his way of doing things. "I never thought he could be so accurate in these things" Weiss mused. "He's quite the analyst, I might wanna compliment him on his..." Weiss thought until she thought that if she did, it would make his unwanted files come back. "Don't want to give him any ideas"

 **Jaune then thought about going into the daughters bedroom for clues. He walked in and saw a pair of headphones on the ground. He picked them up and they were still playing. The child didn't even hear the gunshots.**

"She didn't know what was happen." Pyrrha said in a sad tone, as the others felt that the same way.

 **Jaune saw a tablet on a desk near him, he walked over to it and picked up and tablet and activated it. It showed a video of the android and the daughter.** **"This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!" The daughter said happily.**

 **"Hello!" Daniel waved at the camera. Jaune now knew what the deviants name was, as it could help him with the case.**

Ren was curious on what could've set the android off to go and cause a whole crime scene.

 **Getting all the info he got from the room, he walked out and went onto the next scene, and that was the body of the cop that Captain Allen mentioned earlier.**

 **Jaune walking back into the main area and came across the dead cop's body.**

The teams were disturbed by the corpse.

"Wow, I don't know what to say..." Ruby said quietly, she wasn't use to seeing a dead body before so seeing this one really threw her off. Luckily, Yang and her team was there for her. "It's okay, Rubes, we're here." Yang assured, making the red reaper feel slightly better.

 **Jaune analyzed the body and reconstructed the events and he predicted that when the cop arrived as Daniel tried to take the girl as a hostage. The cop then shot Daniel, injuring him.**

 **In retaliation, Daniel shot the cop dead.** **Jaune got up from kneeling and went to the next scene until shots were fired into the room, shooting a cop down, surprising everyone. "Holy shit!" The cop called out in shock. "Cover me while I evacuate him."**

The teams were slightly shocked at this. "Jaune is running out of time, he needs to hurry up." Ren advised.

"Hurry Jaune" Ruby mused, hoping he would be able to save the girl.

 **Jaune then decided to hurry in his findings if he wanted to save the girl in time. Jaune then noticed something under the table. He went down and found a handgun, the one that belonged to the cop, he decided to take the gun for good measure.**

"I think it's a smart decision" Blake said."He may need it in if things go wrong for him" Blake said.

Team JNPR were worried that the android could potentially kill their friend. It looked like aura or their signature weapons existed in this world, so they didn't want anything to happen to their leader and crush in a certain redheads case.

 **Jaune then went to where the Father was shot and killed to find more evidence.**

"Poor man." Pyrrha said in sympathy.

"I don't get why Daniel would kill the father" Ruby said confused at the android motive and worried at what could of made him do this.

 **Jaune scanned the corpse of the father and found that he too was shot to death, but Jaune noticed that before he was shot he was holding something in his hand.**

 **Jaune went over to where the father dropped the tablet which was near the body in fact. He walked to where it was and picked it up, activating it, showing a screen that was ordering a new android.**

"So, he was going to be replaced?" Yang said.

"That's so sad, I mean I know he's a machine and all, but that just seems cruel." Nora said, feeling sorry for the Daniel.

"That's what must've off set him off to go on this murder spree." Pyrrha said.

 **Jaune put it down and walked to the final piece of evidence, and that was the pile of blood on the ground which happen to be blue.**

"So that's must be it's blood" Weiss said.

 **Jaune then kneeled down and dipped his fingers in the blood and put it on his tongue, analysing what type of android he was.**

That is disgusting!" Weiss gagged at this.

"I know!" Yang agreed. "And I've seen Ruby pick her nose."

"Yang! I have't done that since I was a kid!" Ruby yelled, hitting her sister.

 **Jaune stood up and looked over to the window and saw the android holding the girl hostage. Deciding he had all the evidence he need to stop his fellow machine, Jaune then went outside to confront him.**

 **The unhinged android then shot Jaune when he saw him coming out, blue blood splattered on the wall behind him. But Jaune looked unfazed by it and shrugged it off.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out in worry, not wanting to see anything bad happen to her leader, partner and crush.

"He shot him!" Ruby cried out, now feeling more scared.

"Guys, it's fine he's not dead he only grazed him." Weiss said calmly, but she too was worried for the blonde leader, though see would never admit it.

"I don't think he seems all that bothered by that." Ren said

 **"Stay back!" The android warned. He then pointed his gun to the girls head. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"**

Everyone in the room was quiet as they held their breaths, hoping that Jaune would save the girl.

 **Just then, more police from the surrounding builds started to set up sniping points.**

 **"Hi Daniel. My name is Jaune!" Jaune called out.**

 **"How...how do you know my name?!" Daniel said in a shaken voice, as he slightly panicked more.**

 **"I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this!" Jaune called out. He then proceeded to walk slowly near them.**

I know you can do this, Jaune" Pyrrha said to herself quietly. "I believe in you" Pyrrha said sincerely, as she knew as had the utmost faith in her leader.

"Us too, fearless leader" Nora said, with Ren agreeing not wanting to tell her he can't hear him.

 **Jaune went with the calm approach, to ease things better. "I know your angry Daniel, but you need to trust me and let me help you"**

 **Daniel however was too stressed and emotion to understand and listen. "I don't want your help!" Daniel shouted back. "Nobody can help me!...all I want is for all this to stop...I... I just want all this to stop!"**

Ruby then thought about her friend Penny and was scared that if this situation could happen to her. The very thought nearly brought her to tears.

Yang noticed this and brought Ruby into a one arm sisterly hug, making the red reaper feeling a lot better.

 **Daniel then pointed his gun at Jaune. "Are you armed!?"**

 **"Yes, I have a gun!" Jaune responded.**

"What! Fearless Leader what are you doing!?" Nora asked loudly, as she was worried that he could get killed because of this.

"I think this is a good thing." Blake said. "If he's honest with him, then Daniel will be less likely to harm the girl."

 **"Drop it!" Daniel demanded. "No sudden moves or I'll shoot."**

 **Jaune compiled as he grabbed his gun from his waist and threw it to the ground.** **"There! no more gun!" Jaune said as he held as head in the air.**

 **Jaune then decided to point out the events that transpired. "They were going to replace you and you became upset." Jaune pointed out.**

 **"That's what happens, right?" Jaune asked for conformation.**

 **"I thought I was part of a family... I thought I mattered" Daniel said.**

 **"But I was just their toy! something to throw away when your down with it" Daniel said, going more and more angry at his treatment.**

To Blake, this struck a cord to her. As the androids were facing a similar treatment as the Faunus do.

"You okay?" Yang asked, concerned for her partner.

Blake wiped her eyes and faced Yang. "I'll be okay."

 **"I know you and Emma were close." Jaune said calmly, hoping the androids relationship with the girl would ease him. "You think she betrayed you but she's done nothing wrong!"**

 **"She lied to me!" Daniel shot back. "I thought she loved me...but I was wrong" Daniel said with tears in his eyes. He then put the gun closer to her head. "But she's just like all the other humans!"**

 **Jaune was getting closer and closer to Daniel. "Listen, these emotions your feeling are just errors in your software." Jaune said**

The two teams didn't know what to think at this point. They wanted Jaune to stop the android and save the girl , but they wasn't sure that Daniel wasn't having a malfunction, Ruby especially considering her friendship with Penny.

 **"I never wanted this" Daniel said with tears in his eyes." I love them, you know?..." Daniels anger then return as he pressed his gun against the girls face. "But I was nothing to them! Just a slave to be ordered around!"**

 **The sounds of the helicopters was getting to Daniel, as he shook his head. "I can't stand that noise anymore!" He then pointed the gun at Jaune again. tell that helicopter to get out of here!" The unhinged android commanded.**

 **Jaune then waved his hand at helicopter, signalling it. It flew away from the scene, calming Daniel down. "There, I did what you wanted."**

 **"You have to trust me Daniel!" Jaune said to his fellow machine. "Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine." Jaune tried to convince.**

Jaunes team felt pride for their leader, as they knew the has the heart to saves lives no matter what, even though this jaune was from another reality.

 **Daniel was getting more calmer by the second as Jaunes statistics shows a 99% percent chance of success.**

"Okay, nice job Jaune! you've got it in the bag" Ruby complimented.

"Even though I doubt his skills as a fighter, I have to say, he is handling this way better then I expected." Weiss mused.

 **"I want everyone to leave!" Daniel demanded. "And I wanna car!" Daniel listed out to Jaune. "When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go."**

"Do you think Jaune will let him..." Ruby asked.

"It's unlikely to say the least..." Pyrrha said in a sad tone.

"It's very likely His demands aren't going to be met." Weiss added, crossing her arms.

 **"That's impossible, Daniel." Jaune stated. "Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt." Jaune assured.**

 **Daniel was quiet for a moment before speaking again,. "I don't want to die..." The android said with much emotion in his voice.**

 **Jaune kept assuring his fellow machine "Your not going to die, we're just going to talk" Jaune assured.**

 **"Nothing will happen to you. You have his word." Jaune said sincerely in his voice.**

The two teams smiled as they remembered what Jaune usually says about his family motto about how an Arc never goes back on his word and knew he was telling the truth.

 **Daniel then started to calm down. "Okay...I trust you..." Daniel said as he let go of the girl who then ran away from him and just fell near the pool.**

 **But things didn't look good as Jaunes expression changed from calm to sadness.**

"Oh no" Pyrrha said, as she saw the look on Jaunes face, while the others were confused by this until...

 **Suddenly Daniel was shot by his side by the snipers on the near by buildings, spilling out blue blood.**

"What the hell! Yang shouted in surprise, as the others were shocked at this to.

"No!" Ruby cried out.

 **Daniel was shot again by his shoulder and then at his check, showing off his android body underneath the fake flesh, as he was kneeling on the ground.**

 **Daniel just stared at Jaune. "You lied to me Jaune" Daniel said as his life slowly left him, as he kneeled there. "...You lied to me..." Daniel said as his voice faded away as did his life.**

 **Jaune just looked at his fellow android with a look of regret on his face. he looked at the girl on the ground, terrified with fear. He then turned away from the scene as the police came onto the scene.**

 **"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED"**

The screen then turned off as light returned to the room.

The two teams were understandably shaken up by this.

View then returned in the room. "I understand that some of you...may be shocked at what you just saw." View said.

"Shocked is an understatement, buddy." Yang chuckled without any humor whatsoever.

"I can't believe Jaune would lie to him like that" Weiss said in disbelief, but then Pyrrha came at the defense. "Jaune wouldn't do that! He meant what he said, it's those cops were too eager to shoot him"

"Well, at least Jaune saved the girl. That's a win, right?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry if I...upsetted some of you. I didn't mean to and if you want, I can return you back to Remnant if you want.

"I think, we need to see some of these worlds, for our own benefit." Ren said. "I agree." Pyrrha added

View was surprised by this. "Are you sure?" View said with caution.

"It may not have been pleasant" Weiss said. "But we need to see what worlds could've have been. if it makes us realize us for the better.

"Okay then." View said. "I'll be showing the next one soon and If you want, I'll go for a more lighthearted tone" View offered.

"I think that would be nice." Pyrrha said, with the others agreeing with her.

"Alright then, let's get this started." View said as he prepared for the next world.

* * *

 **And there goes the first chapter. I so glad I get to do a RWBY story for the first time as a writer. I got hooked onto the show after watching Red vs Blue and I'm still watching the 4th volume.**

 **I was curious to what the first reaction could be and I chose a game that I thought was really good in it's story.**

 **I have a list of Games, Movies and others to put into this story, but that doesnt mean people can't put their own suggestions in. So free to put in suggestions that might be good.**

 **I will be adding more people to react with the rest but I don't want to throw them right into it.**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed of what I hope to be, a fun story to read. Next Team RWBY and NPR, along with two new faces will see the terrors that is...a killer rabbit!... it sounds as threatening as you think. Thanks and see you around!**


	2. Monty Python and the Holy Grail

_**Oro03910: Nice suggestion, I may do it, I would have to look it up because I've never watched the show.**_

 _ **Madman479R: I have seen Attack on Titan, but only the first season. But I will check the scene out and create a chapter on it.**_

 _ **Guest: I may do one of those.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **MidKnightMoonglow99: I agree with you, reaction stories always good to read. I've only played Dishonored once but I'll play it again sometime and see what you're talking about. As for Doctor Who, well I do have something planned.**_

 _ **Elzeta123: Same thing I said to Midnight**_

 _ **SECUREZONEICON: Sounds interesting, I'll look up Gundam. I may do Infinity War, But I haven't decided which character Jaune should be**_

 _ **Chaos21: I may do a chapter of that.**_

 _ **Jujihanji: I will look it up and see what I can do.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks, I appreciate it. I do have plans for a Batman related story, but it might not be what you expect.**_

 _ **NuclearPenStrokes: Thanks, I wouldn't know who to ask to beta read it honestly, but I'll look into it.**_

 _ **VeryDemonicBear: I'll look at it and see if I could do a chapter on it.**_

 _ **Cy: Well go ahead then, I'm curious to hear what you have.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks, I'm thankful for it. Well, your about to find out know.**_

 _ **Tarbris the 17th angle: I'll have a look at it and see if there's a chapter for it.**_

 _ **Guest: Wow, that's a lot to go through. I'll will do some of them, because they have very interesting titles thus far.**_

 _ **The Composcreator: I'll think about it.**_

 _ **Guest: Honestly I don't think I can do God of War as Into the Arc-Hive did it better then I would of done.**_

 _ **Jensblond** ** _: Oh_ believe me, I'll get to that real soon.**_

 _ **GateMaster31: I'm more likely to do John Wick.**_

 _ **Dark-Feel: Those three sound good to do. I can do two of them.**_

 _ **Kylegriggs13: Well thank you, it means a lot to me. I don't know what those two subjects are.**_

 _ **Guest: I do have plans for a Dragon Ball related chapter and maybe more, but I didn't consider the Gogeta fight to be the first thing in my head.**_

 _ **DarkSolder41: Thanks. I have plans for Indiana Jones and you'll be amazed on who I bring into the viewing.**_

 _ **Pinkpower3612: Sounds interesting. I'll have to take a look at it soon.**_

 _ **Greer123: I'm glad your enjoying it. Well, here's your answer in the story below.**_

 _ **Guest: Like I said before, I have something Batman related.**_

 _ **Guest: Well those suggestions are all interesting and good. I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **Sc2br2: Not sure If I can do either of those.**_

 _ **KingWombat: I have something for the PS4 game and I do have something Star Wars related coming soon.**_

 _ **Thetigerlovecats: I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that type of reaction yet. It's nothing to due with story, I just feel like I wouldn't be capable of writing the reactions of something so deep yet.**_

 _ **MasterRevan: Thanks.**_

 _ **Blessingpilot4: I haven't seen Bladerunner but I've heard good things about it so I'll watch it sometime.**_

 _ **Jss2141: I'll have to see the film to see what it's like.**_

 _ **CrazyG12: I'm glad this story got your attention. I haven't seen Hero Academy or the fight scene, but I will try.**_

 _ **Craigbenj: I'm glad you like it so far. Well your guess would be correct my friend.**_

 _ **Guest: Well, I don't think that's the case, cause Jaune has shown that he has care for Pyrrha many times. Other relationships will be shown. I think the references are funny and helps bring the character, even if it's not cannon. Well I haven't seen much reaction fics in it where Jaune shows up so I wouldn't know how they turn out.**_

 _ **WolfBalde84: Well he expressed an opinion that I respectfully disagree. But thank you anyway.**_

 _ **Gray: Good suggestion, I'll look it up soon.**_

 _ **Super Mem: I plan on doing other relationships besides him and Pyrrha, even though it is my preferred. Dead Rising 2 does sound like it could be fun to write.**_

 _ **Shadowhunt3rs: I never saw 300 as I'm not really interested in the film.**_

 _ **T-man42: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much. I'll try looking for what you suggested some time.**_

 _ **Guest: Good choice, I'll look at it sometime.**_

 _ **DeadCell45: It sounds interesting I'll have to see it sometime.**_

 _ **Dcsonic 10: I already have something planned for that.**_

 _ **TankanaClinkenbeard: Sound interesting enough.**_

 _ **Guest: I may do something like that.**_

 _ **FantasyRider35: I haven't decided whether or not he should be in it so don't worry about it for now.**_

 _ **1999: Honestly, I never had a interest in Warhammer, so it's a bit unlikely**_

 _ **Perseus12: Those are good suggestions to do. So I may do them someday**_

 _ **Guest: I haven't thought about that. It may be a good one.**_

 _ **Ordinarygamerz2468: Funny enough I do intend to do a Kingsman chapter.**_

 _ **Guest: same thing I said to Ordinary Gamer**_

 _ **RVNCH: Thanks for liking it, I'll have to look it up.**_

 _ **RoninKnight: Well thank you for your opinion it means a great deal to me.**_

* * *

The teams have managed to get over the shock of the last world, knowing that events of there wouldn't happen to them. But the knew not to take it lightly as they didn't know what world would be next to see.

View was currently going through the liberty like selection for the next world to show. And in the span of a few minutes, View clutched onto a globe and recognised what it was and started to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well I will say, this world is...a bit unorthodox to say the least but it manages to bring a chuckle to me" View said while getting a quick laugh out of this.

"Well I think some levity would be nice after the drama we saw" Weiss said.

"Alright then." View said. He then threw the orb at the screen, as the two teams were ready to see what world was next.

 **Monty Python and The Holy Grail**

 **The screen opens to show a skull on the ground, and in the background were a king following and a bunch of knights,** **clopping like horses while their servants held coconuts to reenact the sounds**

"Their using coconuts" Ruby pointed out.

"Why would they do that?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

 **They were following Ozpin the Enchanter, a strange but power wizard.**

"Is that Professor Ozpin!" Weiss said in surprise. "And what on Remnant his wearing?"

Yang just snickered at this. "He looks ridiculous" Yang laughed, while her sister joined in on it.

 **And the man dressed as the king was Jaune, with his knights following him, consisting of Neptune, Ren, and Sun, clopping like horses while their servants held coconuts to reenact the sounds**

"And his that fearless leader as a...A KING!" Nora said with the biggest grin on her face, with all the possibilities that could occur with that title.

"That's...impossible!" Weiss said in disbelf. "There's no way his the king. How'd he even get that position?"

"A lady in the river gave him a sword" View answered.

"That doesn't make him king!" Weiss cried out.

"Yes it does!" Nora said, causing Weiss to be even more irritated.

"No it doesn't!"

"BOW TO OUR KING! PEASANT!" Nora cried out the heiress.

"Yeah, well I didn't vote for him" Weiss muttered, trying to ignore the pink bomber.

"I, didn't think he could be a king in this world" Pyrrha said with both surprise and pride, surprise for him having and title so grand and pride because she also knew that he was worthy of such a title.

"Yeah who knows, maybe your his queen" Yang grinned causing Pyrrha to blush again at Yangs teasing.

Yang decided to do a bit more teasing. "Maybe, he'll put his sword in your..." Weiss, having enough of this, shouted at the brawler.

"Yang! if you don't stop, I swear I will get a hose!" Weiss warned with absolute seriousness in her voice.

"And I guess Ren and the others are his knights" Blake pointed out as she looked at Sun, thinking it wasn't that bad of a look for him.

Weiss and Nora got away from their argument to look at Ren and Neptune at the screen, blushing at the sight with Nora with hearts in her eyes for her partner.

 **The servants the made horses sounds like they were in distress. "They're neverious sire" Ren informed his king."**

 **"Then we beast leave them here and carry on foot." Jaune said. "Dismount!"**

 **A deep dark growl then came from the caves below, as Jaune and his knights went for cover behind some rocks.**

"They must be after a dangerous monster to slay" Nora said with an intense tone.

"I've been meaning to ask" Blake said, gaining Views attention. "What exactly is Jaune's goal in this?"

"To get the Holy Grail." View said simply.

"What's that" Ruby asked, curious as she and the others have never heard of this before. "It's a chalice that grants whoever drinks from it, eternal life"

The teams were amazed and astounded by this information. "Wow, so where are they in Remnant?" Yang asked.

"Their not in Remnant." View answered. "Their in a place called: Camelot!"

"Well I'll tell you one thing!" Ruby said as she stood dramatically "I have plans to go there! Whose with me?"

 **"Behold the cave of Caerbannog!" Ozpin announced, with a chilling tone.**

 **Jaune then decided to get in the cave and stood up. "Right." Jaune started to get up. "Keep me covered" Jaune ordered.**

 **"What with?" Sun asked.**

 **"Just keep me covered" Jaune as he was about to go over the boulder until he was stopped by Ozpin. "Too late!"**

 **Jaune and the knights ducked their heads at this as they prepared for the worst.**

The teams held their breath as they waited for the monster to come out

 **"There he is!" Ozpin pointed out. But the only thing that came out of the cave, was a small rabbit.**

"Does anyone else can see it" Ruby asked as she tried looking for the monster.

"Nah, I only see the the rabbit." Yang answered, but was also curious why a rabbit would be where a monster would live.

"I hope it doesn't get eaten." Pyrrha said.

Nora however halted her breath, growing in dramatic fear of the little rabbit. "Evil..." Nora muttered.

 **Jaune looked around and saw nothing but the rabbit. "Where?" Jaune asked. "There!" Ozpin pointed out again.**

Blake tried looking as well. "I don't know, I can't see anything past the rabbit"

"It's cute though." Ruby said as she Weiss and even Nora found it adorable, but the pink bomber knew it was a trick.

 **"What, behind the rabbit?" Jaune asked. Then Ozpin told him the...less than thrilling truth. "It is the rabbit."**

"Really? that thing!?" Yang said angry, disappointed at the trolls building to be a great monster and in the end it's just some rabbit.

"It really shouldn't be this scary." Pyrrha said "It's just a harmless rabbit."

"It clearly shows that this man is insane." Weiss said rolling her eyes. "And cleary nothing like our Ozpin, as he is wise and all knowing, this man is just...nuts" Weiss said, rubbing her temples.

 **Jaune and the other knights looked at the man with disbelief and annoyance. "You silly sod!" Jaune insulted at the crazed man. "You got us all worked up!"**

"Yeah! you tell that mad man Vomit Boy!" Yang cried out in agreement.

Nora however was still in fear of the bunny, confusing her partner.

"Nora, it's just a bunny." Ren said.

"No...its a devil bunny" Nora said quietly with fear on her voice, causing Ren to sigh at this.

 **"That's no ordinary rabbit!" Ozpin insisted. "That's the most foul, cruel and bad tempered rodent you ever set eyes on!" Ozpin warned with absolute seriousness in his voice.**

 **"You tit!" Neptune insulted the enchanter. "I soiled my armor I was so scared!"**

The teams, besides Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at this while Weiss herself groaned at this, expecting Yang to tease her relentlessly.

 **"Look, that rabbit's got a vicious streak a mile wide. It's a killer!" Ozpin kept telling them.**

 **"Get stuffed!" Sun added.**

Blake couldn't help but agree with the statement her fellow faunus said.

 **Ozpin then turned to Sun. "He'll do you up a treat, mate!" Ozpin wanted.**

"I'm curious if this version of the headmaster has gone insane by either wearing those close or probably being isolated for so long by the looks of it" Weiss mused, gowing irritated at the doppelgangers insanity.

 **"You manky, old git!" Neptune continue to insult.**

Yang also laughed at that insult, hoping o use again sometime.

 **"I'm warning you" Ozpin said intensely.**

 **"What's he do? nibble your butt?" Neptune mocked.**

"Yes...And he'll keep going until HE REACHES YOUR HEAD!" Nora cried out in terror.

"Nora, it's just a rabbit, this version of Ozpin is clearly insane.

"Jaune and the others can easily handle this." Pyrrha added. "I'm pretty sure any of use can."

 **"He's got huge sharp...He can leap about...just look at the bones!" Ozpin rambled on as Jaune just nodded at the sheer lunacy.**

 **Jaune rolled his eyes at the mans lunacy. "Cardin, go over there and chop it's head off." Jaune commanded.**

 **"Right. Silly little bleeder." Cardin said as he put on his helmet. "One rabbit stew coming right up!" Cardain said as he pulled out his sword and went to deal with the rabbit.**

"Huh, I don't think Cardin would listen to Jaune, despite him being a massive tool" Yang said.

"I don't it's necessary to kill the rabbit though" Pyrrha said, not agreeing with Jaunes resolve of killing a harmless creature.

 **"Look!" Ozpin called out, as the knights looked ahead.**

"Oh please" Weiss rolled her eyes. "What could that little thing possibly d...

 **The rabbit then leaped at the knight and bit a huge chunk of his neck, as Cardin scream as his head to fall off as did in body, while the other knights watched in sudden terror.**

"Oh my god! "Weiss cried out in shock.

"What the everloving hell!" Yang shouted as well.

Blake was also shocked at this, but also felt a somewhat Karma feeling that Cardin received.

"My god!" Ren shouted, uncharastically as he was surprised by the rabbits turn from cute to murderous monster.

Pyrrha's eyes widen at this, putting her hand over mouth, completely speechless.

Ruby screamed as she pulled her cloak over her head." IT IS EVIL!" Ruby said in fear.

"I KNEW IT!" Nora said as she hid behind Ren. "Never trust a bunny!" Nora muttered in a dark tone.

 **"Holy Shit!" Jaune cried out in shock and terror as did his other knights who then trembled in fear. "I warned you!" Ozpin said.**

 **"I've done it again!" Neptune said quietly.**

Yang couldn't help but still chuckle at this despite seeing Cardin getting killed by a rabbit.

 **"I warned you, but did you listen to me? oh no" Ozpin said in a mocking tone. "Oh, you knew it all, didn't you?" Ozpin mocked, getting on Jaunes nerves.**

 **"Oh, it's just a harmless little bunny, isn't it?" Ozpin mocked, imitating Jaunes voice. "Well it's always the same. I always..."**

 **by this point has had enough of Ozpin's gloating. "Oh shut up!" Jaune then pulled out his sword. "Right! CHARGE!" Jaune cried out with his fellow nights followed him to kill the rabbit.**

"KILL THE EVIL BUNNY!" Nora cried out in support for King Jaune.

 **The knights had little to no luck as the Rabbit lunged like mad springing around, killing one knight after another as the knights tried taking it down with no luck.**

"Man, that is one fast bunny" Ruby said as she looked on at the onslaught.

"It is...quite unsettling to say the least" Pyrrha added.

 **The rabbit kept lunging at the knights with blood in it's teeth and a cazred drive for blood.**

 **This was too much for them as Jaune then gave the sensible solution"Run away! Runaway!" Jaune ordered as he and what's left of his knights ran away from the killer rabbit.**

Yang cried in annoyance. "Anyone here can take that bunny out!"

"Not me!" Nora called out, causing the others to give a look of confusion. "You don't mess with a bunny

Yang then turned to her partner. "Is she being serious?"

"I honestly I can't tell with her" Blake responded.

 **All Ozpin could do is laugh at the knights efforts as the rabbit just sat there.**

 **Jaune and his knights manged to gather round a area as they tried to get their affairs in order. "Right, how many did we lose?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Sky" Ren answered**

 **"Russell" Sun added**

 **"and Dove. That's five" Jaune finished.**

 **"Three, sir" Ren corrected.**

"Well, I know one bunny girl who would be happy to hear that." Yang thought to herself.

 **Jaune shook his head, correcting himself. "Three. Three."**

 **Jaune then looked over the site where the rabbit was."Well, we better not risk a frontal assault. That rabbit's dynamite" Jaune said as he looked at the rabbit with fear and hate.**

 **Neptune** **then thought of a plan. "Would it help confuse it if we run away more?"**

"Wow, I never expected your boyfriend to be a bit of a coward." Yang joked

Weiss huffed and turned away from the blonde boxer.

 **"Oh shut up and go and change your armor" Jaune ordered.**

 **"Let's taunt it! it may become so cross, that it will make a mistake" Sun suggested as it was the best idea ever.**

Yang and Nora then laughed at this while Blake facepalmed at Sun's suggestion.

 **"Like what?" Jaune asked.**

 **Sun said nothing in response as the five stood there in silence. "Well..." silence returned again to area.**

 **"Have we got bows?" Ren asked.**

 **"No" Jaune answered simply.**

 **Ren then thought of something. "Have we got the holy hand grenade?"**

 **"Yes of course! The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch!" Jaune said.**

"I'm sorry, I think I might've of zoned out of a moment there. What did he just say?" Weiss asked anyone, hoping for a sensible answer.

"I think he just said the holy hand grenade." Blake said, not sure if she heard that right either.

 **"It's one of the sacred relics brother Port carries with him!"**

"Now this suddenly makes sense." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah this does sound like one of his stories he drones one about!" Yang agreed with the champion.

 **Jaune the looked up at the hill. "Brother Port!" Jaune called out, to two men in robes. "Bring out the holy hand grenade!"**

 **A religious choir then rang out as he and brother Oobleck brought out a case and walked down from the hill and to their king with the ancient relic. They walked down and handed the knights the case and opened it.**

 **Jaune then picked up the Holy Hand Grenade in his hands.** **"How does it...er...how does it work" Jaune asked as he examined it.**

"Yeah, does it work like a grenade or does it work by chanting to it?" Ruby asked, confused on what it is, a weapon or a relic.

"Or is it a ancient relic that just happens to be a grenade?" Yang gave her own opinion.

Or is it?..." Nora tried to say until Weiss stopped this.

"Why are we debating on this!" Weiss cried out in disbelf.

 **"I know not my liege" Ren answered**

 **"Consult the book of Armaments!" Jaune ordered.**

 **"Armaments chapter 2: Verses 9-21" Port said loudly as brother** **Oobleck opened the book and started reading from it. "A** **nd St Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, o Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, that with it thou mayest blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy" Oobleck read out loud.**

The teams then couldn't help if wonder if Yang or Nora were the ones who wrote this part. "This defiantly sounds up their handiwork" Ren and Blake thought at the same time.

 **"And the lord did grin and the people did feast upon the lambs and sloths and carp and anchovies and orangutans"**

"Okay, so maybe Nora didn't write this." Ren thought as he turned to Nora who had an angry expression on her face with the mentioning of eating sloths.

"Who wrote this nonsense!" Weiss cried out.

 **Port then gave his fellow munk a befuddled look. "And breakfast cereals and fruit bats and..." Oobleck rambled on until Port stopped him.**

 **"Skip a bit brother" Port said.**

"This seems like a lot, considering it's a grenade!" Blake called out, as he couldn't believe the entire scripture of a grenade.

 **"And the lord spake, saying, First shalt thou take out the holy pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more , no less." Oobleck finished.** **"Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shalt be three."**

 **"Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three."**

"Okay! we get it. We know how to use a grenade." Yang said, irritated at constant explanation.

"Yeah, but does Jaune?" Blake asked, Yang then thought about what would happen if the blonde got his hands on a grenade. "Fair enough."

 **Oobleck kept reading on. "Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it."**

 **"Amen." Port finished.**

 **"Amen!" Jaune and the other knights said in unison.**

"This is way to weird and too idiotic" Weiss mused, rubbing her head.

 **"Right." Jaune responded, pulling the pin out and started to count. "One, two five!" Jaune said as he was ready to throw it.**

"Okay, never give vomit boy a grenade in battle " Yang reminded herself.

 **"Three sir!" Ren corrected**

 **"Three!" Jaune corrected himself. Jaune then threw the grenade in the air as it landing near the rabbit, exploding and destroying the monstrous creature once and for all.**

The screen then turned off, leaving everyone in a confused and bewildered state.

Suddenly Yang and Nora started to laugh at this, nearly falling out of their chairs.

"Why on Remnant are you two laughing." Weiss said, confused by the twos sudden shift in mood.

B-because, after letting it sink in my head for a few moments. It's funny as hell!" Yang answered laughing as Nora cackled as well.

The two teams just watched as the two heavy hitters laugh their hearts out. Then Ruby spoke up.

"Guys I've made up my mind." Ruby said to everyone in the room. "Let's not go to Camelot. It is a silly place"

Everyone nodded and agreed with the red reaper, and waited for the next world to be shown.

* * *

 **I have to say something before I go on, I am amazed. When I released the first chapter to this, I did not expect to get so many reviews, favorites and follows in the first chapter to a story that's just begun. If anything, I consider myself an average writer at best and I didn't think so many people would enjoy it already.**

 **I really appreciate all of this. It makes me feel like I'm writing something of worth. So thanks**

 **Anyway, I chose this section because it made me laugh like hell. I manged to watch the rest of the film a few days ago and it was funny as all hell. Next chapter will have two new people join in and the world they'll be watching will be...well venomous to say the least. Thanks and see you around!**


	3. Venom Trailer

_**DarkraizerGx1: I'll have to look it up and see what it's like.**_

 _ **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes: I may. I don't really know what the show's about.**_

 _ **Crazyg12: Right, i'll try and get the title right next time. I heard good things about the show, I don't exactly when I'll make a chapter about but it may happen.**_

 _ **Guest: it does sound like it could be a good chapter.**_

 _ **DarktheifX: It all sounds like good material to use.**_

 _ **Stratos263: I'm glad you like it so much. I do intend on doing a chapter based around Doom as I just got the game and Ragnarok is a good chapter to do.**_

 _ **Oro03910: it does sound like fun. I'll try looking for it.**_

 _ **Guest: I have gotten so much request for that. I may do one, but I wouldn't get your hopes up.**_

 _ **Tarbris the 17th Angle: Yeah, I thought I made the right choise of Making Ozpin the enchanter.**_

 _ **Jss2141: They both sound like good stories to tell. I'll get to it sometime.**_

 _ **ENDRAGON369: Um, I don't know if I can. But we'll see.**_

 _ **Y-2013: Thanks. I do try my best when it comes to humor.**_

 _ **Taylor Sr Johns: Well you'll see soon.**_

 _ **AsulAgila3456u: That just might happen.**_

 _ **Megdethfan1092: We'll see.**_

 _ **John Brazil: I have't seen either of those shows but they sound like they can be done.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks, I appreciate it. Noted, I'll try and describe the characters and their emotions a lot more.**_

 _ **Guest: You're about to find out**_

 _ **Guest: Okay...as you wish.**_

 _ **Guest: Oh, well sorry. I will try and make it better to read next time.**_

 _ **TheMexicanAttacker: Fairy Tail is more likely to happen**_

 _ **Craigbenj: Their stuff is always funny to watch. I do have a list of reactions to put in, but your free to in case I run out of ideas. I'm a mild player of the metal gear series but I can try and make a chapter out of one of the games**_

 _ **Greer123: it was fun to write.**_

 _ **CY: Well it sounds good. I may do something like that.**_

 _ **HerefromtheHeartbreak:Thanks. The thought never came cross my mind honestly.**_

 _ **Midnight49: It's one of my favorite scenes from the movies.**_

 _ **Dcsonic 10: I may do that soon.**_

 _ **John Brazil: Never saw the film, but I can only try.**_

 _ **Austin: Those are a lot of good suggestions, I can do some but not all. Still great suggestions though.**_

 _ **Kylegriggs13: That does sound like a good chapter to write about. We'll see what happens.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm still on Volume 4, but I don't think she's all that terrible and is one of my favorites. there is proof of faunus** **being treated badly, for example Velvets treatment from Cardin and his team, but I don't want to go on with an argument, So I respectfully disagree with you and say she's not a terrible character.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm not sure, I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **Crow Woyzeck:**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks, I want to try and answer everyone's questions. I may do a life of brain sometime soon.**_

 _ **Guest: I try and take everyone's opinions into count.**_

 _ **Guest: I may do Hancock, but I'm not so sure.**_

 _ **Slayer-326: Honestly? I don't see a story out of that.**_

 _ **Kamecolin: Thanks. I may try and do that.**_

 _ **Unknownkitsune: John Wick is more likely to come.**_

 _ **Y-2013: If anything I see Jaune as Stewie from Family Guy.**_

 _ **Thetigerlovecats: I have't thought about putting songs in as reactions, though it's not a bad idea.**_

 _ **Guest: Never seen the film, but I'll see some scenes.**_

 _ **Stryder1618: Yeah, I have trouble with my writing sometimes and can miss certain things. I may need a beta writer, but I wouldn't know who to ask.**_

 _ **Guest: Not a problem. I'll consider one of those options.**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry, I don't know what your referencing to.**_

* * *

The teams were still trying to wrap their heads around the nonsensical world with the killer rabbit. Nora and Yang were still in tears after that experience.

View then returned into the room, having left for a brief moment. "If your done laughing I must direct your attention to something." View said.

The two teams stood up and faced. "So what's up?" Yang asked the ghostly figure.

View then clicked his fingers and a door appeared out of thin air. "As we watch these worlds, I thought it best if I bring more people." View informed them. "For more sociable interactions"

The doors opened up and certainly surprised the two teams. The doors opened to reveal The headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin and the telekinetic and stern Glynda Goodwitch both with calm expressions on their faces, though Glynda's seems forced at best.

"Good evening Miss Rose" Ozpin said with a smile.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby cried out in shock as she then turned to Glynda "And Miss Goodwitch!" She or any of the others were not expecting to see their headmaster and stern professor here with them.

"What are you both doing here?" Pyrrha said with respect.

"Apparently, we have come here to observe alternate realities of Mr Arc." Ozpin said calmly as he sipped his coffee.

"Forgive me professors, but I didn't think you would agree with this." Weiss point out.

"While I myself am still skeptical of this View character" Glynda said with throwing a brief glare at said View. "I will say that looking at worlds now our own could prove, beneficial"

"At Least I didn't get hit with a rock this time" View said, directing his gaze at Nora who just whistled casually. "Anyway, you people can take your seats while I go and prepare for the next world." View said as he floated up to his area.

"So I imagine that you've seen quite a few interesting worlds?" Ozpin asked.

"We've only seen two so far." Blake responded.

"There was one where Jaune was an android and one where Jaune was king" Ruby listed out.

"Still trying to wrap my head around that last one" Weiss muttered to herself, still not over the sheer lunacy of that world.

"Well it seems like Mr Arc has certainly quite a record in the Multiverse" Ozpin smiled, having the multiverse theory being explained to him and Glynda.

"Yeah, especially that last one where he fought a killer bunny..." Nora said simply, causing Glynda to do a double take.

"I'm sorry what?" Glynda asked with a befuddled look on her face.

"Oh, didn't think I'd see this one." View said as he looked at the orb, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it, ghosty?" Yang asked with her hands on her hips.

View was annoyed by the nickname but ignored it to answer her. "I have a world that shouldn't be here just yet, as it's not quite developed yet"

"What do you mean not developed yet?" Ren asked.

"Well there are some worlds that are still in the process of being made. This still can be seen but only in short parts"

"Like a trailer for movies?" Pyrrha said for example

View sighed at this. "I suppose if it were like movies, but their not!" View said.

"I'll warn you now, it's...a little dark for a few of you" View advised with caution, not wanting to scare them out of this.

Yang of course, shrugged this off. "Oh please, were gonna to be hunters and huntresses one day! I doubt that there's anything that could scare us!" Yang boasted, causing her partner to sigh in response.

"Miss Xiao Long!" Glynda spoke in teacher mode.

View raised an eye at this. "Keep that thought in mind"

View then threw the orb at the screen as everybody took their seats. "Well the, this should be interesting..." Ozpin mused as he sipped his coffee.

 **Venom**

 **The screen opens up to show a city at near night, then the screen changes again to a man on a motorcycle, nearby a prison sight. "My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm a reporter" Jaune narrated as the screen showed him walking through a prison.**

"Huh, vomit boy as a reporter? didn't think he'd chose that as a career choice." Yang said, honestly surprised that her friend would choose this career path.

Blake then turned to Pyrrha and asked "Has Jaune expressed interest in being a reporter?"

"I don't think so."

"It doesn't sound like something Jaune would be interested in." The red reaper added.

"Besides, reporters are soooooo boring!" Nora drawled out. "Being a hunter is way awesome!"

"Yeah, I agree, why talk about punching people when you could just do it yourself" Yang grinned while Blake just sighed.

 **The screen then showed a crash site with military personal investigating it.**

"Interesting" Ozpin said quietly as he stared at the screen.

 **"And I always find myself questioning something the government may not be look at" Jaune narrated as** **The next scene showed canisters filled Symbiotes, each one as unique can be, with Mercury Black look at them with awe and amazement.**

"What the hell are those...things?" Yang asked, feeling creeped out by the moving slime.

Weiss felt like she could puke at the sight of these things. "They're grotesque!"

"I don't think that's any Grimm I've seen" Pyrrha said, feeling unsettled by them as well.

"That's because their not Grimm." View replied, causing people to look at him for an explanation.

"They an alien race that latches themselves onto a host, forming a union between the two." View explained.

"Alien?!" Nora said with excitement in her voice.

"My question is why Mercury Black of all people would have an interest in such things" Glynda questions as she pushed up her glasses.

 **The screen showed Jaune sneaking through a testing facility.** _ **"But I found something...really bad."**_

Pyrrha grew worried at her partners words and the tone of this world and hoped for his safety.

"I got a feeling his getting into something that he might not get out of" Ren said as he too was concerned.

 **Jaune then looked inside of a cell and found a woman in a fetal position. She snapped at the blonde and leaped at him to the ground, attacking him.**

"Woah, the hell is she doing to him!" Yang said, suddenly shocked at the attack.

Glynda herself was also worried for the young Arc. She could be stern when it comes to her students but she still cared nonetheless.

 **The screen then change to Jaune running threw the forest, running from something.**

Ruby grew even more concerned for her best friend as she remembered views words as some worlds are going to be more dark.

 **The screen changed to Jaune in his apartment, stressing out as he tried to keep it together. "And I gave been..."**

 **Jaune then swallowed a couple of pills to calm him down.** ** _"Jaune"_ A dark voice called out to the young blonde, as he looked around in distress. "Who said that?"**

"What's happening to fearless leader" Nora said in a concerned tone as she and Ren and Pyrrha was more worried than ever.

Team RWBY were also scared for the young knight, even more worried as there was a dark presence with him.

Ozpin and Glynda kept calm expressions on their faces but were also concerned for Jaune as whatever was happening to him, they both knew it had something to do with the symbiotes.

 **"Taken" Jaune finished as the next scene showed the young blonde looking at a mirror as his eyes turned black.**

"I'm not liking where this is going" Yang said, with the others agreeing with her.

 **"Look around at the world, what do you see?" Mercury's voice rung out. "A planet on the brink of collapse." Mercury said as he was speaking to a man in a confined cell.**

 **"Human beings are disposable. But man and symbiote combined..." Mercury narrated. The screen then showed a canister of a symbiote in the room with the man as it prepared to latch onto him.**

 **"This is a new race, a new species" The man scream out in terror as the ooze took over his body, with Black watched on with approval. "A higher life form"**

"What does...Mercury want from these things exactly?" Weiss said as she grew more unsettled by the symbiote process.

"It's clear that Mr Black intends to weaponize these symbiotes" Ozpin explained. "With their power, they could be unstoppable..." Ozpin said as he thought about if these things were in Remnant and if a dark force he knew would get her hands on them.

"Man, I don't know a lot about this guy, besides from his match with Pyrrha a while ago, but he seems kind of a dick." Yang commented on.

"You have no idea" View mused as he continue to watch.

 **The screen then showed Jaune looking at himself in the mirror, before it the screen changed to Jaune in a lab area as he threw things around the room out of rage, as Jaune's body shifted back and forth as if were changing into something.**

Pyrrha held her breath, growing scared for her partner and secret love. "Jaune, what's happening to you?"

 **"What do you want from me!" Jaunes voice called out, as he looked at a car window and saw The monster known...as Venom looking back at him.**

The teams had looks of fear on their faces as they saw a glance for Venom for the first time.

The two professors were also shocked as well, seeing a monstrous creature that looked to be possessing Arc.

 **Suddenly, Jaune is flung back at a wall forcibly, as Jaune struggle to gain control _"You will find out"_ Venom responded cryptically **

"I can't believe that...thing is controlling him like that" Yang growled.

" What...do you think it's going to do to Jaune?" Ruby asked in a scared tone.6

"I...don't know Rubes" Yang said in a regretful tone.

 **The screen then changed to Jaune attacking armed men in his apartment, as tendrils grew from his arms, strangling a man. "I am so sorry" Jaune said as the symbiote grabbed another man.**

"He doesn't deserve this" Pyrrha said, wishing she could be there to help her partner out.

 **He punched the man and got dragged away as he was about to be shot.**

"It looks that thing is...helping him" Ren said.

"If it were, then it wouldn't be tormenting him" Ruby said as she grew a tiny bit angry at the thought of Venom controlling Jaune like a puppet.

 **The screen shifted to a car chase, as two cars were ramming into Jaune on his motorbike. But then the symbiote tendrils came and slammed into the cars, causing them to crash.**

"Man, even though that thing is beyond creepy, it's very helpful when it can be." Yang said in a impressed tone.

 **"We cannot just...hurt people." Jaune said, trying to reason with the alien. The screen then showed images of Venom on Jaunes face to a tendril spawning from his back, attacking another thug.**

 ** _"Looked into my eyes, Jaune."_ Venom called out as the symbiote spawned from his arm looking back at the terrified blonde.**

"That thing is both scary and awesome." Nora pointed out in both shock and excitement.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said in worry.

 ** _"The way I see it."_ Venom spoke in a persuasive tone.**

 **The screen the changed to Jaune on the ground as the symbiote spread around his body, fixing his broken** **leg, covering his hand.** _ **"We can do...whatever we want"**_

 **Jaune then stood up from the ground, grabbing his attacker by the throat as the symbiote took over him completely, creating Venom "Do we have a deal?" Venom asked**

"NO! NO DEAL!" Ruby yelled at the screen, growing more scared at the creature.

Weiss's eyes widen at the sight of this monster. she didn't image that this thing would be this intimidating or that it would attach to Jaune like this.

Blake was speechless when she saw Jaune transform into Venom, never did she once thought that the friendly blonde clutz would be this monster, but not by choise.

"Damn" Yang said, for the first time, she was speechless.

"Jaune" Pyrrha said even more scared and worried for her partner then ever before.

Nora was conflicted. On the one hand, Jaune was scary as as this creature and on the other, he did some awesome things as it.

Ren was quiet but was also slightly intimidated, as the figure almost looked like a grimm and there was only one instance where there was a grimm that looked human.

Ozpin himself was astound by the creature. To it's intelligence, to it's ferocity and his sheer appearance alone.

"My word" Glynda said quietly as she had her hand over her mouth. "What...his he?" Glynda asked in a shocked tone.

"Venom" View responded.

 **"Eyes, lungs, pancreas." Venom listed out in a hunger filled tone. "So many snacks, so little time..." Venom then licked the scared mans face with his lizard like tongue.**

Weiss gagged at Venom's hunger.

 **The screen then kept changing to quick glimpses. To armed men walking up stairs, to Jaune using his tendrils to create a shield to block out bullets.**

 **The screen then changed to Weiss inside of a building, looking world**

"Wait, what am I doing there?" Weiss asked, confused by her sudden appearance.

"I don't know the full details of it all, but what I can image your there to gain evidence" View explained, while rubbing his head.

"What does she have to do with Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Well, she's his girlfriend in this world" View said with a shrug.

"WAIT I'M/SHE'S WHAT!" Weiss and Pyrrha shouted at the same time, as they both blushed out of embarrassment or jealousy.

 **"That power." The screen changed again to Venom jumping around a walkway. "It's not completely, awful" Jaune tried to defend, as the screen showed Venom snarling.**

"I beg to differ" Yang scoffed.

"I can't help but to agree." Ozpin said, as everyone there gave him a puzzled look. "It's clear that this Venom has not intention of harming Mr Arc or any other innocents, but to help him to deal with Mr Black."

The teams could see their headmasters point, but that didn't stop them from worrying about what Jaune could do with his power.

 **The screen then changed to Weiss and Jaune. "You have no idea how much your scaring me right now" Weiss said with fear in her voice.**

 **The screen shifted to Jaune strapped to the table, to a man being attacked in his car by a symbiote, to Cinder creating a spike from her arm.**

"Cinder!?" Ruby said with surprise."What's she doing here?"

"It appears that Miss Fall has also acquired a symbiote of her own" Glynda observed.

"Who knows what she could do with that" Blake said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" View said to the faunus.

 ** _"Jaune."_ Venom spoke to the reporter. "Cooperate..." The screen changed to Venom climbing a tower to Jaune suddenly being surrounded by police officers. _"...And you just might survive."_**

 **Jaune held his hands in the air. "Guys, you do not want to do this, trust me" Jaune warned, hoping they would listen.**

"Please, please...please listen to him." Ruby whispered.

 **The police looked terrified at the creature in front of him as the screen shifted to Venom throwing a man away from him.**

 _ **THE WORLD**_

 **The screen showed Weiss and a group of scientists running away from something.**

 _ **HAS ENOUGH.**_

 **The screen shifted to Jaune suddenly grabbing a scientist by the throat.**

 _ **SUPERHEROES**_

"I'd much prefer superheroes than what Venom is" Ruby said. "At least they're a lot kinder like Jaune"

 **The screen kept changing as it showed Venom growling in the sky, Cinder firing spikes off her body and hitting anyone around her to Venom falling to the ground as an explosion was happening around him.**

 **Mercury narrated again."The giant leech, will always come at a cost" Mercury said as he looked over at Jaune.**

 **The screen then changed to Mercury** **in his own Silver symbiote, known as Riot, creating scythes and tearing down anything that stood in his way.**

"Damn it! How many of these things are there." Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah, and scythes are my thing!" Ruby protested.

 **The screen opened again to Riot was trying to tear the head off Venom, exposing Jaune in the process.**

 **Both symbiotes tore off each other in a thrilling fight as black and Arc were in dead centre, as the battle of the symbiotes begun.**

"Well that was...intense to say the least" Blake said.

 _ **Venom**_

 **The screen opened up again to Venom, towering over a mugger.**

 **"We will eat both your arms, then both of your legs, then we will eat your face right off your head" Venom/Jaune listed out the criminal, as the man trembled with fear.**

 **"You will be this armless, legless little thing, won't you?" Venom said "Rolling down the street. Like a turd, in the wind" Venom snarled as he had a fearsome, wide and evil grin.**

 **"What the hell are you!" The mugger asked in fear.**

 **The half of his symbiote face peeled back, showing Jaune inside the symbiote "We...are Venom!" Both Jaune and Venom said unison. He then pealed back to his full face, he then went to chomped the mans head off as he screamed in terror.**

Ruby had her cloak over her eyes, not wanting to see what happens next out of fear.

Weiss found it difficult to hold back the contents rising from her stomach.

Blake just stared at the worldless screen as she was also worried that something like that could exist in her world.

Yang had wide eyes and an dropped down mouth. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yang yelled.

Pyrrha had her hands over her mouth. She was scared for Jaune as it looked like Venom was controlling him and Jaune was basically a vitum, something that made her fell so worried.

Nora eye's widen and mouth widen open in shock and awe at this.

Ren was also shocked, as he didn't think he would see Venom eating man alive.

"My goodness" Goodwitch said quietly, shocked at the creature feeding habits.

 **The counter woman looked terrified at this. Jaune at reverted back into his original self. "Oh yeah, I got a parasite." Jaune explained awkwardly. He then proceed to leave the store. "Night, Mrs Chen" Jaune said.**

The screen then stopped the viewing as the people in the room had their thoughts on Jaune as Venom.

Ruby thought Jaune was scary as Venom and therefore was glad that her Jaune wasn't anything like that.

Weiss in her life, never once thought that Arc could turn into something like that. She saw him as a good hearted clutz, not a monster. She then remembered what View told her about her being his girlfriend, something that Weiss tried to shake away.

Blake thoughts were similar to Weiss, but she knew that anyone could become a monster by any means. It didn't mean she wasn't worried for him.

Yang wasn't expecting to see Jaune be part of a parasite that could take over his mind. If she ever saw one of those things try and take her over, she would blast them into dust.

Pyrrha herself felt worried, scared and amazed of what happened to her partner. Worried that Venom would take over his mind and body completely, scared about the appearance of the thing and it's hunger for people and amazed by the sheer power of it.

While Nora thought the thing was pretty damn scary. She couldn't deny that she found it cool in a terrifying way.

Ren was silent, but was still shocked to the core to see someone who he considered a brother transformed into this creature called...Venom. he was just glad that there were not Grimm that could do anything like Venom could.

The two teachers were shocked at Jaune stransformationa and the new lifeforms that appeared with him.

"Ozpin, do you think that Mr Arc could become something like that" Glynda asked in a worried tone.

The Headmaster didn't respond at first, but still gave a response. "No. I'ts like Mr View said, there are no Grimm out there who resemble Venom and plus..." He then turned to Team RWBY and NPR who were still shocked. "Jaune has his friends to look out for him."

"I just, didn't think I'd see Jaune as a villain" Yang said.

"Well, he's not a villain. More or less like a...Lethal Protector" View said, trying to think of the right words to say to the shocked teens. "I have a world to show that shows Jaune as more of a heroic figure" View offered.

"Yes Please" Ruby said quickly as everyone else agreed with the red reaper.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc. I picked the second trailer for Venom because it had a lot more of the symbiote and more action and tension.**

 **I know that there are some negative reviews at the moment for the film, but I'd prefer to see it for myself.**

 **I will say that this chapter was a little difficult to do, considering that this was a trailer instead of a single scene. I'm aware that I just released a chapter like two days ago, i just wanted this one done so I could show it off and see what you guys think of it.**

 **Next. We look into a world, where a Master Jedi fights a four armed cyborg. Thanks and see you around!**


	4. Star Wars Revenge of the Sith

**_Elzeta123: Well, I didn't think it sucked. I found it quite enjoyable._**

 ** _WeirdGuyOne: Hope you enjoy the film. Yes, it will be Star Wars._**

 ** _Duskrider: I may do Deadpool, but I'm uncertain._**

 ** _Crazyg12: I'm glad you enjoyed it. It depends who's wearing Venom, he could be called either a villain or an antihero. This show does sound interesting, I may give it a watch._**

 ** _SECUREZONEICON: May the force be with you._**

 ** _SONGOKUULTRA: Indeed._**

 ** _Stratos263: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Turn forever you and me: Thanks, I do try. Venom is also one of my favourite characters to read. Well you'll have to read to find out. Not sure if I can do Jaune as the Joker._**

 ** _Agent-G: Well, thank you for telling me where I need improvement. I will try and fix these things. Thanks for telling me, it's the only way I'll improve._**

 ** _Midnight44: Well I hope you'll enjoy this version._**

 ** _Dcraus: All these suggestions are good, I will look into doing a chapter on some of them._**

 ** _Commandosquirrel: Yeah, I agree with you there._**

 ** _Not my Photoshop: I'll look into it._**

 ** _DeadLykoBrony: the walking dead games does sound cool to do._**

 ** _Tarbis the 17th angle: I'm glad you liked it so much._**

 ** _Undeadhero143: I'll have to find out what it is first._**

 ** _Kingwombat: Well, I'll try and bring more versions like that._**

 ** _Cadelorbe12: Thanks._**

 ** _Edgykid666: Well here it is._**

 ** _MagicalGeek: I'll see what it's like._**

 ** _Thetigerlovecats: The trailer was very impressive in my opinion. I do have a list to write out._**

 ** _ENDDRAGON369: I may do more trailers in the future._**

 ** _Eldritch King: these are all good suggestions. I may do a few soon._**

 ** _Marcialhd: It's okay to speak your opinion. I may do something like that soon._**

 ** _DarkraiserGx1: all good suggestions. I'll see what happens._**

 ** _NinjaFang1331: Thanks._**

 ** _Austin. Very good worlds to use. Thank you for your input._**

 ** _Guest: It actually does sound like a very good chapter. You may have given me an idea._**

 ** _Guest: I agree._**

 ** _Guest: Well, she's focused more on being a huntress than anything else._**

 ** _Guest: yeah, people are to have other opinions on things._**

 ** _Guest: Fairy Tail is most likely to happen._**

 ** _Barron Bolt: Could happen. We'll see._**

 ** _Guest: I agree with you. I enjoyed it myself._**

 ** _Vincent: It does sound like fun to do._**

 ** _4thwallbreaker: Well in the reactions anything can happen._**

 ** _Jss2141: I'm certain if it could happen._**

 ** _The Konoha 2nd Demon: I haven't seen Bleach but I can try._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. Seems a bit overly violent for my tastes to do. Dante may happen._**

 ** _Greer123: I hope it meets your expectations. Not a problem, I try and mention everyone. Thanks._**

 ** _Kamencolin: You'll see soon._**

 ** _Roktoof: it may happen._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. I may do music related chapters soon._**

 ** _Zangetsu: Sorry. Don't think I can do a chapter of 300._**

 ** _Guest: I think it fits well with his character._**

 ** _Analyn Rockwand: I have gotten so many requests to do this sow. but you may see a chapter soon._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Glad you're liking it so far._**

 ** _Guest: Could do._**

 ** _Guest: We'll see what happens._**

* * *

It took a while for the teams and the two professors to recover from the shock of the symbiote world they saw.

"That things is like the stuff of nightmares" Ruby commented on.

"I'm just thankful that our Jaune isn't anything like that." Weiss said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't you mean your Jaune?" Yang said with a wink, getting over the shock and took this time to tease Weiss so there would be less tension.

This comment caused Weiss to blush profusely. "That was a different universe Yang! That will never happen in real life" Weiss affirmed.

Pyrrha sighed at relief at this. She didn't want to fight for her affections like she did before.

View then came back, holding a globe in hand. "I found a world that shows Jaunes nature in a knightly fashion"

"Well that sounds fairly pleasant" Glynda spoke.

Yeah" view said. "And unlike the other ones, this world is more likely to happen" View said, leaving the people in the room curious what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by "most likely" Ren questioned.

"Unlike the other three worlds, this one is most likely to happen." View explained.

The teams and professors were intrigued by this. Ruby then asked. "So, could we have a little info on this world?"

"In this world, there's a general that commands a robot army as a faction that plagues Vale. These machines are commanded by General Grievous." View explained.

"General Grievous?" Ozpin asked, with a brow raised.

"Who is that?" Glynda asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" View responded. He then threw the orb into the screen as everyone took their seats.

 **Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith**

 **The screen opens up to a citadel attached to the side of a cliff. Inside the citadel was a number of people sitting at a conference table listening to a menacing cyborg.**

Nora gasped at the sight of this with excitement. "Evil robot!"

"It appears that this Grievous has taken a page from James" Glynda observed as she looked onto the metal menace, whereas Ironwood still has his humanity, this general looked as though he was never human to begin with.

"So, is that thing Jaune?" Ruby asked, hoping she was wrong.

"No" View responded, causing Ruby and a few others to sigh in relief, happy that their friend wouldn't be a menacing villain in this world.

 **"It won't be long until the armies of Atlas with track us here" Grievous spoke in a robotic voice. "I am sending you all to a secure location in Vacuo"**

"These people might be collaborators to Salem." Ozpin mused.

 **Above them, was a giant lizard creature being ridden by a hooded figure as it ran down the walkways.**

"Whoa, what is that thing" Yang asked in shock at the sight of the creature.

"It's a Boga Lizard, a native animal" View answered.

"But, who's riding it?" Ren asked, as everyone else turn their heads to the screen.

 **"It is a desert based environment. You will be safe there" The robotic general explained but this didn't sit well with the collaborators. "Safe?!" Exclaimed one of them in disbelief.**

 **"Chancellor Schnee manged to escape your grip, general!" The man pointed out to the cyborg. "Without Countess Cinder, I doubt your ability to keep us _safe!"_**

Weiss then perked up when she heard this. "That must be my father" Weiss mused to herself. "Though, knowing him, it's doubtful he'll be liked with his power"

 **"Be thankful, viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip!" The general said, threateningly.**

 **All in the meanwhile the hooded figure watched from above as they argues amongst themselves, as the hooded figure revealed to be Jaune.**

"There's Jaune! Nora called out loudly.

"Inside voice, Miss Valkyrie" Glynda reprimanded in a strict voice.

 **Jaunes appearance was noticeably different as he wore brown boots, baggy trouser and tunic. There was also the more notice change with Jaune with a goatee**

"Wow, Vomit boy's really rocking the whole facial hair thing." Yang purred at the sight.

"He is indeed" Pyrrha said, a smile growing on her lips, wondering what her Jaune would like if he had facial hair like he did here.

 **Jaune stood above them all watching over and see what he can hear.**

"So why is Jaune there?" Ruby asked.

"On a mission to take down General Grievous" View answered.

"On his own?" Ren questioned, to which View nodded.

"Pfft! Fearless leader can handle it!" Nora said with confidence in her leader.

 **"Your ships are waiting" Watts said, as he escorted them out of the conference area. Jaune watched from above as he planned out his next move.**

"Do you guys think that Jaune can take that guy on his own?" Blake asked.

"I believe he can"" Pyrrha said. "He wouldn't be here without a plan."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with the redhead. "Jaune is very smart when it comes to planning tactics."

 **Jaune then disregarded his rope and jumped down below, landing gracefully. "Hello there!" Jaune greeted, causing everyone in the room to point their guns at the young man.**

Weiss then turned to her partner, with a deadpanned expression. "Well, maybe expect for this one time" Ruby said sheepishly, as she chuckled nervously.

"I can give Mr Arc this, he does know how to make an entrance." Ozpin said, smiling at his quip.

 **The cyborg turned to face the Master Jedi. "General Arc!" Watts greeted**

"General!?" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh that is so cool!" Nora shouted with glee." Now he can get me that pancake syrup!"

"Wait, what?" Blake said with a confused look on her face.

"It was a thing me and Nora were talking about, something about invading Atlas." Ren explained, leaving Blake with even more questions.

 **"You are a bold one, young man" The cyborg complimented, cackling as he took a few steps back and let his guards handle him. "Kill him!" Watts ordered as he robotic guards engage their electric staffs.**

"Why didn't the dunce bring his weapons with him?" Weiss said, now noticing he didn't have his sword and shield with him.

Ruby agreed with her partner. "Yeah, I don't how Jaune is going to get out of..."

 **Jaune then pulled out his hilt and engaged his lightsaber and engaged in a stance.**

Oh...my...gosh!" Ruby said quietly.

Ruby then went into what Yang called "A weapon overload" Ruby then speed around the room, speaking faster than anything could gather what she said. "OHMYGOSHTHATWEAPONISAMAZINGWHEREDIDHEGETTHATWHATSITMADEOUTOFCOULDIPUTTHATINTO..."

"Ruby!" Yang stopped before she could have a heart attack. "Breathe" Yang instructed as Ruby listen and took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry" Ruby apologize sheepishly. "It's just...it's so cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes at the sight of the weapon.

 **Jaune then looked above them and saw an opening. He used the force to pull down a piece of equipment from the ceiling and forced it down on the robots, crushing them.**

"Is that his semblance!?" Pyrrha asked with Enthusiasm.

"It appears to be." Ozpin said as he watched with interest.

"It's kinda like yours Miss Goodwitch" Yang compared.

"I suppose there are similarities" Glynda spoke in a professional tone.

 **One of the guards tried to attack, but Jaune just sliced his head without any effort. The robots then pulled all their weapons on the Arc.**

 **"Back away!" Watts ordered, as he stood up. "I will deal with this Jedi slime, myself!"**

 **"Your move" Jaune said with a grin.**

"Mr Arc seems to be very confident in himself" Glynda said. She was a little surprised to the young student acting so confidently while his performance in their world said otherwise.

"Yeah, it's nice to see vomit boy with a little confidence in him." Yang grinned at the sight of her fellow blonde acting like he can handle this.

 **"You fool!" Watts insulted, while shedding his cloak. "I've been trained in your Jedi arts, by Countess Cinder!"**

"Again with Cinder as a villain" Weiss mussed. "I wonder if it'll be a running thing," Weiss thought but then returned her sights to the oncoming fight.

 **He grabbed his own lightsabers and detaches his arms into four, igniting each blade. He then spun his four arms around into a stance. "Attack! Arc!"**

"Well that's unfair" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah" Nora agreed with the red reaper. "No making four arms, it's cheating!" Nora exclaimed

"He's a villain, Nora" Weiss said, rolling her eyes out of irritation. "He's not expected to fight fair."

"It's still cheating, though" Nora muttered with her arms crossed.

 **Jaune still grinned at this and got into his own stance, ready to fight the cyborg.**

 **His upper hands then started to rotate around and around, spinning rapidly like a fan, causing Jaune to stagger back a bit.**

"Huh, I gotta say, I am not a _fan_ of those" Yang joked, causing everyone around her to groan at the bad pun.

 **His blades kept spinning around as Jaune backed away from them. Jaune then made the first move by thrusting his blade toward as Grievous blocked it. Jaune then slammed it over head.**

"Take him down!" Nora cheered on for her leader.

 **Jaune the leaped over the cyborg and continue the blade fight, with the cyborg swinging his blades trying to kill the Arc but Jaune blocked them all with precision.**

Pyrrha couldn't help be feel proud of Jaune as he was performing excellently like she knew he could.

 **Jaune then gained the advantage by slicing off one of Grievous hands off, falling to the ground.**

"Well, looks like someone needed a..." Yang didn't even finish her pun as Weiss put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that, Yang!" Weiss said with a glare.

 **Grievous saw this and grew in anger. He turned to the Jedi and kept trying to kill the young man by trying to slice in into pieces, even Jaune was struggling to stay on guard.**

 **But then Jaune used his anger to his own advantage and managed to take another hand off.**

"Yeah! Go take that guy down, Vomit Boy!" Yang cheered for her fellow blonde.

 **Grievous then used his two remaining lightsabers to swipe at Jaune but the Jedi blocked it in time with a gaze of determination on his face.**

 **The general then swiped away Jaune as they both stared each other down. Grievous was about strike again until blaster fire entered the room, causing Jaune to smile at this.**

"Whoa, what's happening!?" Nora questioned.

 **An army of Atlas solders had entered the dome and started fire into the area and the outside showed bullheads carrying out solders and warheads from above engaging enemy fleets.**

"It looks like James has given Mr Arc a hand." Ozpin said, smiling.

"Subtly was never his style" Glynda added.

"Meh, fearless leader could've handled it on his own!" Nora said, crossing her arms.

"And you think he could've taken down that entire robot army" Blake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 **Grievous wanted to ignore this and continue the fight with Jaune. The Jedi looked down below him and saw the fight between the armies of Atlas and the mechanical army of Grievous.**

 **"Army or not, you must realize you are...doomed!" The cyborg stared down at the Arc.**

 **"Oh, I don't think so." Arc said with confidence. Jaune then used his semblance to push back the mad scientist into a piece of equipment from the ceiling. The general landed on the ground in a spider-like position.**

 **Jaune then dropped below, The General then decided to quit his fight and crawled away from the blonde.**

"Hey you coward! Yang insulted "Don't run away and face the fight like a man...bot"

"I guess when push comes to shove, he's no match for fearless leader!" Nora said with pride as her partner chuckled at his partners loud boasting.

 **The cyborg general then crawled onto a large Roller vehicle with Jaune looking at disbelief.**

 **Grievous** **activated it and jumped onto the walkway into its wheel mode as it charged after Jaune.**

"WATCH OUT JAUNE YOU DON'T WANT TO GET STEAM ROLLED LIKE A PANCAKE!" Nora warned at the top of her lungs.

"Miss Valkyrie! Please control yourself!" Miss Goodwitch reprimanded.

 **Jaune then jumped below to another walkway as Grievous was getting away from the Jedi. Jaune watched from above as solders got out of the way from the Roller.**

 **He needed to stop the mad cyborg once and for all. Jaune then whistled for his ride.**

 **An unsuspecting robot then heard something from above. "Uh oh" The robot muttered as it was suddenly crushed by the Boga lizard.**

There were a few chuckles at the drone's misfortune.

 **The lizard then ran towards where the young Jedi was. Jaune then jumped below and hopped onto the lizard and went after the evil cyborg.**

 **Meanwhile, Grievous himself pushed away two solders to their death as the roller slid down on the dome.**

Everyone was appalled by Grievous disregard for life as he rolled over those men.

"That mad man!" Glynda said with her hand over her chest.

"Oh now I can wait for Jaune-Jaune to take him down" Nora said, cracking her knuckles.

 **The Boga chased after Grievous, even if it two was going to go down. "This is going to be tricky" Jaune mused.**

 **The Boga then jumped onto the dome as it was slipping down, causing Jaune to be shaken around. Jaune then lost his grip on his lightsaber as it fell down to the battlefield below. "Ah, damn it!" Jaune exclaimed**

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "Only Jaune would lose his weapon like that."

 **A commander in orange noticed the hilt below and picked it up from the ground.**

 **The battle ensued within the streets as Atlas soldiers fired at the drones. The Roller sped through the streets while Jaune was hot on his trail.**

 **Grievous looked back to see Jaune was right behind him, Grievous then pulled out an electric staff by his side.**

 **The Boga then caught up right next to the Roller. Grievous then tried jabbing Jaune with the staff, managing to electrocute him a few times.**

"Oh, that's gotta sting!" Ruby said, as she cringed at the sight.

 **Jaune then grabbed the staff by the metal part as the two struggle for the weapon in their hands.**

 **But Jaune had gained the advantage by grabbing the staff for himself. He then started to stab the roller by the front in the hopes it would crash.**

 **Jaune then made attempted and jabbed the general in face.**

"Well that is a..." yang didn't finish her pun as Miss Goodwitch glared at her." Miss Xiao Long please behave yourself" Glynda spoke, she knew Yang didn't commit anything wrong, she too couldn't stand the puns.

 **Grievous growled in anger as he pulled back his staff, pulling Jaune with him as the Boga lizard stopped in his tracks.**

 **The Roller wheeled down a cliff as Jaune and Grievous fought for the staff. Grievous then pulled a blaster beside him.**

"Oh that is just dirty" Yang growled.

 **The cyborg fired in all directions, hoping to shoot Jaune at some point.**

 **Suddenly Jaune and Grievous were flung off the roller onto the ground, in front of General Grievous personal ship as the Roller fell off to the end of the cliff.**

 **The two continued their fight as Jaune grabbed the staff and Grievous grabbed his blaster.**

"Get him, Jaune!" Ruby cheered on.

"You can do it!" Pyrrha cheered on for her secret love.

 **Grievous tried to shoot him, but Jaune then hit the weapon away from him and then jabbed him in the chest. Jaune went for his head, but the general blocked it.**

 **Jaune then did a spin and hit Grievous at his side, causing him to fall down. The Jedi then stabbed the killer cyborg in the chest, electrocuting him.**

"Well there was a shock!" Yang punned.

Everyone started to groan at this. "God damn it Yang" Weiss muttered.

 **The cyborg grew angry at Arc. He then kicked the boy so hard, it sanded him flying away from him. Grievous got back up as he lurked over to Arc.**

"Don't let him beat you, Jaune!" Nora cheered on in support.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Ruby joined in.

"You do know he can't hear you?" Blake said, but Nora and Ruby didn't listen.

 **Jaune got back up and tried to hit the general but failed. Grievous then slammed the Jedi into his own ship.**

Pyrrha held in her breath, not sure what the outcome of the fight would be. "You can do it, Jaune" Pyrrha said quietly so no one could hear.

 **The evil cyborg grabbed him by the chest and lifted him up. He went to punch him in the face, but Jaune dodged in time, causing Grievous to make a dent in his own ship.**

 **Jaune then decided to pull a bold move the rip open the chest piece, exposing his organs.**

"Aww! Gross!" Ruby said with disgust at the sight of the organs.

 **Grievous looked back at Jaune with anger and backhanded him into the ground.**

Yang cringed at this." Oh, that's got to hurt."

"Keep fighting, Jaune!" Ruby encouraged her fellow leader.

 **Jaune tried getting up until the general came back kicked him while he was down.**

"Oh no!" Nora cried out.

"Not cool!" Yang added.

 **The general chuckled in delight. He then tried to crush Jaune with his metallic foot but the Jedi dodged each attempt.**

 **Jaune then kicked the general's leg, causing little damage to the cyborg and more for him. Jaune cried out in pain.**

 **General Grievous then grabbed Jaune and threw him away off the platform.**

"Jaune! No!" Jaunes friends cried out.

 **The cyborg then picked up the electro staff and went to finish the job, with Jaune hanging over the edge.**

"Oh good he's still alive!" Ruby said in relief.

"But for how long?" Weiss said, concerned for the young knight.

 **Jaune climbed up enough to see Grievous coming towards him. He then saw the blaster and used the force to pull it towards him, going into his pam as he aimed for the General.**

"SHOOT HIM!" Nora cried out dramatically.

 **The young Arc then fired at the chest of the cyborg, causing it to catch fire. Grievous looked down at himself as he growled. Jaune didn't stop as he kept shooting again and again at the madman.**

 **Grievous body catches fire all around him as he screamed in pain. He then screamed out loud as the fire burned through his eyes as he gave one final cough as the general fell down, dead.**

"Well, it looks like this general has been..." Yang then met the icy glare of Weiss.

"NO...MORE...PUNS!" Weiss glared at her teammate.

Yang scoffed. "Fine." Yang said as she sat back down. "I'll save it for later." Yang said with a promise.

 **Jaune then climbed up from the edge, walking towards the general. "So uncivilized" Jaune quipped as he tossed away the gun and looked over the now dead body of General Grievous.**

 **The screen then turned off as everyone gathered their thoughts**

Team RWBY were in amazement at the fight as they never fought Jaune could fight like that, but were still glad they saw a world that showed off his better nature.

Team JNPR were proud for their leader, friend and crush as he performed like a natural.

The Professors were both impressed and proud for the young Arc as Ozpin knew Jaune had potential why Glynda still had her doubts.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed that" View said. "I'm going to go find another world, you guys can just sit back and relax in the meantime." View said as he then left the room to get the next world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I wanted this chapter to be a mix between Star Wars and RWBY world. I hope I did it well and met expectations.**

 **In the next world, we see two fighters! One powerful marital artist against a hero with the power of the dragon in a super power beat down. Thanks and see you around!**


	5. The Green Ranger Vs Ryu

**_Guest: I am sorry that you feel this way._**

 ** _HCMatos: Thanks, I'm glad the story is to your liking. I think Thor is more likely to happen._**

 ** _Crazyg12: Glad you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Pinkpower: 3612: I thought Atlas was a good choice. That's up for interpretation._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Not a problem._**

 ** _Perseus12: *Thumbs up back*_**

 ** _EdgyKid666: I think the 3rd is the better out of the prequels._**

 ** _Guest: Sounds like a good chapter._**

 ** _Zach izumi 7: I never even thought about doing an Undertale chapter. I may do one soon._**

 ** _Vali Ryuketsu: We'll read and find out._**

 ** _Guest: I haven't seen HunterxHunter, but I'm aware of some parts of it._**

 ** _Y-2013: I've only just heard about this Goldin Slayer and I'm already interested to check it out._**

 ** _Austin: All of these are really good suggestions._**

 ** _Stratos263: Thanks_**

 ** _AnimeWatcher1014: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Guest: Honestly, I feel like that's been done before and done a lot better than I_** _**could have**_

 ** _Ultimate Kuuga: Kamen Rider could happen, I just haven't seen the show._**

 ** _Foxhound1998: I think that could happen._**

 ** _Pain Tendo: Oh I have plans for that._**

 ** _Shade the Hedgehog: I haven't even thought about putting in something sonic related._**

 ** _Guest: Once again, I have plans for Jaune/Goku Black._**

 ** _Greer123: Thanks, I do try._**

 ** _Mr Sandman: I figured it be a bit too depressing, considering they just watched the dark tones of Venom._**

 ** _HerefromtheHeartbreak: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. A boss from Dark souls does sound interesting._**

 ** _Guest: I may do something music related._**

 ** _Crow Woyzeck: Well you'll have to read to find out. Die Hard and Uncharted are good ones to use, Constantine is a film I haven't seen but could be do._**

 ** _Thetigerlovecats: I haven't decided whether Jaune should appear or not, but it's most likely to happen._**

 ** _DarkSoldier41: Glad you liked it. Anything could happen in these stories._**

 ** _SMH0217: An Infinity War chapter will happen one day, but I'm still trying to figure out which character Jaune should be._**

 ** _Scorpion: Sounds like a good one to do._**

 ** _Guest: I haven't seen the movie but it may do well._**

 ** _Froshadow Will: Something like that could happen._**

 ** _Guest: DMC does sound something interesting to do._**

 ** _Guest: Same thing said before._**

 ** _Guest: Nice suggestion._**

 ** _dspendragon125: I did thought about putting Order 66 in there, but it's a very emotional moment and I don't think I built up to moments like that just yet._**

 ** _Guest: I'm glad you liked it. It sounds like a good story to use._**

 ** _Hapless-Ace: I honestly haven't thought that far ahead. I was only focused on the fight._**

 ** _NoNameNoBrian: It could happen someday._**

 ** _FateStayNight Fanboy: I may do a chapter on that someday._**

 ** _Toraemon: Guardians is most likely to happen because Valerious Lake already did a Jump Street reaction._**

 ** _Tony Flores1999: Deadpool is a possibility._**

 ** _Jaune D'Arc: I have not decided yet whether Jaune should be seeing the reactions or not. Plus, I haven't seen any reaction stories with him in it so I wouldn't know. I'll have to see it, but it could happen._**

* * *

The two teams were feeling quite glad that they got to see their friend act so heroically. The two Professors were proud that Jaune could reach his potential from a certain point of view.

View then came back into the room with an annoyed look in his head. "I brought two more of your friends over here to watch the viewings" View said, but for some reason he sounded annoyed for a reason.

The Doors appeared again in the room. The doors opened again to show the Leader of Team CFVY, Coco Adel and her partner and Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina.

"H-hey guys" Velvet said timidly.

"Coco and Velvet!" Nora exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes we know who they are, you don't need to shout it out loud" Weiss said, rubbing her ears.

Yang noticed that View had a bump on his head, similar to when Nora threw a rock at him. "What happened to you?"

View was rubbing the large bump on his head. "Instead of a rock, Miss Adel threw her handbag at me...which was in its weapon mode."

"Hey, if you try and kidnap me, I'm going to do something" Coco shrugged, not feeling sorry.

"Plus, you were floating, so we thought it wouldn't bother you as much." Velvet said timidly, still nervous around View.

"Just because I'm a floating guy, doesn't make me immortal" View mumbled as he floated in the air to look for another world. "I'm lucky I'm not dead because of that"

"So I assume you both are aware of why where're here?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"That's right, prof" Coco said.

"I'm surprised that you want to go through this" Blake said.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock I admit" Coco said in a shrugging tone. "But, I need a break from all the stories from Port and watching films sounds like a good time" Coco said with a grin.

"They are not movies!" View muttered to himself as he tried to find a new world to show.

"And seeing worlds about Jaune it could be really fun" Velvet added. "I mean seeing world about him, I've always wanted to see that..." Velvet nearly blurted out until she stopped herself out of embarrassment as she blushed.

"And what does that mean" Pyrrha asked with a strange tone in her voice.

"Um...I, umm..." Velvet nervously mumbled.

Coco then decided to help out her partner. "She and Arc did a study assignment together for Oobleck."

The teams accepted this, say for Pyrrha who was still a bit suspicious of the bunny Faunus. The teams and professors then went to their seats. "Relax, no one knows about your crush on Arc" Coco grinned.

Velvet continued to blush more and more at her leader's words. "Coco! I don't want anyone else to know!"

Coco chuckled at her teammate's nervousness and decided to take her seat with the rabbit Faunus.

View in the meantime was still looking for a world to see. "Let's see...no, too...boring, too dark"

"Having problems?" Ozpin asked.

"Surprisingly, no matter how vast and wide the multiverse is there always to be a few duds"

View then found a world to use. He took a look it and grinned. "Oh, this is going to be good." View said, causing the others to be curious by his tone.

"You sound happy with yourself" Blake pointed out.

"This one's a personal favourite of mine" View grinned. "It involves a fight between a powerful marital artist and...A ranger"

"Really? A ranger doesn't sound like someone who could fight" Yang said, unimpressed.

"You haven't seen them when they're stopping bears from eating peoples picket baskets" Nora said, causing everyone to look at her in confusion, expect for Ren.

"You'd be amazed" View said. He then threw the orb at the screen as the screen showed the latest world.

 **Ryu vs The Green Ranger.**

 **The scene shows a bird's eye view of a city, late at night. A street fight was happening between some common fighter and Ryu, an expert fighter.**

"He seems to be a competent fighter" Ren said.

"Meh" Yang shrugged. "I've seen well."

"And how's that?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been in a few street fights and not one of them manged to take down me"

"I'm not a fan of his outfit, suits him though" Coco added.

 **A man named Vega took off his mask as he watched the fight. Ryu then uppercutted the man, winning the fight. Vega grabbed Ryu's hand up, calming him as the winner.**

 **"Ryu wins!" Ryu announced as the audience cheered on.**

 **"Does anybody else want to challenge Ryu?" The announcer called out for someone to possibly risk their life.**

"Hmph, I bet I could take him on!" Yang boasted.

"Without using your semblance? Miss Xiao Long?" Glynda asked, causing Yang to change the subject. "Uh, let's see what happens now!"

 **Suddenly a flash of green lighting appeared behind them. And out of the lightning, was Jaune Arc with spiker hair and glowing green eyes. "I challenge you!" Jaune called out.**

"Woah, that was actually kind of badass" Yang said, impressed by his entrance.

"Man, I need my own entrance be like that, lighting flashing everywhere!" Nora said.

"Oh wow, he looks really nice in those clothes" Coco said with a grin, as he looked at the outfit.

Velvet and Pyrrha were currently blushing at the sight of Jaune and his look.

"It does make sense really" Blake said. "Jaune does like those heroes in those comics he reads."

"I bet he'd be geeking out if that happen to him in our world" Yang said.

"To be fair, I would be too" Ruby said, as she would love to have her own morpher, Nora nodded in agreement.

 **Ryu and Vega looked back at the new fighter with an intense glare. "I'm too old for this." Vega said as he and the audience left the area and let the two fighters to their match.**

"Oh, let's get ready for this!" Yang said with excitement.

"Go Jaune!" Velvet cheered on.

"Go, Jaune use what I taught you and win" Pyrrha added on, glaring at the bunny Faunus.

Ruby then leaned over to Weiss." Does Pyrrha seem upset to you?"

"Yes. Yes she does" Weiss said simply, not wanting to get into this.

 **The two walked towards each other to fight, with Ryu starting with a jump kick that Jaune dodged. The two fighters fought each other with martial arts, each were equally skilled in their fight.**

 **Jaune managed to get a few punches in. Ryu tried to strike him but Jaune blocked his arm and kicked him at the side and pushed him away"**

"I will say, Jaune may some difficulties with his weapon, but seeing him fights like this is very interesting." Ozpin said.

"Yeah" Ruby agreed. "It's kind of like how Ren fights" Ruby said, looking at the silent member of Team JNPR

 **But then Ryu scared to get the upper hand by dodging Jaune hits and striking him by his weak points. Ryu then charged a ball of energy in his hand and fired it towards Jaune, sending him staggering back.**

"Hey! How is that fair!?" Velvet said in anger.

"It's a fight, Vel" Coco pointed out. "Lotta things can happen. Don't worry, your boy toy will be fine" Coco teased as her partner blushed at crazy at this.

Pyrrha turned her gaze at the two in an instant. _"Boy toy!?"_

 **Jaune managed to get up from the ground in an instant. Jaune gave Ryu one last look before performing his best move yet.**

"It appears that Mr Arc has something to show" Glynda said as she watched in interest.

 **"It's Morphin Time!" Jaune shouted out loud as he held his morpher in front of him. "Dragonzord!" Jaune called out. Suddenly in a burst of green energy surrounded him.**

"Woah, what's happening?" Yang asked in shock.

"It must have something to do with that thing Jaune had in his hand" Blake pointed out.

 **Jaune then stood in his Green Ranger uniform, with his golden shield on him.**

"Wow! He's become like a superhero!" Ruby said as she looked at his new appearance with awe.

"He does look cool in that." Yang said. "Never knew he looked good in spandex."

Pyrrha and Velvet then glared at the blonde boxer, but couldn't help agree with her on that.

 **Ryu tightened his bandana, ready for anything.**

 **The Green Ranger preformed a few hand movements before firing his own fireball towards Ryu, hitting the fighter.**

 **While he was stunned, Jaune went over and kicked the fighter and proceed to continue the fight, sending a flurry of punches and kicks. Ryu tried his best to beat the new fighter, but with Jaunes Green Ranger power, things were a lot more intense.**

"Oh yeah!" Nora cried out, pumping her fist. "Beat that guy Green Jaune!"

"It does make me wonder if we could train Jaune like that" Weiss said, thinking he wasn't that bad a fighter and was preforming well.

"I could offer him a few tips" Ren added, offering to help his honorary brother.

 **Ryu then went to hit him in the face, but missed him and hit the wall instead. Jaune then threw Ryu towards the wall, but the fighter jumped off it and punched Jaune, causing him to stagger back.**

 **Ryu fired an energy ball at him, sending the ranger crashing through a wall. Jaune got back up and still kept his stance as Ryu walked over to him.**

"Come on, Jaune! You can beat that guy!" Pyrrha called out in support.

 **Jaune then made a few hand movements. "Dragon Dagger! Now!" Jaune called out and as he did, the dagger appeared in his hand. A golden lining the appeared around the helmet.**

Ren hummed in interested at the dagger "I like it, it fits with the dragon-esquire he's going through." Ren said, as he looked at the dragon dagger.

"Just wait till you see what that dagger can really do" View grinned.

"Hmph, it isn't all that! I bet my hammer could smash it" Nora boasted.

"Fine then. I guess you don't want to see that dagger summon a giant robot dragon."

"Ah what!" Nora said like in a child's tone. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Nora cried out in excitement.

"Maybe in another viewing" View said, hoping it would calm her down.

Nora sat down in a huff in disappointment, Ren comforted her, promising her pancakes at one point which caused her mood to be right back to bright.

 **Jaune swiped his dagger left and right as Ryu dodge each attempt. The fighter tried to knock away the dagger from the ranger, but Jaune grabbed his hand away before getting punched in the face by Ryu again.**

 **Jaune the grabbed Ryu and threw him onto a pile of pallets. Jaune tried to kick him off, but Ryu jumped off before he could get a chance, pushing Jaune back.**

 **The Green Ranger manged to slice through Ryu's chest with success. He went for the chest, until Ryu grabbed the dagger and destroyed it in his hand, turning it to dust.**

 **Ryu then charged his power into his fist and uppercutted Jaune with his power. "SHORYUKEN!" An unknown voice called out.**

"Who the hell said that?" Weiss asked, confused why a voice was there as she knew it didn't come from Jaune or Ryu.

 **Jaune stuck with his hand to hand combat as the two continue the fight in the warehouse. Jaune using his ranger powers and Ryu using his skills as a marital artist. Ryu then charged his kick move onto Jaune twice.**

"I am really amazed by Jaunes skill here" Glynda whispered to her boss, her eyes not leaving the fight.

"Indeed, our version may indeed be something like this Green Ranger." Ozpin agreed as he sipped his coffee.

 **The Green Ranger then gained the advantage by kicking Ryu away and Jaune then did his own power kick move, sending Ryu to the ground as Jaune stared down at his opponent**

"Damn" Coco whistled. She then turned to Velvet. "I get why you got on the crush on the guy, he's really something.

Velvet smiled and blushed at this. "Yeah, plus he's cute too"

Pyrrah's eyes widen when she heard this, accidently hearing the conversion. " _WHAT_!" Pyrrha thought to herself in shock as not to gain anyone's attention.

 **Ryu glared at the ranger as his form was changing. Ryu's clothes then started to change as his eyes glowed bright red. Jaune looked around as the lights were flickering back and forth.**

 **The Ranger turned to see that Ryu had transformed into his dark self, roaring at his opponent**

"Y'know it kind of reminds of Yang when she's mad" Nora said, causing Yang to glare at the pink bomber.

"Please, my teeth aren't as sharp as that and I don't growl" Yang pointed out, causing her teammates to give her a deadpan look.

 **Jaune anticipated this and summoned another weapon he had, The Sword of Darkness.**

"I prefer the dagger" Ren said.

 **Evil Ryu roared at Jaune as he jumped in the air and then engulfed Jaune his flames.**

"Oh no!" Fearless leader is going to get burned!" Nora cried out.

Everyone was started to get worried for Jaune as they didn't how this would turn out, hoping their leader, student, friend and crush would make it out alive.

 **Jaune was forcibly be held back as the fire was burning off Jaunes ranger helmet off, leaving his face exposed as he held a fierce glare.**

 **Ryu landed on the ground as he prepared another evil blast for the ranger, making it burn brighter and fierier than before. He threw the flame ball at Jaune who managed to hold the fire off.**

"YES!" Jaunes friend cried out.

 **With one last look of determination, Jaune then slammed his sword into the ground, converting the fire green.**

"Oh yeah, know things are getting fired up!" Yang punned.

 **Ryu was stunned at the fire before Jaune did the finishing move and stabbed Ryu in the chest.**

"Woah!" Nora cringed at the sight of Jaune stabbing Ryu.

 **Ryu's entire body was engulfed in a green light before he was completely destroyed. Jaune gripped the sword of darkness with one last look. "Welcome to my Nightmare" Jaune quipped as he held his sword confidently.**

The screen then turned off, as people gathered their thoughts.

View then came back into the room. "So, what did you guys think of that?" View asked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nora cheered, shaking Ren back and forth.

"I know" Ruby cried out in agreement." I wish I could have my own ranger powers like that." Ruby said as she thought of herself in her own type of ranger outfit. "But I'm still happy with Crescent Rose"

"He did look so dashing" Velvet said with a dreamy sigh, causing Pyrrha to glare at her. "I always knew that he could do that, I am his _partner_ after all" Pyrrha said with an intense glare, as did Velvet.

"So, what other worlds you have to show?" Yang asked the observer, hoping to avoid the tension that came from the two girls.

"Well, I have one coming up soon, you two want to see" View asked, his gaze turning to the two members of Team CFVY.

"Sure, why not" Coco shrugged in agreement. "I'm hoping for a few worlds that has some hell of a clothing line."

"Well, I'm happy to see more world of Jaune" Velvet added. "That is, if you don't have a problem with that, Pyrrha?" Velvet asked in an unusually sweet tone that sounded a bit off.

Pyrrha had a smile on her face, but in a way that a shark would had when looming at its prey. "I'm, perfectly fine with that Velvet." _"I got my eye on you, Velvet! Jaune is my knight!"_ Pyrrha mussed darkly.

Velvet was somewhat similar to the four time champion. _"You won't beat me in this game Pyrrha, Jaune will be mine!"_ Velvet mused as the two glared at each other.

View in the meantime just watched as the two huntresses in training glared at each other with a burning fire. _"I think I might have caused a rivalry...whoops"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of World of Arc. Sorry if the action wasn't on point. I'm not usually good at writing out fighting scenes, but I'll try and get better in the future.**

 **I chose a chapter based around Power Ranger because I've been Power Rangers fan since I watched Wild Force since I was a kid.**

 **Next chapter will be a little different than anything ever done. So stay tuned. Thanks and see you around!**


	6. Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn

**_TanakaClinkenbeard: Good suggestion_**

 ** _Kaiser Kai charlychan500: Thanks._**

 ** _ExPN00B: I'm glad you're enjoying it. It sounds like fun to use._**

 ** _EdgyKid666: Yeah, Jungle Fury was cool too._**

 ** _Profchaos: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Zyndium: I thought it'd be a fun thing to add in._**

 ** _Greer123: Thanks. It'll be something._**

 ** _The Messenger: I would have to ask permission from the authors to use them first._**

 ** _Remzal Von Enili: In Space was pretty cool. But you can't deny that Wild Force had the best anniversary episode ever, Forever Red. I have heard of the show and I may just bring it in._**

 ** _Guest: Oh trust me that will come._**

 ** _Josephantom: It will come._**

 ** _Stratos263: Thanks_**

 ** _Guest: You demand it, so here it is._**

 ** _Indoraptor: The thought did cross my mind at one point._**

 ** _Guest: You won't be disappointed._**

 ** _HCMatos: Thor is more likely to happen._**

 ** _TheMetisGamer: Thanks. I don't know if I can do Order 66 just yet. But we'll never know._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Sounds like a good suggestion._**

 ** _Guest: Sounds like an interesting idea._**

 ** _Guest: I may do one of those._**

 ** _Dspendragon125: It was a fond show to watch._**

 ** _KingWombat: I'll have to look them up sometime._**

 ** _Mrfugen01: Resident Evil is something I'll be getting to soon._**

 ** _JC of the Corn: Thanks, glad you like it._**

 ** _Hawks next427: I may do Life of Brian. All these suggestions are very good._**

 ** _Shadowcat: Avatar would be a cool thing to use._**

 ** _Julio Lucero: Starkiller, that would be awesome._**

 ** _Austin: Thanks. I still have my own list to use, but I'll get to one of them._**

 ** _DC sonic 10: I haven't thought about using Lightspeed Rescue. The Tournament of Power from super will come._**

 ** _Guest: Glad I do._**

 ** _Guest: I will dive into classic films like those soon._**

 ** _Guest: We'll see where I go with Final Fantasy._**

 ** _Pain Tendo: We'll see._**

 ** _Guest: I have plans for Dragon Ball, but I don't know where I stand on TFS. It's not out of the question though._**

 ** _Mr Illegal: Good suggestion._**

 ** _Thetigerlovecats: Yeah, I still like series now and again._**

 ** _Who Let This Guy On: Sounds interesting, but WarThunder did that already._**

 ** _Indoraptor: Jurassic World does sound like a good reaction to do._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. These suggestions does sound cool._**

 ** _Guest: I wish I could've summon the dragon, but it didn't appear in the actual battle. Dante does sound like it could be a blast, we'll see what come from it._**

* * *

Everyone was ready and excited for the next world to be shown. View than came with a globe in his hand. "Alright guys and gals, here's the next world to be shown and it is something"

"So, what's this world about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I only have a few moments from it, but it's about Jaune trying to stop a demon." View said simply.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock at this.

"AWESOME!" Nora said in excitement.

Coco then turned to Blake. "Is she always like this" Coco asked, not knowing more about her because of their limited time.

"This is pretty much normal for her" Blake responded.

"And not just Jaune" View said as he then pointed to Ren. "But Lie Ren here is also there to help him as well"

Ren was a little shocked to hear this, but thought it would be good to see a world where they could fight side by side. "Alright Renny! You and Jaune can show how the guys from JNPR can handle things!" Nora said in excitement.

 **The screen opens to another world beyond our own. Where they were floating orbs in the air, in this void less world.**

"This location is very different to what I have seen." Ozpin said as he look at the other dimension with great interest.

"So, View where are Jaune and Ren right now" Weiss asked.

"Hell" View answered, causing Weiss to be annoyed at him.

"Okay, no need to be harsh about it" Weiss scoffed.

"No, I'm not kidding, he's actually in Hell" View said.

"But why would Jaune go to hell!" Nora said as she cried dramatically. "He's a great guy!"

"It'll be explained soon" View said.

 **Jaune was dressed in a tattered orange and blue gi, while Ren was dressed in training gear, as they prepared to a certain technique to help beat their foe.**

"Woah, not sure on the clothing but it looks like Jauney as some muscle there" Coco grinned as she licked her lips.

Pyrrha and Velvet were blushing at the sight of their crushes body tone.

Nora licked her own lips at the sight of Ren. _"Need to get him in less clothes as usual_ " Nora mused as she turned to her partner with a hunger filled glare.

Blake couldn't help but noticed the Halos above Jaune and Ren's head. "What's with the halos above Jaune and Ren?"

"Oh, that's because they're dead" view said simply.

"What!" Everyone cried out in shock.

"Renny!" Nora cried out as she grabbed onto her partner in tears. "Nora, I'm fine" Ren said in assurance.

Pyrrah's heart stilted when she heard this. "Jaune" Pyrrha whispered.

"Look, it's a long story, It'll take too long to say it, so I'll keep it brief" View said. "Jaune and Ren sacrificed themselves to save the lives of their friends."

Everyone could help but feel a little bit better in hearing this. Knowing that they went out fighting for their loved ones.

"So he does he do?" Yang asked.

"He fights in the Other World Tournament" View answers.

"So, even after you die, you still get to fight" Weiss said, as she found the concept a bit ridiculous.

"That sounds fun!" Nora said in a bright attitude.

 **"Hey don't worry. Let's give it one more time and beat this guy" Jaune said with assurance.**

 **"Very well!" Ren said in agreement as he and Jaune went into their position.**

 **"FUS..." Jaune and Ren said as they both synchronise.**

Yang couldn't help to chuckle at this. "It looks a little funny."

"It's doesn't seem very dignified to do in a battle" Glynda said.

"What are they even doing it for?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." View grinned, despite having no mouth.

 **"ION..." Jaune and Ren speak as suddenly a large energy orb was headed towards them, causing a large explosion. Jaune and Ren manged to jump out of the way.**

"Woah, what happened?" Coco called out.

 **Suddenly, the evil demon Janemba was head towards the two fighters. "Ren look out!" Jaune warned.**

"What is that?" Blake asked, finding the appearance of the demon quite intimidating.

"Janemba." View said. "He is the literal representation of pure evil"

The teams couldn't help but shudder at the description of this monster.

The two professors couldn't help but be reminded of Salem and her forces, wondering if this Janemba was a monster she made.

 **Janemba was aiming towards the two until he was struck by the back of the head as Jaune and Ren watched in confusion. From behind, a mysterious green fighter appeared out of nowhere.**

 **"Pikkon!" Jaune said in surprise.**

"Who?" Weiss asked, confused by the new fighter.

"A fighter who died and was Jaune opponent in the other world tournament."

 **Pikkon then turned to Jaune. "Never mind the formalities!" Pikkon spoke out. "Times wasting! I'll hold him off! Go for it!" Pikkon said in reassurance.**

 **"Awesome, Pikkon!" Jaune complimented. His face then turned into determination. He then turned to Ren. "This is it, Ren. Come on let's go!" Jaune said as he then flew into the air, with Ren following him.**

"Oh cool!" Ruby gushed.

"Rubes, you know who can basically move faster than light when you use your semblance." Yang reminded.

 **Janemba then tried to went after them, but Pikkon stood in his way. "Your part of that insidious barrier, aren't you?" Pikkon questions as he kept his glare.**

"Barrier?" Velvet said in confusion.

"Well, to put it simply, the barrier of hell has broken and the formerly dead is now walking the land of the living."

"That's a disturbing thought" Blake said simply.

 **"Which means you must have the same weakness" Pikkon observed. Janemba growled at the fighter and charged towards Pikkon. "Disgusting freak!" The fighter insulted, causing Janemba's chest to shatter.**

"Woah, what's happening with him?" Yang asked.

"It appears that insults can somehow damage the being." Ozpin observed.

"So" Nora said, thinking about a plan. "We just have to throw Weiss at him and he'll be destroyed by her nagginess!"

"Hey!" Weiss cried out in offence. "Nora, I don't nag people to death!" Weiss protested.

Ruby shifted her gaze away from her partner and just whistled, Weiss noticed this "Ruby!"

 **Pikkon then fired a barrage of ki blasts towards the demon, creating a smokescreen as Jaune and Ren proceeded with their dance.**

 **"FUS..." Jaune and Ren chanted, as the evil demon scattered himself.**

"Oh here it comes!" View said with excitement, making the others to wonder what was about to happen.

 **"ION..." The chanting continued, as Janemba appeared behind Pikkon.**

 **"HAAAAA!" Jaune and Ren finished as a bright light emerged from the two, as Janemba slammed his fists into Pikkon's head.**

"I hope that Pikkon is okay" Ruby said in a concerned tone, as she liked the deceased warrior for helping Jaune and Ren.

"He's already dead, sooo..." Yang drawled out, earning a scowl from Blake.

 **Janemba would've finished Pikkon off before he witness the super nova event that was occurring from Jaune and Ren.**

"What is happening!" Nora cried out in shock and more excitement coursed through her body as everyone else felt the same.

 **From where Jaune and Ren once stood, was a powerful fusion between Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. The fusion had the face of Jaune, the eyes of Ren and the fusion had a hair style combined with the two, with the black hair appeared from the sides and the blonde from the front.**

Everyone's eyes widen and mouths agape at the sight of their friends fused into one person. "Woah" Yang said, breaking the silence as she and her team were amazed by this new being.

Nora and Pyrrha were amazed by the sight of their loves combining into one person. Ren himself was amazed and impressed by his fusion with Jaune, he wondered if he and his leader could pull it off.

Coco and Velvet were in awe at the sight of Jauren. Coco found the style of clothing were quite something, especially the part where it was leaving off a little chest muscle. Velvet was attracted more to the Jaune side of the fusion, as did Pyrrha.

The professors were astounded by this newfound power they had just witness.

 **The Fusion stood there with a fire like aura glooming from the all new powerful being.**

 **Pikkon looked up from the ground and saw what Jaune and Ren achieved. "Wow! Incredible!" Pikkon said in awe, as he held himself in pain.**

"You're telling me" Ruby said with excitement and stars in her eyes.

Ozpin just sipped his coffee calmly. "It appears that this Jauren is about to give Janemba a run for his money." Ozpin smiled at the sight of his student's fighter together, in a certain way.

 **"I am not Jaune or Ren. I am Jauren!" The fusion spoke to the demon with both Jaune and Ren's voices. "It's over Janemba I've come for you!"**

"Ohh, Weiss!" Ruby called out as she turned to her besite. "You and I have got to do that dance!"

"We can't fuse like that Ruby" Weiss reprimanded. "Besides, I refuse to do a dance like that in public."

"Jau...no Re..." Nora said as she tried to remember the name between the two.

"Jauren" Pyrrha reminded.

"Jauren seems awesome!" Nora said in excitement. "It's the best parts of Fearless Leader and Renny rolled up into one!"

Yang grinned as she decided to go after the girls from Team JNPR. "So...if Jaune and Ren fused in real life, would you two be willing to have a...two on action with them?" Yang smirked, causing everyone in the room to blush like crazy.

"Yang!" Weiss called out in shock at her teammate's lewd implications.

"So, you wouldn't consider it?" Yang asked.

"No/Maybe!" Pyrrha and Nora said at the same time. Pyrrha gave Nora a look of disbelief when Nora said she would consider it, while Ren kept quiet for his own good.

 **Janemba had a brief look of fear, before shaking it away and charged up his own aura, roaring like the monster he was, leaving Jauren unimpressed.**

 **Jauren kept his glare at the monster. "Every force you create has an echo, your own bad energy will be your own undoing!"**

 **The demon looked back to see Jauren sliding towards him, as a flow of energy came from the fusion. A series of dents appeared in the demons chest as the force from the Fusion was very powerful.**

"Oh, yeah!" Yang called out in excitement, pumping her fist in the air. "Take that demon out like a punk!"

"Go, Jauren!" Ruby joined in.

Pyrrha, Nora and Velvet smiled for their crushes, Pyrrha and Velvet proud of Jaune while Nora was cheering on for her childhood friend.

 **Jauren appeared behind Janemba and slammed kick Janemba, the sound like thunder, doing twice for double measure.**

 **Jauren flipped himself up in the air as he kicked the demon one more time, sending the Demon staggering back from the Fusion of Jaune Arc and Lie Ren.**

Coco tilted her glasses down. "Looks like Mr purple demon can't handle those guys." Coco stated, grinning.

 **Jauren landed to the ground, facing away from Janemba. He placed his arm in the air as he turned back to the being of pure evil with a menacing glare.**

"Oh, something's going to tell me this is going to be good!" Yang said in excitement as everyone else watched in anticipation and excitement.

 **A glowing orb from the power of Jaune and Ren appeared in their Fusions hand as Janemba had a look of fear when he saw Jauren preforming his final and most powerful move, The Stardust Breaker.**

 **The power went right into his fist. Janemba was fearful when he saw this. Janemba roared at the Fusion and ran towards him to kill him at last.**

 **Jauren then threw the orb towards the demon. Janemba then threw his fist into Jaurens face, unfortunately, it did nothing and was a flaunt.**

"Whoopsie!" Nora mocked in a sing song tone.

"It's kind of like when someone thinks they could take me on" Yang grinned as she remembered the fights she won.

 **Janemba stuttered in fear, as suddenly his body was starting to disintegrate when his back busted open, stardust flowing throughout the demon.**

"Oh, that must stings!" Nora cringed at the sight of Janemba's demise.

 **His fist disintegrated from Jaurens face as he still kept the same glare. He gave on final howl into the heavens as his body was destroyed, the thing of pure evil was finally defeated.**

 **In Janemba's place, was a teenage boy.**

"Who is that child" Glynda asked.

"He's a kid who accidently got contaminated by pure evil, creating Janemba" View explained.

 **He looked up to see Jauren in front of him, glaring at the boy. The boy became fearful and ran off in fear. Jauren chuckled at this, the fight was won.**

The screen turned off people gathered from the fight between Janemba, the being of pure evil and Jauren, the fusion between Jaune Arc and Lie Ren.

Team RWBY was amazed by the fusion more than anything they've seen. Ruby was already of thinking of a way of doing their own fusion. "And Weiss and I will be, Rubiss!" Ruby exclaimed dramatically.

"I am not agreeing with that. And why does your name get to be first?" Weiss asked in irritation.

"Because I'm the leader!"

Team JNPR were still amazed by the fusion between the leader and the silent ninja. "I wonder if you two could try it in real life!" Nora said with stars in her eyes.

Velvet and Coco were also amazed by the screening for different reasons. Coco was interested by the clothing from the fusion while Velvet was amazed by Jaunes side of the fusion.

The professors were intrigued by Janemba and Jauren, amazed by their sheer power and strength.

View then came back into the room. "There's a lot more version of this type of reality that I'll be showing soon." View said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, this worlds is awesome and I have plenty more from that world, but that will be for another day."

Everyone nodded in response and waited for their next world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of World of Arc. This has been requested by a fan whose name I don't know, so I hope you're happy with the chapter I made. I wish it had been longer, but I had to make some changes.**

 **I would've thought of a new clothes design for Jauren but I decided to go with the same look Gogeta had for the movie. Also, never saw it before but now that I have, it is really cool.**

 **I kept Pikkon the same as I couldn't image anyone else to be him.**

 **This won't be the only Dragon Ball related chapter I'll be showing, as I will be showing several more scenes from the Z and Super as they both have unlimited amount of great scenes.**

 **I may be putting this story on a short hold as I focus and new titles to bring out, don't worry, I'll still update as soon as I can. Thanks and see you around!**


	7. Shaun of the Dead

**_Yoshi300: I may put that done as I have read it and found it extremely funny._**

 ** _Carlos22: Hmm, never thought about doing World War Hulk but it sounds cool to do to say the least._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Thanks._**

 ** _EdgyKid666: Glad you're enjoying it._**

 ** _Madman479R: Attack on Titan will be a chapter at some point._**

 ** _Sad Ending: Never played Dragon Age Inquisition but I'll find the moments you're talking about._**

 ** _Guest: I'll see some footage of it and see if there's something to do there._**

 ** _Dcsonic 10: It is a very emotional and awesome moment from the show, don't know if I can base a chapter around it but we'll see. I haven't seen Naruto so I wouldn't know what to write._**

 ** _CrimsonDemon278: I don't think I could do a chapter on that. Bit too dark for my taste. Maybe something Rick and Morty related but I wouldn't know for sure._**

 ** _HCMatos: Thanks and it will come soon._**

 ** _Stratos263: Me too. I got into by TeamFourStar._**

 ** _Guest: Thing is, I want to have Jaune as a villain at some point but I haven't found anything to make him as such. The Joker has been done before with other reactions._**

 ** _Indoraptor: It will happen soon. The villains are something I have yet to figure out whenever I put them in with the others or in their own group. It's fine, I understand your excitement and I will get to that soon._**

 ** _StarCarnage: I don't see why not._**

 ** _WindWaker: Thanks. I plan to do more DBZ and DBS related chapters soon._**

 ** _Guest: Sound interesting to do. It could happen one day._**

 ** _Rekyuu: Jurassic Park and World chapter will happen._**

 ** _PrototypeSaber15: These suggestions are good to use._**

 ** _KingWombat: I'm not really invested in the whole genderbending thing. It's not bad, I just don't see the point in doing it._**

 ** _Crazyg12: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. My Hero Academia is a chapter that will come soon._**

 ** _Shade the Hedgehog: Might do. I have little to no knowledge on the anime._**

 ** _Perseus12: Thanks._**

 ** _4thwallbreaker: I'll find the scene and see if I can adapt it. You didn't offend, I know it wasn't your intent._**

 ** _StarFOX1017: That does sound fun to put in. I didn't think about using the zombie storyline of Call of Duty but it's not impossible._**

 ** _Blake Tourdner: I do intend on doing a DBZA reactions sometime soon._**

 ** _Guest: I will look up the series and see if there's potential._**

 ** _Guest: We'll see what comes_**

 ** _Guest: Not a problem, I'm a fan of the series and I'm glad you liked it._**

 ** _Guest: I have plans for both of those._**

 ** _HBgamer111: I think I will do something on that someday._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe. I'll see what comes_**

 ** _Roktoof: I have Kingsman plans, I think you may like it._**

 ** _Ghost: I'll see what can happen._**

 ** _Clonetrooper5555: Same thing I said to Roktoof._**

 ** _Nacoma23: I have been getting that a lot, if you know any beta readers, I would like to know. Transformers is a subject I will be getting to. I'll see the series, I have nothing on Life of Brain yet but I will and I may do the execution skit. Your suggestions are very welcomed._**

 ** _The anonymous-sama: It would be a very interesting and compelling chapter to write._**

 ** _Guest: I wish I could see here in the UK, but I don't know if I can. When I meant Dante, I am referring to the game series and not the book. Even though I never played the games or read the book._**

 ** _Guest: I have plans for the Tournament of Power Arc._**

 ** _Greer123: Not a problem. There'll be more to come._**

 ** _TheLazilyInspiredOne: I haven't seen Die Hard as of yet, but it does sound cool and awesome to use._**

 ** _Dumbass0: Glad you liked it. Fair enough, next time I do a chapter on Z or Super, I'll add more context I did wish I could've made it longer, I was in a bit of a rush to put it out and I should've but more time and effort. I'm glad that people like you are pointing these things out to me, it makes improve better as a writer._**

 ** _Mr. Illegal: It's a possibility._**

 ** _WinterSoldier789: Like I said before, plans for Tournament of Power._**

 ** _Josephantom: It could happen._**

 ** _Zamasu Immortal: I have plans for the Potara Fusion._**

 ** _Indigo One: I was rushing myself and didn't set the scene right. It is funny to watch._**

 ** _Guest: I'll check it out._**

 ** _Y-2013: Each of these are as funny, I'll find out I can put these scenes in._**

 ** _Snowman: Avatar is a great series to put in._**

 ** _Guest: I may or may not do it. I'll never know for sure._**

 ** _Rinter215: Maybe, It does sound like it would be good to show Jaunes and Ren's relationship._**

 ** _MechaDragon99: Thanks. I myself only watched the movie recently and found it to be really fun to watch. Thanks for the suggestion and have a great day yourself._**

 ** _Guest: Hmm, I'll think about it._**

 ** _Guest: Never seen the show but I'll find some best moments from it._**

 ** _Guest: These suggestions are great, you may see a few soon._**

 ** _Guest: Why not._**

 ** _Zealot555: Same thing I said to Rinter215._**

 ** _Slyrocker: I think Thor is more for Jaune and Spider-Man fits with Oscar in the movie. I know what scene you mean I love the thought of it. I'm honestly not that keen on using the 2017 film. Uncharted does sound interesting and I will put it skits from comedy shows. Thank you for your suggestions._**

 ** _Kreceir: The thought hadn't come to my mind._**

 ** _Fusion: I will get to that fight soon in the story. I already had that name in mind. I really should check out that fight again, because it was awesome._**

* * *

Everyone were waiting for the next world as they got over the excitement over the world they saw before. "So how are you guys doing?" View asked from above as he looked over the worlds.

"Good, though I am starving" Ruby said as she felt peckish after watching these worlds.

View then slapped his head. "I knew I forgot something." View the clicked his fingers as food then appeared on people's lap.

"PANCAKES!" Nora cried out in excitement as she dived into the food, as the others enjoyed their own preferred foods.

"I forget that mortals need to eat. Must've slipped my mind" View chuckled.

"So, what world did you have in mind, View?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I do have a world in the mix between fairly normal and somewhat shocking" View explained, this got everyone's attention as they wondered what was next.

"So, what's in this world?" Weiss asked.

"Well, in this world...there are zombies" View answered.

"Zombies!" Ruby cried out in shock as she hid behind Yang as everyone looked at her.

"She's not a fan of those movies" Yang explained.

"Is Fearless leader going to be one of those badasses where they take down an entire horde filled with zombies?!" Nora asked as her voice grew more excited by the word.

"Eh..." View shrugged. "This world is rather plan at first, with you people rather plan and normal lives"

"It's been years since I've seen a zombie film" Yang said, but grinned nonetheless. "But that doesn't mean it won't be fun."

"You have a different definition than fun..." Ruby said quietly, not as excited as she is to see a world based around flesh eating zombies.

"I've never been interested in seeing horror genre of film" Weiss said.

"Nor have I" Pyrrha said. "But it doesn't mean seeing something new won't be too bad"

"Yes it will!" Ruby cried out, causing Yang to roll her eyes as everyone took their seats and the screen started to open up.

 **The scene opens up to the inside of a pub as it pans around the grim setting.**

"So, this takes place within a bar?" Yang asked.

"Actually" Weiss interjected. "Based around the design, it would be called a pub in certain regions" Weiss explained with a small smile, causing Yang to roll her eyes.

 **Within the bar, was Velvet, Weiss, Neptune, Sun and Glynda. "He's been gone a good twenty minutes." Neptune pointed out with his arms crossed.**

"Hey, bun bun! You're in this" Coco grinned, while Velvet slightly bushed at the nickname.

"And Sun and Neptune." Ren pointed out. "Along with Weiss and Miss Goodwitch"

 **"Seventeen" Sun corrected, causing Neptune to roll his eyes. "Either way, we need to think about blocking up this window here."**

 **Neptune then pushed up his glasses. "Were totally exposed"**

"I will say, he does look very good in glasses" Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

 **"How will Jaune get back in?" Weiss asked.**

"That does bring up a good question, where is Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Please don't tell me he hasn't been devoured by the flesh eating zombies!" Nora cried out, causing Ruby to jitter at this.

Yang put her arm around her sister while glaring at Nora. "You're not helping, Nora" Yang said.

"Well..." View tried to say this right as not to upset Ruby. "Jaune used himself as bait to...get the zombies away from the pub that were going to devour the rest of his friends" View explained.

This did not make Ruby feel better.

"I can sense you're not good with being careful with people's feelings" Ren said.

"I don't interact with people much" View said sheepishly.

 **"I'm sure he'll knock..." Neptune hissed a little.**

 **Neptune then moved from his spot. "For goodness sake, let's get some light in this place."**

 **This caused Velvet to stand up and stop him. "Neptune, wait!" The Faunus said quietly.**

 **Neptune flipped the switches, but it did nothing. "Powers off." Neptune sighed in annoyance.**

 **"That's a good thing" Velvet said. "We don't want to advertise our whereabouts more than we already have."**

That's a smart observation, Miss Scarlatina" Ozpin complimented.

 **"No, of course no" Neptune sighed dismissively.**

 **"Do we, Neptune" Velvet said more firmly.**

"Wow, Velvet is kinda scary when she's more assertive." Yang said with an impressed whistle.

"You bet she is" Coco grinned.

 **"No, of course not, Velvet. I'm just being proactive." Neptune said. "There's no lights, there's no power." Neptune listed out. "Where are the owners?"**

 **Neptune then pointed at the window at the other side of the pub. "And there's that damn great hole in the window"**

 **"You did that, you twat!" Sun pointed out and insulted.**

Blake was slightly shocked at Suns insult towards his best friend, but then remembered about this being a different world and are bound to be different relationships.

"What's a twat?" Nora asked.

"It's what Neptune's teammate, Scarlet calls Sun sometimes." Weiss explained. "Though I think it's an insult"

 **"Well somebody had to do something back there" Neptune said in defence. "I don't know if you noticed back there, but we were in a spot of bother,"**

 **"Somebody had to take control of the situation, and if none of you are prepared to accept that responsibility, then perhaps I should" Neptune stated with his arms crossed.**

"Wow, sorry to say Weiss cream, but your boyfriend sounds like a whiner." Yang said, causing Weiss to glare at the boxer.

"This is a different..." Weiss started to say until she was interrupted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Different world I get it, doesn't make it any less true" Yang said.

 **"Will Jaune be gone for long?" Glynda asked in a worried tone.**

"I have to ask..." Glynda asked towards View. "But what is my relationship with Mr Arc?"

"In this world, your his mother" View explained that the teacher, causing everyone, expect for Ozpin to be surprised at this.

"Well it doesn't sound...too bad" Glynda said as she thought of being a mother figure to the young Arc sounded somewhat pleasant.

 **"He'll be back soon." Velvet assured.**

"I hope so..." Velvet said quietly.

"Me too..." Pyrrha said in agreement, as did her team and Team RWBY.

 **"How can you know that?" Neptune asked with doubt in his voice.**

 **"I don't think he'd leave us, Neps" Weiss said.**

Ruby couldn't help to snicker at this. "Heh...Neps" Ruby snickered, causing her partner to glare at her.

 **"Wouldn't he?" Neptune asked with anger growing in his voice.**

"So, I gotta ask" Coco spoke up. "Is Neptune this dismissive of Arc?"

"No" Blake said. "Sun told me that he and Jaune are good friends." Blake explained.

 **Neptune then turned to Velvet. "Velvet, how can you put your faith in a man you spectacularly binned for being unreliable?" Neptune asked, causing Velvet to sigh at this.**

 **"A man whose idea of a romantic nightspot and an impenetrable fortress are the same thing." Neptune questions.**

 **"This is a pub!" Neptune shouted. "We are in a pub! What are we going to do?" Neptune asked for an answer from any one of them.**

 **"I could get a round in." Sun suggested, causing Neptune to be even more annoyed.**

"To be fair, I would need a drink if I were in a zombie apocalypse" Coco said in agreement.

 **"Look, let's just keep quiet and wait for Jaune." Velvet said, trying to calm down the situation. "We can barricade the window when he gets back."**

 **"What then? How long? Days? Weeks? A month?" Neptune listed out. "What about food? What are we going to eat?"**

 **"Toasties?" Weiss then suggested.**

 **"Oh yeah, there's some food in the back" Sun said, causing Neptune to be even more annoyed. "Oh! Great then, saved by snacks!" Neptune yelled.**

"It appears that Mr Vasilias does not handle well under pressure" Glynda pointed out.

 **"It must be why Jaune took us here, before he ran away"**

 **"He's coming back!" Velvet hissed at the blue haired boy.**

 **"Why?" Neptune questions. "Because he promised? And even if he does, do you think his master plan is going to extend to anything more than eating peanuts in the dark?" Neptune ranted.**

"It seems like Neptune has a negative opinion on Jauney" Coco said, not liking his attitude towards the blonde.

"I assure you, Coco. Neptune isn't this dismissive as he is here." Weiss assured.

"But that still doesn't explain his attitude when he flirts with other women" Blake said, causing Weiss to grumble in response.

 **"What, is he gonna stroll in and suddenly everything's going to be okay?"**

 **Velvet then stood up from her seat. I DON'T KNOW, NEPTUNE!" Velvet whispered yelled at him. "I don't know more than any you do, but what I do know is that we're here now and we have to make the best of it!" Velvet yelled before taking a deep breath in.**

"Wow, I would love to see more of Velvet lose her cool" Yang whispered to her partner.

 **"Sun, get me a double vodka" Velvet asked, which the blonde did so. "Sure thing."**

 **"I think I'll have a drink too" Weiss said, wanting the stress to go as well. "Do you want one as well, Glynda" Weiss offered.**

 **Neptune threw his arms in the air in defeat. "Right then, fuck it! That's what we'll do, that's what we'll do." Neptune ranted as he went over to behind the bar.**

 **"We'll all have a party! How about that!" Neptune ranted. "We'll all get completely wasted!" Neptune shouted, causing Velvet to rub her head out of frustration.**

 **"Oh, look, we've got our nibbles! We've got our mini cheddars..." Neptune said, as he grabbed some bags and threw them across the room.**

 **"Neptune" Velvet hissed.**

 **Neptune ignored her as he continued. "We got twiglets." Neptune ranted, throwing another bag.**

 **"Oh look, freaking dinosaur nuggets!" Neptune yelled as he threw the bag across the room that was suddenly snatched in the air by an unknown hand.**

 **Everyone looked back to see Jaune had come in.**

"It's Jaune!" Nora cried out in happiness that her friend and leader was alright.

Velvet and Pyrrha sighed in relief at the sight of their crush being okay.

 **"Pickle!" Glynda said in delight at the sight of her son.**

Aw! That's sweet!" Ruby smiled at the affection.

Glynda blushed at this, but couldn't help but smile a little.

 **"Hey mom, you okay?" Jaune asked which she nodded in response. He then faced everyone else. "Everyone okay?" The blonde asked.**

 **"Yeah" Velvet responded.**

 **"Anyone seen Junior yet?" Jaune asked.**

 **"We haven't seen him or the twins" Weiss responded.**

"So wait, this is his place?" Yang asked as she remembered the last time she came to his bar it was more of a nightclub setting.

"I guess he must've of downsized" Blake suggested.

 **"Did you check upstairs?" Jaune asked as Weiss responded again. "We think it's locked."**

 **"What's the phone situation?"**

 **"Same as the power" Weiss answered the young blonde.**

 **"Okay" Jaune sighed, feeling things were turning okay for the moment as he opened the bag of food. "Nice of you to join us" Velvet said, glad that Jaune was okay.**

 **"Yeah, well I said I'd come back, didn't I?" Jaune said warmly.**

"Aw!" Coco cooed. "You two are so cute together."

"Yeah" Nora said in agreement, "You two would be a great couple."

"Traitor" Pyrrha muttered to the pink bomber who looked away sheepishly.

"Actually I should point out, that before the zombie apocalypse came, you two did break up" View said.

"What!?" Velvet yelled in shock and anger.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Pyrrha said in fake sympathy, causing Velvet to glare at her.

 **Jaune then offered some of his food to Velvet which she gladly accepted, both of them smiling at each other.**

 **"How did you lose them?" Neptune asked.**

"It does make me wonder how he got away from a horde of zombies" Ren said as he pondered how Jaune got out of there without a weapon on him.

"I bet he bet them all with one hand behind his back!" Nora suggested loudly.

"That's impossible." Weiss stated, finding the concept ridiculous.

 **"I just gave them the slip" Jaune shrugged. "Wasn't difficult. They're not all that." Jaune shrugged finding the zombies easy to handle.**

 **"Well, then how did you get in?"**

 **"There is a back door here, Neptune" Jaune pointed out as he gestured to the door behind him. "I tried to tell you before you before you went and smashed the window."**

 **Neptune then looked away at first. "Well at least I wasn't the one who blew our cover buying having an argument with my boyfriend"**

Everyone did a double take when they heard that.

 **"He's not my boyfriend." Jaune laughed off.**

 **Sun then came up to the two, giving Jaune a beer. "Might be a bit off, the coolers off."**

 **"Thanks babe" Jaune thanked as he winked at Velvet and sipped his beer.**

Ruby then turned to Blake and Pyrrha. "Does Jaune and Sun ever..."

"No" The red head and Faunus answered at the same time.

 **"So what's the plan then?" Velvet asked as Jaune looked up from his drink.**

"I'm sure Jaune has a plan." Pyrrha said, having faith in her partner.

 **The screen then changed to the group sitting at the table in the dark. "Would anyone like a peanut?" Jaune asked, offering some to which nobody accepted.**

"I think he only thought about as far as the pub" Blake said.

"To be fair, what would you guys do in a zombie apocalypse" Ruby asked.

"I'd just blow them all up with my guns" Yang said simply.

 **The group just sat there in silence. Jaune looked around for any conversation. He then turned to Sun. "Why don't you do your Clyde?"**

 **"No" Sun said as he dismissed the idea.**

 **"Oh come one!" Jaune then turned to the rest of the group. "Has anyone seen Every Which Way but Loose"? Jaune asked. "Sun does an amazing impression of the orangutan"**

"I'm actually interested to see what he means" Yang said.

 **"It's not" Sun said.**

 **"It is!" Jaune insisted. "Come one, do it!" The blonde persisted.**

 **The two went back and forth, as even Velvet and Weiss were also wanting him to do it.**

"I'm amazed that everyone here can be so calm during this time" Glynda said.

"I agree" Ozpin said. "But then again, Qrow has causally talked about being surrounded by Grimm like it was one of his hangovers.

 **"I'm not a performing monkey" Sun said, growing annoyed.**

 **Suddenly, the lights in the room shifted back and forth. "The powers on!" Jaune said as he stood up from his table.**

 **"It's not, I tried it earlier" Neptune shrugged away.**

 **"No, but the streetlights have come on. It means the grid isn't out." Jaune pointed out to the street behind him,**

"Smart observation" Ozpin said.

 **"It's the fuses. I'll just flip them back on..." Jaune said.**

"At Least Arc has his priorities" Weiss said

 **"So we can watch T.V." Jaune finished.**

"Never mind" Weiss said, taking back her compliment.

 **"What about the lights?" Velvet asked.**

 **"Yes!" Neptune jumped up in agreement. "We don't want to advertise our whereabouts more than we already have."**

 **Jaune rolled his eyes at Neptune judgement. "The lights operate on a separate circuit, I'll just flipped the main breakers" Jaune said, causing Neptune to sigh.**

 **"It's quite simple, Neptune" Jaune assured before he could speak again.**

 **Jaune then walked over to the private door, opened it and walked in and went for a nearby door and jiggled the handle to see if it could open, but it didn't and Jaune moved on.**

 **Jaune then walked over to the fuse box and started to figure out the right combination. After a few moments he turned away and called to his ex. "Did that do it?"**

 **"Yes!" Velvet called back.**

"Well, we know that whenever we need Jaune for power outage, we'll call on him." Yang joked.

 **Jaune then squinted his eyes and saw that there was another switch that he missed. He flipped it, which caused the light at the door near him to turn on and show that there were zombies at the door.**

Ruby then held their breath.

"Damn, they are some gruelling freaks" Coco stated as she herself felt creeped out at the sight of the undead.

 **Jaune then turn to see the undead horde and turned the light off in a millisecond. The young Arc then closed the fuse box and went to the doors and closed the shutters down casually in a calm manner as the zombies started to bang on the door.**

"I'm surprised that Mr Arc is calm during, what would be a traumatic event." Glynda said as she was wondering why Jaune wasn't freaking out at this moment.

"Jaune has a lot of patience and can be calm on the outside." Ren said to his teacher.

 **Jaune then calmly went back to the others as the door he checked earlier was attempted at being open by someone at the other side.**

"I hope nothing bad happens" Pyrrha said in a worried tone as she never really watched a zombie film before and wouldn't know what could happen.

 **Jaune then closed the door behind him with a worried look on his face. Weiss was checking the T.V. as all the channels were all off air and held the same emergency message.**

 **Sun then walked up towards Velvet who was looking at the screen. "Hey Vel, you got any Lien" Sun asked.**

 **"Oh yeah, here" Velvet said as she handed him a few Lien. Sun then went over to the Jackpot machine.**

 **Weiss kept going through all the channels as they all held the same info. "Never anything on is there" Velvet joked.**

"I'm glad to see you can keep your cool, Vel" Coco said.

"Having a calm state of mind can get them through this horrific situation" Ozpin stated as he observed the screen.

 **The bunny Faunus turned and saw Jaunes look of fear on his face. "What?" Velvet asked in worry. Jaune then turned to face his ex. "I think we might have a bit of a problem" Jaune said quietly.**

 **"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.**

 **Jaune then turned back to the private door. "They followed me..." Jaune spoke grimly.**

 **"I thought you gave them the slip?"**

 **"Yeah..." Jaune said sheepishly.**

 **Velvet took a deep breath in and spoke "Well, we'll just have to be quiet, then, won't we?" velvet said as Jaune nodded in agreement.**

 **Velvet then had a concerned look on her face as he then remembered something she did earlier as she heard sounds behind her.**

 **"What?" Jaune asked. She and Jaune turned to see Sun activating a juice box, making loud noises in the process.**

 **"SUN NO!" Jaune and Velvet shouted at the same time.**

 **The Juice Box then made loud noises as Jaune and Velvet ran of there, Velvet dragging Sun off the machine and Jaune pulling the plug, turning off the machine.**

"Well Blake, your boyfriend just damned them all." Yang said to her partner who rolled her eyes.

 **Then everyone heard groans and moans of the dead's outside the pub as zombies started to surround the area.**

Ruby started to shake slightly in her seat, causing Yang to put her arm around her for support.

 **Jaune then put his hand on Velvets shoulder in support.**

Velvet slightly smiled at this, feeling a lot better that her crush was supporting her despite them breaking up in this world.

 **Sun put his hand on Glynda's shoulder for support.**

 **Then, the hand of a zombified Junior latches on Neptune's shoulder, scaring everyone.**

Everyone in the theatre jumped in shock at this.

"ZOMBIE!" Ruby cried out.

"And It's Junior!" Yang said as she felt creeped out by the zombified bar owner.

 **"Where the hell did he come from?!" Velvet asked in a shocked tone at the sight of the zombie.**

 **"I don't know, but..." Jaune said until a juice box started to play music.**

 ** _"Tonight...I'm gonna have myself"_**

"Oh, this music sound cool" Nora said as she was started to get into the music, despite it just starting.

"Yeah" Yang agreed.

 **"Who the hell put this on?!" Jaune asked incredulously.**

 **"It's on random!" Sun answered**

 **"For Fucks sake." Velvet cured, not taking her sight from the zombie.**

"Damn Vel..." Coco said in an impressed tone. "You knew you had a potty mouth"

 **"Okay!" Jaune said, thinking of what to do while keeping his distance from the zombie. "Weiss! Keep Mom somewhere safe!" The Arc ordered as she did so.**

 **"Neptune, kill the Queen!" Jaune ordered.**

"What?" Nora said in confusion.

"I think he meant the music" Pyrrha clarified.

 **"What!" Neptune said in confusion.**

 **"The Juice Box!" Jaune clarified. Neptune then ran over to it. "Okay, Velvet and Sun, grab something weaponry."**

 **"What about that rifle!?" Sun said as he pointed to it.**

 **"It's not real!" Jaune reminded.**

"Then why even have that if it does nothing" Nora asked.

"Maybe its there as a mantel" Ren suggestion.

"Yeah, I think I might've saw something like that when I first visited there." Yang said as she remembered certain events from that evening.

"You mean after you trashed it?" Ruby pointed out, causing Yang to whistle.

 **"Cocktails!" Sun then thought at the top of his head.**

 **"What do you mean!?" Velvet questions.**

 **"The flaming spirits. Drambuie, Sambuca, brandy" Sun listed out. "Get a rag in and light it" Sun listed out as he made an explosion effect with his hands.**

"If you want then all to die in an explosion" Weiss scoffed at the idea but she grew in concern for her friends in this situation.

 **"The whole place could blow up!" Jaune said.**

"Huh..." Weiss said simply, slightly amazed that he came up with the same conclusion.

 **"What then!" Sun asked, asking his friend for any solution.**

 **Jaune then turned back and jumped over the pool table behind him. "How about pool?" Jaune quipped as he threw pool cues at Velvet and Sun.**

 ** _"Don't stop me now...don't stop me..."_**

 **Jaune then jumped over the table again, grabbing his own cue as he, Sun and Velvet stood in a stance.**

 ** _"Cause I'm having a good time having a good time!"_**

 **"Okay Junior, its time at the bar!" Jaune said as the three then charged towards the zombie.**

 ** _"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go, go, go There's no stopping me"_**

"Man, even I'm not a fan of these zombies, I'm really liking this music" Ruby said as she and the others were liking the song.

"I wonder who wrote it." Glynda pondered.

"Legends..." View said with a dramatic tone.

 **Jaune, Sun and Velvet bashed their cues on the zombie back and forth disorienting it in unison as they continue to bash the undead bar owner.**

 **Junior then grabbed Jaunes cue and pushed Jaune, causing his to fall to the ground in pain.**

 **The young Arc looked up and spun himself up back on his feet. Neptune turned to Jaune. "I can't find the switches" Neptune yelled.**

 ** _"I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you..."_**

 **"Then get the fuses!" Jaune shouted back, checking his head for blood as Neptune ran to the private room, messing around with the switches.**

"I gotta say, this music along with that zombie beat down, is really cool to listen to" Coco said as she found herself getting into the music.

 ** _"Don't stop me now..."_** **As Neptune fiddled around with the switches, the lights from the outside kept going on and off as the zombies grew more attracted to the area. _"I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball"_**

 **Neptune kept trying to shut down the music as more and more of the undead came at the pub. _"If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call..."_**

 ** _"Don't stop me now. Don't stop me now..."_** **As Neptune tried to get the switches right, the zombies busted through the window as they nearly got in, causing Neptune to stagger back in fear.**

 **As the blue hared boy walked back, a zombified Melanie appeared behind him as she tried to infect him but he fearfully backed away, locking the door behind him.**

"Wow, one of those girls is a zombie, makes me wonder where the other one is..." Yang said to herself as she didn't think she deserved her fate in this world.

 ** _"Yes, I'm havin' a good time, I don't want to stop at all!"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars"_** **Weiss and Glynda watched the fight as Neptune ran into the room. "Why is Queen still on!?" Jaune yelled at Neptune.**

"I don't know why Jaune wants to turn it off, it sounds like a kickass song to play when you're beating the crap out of something." Yang said as she was enjoying the song and the beating on Zombie Junior.

 ** _"On a collision course I am a satellite, I'm out of control"_**

 **"We have a situation!" Neptune screamed it him.**

 **"I KNOW!" Jaune yelled.**

"Wow, Jaune can get really steamed when he can be" Yang said in an impressed tone at Jaunes anger.

 **Sun then threw his cue to the ground. "Fuck this."**

 **"Sun!" Jaune yelled.**

 **"Two seconds!" Sun said, putting two fingers up as he ran for the bar.**

 ** _"I am a sex machine, ready to reload"_**

 **Jaune the pulls the zombie towards him. "Hey!" Velvet yelled, gaining the zombies attention. Jaune then punched him and Velvet bashed his face over with a fire _extinguisher._**

 **Velvet then turned the fire extinguisher on him, spraying him with foam.**

 ** _"Like an atom bomb about to Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode"_**

 **This did very little as the zombie the grabbed Jaune and tried to eat him as Jaune pushed back the undead barman.**

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out.

 **"Jaune!" Weiss cried out as the blonde struggled to get the zombie off him.**

 ** _"I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit"_**

 **Weiss then grabbed a dart from the board near her and threw a dart towards the zombie but barely missed Jaunes head. "No!" Jaune cried out.**

 **Weiss grunted as she grabbed another dart and threw it again, this time it got Junior in the head.**

"Headshot!" Nora said in a dramatic voice.

"Alright, Schnee, you're really helping out Arc there with just a dart" Coco said in an impressed tone.

 **Jaune grinned madly at this. "Yes! Yes! In the head!"**

 ** _"I'm traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic woman of you"_**

 **Weiss smiled at her success and threw another dart towards them...though this time she accidently got Jaune in the head.**

"You just shot our Fearless Leader!" Nora cried out, pointing her finger at the heiress.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Weiss cried out in defence. "I would never throw a dart to his head!"

Note to self: Never bring Weiss to a darts game" Yang thought to herself.

 **"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs.**

 ** _"Don't stop me, don't stop me Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey!"_**

 **"Jauney!" Sun cried out. The blonde turned to see Sun with the gun in his hands.**

 **Jaune nodded in response and pushed back the zombie and catches the rifle. Jaune the bashed the zombie in the face.**

 ** _"Ooh ooh ooh, I like it don't stop me, don't stop me Have a good time, good time don't stop me, don't stop me, ah..."_**

 **"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he shoved the zombie face first into the juice box, shutting off the music as well as the zombies somewhat life as the juice box sparked off.**

 **Everyone in the pub gathered around the site where the zombie was. "Why didn't you just shoot him?" Sun then asked.**

"Did he forget the gun doesn't really work?" Weiss groaned, rubbing her head in annoyance.

 **Jaune sighed at this and turned to his best friend. "Sun, for the last time..." Jaune then absentmindedly pulled the trigger, shooting off a couple of bottles of alcohol.**

People jumped a bit at the gun suddenly going off.

"Wow, I guess I was wrong..." Weiss said.

 **"I fucking knew it!" Sun said in satisfaction. "What'd I tell you, Big Al was right"**

 **"Fine!" Jaune said. He then started to pull the dart out of his head, spilling blood from his head in the process.**

Everyone cringed at this.

"That is very unsettling to see" Pyrrha said as she didn't like how her love was in pain after that.

"I agree..." Miss Goodwitch said in agreement.

 **"But dogs can look up!" Jaune stated as he gestured with the dart in hand.**

The screen then shut off.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Something from earlier" View waved off. "So what did you guys think?"

"I liked the song" Ruby smiled, as everyone else agreed with her.

"Yeah!" Nora cried out in agreement. "It was so awesome! I felt like I could take on a horde of Grimm just by listening to that!"

"I enjoyed my moments with Jaune" Velvet said, smiling while a certain red head amazon grumbled to herself.

"Well, while you guys talk, I'll set up the next world." View said as he left the area.

"Don't stop me now..." Ruby muttered to herself.

"I'm having such a good time..." Yang muttered as well.

"And I don't wanna stop at all..." Ren added as everyone started to hum the song in their heads.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of World of Arc. I was in a bit of a dilemma of trying to fill in the blank for this one, but then I saw a skit with Simon Pegg and Nick Frost and knew what I wanted to bring in. Also, considering it's the month of Halloween, why not one of my favourite films.**

 **This was a long chapter for to write down. I was wondering where I should start either the beginning of the queen fight or at the pug, but I think I chose right.**

 **I plan on doing segments from the other films from the Cornetto trilogy and even the 2011 movie, Paul.**

 **I left the Queen Song there for one reason...Queen is awesome and they have the best music ever. That's my reason.**

 **Next chapter will be another spook related theme. Where ghosts roams through the land of the living. And where there's something strange in the neighbourhood, who are you gonna call? Thanks and see you around!**


	8. Ghostbusters

**_Yoshi3000: I'll see what chapter I'll use._**

 ** _Diamond Marine: It's one of my favourite bands ever_**

 ** _SMH0217: I plan to do more than just the cutscene,_**

 ** _InnocentxPsycho: We'll see._**

 ** _Madman467R: I may do the Clone Wars, with Jaune as the clones but I might go for the Umbara storyline._**

 ** _Dcraus4: It sounds like a lot. I will have a look._**

 ** _Spiritranzor2: You just made me think of a perfect reaction._**

 ** _Cao Mengde95: I'll have a look there._**

 ** _HCMatos: Check down below for confirmation on Thor or Superman_**

 ** _Guest: The thought didn't occur._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Thanks._**

 ** _DX-MaStema-XG: It will come soon._**

 ** _DarkSoldier41: Thanks. I may do more trailer reactions soon. I think out of those four, Arrow is more likely to happen._**

 ** _Monsieur Mole: Having such a good time._**

 ** _Stratos263: Thanks._**

 ** _HBgamer111: Not a problem. Witcher 3 is a possibility to happen in the future, just need to do my research._**

 ** _Freddie46: Yep: I'll see what it is first._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. Maybe._**

 ** _YukonAK: These sounds like great suggestions to use._**

 ** _Crazyg12: Thanks. Yeah, it's one of my favourite comedy movies. My Hero Academia won't happen straight away and it could be a while to come._**

 ** _YukinaTheCute: I ain't afraid of no ghost!_**

 ** _Dcsonic 10: I'll see what you're talking about._**

 ** _Guest: I'll see which is funnier._**

 ** _Derone97: I do plan on a Kingsman chapter at some point. Just need to figure out which film and scene to do._**

 ** _Jaune D'Arc: Well the reaction ships will differ in each reaction. I can understand you hatred, I don't hate him, but I'm not exactly fond of his attitude._**

 ** _Perseus12: Yeah, It's a really great film._**

 ** _Greer123: Queen is one of the greatest bands ever._**

 ** _CharlesJKnight: What a coincidence!_**

 ** _Crow Woyzeck: Here it is._**

 ** _BlazinHothead: Good point. Should've realized it._**

 ** _Slyrocker: Those three are just great with Simon Pegg and Nick frost being comedian legends. Not likely, sorry._**

 ** _AnimeWatcher1014: Good suggestions._**

 ** _StarCarnage: We'll see._**

 ** _Blake Tourdner: Well here it is._**

 ** _Guest: We'll see._**

 ** _Guest: It does sound like a very compelling chapter_**

 ** _Guest: Understandable._**

 ** _Zathol: I haven't thought about that. I was wondering who would play her at first. Maybe, it is one of my favourite Halloween or Christmas films._**

 ** _Hawks Nest427: it's a really great film. Honestly, I don't think I could do Blair Witch considering its found footage._**

 ** _Guest: As I said before, the relationships can differ._**

 ** _Guest: I'll see what it is first._**

 ** _Agent-G You've given me an idea of doing a Fairy Tail on the first episode._**

 ** _SunWukongMogar: I don't know if I should continue it._**

 ** _Guest: Yeah, indeed._**

 ** _Guest: Yep. One day I'll do a DMC chapter soon._**

 ** _Roxasduelwielder: It sounds fun._**

 ** _DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE: It could happen._**

 ** _Andr3wbird64: I only have time to do two, this and Shaun of the Dead._**

 ** _Patrickregalado: Code Geass is more likely to happen._**

 ** _Stryker: Well here it is._**

 ** _CrimsonDemon278: Oh trust me, Hot Fuzz will come soon. Left 4 Dead? I'll see some examples of it._**

 ** _SSJBeat: It could happen. Never heard of the source material._**

 ** _Guest: Need a bit more context to understand._**

 ** _Guest: Its sounds like a possibility. I'll see the best moments from Resident Evil 2_**

 ** _Roktoof: One day, I will do a chapter based around DMC._**

 ** _Dcsonic 10: Sorry to say, but I don't plan on doing any Sonic related chapters._**

 ** _Halolaststanding: Oh I plan to do a chapter based around that._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. I don't know if I can do a chapter on that._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. I plan on doing a number of ships and yes, White Knight will be in some._**

 ** _Elzeta123: It's really fun to watch._**

 ** _Zamasu Black: I may do something like that but I make no guarantees that could happen._**

* * *

View was currently looking for a world to show while the people in the room had their thoughts on the zombie world.

Ruby was glad that she didn't see any zombie eat anyone there and Yang, Weiss and Blake were still humming the tune.

Nora was a little bummed that there were no badass zombie kills, but the song and the fight made up for it. Ren enjoyed the song himself and Pyrrha was a little peeved that Velvet had her moments with Jaune.

Ozpin and Glynda did enjoy the song and glad that their students worked together against the zombies.

Like the others, Coco just hummed the song while her partner gushed at her and Jaune working together.

View then came back into the room holding a world orb in his hand. "Alright people I have another world to show" View announced.

"Not another zombie one I hope" Ruby said.

"No. No..." View assured as he held the orb in his hand. "This world is a lot more comedic and light-hearted then before" View said.

Ruby sighed in relief at this.

"So what does this world have?" Coco asked.

"Ghosts" View answered. "And Jaune and his friends are hunting them"

"That...sounds...Awesome!" Nora cried out in excitement, nearly knocking over Ren.

"What doesn't make you excited?" Blake asked.

"Hmm, interesting..." Ozpin mused. "A viewing of the supernatural...it does peak my interest"

"Okay! I think that sounds a little better" Ruby said as she wasn't afraid of them.

"Oh god" Weiss groaned. "Is this going to be one those hoax shows?"

"No, Jaune is actually going to be busting ghosts" View answered.

"That sounds kinda fun" Yang said.

"I certainly wouldn't mind seeing something strange in the neighbourhood" Ren added, causing View to chuckle in response.

"You are you gonna call?" View pointed at Ren, causing everyone to look at him oddly.

"Y-you'd get it if you saw it" View said as he threw the orb into the screen as everyone watched.

 **Ghostbusters.**

 **The scene opens up on a library setting as inside, was a woman grabbing books and hauling them away.**

"So this is where the supernatural will be lurking around" Nora said in a suspenseful voice, making Ren roll his eyes and Pyrrha chuckle.

 **The woman then went to the basement grounds of the library, walking through the hallway of books. And as she was sorting out books in their correct places, a number of books started to hover around her as she didn't notice.**

"Okay, that's a little chilling" Velvet commented.

"Yes, I do agree with you there" Weiss said in agreement with the rabbit Faunus.

 **The lady turned to see if anything was there but dismissed it and continued with her job. She wrote something down on her notepad and continue to walk until the drawers open behind her and the cards started to spill out.**

Everyone was curious and held their breath in on what was happening to the poor woman.

 **This time the woman saw what was happening as the papers flew around like crazy. She screamed in terror and ran away from the sight. She ran through the books in fear.**

 **As the woman ran, she came across something terrifying and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh how is this not a movie?" Yang commented.

"Because it isn't!" View said defensibly.

"it has titles" Blake pointed out.

View sighed in defeat at this.

 **The screen then showed a title card. GHOSTBUSTERS.**

 ** _"If there's something strange, in the neighbourhood...who are you gonna call...Ghostbusters!"_**

"Catchy theme" Nora commented.

 **The screen then changed to a college setting.**

"This must be where Jaune goes." Pyrrha commented.

 ** _"If there's something weird And it don't look good Who you gonna call?...Ghostbusters!"_**

 **Inside the college, was a door that read "Paranormal Studies, Laboratory" And below the sign was a message in red that reads, "ARC, BURN IN HELL!" With the names, Dr. Jaune Arc, Dr. Lie Ren and Dr. Sun Wukong below it.**

"It seems that some people aren't as fond of Mr Arc in this world" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"Wonder what people vomit boy managed to piss off" Yang commented.

"Oh, Renny it looks like you, Jaune and Sun are Doctors" Nora said excited while grabbing Ren's arm. "And maybe I'm his nurse" Nora blushed as her mind went to other places.

"Hmm, Doctor Arc..." Pyrrha purred as her mind went into a similar manor.

"Sun as a doctor" Blake chuckled at the thought. "Who would've guessed."

 **"Okay I'm gonna turn over to the next card" Jaune spoke inside the room. "I want you to concentrate. I want you to tell me what is." Jaune instructed.**

 **Inside of the office was Jaune and two other students with Jaune holding a card while the two students were hooked up to a small machine.**

"It appears that Mr Arc is performing a test" Ozpin said.

Glynda pushed up her glasses. "It appears that he is performing questions for his pupils"

 **The male student was nervous as he tried to think of the right answer. "Square?" The student asked hopefully.**

 **"Good guess..." Jaune commented as he flipped the card over to show it was a star. "But wrong."**

 **Jaune then flipped the switch on the machine, causing the student to get a small but stinging shock as Jaune writes down the results.**

"Meh." Nora shrugged. "I've been electrocuted a lot worse then that guys getting"

 **Jaune then turned to the female student with a smile. "Clear your head..." Jaune advised as she nodded.**

 **"Alright" Jaune then held a card up. "Tell me what you think it is"**

 **The girl thought for a couple for moments before answering right away. "Is it a star?"**

 **Jaune looked over the card and smiled "It is a star!" Jaune said. But it showed the card was actually a circle. "Very good. Very great." Jaune commented.**

"What!" Weiss cried out in disbelf. "That's not what showed. Why would..." Weiss then stopped herself before she realized what Jaune was doing. "he's trying to flirt with that girl!" Weiss cried out in anger.

Pyrrha was immediately put out of her thoughts and into a state of anger, as was Velvet.

Glynda was displeased at her students actions while Ozpin chuckled to himself.

 **The girl was cheerful at this while the Arc prepared the next card for the male student. Jaune held up another card. "Think hard" Jaune instructed.**

 **"What is it?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Circle?"**

 **Jaune then showed that the card was a square this time. "Ooh, Close..." Jaune commented. "But definitely wrong"**

 **Jaune then flipped the switch again, shocking the student that his gum fell out of his mouth at the shock.**

Ruby, Blake and Yang couldn't help but laugh at Jaunes teasing of the poor kid.

 **Jaune holds up another card. "All right. Ready?"**

 **"Yes!" The female student said with confidence.**

 **"What is it?" Jaune asked as the girl kept looking at the card for an answer. "Come on!" Jaune encouraged.**

 **"Figure eight?" The girl asked.**

Weiss rolled her eyes at this.

 **Jaune looked over the card for a moment before speaking. "Incredible" Jaune fake complimented. "That's five to five!"**

"Unbelievable!" Weiss huffed in disbelief at Jaunes rigging of the game to get with a girl.

 **"You can't see these can you?" Jaune asked as he looked around the card, not letting the other two see.**

 **"No. No" The girl insisted.**

 **"You're not cheating are you" Jaune cheekily asked.**

 **"No I swear, they're just coming to me!" The girl laughed while the other student was less than thrilled.**

 **Jaune then turned to the other student. "Nefarious?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Yes" The student shrugged off. "I don't like this..."**

"I can see why, considering Mr Arc is rigging it so that he could court with the lady" Glynda commented.

 **"You only have 75 more to go" Jaune said as he held up another card.**

"Seventy-Five" Yang laughed. "That kid is going to be jumping all over the place by the times he's done!"

 **"Okay, what's this one?" Jaune asked as the student thought long and hard on this one, taking his time.**

 **"It's a couple of wavy lines?" The student answered as the card did show that is what was on the card.**

"Ah see!" Ruby said. "He got one right after all."

 **"Sorry!" Jaune said "This is just isn't your lucky day now is it!" Jaune chuckled as he prepared the machine.**

Ruby then pulled her cloak over her head to avoid Weiss's gaze.

"What!" Weiss cried out.

 **"I know..." The student said dejected. He then looked at the machine with dread as Jaune moved his hand towards it, causing the student to stutter.**

 **The girl held her laugh in while Jaune winked at her and shocked the male student.**

 **"I'm getting a little tired of this!" The student cried out in irritation and pain.**

 **"You volunteered didn't you!" Jaune pointed out. "We're paying you, aren't we?"**

 **"Yeah! But I didn't know you were going to give me electric shocks!" The student responded.**

"Come on! don't be such a whiner" Nora said, rolling her eyes at the guys responses.

 **Jaune rolled his eyes at the complaining. "What are you trying to prove here anyway!?"**

 **Jaune then put his hands together. "I'm studying the effects of negative reinforcement on ESP ability" The Arc explained.**

 **"The effect!" The student said incredulously. "I'll tell you what the effect is! It's pissing me off!" The student shouted as he started to pull the wires off him.**

"Wimp" Nora commented as she knew she could handle a little voltage like that.

 **"Well then maybe my theory is correct!" Jaune committed as he stood up and faced the angered boy.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.

 **"You can keep the five Lien! I've had it!" The student then proceed to storm out the room. "I will, mister!"**

 **Jaune then sat down next to the student. "You may as well get used to that, that's the kind of resentment that your ability is going to provoke in some people" Jaune spoke softly.**

 **"Do you think I have it, Dr Arc?"**

 **"You're no fluke, Jennifer" Jaune answered.**

Pyrrha and Velvet fumed in anger at the sight of their crush with this girl.

 **Suddenly, Sun Wukong came into the room with a large grin on his face. "This is it!" Sun said in excitement.**

"Hey look Blake, its your boyfriend" Yang point out with a teasing grin.

Balke rolled her eyes at Yang childishness.

 **Sun walked over to his desk. "This is defiantly it!" Sun then turned to Jaune. "Did those UV lenses come in for the video camera? And that blank tape? I need it. The one you erased yesterday?"**

"Cock blocker" Yang sang out.

 **Jaune was less than thrilled at the sudden interruption. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" The blonde asked to which she nodded.**

 **Jaune then went over to Sun and started beating him on the head. "I'm right in the middle of something, Sun!"**

"He can interrupted them as long as he wants" Pyrrha and Velvet thought at the same time.

 **Jaune then calmed down when the student looked back. "I need a little more time with this subject." Jaune told his fellow scientist.**

 **"Could you come back in an hour, hour in a half?" Jaune asked as he really wanted him to leave.**

 **"Jaune, at 1:40 PM at the main branch of the Vale Public Library on Fifth Avenue, ten people witnessed a free floating, full torso, vaporous apparition." Sun spoke with excitement in his voice.**

"I've never heard Sun so excited like this before" Blake said as she never saw this side of excitement from him.

 **"It blew books off shelves from twenty feet away and scared the socks off some poor librarian!"**

 **Jaune however had a blank look on his face. "I'm very excited, I'm very pleased..."**

"No you're not!" Nora pointed out. "You just wanna have fun bun times with that girl" Nora cried out, causing Ren to choke on his drink.

"Miss Valkyrie!" Goodwitch said in her teaching voice.

 **"I want you to get right down there and check it out and get back to me" Jaune said but Sun wasn't going to accept this.**

 **"Oh no Jaune, you're coming with us on this one" Sun informed his fellow blonde. "Ren went down there and took PKE valances. Went right off the top of the scale." Sun said. "Buried the needle!"**

 **"We're so close on this one. I can feel it!" Sun said as he walked off to get more supplies.**

 **Jaune however was less than happy with this "I can feel it. We're very, very close."**

 **The Arc then sat down next to the girl. "I have to go now, Jennifer." Jaune said to his student. "But I'd like to work with you some more perhaps you could come back this evening...let's say..."**

 **"Eight o'clock" The student suggested.**

 **"I was just gonna say...eight o'clock" Jaune commented, causing the girl to laugh. "You are a legitimate phenomenon"**

Weiss lost count of how many times she rolled her eyes at Jaunes flirting.

Velvet and Pyrrha were glad that they didn't have to see their crush hit on a girl at weren't either of them.

 **The screen than changed to a library with Jaune and Sun talking to one another.**

 **"As a friend I have to tell you, you've finally gone round the bend on this ghost business."**

 **Jaune continued on. "You guys have been running your ass off meeting and greeting every wacko in the five boroughs who says he has a paranormal experience, what have you seen?" Jaune asked as they both walked into the library.**

 **"You forget, Jaune, I was present at an undersea, unexplained, mass sponge migration" Sun pointed out as they walked to where their friend and college where, Lie Ren who is sat down, examining something.**

"Look, Renny! There's you!" Nora pointed out.

 **"Oh Sun, those sponges migrated by a foot and a half" Jaune remained as he sneaked behind Ren.**

 **Jaune then tapped on the table while doing a groaning voice. " _Ren_ " Jaune called out while Ren was intrigued by the concurrence.**

 **Jaune then slammed a book on the table, startling Ren as he stood up. "Oh, your here." Ren said in surprise.**

Ren kept watching interest on how his findings as a scientist in this world would work out.

 **"Yeah, what have you got?" Jaune asked.**

 **"This is big, Jaune this is very big!" Ren exclaimed as the three walked over to the place of interest. "There's definitely something here." Ren insisted.**

 **"Ren. This reminds me of the time you tried to drill a hole in your head, remember that?" Jaune chuckled.**

 **"That would've worked if you hadn't stopped me" Ren said in protest.**

Rens eyes widen when he heard this. "Thats sounds more of Nora then it does me" Ren mused while his partner giggled at Rens attitude in this world.

 **The head of the library then greeted the three. "Greetings, are you the men from the university?"**

 **"Yes" Jaune responded. "I'm Dr Arc" Jaune greeted.**

 **Jaune pointed to Sun. "Dr Wukong" Jaune gestured.**

 **And then to Ren. "Ren" Jaune said plainly.**

"Okay, don't introduce me as Doctor" Ren thought.

 **"Thank you for coming." The man said in response. "I hope we can clear this up quickly and quietly"**

 **"Let's not rush things" Jaune said to the man. "We don't even know what we have yet." Jaune said in a tone that made the man worry.**

 **The three then interviewed the terrified woman.**

 **"I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definitely had arms because it reached out for me." The woman said in terror filled tone.**

"Poor woman" Glynda commented.

 **"Arms!?" Sun said in excitement at the description. "I can't wait to get a look at this thing!"**

Blake couldn't help but chuckle at Suns excitement.

 **"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you a couple of standard questions, okay" Jaune asked, to which she nodded.**

 **"Do you, or any of your family have ever been diagnosed schizophrenic, mentally incompetent?" Jaune listed out.**

"It would make sense otherwise" Weiss said.

"Come on Schnee, just let the ghost be ghosts" Coco commented.

 **The woman thought for a moment before speaking up. "My uncle thought he was St, Jerome"**

 **Jaune had a blank look on his face. "I'd call that a yes..."**

 **The young Arc then thought up of more things to ask. "Uh...have you habitually using drugs, stimulants, alcohol?"**

 **"No" The woman answered.**

 **"No, no. Just asking." Jaune said. "Are you, Ma'am, menstruating right now?" Jaune asked casually.**

People who were drinking or eating spat out their food at this response.

"Oh my!" Pyrrha gasped.

"How inappropriate!" Glynda said in a shocked tone as she held her hand to her chest.

Yang busted out laughing at this as she grasped her sides.

 **"What does that got to do with anything" The head asked incredulously.**

 **"Back off man, I'm a scientist" Jaune spoke tensely to the man as Ren came back into the room. "Sun, it's moving on!"**

"I feel like he and Oobleck would have some words over their findings" Ozpin mused.

 **"Come on!" Ren insisted as he, Sun and Jaune followed him to wherever the ghost was.**

 **The view then changed to the three scientist walking down the stairs with Ren leading the way as he held the PKE in hand and walked into the basement as they looked for the ghost in library.**

 **"Look!" Sun pointed out to a pile of books stacked in one setting as Sun and Ren were amazed by the sight.**

 **"This is hot, Sun" Ren commented as the two analysed it while Jaune looks on unimpressed.**

"How can Jaune not be impressed by this?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe because things have happen before and the results have come up none" Ren suggested.

 **"Symmetrical book stacking, just like the Mistral mass turbulence." Sun commented.**

 **"Your right. No human being can stack books like this" Jaune remarked.**

"Clearly Jaune hasn't seen the way Blake organises her books" Yang whispered to Ruby who giggled in response.

Blake sent a glare their way and that made them be quiet.

 **"Listen!" Sun suddenly said, as an eerie music played over. "You smell something?" Sun asked as Ren looked over his scanner and went to find the readings.**

 **The scientists then went over to a card cataloge where it was covered it slime.**

"Gross" Nora gagged.

 **"Talk about telekinetic activity, this place is a mess!" Sun said in amazement as he took he research on it.**

 **"Sun, look at this" Ren pointed out.**

 **"Ectoplasmic residue" Sun said.**

"It's gross" Ruby said. "But at least its not as ickey as Venom was"

Coco and Velvet were confused at this. "Who's Venom?" Coco asked.

"He's an alien that latched onto Jaune" Blake explained.

This made Velvet and Coco feel weirded out and worried at the thought.

 **"Arc, get a sample of this!" Ren called out while holding a container for the slime.**

 **"It's the real thing!" Sun commented as he videotaped it.**

 **Jaune walked over to where Ren was. "Somebody blows their nose and you want to keep it" Jaune asked as he felt grossed out by the sight of it.**

"At Least they're examining it for science" Glynda said.

 **"I'd like to analyse it" Ren answers.**

 **Jaune then proceeded to scoop up the slime.**

 **"There's more over here!" Sun pointed out.**

 **"I'm getting stronger readings over here, this way!" Ren said as the two followed the trail.**

 **"Ugh!" Jaune gagged as he accidently got some slime on his hand as he flicked it off.**

Yang chuckled at the sight. "Looks like vomit boy is now gooey boy" Yang joked.

 **"This way!" Ren called out to the blonde.**

 **Jaune then smeared his gooey hand all over the books in the hopes of getting it off him as he walked to where his friends where.**

 **Jaune then walked up to Sun and Ren." Ren! Your mucus" Jaune said as he handed Ren the container.**

 **Suddenly a bookcase fell over, nearly hitting the three.**

 **Jaune then turned to Sun. "This ever happen to you before?"**

 **Sun shook his head in response. "Huh, first time?" Jaune asked, to this, Sun nodded in response.**

"Well...that just happened" Nora said plainly.

"Indeed" Ren added.

 **The two blondes then followed Ren around the room as his PKE scanned the area for any ghosts.**

 **The PKE meter goes up as Ren tried to find where the ghost was until he reached the end. He looked up in shock. "It's here!"**

 **The three then bore witness to a floating ghost as it was organizing books like it was its job.**

"Astounding!" Ozpin whispered as he watched the ghost with great interest.

"It's so creepy" Nora whispered loudly.

The others were in awe and shock at the sight of the ghost.

 **"A full torso apparition, and it's real!" Sun said as he and Ren were amazed by the sight of it.**

 **Jaune then asked the question that was on his mind. "So what do we do?"**

 **Sun and Ren looked at each other without an answer.**

"And here's the deal-breaker..." Yang said with a grin.

"This won't end well..." Weiss commented.

 **Jaune then had an annoyed look on his face as he grabbed Sun by the ear. "Could you just come over here for a second, please? Right over here."**

 **Jaune pulled Sun away from the ghost as Ren followed in the back.**

 **"Come here, Francine!" Jaune hissed as he let go of Suns ear.**

Blake couldn't help but laugh at that.

 **The Arc then looked at Sun and Ren for answers. "What do we do!?" Jaune demanded.**

 **"I don't know!" Sun whispered. He then turned to Ren. "What do you think?"**

 **Ren started to look over a calculator but Jaune slaps it away. "Stop that!" The blonde snapped.**

 **"We gotta make contact" Sun said. "One of us should actually try and speak with it"**

 **"Good idea" Ren complimented.**

 **The two then looked at Jaune at the same time.**

"it seems like no matter what universe there is, Jaune is always the decoy" Yang said.

"Well, I believe that he can handle it in a calm and rational manner. "Pyrrha said with faith in her partner.

 **Jaune signed in response at this but went along with it anyway and walked over to where the ghost was, with Ren and Sun following him with their equipment on hand.**

 **"Hello!" Jaune greeted. "I'm Jaune!" The young blonde said casually. "Where are you from...originally?"**

 **The ghost just hushed at Jaune in response, telling him to be quiet.**

"Hmm, it seems after you dead your still dedicated to your job" Ozpin commented, causing Glynda to groan at the thought of that.

 **Jaune then walked back over to his fellow scientist for a new plan. "Okay, the usual stuff isn't working." Jaune said.**

 **Sun then thought up of a brilliant plan. "Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do."**

"Okay, lets see what they do now" Weiss said, hoping for a sound strategy.

 **Jaune, Sun and Ren walked out of the corner at the same time and walked slowly.**

 **"Now stay close, stay close." Sun repeated as they slowly walked towards the ghost. "Do exactly as I say. Ready, ready..."**

 **"GET HER!" Sun proclaimed as the ghost then turned into a terrifying monster and roared at them.**

A few people in the room screamed at this at the sight of the monster.

"CREEPY!" Nora cried out.

 **The three screamed in fear and terror in response and ran away from it. They came out screaming out of the Liberty.**

"Getting a flashback from the bunny thing" Ruby commented, making Velvet perk up in confusion when she heard this.

 **"Did you see it? What was it?" the head asked.**

 **"We'll get back to you!" Jaune remarked as he, Sun and Ren continue to run away in fear from the ghost.**

The screen then turned off as View came back into the room. "So how was that for you?" The observer asked.

"I enjoyed the humor in this" Yang said as her fellow teammates agreed.

"As did we" Pyrrha said as Nora and Ren nodded in response.

"I found the ghosts to be the most interesting element" Ozpin added.

"I thought it was both funny and some what scary at the same time." Coco said with her partner in agreement.

"Well I'll just do a few things before I fire up the screen again" View said as he left the room.

"Man, I really wish I could hear more of that song" Nora said, finding the tune to be catchy as all hell.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I was wondering to myself which scene to do the library or the hotel.**

 **Also, if anyone asks, no, I did not watch the first episode of Volume 6. I wish I did but I only just finished Volume 4. I just like to take my time watching these as I absorb the knowledge and emotion from them.**

 **Also, it will be a while until I update this story again. The reason for this being is that I am going to complete my one of my other stories so I can focus on this and others.**

 **Next chapter will be one that has been requested. Next world will be around the land of ice and snow, where a god of thunder reigns. Thanks and see you around!**


	9. Thor Ragnarok

**_YukinaTheCutie: You'll find out._**

 ** _PrototypeSaber15: It sounds like a great chapter to do._**

 ** _T-ray2: Hmm, I haven't watched friends in years, so it may or may not happen._**

 ** _Silly-Scare-Crow: I'm afraid I only had time for two, Ghostbusters and Shaun of the Dead_**

 ** _Austin: These are all good suggestions, I still have a list to go through but I'll think about it._**

 ** _Guest: Sorry, I'm not interesting in doing those films._**

 ** _AnimeWatcher1014: I'll look up the show to get what I am dealing with._**

 ** _Stratos263: Indeed._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Not a problem._**

 ** _Dcraus: We'll see what happens._**

 ** _HCMatos: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one._**

 ** _AwakenMasters: Oh, I won't need to watch videos for a reaction._**

 ** _Guest: Not so, I'm afraid. I stated before that Into the Archive did it better than I ever could._**

 ** _Freddie46: I'll see what episode of his would be great for a reaction._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe_**

 ** _Crow Woyzeck: I'll see what I can find for a reaction._**

 ** _TheMexicanAttacker: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Leman42x: It sounds fun to use. I'll see what comes._**

 ** _ENDDRAGON369: From where?_**

 ** _Y-2013: I may just do that._**

 ** _DX-MaStema-XG: We'll see what comes._**

 ** _Zathol: I try to find which personalities suited best for the character. Nora's reaction will be something._**

 ** _Dcsonic10: Never thought of that, doesn't mean it won't be good though. It could happen, not sure when. I plan to do more dragon ball related stuff._**

 ** _Guest: Hmm, It does sound like something of interest._**

 ** _StormMarine: It sounds like it could be very deep and compelling chapter._**

 ** _Stryker: Oh right. It will come one day soon._**

 ** _Clonetrooper5555: I do intend on doing a Dead Rising 2 chapter eventually. I do have thoughts on Walking Dead, but nothing is solid as of yet._**

 ** _SSJBeat: It does sound somewhat interesting. I'll think about it._**

 ** _Hey Listen: Sorry, but I don't think hot wheels is interesting enough for a chapter._**

 ** _Guest: I plan on doing any ships that comes_**

 ** _Venomous Dragons Bite: Hmm, it sounds interesting, even I don't know the source but still interesting._**

 ** _NoManTales77: I do intend on doing Infinity War someday._**

 ** _Chris-da-king: It does sound like a great reaction fic_**

 ** _Hal: These suggestions are all great and I may use some of them._**

 ** _Guest: I like that a lot. It could happen at one point in time._**

 ** _Guest: War Thunder did something similar to that and I don't think I could top that off._**

 ** _Axcell: Thanks. Well I don't really have an answer for that per say._**

 ** _Guest: Don't know if I could do that. I don't plan on doing any Disney films anytime soon._**

 ** _Guest: I haven't that so I wouldn't know what to do with it or even insert it as a reaction._**

 ** _Bulk Locke the Grim Head: I'll see if there any moments I can put down as a reaction._**

 ** _ZeroDragonFlame: Soon._**

 ** _Guest: I do have one chapter where Jaune is an asshole._**

 ** _Guest: We'll see what happens._**

 ** _Guest: I may do a Gears of Wars chapter one day._**

* * *

View came into the room as people stopped talking about the world they just saw.

"So then View, who did you have this time?" Ozpin asked.

"I have a world that some of you may enjoy. But first..." View said as he clicked his fingers and brought the doors back. "I brought a few family members from two people from a certain team" View stated as he opened the doors.

The doors opened to a man and a woman. The woman was dressed in a white military uniform and the man who's dressed causal while having black hair and red eyes. "I'm sure you recognize these people as..." View said until Ruby sped past him.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs as she lunged at her favourite uncle.

Qrow chuckled as he manged to get his hyper active nieces off him.

"Never mind then..." View muttered.

"Winter!" Weiss said in an excited tone.

Winter shot her a stern look, causing Weiss to regain her formality. "I mean...it is a pleasure to see you again, dear sister"

"Nice to see you short stack." Qrow greeted. He then turned to his other niece. "Firecracker."

Qrow then turned to Ozpin. "Hey Oz..." Qrow greeted.

"Qrow" Ozpin said.

Weiss then turned to her sister. "So your here as well to see..."

"The boy you wrote about in your letters, yes" Winter said in a formal tone. "I admit it is a strange circumstance, but it could be an educational value to say the least."

"I thought I was drunk as all hell when he explained all this but I accepted it anyway" Qrow shrugged, causing Winter to roll her eyes at Qrow's unprofessionalism.

"Well if you all take you seats, I'll load up the world" View said as everyone did so.

"What is this world that you're showing?" Glynda asked.

View then began his explanation. "In this world, Jaune is the prince of his own kingdom"

People were shocked and amazed by this, expect for Team RWBY and NPR because they saw a Prince Jaune before, despite its silliness.

"So what's Jaune doing right now?" Yang asked.

"Well right now in this period of his life, Jaune is preventing the coming of Ragnarok"

"Ragnar-wha?" Ruby said with a dumbfounded face.

"The destruction of all of Asgard" View said, causing a few people to feel a sense of dread, while others (Yang and Nora) snickered at the name, sounding similar to...you know what.

"And I assume that's Mr Arc's home?" Ozpin asked, to which View nodded to.

 **Thor Ragnarok**

 **The screen opens up with a spaceship speeding through a spacefeld.**

"Woah!" Ruby said in awe. "Space! It's so cool to see it like this" Ruby said as the others agreed with her.

"Has Atlas made something similar like this?" Pyrrha asked Weiss's sister.

"Atlas has not yet made these type of aircraft as of yet" Winter informed in a formal tone.

 **In the ship was a blaring warning alarm, going through the ship.**

 **Inside the ships cockpit was Jaune dressed in a gladiator appeal and next to him was the woman who helped him escaped, Illa, who was dressed in a scavenger appeal.**

Blake's eyes widen when she saw her old ally from the White Fang on screen. "Illa?" Blake said quietly

The rest of Team RWBY noticed Blake when she saw the screen. "Are you okay, Blake?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blake assured. "I'll tell you guys later" Blake promised.

Pyrrha and Velvet blushed at the sight of Jaune and his appeal, making him look muscular, with the facial hair making it more attractive to them.

"I might want to get rid of Jaunes razors" Pyrrha mused.

 **The two woke up from their sleep to find that their ship was flying upwards to a floating kingdom in the sky, a golden paradise.**

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe of the city.

"It is truly something" Winter said, as she too felt amazed by the sight of this golden city.

 **The ship flew over the bridge and flew towards the city of Asgard. "I never thought I'd be back here" Illa said as she looked onto her old home.**

 **Behind them was Lie Ren dressed in casual clothes as he stood up from his seat. "I thought it be a lot nicer" Ren said as he looked over the flaming kingdom.**

"Hey Ren, it's you!" Nora cried out.

"Yes Nora, I can see that." Ren sighed at his partners antics.

"But why's the city on fire" Coco asked as everyone was wondering the same thing.

 **"I mean not that it's not nice. It's just that it's on fire" Ren corrected.**

 **Illa looked over the scanner. "Here, up here in the mountains" Illa pointed to a holographic display of said mountains. "Heat Signatures together. She's coming for them"**

 **Jaune took a deep breath and gave his order. "Okay, drop me off at the palace and I'll draw her away"**

 **"And get yourself killed?" Illa said.**

 **"The people trapped down there are all that matters" Jaune stated, clear as day.**

Jaunes teammates and friends smiled at his courage to save the lives of others, even though they didn't want him to risk his life.

"Kid seems alright" Qrow said as he sipped his flask.

"He really is a promising student" Ozpin stated.

 **"While I'm dealing with Cinder, I need you two to help get everyone off Asgard"**

"Again with Cinder?" Yang asked incredulously. "What is it with her and being the villain?"

"It does seem like a recurring theme" Ozpin mused as he was deep in thought.

 **"How the hell are we going to do that?" Ren asked.**

 **Jaune looked at then window. "I have a man on the ground" Jaune said.**

 **The screen changed to a hall, to where the guardian Yatsuhashi stood by.**

"Hey, it's the big guy" Coco grinned. "I guess he's down there protecting those people."

Yeah" Velvet said in agreement, but was worried that something bad could happen

 **"Asgard!" The large man called out, gaining the people's attention. "She's here"**

 **Outside the area was Cinder dressed in a green and black appeal with a large man by her side, this man was Cardin as they stared down at the doors.**

"Wow, Cinder looks really scary in that" Ruby said.

Qrow just watched as he felt a familiar sense from the woman on screen.

"Even Mr Winchester is there" Glynda said as she looked on in disappointment, "Must be her ally"

"It Suits him...being a jerk" Velvet said quietly.

Coco pattered her teammates shoulder in support.

 **Back with Jaune and the others, Jaune was helping load a large turret onto the ship. "Now the ship has weapons now"**

 **Illa nodded in response. "I'll take it from here"**

 **"I found this in the armoury" Jaune said as he handed Illa a bundle of clothes. "Good luck" Jaune said as he went off to the palace.**

 **"You're Majesty!" Illa called out to Jaune.**

 **"Don't die" Illa said, to which Jaune nodded in response.**

 **Jaune smirked as the ship started to hover off. "You know what I mean" Illa said as the ship embarked away as Jaune ran inside the palace.**

Winter then turns to Glynda. "So what does this Jaune boy have when in the field" Winter asked.

"These world have shown Mr Arc in various different outside of those, he has shown improvement and has become quite the capable fighter." Glynda spoke to her college

 **Jaune walked over to the golden throne and stopped when he saw on the ground the destroyed shrine, dedicated to him and his family.**

 **Jaune looked up to see the true shrine which was his father ruling over the nine realms with an iron fist with his daughter Cinder by his side.**

The adults looked on with wide eyes when they saw this image, with Ozpin being the most shocked of all.

Ozpin then spoke to View. "How am I tied into this world?"

View was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "In this world, your Jaunes father." View answered.

Everyone was shocked when they heard this information, expect for Qrow who just chuckled.

"Congratulations" Qrow joked as he sipped his flask.

"Well...this may be something that I may need to see." Ozpin mused.

 **Back to the hidden temple, Cinder fired off spike after spike at the doors of the temple as the walls started crumbling down.**

 **The door landed before them as the two walked towards the temple to kill the rest of the people.**

 **But when they got in, they were all gone.**

"Where did they go?" Ruby asked.

 **Cinder had a look for rage on her face at this. Wondering how they could've off gone to.**

 **On the other side of the kingdom was Yatsuhashi leading the rest of the people away and to the Bifrost.**

 **"We must keep moving!" Yatsuhashi called out. "Go to the Bifrost!"**

Coco and Velvet smiled at their teammate and friend helping out those people to safety.

 **Meanwhile, on the ship were Ren and Illa where, Illa was loading up the turret and putting on the Armor that Jaune gave her.**

 **Ren looked back from his seat to see Illa wearing silver Armor with gold lining and a blue cape with it as she mounted the turret.**

Blake smiled at her old friend was fighting to save people. She wondered what she was doing now since she left the fang.

 **A loud banning occurred from the throne room as Jaune banged his father's staff repeatedly as he sat upon the throne.**

 **The banging so loud, that it could be heard from where Cinder and Cardin where at the moment.**

 **Cinder walked through the halls as the spikes on her head disappeared to revel her normal hair as she watched as her brother was sitting on the throne with a smirk on his face.**

 **"Sister" Jaune said.**

"Sister?!" Nora cried out in shock.

"It would make sense, considering the shrine" Pyrrha pointed out.

"But why would she want to kill her own brother" Ruby asked.

"Properly to gain power within the kingdom and assert control" Winter theorised.

 **"You're still alive" Cinder said in a somewhat shocked tone.**

 **"I love what you've done with the place. Redecorating I see." Jaune quipped to his murderous sister.**

The students couldn't help but chuckle at Jaunes casual attitude but was still concerned.

 **"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up" Cinder smirked proudly.**

 **"...Or to cast it out" Jaune remarked, causing Cinders grin to fall and into a scowl.**

"Ooh! Burn!" Yang called out.

"Weiss has some...interesting friends to say the least." Winter mused as she watched her sister and her friends closely.

 **"He told you that you were worthy. He said the same thing to me" Jaune said.**

 **"You see?" Cinder said to her brother. "You never knew him...not at his best."**

Ozpin leaned in interest to what his counterpart did in this world.

 **Cinder gave a nostalgic sigh at the old days. "Ozpin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears"**

 **Cinder said as she then gestured to the place around them. "Where do you think all this gold came from? Cinder asked.**

"Oh my..." Glynda whispered in shock. She knew this was another world but it was still shocking to her that her collage did these things in this world.

Ozpin himself was quiet when he heard this info, not sure how to comment on this.

 **She then sighed in disappointment. "And then one day, he decided to become a benevolent king."**

 **"To foster peace and protect life...to have you!" Cinder said with a growl.**

Jaunes friends scowled when she insulted Jaune like that.

"I can't wait for fearless leader to mess her up!" Nora said with an edge.

"Nor can I" Pyrrha added.

 **Jaune however was still the same calm and rational prince. "I understand why you're angry. And you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne." Jaune stated to the thing he sat upon.**

 **"And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule." Jaune chuckled as his sister glared at him.**

 **"But it can't be you. You're just...the worst" Jaune remarked with his same grin.**

Qrow chuckled at the insult that Jaune threw at Cinder. "I gotta say, I like the way this kid acts"

"Mr Arc better have a strong strategy if he's going to win" Winter said.

"I can assure you, Jaune is more than capable of handling anything" Pyrrha said with pride for her love.

"Yeah!" Nora cried out in support.

 **Cinder had this point has had enough, putting her headdress back on. "Okay, get up. You're in my seat."**

 **Jaune then stood up from the throne, grabbing the staff tensely. "You know, father once told me...that a wise king must never seek out war" Jaune rephrased.**

Ozpin hummed in response, finding those words to be quite meaningful.

 **"But must always be ready for it!" Cinder finished as she and Jaune started to charge towards each other with their weapons in hand, ready to fight one another.**

"Go get her, Fearless Leader!" Nora jumped up in support.

 **Outside, the people that were following Yatsuhashi has he was leading them to the end of the bridge.**

 **Yatsuhashi then stopped before they could go any further as he spotted something in the distance.**

 **It was Cinders pet, Ferris. A large green eyed wolf as it stood by at the Bifrost.**

"That is one big dog!" Qrow stated.

"If that thing was up against Zwei...Zwei would win" Ruby said with a smirk that held pride.

 **"Go Back!" Yatsuhashi ordered as the people then shifted backwards to get away from the evil mutt.**

 **The large dog snarled as it charges for the people as Yatsuhashi led them away.**

 **Suddenly the dog was being fired upon by the ship Ren and Illa were on as Illa fired at the dog, slowing it down.**

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fist. "Renny and that other girl to the rescue!"

Blake smiled at Illa as well, feeling hopeful for her old friend.

 **The Asgardians continued moving until they stopped again, this time at the sight of Cardin and an army of the undead behind him.**

"Great...Cardin" Yang muttered that the bully was stopping the people from escaping.

 **The people were being attacked from both ends, one being Cardin and the undead army and the other being the large feral wolf creature.**

 **Back in the throne room, Jaune and Cinder were continuing their fight as Jaune leaped up and threw the staff at Cinders chest.**

 **Jaune then smacked it away from her and sliced off a piece of her head gear off as he twirled in the air and went for a strike until Cinder blocked it with her arm.**

Jaunes friends were on the edge at the sight of the friend fighting his sister, hoping he would make it out okay

"Get her Jaune!" Ruby said in support

 **The goddess wiped it away from her as it implanted to the ground. Jaune then grabbed and pulled it up where she guarded her hands together, blocking another blow.**

 **The two sibling clashed, as they met face to face. "To be honest, I expected more" Cinder mocked in a cruel tone.**

"Come on, Jaune" Pyrrha said in worry.

"Don't like that bitch take you down" Yang said to her fellow blonde.

"Wait?" Ruby suddenly said. "Where's Jaune's sword and shield?" Ruby asked as she looked up to View.

"Gone." View said.

"Well, where is it?" Blake asked.

"It was destroyed by Cinder when she first met Jaune" View answered, causing people to become worried.

"B-But Jaune told me that Crocea Mors was indestructible!" Pyrrha said as she grew scared for her partner.

"It was." View said. "But Cinder had more power than he did, and turned it to pieces" View said. "I'm sorry,"

 **Cinder then grabbed the staff as she spun it and Jaune around, making the prince fall to the floor.**

 **Back at the bridge, Cardin was standing by his army. "Yatsuhashi!" The pawn called out, gain his attention. "The sword!" Cardin demanded.**

 **Yatsuhashi kept his stance, refusing to move.**

 **The undead soldiers then moved towards the people to gather the blade.**

 **Back within the throne room, Cinder was gaining the advantage as she pushed Jaune to a wall and started to strangle him.**

 **"Here's the difference between us..." Cinder started to compare. "I'm Ozpin's first born... the rightful heir, the saviour of Asgard!"**

 **Cinder then pulled Jaune higher. "And you're nothing!" Cinder spat as shew threw the blonde across the room.**

Pyrrha gasped at this in fear.

"Come on Arc, your better than that" Weiss said.

 **Jaune then got back up from the ground, pulling his fists up as Cinder started to attack him with her spikes.**

 **Jaune dodged each attempted from the blades as he tried to reach out for one of them, but this caused Cinder to stab at Jaunes sides, causing him to stagger down in pain.**

 **Jaune groaned in pain as Cinder walked around him. "So simple, even a blind man could see it!" Cinder mocked.**

 **She then swung her blade across Jaunes face, slicing out one of his eyes.**

"JAUNE! Pyrrha called out in shock and terror.

"NO!" Nora cried out, on the verge of tears at her leader losing his eye.

Ren was silent but was still shaken at the sudden attack.

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out in terror at the sight of her best friend losing his eye.

Weiss nearly gagged at the sight of Jaunes bloody eye socket and was scared that he would not make it.

Blake gasped at Jaune when he was suddenly attacked.

"Oh my god..." Yang whispered in terror as her friend was blinded in a matter of seconds.

Ozpin held his cane tight when he saw the young Arc lost his eye.

Glynda had her hands over her mouth as she watched in shock at the sight of one of her students losing his eye.

"That bitch" Coco muttered in anger when Cinder did that to Jaune and hoped that she would get hers soon enough.

Velvet was in tears as her crush was being attacked so cruelly and now that he lost an eye, she was afraid he was going to die.

Qrow and Winter were silent at this but were shocked and disturbed at the instant eye loss, as they didn't think that the young blonde deserved it.

 **"Now you remind me off dad" Cinder remarked with a disgusted look on her face at Jaunes disfigurement.**

 **The people of Asgard were defending themselves from the undead as they continued to push on.**

 **Ferris was still being shot at by Illa but the dog shook it off and went after the people.**

 **"This stupid dog won't die!" Illa said with frustration, as Ren looked on down below to see the dog charging towards them.**

 **Ren then made a decision as he got up from his seat and to the doors.**

"What is Mr Ren doing?" Glynda whispered.

"By that look, something crazy" Qrow said.

 **Ferris ran towards the people as Yatsuhashi stood his ground in defence.**

 **"Everything's going to be okay. I got this" Ren said with reassurance in his voice as Illa looked on in confusion.**

 **"You want to know who I am." Ren asked.**

 **"What the hell are you talking about!?" Illa said in confusion at Ren's words.**

"I agree with the girl..." Coco said. "It's not like Ren has any kind of magic power.

View grinned, despite no mouth to grin with. "You'll see..."

 **"You'll see!" Ren said as he jumped off the ship and sky dived towards the dog.**

 **The dog kept running and running as it went after Yatsuhashi and the people. It was nearing the people closer and closer until it was stopped as Ren splattered onto the bridge in front of them.**

Everyone was so stunned at Ren's nonsensical act that couldn't respond to it, expect for Nora.

"RENNY!" Nora cried out in shock and terror as she held onto her partner for dear life.

Coco turned at View. "You were saying?"

View raised his hand up. "Give it a sec..."

 **The dog looked on in confusion as it sniffs the seemingly lifeless body of Ren. Ferris then continued to charge towards the people as Yatsuhashi still stood in defence of the monster.**

 **Ferris then got closer and closer towards the people as it went to bite Yatsuhashi until he was stopped.**

"Wait what?" Weiss said in confusion, as everyone else shared her opinion.

 **Ferris was then thrown to the other side of the bridge as it watched who did it.**

 **It was Lie Ren who then transformed into a large, green hulking figure and roared at Fenris, with Illa looking down with an impressed look on her face.**

"What did Ren turn into!?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, BUT IT'S AWESOME!" Nora said in excitement. She then put her face right up to Ren's. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD TRANSFORM LIKE THAT!?"

"Because I can't..." Ren said simply and calmly at his overexcited partner.

Qrow chuckled at the sight before him. "I gotta say, Ruby and Yang has met some very interesting people

 **Ferris roared back at The Hulk as it charged towards him, bearing down his teeth upon him and taking their fight to the ocean below.**

 **Illa was in a situation as the army of the dead started to jump on the ship and started to break it apart.**

 **Illa flew the ship to the other side of the bridge to lose them.**

 **Cinder dragged Jaune onto a balcony, making him watch the carnage from above. "You see? No one's going anywhere" Cinder said darkly.**

Team RWBY, NPR, Velvet and Coco glared at Cinder for making their friend/loved one suffer like this.

 **"I'll get that sword...even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it." Cinder threatened.**

 **The warriors were pushing away the undead but they started to push back further and further.**

 **Illa's ship was damaged so bad that it was crashing down at the bridge bellow where the zombies went over to attack.**

"Illa!" Blake said in a barley controlled hushed voice.

 **Yatsuhashi was fighting off two zombies at the same time when one of them manged to stab at his leg, causing him to fall down.**

 **He kept fight as he swung his sword kill the two until another zombie kicked him down to the ground, with the zombie looming over him, ready to kill him.**

"No!" Velvet cried out.

 **The zombie was then blasted away in a second by a large rock creature.**

Velvet and Coco sighed in relief at their teammate being saved at the last second.

 **"Hey man" The creature greeted. "I'm Korg..." He then pointed to the bug like creature, with cyborg attachments beside him. "This is Miek" Korg introduced as Miek waved. "We're gonna jump on that spaceship and get out of here, wanna come?" Korg asked.**

"What are those people?" Weiss asked.

"That Miss Schnee, is an alien" View answered. "They come from the stars themselves."

"Interesting..." Winter hummed.

 **Yatsuhashi looked behind him, as did the people of Asgard to hear engine roars from the side of the bridge as they saw a figure wearing a bendy horned helmet.**

 **It was Mercury Black as he stood like a messiah. "Your saviour is here!" Mercury declared as he stood on a large starcraft barge, large enough to house all of Asgard.**

"Mercury?!" Ruby cried out in shock.

"What's he doing there?" Blake asked.

"I guess he's there to help out" Coco suggested. "I wonder how he ties into this"

View then decided to answer. "He's Jaunes brother" View answered.

"Brother!?" Ruby cried out incredulously.

"He's adopted?" View shrugged

 **Jaune weekly chuckled at the sight of this. Cinder the dug her sword into Jaunes back in response, causing him to groan in pain.**

Pyrrha felt a twinge of anger within her body, wanting to jump into the screen and jab her sword through that woman's chest.

 **Mercury jumped off the ship and greeted people casually. "Did you miss me?" Black then proceed to lead people onto the ship. "Everybody on that ship now!"**

 **As the people climbed aboard the ship, Mercury then stood beside Yatsuhashi. "Welcome Home" Yatsuhashi greeted. "I saw you coming" Yatsuhashi said to the trickster.**

 **"You always do" Mercury said as he joined in the fight against the armies of the dead.**

 **The hordes came charging at them as Mercury, Yatsuhashi, Korg and Miek fought against their forces with their best efforts.**

 **But one by one, the fighters died one by one as even Mikes robotic attachments were being torn off.**

"Oh no..." Ruby spoke sadly.

"Their being slaughtered" Blake said sombrely.

 **Cinder took the spike off of Jaunes back and turned him to face her, planting him in place. "A valiant effort, but you never stood a chance" Cinder said coldly to her brother.**

 **Cinder then grabbed Jaune by the throat as he grasped for life. "You see? I'm not a queen or a monster..."**

"I'd beg to differ, lady" Yang muttered in anger.

 **Jaune gasped as he started to have visions of his late father, Ozpin, standing in the middle of a field.**

"Ozpin?" Glynda asked, turning to her college who had no answer in response.

 **"...I'm the goddess of death" Cinder grinned evilly, as Jaune saw Ozpin again.**

 **"What were you the god of again?" Cinder mockingly asked as Jaunes life slowly left his body.**

 **The screen changed to Jaune walking in the middle of the field as he fell down to his knees before Ozpin. "Even with both of your eyes, you could only see half the picture"**

"What's he trying to do" Weiss asked.

"Maybe he's giving blondie some words of wisdom" Qrow said. "He sure could use some."

 **"She's too strong..." Jaune said in despair. "Without my sword... I can't..."**

"Jaune..." Pyrrha whispered, feeling her heart break at the sight of her love in despair.

 **Ozpin however had an amused look on his face. "Are you Jaune? God of swords?" Ozpin jokingly asked.**

"That would be cool" Nora quietly added.

 **Jaune looks up at his father in response. "That sword was to have you control your power, to focus it." Ozpin explained. "It was never the source of your power"**

Everyone leaned in interest, curious to what type of power Jaune would have

 **Jaune however was still in despair. "It's too late. She's already take Asgard"**

 **Ozpin just smiled upon his son. "Asgard is not a place..." Ozpin looked around the area. "This could be Asgard..." Ozpin gestured.**

 **"Asgard is where people stand... are even now, right now...those people need your help" Ozpin said with wisdom as he walked away from his son.**

Ozpin smiled at the words his counterpart said on screen, as did everyone one else.

"That's some inspiring stuff Ozzy, now he can wreck her shit" Qrow said.

"And you ruined the moment" Winter deadpanned.

 **"I'm not as strong as you" Jaune heaved.**

 **Ozpin stopped and looked back at Jaune. "No" Ozpin said simply. He then smiled. "You're stronger..."**

"Yes you are" Pyrrha whispered.

 **Jaune listened to his father's words as they sunk in. Jaune closes his eyes to ready himself for the coming fight.**

 **Back in the real world, Cinder still kept her grip onto Jaune. "Tell me brother, what were you the god of again?" Cinder mocked as if she won.**

"He's about to show you lady" Ruby said with a confident smirk.

 **Jaunes right hand then started to spark with electricity flowing through it. Cinder looked on confused.**

"Wait a minute..." Nora said as her eyes widen at Jaunes newfound power.

 **Jaune's left eye then glowed bright blue as it flowed with electricity through it.**

"Is he?" Ren said as he looked over to his partner, who also had an ability that Jaune was about to show.

 **A sound of thunder occurred in the sky as Cinder looked up in terror as she saw it was heading towards them.**

 **The lighting completely destroyed the balcony as thunder reigned around the palace as everyone from the bridge saw in awe and shock.**

"Holy crap!" Yang shouted in excitement.

"LIGHTING, BITCH!" Nora added. "That's what god he is!"

 **Cinder was flown off the balcony and plummeted to the ground.**

 **Mercury looked on at his brother with a small smirk on his face.**

 **Jaune leaped over to the bridge as the lighting flowed behind him. The army of the dead pilled each other up as they went to attack the god of thunder. As the music then played.**

"Yes, more awesome music" Yang shouted in excitement.

 **Jaune then slammed into the horde, blowing all of the undead away as the blonde stood with electricity flowed through his entire body as more of the zombie warriors charged towards him.**

 ** _"Ah-ah, ah! Ah-ah, ah!"_**

 **Jaune then jumped and spinned in the air as he tore through the undead like paper, before he punched his way through the zombies as they tore apart at the electricity.**

"Oh yeah!" Nora said with excitement. "Take them down with the power of lighting!"

"I'd thought you be more upset considering Jaune has your thing" Coco said to the pink bomber.

"Upset? I'm thrilled!" Nora said with the biggest grin. "Now, me and Fearless leader and I can be lighting buds"

 ** _"We come from the land of the ice and snow From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow"_**

"Seriously, how many of these songs are there" Ruby said as she grew to love another song.

 **The god of thunder kicked one into a group as Jaune continue his electric rampage, even throwing one in the air.**

 ** _"The hammer of the gods We'll drive our ships to new lands"_**

 **Illa's ship then started to fire off fireworks in a dramatic manor, gaining the zombies attention as they charged towards it.**

Blake smiled at the sight of Illa was okay and was fighting the warriors.

 ** _"To fight the horde, and sing and cry Valhalla, I am coming!"_**

 **Illa walked towards the warriors as she used her sword to tear apart the zombies one by one.**

 **Hulk was still fighting against the evil dog as he bashed his face over and over. The Hulk then put the dog in a headlock and tossed him over.**

"Take that bad dog to the pound, Renny!" Nora said, pumping her fist in the air.

"I'm right here, Nora" Ren reminded.

Glynda sighed at her students acting so wildly, but couldn't blame them as they found hope in this time,

 ** _"On we sweep with threshing oar...Our only goal will be the western shore"_**

 **Mercury used his own helmet to fight against the horde as he manged to trip one over with his helmet.**

"Huh, guess that dumb helmet has a use after all" Yang said.

"It still looks ridiculous" Weiss said.

"Oh yeah, without a doubt" Yang said quickly.

 **Jaune used his fist to destroy the zombies back and forth as he grabbed one by the throat and jumped in the air and threw him to another undead warrior as he spawned lighting to kill the surrounding warriors.**

 ** _"Ah-ah, ah! Ah-ah, ah!"_**

 **Jaune picked up two swords from the ground and used them to slice and dice the surrounding warriors, getting closer and closer to the Ark.**

 ** _"We come from the land of the ice and snow From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow"_**

"Man, I don't usually listen to the stuff, but I am really getting into this rock." Qrow said as he sipped his flask.

Winter gave him a doubting look.

 **Cardin saw as the undead was being slaughtered by Jaune. Knowing his chances were slim, he dropped his axe.**

 ** _"How soft your fields so green Can whisper tales of gore Of how we calmed the tides of war We are your overlords"_**

 **Korg kept blasting with his cannons, Yatsuhashi used his sword to swipe and slash, Illa doing the same but more acrobatic.**

"Man, these guys are something" Qrow stated.

 **Fenris then grabbed the Hulk in his jaws as he swung him around like a rag doll before plunging him into the water.**

 **The dog dug his teeth into the Hulks leg as he roared in pain and anger.**

"Ren! Nora called out in concern, as did the others.

Ren himself, cringed at the sight of his counterpart getting his leg bitten by the large dog.

 ** _"On we sweep with threshing oar...Our only goal will be the western shore"_**

 **Hulk roared in anger as he then uppercutted the dog as hard as he fell off the water cliff as Hulk grabbed on a piece of the rock.**

 ** _"So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins"_**

 **As the people were heading inside the ship, a cloaked Cardin was hidden in the crowd as he ducked his head under so no one could spot him.**

"Coward till the end" Blake remarked bitterly.

 ** _"For peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing"_**

 **Mercury breathed heavily as he caught up with his adoptive brother.**

 **"You're late" Jaune remarked.**

 **"You're missing an eye..." Mercury pointed out.**

 **"This isn't over yet..." Illa said as she walked past the two.**

 **Jaune, Illa and Mercury walked together, side by side as Cinder slowly walked towards them.**

 **Jaune turned to Illa. "I think we should disband the Revengers"**

"Revengers?" Qrow said, raising an eyebrow. "That's a stupid name.

Winter would've said she agreed with him, but would have to say those words to him, to which she would never do.

"Hmm, Y'know if Team JNPR wasn't our team name, The Revengers would totally be cool!" Nora said.

"I think we should just stick to Team JNPR" Ren said, causing Nora to pout in response.

 **"Hit her with a lighting blast" Mercury said to the god of thunder.**

 **"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing." Jaune pointed out as Cinder continued to walk towards them.**

 **"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board" Illa said as she readied herself.**

 **Jaune just shook his head in response. "It won't end there, as long as Cinders on Asgard the powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down, we have to stop her here and now"**

 **"So what do we do?" Illa asked.**

 **Mercury then turned to Jaune "I'm not doing get help"**

"Get help?" Ruby asked in confusion.

Qrow had a smirk on his face. "Oh I know what it is"

Winter sighed in anger at this. "I know all too well" Winter muttered.

 **Jaune stood a little closer as Cinder kept walking with murderous intent. The blonde then turned at his people evacuating into the Ark. "Asgard's is not a place, it is people"**

 **Mercury was confused by this as Jaune turned to him. "Mercury, this was never about stopping Ragnarok, it was about causing Ragnarok"**

"Wait, what does he mean?" Ruby asked.

"I think... he may have to cause the very thing that could destroy his world to stop Cinder" Ozpin explained.

"You think it would work, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"There just might be a chance for it to work" Ozpin said, gaining hope for some.

"But...wouldn't that mean his home would be gone?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"I...would imagine so" Ozpin said in a regretful tone.

 **"Surter's crown, The Vault!" Jaune said to his brother as he stared at him. "It's the only way."**

 **"Bold move. Brother, even for me" Mercury said as he ran off the Illa's ship to do so.**

 **Jaune and Illa stood side by side with each other, ready to face Cinder.**

 **"Shall we" Jaune asked.**

 **"After you" Illa said with a smirk.**

"Let's see Jaune take this bitch down!" Nora said in excitement.

"Language, Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda reprimanded.

 **The electricity then surged through the Arcs body again as he ran and jumped towards Cinder.**

 **The goddess of death fired at spike at him in mid-air but Jaune shatters it immediately as Jaune landed and swung his swords around to try and get a hit and on his sister. Jaune lunged forward with a lighting blast but Cinder ducked it.**

 **As Cinder got back up, she was instantly kicked in the face by Illa and swung her sword at her but was blocked and Illa was then thrown away as Jaune came back into the fight.**

"Yes!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air.

"Now they're taking her down" Yang grinned, feeling like those two may have a chance.

 **Jaune channels his lighting through his sword as he managed to get Cinder on the ground, nearly impaling her to the ground had she not escaped at the last minute.**

 **Cinder span in the air as she fired off more spikes at Jaune, making him fall back to the ground.**

 **Mercury flew the ship towards the palace as the fight goes on. "This is madness" The trickster said.**

"Yeah, but it would be boring otherwise" Nora casually said.

"She's right" Yang said, giving a toothy grin, causing Blake and Weiss to roll her eyes.

"She's definitely your niece" Winter said to her rival.

"Yeah she is" Qrow all but smiled.

 **Down below, people were being loaded onto the Ark as Cardin watches from afar. He saw the families that were terrified and scared, this made him look down in regret.**

"Here's hoping Mr Winchester will have some second thought" Ozpin said.

"I think that's highly unlikely" Blake said bitterly, with Velvet nodding in agreement.

 **Back to the fight, Jaune gained the advantage when he grabbed Cinder and threw her across the bridge. As she did, shrew threw her spikes towards Illa who blocked them with her sword.**

 **Jaune turned back to Yatsuhashi. "Go! Go now!" Jaune shouted as Yatsuhashi went inside the ship.**

 **The god of thunder turned as Cinders spike went after him, he blocked a few until one the spikes impaled him in the chest and being flung away.**

People gasped at the sight of Jaune getting impaled by the Goddess of Death.

"At Least he's still alive" Ruby said with a bit of hope.

 **The ships engines roared as it was ready to take off. But Cinder fired a large spike from the ground and lunched it into the ship, stopping it from leaving.**

 **Mercury was heading down the lower levels of the vault. He saw the crown of Surter and instantly grabbed it from its place. As he was walking, he stopped by when he saw the glowing cube, The Tesseract.**

 **Back with the ship, the undead warriors started to climb on the spike to get inside the ship as people field in terror.**

"Oh no!" Weiss said with worry.

 **Cardin watched on as the undead started to get on the ship. The boy looked around to see the terrified faces of Asgardians and finally made his choice. As the undead was about to kill the passengers, they were being fired upon by Cardin, duel welding dust filled rifles as he came out of hiding.**

"Well, that something you don't see everything day" Yang stated as she was dumbfounded by Cardin's change of heart.

"At Least he's doing the right thing for once." Glynda said

 **Cardin blast one zombie after another as they tried to climb aboard. Cardin shed his cloak and continue firing at the zombies with his guns. "For Asgard!" Cardin said as he then jumped of the ship and continued to fire at the warriors.**

"Y'know, as cool as this moment is, I have to wonder if these undead ever came here and they kinda be taken down considering his rifles" Ruby pointed out.

"You...may have a point there, Ruby" Weiss said, causing Ruby to smile brightly.

 **As he blasted the zombies apart, he looked up to see the Ark flying away from the bridge as Cardin felt proud of himself.**

 **"CINDER!" Cardin called out, gaining her attention. Cardin continued to shoot at the last of the undead warriors, leaving Cinder unimpressed and annoyed as the brunette used the rifle as melee weapons to bash the heads of the undead.**

 **Cinder, having enough of his betrayal, fired a spike right through his chest, killing him in an instant as the ship was getting away.**

People cringed at the sight of Cardin being killed.

"At Least he did the right thing in the end" Ruby said, as while she didn't like the bully, he did the right thing in the end.

"Yeah..." Yang said in agreement, "If only the Cardin in our world wasn't such a dick"

 **Mercury then placed the crown onto the Eternal Flame and started the chant to summon it. "With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn" The trickster chanted as the crown started to move around, reforming the flame gods body.**

 **Back at the Bifrost Bridge, Illa was on the ground reaching for her sword as Cinder walked over to her with a murderous intent.**

 **"Cinder enough!" Jaune declared as he stood from the ground as his sister stared back at him. "You want Asgard? It's yours"**

 **Cinder however was buying it. "Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me."**

 **"No, I know" Jaune said, getting his breath back. "But he can..." Jaune said as he gestured behind him as the palace started to burn in flames.**

"He?" Weiss said in confusion.

 **The palace exploded in a burst of fire as the fire god Surter rose from the fires as he roared into the skies.**

"Woah!" Ruby said in shock.

Everyone else had the same reaction for this, expect for Qrow.

"Well, that's something..." Qrow shrugged.

"There's a giant, flaming demon on screen and you have nothing more to say" Winter said incredulously.

"Meh..." Qrow said nonchalantly, causing Winter to growl in irritation.

 **"No!" Cinder said in disbelief as Illa stabbed her in the back, causing to fall to the ground and Jaune using his lighting powers to destroy the part of the bridge, purging Cinder into the waters below.**

"Take that, lady!" Ruby said, pumping her fist in the air, feeling glad that Cinder was beaten.

 **"TREMBLE BEFORE ME ASGARD..." Surter roared as he swung his large sword into the kingdom below him. "I AM YOUR RECKONING!" Surter roared.**

 **Yatsuhashi and the other Asgardians watched in from the ship in sadness and despair as Surter was destroying their home.**

"Poor guy" Coco said with sympathy. "At Least he and Arc manged to save their people"

 **Jaune and Illa watched from their spot as Surter destroyed the rest of their home. "The people are safe..." Illa said with pride. "It's all that matters"**

 **Jaune nodded at this as he looked at Surter. "We're fulfilling the prophecy.** "

 **"I hate this prophecy." Illa said bitterly.**

"Sometimes to save the lives of others is to sacrifice what is dear to you to save them" Ozpin said.

 **"So do I, but we have no choice" Jaune said in agreement, as behind them, Hulk got out from the waters. "Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Cinder so that our people can live."**

Ozpin nodded at this.

Team NPR were saddened that Jaunes home in this world was being destroyed, but were happy that he manged to save his people from death.

 **Hulk then turned and noticed the Surter and started to run. "But we need to let him finish..." Jaune was interrupted as he saw the Hulk jumped over them and over to Surter.**

"Looks like someone's not done yet" Qrow said.

"Oh no" Ren muttered at the sight of his counterpart.

 **"No!" Jaune gasped at the sight of Hulk punching Surter in the face. "Hulk stop you moron!" Jaune yelled.**

"Yes, please stop" Ren said in agreement with Nora patting him on his shoulder in support but couldn't help but giggle at her partner.

 **Hulk punched the crown over and over, only annoying the demon as he grabbed the green monster and threw him onto the bridge, Hulk slowly got up from that.**

 **"Hulk, just for once in your life, don't smash!" Jaune yelled in anger at his friend.**

 **Hulk looked at the monster and back at Jaune. "But...big monster!" Hulk said in a childlike tone.**

"Aww, poor Hulk" Nora pouted.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Nora. "Only you would find that thing adorable"

 **"Let's go!" Illa said to the monster who grunted in annoyance. "Fine!" Hulk said as he ran towards the two, picking them up and making a huge leap towards the ship as Surter continued his onslaught.**

 **A large spike then fired from the waters and right into Surter's chest, injuring him.**

 **Cinder emerged from the waters as a large amount of spikes she was riding on as the goddess of death fired off spike after spike at Surter.**

 **"I AM ASGARDS DOOM!" Surter roared as he swung his sword and prepared to plunge it onto the island, with Cinders spikes not stopping him. Cinder had one last look of defeat as the sword slammed onto the island, along with her during the process, presumably killing the Goddess of Death.**

"And that's the end of that" Qrow said as he finished his drink.

"Thank goodness" Glynda sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure of Mr Arc or any of the others were able to hold out much longer"

"At Least their safe now" Ruby said.

 **The sword caused a volcanic destruction all over the kingdom as it was engulfed in flames as the ark fled. Jaune, Hulk, Illa, Yatsuhashi and Korg holding Miek in his hands watched the destructive sight before them.**

"Woah" Yang breathed, unable to speak her mind on the destruction in front of her. "It's just...gone"

"Indeed" Winter said solemnly.

 **Korg then gave a few words to this. "The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all people and aliens of the universe...** "

Ozpin nodded in response at this. "Wise words..."

 **Just then the sword then caused a violent dentition as it destroys all of Asgard as the people watched.**

 **"Nope, those foundations are gone. Sorry." Korg said in an awkward tone.**

"Well then..." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee after that mood killing moment.

"That was kinda awkward" Velvet said, with the others nodding in agreement.

 **Jaune just watched as his home was gone forever. "What have I done" Jaune said sombrely.**

 **"You saved us from extinction" Yatsuhashi said to his friend. "Asgard is not a place..." The giant said as he turned to the blonde. "It's a people"**

 **The Ark flew through out space, going for a new place. Jaune in the meantime was in his quarters, filling up his glass as he examined his new eye patch.**

 **Jaune saw in the mirror as Mercury Black came into the room. "It suits you" Mercury commented.**

"It kinda does" Yang said in agreement. "But that doesn't mean I want vomit boy to actually lose his eye" Yang quickly added.

"Agreed!" Ruby said.

 **"You know you may not be so bad after all, brother" Jaune said with sincerity in his voice.**

 **"Maybe not"**

 **Jaune just smiled at him. "Thank you" Jaune said, as he grabbed a small box in hand.**

 **"If you were really here, I would give you a hug." Jaune said as he tossed it towards him but Mercury catches it in hand. "I'm here" Mercury said as Jaune smiled at his brother.**

"Ah, sibling bonding at its best" Yang smiled.

"Yeah, but people know that we're the best siblings around!" Ruby said, with Yang smiling in agreement.

Weiss coughed at the two, causing them to look at the heiress as she gestured to herself and Winter.

 **As the ark flew throughout the stars, Jaune Arc walked as his people watched with awe and respect. Jaune walked towards the throne as his friends stood by.**

 **"Your throne" Illa gestured.**

 **The young Arc was hesitant at first, but then accepted it by sitting on the throne, becoming the new king of Asgard as he watched the stars in front of him.**

Pyrrha smiled warmly at the sight of her partner. "He'll be a great king" Pyrrha thought to herself.

 **"So, King of Asgard..." Jaune said to himself as he looked behind him and saw his subjects. Jaune just smiled and waved his hand at them before turning back and facing the stars.**

 **"Where to?" Yatsuhashi asked his new king.**

 **Jaune thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."**

"The kid did just became king in a few seconds" Qrow pointed out. "Can't blame him for not thinking what's next after that whole ride"

 **Jaune looked around his friends for anything. "Any suggestions?" Jaune asked casually.**

 **The new king then turned to the two aliens. "Miek, where are you from?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Oh, Miek's dead" Korg said.**

 **"Oh" Jaune said.**

"Aw really?" Nora said in a disappointed voice. "I liked him."

"You barley knew him" Weiss pointed out.

"He did help Jaune and his people" Ruby said as she too felt bad about Miek.

 **"Yeah, no, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge. I've just felt so guilty carrying him around all day" Korg said to the blonde who just watched on.**

 **Miek then squirmed around in Korgs arms. "Oh Miek, you're alive" Korg gasped. "He's alive, guys!" Korg said happily.**

"Yay!" Ruby and Nora said at the same time.

 **Korg then turned to Jaune. "What was your question again, bro?"**

 **Jaune just stared in front of him. "Remnant it is then" Jaune smiled as he prepared for his next journey.**

The screen then turned off as people gathered their thoughts.

Team RWBY, NPR, Velvet and Coco were all shocked and amazed by the viewing. They were amazed when they saw Jaune fighting with the same power as Nora and shocked at his former home and his lost eye, but were glad that the Jaune from their home was quite alright, still had both eyes and his home was safe.

The adults were quite intrigued, say for Qrow, in the history of the world, none more than Ozpin as he continued to think of his role in the past.

View then floated in the room. "I'm glad you all enjoyed that viewing, it'll take me a while to find the next one, so it should give you guys some time to catch up." View said as he then flew towards his booth.

Weiss then turned to her older sister. "I can't wait to talk about what you've been up to lately!"

Winter politely smiled at her sister. "As am I" Winter said.

"Yeah, It'll real fun listing to the ice queens" Qrow quipped as Winter glared at the man and lunged at him, creating a fight.

"Get her, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby chanted on.

"Beat that lowlife! Sister!" Weiss joined in.

Ozpin and Glynda signed at this. "I'm surprised it took them this long to fight" Ozpin said as names and insults were being thrown in.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Sorry for no post credit scene as I didn't feel like doing one just yet, as I am not ready to do an Infinity War based chapter just yet.**

 **This one was highly requested from one, HCMatos and I hoped this chapter was to your liken.**

 **Next chapter will be based around a game and based around my favourite hero, and as they say, with great...ah you know the rest. Thanks and see you around!**


	10. Spider-Man PS4 Part 1

**_Carlos22: I think it could be done. I haven't seen anyone do reactions from comics before, say for The Killing Joke, It could be done._**

 ** _Doctor Snivy: Oh, I'll be doing more than that._**

 ** _Diamond Marine: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Jack Redhawke: Thank you for pointing it out. Yeah, your right, I should've checked._**

 ** _Derone97: I do plan on doing a Kingsman chapter sometime soon. I'd imagine Ozpin as Harry. I think I'll do the first film and see where to do Golden Circle._**

 ** _Roktoof: I'll look it up and see what I can do from there._**

 ** _Perseus12: Glad you liked it._**

 ** _Leon: Never thought about doing Assassins Creed, but we'll see what happens._**

 ** _Stratos263: Thanks._**

 ** _Crazyg12: Thanks. It is from the game but I won't be covering the DLC. I try my best to research it._**

 ** _Galvinias: Thanks, I will look for a beta reader to have him/her to look over it. Y'know, people have been demanding Witcher 3 so much, it makes me want to play the game. I'll see about doing a reaction._**

 ** _Adislt: Haven't seen much of Tekken but I'll do my research_**

 ** _Zeraphins: Those two are great scenes, but I think I'll do the Quicksilver scene before Kung Fu Panda._**

 ** _Jss2141: Oh, I'll be doing more than that._**

 ** _T: Hmm, interesting to know._**

 ** _Dcsonic 10: Yes. I may be able to do the trailer soon._**

 ** _Guest: It'll be a while before that happens._**

 ** _Nexus Gundam: Thanks. I can see the similarities._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Will do._**

 ** _HerefromtheHeartbreak: Thanks. I do see myself doing an Infinity War chapter, just not at this moment._**

 ** _NinjaFang1331: Thanks._**

 ** _HCMatos: I'm glad you liked it so much._**

 ** _ProtoypeSaber15: I may be covering the Arrowverse soon, but not yet._**

 ** _Hazeleyes180:_**

 ** _Dcraus: Maybe._**

 ** _CrimsonDemon278: Thanks. My mind was in a debate on who should be Hulk and I thought, why not Ren. I'm trying to figure out which Camp Camp episode to do._**

 ** _StarCarnage: View tries his best to be all powerful and intimidating. These reactions are good, especially Dark Knight Returns._**

 ** _StoryProducer214: I could do a reaction on that someday._**

 ** _Duskrider: Thanks._**

 ** _NarveraG: I to do._**

 ** _YukinaTheCutie: You'll find out here._**

 ** _Stryker: yeah, but Humenwrecker did that already, I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you for asking._**

 ** _Halolaststanding: I don't know, I don't really see Jaune as Iron Man, or at least this version._**

 ** _Greer123: It was too awesome not to put in._**

 ** _Guest: I will do at some point, just need to find the right source of material._**

 ** _SaintMitcheal95: I will look over any mistakes in the future._**

 ** _MEGACOLL19: I haven't seen the show so it'll be a while._**

 ** _Guest: I'll have to look up the trailer some time._**

 ** _Guest: I'll try to but in more reactions from the other girls_**

 ** _Guest: Eh, not sure if it'll happen anytime soon._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe._**

 ** _Guest: I haven't thought about that. But who knows what'll happen._**

 ** _Bulk Locke the Grim Head: Honestly, I don't see Jaune as Laxus and will have to look up the rest._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. I'll look for video of Darksiders and see what I can put in._**

 ** _Guest: I think I get what you're talking about, I'll see the show and see if there's anything to put in._**

 ** _Bankai777: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _DarkSoldier41: Thanks. Infinity War will be a long way away._**

 ** _Austin: Starkiller it's more likely to happen sometime soon. All these suggestions are great._**

 ** _Guest: It'll be a long time to come, buddy._**

 ** _Edboy4926: Thanks. I was going to, but thought there had been enough drama in Ragnarok._**

 ** _Soulofnone911: I will do a Kingdom Hearts chapter sometime soon._**

 ** _Zealot555: It could happen._**

 ** _Clonetropper5555: I don't think I'll be willing to do that, sorry._**

 ** _Patrickregalado: The first one sounds like fun to do._**

 ** _Guest: All of those films have great moments in them and will probably do a chapter around it._**

 ** _Shadic: I do intend on doing a SSJ4 Jaune sometime._**

 ** _Mastermind: I do intend on doing Indiana Jones very soon and you may be amazed who I bring in._**

 ** _Rain-XIX: I don't really have an obsession with her, I thought she'd be good to be Valkyrie. I just finished Volume 4 and I don't know much about her character enough to bring her in. Maybe I should've seen more of Nora's semblance more than just a mild comparison._**

 ** _Rinter215: I'm glad you liked it so much. Thor Ragnarok has been my favourite Marvel movies to watch. I'll watch the trailer at some point and see if there's a chapter out of it._**

 ** _Zathol: Yeah, I'd thought I save that for another day, they just got out of a hell of a fight and to put that cliff hanger in the end would definitely be worrying for the people watching. I think Guardians is a good possibility to do, it does have a lot of material to use._**

 ** _SalazaSauce: Yeah!_**

 ** _MechaDragoon99: Glad I can impress. I'll look them both up to see what they're like._**

 ** _Guest: I'm glad you liked it. I gotta be honest, mate. Game of Thrones is something that's not gonna come very soon._**

 ** _Guest: I will look up what Fate is and see if I can use anything there._**

 ** _Agent-G: It would. But I'll be doing much more than just the ending._**

 ** _Crow Woyzeck: Maybe Rambo..._**

 ** _Lordrednight: I'm glad you love it so much. I do try._**

 ** _Guest: Oh, I'll be doing more than just that._**

 ** _Nacoma23: All of these are great to use and may do them soon enough._**

 ** _Daitoxic: I already did the trailer._**

 ** _Freddy Lane 1: Good to know._**

 ** _Guest: I may just to that. I heard good things about it and it could be interesting adapting it into a reaction._**

 ** _Stryker: It feels brilliant!_**

 ** _StormMarine: The game is the perfect Spider-Man game._**

 ** _Zamasu Black: The thought had come from time to time but I haven't figured it out yet who Jaune should be._**

 ** _Shadow: It would be an emotional power house._**

 ** _Nightstalker33: I would love to do a chapter on that film sometime._**

 ** _Imaginacion1995: I would see myself doing Starkiller soon._**

 ** _ExPN00B: Glad you liked it so much._**

 ** _Noahnador50: It would be quite a scene._**

 ** _Gamelover41592: Thanks._**

 ** _Guest: It could be cool._**

 ** _Mr Illegal: I have seen the clip and yes, it would be a cool scene to do._**

 ** _ShikiGranbell: Thanks. I could do Gray vs Silver. I'll look up Fate and see what I can do._**

 ** _Guest: These are good suggestions, I'll take them into account._**

 ** _Guest: I'll look it up and see what I can do._**

 ** _SPeCTeR-ll7: I think I may be able to do that sometime_**

 ** _Shadowhunt3rs: I'll see what it is first and see if I can put in a reaction that people will like._**

 ** _Guest Number: Thanks. It will be a long while before a chapter on My Hero Academia will be done. The Marvel Zombies does sound interesting to use, along with Jaune and Pyrrha and others being the survivors._**

 ** _Guest: I'll see what I can do_**

 ** _Guest: I might be able to do a chapter._**

 ** _Zamasu Black: I will be doing Goku Black at some point but I don't think I'll be using the characters as those people listed below, sorry._**

 ** _Razieltano123: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Guest: I may or may not be willing to do that._**

 ** _Guest: It might happen, maybe in comic version._**

 ** _NexusPrime42: It'd be an honour to write a chapter around one of his characters._**

 ** _StarFOX1017: Actually, I think I might do that trailer soon._**

* * *

The fight between the two Hunter and Huntress had just finished, leaving an annoyed View to pinch his forehead.

View clicked his fingers in annoyance, as the snap cleaned the mess up. "So if there isn't going to be anymore fighting..." View said as he looked at Winter and Qrow who were being held back by their families.

Winter dusted herself off and stood in attention. "Apologizes, I should've have been in control over my emotions"

Qrow chuckled. "Yeah. Shame on you Ice Queen." causing Winter to draw her sword again.

"Qrow. Please stop picking fights" Ozpin said in a tired tone.

"Fine. Fine..." Qrow said raising his hands up as he went over to his seat.

View in the meantime was looking for a certain world he wanted to show for a while now. "Man those two can cause a lot of damage like that. I had no clue human flirting was that...dangerous"

View kept going through orb after orb like trying to find a book. Then he found it. The world he has been waiting to use for a long while...something that gave View a great smile, despite no mouth.

Blake then turned to Yang. "Does your uncle fight like that often?"

"For him, this is just a regular day" Yang explained with a shrug, as she would be sometimes embarrassed by her drunk uncle.

"Let's see if there's anything..." View said to himself until he noticed one orb in particular, it was red and blue with a white lining around it. This made View very excited.

"Yes! Found it!" View said in excitement, causing everyone in the room to look up in response.

"You sound happy" Yang said.

"You're damn right I am!" View said in an excited tone before calming himself down. "Apologizes. It's just that I have been waiting to use this world for a while now"

"So what world has got you so jacked up?" Qrow slurred.

"This is a world I have been waiting to use since I brought you people here..." View said as he then threw the orb into the screen.

"Aren't you going to tell us what this worlds about?" Coco asked.

"I prefer to show then tell..." View said.

Everyone just accepted and watched and wondered what the world they were going to see was like.

 **Spider-Man PS4**

 **The screen opens up to show a spider on its web-line, next to an apartment complex. Inside the building were a manor of things, to family photos.**

"It seems that in this world, Mr Arc has a fairly regular life" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"With the way these worlds are shown, I highly doubt that" Glynda said to the headmaster while pushing up her glasses.

 **The screen then panned to a notebook on a desk. The book had sketches of a devise on the wrist, with two small red and black devices on the desk beside the book.**

Everyone was starting to get a little curious on what Jaunes life was like in this world.

"Huh, guess the kid has a knack for drawing" Qrow said.

"They look like designs for a project Mr Arc is making" Ozpin said as he looked at the devises with interest. "But for what, I would like to find out"

"Maybe Fearless Leader is a crazy inventor!" Nora suggested. "Making mad contraptions that make him be ruler of the world!"

"While I think that the idea of Arc being a mad inventor is completely ludicrous..." Weiss said, causing Nora to pout and stick her tongue at the heiress.

"I wonder what they're meant to do." Ruby pondered.

 **The screen panned to a magazine that showed Jacques Schnee, as well as a red mask on the desk, being altered in some way.**

"Father?" Weiss and Winter muttered at the same time.

"I wonder what's with the red mask" Nora asked, curious of the purpose of it.

Yang grinned maybe he's into some kinky stuff, causing her friends to blush at the implications.

"Yang, for the love of god! Why do you indicate such lewd thoughts!?" Weiss cried out in irritation and anger.

The blonde brawler shrugged. "It's fun." Yang answered simply.

 **The screen then continues on to a wall with newspapers clippings on it with five different criminals, Electro, Scorpion, Kingpin, Rhino and Vulture.**

Yang did a double take on the Kingpin paper as for a moment, she thought she saw someone familiar. "Hmm, for a moment I thought" Yang thought to herself before shaking it away.

Winter was curious by the nature of these people on the paper and their Armor and technology.

 **A phone then went off as it vibrated on the desk. A hand reached out and grabbed it and it was Jaune Arc still half-awake in bed.**

"There's vomit boy" Yang called out.

Qrow raised his eyebrow in confusion at that nickname.

 **A voice spoke through the phone. "All units, level four mobilization. Location, Xiong Tower"**

"Where have heard that name before?" Yang whispered to herself as she found the name familiar. "Eh, it's probably nothing..."

"How does Jaune has access to police commissions?" Blake asked.

"Maybe he's a cop in this world" Ruby suggested.

 **This caused Jaune to jolted right up as he stared at his phone. "Xiong!" Jaune exclaimed as he got out of bed.**

 **Jaune went over to the top of the selves, grabbed some bread and tossed them into the toaster, which had a panel of circuitry attached to it.**

"That reminds me when Nora tried to do the same with our toaster" Pyrrha said before she shuddered at the aftermath.

"Hey, I thought it would work!" Nora cried out in defence as she crossed her arms triumphantly.

"And in doing so, cost a large amount Lien to cover for the damages" Glynda reminded as she gave a sharp glare at the pink bomber.

"Didn't Bart do the same thing?" Qrow questions.

"He claimed it was for scientific purposes" Glynda said as she was irritated that she had to pay for the damages.

 **The young Arc then grabbed and red and blue spandex suit from the corner, he took a brief sniff of it, slightly disgusted by the smell of it but went with it anyway.**

"Wait, what is that?" Pyrrha asked as she was confused by the red and blue suit.

"Wait..." Ruby whispered as she started to grow excited.

 **Jaune grabbed the two devises from his desk and strapped them onto his wrist, activating them.**

 **As the toast popped out in the air, a web cable sprung itself onto the food and was lunged towards the Arc.**

"So that's what those devices were for" Ozpin said.

"What's so useful about a bunch of webs" Qrow asked as he wasn't really impressed of that's were those wrist devices were all they could do.

"I think we may find out soon" Ozpin said as he leaned in interest.

"Ew! Web on toast is disgusting!" Nora gagged, causing her friends expect Ren to look at her.

"How would you know?" Velvet asked, even know she didn't want to be had to anyway.

"I..." Nora tried to say but Ren stopped her.

"We, don't need to know the details." Ren said, while Nora just accepted it.

 **Jaune hopped around the room, trying to get his suit on while toast was in his mouth.**

 **Jaune then went over to his over desk and grabbed his mask he had recently upgraded and he turned it inside out.**

 **With his red and blue suit on, Jaune placed the mask over his head, becoming the web-slinging hero, Spider-Man.**

 **People were in awe at the sight of Jaune and Ruby had finally come up with her own conclusion.**

"HE'S A SUPERHERO!" Ruby shouted with glee with stars in her eyes.

"Huh, well how about that..." Blake said simply, as she didn't find the words to say to this but was rather impressed.

"Gotta say, I like the get up he's wearing." Coco said as she looked at the suit with interest. "It fights with the superhero thing that Rubes is going on about."

"Plus, we can see the good parts" Yang grinned, as she saw some of the muscular parts.

"Oh, yeah" Coco purred in agreement.

Pyrrha and Velvet were blushing like mad at this. "Coco/Yang!" Velvet and Pyrrha called out.

"Oh what, like you two weren't thinking it" Coco claimed, to which neither the two girls didn't even deny to.

"So, what's his name!?" Nora asked with excitement.

"What?" Glynda asked in confusion.

"Y'know, his super-hero name. Every person who wears a costume like that has to be a super-hero name with it!" Nora explained, with Ruby nodding in agreement.

"Spider-Man" View answered.

"It's a bit on the nose, isn't it" Blake asked.

"I like it." Yang said. "It's simple and gets the point across and I have heard a lot worse names then that."

 **Jaune adjusted his lenses, as from his point of view, his mask had been upgraded with the latest software on hand. A piece of paper then slid through the door as Spidey zoomed in on it, the paper telling him to pay his bills.**

 **Spider-Man then noticed his phone on his bed and looked back and forth on the paper and his phone. He walked over to the paper until the police responder spoke again.**

 **"SWAT is 10-84 at Xiong Tower. All units standby, warrant is en route" The voice spoke as Spider-Man stopped in his tracks.**

 **Spider-Man turned and then leaped out of his window and into the streets below.**

 **The young spider fired a web line onto one of the nearest buildings, and swung from the line. He jumped onto a railway and started to swing through the city with his spider powers.**

"Well, that's one way to travel" Ren said with an impressed tone at the sight of the web-slinging.

"I take back what I said, that looks like a fun way to travel" Qrow said.

Ruby watched as Jaune swung throughout the city. The very moment she saw what those web-shooters did, she immediately wanted to recreate those things, and she just needed to find out how to make those webs...

 **Spider-Man swung through the city, feeling the wind on his face and went to fulfil his mission for the day, while following a helicopter.**

 **The young Arc then went to his phone and was instantly answered. "Captain Belladonna" A female voice spoke.**

"Woah Blakey" Yang said, impressed. "Looks like your part of the police force"

Blake was dumbfounded at this. She didn't think she would have a position like that in her life, due to her huntress style.

 **"Did you take him down yet?" Spidey asked.**

 **"No." Blake answered. "We're at Xiong Tower, but were still waiting on a warrant."**

 **"Mind if I join in on the fun?" The young Arc asked as he did a trick in the air before swinging again.**

 **"You know how his lawyers are...this one need to go by the book." Blake informed the wallcrawler as he groaned in response.**

 **"Come on Blake, I've waited eight years for this!" Jaune exclaimed as he swung through the city.**

"Eight years!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"That's how long he's been a hero for?" Yang said in a surprised and impressed tone.

"So he must have been a teenager when he started out." Ren pointed out.

"My question is how he got the power to swing across the webs." Ren asked. He then looked up to View. "I'm assuming there's no aura in this world, am I right?" Ren asked.

"Correct" View said. "In this world, Jaune gained powers from a genetic experiment, granting him powers that increased his strength, speed and durability" View explained.

Weiss then asked the big question. "How did Arc get these powers?"

"He was bitten by a radioactive spider" View answered, causing the heiress to just stare at him.

"I'm being serious" Weiss affirmed as she didn't believe that was the case.

"It makes perfect sense to me!" Nora said.

"My point exactly" Weiss said.

"Well, I happen to be proud for him..." Pyrrha said, causing her friends to look at her. "It is Jaunes dream to be a hero like in those comics he reads" Pyrrha said smiling, knowing that if her Jaune was here he would be in awe.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Velvet said in agreement as when she and Jaune would be paired up together they would sometimes reads his comics together. Even though she didn't understand the comics sometimes, she found it to be the best reason to be near the young knight.

 **"You really want to help?" Blake asked. "Head for the coordinates I'm sending you, sounds like his guys are trying to keep my backup from reaching the scene."**

 **"You got it! Almost there!" Spider-Man said with excitement as he turned a hard right and swung towards the pinpoint location on his map.**

 **As the young blonde was web-slinging, his phone went off again with the caller id read out "Work". He managed to answer it despite swinging in the air.**

 **"Uh, hello" Jaune said to the other person on the phone.**

 **"Arc, where are you?" A voice spoke to the masked spider. "We must run through the demonstration at least once"**

 **"Uhh, yes. Sorry. Yes. Dealing with a...personal issue." Jaune made up on the spot, hoping the person wouldn't get suspicious. "I'll be in soon. Promise"**

"Why isn't his boss aware of Arcs double life?" Weiss asked.

"Because Weiss, it's basically the first rule of being a superhero; Never revel your identity to the public" Ruby explained like it was most obvious thing.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner

 **Jaune sighed as the phone hung up. "I gotta wrap this up quick so I can get to my real job" Spider-Man said to himself as he was going closer to the pinpoint location.**

 **Spider-Man then noticed a squadron of police cars below him as they were heading for the same location as he was.**

 **"Looks like Blake called in the cavalry" Spidey commented as he finally reached the place Blake mention as it was chaos.**

 **The cars were being shot at by The Kingpins goons, forcing the cars to abruptly stop as the police got out their vehicles and hid behind them to avoid getting fired upon by the sheer number of goons.**

 **"We need more backup!" One of the officers yelled over the barrage of bullets. "Officers under fire! Officers under fire!" One called into his radio as the henchmen were gaining closer towards the policemen.**

"Why are those guys there again?" Nora asked.

"It's so that whoever is commanding those men can distract the police before they could get to them." Winter explained.

 **The head thug raised his hand in the air, signalling them to stop their shooting. He then went to speak in his headset.**

 **"Bring in the hammer!" The thug ordered.**

"HAMMER TIME!" Nora called out in a musical tone, confusing everyone expect for Ren as he was always used to the madness that was his partner.

 **One of the cops went for a bold move and got from his cover and went to shoot at the criminals. But when he came up, they were gone.**

"Where'd they go?" Weiss asked, confused and curious how they got out so quickly.

"They must be ninjas! Like Renny and Blake!" Nora suggested, causing said people to look at her.

 **The man was confused at this until he heard something. He turned to see a truck heading straight towards them. "MOVE!"**

 **The truck then rammed through the police cars, causing the officers to scatter to avoid getting hit. The truck then fell to its side, causing the tanker attached to it to explode in a giant fire.**

"Woah!" Yang cried in shock.

Everyone was hoping that those men would survive the encounter with the truck.

 **The things came back into the area as they pointed their weapons at the downed policemen.**

 **Suddenly, one by one the weapons of each man was quickly being disarmed by a web cable.**

 **The head thug looked up in the air to see his own weapon being tossed aside by the web slinging hero, Spider-Man as he landed in front of the criminals.**

"Yeah!" Nora said in an excited voice. "Spider-Jaune is on the move and ready to kick some butt!"

 **"Morning Guys!" Spidey greeted. "Who's ready for their hot fresh cup of bodily harm?" Spidey asked as he suddenly fired a web line onto the guy in front and lunged him himself forward and beat the guy around.**

Yang couldn't help but laugh at this. "Man, Jauney's got confidence. Makes him look buff..." Yang said as he stared at...certain areas of his suit.

Pyrrha and Velvet gave a curious and deadly look at the blonde brawler at her comment, not sure if it were teasing or not.

 **The web head went back and forth beating around the thugs as he tried but failed to but the spider. One thug tried to get him from behind, but a feeling then came to him and back flipped away from the man and kicked him to the ground.**

"I'm curious." Ozpin said. "How does Mr Arc know those men were going to attack without look?" Ozpin asked the floating man.

"It's something Jaune dubbed as Spider-Sense" View explained. "It acts as an early warning signal for any oncoming threats that can occur."

"Hmm...That is a really useful thing to have in battle" Pyrrha said with an impressed tone.

"Indeed" Glynda said in agreement.

"Wait, do spiders do have a sense like that?" Ruby asked.

"Well actually..." Weiss started to explain until Yang raised her hand up.

"We don't need an explanation, Weiss cream...just let the cool things happen" Yang interrupted, causing Weiss to huff in response.

 **Spider-Man swung items like trash cans and sewer lids to knock the thugs to the ground.**

 **As Spider-Man finished off the first wave of thugs, another truck came passing by, with two men jumping off the side, aiming their guns at him.**

 **Spider-Man then dodged to the side as they fired and started firing web shots at the man in front of him, encasing him into a web cocoon on the side of the truck.**

 **"Man, Xiong has a lot of guys on his payroll" The blonde commented as he went after the other two men.**

"It's kinda like Torchwick and his guys" Ruby said.

"It's an interesting comparison to say the least, but it appears this Kingpin has more men and power to his favour" Ozpin told the red reaper.

 **The masked blonde was beating one thug so much, he lunched him in the air, jumped in the air and knocked him out as he fell to the ground.**

 **He quickly took down another by throwing a trash can at him and webbed him to the ground, taking him out as Spider-Man took on more thugs.**

"Looks like he took out the trash!" Yang punned, causing the others to groan at the pun.

 **Suddenly, Blake called again. "Spider-Man, what's your status?" Blake asked in a rush.**

 **"Almost done here. You?" Spider-Man responded as he took out more and more of the hired men,**

 **"We're about to go in!" Blake yelled over the phone line.**

 **"I'll be there soon!" The masked blonde promised as he punched a criminal in the face before webbing another to the ground.**

 **"Man, I can't wait to see Juniors face when you slap the cuffs on him" Spider-man said in an excited tone, happy that this day had finally come.**

"Wait! Junior!?" Yang exclaimed in shock. "That guy who's runs the nightclub!? He's the big bad crime boss" Yang said in surprise, having only seeing the man as nothing more than a shady nightclub owner.

"It appears that he's the big man in charge" Qrow said as he knew of the man from a certain point a while ago.

 **As Spider-Man fought back and forth against the criminals, he finally manged to take them all down.**

 **Jaune looked around the area and found there were no more opponents left to beat. "Okay Blake, I cleared everything in this area, what's next..."**

 **Suddenly a large explosion occurred far ahead of the wall-crawler, shocking him in response.**

 **"Blake?" Spider-Man said in shock as his eye lenses widened. "BLAKE!" Jaune exclaimed in worry as he leaped into the air and swung towards where the explosion was.**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang grew worried for their teammate and friend while Blake herself kept her breath in to wait and see what happened to her counterpart.

 **"I knew Xiong wouldn't go down quietly!" Spider-Man hissed in anger as he swung through the city, following a squadron of cop cars along the way.**

"Looks like Kingpin is going all out" Coco said.

"It's just some men just won't go without a fight" Qrow commented.

"I have seen and dealt with several incursions that often refuse to surrender" Winter added.

 **Spider-Man reached the scene where it was all chaos. The criminals were launching a full on assault from the tower as they fired upon the police.**

 **Both sides fired back and forth at each other as one wanted control over the over.**

 **Captain Blake Belladonna crouched behind as police van as she spoke through her radio. "Get more backup! And lock down the air space!" The Faunus captain ordered.**

Team RWBY sighed in relief when they saw their partner, teammate and friend alive and well.

 **Spider-Man then jumped on the side of the van. "Blake, you okay?"**

 **"If he makes it out of that building we're gonna lose him" Blake informed her ally.**

 **"I'm gonna go, uh..." Spider-Man said, pointing out to the armed men on the roofs shooting down at the cops.**

 **Blake turned to Jaune. "Do your thing" Blake encouraged.**

 **"Yes!" Spider-Man said with excitement, pumping his fist up.**

 **He then leaped off the truck and swung towards the tower. "Today's the day, Junior!" Spidey declared.**

"Go kick butt, Fearless Leader!" Nora cried out in support.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted out as well, pumping her fist up.

"Go Jaune!" Velvet and Pyrrha chanted at the same time, causing the both to look at each other before turning their view onto the screen.

 **The criminals tried to shot down the masked blonde who swinged past each and every bullet.**

 **"Heads up!" Spidey called out as he shot and blinded two things.**

 **The head then threw his gun and tried to run. "Hey, where are you going?" Spidey joked as he picked him up and threw him into the lobby area, colliding with another criminal.**

 **"I'll clear a path follow me!" Spidey ordered as he jumped onto a statue, but the police in the room weren't quite keen he was there.**

 **"Get out of here Spider-Man, we got this!" One cop said.**

"Yeah, definitely got this, pal" Qrow remarked in a sarcastic voice.

 **Spider-Man rolled his eyes at this and he swung to the other side of the room to take down the thugs covering fire.**

 **Spidey fired a web line in air and knocked the person away when he reached the ground.**

 **"Sorry to break it to you, but you do not have this, buddy" Spidey said to the cop as he took down another thug by webbing him up and swung him around the room.**

 **"What's Spider Man doing here? He's gonna mess everything up!" One cop cried out in irritation, annoying the wall-crawler.**

"Why do these guys hate Jaune for trying to help them" Ruby asked, not liking the cop's attitude towards the spider powered blonde.

"Police to tend to have a dislike for any vigilantes" Winter explained.

"I say they're just jealous of Jaune-Jaunes Amazing power!" Nora boasted.

"I agree." Yang said. "Though I would call them Spectacular"

"I was thinking more the lines of Astonishing" Ruby added.

"I think Sensational would be more fitting for him" Pyrrha said.

"How about Ultimate?" Coco suggested.

"2099?" Nora suggested as her friends gave her a bewildered look.

 **"Oh, thanks for the confidence boost guys!" Jaune said sarcastically, as he used one of the things not bolted to the ground and swung it around to take down a few men at once.**

 **Spider-Man went back and forth taking down thug after thug, webbing them to the walls, dodging bullet fire, launching them in the air beating them while up there and lunging straight at them and kicking them to the ground. "Man, I guess this is what they call a hostile work environment" Jaune quipped.**

 **Jaune then saw a grenade on the ground near him. Instead of running, he grabbed it by the web and threw it at a group of thugs, knocking them out.**

 **Jaune's spider senses then went off once he finished fighting the criminals. He looked up to the upper levels and saw a row of gunmen firing off rounds at the police below.**

"I am impressed by the fighting technique that Mr Arc is showing" Winter said in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, the kids one heck of a fighter" Qrow said in agreement.

Ozpin and Glynda were amazed by the sight of Winter and Qrow agreeing with each other and not at each other's throats for once...but they knew it wouldn't last long and would be back to killing each other soon enough.

 **"I gotta take out those shooters" Jaune mused as he web-zipped over there, knocking the head shooter to the ground.**

 **Before the other two could shoot him, Jaune webbed both of them to the wall. As he did that, the elevator opened to show more men coming at him.**

 **He lunged at one with a web strike, knocking him out. He then went of one guy by webbing him up in a web based cocoon and swung him around, taking him and the rest of the thugs out.**

 **Spider-Man took a deep breath in as the fight finished. "I think that's all of them"**

 **As he said this, the SWAT officers came up to the upper levels and went towards the elevator to use it. But it was taking too long.**

 **"They shut the elevators down!" The officer in charge stated. He then gestured his men to the stairs. "Take the stairs!"**

 **Spidey watched as the officers were heading up the stairs before turning to the doors of the elevator. "I prefer a more direct approach."**

"He's going to run through the elevator shaft?" Velvet questions.

"Spiders do crawl" Weiss pointed out. "So it safe to bet that Jaune could do too."

 **He ran towards the doors and forced them to open for him. He crawled up the walls to the top as Captain Blake called him again. "Spider-Man status?"**

 **"Heading for the upper floors, and hoping that no one turns of the elevators" Spider-Man informed as he started to wall run.**

 **"Our choppers are taking fire, looks like Xiong has armed men on every floor."**

 **"He's desperate..." Spidey said as he manged to reach for the top.**

 **"And he's hitting us with everything he's got." Blake added.**

 **"I have to find him and end this" Jaune said with determination as he crawled through the vents.**

"So, can Junior really get away from this?" Ruby asked. "Just by flying away?"

"Potentially, yes" Ozpin answered his pupil.

"He could fly off to another country to avoid the hassle" Qrow answered his niece.

"But. That won't happen because Spider-Jaune-Jaune is kicking his sorry ass to the curb!" Nora boasted for her leader.

 **"Not yet." Blake affirmed. "We just picked up the chatter, they're wiping all their data servers. We need that evidence"**

 **"Okay sever room it is" Spider-man stated as the call ended.**

 **Suddenly, another call came in for the web-head, the caller ID showing it was he aunt. "Call from Glynda...better answer" Spidey mused.**

"Glynda?" Winter questions.

 **"Uh...hi Aunt Glynda!" Spider-man said casually despite the circumstances.**

"Huh, how about that" Qrow said. He then turned to the teacher. "You however don't look that shocked"

"In the last world I was in, I was Mr Arc's mother" Glynda explained.

"Huh." Qrow said simply. Just accepting it.

 **"What is all that noise?" Glynda asked as she hears the sounds of gunfire as Jaune tried to think of a good excuse.**

 **"Watching a superhero movie" Spidey said quickly as he came up of a reason off the spot. "What's up?"**

"How could she not see through that lie?" Weiss asked in disbelief as Jaunes excuse.

"Jaune has never been a good liar" Ren pointed out as he agreed with Weiss.

"Maybe he got better at it." Nora said.

 **"I was just wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner tomorrow night." Glynda asked, hoping her nephew wouldn't forget as he manged to get out of the vents and into the next room.**

 **"Totally!" Spider-Man said with assured as the sound of guns and yelling grew louder and louder. "Uh, listen, I gotta go!"**

 **"Okay, love you!" Glynda said with care.**

 **"Love you two, Glynda!" Spidey said as the call ended and he leaped onto the railing above and knocked a guy out with a single punch.**

"Talk about multitasking" Yang said.

 **One thug kept shooting at the spider, but was wasting his bullets when he swiftly dodged them and fired a web line onto the man and knocked him off the floor and onto the ground below.**

 **As more thugs got out of the elevator, Jaune then decided to go with a few combo moves to make the fights go a lot quicker.**

 **He then towards with the first thug. He webbed him, leaped in the air and slammed the man's head into the ground.**

"Shouldn't he be dead...?" Ruby said with a concerned voice as she was a bit that disbursed about the brutal take down.

"Nah." Yang shrugged off. "He'll be fine..." Yang said casually as her teammates looked at her with the same look of disbelief.

"His neck should be broken by that that force!" Weiss said, incredulously.

"Fine..." Yang repeated.

"But..." Blake tried to say.

"Fine..." Yang dragged out.

 **Spider Man punched the thug in the face and kicked him in the face again, knocking him to the ground.**

 **Try as they might, the thugs were overwhelmed by Spider-Man's strength and puns, the latter annoying them more.**

 **Spider-Man manged to take them out and headed for the files Blake mention. "Gotta find that sever room before there's no evidence left." Spidey mused.**

 **Jaune Arc saw the doors but didn't go in immediately. "If I go in this way they'll destroy all the evidence." The young blonde mused.**

 **The young by used his masked to scan the inside of the room that showed a mass of armed guards. "I should look for a sneaky way in..."**

 **Spidey looked around the area and found a vent entrance above and grinned. "Got it" Spidey said with a hint of pride in his voice.**

 **He slung himself at the vent and crawled through it. "It's like my own private entrance." Spidey quipped as he crawled along.**

The only one who laughed at that was of course, Yang. "Man, Jauneys got some killer puns, they're web-tastic" yang joked, causing even more groans in the area.

Ruby then turned to Pyrrha. "Never let Jaune use puns in his life near Yang" Ruby asked, to which the four times champions nodded to.

"Oh trust me, I won't let him anywhere near any jokes of that variety"

 **"Xiong may be a dirty criminal, but he has remarkably clean air vents." Spidey mused as he reached a vent entrance with guard standing below it.**

 **"Hurry up! The boss wants everything erased!" The thug called out to his fellow criminals.**

 **Jaune opened the vents and grabbed the man by his webs and slung him up towards the ceiling and webbed him there. "They so cute when they're oblivious" Spidey said as he continued to crawl.**

"Hmm, that's the same on how Pyrrha feels about Jaune isn't it?" Yang whispered to her partner who rolled her eyes.

 **"How's it going?" One of the criminals asked below.**

 **"Nearly done. We're just half way there." The other guard answered.**

 **Spider-Man found the exit and leaped onto the room below, surprising everyone there. "Is this tech support? I forgot my password."**

Yang and a few others couldn't help but laugh at Jaunes witty retort in fighting.

"I don't see how Mr Arc is helping matters when he's busy making light of the situation" Glynda said with a slight frown.

"It can be a useful tool in battle. Qrow uses them all the time" Ozpin said as he pointed at the reaper.

"I don't think that's a flattering comparison" Winter said, causing Qrow to stick his tongue at her.

 **"Spider Man!" A thug called out. "Don't let him near the console!" The thug said just before Jaune punched him in the jaw and knocked him aside.**

 **Jaune swung and threw a computer console at one thug with sparks flying off it to the web-head air lunching one guy in the air and proceed to beat him back and forth to Jaune dodging a bullet and fired a web pellet in one thugs face and kicked him to the ground.**

 **He finished the last guy of by simply webbing him to the nearest wall. The masked blonde turned to see there was a countdown that would delete the evidence, causing Jaune to run over to the console and worked on saving the evidence from destruction.**

 **"Gotta access that console before everything's gone" Spidey mused as he worked on the computer.**

 **"Let's see just how good their security is" The young Arc mused as he typed down a number of codes. "Aw, you guys forget the latest kernel patch...tsk, tsk"**

 **"Hiding in the sever room?" A booming voice called to Jaune. The blonde looked up to see the countdown gone and the face of Junior Xiong looking down at him with a smug look.**

 **"Cowardly...even for you" Kingpin mocked.**

"And there he is..." Yang said with annoyed look.

"You were right..." Blake said to her blonde partner. "He does look like a jerk."

 **"Says the guy frantically erasing his search history" Spider-Man shot back as he continued with his work.**

Yang giggled at Jaunes remark at the crime lord. "Man, Vo...Jaune is pulling off all the good comebacks...He might make a great duo during my comedy act." Yang thought to herself.

 **Kingpin ignored the remark and continued mocking the young spider. "After all these years, you're still just an ignorant child..."**

 **"True." Jaune said in agreement. "But it is part of my charm isn't it?" Jaune grinned under his mask as finished downloading the evidence he needed for the arrest.**

 **Xiong's eyes widen in shock when he saw what was happening from his end, with a snarling expression.**

 **"Damn you..." Kingpin snarled. "GET THOSE DOORS DOWN NOW!" Junior commanded as he slammed his desk.**

 **Spidey turned to see a squadron of thugs and went to fight them.**

 **Jaune launched a man in the air and yanked him right back down to the ground and into another criminal as they groaned in pain.**

 **"Look around you..." Kingpin spoke as Jaune fought his armed thugs. "I did this! What have you done that ever mattered!?" Kingpin question as the web-slinger threw a guy into a wall and webbed him there.**

 **"Well, there was that one time I took down a pompous, overstuffed crime lord before breakfast" Spider-Man quipped as he swung around an electrical panel and hit everyone around him.**

 **"Without me, the scum I kept in check will run rampant. And it'll be your fault!" Kingpin continued to mock the spider.**

"Man, does this guy ever shut up" Coco asked, growing annoyed by the monologue.

"Sometimes I find the off button by crushing his...well, you know" Yang said as Weiss gagged in disgust by the implication while Coco nodded in approval.

"That a girl" Qrow said in approval.

 **Spider-Man dodged the bullet fire of one guy before charging towards him and beated him to the ground.**

 **"It's been a long, tough road, Xiong...almost sad to see it end" Spidey said in a mock emotional tone as he comboed another thug, fewer and fewer criminals in the room growing by the second.**

 **"Mere prelude..." Kingpin shrugged off.**

Ozpin was curious by The Kingpins tone. As if the crime lord knew something was coming.

"You alright Oz?" Qrow asked.

"I'm fine." Ozpin said. "Just curious is all."

 **"Well get ready for the main event!" Spider-man said with determination and seriousness in his voice as when the day was going to end, The Kingpin will be taken down.**

 **As he took out the last man, he left the server room to find where to head to next, a massive explosion came up from above, shocking the young spider.**

"Oh boy..." Qrow said as he knew that wasn't good.

 **He went over the coms to the Faunus Captain. "Blake there's..." Spider-man tried to say until Blake stopped him.**

 **"I saw it...Xiong could have the whole place wired." Blake said with worry as Spider-Man he jumped up to where the explosion happened.**

 **"I'm sending in a bomb unit" Blake said.**

 **"I'll make sure no one was caught in the crossfire" Spider-Man said as he went over to a set of doors that was instantly opened by the SWAT team.**

Team NPR smiled at her leader's determination and kindness to help out the people in the building.

 **"Move out" The head man said to his men as he came across Spider-Man. "Hey guys!" Spider-Man said casually.**

 **"I guess bombs are part of Juniors getaway plan." Spidey stated.**

 **Another explosion happen, shocking everyone there as the sounds of screams came this time.**

 **"Sounds like they're trapped" Jaune said with worry of the innocent people there.**

 **"You go after them, we'll look for the bombs" The SWAT leader assured the wall-crawler as he and his men went for the bombs as Spider-Man web zipped over to the fiery side of the tower.**

 **"HELP! SOMEBODY!" A man cried out in terror, pleading for anyone to help.**

 **Spider-Man ran towards where the man was screaming while warning people along the way. "Everyone clear out!" Spider-Man instructed. "Evacuate the building!"**

The teachers smiled at Jaunes selflessness and making sure the people were safe. Making him top huntsman material.

 **The webbed blonde pulled out a piece of the building away, freeing some trapped people along the way. "I heard more people back there!" A woman told the vigilante.**

 **"I'll find them" Spider-Man promised he has continued to where the screams were coming from.**

 **Jaune then across a pile of rubble with two people under it as they called out in distress. "Spider Man! We can't move, we're pinned down!" The woman cried out.**

 **Jaune crawled through the rubble to save the two, getting under a large structure.**

Jaunes friends were in worry for their friend might not being able to get out but they also knew that he couldn't just let those people down.

"You can do this, Jaune" Pyrrha said in support for her love.

 **"I'll lift it. When you're free, get out, fast!" Spider-Man told to the civilians. "If you can walk, help the injured, got it?"**

 **"Y-yes..." the woman said as Spider-Man then reached within himself and use his raw power and sheer strength to push the debris in the air with all his strength as he groaned in in pain.**

 **More of the building fell on top of the spider, but this didn't stop the young blonde as he continued to the stand with determination coursing through his body.**

 **"Go! Go! Go!" Spider-Man yelled as the two did so as he ran under the debris while in awe of the spider's strength.**

"Wow" Yang said simply as she was in awe by Jaunes sheer strength.

"That's Jaune for you" Ruby said with a big grin for her fellow leader.

"Yeah, Fearless Leader has got all kind of muscle!" Nora boasted.

 **Felling the pressure of the debris, Spider-Man leaped out of the way and into the other side of the room before the structure could crush him.**

 **"Thank you!" The woman thanked from the other side of the structure as Spider-man continued on with his mission.**

 **"Okay Junior, coming your way!" Spider-Man mused as he came across another vent entrance and leaped into it.**

 **"Spider-Man, its Blake." The Faunus captain called the spider.**

 **"How we doing, captain?" Spidey asked.**

 **"Could be better. Our choppers took a beating. We just had to ground our last one." Blake spoke, growing anger at the crime lord.**

 **"If Xiong calls in a chopper, we have no one to stop it from landing"**

 **"And no one to chase him if he flies away." Spidey finished for his ally.**

 **"Why do I get the feeling he was planning this all along?" Blake asked.**

 **"Because he probably was..." Spider Man said as he himself knew the nature that was The Kingpin.**

"I'll give him this, Junior has a lot of backups to get out of this mess" Weiss said

"That's not going to stop Jaune!" Ruby said, not hiding the pride in her voice for her fellow leader.

 **Spider-Man exited the vents to see policemen standing in defence and saw the injured. "Damn it!" Jaune cursed.**

 **"Blake! Get EMT's up here, fast!" Spider-Man yelled over the line as he headed for the door.**

 **"We're trying..." Blake said.**

 **As the web-head headed inside the room, he saw a thug with a rocket launcher at hand...and was aiming at him. "Uh oh..." Spider-Man muttered.**

 **"INCOMING! Spider-Man warned as the rocket was heading towards him.**

 **Spidey dodged out of the way before it could hit him. Spider-Man leaped towards the thug and knocked him to the ground.**

"Wow!" Nora said with excitement.

"This spider sense would be really useful if anyone here had it" Ren said, thinking about the possibilities to have with that.

 **"That's enough out of you" Jaune spoke to the rocket man.**

 **More men appeared from the upper floor with rocket launchers in their hands.**

 **"More Rockets!" Spidey cried out in disbelief. "It's a little excessive, don't you think?" Spidey asked rhetorically as he jumped up and swung one goon of the floor and into the lower level and simply webbing another to the ground.**

"Besides, mini guns are better" Coco said.

"I think you mean scythes?" Ruby said.

"Guys, let's not get into a weapons debate" Weiss said, trying not to start an argument.

 **Jaune spider sense went off and turned to see one more man with a rocket launcher as Jaune grew annoyed by this.**

 **"What is this!? National rocket day or something!?" Spider-Man cried out as he web slinged over to where the thug was and webbed him in the eyes and knocked him to the wall, webbing him there.**

"It is!?" Nora said in surprise. "Well then I better get my rockets!" Nora said as she got out of her chair. But Ren stopped her from doing so.

"Nora no!" Ren affirmed. "I told you before that national rocket day is not a real holiday" Ren reminded, causing Nora to huff and sit right back down.

"Well it should be" Nora pouted in a childlike tone as she crossed her arms.

 **Spider-Man went to the doors near him and pulled them open. He saw some of the structure fallen down and Spider-man ran towards it, pulling off a few parkour moves.**

 **"How'd the bomb squad guys get through this?" Spidey mused over the descriptive sight around him.**

Winter was also curious on how those men got past those debris. She decided to wait until she confirmed her suspicions.

"Man, those guys might have had a painful time trying to get past that" Ruby said.

"Well not everyone has your speed, Ruby" Weiss reminded.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Ruby dismissed, causing Weiss to sigh.

 **Spider-Man ran into a room where Kingpins men spotted him and went to shoot him. Spider-Man bounced off the wall and punched the nearest thug near him.**

 **One by one, Spider-Man took down each thug by webbing them to the ground or the wall, throwing anything nearest to him at them and punching them back and forth,**

 **He quickly took down each thug one by one, clearing the room. "Okay, the room is clear" Jaune breathed as he walked towards the next door,**

 **"Bomb squad should be somewhere ahead" Spidey mused. "Hope they're okay."**

"Hmm..." Winter hummed.

"What's got you so interested, Ice Queen?" Qrow said.

Winter ignored the comment. "Nothing yet..."

 **The young Arc opened the door and swung near the SWAT Officers. "You guys alright?" Spider-Man asked.**

 **"We were just about to call for back up..." The boss said.**

 **"I think I'm it..." Spider-Man said, causing The SWAT Officers to move out of his path.**

 **"Lead the way, we'll be right behind you!" The Officer gestured as Spider-Man walked past them.**

 **The cop then spoke over his radio. "Heads up, Boss..." The man informed as he and his men pointed their weapons at the spider.**

"Hey! What is he doing!?" Ruby called out incredulously.

The rest of Team RWBY, NPR, Coco and Velvet gritted their teeth when they saw that cop and the rest drew their guns on Jaune.

The adults, especially Winter, had a feeling that this would be the case. There was always going to be corruption in any police forces.

 **Jaune's spider sense went off at this. Spider-Man jumped over the corrupt police as they fired their guns.**

 **Spider-Man latched onto one of their guns and flung it at the boss, knocking him out.**

 **The young masked blonde web-striked a man with a shield who blocked it, but the spider expected this and slid under the cop and beat around the man back and forth knocking him to the ground.**

 **"You guys were in debut to Xiong all along!?" Spidey questions as he dodged the bullets, taking a few men out.**

 **"Aww, now I'll never get that image out of my head!" Spidey exclaimed in disgust.**

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"Most likely they were crooked cops" Pyrrha said.

"That does tend to happen sometimes" Blake said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

 **"Get him!" One of them called out... then getting his head kicked in by the spider as he quipped around them.**

 **"Guess you plan didn't work..." Spidey joked as he webbed a man to the ground. "Guess it's time for plan B: getting kicked in the head."**

 **As Spider-man finished the corrupted cops one by one by either, combo attacks, webbing them to the ground and throwing any items at them.**

 **Spider-Man then made a call to Captain Blake to inform her of the recent betrayal "Blake. It looks like some of your guys were on Xiong's pay roll..."**

 **Spider-Man then stood by the door to the Kingpins office. "Good news is they were Juniors last line of defence. I'm right outside his office."**

 **"Take him down now!" Blake said with an edge to her voice.**

 **"With pleasure!" Spider-Man said with a great grin under hi mask and went to finally beat the Kingpin of Crime.**

"I can't wait for this!" Yang said excitedly.

"You seem excited" Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Yang said.

"I thought you said Junior was harmless?" Ruby reminded.

"While I don't have a problem with him in our world, in this world it's clear he's a dick and I'm just waiting for Jaune to take him down!" Yang explained.

 **As the fight goes on outside, the office for the Kingpin had a collection of art memorabilia.**

"It appears that this Kingpin has an interest for fine art" Glynda said, as she looked onto the art on screen.

"What's so great about a bunch of old stuff" Qrow remarked, causing Winter to be annoyed at the hunter again.

"You forget, Qrow. That these pieces of art holds history behind them and can tell great tales" Ozpin said to the grizzled huntsman.

 **Junior Xiong, aka The Kingpin of Crime, was currently writing a series on checks on his desk in a calm manner.**

 **Spider-Man came into the room, leaping onto a pillar. "Writing your memoirs?" The Arc joked. "Don't forget the hyphen between "Spider" and "Man" Jaune joked as Junior ignored him.**

 **Junior pressed the button to the intercom. "Get the chopper ready, I won't be long" Kingpin said grimly as he cracked his knuckles as he got up from his desk.**

 **"I'm surprised you made it this far..." Junior said as he walked behind his desk.**

"Should he really be surprised at this point?" Velvet said, finding Kingpins attitude to be smug.

"Some guys want to fell like their on the top of the game, even though the odds are stacked against them" Coco explained to her partner and friend.

 **"But your foolishness...ends now!" Junior stated as he pressed a button in hand that caused a glass wall to close in front of him.**

 **Spider-Man leaped off the pillar and onto the ground. "Uh, you do know I can still see you right?" Spidey remarked.**

 **"Eight years of this insolence..." Junior sneered.**

 **Jaune's spider sense then went off as the pillar behind him and the pillar next to it, showed off two machine gun turrets, aiming at the web-head.**

 **"Awe, for me? You shouldn't have!" Spidey quipped as the turrets rotated and started to fire at the spider.**

"Coward." Winter said coldly towards Kingpin.

"He should come out there a fight like a man" Nora said, wanting to see Jaune beat the stuffing out of the man.

"Those turrets are there to make him feel safe, Nora" Ren said to his partner.

"With Jaunes powers, I doubt that'll last long" Blake said, feeling like the blonde could handle the situation despite not knowing him well.

 **Spider-Man back flipped away from the fire. "Gotta shut off those turrets" Spidey mused as he leaped behind one of the pillars, waiting for the right moment.**

 **The guns stopped firing, waiting to reload. Spidey jumped from his cover and started to web up the machine gun, encasing it in webs. He then fired two web cables at the turret and ripped it from its spot.**

 **"What are you doing!?" Kingpin roared.**

"He's kicking your ass, Junior!" Yang shouted with a grin, even though he couldn't hear what she said.

 **Spider-Man then spun the turret around and around and the then flung it at the glass wall, causing the wall to crack greatly.**

 **Before the other machine gun had a chance to fire at him, Jaune quickly webbed up the other gun and did the same process and threw it at the glass wall, exploding, and destroying the wall, exposing the Kingpin.**

 **The large man staggered back at this. "How is this happening!?" Kingpin shouted in rage.**

 **Spider-Man was still his joking self. "What's wrong Junior? You seem angry..." Jaune joked, enraging the crime lord even further.**

 **"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The crime boss declared.**

 **He then ran towards his desk and smashed it.**

 **"Take you best shot!" Spidey remarked as his spider sense went off again.**

 **Kingpin picked up his entire desk with his own two hands and threw it at the web-head.**

"Friendly fire at its best!" Ruby said.

"That's right, sis!" Yang said in agreement as she did a high five with her.

 **Lucky for the spider, his spider sense slowed things down long enough for Spider-Man to catch it before it could reach him. He swung it around before throwing it towards Junior.**

 **The large man was stunned by this, unable to move.**

 **"That gave me an opening!" Spider-Man said. He then started to fire his web shooters at the crime boss, encasing him in a cocoon made of web.**

"Well this looks like a sticky situation!" Yang punned as everyone around her cringed at the bad pun.

"That was atrocious" Winter said as she gave a glare towards a certain Qrow.

"Hey don't look at me" Qrow said, raising his hands in mock defence. "She gets that from Tai, not me"

"Ah, you people don't have a respect for the art of puns" Yang said in a dramatic tone.

 **Spider-Man fired a web cable at the chest of the large man and lunged himself towards him and proceeded to give the man a beat down, punching and kicking him back and forth.**

 **But as the young Arc was punching him, it also caused the web to tear apart quickly, freeing the man as he went to back hand the spider, but Spider-Man dodged away in time.**

 **"You'll die as uselessly as you lived!" Kingpin insulted as he charged towards the spider.**

 **But as the crime boss ran towards him, Spider-Man jumped over the large man as he ran past him and threw one of the items in the room and flung it at the crime boss.**

 **Spider-Man fired another rounds at Kingpin before lunging at him, knocking him back into a pillar. As each time Spider-Man punches the crime lord, the pillar behind them broke apart piece by piece.**

Team RWBY were amazed by the sheer strength that Spider-Man and Kingpin had, as if they were on par with each other. They still wanted their friend to win the fight.

The remaining members of Team JNPR were routing for their leader to win the fight.

Coco and Velvet were also routing for the young Arc to win, especially Velvet.

The Adults had their faith in their pupil, even Qrow and Winter wanted the young man to win despite knowing very little.

 **Spider-Man leaped out of the way and threw a number of objects at the crime boss as he leaped towards him. Before Spider-man could have a chance to strike again, Kingpin smacked away and rammed towards the young spider.**

"Oh no! Jaune!" Ruby cried out of her fellow leader.

 **Kingpin charged right through a wall with Spider-Man on him like a fly on a warthog. Junior slammed Jaune onto a large pipe and tried to slam him but the young spider dodged out the way, bursting the pipe with steam flowing out of it.**

 **The crime boss then grabbed the spider by the shoulders and tossed him to the other side of the room, making the spider crash through into the room he was in before, while there were wears and tears onto his costume.**

Pyrrha and Velvet were in worry at the sight of their crush getting tossed around by the Kingpin and wanted him to make it out okay

Coco was upset about two things right now, Jaunes costume getting torn because she liked the look and design of it and Kingpin beating down Arc.

 **"YOU ARE EVERYTHING THAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CITY" Kingpin yelled at the spider as he dusted himself off.**

 **Jaune was slowly getting himself back up. "Funny..." Jaune witted. "I was gonna say the same thing to you"**

Qrow chuckled slightly at this. "Kid's got spirit, I'll give him that."

Pyrrha had a proud smile for her partner's determination and willingness to never give up.

"That's our vomit boy" Yang said with a grin.

 **Suddenly, more of Kingpins men entered the room. "You know what to do men!"**

 **"Surround him!" One of thugs ordered.**

"Man can't fight his own battles without bringing in his goons?" Qrow said with a frown. "Yeah, I get what you're saying Ice Queen, what a coward..." Qrow.

Glynda then turned to Ozpin. "How long?"

"I'd say soon"

 **Spider-Man kept his stance around all of his foes.**

 **Kingpin pounded his chest and went towards Spider-Man, he jumped out of the way but Juniors men was less then lucky as they were crushed under the large man.**

Yang cringed at the sight of those men getting crushed by Junior, even though they were working for the man.

"Those guys must've gotten paid a lot if they can stand being crushed by their boss" Nora said.

 **Kingpin punched the young blonde in the face and spun him and grabbed him up in the air and slammed Spider-Man into the ground.**

 **Spider-Man alternate between fighting the Kingpins and fighting his men at the same time. He threw various things at the Kingpin and webbed and beat him around back and forth as any of his minions tried to help, ending up getting in the way.**

 **Soon, it was just Jaune Arc the Spider-Man and Junior Xiong The Kingpin, facing off against each other as they fought they're last battle.**

"Take him down, Jaune!" Ruby said as he threw her fist up in support, with her sister join her while Weiss and Blake gave their support in a subtle manor.

"You can do it! I believe in you!" Pyrrha joined in with Nora in the chant as well while Ren was less vocal about it.

"Yeah!" Velvet said in agreement before calming herself down with a blush on her face while Coco chuckled.

Even though Ozpin and Glynda weren't chanting it, they too had their support in for the young Arc, with Winter and Qrow sharing that feeling.

 **Jaune used his strategy of throwing anything around him and throwing them at the large man so he could get a chance to web him up and punched him around.**

 **The more times Jaune used his strategy, the more anger filled the large man.**

 **Spider-Man turned to see the crime boss looming over him as he threw his hands in the air and went to pound the spider. But the web head dodged in the right time, causing the floor below them to tear apart, causing them both to fall down.**

Pyrrha and Velvet gasped at this at first but was relieved that Jaune found a way out.

 **As they were falling, Junior grabbed the spider by the throat and tried to hit him, but the spider fired a web line past him and let him fall to the ground below.**

 **Spider-Man then fired two web lines near the crime lord and slammed into him. Causing them to fall further to the ground levels.**

 **But before they could hit the ground, Junior grabbed Jaune by the leg and threw him to the walkway below before getting right back up and tossing the masked blonde off the walkway.**

 **Spider-Man fired a web onto the walkway below and swung himself to the windows. With one piercing glare, Jaune Arc leaped off the windows, towards the Kingpin and launched himself towards the crime boss, knocking off the walkway.**

 **As they were falling in air, Spider-Man punched The Kingpin back and forth without rest. With one final punch, The Kingpin was sent falling back into the entrance.**

 **Spider-Man then fired his web shooter at the large man before he could fall, encasing him into a web cocoon as Spider-Man hung upside down, taunting the defeated crime lord.**

"Woo ooh!" Yang cheered out.

"Yay!" Ruby and Nora cried out for their friend.

Blake, Ren, Coco and Weiss smiled at their friend bringing down crime lord.

"Hooray Jaune!" Pyrrha and Velvet said at the same time, causing them to brief glance at each other for a moment before returning their view back to their crush.

The adults were proud of Jaune accomplishing a heroic feat worthy of a huntsman or huntress to do.

 **"So, should we kiss now?" The masked blonde joked as Junior continued to struggle out of the web.**

The students couldn't help but laugh and the adults chuckled at Jaunes retort towards Kingpin.

 **The police then surrounded the two. "Yeah, maybe later..." Jaune said as The Kingpin of crime had just been taken down at last.**

 **Junior had a calm expression has he was being walked by the police while the press was taking photos and the civilians just stood there as they witness the arrest of The Kingpin.**

 **Spidey jumped onto the police van in front of him. "Finally off to Rykers, huh?" Spider-Man quipped, annoying the crime lord. "Y'know I think you've got more enemies in there then I do!"**

 **"If you think this will be more than a minor inconvenience..." Junior began, but the web head interrupted him.**

 **"Whoop! Gotta go. Hey! Good luck, Junior...I have a feeling you're gonna need" Spidey quipped as he fired a web line and sprung off.**

 **"You Idiot!" Kingpin roared as the police placed him inside the van. "I'm the one who kept ordered in this city!"**

 **"ONE MONTH!" Kingpin yelled. "In one month you wished you had me back!" The former crime lord declared as the van's doors closed on him.**

"What did you think he meant by that?" Yang asked, curious to Juniors cryptic warning.

"I don't know. But then again, it's probably Junior babbling about nothing" Weiss said, not finding the former crime lords threat seriously

 **Jaune Arc leaped onto one of the nearby buildings. "End of an era..." Jaune breathed out in relief. "I feel like I should celebrate...maybe take a vacation" The hero mused as he looked over his city.**

The screen turned off as everyone gathered their thoughts.

"So, what did you guys think?" View asked, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"That was awesome!" Yang shouted with a smile. "I love this world, I wish I could see more of Jaune as this Spider-Man

"Me too!" Ruby said in agreement, wanting to see more of the world just showed.

View grinned at this and an idea went into his head. "Well, I may be able to show some more of the world if you want" View offered.

"Really!?" Nora said with excitement in her voice.

"Hold on a moment" View muttered. He then placed a yellow energy like substance on the orb. "There. Bookmarked so I'll remember to come back to" View the warped the orb to a different location. "I'll set up the next world while you guys relax" View said as he disappeared from the room.

Pyrrha and Velvet then turned to Yang. "What was that comment earlier about my partner?" The red head asked with a curious edge to her voice.

Yang just shrugged. "Eh, it was nothing." Yang said.

"Oh, okay then..." Velvet said as she and Pyrrha turned away from the boxer.

"Or was it?" Yang teased, causing Pyrrha and Velvet to turn her head right back at the blonde boxer who just grinned like a mad woman, having a fun time teasing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **And yes, you did read it right, Part 1. Because I want the cast of RWBY and any more characters I bring into this, to watch the entire thing in small segments. Similar to what Into the Arc-Hive does with God War. Also, I will not be covering the side quests, because I don't think they add much, story wise. I may stick to the costumes in the story, Classic, Advanced and Anti Ock. Though it may change depending on my opinion.**

 **Fun fact, the first story I did as a writer was based around Spider-Man, and it too had a Multiverse theme to it. It may be a bit clunky at points but I'm glad I'm writing it. If you want, you can check it out.**

 **Before I finish up, I need to say something. Recently, a legendary man named Stan Lee has recently passed away. He made the greatest characters in comic history and the heroes he made were and are an important chapter in my childhood. And I will miss the man, he left behind a great legacy from Spider-Man, Avengers, X-Men and so on. I'm happy to have known his work and see him as the great he was and will ever be. Excelsior to you Mr Lee, may you rest in peace.**

 **Next...a reaction from a show I've watched since I was five...about a lord of time facing a parasite...Thanks and see you around!**


	11. Doctor Who: Rings of Akhaten

**_Hashirama 1710: I could do that._**

 ** _EdgyKid666: It'll happen soon._**

 ** _Jakegag99: Thanks. Doctor Who has a lot of great moments. I think I could do one or two of them one day._**

 ** _Dcraus: I will be able to do that. In honour of the man. Oh, I have most of those people in mind_**

 ** _Immortal Zamasu: Maybe, I'll see the series and see what's what_**

 ** _Bryan0389: Sounds interesting to use. Indeed. Glad you liked it._**

 ** _Remzal Von Enili: Thanks. I think I may be able to do the DLC soon._**

 ** _Commandosquirrel: He'll still be there._**

 ** _Animewatcher1014: I think I may be able to do that fight soon._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Will do._**

 ** _Greer123: I do try to write their characters well. I am doing fine, thank you for asking._**

 ** _Halolaststanding: Oh, I'll keep you guessing my friend..._**

 ** _CrimsonDemon278: Not a problem. I'm a big fan as well. RIP indeed._**

 ** _Guest: Good for you and your friends, it's a great way to see his legacy. I, myself will read the comics and look over the best moments._**

 ** _StarFOX1017: Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I try and take everyone's comments into suggestion._**

 ** _Gamelover41592: Thanks._**

 ** _HCMatos: I do intend on doing something around DC soon. Well, I'm glad you think so._**

 ** _Docron: Thanks. Will do._**

 ** _ShikiGranbell: Thanks. Stan Lee left behind an amazing legacy. I take all serious comments into consideration. It sounds interesting to do. I may just do that._**

 ** _Doctor Snivy: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hmm, I may check out your story soon._**

 ** _StormMarine: RIP Stan. Oh, it's Doctor Who alright._**

 ** _Stratos263: Thanks. You are right indeed._**

 ** _Penmaster Cole: Maybe._**

 ** _HBgamer111: Good words._**

 ** _Stryker: It was an honour to write a chapter based around one of his greatest characters._**

 ** _Guest: A Red Dead Redemption 2 chapter will happen at either December or January as I want to play the game for myself._**

 ** _Aim: I'm glad I'm the first person doing a reaction on Spider-Man and continuing it. I felt like Blake as Yuri was more fitting._**

 ** _Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015: I will look up the series and see if there's any chance._**

 ** _KingWombat: Not in particular. But it could happen._**

 ** _Phatboy93: Thanks. I may do that soon._**

 ** _TjdCoolCat: Those moments will happen soon enough. I love doing their reactions to the worlds._**

 ** _AsulAgila3456u: Maybe._**

 ** _Rinter215: It's not impossible to happen..._**

 ** _Imaginacion1995: Starkiller and Transformers are the ones most likely to happen._**

 ** _Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Well thank you for adding my story to your list, I am honoured. I will give it a thought._**

 ** _Silverking77: Not a problem._**

 ** _UndeadGamerLV7: Great words. I will share the message with those who listen._**

 ** _Zealot555: Doctor who is a great show, if you can you should watch it. I will take these suggestions into consideration._**

 ** _Object Paradise: Indeed._**

 ** _Austin: Stan Lee is gonna have a heck of a time there. These suggestions are well and good. I'm hoping to do a Transformers chapter soon._**

 ** _Dcsonic 10: RIP, Stan Lee. Shattered Dimensions is one of my favourite Spider-Man games. It was sad indeed._**

 ** _Guest: I don't think they'd use CGI, it would be too soon._**

 ** _Guest: I have seen art of that and it does seem fun as a reaction. I just don't think I would be the right person to do it._**

 ** _TheLazyInspiredOne: Those two are good and I may use Uncharted as the first one._**

 ** _Mehanivus: Thanks. I will be continuing it soon._**

 ** _Slyrocker: yeah, playing the game is really fun!_**

 ** _Guest: I'll be playing Red Dead 2 soon. I don't know if I can do a reaction on that._**

 ** _DarkthiefX: Maybe._**

 ** _Guest: It does sound like an interesting story._**

 ** _Jack Redhawke: I'll try and find a Beta Reader to look over it._**

 ** _Gunnrdgr8: Good suggestions._**

 ** _Cold Cobra: It does great._**

 ** _Ahsoei: Those are great stories to use._**

 ** _Taking it easy: I like all of these suggestions and I can definitely do some of them._**

 ** _Guest: The man left behind a great legacy. I can do the Stormbreaker scene soon._**

 ** _Ace Drayce: It's unlikely._**

 ** _Guest: Doing the interactions is always fun. I may do the zombie storyline one day._**

 ** _John Brazil: Thanks. Player One may or may not happen at one point._**

 ** _Toraemon: I may do a sitcom at some point._**

 ** _Mr Illegal: I'll have to wait for the film to come out on DVD so I can get a better look and understanding the actions and dialogue._**

 ** _Guest: I may be able to do something like that._**

 ** _Lordrednight: Jaune as Spider-Man would be fitting for him. Yep._**

 ** _Jason Hunter: Unlikely._**

 ** _Chris-da-king: Some of those character listings aren't as possible but there are a few that's possible._**

 ** _Jkdarksid: It could happen at some point in the story._**

 ** _Guest. These are good suggestions. I haven't thought about doing reactions from other people's stories._**

 ** _Last Step: I may be able to do that._**

 ** _CrazyLich79: Not a problem._**

* * *

View came into the theatre room, holding an orb in hand. "Okay people, I found a world to watch..."

"YES!" Nora cried out in joy as she was sat down by Ren.

View chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Glad you're excited."

"So, what's up with this world then?" Qrow slurred as he drank his flask.

"This world has a lot of history to it...a lot of time devoted towards it. So many events happened in this world, it's hard to keep track."

"Sounds interesting" Ozpin mused.

"Yes. Unfortunately I can only get a small part of it, but I assure you all, it is a very important to hear" View said.

"Oh." Ruby said. "Well that's fine. I bet it'll be real fun!" Ruby said in an encouraging tone.

Weiss then asked. "What happened to the rest of it?"

"Well, sometimes I can only get small segments from this world because the timeline around it is so vast and never ending it's hard for me to get a hard grasp on even a single moment.

"So what can you tell us about this world, Viewy?" Coco asked.

View then began to speak. "In this world, Jaune is a time traveller that ventures across time and space." View said as the people were becoming entranced. "Jaune, in this world calls himself The Doctor and right now, in his 11th incarnation."

Ozpin perked up when he heard incarnation. "When you say incarnation?"

View then answered his coming question. "Jaune's species, known as Time Lord, allows him to change his appearance whenever he's on the verge of death to save himself." View explained.

"Wait, did you say species?" Winter asked.

"I did. It's neither Human nor Faunus" View said, surprising a few in the process.

"So, is Jaune-Jaune going to be a bug eye alien!?" Nora gasped.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "Of course not. Is unlikely Arc is going to be an alien like in those cheesy movies."

"Actually, Miss Schnee, Jaune is an alien in this." View confirmed.

"AWESOME!" Nora cried out excitement while the others will shocked by this.

"Though he does look human for the most part" View added, causing Nora to deflate a little.

"Different incarnations..." Ozpin mused, finding Jaunes ability to be quite similar...to another predicament he was well aware of.

"Yes. Though there is a limit to this and be up to 13 different faces, and as I mentioned, this is his eleventh form...kinda"

"Kinda?" Pyrrha said with confusion.

"It's a whole other story that deserves its own viewing that I will get to soon, but in the meantime, let's get to watching this." View said as the screen activated and people quickly got to their seats and watched the next world.

 **Doctor Who: Season 7 Episode 7: The Rings of Akhaten**

 **The screen opens to the vast reaches of space, where a temple floated in the vacuum of space.**

"Wow! It's so amazing!" Ruby gushed.

"So what is happened in this moment of time?" Ozpin asked.

View took in a deep breath and started to explain. "Right now, Jaune and his new companion, Ruby" View said gesturing to the red reaper. "Are on a planet called Akhaten, where the people go to the Festivals of Offerings"

"What do you mean by companion?" Yang asked, with her eyes going slightly red.

"I mean friend that travels with him" View confirmed, causing Yang, Velvet and Pyrrha to sigh in relief.

"And what is the festival?" Blake asked.

"It's a millennial ceremony, where the queen of years would sing a song to feed the old god to keep him asleep" View explained.

"I'm guessing there's a downside to this" Qrow said as he knew something liked this wouldn't be easy.

"Why would you think that, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Because, with these viewings, I'm guessing there's bound to be a problem at some point" Qrow answered his niece.

View nodded to the older huntsman. "The queen, would be sacrificed to the god" View said as everyone gasped or just stood there in silence with a look of shock.

"That's awful!" Velvet gasped.

"Indeed. And if the sacrifice doesn't happen, the Grandfather will awaken and consume everything in the known universe.

"Well, what's Jaune going to do?" Ren asked.

View looked onto Ren. "He's going to tell a tale"

Some of the people were confused by this expect for a few who had a growing understanding

 **Jaune walked through an area, dressed in dark purple coat, black jeans, brown leather boots and wearing a dark purple bowtie.**

Coco raised an eyebrow at the sight of his dress. "Hmm, can't tell if he's wearing it ironically or just where it all the time."

"I happen to think he looks well dressed" Ozpin said, smiling at the type of wardrobe.

"I'm not a fan of the bow tie though" Yang commented.

I think there are more important things at hand." Weiss said to the fasonita who just rolled her eyes.

 **Jaune stood off against a large sun-like planet with a large menacing face on it as Jaune looked on.**

"Wow, that thing is definitely menacing, I can tell you that" Ruby said nervously, as she felt intimidated by the sight of the planet, as did everyone else.

 **"Any idea"? Jaune said sheepishly as he stood his ground. "No, didn't think so...Righty oh then..."**

 **Ruby and Merry landed back onto the stage and got off the speeder bike. Everyone, including Merry and Ruby had looks of shock and terror on their faces as the Akhaten roared into space.**

 **"Lordy" Jaune breathed as he himself faced off against the planet sized monster.**

"I'd be saying about fifteen different curse words right about now, but that works too" Qrow said as he downed his flask in one go.

"Not everyone has your sense of words." Winter remarked.

 **Back with Ruby and Merry, the girl was scared out of her mind. "Isn't he frightened?"**

 **"I think he is..." Ruby said, not taking her eyes off the sun. "I think he's very frightened."**

"But that's the kind of man Jaune is" Pyrrha said as her friends looked at her. "Even If Jaune is frightened out of his mind, he puts it aside to save others" Pyrrha said, smiling at her crush with her friends smiling the same for their friend and ally.

 **Merry then felt her courage rise up. "I want to help"**

 **Ruby nodded in agreement. "So do me..."**

 **Merry then stood on the stand ready to do her part. She looked at Ruby for support before turning back to the god and took a breath in.**

 ** _"Rest now...my warrior..."_**

"She sings beautifully..." Weiss said softly as she admired her singing talents.

"That she does..." Winter said in agreement.

 **As the girl was singing her song, Jaune stood at the temple scratching his head as he stared at Akhaten.**

 **Jaune just smiled at the sun god. "Alright then...that's what I'll do..." Jaune breathed, as the song continued. "I'll tell you a story"**

Ozpin leaned in interest at the coming words from his student.

 ** _"World then..."_**

 **The audience members then joined in the song with her, supporting the cause. _"Live...wake up...wake up...and let the clock of life...cling your bones."_**

 **Ruby looked around her and smiled at the sight of the many aliens helping Merry before turning her view onto the temple.**

"It's amazing what people can do when they're bound together" Glynda commented.

"Like us, right" Ruby asked her fellow teammates who smiled and nodded in response.

 **"Can you hear them? All these people who lived in terror you and your judgement? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, satisfied themselves to you!?...Can you hear them singing?" Jaune said softly as he stared down at the self-proclaimed god.**

 ** _"Live...Wake up..."_**

 **"Oh, you like to think you're a god? You're not a god. You're just a parasite eating out jealousy and envy longing for the lives of others. You feed on them!" Jaune scolded the god as it just smiles at him malevolently.**

"What a dick" Yang said with a frown on her face at the sight of grandfather smiling.

"He's just a worm, firecracker" Qrow said to his niece.

"And he has no idea what, Doctor Jaune has!" Nora said with confidence for her leader.

 **"On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow! So... So..." Jaune went on until a very risky and all round dangerous idea sprung into his mind as he looked up at the demon.**

 **"Come on, then. Take mine...Take my memories."**

"Jaune, no..." Pyrrha said quietly, not wanting her partner to sacrifice his life.

 **"But I hope you've got a big appetite because. I have...lived a...long life and I've seen a few things." Jaune struggled to say as strands of energy clung onto Jaunes body.**

Jaunes friends held their breaths in at the sight of the sung god suddenly attacking Jaune and feeding off him.

 ** _"Wake up... and let the clock of life...cling to your old bones" The song continued as Ruby looked on with worry on her face_**

 **"I walked away from the Last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. Just me!"**

"Arc, was in a war?" Coco said, surprised at the thought.

"And he's clearly seen a lot during his time." Ren added as he was entranced by the words but was also worried of what he went through.

"Jaune, what has happened to you?" Ozpin asked himself as he listened to his words.

 **"I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a madman!" Jaune shouted as he told his tale as Akhaten started to get full.**

 **"I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I have seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you will never understand!" Jaune shouted with tears in his eyes as he talked down to the planet who had a look of displeasure on his face.**

Pyrrha herself was also in tears at the sight of her partner and secret love in pain as he was clearly in pain at the memoires. She wished she could be there to support him, but was thankful that Ruby was in this world to help him.

 **"And I know things, secrets that must never be told and knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze!" Jaune roared as he straightened his bowtie.**

 **"SO COME ON THEN! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL BABY!... YOU HAVE IT ALL!" Jaune yelled to the parasite as he unleashed all of his memoires. All of him.**

 **The sun god then seems too imploded on itself, seemingly being destroyed.**

 **"Wake up...Wake up..." Jaune hung his head down in relief as Merry finished with a smile, finishing her job against the evil force**

The screen turned off as everyone gathered their thoughts.

"Wow..." Ruby said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Everyone else had the same reaction over Jaunes speech, feeling the grandeur and greatness from his words.

"Those words...they were...astounding" Blake breathed out.

"Whose words appeared to be personal experience from Mr Arc" Winter said as she two also was breathed away by Jaunes speech.

"Years from traveling through time and space would live some memories to behold" Glynda spoke, that got everyone thinking the same question, how long has Jaune lived for.

Pyrrha then asked View a questions she needed to know. "View? How long...has Jaune lived for?"

View was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Right now, in this time of his life, Jaune is about over...one thousand years old" View answered.

"He's lived that long?" Ren said as he was shocked at his brother could live that long.

"Yes. It's part of his species biology. They can live through centuries and still look at least twenty five years." View explained, as that got everyone amazed by that fact.

Ozpin sat there in thought, as he himself knew the hardships of living a long life like he has.

"Sorry that it wasn't too long for this viewing" View said to everyone. "I'll look for another world to show that'll be a bit longer" View said as he floated back into his booth as everyone talked about the world they saw.

In the meanwhile, Ozpin was in thought about Jaunes life in this world and how had a fate similar to his, only except that Jaune wasn't cursed like he was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Sorry I started on a point of the reaction that didn't make it longer, I would've started on a different point but I was in a rush doing this. I hope it was good enough of some. I promise to try a lot harder in the next reaction.**

 **I love writing anything related to Doctor Who. I was exposed to the series when it was revived in 2005 and I was five years old at the time and it quickly became my all-time favourite show.**

 **I'm also curious to hear what your favourite doctor is or was. For me, it's either Matt Smith as the 11th or Peter Capaldi as the 12th.**

 **I also want to know what you currently think of Jodie Whittaker as the 13th Doctor. I, myself think she's doing a great job as the Doctor, but it feels like I'm watching a BBC drama that's themed around Doctor Who. But I'm just fine with the show at the moment and there's never been a point where I'll stop watching.**

 **At first, I was planning to the scene from Heaven Sent where the 12th Doctor is in a continuous loop. But then I rewatched the series again and found that Jaunes personally was similar to Smith's Doctor and decided to go with this one.**

 **Next chapter was provided by a very good writer, even though I myself know very little of the franchise. Thanks and see you around!**


	12. Persona 3

**_StrongGuy159: Will do._**

 ** _TjdCoolCat: They do have a similar feel towards each other. It's hard to find what my favourite speech is considering that there are many great moments from the show._**

 ** _Trentmillenium619: Each of them has their unique spin on the Time Lord. Jodie is doing really well. I agree with you on the nature of the episodes, they should just keep it down a little and not make it over preachy. Some of the episodes work fine like Rosa and Demons of the Punjab but the rest feels like it's trying a bit hard._**

 ** _Jamieoeyes: Tennant was always a memorable Doctor. I agree, Jodie is doing really well._**

 ** _Wookiestephenreep: Pertwee was extravagant Doctor and I've been meaning to check out a few audio books by Big Finish to see more of him. I can understand that, it is Jodie's first series after all._**

 ** _The Composcreator: I haven't seen it. But that doesn't mean I won't do a chapter around it someday._**

 ** _DeadLyokoBrony: It thought it would be fitting for him. I will do something based around The Walking Dead soon, though it's going to be based around the show._**

 ** _TRUCE1: Day of the Doctor is one of my favourite episodes. I think I will attempt it at some point and your right in the regards on who should play who._**

 ** _Lordrednight: Many people I see David Tennant as the best Doctor and I can see why._**

 ** _Lordminion69: I've been meaning to watch the series sometime so it'll be a perfect chance._**

 ** _Stryker: I hope you'll like it soon._**

 ** _Guest: It is possible._**

 ** _Dean Martin: I will look it up and see if there's a chance._**

 ** _Gamelover41592: There may be a slight chance of that happening. I just don't know when._**

 ** _Perseus12: Yeah. Game of Thrones is a possibility it's just I don't think I'll get around it anytime soon._**

 ** _Duskrider: They are all pretty great Timelords._**

 _ **Masseffect-TxS: I do intend to cover that sometime soon. Also, I love you work. You are a phenomenal writer.**_

 _ **Nacoma23: I'll try to make chapters like this a bit longer. Tennant is a great actor, I agree.**_

 ** _Stratos263: Fair enough._**

 _ **Hapless-Ace: You'll find out one day.**_

 ** _Takamagahara_** _ **:I do intend on doing a reaction based around Sherlock at some point**_

 _ **Dio: Thank you. Your comment means a lot.**_

 _ **AnimeFreak4eva378: I'm glad you liked it. Matt Smith was a great Doctor.**_

 _ **Josephantom: I do intend on doing Infinity War sometime soon.**_

 _ **Diddeysquat: I may be able to still do that.**_

 _ **Nick Paradox: Yeah, Matt Smith's Doctor is a lot similar to Jaunes character. I can do the regeneration, soon.**_

 _ **Remzal Von Enili: Doctor Who is a really great show and I'd recommend it to anyone.**_

 _ **Loyal-LeoBlade: Yes they can, but that wasn't the case yet when this episode aired. Thanks.**_

 _ **Toby860: The Weeping Angels are an interesting concept. Honestly, World of Warcraft has never really grasped by interest.**_

 ** _Carlos22: These suggestions are all well and good._**

 ** _BlackGogeta: It would be fun to do._**

 ** _Taiski: I think I would go with Green Lantern._**

 ** _Guest: I may be able to do a Dante chapter at some point._**

 _ **Xealchim: Good advice. Yeah, David was a really great Doctor.**_

 _ **StormMarine: I can see where your coming from and I guess it would make sense.**_

 _ **Jason Hunter: All these suggestions are good to use at some point and I will consider them.**_

 _ **Guest 0.2: Faction Paradox?...not a bad name. I have being meaning to read some of the big finish audio logs at some point.**_

 _ **OwlKnight8: I can understand, somethings aren't meant for most people. I can do Metal Gear at some point.**_

 _ **Animeguy1208: I will do at some point.**_

 _ **Bryan0389: I understand. I sometimes watch a show that's okay for a few**_ ** _episodes._**

 ** _Guikoi: Thanks. I do try._**

 _ **Object Paradise: I'll be able to try and do other Anime. Probably not a Genderbend, as I don't see how it adds much.**_

 _ **Spiritrazor2: It is a great show to catch up on. I've been thinking about doing the Detective Pikachu trailer for a while, Logan is a grand possibility and I know all types of Transformers media.**_

 _ **Indigo One: I am wanting to do a John Wick chapter soon.**_

 _ **Hawks nest427: They both great Doctors. I may do a weeping angels soon.**_

 _ **Mr Illegal: Interesting. I may do that soon. I may do a sitcom soon enough.**_

 _ **Dcsonic 10: I know right!. Maybe, haven't thought about it.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll have one soon.**_

 _ **CrimsonDemon278: Not a problem. I am doing just fine, thank you for asking.**_

 _ **Guest: I have watched the show since I was five. Hmm, well that is interesting.**_

 _ **Benji the Monocat: Cool.**_

 _ **ZERO: Yeah, I agree with you there.**_

 _ **Guest: I have had some thoughts about doing that. But nothing solid as of yet.**_

 _ **Kermar372: Maybe Logan soon enough.**_

 _ **Neon: I'll find it and see if I can do a chapter on it.**_

 _ **Greer123: I can see the comparison.**_

 _ **Guest: I may do that soon.**_

 _ **Chris-da-king: Okay, good to know.**_

 _ **Tonytaker: You'll find out soon enough.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks. I will try and do a chapter and Jaune and Weiss someday. I'm just going to have to find the right source material to do so.**_

 _ **Guest: It does sound interesting. Maybe it could be done, we'll see.**_

 _ **Zealot555: I think I could do the ending like that. I don't think Jaune would work as Jiren.**_

 _ **GhostFang GF: God of War may happen at some other time, Doom is something I have been thinking on. It sounds like you have something interesting.**_

 _ **WerewolfMazuko117: I have had thoughts about the White Ranger fight for a while now.**_

 _ **Darksoldier41: I will have a look at the trailer and see what I can do, I bet it'll be cool to do.**_

 _ **Guest: I have a few ideas for Doctor Who.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad you liked it. As I said before, I will try and do other relationships, including one with Weiss and Jaune. It will happen soon.**_

 _ **Guest: Sounds interesting. I don't think i could do a story around Jaunes friends abandoning him as I feel like it just would be a little too mean spirited.**_

* * *

View was currently going through a pile of orbs to try and find a world to show to the people here. "Has to be something here...I need a good world to show so I can." View then found an orb.

The other worldly figure picked it up and examined it. "I heard of this world. Though I know very little, I know what happens to a few people there."

View then floated down to where the others where as they turned their watch on View.

"I'm a little unfamiliar of this world myself, and know a little bit about it" View said as he held the orb in his hand.

"So, it'll be a surprise for all of us?" Ruby said.

"I guess?" Weiss shrugged.

View nodded in response. He then threw the orb onto the screen as everyone sat down and waited as they watched for the next world.

 **Persona 3**

 **Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to protecting Humanity from the Creatures of Grimm by training young aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses and transforming them into unparalleled heroes and warriors.**

"Atlas Academy is also an inspiring place for training Huntsmen and Huntresses" Winter said.

"Oh, and I'm sure things are sooo great there" Qrow remarked, causing Winter to glare at him angrily.

"Cool it!" View reprimanded. "I don't want another brawl, I just cleaned the walls"

 **But in the Dark Hour, that changes. The Dark Hour is a period of time between the end of one day and the next. There are those who can stay awake during this Dark Hour, and if they do they will see everyone around them transmogrify into large coffins that keep them safe from the monsters that prowl the streets. If a person is attacked by one of these monsters, called a Shadow, then they will lose all emotion other than melancholy and become apathetic to the world around them, slowly starving themselves, sometimes just doing it quickly.**

Everyone felt a cold shiver at this.

"So, they become something like the Grimm" Weiss said as she became unnerved at the thought.

"It, would be a case similar..." Ozpin mused as his mind went through thoughts about the idea that humanity becoming as lifeless as the things they fought.

"Man, and here I thought things couldn't get any crappier" Qrow said as he drunk down his entire flask in one go.

 **Some people who can remain conscious during the Dark Hour have something called 'The Potential', what exactly it is, is anyone's guess, but it allows that individual to summon something known as a 'Persona'. The reflection of the Self.**

 **Within the Dark Hour, the beacon of hope that is Beacon, becomes the beacon of despair known simply as 'Tartarus'. A large labyrinthine tower that was over 250 stories tall, reaching into the clouds.**

 **Wanting to find out the mystery of Tartarus and the Shadows, a group of Beacon students grouped together, and named themselves 'SEES'. The 'Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad' ventured into the tower during the Dark Hour, and then they discovered a conspiracy to end the world by a group of three adults.**

 **They also had Personas, but once they were defeated, SEES thought themselves having stopped 'The Fall'. But they were oh so wrong.**

 **SEES had nine members in total, used to be ten but… Those nine members were: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch, Oscar Pine, Lie Ren, Zwei 'the dog' and finally Penny Polendina.**

"Why would they include their dog?" Winter questions.

Qrow chuckled at Winters confusion. "Ice Queen, you haven't seen that mutt in a battle have you?" Qrow asked with a sly grin as Winter was confused at the man, thinking he was just drunk again.

"But who's Oscar?" Blake asked.

"Don't know. Never seen that kid before." Yang said as she and everyone else was just as confused.

Ozpin however felt a strange feeling about the boy.

"But, why isn't Jaune there?" Pyrrha asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Blake said as they turned back to the screen.

 **After defeating the three cultists they found out a secret. A friend, Jaune Arc, was an amnesiac; he could remember his human life sure, but his life before that? Completely forgotten. But now he had remembered, he was the Appriser of Nyx.**

Everyone held their breath at this, as the rest of Team JNPR, were not liking the news thus far.

 **The Mother Goddess, mother of night and death, the bringer of the end of the world. She who would raze the world of all life and begin anew, the mother of the Brother Gods. Jaune was her Avatar on the mortal world, and he was to reawaken her.**

 **That night, Jaune sat them down and explained everything. Nyx was not malicious, but benevolent, and that is why she would kill everything. Humanity has something called the 'Collective Unconscious' which Nyx was connected to, and with it she could hear the cries of Humanity. She could hear them begging for death, and like any mother, she would give her children what they want. Death.**

"Man, mother's day is probably a nightmare of the guy..." Yang joked, hoping to relive some of the tension, but clearly wasn't working.

"So...Jaune's a villain?" Ruby said with sadness in her voice.

"I think...it's more a vessel type of predicament, Miss Rose" Ozpin spoke reluctantly.

Pyrrha felt her heart stopped when she heard this. "Jaune..." Pyrrha said softly

 **Jaune told Ruby how much he loved her, and that she was the one he wanted to kill him. He told Ruby that if she killed him, they would all forget the Dark Hour, and everything that took place over the year that SEES was operational. He wanted them to live the rest of their lives not fearing the coming end, even if he was dead he couldn't truly die until his purpose was complete, they would live in relaxation until their deaths.**

Ruby was shocked in many different ways at this. Her and Jaune were in a relationship, something she would blush at considering the two were besties. And the fact that he wanted her to kill him.

Tears then flowed in her eyes at the very thought of having to kill her first friend, with her friends to support her.

 **SEES had already made their minds, and Ruby agreed with it. No.**

Team RWBY, NPR, Coco and Velvet smiled sadly at this. All of them happy that they would never let their friend and loved one die, even though the circumstances said otherwise.

 **Jaune smiled sadly and left, telling them the day of The Fall was New Year's Eve.**

 **It was the day of reckoning, and on their way to the top they fought the cultists again, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. Leaving the three unconscious on the floor, SEES ascended the stairs and finally stood at the top of Tartarus.**

 **Glynda sighed as she looked at the pillars that surrounded the top platform. The entirety of the top was a flat surface, and surrounded by black pillars with crows unfurling their wings towards the centre of the platform. "We finally reached the top."**

"Are they...we going to kill Jaune?" Ruby asked sadly as her friends looked on with the same look.

"I...I don't know Rubes..." Yang said with a sad tone as the two sister got each other in a hug of support.

 **Blake noticed something and looked upwards "Hey, look at the sky!"**

 **They all looked up and saw a whole moon. During the Dark Hour it was normally a sickening yellow, but now it was pure white, almost silver and shined with an eerie glow. Weiss' Persona felt it "Something's coming!"**

 **Yang clenched her fists "Is it Nyx!?"**

 **Weiss gasped "I can sense it even without my Persona. This is the first time that's ever happened…"**

 **SEES stared at the moon, when suddenly a figure formed out of thin air in the sky. It was large, easily thirty feet tall, with a long sword held in its right hand. It looked male, but wore clothes that looked like it would fit a woman better. It had four long black crow like wings coming from its lower back. It had feathery clothes that came down into black Armor that spread off into an armoured skirt. It had strange black leggings that seemed to have its feet as simply points facing the ground.**

 **It was pale, paler than even Weiss, it wasn't the beautiful pale, but the dead kind. On its head was a strange crown like hat, from its black hair it extended up, small enough to not fit on its head, but as it went up it extended out to over twice the size of the figure's head, the crown was also black, with a small amount of gold at the top.**

Everyone one was in fear at the sight of this monstrous being. Even the adults were pretty shaken at this.

"Woah..." Yang breathed out, not knowing what to say at this moment.

"It's...terrifying" Nora spoke, her bubbly personality was replaced with a deathly tone and was scared at the sight, with Ren pulling her close.

 **It floated down slowly, and when it neared the top of Tartarus it looked at them. Its wings spread out, showing them the glowing blue lines under the skirt and Armor that extended onto the base of the wings. They got a better look at its face, mouth a black line and eyes were black holes in its head. As it looked at them the smile on its face slowly and ever so slightly widened. It was the definition of creepy.**

 **Once it had fully landed, and now stood at the centre of the platform, Penny spoke to it. "You are…"**

 **Blake noticed something, its facial structure "Jaune…!?"**

 **"That was my name for a time… I didn't mind it."**

"No..." Ruby whispered. Tears in her eyes at the sight of her friend in this monstrous form.

Ruby then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her Uncle Qrow. "Remember, kid. This ain't our world. And this ain't Jaune" Qrow reminded.

The red reaper slowly nodded in response, "I know, Uncle Qrow...but it still feels bad." Ruby said sadly.

"I know, kiddo..."

 **Glynda was so lost "…What's going on!? Wait, are you…?**

 **"I am merely a harbinger of The Fall… Although Nyx and myself are now one in the same."**

Pyrrha was constantly wiping her eyes to get the tears out of eyes at this. The Jaune she loved was loveable and kind, while this version looked like death itself and had a chilling voice.

 **Yang cracked her knuckles "Is that so…? Well regardless, I don't regret my decision. I'll defeat you, no matter what you are!"**

Yang herself was biting her nails at this, knowing she would do the same in her positions, but that would be she would be killing a very close friend.

 **"I see… Then, you must already know. What people fear most… What they try to ignore… That is what I am."**

 **Oscar shook his head "We know that already."**

 **Yang nodded her head "Yeah… Everyone does."**

 **Glynda pushed up her glasses "You are what awaits all living things from the moment they are born…"**

 **"Then you also understand that it's pointless to resist… So, why do you? There must be trembling in your hearts."**

"That's not Jaune..." Pyrrha said to herself, trying to comfort herself while also being support.

"We know..." Ruby said with a sad smile.

"Could there be a chance that she could..." Ozpin thought to himself as he shook this thoughts away.

 **Ren nodded before narrowing his eyes at the Avatar of Nyx. "Yeah, of course I'm scared… But it's no use carrying on about it! I wanna live!"**

Nora then clenched her hand harder on Ren's who looked back at her and gave her a comforting smile.

 **Blake stood shoulder to shoulder with Ren and pointed at Jaune/Nyx "…I'm tired of running! Living means looking death square in the face… So, I won't back down… not even from you!"**

Blake felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her partner and teammates smiling in support at her, to which she smiled sadly at them.

 **Penny raised her arms, her robotic body allowing herself to turn her arms into guns "I will stop you, even if it costs me my life. That is my own decision!"**

Ruby smiled at her robotics friend determination.

 **Jaune/Nyx stared at them for a few long seconds. "…I see."**

"Not liking the sound of that..." Qrow said as he continued to drink his flask to ease himself

 **Jaune/Nyx's wings extended out and nearly knocked SEES off Tartarus from the wind alone. Weiss steadied herself "Everyone, get ready! She's coming!" Weiss quickly turned around "I'm sensing Shadows approaching from below, too!"**

 **Glynda turned to the rest of SEES "Everyone who's not fighting Nyx should try to keep them at bay! This is our last chance… We can't afford to lose!"**

"At Least I'm there with them" Glynda thought to herself as she continue to watch the screen.

 **Only Glynda, Yang, Penny and Ruby remained behind to fight Jaune/Nyx. Everyone else held the Shadows back in the floor below.**

 **'The Battle for Everyone's Souls' began playing.**

"At Least the music sounds really cool" Nora added with a hopeful tone.

 **"The moment man devoured the Fruit of Knowledge, he sealed his fate… Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."**

Ozpin listened at the words Nyx/Arc was saying and felt saddened that Jaune was in this state, as none of these words would of been from him.

 **Jaune/Nyx rose into the air and lifted its hand, a card appeared over its hand, showing 'The Fool' Arcana, before the card twisted and showed 'The Magician' Arcana.**

 **Glynda used this as an opportunity to attack and pulled out a pistol. It was silver and had the word SEES engraved into it. She pointed it point blank at her temple and pulled the trigger, with a boom blue fire emerged from the other side of Glynda's head, along with ethereal shards of glass. "Persona! Come… Artemisia!"**

"Man, I hope none of the squirts try to repeat this" Qrow said.

 **A pale woman dressed in blue royal Armor appeared from out of Glynda. She had blonde hair in a bun and a red bird like masque, she held a whip sword which she grabbed and pulled apart, smirking like a dominatrix.**

"Wow, looks like you've got a little edge to certain..." Qrow tried to remark until he felt both Glynda's crop and Winters sword at his neck, giving him a heated glare.

Qrow raised his hands up in defence." Okay, I'll stop..." Qrow said, rolling his eyes as the two put down their weapons.

 **When she pulled the sword chain apart the air around the Nyx Avatar froze solid, encasing it in ice. It wasn't long though before the ice cracked and shattered.**

 **Weiss, whose Persona was no way fit for battle, but instead used for support, scanned Nyx. "Nyx's Arcana changed to The Magician!? Be careful, it's properties have changed!"**

"Support?" Weiss said to herself in surprise.

"It makes sense." Ruby said, causing her partner to turn to her."You do try and bring us to the top of our game"

Weiss smiled at her partner at this. "Thank you..."

 **The Nyx Avatar lifted its left hand towards Yang and clenched its fist. The ground below Yang turned orange and a tower of fire burst out from under Yang. Yang noticed before it hit and used her own 'Evoker' to summon her Persona. "Caesar!"**

 **With a burst of lightning the fire was blown away, and Yang's Persona, Caesar, could now be seen. It was a tall robotic looking man wearing a crown of leaves, with a large red cape. In its hands were gladius, and Remnant. Caesar, the emperor who almost ruled the entire planet. Its chest was transparent, and inside a smaller version of Yang could be seen, lounging on a thrown, smirking and holding her crown in her hand.**

Yang was impressed at the sight of her Persona and awed at the sight of it.

 **"Go!" Yang shouted, pointing her hand at the Nyx Avatar. Caesar followed suit, lifting its left hand, and Remnant floated in the air and spun slightly before a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the Nyx Avatar on the head. Nyx Avatar grunted in its distorted voice as the lightning arced across its body, but after it was done, there was hardly any damage at all.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom."**

"Did Jaune-Jaune sallow a dictionary before he became Nyx?" Nora asked as she imaged a chibi-Jaune with a knife and fork as he was about to eat a dictionary on a trey.

The bomber giggled at the thought, mostly to get her mind off her leader as this villain.

 **Nyx Avatar floated into the sky once again and spread its wings as it raised its hand again. The same card appeared, showing The Magician Arcana before twisting and showing 'The Priestess' Arcana.**

 **Once it landed back on the ground it pointed at Glynda, clenching its fist. A white shield appeared around Glynda before shattering, her resistance to ice granted by her Persona was destroyed. It unclenched and clenched its fist again, casting another spell, this time shards of ice appeared around Glynda and slammed into her. She struggled to hold herself up against the onslaught. But after it was finished Glynda nodded to Penny.**

 **"Come, Persona!" Penny said, her robotic nature allowing her to have a built in Evoker. She summoned her Persona Athena. It was a robotic woman with no arms, instead she had a ring around her with a shield. It spun around and cast a spell.**

 **A green light appeared around Glynda and healed her, restoring her Aura to full in an instant.**

 **Ruby closed her eyes and felt her Personas. She was of the Wild Card, 'The Fool' Arcana, so she could have as many Personas as she wanted. She felt around for one of her strongest and felt him in the sea of her soul. Ruby lifted up her Evoker and stared Nyx Avatar in the face as she pulled the trigger.**

Yang flinched a bit when she saw the sight of her little sister shooting herself in the head. She knew it wouldn't kill her, but it didn't stop Yang from being worried.

Ruby then gave her sister support by placing her in a one armed hug, to which the two sisters smiled at.

 **Behind her a figure rose up. Black skin stretched over muscles, naked save for a flowing cloth that spun around the figure. It had dark blonde hair and two large white horns that came from its forehead. It held its arms out to its side almost like it was being crucified, it had six giant bat like wings with dark red membranes.**

Ruby was in slight awe at her own Persona but she was too busy worrying about her friends and the potential that they could die to Nyx.

 **"Come… LUCIFER!"**

 **Lucifer, the Morning Star, the root of all evil. "Thunder Reign!" Ruby shouted as Lucifer twitched his fingers. A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Nyx Avatar, but this time all the lightning that hit the Avatar gathered on its chest and exploded like a bomb.**

 **Nyx Avatar's smile never wavered, even as it grunted and flinched from the attack.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Celebrate life's grandeur… its brilliance… its magnificence…"**

"Can nothing take this thing down!?" Coco exclaimed as she had a growing feeling of worry in her at her friends fighting this thing, along with Velvet who was heartbroken at the sight of her crush.

 **Nyx Avatar rose into the air and summoned the card showing The Priestess, it twisted and showed 'The Empress' Arcana.**

 **Weiss was scanning the Nyx Avatar again and again but… "Something about Nyx keeps changing…" Weiss had to figure it out.**

 **Glynda summoned Artemisia and used the spell 'Barudyne' which summoned a giant sphere of ice above Nyx Avatar and dropped it on her. It of course didn't do much to her, simply an annoyance.**

 **Penny did her best to buff her friends; she summoned Athena and cast a spell creating a light of purple around the group of four. Their Aura now took less damage from attacks of all kind.**

 **"All shall perish…"** **Nyx Avatar spoke as it raised its arm at Ruby and clenched it, a tornado of wind blades came to life around her. Ruby changed Personas to Chernobog which nullified all wind damage, making the blades do nothing to her. "The time has come…" Nyx Avatar turned his attention to Penny and used the wind blades on her.**

"Penny!..." Ruby said softly, not prepared to see her robotic friend die from Nyx, wishing that she could stop this.

 **But before the blades could damage her Ruby summon Chernobog, a tall blue humanoid creature whose head transformed into a mushroom. It had a long flowing black robe and a large silver straight sword. Around it blue mushrooms grew from the ground.**

 **Chernobog tilted his sword towards Penny and created a green shield around her which blocked the wind blades.**

 **Nyx Avatar tilted her head at Ruby, and Ruby responded by changing persona again, this time to Helel. Ruby placed her Evoker to her head and pulled the trigger, her head jerking as Helel was summoned.**

 **Helel looked just like Lucifer, tall figure with lightly tanned white skin, a white cloth floating around him. His wings though were white and angelic, and his horns came from his temples and faced sideways.**

Everyone was hoping that this Persona would have a chance against Jaune/Nyx. As they weren't sure if this one could deal an amount of damage to the dark force.

View himself also watched in interest. He didn't know the events of this world too well and was curious to see how it would turn out.

 **"Helel… Primal Force!" Helel kissed his own palm and blew it at Nyx Avatar. A portal formed in front of Nyx Avatar and a beam of blue light burst from it into Nyx Avatar. She grunted in slight tickling pain as he leaned back. Once he righted himself his smile widened again.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer…"**

Yang threw her hands up in frustration. "Can nothing shut this guy up!"

"He just smiles at every attack, like he wants them to" Blake said in a grim tone.

 **Nyx Avatar changed her Arcana from The Empress to 'The Emperor'.**

"I'm hoping he'll run out of those cards soon" Qrow said.

"I doubt it'll be the case, Qrow" Ozpin said.

 **Glynda summoned Artemisia and froze Nyx Avatar's leg solid, but again without even a grunt of effort he broke free.**

 **"Don't mess with me!" Yang shouted as she placed her Evoker to her forehead and fired, summoning Caesar, sending another thunderbolt down onto Nyx Avatar's head.**

 **But when it hit her head it disappeared. The Emperor is the same Arcana as Caesar, and they both used lightning. Nyx Avatar was now immune to lightning damage.**

"Hacks!" Nora cried out. "I call hacks!"Nora shouted, causing her partner to calm her down in response.

 **Nyx Avatar rose up on his wings and brought his sword down, which SEES could now see was a distorted and twisted version of Crocea Mors. His attack, Almighty Attack, could not be blocked in any way. Blue flames made of butterflies burst from the sword and swept over SEES, but thanks to the defence increase the damage did not kill them, only badly hurt them.**

"It seems that Nyx is quite the opponent" Ozpin mused.

"Headmaster Ozpin" Winter spoke. "Do you, think that the SEES have a chance against this version of Mr Arc?" Winter asked, feeling a twinge of fear for her sisters safety.

Ozpin was silent at this."I wish I knew..." Ozpin spoke regretfully, causing Winter to be saddened a bit before turning her view back to the screen.

 **Penny summoned Athena and used Mediarahan, healing the entire party fully.**

 **Nyx raised his hand and sent thunderbolts at all the members of SEES, hitting them all and doing significant damage, only Yang remained unharmed, for her Arcana was The Emperor.**

 **Ruby summoned Helel again. "Helel… God Fist!" A white cloud formed above Nyx Avatar and parted, shining a ray of light and a golden fist rained down on top of Nyx Avatar. She grunted again but the fist broke upon impact with her head, leaving her unharmed.**

 **Glynda summoned Artemisia and cast the spell 'Focus' on herself, making her next magic attack do double damage.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself…"**

Team RWBY, NPR, and CV were at the edge of their seats along with the older huntsmen. Jaune was insanely power while in the form of Nyx, he also had the fear and terror to back that up.

The huntsmen in training were glad that their blonde goof wasn't going to be like this for some time.

 **Nyx Avatar changed her Arcana from The Emperor to 'The Hierophant'.**

 **Nyx used Almighty Attack again, but all the members of SEES were able to dodge it by jumping in the air. Nyx Avatar raised her sword to strike them while they were in the air but Glynda used her focused spell to create a block of ice that froze Nyx's right arm.**

 **Nyx looked down at it and the ice shattered, but now SEES was on the ground and ready.**

"Is there nothing that can stop him?" Ren thought to himself as he saw every attempted to stop his brother was all in vain.

 **Penny reapplied her Marakukaja, which increased their defence.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another…"**

 **Nyx Avatar changed his Arcana from The Hierophant to 'The Lovers'.**

 **Yang sent herself forward, unfurling her new gauntlets, given to her by Ruby. Ruby learned how to make weapons out of her Personas, and Mara made for the best gauntlets, even though Yang wanted to refuse because… well… Mara. Giant green penis chariot.**

Yang smiled at her sister at this, who smiled back in response. She remembered when Ruby offered to help with her gauntlets before, it didn't end up quite well but she was grateful nonetheless.

 **But the 'Evil Hands' were amazing weapons, so Yang couldn't say no.**

 **The skulls on the ends of her gauntlets opened wide, and cannons came out, Yang punched Nyx Avatar right in her leg, blasting her with the cannon before doing it again with the other fist. She would have kept going but had to jump away when Nyx Avatar swung her sword at her.**

 **Nyx Avatar swung her sword at Glynda, but instead of blue flames, a pink arrow burst from the sword. So confused, Glynda couldn't dodge and was hit by it. Her eyes transformed into love hearts.**

Glynda kept her breath in when she saw the sight of her counterpart getting shot. But she didn't understand why their were suddenly hearts in her eyes like a cartoon.

 **Now that Glynda wouldn't dodge, she didn't want to, Nyx Avatar sent a wave of blue flame with a swing of his sword. Ruby tried to use her Personas to help Glynda, but ended up getting hit. Now she and Glynda were too hurt to stand up, Glynda loved it because of the spell.**

"A charm spell" Winter concluded.

"Oh great." Qrow remarked. "Now Glyn can't fight because of the power of love" Qrow joked, getting a heated glare from both women.

 **Ruby was able to reach into her pockets and pull out an orb she obtained from within Tartarus, she lifted it and a light seeped out, healing both her and Glynda.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals."**

 **Nyx Avatar changed his Arcana from The Lovers to 'The Chariot'.**

 **Ruby stood up and changed Personas, to one she could not use for too long, it would kill her if she used it too much. "Come… MESSIAH!"**

Yang placed her hand to her mouth, hating the thought of losing her sister to this battle, forgetting that she was next to her and was okay...for the most part.

 **A robotic woman with long flowing silver hair burst from Ruby, Messiah did not need an Evoker to be called. She was Ruby's greatest Persona. She sat on a throne made of swords, which was also wings attached to her back, and a chain was wrapped around her left arm, while the right one was held over her heart. The left arm was held down by the chain, which had coffins hanging on it, showing the origins of Messiah…**

"Woah" Ruby gasped at the sight of her most powerful Persona.

"Could she win?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe" Blake said, unsure herself.

 **Ruby made Messiah by using Thanatos, the Persona of the Death Arcana, and one she gained from becoming friends with Jaune, with her original Persona Orpheus.**

 **Messiah held her right hand out to Nyx Avatar, and the stars in the sky gathered into one single point, and a beam of light burst down onto Nyx Avatar.**

 **He grunted, the loudest grunt he has made so far, but it was still only the type of grunt you use when you bump your arm hard on a bench, not being hit by all the energy of the Milky Way Galaxy.**

"Damn it!" Weiss hissed, as she was hoping it would be the Persona to deal real damage.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… To find the one true path, on must seek guidance amidst uncertainty…"**

 **Nyx Avatar changed her Arcana from The Chariot to 'The Justice' Arcana.**

 **Ruby changed her Persona to Lucifer and yang activated her Semblance. Ruby hit Yang with a blast of fire, charging her up, Penny also cast 'Charge' on Yang, doubling her next physical attack.**

 **Yang summoned Caesar and it swung its sword in an arc, so powerful was it that it could cut through dimensions. It was hardly a scratch to Nyx Avatar.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… It require great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path…"**

 **Nyx Avatar changed her Arcana from The Justice to 'The Hermit'.**

 **Nyx Avatar cast the spell 'Mudoon' which create a signal of purple flame in front of Ruby. Before she could react it sent a wave of darkness into her, killing her instantly.**

 **But she lived, because she always kept the Voodoo doll on her in case she encountered an enemy that could use dark instant kills, she also kept the item to stop light instant kills as well.**

 **Nyx Avatar used her hand and cast the spell 'Foul Breath' which created a green foul smelling gas around Glynda, choking her out of her trance, and making her more susceptible to ailments.**

 **Penny summoned Athena and cast 'Matarukukaja', which increased the attacks of all members of SEES.**

 **Glynda summoned Artemisia and cast 'Focus', making her next magical attack twice as potent.**

 **Yang used Caesar to strike Nyx with lightning, opening up a chance for Glynda to freeze Nyx Avatar's torso, of course it almost immediately broke but it did do damage.**

"They seem well coordinated" View mused as he continued to watch.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Alongside Time exists Fate, the bearer of cruelty."**

 **Nyx Avatar changed his Arcana from The Hermit to 'The Fortune'.**

"Is there a limit to these cards?" Pyrrha asked, as she lost count of how many powers Jaune/Nyx was using.

"It doesn't look like it" Velvet said.

 **Nyx summoned wind blades to tear up all of SEES, she succeeded in damaging them. She raised her hand again and created explosions of fire in the face of all members. None of them nullified fire, and were hurt.**

The young hunters winched at the sight of their counterparts getting thrashed by Nyx. Unsure that they would win this fight as their hope was dying down.

 **"Come, Lucifer!" Ruby summoned Lucifer again. "Megidolaon!"**

 **Lucifer smirked and clenched his fists, pointing them at Nyx Avatar as five different blue orbs appeared around her. They all smashed together and created a giant explosion that dwarfed the entirety of Vale. Luckily since Lucifer was Ruby's, she could command who it hurt and who it didn't, it only hurt Nyx Avatar.**

 **And while it was a larger attack than Messiah's, it did less damage, Messiah was more powerful after all.**

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment."**

 **Nyx Avatar changed his Arcana from The Fortune to 'The Strength'.**

 **Glynda summoned Artemisia and froze Nyx's arms solid, Yang used her Caesar to strike his head with as much energy as she could. Penny increased SEES' damage, and Ruby used Chernobog to cut up Nyx's legs with wind.**

"Please let it do something to it" Ruby said to herself.

 **Ruby stopped and summoned Helel, using the spell 'Primal Force'. The portal's beam hitting Nyx Avatar and causing her to groan in pain.**

Everyone held their breath as they waited for hope to see what would happen next.

 **"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal."**

 **Nyx Avatar changed his Arcana from The Strength to 'The Hanged Man'.**

 **Nyx raised her hand and cast 'Megidola', creating a small nuclear blast over the heads of SEES. Ruby rose up and summoned Helel, casting the spell 'Salvation' and fully healing SEES. Yang used her Evil Hands and punched cannon fire at Nyx Avatar, who jerked slightly with every attack.**

 **Glynda cast focus on Ruby and nodded to her. Ruby summoned Helel again and cast God Fist.**

 **It smashed down onto Nyx Avatar who grunted again.**

"It...it did something!" Weiss said in shock and amazement.

"There might be a chance of winning this, Oz" Qrow leaned over to his old friend as he continued to watch.

 **"The moment man devoured the Fruit of Knowledge, he sealed his fate… Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed… Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end…"**

 **Nyx Avatar looked directly into the camera, directly at the audience.**

 **"… It matters not who you are… Death awaits you."**

Another cold chill entered the room as Nyx glared at them, as if he was watching them.

"Does he...know that we're watching?" Ruby asked.

"O-of course not!" Weiss dismissed, as she herself hoped that wasn't the case as she wondered if she or the others could take on Nyx at this moment for time.

 **Nyx Avatar changed Arcana again, this time the card had a skull engraved upon a gate.**

 **Weiss gasped, finally realising what was changing, Nyx was changing Arcana, but none of them were her true Arcana. "I sense… Death! Nyx's true Arcana is Death!"**

 **Yang summoned Caesar and used her strongest thunder strike, but now Nyx Avatar didn't event grunt, she just ignored it.**

 **Nyx Avatar raised his hand and froze Yang solid. Yang's frozen body cracked and shattered, spraying ice shards everywhere.**

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in tears.

Yang placed her sister in a hug. "It's okay, sis. I'm here.

Weiss and Blake were also taken back by the sight of their friend and partner being frozen and then shattered like that.

Qrow himself was a little shaken up at the sight of his niece being in that state but knew this wasn't happening to them now...didn't stop him from caring though

 **Nyx Avatar raised her hand to Penny, and Penny's eyes went wide as her body heat up, all the machinery inside was being melted to slag, and Penny couldn't even say anything as her body melted into a small puddle.**

 **"You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same…"**

Ruby then placed her hands onto her face and cried into them. "No..." Ruby said softly as Yang continue to try and comfort her sister.

 **Nyx held her sword up and her wings wrapped around her body like a bat, even though her wings were Raven wings. "It's useless." A high pitched whining sound emanated from Nyx as she unfurled her wings again, a white ethereal light covering her body, this was the spell known as 'Moonless Gown'.**

 **Nyx pointed at Ruby and broke her resistance to fire. Glynda responded by summoning Artemisia and trying to freeze Nyx solid again. But something happened, as soon as she did the light surrounding Nyx Avatar intensified and Glynda gasped before falling down dead.**

Glynda was speechless at the sight of her countperat being killed in a matter of seconds, as were the other people in the room.

 **Ruby turned back to Weiss and screamed at her "ORACLE NOW!"**

 **Weiss nodded and held he hands together, charging up an Oracle. Her Persona 'Juno' appearing around her, a butterfly like woman with a mouthless, noseless mask, and only multicolored eyes visible. Juno was mainly a light blue, but held also green and red colors. Blue, green, red, makes sense for a sensing Persona to be colored as the main colors the human eye can see.**

 **Weiss opened her eyes and Juno sang a song, the sound coming out of her face despite the lack of a mouth. A light appeared above Ruby and floated down, as soon as it touched her it exploded.**

 **Penny's puddle merged back together into Penny who gasped at her activation. Glynda woke up with a start, her glasses falling off her face. Yang groaned on the ground and shivered from the cold.**

"Damn..." Yang breathed out in relief at the sight of her, Glynda and Penny were revived from death itself.

"I am so glad that these Personas are here" Ruby said with a grateful tone as her friends agreed with her.

 **Nyx lifted Moonless Gown from herself.**

 **"Let us finish this. It is the path of your choosing. The time has come…"**

 **Nyx raised her hand and cast the spell Night Queen.**

 **Dark blood red light burst from the moon, shining down into five beams on the battlefield, four around SEES and one on the four standing in front of Nyx Avatar. The four smaller ones exploded and blasted all the members of SEES not fighting Nyx to the ground. Only Glynda and Ruby were able to stay standing.**

No one had any words when they saw Jaune/Nyx perform such a merciless move.

 **Glynda used all of her power to summon Artemisia and cast 'Focus' on Ruby. Glynda fell to the ground, trying to reach into her pack for a Soma to heal everyone.**

 **"Messiah!" Ruby summoned Messiah for a second time in an hour, she vomited blood but remained standing. All the stars in the sky gathered at one brilliant point and the beam of the Milky Way hit Nyx Avatar dead on, the Focus doubling the damage.**

 **Ruby fell to the ground but suddenly regained her energy back, she looked to Glynda to see her standing up, holding an empty Soma.**

"Ruby..." Yang breathed out as she was scared for her sister, as was everyone else at this.

 **Nyx Avatar looked to the sky as she sighed, the kind of groaning sigh you do when in pain. She fell to her knees and her body leaned back over the armored skirt. Raven feathers flew into the air from the wings as Nyx Avatar stilled.**

"What's happening?" Pyrrha asked, as she wasn't sure what was happening.

"I don't know?" Blake said.

"I think we're going to find out at this moment of time" Winter said as she and the others watched the screen.

 **'The Battle for Everyone's Souls' stopped playing.**

 **Glynda let out a breath of relief "…Did we do it!?"**

 **Nyx Avatar leaned forward and began to float into the air, nearly giving SEES a heart attack. With the lack of Shadow attacks, all members of SEES could be there for this. Nyx Avatar floated up towards the full moon.**

"Oh come on!" Yang, Nora and Coco cried out in anger.

"What's it going to take him down?" Ren mused, finding the entire fight to be completely one sided.

 **"Such a pity… You understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will… If more people were like you, then perhaps The Fall could have been prevented… But it's too late now."**

"What's happening?" Nora said in shock and confusion.

 **The moon's shine intensified and the clouds around Tartarus spun around in concentric circles around the Nyx Avatar. All the clouds were blown away and the moon could be seen in all its glory.**

 **Weiss was almost speechless "The moon…" She gasped out as she stared at it.**

"Holy shit" Yang whispered at the sight of the moon.

 **The moon was breaking apart, and inside of it was a giant mechanical eye. The shell that contains the true Nyx.**

The young hunters felt creeped out at the sight of the eye as it felt like it was peering into their souls.

 **From the crown upon the Nyx Avatar's head, a golden beam shot up towards the red eye in the sky.**

 **Yang took a step back in fear "This… This can't be real…!"**

 **Penny stared up at Nyx "Soon… Soon it will descend upon us." The camera zoomed into Penny's eye, showing a reflection of Nyx and her Avatar "Descend upon us all."**

 **In Vale, all the coffins suddenly blinked away and the people stood awake. They were confused, looking about at the green tinted surroundings and the blood everywhere. The people began to panic once they saw Tartarus in the distance, and the moon's eye descending upon the world.**

No one had any words to this event as it looked like things in Remnant were coming to and end. Something that they weren't prepared for.

 **A young man in a hoodie began smiling at the sight of Nyx. "Look at the moon, it's glorious! The end of the world! It's really here, everything they said was true!" He began laughing, remembering what the cultists had said online.**

"Is that..." ozpin mused as he recognized that laugh from someone.

 **As he was laughing his body turned black and burst open, a black goo bursting from his body and covering the floor.**

"My god" Winter muttered as a stirring feeling felt up in her stomach.

 **"At last…" SEES turned around to see Cinder Fall, holding her arm as it bled from their previous encounter. She limped towards them. She couldn't move much more and collapsed onto her back and began laughing. "Vexing, isn't it? The look on your face is priceless!"**

"Why is it that everytime we see this girl, she's somehow a villain" Yang asked incredulously, as Ozpin heard what she said and thought for a moment before turning back to the screen.

 **Yang strode forth, cracking her knuckles "Shut up…!"**

 **But before she could punch Cinder, Weiss turned back around "Something's coming!"**

 **With a boom everyone atop Tartarus was pushed down. Nyx's mere presence was enough to push them down.**

 **Penny's robotic body began going into overdrive, Orgia mode. "We will never give up!" She screamed as she stood up again.**

 **"Why fight that which is inevitable? You'll only suffer…"**

 **Yang was able to stand up as well "Dammit! I won't back down!" Yang screamed in pain as she slowly stood tall against the overwhelming power of Nyx.**

Yang felt pride for her counterpart, knowing that she two would do the same thing under the circumstances.

 **"I made up my mind; I'll fight until the end!" Blake glared up at Nyx as she stood up as well.**

Blake herself was at a lost but felt proud that her counterpart was a lot braver then she tried to be.

 **Another wave of power came from Nyx and they were all forced to the ground. Penny's body was forced down as well, despite Orgia mode being activated.**

 **Ruby closed her eyes and fell unconscious.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ruby opened her eyes within a familiar place. The Velvet Room, a placed she had dreamt of ever since she was ten, the ever-present Igor and Elizabeth smiling at her across the room. Ruby saw that the Velvet Room was moving up, it was an elevator, and has been ever since she first stepped foot inside Tartarus.**

"What's happening to Ruby" Pyrrha asked in an concerned tone for her friend.

"I don't know?" Yang said.

 **"There's no need to worry." Igor reassured, despite his scary looks, giant bloodshot eyes and long nose, creepy smile and voice, Igor truly cared for humanity. "This isn't the afterlife… you are still alive. Do you remember what I once told you? How the strength of your social links will determine your potential?"**

"He may seem like a friend, but he still looks freaking gruesome" Qrow said.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang groaned at their uncle who raised his hands up in defence.

 **Ruby nodded and Igor placed his hand on his head, cupping his ear "Listen… Can you hear the many voices? Each one's power is limited… Yet, they all reach out to you… Can you feel them?"**

 **"Yes, I sense them…" Ruby said in awe, now able to hear the voices of her man friends, spread all over the world, calling out to her.**

 **Igor raised his hands and a ball of blue light appeared in the Velvet Room.**

Ruby smiled at Igor. She didn't know much about the man, but was glad he was helping her in this time of need. "He seems like a nice guy" Ruby said.

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

 **"I'll always have your back, Ruby." Sun said, his voice reaching through the void. "All I can do right now is pray… But, whatever it is, man… I know you can do it!"**

"Sun" Balke said in surprise at her fellow Faunus and friend.

 **Neptune was next "Something crazy's going on here… But I know you're out doing all you can, Ruby…. So I won't lose my cool either. You taught me that."**

Weiss smiled at Neptunes words to her partner.

 **Leo spoke up through the sea of the soul "What on Remnant made me think of you at a time like this? Well, I suppose you did teach me a thing or two about loyalty…"**

Ozpin was surprised by Leos words, seeing the man as not the bravest of people he knew.

 **Qrow now "You saved me, Ruby… I was so blind before… I'm sure you've got things under control, right? Like you always do." Qrow's smile was audible in his voice.**

Ruby looked up to her uncle who gave her a soft smile" I agree with...me there, kiddo."

"Thanks" Ruby said with a growing smile.

 **That was only a snippet of the many voices pouring out from the sea of their souls. Igor smirked "Can you hear them? These are the voices of hope that wish to help you… Separately, they are weak… but together, they will bring about a great change in you."**

 **"Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!"**

 **The gathering mass of energy burst into a blinding light and merged together, condensing down into a card. It floated down and Igor looked on in shock, his mouth and eyes wide as he gazed at the card.**

"What's happening" Nora said quietly.

"I think we're about to find out, Nora" Ren said to his childhood friend.

 **"I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes… This is indeed a surprise… Behold, the last power you and I shall unveil… It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end.**

 **"It may be possible now, with this newfound power… You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated."**

 **Ruby leaned forward and grabbed hold of the card, showing the face towards her she saw an empty void filled with stars and galaxies and all manner of nebula and celestial bodies.**

 **"What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe… Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."**

 **Ruby caught his meaning… Omnipotence.**

 **Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Ruby "We shall soon reach your destination."**

"Go get them, Ruby" Yang said in support for her sister, as did the others.

 **Igor held out his hands in a gesture to their surroundings "You must accept your destiny. Our contract has been fulfilled… I have completed my role as well. You were truly a remarkable guest."**

"hmm..." Ozpin mused. "Destiny...it can be there when you need it"

 **Finally the elevator stopped, Igor and Elizabeth's smirks becoming wider as the light shone through the grate door of the elevator. And it only shone brighter as the door opened.**

 **The light enshrouded both Igor and Elizabeth in darkness, and the only thing visible was their ever growing smirks.**

 **Blake woke up and lifted her head, she saw Ruby stand up unimpeded by Nyx's attacks. Everyone woke up and saw as Ruby looked to Nyx and began to float upwards towards her.**

 **Yang struggled, gritting her teeth so hard they almost broke, she grunted and groaned as she tried to stand up, but couldn't make it further than on her knees. "Stop! Don't do this! Come back!" Yang begged Ruby, but as always, Ruby ignored her and continued on, knowing she had to do this.**

Yang herself held in her breath at her sisters potential death, and had her hand held by her sister to comfort her. "It's okay sis, you would do the same for me."

Yang tried to disagree...but couldn't.

Everyone else held their breaths as they were worried and saddened at the red reapers sacrifice.

 **Ruby floated into Nyx's shell, and was plunged into eternal darkness. Within the moon, an eternal unending void of darkness lived, and somewhere within it rested Nyx herself.**

 **Ruby saw it ahead, a white light. She came closer and saw a great golden orb suspended in the void. Nyx.**

 **Ruby floated down and touched the non-existent ground, her shadow inverting and being white underneath her. She stared up at Nyx as it stared back.**

 **Around Nyx a multitude of ghostly ethereal white arms formed, each one waving about and tipped with deadly talons. This was Nyx's true form.**

 **Nyx was the only truly divine being in the universe, even the Brother Gods were pretenders in the face of Nyx. She could kill them both without even noticing it would be so easy.**

 **'Burn my Dread' began playing.**

 **Nyx summoned black energy that condensed within her hands, and turned red, just like Night Queen.**

 **Death**

 **The attack rained down onto Ruby and exploded out.**

 **Ruby stayed standing, despite herself nearly dying. Even with her new found Omnipotence, Nyx nearly killed her with a single attack.**

No one said anything as they held their breaths till the end of the fight as Ruby fought death itself.

 **Nyx gathered up more energy.**

 **Death**

 **The attack exploded on Ruby but again she remained standing.**

 **"Is there nothing we can do!?"**

 **"Don't give up! We have to believe in her!"**

 **"Give her strength! Take my life if you must!"**

 **The voices of Blake, Penny and Glynda rang through Nyx, and Ruby regained some of her strength.**

 **Nyx gathered more energy and sent it at Ruby.**

 **Death**

 **Ruby withstood the attack; she couldn't lose, not now, not ever.**

 **"Yeah! I'm willing to risk mine, too!" Weiss**

 **"She's going to face it all by herself!" Oscar**

 **"No, she's not alone! I won't let her die!" Yang**

 **More power surged into Ruby, she stood tall against Nyx.**

"Ruby..." Yang, Weiss and Blake said softy as none of them wanted to lose their friend and leader.

 **Death**

 **Ruby held her hand up and blocked death itself.**

 **Zwei barked his own love love for his master**

 **"I won't allow this world to be destroyed!" Ren.**

 **"Alright, let's do this." The voice of Adam, once their enemy and once their friend, now deceased, rang out from the afterlife to give Ruby his power.**

Blakes eyes widen at the sight of her former partner and lover helping her leader, giving her a little hope that the version from Adam from their world was redeemable...but it was very unlikely.

 **A new power is now available to Ruby!**

 **Ruby dropped her Evoker, and blue light surrounded her. All sound disappeared, even the music stopped. Ruby slowly lifted her right hand and pointed at Nyx "Great… Seal."**

 **A light came from Ruby and swept across the endless void.**

"Ruby..." Yang whispered in sadness, only to be suddenly brought into a hug by her sister and eventually by her uncle as they embraced each other in a family hug.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Erebus raised its two heads and stared ahead, seeing a great golden gate form between itself and Nyx. It roared at the intrusion and attacked the door. It raged against the unbreakable will of Ruby Rose.**

 **Ruby herself gave up her soul, her life to become the Great Seal that would keep Nyx away from Erebus, the manifestation of Humanities craving of it's own death. Erebus revealed itself fully to the audience.**

 **A great fifty foot tall dog like creature, as if someone had stitched together the front halves of two dogs, and then melted off their flesh leaving nothing but bare bone. A dark oily liquid poured from inside Erebus and covered them as it dripped to the floor. Their baleful yellow eyes wide and unmoving as it raged against Ruby.**

"I'll be damned" Qrow said at the sight of the creature, but was more focused at her niece dying and couldn't handle it.

 **Both heads had horns, but one head's horns faced forward while the other's faced backwards. Their skulls didn't look like a dog's though; they looked like a hybrid between a human and a dog, a snout but human teeth in a perpetual cheshire grin.**

 **Ruby's body appeared on the Great Seal, though it was stone and was chained to the Great Seal. She would remain here forever, to keep Erebus away from Nyx, until the day she is no longer needed.**

The screen turned off as everyone got their thoughts.

"Yang, I'm fine. Honest" Ruby assured her sister, who didn't stop hugging her.

"That's mot gonna stop me caring about you Rubes" Yang said, with tears in her eyes.

View then floated down below." Are you all okay?"

"I think. We just need a few moments" Blake said to the spectre.

"I just wished I hadn't seen my J...my partner become something like that" Pyrrha said, wanting to see her loveable goofball in a manner she was familiar with.

"I'll find a world that's a lot more upbeat" View said .

"I think we would all prefer that" Ozpin said as everyone else agreed.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle an emotional powerhouse for a while now" Ruby said as she got out of the family hug.

"I'll go look for a world more positive." View promised as he went to find the next world as everyone spoke with one another.

"Never do that again." Yang said sternly to her sister who just smiled. "Can't promise anything" Ruby smile, causing Yang to smile back as they embraced each other in support.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc! This chapter was provided by Guikoi who sent the fic to me.**

 **As you may or may not have guessed, I know nothing about the Persona series itself so it was a little hard to incorporate the reactions when I myself knows as much as they do. I'm hoping it wasn't too distracting and you guys found this chapter to be more than good.**

 **Next chapter will show another trailer like world, where two fighters fight a demon who grows stronger with every fight, as they are the last three species of their universe.**


	13. Dragon Ball Super: Broly Trailer

_**Trentmillenium619: Well thank you, the reactions were a bit difficult.**_

 _ **The Composcreator: I will look for them.**_

 _ **WhiteRoseShipper: I have heard of the film and I may use a scene from it**_

 _ **HCMatos: Thanks.**_

 _ **GhostHornet: Indeed**_

 _ **Bulk Locke the grim head: Maybe.**_

 _ **Shade the hedgehog: Wait to find out.**_

 _ **Stryker: I didn't put a- I mean, yes that was!**_

 _ **Justus80: Good choice.**_

 _ **Roktoof: I will look for it.**_

 _ **Darktheifx: I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about the ending.**_

 _ **CrimsonDemon278: Well thank you.**_

 _ **Cpt. Jackass: I do know The Other Side song and that's about it.**_

 _ **Stratos263: i guess so.**_

 _ **StrongGuy159: Will do.**_

 _ **Guest: Oh yes you will. I will make you wait! muhahaha!**_

 _ **Krypto-Saiyan Primal65: Well thanks. These suggestions are good and will use a few. I will continue Spider-Man PS4 soon and I will wait for Venom to come to DVD to get a better read on it.**_

 _ **NaverG: I will check it out and see.**_

 _ **Dark-feel: Indeed I am.**_

 _ **Dustlesssea10: yes I am. I'm doing the trailer here and will watch the movie for myself to avoid spoilers.**_

 _ **CR4Z1: Sounds interesting.**_

 _ **The Hand Of Fate: Maybe God of War, Will continue Spider-Man and yes to Arkos.**_

 _ **Bryan0389: I may do something towards the Captain America films.**_

 _ **Object Paradise: I will admit, I am intrigued about it. I will look over the series to see if there's anything.**_

 _ **Haseo55: It'f fine. If you wan to review then that's up to you. Jaune has always been my favorite character in the series along with others. I will take these suggestions into consideration.**_

 _ **Wtfstarftw10: Maybe.**_

 _ **AnimeFreak4eva378: I may or may not do the other Persona games.**_

 _ **Jc-montanorock: Sounds interesting to see.**_

 _ **Reynol Villarreal: I will look at your suggestion. It'f fine, your english is understandable.**_

 _ **Dw77: I will think on it.**_

 _ **Luckenhaft: That is a very funny scenario.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes.**_

 _ **Guest: I will look at the series.**_

 _ **A Man With An Id: it does sound for an interesting chapter. I'll think about it.**_

 _ **Guest: We'll see.**_

 _ **Guest: I will be a lot longer with Doctor Who based chapters. It does sound intense to do.**_

 _ **Guest: That is a great moment in superhero film history. I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **Guest: I think I would do RE2 before the others.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe.**_

 _ **Madara Uchiha: That's unlikely to happen.**_

 _ **Mr Illegal: Could do that.**_

 _ **Tony Taker: yeah, i agree wit you there.**_

 _ **Rain-XIX: I think I'll keep the characters consistent from Fusion Reborn.**_

 _ **Dcraus: It does sound like a cool series. I will be continuing it soon. I still want to do other chapters.**_

 _ **Classy J0K3R: Nostalgia is a great thing to have. Honestly, I don't know. As I mentioned before, the chapter was provided to me by** **Guikoi and they would know more then I do.**_

 _ **Not my photoshop: Hmm. I'll see about that. Well, I don't know much about the series itself, just knew what I knew by reading the story before me.**_

 _ **Jss2141: Maybe. I don't know about doing that.**_

 _ **Rwby1989: I could do that.**_

 _ **Austin: Wow. I'm really sorry to hear that. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope you well. As for the suggestion, I have to be honest with you, I don't know If I can make a chapter around real life tragedy at this moment of time and do it justice, as think other and better writer would be capable. That doesn't mean I'll just flat out ignore something so meaningful to you as I can relate to losing a pet. I may be able to do this but I can't promise anything. It's best if you take time to grieve and mourn. I hope you can understand.**_

 _ **Perseus** **12: I could do something like that.**_

 _ **Kemar372: I have read a few volumes based around Spawn and is one of my favourite non Marvel Or DC characters.**_

 _ **Guest: I will do the Jiren fight soon.**_

 _ **Guest: I don't know if Penny could be #17, seeing as she is bright and cheerful while he...well you know.**_

 _ **StormMarine: That it does.**_

 _ **Mr Bubbles: Hmm, never thought about that. Well, like I mention I'm just on the reaches to start Volume 5 and will need to catch up.**_

 _ **Neon: Challenge? Buddy, my name is Timeless for a reason!**_

 _ **Turn forever you and me: It does seem like a great game series. It is the new movie.**_

 _ **OnePunchPlayer: Do you believe it?**_

 _ **Takashita: Yeah, it is something I noticed while reading. I'll think about continuing this.**_

 _ **Ultimate Kuuga: Thank you.**_

 _ **Edson10: I'm glad you like it so far. I will find the episode and see what I can do.**_

 _ **Guest: I will try and do a DMC chapter at some point during this story.**_

 _ **Guest: As I keep mentioning, I will try and include all manor of relationships.**_

 _ **Guest: I get the feeling of that. I will see what the episode is about and consider whether to do it or not.**_

 _ **Lodredknight: Wow, I din't think that it would make people feel like that. I'm glad you still liked it.**_

 _ **Foxhound1998: I will think about it.**_

 _ **Greer123: Thanks.**_

 _ **Slayer-326: I might be able to do it.**_

 _ **ENDDRAGON369: I suppose so.**_

 _ **TheLazyOneInspired: I could do some of those.**_

 _ **Gardien1204: Yeah, mistake on my part.**_

 _ **Guest: I think I can deal with a trailer.**_

 _ **Guest: Well I don't know if I want to it's that I can do at anytime.**_

 _ **Guest: I prefer not to discus my age**_

 _ **Y-2013: It would be a funny scenario.**_

 _ **Panther-10: Will do soon.**_

 _ **Axccel: Yeah, I did notice that when writing the reactions. I don't think I can go back to old chapters once their down unless I need to.**_

 _ **Guest: I could do something like that.**_

 _ **Nacoma23: Well thank you, but the credit shouldn't go to just me.**_ ** _Guikoi was the one who wrote the world while I wrote the reactions. I got your list, and you did a good job on choosing which Doctor should be who._**

 _ **Rinter215: I can definitely do this at some point.**_

 ** _Guest: I don't know if I'll do another Persona chapter._**

 _ **Guest: Most likely the Detective trailer.**_

* * *

"Hmm, lets see if I can find the right world" View mumbled to himself as he was again looking over the sortment of worlds he had on hand. "Let's see...Walking Dead? maybe for later...Transformers...hmm, either the fall of Cybertron or Autobot City, I can't decide." View said as he went one orb after another. "No, no, no, hell no, to boring, to short, maybe for later..." View mumbled as he went through world to world.

The spectre then stopped to take a break and thought on his predicament. "There has to be some world I can use" View said in desperation. View then got an idea into his head, why not show a scene from a world shown from before?

View then clicked his fingers and went through the row of orbs. After a while, he found it. View then held in his hands, a large, glowing, green orb that looked like it was ready to explode at any moment. "This is going to be legendary..." View said to himself as he held the pulsing orb.

View floated down to where the others where, but had to hold the orb with two hands due to his weight. "Alright then people, saddle up! because I have one hell of a world to show!" View announced, causing Nora to shout with excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Nora cried out, with Ren sitting her down.

Ruby smiled at this, ready to see the next world. She then noticed the orb View had, and was intrigued by it. "What's with this orb, View?" Ruby asked.

"It does look different then the rest you had on hand" Ozpin pointed out.

"Ah, well this world, although very edited, packs quite the punch" View answered.

"So what's this world about?" Pyrrha asked, interested to hear what would come from it...although she said she'd be lying if she didn't want to see a romantic setting with Jaune.

"Well not much is known for now, but it contains the same Jaune and Ren that fought Janemba" View said, surprising a few people and Qrow and Winter were confused by the name.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at this. "Who's Janema?"

Ruby then explained to her uncle. "He was this evil demon that was fighting Jaune and Ren" Ruby answered, to which Qrow was surprised at. "Sounds fun"

"Oh, are we going to see Jauren again?" Nora asked.

"Who?" Winter asked.

"He was a combo person of Jaune-Jaune and Renny" Nora explained, confusing Winter even more. Winter then turned to her little sister. "She seems very...excitable" Winter said with ease.

"Yes. You get use to it after a while" Weiss said causally.

"Well Jauren won't be seen in this screening" View answered, leaving a few disappointed as they thought he was one of the great elements from the viewing.

"There's something I want to know first" Blake spoke out, gaining Views attention and waited for her question. "What's the backstory around these versions of Jaune and Ren?"

Everyone else turned to View as they to were curious.

"Well you deserve an answer if we're going to go back to this world a few more times" View nodded. "Jaune and Ren come from another world. They are part of an alien species called the Saiyans, one of the most, if not the only powerful people in existence."

"Jaune and Ren both have different roles in this world. Jaune is a lower class warrior while Ren is the prince of all Saiyans." View said as people were getting entranced and surprised at the information.

"Ooh! Prince Renny!" Nora whispered in an excited tone. "Here's hoping for a chance that I could be his queen."

"Are their any more people like Jaune and Ren" Glynda asked.

View looked down for a moment before answering. "Unfortunately not. Years ago, an event occured that destroyed the entire planet of the Saiyans and caused the near extinction of the entire Saiyan race." View said in a grim tone that caused people to gasp in shock.

"That's terrible" Velvet said, as she felt sad for Jaune and Ren losing their people and their home.

Ren himself was shocked at the thought of him and Jaune being the only ones in their race.

"Isn't there anymore of their kind that may have survived?" Ozpin asked.

"Few, but they were killed, it's just Jaune and Ren." View answered. "But there are their offspring who are only half-Saiyan, half-Human" View answered, causing a few of them to be shocked.

"Let it be me, Let it be me, Let it be me..." Pyrrha and Velvet chanted internally.

"I will have to say first that this will be in a style similar of that of Venom's world" View as he was ready to throw the orb at the screen.

"Who?" Qrow asked.

"Someone I'll be coming back to in a while" View answered. He then threw the orb which held the same weight as a blowing ball, at the screen and everyone went to their seats and waited for the world to watch.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Nora said with excitement.

"I know right!" Yang said in agreement as she quieted herself to watch the oncoming showing.

 **Dragon Ball Super: Broly**

 **The screen opens up to a flashing blue light, speeding through the stars as dramatic music plays out.**

"Another space themed on" Winter commented.

 **"So tell me Jaune..." A voice speaks out to the Saiyan as he was chowing down assortment of food. "Why do you seek for more strength then you have already" Asked a blue skin, oddly dressed person.**

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"A wise and powerful person that will explained later on." View answered.

 **"The Tournament of power opened my eyes" Jaune answered as the blue light landed on the nearest planet.**

"Tournament of Power?" Pyrrha asked in curious tone.

"It might be similar to The Vytal Festival" Weiss compared.

"I don't know what it is, but I like the sound of it!" Yang said as she liked the name and wanted to know more about it.

Ozpin then turned to View. "I imagine It'll be an event that'll be shown soon enough?"

"Oh yes" View said simply.

 **"No way I can stay at the same level I'm at now" Jaune said with a determined glare. "I'm fired up!" The Saiyan said as the screen changed to a bullhead zooming through an arctic setting.**

 **A NEW SAIYAN**

"A new Saiyan?" Ruby said with a hint of surprise.

"I thought Viewy said that Arc and Ren were the only ones left?" Coco pointed out.

"I guess this viewing is going to show us otherwise" Blake said.

 **The screen showed quick shots of different person. A cat-like alien, a green skinned demon, a woman with blue hair in a volcanic setting, to a small. blue alien smirking with devious intent, a yellow, bug alien, two other aliens with frighten expressions to finally a large spaceship landed in an arctic area.**

"Those are a lot of people" Nora commented as she grew excited at the sight of the aliens.

Winter was interested at the spaceship that manged to travel from the stars and landed in the arctic successfully. She immediately made plans for the military to use.

 **WHOM NOBODY KNOWS**

 **Jaune and Ren were standing in the show, wearing winter gear with heated glares to whoever's in front of them. "That must be the guy" Jaune said.**

 **The person he was referring to, was a man with red hair, savagely eating a stack of meat in front of him, as he looked up with anger in his soul. This man...was Adam Taurus.**

Blake's eyes widen in shock and fear at the sight of her former partner and lover and immediately grew worried for Jaune and Ren.

Yang noticed the worried look on her partners face and tried to comfort her. "You okay, partner?"

"I'm fine...it's just...Adam is not easy to take down and..."

Yang stopped her before she could go on. "It's fine Blake." Yang assured. "You've seen what Jaune and Ren could do in this world before, I'm sure they can handle him"

"We only saw them fused" Blake pointed out. "And even if they've gotten stronger since that, we don't know what power Adam has."

"We just gotta have faith in vomit boy and ninja boy, that's all" Yang said with confidence in the two, causing her partner to calm down a bit and turn her gaze back to the screen.

 **"I don't know who he is, but his energy is absurd!" Ren said with amazement as Adam slowly walked down the ships stairs as his energy blew from the powerful Saiyan.**

 **Jaune and Ren gave the man heated glares as there was a quick scene change to a fiery orb falling down to a chasm bellow.**

"What was that thing?" Nora asked.

"We'll come back to it another time, it's important" View shrugged off.

 **"DO IT, ADAM!" An aging man with grey hair and a missing eye declared to his crazed son.**

"Adam's father" Blake gasped quietly. She never knew him when she met Adam. He told her that he died, killed by angry humans, another reason for Adam's rage against the humans.

 **"ARGHHHHHHH!" Adam roared into the sky with absolute rage and vengeance as he charged towards the two other Saiyans.**

 **ADAM**

 **The legendary Saiyan then charged towards Ren as he puts his hands into a blocking position as he was being violently pushed back by his fellow Saiyan, all the while giving a confident smirk on his face.**

"Woah! he is fast!" Ruby commented with an impressed tone.

"I'm surprised that my counterpart is looking so...confident" Ren commented, as he noticed the look on his face as he would keep his emotions in check.

 **"How is this possible!?" Ren thought as the screen changed to him with blonde hair as he was being punched through the ice by Taurus. "Damn! He's learning as he fights!"**

Hey, how come he has blond hair now?" Nora asked. Not that she was complaining, she loved her Ren no matter what colour hair he had.

"I'll explain it at the end of this" View promised.

 **REN**

 **VS**

 **ADAM**

"Oh, so it's like a trailer?" Qrow commented, causing View to get irritated at this.

"No it's not!" View insisted.

 **"Magnificent!" A voice feminine voice called from a alien being with golden skin and a purple aura around the alien as it smirked confidently.**

"Cinder again!?" Nora called out in annoyance, until she tilted her head slightly. "At least I think it's her. I can't tell what gender that thing is."

Ren sighed at this. "Nora, she's clearly..." Ren said until he gave another look and found himself wondering what exact gender it was as well.

 **CINDER**

 **VS**

 **ADAM**

 **"His power level is amazing!" Cinder thought to herself. The screen changed to Adam punching the tyrant away with a furious blow. "What the..." Cinder said in shock.**

 **JAUNE**

 **VS**

 **ADAM**

 **Jaune, with blonde hair, shot up through the sky as he roared, charging with his powerful ki. The blonde then charged towards Adam as the legendary Saiyan roared back as he prepared a powerful punch.**

"Get him, Jaune!" Ruby shouted on with encouragement.

"Go, Jaune!" Pyrrha and Velvet chanted at the same time, causing to the two to look at each other briefly before turning their view back to the screen.

 **The screen then went white and then faded to black. The screen opens again to Ren holding his ground against Adam. "Looks like this is going to be tougher then we thought..." Ren mused.**

 **The screen then changed to a close up view of Jaune, expect he had red hair and looked a little younger. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Jaune said with excitement.**

"Now Arc's got red hair now!" Weiss said.

"Wow, not a bad look for him" Coco hummed at the sight of it,

"Hmm..." Pyrrha purred at the sight of her crush with the same hair colour as her's

 **As the dramatic music played again, a large, green explosion happened as Jaune, this time with blue hair, jumped out of the explosion as he charged towards Adam.**

"Man, how many hair colours is this kid going through" Qrow commented, as he was confused why Jaune went from black to blonde to red and now to blue.

"Honestly, Jaune rocks the blue hair a little better then Neptune does." Yang said, causing Weiss to glare at her.

 **THE SAIYAN WARRIOR RACE.**

 **The screen then showed a hand against a glass wall, as a smaller hand placed their hand onto the glass, mirroring each other.**

 **It changed to a massive, continent wide explosion, destroying everything in his path.**

People gasped at the sight of the mass destruction.

Ozpin then remembered to what View said from before and deduced that this was the destruction of the Saiyans planet.

 **WHAT DO YOU SEE**

 **The screen then gave a brief glance to babies inside birthing chambers to a shot of Jaunes hand gripping the snow below him, to two soldiers landing in front of a damaged pod.**

 **BEYOND THAT STRENGTH?**

 **A large beam of green, explosive energy came from the ground up as Adam ascended from it. As Adam was floating above, his figure was larger and buffer, his hair went from red to green and was all over the place and he had red glowing eyes and an evil smile on his face as Jaune watched from afar.**

"My god" Winter gasped at the sight of Adam becoming such a dangerous demon before her eyes.

Blake grew more and more worried at her former partners growing power, looking like he could never be stopped at this point. She would pray that her two friends would stand a chance against her former partner.

 **"He's...getting stronger!" Jaune said in shock, as his own blue aura surrounded him.**

 **Adam then gave one final roar as his own surging energy flowed out of him and reached around the area, getting closer and closer towards the young Saiyan.**

 **DRAGON BALL SUPER: THE MOVIE**

 **ADAM**

 **The screen then gave one final shot of a baby in a birthing tube as his tail wagged around before the screen turns to black.**

People had many thoughts to this as the viewing was over.

"That was intense!" Ruby commented.

"That it was, Ruby" Weiss said in agreement.

Blake was still slightly scared at the sight of Adam becoming insanely strong, and purely insane. he turned up to her host. "View? What happens to Jaune and Ren in this? Do they...beat Adam?" Blake asked for hope in her voice.

"I wish I could tell you the answers, but I myself do not know the outcome of this event." View said.

"How does that work?" Winter asked.

"Well, I don't know how, but when ever I try to look past the world, things get fuzzy and unclear" View answered.

People understood this until Qrow spoke up. "So do you mind telling use what was up with the constant hair change throughout the show?"

"Glad you asked that." View said as he started to explain. "You see, The Saiyans have an ability to transform themselves to an even higher level then their base level, growing powerful with each transformation.

"The blonde transformation was known as a Super Saiyan, a form with immense power and ki." View explained. "The one with the red hair is know as a Super Saiyan God" View said, gaining the attention of Ozpin.

"It is powerful beyond thought and achieved when five Saiyans transfer their power to one Saiyan during a ritual"

"And the blue hair?" Yang asked.

"That's known as a Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan" View said, confusing a few people.

"Erh, what?" Ruby said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Well...how do I explain this right..." View said to himself. "You see, It's basically Super Saiyan God, with the power of a Super Sayian"

"That...doesn't exactly explains things further" Ren pointed out as he and the others were still confused by the power scale of these transformations.

"It's best if you see the transformations upfront" View said as the orb landed in his hands. "But that'll be for another time. Just sit back and relax as I try and find another world to use." View then left the room as people sat and waited for the next world.

* * *

 **Thanks** **for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc!**

 **I wish I could watch the movie in UK, but I have't found any theatres in my area that shows the movie. Hopefully I'll get to see it soon.** **Also, I keep forgetting to bring this up, but now, I a have over at least 100,000 views on my story. I want to thank you guys for giving my story a chance.**

 **It will be a while until the next chapter comes up as I while be looking over more movies, games comics and so on to put in as reactions. This is Timeless Writer saying thanks and see you around!**


	14. Saints Row 2: Revelation

**_RiDDick0011: Not really. I think that Ren would be best suited for Doctor Strange._**

 ** _Lance Eterna: It sounds interesting. I may or may not be able to do it._**

 ** _Zamasu Black: Maybe. I don't think I'll do that story sometime soon._**

 ** _DarkraizerGx1: I'll look up and see what it is and if I can do a chapter on it._**

 ** _Exciterider2002: I'm glad you like it. I've never done any chapter based around someone else's story before and I don't plan to as of yet._**

 ** _Stratos263: I've seen this is the End and I wouldn't mind doing a chapter on it._**

 ** _Nudistbeast: I may be able to do Jaune as a boxer._**

 ** _Hashirama 1710: Maybe. I don't know what it is and will have to research it soon._**

 ** _Doctor Snivy: Like I said before to RiDDick0011, don't think Jaune would be suited for Doctor Strange._**

 ** _Yoshi3000: I may be able to do a chapter on that. But I'm just focused on writing the chapters that I've planned for the moment._**

 ** _Dcraus: Sounds interesting. I have a list of people to be those characters._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe._**

 ** _StoryProducer214: I bet I can do Zombieland._**

 ** _Ahsoei: I've only seen a few moments form V for Vendetta, but I think I can try and do a chapter._**

 ** _Krypto-Saiyan Primal65: Thanks. I can't wait to see those to beat the crap out of him. Never seen Max Steel honestly. Maybe either Ben 10 or Ant Man._**

 ** _Austin: Yep, they're both Psychopaths. I maybe be able to do a tribute one day. I like the Zombieland suggestion. I honestly think Jaune's character fits with Stewie's. I'll keep the tribute in mind. Sounds like it could be fun to do, I'll look it up._**

 ** _Thor10: Maybe._**

 ** _StrongGuy159: Will do._**

 ** _Preseus12: Thanks. Never thought about doing any musical related thing from the show before. But it sounds cool._**

 ** _LorcanShade: Fairy Tail would be first to do._**

 ** _NexusPrime42: Honestly, I've never been interested to do a gender swap character chapter before._**

 ** _TanakaClinkenbeard: We'll see._**

 ** _Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: I do think the scenes with The Shadow Ranger is awesome, might be willing to do it._**

 ** _Gamelover41592: Thanks._**

 ** _NinjaFang1331: Thanks._**

 ** _Kentucky fan. Don't know if possible to due._**

 ** _Raijin Okumura: Could happen one day._**

 ** _Edson10: Yeah, I was debating who was going to be Vegeta, but in the end I chose Ren, and I'm glad I did. From what I've seen from Broly...it most likely won't happen._**

 ** _ShikiGranbell: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. As I said before, I'm more familiar with Fairy Tail._**

 ** _The Hand of Fate: YES!_**

 ** _Dcsonic 10: Hmm, interesting. I don't think I'll do that trailer._**

 ** _Stryker: I look over the ones I take seriously and moditate them._**

 ** _Duskrider: We'll see._**

 ** _Freddie46: We'll I appreciate it. I'll do it soon, but for the moment, I'll keep doing my own list._**

 ** _The Anonimous-sama: Oh, I have someone helping me with the Transformers._**

 ** _Guest: I see them as similar characters. Expect while I think Broly is awesome and cool, Adam just pisses me off to no end and I can't wait to see his end._**

 ** _Guest: I'll hope you like it._**

 ** _TheMexicanAttcker: Maybe._**

 ** _Remzal Von Enili: I've seen a brief glance at the anime and I have to save that I'm not brave enough to do a chapter._**

 ** _WerewolfMazuko117: Agree to disagree. I'll be doing Yu Gi Oh Abridged soon._**

 ** _Josephantom: I plan to. Just need to watch the films in their fullest._**

 ** _MagicalGeek: Not sure. Never played the games before so I would have to do my research._**

 ** _BlackGogeta: I'll be doing the Buu saga for sure. I just want to build it up first._**

 ** _Guest: I think I'll find the video game._**

 ** _Bob the titan: Maybe. Don't be sure if it'll happen or not._**

 ** _Slyrocker: I was thinking about doing the second one. But I'm going to be saving it for later as I bring in more people. I've seen the trailer for TAG, It was pretty funny and I guess I wouldn't mind doing a trailer._**

 ** _Guest: I can do it for another time._**

 ** _Guest: Well your bloody right. I don't try to speak like a wanker and try and make my bloody work brilliant while I eat me fish and chips. God Save the Queen and all that._**

 ** _StormMarine: I'll hope you'll like it._**

 ** _Guest: I don't know if I'll do Zootopia. Not really into it as others are._**

 ** _X3runner: I do try and write humour the best I can. JoJo is going to be a long way away seeing as I have no desire to watch the show._**

 ** _Guest: I suppose. I'm still trying to keep up with the power levels._**

 ** _Guest: I've seen his videos before and they are funny._**

 ** _Cyfier: Glad I'm doing a great job. But it wasn't all just me._**

 ** _Fantasy Paradise: Me too, can't wait to see it._**

 ** _Greer123: Thanks._**

 ** _Rekyuu: Maybe. I don't know the show, comic, movie or game you're mentioning._**

 ** _Haseo55: I think I'll get to that point soon. It could be fun to do to have Jaune as the Nerd._**

 ** _Slayer-326 Maybe. I don't have any current plans for it._**

 ** _ENDDRAGON369: Soon._**

 ** _Jc-montanorock: Hmm._**

 ** _Guest: Well thanks._**

 ** _ICE KING: Big maybe._**

 ** _A Guest: I do plan on doing the other trailers soon._**

 ** _A Guest: Maybe._**

 ** _CrimsonDemon278: Well, I watch MasakoX discussions to help be understand better on the transformations._**

 ** _Mr. Illegal: Cool._**

 ** _Unknown man: Never seen this so it must be interesting._**

 ** _Guest: These suggestions are all well and good. But for the moment, I still got my list to go through._**

 ** _Guest: Could be done._**

 ** _Guest: More content from Dragon Ball will come soon._**

 ** _Guest: I have no doubt that I'll be doing a Kingdom Hearts chapter very soon._**

 ** _Shadic: Good suggestions._**

 ** _NickParadox: Not sure if I can do that._**

 ** _Gamerkid28: I will do the Devil game series soon and I will be continuing the Spider-Man chapters soon enough._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. I don't really want to do a 300 chapter at any time soon._**

 ** _Guest: I don't see why I couldn't make a chapter on Into the Spider-Verse._**

 ** _Guest: Soon._**

 ** _Guest: It's fine. I wouldn't expect a Naruto chapter anytime soon._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe Lord of the Rings. I have no interest to do Game of Thrones._**

 ** _Stormspartan21: Sounds interesting to do._**

 ** _Guest: It's a maybe on my part._**

 ** _AnimeWatcher1014: I've haven't done it before so it could happen at some point._**

 ** _Zx: Thanks._**

 ** _Guest: As I keep saying, I will be getting to it soon._**

 ** _Guest: It could happen at some point in this story._**

 ** _Guest: It sounds like it's a bit much to do for a reaction story._**

 ** _Guest: I'll think about doing it. But I'm not making any promises._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks. I'll take this into consideration. Happy December to you too._**

 ** _Akatsuki leader: Maybe. I'll see what it is first._**

 ** _Guest: I wouldn't mind doing it sometime._**

 ** _Guest: I do really do reactions to other people's stories, yet._**

 ** _SsjHades: Sounds cool to have in._**

 ** _Yakeshita: Maybe other people can do it considering that I have never seen, nor heard of it._**

 ** _Travian Ross: Maybe. I haven't seen the film in a while._**

 ** _GhostFang GF: I might be able to do that soon._**

 ** _Lordrednight: Thanks._**

 ** _Tonytaker: Will do._**

 ** _Zealot555: I'm sure to go through all the comments and take them into consideration, even though it can take a lot of time. I haven't seen the film but I may be able to do a scene._**

 ** _Guest: Oh, I have plans for a Saints Row chapter at a...certain point of the chapter._**

 ** _Guest: A Red Dead 2 chapter will come in either December or January._**

 ** _Blaze: I will be doing more content from Dragon Ball soon._**

 ** _That one guy: No joke, I have been listening to that song over and over so doing a chapter on it, could be fun._**

 ** _Guest: We'll see._**

 ** _Guest: We'll I'll be getting to that Arc at some point._**

 ** _Guest: As I said, DMC will come at some point._**

 ** _Guest: Honestly, it sounds better as a story then just a reaction._**

 ** _Guest: Could do but as I mentioned, I don't intend to do anything related to Naruto._**

 ** _Panther-Strife: Umm, I don't see why not, but I don't know how I'll pull it off._**

 ** _SunnyDragon2: A chapter on that Anime will be a long time to happen._**

 ** _RWBY lover 23456: I could do that._**

 ** _Guest: I have heard of the series and while it is interesting, it's just not my thing really._**

 ** _Guest: (Same thing said to SunnyDragon)_**

 ** _Guest: I will be doing a chapter based around Jaune and Yang at some point._**

 ** _Guest: It could be funny to do._**

 ** _Shadic: I will be getting back to Dragon Ball soon. I may be able to do a Megaman chapter at some point._**

 ** _Guest: Sorry. Not really interested in doing a 300 based chapter, seeing I have no interest in the movie._**

 ** _Guest: Oh, I'm doing Saints Row alright._**

 ** _Guest: Sorry, but I don't think it's possible for me to do a FNAF chapter as I don't see any real story elements._**

 ** _Dark-feel: Don't know about the Gogeta trailer. I personally think that Toei should've kept Gogeta a surprise._**

 ** _Guest: Never been interested in Assassins Creed before_**

 ** _Guest: I don't see why I can't do an uncharted chapter._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe. I don't deal much in originally stories like this._**

 ** _Guest: I'll see the source and see what I can do with it._**

 ** _Guest: Maybe._**

 ** _Stryker: It feels freaking awesome!_**

 ** _Blackpackager: Good._**

 ** _Anonymous: I could do something like that one day._**

 ** _Guest: I'll see what the source is._**

 ** _Guest: Stormbreaker is more likely to happen_**

 ** _Guest: I do intend on doing more music videos_**

 ** _Guest: Guardians of the Galaxy is gonna happen soon._**

 ** _Guest: Like I said, I don't think I could do someone else's story._**

 ** _Guest: I may be able to do Jaune as Bo Burnham_**

 ** _Guest: Maybe_**

 ** _Valentinon73: Maybe._**

 ** _Titanmaster 117: I may be able to do a Far Cry chapter at some point in the story._**

 ** _Sleipnir34: I think I might do the trailers._**

 ** _Guest: Sounds interesting._**

 ** _Guest: I will think about it._**

 ** _Guest: Not sure if I can do that._**

 ** _BulletBooze: That sounds fun to do._**

 ** _FactorySmoke: Could do that._**

 ** _Guest: Oh trust me, I intend to do Negan at some point, but I want to build him up._**

 ** _Guest: I wouldn't mind doing that someday_**

 ** _Atthetop: Maybe, I don't have plans for any music videos as of yet._**

 ** _Slayer Zamasu: It's a maybe on my part_**

* * *

View floated down in the theatre area with an orb in hand as everyone turned to face him.

"So, got a world already?" Yang asked with a toothy grin.

"That I do, Miss Xiao Long." View answered as he presented the orb to the viewers.

"So what's this one?" Nora asked in an excited tone, wanting to see the possibilities of seeing her fearless leader.

"It's, well a little different" View said, causing the others to be curious by his tone.

"And what does this mean?" Glynda asked.

"I should say that in this world and like a few before...This world has no Grimm" View said, surprising everyone in the room.

This was a major shock to everyone in the room. A world without Grimm? It seemed almost perfect. They didn't even think about it as everyone in the room was trained to fight and combat the Grimm.

Ozpin then knew something to this and spoke up. "Does that mean that this world is without conflict?"

View shook his head at this. "No, there were still wars and conflict" View answered. "Just because Grimm doesn't exist, doesn't mean there won't be any conflicts."

This was a little depressing to hear, even though it was expected.

"I will say that this world, will be a little intense" View said as he showed them the orb, which glowed purple.

"How so?" Winter asked.

"In the city of Vale, there are four major gangs that fight to gain control of the city." View said. "The Vice Kings, The Westside Rollers, Los Carnales and The 3rd Street Saints" View listed out.

Nora then stood up with a proud smirk on her face. "And does Fearless Leader work as a badass hunter to take all of them down!" Nora asked in an excited tone.

"Well, no..." View said, causing Nora to stop her excitement.

"Well, what is he in this world?" Yang asked as few of the other people there like Qrow, Winter, Glynda and Ozpin knew the answer.

"He's part of one of the gangs" View said in a serious tone.

"What!" Nora cried out in shock as she and the other hunters and huntress in training were in shock at this.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha whispered to herself, not sure how to handle the thought of her crush being part of a gang.

"But...Jaune would never be a gangster!" Ruby said, as she thought Jaune was too good a person to ever be a part of a criminal industry.

"I wouldn't say so, Ruby" Blake said calmly. "We have seen that anything can happen in these worlds"

"I suppose..." Ruby mumbled, still not happy at the prospect of Jaune as a gangster.

"Which of the gangs is Jaune apart of?" Ren asked.

"The 3rd Saints" View answered. "But out of all the gangs, the Saints were made to get rid of the other gangs to make peace in the streets" View said, hoping that it would make them feel better.

"So, what is happening in these events?" Ozpin asked.

"Well in these events, the other three gangs are gone but in the aftermath, Jaune was sent into a coma after a run in with the mayor of the city and the boat they were on exploded."

"A few years later and Jaune woke from the coma and has brought his gang back up again and are on the move to take back his city from three new gangs."

"So, is this going to show Arc taking down one of the other gangs?" Coco asked as she was curious at this.

View was silent for a moment. He spoke again. "Not in this viewing no." View said as the screen was ready.

Ruby then leaned over to her sister. "What do you think he meant by that?"

Yang shrugged. "I guess we're gonna find out"

 **Saints Row 2**

 **In the city of Vale, was a young man with blonde hair as he leaned against his purple car with a look of contemplation on his face.**

 **Jaune Arc, leader of the newly revived 3rd Street Saints, was thinking of his next move. After busting out of prison by a new friend, he found that he was in for a long ride as three new gangs had risen in his sleep.**

 **The Ronin, Sons of Samedi and the Brotherhood. There was also the threat of the wide and threatening cooperate company known as Ultor.**

"Ultor?" Weiss said.

"A corporate company that raised itself up since the Saints fell" View said.

"Wouldn't their presence be able to reduce the amount of crime and gang activity?" Winter asked.

"No. In fact, Ultor would benefit from the gang war and would make them look good when speaking to the public" View explained, causing Winter to frown at this.

 **But that wasn't what the young Arc was worried about. Recently he had snuck into the police station of the city and found out that his old leader, the man who saved his life and brought him into the world of gang hood, had betrayed him.**

 **He looked into his scroll and saw the new number he added. He found it when searching through the police station and it was the number of one of his old gang mates who left and went to work for Ultor.**

 **Jaune held the scroll to his ear as he waited for the call to come. Then, the voice of a familiar friend came from the other line. "How you doing, Arc?" Mercury greeted.**

"Oh great, this guy" Coco groaned at the voice of Mercury.

 **"Fuck you" Jaune responded coldly.**

Coco's eyes widen at Jaune's swearing as she never heard this before. "I guess Arc shares my opinion"

"Swear!" Ruby said, pointing her finger.

"Such vulgar language!" Glynda said in a shocked tone.

Yang chuckled at this." Man, I would love to see Jaune swear more like this"

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "I would never want to hear him say such words"

"It doesn't seem very like him" Pyrrha said, even though she felt a little hot as Jaune said a swear.

 **"Nice to hear you speak for once" Mercury jokes, causing Jaune to roll his eyes. "If you gone through Leonardo files, you know that Ozpin set you up." Mercury said, causing Jaune to clench his fist.**

Ozpin eyes widen at the mention of his name, he knew he had ties to Jaune in this world. He wished it wasn't unpleasant but knew it wasn't the case.

Qrow groaned. "This is gonna be grand" Qrow remarked sarcastically.

 **"Meet me at the old church and I'll tell you where to find Ozpin" Mercury said. The scroll line then went off, leaving Jaune to think what to do next.**

 **Jaune stepped inside his car and drove to the location Mercury gave him.**

 ** _Hours Later_**

 **Jaune was inside the church as he looked around for Mercury and couldn't find him in sight.**

"So why did silver dick wanted to meet Arc in a church in the first place?" Coco asked.

"Before, it was the Saints old Homebase before Ultor turned it into a tourist spot" View said.

 **Jaune then heard the sound of doors opening behind him. Jaune sighed in relief at this as he thought Mercury was playing with him. The blonde turned and spoke. "The fuck took you so long?"**

 **"You're not Merc!" Ozpin said as was shocked at the sight of his former right hand.**

"I don't get it" Ruby said. "Why is Headmaster Ozpin even here?"

"I think I may have an answer to that" The headmaster said as he turned to View "I was the former leader, wasn't I?" Ozpin said.

View nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Huh, never pegged you as a gangster, Oz" Qrow remarked.

 **Jaune however had a look of anger on his face when he faced the man who brought him into the Saints. "Neither are you..." Jaune said in a calm tone.**

 **Ozpin then walked near Jaune, getting a good look at him. "You look different. Did you..."**

 **Suddenly Jaune pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Ozpin's face. "I didn't do shit to my hair!" Jaune snarled.**

Everyone was instantly surprised by Jaune suddenly pulling a gun on the headmaster, especially Ozpin himself.

"Whoa! What!?" Yang said in shock.

"What in the name of god is Arc doing!?" Weiss said as she greatly disapproves of Jaune's action.

"I imagine it's a case of revenge" Winter said.

 **"You pulling a gun on me!?" Ozpin said as he slowly raised his hands up.**

 **"Well I didn't have time to plant a bomb in the church, so this will have to do..." Jaune shrugged as he never kept his gun of his former leader.**

The students were confused at this until they remembered what View said about Jaune being in a coma. They immediately connected the dots.

"So, it was Ozpin that placed Jaune in a coma" Ruby said in an uneasy tone.

"But why?" Velvet asked, a little scared at the sight of Jaune with a gun and pointing at their headmaster.

 **"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Ozpin said as he put his arms down.**

 **"Why don't you educate me?" Jaune said in a sarcastic voice.**

 **"I don't have to explain shit to you!" Ozpin refused.**

 **"This is where you and I are going to have to agree to disagree" Jaune said casually as he kept pointing his firearm at Ozpin.**

 **Ozpin however just rolled his eyes at the threats Jaune was giving. "Why don't you put the gun down, we both know you're not gonna use it"**

 **"Not yet..." Jaune said quietly. Jaune then smashed his gun onto Ozpin's face, causing him to fall to the ground.**

Glynda gasped at her student bashing his gun onto her trusted friend.

 **Jaune then slammed his foot onto Ozpin's chest before he could get up again. Jaune then punched Ozpin's face with his gun over and over, letting his anger out on the man who ruined his life.**

Pyrrha flinched each time Jaune slammed his gun over and over on Ozpin face. She had never seen him this vengeful before in her life.

 **Jaune then cocked his gun and aimed it at Ozpin's face with the full intent of killing him.**

"Jaune no!" Ruby cried out as her sister tried her best to comfort her. She didn't want to see her best friend to kill a man in cold blood.

"He...he wouldn't actually kill Ozpin. Would he?" Nora asked in a shaky tone. She hoped he was just penting out his anger and wasn't going to do anything rash.

"In these worlds, anything is possible Nora" Ren said to his partner. He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was true nonetheless.

 **"STOP!" Ozpin pleaded.**

 **"I never thought I'd see you beg, Ozpin!" Jaune mocked as he kept his gun on him.**

 **"I'm not begging!" Ozpin said. "I'm trying to talk some sense into you!"**

 **Jaune however didn't care in the least. "I'm done listening to your bullshit!"**

Ozpin looked down, as while he wasn't found of way the way it was handled, he knew that Jaune's anger was justified. "Why did I wrong him?" Ozpin mused.

 **"Put it together!" Ozpin said as the sounds of cars of near the church. "Mercury wanted us here in the same place!" Ozpin said.**

 **"Yeah! And why would he want that!?" Jaune asked.**

"Oh boy" Yang said to herself as she suddenly realised what he meant. "This isn't going to be good."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, the results came up on screen.

 **Suddenly a canister of tear gas smashed through the window and started to dispel gas from it.**

 **"Can we kill each other later?" Ozpin said as Jaune helped him up from the ground to defend themselves.**

"Hopefully Jaune and Ozpin will be able to work together to survive this" Velvet said with hope as she didn't want to see a person she cared dearly to be a cold blooded killer.

"Me too, Vel" Coco said in agreement with her partner.

"I doubt that would be the case" Ozpin said to himself as he knew that by the end of this, there will be blood.

 **Ozpin got out his handgun as he and Jaune stood side by side in defence as they readied themselves as they heard the sounds of armed guards getting inside the building.**

 **"Merc must have sent the Masako" Ozpin concluded. "Looks like he means business" Ozpin said as the other side of the church started to fill with smoke.**

"And they are..." Weiss asked.

"A private army that works for Ultor" View said.

"Huh, a company who owns a private army that claims to protect people for their own good" Qrow drawled out. "That sure does sound familiar." Qrow remarked in a sarcastic voice.

Winter growled at Qrows slander and was prepared to slice him up into little pieces. But she was stopped by View. "No! No fighting!" View hissed.

"Just let me hurt him a little!" Winter hissed as her eyes glowed red.

"You say that now, and 1 hour later I'm the one who has to clean the room!" View retorted.

 **Suddenly, armed men came bursting into the room and fired within their sights.**

 **Jaune and Ozpin caught wind of this quickly and fired back, killing some of the armed mercenaries as they hid for cover. "Can you still shoot?" Ozpin asked as he got up from his cover and fired off a few rounds, taking a few of the armed men down.**

 **Jaune scoffed at this. He stood from his cover and shot three men down at once. "Ever since I woke up"**

 **Jaune and Ozpin kept their ground intact, clearing the room of the Masakeo. But the heard the sounds of armoured vans near the church. "There's more of them coming!" Ozpin said as he reloaded.**

"Hmm, gotta say Oz, it looks like you and this Arc kid can really fight well together" Qrow commented.

"I suppose" Ozpin said. "Though it was only the case because of the circumstances"

 **Jaune then threw away his gun and picked up an AK-47 from the ground. "Yeah? Let them come!" Jaune said in a confident tone, as he was well ready to whatever Ultor threw at them.**

"Jaune seems really intense" Yang said.

"Vengeance can encourage a lot of people, Yang" Blake said to her partner, as she knew what vengeance could do to her and other people she knew.

 **Ozpin covered the back of the church while Jaune covered the front as they both took down any soldier that dared to take them down. After Jaune finished reloading his weapon, he then ran towards the exit.**

 **"Where are you going!?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"I need more space to kill!" Jaune answered as he ran outside and started to shoot up the guards.**

 **"Crazy lunatic..." Ozpin commented before he ran to the blonde boy to join him in his fight.**

"I wouldn't call Arc a crazy lunatic, I mean maybe if it were Nora..." Weiss said, causing the bomber to glare at her.

"Hey!" Nora said, pointing her finger at the heiress. "I wouldn't say I'm crazy. More the lines of intense is more accurate"

 **As the two Saints ran outside, they found themselves surrounded by the Masako as their vans were all around the place, blocking their chance to escape as more and more soldiers came to try and kill them.**

 **Soon the streets were littered of the dead soldiers of the private army as Jaune and Ozpin kept their ground.**

While she wasn't found that Jaune had to kill people to survive, Pyrrha was impressed by Jaune's handling of a firearm. She thought her crush was skilled at using these firearms as she never thought to train him on that front.

 **They kept shooting and shooting until they heard the sounds from above. Jaune snapped his head up to the sky. A Maseko owned helicopter was hovering over the church and aiming at the two.**

 **"They got an attack helicopter!" Ozpin shouted out loud. The helicopter then stared to fire a rain of bullets onto the. "Get inside for cover!" Ozpin yelled as he and Jaune ran back inside the building.**

 **"A helicopter!?" Jaune cried out incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"**

"Swear!" Ruby pointed out again, annoying her partner.

"Ruby, will you please stop that?" Weiss said, even though she didn't like the language either but was more annoyed by Ruby's instant yelling.

"Don't bother, Weiss" Yang said. "It's automatic for Rubes to point out when someone swears"

 **Ozpin then noticed something in the corner of his eye, he turned to see through the windows that the chopper was at the side and was aiming at Jaune.**

 **"WATCH OUT!" Ozpin yelled as he tackled Jaune to the ground. As this was happening, the storm of bullets shot through the windows and into the church, just barely missing Jaune and Ozpin.**

 **Jaune looked up from this and saw what happened. "Thanks...I guess..." Jaune said in an unconvincing sincere tone.**

Weiss huffed in disbelf at this. "I don't believe this. He just saved Arc's life and he could have given a sign of thanks."

She then felt the hand of her older sister on her shoulder. "I think your friend's mind is too clouded with anger towards your headmaster"

Weiss processed this and understood why. "I, I understand" Weiss said.

 **"I just saved your live and that's all you got?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood up and extended his hand to him.**

 **Jaune swatted the hand away as he got up himself. "Oh I got more..." Jaune said as he then walked near the exit. "And I'm gonna show it to those dicks!"**

 **Jaune ran outside of the building and started to fire upon the attack helicopter, distracting it enough for it to stop shooting at them.**

 **Ozpin ran out with a rifle in hand and provided cover fire for Jaune, shooting any of the Masako that tried to shoot Jaune.**

 **"Come a little bit closer..." Jaune whispered to himself as the chopper was ready to fire back again.**

"You're my type of gal," View sang to himself as everyone gave him a look of confusion on their faces.

"It's...it's a song" View explained sheepishly.

 **"And..." Jaune said to himself as the chopper was prepared to fire at the blonde.**

 **"BOOM!" Jaune yelled out loud as he used the grenade launcher attachment and shot a grenade towards the helicopter, an explosion came from the side of it as the helicopter swirled out of control and crashed onto the ground.**

"GO FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora cried out in support for her blonde brother.

 **Ozpin then caught up with Jaune after he did that tremendous feat. "Don't get too excited, Arc. "This isn't over yet" Ozpin advised. "Let's get to my car." Ozpin said as he ran from the church with Jaune following him.**

 **"I'm putting a bullet in Mercury's head for this!" Jaune declared in anger as he and Ozpin ran towards his car, shooting down any of the Masako that were in their way.**

"Man, when Jaune gets angry..." Yang said as she was still shocked by Jaune's anger.

"It's not something I'm found seeing of" Pyrrha said.

 **They managed to find their car on the other side of a building. Ozpin got in the driver's seat while Jaune sat next to him. "What do you say we get the hell out of here?" Ozpin said as he drove away from the church. "You shoot and I'll drive."**

 **"You aren't hearing me complaining" The young blonde said as he then sat up from his seat and prepared himself from whatever that would come.**

 **"I got some hardware you might like in the backseat" Ozpin said, gaining Jaune's interest.**

 **Jaune looked in the back sound and found himself an RPG with an automatic lock.**

 **Jaune Arc nearly drooled at the sight of this weapon. He was going to put it into good use alright. He picked it up in his hands and just in time, an armed van was driving behind the car. Jaune looked at the RPG and then back at the van, he gave a manic grin at this. "Oh yeah"**

"I'm not liking the look on Jaune's face" Ren said as he was worried at his brother's look of approval.

"Me too" Blake said in agreement.

"Cool" Ruby and Nora said with stars in their eyes.

 **He fired a rocket at the van, causing it to crash into the side of a building. "Damn!"**

 **Jaune used the rockets a few more times at the other vans following them. As he was defending the two, Ozpin managed to drive onto a bridge to the other side of the town.**

 **"So that take care of tha..." Jaune would have finished his sentence until an explosion occurred near the two.**

 **Jaune was shocked at this sudden explosion. He saw that more APC were gaining on them, with more heavy artillery. "Oh shit!" Jaune hissed.**

"Swear!" Ruby pointed out.

 **"Take it easy, Arc!" Ozpin shouted as he struggled to drive properly due to the sheer drawback of the rockets.**

 **"Shut up and just fire!" Jaune said as he continued holding off the guards.**

 **"Well just-SHIT!" Ozpin said as he turned to see that armed guards were in front of the car and were firing at them.**

 **Ozpin swerved the car around, causing it to crash into a coliseum. Jaune and Ozpin struggled as they got out of the car. "What the fuck!" Jaune yelled.**

"At Least they're okay" Glynda said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Qrow said back to the headmistress.

 **"What?" Ozpin remarked. "You didn't think it wouldn't be that easy did you?" Ozpin said with a sly grin as he got his hand gun and fired off rounds while standing near a knocked down pillar for cover.**

 **Jaune grabbed his rifle and had a determined look on his face. "I didn't come here just to die!" Jaune declared as he too got into over and fought alongside Ozpin.**

 **Just then, two attack helicopters came into the scene and opened fire at the two gangsters. Jaune and Ozpin gave a look to each other. "You think you can handle it?" Ozpin asked.**

 **To this, Jaune just grinned at this. "I can handle anything!" Jaune said. He got up from his cover and ran towards the wrecked car to grab the RPG.**

"Go Jaune!" Ruby and Nora chanted, encouraging their friend to make it out alive.

 **The young Arc picked up the RPG and was ready to blast the choppers out of the sky, with Ozpin covering him. Jaune jumped onto a long pillar and ran to the top of it. He aimed it at the first helicopter and fired away, causing the air vehicle to fall out of the sky and crash into the ground, taking down a few soldiers.**

 **Jaune then aimed for the second chopper and waited for a few seconds so it could be in his range. He took a deep breath and waited and...The helicopter was in sight...and Jaune fired off a rocket and shot down the other chopper.**

"BOOM!" Nora shouted out loud, making everyone wince as their ears were hurt, especially Blake and Velvet

 **Ozpin smirked as the rest of the soldiers were running off away from the area, finding the fight pointless and left as not to risk their lives.**

 **Ozpin chuckled at this as Jaune jumped off the pillar and tossed the RPG aside, facing Ozpin away. "Just like old times, Arc" Ozpin said in a fond tone, glad the two could work together again.**

"I'm glad that they could work together in the end" Ruby said with a smile.

"Me too" Velvet said in agreement.

The only one who wasn't eased was Ozpin, as he felt like he knew what was coming next and waited for it.

 **"Yeah..." Jaune said darkly. He then swiftly turned and shot Ozpin in the chest as he fell down on the ground in pain.**

Everyone in the theatre jumped in shock at Jaune shooting Ozpin down, as they remembered the beginning of this and remembering what Jaune was meant to do

"Jaune, no..." Pyrrha whispered to herself, not prepared to see her own partner shot and was possibly going to kill Ozpin.

"He's...he's actually going to do it" Weiss gasped.

 **"God..." Ozpin breathed out as he held his bullet wound. "I thought we were past this..."**

 **"Not by a fucking long shot!" Jaune said bitterly.**

Ruby had hoped that Jaune would let go of his anger and let things go. She didn't want to see her best friend as a vengeful person.

 **"Don't you get it!?" Ozpin grunted as he crawled back to a pillar. "The Saints didn't solve a goddamn thing! Drugs were still being pushed, innocent people were still getting killed." Ozpin listed out to the blonde.**

 **"...All we did was turn into Vice Kings that wore purple."**

 **"God, you sound like a pussy" Jaune insulted his former gang leader.**

"How dare..." Weiss said with a scowl.

Pyrrha held her hands together and couldn't hear the way Jaune was so dismissive and cruel.

 **"I _sound_ like someone who's not a sociopath!" Ozpin fired back.**

 **Jaune just pointed his gun at the grey haired man again. "You want to be the killer with the conscience? Fine!" Jaune said. "Drop your flags and write a book like Ironwood! But you never should have gone after me!"**

"So James was part of one of gangs" Ozpin briefly thought to himself. "I'm thankful he got out sooner than I did" Ozpin mused before he continued to listen to the talk.

 **"You're telling me, if I had asked you to walk away you would have said yes?"**

 **"Fuck no! This is my city!" Jaune said in an affirmative tone.**

Ruby's thoughts went to the criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick as he had a similar mind-set.

"Man, seeing this Jaune makes me glad that my Jaune isn't like that" Yang mused as the more she saw of this Jaune, she was more and more glad that there was a more kinder Jaune back home.

 **"God..." Ozpin breathed out. "You still haven't learned a god damn thing" Ozpin said in a disappointed tone.**

 **"Wrong." Jaune said. "I've learned that being in charge is better than being a bitch who keeps his mouth shut and does what he's told." Jaune placed his arm down as he stared down at Ozpin. "Your time's over, old man"**

"Man, if Raven was here, she would put this guy in her reigns" Qrow mused as he knew his sisters tribe felt the same as this Jaune.

 **"What's happened to you?" Ozpin questions his former right hand.**

 **Jaune just stared at Ozpin as he said those words at him. "I woke up..." Jaune stated, clear as day.**

 **"You owe me, Arc." Ozpin said. "If it wasn't for me, you would have died on that street corner"**

 **Jaune was angered by this statement. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been in a goddamn coma!" Jaune reminded as he kept his gun on him.**

 **"Then I guess this makes us even..." Ozpin said as Jaune finally shot and killed Ozpin, shooting him in the head.**

People gasped in shock and their eyes widen at the way Jaune shot Ozpin, it was so quick that if you blinked, you'd miss it.

"Jaune" Pyrrha whispered with a few tears in her eyes. Not prepared to see her love kill a man so quickly.

 **"Not really..." Jaune said bitterly. Jaune Arc then walked away from the body to let it rot and went to continue to run his crew.**

The screen turned off as everyone had their own thoughts to this.

"Man that was...that was something" Yang said, not finding the right words to describe to what they saw.

"I can't believe Jaune would do something so cruel!" Weiss said, causing Pyrrha and her team to quickly come up to his defence.

"But that wasn't the Jaune _we_ know" Pyrrha said. "You know that this is a different world than ours."

"That may be, Pyrrha" Weiss said. "But this is still Jaune. He still...killed Ozpin and all for what? Control over the city like what Roman Torchwick does?"

"Jaune is nothing like Torchwick!" Ruby interjected. "Jaune is nice and caring, Roman cares no one but himself"

Ozpin was silent for the most part until he spoke up to his students. "Despite the reasons my counterpart of Jaune's in this world have, we must remember that this world is not our own. But we must also remember that events like these could in fact happen. So we must learn from them nonetheless"

The students listened to their headmaster and understood while the other adults nodded in response at Ozpin's words.

View then came into the room once the room when the debate stopped. "Now that that's out of the way, I have a world to show if you want" View offered. "I just need to find it and then it may lift your spirits"

Everyone nodded in response. Ruby Rose then stood up and asked. "Do you mind telling us some information about the world you're gonna show?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't see why not" View said with a grin. "This world has a beginning but that's not what you'll see" View explained. "But I'll happily give a little detailed story"

"Far beyond the heavens of Remnant, across a vast expanse of stars and nebulas, a lone planet orbits the star Alpha Centauri. This world is considered an anomaly in the universe, a testament to the utter unpredictability of creation, a true marvel to the absurdity of the cosmos. For it was a planet made entirely of metal.

"Across the planet are vast metallic plains that glisten in the sunlight, cities that span an entire continent, spiralling metal mountains, and bottomless canyons lit by neon light. This is Cybertron, the jewel of the Universe, and life existed here. But it's not life in the traditional sense. Intelligent robots that could think and feel inhabited the cities, and they were called Cybertronians."

No one said anything as they wanted to hear the rest of the story, but were still amazed by the lore and detail of this world.

"The universe knows them by another name, one that emulates the strange ability that these mechanical beings possess. They were known as Transformers, robots in disguise."

"Their civilization flourished for countless millennia, until overpopulation and over-expenditure of resources gave rise to an oppressive caste system; one overseen by a corrupt council of senators that decided a citizen's function from birth to death, and denying the populace a chance to move beyond their station. So cruel was this system that countless billions were born without ever having a name."

"That is, until one who would challenge this order was given life. Designated upon birth as a miner, this single nameless mech was seemingly destined to a life of toiling in the Energon mines. But he was different from his peers, for he did more than just swing an energy pick-axe. He rightly believed that so long as the current system remained, Cybertron was doomed to a slow and agonizing death."

"Escaping from the mines, he found a new home in the southern city-state of Kaon, and began a new life in the underground gladiatorial pits. He quickly built a reputation for himself as a formidable fighter, and a speaker, whom soon amassed a following among the disenfranchised and impoverished citizenry longing for a return to the golden age of Cybertron. This Warrior-Philosopher, following his beliefs of self-autonomy, gave himself a name: Megatron, or in this case, Adam Taurus."

Blake's eyes widen at this information and was worried.

"His words enlightened many a Cybertronian. None more so than a simple file clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, a humble and kind bot known as Orion Pax or as you all know him as, Jaune Arc."

Jaune's team slightly gasped at this. Pyrrha smiled that this Jaune sounded like hers.

"Having spent his entire life archiving records of Cybertron's past, Orion became aware of the institutional corruption plaguing the planet and its people, and wanted nothing more than a chance to create a better future."

"Inspired by Megatron's words, the young clerk sought the gladiator out and the two began a correspondence. Their debates and discussions on the state of the planet kindled a friendship between the two bots, despite being from different castes."

"They became partners, crusaders for the future of their people. More than that, they became brothers. Many believed that so long as Megatron and Orion Pax stood together, change would come to Cybertron."

"And change did come, but not for the better." View said with a frown.

"As their cause grew, so did the ambitions of Megatron. Despite wanting freedom for the people, he had come to the conclusion that in order to secure it, the planet needed a new Prime. When the day came for him to speak before the High Council, he told them his dream of a just society where all were treated equally. But it was here that he began to show his true self. Proclaiming that in order for a new world to emerge, then those in power must be overthrown, and so arrogantly demanded that he be made the next Prime. Failure to meet this demand would be met with violence. Megatron, champion of the people, had revealed himself to be nothing but a tyrant masquerading as a saviour."

"That sounds like him" Blake said with a sad tone in her voice, as she hoped as she listened to the story, it would led to Jaune and Adam working together to bring peace.

"For a moment, the council considered giving in to his threat. But then a new voice spoke out. Orion Pax, believing that violence was not a means of achieving justice, spoke of his vision Cybertron. Speaking with a passion that even the clerk never knew he possessed, he captured the sparks and minds of those assembled with his words, ones given life by his love of freedom, and nurtured by his compassion and empathy for others."

"That's Jaune alright" Pyrrha mused, happy that Jaune was fighting for a cause worthy of fighting for, as did the others, along with Blake who was glad that the blonde was trying to give peace.

"In the eyes of the council, for the first time since the golden age, there finally stood one who was worthy of being a Prime. But that honour could only be achieved by earning the Matrix of Leadership, the sacred badge of office that only Primes could carry. The council gave Orion the task of locating the legendary relic. Overwhelmed, Orion Pax thought that Megatron would help him."

"It was not meant to be, unfortunately."

"His ambitions thwarted, and feeling betrayed by the one he considered brother, Megatron spitefully severed all ties to Orion Pax. This act served as the catalyst for a schism within their followers. Those who rallied behind Megatron's philosophy of "Peace through Tyranny" seized control of Cybertron's southern provinces, and amassed a vast army capable of crushing any who opposed him. Having been labelled a "Deceptive Conqueror" by the Council, Megatron found an appropriate name for his forces: Decepticons."

Everyone thought the name of this group suited them.

"As for Orion Pax, he eventually succeeded in his quest for the Matrix. Within Cybertron's core, he found the spark of Primus, his people's creator. Having sensed the innate nobility within the data clerk, the creator bestowed the Matrix upon him, effectively making him the next Prime. His body enhanced by the energies of the Matrix, and granted the wisdom of his predecessors, Orion Pax was given a new name by the creator to reflect his new role. He was now Optimus Prime, the last hope of Cybertron. Rallying those suffering from Megatron's tyranny, Optimus quickly gathered an army that firmly held his belief that "Freedom was the right of all sentient beings". Having once dreamt of a world where free-thinking Cybertronians would be masters of their own destiny, he named his followers in honour of that dream. They would be Autonomous Robots: Autobots."

Everyone's hope rises up again and were proud that Jaune could inspire hope and peace and try and bring the coming war to a stop.

"And so began the Cybertronian Civil War, a conflict that would engulf not only their planet, but the universe as well. A war that would not end until the Autobots finally defeated the evil forces of the Decepticons. A war that would not end until all were one again."

"Well...neat" Qrow said simply.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading for this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **This moment from Saints Row 2 is my favourite moment from the game, I had thought about doing others from the game like Carlos's death and the aftermath or The Ronin storyline.**

 **Also, I'm somewhat caught up on RWBY and saw the latest episode. And I have to say that seeing Jaune interact with one of his sisters is a moment from the show that I've been dying to see.** **I loved the interaction between Jaune and Saphron. I can tell from right off the bat that they were siblings and loved the episode the more I watched it.**

 **That last paragraph was provided to me by** **Nacoma23, as well as the next chapter.**

 **Next, new people arrive in the theatre to watch...well you can tell what I'm doing next. Hope you guys can come back here to see, The Fall of Cybertron.**

 **Thanks and see you around!**


	15. Fall of Cybertron Part 1

_**Wookiestephenreep: I can see the potential in that.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Yeah, it was a defining moment in the series.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**_

 ** _Lord Of Memory_** _ **: Thanks. I may be able to do that.**_

 ** _Bulk Locke the the grim head_** _ **: I do as well.**_

 _ **Bryan0389: I'll do a Red Dead 2 chapter at least after December.**_

 _ **AnimeWatcher1014: Well thanks. It means a lot.**_

 _ **Jamitobitobi: Possible**_

 _ **Jmch669:I don't see that happening.**_

 _ **Bankai777: Could do one.**_

 _ **SomeUntel: sorry, I don't think I can change that.**_

 _ **Dcraus: I may not be able to do anything christmas related this time.**_

 _ **StrongGuy159: Will do.**_

 _ **Duskrider: I'm tempted to do Armarda.**_

 _ **Aton455: I might be able to do that one day.**_

 _ **Silver Prima: Glad your excited for it.**_

 _ **MidKnightMoonglow99: Sounds interesting...**_

 _ **Titanmaster 117: There's already a list of people to add in.**_

 _ **Jammaal: Maybe.**_

 _ **Kentucky fan: It would most likely be the comic.**_

 _ **Graysan86: Could do.**_

 _ **DragonForceAsh: I may be willing to do that some time.**_

 _ **Goku Black: Thank you Goku Black, for not destroying me.**_

 _ **Sharkzero44: I have. And I will do that scene one day.**_

 _ **Lordrednight: Thanks.**_

 _ **Krypto-Saiyan Primal65: Well saying Fall of Cybertron would be a guess. I'll do one of those soon.**_

 ** _ChaosChain0: It may be a long while considering I haven't seen the show._**

 ** _Tonytaker: You'd be right._**

 _ **TheDisplacerOfEquestrias: It sounds interesting enough to consider.**_

 _ **Rinter215: I might be able to do that.**_

 _ **Batman1998: It'll happen one day.**_

 _ **Carlos22: Maybe.**_

 _ **ShikiGranbell: Something Fairy Tail related will come eventually.**_

 ** _Dark Soldier 41_** _ **: I think I can do Aquaman at some point.**_

 _ **Foxhound1998: Maybe.**_

 _ **Guest: They'll come soon.**_

 _ **Neon: Not as those characters, no.**_

 _ **Dcsonic 10: I can see why.**_

 _ **Guest:I may be willing to do that. It may not happen because I'm just not interested in Lord of the Rings media.**_

 _ **Reader: It could happen.**_

 _ **Mr Illegal: Could do so.**_

 _ **Zealot555: I can do any one of those.**_

 _ **Guest: Good suggestions.**_

 _ **Sword27: One or three of those will do.**_

 _ **Icevsfire721: I could that.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe.**_

 _ **Guest: Far Cry might happen.**_

 _ **Guest: Could do.**_

 _ **NexusPrime42: Not really.**_

 _ **Shadic: Maybe one of those, probably Beyblade.**_

 _ **Yolo 124: Will maybe do that.**_

 _ **Icedshadows: Thanks. I try. Oh no, I don't lose my mind at all when trying to keep up with all the reviews...really, I'm very...pleasant. (P.S Yes. It can get a little grating and I do lose my mind)**_

 _ **Luka241: Those are both good to use.**_

 _ **Guest: I could do that.**_

 _ **Guest: Indeed.**_

 _ **Jason Hunter: Yes.**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks.**_

 _ **Shadowhunt3rs: Red Dead 2 will be after December.**_

 ** _X3runner:_** _ **It sounds interesting to do.**_

 _ **Dawyken: I will or may do that fight soon. I can do any of them soon.**_

 _ **Pedrofaria339: I guess.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe.**_

 _ **Edson10: I wouldn't mind doing a Resident Evil chapter some time soon.**_

 _ **Austin: I may be able to write a tribute chapter in either chapter 20 or proceeding to chapter 30. But I'm still indecisive I love the Austin Powers one.**_

 _ **Guest: Sounds grand.**_

 _ **I am crazy: ...okay, I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **Shadic: Sounds interesting. I do intend on doing Metal Gear at some point. I'll see more of Bleach.**_

 _ **Guest: I don't know what it is and will look it up.**_

 _ **Sasukehater123: Maybe.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm willing to do something Aquaman related.**_

 _ **Bahamut13: Don't know if I can do that.**_

 _ **Stryker: I KNOW! IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!**_

 _ **FactorySmoke: I haven't heard of it but I'll look and see what it is.**_

 _ **Phalanx30: I don't really have anything planned for that, I just write it as I go along, but I'll try for a good resolution.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe. Maybe not, we'll see what comes.**_

 _ **Guest: Don't know.**_

 _ **DonGlover: Don't think so.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm more likely to due to the youtuber viewing.**_

 _ **Zangetsu: I will cover both the Tournament of Power and the Broly movie soon, I want to build it up so it'll be worth seeing. Also, I won't watch it on Facebook and instead watch it in theatres when it comes out in my region.**_

 _ **TanakaClinkenbeard: Thank you for giving me a list. This one I will need because I know so little of the game.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe.**_

 _ **Guest: I intend on doing the Hellboy movies sometime soon.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll see what will happen.**_

 _ **Halolaststanding: It'll come.**_

 _ **Porterhawk96: I got something that will help with grammar issues now.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll do something Kingdom Hearts based soon.**_

 _ **Nathaniel the giant: Maybe**_

 _ **Guest: Could do.**_

 _ **Kylegriggs13: I might do one soon.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe.**_

 _ **Guest: Aquaman will come soon.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll do some comedy-related soon.**_

 _ **Guest: I don't mind doing something Adventure Time related.**_

 _ **Arkadian97: I'm more willing to do Spider-Verse considering I've just seen the film.**_

 ** _Vongola Ninja_** _ **: I'll see what will happen.**_

 _ **Gamerkid28: Could do.**_

 _ **Colossus Bridger: Not sure. I'm glad you're excited for the fall.**_

 _ **Ghost626: I do intend to.**_

 _ **Carnage-Hunter15: I may or may not be able to do that.**_

 _ **Guest: I don't know much about Bleach really.**_

 _ **Guest: Could do.**_

* * *

As everyone was getting prepared for the very hyped show, View came into the room again with some news. "Before we get into this viewing, I brought a few more people into this" View said as Ruby and Nora bounced as they were excited who else would come.

The door came into the room again as everyone was curious about who was coming into the theatre with them.

The doors opened to as a few people entered the room, shocking a few of the people there as they knew some of the people there.

The people who entered the room were two Faunus, a man and a woman with feline eyes and looked similar to a certain member of team RWBY, next to them was an uninterested, tanned girl who didn't care for the situation, while also giving a few glances at Blake, There was also a woman in her twenties with blues eyes and blond hair, similar to someone else and with her was a woman who wore red glasses and a blue cardigan, while also holding hands with the other woman. In her arms was a toddler wearing suspenders and had a goofy grin.

"Mom! Dad!" Blake gasped with shock and surprise at the sight of her own parents.

"Hello dear!" Kali greeted with a smile on her face while her husband had a similar expression.

Blake then turned to her mother's side which really shocked her, her old friend Ilia Amitola

"I've also invited your old friend from the White Fang," View said.

"Under protest," Ilia muttered under her breath.

"Illa..." Blake said as she walked closer to her. "I...didn't think I'd see you again," Blake said in shock but was still happy to see her again.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be friends with a Schnee" Ilia remarked while sending a glare at the Heiress.

"Illa..." Blake tried to speak, but View came onto the scene.

"It took me a while, but we agreed to no fighting" View said as he gave Ilia a look. "And it still applies."

"This will be a good chance for everyone to get along with each other" View said.

"Indeed," Kali said. "It will be a good chance for us to catch up with each other and we can learn more about your friends and maybe your closest friends," Kali said as her daughter blushed at the implication.

"You're telling me!" Yang said in agreement. "It also gives me a chance to talk to Blakey's parents for some teasing info," Yang whispered to her little sister, who rolled her eyes at this.

Ruby then turned her view on the woman with blonde hair and found something oddly familiar about this woman. She walked up to her and greeted herself.

"Hi! I'm Ruby!" The red reaper introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Saphron" The blonde woman introduced. "This is my wife, Terra," Saphron gestured, to which terra waved at Ruby. "And this is my little boy Adrian" Saphron introduced, as her son was smiling at Ruby, causing her heart to melt at the sight.

Ruby looked at the woman for a few seconds longer until she realized something, the bright blue eyes and the blonde hair were a giveaway. "Wait.," Ruby said until her eyes widen at the realization. "Your!"

Saphron just giggled at Ruby's reactions, as did her son. "Yes. I am Jaune's big sister!" Saphron said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Ruby said in shock and happiness. "I can't believe I'm meeting one of Jaunes sisters!"

"Oh, I can tell you all the stories" Saphron smiled.

The rest of Team JNPR then came next to Ruby who also wanted to meet Jaune's sister. "It's a pleasure to meet you Saphron," Pyrrha said politely.

"So you must be my brother's team from Beacon," Sapphron said, to which they all nodded to.

"Let me guess," Saphron said. "Pyrrha. Ren. And Nora" Saphron said as she correctly pointed to each said member with her son mimicking her. "Jaune's told me all about his team," Saphron said.

The blonde then turned to Pyrrha. "He talks about you most of all, considering you two are partners" Sapphron grinned.

"Really!?" Pyrrha said in a controlled squeal, trying to keep her happiness from exploding.

"Yeah, and I'm really glad he has someone like you looking out for him," Saphron said sincerely. "Hope he hasn't been too much trouble"

"Oh no, Jaune really has been a pleasure to be around with," Pyrrha said with a smile, that also peaked Saphrons curiosity.

Nora would have teased Pyrrha but was too busy cooing at the baby in Saphrons arms.

"I'm surprised you okay with this" Ren said, surprised that Jaune's family was in too much shock.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock at first and it did take me and Ter a while to understand what was going on," Saphron said. "But we realised when Adrian started giggling, he wasn't all that bad"

"I just thought I was a bit intimidating to you two" View said.

"No offence, I've just dealt with a lot more terrifying people than you," Terra said with a smile.

View looked down when he heard this. "But I can do cool stuff..."

"And who knows, he might be a very nice partner for you Blake!" Kali teased, causing Blake to blush out of embarrassment from her mother.

"Mom!" Blake cried out in embarrassment, while Pyrrha shot her a concerned glare at the thought of her partner hooking up with someone else.

I never asked, what world are we seeing..." Saphron said, looking at View.

"Well, I explain it the rest but it'll be better for the rest of you to see then rather hear," View said.

Everyone took their seats as the world known as Cybertron was about to be shown before them all.

 **Transformers: Fall of Cybertron**

 **6 REMNANT DAYS BEFORE FIRST CONTACT…**

 **In the war-ravaged city of Iacon, the once-glorious capital of Cybertron, a lone truck was speeding through one of it's few still intact highways. It's red and blue chassis shined in the bright glimmer of the sun. Except this truck was not an It. It was a he, for the truck was a living being, its true form hiding behind the appearance of a vehicle. It was a robot in disguise and it was not just any robot.**

"Giant robot fight! Giant robot fight!" Nora giggled in excitement at this, wither Ren trying to keep her steady.

"Living beings" Ghira breathed, as he was amazed by the thought.

 **This was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, sworn protectors of the planet. He was driving toward the launch site of the Ark, a vast transport ship that's been retrofitted for deep-space travel. For whom was this ship built for? It was none other than most of the Autobot Army, at least those who had remained to fight after the initial planetary evacuations. But why choose now to leave; millions of years after most of the non-aligned Cybertronians had left?**

"So who is this Optimus, he sounds like a wise leader," Ghria asked.

"Well in this world, he's Jaune" Blake explained, gaining the attention from Saphron and her wife.

"Jaune's, the leader in this world?" Saphron said in surprise.

"That he is," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Well, I never thought of that" Saphron said before she started to smile for her little brother, knowing he had potential within him. But she was also worried at the thought that her brother was still fighting in a war.

She then felt the comforting grip from Terra and the happy gaze she got from Adrian.

 **It was Because Cybertron was dying. Their planet's core has shut down, cutting off the planet's supply of live-sustaining Energon, the fuel that powered both Cybertronians and their technology. Countless millennia of civil war had finally caused the greatest of casualties.**

"Oh dear," Kali said, putting her hands together as she felt sorry for all those people on this dying planet.

 **Optimus Prime knew this would happen. He knew long before the war, back when he was just simple data clerk Orion Pax, that his world was diseased. He had believed the sickness to be the oppressive caste system that had kept his people enslaved to stagnancy. He saw the symptoms himself during his time archiving both historical documents and whatever holovids that appeared over the 24-cycle newsfeeds. The Energon supply was rapidly declining, the result of overconsumption. The Cybertronian birthrate steadily decreased, as a result, a futile effort by the council to delay the inevitable. That doesn't even compare to the systemic discrimination among the populace, where the higher classes looked down upon those beneath them. All of this was happening and he, only a powerless data clerk at the time, believed that he couldn't do anything about it.**

"Sound about right," Qrow said, swinging his flask. "The high and rich don't like getting their hand dirty and would rather let the ones willing to risk it all to sacrifice their lives instead of doing it their own"

Winter would have corrected him on this, but couldn't help but agree with him to a point.

 **But then he met Megatron, the miner who understood the corruption of Cybertron, having been a victim of it. He was a philosopher who pondered the tragic past of their world and was able to predict the future that it created. He was a gladiator who found his strength in the battle pit and the chance for his voice to be heard. When he first met Megatron, Optimus thought that he had found a kindred spirit in the bot. They became friends and partners, fighting for the little people while watching the other's backs. They were brothers in all but spark.**

"And who's Megatron?" Ilia asked, even though she found saying these names to be quite ridiculous.

"You should know," View said. "You work for him"

Ilia was confused at first until she knew it on the spot. "Adam?" Ilia asked to which View nodded to, causing Kali and Ghria to be worried at this new information.

 **Of course, this bond left the clerk blind to the hidden darkness within his friend. After that fateful council meeting, he finally saw Megatron's façade of a benevolent saviour finally begin to crumble. For all of his intent of changing the system, he also had an unbridled rage against those in power. Beneath that veneer of the repentant warrior-poet was a spiteful and petty psychopath. He was a cruel, hypocritical, and megalomaniacal tyrant. Megatron was a monster, pure and simple.**

Ghira put his hands in his face. "I guess things aren't so different in these worlds after all" Ghira sighed, with Kali giving her husband a loving pat of comfort.

Blake looked on in concern for her father and wanted to be there, but couldn't as there were some said and unsaid things the last time she saw her parents.

Ilia herself felt something within her when she heard the description of her leader on screen. Normally, she would view these words as slurs and lies and she still thinks so. But she felt like she could learn more by watching this, even though it's from the perspective of a human.

 **And Optimus can't help but feel that he played a role in his fall. Perhaps, if he had seen the signs earlier, he could've steered his friend off the path to destruction. Maybe he could've prevented the civil war that destroyed their home. But he had been too late and Cybertron suffered as a result. Cybertron's death, which he fought so hard to prevent, had finally come, and the cause was the very mech who had wanted to save it.**

"It can be very hard to live with such gilt such as that" Ozpin said.

"But Jaune couldn't have known what Adam was going to do," Ruby said as she felt bad to see her friend guilty.

"One can't often predict the actions of trusted one," Glynda said.

 **Feeling the guilt building up, Optimus increased his speed. He felt the impact of his metal tires against the rough and scarred metal of the highway, which only added to his frustration. What started as a solemn trek through the ruined city had become a guilt trip through memory lane, one that he definitely didn't need. He activates his internal navigation computer and reads that he is finally nearing his destination, a small observation deck overlooking the launch site.**

Saphron sighed at this. Janue always had problems with this kind of thing. He always did take much of responsibility while growing up.

 **His internal transceiver beeps, signalling someone is hailing him. The signal indicates that it is Ironhide (Qrow), one of his lieutenants. He opens the line.**

"Ironhide huh?" Qrow said to himself before giving a grin. "I like it"

 **"Ironhide to Optimus Prime, The last of the Energon reserves have been transferred to the Ark. Engines are Online, all systems go."**

"Well, at least they're going to find a better place to live in," Velvet said with optimism in her voice.

"If they can get past Adam and his army," Weiss said.

 **Reaching the end of the highway, Optimus blasts himself into the air. With a single command, he transforms. Panels peel back, forcing his front wheels into the back of the windshield, which pushes out to form his chest, and the grill becoming his abdominals. Two powerful arms jut out from behind, with the Autobrand emblazoned upon the shoulders, sliding into place. The bed of the truck separates into two legs, collapsing underneath the chest and stomach. Finally, his head pops out, antenna, face mask, and all. He lands on the ground and stands, revealing his robotic body to the world.**

"So cool!" Ruby and Nora gushed in awe as they both were amazed by the sight of Jaune and his robotic form.

 **From the observation platform, he sees the Ark, in its entire golden splendour.**

 **"Nice work, Ironhide," He says before switching channels, "Perceptor (Oobleck), how goes the city shutdown procedures?"**

 **He listens to his chief science officer, who was currently stationed within the central hub of the city, "Nearly finished Optimus. My team will have all systems powered off and archived by the time we launch."**

"I can see where the name comes in," Ozpin said. "Oobleck does perceive things a lot quicker then most

"I'll give him this" Qrow said. "At least he talks all at once like he's on some type of speed dust," Qrow said.

"Indeed," Glynda said in agreement, as she would also try to keep up with her colleges' speed and thanked the gods that he was talking normally here.

 **Optimus smiles behind his facemask, "Good, I'll send the boarding call out, momentarily, but first-"**

 **KA-BLAM!**

"Whoa, what!" Nora said in shock as she got caught up in the sudden attack.

Sapphron was shocked at this as well while also covering her baby's ears who whimpered a little at the noise.

"Woah what!" Yang said in shock.

"His attacking..." Blake said grimly.

 **He looks up to see a vast explosion ripple across the Ark's defensive energy shield. To his left, he sees Jetfire (Velvet) at a computer terminal, frantically searching for the origin of the attack. The flyer's next words fill him with dread, "Optimus, Decepticons have broken through Sectors 9 through 12!"**

"Damn it!" Coco said.

"It looks like Taurus is attacking their chances from ever leaving" Winter observed while growling at the terrorist attempts.

"But why?" Ruby questions. "The planet is dying and escaping is their only chance to make it out alive"

"Adam never has been the type to let go once things go down," Ghira said to the red reaper, who turned to him. "I may not know of their relationship, but Adam is doing this to make sure that this Jaune lad and his friends don't make it out, so they could bend to his will"

Ilia just sat there in silence at the words, not wanting to get into this conversation as she knew Adam was in the right, or at least that was what she thought.

 **Optimus' fists tighten in controlled anger. "That was Grimlock's (Cardin) post!"**

Yang groaned in annoyance at this, as well as the other students. "Of course it's Cardin. No matter what world we saw of Jaune in it, Cardin's always the main jackass"

"And who is Cardin?" Illa asked.

"A jerk who bullies Jaune and Velvet," Ruby said with a frown.

"What?" Saphron said in controlled anger, immediately making a goal to find this Cardin and make _his_ life a living hell.

 **Jetfire continues to report, "More Decepticon squadrons approaching from the north and west!"**

"Also, Jetfire," Coco said while turning to her partner." Not a bad name for you, Bun-Bun"

Velvet smiled at this. "Thanks, it's a cool name, but I prefer Velvet"

"And I'm sure Jaune does~" Coco grinned, causing Velvet to blush, Pyrrha giving a heated glare and Saphron giving and surprised look.

"It looks like Jaune has a few admirers" Terra smiled.

 **A sudden blast knocks both Autobots to their knees. As they regained their bearings, the voice of Ratchet (Taiyang) blares through Optimus' receivers. "Optimus, Decepticons have invaded the city! We need you at the fortress to help coordinate defences."**

"Dad?" Ruby said with surprise and was worried at the thought of her dad dying in this war.

"Don't worry, Miss Rose" View said. "In this world, your father is a medic, helping out the injured." View informed, causing Ruby and Yang to sigh in relief

"Sounds just like him," Qrow remarked, though he was glad to know his best friend was doing well in this world. "Not sure about the name though"

 **He replies, "We're on our way, Ratchet!"**

 **Jetfire immediately transforms into Jet mode, blasting off into the sky to join the aerial defence. Optimus sprints toward the edge of the platform, stopping at the ledge, standing before some broken railing. From his position, he surveys the landscape. His optics sees that the city's automated defences have already joined in the defence, with squads of Autobots serving as protection against ground attack. He kneels down for cover and opens the communications line to Sector 9.**

 **"Grimlock- do you read me? Grimlock..!" He hears static on the other end, "Bah, no answer."**

"Why was this Cardin not at the post?" Winter asked as she was disappointed with the said boy as a soldier should never leave his or her post.

"Most likely he was too chicken shit" Yang retorted.

"Yeah!" Nora said in agreement. "And he doesn't deserve that cool name"

 **Where was Grimlock? That was the one thought running through Prime's head. He and the commander of the LSC (Lightning Strike Coalition) may have had their disagreements on how the war should be fought, But Grimlock was as loyal to the cause as any other Autobot. He would never desert or betray them to the Decepticons.**

"At least Mister Winchester still fights for peace, even though he does of his own volition," Ozpin said

"Yeah. But Lighting Strike Coalition?" Ruby said as saying the very name made her cringe as it was that bad.

"That is the most terrible name I've ever heard of," Weiss said.

"Yeah, I mean who thinks a name like "Lighting Strike Coalition" is a good name," Yang said in agreement.

 **He looks to his left to see that a Path Blaster propped against the railing. He picks it up, the weapon integrating itself into his right arm.**

Ruby slightly drooled when she saw that gun merged with Jaunes arm. "Oh, I want to make weapons come out of my body," Ruby thought as she continued to stare on screen.

 **Suddenly, out of the corner of his optics, a large object appears, crashing into one of the automated defence cannons, immediately destroying all the Autobots within its vicinity. A cloud of dust and debris kicks up, blind the Prime for a few seconds. When the dust clears, he sees a new structure standing where the cannon once was. The structure transforms, folding in on itself, with the booster becoming a cannon itself.**

 **Optimus recognizes it immediately, "Warp Cannons?! Megatron isn't holding anything back this time!"**

"Just how bad are these things?" Saphron asked, worried about her brother.

"Judging by the size of that thing, it could take down an entire village if it wanted to" Qrow speculated.

 **The Warp Cannon takes aim, building up energy, before releasing a concentrated blast of purple energy. Following the trajectory of the blast, Optimus watches as it lands on the Ark, which he realizes is the target of this attack.**

"Is it gonna take down the Ark?" Ruby asked with worry.

"Not in the first round" Winter answered. "It seems to be taking down its shields. It would take more time to take the ship down entirely"

 **Jumping off the platform, he transforms back into vehicular mode. Switching to overdrive, he fires all thrusters and starts speeding his way to the base, hoping to make a shortcut by using the overpass bridge connecting sectors 1 and 2. Cutting through the debris field, he finds himself right in the centre of the battle.**

 **"Optimus, the bridge is out!" Jetfire warns over the comm. Channel.**

 **So much for that shortcut, Optimus bitterly thinks.**

"Man, the universe is not on vomit boy's side when it wants to be" Yang commented.

Sapphron was confused by this nickname until she remembered her brother's motion sickness.

 **"Keep Going, Jetfire!" Optimus ordered, "I'll find another way!"**

 **Continuing on his path, Optimus picked up the pace. Along with his route, he aids any and all Autobots, either providing cover fire or running over any 'Cons unlucky to get in his way. He was like a metallic fist on wheels, one with guns. After taking many turns, he comes across an untouched path, located in the hollowed out ruins of one of the city's fallen towers. He fires two missiles, destroying the wall of debris that blocked his path through it.**

"Hell yeah!" Yang pumped her fist up

"Miss Xiao Long!" Glynda reprimanded.

Adrian looked in awe at his uncle on screen. Even though he was an infant, he was smart enough to know that it was him on screen and was happy seeing his uncle save the day and stop the bad guys.

 **"Ratchet, I found a route through the Iacon ruins. I'm heading for the Auxiliary entrance!" He relays to the Medic.**

 **"Roger that, Prime!"**

 **Optimus starts his trek through the ruins. He fires upon any blockade that would impede him, never slowing down. He soon finds his way onto another road, continuing his journey to the base. Hopefully, there would still be a base to enter.**

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE BASE'S AUXILIARY ENTRANCE…**

 **Near the entrance, a small squad of Autobots has already taken defensive positions. But not just any squad, it was Team Prime, the personal squad of their leader. One of them, a lithe and blue-colored femme named Arcee (Blake), sprints forward, using her arm blades to decapitate a 'Con that had dared to charge her position. She slides to cover behind a fallen pillar, narrowly avoiding some stray energy blasts.**

"Wow, Blake looks like your in this too" Yang grinned while giving her partner a light nudge while Blake just looked at her counterpart.

"Arcee? not a bad name I suppose" Blake mused.

"Huh, she doesn't look too bad," Ilia said with also giving a small blush.

 **"Hold this Position! Do not give these Fraggers a single inch!" Arcee cries over the chaos, blasting her arm cannons before taking cover again.**

"Langague, Balke!" Kali said in a teasing tone.

"Mom, that wasn't me who said it," Blake said.

"Doesn't mean you should copy what she said," Kali said, annoying Blake more.

"I really like your mom, Blake," Yang said with a grin, causing Blake to groan even more.

 **The Decepticons were being relentless in this endeavor and ruthless in execution; they were going to push their way into Iacon, regardless of how many bodies they'd have to throw at them. The typical Decepticon battle strategy: Suppress the enemy with overwhelming numbers and firepower, regardless of whatever losses they would suffer. It didn't matter to Megatron how many of his soldiers would die. For every Decepticon killed, he can just send ten more in their place. It was a cruel strategy, one of extreme callousness and barbarism. She detested it with all of her being.**

Ghira sighed in disappointment at this, Adam was always the one who pushed for violence way too far.

Blake's fist clenched at this. Just hearing about how Adam views his men as expendable was enough to make her blood boil.

Ilia's eyes widen at this. Hearing how this version of Adam was willing to let so many of his people die. She then thought if the version in her world would do an action like this.

 **A purple energy blast sails over her head, crashing into the chest of Silverbolt (Neptune), the Leader of the Aerialbots, who had been cut off from his teammates in the initial assault. Though Arcee surmised he simply kept to the ground because of his Acrophobia, despite it not being as much of a problem it once was.**

Weiss gasped in shock at this and covered her mouth. "Oh god"

Ruby then did her best to comfort her partner. "It's okay Weiss," Ruby said in a calming tone.

"How can you tell?" Weiss asked with a few tears in her eyes, as she didn't want to see him die on screen.

"Because Neptune wouldn't be in charge of Jaune's air force and wouldn't have a cool name like Silverbolt for nothing," Yang said, giving Weiss a little hope.

 **In other circumstances, she would found the irony funny. The irony is that the Commander of the Autobot's Air Defense Team, whose very vehicle mode was a jet, had a Primus-damned fear of heights!**

 **"Bulk, Silverbolt been hit! Get him to the Med-bay!" She shouted to her friend Bulkhead (Yatsuhashi), a green, gentle giant of an Autobot.**

"See Weiss, Our big guy is going to save your boyfriend no to time flat," Coco said.

Weiss smiled at the fashionista at this and mentally reminded herself to thank her when the time was right.

 **Bulkhead nodded, scooping the injured Aerialbot in his arms, and then sprinted back into the base. Arcee covered their retreat, blasting any Decepticons that dared aim at them. She was not going to let the 'Cons kill any more of her friends. Never again, especially after what happened to her partner Tailgate (Ilia). She would gladly give her own life, if it meant that her friends would live. This is what she promised herself, after losing so many comrades. It was her duty as an Autobot to safeguard life, even if it meant losing her own.**

Blake was silent when she heard this, she knew this was a war and many people died during it, but was still saddening to hear none the less.

Illa had wide eyes when she heard this. Been in an organisation like the White Fang, especially now, this wouldn't factor in. She gave a glance at Blake and her team. This gave the Faunus a few thought to this.

 **An explosion sends her flying from her position, knocking her against the wall. Shell-Shocked, she feels the world slow around her. Looking around, she watches many things happen at once.**

Blake's parents were on edge, not prepared to see their girl on the battle and wouldn't know how to react if anything else happened to her, despite this being a different world then theirs.

 **The Decepticons were charging into the area in droves, slaughtering any Autobots unfortunate to get caught within their sights. She watches Brawn (Sage) try and help one of their damaged comrades, only to be shot in the back and explode, tragically taking the other bot with him. She couldn't do anything but watch as her former drill-instructor Kup (Port) comforts Tracks (Coco), whom was screaming in agony, having lost both of his legs.**

Velvet was in tears to see her partner in this state, but was comforted by Coco who had no words for her counterpart on screen.

 **She watches Hound (Fox) empty his Proton blaster into the charging 'Cons, only to run out of Ammunition. The cold, hard truth hit her instantly. They were the five words every Autobot dreaded.**

 **They were going to die.**

Everyone in the room held their breaths at her words, hoping that their were something, anything to get them out of this.

"Please..." Kali quietly said to herself "Someone help them...help her."

 **She closes her optics and waits for the inevitable. She did her duty, and she did it well. Her only regret was not saving enough of her friends.**

 **Then a voice cries out over her Comm. Frequency, as well as those of her comrades. It was a very deep baritone that they all knew very well. And it spoke the five words that every Autobot hoped for.**

 **"Autobots, I'm on my way!"**

"Yes!" Pyrrha said quietly but was enough to be heard by a few.

 **Whatever hopelessness she felt immediately disappears, replaced by a renewed resolve. It was a feeling shared by everyone, steeling themselves for what could be their final stand. Kup hoisted Tracks with his left arm, holding his blunder blaster with his right. Tracks, despite the agony he was in, levelled his blaster as well. Hound simply held his rifle upright with both of his hands, wielding it like a club.**

Winter smiled at this. Even those these soldiers were at the end of their rope, they kept fighting nonetheless.

 **Seconds pass before a great explosion erupts behind the Decepticon lines. The Autobots watch as several 'Cons were sent flying, as though something big was launching them upward with great force. The Decepticon formation shatters, with many soldiers scrambling to safety in fear of being the next to fall.**

"Oh yeah!" Nora cried out in excitement, jumping out her seat. "Give those Decepti-Creeps what for!"

Terra leaned over to her wife. "Jaune has some interesting friends, doesn't he?"

Saphron just giggled at this. "That he does, Ter," Saphron said as she watched the antics from Team JNPR, making her want to know more about them.

 **Ramming straight through the line was none other than Optimus Prime. The few Decepticons who didn't run took aim at the Autobot leader, firing off disparate blasts of energy. Optimus activates his forward boosters, propelling him into the air, dodging the coming shots. He transforms in mid-air, taking his Path Blaster out and firing on the Hapless 'Cons. Using his limited hover-jets, Optimus steadily descend down to his Autobots, taking down more enemies during his descent. Planting himself between the defenders and 'Cons, Optimus takes a defensive stance, becoming his soldier's shield as he blasted away at any who dare cross his path.**

"Damn, who knew that Jaune could make a badass entrance!" Yang cheered on for her fellow blonde in action, also really glad he was able to save her partner in the process. "Man, remind me to give vomit boy a kiss when we see him."

"Never!" Pyrrha and Velvet screamed internally at this. "He's mine!"

 **Over the drumming of his gun, He loudly shouts out, "Autobots fall back and regroup inside the base! I'll cover your retreat and meet you inside"**

 **The defence team wastes no time and immediately begins retreating, picking up any wounded Autobots along the way. As they were entering the base, Optimus slowly steps back, holding true to his promise as he nears the entrance. The Prime eventually reaches the entrance, entering the service tunnel that leads to base and closes the blast-shielded gate, denying the enemy the chance to march right in.**  
 **Deactivating his weapon, Optimus breathes deeply. He looks over his soldiers, all of whom were nursing their wounds or thanking the Creator that they were saved. Optimus smiles behind his faceplate. He saved as many as he could but still mourns for those that he couldn't.**

"Mr Arc is leading quite well despite the circumstances," Glynda said while Ozpin watches on.

"Indeed he is," Ozpin said. "I imagine when he finishes his training at Beacon, he might become a great leader like he is here"

 **Clearing his voice-box, he gets their attention.**

 **"You all fought well. You held position and didn't give up, for that, I am very proud of you all. Return to headquarters and Rest, Autobots. You all deserve it." He said, saluting them all, which they reciprocated.**

 **Transforming back to vehicle mode, Optimus immediately sped off. While he had entered the base's entrance, he still had the access tunnel to travel through.**

 **"Ratchet, have Warpath (Nora) get a response team ready and meet me at the armoury." He ordered over the communications channel.**

"Warpath?" Nora said to herself before grinning. "I gotta a good feeling about that name"

"I don't," Ren said.

 **The medic responded quickly, "Will do!"**

 **Jetfire cut into the feed stating, "One thing for sure. Megatron's timing is as lousy as ever."**

 **At that statement, Optimus thought aloud, "Why didn't Grimlock warn us?"**

"There has to be a reason for this" Blake said

"Probably to save his own skin" Ilia muttered.

 **Within seconds, he finally reached the end of the tunnel, finding himself at the main entrance. To his relief, The Autobrand hologram is still transmitting over the wall, showing that the Autobots were still in control. He approaches the entrance, only to stop when the room is flooded by red lights. It was the security system run by Teletraan-1, the supercomputer that operated the base. It was to be transferred over to the Ark before its launch, but Megatron's sudden attack cancelled that plan.**

 **Two laser turrets took aim at him, and a computerized voice echoed, "HALT, SCANNING IDENTITY!"**

 **The Security system promptly scanned the room, running an ID laser scan over the room and its sole occupant. After a few seconds, the red lights quickly fade out, with the turrets deactivating.**

 **"IDENTITY CONFIRMED. WELCOME, OPTIMUS PRIME."**

"We should get a security system as that" Nora suggested.

"I think we have things covered," Pyrrha said.

"but what if we..." Nora tried to say but was stopped by her secret love.

"You just want big weapons at our doors" Ren concluded.

"It would be awesome!" Nora shouted.

 **The security gates slide open, revealing two Autobot guards.**

 **"It's Optimus Prime!" One of them shouted joyously.**

 **The other one simply told him, "Ratchet is waiting for you, Optimus."**

 **Brushing past the two, but not without giving them a thankful nod, The Autobot leader finally entered the base. Walking down the corridors, he thanked Primus that the security system was still online. A gate opens before him, revealing the central hub of Autobot operations. The area was abuzz with activity, as soldiers scurried about performing their duties, whether it was treating the wounded, repairing the base, running ammunition to the front lines, or just joining the battle itself. It was hard to believe that this army was once just an undisciplined group of inexperienced civilians with no real combat experience. Optimus had Ironhide, Kup, and Ultra Magnus (Ironwood) to thank for training them.**

"Huh, how about that, Ironwood working for that Jaune kid," Qrow said.

Winter kept herself calm at Qrow's sarcastic comment.

 **A wounded soldier, whose abdominals were sparking and spilling Energon, shambles over to Optimus, tightly grasping his arms like a lifeline, as though he were begging for forgiveness.**

"Oh good lord" Kali gasped. "Poor soul looks half dead"

 **"Optimus, we tried our best…" The soldier says before adding, "But without Grimlock, Megatron rolled right over us!"**

 **The soldier collapses into Prime's arms, and he consoles the poor mech. "Easy there, soldier."**

 **A small, yellow robot takes the soldier in his arms, gently leading him away to the corner to treat his wounds. This is Bumblebee (Ruby), the Autobot's best scout and one of its youngest members.**

"See Ruby you're in this too!" Yang said while Ruby watched in excitement.

"Cool! but Do I really have to be named after your bike?" Ruby said while Yang gave her a look of disbelief.

"What's wrong with the name of my bike!?" Yang said putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Umm," Ruby mumbled, trying to think of a good reason.

 **He was also the newest member of Team Prime. While young and inexperienced, he was also one of the kindest and most compassionate Autobots to ever wear the Autobrand. It warmed Prime's spark seeing the young bot. He considered the young bot as the closest thing he has to a son, as the organics would say.**

 **"Thank you, Bumblebee."**

 **The yellow bot whirred and buzzed in response. Optimus frowns hearing those sounds. He had never forgiven himself for what happened to Bumblebee. He had tasked the young scout with locating a Decepticon base, only to be caught by none other than Megatron. Recognizing him as one of Prime's favoured soldiers, the Decepticon leader tortured him, so as to send a message to his enemy. Bumblebee survived, but Megatron crushed his voice-box, taking his ability to speak. But that didn't deter Bumblebee, who kept his positive attitude despite everything.**

Ruby was shocked to the core by this, not being able to speak ever. It was something she wasn't sure that would happen.

Yang clenched her knuckles so hard, blood was nearly drawn, wishing that at some point during this viewing, Jaune would do far worse to Adam

Qrow had a similar feeling to his niece and wanted to see the bastard taken down.

Blake felt guilty as hell when she heard this. She turned to her leader. "Ruby I'm..."

"It's okay, Blake." Ruby stopped. "It wasn't you who did it," Ruby said with a smile.

 **Optimus moves on, leaving Bumblebee to care for the injured bot. He continues on his way toward the armoury, but he'll need to speak with Ratchet first. His old friend can only be in the med-bay, as fitting a surgeon turned medic. Reaching a corner, Optimus turns and makes his way up a flight of stairs. The sound of something being crushed stops him.**

 **"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"**

 **'Well, I guess I found Ratchet,' thought Optimus.**

"Tai can get really picky when it comes to his equipment," Qrow said.

"Especially with his Mr Fix it" routine he goes through," Glynda said, rubbing her temples when she remembered when he offered to fix the computer systems back in Beacon.

"By the way, we still need to discuss the payment terms for damages he caused in our database," WInter said to Glynda as she to dealt with Tai's meddling.

 **Turning on his heel, Optimus found the Med-bay. The floors were running violet with spilt Energon, and various Autobots recuperating on many repair slabs. He sees Ratchet, currently chewing out Bulkhead for damaging his equipment, while the lovable lug just stood there taking the verbal assault.**

"Yeah, the big guy can get a little clumsy sometimes," Coco said.

 **He also sees Silverbolt leaning on Ratchet for Support, and his chest is sparking violently and leaking copious amounts of Energon.**

Weiss held in her breath and prayed that the blue-haired boy would make it out of this situation.

 **As though sensing his presence, the medic ceases his tirade and beckons Prime over. Optimus sprints over, reaching his friends.**  
 **"Ratchet, how can I help?" He asks, taking hold of the wounded Aerialbot.**

 **Together, the two help the patient onto the operating table, with Ratchet calmly explaining, "Silverbolt's leaked too much Energon. We need to stabilize his power."**

 **Ratchet points up, "Grab that cable!"**

 **Looking up, Optimus sees the cable in question. It was an Energon transfusion cable. He grabs it and following the doctor's instructions, plugs it into Silverbolt's power supply. But just as the cable makes contact, the generator blows a fuse. The lights fade out.**

 **"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cries out angrily.**

 **As if the universe was listening, the lights return, signalling that the power was back. The ET cable starts funneling Energon into Silverbolt, saving the bot's life.**

"Oh thank god!" Weiss breathed out and thanked Jaune and Taiyang for saving his life.

 **Optimus smiles, "Well met, Ratchet."**

 **"Thank Primus." Ratchet sighs in relief, "I'll handle the rest, Optimus. I'm sure you're needed elsewhere."**

 **Thanking Ratchet, The Autobot leader makes way for the Armory. Exiting the Med-Bay, he enters the corridor leading to his destination. Suddenly an explosion rocks the base, causing parts of the ceiling to collapse. He makes it out unharmed but sees that an Autobot trapped under a broken column. He rushes over and is surprised to see Bumblebee's cast-brother Cliffjumper (Yang) already at the bot's side.**

 **"Hold on, Soldier, I'll get you out!" Cliffjumper reassures the panicking bot, trying to lift the giant slab of debris off him.**

"Looks like I'm saving the day as well" Yang grinned. "and my name isn't that bad, even red isn't much of my colour"

 **Optimus steps forward and takes hold as well. Cliffjumper looks to his leader and is elated to see that he was giving him a helping hand.**  
 **The Prime nods to the little red bot, "Together now."**

 **With their combined strength, the two lift the column off their fellow Autobot. Cliffjumper thanks Optimus for his help. His leader resumes on his path toward the armoury. Turning a corner, Optimus sees another Autobot, but not just any Autobot.**

 **This one was an old friend from his days as Orion Pax. In fact, for a time, this mech was literally the clerk's best and only friend. They had met when the bot was working as an off-world explorer, often bringing in reports of organic worlds that he observed. This bot loved his work, often enjoying the unique cultures he would discover. On one planet he discovered new types of music, and came to love one genre in particular. He loved it so much, he named himself after it. His name was Jazz (Flynt), the cool and collected second-in-command of the Autobots.**

"Who's he?" Ruby asked.

"A guy from one of the teams competing for the Vytal festival" Blake answered.

"I think the names suits him well," Pyrrha said.

 **"Is everything okay, Boss-bot? Jazz asks.**

 **"We've got this covered, Jazz." Optimus answered before telling him, "Grimlock abandoned his post. I need you to find him!"**

 **"Then I'll be on my way, then!" Jazz says, grinning like a mad-bot as he activated his grappling hook. Walking over to an opening looking over the shuttle area, Jazz shoots the hook, rappelling down next to a shuttle being prepared.**

 **Despite himself, Optimus chuckles then shout out, "Show-off!**

 **Jazz hears his leader and shouts back, "You know me, Prime. If it isn't worth doing with style…"**

 **"Then it's not worth doing at all!" Optimus finishes.**

"Damn right," Coco said with a grin.

"Hopefully they'll find out what happens to Cardin and understand why he left" Ren said.

 **With Jazz preparing for his mission, Optimus resumes his trek toward the armoury. Reaching the ramp leading down to it, he sees many Autobots marching toward the armoury as well. He moves forward, but then a blast of debris shoots over him. Optimus continues moving undeterred, having handled much worse earlier today.**

 **A lumbering red bot comes into view, and he sees that it is Warpath. Warpath was among the more eccentric of his Autobots. A former student at the Polyhex War Academy, Warpath dropped out when the City-State aligned itself with the Decepticons. He joined the Autobots immediately after, quickly rising through the ranks to becoming a platoon commander. He also had this odd quirk of inserting odd onomatopoeia like "BLAM!" or "POW!" whenever he got too excited for a fight. It actually seems fitting that his vehicle mode was a tank. Optimus found his personality to be quite endearing.**

"Sounds just about right," Weiss said as Nora was in awe at this version of herself.

 **The same can't be said for his unhealthy obsession with breaking legs.**

 **"Optimus," Warpath says, "I was looking for Grimlock."**

 **Optimus asks him, "Warpath, give me a status update."**

 **Walking together, Warpath explains the current situation, "Perceptor and a bunch of tech-heads are trapped inside the nerve centre at the south gate. I'm gathering a rescue team."**

 **"Count me in," Optimus said.**

"Oh yeah! me and fearless leader are going to save a bunch of nerds!" Nora cheered.

"Nora please" Ren sighed.

 **"Then you might want to gear up at the Teletraan terminal," Warpath instructs.**

 **Optimus approaches the terminal, plugging himself into the mainframe. He quickly makes upgrades his Path Blaster. Making his way into the armoury, he sees a large group of Autobots gathering at the gate, with Warpath speaking to his soldiers.**

 **"Autobots, we are about to enter a target-rich environment!"**

 **He sees Optimus and asks, "You want the honours, Optimus?"**

 **Optimus grins, "It's your show, Warpath."**

 **Warpath continues speaking, "Listen up! We've got 'Cons right outside this door. When the door opens, we go out HARD! You WILL engage the enemy with guns blazing and gears grinding!"**

 **The troops shouted, "Yes, Sir!"**

 **"And aim for their Knee Joints! BLAM, POW!" The excitable Tank gleefully exclaims.**

 **The gate begins to open. Soon the Battle of Iacon will be joined. Optimus prays that they can pull through this.**

The screen turned off as people had thoughts to this.

"So what did you guys think of this"

"It was okay," Ilia said plainly, not wanting to show any indication on how she saw this viewing.

"Will there be more of this?" Kali asked.

"They'll be two more viewings" View answered. "But for now, we'll stick with the next stories in line," View said as he left the area.

Well, I'm glad I'm here" Saphron smiled." I can't wait to know my baby brothers friends"

"Oh, the stories we could tell you" Yang grinned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc. I'm glad I took the advice of** **Nacoma23** **and brought Blake's family, Ilia and Jaunes sister and her family into this.**

 **I would also like to thank** **Nacoma23 for providing the chapter itself while I added the reactions.**

 **First off, sorry for no Christmas based chapters in this story as of yet, I was a bit busy with other things. I'll try and put some in next year.**

 **Next chapter...well, he's known as the King of Games, bitch.**


	16. YGOTAS Episode 59 - Crowd Atlas

_**Gamelover41592: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Well, you'll find out here.**_

 _ **Colossus Bridger: That wouldn't be a bad idea to do. Well,**_ ** _Nacoma23_** _ **has got the casting for these characters.**_

 _ **Hellhammer: Well I don't know what it is as of yet**_

 _ **Galvinias: Well I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Indeed.**_

 _ **Tonytaker: I'm glad you like it so far.**_

 _ **WhiteRoseshipper: Screw the rules, I have Fanfiction!**_

 _ **Roktoof: Maybe.**_

 _ **OBSERVER01: I feel like Oscar would be more suited for the role.**_

 _ **Titanmaster 117: That is a very good scene and I will consider doing it.**_

 _ **Lordrednight: Well I'm glad you found it so intriguing.**_

 _ **Goku Black: Interesting story. I'll have to think about it.**_

 _ **Edson10: You'll find out soon enough about who's who.**_

 ** _Dandyrr0403: I'm glad you like my story._**

 ** _AscendedHumanity: Sorry, but the Matrix won't be up here considering my little interest for it._**

 ** _Master master god: Your English is fine. I do like that thought of Samurai Jack._**

 ** _Racer Z: I will do the Mortal Kombat games at some point._**

 ** _Obi-Wan: Ah, General Kenobi_**

* * *

"Now then let's see" View said as he went through a bag full of orbs to see what worlds to show to the people.

"So, he just goes through a bag and randomly picks out any world?" Ilia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sometimes," Ruby said simply.

"Well, I'm glad because it gives us to talk to one another" Kali smiled as Blake decided to go over to her parents and talk with them, after a little prompting from her teammates and friends.

View sighed as he didn't manage to find a good world to show the others. "Sorry guys, I can't seem to find a good world to show you all." View said.

Ruby then noticed something at the bottom of the bag, there was at least one more world to show before them. "What about that one?" Ruby asked, causing View to have another look in the bag and one more orb.

"Huh. can't believe I missed that" View said as he sunk his hand down the bag and grabbed the last orb. "Well, I'm sure that is one is bound to be a..." View stopped as his eyes widened in shock at the world before him.

He knew what world it was, The Brooklyn accents, the in-jokes, the references to other media and the rules being screwed. He knew.

"Well alright then," Yang said with a grin. "Let's pop that bad boy in and watch it for ourselves!"

"Hell no!" View shouted out, surprising everyone in the room.

"We are not going to see a world with this prick in it!" View said in anger and annoyance as he was prepared to throw the orb away, but ruby stopped him.

"Wait but why?" Ruby asked. "Is like an evil Jaune" Ruby said with a worried tone. Saphron and Terra heard this and became worried at the thought.

"No," View said, causing Jaune's friends to sigh in relief. "But in this world, he's still a prick! and I refuse to watch this!"

"Don't you think your acting unprofessionally?" Glynda asked, rubbing her temples as she would for a student or an angry child she would deal with.

"If you knew the version I do, you'd understand," View said as he grasped the orb even harder.

"Now I am going to say this only once! View said in a serious and deadly tone. "This world will not be shown at all and if anyone as a problem with the way I run things in _my_ realm!" View said as his eye glowed.

Suddenly, a rock hit View in the face as he dropped the orb on the ground and View grabbed his eye in pain.

The person who threw the rock was, of course, Nora and grabbed the orb from the ground and proceeded to peer into the world.

"Damn it!" View said while holding his eye in pain. "Where do you get these rocks!? we're in a realm with no minerals!" View question as Nora held up the orb.

"I have my mays" Nora with a smirk.

"Surely, View that there might be something to behold of this world?" Ozpin said, causing View to grumble in defeat.

"Fine! I may as well tell the premise of this world" View grumbled as the pain finally stopped. "In this world, in the ancient times from a country called Egypt, powerful sorcerers fight against one another using powerful monsters and demons to do their will" View explained.

"These games were stopped by a Pharaoh who sealed them away using ancient artefacts"

"Hmm," Ozpin said, finding these events to be quite familiar.

"Ooh," Nora and Ruby said in awe.

"They were, of course, found again by modern times."

"Interesting" Winter hummed.

"So what did they do when they found them?" Blake asked.

View was silent for a second and then answered. "They turned this into a trading card game," View said in a serious tone.

Yang gave out a good laugh at this while the others just chuckled at the thought. "That's funny, View!" yang said wiping a tear.

View wasn't laughing with her as he still held his expression. "I'm being serious. That's what they did."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of! "Weiss said as she found the thought to be idiotic at best.

"Makes sense to me" Nora cried out.

"And my case still stands," Weiss said as she rubbed her head.

"One of the artefacts was found by one boy who became possessed by the Spirit of the Pharoah and now share the same body"

Ozpin perked up when he heard this statement. He wondered if he was the Pharaoh in this situation.

"These two, along with their friends go on adventures and journeys to find out about the Pharaohs past as well as dealing with nefarious villains" View explained.

"And we're going to watch this world?" Blake said.

"Kind of." View said. "This world is a lot more...different then it's main counterpart."

"So, who's Jaune in this world?" Saphron asked.

"In these events, he's the Pharaoh that got locked away.

"So, he's royalty!?" Nora said with excitement.

"So what's happening in these events?" Glynda asked.

"Well right now the penultimate battle is going to happen in a tournament hosted by...well you'll know," View said as the screen went up before anyone could ask any more questions.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: the abridged series:** **Episode 59 - Crowd Atlas**

 **The screen opened up to Jaune facing the screen as a row of cards went past him."Y'know sometimes people ask me if I play Pokémon..." Jaune said before he started to laugh hysterically.**

"So that's a no?" Yang said sarcastically.

"Maybe he does?" Nora shrugged.

 **"I don't," Jaune said firmly.**

"Oh," Nora said.

 **The cards then slid away to show Sun Wukong in a coma on a hospital bed with his friends by his side.**

 **"Sun! please wake up! Open your eyes" Sun's sister, Nora. As she cried out as she and the rest of Sun's friends watched on.**

"Sun!?" Blake said in shock as she was instantly worried for the one Faunus on screen.

"Who's Sun?" Ilia asked, a little confused by Blakes reaction.

"She's Blake's boyfriend," Nora said, causing Blake to snap and glare at her.

Ghria and Kali shot up when they heard this. Kali immediately wanted to know all about the boy while Ghira wanted to know his...intentions with his daughter and if they are enough to harm the blonde.

"What's happened to him?" Ren asked the spectre.

"In the previous battle before this, Sun was involved with a card game and ended up in hospital," View said.

Winter was confused by this. "How does playing a card game causes someone to be critically injured," Winter asked.

"He was duelling against a manic and fell over because someone didn't believe hard enough," View said, causing Winter to frown.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Winter said.

"No, but I have no other reason as to why he's in bed."

 **"Doctor, you have to save him!" Ruby cried out. "Quick, inject him with 40 cc's of friendship!"**

 **"I'm sorry. We've done everything we can" The doctor said in a quiet tone as he stopped operating on the blonde.**

 **"Only a miracle can save your friend now..." The doctor said as suddenly Ren grabbed him by the collar. "THEN WHY AREN'T YOU USING ONE OF THOSE!" Ren shouted with a strange voice.**

"Well, I seem to be overemotional in this" Ren said as he watched his other self.

"Yeah, but what is with that voice!" Yang asked while giving a slight laugh

 **A twelve-year-old Weiss entered the room "I'm sorry guys there some sort of electrical interference preventing us from contacting the nearest hospital" Weiss said.**

"Aw Weiss, you look so adorable in this!" Ruby cried out as she found the twelve-year-old version of her partner to be cute.

Weiss had a tick on her forehead when she heard this. "Ruby!"

"Actually sister, she's quite right," Winter said with a small smile. "It reminds me of when you were younger"

 **"It could be days before we could get help for Sun"**

 **"He doesn't have days" A voice suddenly said, surprising Ruby as she turned to her side and saw Cinder and gasped.**

"Cinder!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Who's she?" Terra asked while holding her son.

"She's a transfer student at Beacon" Pyrrha answered. "We don't know much about her or her friends by these viewings have shown her to be quite the villain"

"Well it doesn't look like the case here," Nora said.

 **"In his current condition, Sun could die at any minute" Cinder spoke as she looked down at the Faunus.**

 **"Oh my god!" Ruby yelped. "Cinder? where did you come from?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I've been here the whole time" The black haired beauty answered.**

 **"Oh, I didn't notice you..." Ruby said awkwardly.**

"Yeah, neither, did I," Ruby said in agreement with her other self.

 **Weiss continued to inform the gang. "We're trying really hard to get Sun some help, but in the meantime, if you guys could..." Weiss said until she was rudely interrupted by Ren.**

 **"You're not trying hard enough, young lady!" Ren said strictly to the white-haired girl.**

"Ren!" Nora reprimanded in a teasing tone.

"Nora, please I would never act like that. Or speak in that voice." Ren said, sighing at his partner's antics.

 **"But we're doing everything we can!..." Weiss protested before Ren continued on.**

 **"Don't you sass me, girl! Ren said firmly. "Now go to your room!" Ren said like a parent.**

 **"I don't have a room!" Weiss said." Whitley makes me sleep in the ships exhaust port; it smells really funny in there"**

"Wait, Whitley!?" Weiss said in shock and anger at the thought of her younger brother making her sleep in the port.

"Yeah, in this world your brother is in charge of the Schnee Corporation and is a rival of Jaune's" View explained, causing Weiss and Winter to worry.

While the sisters held no hatred for their brother unlike they did for their father, they also knew that Whitley was too much like his father and would often gain his approval and even shared his vision on how the company should be run.

 **"Do not worry my friends," Cinder said with assurance. "Soon, the Pharaoh will be victorious and all will be well again."**

"At least Cinder is a lot more helpful in this world," Pyrrha said, though she did have an unnerved feeling from her.

 **Ruby then turned to Cinder in shock. "Holy Sh*t!" Ruby cried out. "Where did you come from!?**

 **"I've been here the whole time," Cinder said.**

 **"Weird, I totally didn't see you," Ruby said before giving a bit of a chuckle. "Scared the crap out of me"**

"Her attention is similar to Nora's" Ren commented, causing said bomber to give a pouty glare at Ren.

"Hey! that is not true!" Nora said. "I happen to let you know that I am a focused...ooh, a penny!" Nora chirped as she picked one up from the ground.

 **"Yes..." Cinder said, confused by the girl's bizarre small attention span. "So anyway..."**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she turned to Cinder again, screaming like crazy.**

Some of the students and even some of the adults just laughed at the scene while Ruby was embarrassed by her counterpart.

 **The intro then suddenly appeared with music in the background and a number of people playing a very intense battle of children's card game.**

 **The title, Yu-Gi-Oh! the abridged series showed up, strangely on the back of some boy.**

 **The screen opened up to a spirit boy named Oscar crying on Sun's bed while Jaune watches. "Sun was counting on us...and we let him down!" The young man sobbed.**

"Hey, it's that Oscar kid again" Yang pointed out.

"Who is he?" Terra asked.

"We don't know" Weiss answered. "We've only seen him a few times. He may be someone important"

"Well, considering that he and Mister Arc are looking similar and the fact that this Oscar is transparent, it must stand to reason that he is the boy the shares the body with Mr Arc" Winter decided.

"Exactly Right, Miss Schnee" View said as Winter smiled at her logic and reasoning while Qrow just mockingly gagged at her.

 **"It's our fault! It's all our fault!..." Oscar sobbed as Jaune decided to...comfort him.**

 **"No more crying, Oscar" Jaune said firmly.**

 **The young man then stopped so. "What?" Oscar said, confused.**

"I bet Fearless Leader is going to inspire him," Nora said with a smile, as did Jaune's team and family as they knew Jaune knew what to say at the right time.

 **"No more crying" Jaune repeated. "I can't have you crying during my duel with Whitley.** **It will be very distracting"**

"Very inspiring" Ilia muttered as Team JNPR were a little surprised of their leader's lack of priorities.

 **"Or else we won't be able to defeat Tyrian! No doubt he is already hard at work plotting his next scheme!" Jaune said in a dramatic tone.**

"Least the kid as the right mind," Qrow said as he suddenly remembered what name he just said.

 **The next scene showed Tyrian looking at himself in the mirror. "Would you f**k me?" He asked himself. "I'd f**k me! I'd f**ked me hard!"**

"Eguh, that guy gives me the creeps" Ruby shuddered.

"Indeed he is," Weiss said in agreement.

Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda were worried at the sight of the man as they knew who he was and who he's affiliated with.

 **The screen then came back to Jaune and Oscar, with Jaune punching a wall. "Damn you, Tyrian! you killed Sun! and now you broke my hand!"** **Jaune spoke angrily. "Are there no limits to your evil!?"**

"More like, is there a starting point," Yang said.

 **The screen then changed to Jaune in an elevator going up as Jaune was humming a tune along the way.**

 **"Do..dee do...da da da..dee do, dee doo..." Jaune hummed to himself.**

 **Oscar then gave a little sniffle.**

 **"Very distracting!" Jaune snapped, quickly turning to face Oscar. "No more of that!" Jaune said as Oscar stopped sniffling. "Rude!"**

"He doesn't seem very sympathetic" Kali commented.

"Trust me, Mrs Belladona, Jaune is a very kind and good-willed person" Pyrrha spoke on behalf of her love.

Yang grinned evilly at this. "And you would know wouldn't you. P-Money" Yang teased, causing Pyrrha to blush.

Saphron just watched the scene for herself and was intrigued. "Does she, have a crush on Jaune?" Saphron asked herself as she was amazed that someone as famous as Pyrrha would be so invested in her brother. "Looks like I need to know more about her"

 **The screen then showed a sixteen-year-old Whitley standing triumphantly, wearing a white trench coat. "Oscar!" Whitley said in dramatics as Jaune entered the scene.**

Weiss and Winter were surprised at the sight of their brother and was less surprised by his attitude that would be coming soon.

 **"At last it comes to this! You and me, rival vs rival, one last epic duel to decide which one of us is truly worthy of the title, King of Games!" Whitley spoke arrogantly as the two teens stood off against each other.**

 **"I've been waiting so long for this moment!" Whitley said with an arrogant grin.**

Ilia clenched her hand and grit her teeth by the sight and speak from the Schnee. If she didn't promise to cause any damage to the area, she would of tore the screen with her weapon and go after the sisters.

"Weiss, no offence, but your brother is..." Yang was about to say but was interrupted by a said heiress.

"An irritating little bastard?" Weiss said, surprising her teammates.

"Um, yeah," Yang said, dumbfounded. "How did you..."

"Because I and plenty others have called him that and people and Faunus have called him a lot worse" Weiss answered.

 **"Didn't I already beat you like a gazillion times?" Jaune pointed out to the millionaire.**

 **"That's not a real number," Whitley said.**

 **"Yes, you see, they had to invent that number. Because that's how many times that I've beaten you!" Jaune boasted.**

 **"Shut up!"** **Whitley s** **houted at Jaune, causing him to chuckle in response.**

Ilia couldn't help but chuckle at this. She was glad that this blonde was making a fool out of this Schnee. "Okay, maybe some humans aren't bad if they can make that little shit a fool"

 **"The duel between Heir** **Whitley Schnee** **and Jaune Arc is about to begin!" One of Whitely guards who spoke German announced.**

 **"Activate the holographic field!" The German guy said as columns risen up and a rainbow field surrounded the two as an annoying song played in the background...very annoying.**

 **"Hey! what's going on!" Jaune said in confusion at the sudden light show.**

 **"Behold, Arc!" Whitley announced as the rainbow left and a colosseum filled with fake people watching on. "The Duel Arena! The location of your ultimate defeat!" Whitley announced as a very catchy beat was going on in the background.**

"Wait, is that music playing in the background?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah and it sounds familiar," Ruby said as she couldn't help but feel that the music in the background was familiar to the ones in the zombie world.

 _ **"Jaune you're a fool, winning big duels, trying to play it cool. Buddy, I'm gonna screw the rules, you got mud on your face! Big disgrace! Whitley Schnee's gonna put you back into place saying, WE PLAY! WE PLAY...CARD GAMES!**_ **Whitley sang as he and the audience did, and he did it with a huge shit eating grin.**

"Oh great, he's singing and gloating at the same time" Yang groaned, annoyed by Weiss's brother's attitude.

 **Jaune also joined in on the singing. "** _ **Whitley you're a man, you've got no fans, beat me if you can try to summon your blue dragon! It's gonna end just the same, King of Games! Then somebody's gonna put me in the Hall of Fame saying, WE PLAY! WE PLAY! CARD GAMES!"**_ **Jaune sang as he held out his cards.**

"Yeah, go Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered on for her leader. "Go take that brat the loser grounds!" Nora shouted, pumping her fist up.

"You can beat him Jaune!" Pyrrha and Velvet chanted for their love.

 **The screen then showed to Ruby and the others. "What's happening out there, Neptune?"**

 **"I think they're singing..." Neptune answered with instrumentals to a song playing in the background. "Yep, definitely singing...it's f**king weird!" Neptune said.**

 **Back with Jaune and Whitley. "Despite the grandiose environment I placed us in, this is going to be a very simple by-the-numbers duel," Whitley said as he held out his own deck.**

 **"Mano A Mano! One ordinary duelist versus another! Whitley said.**

 **"And may the best Pharoah win!" Jaune spoke with respect, but it just annoyed the millionaire.**

 **"Don't start with that already!" Whitley said in an annoyed voice. "It's like you actually believe yours from ancient Egypt or something!**

 **"Bitch I might be!" Jaune retorted as the duel began.**

"I wonder which of them will win" Ruby pondered. "I mean it's not like their fighting with weapons, its a card game strategy like the game we play"

"Who knows, maybe Jaune will win this" Yang said.

"Considering him saying that he could win a game of Remnant, it would stand to reason," Pyrrha said.

"I agree," Saphron said. "Even with his...competitive nature."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, back home when we were kids, Jaune would often play similar games like these and he was often the winner in most of them" Saphron explained.

"That's good right?" Ruby said.

"Kind of..." Saphron said with an uneasy tone. "He was...intensely serious about the whole thing" Saphron vaguely explained, leaving his friends confused as to what that would have meant.

 **"I activate Enemy Controller!" The white-haired boy announced as a hologram of a controller appeared in front of the field.**

 **"Wait, I thought you had to be online to play with that thing," Jaune said.**

 **"With this card, I can unlock hidden extras that make the game even easier for me. Watch!..." Whitley said**

 **"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left right, B, A, Start!" Whitley listed out as the controller followed his moments.**

"Huh, it's a little wired for a card" Ruby commented.

"You haven't even seen the rest in this world, Miss Rose" View said.

 **"What does that do?" Jaune asked.**

 **"It gives me unlimited cards!" Whitley said with confidence.**

 **"Okay..." Jaune said. "But how does that help?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Won't that just make it harder for you to draw the card you want?" The blonde pointed out.**

 **"No! it..."** **Whitley** **said as he tried to think of a reason for his actions. "It...I HAVE UNLIMITED CARDS Now! You only have forty! That is much less that is much less then what I have!"**

Ilia quietly chuckled at this, happy that there was someone pushing his buttons.

 **"Forty eh? isn't that how many times I've beaten you?" Jaune said, grinning.**

 **"No, you beat me three time-wait no!"** **Whitley** **said causally before suddenly realising his mistake.**

 **"Eh, he!" Jaune chuckled.**

Ilia laughed again at this, some of the people even the room even hearing this.

"Looks like she's really happy," Blake said within her mind. "I haven't seen her laugh in...ever I imagine"

 **"Alright, you asked for it!"** **Whitley** **said in anger. "Take this!"**

 **The controller did another code. "A, B, A, C, A, B, B, start!"**

 **"Okay," Jaune said in an uncertain tone. "I'll bite. What mode is this?"**

 **"DK Mode!"** **Whitley** **said as his head slightly enlarged. "It makes out heads considerably bigger!"**

 **"For what purpose exactly?" Jaune asked as his head grew as well.**

 **"I'm, not quite sure,"** **Whitley** **said as his head grew bigger than his own body.**

"I'll never understand why game developers put this feature in their projects," Ozpin said.

"It does seem a waste of space," Winter said in agreement.

"And how would you know Schnee?" Qrow asked, causing Winter to roll her eyes.

"I happen to let you know, Drunk that whenever I do get time to myself, I indulge myself in rather trivial matters"

 **"Your cheat codes are a fine, ass madness, Schnee!" Jaune insulted as unknowing to them, the projection of Tyrian appeared from the wall watching on.**

 **"Did somebody say, fine ass madness?" Tyrian said with a malicious grin.**

 **"Oh look! the babies are fighting again" The madman said in a mock parent tone. "Looks like somebody needs to get a smacked bottom or maybe I'll just tear out their throats. Wouldn't be the first baby I've killed today"**

Saphron held tighter to her son who was just either staring at the flour or smiling happily at his uncle while he beats that white-haired jerk.

"I am both creeped out, scared and pissed at that freak," Yang said as she wanted that guy to get decked.

 **Weiss was near the stage cheering her brother on. "Come on Bro! take it to the hoop!" Weiss chanted while the words [actual 4kids dialogue] appeared under her.**

 **Whitley** **then made his next move. "Now I sacrifice my XYZ Dragon Cannon, to summon my god card!"** **Whitley** **announced as the skies darkened with lighting.**

"Oh my..." Glynda said with a gasp, not ready for the oncoming god card that would come, as did everyone else.

"God card?" Pyrrha said with worry.

"Yes, Miss Nikos, God cards. There are three in total and they are the most powerful cards in the game" View said. "Now, Jaune has one, as does Whitley and Tyrian."

 **"Obelisk The Torme..."**

 **"Go Lightforce Sword!" Jaune suddenly announced as a sword shot out of his card and flung straight threw the god card, leaving** **Whitley** **shocked and dumbfounded.**

"Wait, what?" Yang said with confusion.

"What just happened?" Ren asked.

"I think, Mr Arc used a card to stop the card from coming onto the field," Ozpin said with uncertainty as he was as well confused by the sword going through the card.

 **"Did...Did you just threw a sword through my f**king card?!"** **Whitley** **said incredulously.**

 **"looks like you should have _adopted_ a new strategy, Schnee!" Jaune punned with a wide grin. "Eh?"**

"Did he just..." Blake said in a dumbfounded tone.

"Yes, he did." View said. "And yes, in this world, Whitley and Weiss are adopted in this world"

 **Whitley** **slowly became pissed at this. "Did you just..."**

 **Jaune kept going on, however. "Losing that card must have felt like abandoning your own child. But of course, you must know how that feels. "Ah?" Jaune said, grinning.**

"Woah!" Yang with shock at the joke by Jaune and not done in a fun way but rather in a mocking way.

Ilia in the meanwhile was trying her damnedest to not let her laughter out.

"That's... a bit much," Qrow said with a plain expression but with wide eyes.

 **"Stop that..."** **Whitley** **warned with a scowl.**

 **"You know I** _ **orphan** _**get told I'm a better duelist than you. Eh?" Jaune said hoping for a laugh.**

"Jauney seems, a little too mean to this guy," Nora said.

"Yes, I mean it is a card game after all" Pyrrha said as she was shocked at her partner and love was making fun of his opponent for being adopted.

"You haven't seen Jaune when goes up against someone before," Saphron said to Pyrrha as she remembered that Jaune said much worse comments in his youth.

 **"Say that I'm adopted one more time!"** **Whitley** **said as his voice had an edge to it. "See what happens..."**

 **"Your right, I shouldn't make fun of you," Jaune said, seemingly maturing.**

 **"After all, your daddy must be very proud of you..." Jaune said with that same grin on his face.**

 **"Don't you even!..."** **Whitley** **warned, but Jaune went for it.**

 **"Whoever that is!" Jaune finished.**

This did it. Ilia busted out laughing and fell to the floor as she grasped her stomach, trying to breathe properly but her laughter made it impossible.

Weiss sighed at this while Winter gave the White Fang member a piercing glare at her for laughing.

 **Whitley** **growled in anger at his rival's mocking and has had enough of it. "That does it!"**

 **Whitley** **then proceeds to summon another card. "I activate this card!" Whitley announced, not even saying what it does.**

 **"Well, I activate this card!" Jaune said as he too pulled out another card.**

 **"Then I activate this card!"** **Whitley** **shouted.**

 **"And I activate this card!" Jaune retorted.**

Everyone watched back and forth as the two duelled.

Ruby then asked something. "Have you guys noticed that they aren't actually playing and are just making quips and jokes at each other and we don't really see the cards they're playing"

"Yeah, Red makes a good point," Coco said in agreement.

 **Tyrian watched on as the two duelists summoned one card after another. "Geez, everywhere I go, people are always fighting over which one of them gets to be murdered by me," Tyrian said as he watched on unimpressed.**

 **"Jokes on these guys, I'm gonna kill them both. My treat!"**

 **Back with Arc and Schnee, they still kept randomly summoning cards. "I activate this card!"** **Whitley** **announced.**

 **"I activate this!" Jaune said.**

 **"Well, I activate this!"** **Whitley** **shot back.**

 **"And I activate, your mama!" Jaune fired.**

 **"And I activate!..."** **Whitley** **did a double take at his words "WHAT!?"**

Everyone did a double take at this.

"Oh boy..." Qrow said.

"What?" Winter gritted.

"What?" Wiess gritted as well.

"What!?" Pyrrha and Velvet shouted at Jaune's implication.

Ilia dropped back onto the floor when Jaune made another insult that made her laugh. "Oh my god!" Ilia breathed out,

 **"You heard me, Schnee!" Jaune said with a prideful grin. "Your mama, I activated her..." Jaune spoke with a deep voice and an eyebrow raised seductively.**

 **"Teh!"** **Whitley** **growled.**

 **"That's right, you can stop searching** **Whitley** **. After all these years it turns out, I'm your daddy" Jaune mocked with his deep voice.**

 **The millionaire growled in deep and pure anger as Jaune chuckled at his reaction.**

 **"That does Arc! you've stalled for too long now!"** **Whitley** **said as a dramatic choir sung in the background.**

 **"Now allow me to be the first one to introduce you to my very own Egyptian go..."**

 **"Too late I'm summoning mine!" Jaune quickly said as he got his card out.**

 **"What! No!"** **Whitley** **protested. "That's not fair!"**

"I have to agree with him," Blake said, causing Ilia to huff and turn her head once she stopped laughing. "Is that part of the rules?"

"Honestly, I don't know," View said. "Learning the rules of this game is like reading the economy of Game of Thrones."

"A what?" Ruby asked as she titled her heard.

"Nothing, just a certain thing from a world." View said.

 **"You can't possibly be about to summon your God Card before mine!"** **Whitley** **said as the skies then tore themselves apart as a gigantic red, slithering dragon appeared behind Jaune Arc.**

 **"Bitch I might be!" Jaune said.**

"My word!" Glynda exclaimed with shock in her voice by the mere sight of the god card.

"That is one hell of card," Qrow commented as he to was impressed by the god card.

 **"Behold!" Jaune announced as his dragon showed himself to the world. "I give you, Slifer! The Executive Producer!" Jaune announced as the dragon was so large it covered itself around the arena. "In all his executive glory!"**

"Why is he called that?" Terra asked.

"Nobody knows, it isn't funny," View said.

 **"Oh...my...money!"** **Whitley** **said in shock at the sight of the godly being.**

 **"Don't you mean god?" Jaune asked.**

 **"You worship your thing and I'll worship mine,"** **Whitley** **said simply.**

"Whtiey always has levied in more material objects," Weiss said with a sigh.

 **The screen changed to a city where everyone could see the battle commence between the two duelists. "It looks like Jaune's got Whitley on the ropes! He's going to have a hard time beating that god card, folks"**

 **"Eh, huh, huh, huh, huh...beating" A boy chuckled, with his friend laughing as well. "Yeah. eh, eh, eh and hard!"**

"What a filthy pervert!" Winter exclaimed in disgust.

 **"I haven't seen a beast that massive since I harpooned that Kraken off the coast of Atlas!" another commenter said who was dressed like a freaky-fish-guy.**

 **"That was a baby Dolphin, murderer," a woman said in the background in disgust.**

 **"Well, it looked like a Kraken!" Mako said in defence. "Tasted like one too..."**

"Ew," Yang said.

 **The screen changed back to the duel between Jaune and** **Whitley** **.**

 **"I hope you believe in god,** **Whitley," Jaune said. "Because he's about to kick you in a tushy!"**

 **Whitley was still fighting in the end, however. "I don't think so!"** **Whitley said with confidence. "Time to find out which of our god cards is truly the strongest!"**

 **Whitley pulled out his next card. "I summon the all-powerful, Obelisk the Tormentor!"** **Whitley announced dramatically as a gigantic, blue demon had risen from the ground up.**

"Wow, that, is one heck of a tormentor" Nora commented as she stared in awe of the god card.

"Indeed," Ren said in agreement.

 **"Oh, my various gods!" Jaune exclaimed in shock.**

 **"I hope you enjoy being called King of Game, Arc"** **Whitley said with a smug smirk. "Because your about to become the Duke of Dorks!"**

 **"Hey!" Neptune said, offended.**

 **"This is the moment of truth, Arc!"** **Whitley said with his confidence held high. "You like to talk about fate, destiny, friendship..."** **Whitley monologue as Jaune rolled his eyes at this.**

 **"Oh good, this again" Jaune mused, zoning out of** **Whitley's talk. "I just love his douchey monologues"**

"You and me both" Qrow said as he downed a flask, as Winter glared at the Huntsman.

 **"Now go Obelisk!"** **Whitley commanded. "** **Attack Jaune directly!"**

 **"Not so fast,** **Whitley!" Jaune said in defiance.**

 **"Goooooo Obeliiiiisk! Attaaaaack, Jauuuuune!"** **Whitley dragged out.**

People managed to get a good chuckle out of that.

 **"No, I mean hold on a second," Jaune said.**

 **"Oh right,"** **Whitley** **said in understanding. "Yeah that makes much more sense"**

 **Jaune then pulled out a card out of his deck. "I activate, Card of Sanctity!" Jaune announced.**

 **"Causing both our god cards to have the same attack points, cancelling out the attack!" Jaune announced as both Obelisk and Slifer attacked one another, causing a massive light explosion.**

"WOAH!" Ruby said as she used her own hood to cover her eyes at the light show before her.

Yang just simply put on her shades at this.

 **"By the gods, themselves!" Cinder exclaimed, sitting by the side of an unknown bald man. "the battle between** **Whitley and The Pharaoh is threating to damage the very fabric of existence!"**

 **"If only I could be there to experience such an epic battle of wits!"**

 **With Jaune and** **Whitley.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune screamed out.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** **Whitley** **screamed out.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune screamed out.**

"Yes, it seems really filled with wits and intelligence," Winter remarked.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** **Whitley** **screamed out, this time with [actual 4kids dialogue]**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune screamed out as Obelisk was being torn apart by the blast.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** **Whitley** **screamed out, this time with a grin on his face.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaune screamed out, as** **Slifer was being torn apart as well.**

 **"AAAAHHH"** **Whitley** **screamed out.**

 **"AAAAHHH" Jaune screamed out as both gods were engulfed within the blast.**

 **both screamed back and forth until they were transported into another dimension as they floated around it.**

 **"What the...what's happening?"** **Whitley asked as he looked around his surroundings. "Where are we?"**

"What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"It must have been the cards" Ren theorized. "Seeing as they#re both gods, they might have sent them to this world by the attack before"

"It makes sense!" Nora said as she latched onto Ren's arm. "You are such a smarty, Renny!"

 **"Behold,** **Whitley. The gods are showing us the truth about our past" Jaune announced as below them were two people who resembled them, battling in a card game.**

 **"I give you our sexy ancient Egyptian ancestors!" Jaune said as the two were shown before them.**

"Damn right" Pyrrha, Velvet, Yang and Coco purred, more at Jaune then Whitely

 **"Why are they white?"** **Whitley suddenly asked.**

 **"What?" Jaune said**

 **"I mean they're Egyptian right?"** **Whitley pointed out. "Why are they white?"**

"That's, a valid question," Winter said.

 **"Why would you choose to focus on that?" Jaune questions.**

"Well, it's not totally unreasonable," Blake said in defence.

 **"And for the record, aren't we supposed to be Asian? Why are we white?"** **Whitley continued on.**

 **"Schnee, stop activating the race card and listen!" Jaune said firmly. "They are about to say some really important things...in ancient Egyptian no less"**

 **The two past incarnations spoke to one another in said language, but because the writer is too lazy to actually write the language, here's the translation.**

 **"Priest Schnee, your reign of terror is at an end!" Anichent Jaune spoke in a type of reverse language.**

 **"It is your terrible reign that is going to be ending" Ancient** **Whitley retorted back, speaking the same tone as him.**

"Is it just me, or does it sound like their talk is going backwards?" Ruby said.

"I agree," Pyrrha said.

 **"Big brother! Is it time for my Ancient Egyptian cameo yet?" Weiss asked in the background.**

 **"Shut up, Weiss!"** **Whitley spoke backwards.**

 **"I hate it when they make you watch with subtitles,"** **Whitley said as he watched the fight from above.**

"I actually don't mind it as I like watching shows in different types of language," Ren said.

 **"See,** **Whitley? This bizarre and confusing hallucination proves that we are destined to play a card game with each other. Like we are now" Jaune said to his rival.**

 **"This proves nothing!"** **Whitley dismissed.**

 **"Proves your a dick!" Jaune shot back.**

"Ooh, burn!" Nora shouted out. "Jaune just burned his pale white ass!"

 **Currently in the real world, Tyrian was currently having problems with his artefact he had on hand.**

 **"What's this!" Tyrian said in shock. "What the frig! Millennium Rod! why aren't you obeying me!?" Tyrian demanded to know from the object.**

 **"Have you been sleeping with somebody else!" The madman questions. "I thought we had something evil!"**

 **"Well that was wired,"** **Whitley said as he and Jaune returned back into the real world.**

 **"I'll give you one thing,** **Whitley, you're one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced" Jaune with respect for his whiney rival.**

"At least Jaune has respect for his opponent," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"That's because he's mainly winning and mocking him," Ilia said.

 **"The only person who ever came close to being as manly and virile as you is, Ozpin" Jaune said.**

 **"Are you taking the piss?"** **Whitley asked in an irritated tone.**

"What is he, British?" Yang said.

 **"No," Jaune said honestly. "How would I even do that?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Ozpin wasn't manly!"** **Whitley answered. "He was a fop, a fruit, a fruity foppish fruit fop!"** **Whitley continued to come up with different phrases.**

"I'm confused," Ruby said. "What is he trying to say?" Ruby asked, turning to her sister.

"I'll tell you when your older" Yang said simply.

 **"Comparing me to him is an insult!"** **Whitley said. "I'm a very down-to-remnant serious guy"**

 **"Hey,** **Whitley!" Weiss called out from the stands. "The interior decorators called, they want to know what colour wallpaper you want in your new office"**

 **"Make it blue and covered in cartoon dragons"** **Whitley answered in a serious tone.**

Yang chuckled at this. "Really?"

Weiss sighed at this, "Yes, Whitley was rather fond of dragons when we were young, to an extreme" Weiss said.

"And what does that mean?" Qrow asked.

"He tried to convince our father to spend Atlas resources to make our aircraft dragon based," Winter said.

"That's stupid," Qrow said simply.

"I know," Winter said in agreement.

 **"Don't be ridiculous" Jaune continued. "Ozpin was a very macho guy! Full of testosterone and confidence!" Jaune said with high praise for the man.**

 **"He was a true man's man," Jaune said.**

 **"Yeah, he was a man's man alright"** **Whitley scoffed. "He was that man's man and that man's man. He belonged to all kinds of man"**

No one had any words to this who was dumbfounded by Whitley's double meaning, expect fro Adien, Nora and Ruby who were just confused.

 **"I don't follow," Jaune said, confused by** **Whitley phrasing.**

"I agree with fearless leader," Nora said in agreement.

"I'll tell you about it later, Nora," Ren said to his partner.

 **"Are you telling me you seriously didn't pick up on any of the signs?"** **Whitley asked in disbelief.**

 **"Oooh!" Ozpin gasped in a...feminly tone.**

"Umm..." Coco said, not sure what to say to this.

 **"Oooh!" Ozpin gasped again, with a blonde haired man with a red, white and blue bandana holding him at gunpoint.**

 **"Oooh!" Ozpin gasped again, this time over a T.V. screen.**

 **"Oooh!" Ozpin gasped, this time in a helicopter with a microphone.**

 **"Oooh!** **Whitley-Boy!" Ozpin said in a robe with** **Whitley in front of him.**

 **"What are you gay!"** **Whitley asked, irritated.**

 **"Bitch I might be," Ozpin said in a low voice.**

Qrow gave a slight cough at this. "So Oz..."

"This is a different universe, Qrow. It hardly matters what my preference is" Ozpin quickly said.

"Alright then," Qrow said, simply accepting it.

 **Back with Jaune and** **Whitley, the fight continues.**

 **"Now Jaune! Face the wrath of my Blue-Eyes, Ultimate Dragon!"** **Whitley announced with said dragon charging all its head with power from their mouths.**

"Oh my god!" Nora cried out in excitement. "That is one heck of a dragon! and it's ultimate!"

 **"It is highly unlikely that you have the only card that could stop me from..." Whitley said as he stared into Jaune's face and realized something. "Oh god! you have it don't you!"** **Whitley asked as his question was quickly answered.**

 **"I activate Defusion!" Jaune declared. "Oh, where are my manners? Would you like me to tell you what it does?" Jaune asked with a grin.**

Qrow and some of the students chuckled at this. "Man, I like this kid"

Glynda sighed at Jaunes boasting in this game. "Mr Arc shouldn't be boasting too much, it could cost him."

"He can do it if he wins," Qrow said with a grin.

 **"I know what it does," Whitley said in an angry tone.**

 **"Are you sure?" Jaune continues with his smirk. "Because you might need a reminder."**

 **"No, I played this game for a very long time. I know what all the cards do"** **Whitley said, not wanting to hear any of Jaune's mocking.**

 **"Okay," Jaune said. "But only if you're certain"**

 **" I am one hundred percent..."** **Whitley to say until...**

 **"De-Fusion allows me to defuse your Ultimate Dragon into the three monsters that created it, making my Dark Paladin stronger than any of the monsters on your side of the field!" Jaune quickly explained**

 **Whitley shouted out** **"S** **hutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutthef*ckup!**

Everyone in the room started to laugh at this, both from Jaune's quick explanation and Whitely's denial of this made it even funnier to watch.

 **As the argument went back and forth, the dragon was separated and destroyed, causing Jaune Arc to be the winner.**

 **"In summation, Schnee. You suck. I win. You lose. Take care now. Bye-bye then!" Jaune said with pride.**

"So, Weiss, you mad that Jaune managed to beat your brother in a game?" Yang asked, wrapping her arm around the heiress.

"Hardly," Weiss said as she put the boxer's arm away. "Whitley has always been too arrogant for his own good. So him losing this duel might be for his own good"

"Do you think he'll take it well?" Ruby asked.

Weiss turned to her partner and gave her a blank look. "No."

 **"Arc!"** **Whitley spat out in rage. "You may have beaten me, but I'll have my revenge in the movie!"** **Whitley** **declared. "Probably...maybe...yeah"**

"Wait, movie?" Ruby said confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's hard for me to explain so I'll tell you another time," View said.

 **"Good luck with that, ya skinny bastard!" Jaune remarked. "You may be rich beyond your wildest dreams and in charge of the biggest corporation in the world"**

 **"But I am the vaguely titled, King of Games!" Jaune declared with pride for his vague title.**

 **"And in the end, isn't that far more valuable?" Jaune asked as** **Whitley stared at him blankly.**

 **"No,"** **Whitley said plainly.**

 **"Hey, Jaune! I'm alive again!" Sun said happily with his other friends behind him.**

"Oh thank god" Blake breathed in relief.

"Wonderful" Ghira muttered, only to get his arm slapped by his wife.

 **"How did that happen, Sun?" Jaune asked, shaking his hand.**

 **"I just woke up while I was off-screen" Sun answered.**

 **"Neat!" Jaune said, accepting the reason.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! the abridged series.**

the screen turned off as people had gathered their thoughts.

"Well, that was both odd and entertaining at the same time!" Nora said with a smile.

"Indeed," Pyrrha said in agreement. "And while Jaune wasn't exactly controlled, he did manage to be a good strategist and did respect his opponent"

"Yeah, he's such a good sport" View muttered bitterly.

"Why do you dislike this version of Jaune so much?" Kali asked.

"As shown in this viewing, he's not a pleasant person to play with or even just being around," View said.

"How would you know?" Saphron asked.

"Because when I met him he was much worse" View answered, surprising the audience.

"Wait, you've met him before?" Ruby said with surprise.

"Yes. I often travel to the other worlds to document them and record their history and future." View explained. "That's how I have those orbs"

Everyone nodded at this in understanding and even a few of them wondered if they could visit these worlds for themselves.

"So, what did this version of Jaune do that pissed you off so much?" Yang asked.

View looked up from his stage and started to remember when he met Pharaoh-Jaune.

 _ **Flashback**_

In Domino City, Pharoh-Jaune had just met View and gave him the info for his world.

"And thank you, Pharoh, for allowing me to document your world" View said as he created an orb before him.

"Yes! I believe people would love watching a world all about me!" Pharoah-Jaune said with a prideful grin. Just then the spirit of his partner Oscar appeared before him. "And me, right Pharaoh?"

"Of course, Oscar!" Pharoah-Jaune said. "It's not like there's a whole season where you and I are separated due to some magical bullsh*t or something"

Y-yeah" View said nervously. "It would be ridiculous"

"So, I've been meaning to ask, but what are you going to do with that massive ball of yours?" Pharoah-Jaune asked, causing View to cringe at the phrasing.

"While I wish you wouldn't say it like that..." View muttered. "I intend to show this world, as well as others to a universe of people so they can watch" View answered.

"Right...why?" Pharoah-Jaune asked.

View's eye's raised at this. "Excuse me?"

"What is the purpose of it?" Pharoah-Jaune asked.

"Well it's..." View said but he couldn't think of a reason why. "Because they can learn about themselves from a different perspective"

"That sounds a little convoluted" Pharoah-Jaune said.

"Trust me, it makes sense" View assured.

"Does it?" Pharoah-Jaune said with an eyebrow raised.

View was silent at this. "Look, I'm new at this, I just accept it and move"

"That is some fine ass madness, spooky ghost" Pharoah-Jaune said as View rolled his eyes.

"Rude" View said. "But, considering how you helped me out by getting info on your world, you can ask me any question you want" View offered.

Pharoah-Jaune was about to speak but View stopped him. "And no, you can't ask for more questions"

"You suck!" Pharoah-Jaune remarked.

View sighed. "But you can still ask me any question you want, it can be about your past, the location of your most dangerous enemy, all the knowledge you want and I can give..." View spoke in a divine and ghostly tone.

"Okay here's my question...WHAT DOES POT OF GREED DO!?" Pharoah-Jaune shouted out.

View was dumbfounded by this. "Are...are you being serious?" View spoke in his normal voice. "I mean, you can ask me literally anything. You know something from your past that can help learn more about who you are...

"What does Pot of Greed do!?" Pharoah-Jaune repeated.

"You know what it does! It draws two cards from your deck..."

"TELL ME!" Pharoah-Jaune spoke in a dramatic voice.

"I just did!" View shouted back.

"TELL ME!" Pharoah-Jaune shouted again.

"That's it, whatever." View said, having enough of this madness. He turned around and started to walk away. "I'm just going to go back to my realm and put this with the others," View said as he summoned a portal to his world.

"Fine, be that way," Pharoah-Jaune said. "Your just mad that you don't have the skills to be a duelist"

View stopped himself before he could go through. "Actually, I do have my own deck," View said as he brought out his own deck, interesting Pharoah-Jaune.

"While I was documenting your world, I manage to pick up my own deck from a duel shop," View said. "Though I scared the crap out of the store owner when I got there. It got really awkward when he asked me to take him with me to the land of the dead." View said as he shuddered from the memory.

"So what are they based on?" Pharoah-Jaune asked. "I bet at least seventy per cent of them are ghost and phantom-based."

"Oh what, because of I', a spectre based being, you assume that I have a deck that suits that trait?" View asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you?" Pharoah-Jaune asked.

View was silent for a few moments. "Okay yeah I do, but that's only a coincidence"

"May I see them?" Pharoah-Jaune asked, causing View to hand his deck over to Pharoah-Jaune as he examined the cards.

Pharoah-Jaune was verily impressed by the cards that View had on him. "Damn, these are some good cards"

"Yeah, but I barely know a thing about Duel Monsters"

Pharoah-Jaune raised an eyebrow a this and give a sly grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, I may learn a thing or two when I get home"

"Well, maybe I could teach you a few things?" Pharoah-Jaune offered, but not in the way you would expect.

"Really?"

"Yeah, think of it as a...thank you for spending time here," Pharoah-Jaune said with a sly smile.

"I don't know, you're a big-time player and I don't much enough to win"

"I promise, I'll go easy on you. If you win, you get my Dark Magician and if I win, I basically get every card you have" Pharoah-Jaune explained, causing View to be sceptical.

"Is that how it works?" View said.

"Sure why not?"

"Well alright then!" View said as he summoned his own, phantom-styled duel disk as Pharoah-Jaune got his duel disk out.

"Let's make this a friendly game," Pharoah-Jaune said.

"Sure thing!" View said. "I can see that this game will be nothing but good!"

 _ **One soul-crushing card game later.**_

"And thanks for playing, View!" Pharoah-Jaune grinned as View was shocked in the most astounding way possible.

"What...What just happened!?" View asked.

"I just beat your tushy to the ground and won your best cards" Pharoah-Jaune explained.

"But you said you'd go easy on me!" View reminded.

"I did," Pharoah-Jaune said.

"I'm sorry, but how does summoning all three of your Egyptian God Cards count as easy!?" View asked with anger.

"That's me being easy on my opponents," Pharoah-Jaune said. "Well, I say opponent, but more like an appitieser...actually, not even that, you're like one of those cheap breath mints"

"But...I..." View said.

"I know. It's heartbreaking all the same. But that's what happens when you try and best the King of Games!" Pharoah-Jaune boasted as he walked away with View's deck.

"But!.." View said in protested.

"King of Games, Bitch!" Pharaoh-Jaune shouted again, walking away from the crestfallen Spector as he won another game he was already good at.

View just looked on in complete humiliation. "What an asshole..." View said in a sad tone.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

View got out of his memories and back where Yang asked him . "He was unpleasant..." View simply said.

Yang didn't know what he meant by this and just shrugged and talked with her friends.

They waited for the next world View went to get the next world as he grumbled.

"Worst thing was he din't even beat me with any of those God Cards, he beat me with a fu*king Watapon! Why does he even have that!" View mused angrly to himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter considering I'ma fan of the series and an old-time fan of the actual show itself. I even played the game itself a few times with my friends and brother. I stopped watching and playing after a certain point during GX (Even though I enjoyed the show and the card types)**

 **Recently I got a kit of cards at Christmas from my Dad, annoying my Mum to no end. It feels good going through this old phase of my life to see what it was like. Though I'm still confused about why there's a Yu-Gi-Oh show based around motorcycles.**

 **As some of you as written out to me, I take too long of a chapter just responding to the reviews instead of seeing the chapter straight away. Well, I plan to fix this. As of now, I will only take in reviews I feel are worth being there. Anyone can ask me what I'm going to put in, only once. If I get multiple responses to the same subject, they will not be in, this will include people telling me to update. Sorry if I might sound a bit harsh, but that's just how it is.**

 **Also, the recent episode of RWBY came out and here are my thoughts: Fuck you Rooster Teeth! For making me feel things! How dare you make me get in touch with my emotions with that statue of you know who! I'm British, I'm not meant to have feelings! I'm supposed to be cold and indifferent to commenters while throwing my bread at them from my castle! The only thing I'm meant to feel is cold, due to the constant rain! But there you go making me feel like shit!**

 **But yeah, all that aside, the episode was a real storm of emotion and I'm glad that Jaune apologized to Oscar about his actions. While I was happy that Jaune was giving Ozpin crap, I wished it was Ozpin there getting told off instead of Oscar cause he is a good kid, but glad things are cleared up and there's a plan.**

 **Next chapter, we return to Spider-Man PS4, where a certain doctor is met, F.E.A.S.T. is shown and a past love from Jaunes life appears, much to the delight and dismay of a certain girl. Thanks and see you around and have a Happy New Year!.**


	17. Spider-Man PS4 Part 2

_**Exciterider2002: Trust me, I will get to the actual anime at some point, I just prefer the show by Little Kuriboh more.**_

 _ **Dragneel Vanquisher: It'll come soon enough.**_

 _ **the Composcreator: The DLC will be an afterthought.**_

 _ **Lord Of Memory: I may be able to cover more Yu Gi Oh but my knowledge covers only parts of the original and GX.**_

 _ **Roktoof: It's fine.**_

 _ **Docron: I will be willing to do that.**_

 _ **T: Screw the rules I have money! Friendship Speeches! Shut Up Mokuba!**_

 _ **ZX: Thanks.**_

 _ **StrongGuy159: Will do.**_

 _ **Rider126: I don't think it'll happen.**_

 _ **Goku Black: Well happy new year to you too.**_

 _ **Krypto-Saiyan Primal65: Sorry, but I don't think I'll do Lord of The Rings anytime soon.**_

 _ **Duke: I will do more Monty Python stuff soon.**_

 _ **CrimsonDemon278: It's fine, people to take hiatus. Thanks, I'd thought it is a fun thing to add.**_

 _ **Jacob9594: Will cover that soon.**_

 _ **4thwallbreaker: Oh, believe me, I love Kingdom Hears ever since I played the second game.**_

 _ **Guest: I intend to do more Yu Gi Oh abridged.**_

 _ **Guest: I would love to do a Drake and Josh type chapter.**_

 _ **Esteban: I will do more abridged series and I may have some of the girls having an attraction to Jaune, just trying to prepare myself for it.**_

 _ **TigerVolcano5000: I agree with you entirely. I Just I could have made Whitely Freiza instead.**_

 _ **Markus: Honestly, I didn't intend on doing that but watching it again, it is funny to read.**_

* * *

Back in the Viewing realm, View was looking for another world to show while the audience was waiting patiently and talking in the meanwhile.

"Hey, View?" Ruby spoke up, gaining his attention.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

The red reaper then asked. "Do you think we'll can that Spider world again?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." View said. "It's been a while since we've seen it."

"Spider world?" Saphron asked with confusion.

"It's a world where your brother is a meta-human, who sides himself with the law enforcement to take down crime lords and their criminal empire" Winter answered the blonde Arc.

Saphron, Terra and Adrian all had dumbfounded looks on their faces when the specialist said this and couldn't find the words to respond to that answer.

"In simple terms, Jauney is a super-hero in this world." Yang summarised, making the family of three understand a little more.

"Wait, heroes, like in those books Jaune reads?" Saphron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Nora nodded.

"Sound interesting" Kali perked up.

"Sure..." Ilia grumbled as it was clear, she was indifferent to the concept of heroes.

"So, what happened in the last viewing?" Terra asked as she rested her son on her lap.

"Well, the last we saw, Jaune had just finished fighting a crime boss," Nora said.

"Huh" Terra simply accepted. Everyone go in their seats and watched as the scene plays out before them.

 **Spider-Man PS4 Part 2**

 **The screen opened up to where the last viewing left off, Jaune had just defeated his longtime nemesis, The Kingpin and sent him off to Rykers Island. This moment was by far, the best moment in his life since becoming Spider-Man.**

 **As Spider-Man was swinging through his city, his phone went off, causing the masked blonde to answer.**

 **It was the voice of his boss on the other line. "Arc, where are you? The committee will be here soon. We need to run a systems check." The man spoke to Jaune, causing him to wince in response as he forgot about his job due to the sheer action and tenseness that happened moments ago.**

 **"I'm almost there! Blocks away" Jaune said as he started to speed up his web-slinging so that he would arrive faster and not lose his job.**

 **His boss sighed in response at Jaune's excuse. I guess I'll just do it myself"**

 **Jaune became a little panicky when he heard this, as there were a lot of risks and dangers to this project. "No don't! it's not safe!" Jaune protested as his boss hung up on him.**

"I can relate," Terra said. "The people I work with think they can handle the process but end up screwing things up"

"But then again, it is his boss so I'm sure he has a basic understanding," Sapphron said.

 **Jaune sighed in response at this as he continued to swing through the city. "Gotta love Doc's enthusiasm. But sometimes it gets him into trouble" Jaune mused. "I better get there before he hurts himself," Jaune said to himself as he sped himself his web-slinging faster to get to his job.**

"Uan-cal Ja!" Adrian babbled as he reached out to the screen and her mother giggled at her son and his playfulness.

"Yes, that is your goofy uncle!" Saphron said in a baby voice.

 **Jaune swung his way through the city and found the location of his workplace. He landed on top of the building, landing gracefully. He walked up to the door and walked inside the building.**

"So, what motivated this Jaune fellow to become this Spider-Man?" Ghria asked.

"Since he was 15, he wanted to help others in need," Pyrrha said as she felt warm for her blonde love just saying that.

 **Jaune came running into the laboratory area, in his normal clothing while also wearing a white trench coat. "I'm sorry I'm late..." Jaune said until he stopped himself when he saw something he didn't expect.**

Pyrrha blushed when she saw this. "Fantasy number 14!" Pyrrha mused.

"Woah," Coco said with a sly grin. "Arc doesn't look bad in that"

"Yeah..." Velvet said absentmindedly.

 **A man in the shadows was conducting his own experiment which consisted of him being connected to four fours on his back as he moved his arm around next to a prosthetic arm. This man was indeed, Ozpin.**

"Huh, how about that Oz, looks like your his mentor" Qrow commented as he just casually drank his flask.

"Hmm, interesting..." Ozpin hummed in response at this. He did have a somewhat interest in science but what interested him more was his relationship to Jaune in this world and waited to see what would happen.

"That thing looks so cool!" Nora said in awe at the machine that Ozpin was attached to.

"I wonder what it does?" Ruby pondered.

"We'll find out soon, sis," Yang said, putting her arm over her shoulder.

 **"Woah!" Jaune breathed in amazement.**

 **Ozpin moved his hand back and forth to test's its worth as Jaune watched on. "You started without me..." Jaune said as he continued to watch on Ozpin's work.**

 **"The grant committee's director will be here soon," Ozpin said as he looked on at his arm.**

 **Jaune gave a worried look at his mentor to which he noticed. Ozpin rolled his eyes at this and sighed. "It's fine, Arc" Ozpin assured.**

 **"I invented this equipment. I think I can handle it" Ozpin said as he continued to test out the arm as Jaune moved a little closer to it.**

"This sounds nearly similar to whenever Bart tries to do one of his experiments and it ends up going wrong" Glynda sighed while she rubbed her forehead at the memory.

"Yeah, but it's always fun to watch" Qrow grinned.

"Though it does make a man wonder to think he could survive after those incidents" Winter commented.

 **Suddenly a blast of sparks happened! shocking the two scientists! They turned to see that the controls were suddenly sparking all over.**

Instantly, people got worried at this and worried for Ozpin and Jaune.

 **"The power dampener!" Jaune came to a conclusion as he ran over to stop it from damaging the project even further.**

 **Jaune kept his distance away from the smoke as he started to pull a few wires as Ozpin watched on in concern and the alarm bells keep going on.**

 **"Oh man!" Jaune said as he ran over to the computer screen. "Uh...maybe we should abort?!"**

 **"Not yet!" Ozpin protested as he tried to get a handle of the situation.**

 **As the young blonde was trying to get control of things, his computer then caught fire due to the overexposure.**

 **Soon, everything was overheating as Ozpin was in pain due to him being strapped to the machine as it as well caught fire.**

 **"Hold on!" Jaune said as he ran over to his mentor and hit the emergency stop button, causing all the machinery to stop. Jaune then ran over to his mentor and unhooked him from the harness, causing the grey-haired man to fall to the ground.**

 **Jaune caught him before he could hit the ground. "Dr Ozpin! Are you okay!" Jaune asked concerned for his mentor and friend.**

 **Jaune helped his mentor up from the ground. "Another setback..." Ozpin coughed as they both walked away from the damaged equipment. Ozpin then gave his old friend a smile. "But we're close."**

"Well I can say this of sure, Oz, you are as ever optimistic as ever" Qrow commented.

 **Just before they could continue with their work, the grant committee entered the room with unimpressed looks on their faces that quickly turned into shock at the sight of the disaster before them.**

 **Jaune and Ozpin gave each other looks of worry before Ozpin went over to speak with the head. "Is anyone hurt?" The lady asked.**

 **"No" Jaune answered. "But it was all my faul..." Jaune said, trying to take the blame for his mentor but he spoke before Jaune could explain.**

 **"The energy emitters exceeded our expectations," Ozpin said. "From a certain viewpoint, that's a very positive development," Ozpin said, trying to find the brighter side of things.**

"It's nice to see Ozpin look out for Jaune-Jaune" Nora smiled.

"Indeed," Pyrrha said agreement.

 **"It doesn't smell very positive," The director said in a sceptic tone and unimpressed at the failed experiment she and her fellow board members saw before her.**

 **"I assure you, in the next phase..."**

 **"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" The director stopped before Ozpin could go on, making chances for his researches going down.**

 **The woman then coughed by the smell of the smoke as she waved her hand. "Is there somewhere else we can discuss this?"**

"Oh, that's never a good thing," Terra said, knowing that there would be a few problems to this when those words were uttered, she even had to be the person to say them.

 **Ozpin nodded in understanding, though reluctantly. Ozpin turned to his assistant. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day of, Jaune," Ozpin said.**

 **"But!" Jaune tried to say.**

 **"We'll talk later" Ozpin assured.**

 **Jaune held his lip shut and nodded in response. He then walked away from his mentor and the rest of the board to talk amongst themselves in his office.**

 **Jaune Arc stood in the middle of the lab as he pondered of what happened during the experiment. "That was a disaster" Jaune mused to himself. "How could have the dampener failed?" The young blonde pondered.**

 **"I know Oz said to take the rest of the day off, but I have to figure out what went wrong" Jaune mused as he walked over to the workbench where the prosthetic arm is placed.**

"Hmm" Ren hummed "It looks like we're going to see what Jaune does in this job"

"Alright! Professor Arc is going to science stuff up!" Ruby said in support for her blonde friend.

"Ruby, please..." Weiss groaned at her partner's antics.

 **"It's amazing how quickly the prosthesis has evolved" Jaune commented as he was amazed and impressed by the work he and his mentor archived.**

 **Jaune then saw the state the robotic arm was in. "You are in bad shape there, little guy" Jaune commented. He then used the controller by the side and tested out the arm. He arm made very little movements as it would only move a few inches and not as far as projected.**

 **The young Arc placed the controller down. "Let's see what's wrong with you..." Jaune muttered to himself. he then walked over to the tablet on the side that had the words "Oz Industries" as the title as Jaune logged on.**

 **Over time, Jaune went through a series of wiring and circuitry to see where the problem lies within the machinery. He went through the Servo control to the power voltage as he went through each component and managed to fix each part to make sure it works better then it did before.**

 **Jaune placed the tablet down and walked over to the arm. "Let's see if it works" Jaune mused as he grabbed the controller of the desk.**

 **He moved the arm around, which managed to reach higher than before and managed to move a lot quicker and would reach out even further.**

"He managed to get it working just fine" Winter hummed, impressed by the young Arcs skill in advanced technology.

"Hmm..." Yang hummed. "Looks like Jaune has his..."

"Handywork?" All of Team RWBY said at once, surprising the blonde boxer.

"How did?" Yang attempted to ask.

"Because its predictable" Blake groaned.

"Oh please..." Yang disbelieved.

"It's true Yang, the moment we saw that arm, we knew that you'd make a joke like the eventually," Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, you ain't gonna see me with an arm like that anytime soon" Yang retorted as View looked back and forth awkwardly.

 **"Good as new!" Jaune said with a grin.**

 **Once he stopped testing the arm, he placed the controller back down. "Alright then. Better make a move on before I mess things up for doc even further" Jaune mused as he walked towards the door and exited the building.**

 **Before the Arc could leave, he caught a brief glimpse of his mentor agreeing with the board members with Ozpins passion strong as ever, leaving his student proud, as he decided to get a move on with is duties.**

 **Jaune Arc was outside of the building, in his damaged Spider-Man costume as he adjusted himself. He slung himself forward on top of the ledge above him and slung himself again towards the water tower, watching the streets below.**

Adrain watched in awe at his uncle dressed as a hero on screen.

"Wow, Jaune doesn't look half bad," Saphron said.

"I like the look for one thing" Terra commented.

 **Suddenly, the spider received a call from the captain herself. "Spider-Man, It's Blake."**

"Blake?" Ghira said in a confused tone, as well as Kali and Ilia.

"Oh yeah, in this world, Blake is the captain of the police force of Mistral," Ruby said.

"That's brilliant!" Kali said, making her daughter blush in response.

"Must be nice..." Ilia said under her breath. She didn't know how to feel, either proud, disappointed or indifferent.

 **"Xiong made it to Rykers yet?" Spidey asked as he leapt off the water tower and started to swing through his city.**

 **"Not Rykers..." Blake informed. "Our guy qualifies the V.I.P treatment..." Blake said as an image of a prison site in the middle of the ocean was shown in his mask. "He's in the Raft."**

 **"Ahh, joining Scorpion, Electro and the rest," Spider-Man said while grinning under his mask.**

 **"Xiong should be honoured" Arc quipped as he performed a move in mid-air and continue to swing. "That's an esteemed company," Spider-Man said as the image changed to a profile view of Xiong and four other criminals.**

"Those are some mean looking guys" Coco commented.

"I wonder how they got like that" Weiss pondered.

 **"Can you swing by the precinct?" The Faunus captain asked. "Got an issue that could benefit from your unique skill set"**

 **"For you, Blake? Anything!" Jaune said with a grin as he headed towards Blake's** **precinct** **.** **Spider-Man kept swinging through the concrete city he called home.**

 **Suddenly, a notification appeared in his hud, showing that a radio show was coming up. "Looks like Jameson's got a new episode out" Spidey mused. "Wonder what my number one fan thinks about the Xiong take down..." Jaune wondered as the episode then aired.**

"Who's Jameson?" Qrow asked.

"A former paper publicist and now podcaster" View answered.

"Like Lisa Lavender?" Pyrrha said.

"Not...excatly" View said, trying to find the right term or phrase

 **"This is Just The Facts with J. Jonah Jameson, where listeners like you discuss the issues affecting our city with Pulitzer Prize-winning..." The producer announced until he was loudly interrupted.**

 **"TWO TIME..." a loud voice boomed over.**

 **"Two-time, Pulitzer Prize-winning former publisher of the Daily Bugle..."**

"Well he sounds pleasant," Yang sarcastically said.

 **"Hey plug the book" Another voice spoke in the background.**

 **"And as always, if you order Mr Jameson's book, Spider-Man: Threat or Menace, within 24 hours of our broadcast, you'll get an autographed copy at no extra charge," The producer said.**

 **"No personalisation! Don't ask, not gonna get it!" The same loud voice spoke over.**

 **"Welcome to Just the Facts with J. Jonah Jameson..." The man himself introduced this time with a quieter voice. "Alerting you to the threats you don't even know about."**

 **Spider-Man stopped himself on the edge of the building to get a good listen of this.**

 **"Let's dive right into the call. Speak!" Jameson said.**

 **"The caller spoke his words. "Okay, so not for nothing, you gotta give Spider-Man respect for taking down Junoir Xiong, right? I mean one less mob boss is good for everybody"**

"It's good to hear the people of the city feel proud enough to speak their words about Jaune," Pyrrha said.

 **"Is that right" Jameson asked. "Tell me, sir, are you a police officer? a Prosecutor? Maybe an award-winning with decades on the job like me?"**

 **"Uh, no" The caller answered. "I'm a plumber..."**

 **"Oh good," Jameson said in a calm and casual voice. " Then fix my toilet and SHUT UP!" Jameson yelled over the mike.**

"Oh, somebody has anger issues," Qrow said.

"He's got worse anger issues than Yang" Nora commented.

"HEY!" Yang yelled with her red eyes and glowing hair.

 **"Let me explain something to you about Crime Bosses," Jameson said as he started to explain things. "As soon as one goes down, every punk with a gun, a tracksuit and a drawer full of gold chains decide he's the next Godfather!"**

 **Jaune rolled his eyes at this.**

"While I don't approve of his anger, he does have, somewhat of a point," Winter said.

"Really, Ice queen?" Qrow slurred as Winter glared at him.

"While it was necessary to take down Xiong, there's no doubt that his spot as Kingpin will gain the attention of other criminals and could make Mr Arc's job harder to maintain" Winter explained.

The students nodded in understanding as they were worried that big criminals would go after the position and Jaune would risk his life.

 **"We're gonna have a gang war in the streets. But does that web-headed moron give a damn?" Jameson asked before he scoffs. "Of course not. He got on TV, that's what counts."**

"Wow, what a dick" Surprisingly, Ruby said, causing her teammates to go white.

"Ruby!" Yang and Weiss chastised.

"What! I hear it from uncle Qrow all the time" Ruby defended herself.

Yang snapped to Qrow who looked away, whistling.

 **"Yeah, well I can get copper pipe without paying kickbacks now. So until that gang war starts, I'm on the Webheads side!"**

 **"And you'll be singing a different tune when three new mobs are lining up to charge you triple for that same pipe...or just break your legs! GOODBYE!" J.J.J yelled as the podcast stopped.**

 **Jaune sighed at this. "One day, Jonah, one day I'll get you to say something nice about me..." Jaune mused as he stood up and leapt over the building and swung over to the police precinct.**

"Yeah, it's like me and Winter," Qrow said, giving a look to the specialist.

"I'd rather listen to one of Port's stories," Winter said.

 **Ever since his carrier as a superhero started, Jameson would constantly bad mouth him no matter what he would do. Ironically, he worked as a photographer to take pictures of himself just to earn money, but this was a while ago.**

 **He had no time to think on it any more has he finally reached his checkpoint and swung himself over there.**

 **Blake walked out from the door and stood by the railing holding a pack as she watched over her city.** **"Now that you quit smoking, what do you tell people when you come up here?" Spider-Man asked as Blake sighed.**

 **"That a need a break from their crap" Blake remarked.**

"Language, Blake" Kali said in a teasing tone again, causing Blake to groan in annoyance.

"I don't think I approve of the smoking, "Ghira said, not happy to see his loving daughter smoking but understand the stress and pressure of the job she had.

 **Spider-Man jumped off the post and landed on the railing beside the captain. "Fair enough," Spidey said. "So why'd you call?"**

 **"Need a date to the policeman's ball?" Jaune joked with a grin.**

"Looks like you've got an admirer, dear!" Kali teased, causing her daughter to blush.

"No..." Pyrrha and Velvet groaned while Ghira just glared on screen.

"Mom, he's just a friend" Blake protested.

"That's what most people say~," Kali said in a sing-song tone.

 **"You got a black and white suit?" Blake asked, causing the masked blonde to stammer in response.**

 **"No ball this year anyway..." Blake said. "We've spent too much integrating Schnee's surveillance tech, " Blake said as she gestured to the radio tower next to her.**

 **"Worth it though, right?"**

 **"It was..." Blake said. "Until an hour ago. The whole system went down. Citywide, every tower"**

"Spared no expense, huh," Ren said.

 **"How?" Spidey asked.**

 **"They tell me someone sabotaged the central server, and now all the towers are offline" Blake explained.**

 **"Hmm..." Jaune hummed, thinking for a solution. "Inside job?" Spidey suggested.**

 **"Maybe," Blake said. "I'll figure it out later, right now we need to get these towers back online. Fast."**

 **"And you called me?" Jaune teased with a grin. "Aw, that's sweet," Jaune said, placing his hand upon his chest.**

"You two have such great chemistry," Kali said, causing Blake to groan, Ghira to roll his eyes, Pyrrha, Velvet and Ilia to start fuming and Yang plenty happy to have plenty of teasing material.

"Mom..." Blake groaned, forgetting what it was like being mercilessly teased by her mother.

 **"I called someone I can trust," Blake said with a serious tone. "Plus, the signals are scrambled and we have no idea how to fix it," Blake said as she walked back to the door behind her.**

 **"Oooh!" Jaune said in an excited tone as he flipped onto the ground. "I love a challenge!"**

 **"You break it, you buy it!" Blake warned.**

 **"I thought you trusted me!" Jaune said as he threw his hands in the air.**

 **Blake rolled her eyes at Spider-Mans child-like attitude and went inside the building, leaving the spider-powered hero to deal with the radio tower.**

 **"Let's take a look at this tower" Spidey mused to himself as he walked over it and worked on the panel in front of him.** **He then started to descramble the tower. Input bands have been shifted. Subtle" Jaune said as he got a closer look at the machinery.**

 **He adjusted the wavelength to match within each other, carefully tuning its height and length.**

 **The machine then whirred as the top of the tower extended and it's light glowed from red to green, indicating that the tower was working again.**

"Mr Arc is indeed skilled" Ozpin complimented.

"Now if he can improve his fighting style, he may even be a great fighter" Glynda added.

 **"We just had a tower come back online, was that you?" Blake asked over the coms.**

 **"Not just a pretty mask, huh?" Spidey quipped.**

"But it does help a lot, being so...handsome" Pyrrha mused.

 **"Whatever you did, any chance you could do it to the other towers?"**

 **"Sure," Spidey said. "But just so you know, I had to sync up with the tower to fix it" Jaune informed. "And I am seeing all crime data in the area right now," Jaune said as his personal hud showed a crime not that far from him.**

 **"Looks like there's a break-in happening near me"**

 **"Great I got units nearby..." Blake said as she was about to call them him but the spider stopped her.**

 **"Don't bother. I'm on it." Jaune said with a grin as he leapt off the building and swung towards the crime.**

"Go get 'em, fearless leader" Nora chanted in support.

"Ferle...ledah" Adrian babbled, gaining a few awes.

 **Jaune was seeing what was happening with the thugs.**

 **"Open it" one criminal commanded as he walked forwards with a crowbar on hand. "Watch my back" the other thug ordered while he tried busting the door to open.**

 **Spider-Man landed on top of lamplight, watching over the criminals. "Pretty sure these guys didn't forget their keys" the young blonde quipped.**

 **"Time to make my entrance!" Jaune said with a grin. He then fired a web line towards a criminal chest. Before anyone could react to this, Jaune lunged himself of the light and charged towards him. But the webhead could make a hit as the thug blocked it with his crowbar.**

 **"Everybody! rush him!" the goon in charge yelled as time slowed down for the Spider-Man.**

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Ruby said in an excited voice.

 **"Well, the only way is up..." Jaune mused.**

 **He then pulled his fist back and performed an astounding uppercut, causing the thug to be launched a few feet in the air. He jumped and punched the goon back and forth, eventually knocking him out in the air.**

 **The web-head landed on the ground and fired a web line on a nearby trash can and swung it right round, knocking down any thug that was in its range. Spidey finished the swinging by flinging it up in the air and slamming on the nearest thug, knocking him out for the count.**

 **He manoeuvred his way to one thug back knocking him back and forth and finishing off with a swift kick, sending him flying.**

 **One unlucky punk** **tried** **to hit him from behind but the webhead sensed this and leapt over him and webbed him up on the spot and swung him around. eventfully throwing him to two of his buddies, causing Jaune to web them to the ground.**

 **"Stick around! Jaune quipped as he looked around the area and saw that he took down every goon.**

"Yes!" Yang shouted, pumping her fists in the air. as her friends and even the adults groaned. "Now that is how you do a pun!"

"Please, stop" Weiss pleaded as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh come one, Weiss-cream, you can't deny that was Jaunesome!" Yang punned, gaining no laughs with more pain.

"Oh come on, that was gold!" Yang said.

"I think your confusing gold with bronze" Ilia muttered as she too hated puns.

 **Spidey contacted Blake as he ran up the side of a building. "Okay wrapped up!" Spidey said as he jumped over the edge and started swing again.**

 **"Thanks for that" Blake said in appreciation. "Now, I'm seeing an assault near you..."**

 **"You're in luck, Blake," Spidey said with a grin. "Your favourite tough-but-lovable, frizzled, seen-too-much detective is in town," Jaune said with a fake cop voice.**

 **"What!?" Blake said in shock, annoyance and a little fear. "No, no,** **no,** **no,** **no, you promised you wouldn't do that any..." Blake said in protest but Jaune continued.**

 **"Spider-Cop!" Jaune said with his grizzled voice and smiled as all hell, much to the captain's chagrin.**

 **"Please no..." Blake said in desperation as she instantly turned off the phone.**

"Oh yes!" Nora said in an excited tone and glad that her leader was going to do a cop voice.

Ren sighed while Pyrrha giggled at Jaune's cop voice.

"I think I remember Jaune doing a voice like that when we were little" Saphron said, smiling.

 **Spider-Man chuckled under his mask as he swung closer to the place that the assault was taking place.**

 **A woman was just walking through an alleyway as a masked thug walked up on her.** **"So you're the snitch..." The thug said with a threating tone as he blocked her path.**

 **"Back off, creep!" The woman said, showing no fear. She tried to walk past but the thug was moving as another criminal blocked her from behind. "Yep, she's the one," The other said.**

 **"I said back off!" The woman repeated as more criminals came into the area, some armed with crowbars and others larger than the others.**

 **"Leave me alone!" She said.**

 **"Keep it quiet, Lady!" The large brute threated as up from above, Spider-Man was watching the scene take place as he prepared his next move.**

"Big mistake" Coco commented, knowing how this will play out of these criminals.

"Yep" Velvet said in agreement.

 **"Get away from her!" Jaune said in defence as he web-striked the nearest criminal towards him as he launched himself towards the man and knockout him out on the ground, surprising everyone there.**

 **He knocked the person next to the criminal he knocked out and kicked and punched him around, sending him flying right into a post.**

 **One thug tried to bat him away with a crowbar but the spider leapt in the air and pulled a payphone from its place and tossed it at the criminal, knocking him out and sending a few of his friends down to the ground.**

 **As Spidey webbed down the ones that were still on the ground, He sensed an enemy up close, but before he could move against he was struck from behind in the back by one of the other thugs, causing the Spider to grunt in pain.**

 **Spidey webbed onto the crowbar and tossed it aside as he webbed his arms forward, leapt over him and used his own arms to knock him out. He then went after the criminal he was originally going for. He charged the criminal, firing web shots at the man, leaving him helpless as he knocked him back and forth, essentially taking him down.**

 **There was just the big man to deal with and was done in a blink of an eye by simply webbing him up, firing a tow web and swing him right round (Like a record baby right round...) and threw him to the side of a well.**

 **"Now to tend to..." Jaune mused as he turned and saw the last criminal had the woman in a lock and pointed a gun to her head.**

 **"Walk away now or she's dead!" The man threatened as the woman struggled.**

 **"Let me go!"**

"Oh boy" Qrow muttered.

"He'll handle it," Ozpin said with assurance.

 **Jaune's spider-sense went off and had to think of this situation through. For him, time slowed down as he narrowed his eyes at the gun the man was holding.**

 **Spidey quickly fired a web line at the gun and the criminals head and pulled them forward, making the man stumbled forwards and drop his gun. As the man looked up he saw Spider-Man heading towards him, giving a swift punch to the face, knocking him out.**

 **Spidey sighed in relief as the fight stopped and walked over to the woman to check if she was alright. "All clear, Ma'am" Spidey said.**

 **"I knew Jameson was wrong about you," She said with sincerity. "Your a little wired but you got a good heart"**

Jaune's teammates smiled at the description the woman gave their leader and friend.

 **Spider-Man nodded in response. "Have you got someplace to go?" The web-head asked.**

 **"I can take care of myself" The woman insisted.**

 **"I'm sure you can," Spider-Man said. "But just in case, there's a place called the F.E.A.S.T. Center..." Jaune was about to explain.**

 **"Seen it. I don't want charity" She said dismissively as she was about to walk away.**

 **"They've got the best wheat cakes in the city." Jaune offered, causing the woman to stop walking. "Hands down"**

"Oh, Love those" Saphron said.

"Me too," Velvet said in agreement.

 **"Mom used to make those..." She said in a fond tone. "Haven't had any... in a long time" She then walked to where the shelter was. "I'll check it out, thanks, Spider-Guy," The woman said, causing Jaune to deflate a little.**

 **"It's Spider-Man..." Jaune sighed. "Oh well," Jaune said as a new objective was pinpointed in his mask hud. "I should be able to spot the next tower from up there," Jaune said as he looked up to a billboard.**

 **Jaune then spirted from the area to the streets and then walked upside the building and ran up the side of the building as people watched on in amazement for the time being.**

 **Spider-Man jumped over the edge and parkoured his way to the tower, jumping over crates, steampipes all the such.**

 **"From his elevated position, Spider-Cop spies his destination. A second surveillance tower" Spider-Man said to himself in his grizzle voice and started to web swing his way over to the tower.**

A few chuckles came from the audience at this.

"It's clear that Jaune is more committed to Spider-Cop then his real persona," Weiss said, a little annoyed by the cop voice.

"That's just the way things go, baby," Yang said in her own cop voice while putting on a par of shades.

"Where did you get those?" Pyrrha asked.

"From me!" Coco said as she took her glasses off Yang.

 **Suddenly, his com went on again. "Are you, narrating to yourself?" Blake asked, causing Jaune to widen his eyes at this.**

 **"What? No. of course not..." Jaune sputtered. "The chief never did understand Spider-Cop. Thought he was a loose cannon..." Jaune grumbled again as Blake sighed.**

 **"I'm already regretting this.." Blake said as the coms went off again as Jaune Arc managed to reach the tower.**

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I could handle Jaune doing that voice if I'm with a mission with him," Blake said.

"And if it's with your partner," Yang asked with a grin while still doing the cop voice.

"I'd ask for a change of partner," Blake said, causing Yang to stick her tongue out at her.

 **He perfectly landed on the top of the tower as he started to interfere with its systems to repair it. "Bet I can modify these towers to track more than just crimes..." Jaune theorized as he slightly adjusted the towers settings.**

 **As Jaune matched the wavelengths together, he noticed a new marker on his hud, glowing bright green and was just near him.**

 **"Score!" Jaune said with pride. "Towers are now picking up all kinds of RFID signals now, including one nearby. What is that?"**

 **Spider-Man jumped off the tower and flung himself off the building to gain momentum to get to the destination faster.**

 **Jaune landed on the building where the marker was and heard a beeping sound from a nearby wall. Where the beeping was coming from, stood a backpack webbed in place.**

 **"Oh wow," Jaune gasped as he ripped the bag from the wall. "One of my old backpacks from high school; forgot I attached tracking dots to these"**

 **"I wonder how many of these are scattered around the city" Jaune wondered.**

"It's kind of an odd thing to forget," Weiss said.

"I guess when you're trying to save the city from crime time to time, you would forget stuff like that" Ruby said, causing Weiss to nod in understanding.

 **Jaune then opened the bag and inside it was a menu from a restaurant he went to years ago. The blonde gave a small smile at this. "The menu from my first real date with Pyrrha" Jaune said. "Wish I could've afforded someplace fancier... but she didn't seem to mind," Jaune said with a peaceful smile as he remembered one this good moment from his life.**

"Date!?" Pyrrha squeaked with happiness.

"Looks like your in this world, Pyrrha," Ren said.

"And it looks like you and Jaune have somewhat of a romantic history" Nora teased, but Pyrrha was to lost in her mind.

"Yep, definitely smitten with him," Saphron said, smirking at the red head's happy face.

"Lucky her..." Velvet muttered as Coco patted her shoulder.

"You'll get your chance, bunny" Coco assured.

 **As Jaune put the menu away in the bag, his com went back on and Blake spoke again. "Still there? Got a robbery a few blocks away"**

 **Spidey noded in response" Spider Cop's on it!" Jaune said with his cop voice as he jumped off the building and swung to its location.**

 **"Part man, part spider. All cop!" Jaune spoke dramatically, causing Blake to groan and turned off the coms.**

"My thoughts exactly" Weiss groaned in agreement as Yang and Ruby were digging the voice.

"It hardly counts as professional" Winter said in agreement.

"Who says he was professional?" Qrow asked.

"Certainly not you" Winter retorted.

 **In a nearby jewellery store, the owner was putting his hands up in the air as three armed men pointed their guns at him, demanding for any valuables. "Open the safe! Now!" The criminal demanded.**

 **As the cashier rushed around, Spider-Man jumped in front of the window of place and casually knocked on the window, gaining their attention. "Hey fellas" Jaune greeted as he waved his hand to them.**

 **The thugs stumbled around in shock and fear. "Spider-Man! Shoot him!" The head guy shouted as one of the others pointed his gun at the window as they all fired at once, shattering the window and Spider-Man jumped around, dodging the bullet fire.**

"What, he was just saying hi" Nora pouted at the men who tried to gun down her leader.

"They're still criminals, Nora" Pyrrha reminded softly.

 **When the first thug went to fire for a second time, Spider-Man beat him to the punch, literally as he punched him to the end of the room and was instantly webbed up against the wall.**

 **He fired a web line on a trash can and threw it at the other two, knocking both of them out at once. Before he could wrap up the matter, a car rushed by onto the area as more criminals got out of it and went after the web-head.**

 **"More of them?" Jaune questions "Guys, if you worked hard at a legit job, you wouldn't need to be criminals!" Jaune commented as one thug tried to hit him but was webbed up instantly and was swung around and tossed to his buddies.**

 **After webbing up two of them, Spidey tore the door of a car and threw it at the last thug before webbing him up.**

 **Wiping the dust from his hands, he went on the coms again with Blake." Alright, Blake, I'm going to repair the last Chinatown tower now" Spidey informed as he web-slinged out of the area and went to the location of the tower.**

 **"Don't you mean Spier-Cop's gonna repair it?" Blake asked.**

"Don't indulge him, Blake" Weiss groaned.

"It's a different me, Weiss," Blake said.

 **"Been doing a little thinking, Blake" Spidey said in a sombre tone. "Policing's a young man's game and Spider-Cop... well he's no spring chicken"**

"Oh no..." Nora whispered dramatically.

 **"Please tell me you're going where I think you're going," Blake said with a hopeful tone.**

 **"As of today, Spider-Cop is officially retired" Spidey declared in an official voice, making Blake very happy at this.**

Yang wiped a fake tear at this. "He was only two weeks from retirement," Yang said.

 **"Oh thank god! I need a drink" Blake said as Spider-Man began to run up the walls of the building the tower was located at.**

 **"We'll all drink tonight, Blake. Drink to the memory of Spider-Cop's tireless..." Jaune had to stop when he realized that the coms turned off a while ago. "Blake? Blake you still there?**

 **"Huh, I guess the emotion of the moment overwhelmed her" Jaune made up as he reached the top of the building and started his work as he did before.** **As he matched the wavelengths, the tower was back online.**

"I don't blame her," Nora said. "Spider-Cop was a damn good cop, to good for this world" Nora as she wept with Ren comforting her but also rolling his eyes.

"He will certainly be missed" Pyrrha joined in as she found it quite humorous.

"Really, Pyrrha," Ren said with a raised brow.

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's quite humorous to join in" Pyrrha said in defence.

 **Proud of his work, Spider-Man slinged himself off the building and onto a different one. As he landed, he noticed the tears on his costume he got from his battle from Xiong and needed to make some fixes.**

 **"Not good, can't have people taking pictures of my three chest hairs," Jaune said as he leapt off the building. "The tools for the suit repair are back in the lab," Spidey said and decided to head back to the lab.**

"If only the suit was in tatters..." Velvet thought to herself wanting to see a little more of Jaune but knew censorship was still a thing.

 **"Wonder if Dr Oz has left for the night" Jaune wondered to himself as he continues to swing through the city.**

 **As he continued to swing he should probably call ahead to make sure that his mentor was okay. He called him on the phone and spoke. "Doctor, How did it go with the committee?" Jaune asked, concerned. " I'm so sorry I screwed things up"**

 **"Not at all, Jaune" Ozpin assured. "They're just nervous in the face of imminent triumph!" Ozpin said dramatically.**

"Wow, Oz" Qrow chuckled at Ozpins enthusiasm. "Never seen you that rilled up before like that"

"I agree," Glynda said.

"While I do keep my emotions in check, I do tend to have some moments," Ozpin said.

"Really?" Qrow said.

"Maybe one day you'll see them," Ozpin said with a smirk.

 **"They'll calm down; they always do," Ozpin said, reassuring the blonde hero.**

 **"Should I head back to the lab for cleanup?" Jaune asked.**

 **"No, no. I'm stepping out for dinner anyhow; we'll resume tomorrow." Ozpin said. "Short break, then back to creating the future!" Ozpin said as the phone lines ended.**

 **Jaune sighed at his mentor with pride. "Wish I could bottle and sell that man's optimism."**

"Still wired hearing him talk like that" Qrow thought to himself.

 **"Sounds like he's left the lab for today" Spidey mused. "Good time to work on my suit in private" jaune said as he continued to swing his way to the labs he worked for.**

 **Eventfully after a good five minutes of swinging, he reached the spot he was reaching for and entered the building.**

 **Once inside, he was dressed in his casual clothes and walked over to the door and signed himself in and entering the labs. Jaune looked around the place and saw that he was the only one here.**

 **"Looks like Oz's gone for the night" Jaune mused. "Time to sneak in some spider work," Jaune said as he walked to his office area.**

"Shouldn't he do this at his own home?" Ghira asked.

"Most likely the labs are the best place for his suit repair as that's where the equipment is kept," Winter said.

 **He approached his desk and placed his damaged suit on the desk and prepared to repair the damages made to it.**

 **Suddenly the door behind opens as Ozpin walked in, surprising Jaune. "Arc" Ozpin greeted as Jaune turned around trying to hide his suit.**

"Oh no," Ruby said quietly.

Weiss immediately facepalmed at this. "Brilliant move, Arc," Weiss said.

 **"Dr Ozpin!" Jaune exclaimed in shock at his secret was going to be discovered. "I, uh, watcha got there?" Jaune causally asked, hoping he wouldn't question his sudden appearance.**

 **"Chinse" Ozpin said as Jaune slid his suit away from his gaze. "If I knew you'd be here I would've..." Ozpin said as he noticed a red and blue suit with a black spider on the chest area on Jaune's desk.**

 **"What are you working on?" Ozpin aksed.**

"Just my super suit that I use to fight crime, no biggie" Yang jokingly said.

"How's Jaune gonna explain himself out of this one?" Nora asked her partner.

"It doesn't look like it's going to be the case, Nora," Ren said.

 **"Uh, just a said project," Jaune said in a panic.**

 **Ozpin then slipped past Jaune's shoulder taking a better look at and realized what was on the desk. "of course..." Ozpin gasped. "It's you," Ozpin said as Jaune was really worried by this.**

 **"I, I don't know what..." Jaune stumbled, trying to think of a good excuse for this.**

 **"Come on, Arc it's obvious," Ozpin said, stopping Jaune midway.**

"At least he's smart enough to know not to be told something else," Winter said.

 **"Let me explain"**

 **"I only wish you'd told me sooner," Ozpin said, keeping his cool intact.**

 **"I wanted to," Jaune said sincerely. "But I was afraid that if word got out, my family might be in danger" Jaune explained to his mentor.**

"At least he has right reason for keeping his real identity a secret," Kali said.

"Like that'll help him out in the long run" Ilia muttered so quiet that only a few could hear it, like Blake.

 **"Hhm, yes." Ozpin hummed in agreement. "I guess if you design his equipment you're bound to be a target too," Ozpin said as Jaune was confused at first but then decided to play along with this.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, confused.

"Oh I see what's happening," Blake said as she understood where he was going.

"I don't," Nora said.

 **"Yeah..." Jaune said casually. "I mean yeah!"**

 **"Don't worry?" Ozpin said as he pats Jaunes arm reassuringly. "Your secrets safe"**

 **Jaune smiled at this. Happy that his mentor and friend was open-minded on this as they both shared a glance at the damaged suit.**

 **"Well, I'll leave you to it," Ozpin said as he left Jaune to continue his work on the suit. Jaune then proceeded to work on the suit and fix the damages.**

"Huh, I guess your none the wiser, Oz" Qrow said.

Ozpin didn't say anything as he watched his counterpart on screen with an interest. He was smart enough to know certain things, like Jaune and his transcripts. He wondered if his counterpart was the same.

 **A few hours passed and Jaune was just resting on a couch as he was too tired to continue the work. As he woke up he found a posit note attached to his head.**

 **Jaune tore the paper off his face and reads what it said. "Check your email" Jaune read out loud. He stood up and walked over to his desk. "Hope this isn't how Doc fires me..." Jaune hoped as he looked on the screen and saw a message for him.**

"I don't think Ozpin would be cruel enough to do that," Pyrrha said.

This caused Glynda to glare at Ozpin for a moment.

"I thought it would be humorous," Ozpin said.

"And because of that, Port gave a long-winded speech of why he should stay without understanding it was a simple joke"

 **"Jaune, the revelation of your second job as Spider-Man's suit crafter (Is that the right term?) is a reminder of the hood man and partner you are. No matter how hard you work, you still find time to help others" Ozpins voice spoke as Jaune read the letter.**

 **"I hope you don't mind but I noticed the suit was a bit damaged and I took the liberty of sketching up some of my own improvements, Attached are a few ideas I had on how you could enhance his suit and help protect Spider-Man, who does so much for this city"**

 **"Looking forward to the incredible work that we are doing and changing the world together! Your partner and friend, Ozpin" Ozpin letter finish, making Jaune happy that his mentor contributed to his suit and reminded himself to thank him for this.**

 **Attached to the email, was a sketch image for improvements for his suits, including a new spider insignia to it.**

 **"White spider, huh? hm..." Jaune mused as he thought it wasn't too bad of an idea.**

Coco leaned in with great interest. Being a fashionista, this got her full attention and was curious to see the results.

 **Jaune then went to work on assembling the new ideas into his suit, after a few hours off adjusting the fibre of the suit, etc. He was finished. "That should do it.**

 **Outside of the building, the sun was about to set when the doors opened, with Jaune Arc exiting the building in his newly made suit.**

Everyone was extremely curious and interested to see what the new suit was like while a few would've preferred the old one.

 **Jaune jumped from the ground to a steam engine and leapt off that and onto a nearby building as he sprinted forward and performed another tremendous leap onto a steam pipe and jumped into the air.**

 **Jaune fired a web-line onto a panelled roof and skidded on it before flinging himself past two people on a roof. "Excuse me late for work!" Jaune quipped as he went past the civilians.**

 **Jaune leapt into the air and as time slowed down, his suit was seen for all. His suit was more athletic, giving more way for combat purposes. But the most noticeable thing from the suit was the white spider emblem on the front and back of the costume.**

"Wow!" Nora and Ruby looked on in awe at the sight of the new costume.

"Well, I must say, that is definitely an improvement over the other suit," Ozpin said as hummed in interest.

"I agree," Winter said. "It has a more practical function than the other one.

"I don't know..." Velvet said. "I think this suit is just fine, but I kinda like the other one a lot more"

"It does have a more nostalgic feel," Blake said in agreement.

"I think it's just fine and is an improvement," Ren said. "But I don't think that the white spider is needed as it is more noticeable."

"It does seem a little out of place" Weiss agreed.

 **"Coming through!" Spidey quipped as he slung past a couple of civilians who were in awe at the new suit.**

 **"Looking good, Spidey!" A random woman complimented.**

 **"HELLO MISTAL!" Jaune yelled as he swung past a car and ran on top off a fire truck before leaping in the air. "New Suit! Same old me!" Jaune commented with happiness and pride as he made the best with his new suit and continued his duties as the Spider-Man.**

"Kid knows how to make a big entrance Qrow commented.

 **The coms went on again as Blake was able to communicate with Spider-Man. "Spider-Man, I think I figured out how Fisk's men are keeping his rackets running," Blake said. "Construction sites"**

 **"Wasn't that shut down after he was arrested?" Spidey asked.**

 **"No. It's one of his legitimate businesses...multiple investors. We can't act without a cause" Blake said.**

"Sounds about right," Yang said to herself.

 **"But now you got that, right?"**

 **"That's why I'm hoping you can keep an eye on the locations, tell me if you see anything suspicious," Blake asked.**

 **"You got it" Spider-Man confirmed as he head for the location they were talking about. "I'll be your neighbourhood Spider-Man!"**

 **After a few more minutes of web-swinging through the city, he found a nearby construction site with a few armed men stationed inside the place.**

 **"Blake, I'm at a Xiong construction site and there's a lot of guys here who aren't exactly constructing," Spider-Man said in a hushed voice.**

 **"What are they doing?" Blake asked.**

 **"I'm gonna go find out," Spider-Man said as he landed on a perch point and prepared for his next move. He suddenly got a notification on his phone. "Huh, just got a text from Doc" Peter mused as he looked over the message.**

"Go Spider-Jaune!" Nora whispered in support.

 **"Looks like he attached an idea for a spidey-gadget" Spidey mused as he looked over the new gadget designs. "Man, does he ever stop inventing?"**

 **He managed to create the design using some leftover tech he had on hand. He equipped this new shooter on his person. "Woah, this looks amazing!"**

Ruby shook back and forth in excitement and the design of the new gadget.

"Man, Oz, when you invent, you do it with style" Qrow complimented.

 **He looked up and saw a thug in front of a pile of planks and crates, leaving Spider-Man to test his new tech on him. He fired a single, but powerful blast of the web towards the goon, causing him to slam into the pile, encasing him in a web cocoon.**

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe." That was cool"

"It does seem more practical to use" Weiss added.

"Hopefully that man didn't receive any whiplash," Terra said.

 **"Awesome!" Spidey commented. "Doc would be proud" Jaune mused as he crept around the area to take out the remaining criminals.**

 **One by one each thug was taken out without alerting the others as Spider-Man got the drop on them from behind or used his impact web to plant them against the wall.**

 **But eventfully, stealth was out of the question when Spider-Man pulled down scaffolding on a group of thugs.**

Weiss facepalmed at this. "Really as if that wasn't going to go unnoticed" Weiss groaned.

"Yeah, sometimes letting guys your fighting know your there just makes it more fun" Yang said in defence.

Blake and Ilia gave the blonde boxer a dumbfounded look.

 **Suddenly the elevator doors opened as more and more criminals came into the roof, armed with RPGs and flashbangs.**

 **One criminal threw one of the flashbangs towards the web-head in the hopes it would blind him. But he was smart enough to web it and throw it right back at the person who threw it, blinding him and his buddies, causing Spider-Man to rush them and take them down.**

Winter hummed in interest at Jaune's abilities with both his web tech and his ability.

 **As Spider-Man took down each of the goons, by either webbing them up to a wall, swinging them off the building or pulling off tremendous combos on them. Spidey then got a call from Blake.**

 **"Spider-Man, turns out we've busted four illegal firearm dealers within a three block radius of that site" Blake informed.**

 **"Gun running" Spider-Man decided as he punched a guy, square in the face. "let's see what I can do to cut down the supply," Spidey said as the call turned off and continued his takedown of the construction site.**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man took down each of them, one by one. The more they came, the more Spider-Man put down while throwing a few quips here and there. They tried many things to take him out, guns, shields shock batons and even RPGs. But all off them didn't even come close in the finishing of the Spider-Man as he was experienced in fighting goons like these, eventually the as one being taken down in a second.**

"Woah, that was, pretty cool," Saphron said with an impressed look on her face. "I wasn't so sure about Jauney being a hero but seeing this makes me feel proud"

"Jaune is a good fighter nowadays," Pyrrha said to her crush's sister.

"And is thanks to you" Saphron smiled with sincerity in her voice, making the champion feel really glad.

 **Moments later, all the goons were trapped in a web-like ball as they hung at the other side of the building. "Place is locked down, captain" Spider-Man confirmed. "Actually, webbed down"**

 **"And someone finally reported shots fired, so I've got officers inbound," Blake said. "Good work"**

 **Suddenly the screen to Spider-Mans map came upon his hud with Blakes' voice was heard over it. "Xiong has more construction sites throughout the city. Betting they're fronts too"**

 **"Keep an eye out, and report it in if you see anything suspicious," Blake said as the coms went off again.**

 **As the maps turned off, Spider-Man leapt over the building he was finished with and swung again throughout the city. "If I'm gonna find all Xiongs construction sites, I should recalibrate my mapping software to be more accurate" Jaune mused.**

"Smart move," Winter complimented.

 **"Using a depth mapped post process on photos of popular landmarks should do it, and I know just the one to start with," Jaune said with a smirk as he headed for the landmark.**

 **He spotted at a good vantage point to keep track of the landmark and landed on top of it. "Good 'Ol empire state...Man, I love this town" Jaune mused.**

"I don't think I've seen that building in Mistral before," Ruby said.

"That's because there isn't a building like that" Pyrrha said.

 **"Time to grab a snapshot" Jaune said as he pulled out his camera and pointed it at the state building and instantly took its picture. "That'll do it," Jaune said as he put away his camera. "Map should be recalibrated now. Man, I haven't done much photography since quitting the Bugle. Forgot how much I enjoyed it. Maybe I should keep an eye out for more of these"**

 **Spider-Man just balanced himself on the pole and just watched his city from his point of view. Suddenly his phone went off and answered it.**

 **"Huh, its Mr Taurus" Jaune observed as he saw his name on the caller I.D. "Hello" Jaune greeted.**

"Adam?" Blake gasped in shock, Ilia, Kali and Ghria were also surprised at this. Ghria and Kali were worried about what the red-haired boy was like in this world and Ilia was curious for a different reason.

 **"Jaune! It's Adam** **Taurus" The red-haired man greeted. "I just wanted to let you know we need a little extra time to get set for Glynda's party. I guess the cake delivery is stuck in traffic"**

 **"Oh, sure thing," Jaune said. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll swing by"**

 **"Great. Talk to you soon" Adam said as the phone line went off.**

"Huh, he sounds, rather pleasant" Ruby commented.

Blake didn't comment as she wasn't ready to make a real opinion on her former leader.

 **"Okay, got some time to kill, let's get to work," Jaune said as he leapt off the tower pole and went to do his daily tasks in his city. He decided to go by to one of the towers that needed to be fixed and swung to it. As he landed on the building it was at, he immediately started the repairs to it.**

 **As he was fixing it, Jaune got a call from someone he prefers he didn't; his landlord, something that made the young blonde grimace but called anyway.**

 **"Um, hey Mr Muggins" Jaune said in a nervous voice.**

 **"Mr Arc. This call serves as your third and final warning. Eviction proceedings-"**

 **"Wait!" Jaune suddenly said, trying to say his reason. "I get paid end of the week, I can...Ugh" Jaune groaned as he accidentally mix-matched the waves by mistake.**

 **"Eviction proceedings will start Friday unless payment is received by close of business," Muggins said in his strict voice. "Good day," Muggins finished as the phone turned off.**

 **"Yeah, good day," Jaune said in a pissed off tone as he finished with the tower.**

"Tough luck, but that's just how life works," Qrow said.

"The guy could be less of a jerk, though," Velvet said as she pouted at the man and felt bad for Jaune. She'd be willing to let Jaune sleep with he-in the room with Team CFVY! Velvet then gave a blush before making a small smirk.

Pyrrha saw this and gave Velvet a suspicious glare. "I know what your thinking, Vel! I think it all the time!"

 **He then got a call from Adam again, his mood improving because of this. "Hey Jaune, we're all set for the party, whenever you're ready"**

 **"Cool! I'm on my way!" Jaune said as he jumped off the tower and swung towards the F.E.A.S.T. centre. He remembered it like it was yesterday when he met Adam, a nice man who wanted nothing more than to give homeless people a place to feel safe in, a quality his old uncle would admire in a young man.**

 **His Aunt Glynda worked there and was very popular among the people there due to her kind nature and caring words for those who are down on their luck.**

"Wait, so in this world, Professor Goodwitch is our aunt!" Saphron said in a surprised tone.

"Indeed" View confirmed.

"Um, well, I'm sure that she's a nice person!" Saphron smiled as Glynda had a look of brief shock before smiling again.

 **He found himself swing right above the centre and dived down at the rooftops of the building, landing without a scratch on him.**

 **Spider-Man stood straight up and looked around the area. "Now where'd I put my bag?" Jaune mused as he looked around the area. He then spotted the bag near a few plants. He reached into the bag and changed into his normal clothes.**

 **Jaune jumped from the building and right in front of the doors as he casually adjusted himself. He opened the door and walked inside to the welcome centre. "Mr** **Taurus is probably in the kitchen, getting ready for the party," Jaune thought to himself.**

 **Jaune then walked into the main room where all the homeless people were living. The people living here were in a positive mood, seeing as they manage to find a place to call home.**

 **"Hey, Jaune" A homeless man named Ernie greeted. "What's up?"**

 **"Just dropping in" Jaune answered.**

"Seems that Mr Arc is well liked in the community," Kali said.

"It's the kind heart that gets him through" Nora smiled at.

 **The young blonde walked inside the kitchen area where Adam was currently stacking up a couple of boxes. "Hey, Adam. So sorry I'm late" Jaune tried to apologize but the red-haired man stopped him.**

 **"Your right on time," Adam said with a friendly smile as he glanced over to Glynda as she was busy with her work.**

 **"Just keep her distracted while we get everything ready" Adam whispered to Jaune as he nodded in response.**

 **"You got it," Jaune said as he walked over to Glynda.**

Ilia was confused to see her leader like this and leaned in to see more of this.

 **Glynda was currently looking over a list on her pad when her nephew came by. "Hey, there's my favourite aunt" Jaune greeted, causing the woman to look behind her and smile at her nephew.**

 **"Jaune! what a nice surprise"**

 **"Need some help" Jaune offered.**

 **"Uh, yeah sure," Glynda said as she looked down on her board. "There are some heavy boxes..." Glynda as she moved but Jaune blocked so she couldn't see the surprise.**

 **"No! no. no I mean, I mean...not yet" jaune stuttered, confusing his aunt as he moved her in a different direction.**

 **"I mean, I came to, uh..." Jaune said trying to think of a reason. "I just wanted to talk"**

"Even if he's a hero in this world, vomit boy is still awkward as ever," Yang said as the other students agreed.

"But that what makes him so loveable" Pyrrha mused.

 **"Okay," Glynda said as she and Jaune sat down on one of the tables, but Jaune hastily rushed himself. "Um..." Jaune tried to think of something to say.**

 **"Jaune...are you in trouble?" Glynda asked. "Do you need money?" Glynda asked with a brow raised.**

 **"No, no," Jaune said, standing up. "I'm mean, I'm a little behind on my rent, but, no, I'm fine" Jaune insisted.**

 **"Girl problems again?" Glynda said with a smirk.**

 **Jaune pulled her back before she could see the balloons as Jaune chuckled nervously. "What? no that's crazy..."**

 **"I wish you and Pyrrha could work things out. She's a great girl..."**

"Yeah...wait for what?" Pyrrha said until she did a double take.

"Uh oh..." Ruby said.

Pyrrha then snapped to View. "What does that mean!?" Pyrrha asked.

View looked nervous at this, "Well...you two...might have...broken up in this world" View drawled back as he prepared for the worst.

The sound of glass shattering erupted in her mind when she heard this. "WHAT!" Pyrrha yelled within her minds.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha" Velvet said, patting her shoulder. "I guess some things aren't meant to be," Velvet said as Pyrrha glared down at her as sparks came from the two.

 **"She is..." Jaune said in absolute agreement.**

 **"The two of you would make some beautiful babies"**

 **"WOW! Jaune shouted in out in fake and a little real shock. "Huh..."**

"Wow, Miss Goodwitch! Looking to be a great aunt sometime soon?" Coco asked, grinning as Glynda was less than amused.

"Miss Adel, please behave yourself" Glynda reprimanded.

"This kinda sounds like Moms' daily thing" Saphron mused as she remembered how much she pressured Jaune to get a wife and provide her with a grandchild. Her mother loved Adrian but she wanted more.

 **"Jaune..." Glynda spoke in a little demanding tone. "What is it?" She asked as she sat back down. "Come on. You can tell me" Glynda insisted.**

 **Jaune then sat next to his aunt. "These past few years, you helping me through college and working here, sacrificing so much..." Jaune said in a sincere tone. "And asked for nothing. I just wished there were more people like you in the world" Jaune spoke, causing his aunt to smile in response at Jaunes words.**

The words coming from Jaune to his aunt made the hearts warm to the audience, say for a few others.

 **"He's right," Adam said as Glynda turned to see Adam and other co-workers carting out a cake in her honour, surpassing Glynda.**

 **"Five years ago, you walked in here and told me you were inspired by my mission to help others," Adam said. "Now it's _you_ who inspires _me_ "**

 **"Thank you, Glynda, for everything," Adam said as Glynda smiled warmly at him and everyone there. "Here's to many more years of service!" Adam toasted as everyone clapped for her.**

 **After a while, Jaune decided to talk with Adam who was currently occupied with looking at pictures of his past achievements.**

 **"Thanks again with setting all this up," Jaune said.**

 **"I just wish I could do more" Adam said.**

 **"Well, Glynda's always told me, "if you help someone..."**

 **"You help everyone" Adam finished as he chuckled in response. "Ah, maybe we should send Glynda to City Hall to have a word with the mayor..."**

"It's so strange seeing Adam like this" Ghria said as he watched him on screen. "He's usually not this caring and would rather..." Ghria then fell silent with Kali comforting him.

Ilia also felt the same as Ghria did. She has known Adam as her leader for a long time and most of the time, he was determined and fierce when it came to the White Fang and the Faunus. She never seen him really smile before.

 **A buzzing sound came from Jaunes phone as he pulled it out and see what was up. "Oh, I gotta run," Jaune said. "Thanks again for the party and everything. it really meant a lot" Jaune said as he rushed to his location.**

 **Jaune walked as he saw what the message was. "Voicemail from Blake. I should check it outside" Jaune mused as he rushed towards the entrance doors and go into his, other suits.**

 **The moment Jaune was out of F.E.A.S.T. he was in his Spider-Man suit and swung through the night. He clicked on the message to see what it was.**

 **"Hey, silent alarm at the auction house holding Xiong's estate sale just tripped." Blakes' voice spoke. "Could you check it out? Quietly? I don't want to make a scene if it's nothing" Blake said as the message ends.**

 **"Xiong's estate sale? Sounds fun" Jaune quipped as he continues to swing and headed for the auction house. "Wonder what the Kingpin had hidden his closets" Jaune wondered as he continues to go and see what was up.**

"Time for a stealth mission!" Nora said in an excited tone.

Blake perked up at this. She wondered how Jaune would handle stealth do a certain degree. But considering what he was wearing she didn't think it would be possible.

 **To pass the time, as he swung, he went and pull off a bunch of swings and tricks while in the air. doing a few spins and rolls and even slinging himself through structural buildings.**

 **He then got a call from his Aunt. "Jaune, I lost track of you at the party"**

 **"Yeah, I...had to get to the lab. Sorry" Jaune apologized.**

 **"Don't apologize...I just wanted to tell you how much of what you said meant to me" Glynda said. "I always wonder if I'm doing right by you..."**

 **"Stop wondering," Jaune said. "After losing my parents, and Uncle Ben...there are so many times I would've fallen apart if not for you"**

Terra then turned to her wife. "I didn't know you had an uncle"

Saphron just shrugged in response. "Neither did I. But I do remember something from dad about a saying once"

 **"Well, that works both ways, Jaune. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that"**

 **"Glynda, I..." Jaune said but couldn't be able to say anything, he was at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say...**

 **"Oh, I think Mr** **Taurus** **needs my help, I should go, see you soon, dear," Glynda said. "I love you"**

 **"Love you, two" Jaune said sincerely.**

Saphron wiped a small tear from her eye at this. She turned to Miss Goodwitch and thought about saying thanks to her, even though it was a different version. Terra then held tightly to Saphrons hand as they smiled warmly at each other.

 **As the phone lines went off, Jaune Arc found himself right in front of the Auction house itself. He landed on the roofs and saw a skylight in front of him.**

 **"Hmm, better take the quiet option just in case" Jaune mused. He lifted the top open and jumped inside the building.**

 **Spider-Man quietly crawled through the vent systems and looked around for anything wrong. He looked down from and saw trouble immediately.**

 **Just below him was a group of armed men in black suits and wearing demon-like masks. The worst thing, a woman on the ground was currently being held at gunpoint.**

"Well, that's not good," Qrow said as he had a feeling of dread within him.

The others felt the same as they watched on.

"I've got faith that Jaune will save her and beat those chumps," Nora said with confidence.

 **"I am losing patience," The head shooter said in a grim tone. "Where. Is. The file" The man demanded as he draws his gun closer to the woman's face as she trembled in fear.**

 **"There someone else here" The woman quickly accused. "They must have taken it!"**

 **Spider-Man watched from above. "Those masks...who are these guys?" Jaune pondered.**

"They do seem very different from Xiong's men" Ozpin commented. "Especially those masks."

"Indeed," Winter said in agreement. "Those masks look old and more as a symbol of terror"

 **"There's no one here but us!" The man said as he grabbed her from the ground. "We will find the file or you will die" The man threatened as he pointed his weapon again.**

 **"This is bad" Spidey commented as the man pushed her out of the room. "They'll kill her if I alert them. Need to pick 'em off silently"**

 **Spider-Man continues to crawl through the vents to find a way inside the rooms. He then called the captain. "Blake, the silent alarm was legit" Jaune confirmed. "Masked gunmen with a single hostage, looks like a heist in progress"**

 **"Copy that. Sending units your way. Keep the situation from getting worse in the meantime."**

 **"I Can do," Jaune said in agreement. He crawled more and more until he found a vent entrance he can get through. He opened it and leapt onto a railing with a guard right below him, but he didn't notice that the spider was there.**

 **"Gotta do this quietly" Jaune mused. "Don't wanna alert the others" Spider-Man then fired a single web shot onto the flow below him, attracting the man's attention and went to investigate.**

 **As he got into range, Spider-Man fired two web lines at him and brought him to him as he wrapped the man up in a web cocoon.** **"They always look so cosy webbed up like that" Jaune quipped as he slung himself to the next railing and into the next vent entrance.**

"I wonder if I could make the bunk beds like that" Ruby wondered.

"Don't even think about that, Ruby!" Wiess warned. "The beds are already unstable enough, we don't need any webbing to make things worse."

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms. "Meanie" Ruby pouted as she stuck her tongue out at her.

 **Below the entrance was an armed guard. Spider-Man briefly opened the vent and shot a web line on the man and lunged him up on the ceiling up above in a millisecond.**

 **Spider-Man left the vents and was back into another room and sneaked around the area, not drawing any attention. he saw a man in front of him standing guard, not facing him, leaving him open.**

 **Spider-Man sneaked behind the criminal and swung him around before webbing him to the ground. "You stay quiet now" Spidey quipped.**

 **Spider-Man heard that one of the criminals was heading in the room and Spider-Man got out off the room quickly as he leapt on the scaffolding and into the next vent.**

 **Spidey was currently hearing a conversation from above, the same people from before.**

 **"My patience wears thin," The man said in a threating tone.**

 **"Someone else is here, I swear. She must have the file!" The woman insisted.**

 **Suddenly, the masked man shot the ground near the woman, surprising her and Spider-Man. "If they're here, WHERE ARE THEY?" The man demanded.**

 **"I don't know, I don't know, I just don't know!" The woman cried out in fear.**

Pyrrha held her hope that Jaune would be able to save the woman and take down those men as soon and safe as he can. "You can do it, Jaune"

 **"Move it, Jaune, Bad guys are getting ready to be bad," Jaune said to himself as he exited the vents and entered the back room where two masked men were there.**

 **He scanned the thugs and saw that he couldn't take them down at this moment and this, had to improvise.**

 **He looked and saw a nearby crate and thought it'd be a perfect distraction. He fired a single web at it, gaining the masked men's attention. One of them went to see the disturbance while the other stood where he was.**

 **Spidey then fired a web line on the standing thug and webbing him up as his buddy was completely unaware.**

 **Spider-Man then web-striked the thug forwards knocking him out and smashing the crate all at once.**

"Like a boss," Nora said in a deep slo-mo voice.

 **The web-head looked around the area for another exit until he spotted something particular. "Hey, what is that?" Jaune wondered as he spotted a camera hanging by its straps. but that they also had a spider-man pattern on them.**

"Why is there a camera there?" Ruby asked.

"Someone must have left it there," Ren said.

Velvet also wondered until she realized that she had a camera all the time and held hope that she was in this.

 **He picked up the camera and examined it. "This totally belongs to..." Jaune was about to say until...**

 **"Don't move!" A man's voice demanded, one of the masked men walked into the area, pointing a gun to the spider.**

 **Spier-Man carefully put his hands up as he slowly turns around to face him. "Buddy, if I had a lien for how many times I've heard that..." Jaune said.**

"Please," Yang scoffed. "Like that guy is going to kill him"

"Yes, but he's hardly in a good spot to fight back" Glynda reminded.

 **The man pointed his gun at the spider and was ready to fire, until he was bonked on the head by a blunt object, knocking him out.**

 **The person who just saved Jaune Arc, was the red-haired beauty, Pyrrha Nikos, smiling warming at the blonde. "Hey Jaune" Pyrrha greeted casually.**

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. She was surprised by this, as was Pyrrha and the rest of the students while the adults were slightly surprised at this.

"Gotta say, champ, loving the cute little outfit you got there" Coco complimented.

"Um, thanks," Pyrrha said.

"And I'm sure that Arc loves it too" Coco added with a grin, causing Pyrrha to blush and Velvet to fume.

"Coco!" Velvet angrily said.

"What?"

"I thought you supported me and Jaune?" Velvet said.

"I do!" Coco said. "But I know a cute couple when I see one"

 **"Pyrrha..." Jaune gasped in shock at the sight of Pyrrha. "What are you doing here?" Jaune asked as the two got closer to each other.**

"It looks like that you're aware of Jaunes identity" Ren observed.

 **"Same as you, working" Pyrrha answered. "At least, I was," Pyrrha said, gesturing to the downed thug.**

 **"Oh, I think this is yours," Jaune said as he handed the camera back to Pyrrha.**

 **"Thanks," Pyrrha said.**

 **"So, Robbies got you covering a break-in for the Bugle?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Well, Robbie doesn't technically know I'm here," Pyrrha answered sheepishly. "And it wasn't a break in until a few minutes ago" Pyrrha explained.**

"So I'm a journalist in this world" Pyrrha hummed in interest. "I never even thought of doing a profession like that"

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Let me explain," Pyrrha said to the confused blonde. And she so did.**

 **15 Minutes Earlier**

 **Before the break-in happened, Pyrrha entered through the doors of the Auction house to meet with the woman in charge.**

 **"E-excuse men" The owner questions**

 **"Hi, Pyrrha Nikos. I'm covering for the Xiong's estate sale?" Pyrrha introduced herself.**

 **"Hello..." The woman greeted, awkwardly. "Craig said we'd do this tomorrow"**

 **"I'd like to get a jump on things," Pyrrha said.**

 **"Well, I don't," The woman said strictly. "You'll have to come back tomorrow"**

"Wow, what a rude lady" Yang said.

"She could be a little less rude like that, but I can understand," Weiss said.

 **"Right, ok," Pyrrha said in an understanding tone. "I'm sorry" Pyrrha apologized as she walked away.**

 **Pyrrha pulled out her phone and started to speak into it. "Hey Craig, no sorry just, It looks like we're gonna have to run something else on the cover," Pyrrha said as the woman grew worried.**

 **"I don't know, uh..." Pyrrha struggled to think of something. "Maybe the expressionist piece?" Pyrrha suggested as the woman behind her gained notice and stepped in.**

 **"You know what? I think we can make today work" The woman said in a nice tone.**

 **"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"You're here. No moment like the present"**

 **"Thank you" Pyrrha whispered. "Craig? Nevermind we're good" Pyrrha said as she put away the phone.**

 **"Let's get started," The woman said.**

 **"Of motor vehicles, for English, press 1" A robotic voice spoke from Pyrrha's phone as she quickly turned it off.**

"Pyrrha! you sly fox!" Yang said in an impressed tone.

"Smart move" Winter added.

"It's really just quick thinking," Pyrrha said in a modest tone.

 **"Look around and familiarise yourself with the items" The woman suggested as she led Pyrrha throughout the building. "I'll be waiting by the Baku statue when you're ready to begin"**

 **"I Can do," Pyrrha said with a smile as she looked at the art around her. The two stopped by a statue idol in a class case.**

 **"Starting with the prize, A one of a kind Kaiemonbaku" The woman gestured as Pyrrha got her camera out and snapped a picture of it.**

 **"Beautiful" Pyrrha complimented. "It's a Mifune?"**

 **"Correct," The woman said. "Mr Xiong has...exceptional taste" The woman slyly said.**

 **"Did you know him well, before his arrest" Pyrrha carefully asked.**

 **"In a...professional context," She said, on the spot as they moved to the next art piece. "I handled many of his sales. Let's move on please"**

"Oh, looks like Pyrrha is digging for answers," Nora said.

 **The two stood by a large painting that depicts two people, one in white and one in black, both at conflict with each other. "Now this exquisite piece exemplifies the traditional puddled ink effect" The woman explained as Pyrrha snapped a shot of the painting.**

 **"The two nio is so imposing" Pyrrha commented. "I can see why Xiong liked this place, definitely his style," Pyrrha said as the woman grew a little nervous.**

 **"He loved the duality. Destruction screams, but creation toils in silence"**

Yang gave a yawn at this, causing Weiss to slap her arm in response.

"What!?" Yang cried out in defence raising her arms in the air. "They're just talking about some art stuff, it's boring!"

"I happen to think that the story behind these pieces are quite interesting"

"You would" Yang scoffed, causing the small heiress to glare.

 **Pyrrha wanted to ask more questions for the woman. "Was there ever anything irregular, in any sales you handled for him?"**

 **"No" The woman quickly said as she guided Pyrrha to the next location. "No, of course not. Not that I was aware of"**

 **The two were now at a glass cabinet, showing off some more relics. "Notice the intricate gold inlay on this ceremonial tea set"**

 **"It's just..." Pyrrha tried to say as she took a picture of them. "A friend in the DA's office mentioned that Xiong used art sales to launder stolen goods"**

 **"I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about that" The woman, clearly lied.**

"Someones a liar, liar," Qrow said.

"She must be connected to Xiong's criminal activities," Glynda said.

 **"Oh, I know. I was just wondering, now that he's arrested, if you ever noticed anything... strange"**

 **"You know what, I'm actually running short on time," the woman said annoyed as she walked away from the art and headed for the next place. "Why don't we grab the cover photo while we can?"**

 **"When I told my DA friend that I was doing a piece on you, he mentions your name was familiar," Pyrrha said as the woman stood by the place.**

 **"Just the photo, please," The woman said as she stood on one spot.**

"She's definitely evil" Nora commented.

"We don't know that for sure, Nora," Ren said to his partner.

 **Pyrrha took her camera out and prepared the photo.**

 **"Are you sure there's nothing you'd like to say, maybe off the record, regarding Fisk's activities?" Pyrrha pushed on.**

 **"I don't think your readers would have an interest in..." Suddenly her phone went off as she pulled it out with an annoyed glare. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Wait here please"**

 **Se then entered the room behind her, leaving the door open halfway through as a statue stood in the back.**

"Hmm, interesting" Ozpin hummed.

"I bet that's going to be important," Coco said.

 **"Wait, I know that statue" Pyrrha mused. She then took her camera out and went to take its picture.**

 **After she took it, the woman from the phone then came back into the room. "My dear, I think it's time for you to go"**

 **"Oh um...could I use the restroom real quick?" Pyrrha made up as the woman was unaware.**

 **"Fine. follow me" The woman then guided her to the restroom.**

 **"Thank you," Pyrrha said. "This...is a really lovely space" Pyrrha complimented.**

 **"It is..." The woman said in agreement. "And it'll be the last time you see it"**

"Bitch" Coco said.

"Miss Adel," Glynda said a strict tone.

"What! she is!" Coco said.

"I agree with her" Terra said, but covered her son's ears.

 **"The ladies are around the corner, make it quick" The woman instructed.**

 **"Of course," Pyrrha said with her signature smile. "Be right back"**

 **She then ran towards the bathroom area and stopped herself before she could enter it. She looked back and saw the woman on the phone.**

 **"Hello, Craig." The woman snarkily greeted. "Funny you should call...Because the reporter you sent is clearly not working the piece we agreed upon"**

 **Pyrrha hid behind a cart so she couldn't be seen by her and carefully sneaked around the area.**

 **"No, she's here now..." The woman answered.**

 **"I've got to get into that back room" Pyrrha mused as she carefully walked to the statue. "If that's statue what I think it is, this just turned into a huge story"**

"Man, Pyrrha, you are good at hiding like that" Nora complimented her teammate.

"Thank you, Nora," Pyrrha said.

 **The red-haired girl then moved from the statue to the picture and then back to another cart where the woman was distracted talking on the phone.**

 **"What do you mean he had to reschedule?" the woman questioned as Pyrrha sneaked behind her. "If she's not your reporter, who is she, Craig?" The woman questioned as Pyrrha continued to sneak around.**

 **"Who is in my Auction house?" The woman continued. After a few moments of silence." Oh my god..."**

"Well, she goofed up," Ruby said.

"Goofed?" Weiss said with a raised brow.

"Well, I could say..." Ruby was about to finish but Yang covered her mouth.

"Too young!" Yang said as Ruby tried to get Yang off her.

 **"No I do not trust you to fix this," The woman said.**

 **"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is have Miss Investigative journalist arrested..." The woman listed. "And the second thing I'm going to do is collect your head!"**

 **"Damn she's pissed" Pyrrha commented.**

Pyrrha widens her eyes slightly at this. She had never sworn before in her life and didn't expect to hear it here.

 **"it is a threat, Craig!" The woman snarled. as Pyrrha sped past her view and hide behind the art. As the woman paced back and forth, Pyrrha would escape her view and got closer to the doors, eventfully getting inside the secret room without her knowing.**

 **"Jaune told me about this" Pyrrha commented as she looked upon the statue. "Xiong used it to hide evidence. Why didn't the cops take it?" Pyrrha pondered as she looked around the room for clues. "I know this statue opens...But how?"**

 **She saw a pamphlet on the table and saw a picture of the statue, but in a different position. "Huh, he's holding something."**

"Detective Pyrrha on the case," Ruby said in a cop voice while wearing shades.

Coco then came up to her and took the shades off. "Stop taking my shades!" Coco said in an annoyed tone.

 **She looked on her left to see an assortment of different relics. She then saw a picture of Xiong and that woman she met before at the doors, with the statue behind them.**

 **"That's the Nio behind them, but it looks different" Pyrrha mused.**

 **After getting all the clues she needed, she picked up one of the relics and headed towards the statue. She positioned the statue in a different pose, the same from the photo and handed it the relic the pamphlet had.**

 **Suddenly, the bottom of the statue opened, revealing a couple of files inside it. Pyrrha picked it up. "** **Jacques Schnee? What is this?" Pyrrha questions as she looked over the files.**

Ilia turned red with anger at the mention of the name while the Schnee sisters were worried about a secret involving their father.

 **"Devils Breath?" Pyrrha read out. "What is..." Pyrrha tried to ask until she heard a loud banging.**

"That does not sound good" Ruby commented in a worried tone.

"What even is it?" Velvet asked.

 **She quickly walked to the doors and peaked to see armed men with demon masks as they walked in the area.**

 **"Excuse me! Sir!" The woman said as she got in their way. "You can't be here..." The woman protested as the armed man backhanded her to the floor as Pyrrha gasped. "Not good"**

"The guys from before," Blake said with worry for Pyrrha but remembered that she got out good.

 **The man pointed his weapon at the woman who was still on the ground. "Wheres the statue!" The man demanded.**

 **"In...there" the woman answered.**

 **The Demons kicked the door down and entered the room, but Pyrrha was nowhere in sight.**

 **Pyrrha managed to escape out of the room and watched as the Demons looked around for the files. She got up and ran out of there and looked for safety**

 **Present Time**

 **"I was on my way to the exit when I saw you..." Pyrrha continued to explain to Jaune.**

 **"You're lucky to be alive," Jaune said in a worried tone for someone he cared deeply for.**

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile warmly at Jaune's concern for her. "He's worried for me!" Pyrrha thought to herself.

 **"Says the guy I saved five minutes ago" Pyrrha quipped as she grabbed the files she got from before.**

 **"Listen, whoever these mask guts are, they're after this file," Pyrrha said as she showed Jaune the files she grabbed. "But I'll never get it out of here while this place is swarming with them"**

 **"Right" Jaune nodded. "Ok, um, you hide back there..." Jaune pointed at. "I take out the bad guys, you make a break when it's clear" Jaune instructed as Pyrrha nodded in response.**

 **"Sounds like a plan," Pyrrha said as she moved to where Jaune pointed.**

 **She turned to Jaune. "It's really good to see you, Jaune" Pyrrha smiled.**

 **"Yeah, you two..." Jaune said as he grinned under his mask. "Not exactly how I pictured us meeting again..."**

 **Pyrrha just smiled at the blonde goof. "Funny. It's exactly how I pictured it" Pyrrha said with a smile as she got to where Jaune told her, leaving the blonde warm inside.**

"Aw, how cute," Qrow remarked, causing Winter to wack the back of his head.

"It is nice to see you two together," Ren said as Pyrrha continued to blush.

Velvet just pouted.

 **He looked up at the ceiling. "Did she change her perfume?" Jaune said absentmindedly.** **"Focus Jaune. Focus" The spider reprimanded himself. He fired himself at the ceiling and crawled through an open space.**

"Sounds like someones unfoucused~" Yang chimed.

 **As he entered the next room, he jumped onto a scaffolding as the men took the woman from before in the next room.**

 **"Should clear these guys out before I push forward" Spider-Man then went after the two men in the room. He zipped at the left of the room and pearch takedown an unsuspecting goon and left him there.**

 **Suddenly Pyrrhas voice spoke in his coms. "Ok, Jaune, I'm hidden near the front. Give the word and I'll make a break for it"**

 **"Will do," Jaune said. "How about that file" Jaune then decided to ask. "What's in it that these guys want so bad?" the spider asked as he went to take care of the next criminal.**

 **"Notes on something called Devils Breath. Xiong was hired to build a secret research lab for it" Pyrrha explained. "Not clear what Devil's Breath is but it seemed to scare Xiong"**

"Whatever it was, it must've been very dangerous," Ghria said.

 **Spidey fired a web shot near the entrance of the next room as a guard went to see what it was, only to be webbed up instantly.**

 **"He compares it to Pandora's Box"**

"That old children's tale?" Weiss said.

 **"Not much shook Xiong..." Jaune said in seriousness. "We need to get you and that file out of here, hang tight," Spidey said as he went to the back off the room and took care of the other man there by simply webbing him.**

 **After going back to the front and webbing the other guard, he entered the next room and jumped to the top of the art exhibits glass casing. he looked below to see two armed men to be taken out.**

 **Spidey fired a web ball at a dining cart, gaining the attention of the two men as one of them went to investigate as the other stayed there.**

 **But that was a mistake as Spidey lunged from his spot and took him down as his friend was completely unaware as he took was taken out from behind by the web-head. There was only one man left but was quickly taken out by Spidey's impact web as he was launched into the glass without breaking.**

 **"That's all of them" Spidey commented.**

 **"NO! LET ME GO!" Pyrrha shouted out loud, causing Jaune's blood to go cold. "Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed in worry.**

"Oh no," Ruby said as she grew worried for Pyrrha, as did the others.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, Jaune will be there to save you" Nora assured.

 **In the next room, a masked man dragged Pyrrha along the floors as she struggled from his grip, she tried to get away the masked man tossed her to the ground.**

 **When she tried to grab the file, he whacked her in the back of the head. The man grabbed the file as the other man pointed his weapon at her. "Stop!" Pyrrha protested.**

"Dickhead!" Yang angrily cried out.

 **The doors then broke open as Spider-Man slammed right through and stood tall. "No" Spider-Man quietly said, not letting them take any lives.**

 **A fired a few web-lines and pulled the guns away from the masked men.**

 **While this was happening, the man with the file got away and escaped the area.**

 **Spidey turned to Pyrrha. "HIDE!" Jaune instructed as she did so, leaving Spider-Man to fight the criminals.**

 **"Not cool with the hostage-taking guys," Jaune said as he instantly knocked around the first guy and punching him to the ground in a matter of seconds.**

 **He went after the next guy and punched him so hard, he was knocked back into an art exhibit.** **His spider-sense went off as he looked behind him and saw more of the men, and saw that their hands were glowing strangely.**

"Strange..." Ozpin said as he looked at the men with interest.

"Is it a semblance?" Ruby asked.

"Unlikely, unless they're all the same person, it's unlikely they'd all have the same one and as we've seen before, it's unlikely," Winter said.

 **"Woah! what is up with that glow-y stuff on your hands?" Spidey questions as he narrowly dodged them punching him.**

 **Spidey swung around a cart, taking out any criminal that was in his path. "Are you guys, ghosts?" Spidey asked in an awed voice. "Never fought a ghost before"**

"Please be ghosts, please be ghosts, please be ghosts, please be ghosts," Nora and Ruby quietly chanted to themselves as the thought of fighting ghosts would be cool.

 **"I mean, I fought Spectres, but you know, technically, pictures aren't ghosts" Spidey quipped as he fought back against the criminals, eventually there were less and less of these masked men.**

 **"All Spectres are ghosts but not all pictures are ghosts if you know what I mean" Jaune continue to crack wise.**

 **"Eh, seems like an energy thing and not a ghost thing," Spidey said in a disappointed tone.**

"Ah damn!" Nora grunted in disappointment as Ren tried to comfort her.

 **Suddenly the doors busted open as another masked man came into the room with a scythe that radiated with the same glowing energy. he charged forward and slammed his weapon on the ground as it creates a massive shockwave, tossing Spider-Man back a few feet.**

 **Spidey was careful enough to quickly web the man before he could use the weapon and proceeded to beat him and take him out.**

 **"Daily Cardio, check!" Spidey quipped. he then walked over to one of the men and took their mask off of him and took a closer look at it.**

 **"Huh, looks antique. I think I know someone who can help track down where this came from" Spidey mused. He then hired the sirens from outside. "...A job for later" Jaune said as he exited the area.**

 **Moments later, Pyrrha stood by as the cops examined the crime scene.**

 **The woman from before walked towards Pyrrha with an angry expression. "I just talked to Craig. Your not the reporter he was sending!" The woman frowned. "You don't even work for Heritage Arts!"**

 **"Never said I did," Pyrrha said slyly. She then reached her hand out. "Hi. Pyrrha Nikos. Daily Bugle"**

Nora then put on a pair of glasses. "Like a boss ass bitch!" Nora said in a deep voice.

"Nora please..." Ren said in the hopes of calming her down. "Also, where did you get those shades?" Ren asked.

"Life finds a way," Nora said sagely until Coco came up to her and snatched the glasses off her. "Give me those back! Why do people keep taking these?!"

"But they look cool on me!" Nora protested.

"Let me be the judge on fashion, sweetie," Coco said, going back to her seat next to Velvet.

 **"You..." the woman fumed. "You will not write a word of what you saw here..." The woman said as Pyrrha pointed her camera at the woman's face.**

 **"For the record, what do you know about the file those masked men stole," Pyrrha asked.**

 **"That...I don't" the woman stuttered.**

"Sounds like someone's tongue-tied" Yang all but smirked at.

 **"What about the long history of stolen goods Xiong has laundered at this auction house" Pyrrha continue to question.**

 **"Your editor will be hearing from our attorney" The woman threatened as she sauntered away.**

 **As the police took the criminals away, Pyrrha got a text message from Jaune.**

 **"Hey, you okay," Jaune asked.**

 **Pyrrha responded back to the blonde. "Fine. But they got away with the file"**

 **"Sorry. I'll make it up to you. Dinner at Mick's?" Jaune offered.**

An instant blush appeared on Pyrrha's face. There were many things Pyrrha wanted to hear from Jaune and asking her out to a restaurant was on her top 5.

 **"Micks?" Pyrrha questions before giving a little chuckle. "Like the last six months ever happened?"**

"Don't question it! Just say yes!" Pyrrha mentality chastised her counterpart.

 **Pyrrha then responded back to the loveable blonde. "Sure, see you in a few" Pyrrha sent as she exited the building and headed to the restaurant.**

 **A few hours later, Pyrrha and Jaune were sitting at a table as they eat and talked to each other.**

 **"Since when did Mick's become Italian?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"No idea...But I'm glad he makes these fires" Jaune said as he tried a few.**

 **"Totally, best in the city," Pyrrha said in agreement as she tried a few herself.**

Terra leaned to Saphron. "You can't deny that those two have chemistry"

"Yeah, they do" Saphron agreed as she wanted to see more of Pyrrha and Jaune's interactions.

 **"So, how's the grind at the Bugle?" Jaune asked in an interested tone.**

 **"Well, I just got an all-caps text from Robbie about my so-called antics tonight," Pyrrha said as she showed her phone.**

 **"So it looks like I'll be dealing with a legal team...again"**

"Wow, Pyrrha sounds like you've got a rep for being a rule breaker," Coco said with an impressed tone.

 **"Nah, soon as he reads the article you're gonna write. Guaranteed promotion" Jaune said, having faith in his dear love interest-friend.**

 **Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's words. "So, Creepy mask guys. What's your take" Pyrrha asked.**

 **Jaune shrugged in response. "Just another night in the city. What's your take?"**

 **"Hmm, I feel like there's a bigger story there..." Pyrrha said trying to think of a good reason why they were there until she shrugs it off.**

 **"Let's not make this all about business," Pyrrha said, wanting to change the subject. "How's it going with you? did you get that promotion?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked down slightly at this.**

 **"No, but we're on the cusp of something really big," Jaune said with a hint of enthusiasm.**

 **"You know Schneecorp would hire you in a** **heartbeat,"** **Pyrrha said. "One phone call to Whitely..." Pyrrha tried to say until Jaune stopped her.**

Weiss and Winter looked up when they heard their brother in this, curious about his role in this world.

Illia just glared on the screen at the mention of the Schnee name.

 **"Sure. But Dr Ozpin's work will help millions. I'm right where I want to be, right where I should be!" Jaune spoke in a passionate tone.**

 **"Almost sounds like it's more important than your other job" Pyrrha noted in awe. "I've never heard you take like that before"**

 **"A lot can change in six months," Jaune said as the two looked at each other warmly.**

 **"Why did you ask me here, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.**

"Why wouldn't he!?" Pyrrha internally thought, finding a date-like scenario with the blonde would be a time of her life.

 **"You know, just...dinner between friends" Jaune said in his normal awkward tone.**

 **"Freinds" Pyrrha repeated. "Is that what we are?" Pyrrha asked.**

"Hell no!" Pyrrha quietly hissed, before putting her hand over her mouth so that no one could hear it.

 **"I-I mean we could be. If that's what you wanted" Jaune stuttered briefly.**

 **Pyrrha giggled a little. "There's a lot of baggage here"**

 **"Yeah sure but, is that so bad?" Jaune said. "I mean baggage can carry good things too. Like uh, like money and, keys and raspberry lip balm" Jaune rambled on and on.**

 **Pyrrha leaned forward a little with a serious look on her face. "Do you remember why we broke up?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"This is a trick question, isn't it?" Jaune asked, making sure he was careful not to set off any alarms.**

 **Before anyone could answer, cop cars sped past the restaurant as the blonde and the redhead watched on and knew what this meant.**

 **"Saved by the siren" Pyrrha quipped.**

 **"Talk to you later?" Jaune asked with hope.**

 **"Go" Pyrrha nodded as Jaune jumped from his seat and went to stop the crime.**

 **Pyrrha watched on and smiled at Jaune Arc. She placed her money on the table and was ready to leave.**

 **"Love seeing you two together again!" A kind-hearted man said as Pyrrha smiled at him. "You always were my favourites"**

 **Pyrrha just smiled in response as she left the restaurant and felt happy at the man's words.**

"What a nice man" Ruby said with a smile

"Yeah," Nora said in agreement.

"Don't know why, but that guy feels familiar?" Qrow said as he scratched his chin.

"View, who is he?" Ozpin asked.

"He's...a very good man with a great passion to create," View said with a soft smile.

 **Jaune, in his Spider-Man suit, went singing through the city to investigate the disturbance.**

 **He called Blake on the phone to see what was up" Hey, it's me. What's with the units heading down third?"**

 **"Looks like our old friend, Roman Torchwick is at it again," Blake said.**

"Oh, joy" Weiss muttered.

"That criminal?" Winter said with a scowl.

 **"Shocker" Jaune quipped.**

"Is that his name here?" Nora asked.

"Indeed" View nodded.

 **"Didn't he just get paroled?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Yeah, well, guess it didn't take well," Blake said as Spidey zipped past Xiong Tower.**

 **"No worries," Jaune said with confidence in him. "Roman's just a big cupcake. I'll have him back in Ryker's by bedtime" Spidey said as the phone went off and went to where the cops were going.**

 **As the spider swung, his thoughts lingered on Pyrrha. "Just had dinner with my ex after saving her from masked criminals..." Jaune said to himself, recapping events.**

 **"And now I'm gonna go beat up a maniac who uses shock waves to rob people" Jaune listed out. "What a perfectly normal life you have, Jaune Arc"**

"Sounds just about as normal life as a huntsman" Qrow commented.

 **Spider-Man continued to swing through the city until he got another call from Ozpin. "Jaune, I just want to make sure you haven't left any equipment you've built for your...friend around the lab." Ozpins voice spoke to the young Arc.**

 **"It's no bother to me, but if the grant committee stops by again..."**

 **"Don't worry, Doc, I make a point not to leave anything there. But I know my "friend" appreciates you looking out for him. There's a lot of people who don't like him very much"**

 **Ozpin scoffs at this. "That Buffon Jameson and his audience of sheep? Please." Ozpin rolled his eyes at. "The people who do great things in this world are those who don't let bullies like him stand in their way. People like us!"**

Qrow then gave a good chuckle at this." Man, I just loving hearing you talk like that"

"What can I say, I have a flair for the dramatics" Ozpin said.

 **"You said a mouthful, Doc" Spidey chuckled. "Take care," Jaune said as he got off the phone and found himself nearer to Shockers location.**

 **After a few more moments of swinging, Spider-Man reached the location where the cars were going and landed on a lampost to watch what was happening.**

 **Suddenly, A man dressed in yellow armour with big shock gauntlets leapt out of the store window and landed on the ground.**

Ruby gushed in awe at the gauntlets and would love to get a better look at them, but only after Jaune defeats Roman.

"Well, now we know why they call him Shocker," Blake said.

"Yeah, isn't that..." Yang tried to pun but Blake put her hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Don't even..."

 **He then heard the sounds of a web-shot. He turned to see his nemesis Spider-Man looming over him. "Hi Roman" Spidey greeted.**

 **"Seriously?" Roman groaned at the sight of the spider. He got up and used his own gauntlets to charge his jump, leaping a few metres away from him.**

 **Spidey got off his spot and went after the Shocker.**

 **"Give it up! You're never gonna catch me!" The Shocker boasted as he continued to leap as Spider-Man followed.**

 **"That's what you said last time" Spidey retorted.**

 **"I don't wanna hurt you, it'll just slow me down," Shocker said as he tried to evade him.**

"That's not like Roman," Ruby said.

"That's right, he would hurt anyone in his path," Weiss said in agreement.

"And how would you know that?" Winter asked with a questioning glare, as did Qrow and Blake's parents.

"Uh oh," Ruby muttered.

 **"Wow...thats considerate" Spidey quipped.**

 **As they chased around the city, eventfully through a bridge that would lead out of the city, Spidey talked more with the criminal. "What's the money for, Roman?"**

 **"Why do you care?"**

 **"Actually, I don't. Just trying to make polite conversation." Spidey said honestly.**

"You can at least give him that," Yang said.

 **"I'm done talking!" Shocker proclaimed angrily.**

 **"But this could be so much more rewarding if we connected on an emotional level" Spider-man talked like a therapist. "Wait, I forgot, you don't have any emotions"**

 **Shocker ignored him and continued to jump on the roofs now.**

 **"Come on, Roman. At least talk to me so we can make it interesting" Spidey asked.**

"Is that really the best method?" Weiss questions.

"That's how I would have done it," Yang said.

"That sounds about right," Glynda said.

 **But Spidey saw that he had a shot to take him down and took it. Spider-Man fired a web line onto Shocker's back and pulled himself towards him, knocking him to the ground as Spidey tackled him.**

 **"Gotcha! Spidey said as he got a good hold on his arms. "Now let's talk..."**

 **"I said..." Shocker said as his anger grew and his gauntlets powered up again. "I'M DONE..." Shocker exclaimed as he decked Spider-Man. "TALKING!" Shocker as he punched Spider-Man past him and continue his run.**

Many of the audience cringed at this.

"That little!..." Saphron said with a hint of rage in her voice, angered by the sight of Shocker punching her brother like that.

Adrian even gave a cute glare at Shocker for hurting his uncle like that.

 **"Noted" Spider-Man groaned in pain.**

 **He got up from the shock (And yes I intend that) He got up and fought the pain and went after Shocker.**

 **"Honestly Roman, why are you robbing again?" Spider-Man asked. "You know the police are watching your every move" Spidey pointed out. "I mean we all know you're kinda dumb, but I didn't think you were this dumb" Spidey joked.**

 **"You must be desperate," Spider-Man said as he continues to chase after him. "Which means you're just stealing for yourself. You must be working with someone...or for someone..."**

 **"You can tell me who it is now, or make me punch if out of you later. Your choice!"**

 **"I've said enough" Shocker gasped as he was out of breath from the constant jumping.**

"Yeah, he's definitely working for someone," Coco said.

 **Spider-Man got closer towards the criminal and even dodged his shock blasts many times and just got close enough to fire a web line onto the criminal and tackled him to the ground.**

 **He instantly webbed the gauntlets up as Shocker tried to get out of them, but eventually, he was entirely encased in the web.**

 **"You know, Roman, you have like zero personality" Spidey quipped. "But your suit is awesome! Can we talk designs details?"**

"Yeah!" Ruby said in agreement.

 **Roman just roared in anger in response.**

 **"Your right, maybe later"**

"Oh," Ruby pouted, with Yang putting an arm around her shoulder.

 **A few moments passed and Shocker was being taken away by the cops as Blake talked with the masked blonde. "Good work, Spider-Man" Blake complimented. "Did you learn anything about his motive?" Blake asked.**

 **"I tried. But he's not very talkative. Plus, I think he hates me" Spider-Man said.**

 **"You have that effect on a lot of people," Blake said with a small smirk.**

 **"But you love me, right?" Jaune asked.**

 **"I _tolerate_ you" Blake corrected.**

"I'm pretty sure it's love~," Kali said, teasing her daughter again and making her groan.

 **"Wow..." Jaune said in mock shock. "That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Spidey said with a grin.**

The screen turned off as the people had their thoughts to this.

"So what did you all think of that?" View asked.

"I enjoyed it as always" Ruby answered with a bright smile.

"I'm happy to learn that me and Jaune have...had a romantic past," Pyrrha said happily at first until she slumped when she said _had._

Nora comforted her friend. "Don't worry, Pyrrha. I bet by the end of this world, you and Jaune-Jaune will already have a bundle of kids!" Nora said with enthusiasm and making Pyrrha blush up a storm.

Saphron just smirked at this. She then looked down at Adrian. "It looks like you may just get an auntie soon, maybe even two" Saphron cooed to her son.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter to Words of Arc**

 **I know I took long, I guess I took an unexpected break which I really needed. I've been really bust playing Red Dead Redemption 2 so many times, its so damn fun. And I've been playing Kingdom Hearts 3 (And yes, I will do a chapter on Kingdom Hearts eventually) It'll just take time.**

 **So Volume 6 of RWBY has finished recently and I do have some thoughts on it. Overall my opinion of this volume is...above average at best. It wasn't the worst season but it wasn't the best of all time.**

 **That's not to say this volume wasn't bad, it just left something to be desired.** **It didn't grab me as previous volumes did. The ending was just okay.**

 **If there's one I do have a problem is the fight with Adam, Blake and Yang. You may disagree with me on this and that's perfectly fine. It's just my opinion and you are free to disagree with it in a respectable manner.**

 **I feel like they made a mistake with killing Adam this soon. I feel like it could have done with a little more build up because Yang and Blake had just reunited and feels little rushed. It's a little offputting that in one episode Maria talked about all life is precious and a few episodes later, Adam is killed. That and it feels a little Bumblebee focused, which isn't bad for people who like it, I'm just rather indifferent to it if it's canon then fine.**

 **There were moments I like from the Volume, Jaune's family, the statue scene, Ozpin and Salem's past and the reintroduction of Neo. Overall, this for Volume for me was, above average. If you disagree, then that's okay, I respect your opinion if you feel different.**


	18. Dragon Ball Super Broly Trailer 2

"So what world are going to see?" Yang asked.

"Well, we are going more visions from the Legendary Saiyan, world" View said, causing some excitement from others but for Blake, she had a feeling of dread within her, something that worried her parents, even Ilia, but didn't want to show.

"Blake, what's wrong dear?" Kali asked in a cornered.

"Nothing mom, it's just, there's someone in this world that you might not happy to see," Blake said.

"Who, dear?" Ghira asked.

"And think it be best if you see for yourself" Ozpin advised.

"It won't be too long but it'll leave an impact," View said as the people got to their seats.

 **Dragon Ball Super Broly Trailer 2**

 **The screen opens up to a fleet of spaceships flying in the skies of a warrior based planet as dramatic music plays out.**

 **The screen then cuts to the army that came from the ships as they flew in front of the spacecraft as a green-skinned alien and a large pink bloated alien was leading the charge. It then cuts to a group of five different aliens doing flamboyant poses.**

"Those are some flamboyant guys" Yang commented while Ruby and Nora giggled at the poses but thought if they're team do dynamic poses, then they could be unstoppable.

"Hey, guys I think we should..." Ruby tried to say.

"No" Weiss, Blake and Yang deadpanned at the same time, causing Ruby to grumble.

 **Laughter can be heard throughout the area as a large space ship landed on building as people surrounded it. A pink alien stood before a kneeling captive audience.**

 **"Hello, monkeys!" The alien greeted with a heated glare.**

"What a terrifying little ghoul" Kali commented, not like it's the arrogant attitude.

 **A Horrific Ruler**

 **"The Saiyans will serve my spawn Freiza and obey his every command" Freiza father declared as the King of the Saiyans kneeled along with them, the man known as Li Ren as he watched on in horror.**

"Father..." Ren gasped in shock at the sight of his father who he hasn't seen since he was a boy, since... Ren then let a few tears flow as Nora comforted him.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine," Ren assured. "It's just I haven't seen my father alive in years and seeing him, gives me both happiness and sadness," Ren said as his team and sister team comforted him.

 **THREE SAIYANS  
BORN AT AROUND THE SAME TIME**

 **The screen then cut to a blonde haired baby within a birthing pod as he peacefully sleeps.**

"Jaune!" Saphron said with shock to see her brother as a baby again, and of course, he looked cute.

"Aw, baby Jaune!" Ruby cooed.

"Ain't that cute, Vel?" Coco asked, but Velvet was to busy cooing at the child version of her crush on screen.

"Is it safe to have a baby in those pods?" Glynda asked.

"They're fine" View assured. "It's how the race help their young"

 **BABY JAUNE:  
Lower Class Warrior  
JAUNE**

 **"How is Jaune? Is he still in the nursing capsule?" A voice asked with concern and interest. The screen changed to a lone ship patrolling in space. Inside the ship was a man wearing Saiyan armour and looking strangely similar to a certain blonde but with a scar on the left side of his face. This was, in fact, Jaune's father, Aurum Arc.**

"Dad?" Saphron gasped at the sight of her own father. "And, it looks like his working for this Frieza"

"Wow, He looks exactly like Jaune," Yang said with amazement at the sight of the older arc.

 **The screen then shifted to Li Ren as he walks past a row of birthing pods. "my boy!" Li said with pride as he walks up to his own son's birthing pod. "You bring honour to our name!"**

Ren couldn't but smile at his father's words but felt a strange feeling that came from them.

Nora just gushed at the sight of her partner as a baby. The girl had stars in her eyes and just cooed.

 **BABY LIE REN  
THE SAIYAN PRINCE  
LIE REN**

 **"The battle power within you is astonishing!" Li said with a grin as he looked at his son within the pod.**

 **The screen then changed to Adam's father, running into the throne room of King Li with a mighty rage. "You plan to put Adam into a pod and sent him to a remote planet!?" Paragus said incredulously.**

Kali, Ghira and ilia looked on in surprisement at the sight of the man and the mentioning of his son.

"It's Adam's father," Ghira said quietly. He didn't the man long enough and he was quite stubborn and arrogant, like father like son, but he couldn't deny the man had a mighty love for the Faunus and his son.

 **As this was happening a lone pod flew up to the skies above as Paragus sped out of the windows to find his son. "I'll raise him to be a mighty warrior and one day I will have my revenge!" Paragus declared.**

"That doesn't sound good," Qrow commented.

 **BABY ADAM  
THE EXILED WARRIOR  
ADAM**

 **AND SO-  
THE WHEELS OF FATE  
BEGIN TO TURN**

 **"I don't think we can afford to wait," Aurum said as the planet was surrounded by Freiza's ships. "Freiza's up to something, I'm sure of it"**

 **"It's a perfect plan to get rid of the Saiyans" Frieza declared with an evil glare as he looked at the planet before him. "Planet and all. Wouldn't you agree?"**

 **THE ENTIRE LEGEND**

 **Jaune's parents, Aurum and Clare Arc watched their son with both sadness and pride for their son. "You do what it takes to survive son," Aurum said sincerely as a toddler Jaune looked with tears in his eyes as he placed his hand on the glass, with Aurum mirroring the same as the pod lifted from the ground and headed into space as his parents watched on.**

"Why are Mom and Dad sending Jaune away?" Saphron asked in a sad tone.

"To save him" Ozpin answered. "Mr Arc believes that his son will be safer away from the planet, and he's right"

 **BEGAN HERE**

 **The screen changed to a young Ren with a prideful smirk on his face and then changed to a young Adam as he eats parts of a dead bug-like creature.**

"Ew," Ruby gagged.

 **Freizas laughter erupted as he charged a large death ball and threw it towards the planet, burning it to cinders.**

People were both in awe and anger, awe at the sheer destruction of the planet and anger that was for Freiza for committing Genocide to the entire planet.

 **DRAGONBALL SUPER THE MOVIE  
ADAM**

 **The final shot shows a grinning Jaune Arc in Super Saiyan form, Lie Ren floating in the air and stood with confidence in his Super Saiyan form and then to Adam who had an angered filled rage within him ready to fight.**

 **THREE DESTINES COLLIDE**

"Well that was something," Ghira said, not sure what words to say to this.

"Will there be more to this" Terra asked.

"As soon as I get the proper orb, I'll be able to show the events in its entirety," View said. "But in the meantime, we'll continue on with the worlds"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter to Worlds of Arc. Sorry, this one was so short and lackluster, I'll try to be longer when I get a chance to get full fights from the movie.** **Also, quick side-note, Aurum is Latin for gold and Clare is also for red wine.**

 **Next chapter, Well I don't know yet but I'll think of something soon. Thanks and see you around!**


	19. Star Wars Republic Commando

_**Cool Anon: I like their relationship and writing it is just as good.**_

 _ **IROCK108: Tought**_

 _ **TanakaClinkenbread: I'll try to, as he is as much a victim of his father as his sisters are.**_

 _ **Ashoei: Yeah...**_

 _ **MajorMatt1234: Kingdom Hearts will come soon.**_

 _ **Scout-Diamond: I will do Red Dead Redemption 2 soon.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks.**_

 _ **Kentucky fan: I know right.**_

 _ **Drolo1998: Black Cat may or may not come.**_

 _ **Jacob9594: Thanks.**_

 _ **Hasep55: I'll look at them soon.**_

 _ **Agent-G: I'll cut out the stuff from the side quests and focus on the story of the game. I may do the DLC soon, right now, I'm focused on doing this storyline first.**_

 _ **Knight of Loyalty: I may do a Resident Evil 2 chapter soon.**_

 _ **Ubivashka-Kun: I'll try and do more relationships.**_

 _ **Malgrath: Damn right.**_

 _ **Panther-Stife: I'll look at it soon.**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah, it could have been better.**_

 _ **Strongguy159: Will do.**_

 _ **Brady420: I will do something like that at some point.**_

 _ **LightingLeo92: You could do, I just prefer to see it on my own terms.**_

 _ **The Composcreator: Halo could happen.**_

 _ **X3runner: Nah, I like the joke. They should have waited for a few more volumes to have a fight and not have it end with death.**_

 _ **King cool 12: I would love to do the marriage counselling one.**_

 _ **Guest: Not really sure on Beast Wars.**_

* * *

Everyone in the room was waiting for the next world to be shown. But they didn't have to wait for too long as View came back and held a new orb and the colours were orange, green, a mixture of yellow and black and a few red markings.

"And what is this world you have?" Glynda asked.

"Do you recall the world I showed you where Jaune fought General Grievous?" View asked.

"I do, yes" Ozpin answered while those who were not there at the beginning were highly confused.

"What does he mean?" Ghira asked.

"A while ago, when we first got here, there was a world where Jaune was some sort of space knight where he fought alongside an Atlas army against an army of robots and their robotic general," Blake explained to her father.

"Interesting," Qrow simply commented.

"Yes, well that world had some connections to your world while this one is directly influenced on its own." View explained. "And I should explain more about it,"

"So what is the history of this world?" Winter asked, hoping to learn more due to the mention of Atlas Army.

"In this point of this world's history, there are two sides of a political war, one side, The Grand Army of the Republic and the other side being The Confederacy of Independent Systems. The CIS has its own army of robotic droids that look to overthrow the republic for its own sinister purposes,"

"What are these guys so bad that they had to rely on a bunch of tin cans?" Qrow remarked.

"These tin can consist of heavy hitters that can tear apart a ship like a Bullhead and giant spider droids that could take down a military base," View said.

"Huh, well that would be a problem," Qrow said.

"That's a simple way of putting it, "Winter said, rolling her eyes.

"What does the Rebpulic has for an army?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well before nothing, until a bounty hunter, named Jango, donated a DNA sample of himself to a group of aliens to use has the foundation of an army," View said.

"And is this army..." Ren was about to ask.

"Yes, The Clone Army all look, talk and act like your friend Jaune," View said, surprising the few who didn't know.

"It sounds like a nightmare," Weiss said in a deathly tone.

"It sounds like a dream..." Pyrrha and Velvet sighed dreamily at the thought.

"It sounds like it would be chaotic," Saphron said. She remembers from her youth when Jaune used to say that he always felt outnumbered by her and her six siblings but she always thought he was overexaggerating.

"It sounds awesome!" Nora said, shaking Ren. "Imagine it, Renny! A whole army of fearless leaders! and maybe even the whole team of us! Can you imagine a full army of Noras!?" Nora said with excitement in her voice.

"Umm...yes Nora it would be...something," Ren said as he suddenly felt a feeling of dread at the thought. He can barely handle his own Nora and the thought of him managing a whole army of them would most likely be the death of him.

"And in this setting, the Clone Wars had just begun," View said.

"Great name!" Ruby said.

"So if there's a whole army of Jaune's, which one are we focusing on?" Yang asked.

"Well it's not going to be someone from the Clone Army," View said. "It'll be focused on a commando squad,"

"Really?" Winter said with great interest.

"Indeed, I could explain things more, but I think it'll be better if it was just shown instead," View said as he tossed the orb into the screen and things were about to start up.

 **Star Wars Republic Commando**

 **The screen showed a flash of light then faded away to a small infant in a birthing pod. his opened to the sight of two longed necked aliens as they watched him and behind them was something that resembled a medical facility with similar birth pods, thousands of them.**

"Aw, little Jaune!" Nora cooed.

"Nora, he's in a birthing pod" Weiss pointed out.

"He's still cute," Ruby interjected.

"Man, those aliens are kinda freaky," Coco said at the sight of them.

"What, are you afraid of aliens, Coco?" Yang asked with a grin.

Coco scoffed at this. "Please, Xiao Long, nothing scares me,"

 **"Welcome, little one," The** **Kaminoan greeted softly as the young infant looked around in his birth pod. "This is your first day..." The alien, known as Taun We said softly to the baby in the pod. "Your designation will be RC 01/138"**

"Isn't that a little cold?" Ruby asked. "They're not born with a name but with a number,"

"It does seem a little mechanical referring these youth as just numbers rather than living beings," Ozpin said in agreement.

"And wouldn't it awkward to say in convo?" Yang said. "Oh hey RC 01, how you doing? I'm doing great B-127" Yang said back and forth.

"Well, he doesn't' get called that, in fact, the clones get their own nicknames or designation numbers," View explained. "He usually called Delta 38 or Boss,"

"Boss?" Weiss said. "Is that even a name?"

"It should be!" Nora interjected. "Because Jaune is a badass boss!"

 **"We expect great things from you..." The alien nurse said as the light shown through again, blinding the screen.**

 **Time passed as the young infant now grew into an adolescent boy, currently in a class-like environment with hundreds of other kids in the room who all looked similar to one another as each and every one of them was working on a computer-based system while wearing headsets.**

"It looks like we're seeing this Jaunes life as it goes," Ozpin observes.

"And it looks like we're seeing what most of what teens see, a monitor that they can't look away from," Qrow remarked.

"Uncle Qrow, we're not that bad," Yang said with an annoyed look.

 **"You have been born into dangerous times." Taun We said as the young blonde worked on the screen as it flashed with tons of images relating to the Clone Wars. "A sharp mind can be the key to survival"**

 **"But as often as not, it will be your inherent physical traits that win the day," Tauns voice spoke as another light came.**

 **The light faded again to** **Delta 38** **'s life as an adult as he witnesses his fellow clones firing in a testing range. There were clones in simple red garbs, in pure white armour and a third variation where the armour was a lot more advanced, while there was a** **Kaminoan supervising.**

"A testing range," Glynda said.

"Not as good as ours is," Ilia said.

"She's clearly not seen the sights of Altas," Winter muttered.

 **"And in this regard, you will be superior to your more common brethren," Taun said as** **Delta 38** **looked around and saw what he had to do to reach up.**

 **Another bright light came and went as** **Delta 38** **was in line for his helmet while wearing the Clone Commando armour.**

 **"For you are a commando, an elite unit. Something truly special"** **Tauns** **voice spoke as** **Delta 38** **reached the end of the line and grabbed a helmet and looked at it, feeling a sense of purpose and began to place it over his head.**

"Winter, does Altas have units like these?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I'm not at liberty to say due to certain _reasons,"_ Winter said, sending a cast-off glance at Ilia, who just glared at the Schnee. "There are some sub-divisions that deal with secret problems"

 **"Your weapons, your armour, and most importantly, your brothers..."**

 **As** **Delta 38** **put on his helmet, he was then placed in a tactic simulation, facing off against a spider-like drone.** **38** **'s armour now sported an orange colour palette, while fighting alongside three of his brothers as they circled around the spider-drone and shot at it.**

"Those other three must be his allies," Ghira said at the sight of the other three clones of Jaune.

"I like their designs," Coco said at the coloured versions of their combat armour.

 **"The Aiwha of our world, hunt in pods to bring down much larger prey, so too shall you join three brothers and become fierce hunters for the Republic"**

 **"...Now, join your pod and embrace your destiny as their leader, join Delta Squad"**

 **Tauns voice spoke as** **Delta 38** **was in a room with his fellow Clones but better known as his own brothers.**

"So these must be the Arcs," Qrow remarked.

"His squadmates," Winter corrected.

"They must work in perfect unison considering they basically the same person," Pyrrha said. "The same, handsome, cute, adorkable person," Pyrrha said within the realms of her mind.

 **"Delta 40, your foundation, a pure and uncomplicated soldier," Tauns voice directed towards said clone, who's armour was green while also equipped with an antenna backpack.**

 **Delta-40 saluted towards Delta 38.**

"Seems like a well-mannered soldier," Winter commented.

"He does seem professional" Glynda added.

 **"62, the heart and soul of your team," Tauns voice as** **Delta 38 turned to the trooper who had and black colour design with yellow as a secondary and a backpack that dealt with explosives.**

 **Delta-62 turned to his leader and gave a thumbs up.**

"He's got explosives...he's got my attention," Nora said with a wicked grin.

"Mine too," Yang said with the same grin.

 **"And 07, the fiercest hunter of all your brothers" The last member was introduced, was this Delta had a red colour in the style of claw marks as he inspected his sniper.**

 **He looked up and nodded towards his boss.**

"I think he's going to be cool," Ruby said.

"Why? because he has a sniper?" Weiss said with a raised brow.

"Well, it's not just...yeah because of the sniper" Ruby tried to say an excuse before being straight.

 **"You are each a piece of a whole person. And the Republic will call you to defend and give your lives if need be." Her voice spoke as another bright light shown forth and showed Delta 38 outside in the rain and saw the sights of an army of clones and warships landing down.**

 **LAAT Gunships started to land near him as his squadmates ran towards them. "Sargent! Geto those troopers into those gunships!" A Clone lieutenant commanded.**

 **"Ready for lift off!" A clone said.**

 **"New gunship! Okay, Group B, let's move it!" A Sargent commanded as a gunship landed in front of Delta 38. "Push those cannons to the stern! Load the ammo and ordnance!"**

"Well this does bring back a few memories," Winter said as she watched the clones of Arc loading up and preparing for battle. Watching this gave her a nostalgic feeling of the preparations she and her unit did.

 **Delta 40, also called Fixer, came near Boss. "Sir! We're going to split up for the drop, but we'll meet you at the RV on Geonosis! See sir!" Fixer yelled as he ran towards the grounded gunship as the Clones were eager and ready for their first battle.**

"Geonosis?" Ruby asked.

"One of the worlds that the CIS has control of and has a factory for their droids" View explained. "It's inhabited by a species of sentient bugs that aligned themselves with the CIS"

"Ew, gross" Coco shuddered. "I hate bugs"

"Me too," Weiss said in agreement.

"But why would these soldiers spilt up?" Kali asked. "Wouldn't it be better to be together than apart?"

"It's a common move to make, better to cover more ground" Winter explained to the mother.

 **WAR HAS COME TO THE GALAXY...**

 **THE REPUBLIC'S SECRET WEAPON, A MASSIVE CLONE AMRY, IS DEPLOYED FOR THE FIRST TIME AGAINST THE SEPARATIST DROID FORCES.**

 **FAR ABOVE THE CARNAGE, THE ELITE COMMANDOS FOR DELTA SQUAD PREPARE FOR THEIR FIRST MISSION...**

 **ZERO HOUR - CLONE WARS - GEONOSIS**

"I'm getting a strong movie vibe from this," Terra whispered to her wife who nodded in response.

Back in the room, View was grumbling in annoyance at someone mentoring the word movie.

 **the sound of radio chatter was heard as Delta 38, nicknamed, Boss, was sitting on the seat inside of a gunship with a fellow trooper as they waited for taking off.**

 **The lights went off and the hanger doors of the ship closed and it prepared to take off.**

 **It was a clear sign that they were outside due to the light creeping into the open gaps from the doors.**

"Now this does bring a few memories," Winter said.

 **Suddenly, the small device on the floor of the ship started to light up and projected an image of a crouching clone. "Welcome to Geonosis, Three-Eight" The clone greeted as the ship flew.**

 **"It's nice to see they've finally unhooked you from the simulator," The clone said as the ship rocked back and forth as the doors opened up to reveal the rocky cliffs.**

"These bugs and bots won't stand a chance against fearless leader boss!" Nora said in support of her leader and friend.

"We'll see how he fares out soon enough, Nora," Pyrrha said calmly. "Though I'm fairly certain he'll do just fine,"

 **"I've been assigned as your advisor and will be your eye in the sky until further notice...Or we all get killed" The Advisor said.**

"Huh, strange..." Winter hummed.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"That's literally the first words my advisor said to me when I had my first mission,"

 **Delta-38 listened as he saw another gunship fly next to his. "Once you are on the ground, you will rendezvous with Delta Squad." The Advisor said. "Delta-62 is nearby. Your first objective is to find him and link up"**

 **Delta-38 listened until he saw that the other gunship was shot down and crashed landed onto a nearby AT-TE.**

"Those poor men," Kali said, feeling sorry for those men while her husband comforted her.

 **"The squad objective remains: Find Sun-Fac and eliminate him" The Advisor instructed as Delta-38 nodded in understanding. "I will be issuing further orders as you go. Good luck, commando!" The clone finished and the projection turned off as Boss prepared for the mission.**

"Sun-Fac must be a very important individual to find," Ozpin said.

 **The gunship reached its destination as Delta-38 and the other clone hooked themselves and prepared to descend themselves.**

 **"Ok we're above the LZ, Hook in!" Advisor 1 ordered as they did so.**

 **Before anyone could react, a swooping Geonoisain suddenly dropped in, grabbed the clone and lifted him away, flying to who knows where surprising the Commando.**

"Woah!" Yang said in shock at the sight.

"What just happened?!" Velvet asked as she was shocked by the sight of the bug.

"It looks like one of those bug things grabbed that guy and is gonna do god knows what to him," Qrow said.

 **Boss didn't let this get to him as he thought of the mission first.**

"He's he really going to ignore something like that?" Ruby asked, concerned that her first friend or a clone of him would ignore this.

"Sometimes you have to focus on the ones you gotta save, short stack," Qrow said.

 **"I will be providing you with support and tactical information as necessary," Advisor 1 informed as Delta-38 started to descend.**

 **Boss equipped himself with a rifle known as a** **DC-17m** **and prepared for battle.**

 **"Tactical information will be displayed on your heads up display as holographic projections" Advisor 1 instructed.**

 **"Text communication will be displayed in this area," Advisor 1 said as Boss's headset adjusted and he started to move to the objective. "Your primary objective is to find and eliminate Sun Fac,"**

 **As 38 listened to his orders, he came across a group of clones, fighting off against the worker's drones and was about to help until they were blown away by a laser beam.**

"Woah!" Ruby said in both awe and shock, awe at the sight of the laser gun and shock when it was used against those clones.

 **"Delta lead, it is absolutely vital that Sun Fac does not escape!" Advisor 1 said sternly.**

 **Delta-38 moved quickly until he was suddenly shot at the shoulder as he winched in pain. "Delta Lead! Are you alright?"**

"Jaune..." Pyrrha gasped, though quietly so no one could hear but still couldn't mask her worry for her love.

 **"I'm fine!" Delta 38 insisted even though the pain was still there.**

"Sounds just like him," Pyrrha said with a sigh. He would often pass off some serious injuries as nothing and it made her worry more. "He always says he's fine and I give him a look and then after, I bandage him,"

"Sounds about right," Saphron said in agreement.

 **"You just took an anti-infantry round. Your vitals don't look very good. Heal yourself with Bacta before you go any further," Advisor 1 instructed as Boss turned to a Bacta station and stood by it and healed himself in a matter of seconds.**

 **"Lead, your vitals are scanning one hundred percent. You are ready to proceed, "Advisor 1 instructed.**

"Well that's rather convenient," Qrow said.

"Note to self: bring the concept of Bacta to General Ironwood for further results," Winter said to herself as she mentally reminded herself to bring this idea to her general.

 **Delta-38 nodded in response and proceeded to go into the war zone. He jumped over the barriers and proceeded to blast the droids in front of them, taking them down one by one.**

"Awe, that is awesome!" Nora said with excitement.

"It does seem that Jaune is very skilled at this despite this being his first day on the battlefront," Glynda commented.

"They don't call them Commandos for nothing. teach," Yang said.

 **As Boss killing off each of the droids, he heard the Advisors voice again. "New objective uploaded: Get over to the crashed gunship! Sending the location"**

 **Boss kept firing at the robots, killing each of the robotic drones with ease as his fellow brothers looked on in awe.** **As Delta-38 killed the last of the droids, he immediately moved to where the objective was and reloaded his weapon.**

 **He moved around the collapsed ruins and saw that there was an AT-ET crawling right above him. But as he made a right turn, he came across a legion of droids right in front of him.**

 **Boss smirked under his helmet and pointed his rifle and set fire at the robots while running towards them.**

 **As he ran, he managed to take down each of the droids until he was right in front of one of them and flipped his hand, which triggered a blade from his hand and used his to jab at the droids head, slicing it off as it stumbled around.**

 **"Well done, Three-Eight," Advisor complimented. "Now move to the next waypoint!"**

"That was cool!" Ruby said in awe at her first friend.

"Indeed," Winter said in agreement. "He took down those machines without breaking a sweat, truly an accomplishment."

 **Delta-38 nodded in response and moved to the next point by going inside a cave-like area that was filled with clone troopers.**

 **"Hey Three-Five, check it out: Commandos" A clone pointed out to his buddy as Boss walked past them.**

 **"If they're anything as good as I hear, they can practically win the war themselves,"**

"It's not always wise to rely on a single unit to do all the work. Everyone must band together if they have to succeed to win," Ozpin wisely said.

"that's why we have teams!" Ruby chipped, grabbing Weiss, Blake and Yang in a big hug. "We can handle anything as a team,"

"As with us!" Nora pitched in.

"When the boys are with me and Vel, we are a badass team" Coco joined in.

 **Boss kept going on until he came across a trooper. "Sir! you're heading into enemy territory. It's thick with droids and bugs," The clone advised.**

 **38 and the clone moved with more men by them as they were fired at by droids who were closed off by some rubble.**

 **The troopers fired back at the droids as each faction lost a few members. A sudden explosion occurred and droids started to pour into the room and Boss fired back at the robots.**

 **As all the droids were killed, Delta-38 moved through the exploded hole and was immediately outside.**

 **"This trench leads to the rear of the enemy line," Advisor 1 said as Boss came across a few more droids by a crashed AT-ET and blasted them away.**

 **Boss moved to open space and heard from Advisor 1 again. "There is a gun position near your location preventing our troops from advancing," The Clone said as Boss blasted down a few robots.**

 **"Recommend you take the thermal detonator grenades from the ammo pallet and destroy that gun position"**

Nora giggled in delight at the sight of those while Ren sighed.

 **Boss saw that there were grenades up ahead and headed to them as he gunned down all the droids. he then turned to the left and saw a group of battle droids coming towards him. Luckily for the commando, he threw a grenade at them and exploded, destroying all the droids.**

 **He ran up and saw a turret platform and instantly threw a grenade into the hole of the turret, causing a massive explosion.**

 **"Very impressive 38" Advisor 1 complemented.**

 **Boss then crouched under the debris from the turret and went through a hallway.**

 **"Delta lead, Six-Two is in your vicinity. You should be coming up on him shortly," Advisor 1 informed.**

 **Delta-38 walked through and saw that there was a walkway above him and as he walked by it, he saw his fellow Commando, Delta 62, or better known as Scorch.**

 **"Wooo-Hoo!" Scorch roaded enthusiastically. "Eat plasma, you stupid droids!" Delta 62 roared as he fired upon the robots. "Yeah! have some of that!"**

Yang grinned at the sight of Scorch fighting against the droids. "I like him,"

"Me too," Nora said in agreement. "He seems like a fun Jaune to blow stuff up with,"

Coco nodded in response. "I agree,"

 **"Found him..." Boss muttered as his smirked at his brother's antics and as he got up the walkway and was face to face with Scorch.**

 **"Six-Two ready to go, sir!" Delta 62 saluted before casually shooting the rest of the droids with ease. "Linking up to you hud, sir," Scorch informed as his vitals were displayed on Boss's headset.**

 **Delta 38 then pointed to some debris. "62, I need you to place a demo charge there and blow it up!" Boss ordered.**

 **"With absolute pleasure," Delta 62 said with excitement as he walked over there and placed the charge and put in the numbers to set it up. "I have been dying to blow something up!" Scorch said as Delta 38 provided cover fire.**

"This version of Jaune seems..." Blake said, trying to think of the right word.

"Like Me!" Nora said with the biggest grin.

"Chaotic, yes" Weiss said.

"I just want to meet this Jaune and talk about explosives!" Nora said. She then turned to View. "What's his name again!?"

"Scorch" View answered.

"Even his name is awesome!" Nora chanted.

 **"Just get us inside without killing the squad, Scorch" Boss said.**

 **A bug landed on top of the debris and attempted to kill Delta 62, but was instantly shot down by Delta 38.**

 **Scorch then moved away from the debris. "The charge is set and ready to detonate," Scorch informed before he tossed the detonator towards Boss. "It's all yours, Boss,"**

 **Boss smirked under his helmet. "Stand clear, Scorch," Boss instructed as they both walked back a few steps. He pressed the button and the debris immediately blew up.**

Nora wiped a tear from this. "So beautiful,"

 **"Let's move!" Delta 38 ordered as he and Delta 62 went with him through the opened debris.**

 **"I've got a bad feeling about this," Scorch commented as the two commandos went to a barrack and saw that there was a large spider drone right in front of them. "Knew it," Scorch added.**

"I also like his humour," Yang said with a grin. "Love that in a guy"

This caused Velvet and Pyrrha to glare at the boxer, unhappy with the many double meanings she's been sending throughout the entire viewing.

 **"Advisor, we've got some heavy artillery over here," Boss said to the clone.**

 **"Gunship Harken, en-route" Advisor said as the sounds of an oncoming gunship were coming near here** **.**

 **As soon as the barracks were blown away a flying gunship sped past the area while leaving a line of explosives onto the Spider-Droid, blowing it up as it fell to the ground.**

 **"Press on, Commandos," The Advisor instructed as Delta's 38 and 62 moved to the entrance. "I will continue to monitor your progress from the gunship and provide you with information as necessary,"**

 **"Reinforcements are currently unavailable, so watch each other's backs in there,"**

 **"Will do," Boss nodded as he and Scorch opened the doors and entered inside the building, preparing for the assassination for Sun-Fac.**

 **Boss and Scorch entered the building and were prepared to enter when Advisor 1 spoke to the Commandos. "Remember, Delta lead, your ultimate objective is Sun-Fac, but your immediate objective is to rendezvous with Delta Four-Oh,"**

"And this guy is..." Ilia asked.

"Fixer," View responded.

"Let me guess..." Yang said with a grin, much to the dismay of her teammates and friends. "He does a lot of fixing around?" Yang punned as everyone groaned in response.;

"So long he isn't the same fixer as Tai, I'm good," Qrow said.

 **The doors opened as Boss and Scorch stood by the door for any enemies. As they saw there weren't any targets, they entered the room.**

 **"On the move, awaiting orders," Scorch said.**

 **The two Commandos found an open door at the end of the room and walked through to find a walkway that led up to the upper areas.**

 **As they reached up to the top, the room in front of them suddenly exploded due to a grenade, killing a few bugs in the process as the Deltas entered the room and shot down any resistance.**

 **"Delta Four-Oh is on the other side of this door," Advisor 1 informed. "Place a charge and blow it. I'll warn him to step back."**

 **"Scorch, get to the door," Boss commanded as Scorch walked over to the door and placed a charge and recalibrated it.**

 **"One fireball special, coming right up!" Scorch commented. "Almost...ready and..." Scorch muttered to himself as he finished. "The charge is set and ready to detonate. It's all yours, Boss." Scorch offered.**

"Hmm, it only took a few seconds," Terra said.

"Jauney is a fast worker," Saphron said.

 **He and Scorch took a few feet back. "Get ready," Boss warned as he pressed the button and the doors blew up.**

 **They were then greeted by the sight of a** **Geonosian was put in a headlock by one, Delta-40, Fixer, who then snapped the bug's neck.**

"Ooh!" Ruby flinched. "That was really brutal."

"I'm with it," Weiss said as she was glad that this version of Arc was proficient.

 **"Nasty bug filth!" Fixer said with disgust in his voice as he tossed the corpse aside.** **He looked up at his fellow brothers. "Uploading and linking with your hud, sir," Fixer said with respect.**

Winter smiled at the sight of Fixer. "This Arc is quite respectable,"

 **"Delta lead, advise you task Four-Oh with slicing that security shield. He is supremely qualified" Advisor 1 instructed.**

 **"Fixer, get on that terminal" Boss instructed.**

 **"Yes, sir!" Fixer said as he got on the terminal and did his work, slicing through the systems.** **As he finished, the doors near them shut down, leaving an entrance open.**

"I'm starting to see the potential from this Fixer," Winter said with a smile.

"You would," Qrow remarked.

 **"Security shield disabled. We're in," Boss commented as the three commandos walked through the entrance, shooting any bug in sight.**

 **"You're nearing a secure door leading into the hanger," Advisor 1 said. "Activity in the hanger suggests that they are unaware of your presence,** **I advise slicing the controls to this door and entering quietly via a door slice manoeuvre," Advisor 1 instructed.**

 **The Commandos reached a stairway into the upper areas and shot the two bug guards as Boss ordered Fixer to open the doors.**

 **A few seconds past as Boss and Scorch provided him with cover. "Almost got it," Fixer said with confidence as he is nearly done.** **A clicking noise was heard as the door began to open. "Door is unlocked," Fixer said in a professional tone.**

 **Delta Squad entered the hanger area where they were two ships docked and ready to fly. Scorch was the first one to let the laser bullets fly.**

"Interesting designs for aircraft" Ozpin said.

"Meh," Rubu shrugged off. "They're too narrow"

 **"Advisor, we've located a pair of Geonosian fighters in the hanger," Boss informed as he provided cover fire.**

 **"We don't want them to be used against us. Destroy them" Advisor 1 ordered.**

 **The three Commandos walked down the stairs and onto the area where the ships are and shot down any drone and bug that was in sight.**

 **Boss then pointed to the controls. "Scorch, light it up!"**

 **"Yes, sir!" Scorch said with excitement as he went there and immediately placed the charge while the other two provided for support.**

 **Boss and Fixter looked behind them and fired the droids behind them.**

 **"Now was it red, green, green, red? or was it red, red, red, green, red?" Scorch mumbled to himself as he crossed a few wires.**

"This sounds similar to when Nora handles her equipment," Pyrrha said while Nora giggled nervously.

 **"And...finished!" Scorch said with pride. "Charged, armed and ready!" Scorch said.**

 **"Get clear!" Boss instructed as he blew the controls, and therefore destroying both ships.**

 **Scorch looked on in awe. "I love that sound" Scorch said as if he was watching a thing of beauty.**

"It's truly a pleasure to watch a big ball of fire" Nora nodded in agreement with Scorch.

"As long as it's not Beacon property," Glynda remarked sending her a glare.

 **"Let's get moving," Fixter said as all three of them walked towards a door to a dark room.**

 **"It's getting a little dark in here," Boss said as he looked around for a source of light while there were sounds of blaster fire.**

 **"Delta Squad, which to visor mode" Advisor 1 ordered.**

 **Boss, Scorch and Fixer pressed a button to the side of their helmets which caused their views to show another set, showing the room more clearly.**

"Well that's handy," Weiss said.

"We could use something like that during our missions," Ren said in agreement.

"I don't need it," Blake said.

"That's because you got night vision," Yang pointed out.

 **"Found some!" Scorch said as he started to shoot down some droids.**

 **The Deltas reached the end of the dark room and came across two doors to the left and right. They went for the right and found themselves in the back area of the hanger.**

 **"Switch off that visor, Delta, it's plenty bright in here," Advisor 1 ordered as they switched their visors back to their normal visor and show any oncoming resistance.**

 **"Now use a demo charge to clear the path" The clone instructed.**

 **"On it!" Scorch said as he went to his work and began his demo work and after a few seconds of charging, the bomb was ready and was blown up by Boss.**

 **"Good work, Deltas" Fixer complimented as they walked through the walkway. They came across the doors and went through them.**

"I must say that Delta Squad is working quite well as a team," Ozpin commented.

"I agree," Glynda said. "Even if they're the same basic structure as Mr Arc, they have shown their different skills within the mission"

 **"The Genosians are aware of your presence and are on high alert," Advisor 1 ordered. "Expect heavy resistance,"**

 **As the Deltas entered the room, this time was brightened and went to the other end to the room while taking down any resistance.**

 **"The opening at the end of this hall is directly above Sun-Fac's planning room, you can rappel down to the ledge," Advisor 1 said as the Deltas entered the room.**

 **"Let's get down to the lower levels," Boss instructed as they were outside and reached the edge of the balcony and set themselves up and started to propel down.**

 **"Delta lead, squadmate Oh-Seven is now in your vicinity and remaining covert. Proceed with caution," Advisor 1 said.**

"The sniper of the group," Ghira said, remembering from the beginning.

"I can't wait to see what he does," Ruby said in an excited tone.

"Easy, Ruby," Qrow said. "Just because he has the same weapon as you doesn't have to mean he's the best out of all of them,"

 **The three got down and was faced off against two worker drones.**

 **They were about to fire until a commando in red leapt down and used his hand knife to slice into the bug's neck and used his own sniper to dig into the bug's guts.**

 **The three watched the bugs go down in a matter of seconds by their brother and sniper of the team, Delta 07, Sev.** **He turned to his brothers. "Oh-Seven, locking into your hud, sir," Sev said in a gritty voice.**

Qrow smirked at the sight of the sniper. "I like him,"

Winter raised her brow at this. "Really, after what you said?"

"I don't know, he just seems like my type of guy to kill bugs with"

 **"Getting familiar with the locals, eh Sev?" Boss commented.**

 **"That was fun," Sev said with a wicked grin.**

"He seems...intense," Blake said.

"Yes," Pyrrha said in agreement, though for different reasons as she found it rather hot.

 **"Where's Sun-Fac?" Boss asked, getting straight to business.**

 **"In the next room, Boss," Sev said as he gestured to the glass window which the other side held a conference for the bugs. "And don't worry, I saved some targets for you guys,"**

 **"Okay then," Boss said in a ready tone and aiming his weapon at the glass. "NOW!" Boss yelled, as all the Deltas fired at once, shooting into the room as Sun-Fac was shocked and ran away for safety.**

"Squash the bugs, Deltas!" Nora said in encouragement.

"Nora, please," Ren said.

"What? I'm just encouraging fearless leader, or rather fearless leaders" Nora corrected.

 **"Sun-Fac is making a run for the door! STOP HIM!" Advisor 1 ordered as the clones entered the room, killing all of the bugs.**

 **"He's made it through!" Boss said.**

 **"Delta lead, it is absolutely vital that Sun Fac does not escape."**

 **As the Deltas were about to exit out of the war room. More droids came in until they were smacked away by a Super Battle Droid.**

"That is one big bot," Saphron said.

"I bet I could take it," Yang boasted.

"Really?" Weiss said with a questioning glare.

"I could," Coco added. "Just a few seconds with my handbag with mow that thing down,"

 **"Super Battle Droids!" Boss called out, causing him, Scorch, Fixer and Sev to fire everything they had at the super killer, parts of his torso were being blasted off and even a few grenades were being thrown in, exposing its circuitry.**

 **Soon, the droid fell to the ground, dead as Delta Squad moved on. "Step it up, 38, I am reading a power transfer to Sun-Facs fighter." Advisor 1 said as The Deltas moved in.**

 **There was a door that would lead to where Sun-Fac was. Boss then pointed to Delta 40. "Fixer, get to it!" Boss ordered.**

 **"On it, Delta-38" Fixer said as he went towards the doors as his brothers provided cover.**

 **"My scans indicate multiple hostiles on the other side of the door," Advisor 1 informed. "Advise entering and clearing the room quickly by executing door breach manoeuvre with your squad,"**

"Good tactic," Winter commented. "It's the most effective way done,"

"Yeah, go, team," Qrow slurred as he drank his drunk as Winter glared at the drunk.

 **"Once the charge is set, get clear," Advisor 1 finished as the doors opened and the Delta's immediately moved in.**

 **They saw that there was an energy field and on the other side was a fighter ship and Sun-Fac was about to get inside.**

 **"Delta lead, assign Oh-Seven to a sniper position. We need a target on Sun-Fac," Advisor 1 instructed.**

 **"On it!" Boss nodded in response. He then turned to Sev. "Sev, get up there and get ready to shoot down a bug!"**

"Oh yeah!" Ruby said with excitement. "Can't wait to see what Sev-Jaune does!"

"That is if he can do it," Winter said.

"How do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"Delta 07 seems to me like a loose cannon," Winter answered.

 **"With immense pleasure," Sev said as he got into position and was ready to fire, but didn't yet as t** **he starship was starting up.**

 **"Sun-Fac's fighter is warming up...Delta, what are you doing!?" Advisor 1 questions as Sev just kneeled there and waited.**

"He's just letting get away!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance at Sev-Jaune.

"No he's not," Ruby said with a confident smirk.

"What?" Winter said.

"Just wait for it, ice queen," Qrow smirked.

 **"He's taking off!" Scorch yelled out. "Now you've lost..." Scorch ranted until Sev fired a single round into the cockpit, killing Sun-Fac as the ship swerved around.**

 **"Squashed a bug..." Sev said with satisfaction.**

"Damn right," Qrow said in agreement.

 **The ship then crashed back to its landing area, creating a massive fire from it.**

 **"Woohoo!" Scorch cheered on. "Yeah! I love that smell!"**

"Man I wish I was there with them," Nora said.

 **"All I smell is burnt Geonosain," Fixer said as he crossed his arms as Sev walked away from his spot.**

 **"38, my scanner shows an explosion," Advisor 1 said.**

 **"That's affirmative," Fixer confirmed. "Subject terminated"**

 **Before they could leave the area, they saw more ships flying past them.**

 **"Did you see that?" Fixer pointed out. "That craft didn't look Geonosian,"**

"What could they be?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Who knows," Blake said.

 **"Confirmed." Advisor 1 said. "It's unidentified. I'll check the intelligence databanks. Move on Deltas"**

 **"But we..." Scorch tried to say until a jab from Fixer made him shut up.**

"Very wise," Winter said.

 **"There's no time to celebrate, Deltas," Advisor 1 said. "As you already know 36's squad has been incapacitated. their mission was to disable a droid factory in this sector" Advisor 1 informed as the Deltas listed.**

 **"Your squad has been retasked for this purpose. Proceed to the elevator" Advisor 1 finished as the Deltas left the room and walked towards the elevator.**

 **"So much for a vacation, huh?" Scorch joked.**

 **"Any excuse to kill more bugs is good for me," Sev said as he reloaded his sniper.**

 **"Stow the chatter," Fixer reprimanded. "We've got a job to do,"**

 **"Ease up there, Fixer. We're all a little ready for battle," Boss said as they all got into the elevator and readied themselves for the next battle. "Delta Squad, let's move out!" Boss ordered as the elevator descended and the next battle was on the horizon.**

As the screen turned off, everyone had their thoughts.

"Well that was quite interesting to watch," Ozpin commented.

"I thought it was great," Ruby said. "I would have thought that the four Jaunes would have been the same but they have their own skills and flaws to their own,

"Indeed," Pyrrha said in agreement. "It was really something,"

"And your not just saying that because there were four versions of your boy toy in the same place?" Yang teased as Pyrrha blushed.

"Lets'''let's just get to the next world!" Pyrrha quickly said as she waited for the next world to come and the teasing to stop.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I've only recently finished Republic Commando, it took me a while because the game is so challenging. I think its one of the best Star Wars games to ever exist and are disappointed that there isn't a sequel to it but a game like Star Wars Kinect exist...we let that happen.**

 **Also, I know it doesn't relate to RWBY, but it's still made by RoosterTeeth so why not. I saw the first two episodes of Season 17 of Red Vs Blue and I thought they were better than before.**

 **While people had problems with Seasons 15 and 16, mine was a bit different. I enjoyed 15, I know it wasn't as grand as other seasons but I found it to be enjoyable and while at first, I did enjoy 16, now that look back on it, it does some problems.**

 **But I'm hoping to see more of where this is going to go.**

 **Next chapter will return to the world of Cybertron as Jauneimus Prime, sorry about the name, fights against the Decepticons and raise a Titan from the grounds.**


	20. Fall of Cybertron Part 2

_**Perseus12: Thanks, glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Dragon Bone Z: I may do something from the comics All Hail Megatron. Ben 10 may happen soon.**_

 _ **Itsy Bitsy Spider: Don't know if I can really do DMC 5**_

 _ **Uchiharen1p: Black Goku is more gonna happen.**_

 _ **AnimeWatcher1014: Sorry, but I'm never going to do something related to wrestling.**_

 _ **Roktoof: Could do, but I know little to no Gundam**_

 _ **Dracus6: I will do some of those, mainly the last two.**_

 _ **Austin: I always wanted to do the Umbra Arc at some point soon.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks.**_

 _ **3 Questions Marks: Yes.**_

 _ **Galvinias: Could do so.**_

 _ **Lordrednight: Thanks.**_

 _ **StrongGuy159: Will do.**_

 _ **SECREZONEICON: It will happen sometime soon.**_

 _ **TheGreatSeeker: I wouldn't mind making a story like that one day.**_

 _ **The Exiled Darkness: I may be willing to do a Zelda chapter. Once I've brushed up on the lore.**_

 _ **Lord of Memory: Would love to do something like Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**_

 _ **Guest: Maybe.**_

 _ **Prussin Raptor: I may do some Halo along the line.**_

 _ **Titanmaster 117: I wouldn't mind doing SAO abridged.**_

 _ **DCsonic 10: I will do more Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **Greer123: Thanks, I'm doing just fine.**_

 _ **Bolticrontic: I could do Fallout, not sure.**_

 _ **For The Republic: Nice, it's cool that you know more about the natural language than me.**_

 _ **SMH0217: I love that series.**_

 _ **X3runner: Season 16 has some confusing moments but watching Season 17 is better as it has more structure in storytelling.**_

 _ **Air champion: I can do more from the MCU, even with Endgame coming sometime soon.**_

 _ **CrimsonDemon278: Ah, General CrimsonDemon!**_

 _ **: I'll do more of Spider-man soon.**_

 _ **Raizor: Thanks. I can do Aquaman sometime soon. If I do have questions about characters I may come to you.**_

 _ **Rinter215: I'll look it up sometime soon.**_

* * *

"So what are we seeing now, View," Yang asked as View came back into the room, throwing an orb instantly at the screen.

"Well, we'll be tuning back into the world of Cybertron," View answered, causing some of the guest to grin at this, particularly Nora and Ruby.

"What happened last time again?" Velvet asked as she forgets what happened the last they saw the world.

"Jaune was leading a team with Nora against a squad of Decepticons," Blake reminded.

"I can't wait to see me and Jaune-Jaune wage our battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!" Nora said excitedly.

View let out a chuckle at this, with the viewers looking on in confusion. "Sorry it's just if you knew what I did, then you'd get it"

None of them questions this as they watched the screen, eager to learn more about the world of Cybertron and how Jaune will handle things,

 **Transformers Fall of Cybertron Part 2**

 **The blast door opened, revealing a hidden ramp leading up to the ramparts guarding the city's central hub, where Perceptor and his team have barricaded themselves within. A single Decepticon scout stood at the top of the ramp. Seeing a squad of trigger-happy Autobots charging his position, he frantically cried out to his comrades, "Alert!"**

"Oh yeah!" Nora said, pumping her fist up." Time to wreck some sh-"

"Nora!/Miss Valkyrie!" Ren and Glynda said at the same time.

 **He is blasted by Warpath, who shouted to his troops. "GO! GO! GO!**

 **Laser-blasts and missiles immediately slam into the entrance, fired by desperate 'Cons trying to slaughter the coming Bots before they could slaughter them. Some Autobots take the full brunt of the assault, dying instantly or losing limbs. But those who still stand would not be deterred, for they do not fear death. They only fear they'll die before finishing the mission. Optimus and Warpath lead the charge, firing back at the 'Cons.**

"Damn," Coco breathed, stunned by the loss of life in front of her.

Weiss turned to her sister." Winter, did you ever...witness or experience events like these?"

Winter gave a sigh at this. "Yes Weiss, most often there would be times where the battles escalate...rather quickly" Winter explained as carefully as she could.

 **After the short fire fight, Warpath observed the area below and found the rest of the Decepticon scouting party, who were running for cover. They were probably searching for a way inside the fortress. Fortunately, they have found one. Unfortunately for them, Warpath happened to be on the other side of it.**

 **The Tank-former shouted to his leader, "This way, Optimus! Let's move around and flank these 'Cons!"**

"Yeah!" Yang cheered on. "Kick their afts all over the place!"

"Afts?" Blake asked, with a brow raised.

"As in afterburner or thruster," Yang answered.

"How do you know what?" Weiss asked out of interest.

"I work on my bike, remember?" Yang responded.

"But bikes don't have those," Ren said.

Yang then gave the ninja a toothy grin. "Mine does,"

 **Heeding his subordinate, Prime took aim at the enemy below and, with his fellow Autobots, fired a volley of blaster fire upon them. Some of their shots land on target, but most simply impact upon the various containers and rubble serving as the 'Cons shields. Warpath and Prime move over to a grate and blast it, opening a way into an observation tower that could provide a better firing position. Now standing near an opening, the two Autobots were free to rain energized death upon the invaders.**

 **The plan works, as the enemy begins falling back to another position, with their own soldiers quickly securing a foothold. Prime saw a ramp leading to ground level and immediately rand down it, giving chase to the fleeing 'Cons. Warpath followed behind, shouting back at his soldiers, "What are you grunts waiting for, follow Prime!"**

"Yeah!" Nora said in agreement with her awesome robot self.

 **"Those 'Cons are trying to break into the nerve centre!" He reminded them while blasting the enemy.**

 **Reaching the floor level, Optimus ran through the entrance, charging the enemy guns blazing and fists flying. A con charged him, only for Prime to blast his attacker in the chest point-blank, unbothered by the Energon and sparks flying into his face. He had long since become accustomed to looking death in the face, as well as dealing it to enemies, no matter how much he despised the fact and action. He then heard Warpath warning him of a grenade heading his way and immediately ducks out of the way, an explosion of molten metal and jagged shrapnel erupting behind him.**

"Wow," Yang said in an impressed tone. "Vomit boy is one awesome leader in this,"

"I...tend to agree," Weiss said as she couldn't find any fault in this.

"Wow, now that is something," Coco said. "Schnee saying something nice about Jaune," Coco said while Weiss huffed and turned away from the fashionista.

Ozpin agreed with his students but couldn't help but feel sorry that Arc had to adjust with the harshness of war but knew it was vital to focus on important matters.

 **Rising to his feet, he watched Warpath advance ahead of him, gleefully gunning down Decepticons like a mad-bot possessed. If he didn't have a faceplate much like his own, Optimus was sure he would have seen the biggest slug-eating grin on Warpath's face. He watched the Tank-former grab a hapless 'Con by the legs and begin to spin rapidly. The 'Con, feeling the full brunt of the G-forces rupturing his body, began to scream in terror. Eventually, the strain proved too much for the mech, as he is suddenly propelled into the air, screaming all the way. Optimus watched as Warpath slows and paces himself, and noticed he is gripping two large objects in his hands. He recognized them as being the Con's legs, which have broken off at the knee joints.**

Everyone in the room was shocked by this site to expect for Ren, Ozpin and of course, Nora, who had a big grin had her awesome actions.

Ruby then leaned over to Pyrrha. "I sometimes forget how scary Nora is,"

"Just be lucky your not her teammates," Pyrrha said.

 **He also noticed that several of the Decepticons have frozen in fear, shaking in their places and staring nervously at the red harbinger of death towering over them. Seizing the opportunity, Optimus called out to the petrified soldiers. "This isn't the first time I've seen him do this! If any of you possess even a small amount of common sense in those processors, you'd all know what the right course of action is!"**

 **The 'Cons look away from Prime to Warpath and watch in horror as the scarlet savage crushed the detached legs in his hands, coating the appendages with lubricant and energon. They jump when the tank directs his gaze onto them, his eyes blazing with unshackled insanity and a chillingly exciting giggle coming from his vocabulator. The panicking soldiers realized that they now have three options to consider. The first two are to either fight the literal death machine or commit self-termination. (Like there is any difference between the two, some depressingly thought.)**

 **Within a fraction of a second, the 'Cons come to the obvious conclusion. They choose the third option, the one that promised their ultimate survival. They toss their weapons aside and raise their hands upward, the universal gesture of surrender. Optimus smirks and says, "A wise choice. Autobots, I want these soldiers restrained and escorted to the holding cells!"**

"Soooo...next time we're in a fight with the Grimm we just send Nora after them?" Yang said.

"I don't think we'll be able to handle her," Weiss remarked.

"You won't," Ren simply said.

"Miss Valkyrie is a reckless sort," Winter commented, still shocked by the sight of the brutality.

"Maybe. But at least Ruby and Yang have got a great friend," Qrow said with a smirk as he likes the hammer-wielding girl.

 **A couple of Warpath's soldiers marched up and herded the prisoners together, leading them back to the base, to the cells that would be their homes for the foreseeable future. He asked the lieutenant in charge to make sure they were placed in the maximum security cell blocks. It wasn't that he feared they would escape, but what would happen to them if Megatron found them. The cruel leader was notorious for executing any Decepticons that surrendered, as he would never tolerate weakness within his forces. The Autobots, however, treated their prisoners following a strong code of ethical conduct, ensuring that they would be well-cared for during their imprisonment.**

Blake looked down at this, hearing of her old partner doing these actions made her regretful that she left, maybe so could have convinced him, but she knew that was near to impossible.

Ghria was also disappointed by Adam's actions. He knew he should've spoken up more when he killed those humans from some time ago.

 **Plus, there was also the chance these prisoners would consider defecting to the Autobots. Showing common decency can go a long way, as his mentor, Alpha Trion (Ghira), once told him. Sometimes he wondered whatever became of the old crotchety librarian, who would often scold him whenever he mislabeled a data-file or shirked his responsibilities to watch videos about that "hoodlum" Megatron.** _ **Simpler times,**_ **the Autobot leader thinks nostalgically.**

"Huh, looks like your dad taught Arc everything he knows, Blake," Yang said with an impressed tone.

"I guess so," Blake said.

"I imagine you must have taught him a great deal, Mr Belladona," Ozpin said.

"I suppose so," Ghria said in an intrigued tone. He had seen Arcs ability as a leader and made him wonder what his counterpart was like.

 **Optimus cut the trip through memory lane, taking lead in the search for any hidden 'Cons. Minutes passed without any gunfire or explosions. With the area clear, The Autobots secure their position. However, Optimus notices something about the door leading to the Nerve Center. A strange object had been attached to it. Upon closer inspection, his worst fears are confirmed. It was a Detpack, short for Detonation Pack. In laymech's terms, it is a bomb. They were designed to be used by Expendicons, Decepticons so fanatically loyal to Megatron that they willingly allowed themselves to be retrofitted into mobile explosives. Megatron banned that strategy long ago, due to the dwindling energon supply and that allowing his most loyal soldiers to blow themselves up was strategically asinine.**

Blake was shocked by this notion, even Ilia, she fought like hell for her rights but she didn't want any of her people to die like that.

"At least Adam has some standards," Qrow said.

"They aren't exactly good standards," Glynda said.

 **Now, they just use Detpacks for breaching Autobot defences. They were extremely pressure-sensitive, exploding if they were yanked or jostled roughly. They are going to have to be as delicate as possible in removing it.**

 **Knowing he'll need help, Prime calmly ordered to the Tank-former. "Warpath, meet me at the door to the Nerve Center."**

 **Warpath does as he's ordered, stopping near his leader. He saw the Detpack and observed it closely. Warpath was an expert in Bomb Disposal, having knowledge on every combustible object known in the Universe. Seconds later, he told Optimus the bad news. "This Detpack is still live."**

 **"We need to remove it carefully." Optimus realized, knowing the dangers of mishandling a Detpack.**

"Hmm, careful and Nora..." Coco hummed.

"Hey!" Nora cried out in offence. "I can be very careful!"

"Really!" Weiss shot a glare. "Like how you were so careful with the tea set I got from my butler and you insisted on helping when actually you made a massive mess!" Weiss reminded a tick on her head.

"To be fair, you really shouldn't trust me with any shines," Nora retorted.

Weiss stared at her with anger.

"She's got you there, Weiss," Ruby said.

 **"Are you saying I'm not careful?" Warpath asked indignantly, completely missing the point. Optimus could only stare at his subordinate, with a look that practically screamed "Are you serious?"**

"See?" Weiss said as Nora ignored her and wanted to watch the Autobots and Decepticons.

 **Just before they could act, an Autobot soldier interrupted their impromptu bomb disposal, "Optimus! Scouts report a Decepticon dropship coming in hot!"**

 **The Autobot leader sighed. "Looks like that Detpack will have to wait..."**

 **He then shouted. "Autobots, take defensive positions!"**

"Oh yeah!" Yang pumped her fist up, excited for the fight.

"Go Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered on for her love.

"Go, little brother!" Sapphron encouraged as she motioned her son to do the same.

 **He moved over to a nearby lever and pulled it down. The action caused a large circular floor panel to his right to start rotating. Seconds passed before a smaller panel peeled back and slid under the larger one, revealing a hidden gun turret. Warpath asked his leader if he wanted "dibs" on the turret, to which Prime affirms. The leader inserted his arms into two openings on the turret, allowing him to integrate himself into the weapon. The turret instantly comes to life, with its two barrels primed and aimed up into the air above; where the dropship is due to arrive. He watched as his Autobots take defensive positions behind various columns, pillboxes, and crates.**

 **The roar of engines echoes through the air. Someone cried out, "Decepticon Dropship!"**

"It looks like they need to..." Yang was about to joke until her team stopped her.

"No!" Ruby, Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

"Oh come on!" Yang groaned. "It was a good one!"

"None of them are," Velvet groaned.

 **"We must protect this door at all costs." Optimus roared, firing the turret. Blasts of energon fly into the sky, colliding with the Dropship that had just arrived. The ship manoeuvred itself over the area, trying to find a secure location to unload its cargo. It hovered over the field below, preparing to deploy Decepticons. However, Optimus kept a steady barrage upon the vehicle, bringing it down just as the lift opened. The Dropship's engines finally gave out, falling to the ground below in a fiery explosion of debris.**

 **"Alright, Prime!" A soldier shouted out.**

 **Warpath, however, is not in the mood to celebrate. He shouted over his cheering soldiers, "Heads up, more Decepticons dead ahead!"**

 **Just as the Tank warned, scores of Decepticons flood into the area, intent on annihilating the foolish Autobots that dared to impede upon their mission. Autobot and Decepticon blaster fire erupt across the battlefield, bringing casualties to both sides. Optimus stayed at the turret, giving suppressing fire upon the charging 'Cons. The turret destroys any and all cover that the 'Cons could have used, bringing them out into the open to be slaughtered.**

 **"More Decepticons, higher left!" Warpath warns, which Optimus heeds, as he focused the turret upon the area mentioned. To his surprise, it is the same observation balcony that he and Warpath had used only moments before. He thanked Primus that the 'Con's didn't realize that this turret was right under their feet. He bombarded the balcony with laser blast after laser blast, cutting down Megatron's soldiers before they could even get a lock on him.**

 **A rocket suddenly flew over his head. As he was blasting the balcony, he failed to notice that more Decepticons have found their way around it, taking position on the ramparts next to it. A 'Con took aim at the turret and fired a rocket. Prime jumps back, barely escaping the projectile as it made contact. Getting back on his feet, he took cover with Warpath behind some pillars. The tank noticed his leader and tossed a Scoped-Scatter Blaster, which Prime took. He immediately took aim, firing back at the rocket launchers. One by one, they fall to his shots. The Decepticons retreat, knowing that fighting the Prime was essentially suicide.**

 **"That's the last of them!" He cries out. "Good work, Autobots!"**

"I must say, Jaune is an effective leader," Glynda said.

"I agree," Winter said in agreement.

"Just as I knew," Pyrrha said with a proud feeling within her at her partner and soon to be boyfriend, while Velvet glared at the champion.

 **"Yeah… now let's deal with this Detpack." Warpath said, walking over to the device in question. Optimus joined him and together they softly grip both sides of the bomb, careful as to not trigger the pressure sensors. Prime looked to his comrades and whispers. "All right, Warpath, on three."**

 **"One…" They close their optics and pray.**

 **"Two…" Their lives flash before their optics.**

Everyone held in their breaths at this, expecting anything to happen at this moment.

 **"Three…" They pull, using as much force as they need to disarm it. The bomb detached itself from the door in a second, deactivating it. If their grip had been any stronger, it would have detonated. For once, luck had been on the Prime's side. He breathed a sigh of relief, as the door opens, revealing two Autobot guards protecting the entrance corridor into the Nerve Center.**

"Thank god," Weiss breathed, happy the bomb didn't go off.

 **He turned to the Tank-former and issues a command, "Warpath. Secure the area, and then make your way to the Ark. Protect it all costs."**

 **"Yes, Prime." Warpath acknowledged, saluting his leader.**

 **Optimus moved into the corridor. The Guards see their leader and breathe a deep sigh of relief. One of them informed Prime that Perceptor was waiting for him in the Central Hub. Optimus approached the main entrance, which then slid up, granting him entrance into the Hub. He walked through, only to be surprised by a shout to his left, "Optimus, up here!"**

 **He looked upward and found Perceptor standing on a mobile observation platform, circling the large holo-screen projector in the centre of the Hub, working on some holographic monitors. Prime addresses the scientist, "Perceptor."**

 **"Meet me at the command terminal." The scientist says, floating up and away from his leader.**

"Huh, I remember when Bart asked money for a hover pad," Qrow chuckled. he then turned to Ozpin and Glynda. "He was so damn insistent,"

"That he was," Ozpin sighed in agreement.

"So when did he stop asking for them," Winter asked.

"He hasn't," Glynda replied. "To this day, he's still trying to convince the rest of the board that all the money should go to personal hover pads,"

 **Optimus turned and a flight of stairs suddenly extend and fold out, allowing him access to the upper level. Reaching the top, he made his way toward the scientist, moving quickly and cautiously as Decepticon artillery shook the hub, causing ceiling panels to fall and computer terminals to explode. He knew that if the bombardments continued, the Hub will collapse in on itself, destroying Teletraan-1 and leaving the Ark without a navigation and security system.**

 **He picked up his pace, eventually coming to the command terminal, which was situated over the power generators. He saw Perceptor standing atop, waiting for him on the platform. The scientist quickly gave a status report, "We nearly have the nerve centre up and running again."**

 **A sudden blast erupted above, causing the lights to give out, blanketing the hub in darkness. The backup generators start up, bringing life to the lights again. Perceptor turned around and assesses the damage. He turns on his heel and curses, "Primus! There goes another Moleculon fuse!"**

"Man, they must really be on their last leg," Ruby said.

"Indeed," Weiss said in agreement with her partner.

 **He composed himself and politely implored, "Optimus, if you'd be so kind as to locate another fuse."**

 **"I'll handle it, Perceptor." Prime assured him, running off to the Fuse storage.**

 **As he descended down some stairs, he saw a group of Autobots near the storage room. He noticed to his horror that the corridor leading into the storage area was sparking violently, with short bursts of energy shooting out from damaged cords. He surmised that the Decepticon's artillery blasts must've caused a rupture in a power conduit, overloading it and causing some power cords to leak energy.**

 **He watched as one of the Autobots rushes into the entrance, intent on retrieving a Moleculon fuse. The poor bot didn't last a single second, as a powerful bolt of energy struck him, overloading his systems and causing his body to explode, killing him instantly.**

"Oh, my," Kali gasped in shock.

Terra hid her son's eyes from the sight of the dying Autobot.

"Damn," Qrow said as he drank. "But there are worse ways to go,"

 **"Stand back, soldiers!" Prime warned, stopping a few inches short of the storage entrance.**

 **The Autobot leader observed the area. He saw a single fuse up ahead, with the path towards it teeming with deadly energy pulses that could destroy him, like the poor spark that tried before. He watched the energy pulses and soon realized that they follow a set timed sequence, possibly a leftover from their original purpose. He waited for the bolts to stop, and once they did, quickly raced into the storage chamber. He quickly picked up the fuse and waited again to pass through the entrance.**

"Woo!" Nora cheered on for her leader.

 **The energy died out again and he raced out, barely missing a bolt. He continued running unimpeded, up the stairs leading to the command terminal, and approached a generator. He quickly replaced the drained Fuse with the new one, which then fed much-needed energy into the nerve centre.**

 **"Right, that should do it!" Perceptor exclaimed, before analyzing some data on his terminal. He then told the Prime, "There they are. I've located artillery units throughout this complex that we can use to repel Megatron's attack. I've been trying to get these weapons online. But they're quite old…" he trailed off.**

 **"We don't have enough Energon." Prime concluded, knowing where Perceptor was going.**

 **"Everything we have is fueling the Ark." The scientist glumly explained.**

 **"Can we spare any of it and still launch?" Optimus asked.**

 **Performing some quick calculations, Perceptor concluded. "It's worth a try. We'll have to manually redirect the power to the artillery guns. I can't do it from here."**

"That is problematic," Ozpin commented.

"I'm sure they'll find a way," Ruby said as she was confident in Jaune and the Autobots.

"Yeah," Coco said in agreement. "They came this far and they wouldn't lose now,"

"Maybe," Blake said. "But Adam isn't going to let them win easily," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, but when is that going to stop someone like vomit boy," Yang said with a smile.

 **As soon as Perceptor spoke, another wave of Decepticon artillery pound into the Hub, causing the lights to flicker. An Autobot soldier cried out in alarm, "Optimus! We have 'Cons knocking at the door!"**

 **Optimus looked to his lead scientist and ordered, "Stay online, Perceptor, and guide me to the first artillery unit."**

 **"Roger that, Prime."**

 **Activating his weapon, Optimus descended down a flight of stairs, where he saw a group of Autobots standing in defensive positions next to a blast door. He noticed a spark of plasma tearing through the lock, no doubt caused by some Decepticons trying to cut their way in using a plasma-torch. He picked up some nearby Dimensional Decimators, or Gravity Bombs as they were popularly known, and took cover behind a crate.**

 **The door blasted open, with Decepticons charging through the destroyed entrance, blasters blazing and raring to cut down any Autobots in their path. Prime and his fellow defenders promptly return fire, taking down a few of the invaders. He then tossed a gravity bomb into another wave of 'Cons, which then imploded into a miniature black hole. A few unlucky 'Cons are ripped from their positions and found themselves being spun wildly around the miniature event horizon. The intense gravitational pull crushed their frames until they promptly explode from the pressure. Within seconds, the black hole evaporated, sparing the Autobots from their own destruction.**

 **"All clear," An Autobot soldier declared.**

Yang turned to see that her sister at wide eyes and open mouth. Yang sighed at this. "Ruby, close your mouth. I don't want another bird to fly in there," Yang said as Ruby did so.

"Right, sorry...it's just that weapon...I have to make one of my own!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

Qrow rubbed his head at this. "I'm just hoping she doesn't blow something up because of it,"

"She might," Winter said.

"She will," Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug.

 **Optimus runs inside and ordered his soldiers to seal the door behind. His troops complied with his order, shutting the door as instructed. He then ran intent on finding a path to the artillery unit.**

 **As he traversed the inner structure of the hub, Perceptor's voice sounded over his comm. "Alright, Optimus… To get to the first artillery unit, you'll need to head through the engine room. That's where we assembled the Ark's boosters."**

 **"I remember." Optimus said, recalling the strenuous construction. It took several vorns to gather enough of the necessary materials needed for their completion. The war didn't just deplete their Energon, but also raw metal. The Autobots were forced to strip many of Iacon's surviving historical buildings for metal. It was heartbreaking for the Prime having to destroy what was left of their once-beautiful city for spare parts.**

"Such a shame," Ghria sighed.

"Yes, sacrificing history in order to survive is no easy task," Ozpin said in agreement.

 **Perceptor continued. "Your path should be fairly clear. All of that machinery will have been moved by now. All that is left now is the city's old foundation pumps."**

 **Prime found himself standing upon a balcony looking over a small gate. To his surprise, a few Autobots were standing near it, weapons primed and raring to engage the enemy outside. He jumped from the balcony, landing near them. Having noticed their leader's arrival, one of them cheered. "It's Optimus! The 'Cons are in for it now!"**

 **Optimus turned to a grey Autobot and asked, "Status report."**

 **"Sir, we've been receiving distress calls from this section of the hub. A squad of Autobots is pinned down, and trying to push back some 'Cons."**

 **"Who's in command of this squad?"**

 **Grey reluctantly told him. "Hot Rod (Sun), sir…"**

"Oh boy..." Blake groaned as she facepalmed at this, worried about what happened.

Ghria notices this and narrowed his eyes on the screen.

Ruby tried to assure her teammate. "Don't worry, Blake. I'm sure things aren't totally bad, right guys?" Ruby asked, turning to Yang and Weiss who nodded in agreement.

But as Ruby turned her head, they then shook their heads.

 _ **Hot Rod… I ordered him to have his unit link up with Prowl's (Whitley) to defend sector 4!**_ **Optimus recalled, slightly disappointed in the young Autobot.**

"Whitely?" Winter said in a questioning look.

"What role does he play?" Terra asked.

"He's a stickler for rules," View answered. "And does things in what he thinks is the right way,"

Ilia scoffed at this.

 **Kup had often told him that Hot Rod was a bit arrogant, often referring to him as some "Turbo-revving young punk". He just knew that the old-bot was going to give the hot-headed youngster quite the scolding, along with an even harsher training regimen. That is, if Hot Rod lived long enough for the Prime to save him.**

 **The gate opened and they run through it. The Autobot who cheered Prime's arrival took point, stopping to shout, "Move it! They're about to get overrun!"**

 **The Autobot turned around, only to be blasted by an explosion. Optimus yelled in alarm, "Take cover and take aim! I'll provide suppressing fire!"**

 **Moving into a secure position, Optimus lined up his sights.**

 **Minutes earlier, With Hot Rod's unit…**

 **Huddled behind some rubble, Fire Team 86 sat in silence, keeping a watchful eye for the enemy and for their reckless commander, who had gone off to perform recon.**

 **"This was a really bad idea," Flare-Up (Octavia Ember) whispered, holding her repeating energy crossbow to her chest.**

 **"I've sent out a distress signal," Chromedome (Scarlet) said worriedly before asking. "So, you've any plans to help us stay alive until help arrives?"**

 **Flare-Up sighed. "Look, so long as we keep quiet, the 'Con's won't find us. Remember Kup's first lessons on surviving the battlefield. Rule number one, be smart and take cover."**

"Not a bad rule," Qrow said.

"I...tend to agree," Winter said in agreement...though it did make her slightly gag to agree with her mortal enemy.

 **Chromedome continued, "Rule Two, conserve your ammo and use it sparingly."**

" **And three and most importantly, don't ever let the enemy know where you are." They both finished.**

" **So long as we stick to those rules, we'll make it. We stay and dig in here. Hot Rod will find us." Flare-Up told him.**

 **Chromedome nodded, agreeing with his friend's plan. So long as they don't make any noise, they'll be safe. It was the first lesson they learned during their training with Kup and Ultra Magnus: Never let the enemy know where you are. It was a lesson that they all too to spark.**

 **Unfortunately, not all of Magnus' students retained it, "WOO-EY!"**

 **Howling like a madmech, Hot Rod sprinted toward their position, all while recklessly firing his wrist blasters into the Decepticons, which gave away their position. He was also literally shouting, "I'M RIGHT HERE! IM RIGHT HERE! THAT'S RIGHT, GET SOME! GET SOME, YOU PUNK-AFT GLITCHES!"**

"Oh no..." Blake groaned as she looked down in embarrassment.

Yang just chuckled at this. "Well look at that, your boyfriend is making quite a statement," Yang teased.

Ghria just stared at the screen with a frown. "I don't like him," Ghria simply said, causing his wife to swat his arm.

"Oh, not a good start for Wukong," Coco winced. "And he's not even here,"

 **The young mech took cover, joining his squad. A volley of purple energy blasts sails over their hiding spot. His teammates look at him angrily. Flare-Up angrily asked him, "Where the Pit were you!"**

 **"I was doing some recon like I said. Found some 'Cons patrolling the area." Hot Rod explained before cheekily adding with a laugh, "They really don't like getting shot at, I learned that the hard way."**

"Sounds familiar," Weiss said, sending a look towards Yang, who just whistled in response, seemingly innocent.

 **"Oh, yeah… well, thanks to you, now they're going to learn how much** ** _we_** **hate it!" Chromedome angrily shouted as he got up and fired back before ducking back down. "You just had to go and play the hero, didn't you? Now we have to pay for it!"**

 **"It's fine!" Hot Rod insisted. "We're Autobots! We can handle anything!"**

 **"Even a few shotgunners?" Flare-Up asked incredulously.**

 **Hot Rod felt the energon drain from his system at this. He took a quick peek and found that not only were more Decepticons converging on their position, but that they had indeed brought shotgunners. "Okay, maybe we do need a little help..." Hot Rod hesitantly admitted, causing his teammates to glare at him.**

 **"I'll just call for help…" Hot Rod said quietly.**

 **"No need, I already have and I hope they get here soon!" Chromedome shouted, firing off his blaster into the Decepticons.**

"That reminds me of when I had to lead a squad of rookies and there was always the one loose cannon that made the mission more difficult," Winter said as she sighed at the thoughts of inexperienced they showed.

"What a shocker," Qrow remarked as Winter glared at Qrow.

 **Back with Optimus in the present time,** **the Autobot leader sighed as he watched Fire Team 86 desperately defend their position. Determined to save their comrades, he and the rest of his soldiers hurried to their positions.**

 **"Orders, Prime?" Grey asked, awaiting orders.**

 **Optimus looked down upon the battleground and saw Hot Rod's squad fighting against the Decepticons. He could see that they were well covered, barely losing any ground, and any time they got out to shoot, they immediately went back to cover. Magnus' and Kup's training has served them well.**

While Blake was annoyed at Sun for being reckless was glad that he was smart enough to get to cover. Now she was hoping he would survive long enough to make it count.

 **But he saw an ample opportunity when he saw the explosive canisters near the 'Cons. It was a risky move, but by blowing the containers up, the resultant explosions could wipe out the 'Cons, or cause enough of a distraction that would last long enough for he and his mechs to make a move on them.**

"Do it..." Nora said in a quiet tone, wanting to see a big explosion while her teammates watched on in concern.

"Umm, Nora?" Pyrrha said until Ren stopped her.

"Just let her be," Ren said.

 **Prime pointed his path blaster at the nearest canister and fired a blast at it, causing it to explode and even kill some Decepticons. Shocked by the sudden explosion, the Decepticon's formation began to shatter, with various troops running to take cover. Unfortunately, many had decided to take cover near the explosive canisters, which they were ignorant of.**

 **The last of the Primes shouted over the comms to his troops. "Autobots, aim for the canisters!" Optimus ordered as his soldiers acknowledged in response, immediately taking aim for the explosive canisters and shooting them, causing an explosion after explosion to erupt.**

 **Optimus then took a few steps back and ran towards the edge and jumped off the balcony and started to shoot down any Decepticon, still in the air as he landed on the ground.**

 **One Con tried to tackle him but Prime grabbed him by the head and threw him to the ground before turning in front of him and continued his assault against the Decepticons.**

"Okay, that is pretty badass," Yang said in an impressed tone.

"Damn right," Coco purred in agreement as Velvet looked on in concern and worry that she had an attraction with Jaune.

 **Back with the pinned down Autobots, Chromedome looked up and saw something that raised his hopes up. "Oh, thank merciful Primus, Guys!" Chromedome shouted, gaining his friend's attention. He pointed upward and shouted in relief, "It's Optimus! They sent Optimus!"**

 **"Now we've got a chance!" Flare-Up confidently declared, thanking Primus above that they were now saved.**

 **Back with the rest of the Autobots, Optimus and his team cleared any cons in their path as they moved closer to the pinned down Autobots.**

 **One shotgunner in cover decided to go for a bold move and got up from his cover and jumped towards the last Prime. "DIE PRIME!" The Decepticon yelled.**

 **Optimus foresaw this and grabbed the con by the air and slammed him onto the ground and used the path blaster and shot the 'Con in his head and proceeded forward with his fellow Autobots with him as they neared the location of the pinned Autobots, taking down any Decepticon in their path.**

"Nice," Qrow said with a grin.

"Man, Jaune is really skilled here," Sapphron said, impressed.

"You could say he's in the..." Yang was about to joke until she was stopped again.

"Prime?" Pyrrha, Ren and Nora said at the same time, causing Yang to grumble in annoyance.

 **Fire Team 86 heard the sounds of blaster-fire getting cut off more and more as they started to ease up.**

 **"Do you think they got all of them?" Flare-Up asked, stilling holding her weapon with her life.**

 **Before anyone could answer, A Decepticon appeared right beside them, point his weapon on them and ready to kill.**

 **"DIE AUTOBOT SCU-ARGH!" The Decepticon roared until an energon blade stabbed straight through his spark chamber, shock the Autobots in response.**

 **As the limp body of the Decepticon fell to the ground, Optimus Prime stood before them as he used the blade attachment from his path blaster to save the Autobots, who were more than thankful.**

 **"Prime!" Flare-Up said with a thankful look on her face as around them, the rest of the Decepticons were taken out as Fire Team 86 stood before the last of the Primes. Hot Rod stood far behind the group, as though he were trying to hide.**

 **"It's so good to see you, Prime!" Chromedome added with respect for his leader. "We've thought we were heading to the well of the All-Sparks!"**

"Well of Allsparks?" Ozpin said with an interested tone.

"It's their equivalent of the afterlife," View answered.

"I find they're culture to be quite interesting," Glynda said.

"You'll find out more about them soon enough," View said.

 **"I'm just glad that you were all unharmed from the assault," Optimus said softly towards his Autobots.**

 **"Yeah, well we wouldn't be if a certain someone..." Flare-Up began before she and the rest of the squad cast a pointed glare towards Hot Rod, "Hadn't given away our position!"**

"Looks like someones in trouble~" Yang in a sing-song tone, causing Blake to swat her partner.

"Yang please," Blake said in annoyance.

 **Hot Rod looked up to see Optimus giving him a very stern and disapproving look. When it came to expressing his disappointment, especially with the younger generation, the Prime would be bluntly honest, never shying away from speaking the harsh truth. The fact that he never once raised his voice when scolding someone scared Hot Rod the most, because one cannot ever tell when Optimus was angry or disappointed.**

 **"Hot Rod, I ordered your unit to meet up with Prowl," Optimus coolly reprimanded. "You disobeyed my direct orders."**

 **"Prowl can handle anything!" Hot Rod retorted defensively, not out of anger or disrespect, but to explain his reasoning behind what he did. "I just thought that it would help... if..." Hot Rod tried to explain, only to come short of a proper and logically sound reason. "I just wanted to prove myself, to you, Prime,"**

"Understandable...but it's still no excuse," Qrow said.

Pyrrha watched on as she felt that Sun was the same as Jaune when he wanted to prove himself to his friends.

 **Prime sighed at this and placed his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "Hot Rod, I understand your eagerness to prove yourself. I myself went through a similar phase when I was your age. But this is war and in war, if one is not careful, it could cost them their lives as well as those of their comrades. We cannot afford any more unnecessary losses, especially when our very future is at stake. Don't worry, your time will come, but it is not this day." Optimus spoke sagely to the young Autobot.**

 **"I... understand, Prime" Hot Rod said in compliance.**

 **"Good," Optimus said. "I want you and the rest of your unit to meet up with Prowl and stand by with his orders," Optimus ordered.**

Blake smiled at the interaction between the two, glad that Sun didn't do it entirely out of selflessness.

"I still don't like him," Ghria bluntly said as Kali sighed.

"Well I know a certain someone does," Yang teased as Blake placed her hand over Yang's mouth to stop her from talking, as certain people like Kali looked with interest and Ilia glared.

 **"Yes sir," Hot Rod said with respect as he turned to his people. "Team, let's roll out!" Hot Rod ordered as he and the rest of the team transformed into their alt mode and drove away from the location.**

 **"You do realize Optimus says that better than you?" Flare-Up pointed out.**

 **"I know, I just thought I'd try my own version of it," Hot Rod defended, sounding way to embarrassed.**

 **"...Let's just get to the checkpoint" Chromedome deadpanned as he and the rest of the squad went with their mission.**

 **Optimus watched on as the team of Autobots went to their own objective. He then sighed, "I swear, that mech is gonna be the death of me…"**

View then gave out a cough at this.

"Something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just...something..." View said cryptically.

 **He then turned to his other team. "Good luck, Autobots," Optimus said as he and a few other Autobots went inside the complex and dealt with a few stragglers that hid from the firefight.**

 **Optimus turned to one of his men, "Soldier! I'm looking for the nearest control room,"**

 **"I think it's this way!" The Autotrooper responded, leading Prime to said location.**

 **After picking up some ammo cartridges, he followed the soldier, who led him to a bright, hole in the floor as a bright blue light seeped from it.**

 **As Optimus walked into it, he was immediately flung straight from the shot he was and gracefully landed onto the upper platform.**

 **He moved to the next area. Unfortunately, the floor was torn apart as electricity threatened to burst after a few moments.**

 **"Optimus! The control room is this way!" The soldier called over from the other side of the room.**

 **The Prime took a few steps back as he charged forward as the electricity went away and Prime jumped over the gap and managed to get across to the other side.**

 **Optimus looked up as he walked. "Where are the artillery controls?" Prime asked as he got outside with the other Autobots.**

 **"It should be around the..." The Autobot was about to say until...**

 **"INCOMING!" One of the Autobots yelled as a sudden explosion occurred, causing Optimus to be sent back onto the ground.**

People jumped up in their sighs at this, surprised as all hell.

"What just happened!?" Yang asked as she was surprised.

"Did an explosion happen?" Ruby asked.

"Not quite," Ozpin said as he saw something within the cloud of smoke.

 **Despite his vision being a little hazy, he did manage to get a good look at what the cause of the explosion was. Optimus saw that the cause of the explosion was a Decepticon Leaper, a heavy ground assault class of Decepticon, one that had the ability to leap at an enormous height and then slam straight down, causing a massive explosive shockwave, just like now.**

 **"Optimus, Are you all right!?" The Autobot was guiding him asked.**

 **Before Prime could answer that, the Leaper used its attached jet booster and charged the Autobot, stabbing stabbed him through the chassis with his armoured blade. The poor Autobot screamed in agony before being tossed aside.**

 **The Leaper then noticed Optimus and activated his weapon again. Optimus started to fire at the large Decepticon as he stalked toward him. "Optimus Prime..." The Leaper threateningly intoned tone as he neared the prime.**

"That is one creepy robot!" Nora commented as she shifted in her seat, feeling like the Decepticon was staring into her soul.

Adrain whimpered at the sight of the scary machine, causing her mothers to comfort him.

"It's okay sweetie, that nasty robot isn't going to hurt you or your uncle," Sapphron assured.

 **Just as it was about to land the killing blow, a surviving Autobot leapt onto its back, distracting the Decepticon, who stumbled back as he tried to pry the pest off. The leaper then threw the Autobot aside to the ground, turning his back on the Prime, leaving his jet booster exposed.**

 **Seizing the opportunity, Optimus used his Path blaster and shot at the Leapers back again and again, each shot destroying parts of its armour. Prime's aim eventually proved true as he finally hit his target. Damaged beyond hope of repair, the Decepticon's jet booster sparked and whirred sickeningly, which gained his attention as he tried to reach behind his back. But it was too late, as the booster exploded, killing the Leaper instantly.**

 **Body parts of the leaper were scattered around the areas as Prime got back up and went over to the near doomed Autobot and helped him up. "Thanks, Optimus! I thought I was a goner,"**

"Thank god, he's safe," Pyrrha breathed out in relief.

"Good thing too," Ruby added.

 **As Optimus walked with the Autobot, so that they can meet up with the rest of his unit, Perceptor's voice spoke through the coms. "Optimus, are you alright?" The scientist asked.**

 **"I'm fine Perceptor, but..." Optimus answered and would've continued until he heard in the distance.**

 **"INCOMING!" One of the Autobots shouted as all the Autobots, including Prime, looked up to the sky and saw another leaper heading right for them. He crashed right into a bridge and right into the ground, killing a few Autobots in the process.**

"Another one!?" Yang cried out in shock and irritation.

"Nah, Jaune-Jaune is going to take that sucker out!" Nora said with confidence in her leader.

 **"AUTOBOTS; Take offensive manoeuvres!" Optimus commanded as the remaining Autobots kept their distance from the leaper and opened fire on the large Decepticon. The Leaper batted any unlucky bot that got in his line of sight and used his blade to stab them straight through. But this didn't help the Con as the combined firepower from all the Autobots there was enough to overpower the brute and ended up killing him, ending up like the last one.**

"Those guys may be strong but they aren't the smartest soldiers," Weiss gave her opinion.

"Indeed, sister" Winter chimed in. "Brute for may be effective but without a strategy, they fodder,"

 **Perceptor's voice then came back to the coms. "Optimus, according to my schematics, you should be near the artillery controls," Perceptor spoke as Optimus looked up and saw them.**

 **"I see them, Perceptor," Optimus confirmed. "But how do I get there?"**

 **"There may be an ion vent that could give you a boast," The Autobot scientist suggested as Prime turned to his side and saw that there was an ion vent, but it was powered off and needed to be charged.**

"Ooh," Nora and Ruby awed at the same time, thinking it would be fun to use that.

 **He then saw a solution to the sight of a workbench, holding a bunch of charges, the same ones he got for Perceptor. He walked over to the bench and went to find the place to put it. He found the plug and walked over to it. He plugged in the Moleculon Fuse and the machinery started to spark and fuse as the ion vents started to work up again.**

 **Prime walked over the ion vent and it launched him onto the platform. He moved and saw another ion vent to his left and used it and leapt him onto another platform, getting closer to the controls.**

 **As Prime was about to cross the bridge, he heard the distant sounds that were coming near him. He looked up and saw another leaper a few feet away from the Prime. Not only that, but a second leaper jumped by to where the controls were. These two had the Prime on the ropes.**

 **"Where do you think you're going, Prime?" One of the leapers mockingly asked.**

"Where do these guys keep coming from!?" Coco cried out as she threw her hands in the air.

"Man, they just keep..." Yang was about to pun.

"No." The teachers and Qrow said at once as Yang cursed under her breath.

"I will get one in through this screening! I swear it!" Yang grumbled.

 **Prime sighed at this. He had better things to deal with than more leapers. One of them prepared and charged at the Prime with the intent of killing him. The Prime dodged out of the way as the 'Con got stuck on the wall behind him, giving Prime a chance to shoot at his back, damaging him in the process.**

 **The other leaper jumped in the air to get a drop on Prime, but as he was in the air, Prime transformed into his alt mode and drove to where control consoles where as soon as the leaper finished jumping.**

 **Optimus knelt down and unknowing to the Decepticons, He stood near a few explosive canisters which were definitely going to use on them.**

 **One of the leaper's charges towards Optimus and as he did and got close enough near the canisters, Prime shoots the canister, killing the first leaper as his body was flown off the platform.**

 **The second leaper then leapt into the air and aimed for Prime as he stood there after the death of the first leaper. But as The Second one got close enough, Prime leapt out of the way as the Decepticon implanted into the ground.**

 **As his back was turned, Optimus opened fire on his back, causing the same spark and fire as before and soon after, the Leaper exploded and body parts flew across the area.**

"Excellent work," Glynda complimented towards the Arc.

Yeah!" Nora shouted in agreement. "Fearless Leader can take out the whole Decepticon army if he had a chance!" Nora boasted for her leader.

"That would be to obscured, Nora," Weiss pointed out.

"Well not entirely," View said as he remembered he saw several instances of him fighting the entire army at one point.

 **As soon as that was over with, Optimus walked over to the controls, "Perceptor! I found the controls,"**

 **"Excellent!" Perceptor said as Prime got in front of the controls, waiting for instruction. "You should be able to reroute Energon from the Ark directly into the long-range artillery"**

 **Optimus placed his hand on the lever and started to pull down, causing a series of gears shifting and crossing as large sound occurred from this.**

 **"It appears to be working!" Optimus said as far in front of him, a massive, metallic cannon started to rise up from the ground, activating at a full optimal level.**

"Oh, I want one..." Yang said as she stared at the large cannon.

Ren then saw that Nora had her mouth open and drool poured from her mouth when she saw the cannon. "Nora, your drooling again,"

"Don't care..." Nora mumbled as she looked at the cannon.

 **"Rocket system is online," Optimus said.**

 **"The code looks pretty rusty, so I'm going to link the artillery control directly to your targeting computer," Perceptor said.**

 **"I'll find some Decepticons to try it out on," Optimus replied as he turned and went to the opening doors, leaving the area.**

 **As Optimus walked through the hallway, he heard the sounds of Autobot soldiers in distress, and immediately shouted out, "More Decepticons! Hold them here, Autobots!"**

 **Optimus then found himself back to where he found and saved Hot Rod and his team from the Decepticons. This time, he was on a different balcony and there were a lot more Decepticons than before.**

 **Optimus Prime got into cover and started to shoot at the 'Cons below, supporting his fellow Autobots with cover fire.**

 **Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted from the other side of the area, surprising the Autobots. Prime looked from behind his cover and saw a sight he thought he'd never see today. It was a well-known Decepticon weapon known as a Marauder, a giant arachnoid-like war machine with a surplus of turrets.**

"Oh a spider robot, how original," Yang rolled her eyes at the sight.

"It's a massive killing machine, Yang," Pyrrha pointed out.

 **"I'm curious as to what an artillery strike would do to that Marauder," Perceptor asked, sounding way too excited than usual.**

 **"My sentiments exactly," Optimus told the scientist as he got out of cover and moved towards the end of the balcony, looking right at the Marauder.**

 **He activated the control system, which caused a red beam of light from his optics as they needed a target, which Prime definitely had.**

 **Optimus then activated the controls. "ARTILLERY ONLINE" A mechanical voice spoke as the sounds of a loud road started to erupt.**

 **An Autobot noticed this and shouted, "TAKE COVER!" causing him and his comrades to run out of the line of fire.**

 **A rain of projectiles came crashing down onto the Marauder, causing it to explode magnificently, sending several Deceptions flying in the air. The Autobots cheered in response, thankful for the sudden artillery support.**

Everyone was in awe and shock at the power of the cannon and what it could do to the Decepticons.

Ilia was more then shocked at this, thinking that it be one hell of a day if enemies of the White Fang had this type of weapon.

"Oh my..." Weiss gasped in shock at the sheer destruction of the cannon.

"I need to add that into my hammer..." Nora said with awe as Ren shivered at this.

 **"Oh, yeah, way to go, Optimus!" An Autobot cheered on for his leader.**

 **"Let's finish this!" Optimus declared as he jumped off the balcony and onto the ground and as he and the rest of his Autobots went to take down the rest of the surviving Decepticons and didn't know better than to surrender. One by one, the remaining Decepticons were taken out.**

 **"Clear!" shouted an Autobot as he confirmed that there were no more Decepticons in this area.**

 **Primes coms then came up as he walked back to the cover spot where he first arrived in this area. "Optimus, this is Ironhide. The Ark is getting shelled pretty bad by those warp cannon! Shields are holding for now, but it's just a matter of time!"**

 **"Help is on the way Ironhide!" Optimus said as he walked up the path.**

"I bet I'll be just fine, but I won't deny help from the kid," Qrow remarked.

"Sure," Glynda rolled her eyes at Qrows ego.

 **"You can activate more defensive weapons. Move back through the engine room... I've found a Neutron Gun near the flight deck." Perceptor spoke.**

 **Optimus immediately replied, "On my way!" as he ran back to the room while his troops rested up and prepared for their next move.**

 **Optimus Prime found the elevator and used it as it lowered him down back into the engine room; Prime also saw the energon flowing through the pipelines.**

 **Prime entered the room he was in before and found a lever to use that didn't work before.**

 **"Now that the Energon is flowing again, you should be able to open a direct route to the flight deck," Perceptor spoke as Optimus got in front of the lever and started to pull down. As he pulled the lever down, Energon started to flow through the pipes that supported the gates in front of him. The gates started to open and a pathway was created to walk through.**

 **Optimus walked through the gates and entered inside the area and waited for the doors to the next room to enter through. He then heard from Perceptor again. "Of course I don't need to remind you that the more Energon we spend on these guns, the less there is for the Ark…"**

 **"We'll have to find a way to launch the Ark when this is over," Optimus said as the doors of the next room opened.**

 **Optimus entered inside the room, but it was a little crowded, but that wasn't odd compared to the fact that the room started to shift and turn, surprising the Prime.**

 **"Perceptor, are you controlling this room remotely?" Prime asked, as he took the sudden pathway to his left, which was wide enough for him to move through.**

 **"No. What do you mean?" Perceptor asked.**

 **"The room is shifting," Prime answered as he made his way through the shifting and turning rooms.**

"What do you think is happening?" Ruby asked as she was confused by the shifting room.

"Maybe someone made it happen," Yang suggested. "Could be someone in the higher ranks,"

"I don't think that's the case. They seem very sure that the rooms shouldn't do that," Pyrrha said.

"I guess we'll see..." Ozpin mused as he looked at the room with interest as if the room had a mind of its own.

 **"I am noticing a strange power surge in your area. Could be related to the Energon you directed," Perceptor answered as Prime had to stop walking when the doors stopped. But then he looked down and saw that the floor was shifting that gateway to another entrance.**

 **He continued to walk through the shifting rooms and one thought lingered on his mind, what caused this? Perceptor did tell him about the redirected Energon, but something within his spark was telling him something else.**

 **"You're nearing the main door that leads to the flight deck," Perceptor informed as Prime turned to the right and found it. He narrowly moves past the gears and entered a large room and saw the doors in front of him.**

 **As Optimus got close, the doors slowly began to open for him, a bright shining light brimming from the crack of the doors until they suddenly stopped and a red alert alarm was heard.**

 **Optimus exasperatedly sighed, "Ahh! The power's out!"**

"Ah damn," Terra hissed as she put her hands over her sons head to avoid him listening to swears.

 **"The schematic shows an access panel nearby. You should be able to force it open." Perceptor said as Optimus turned to his left and walked over to the closed doors.**

 **He grabbed both ends of the doors and forced them apart, causing a few sparks to fly as Prime walked through the doors.**

 **Optimus Prime walked through the hallways to find his way to the flight deck but as he walked he then heard the sounds of gunfire and screaming.**

 **"Help us! We need back up! Argh!" A voice yelled as Prime saw that below him and in another room, was a squad of Autobots fighting off against Decepticons that clearly overpowered him.**

"Oh my..." Kali gasped, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

Sapphron and Terra made sure that Adrian wouldn't see this.

 **Prime jumped down to assist when he was greeted to a window and saw some Autobots defending themselves.**

 **"Shoot him!" Another cried out just before he was killed on the spot, his energon splattering over the windows as Prime looked on in shock.**

 **Optimus moved quickly if he wanted to save these bots as their screams were heard. He came across a blocked entrance, which Prime quickly blasted away and got through.**

 **Optimus moved forward, where came across a window. Then he saw an Autobot press himself against the glass, banging his fists upon it and screaming desperately for help.**

 **"Anybody, If anyone can hear me, Starscream is-" The Autobot tried to shout before an energon blade tore through his chest. The Autobot sputtered his last cries for help as his life was taken.**

 **As the limp body of the Autobot fell to the ground, Starscream (Cinder) stood tall with a proud and sadistic smirk on his face. "And if anybody can hear me, feel free to listen as I exterminate your friends!"**

" **Starscream..." Prime growled in anger.**

"Damn her..." Yang growled in anger at the sight of the seeker.

"Why is it she's always the villain in these screenings?" Ruby asked, feeling angered and confused that she kept seeing a seemingly nice person portrayed in this way.

Pyrrha was deep in thought as she thought about all the other times that they saw Cinder, like when they saw Jaune as Venom and she had a symbiote to when she was a tyrannical alien. Could it be?...

 **Of all the Decepticon commanders to run into, it just had to be Starscream, Megatron's sneaky, underhanded, and treacherous second-in-command. If there was one mech the Prime truly did hate, it was Starscream. The 'Con had quite the reputation among both Decepticons and Autobots for his desire to usurp Megatron's throne. Why the Decepticon leader had kept him around for so long was anyone's guess. Optimus often mused that Megatron thought Starscream's pathetic attempts at removing him from power were good entertainment.**

 **Prime then came across some load-bearing walls and immediately blasted them away, giving him an entrance to the room.**

 **But as he entered, he saw a limping Autobot walking towards him. "Optimus... it's an ambush!" The Autobot gasped out before falling to the ground dead.**

 **Prime looked up and saw a few Decepticons staring down at the Prime. "Don't expect any mercy, Autobot"**

 **Optimus stared down the Decepticon grunt. "I wasn't offering any..." Optimus stated as he pointed his gun at the grunt and started to fire upon him and his fellow 'Cons.**

"Get 'em, Jaune" Nora said quietly, in support for her blonde leader.

"Oh, I can't wait for this," Coco said in excitement.

 **The first 'Con jumped off and tried to shoot at him at a distance. Did these Decepticons honestly think they even had the slightest chance in destroying Optimus Prime? They couldn't be any more wrong. Optimus managed to handle these three shotgunners with ease as he switched out his Path Blaster for a 12X Scrapmaker and blasted down each of the Decepticons, taking them down in a matter of seconds with repeated fire.**

 **After beating those Decepticons, he came towards a stairway that led to where Starscream was at. He came across closed doors and was gripped them and forced them apart as he did before.**

 **As he entered he turned to his right and saw the Autobot that was pleading for help before being killed by Starscream.**

 **Prime sighed out of sadness that he couldn't save his own Autobots. He turned the other way and headed for the doors. But as they were opening, he was greeted by a grizzly sight.**

 **"No!" Optimus gasped as he saw something he prayed he wouldn't have. All around him were dead Autobots, strung about the room as they lay dead, dismembered, or worse. Some have lost their limbs and even their heads. Optimus looked on in horror as he slowly paced through the area.**

"My lord," Glynda gasped.

"There's...not a single one of them that's even alive!" Velvet gasped as she whimpered at the sight of the bodies.

"She...she's ruthless," Weiss said with a shocked looked on her face.

The people knew that while Cinder in this world was pathetic, she was still violent and brutal.

 **"Optimus, what's going on?" Perceptor asked.**

 **"I couldn't save them..." Optimus answered sadly as he continued to walk past the deceased Autobots. He noticed that an Autobot had been pinned to the wall by an energon blade, twitching violently as the spark of life extinguished within his body.**

 **Optimus fell to his knees in despair, remembering millennia of loss and suffering. He recalled all the friends he had lost, the atrocities committed by his fallen brother, and the loss of Cybertron. All this and more he felt and he sunk even more into the ground.**

"Oh Jaune," Pyrrha said in sadness at her love, wanting more than ever to be there and to comfort him in his darkest hour.

Blake also felt terrible for Jaune in this world, Cinder was a subordinate of Adam and because of her, all of Jaune's friends were dead.

 **"Remember the Ark! If we don't protect it there's no future for any of us!" Perceptor reminded his leader and friend.**

 **Optimus nodded in response. "Of course, Perceptor, you're right. I'm heading to the Neutron Gun, now," Optimus responded as he was now outside and saw the ark.**

 **Mourning can come later. Right now, Megatron must be stopped. No matter the cost.**

 **"Perceptor, I can see the Ark just ahead. Thank the Matrix, it's still standing."**

 **"Be careful approaching the Neutron Gun controls, Optimus. Decepticon troops have overrun the area," Perceptor warned.**

 **Roger that," Optimus responded.**

 **Optimus then approached a Teletraan station and loaded up and weapons, ammo and anything else that could help him deal with any Decepticon that comes his way.**

 **"You still have control over the city's artillery." Perceptor reminded. "A strike should help clear the way..."**

 **Optimus Prime kept moving his way to find the controls. But as he was walking he saw a squad of Decepticons down below and they were talking to a hologram of their leader, Megatron (Adam), standing tall with his Fusion Cannon on his arm, sending a menacing glare towards his own soldiers.**

"Adam," Ghira growled at the sight of the angry redhead.

"Different universe, same Adam," Blake said with disappointment in her voice.

"It's okay, Blake," Yang assured, placing her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Jaune's gonna stop him and his goons,"

 **"Lord Megatron, we have established a perimeter around the Neutron Gun controls," A grunt informed his leader as Optimus watched from afar.**

 **"Defend it at all costs!" Megatron demanded as his 'Cons quivered in fear.**

 **"Yes, Lord Megatron, but..." The grunt tried to say.**

 **"Without those defences, the Autobots will be powerless to stop us from taking their precious Ark… And its supply of Energon," The Tyrant said with an evil smirk.**

 **"Yes! But..."**

 **"I WANT THE ARK!" Megatron yelled, shutting up the grunt. "No Excuses!" Megatron said before threateningly adding, "Or would you like to find out what happened to the last Captain who questioned my orders?"**

"What a dick," Nora commented, not liking Adam in the slightest.

"I can't wait to see Arc beat the crap out of that guy," Coco added.

"Yeah," Velvet agreed with her partner.

 **Optimus couldn't see it, but he swore he felt the Decepticon Captain's legs buckle under the threat.** **Optimus glared at his former friend and engaged the targeting system, aiming at the Decepticons. Once the target was placed, he activated the artillery, creating a massive roar that the Decepticons heard, along with Megatron.**

 **"What was that noise?" Megatron demanded to know.**

 **"U...I don't know sir." The grunt answered as the sounds grew larger and louder. "But we'll check it out right aw-"**

 **The grunt didn't answer as the artillery blown him and his buddies away, with also the communicator was also destroyed, cutting away from the conversation as the explosion grew large.**

"Boom!" Yang simply said with a grin, feeling that this was completely justified.

"Oh they got off easy," Coco said. "Arc's really gonna let them have it after what happened to those Autobots,"

 **"Impressive, Optimus," Perceptor commended.**

 **"Save the praise for when we get out of this," Prime said as he was suddenly under fire by the other cons stationed there.**

 **He jumped from the place he was to the ground below and fought back against the Decepticons, who even had their own rocket troopers who used their weapons to hopefully blow Prime away. But Optimus was more advanced and experienced than these common cons.**

 **As he got closer, a cover spot near an ion vent, a squad of cons tried to kill him on the spot while Prime got into cover. He pulled a CLUTCH out and tossed it into the air as it transformed into its attack mode.**

"Interesting drone," Winter commented.

"I am so gonna make one," Ruby said.

"I think I will too," Coco said in agreement with her fellow leader.

"I think Jaune would want to make one of those as well," Ren said.

 **While the drone was busy, Prime used the ion vent to get closer to his objective and shot any Decepticon that was out to get him.**

 **"Optimus, I'm reading more Decepticons on the upper walkways!" Perceptor warned as Optimus nodded in understanding as he used the targeting systems and used the air strike again, causing a massive explosion, clearing away the Decepticons.**

 **Once they were dealt with, Prime walked up to the upper walkway and continued to fight off the Decepticons. But then Prime got another warning from Preceptor.**

 **"Optimus, a Decepticon dropship is heading your way!"**

 **Optimus Prime turned to see said dropship heading towards where the Artillery Controls are. Being the quick thinker that he is, Optimus called for an artillery strike before the ship could get a chance to land.**

 **A blaze of fire and fury landed on the dropship as it blew up and parts of it flew all over the place even crashing onto to some unlucky Decepticons.**

 **"I believe the scientific term for that is 'Pulverized!'" Perceptor said in an excited tone as Prime chuckled at his friend's behaviour.**

Qrow chuckled at Bart's counterpart. "Maybe a different world, but he's still the same Bart,"

"Indeed," Ozpin said in agreement.

"But at least he's more understandable then ours," Glynda said.

 **Now that the ship was gone, Prime moved from his spot and ran to where the control console was. He was forced into cover as there were a few more Decepticon survivors that managed to make it out of the crash and tried to kill Optimus.**

 **But they had no chance against a Prime as any Decepticon who had Prime in their line of sights, ultimately loses their life against Optimus.**

 **Once any and all Deceptions were taken care of, Optimus headed towards the console station. "Perceptor, I've found the Neutron Gun controls," Optimus said as he stood over the station and started to pull down the lever and as it went all the way down, Energon started to flow through the pipes.**

 **"You did it, Optimus!" Perceptor cheered. "The Neutron gun is activating!"**

 **Indeed it was as Prime saw a large machine gun was rising up from the ground below as Optimus watched on in awe.**

 **"The targeting systems won't respond, Optimus!" Perceptor said in a panic. "You'll have to fire it manually! I'm uploading coordinates to an access panel now"**

"Man, that is even more awesome!" Yang said in an excited tone.

"I can't wait for the stuff it blows up," Nora said with the same tone.

 **Optimus nodded in response and jumped over the station and ran over to the elevator area. It started to descend down to a broken down area where Prime walked his way.**

 **The Prime then got a call from his heavy hitter, "Optimus! This is Ironhide! My team and I are pinned down at the Ark's fueling station!" Ironhide roared as Prime walked under a bunch of cables and jumped through large barriers.**

 **"Patience, Ironhide," Perceptor advised. "These systems have been offline for thousands..."**

 **"We don't need the details! Just tell us how to fix it!" Ironhide yelled over the line, interrupting the scientist.**

 **"Ironhide's right, Perceptor, we don't have much time!" Prime warned as he ran through the hallways.**

 **"Yes, yes, of course, keep moving, Optimus. You should see the manual controls shortly," Perceptor informed, ending his communication.**

"Hopefully the kid will save me and the boys soon," Qrow remarked.

"He'll be there, Uncle Qrow," Ruby said with confidence.

"Yeah," Yang said in agreement. "Arcs a badass in this world, I'm sure he'll save your sorry but," Yang grinned.

"What a smartass," Qrow said before grinning. "I'm so proud,"

"You would be," Winter said, rolling her eyes.

 **Optimus kept walking into he reached a hallway and a massive surge of electricity occurred in front of him, causing him to stumble back as he had to pick the right moment again.**

 **Optimus then dashed forwards once the moments came and walked towards the closed doors and, like from before, he forces them apart, making an entrance.**

 **As he entered the room he saw a window and on the other side of that, was the war between the Autobots and Decepticons for the Ark.**

 **He then heard Ironhide roar over the comms, "OPTIMUS! The entire Decepticon army is knocking at my door! Where is that support!"**

 **Optimus was now outside and in front of the red and blue mech, was a seat for the Neutron Cannon. "Hang on, old friend," Optimus said with assurance as the gun shifted for him to pilot.**

 **Optimus sat onto the seat and worked the holographic systems in front of him as the seat shifted it up so he could be higher and have a better line of sight as the Neutron Gun was armed and ready.**

"He is so lucky!" Ruby said in awe as she wants to be the one on that chair herself.

"Just be lucky that Nora isn't the one on that seat," Pyrrha said as they turned to Nora who bounced on her seat in excitement.

 **"Ironhide, I've got your range," Prime said as his sights were set on the ground below on the oncoming army and immediately fired at the cons., blowing them away.**

 **"Optimus, I don't have the firepower to stop these tanks!" Ironhide roared over the coms.**

 **"Then you're lucky I do!" Optimus retorted as he aimed for the Decepticon tanks and opened fire at them. With him behind the controls, with this newly-activated weapon, the Autobots now have a real chance against Megatron and his army. The cannon's firepower would be enough to turn the tide of the battle.**

 **Back on the ground, The Autobots cheered for their leader as he fires a series of shots at the tanks, giving them a good chance of succeeding as he blew those tanks to the scrap yard.**

 **"Optimus, I'm scanning more tanks rolling in!" Ironhide warned.**

 **"Not for long!" Prime said with confidence in his abilities as he pointed the new tanks rolling in and Prime opened fire at the tanks, blowing them up. He also blew away the ground troops for the Decepticons and even their dropships. Soon, the new tanks were now blown apart and the Autobots were winning the battle for the ship... until...**

 **As Prime tried to fire again, he found that the gun was firing, no matter how many times he would try. Before he could question it, the holographic screen went from blue to red as a massive OFFLINE message filled the screen.**

"Wait for what!?" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"Why'd it stopped!?" Ruby asked.

"It appears that it ran out of energy to continue its firing," Winter concluded.

"But, what is Jaune going to do now?" Sapphron asked with worry.

"Jaune's fate is in his own hands now," Ozpin said.

 **"Something's wrong! The Neutron Gun isn't working!" Prime yelled,**

 **"It isn't WHAT!" Ironhide exclaimed in shock and anger at this. They had just got a fighting chance and suddenly it was taken away just as quickly.**

 **"You're out of Energon, Optimus!" Perceptor exclaimed**

 **The seat lowered itself back down to the platform as Optimus got out of his seat. "Then we need to find more, Perceptor! I'm heading back to you," Prime said as he walked to the door, only for it shut right in front of him, like it was expecting him. The Autobot leader stood in surprise.**

"Whoa!" Ruby said in surprise.

"The doors just shut..." Ilia said as she was confused and intrigued.

"But how is that possible?" Kali asked.

 **"Optimus?! My readings just spiked!" Perceptor informed as he was surprised by this himself. "What happened?"**

 **"The door just shut. On its own…" Optimus answered calmly. Despite his surprise, he was also intrigued. Just what could this mean?**

 **Just then, the wall on his right shifted down, leaving a huge gap until a stairway started to form for the Prime. Proceeding with caution, Prime walked down the stairway as it leads him to an opening door.**

"Is...the building showing him where to go?" Ruby asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby," Weiss said. "A building can't do that because it isn't alive."

"Or maybe it can..." Ozpin said as he stared at the screen.

"Oz?" Qrow said.

"I feel like we're going to see something that will be revealing,"

 **"Where are you going?" Perceptor asked. "That area doesn't even appear in the schematics!"**

 **Despite the warning, Prime continued to follow the path that was leading him somewhere.**

 **"Optim- You- break- up- Optimus..." Perceptor tried to say, only for the comms to give out as Prime entered the dark room.**

"Where's he going?" Velvet asked, concerned for love, Jaune.

"He's going to investigate the source of the walls and even the building itself," Ghira said.

 **Optimus Prime walked towards the open entrance until it just hastily shut all on its own as around the room, gears spun and large booming sounds were heard.**

 **A large hissing sound occurred as Prime turned and saw a gateway door was opening for him. Optimus then jumped down below as the doors in that area all closed at the same time as Prime looked around the room.**

 **"Whoever you are, I can feel your presence through the Matrix." Optimus spoke out to the area as if he was speaking to someone, someone very close.**

"Wait...could it be..." Weiss said as she thought her previous statement was about to be proven wrong.

"Wait, the building...is alive?" Pyrrha said.

"Something like that," View said with a smile, excited for their reactions.

 **Just then, the door on his right glowed blue, indicating it was about to open, which it did. Optimus walked over to the door and saw that below the area was dark, barely a light down there.**

 **A staircase was instantly created right for him, giving him a way to his objective. Optimus walked down the stairs, determined to find the source of all this. As he walked down, a bright light shown through a hallway. There was something, no,** ** _someone_** **calling out to him, someone very powerful and very ancient.**

 **As he reached the floor, Prime shielded his optics to give him a better view of what he was dealing with.**

 **Optimus took a choice and walked towards the light, determined to seek this mysterious being. "I ask you... no, I** ** _order_** **you... Help us, in this dire time of need." Optimus said in a deep, commanding, yet gentle tone to this mysterious being.]**

"It is alive!" Pyrrha said in awe.

"But who is it?" Sapphron asked.

 **Prime stopped walking as he was now in the middle of the shining room and he came across a lever. Something stirred within him, he didn't how, but he could feel that is was from the Matrix. It was then that he heard the voices of his predecessors, the Primes of the past, from within the mystic artefact. He heard the voices Sentinel Prime (Ozpin), Zeta Prime (Nicholas Schnee), and even the ancient Solus Prime (Summer Rose). For some reason, he thought he heard Alpha Trion's voice as well. He can hear every single Prime that came before him and they were telling him to pull the lever.**

"Mom?..." Ruby gasped at the sight of her own mother, a few tears dropping while Yang comforted her while also shocked at seeing the mother figure before her own eyes.

"Is that...father?" Winter said in shock at her own father is one of these Primes.

"Ozpin, that's..." Glynda said.

"I know, Glynda...I'm amongst one of the Primes," Ozpin said.

 **He placed his hand onto the lever and began to pull down, feeling the weight coming to him as the moment he pulled down the lever, the very room began to change as gears turned and shifted and pillars started to rotate. The room, no, the entire complex began shifting and turning.**

 **No, it was transforming.**

"Oh, I can't wait for this one!" Nora said in an excited tone.

"You should be, as you know who this is soon," View said.

They didn't know what he meant until they saw the rest of the screening.

 **Back on the front lines, the Autobots were losing the battle as their forces began losing ground. Their numbers were falling, their energon was at an all-time low, and they were losing the courage to keep the fight going. Even with Optimus Prime and all of his Lieutenants, every Autobot knew that this was indeed their darkest hour.**

 **They prayed to Primus that a light of hope would soon shine its way.**

"And I think it will," Ruby said with a smile.

 **As the Decepticons ran towards the Autobots, the floor began to open up as steam blew from the opening crevasse, with even some unlucky 'Cons hanging on for dear life, confused and frightened by what was happening. Gears shifted as some corners slid back, revealing a brilliant and bright red light emanating the newly opened chasm. Turrets and weapons started to reveal themselves and any Decepticons who were on the higher levels of the complex fell from the shockwaves produced by its titanic transformation.**

 **The vast city complex continued to transform. Two giant legs sprout out from beneath, towering over the city. Suddenly two powerful arms shot out, with hands rising from their newly discovered wrists, one of them forming a colossal fist. At the very top of the complex, a head emerged, with optics glowing red.**

 **All those on the ground had different reactions. Many ran in terror, afraid of the colossal as it stood menacingly over them. Some bowed in reverence, completely astounded by witnessing a legendary being rise again. They all heard the stories, the myths, yet they never imagined they were true. Standing in Iacon, towering over building and all Cybertronians was a Titan, A giant race of Cybertronian once said to have thrived in the time of the original thirteen Primes. But whose side was this being on?**

 **They got their answer when the fully-transformed Titan to stepped on some Decepticon tanks, squashing them as though they were Insecticons.**

 **The Titan then spoke for the first time in untold millennia. "METROPLEX HEEDS THE CALL OF THE LAST PRIME..." The Titan, now known as Metroplex (Lie Ren) spoke to his leader as he held up his hand where Optimus was as he looked on in awe.**

The students and teachers looked on with wide eyes and open mouths as they all knew that voice.

"Oh..." Pyrrha said in shock.

"My..." Ren said in shock at his titan like counterpart.

"GOD!" Nora exclaimed in shock and awe and felt very proudful that her Ren was the size and had the power of a large killer robot, all things she loved.

Without warning, she then speeds around the room like a bullet, being as fast as Ruby, even nearly hitting View as he fell to the ground. She then sped towards Ren. "RENNY!YOURAGIANTROBOTANDYOULOOKSOCOOLANDAWESOMEHOWDOYOUDOTHATWHEREDIDYOUCOMEFROMITDOESN'TMATTTERYOURSOAWESOMEOHMYGODYOURAGIANTROBOT!" Nora said all at once, shaking him back and forth.

"Nora, please, Ren needs air to breathe!" Pyrrha said as Ren started to lose focus.

 **"Optimus... what just happened?" Perceptor asked as he too saw what was happening and couldn't believe the sight before his very own optics.**

 **"Easy, Perceptor…" Optimus assured with a smile as he looked up to his new hope and friend, a holographic Autobot insignia showing upon his chest. "He's one of us," Optimus said with pride.**

 **"AWAITING YOUR ORDERS," Metroplex said in a soldierly tone as Optimus stood in the palm of his hand.**

 **"Metroplex, you must destroy the Decepticon Warp Cannons on the outskirts of the city!" Optimus Prime commanded.**

 **The battle for the Ark has finally turned in the Autobot's favour.**

The screen turned off as everyone had their thoughts.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said with excitement.

"I know right!" Yang said in agreement.

"Now Jaune and his men will have a fighting chance," Winter said.

"Yeah, but does Ren?" Coco asked as they turned to see Nora was still shaking him back and forth.

"Shouldn't we get View to stop him?" Velvet asked.

"I don't that's possible," Blake pointed out. "I think Nora knocked him out," Blake pointed out as View as on the ground from his spot as he mumbled.

"I...should of...prepared for that..." View groaned out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc. This chapter was co-written by one** **Nacoma23 who wrote the last Cybertron chapter.**

 **This chapter took a little long, but don't worry I'm back and I will think of new things to show. I don't have much to say at the moment but I can say that some of your requests can be done. Particularly Spider-Verse, but it won't be the next chapter. Thanks and see you around!**


	21. Monty Python: The Black Knight

**I Love Pancakes: Thanks. I may look it over at some point.**

 **DuplicateUserName: I will do at one point. Maybe a trailer to start off with.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **Vongola Ninja: I've never played Mass Effect before but I may do it one day.**

 **Kentucky Fan: I think Goblin Slayer could happen.**

 **HCMatos: I think I can do something like that along the way.**

 **Airchampion: I can understand how the names would be complicated. MCU Movies will be done here and I'm afraid that I won't do a Game of Thrones chapter anytime soon,**

 **Greer123: Thanks.**

 **Omni Warrior: Maybe.**

 **Alidkingz: The thought had crossed my mind at one point.**

 **Obsidian Prime: It does sound interesting**

 **MadTitan9: I'll ask** **Nacoma23 if he can do that.**

 **NCStampede: Thanks.**

 **Stratos263: Yep**

 **Kyle Bradley Fernandez: I will do soon, and do something more with that series.**

 **Cswizzle: It is a good storyline so I'll be thinking about it.**

 **Zangetsu: Once I own a copy of the Blu Ray, I'll do a chapter.**

 **Mr Nobody or YARN: It is the only Halo game besides the first is the game I've ever played from the series.**

 **Guest: Interesting idea. But my main plan is to have all characters from ToP to be the same as they are.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks**

 **The Hand of Fate: I could do that. But I've never seen the Princess Bride**

 **AnimeWatcher1014: I can do**

 **Dcsonic10: I would love to do that.**

 **Guest: Right. My mistake**

 **Guest: Well don't feel too bad, there's still a chance of that happening**

 **Titanmaster 117: I'll ask the co-creator of the chapter to see what I can do.**

 **York Lane: I could do**

* * *

View, who just got up after being knocked over by Nora, was currently looking for another to show but found it a tad difficult as he was fending off a concussion he got. "let's see if there...Um...man that girl really got me this time...should wear a helmet,"

As View kept searching through the worlds, he then deiced to go through a different pile. He went for a box that contained worlds that he already showed before. He picked up an orb from the box and placed his hand on it and swiped it to the left, going back a few.

View floated down to the area as the people watched. "So, how are you feeling, View?" Ozpin asked.

"Well a lot better, still gaining a bit more memories, no thanks to a certain someone..." View said, directing his gaze at Nora who looked away, whistling innocently.

"But in the end, I did find a world," View said as he held an orb up.

"So what's this world about?" Saphron asked, holding a sleeping Adrian.

"Well, this world isn't anything new for Teams RWBY and JNPR as this was the second world I showed" View explained.

"Wait a minute," Weiss hummed before she snapped in realisation. "The world where Jaune was a king!?"

"Yep!" View nodded.

"Wait, my brother was a king in this world!?" Saphron asked with shock.

"Yes it does, Saphron," Pyrrha nodded in response.

"Oh boy," Ruby muttered, remembering what happening when she saw the world.

"What's the problem?" Qrow asked, confused by his niece's reaction.

"The world we saw before was a little...odd," Blake said.

"I don't doubt it could be a little strange, but how bad could it be?" Kali asked.

"You didn't see the killer bunny," Yang commented.

Velvet perked up at this in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"It won't be that moment again, it'll be something farther back in the story," View confirmed as he threw the ball at the screen.

 **Monty Python and the Holy Grail - The Black Knight**

 **The screen opens up to a forest with dramatic music playing in the background. A clunking noise was heard from the forest as two people were trolloping through the forest on their journey.**

 **These two were King Jaune, dressed in kingly armour and his servant Ren, who held two coconuts and used them as a substitute for horses.**

"Wow, I gotta say, Jaune looks kind of nice as a king," Saphron commented.

"Can't say the same thing for Ninja boy," Qrow remarked.

Nora stared at the hunter blankly for a few seconds before scowling, thinking of many _accidents_ to happen to him.

 **But away from these two, were two knights in armour, locked in a fight of the death, one would surely be victorious over the over as they're blades clashed back and forth.**

"Woah, a knight fight!" Coco said with an impressed tone. "I can't wait to see where this is going!"

 **The screen then changed back quickly to Jaune and Ren galloping through the woods, on their journey.**

"Oh, nevermind then," Coco said in a disappointed tone.

"You wanted to see that?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, I find that knights have the best fashion traits,"

 **Then back to the knights and their deadly fight.**

"Oh, no, they're back at their fight again," Kali said.

 **Now back to Jaune and Ren and their journey as they kept going through the woods with their coconuts.**

"Nevermind," Kali corrected.

"Why are they using coconuts?" Glynda asked.

"We don't know," Blake responded. "We've been trying to figure it out,"

"Well, what is Mr Arcs quest?" Ozpin asked.

"To find the Holy Grail, an ancient relic," Weiss answered. Ozpin hummed in interest, never heard of that relic before.

 **Then back to the two knights fighting again. This time they were more identifiable as one was green and the other was black.**

 **As Jaune and Ren kept galloping they eventfully saw the fight for themselves, watching the bloodthirsty fight before their very own eyes.**

 **They're blades clashed in the air as the green knight kicked the black knight in the gut and bashed his helmet with the end of his sword. He then went to get him in the head by bringing his sword on his head but was instantly blocked by the Black Knight and pushes him back and jabs him with his sword as the green knight clumsily falls to the ground.**

 **Jaune and Ren watched on from a distance with great interest over the knight's fight, finding them both to be great warriors.**

"These two seem to be great fighters" Ghira commented.

 **as their blades clashed in the air and pushed the way down, the black knight kicked the green knight in the leg as he screeched in pain. The Black Knight went for the kill but the green knight dodged out of the way in time and bashed the black knight in the head, causing him to fall to the ground.**

"Quick move," Pyrrha said.

"I'm just worried that something strange will happen like before," Weiss said.

"What happened before?" Winter asked.

"I think it'll be better if you see it for yourselves," View interrupted.

 **Jaune and Ren continued to watch on the fight go on**

 **The Green Knight grabbed a mace and hurled it towards the downed Black Knight but he grabbed him by the hand and flipped him over.**

 **Jaune and Ren watched as the green knight tried to kill him with then mace again but the Black Knight used his own sword to block the mace. The two struggled back and forth but the Black Knight was stronger and tossed the Green Knight to the ground.**

 **Jaune and Ren looked on impressed.**

 **The Black Knight turned to see the Green Knight yelling in anger as he recklessly charges at him with full force. But The Black Knight was prepared for this as he threw his blade straight through his helmet as it spurs blood out of it.**

"Wooah ho, ho! Brutal" Nora said in shock and awe.

"Woah, that is pretty hardcore," Qrow commented.

"I just hope Jaune has a chance against him," Saphron said as she covered her son's eye's during the fight.

"If Jaune's a king, then he can handle it, I'm sure of it," Velvet said with dreamy eyes.

Pyrrha glared at the bunny. "Oh, you little...you think you can just stare at Jaune dreamily? I've been doing that since I met him!"

 **Jaune and Ren were amazed by the fight as the Black Knight removed his blade from the fallen knight's body.**

 **The two looked at each other and nodded at once as they gallop to where the Black Knight was standing as he stood in a guarding state.**

 **"You fight with the strength of many men, sir knight!" Jaune complimented to the victor.**

 **The Knight however just stood there in silence, unresponsive to Jaune's words.**

 **"I am Jaune, King of the Britons," Jaune introduced himself in a lord like voice.**

 **The Black Knight still stood there, saying nothing to the king.**

 **"I seek the finest and the bravest knights in the land to join me in my court at Camelot," Jaune said.**

"Camelot?" Ozpin hummed in interest.

"It sounds like a kingdom," Winter said.

"It must be where they're headed to," Ilia said.

 **The Black Knight was still silent.**

 **Jaune looked back at Ren for a moment before turning back to the Knight. "You have proved yourself worthy, will you join me?" Jaune asked, hoping he would respond to this answer.**

 **But just as before, the knight was silent and said nothing in response to his answer.**

"Guess he's just not that willing to make conversation," Velvet said.

 **Jaune sighed in disappointment at this. "You make me sad, so be it!" Jaune said. "Come, Ren!" Jaune commanded as he and Ren were about to walk past the knight.**

 **"None shall pass..." The Knight finally said in a deep voice, surprising Jaune and Ren.**

"Oh, he's got a cool voice," Yang said.

 **"What!?"**

 **"None shall pass!" The Knight repeated back to the blonde king.**

 **"I have no quarrel with you, good sir knight!" Jaune said with respect. "But I must cross this bridge..."**

 **"Then you shall die!" The Knight declared.**

"Take his ass down, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered on for her leader.

"Miss Valkyrie! Please calm yourself," Glynda reprimanded.

 **"I command you!" Jaune yelled. "As King of the Britons to stand aside!"**

 **"I move..." The Black Knight said, turning his head to face Jaune. "For no man," The Knight finished, looking Jaune in the eye.**

 **"So be it!" Jaune said definitely as he drew his blade and the Black Knight was in a defensive position.**

 **The Black Knight went to attack first as he swung his blade towards Jaune as he blocks it and strikes his blade back.**

 **The Black Knight went for his legs but Jaune dodged out of the way of the blade. he went for the other side but Jaune used his sword to block it. The knight went for his gut but the blonde moved a few steps back.**

 **The two stared each other down as they continued their battle. As The Black Knight went for the legs again before Jaune blocked it, he bashed his sword on the Knights helmet.**

 **Ren laughed at this while Jaune gave a prideful smirk.**

Pyrrha also smiled at her loves fighting skill, wondering how he was trained in this world.

 **The Black Knight then thrashed around widely, trying to kill the blonde knight. But as swung his sword over his head, Jaune blocked it and immediately dismembered his left arm as it falls to the ground.**

Ruby shrieked in shock at this. She didn't expect to see Jaune easily cut off that knights arm off that easy.

"Woah!" Ilia said in shock. "That was pretty skilful,"

"I didn't think it would take a simple swing to take a guys limb off," Qrow said.

"Well, at least the fight is over now," Kali said.

"Don't be too sure," View said.

"What do you mean, the Black Knight's lost his arm, he can't possibly go on," Glynda said,

 **"Now stand aside, worthy adversary," Jaune commanded as the knight stood there without his arm.**

 **"Tis but a scratch!" The Knight insisted as Jaune stood in disbelief.**

"Wait! what?!" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"He's still going!?" Coco said in shock and confusion.

"He can't be! his arm was sliced off!" Weiss said.

 **"A scratch!? Your arms off!" Jaune pointed out.**

 **"No, it isn't" The Knight quickly denied.**

 **"Well, what's that then!?" Jaune pointed at the arm on the ground.**

 **The Black Knight gave a quick look at the arm on the ground before turning back to Jaune. "I've had worse," The Knight casually said.**

 **"You liar!" Jaune called out.**

"He's determined, I'll give you that," Blake said.

 **"Come on, ya pansy!" The Black Knight insulted, insistent on keeping the fight going as he swung his sword at Jaune who easily blocked it.**

 **The Knight clashed left and right as Jaune blocked the assault.**

 **The Black Knight then went screaming towards Jaune, who just went to the other side and hacked off the other arm, leaving him completely disarmed.**

"Now the fights over!" Weiss sighed in relief.

"Y'know Yang, I just realized something," Ruby said as she turned to her sister. "You didn't make a pun about that guy losing his arms yet,"

"Yeah, I know" Yang simply said.

"Why is that?" Blake asked with an assuming look.

"Pfft, I'm not making puns that are too obvious," Yang said, causing her teammates, friends and teachers to give her a look of incredulity

 **"Victory is mine!" Jaune declared.** **He went down on one knee and started to pray. "We thank thee, Lord, that in our..." Jaune recited until he was suddenly kicked in the head and onto the ground.**

 **The Black Knight kept kicking Jaune on the ground. "Come on then!" The Knight taunted.**

"Oh come on!" Weiss cried out.

"He should be at least on the ground, not standing around like that," Kali said as she was highly confused by these events.

"What is he, immortal?" Yang asked.

Ozpin then wondered if this knight was indeed immortal, but then remembered his past lives and didn't once go through a period like this.

 **"What!?" Jaune cried out in confusion and irritation.**

 **"Have at you!" The Knight cried out as he kicked Jaune again as he got up from the ground with his sword in hand.**

 **"You are indeed brave, sir knight, but the fight is mine," Jaune said.**

 **"Oh, had enough, eh?" The Knight mocked as circled around the king.**

 **"Look you stupid bastard you got no arms left!" jaune said in an annoyed voice rather than a kings tone.**

 **"Yes, I have!" The Knight denied.**

 **"LOOK!" Jaune yelled at the limbs at the ground.**

 **"Just a flesh wound," The Knight dismissed as he kicked Jaune once again.**

"That is not a flesh wound," Qrow commented. "That is a loss of limbs"

"I don't think he knows it," Coco said. "Or is just ignoring that fact,"

 **"Look stop that!" Jaune demanded.**

 **"Chicken!" The Knight insulted like a child as he kept kicking. "Chicken!"**

 **"Look I'll have your leg!" Jaune threatened.**

 **The Knight ignored him as he kicked him once more.**

 **"RIGHT!" Jaune yelled, finally having enough of this and swung his sword at one of the knight's leg, hacking it off as he jumped around on one leg.**

"Can it finally be over now?" Weiss asked.

 **"RIGHT! I'll do you for that!" The Knight declared.**

Weiss then buried her head into her hands, groaning in irritation.

"This has gone from being a well-crafted fight to a sad display," Glynda commented

"I feel bad for the black knight," Ruby said.

"I don't," Weiss said.

"I think this is kind hilarious!" Nora said.

 **"You'll what!" Jaune cried out.**

 **"Come here!" The Knight hopped over to Jaune who was far more than annoyed by this.**

 **"What are you going to do, bleed on me?" Jaune mocked.**

"I doubt he had enough blood to give," Ghria said.

"Considering that most of it is on the ground and must be delirious" Winter added.

 **"I'M INVINCIBLE!" The Black Knight declared as he nudged Jaune, doing no pain whatsoever.**

 **"Your a looney..." Jaune stated.**

"That is the understatement of the year," Blake said.

 **"The Black Knight always triumphs!" The crazy knight declared as he continued to hop. "Have at you!"**

 **Jaune just had an irritated scowl through all of this.**

"Oh, Jauney's gonna wreck that guy up," Nora said.

 **"Come on then!" The Knight insisted.**

 **Jaune, by this point, had just had enough of this and hacked away the last of the knight's limbs away, leaving him a stump on the ground.**

 **The Knight looked at himself back and forth and looked up to see Jaune putting his sword away. "All right. We'll call it a draw."**

"Really," Blake said with a raised brow.

"Well, he must be on his last limb!" Yang punned, causing everyone to groan.

"Damn it!" Weiss cursed. "I knew you were leading up to something,"

"And none of you suspected!" Yang said with a toothy grin.

 **Jaune just gave an annoyed groan and signalled Ren toward him. "Come, Ren," Jaune commanded as Ren nodded and used the coconuts again as the two started to walk away.**

 **"Oh, I see, running eh!" The Knight said. "You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you!" The Knight demanded as they continued to walk away. "I'll bite your legs off!"**

The screen then turned off.

"So, what did you all think?" View asked.

"I think I understand what my sister meant from before, "Winter said.

"Ditto," Qrow said in agreement.

"Well, I thought it was funny!" Nora said with a smile.

"I did too, kinda," Velvet said in agreement.

"Well, I'll find another world to show to you all in a moment," View said as he went to try and find the next world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter for Worlds of Arc.**

 **I was struggling to find a good reaction to show and thought about showing segments from worlds I did before and thought it would be a good idea.**

 **Next time will be a world within Marvel, not the MCU, but something that I'm sure people will remember and to see who's worthy. Thanks and see you around!**


	22. Shazam Trailer

**Remant's Sage: You'll never know...**

 **Greer123: Well I won't do that just yet.**

 **BlackDevilSwordsman: Yes it is.**

 **Stratos263: Thanks.**

 **StrongGuy159: I love that idea.**

 **Guest: I would love to do The Wolf Among Us.**

 **4thwallbreaker: Don't think it is likely.**

 **MeteorElDrago: And you never will.**

 **Hapless-Ace: I'll see what I can do.**

 **ChaotixController: I may do it sometime.**

 **Agurra of the Darkness: Well I need to see if fully before I can do a chapter and I want to see it because it was done by Mel Brooks.**

* * *

View came into the area with a new orb. This orb was glowing red and had a strike of lighting across it, causing Nora to perk up in interest.

"Ooh, what is that!?" Nora said with awe and internet.

"This will be the next world I'll be showing you." View answered. "In forms similar to Venom and the Saiyan worlds"

"You mean trailers?" Yang muttered with a grin, causing View to cast off an annoyed look.

"Don't start with me." View warned as Yang threw her hands in the air in mock surrender.

"So whats this next world about then?" Qrow asked.

"Well this one is going to be super hero based..." View said as some grinned in excitement, others rolled their eyes and some that were just indifferent to it. "And...well, it's better if you see for yourselfs." View said as he tossed the orb into the screen as it played up.

 **Shazam!**

 **The screen opens up to a wide shot of a city but then quickly changed to a young Jaune Arc as he was casually walking in the streets.** **"You've run from foster homes in six counties." A woman said in the background.**

"Wow, Jaune looks really young" Ruby said.

"I think a few years?" Weiss speculated.

"Wait, foster homes?" Blake said with a confused look.

"Oh yeah." View said as he remembered something. "In this world, Jaune...is, well, an orphan."

"Orphan?" Pyrrha said with a sad look on her face, becoming immediately worried and said for her partner and loved one.

Ilia felt a twinge of relatability to this, having been orphaned one day after the incident at the mines.

"What happened to his parents?" Weiss asked.

"Or any other family?" Saphron asked, concerned about her brother and was wondering where she was right now.

"No one knows yet." View said. "But Jaune is managing just fine and if you see, you'll find out how."

 **The screen then flipped to Jaune running and him breaking into a car. "I can take care of myself." Jaune insisted as he sat in an office.**

 **"When your 18." The woman said as Jaune looked away to the other room where a man and a woman were waiting in a room. "Give these people a chance, because that's what they're giving you."**

 **Jaune watched at his foster parents with an unsure feeling about them.**

"Its not something to take up lightly, kid." Qrow said.

 **The screen changes to a car driving up to a house with Christmas lights surrounding it. The screen shifts to Jaune inside the family home with the people within it.**

 **"This is Jaune Arc." The woman introduced as Jaune came across a blue haired boy with a walking crutch. "Make sure you make him feel at home."**

"Neptune?" Weiss said before realizing what he was using.

"Oh, poor Neptune, he's got a crutch" Ruby said.

 **"They seem nice..." Neptune whispered to Jaune as the screen shifts to the whole family. "But don't buy it." Neptune said.**

"Wait, what?" Velvet said in both a confused and concerned tone.

 **"It gets real Game of Thrones around here." Neptune said in a serious voice as Jaune got instantly worried for his well being.**

 **Until Neptune snorted in amusement. "Dude, just messin' around." Neptune said, patting Jaune on the arm as Jaune sighed, "You look at me and you're like, "Why so dark? you're a disabled foster kid, you've got it all!" Neptune recapped as Jaune walked off.**

"Really?" Coco said with an unimpressed look.

"Bit of a dick move there." Yang commented.

"Yes, it does seem rather inappropriate to joke with someone who has had a rough life around foster care," Winter said in agreement.

 **The screen then changed to a school setting as Jaune and Neptune walking in the hallways.**

 **"If you could have one super power. what would you pick?" Neptune asked as Jaune saw that Neptune had a bunch of superhero memorabilia.**

 **"Everybody chooses flight. You know why?" Neptune asked as he and Jaune was sat around a lunch table.**

 **"So they can fly away from this conversation?" Jaune remarked as the screen changed to outside, with Jaune walking on his own while Neptune follows. "No, because heroes fly!" Neptune answered.**

"I'm honestly surprised that Neptune of all people would be encouraging Jaune to get into superheroes" Blake said.

"Yeah, I would of thought it be the other way 'round" Yang said in agreement.

"Different universe, remember," Weiss said. "Besides, Neptune has far more important things in mind than some pointless books about heroes"

"You mean besides flirting with other girls" Yang said with a grin, causing Weiss to glare and Winter to raise an eyebrow at this.

 **They kept moving until Neptune was suddenly grabbed by some bullies as they slammed him onto a car, tossed him to the ground and kicked him.**

"Hey! what the hell!" Nora exclaimed as she glared angrily at the two bullies.

"What a awful thing to do to someone!" Pyrrha said in agreement as she narrowed her eyes at the bullies picking on Neptune who couldn't fight back.

"I agree, it is downright despicable to do that to someone." Glynda said in agreement.

 **"What, do you need your fake family to fight for you?" The bully mocked as Jaune looked back in disgust and anger at the two bullies picking on Neptune.**

Yang grinned at her fellow blonde. "Well they won't get away with it for long."

 **"Hey!" Jaune called out as one of them looked behind him, only to get whacked in the face by a crutch. Jaune then used the the end of the crutch to slam it against the first bullys stomach as he went down in pain.**

 **"Man, sorry about that." Jaune said as he faked winced at the pair.**

"I'm not." Coco said as she smiled at what Jaune had just done. "Bastards deserved it"

"Miss Adel," Glynda reprimanded. "Watch your tone."

"Aw, come one, Glynda." Qrow said. "The kid should be able to express how she feels." Qrow said as the teacher gave him a glare.

 **The screen then shifted to Jaune running throughout the town, running from the bullies, eventually leading down to a subway area as Jaune managed to get inside of one of them as the doors shut on the bullies and Jaune pulled a few faces at them as he got away to safety.**

"YES!" Nora cheered on. "Jaune-Jaune got away from the mean bullies"

"I'm just glad he didn't get into any more trouble." Saphron said, feeling glad.

"Just give it a few seconds" View said, causing the people to wonder what he meant, and wonder whether it was bad or good.

 **After he got away from the bullies, Jaune sat down on a seat and relaxed himself, feeling like nothing else would happen today.**

 **Until he noticed something peculiar. The text above him changed from regular english to some sort of ancient text and the subway's lights started to flicker back and forth.**

Ozpin kept watching out of interest of the next he just witness.

Team RWBY, NPR, CV and Saphron and Terra were worried what was going to happen to the blonde goof and hoping that nothing bad would happen.

 **"Jaune Arc..." A deep and mysterious booming voice called out to the young boy as the subway started to rumble, the glass on the windows started to freeze up and the other people on the cart disappeared. "I chose you, as champion..." The voice continued as** **Jaune closed his eyes hut and held on tight for dear safety.**

"Champion?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **Once the comotion had stopped, Jaune stood by the exit doors as they began to open up. The doors open to a cave like surrounding.**

 **"Hello!" Jaune called out, hoping someone was out there who was listening.**

 **The screen the shifted to Jaune entering a throne like area and far in front of him was an old wizard, holding a staff and bared a symbol of a lighting bolt on his chest as he sat on a throne and above the man was the same symbol of a lighting bolt.**

"Ooh! I like this already!" Nora said as she kept watching.

"I wonder what his intentions are with Jaune." Ren wondered.

 **"Say my name so my powers can flow through you" The old man said to the young Arc as he circled around him.**

 **"But I don't know your name sir" the young blonde said.**

 **The ancient wizard looked up at the young boy. "Shazam" The sage old wizard answered.**

Yang, started to snicker in response before laughing out loud so much she fell on the floor, with tears in her eyes. "That is a ridiculous name! HAHAHAHA!" The blonde laughed as her teammates watched her, while also holding their own laughter.

"I agree, it is so dumb" Qrow snickered in response.

"I think it sound cool!" Nora said, the only one not laughing while Ren and Pyrrha only gave off smiles.

"It does give off a sort of magicians sense" Terra said.

 **Jaune just snorted in amusement at this. "Are you for real?"**

 **"SAY IT!" The wizard demanded.**

 **"Okay!" Jaune said, stopped laughing out of fear of the old man.**

 **He then held onto the staff and began to say the words. "Shazam?" Jaune said in a uncertain tone.**

 **Then, a bolt of lighting struck down onto Jaune Arc as lighting and smoke began to fill the room.**

 **A hand slammed onto the ground. As Jaune rise up from the ground, he then saw himself in shock as he had aged to a man in his twenties and now wore a red suit with a white cloak and bared a lighting bolt that glowed with immense power. He had become, Earth's Mightiest Mortal.**

"Woah" Yang said in awe.

"I knew it was awesome..." Nora whispered intensely.

"So what has happen to Mr Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"The wizard transferred his powers to Jaune, causing him to age up to the appropriate age for him to use these powers and now has becomes this worlds newest champion." View answered.

"Well I am loving the outfit." Coco grinned. "The white cape sells it off for me"

 **The screen the changed to Neptune by the kitchen window. He suddenly screamed when he saw the older Jaune suddenly snapped there holding a sign that said. "Don't scream"**

"Yeah, don't scream at a guy in a red suit who suddenly shows up at your window" Qrow remarked.

 **"It's me! It's Jaune" Jaune said as he pointed to himself.**

 **"What is happening?" Neptune whispered to himself as he was way beyond confused by these events. He then went outside to where Jaune was.**

 **"Your're the only person I know that knows anything about this caped crusader stuff." Jaune said to the blued haired boy.**

 **"Can I?" Neptune asked, gesturing to Jaune's lighting bolt.**

 **Jaune looked down to what he was referring to. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." Jaune obliged.**

 **Neptune slowly placed his hand on the lighting bolt and as his hand got closer, strains of electricity sprung from the bolt on to his fingers, similar to a tesla coil as Neptune laughed in amazement at this.**

 **"It's crazy, right?" Jaune said with a nervous smile.**

"Crazy awesome!" Nora said as she wanted to see her leader in action.

"I am curious to see what powers this Jaune lad has." Ghira said,

 **"What are your superpowers?" Neptune asked out of excitement.**

 **Jaune eye's widen at this thought in surprise. "Superpowers? Dude, I don't even know how to pee in this thing!" Jaune exclaimed.**

Weiss cringed at this. "Ew."

"Don't be like that Weiss, you'd ask similar questions if you ever "came in" Yang remarked.

Weiss was confused at first before she realized what she meant and glared at her teammate as she turned away and gave a affirmative "Hmph!"

 **The screen then changed to Neptune in a parking lot area, with a cam recorder and a notepad. The video started up with Neptune holding the notepad up with the words "Super Strength Test I"** **While Jaune just did a little dance before he began the test.**

 **Jaune then punched a huge chunk of a pillar off as the young Arc looked amazed.**

"Amazing" Pyrrha complimented.

 **"You have super strength!" Neptune said in excitement.**

 **"Can you fly?" Neptune asked as Jaune's eye's widen in shock at this.**

 **"Flight Test I" the words filled the screen as Neptune and Jaune were outside, with Jaune on a skateboard ramp.**

"Oh, I can't wait to see this!" Ruby gushed with excitement.

"I know!" Nora said in agreement. "He's gonna be like, "Up, up and..."

 **The young Arc took a step back and leaped straight into the air!...by a few feet in the air before he started to fail around before falling straight into the ground in pain.**

"Down on his ass." Qrow finished.

"Is he alright?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah...he'll be facing a lot worse than that" View said.

 **"You okay!?" Neptune called out. "Why aren't you talking?" Neptune asked as all Jaune could do is groan in pain.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD**

 **The screen then shifted to a car crashing right in front of Neptune and the two bullies as they looked shocked and terrified.**

 **"You know, I don't think that's going to buff out." Neptune said.**

"Serves them right" Terra said.

"I agree," Blake said.

 **The screen then changed to Jaune and Neptune in the mall as Jaune started to use his powers to charge peoples phones. "Your phone's charged, your phone's charged." Jaune said as he used lighting.**

"Man, wouldn't that be useful" Yang said. "Jauney can be my own personal scroll charger."

"Wouldn't that be a gross misuse of his powers?" Ren asked.

 **Suddenly, one of the phones he charged suddenly exploded due to overpower. "What the hell!" The man exclaimed.**

 **Say**

 **The screen then showed Jaune with aged man, who wore a black trench coat, had a scar on his eye and looked intimidating. "Your like a bad guy right?" Jaune asked.**

 **Jaune Arc then went to through the first punch but was instantly grabbed by the doctor.**

"Hmm..." Ozpin hummed.

"Something wrong, headmaster?" Glynda asked.

"I have a feeling I've seen that man somewhere before."

 **Say  
The Magic Word**

 **Jaune, as his younger self was walking towards something with a determined look on his face. "SHAZAM!" Jaune yelled to the skies as a lighting bolt struck apon him and he changed to his alter ego.**

 **Jaune and Neptune were now in a store as Jaune walked forward."Gentlemen!" Jaune said to a pair of store robbers as they held the woman at gunpoint. They then pointed their guns at the hero and immediately shot him.**

 **The bullet however, fell to the ground as it had a dent on it as Jaune was in awe at this.**

 **"You have bullet immunity!" Neptune exclaimed in absolute glee.**

 **"I'm bulletproof..." Jaune gasped as Neptune laughed in excitement and the two thugs were very confused about the situation.**

"Awsome!" Ruby and Nora said at once.

"Phew" Saphron, Terra, Pyrrha and Velvet said once. Saphron and Terra were happy that their family didn't die and Pyrrha and Velvet because of obvious reasons.

"Well, it does seem Mr Arc has quite a range of abilities at hand." Winter said.

 **Jaune and Neptune laughed at this in excitement. Jaune then turned to the gun men. "Your dead." Jaune said with a straight face.**

 **Seconds later, the two goons were thrown out of the store, via a window as they fell to the ground, wrapped around in christmas lights as two onlookers looked on in shock.**

 **Jaune and Neptune causally walked out the store, Jaune holding a crate of drinks. "Sorry about your window!" Jaune apologized.**

"Ah, he's doing a Pyrrha" Yang said, causing the champion to blush in response.

 **"Have a good night!" Neptune said.**

 **"But your welcome for not getting robbed!" Jaune added as the two thugs stumbled on the ground. "Oh hey, what's up!" Jaune said in a cool tone to a woman passing by. "I'm a superhero" Jaune said with a smirk.**

 **SHAZAM!**

"So, what did you lot think of that?" View asked.

"It was awesome!" Nora and Ruby said at once.

"I found it to be quite intriguing." Ozpin said as he wanted to know more behind the the magic and lore of Shazam.

"Well, while I thought it was quite intriguing, I do have one problem with it." Weiss said.

"And that is?" Blake asked.

"The name." Weiss answered. "While I do find it ridiculous to say, what if Arc says it in mid battle and he changes back to his regular age?"

"I think I agree with Weiss." Pyrrha said in agreement. "He should have a different name than the one he says to transform."

"Actually, he does have a different name to use that sounds a lot better." View said.

"Really? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, It's Captain Mar..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I know I made it seem like in the last chapter that the next world was going to be related to Thor, and it was going to be but I had to change at the last second. So I apologize to anyone who was eager to see a Thor chapter.**

 **I'm also gonna try and make an effort to update more regularly like when I first started out.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be a lot more light heated and filled with comedy as it follows a a man hunting something in the woods, after all, it is duck season. Or was it wabbit season, I just can't remember, but I do know it'll be looney.**


	23. Looney Tunes: Rabbit Seasoning

**Perseus12: I don't know when I'll do a Avengers type chapter but I think it may happen. I will do Aladdin but won't do any genderbending.**

 **Stratos263: Thanks.**

 **Kyle Bradly Fernandez: I will do Mortal Kombat some time soon.**

 **StrongGuy159: I'll try.**

 **Zechs: Well I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **READER1O1O: It would make more attraction come. Thor related chapters will come.**

 **HCMatos: I will do Thor but no so sure about Superman.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks**

 **Crescentation: I'll see it what it is.**

 **The Composcreator: I will do a full on chapter on Broly now that I have the DVD for it.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Soon enough.**

 **VirusChris: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I can do Venom some time soon.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **MeteorElDrago: I have been meaning to see that movie and will do soon.**

 **HerefromtheHeartbreak: Or did I never leave at all?**

 **CrimsonDemon278: Cool.**

 **Sanguiano2001: I can do Doom, but not now.**

 **Raizor: I will do.**

 **Rven23: Yes.**

 **Roktoof: I will be doing Men In Black, but it will most likely be the original.**

 **NexusPrime42: I hope.**

 **Kuro Torii: Thanks, I do try and rule out any errors. I don't know if I'll do Dark Souls but we'll see.**

 **Benji the Monocat: You bet.**

* * *

"So what world are you having us see?" Ozpin asked as View came back with an orb.

"Yeah? is it something fun? or dangerous or fun and dangerous?!" Nora said with a wide grin, excited to see what world she was going to see.

"Well it is something rather humorous, especially for certain people here will find it rather cathartic" View said. "It does give me a smile."

"Does it?" Ruby questions." I mean, you don't really have a face, its just eyes" Ruby said, causing Weiss to jab at her partner.

View just gave Ruby a blank look for a few seconds before speaking again. "Anyway, this is more comedic then serious so I hope you'll find enjoyment in this" View said as he threw the orb at the screen.

 **JAUNE ARC  
IN**

 **Rabbit Seasoning**

 **The screen opens up to a bright green forest, birds chirping and hunters go and find their prey. In the middle of these woods was a white sign that read "If you're looking for fun -"**

 **The screen then pans to more signs in the woods that each have a different message. "You don't need a reason-"**

"Well I agree with it so far, fun is fun and you don't need no reason!" Yang said with a grin.

"Is that why you trashed up that nightclub?" Ruby said with a raised brow.

Yang just whistled away from her sister.

 **The screen continues to pan over to a bunch of more signs, showing off each different message. "All you need is fun"**

 **"It's rabbit season!"**

 **Then the screen pans up to a massive collections of signs planted on the trees and all of them had the same word "Rabbit Season"**

Velvet completely stiffened up when she saw this and felt a growing surge of anger.

Coco noticed the sudden anger from her partner. "You okay, Vel?" Coco asked.

"I'm fine..." Velvet said through her teeth, trying to keep her anger in before taking a deep breath in. "I just can't help but feel a little angry at the fact there are people hunting rabbits and it makes me feel a little annoyed."

"Well I think you may like what happens here." View said.

 **The screen then turns to black and come back again, this time a sign that read "Rabbit 150ft that way" was shown. And then another sign that showed "Rabbit 75 ft ahead" was shown and another sign that read "Rabbit 25 ft ahead"**

 **The the sound of a loud bannging was heard as the camerea panned to a duck faunus using a hammer on a sign. The duck faunus had a large orange beak and blue hair, this was of course, Neptune.**

"Wait is that Neptune?" Weiss asked, confused by the member of Team SSSN being there.

"Huh, didn't think he'd be here." Blake commented as she two was also surprised that the flirt was now a duck faunus.

 **He then walked away from the sign and grabbed a tool box from the ground. Neptune picked up a tool and planted it on the ground, making false footprints.**

 **Neptune then came across a hole in the ground and a post box that read J. Arc. Neptune then placed the last print and started to sneak away from the hole.**

 **As Neptune tip toed away, he then turned to the camera. "Awfully unsporting of me I know but what they hey I gotta have some fun!" Neptune said as he hid behind a rock.** **He popped his head over. "Besides, its really duck season!" Neptune said as he placed his head back down.**

"That is rude." Nora frowned.

"I agree, it is awful for Neptune to let Jaune be in any hunters grasp" Pyrrha said in agreement.

"W-well, there must be a reason for this." Weiss said in defence.

"Yeah, he's a dick." Qrow remarked as he drank his flask as the Weiss glared.

 **The screen then changed to a hunter sneaking through the woods as he held a rifle and a large hat. This was Cardin Fudd, and he was on the hunt.**

"Oh great Cardin," Velvet muttered, feeling instantly angry at the sight of her bully.

"I guess he's the hunter in this." Ruby said as she didn't like Cardin as well, but not as much as Velvet or Blake.

"And that would make Jaune his next target" Weiss pointed out, making the rest of Team JNPR worry for their leader.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much" View assured.

"Why's that?" Glynda asked.

"You'll see soon enough." View said.

 **He turned to the audience. "Its wabbit season! huhuhuh!" Cardin laughed as he suddenly found tracks on the ground. "Oh boy! Wabbits twacks hahaha!" Cardin chuckled as he started to follow the trail.**

Ynag gave a chuckle at this. "What is up with his voice, it sound really off!" Yang laughed.

"He must have a lisp" Blake said.

"It's not nearly ridiculous as his massive hat." Ilia said.

 **The screen then faded to Cardin looking over the hole as he had his rifle in hand. "All wight, Wabbit! I know your there!" Cardin said as he pointed his gun at the hole. "If your not out in ten seconds I'll bwast you out!" Cardin threatened.**

 **The dimwitted hunter didn't even see that a few feet ahead of him was another hole and a boy with blonde hair and yellow rabbit ears was watching the poor fool in amusement.**

"Is that really Jaune?" Velvet asked with wide eyes and a growing smile at the sight of her blonde crush.

"It is." Saphron said as she looked surprised at the sight of her brother who was now a faunus, which didn't change too much.

"He doesn't look too different, say for the rabbit ears." Ren said.

"I think they make him look cute" Nora said with a smile.

"I agree..." Pyrrha said as she, like Velvet was liking the ears on her partner.

 **Jaune then got out of the hole, chewing on a carrot as he walked over to Cardin. "One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Cardin counted down as he began firing a storm of bullets down onto the hole as Jaune just watched.**

 **Once the shooting had stopped, Cardin the dove halfway into the hole, trying to find the rabbit. "Okay, Wabbit! Now I got you!" Cardin said as Jaune went into the hole as well.**

"Not the smartest hunter..." Qrow said.

"The same can be said back in our world too," Coco added, though she found Cardin's obliviousness to Jaunes presence to be funny.

 **"Neyh...what's up doc?" Jaune greeted.**

 **Both Jaune and Cardin got out of the hole at the same time. "I'm hunting wabbits" Cardin answered to the rabbit faunus in front of him. "I'ts wabbit season." Cardin said as he took another look in the hole.**

 **"Oh, rabbit season, huh?" Jaune said with a mouth of food and as leaned on Cardin's hat, looking down at the hole. "Having any luck?"**

Qrow and Yang started to laugh at this while others just chuckled at the sight before them.

"I mean, there's being unobservant, but this is something new." Ghria said while also chuckling at this.

 **Cardin then looked up from the hole and looked at Jaune. "Well no, as a matter of fact I haven't even scene a wabbit yet" Cardin answered as Neptune watched from his spot with a dumbfounded expression on his face.**

 **Neptune then stomped towards the two with an angry look on his face. "This is preposterous!"**

"I agree" Weiss said. "No one is that dumb enough."

"Even Cardin?" Blake asked with a smirk.

Weiss was about to answer until she thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

 **He then walked over to the hunter, poking him in the chest as he backed away. "Say, whats the matter with you anyway!?" Neptune exclaimed. "Don't you even know a rabbit when you see one? Hmm!?" Neptune said as he narrowed his eyes at the hunter. He then pointed at the blonde rabbit and handed Cardin is gun and waited patiently.**

 **"It's true doc, I'm a rabbit alright." Jaune confirmed. "Would you like to shoot me now or wait till you get home?" Jaune asked.**

 **"SHOOT HIM NOW! SHOOT HIM NOW!" Neptune exclaimed as he jumped up in the air, pointing at the Rabbit Arc.**

 **Jaune then walked towards the duck faunus. "You keep out of this!" Jaune said. "He doesn't have to shoot you now!"**

"Yeah! wait what?" Nora said in confusion.

 **Neptune then went up to Jaunes face. "He does _so_ have to shoot me now!" Neptune exclaimed. He then sped towards to Cardin. "I demand that you shoot me now!" Neptune shouted at the hunter as he crossed his arms, waiting and narrowed his eyes towards Jaune.**

 **Cardin was highly confused by this, but obliged. He pointed his rifle at the duck faunus face. Neptune briefly glanced at this before turning his head away. "Neyh!" Neptune stuck his tongue out, right before he was shot square in the face, creating a cloud of smoke around his head.**

The sound of laughter could be heard within the theatre. The kids were laughing like mad and the adults were chuckling at this.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! Ha ha ha ha!" Yang laughed as she gripped the sides of her chest.

"It wasn't that funny..." Weiss mumbled, keeping a composued stature while also looked like she was holding in something.

"No, of course not...it was hilarious!" Coco said with a straight face before laughing her heart out.

 **Once the smoke cleared, Neptunes beak was on the top side of his head with an amused look as Cardin was baffled.**

 **Neptune poked his tongue back into his mouth and moved his beak into the proper place on his mouth. He then stomped towards Jaune with an angry expression and smoke coming out of his beak.**

 **Neptune went straight up to the rabbit faunus, who had a straight face. "Let's run through that again..." Neptune said as he poked Jaune's chest.**

 **"Okay!" Jaune said in a chipper tone as he and Neptune stood beside each other, facing forward. "** **Would you like to shoot me now or wait till you get home?" Jaune repeated.**

 **"Shoot him now, shoot him now" Neptune said in a monotone voice.**

 **"You keep out of this, he doesn't have to shoot you now" Jaune said.**

 **Neptune then went up right up to Jaune's face. "** **Hah! That's it! Hold it right there!" Neptune yelled as Jaune kept a straight face.**

"Well, it appears that Neptune has wised up and realized his mistake," Glynda said while pushing her glasses up.

"I don't think that blue hair is smart enough to understand." Qrow said.

"You clearly underestimate him, Mr Branwen." Weiss said.

"I don't know, Weiss" Yang said. "He might fall for something like that again."

 **Neptune then turned to the audience. "Pronoun trouble." Neptune confirmed before turning back to Jaune who just blinked. "It's not "He doesn't have to shoot** _ **you** _**now" It's "He doesn't have to shoot** _ **me** _**now" Neptune repeated with a calm tone.**

Weiss smirked at this. "See? He's understand the mistake and will not be dumb enough to..."

 **"WELL I SAY HE DOES HAVE TO SHOOT ME NOW!" Neptune yelled at Jaune before running towards Cardin. "So shoot me now!" Neptune demanded, as Cardin shot him again, creating a cloud of smoke.**

Laughter was heard again while Weiss facepalmed at this.

"It's even funnier the second time!" Nora laughed.

"I know!" Ruby laughed in agreement.

"Ruby!" Weiss chastised at her partner as she threw her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry! it's just funny!" Ruby said.

 **Once the smoke cleared, Neptunes beak as reached over his head. He snapped his beak shut, returning it to its normal position as Neptune held a scornful look.**

 **The duck faunus then speeded towards Jaune, angrily pointing a finger at him and was ready to yell his heart out.**

 **"Yes?" Jaune said in a calm voice as he closed his eyes.**

"Damn, this Arc has got confidence" Coco said, respecting the way his handling this situation and still finding humor in Neptune's.

 **Neptune eyes widened as he looked at the audience. He grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled it down the other way of Jaune and closed his beak shut. He then stood straight with his arms crossed behind his back, closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth.**

 **"Oh no you don't. Not again. Sorry." Neptune calmly said while still shaking his head.**

 **"This time, we'll try it from the other end." Neptune said as he walk towards Cardin. "Look, your a hunter right?" Neptune asked causally.**

 **"Wight" Cardin said.**

"Barley..." Velvet muttered, but liking the way her crush was just fooling Cardin, but also felt a bit bad for Neptune, but not for long as she remembered that Neptune was directing Cardin towards the blonde bunny.

 **"And this is rabbit season, right?"**

 **"Wight!" Cardian said again.**

"Nope! That's a lie and Neptune is being a jerk" Ruby said with a smile.

 **Jaune then came in between the two. "And if he were a rabbit, what would you do?" Jaune asked before leaving the scene.**

 **"Yeah! Your so so smart!" Neptune said in a agitated tone."If I was a rabbit, what would you do?" Neptune demanded.**

 **"Well I'd..." Cardin said before pointing his rifle at Neptunes face again.**

 **"Not again..." Neptune whimpered as Cardin shot him again, Neptunes beak being shot in a wrong position again. Neptune took his beak off and placed it back on him.**

"Interesting example..." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Come on, Neptune!" Yang laughed. "How many times can you be fooled?"

"A lot apparently" Saphron said as he her son was laughing his little head off.

 **The duck faunus walked back to Jaune again with an unamused expression. "Ha Ha! Very funny! ha ha ha!" Neptune sarcastically laughed before having a straight face.**

 **"I'm sworry fwellas but I can't whait any lownger" Cardin said as he pointed the rifle at both of them and started firing off rounds as the two faunus started to run away.**

"Run Jaune run!" Nora cried out.

 **The chase kept going throughout the woods as Jaune and Neptune continued to run. Eventfully, they found a hole in the ground and leaped into as Cardin just passed them.**

 **Jaune and Neptune were listening up above and heard the sound of footprints going away from them. Jaune took a few breathes in and went to Neptune. "Take a peak out and see if he's still around" Jaune said to the duck faunus.**

"That doesn't sound smart." Ren said.

"I know, that mean something funny will happen!" Nora added.

 **"Right-o!" Neptune nodded in response as he got on a ladder and poked his head out of the hole...only to be shot again as he fell back to the ground.**

 **"Is he still there?" Jaune asked.**

"No, he left an hour ago" Yang joked.

 ** _"Still lurking about!"_ Neptune said in a slurred voice as he beak was slightly twisted.**

 **"I'll tell you what, you go up and act as a decoy and lure him away" Jaune suggested.**

 **" _No more for me thanks! I'm driving"_ Neptune dumbly said before falling to the ground.**

"Huh, he kinda sounds like Uncle Qrow when..." Ruby started to say until said uncle stopped her.

"L-let's just watch your friend kid." Qrow stopped as Ruby shrugged and kept watching

Winter gave Qrow an unimpressed smirk but the huntsman ignored it.

 **Jaune briefly turned his view to the audience before giving a shrug. "Oh well, like they say, never send a duck to do a rabbits job" Jaune said as he grabbed a pink blouse and placed it over his head.**

Qrow gave a small smile at this. "Oh I know this one."

Ozpin gave a small smirk at this. "Indeed."

 **Cardin was up above, oping his rifle down at the hole. "Okay! Come on out! I got you covered" Cardin warned.**

 **Suddenly Jaune popped out of the hole, wearing business lady disguise as Cardin was entranced. "Hi..." Cardin nervously greeted as Jaune sauntered away and Cardin followed.**

 **Jaune was sat on a log, reading a book as the hunter sat far from him, completely falling for the trick that was being pulled.**

Giggles, chuckles and laughter could be heard in this at Cardin for falling for this age old trick.

"I am going to wet myself" Ruby giggled.

 **Neptune in the meanwhile watched on with an unamused look on his face. He clicked his tongue in response and walked over to the pair. "Surely your not going to be taken old gag?" Neptune said.**

 **"Isn't she wuvly?" Cardin asked in a daze as he turned back to the rabbit in disguise while Neptune scorned.**

"Apparently so," Ilia said as she was grinning at the hunters stupidity.

 **The duck faunus then stomped over to Jaune who was reading a book. "Out of sheer honesty! I demand that you tell him who you are!" Neptune ordered as he stood there waiting for a response. "Well? Haven't you have anything to say!?" Neptune shouted, jumping up and down. "Anything! Out of sheer honesty!? Huh!?"**

 **"Yes." Jaune answered in a southern accent and turned to the hunter. "I would just love a duck dinner" Jaune said as he winked his eyes, making Cardin putty.**

 **He then walked over towards Neptune, the same lovestruck look in his eyes...and causally fired in Neptune's face again.**

"This is so funny!" Velvet laughed.

"Velvet!?" Weiss cried out.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but this is hilarious. The way Jauney outsmarts the both of them is just too funny!"

 **Neptune held his own beak in his hand as he placed it back on his face again and thought of a new strategy. He walked over to Jaune, on his knees. "Oh I apologize, madam for suspecting your integrity" Neptune apoligzed...and quickly removing the wig from Jaune's head.**

 **"Ah ha!" Neptune yelled as he tore the wig and went back to Cardin. "Now's your chance, Hawkeye! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!"**

 **Jaune just wiped the last of his disguise off. "He's got me dead to rights, doc," Jaune said. "Would you like to shoot him here or wait till you get home?"**

 **"Oh no you don't" Neptune said as he crossed his arms in response. "Not this time!"**

"Thank you!" Weiss said, throwing her hands in the air. "Finally Neptune has realized..."

"I would wait a moment, sister" Winter said with a smirk.

 **The duck faunus then turned to Cardin. "Wait till you get home" Neptune said.**

 **"Alwight" Cardin agreed.**

Weiss immediately placed her hands over her face and groaned. "Whatever happens next is completely on him."

 **Cardin and Neptune then started to walk home while Neptune stuck his tongue out at Jaune, thinking he's won. They soon came across a cabin and entered inside the house. The after a few seconds inside the house...**

 **BANG!**

 **A gunshot was heard within the cabin. Neptune then exited the cabin and marched all the way back to his rabbit rival, with his beak on the other side of his head, he then met up with him and calmly snapped his beak and removed it from the back of his head and placed it back on his face.**

 **"Your despicable..." Neptune muttered as Jaune just gave a shrug as an iris closes out the scene.**

The screen turned off as View waited for their laughter to die down, including his own.

"That was hilarious!" Nora exclaimed as she was wheezing on the floor.

"It wasn't that funny..." Weiss muttered but still was trying not to smirk.

"Really, Weiss?" Yang said as she raised a brow.

Weiss couldn't help herself as she let a small smirk loose. "Okay, It was a little humorous"

"It was really funny!" Ruby exclaimed. She then turned to View. "Is there any more to see?"

"Yes, but for the moment This will be the only one until another time." View answered. He then left to his area to find more worlds.

"Man, that whole thing was a little bit...Looney" Qrow said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I intend to do a few more chapters based around these Merrie Melodies. Don't know what the next chapter will be based on but I'm sure I'll think of something creative. Thanks and see you around!**


	24. Dragon Ball Z Abridged: The Dead Zone

**Hashirama 1710: That'll come soon one day**

 **Horrorfan247: Sounds interesting. I may do Fairy Tail if I can be bothered to watch it where I left off. And I may do Spongebob and maybe Steven Universe.**

 **Jacob9593: Thanks. Weiss's was the most fun**

 **Moonlight Dragon Emperor: I thought it'd be fun to try out.**

 **Ren Woods: Yes. Yes to all of that.**

 **Bigbee702: I don't think it'll happen.**

 **Noxlux013: That would be good casting.**

 **READER1O1O: Not a problem.**

 **AnimeWatcher1014: I shall try to.**

 **Luckenhaft: I hope they remember it.**

 **Pedrofaria339: Not a problem.**

 **Kyle Bradley Fernandez: It'll come.**

 **DragonKnight SR: I would love to do it some time soon.**

 **The Hand of Fate: Soon...**

 **Stratos263: That it does.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Bit too dark for my taste, plus it would be a bit traumatic for the audience.**

 **VirusChris: I'll have to watch the series first.**

 **DarkSoldier41: I will do something on the Arrowverse.**

 **Guest: No, I don't hate Neptune. i think he's an okay character. If it seems like I character bash him, I don't do it on purpose.**

 **Agent G: I love the suggestions and will look them up as soon as I get a chance.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Glad I could exceed your expectations.**

 **UltraInstinctIsaac82: You'll see my answer in the notes at the end of the chapter.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **WerewolfMazuko117: I will do some more Power Rangers, I'll even make a chapter on White Tiger vs Scorpion someday. Transformers content will come soon and I don't think I'll do Gears of War.**

* * *

The Spectre, View was currently rummaging through his case of orbs to show a new world. He found the case of the Dragon Ball world and was indecisive.

"Hmm, I already showed the Dragon Ball world before. And I intend to do more, but what could..." View asked himself until a light bulb went off in his head as an idea came through.

"I think I thought of something good." View said as he looked all over and found the right orb.

The floating being came back into the room with a ball similar to the one he had before, expect this one glowed a slightly different glow.

"Do all of you remember the world of Dragon Ball I showed before?" View asked.

"Yeah. It was the kickass world full of strong guys beating the crap out of each other!" Yang answered, finding that world to be her personal favorite.

"Well, that's somewhat right." View said. "Well, I'll be showing a slightly different version of it. A abridgment if you will." View explained. "They still share the same history to a degree."

"Will we notice any differences?" Ghira asked.

"Yes. Yes you will." View simply answered and threw the orb at the screen.

"I wonder how different it'll be?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Well, what ever it is, I know I'll just be excited to see it!" Nora said with a grin as her eyes snapped back to the screen.

 **Dragon Ball Z Abridged: Dead Zone**

 **The screen was pitch black, but in the background was the sound of an unknown man screaming. The screen then showed a green skinned man with antenna, wearing a turban and a large padded cape. This being was known as Qrow and he was currently destroying a large crater of rock as a cloud of smoke engulfed the area.**

"It's Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with excitement seeing her uncle in one of these.

"But why's he green?" Yang asked as she noticed the green skin on her uncle.

"That's because he's a..." View began to explain but realized that the Namekians aren't a thing just yet. "A demon." View answered.

"Really?" Qrow said in interest before a proud smirk came on his face. "I must be one badass demon!"

 **"Perfect, now I have a place to put up my castle once I rule the world." Qrow thought to himself as he looked onto the area. "And it'll have all the things a castle requires."**

"Rule the world?" Ozpin asked, sightly concerned about one of his allies.

"Oh, I should mention that by this point in history, Qrow is enemies with Jaune." View explained.

"But, why would Jaune and Uncle Qrow would be enemies?" Ruby asked, sad for her Uncle and her best friend.

"To make a long story short: Qrow is the reincarnated son of his father, the demon king Piccolo. Moments before the demon kings death by the hands of Jaune, he spit him out as an egg to carry on his legacy."

"That is concerning." Glynda said.

"Man, I feel sorry for that having to fight me." Qrow said, causing those around him to give him a deadpan look.

"Really, Uncle Qrow?" Yang said.

"What?" Qrow shrugged. "I'm just saying that he and i may be on equal terms."

 **"Like walls...and subjects." Qrow listed. "And maybe even a trebuch...huh" Qrow said out loud until he noticed something unordinary in the distance.**

 **He saw an unknown figure running in the air and was coming right for the green skinned man.**

"Is he...running on air?" Coco asked, tilting her shades in confusion and astoundment.

"That seems a little silly?" Velvet said.

"And pointless." Ilia added.

 **"Wait, are they running on air?" Qrow asked as he saw another figure behind him who also running on air, confusing Qrow even more. "That's ridiculous. They're flying! why would they even need to..." Qrow asked himself until a figure under him flew upwards and knocked Qrow back.**

 **"F*CK! 'EM UP!" A voice yelled.**

 **"FROM THE FRONT!"**

 **"TO THE BACK!" A trio of voices said as they each knocked Qrow around back and forth as they sped around their opponent.**

 **"Oh you better just kill me!" Qrow said in anger as he fell.**

 **A group of minions appeared before his eyes, preparing to take his advice.**

 **"Shit" Qrow cursed.**

 **The goons then fired all at the same time as Qrow was engulfed in a bright white light and Qrow screamed.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang cried out for her honorary Uncle.

"Ah, what the hell!?" Qrow yelled in anger. "I'm in it for like one minute and I get killed off like a damn fly!?"

"Some demon." Winter remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, shove it, Ice Queen." Qrow insulted, causing Winter to stand up.

"You want to repeat that again, you drunk!?" Winter yelled.

"Oh, I'll do a lot worse!" Qrow said as they both glared at each other, causing View to stop them.

"No fighting!" View reprimanded. "How many times!?"

 **"Argh!" A older green skinned man, looking similar to Qrow gasped in shock. This was the guardian of Earth known as Ozpin.**

"And it appears that I am of the same race as Qrow." The headmaster of Beacon commented.

 **"You okay in there, Ozpin?" A voice asked from outside.**

 **"Mr Popo! I believe...that Qrow has been slain." Ozpin said in shock as he held onto himself.**

"How does he know?" Ren asked.

"Because in this world, Ozpin and Qrow are of the same being." View answered, shocking everyone there.

"How's that possible?" Terra asked.

"Ozpin wanted to be the guardian of Earth but had to separate himself from his evil half, therefore, Qrow." View said.

"So what, I'm the evil half?"

"Makes sense." Winter said as Qrow growled.

"How come on! How do we know it ain't Ozpin?"

"Qrow, please." Ozpin chuckled, causing Qrow to grumble in irritation.

 **A moment of silence passed. "I'd think you'd know if he were." Popo said.**

 **A few more seconds of silence passed over. "You still there?" Popo asked.**

 **"Yes..." Ozpin answered.**

 **"Then he ain't dead, is he, drama queen?" Popo responded.**

"Oh, I guess so." Kali said in realisation.

 **"But you don't understand!" Ozpin tried to explain the situation even further.**

 **"DRAMA QUEEN!" Popo loudly repeated.**

"It may be of some importance." Glynda said, not happening that the person from the other side is blatantly ignoring Ozpin.

 **"I think Garlic Jr. may have..." Ozpin explained.**

 **"DRAMA QUEEEEEN!" Popo loudly repeated again, drawing it out even further.**

 **Ozpin just tilted his head down and sighed at this as the screen went black. "Garlic Jr.'s back." Ozpin simply said.**

"Wait, what?" Yang said, dumbfounded by the name. "Is that is actual name? That's ridiculous." The blonde boxer chuckled, along with her friend.

 **Dragon Ball Z Abridged**

 **The title card then got sucked into a swirling portal hole. And out of a portal came a new title.**

 **Dead Zone.**

 **The screen then shattered as it went pitch black. It then changed to a bright green forest, birds chirping to the bright sun above.**

 **In the middle of these woods was a small boy reading out loud a page from a book. "Miss Watson, she kept pecking at me, and it got tiresome and lonesome." the boy read out loud.**

"Who's that boy?" Blake asked in interest.

"That's Midas Arc." View answered.

"Midas?" Saphron said in confusion. "I don't think I've heard of him."

"He's not a younger sibling of Jaune is he?" Glynda asked.

"No." View said. "But you'll see soon."

This confused the audience, expect for a few of the adults who just waited.

 **"By and by, they fetched the..." The young lad read until he spotted a word he hadn't seen or heard of. "Huh. That's not a word I've heard before." He shrugged in response. "Oh well, they fetched the n..."**

 **"Midas! Lunch is ready. Come help me set the table." The voice of his mother called out to the boy named Midas, stopping him from finishing the sentence.**

"What was he going to say?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I...don't know." Yang said, not wanting to guess and avoid the subject.

 **"Oh yay!" Midas cheered. "And dad's gone fishing. Which means I'll get seconds!" Midas said as he closed the book.**

 **"Hmm?" Jaune wondered as he was currently holding his breath while under water. He then leaped out of the lake he was in while holding a gigantic sized fish.**

"Wait, is Jaune..." Blake tried to say until she knew who Jaune was to this child.

"Midas is Jaune's dad." Coco finished with a grin.

"He has a son!" Pyrrha and Velvet said in shock.

"I have a nephew!" Saphron said with excitement, while Adrian was reaching his little hands out to Midas, hoping to know more about his cousin.

"That's so awesome!" Ruby said in happiness for her best friend.

 **Midas was walking back to his house and was nearly at the front door. He stopped when he heard the sound. He turned his head to see a floating car heading towards his direction.**

 **"Hey! Midas!" The man in the car greeted.**

 **"Grandpa Port!" Midas said happily at the sight of his grandfather.**

"Port is his grandfather?" Ruby said, shocked by the fact.

"I feel sorry for Arc." Weiss said. "It must be tiring to hear all those boring stories for most of his life.

"Who said he was his grandfather?" View said with a smirk.

Weiss was confused by this, but before she could answer...

 **Just then, Midas's mother came outside to see. And it was the** **illustrious Weiss Schnee, mother to Midas Arc and husband to Jaune Arc. "Oh Daddy! What are you doing here?" Weiss asked happly.**

"WAIT WHAT!" Weiss cried out in shock out of three things. One, Port was her father, two, she was the mother to the little boy ,and three, she was married to Jaune in this world!

Pyrrha and Velvet were completely speechless at this and a little peeved. Jaune had just gotten over Weiss and now they're seeing this! But at least see seemed to be a good mother to Midas so they can't be too upset, but they'll manage.

"But..I don...I...how is...wha..." Weiss sputtered, failing to form a a full sentence.

"Aw, Weiss!" Yang said with a teasing smirk. "Looks like someone is very smitten with our vomit boy."

"But that's not! "Weiss tried to protest. "I'm not even interested in Jaune like that, we're just friends!"

"I don't see what the fuss is," Winter said, shocking her little sister in response. "He seems like a nice boy, much better then the regular suitors that father forced." Winter said, a fact that Weiss had no choice but to agree with.

"Be that as it may, my relationship with Jaune is purely a friendship." Weiss said, sticking her ground and making Pyrrha and Velvet sigh in relief.

"Fair enough." Winter said. "It is another reality and may not happen." Winter said, causing Weiss so smile and sit back down. "Though if you two do decide to date, just know that you have my support."

Weiss groaned at this while her teammates were chuckling at her reactions.

 **"I just wanted to drop by and see my grandson!" Port said in a jovial tone. "Also, money for you guys to live" Port added.**

 **"Thank you, daddy" Weiss said.**

 **"I also brought you a gift, Midas!" Port said as he got out of the car.**

 **Midas gasped in excitement. "A puppy!" Midas said with excitement, throwing his hands in the air.**

 **"Books!" Port said as his arms was filled with them.**

 **"Yay." Midas said impassively, clearly not happy with the books.**

"I feel for ya kid." Yang said in sympathy for the young Arc.

"What's wrong with books?" Weiss asked. "They can really educate a young mind. Much better than a puppy."

"Would you rather have books then Zwei?" Ruby asked with a small, causing Weiss to short circuit.

"Well...I think...it..." Weiss tried to say books but she couldn't dare deny the cuteness of that dog. "Argh! No! I would sacrifice a million books for that dog"

"Same. Except It'd be the other way around. "Blake said.

 **"Oh, I'm sure you'll love them." Weiss said as Midas went to his grandpa and a book fell on his head. "Won't you, Mid-" Weiss said until she notice something.**

 **"Daddy?" Weiss said.**

 **Ports face was currently scrunched up, as if he were feeling an immense pain.**

 **"Grandpa?" Midas asked as he adjusted his hat and Port was still looked to be in pain. "Grandpa!?" Midas repeated as Port's body was about to fall down on him.**

 **"Mom? Mom!? Mom!?" Midas said as he ran just in time as Port fell to the ground, unconscious.**

"What happened to him?" Ren asked, shocked that one of the teachers just fell down.

 **"Mommy! Grandpa's having a stroke" Midas cried out as he clung to his mother skirt.**

 **Weiss looked up to see what had happen to her father. She then widen her eyes in shock at the sight of a clocked figure with beaming red eyes, smiling evilly at them.**

"Looks like he's the cause of it." Glynda said with a frown at the person who took down Port.

"Must be the same people that took down Qrow" Ghira theroized.

 **"Hi!" The cloaked figure greeted.**

" 'Lest he's got manners." Qrow said.

 **"Midas." Weiss said while placing her hand on his shoulder. "Go inside immediately!" Weiss instructed as her son ran to the front of the door.**

 **"Oh yeah, come on in!" A another voice came from the door as a teal skinned creature walked out and Midas trembled in fear. The man had a pear on each finger he had and placed them all in his mouth, eating them all in one go.**

"Egh! What a creepy guy!" Nora cringed at the sight.

"He better not hurt Midas." Saphron said with a heated glare, everyone slightly shocked at the mothers heated rage, except for Terra and Adrian.

"Wow, she is intense." Yang said, slightly impressed and somewhat scared at the mother.

 **"Son of a bitch just eat my pears!" Weiss thought to herself, pissed at the intruder. She then turned to the cloaked intruder. "You know we don't have a car, right?" Weiss said. "That's like a 10-mile Nimbus ride to the nearest city. For pears!"**

 **She took a stance. "You have ten seconds to tell me what you want before I strangle you with that cowl!" Weiss threatened.**

 **"I want the Dragon Ball!" The creature known as Ginger said quickly. "Gimme the kid." Ginger added.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Doesn't he want the dragon ball thingy?" Nora pointed out.

 **"What? You can't have my son!" Weiss affirmed. "You just want the Dragon Ball, right?"**

 **"Don't question my f*cking methods!" Ginger snapped. "F*ck it! I'm taking your dad!" Ginger said as he grabbed the large man by the head, and then dropped him back down. "He's a f*cking fatass! Forget it! I'mma take your kid!"**

"What an odd fellow." Ozpin commented.

 **"Yo Ginger!" Another minion said behind Ginger, this was known as Nicky.**

 **"Oh right, Dragon Ball too!" Ginger said, getting back on track. "Please? if you wouldn't mind?"**

 **"I do." Weiss said.**

 **"Too f*cking bad!" Ginger retorted.**

 **"Enough of this!" Weiss said as she charged towards the intruder with great speed. But she was knocked to the ground by Ginger.**

 **"Mommy!" Midas cried out.**

 **"Ah ha! F*cking what!" Ginger called out.**

"Oh, please!" Weiss cried out in annoyance. "I could've easily take on those idiots without breaking a sweat."

"Maybe you didn't train as much in this world." Ruby suggested.

"For the first time since I met you, I hope your wrong, Ruby" Weiss said.

 **Meanwhile, Jaune Arc was running as fast as a bullet to get towards his home. And was holding a gigantic fish along the way as he left a trail of smoke behind.**

 **Jaune was now near his house, leaving the fish behind to go to his wife on the ground and the minions were gone, along with Midas.**

 **"Weiss!" Jaune cried out as he held her. "I heard lunch! What happened!?"**

 **Weiss managed to speak. "Jaune...they took..."**

 **"OUR LUNCH!?" Jaune abruptly guessed.**

 **"No." Weiss groaned. "They took...our so..."**

 **"Oh hey, your dad's here." Jaune suddenly noticed, interrupting his wife again. "Hi Ox King!" Jaune greeted as Port grunted in pain.**

"Will you let her finish?!" Ilia cried out in irritation at the Arc.

 **"Focus!" Weiss reprimanded. "The took...Midas!"**

 **"Ah man!" Jaune said. "I can't have him miss lunch. it's the fourth most important meal of the day." Jaune said.**

"That's what he's most worried about!?" Weiss cried out. "He should be more worried about our son!"

"Our son?" Yang smirked.

"Quiet, brute!" Weiss quickly snapped.

 **"Right after brunch...but right before linner." Jaune said. "Love me some linner though." Jaune trailed off.**

 **Weiss was unresponsive as she was unconscious.**

 **"So I'ma go get Midas back. We'll be back for linner." Jaune informed his wife. "Chicken and waffles? Chicken and waffles." Jaune suggested and going for it.**

 **Port groaned in pain in the meanwhile.**

 **"Oh, and some for your dad, too." Jaune added.**

"At least he'll get some for Port!" Nora said.

"Yes. Because food is what he needs right now. Not medical attention, just food." Blake said with dry wit.

"Exactly!" Nora said with a grin, completely missing Blake's sarcasm.

 **Meanwhile, in a another part of the world, was a dark and scary castle as the skies shined red above it.**

 **"So let me get this straight." The voice said from inside the castle.**

 **Inside, was a small, blue skinned gremlin being, stand atop of stairs in front of his men. This was Garlic Jr.**

 **"I send you shit-fits off to find me a dragonball and you bring back a toddler" Garlic repeated with obvious annoyance.**

 **"At least his smart enough to point it out." Blake said.**

"Yeah, But I don't see how he could be a threat" Yang said towards the gobin.

"Did you feel the same way when you fought that girl on the train?" Ozpin asked, causing Yang to growl at the mention.

"Don't remind me."

 **"Well we did bring back a dragonball" Sansho pointed out.**

 **"And a toddler!" Garlic Jr. said again in irritation. "Did you try...oh, I don't know...taking off the hat?" Garlic Jr. pointed out the very obvious.**

 **"Well, we thought about it on the way back but it really brings the whole "Chinese prince" thing look together" Nicky said as Midas cowered in fear.**

 **"And he' your size!" Ginger added. "You can rock that shit!"**

 **Garlic Jr. thought about it for a moment. "Fair enough." Garlic Jr. said with a smile.**

"Idiots." Glynda sighed. "The lot of them."

 **Midas then got the courage to speak up against his captors."My daddy's not gonna let you get away with this!"**

"Yeah!" Nora said in agreement. "You tell him, Midas!" Nora cheered on, taking a immediate liking to the son of her leader.

 **"Big f*cking whoop!" Ginger scoffed. "We beat Qrow and that guy is strong as shit!"**

"Lucky shot" Qrow insisted as he folded his arms.

 **"Yeah?" so did my dad!" Midas said with pride for his dad.**

"Was that a lucky shot?" Winter asked with a smirk.

Qrow, just acted immature by sticking his tongue out.

 **"By himself!?" Ginger asked.**

 **"Yeah!" Midas confirmed.**

 **Garlic Jr's. eyes widen in realization on who the young lad's father was...and it was suffice to say, he was pretty much f*cked. "Oh god, your father's Jaune" Garlic Jr. said in monotone voice.**

"It was at this moment that Garlic Jr. knew...he fucked up!" Nora said in a deep voice.

 **"OH MY GOD! YOU MORONS STOLE JAUNE'S KID!?" Garlic Jr. yelled out as his minions shaken with fear. "HOW!? HOW DID YOU STEAL JAUNE'S KID!?"**

 **"We'll first, we beat up his wife..." Nicky said.**

"Yep, they're dead." Yang said with a smirk.

"I'll be surprised if there's anything left of them when Jaune's done with them." Ruby said.

 **"Oh my shit..." Garlic Jr. cursed. "Okay, look, new plan! Get the last two dragon balls, now!"**

 **"** **Oh yeah, we'll just go off, scour the globe, and be back before linner." Nicky sarcastley said as he laughed. "Y'know it's not like they make a radar for this shit!"**

 **Meanwhile, in the middle of a ocean was a small house where our heroes were currently residing.**

 **"Oh yeah, someone is taking the dragon balls" Jaune said surprised as he looked a the dragon radar on the table as it beeped.**

"It looks like they did." Coco said.

"Hmm, what a useful device." Winter said, humming at it and wonder if Atlas could make something similar to find objects of their objective.

 **"Why'd they take Midas?" asked Jaune's longtime friend and inventor, Reese Chloris, who also made the radar.**

"Hey look, it's that Reese girl." Weiss said.

"How do you know who she is?" Pyrrha asked.

"I often look up the participants for the Vytal Tournament to see what their like."

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Because she's not allowed to spy on them anymore." Ruby said.

Weiss grew annoyed at this. "How many times do I have to say it? I was not spying, I was..."

"Evaluating the competition." The rest of Team RWBY said at the same time, causing Weiss to huff.

 **"I dunno." Jaune answered. "Maybe they just want a good 'ol-fashioned Jaune fanny whooping!" Jaune said, excited.**

 **"Fanny?" Reese questions.**

 **"Weiss doesn't like us to swear." Jaune said.**

"But that's not a swear." Terra pointed out.

 **"Butt isn't a swear." Reese pointed out.**

"See." Terra said as Saphron grabbed her hand in support.

 **Jaune was silent for a few seconds. "The HFIL are you talking about?"**

"HFIL?" Pyrrha said in confusion of the name.

 **Back at Garlic Jr's castle, Midas Arc was currently running around playfully while Nicky was trying to catch him.**

 **"Come back here, you little shitplin!" The henchman demanded as he ran.**

 **"No!" Midas yelled as he hid behind an apple tree. "You smell like hairspray and shea butter!"**

 **"** **Swear to God, I don't know how I got put in charge of babysitting!" Nicky groaned as he placed his palm to his chin. He then grabbed an apple from the tree above him. "Dammit, I need something to take the edge off..."**

"Yes, apples with definitely calm you down" Qrow remarked.

 **He started to take a bite from the apple. Suddenly, Midas came back and smacked his back and ran away again. "Your it!" Midas said playfully.**

Pyrrha giggled at Midas acting like a child, even if he was held hostage. "At Least he's having fun"

 **"I WILL SMACK FIRE FROM YOU!" Nicky roared with rage to the young child.**

"Woah! That guy needs to chill out" Yang said.

"It ain't easy looking after a little hyper monster." Qrow said.

"And how's that?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow was silent for a moment. "The number of scars me and Tai had from trying to take care of Ruby will tell you" Qrow said, causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

 **"I swear to god." The minion cursed as he walked up a flight of stairs to find Midas. He managed to find the lad in front of him. "Oh, good there you are."**

 **"Now, be a good little crouch spawn and let's go back to your room" Nicky said.**

 **"I'm hungry..." Midas moaned.**

"Awe, poor kid." Coco cooed in sympathy for the little kid.

 **"** **Ah, well maybe I can make you a peanut butter, jelly, and ether sandwich and-" Nicky said until Midas pulled out an apple.**

 **"Where did you get that apple!?" Nicky asked, panicked.**

 **"In the tree." Midas answered simply, as he raised a brow at why the henchmen acted so worried.**

"What's so wrong with that apple?" Velvet asked.

"Don't know." Yang answered, before she had a grin on her. "Maybe we need to look for the core of the problem, eh! eh!" Yang punned, causing everyone to groaned and Adrian to give a little wine.

 **"Don't eat that apple!" Nicky told.**

"Eat the apple" Nora insisted, wanting Midas to piss that guy off.

 **"Imma eat the apple." Midas said simply.**

 **"Don't eat that apple!"**

"Eat the apple!" Nora said again.

 **"I'ma eat the apple!" Midas said with a smile as he was prepared to eat it.  
**

 **"DO NOT! EAT! THAT! APP-" Nicky warned until it was too late.**

 **Midas bit a huge chunk of the apple and proceeded to eat the rest of it.**

"Yes!" Nora pumped up.

"Nora, why would you want him to eat that apple?" Ren asked. "We don't know what it does."

"I know, Renny." Nora said. "I just want to see Midas piss that guy off."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora just shrugged in response.

 **"Oh balls..." Nicky said under his breath. "Well, I hoped you packed your bags kid..."**

 **Midas was confused by this as he looked at the minion, and things started to go a little fuzzy for him. "Because your about to go on a trip..." Nicky said as everything was going very strange as Midas's eyes were currently glowing with color.**

"Oh boy..." Qrow said as he knew what was happening to the child.

"How does that apple even cause this?" Glynda asked in confusion.

"Don't know, but one thing's for sure, that kid's gonna go through one memorable experience." Qrow said.

 **Midas ran happily with a dragon behind him. But things were getting crazy as images of skulls appeared for brief moments. Midas was dazed as all manor of illusion and madness was shown, along with Midas imitating a cuckoo clock, and a dragon head appearing in place.**

 **Midas laughter rang out as the illustrations grew in abnormality.** **In the real world, Midas was currently in a daze as his face grew red and was slumped against the throne.**

"What the hell was that!?" Ilia asked, shocked and somewhat freaked out by the hallucination.

 **Outside of the castle, Ginger and Nicky were running on a walkway to their lord. "Got the last motherf*cking dragon ball!" Ginger proclaimed.**

 **All seven dragon balls were all gathered together on the ground as they blinked with a powerful glow coming from them. "Gotta say, I'm impressed." Garlic Jr. said to his minions.**

"By the way, what do these ball things do?" Weiss asked.

"The dragon balls were made by Ozpin. If you gather all seven, you can get any wish you want by the might dragon, Shenron." View explained, causing everyone to be amazed by this.

"So, like, any wish you want?" Ruby asked, astounded by that kind of power.

View nodded in response.

"But what does this, Jr want?" Ozpin asked.

"Immortality." View answered, causing the students to be shocked and the adults to be slightly as shocked. Ozpin was amazed that the dragon had that amount of power, but knew that immortality wasn't all that cracked up to be.

 **"How'd you find them so fast?" Garlic Jr. asked as he looked down at the wish orbs.**

 **"Prize in a high stakes power game." Ginger answered**

 **"Wow. Never thought you had a poker face."**

 **"Never said I played!" Ginger retorted.**

 **"Once again; fair enough" Garlic Jr. said.**

 **Just then, a flash of green lighting came right down onto the dragon balls, creating a massive bright light around them. The a flashing light blasted upwards in the sky as the others watched from their point.**

 **Out from the light, came a gargantuan dragon tat loomed over the villains. With his red eyes looking down on them and the rest of his reptile body wrapped around the whole castle. This being of great power was known as** **Shenron** **.**

"Wow!" Nora said in awe. "That is one big reptile."

"It's as big as the castle!" Terra said, in awe and slight fear of Shenron as her son was also, slightly scared of the dragon.

"I worry that Garlic Jr. will get his wish." Pyrrha said with worry.

"I doubt it." Yang said with confidence. "I bet as soon as he does, Jaune will knock that little gremlin into next week."

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON!" Shenron spoke in a deep booming voice. "MAKE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL..."**

 **"Make me immortal!" Garlic Jr. quickly demanded.**

"Oh...shit" Yang cursed.

"You want to rephrase that, Yang?" Weiss asked with a raised brow at what she said before.

 **"OH." Shenron said in surprised tone. "R-really? Wow! can't remember the last time someone actually nutted up and ask for that!" Shenron said in a impressed tone.**

 **"Congrats! can't wait to hear how you f*ck this up"**

 **"Wait, the hell's that mean?" Garlic Jr. asked, confused by the dragons words.**

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Ilia asked.

"It means he's gonna screw up somehow." Saphron said.

 **"It means... YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron spoke loudly as his eyes glowed brightly and Garlic Jr.'s body was surrounded in a bright aura and Garlic Jr. felt a massive change within himself.**

 **The dragon balls then flew in the sky and departed from the area to be scattered around the world to be found again, and with then gone, so was Shenron.**

 **"Yes! YES! I can feel it!" Garlic Jr. said with glee as he felt more immortal by the second. "** **With this eternal body, I shall enslave the world and rule it with great prejudice and terror!" Garlic Jr. proclaimed as images of demons and monsters appeared in the background.**

"Aw damn it!" Qrow grunted.

"Jaune. Come on, be there to beat them." Ruby said, hope for her best friend.

 **"Hail Garlic Jr! HAIL ME!" The small goblin exclaimed as his body finished glowing.**

 **He then swiped away his cape and walked back inside, with his minions chanting.**

 **"** **Hail Garlic Jr!** **Hail Garlic Jr!" The three minions chanted for their great leader, pumping their fists in the air.**

 **"Hey Garlic Jr!" Jaune's voice spoke out to him as he descended to the ground.**

 **"Hey Garlic Jr!" The minions chanted. "Huh?" They quickly realized what they said and looked up in confusion.**

"There's our fearless leader!" Nora cheered on.

"Beat that little gremlin, vomit boy!" Yang supported.

 **The young warrior then landed right in front of them with a fierce look. "I am Jaune Arc!" The young blonde said. "And your name sounds yummy!"**

 **"I've have been told." Garlic Jr. said.**

"Why does he have that name anyway?" Ren pondered outloud.

 **"So, huh...did you guys steal my kid?" Jaune asked causally.**

 **"Yep!" Ginger quickly answered. "F*cking amber alert up in here!"**

 **Nicky then spoke up. "** **Ah, don't worry about him, he's just high in the throne room."**

 **"Joke's on you!" Jaune interjected. "I can fly!"**

 **Ginger was quit at this. "I think he's f*cking dumb"**

"It...does seem like he has less intelligence in this world." Blake said carefully as not to insult one of her friends.

"I happen to think he's funny in this." Nora said with smirk. "He's kinda like me!"

"Which does make me worry a lot." Glynda muttered.

 **Suddenly, the sounds of someone screaming came from the sky as everyone looked up to see a coming force heading towards them, the unknown person crashing right in front of them turned out to be Ozpin, glowing.**

"That was pretty cool!" Yang said, amazed by the glowing fall.

"I wish I could do that!" Nora said as she imagined various scenarios.

 **"And there's this asshole!" Garlic Jr.s growled at the sight of his most hated enemy.**

 **"Oh, hello Jaune." Ozpin greeted his pupil. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"They stole my kid." Jaune answered.**

 **"Hmm." Ozpin hummed in understandment.**

"So, what is my connection to Mr Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"You were actually his teacher for a while." View answered, surprising everyone.

"Really? interesting." Ozpin hummed.

 **"I'm quite surprised your still alive Ozpin." Garlic Jr's said with a menacing grin. "I believe the last time we talked was...oh, when was that?" Garlic Jr. said as he tried to remember "Oh, right. When you banished my father to another dimension!" Garlic Jr. shouted with rage.**

"So that's is revenge." Coco said in understanding. "Classic, son avenges father tale like in those movies.

"Love those." Ruby said.

 **"** **Oh, Garlic Jr., how awful to see you again." Ozpin causally insulted. "You're looking grotesque as always."**

"Damn, Oz." Qrow said with an impressed smirk. "Looks like you can really dish it out."

 **Oh hi there, Kettle. Name's Pot. Have we met?" Garlic Jr. spoke with sarcasm.**

 **Ozpin turned to the young Arc. "Listen, Jaune, Just go after your son." Ozpin said as he stared down the evil goblin. "I'll handle Garlic Jr."**

 **"Thank god!" Jaune said.**

 **"Your welcome." Ozpin thanked.**

"Wait, What?" Ruby said, confused by the remark, as was Ozpin.

 **Jaune then speed past towards a pillar and projected himself off it to get past Garlic Jr. and his minions and ran inside the castle.**

 **"Catch that bitch!" Ginger said as he ran after Jaune, with Nicky and Sansho following him.**

 **"Slow your roll, champ!" Nicky said, performing a high jump**

 **"Yo, wait for me! I'm bigger then y'all!" Sansho said as he jumped too as Ozpin and Garlic Jr. stared each other down.**

 **Jaune was currently panting as he entered a dark room. "** **Man, left in such a hurry, I accidentally skipped lunch." Jaune said as he looked around the area. "Maybe this place has a cafeteria. No, it's a castle. A meatery?" Jaune spoke to himself as he walked up the stairs.**

Weiss facepalmed at this. "He's looking for our son and that's his biggest concern!?" Weiss said, growing greatly annoyed at the young blonde's oblivious nature.

"I'm sure that Jaune cares for his son as any parent would." Saphron said, defending her brother, even though she thought that Jaune could be a lot more focused.

 **But then he was blocked by Nicky and Sansho as they landed in front of him.**

 **"You want some food? We can hook you up!" Ginger said as Jaune turned to see the gremlin behind him. "How about some motherf*cking Ginger!?"**

 **"** **Or maybe some cinnamoooon?!" Nicky said in a flamboyant tone.**

 **"** **I got some Pepper for you. You like Pepper?" Sansho said.**

"Why are they saying those food things?" Blake asked. "In fact, they not even food, they're just things you put on food."

"Maybe it's their names?" Ruby suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I heard one of those guys call one of them Ginger and they work with a guy named Garlic Jr." Ruby theorized.

"That's..." Weiss started to say until she gave thought about it. "A fair assumption."

 **"Hey! those aren't foods!" Jaune pointed out. "Those are things you put on foods!"**

"I guess Jaune agrees with you" Yang said.

 **"Like Gingerbread!" Ginger said with a attack stance.**

 **"Or cinnabuuuns?!"**

 **Sansho...didn't have anything to add. "** **I got nothing. Umm..." Sansho was silent for a few moments. "EGGS!" Sansho suddenly said as he, Ginger and Nicky started to power themselves up, now taller and buffer then before.**

 **"Okay, now your just making me hungry." Jaune said as he stood before the misfit minions. "And you wouldn't like when I'm..."**

 **Jaune was suddenly being hit by all three minions at the same time and Sansho shoulder charged Jaune to an nearby pillar. Jaune immediately got back up and took a stance. "Hungry..."**

"Man, nothing stops that kid" Qrow said in a impressed tone, seeing the kid getting up after beating was quite admirable.

"Jaune can withstand a lot and still keep fighting" Pyrrha said with a proud smirk for her student/leader/future boyfriend. That last she promised she was gonna make happen.

"And you would know, right P-money?" Yang said with a teasing smirk, causing the four time champion to blush in response.

 **Meanwhile, Ozpin was still facing off against Garlic Jr. outside of the castle.**

 **"** **So Ozpin, you mad that I tried to have you killed?" Jr snidely asked.**

 **"More confused why you targeted Qrow instead of me." Ozpin said. "Not that it matters. I'm going to put you down for good, not unlike I did your father, you miserable little-"**

"Language!" Ruby suddenly shouted,

 **"And I will enjoy watching you fail!" Garlic Jr. said with a menacing grin. "** **Because you see, before you arrived, I used the Dragonballs to grant myself immortality!" Garlic Jr. said as he started to laugh with an insane look.**

 **"** **Wait, so you tried to have me killed, then use the Dragonballs?" Ozpin asked, bemused.**

 **"Eh, what?" Jr. stopped laughing in confusion. "** **Yeah, uh, why?" Jr. asked before it finally dawned on him what his mistake was. "Oh sit. Wow! I dodged a bullet on that one!" Jr. said with relief. "Thank god my minions are so incompetent"**

 **"Wait, what does that mean?" Kali asked.**

"Remember what I said about Ozpin making the dragon balls?" View asked, leading to some people nodding while others suddenly remembered. "If Qrow or Ozpin were ever killed, then the dragon balls would ceased to exist."

"Oh," Ruby said in understanding.

 **Back inside of the castle, Nicky was thrown at a pillar as he fell down along with Sansho and Ginger as they were beaten easily of Jaune Arc.**

"Damn!" Yang said with an impressed smirk. "That was pretty boss!"

"Yeah!" Nora said in agreement. "Those guys ain't shit to Jaune."

Language, Miss Valkyrie!" Glynda reprimanded.

 **"Now tell me where the meatery is!" Jaune demanded with a fierce look. "And then the throne room." Jaune said, standing over Ginger. "Please tell me the meatery is in the throne room."**

 **Up in the air, Nicky and Sansho fire their range attacks at Jaune as the blonde blocked and shielded his eyes from the attacks as Ginger ran off. But suddenly, the attacks were suddenly blasted away by an unknown force.**

 **"Huh?" Jaune said in confused as he looked in the direction of where the help came from.**

 **"Here I come to save the day!" A voice rang out and it came from Jaune's very own best friend, Neptune as he stood in a martial pose, wearing and orange gi and had a shaved head. "Hey Jaune!" Neptune greeted. "Looks like you could use some help!" Neptune with a confident smirk.**

"Neptune!?" Weiss exclaimed in shock at her knda boyfriend.

"Oh my god, he's bald" Yang started to laugh at.

"Yang, that's not funny" Blake said with a straight face.

"So what is he in this world?" Winter asked.

"Jaune's best friend." View answered. "They trained together when they were kids and have been friends ever since."

"Well that's nice to hear." Pyrrha said with a smile.

 **"Not really, no" Jaune said. "Hey, Neptune!" Jaune finally greeted. He then looked back to where he was. "Is that a second power beam?"**

 **"Sup." Greeted the very alive Qrow as he stood by the stairs with a fierce look.**

"There I am!" Qrow said with a proud smirk. "The badass I am."

"We get it, Uncle Qrow." Yang groaned, not wanting her uncle to boast about his own ego. She gets enough of that from Weiss.

 **"Wah!" Neptune stepped back in shock and fear at the demon.**

 **"Oh, hey Qrow" Jaune causally greeted his old foe as he walked towards them.**

 **"You alive!?" Ginger exclaimed in shock.**

 **"Well, of course he's alive. Ozpin's alive." Jaune pointed out. "I mean, you guys have used the dragon balls before, right?"**

 **"** **Oh wow, yeah, thank God we incompetent!" Ginger said.**

 **"Not even gonna lie, this is EXACTLY what I'm looking for in a castle." Qrow said as he examined the area, impressed by the structure. "** **Walls, ceiling, meatery..."**

 **"Where!?" Jaune asked.**

"Jaune..." Weiss growled.

Qrow then thought about his counterparts words. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind living in my own castle."

"Why would you want that?" Ozpin asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Qrow said back to the headmaster. "I'd be living like a freaking king."

 **Qrow then took notice off the minions before him with an unimpressed look. "Could do without the spice rack though."**

 **Neptune stood still with fear. Until a stream of a unknown liquid poured down on his head as the bald monk was confused. He looked up to the ceiling to see Midas currently...dealing with his business.**

 **"WHYYYYYYYYYY!?" Neptune cried out as gurgling noises were heard outside of the castle.**

"Oh, no!" Yang chuckled in both being grossed out and highly amused at Neptune's misfortune.

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Weiss cringed.

"He's been through worse and gotten out just fine." View said. "He's been training with Jaune, this, while disgusting, is nothing.

 **And during this, explosions erupted outside from where Ozpin and Jr. where as Ozpin fired laser beams from his eyes as he tried to hit Garlic Jr. who effortlessly ran past them and launched himself towards Ozpin and headbutted him towards a** **column.**

 **Garlic Jr. repeated the headbut and proceeded to beat down the elder. "WHERE. IS. YOUR. GOD. NOW!?" Garlic Jr. landed a punch so brute, it broke apart the column, nearly causing Ozpin to fall down below as his cane did.**

"Damn, mean little bastard." Coco said, amazed by Jr.'s power.

"Makes you wonder how he's gonna be defeated despite his immortality." Velvet said with worry.

"I've got faith in them." Ruby said. "I believe that Jaune, Uncle Qrow, Neptune and Ozpin can beat him."

"We'll see, Ruby" Blake said. "But I don't know if the odds are up for their favour."

 **Garlic Jr. held Ozpin by his collar as he hanged over the edge. "** **So, Ozpin, why don't you pray for your life?" Jr. suggested. "And then, like every person who's ever prayed to you, I'll ignore it." Jr. mocked as he tightened his grip.**

 **Ozpin growled at Jr. as he began to glow with an immense power. Before Jr. could do anything, he was suddenly , shot back by Ozpin's power, Jr crashing towards the wall as he fell flat on his face.**

"Woah!" Ruby said, amazed by Ozpin's power in that moment.

"That is quite impressive." Winter compliment as she too was amazed by that brief power.

Ozpin hummed in interest. "I wonder how much power I hold in this world."

 **"Of course, you know this means war!" Garlic Jr. said, muffled due to his face on the ground.**

 **Back inside of the castle, Midas was currently out of his mind as he drunkenly moved on a railing as his father watched.**

 **"Midas!" Jaune cried out as he went for the stairs to catch his son. But Nicky and Ginger blocked his path. He then turned to Neptune. "Neptune! I take back what I said!" Jaune cried out. "Get my son!"**

"Oh, now he wants his help." Ilia remarked with a roll of the eyes.

 **"Woohoo! I'm helping!" Neptune cried out in triumph as he ran up the stairs. As he got up to the level where Midas was, he was being confronted by Sansho.**

"Go get him, Neptune" Ruby cheered on in the hopes that Neptune can save little Midas.

 **"I'mma break your butt" Sansho said as he charged towards Neptune as he took a ready stance. But before the minion could land a blow on the monk, the floor below him was destroyed, causing Sansho to fall down.**

 **"Oh, thank god he's on our side." Neptune sighed inr elif as he went after Midas.**

 **"** **I was aiming for the short, bald one, but..." Qrow admitted. "You'll do..." Qrow said as Sansho was getting out of the rubble.**

"Kinda a dick thing to do, Uncle Qrow" Yang said with frown.

"What?" Qrow raised his hands up. "It's not me, it's...another me." Qrow said in defence. "Besides, I'm sure there must be a reason why."

"Well?" Yang waited.

"Well, I didn't say now..." Qrow said as Yang sighed.

 **"Ow! You mean!" Sounds of punches and someone being injured where heard in another room. Sansho then crashed into that room as Qrow walked towards him.**

 **"** **Not so tough without your two backup dancers, are you, ugly?" Qrow insulted as he slow walked towards the minion.**

 **"** **Now why you gotta be throwing out mean words like that?" Sansho asked as he got up again.**

 **"Y'know, that's fair." Qrow seemingly agreed. "** **How 'bout I grab a couple of friends and try to murder you instead?" Qrow suggested.**

 **"Well, personally, I think that would be uncalled for." Sansho said. But then Qrow suddenly landed a hard punch on Sansho, causing him to fly back through a few pillars and then finally to a wall.**

 **"Your right." Qrow said. "Because unlike you..." Qrow raised his hands up towards Sansho and a ki blast shot from his hand and towards Sansho, giving one last grunt of pain before he dies.**

People were amazed and shocked by Qrow's ability and his sudden kill.

"Damn, Ruby's uncle is kinda badass." Coco said.

"Kinda?" Qrow thought in offence.

 **"I don't need help..." Qrow stoically said as he walked away from the scene.**

"You don't mean that, right Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

Qrow just smiled at his niece. "I certainly don't mind it every now and then."

 **Jaune in the meanwhile was facing off against the two reaming minions as they began to form and pull swords out of their own bodies.**

 **"Oh, c'mon, you guys! that's not fair!" Jaune said in disappointment. "I can't pull swords out of my body."**

 **"STAND STILL AND YOU WILL!" Nicky shouted as he ran down a tower, heading towards Jaune as he dodged the blade swipes from the minions.**

 **"No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No!" Jaune said each time he ducked under or just avoided being stabbed.**

Pyrrha had an impressed smirk at Jaune's ability to dodge those blades at a quick pace. it was quite a remarkable trait. It made her wonder the person who trained Jaune these moves and how he effectively use them.

"I must say, Jaune is dodging them really well." Ren complimented.

"I know!" Nora said in agreement. "He's like a ninja!"

 **But then suddenly, one of the blades managed to slice through Jaune's thick hair. "No! my do!" Jaune cried out.**

Yang flinched at this, feeling the same way Jaune did. If any of those guys cut her hair like that, they wouldn't say five seconds.

 **The young warrior then used his Power Pole against the minions, blocking their blades. Nicky nearly got the jump on the Arc.**

 **"Stranger danger!" Jaune suddenly said. His Power Pole then started to quickly extend from the back, pushing back Nicky all the way back to a tower in the lower area.**

"Woah!" Ruby said in awe. "What is that thing!?" Ruby asked as she had stars in her eyes.

"That is called a Power Pole." View answered. "A object that Jaune uses from time to time.

"Cool!" Ruby said.

 **"That shit gets longer?!" Ginger said disbelief.**

 **"OH YEAH IT DOES!" Nicky groaned out in pain.**

 **But before Ginger could attack again..."Jaune kick!" Jaune declared as he leaped from a vantage point and sent a powerful kick at Ginger, sending him in the air.**

"Oh, that's cool, he's giving names to his attacks!" Ruby said.

"How is that cool?" Weiss asked. "It's just a waste of time."

"It can show the bad guys that we mean business" Ruby said. "Maybe we should try coming up with out own." Ruby stared to think, causing her partner to sigh.

 **Jaune then was about to preform his signature move and began to move his hands in motion. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Jaune said. charging it up.**

 **"YOU AIN'T GOT SHIT!" Ginger said as he fired a large purple ki blast towards the young Arc.**

 **"HAAA!" Jaune yelled out, firing a bright blue beam of energy towards Ginger as he was caught in the blast and it kept going.**

"It looks like he does!" Velvet said with a grin of the blonde.

"Damn That is some move!" Yang said impressed.

 **"Frigging hell." Nicky thought as he was recovering from the attack. "** **Last time I take on a guy with a pole THAT big..." Nicky said until a light shown on him.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, confused.

 **"INCOMING!" Ginger warned as and the Kamehameha wave was coming right for him.**

 **"OH MY GOD!" Nicky screamed as he was hit with the wave and the entire section of the castle he was on exploded on impact, creating a massive cloud as Jaune watched on.**

 **Ginger's hand was shaking within the rubble. "What a...a douchebag...Bleh" Ginger gasped as his hand went limp, the last two minions were now dead.**

"At least he won't be bothering anyone anymore." Weiss said, happy that Jaune dealt with the minions.

"Now there's only Garlic Jr. left." Saphron pointed out.

"And I doubt he'll be much of a fighter" Kali said.

 **Inside of the castle, Ozpin was leaning back against a pillar as Garlic Jr. walked towards him.**

 **"** **What's wrong, Ozpin? Fallen and can't get up?" The small gremlin mocked as Ozpin struggled to get up. "Do I need to push that big red button for you?"**

 **Ozpin groaned as he fell onto Garlic Jr.'s shoulder.**

 **"Okay, you making this weird, Ozpin"**

"It is a little weird" Nora agreed.

 **Ozpin grunted. "** **We'll see how that immortality works out for you when I've blown us both into bits!" Ozpin said as he locked his hands together and charged himself with a blue glow and lighting was coming from him.**

"Do you think it'll work?" Kali asked.

"I have doubts." Ghira said. "Even if it makes a sizeable impact, it doesn't change the fact that Garlic Jr. is still immortal.

 **Garlic Jr. was not even worried in the slightest. "** **Oh really? You want to stress test this? Sure, go ahead." Jr. insisted. "And while my men are scraping little green chunks off the wall, I'll be partying in my throne room with a harem of sexy demon skanks. Seriously, what part of "immortality" don't you understand?"**

"While I do not like the rest of what he said," Glynda said with a frown. "I must say that the last part was correct."

"Maybe my other self is intending to inflict damage." Ozpin said.

 **"Actually, I'm with him." Qrow said as he walked into the room. "** **Imma have to ask you NOT to blow yourself up right now."**

"Least Qrow wants to save him" Nora said.

"Yes, but only to save himself." View said.

"Really?" Ruby said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, still evil." View said.

 **"Well, well, it seems you've eluded my men." Garlic Jr. said.**

 **"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Qrow shrugged.**

 **"Oh, god, they're all dead aren't they?" Garlic Jr. deadpanned.**

"Yep!" Yang said with a smirk.

 **"Yep!" Jaune confirmed as he jumped into the room. "** **Thank goodness they were so incontinent."**

 **"** **Looks like if you want someone killed right..." Garlic Jr. said as he turned in front of Jaune and Qrow with a menacing look. "You kill them yourself."**

 **"Ooh, I might use that." Qrow said, impressed by the line as Garlic Jr. started to roar, as if something was about to happen.**

"Good call." Qrow said in agreement with his other side as he began to think about situations to use that line, but without the kill.

"Does Garlic Jr. really intend to fight?" Blake asked.

"It would appear so. "Pyrrha said.

"Seriously, how can a guy that short and annoying can be so..." Weiss began until...

 **Jr. then roared a mighty yell and he suddenly increased in size and strength, becoming a very buff monster.**

 **"** **Huh." Jaune simply said "For a second there, I swore he was gonna yell out "spaghetti" or something..."**

"Why would he think that?" Winter asked.

 **Garlic Jr. then charged right through them as Jaune and Qrow barley blocked it but Garlic Jr knocked back while faced back against them. Garlic Jr. then fired a ki blast towards them, but luckily Jaune and Qrow managed to get out of the way, with Jaune getting Ozpin out of the way as well.**

"Damn, he is one mean bruser!" Yang said, amazed by the fighting prowess of the large demon.

"He must of hidden this power." Blake said.

 **Qrow stood in front of the monster, standing in a fighting stance as Jaune tended to his former mentor. "Ozpin!** **Stay here and don't move!" Jaune told as he went to fight with Qrow.**

 **"I swear if I didn't know you, I'd call you a smartass" Ozpin remarked.**

"That would be the case" Weiss said.

"Hey, Jaune is a rather intelligent person when it comes to battle." Pyrrha said.

Weiss raised a brow. "And in this?"

Well, he does seem a little sidetrack from time to time, but can still focus when he needs to."

 **Qrow yelled as he went for a powerful punch, but did nothing the moment of impact on Jr.'s chest as he chuckled while Qrow was shocked. "Been bulking up since I installed the meatery."**

 **Jaune then jumped in front of Qrow and started to punch Garlic Jr. in the chest while asking. "** **WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!"**

Weiss just sighed and facepalmed while the others chuckled at Jaune demanding to know where the meatery is.

 **"I'm sure you can find one in HELL!" Garlic Jr. roared as he charged up a ki blast and fired it point blank at Jaune and Qrow, creating a mass of damage throughout the castle.**

"Jaune!" Saphron, Pyrrha and Velvet cried out for the blonde.

"Qrow!" Ruby and Yang cried out as well, worried for their uncle.

 **All while this was happening, Neptune was running through the castle, holding Midas and sing a jaunty tune.**

 **"** **Crap! Crap!Crap!Crap! Crap!Crap!Crap! Crap!Crap!Crap! Crap!Crap!Crap! Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap! AAHH!" Neptune sang until a massive piece of the castle structure landed right on top of his head as it cracked it two, causing Neptune to be in a daze and fall to the ground and unintentionally drop Midas into a cavern below and rocks fell on top of him.**

"Damn!" Yang said in shock at the massive structure. "Is Neptune even alive after that!?"

"Oh, sure." View waved off.

"But how?" Velvet asked.

"Jaune and Neptune have been trained to be so strong that not even bullets are enough to graze them." View explained.

"And just more on why I love this world." Yang grinned. "Even if it is a different version."

"Never mind that!" Weiss snapped. "What about Midas!?"

"He may be hurt!" Saphron said in great concern.

"Trust me, everyone" View said with his arms crossed. "Midas will be more than fine"

"How can you be so sure?" Ozpin asked.

"You'll see." View said with a grin.

 **Back with the fight, Jaune was on his own as he searched for the behemoth.**

 **"TOOT TOOT!" Garlic Jr shouted as he suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Jaune's head.**

 **Qrow was currently crouched over as he was checking his hand. "Er, my wrist." Qrow hissed. "** **It doesn't hurt a lot, but it's definitely uncomfortable." Qrow thought to himself.**

 **"Maybe I should get a wrist brace or somethi..." Qrow thought until the loud sounds of steps coming towards him.**

 **"PAIN TRAIN's COMING!" Garlic Jr. yelled as he headed for Qrow with Jaune in hand.**

 **Garlic Jr. then sntached Qrow as well with Jaune saying. "Hey, Qrow." Like he was greeting a chum.**

"Is he really greating me when we're getting our ass's handed to us" Qrow asked as he rubbed his temples."

"Yeah." Nora grinned. "He's just nice like that.

 **Garlic Jr then crashed through a wall and was falling in the air. "Next stop?!"**

 **"ROCK BOTTOM!" Garlic Jr. roared as he slammed both fighters into the ground below.**

 **"I get it..." Jaune said through a muffled voice.**

"I do too!" Ruby said with a smile.

 **Jaune and Qrow managed to get out of Jr.'s grip and jump far from the demon to gain some distance.**

 **"That's it, taking off my clothes!" Jaune said as he removed his orange and blue gi off him.**

"Oh, please do..." Pyrrha said with dreamy smile.

"Pyrrha, please..." Ren sighed.

"Hush you!" Pyrrha hissed. "I need this more than anyone!"

 **"** **Wait, why would you even bring your weighted gi?" Qrow asked, confused.**

 **"Why would you?" Jaune asked back as Qrow removed his cloak.**

 **"** **Because I don't have a house to leave them in!" Qrow snapped as he threw his cloak away and took of his turban.**

 **"** **Why don't you just buy a house with the Ox King's money?" Jaune stupidly suggested as Qrow looked at him.**

Weiss, just gave a simple sigh and Qrow was just dumbfounded by the blonde

 **"What world do you live in?" Qrow asked.**

 **"One with a house." Jaune dumbly answered. "And a wife. And a son!" Jaune smiled.**

 **Qrow however was less than impressed. "** **I really don't care for you right now."  
**

Qrow was in a similar agreement with his counterpart. "For some reason, that Jaune kid reminds me of Tai when we were younger"

 **Qrow then led the charge as he yelled and ran straight towards the demon, with Jaune following suit.**

 **Garlic Jr. stood his ground, ready for the pair to attack. "Give me your best sho..."**

 **Jr. didn't have time to finish his words as Jaune and Qrow landed a shot into his gut at the same time, causing great pain for the immortal being. Jaune and Qrow yelled with power at the same time as they both charged a kit blast into his chest and fired away as Jr. yelled as he was launched away from them and was currently trapped under some rubble.**

"Hell yeah!" Yang pumped up. "Fire away!"

"They're not done yet." Blake said. "Jr, still immortal so they're gonna have to keep going to stop him."

 **"And that's the way the garlic crumbles." Jaune quipped with a satisfied smirk at his success.**

 **"You do realize he's immortal." Ozpin pointed out, having gotten to the fight just in time.**

 **"Pretty sure you chop garlic." Qrow said.**

"Are they really having this discussion while their enemy is near?" Winter asked.

 **"** **Seriously. He wished for immortality before you showed up." Ozpin said, hoping to warn them in time.**

 **"** **Either way, I'd call this another win for Jaune Arc!" Jaune said with a proud smirk.**

"Like hell it is." Qrow remarked. "I was there to Tai-I mean kid!" Qrow said, quickly correcting himself before anyone could notice.

 **"** **Excuse me? That was my kill." Qrow insisted, growing annoyed at the human's false boasting.**

 **"** **He's going to get up at any moment." Ozpin continued in trying to get their attention. "He's got this technique too and it's..."**

 **"Qrow, it's not a competition." Jaune said in a patronising tone. "I already won."**

Qrow growled in annoyance of the blonde. "Just like Tai, thinking he's always the freaking winner."

"Wasn't that usually the case?" Ozpin asked with a smirk.

"No! It wasn't!" Qrow snapped in annoyance.

 **"You can still sense him!" Ozpin pointed out. "He's not..."**

 **"I am going to wear your entrails as sweatpants!" Qrow threatened.**

 **"I can literally see the debris shaking!" Ozpin yelled in frustration as what he said was true.**

"Does no one listen?" Ozpin sighed.

"It appears that Mr Arc and Qrow are blinded by their petty competition. "Glynda said in annoyance.

 **Qrow and Jaune yelled at each other as they charged towards one another, hoping to be the true victor until...**

 **Garlic Jr. suddenly smashed the debris away with an angry scowl on his face. "** **I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE!" Garlic Jr. yelled.**

 **Garlic Jr. then gave a mighty roar as the debris around him started to float up and a massive sky hole started to manifest. within the sky hole, a black hole was slowly growing out of it.**

"Holy crap!" Yang said.

"What's happening!?" Velvet said in a worried voice.

"I don't know." Qrow said. "But I don't think it'll be good."

 **Jaune and Qrow in the meantime were currently busy fighting with each other to notice until the walkway they were on suddenly was destroyed, causing both of them to fall.**

 **In fact, all of the castle started to crumble and be destroyed due to the portal, the remaining pieces were being sucked into the portal.**

 **"This is the Dead Zone!" Garlic Jr. showed as his body was covered in a light. "** **The same dimension you banished my dear father to, Ozpin!"**

 **"So is that how your father receive conjugal visits!?" Ozpin asked with snark while hanging onto something.**

"Ha! Nice!" Coco laughed.

"I can give the rare remarked when I want to" Ozpin simply said.

 **"** **Eat a dick, you wrinkled green dustbin!" Jr. roared with rage.**

 **The castle continued to be torn apart due to the Dead Zone. Qrow was currently flying through the air. "No! My castle!" Qrow cried out as Jaune suddenly grabbed onto his leg.**

 **Jaune was currently wrapped around a pillar. "Hey, Qrow! He's not dead!" Jaune said.**

 **"Yeah, how 'bout that?!" Qrow sarcastically said.**

 **"Yeah, how about that?!" Ozpin repeated.**

"Way to state the obvious during certain death, Jaune." Coco said, but couldn't help but chuckle.

 **"Well, then..." Qrow spoke. "This victory is MINE!" Qrow remarked as he jumped and fired a ki bolt towards Garlic Jr...which did nothing as it merely bounces off him.**

"Really?" Qrow said, annoyed that his attack didn't work.

 **Jaune just watched. "You want I should take a turn?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Shove it, Arc!" Qrow insulted.**

 **Neptune in the meantime was finally waking up after his injures. He suddenly realized what was happening and was in a panic. "OH GOD NO!" Neptune said as he lifted in the air.**

 **"** **Everyone is getting sucked today!" Garlic Jr. declared. "Demons! Humans! And gods alike!" Jr. said as everyone there hanged on for their lives. "It's even sucking up your children!"**

 **"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Midas Arc cried out in rage as the rubble under him was instantly destroyed and Midas stood there in complete rage at the demon.**

"Midas!?" Weiss cried out in shock by the young boys sheer rage power.

"Where did this come from!?" Yang asked.

"He's gonna get hurt!" Kali said, not wanting to see a toddler get hurt by Jr.

 **"Huh?" Garlic Jr. said in confusion.**

 **"Midas!?" Jaune said in awe at his son. "Neptune! you had one job!" Jaune said in annoyance.**

 **"Oh-oh! How cute!" Garlic Jr. mocked as Midas glared at him. "** **And what is the four-year-old going to do to stop me..."**

 **Midas wasted no time as his eyes went blank and fired a mighty energy wave from him and blasted it towards Garlic Jr.**

 **"Ahh!" Garlic Jr. moaned as he was instantly sucked into the Dead Zone, never to return again.**

"Wait, the fu..." Yang was about to curse in confusion.

 **This caused the entire Dead Zone to shatter like glass as in its place was bright sky above.**

"Did...Did Midas just beat Garlic Jr.?" Ruby asked, shocked that Jaune's son was able to beat the immortal being by sending him through the dimension.

"It would appear so." Ozpin said, astounded and impressed by the boy's power at such a young age.

"How does a boy that young posses such extraordinary power?" Winter asked.

"Well, at least Garlic Jr. is now banished in the Dead Zone." Pyrrha said.

"Like father like son apparently." Ozpin said.

 **Moments** **later, Midas woke up in his fathers arms. "Huh? Daddy!" Midas cried out in happiness.**

 **"Hey son!" Jaune causally greeted as he set his son down.**

 **"What happened?" Midas asked, having no memory of his outburst.**

 **"I dunno." Jaune admitted. "I think I won."**

"You did not!" Qrow remarked. "Ya kid did!"

"Qrow, please." Ozpin said.

 **"Your the best Daddy!" Midas said in admiration of his father.**

 **"Uh huh!" Jaune agreed with a smirk. "Let's go as, Mid home!" Jaune said as he grabbed his power pole. "It's almost time for dickfast."**

"What?" Blake said in confusion.

"I think Jaune may have been hit in the head a few many times." Ren said.

 **Jaune, Ozpin, Neptune and Midas walked away from the shattered castle to go back to their regular lives. All in the meanwhile, Qrow watched from above at the group.**

 **"I'm gonna steal that kid" Qrow said, setting a goal in mind.**

"What!?" Weiss cried out.

"Why would he do that?" Glynda asked.

"It'll be for another time." View said.

"It's still creepy that he would just say that." Yang said.

 **Midas hung onto his fathers leg as he rode on a flying cloud as a narrator chimed into the scene.**

 **"** **And so, the brave Jaune Arc and his son defeated the evil Garlic Jr.,with the help of Qrow, Ozpin, and the greatest ally known to mankind..." The Narrator spoke.**

 **"** **The sex master and kung-fu legend, Neptune!" Neptune's voice suddenly came through the narrators voice as the scene was set to a house in the middle of the ocean.**

"Wait, was this entire story just Neptune telling a story." Ruby said, confused by this.

"Apparently so." Blake said.

"But who's he telling it to?" Velvet asked.

 **"** **Yeah, OK, so I'm gonna have to stop you right there." A voice spoke to Neptune as he was on the phone with someone.**

 **"First question. Why would he summon the Dead Zone? The only thing that could defeat him?" The man on the other side of the phone asked.**

 **"** **OK, y'know, I wrote myself into a corner with that whole immortality thing." Neptune shyly admitted. "Pretty much regretted it immediately after."**

"So, that's why Midas suddenly came out of nowhere" Winter said.

"Doesn't explain his immense power" Glynda chimed in.

 **"Second question. And I mean no offense, Why exactly were you there?"**

 **"I do bring a certain humanistic edge to the setting." Neptune said.**

 **"And why did you write yourself getting peed on?" The voice asked.**

 **"** **The better question is... how much will you pay me to get peed on?" Neptune slyly asked as the man on the other side of the phone smirked.**

 **"** **You're gonna go far in this business." The man said.**

 **"Woohoo!" Neptune cheered on.**

"Freaking film producers" Qrow groaned.

 **The film,**

 **"SKYGINA"**

 **was eventually produced.**

 **It grossed 7 billion zeni in its first week.**

 **Due to Krillen's lack of foresight, however, as well as a convoluted contract, he received no money from the film and was stricken from the credits.**

 **He now lives, broke as the day he was born, at Kame House.**

"Poor Neptune" Ruby said in sympathy.

"Honestly, I'd rather not be associated with that film if I were him" Weiss said.

 **Dragon Ball Z Abridged**  
 **DEAD ZONE**

The screen then turned off as the movie ended.

"So, what did everyone think?" View asked.

"Well, it was, certainly something." Ozpin said.

"Even though it is very different from the other times you showed us, I still liked it." Yang said. "Though I do have a question for this. Why doesn't Jaune do that Super Saiyan thing?"

"Because this is an earlier point in Jaune's life where he has not gained that ability." View explained, making Yang sigh and nod in response.

"I loved seeing Midas" Saphron said with a smile. "I wish I got to know more about him."

"I tend to agree." Weiss said, getting shocked looks from her team mates.

"Really?" Blake said.

Weiss sighed in response. "I know what I said about my relationship with Arc before, but I must say that I do wish to learn more about Midas."

"Well, you'll get that soon enough." View said. "Because we'll be seeing this world a few more times, along with the other Dragon Ball world to balance them out" View explained.

"I quite like the sound of that" Pyrrha said.

"Glad to hear it." view smirked. he then left the area to let the audience sit and relax until the next world is shown.

"I never did get my castle." Qrow grumbled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I love Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It's actually the show that got me into Dragon Ball in the first place. Sometimes I actually feel like the abridged series is like a dub of its own.**

 **Also, I'm gonna address something first. The casting DBZ Abridged and in the actual continuity will be different in some areas. Like example Frieza may be played by either Cinder or Whitley. Or another example Vegeta will be played by Adam in the abridged and played by Ren in the actual show.**

 **I also finally had a chance to watch Dragon Ball Super: Broly. And holy crap, it was amazing! There were so many moments of the film I enjoyed and It even introduced me to Broly of the first time. I'll even watch the first three films where he appeared in to see how they compare.**

 **People have been asking me to do scenes from the film. And I am actual quite tempted to do the whole film. But that'll come after I finish the while Spider-Man PS4 (And yes, I know you want me to do it, it just takes time and effort to do it. I do listen, and I will at some point get back to it when I feel motivated.)**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc. See you next chapter, Thanks and see you around!**


	25. The White Ranger vs Scorpion

**Jacob9594: Thanks. I'll be sure to do Broly as soon as I can. Or feel like it.**

 **Jss2141: I understand. But I'm sure if you give DBZA a chance, you may just like it.**

 **Stryker. Yeah. I'm not gonna do Godzilla anytime soon. Sorry.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: I'll be sure to do more of it.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **Razmire: I think I could do, not sure.**

 **Brady420: It could happen, but, I don't know for sure.**

 **StronGuy159: Thanks.**

 **Agent-G: Thank you for telling me this, I will be sure to double check more work more. I figured it be a lot more interesting if the cast were different. I would love to do some segments from Mel Brooks. Love your work by the way.**

 **Japnit Singh: Will do soon.**

 **GrimScarlet: Thanks.**

 **StarFOX1017: Thanks. That one is a good one. Favorite moment was with the bickering with Frieza and Cooler.**

 **Man of Azure: You'll just have to wait and see. I know more about the abridged then the regular version**

 **Arcanus the scribe: Thanks**

 **Kuro Torii: I don't know if I'll do that movie.**

 **MeteorElDrago: Thanks.**

 **Stratos263: Thanks.**

 **Vlad Tempest: I may do more Saints Row.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks. I think their personalities are very similar.**

 **Yuu Sumeragi: Nice.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: I fully intend on doing those films, maybe even the rest.**

 **GXY-2013: Yes I will.**

 **Kentucky fan: Sorry, but that's not happening any time soon.**

 **Rethelm: That is funny.**

 **Writer 2018: Maybe. I do like Steven Universe. Sorry, but Pokemon's not gonna happen at anytime. Maybe Detective Pikachu.**

 **Dcsonic 10: Okay.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: I will go back to Star Wars, but maybe not to that scene.**

 **Lemen42x: Thanks, I will do more with DBZA. I don't know. I never really watched Samurai Jack much as a kid.**

 **AJ493111: I don't ignore most comments. As for the Cell Games, it is a possibility.**

 **BLADE OF ILLUSIONS: I agree with you there.**

 **Guest: World's Strongest will happen soon enough.**

 **SunDarkness2018: Glad I could entertain you. Don't know if that's possible.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: Sorry, but I don't really care for anything relating to gender bending. I don't think it really changes much in stories.**

 **The Avenging Titan: If you mean the one in 2018, I can understand. I do like the one in 2014 though. I do intend to do the rest of the Duck/Rabbit Season Trilogy.**

* * *

It didn't take too long for the spectre to find a world to use, he simply remembered back to where Velvet and Coco came in and showed the world they saw. He decided to use another example of that world.

View held a orb that had both a hellfire organy red and a bright white light, both colours clashing with each other, as if they were fighting.

"This will be interesting." view smirked as he floated back into the theatre room and immediately threw the orb at the screen, before anyone could ask.

"Kind quick there, aintcha View?" Coco said.

"Yeah, Well I considered it be a lot quicker to just throw in the world." View said.

"What's this world about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you'll find it similar to the one world where Velvet and Coco came in." View answered, intriguing the two members of Team CFVY.

"You mean with Jaune fighting against that other fighter with those Green powers?" Weiss asked, to which View nodded.

"So does Jaune come back as him?" Nora asked.

"In a way, yes." View said, slightly confusing those who have seen it and confusing those who haven't. They didn't have time to talk about it as the screen was prepared for them as they went quite and watched.

 **WHITE RANGER VS SCORPION**

 **The screen opens up to a city shot**

 **But in the streets below, was a frightened woman running for her life, as if she were trying to run away from someone or something.**

"Why is she running?" Ruby asked, worried for the poor woman.

"She must be in trouble." Blake theroized.

"But from what?" Coco said as she kept calm but was worried for the girl's safety.

 **She ran right through a container yard until she accidentally fell to the ground. She looked up to see something quite menacing.** **A brief glimpse of fire appeared before her, It quickly transmogrified into a person right before her.**

 **This man was dressed in a black and yellow ninja garb with a scorpion like mask and glaring, hellish eyes staring down at her. He also held a kunai that was attached to a chain. This was a demon, known as Scorpion.**

"Now that is one scary ninja!" Nora said.

"He does seem to have a unnatural feeling to him." Ren said in agreement.

"Any thoughts, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"He does seem to have a very demonic feeling to him." Ozpin said as he looked closer at the hell ninja.

"But why is he hunting the girl?" Glynda pondered.

 **He then walked towards the frightened woman and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. "WHERE IS HE!?" Scorpion demanded.**

"So this ninja guy is after someone?" Terra said.

"I guess." Ilia said.

 **The woman just spoke in a unidentable language, making the hellspawn even more mad.**

 **"WHERE IS HE!?" Scorpion repeated, pulling harder on her hair.**

"Well, I know if he did that to me..he would have a arm to use at all." Yang said with her red eyes glaring.

 **The woman answered in her language, unable to to anything against the demon.**

 **But up above in the skies, a bright, shining, white light suddenly blasted towards the area and landed right in front of Scorpion.**

"Oh yeah!" Nora pumped up in excitement. "The Green Ranger is gonna kick your..."

 **Once the light white finally disappeared, a kneeling person was right there in front of them. This man was wearing a white spandex suit, a black and gold shield that bared the symbol of a might tiger and his helmet was also bearing a striking resemblance to a tiger.**

 **He looked up upon his foe, ready to fight back. For you see, this, was the Mighty White Ranger.**

"Ass?" Nora said in confusion. She was expecting a comeback from the Green Ranger, this new White Ranger caught her completely surprised.

The rest of the audience were also confused by this as well. They had all thought they were going to see the Green Ranger again. Seeing this new White Ranger surprised them, and made them curious on what sets him apart from the Green one.

"Well, let's see if he can fight like the Green Ranger or even better." Yang said with a grin. She wasn't too bothered by the change of ranger colour, she still wanted to see the outcome of this.

"I think I may prefer the White to the Green" Weiss said.

 **"Let her go!" A young voice came from the Ranger. "I'm the one you want!" The White Ranger said with determination as he stood his ground.**

"Is that..." Pyrrha wondered but decided to let the battle to keep going to see if she was correct.

 **"Finally..." Scorpion said as he walked towards the White Ranger. "We meet!"**

 **The White Ranger also walked towards Scorpion as he waited to fight the demon. "It's time to finish this!"**

"Oh yeah!" Nora said in excitement.

 **"Come here!" Scorpion yelled out as he threw a kick towards the Ranger but he instantly grabbed it and threw it back down, causing Scorpion to send a flurry of punches towards the White Ranger as he blocked them.**

 **The two fights, the demon and the ranger kept hitting each other as one or the other would block their attempts, proving that these two are worthy fighters.**

"These two are quite something." Qrow complimented.

 **Scorpion then proceeded to grab the White Ranger by the arms and proceeded to punch the ranger before the White Ranger got out and grabbed him from behind but Scorpion just threw the white guardian over him.**

 **The White Ranger managed to stand his ground and started to defend himself from Scorpions blows, but the demon was still able to get a shot off at his face.**

 **The White Ranger then grabbed him from behind again and proceeded to kick the hellspawn. But it didn't last long as Scorpion swiftly kicked the White Range in the head, knocking him down on the ground.**

"Man, they're really going at it." Saphron commented.

"Who do you think will win?" kali asked.

"I'd like to think that the White Ranger would win in this battle." Winter gave her opinion. "He does seem to have an understanding in martial arts."

"The same could be said with the ninja as well." Glynda added.

"Well, I just hope the White Ranger wins." Ruby said. "I've got a good feeling about him."

 **The White Ranger quickly got up as Scorpion charged towards him. Both of them continued their brawl as they both fought with their own unique skill they had.**

 **Scorpion had power like those of the demons from a different realm. The use of hellfire was definitely going to help him with his battle.**

 **The White Ranger even got a shot off at the demon spawn face, enraging him more as he fought with more rage. The White Ranger was now on the defensive as he blocked Scorpions blows.**

 **Then out of nowhere, Scorpion had his hands on fire and promptly used them against the White Ranger, managing to land a few blows on the Ranger, causing the Ranger to stumble back slightly, shocked by the power of this fiend.**

"Woah!" Coco said in surprise. "Who knew he could do that."

"Yeah, I bet he's gonna have hand burn!" Yang punned.

Everyone, of course, groaned at the bad pun.

"She must be doing this to make us suffer." Blake groaned internally.

 **But The White Ranger stood his ground, determined to finish the battle. He made a few special hand movements. And from these movements, his hands started to glow a source of energy.**

 **The energy ball in his hands finally formed into its own physical form which resembled a enchanted shortsword with a tigers head on the top. This was the White Ranger's signature weapon, named Saba, and he was sure has hell he was gonna use it.**

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe. "He can just make weapons out of thin air!?"

"Here we go" Weiss deadpanned.

Winter hummed at the sight of the shortsword. "Interesting design."

 **He charged towards Scorpion, swiping his blade left and right as Scopron dodged his attempts but was nearly close to hitting him.**

 **But Scorpion couldn't anticipate the next move by the Ranger as he jumped up in the air. Scorpion didn't have time to react as The White Ranger then landed a powerful kick to the demon, causing him to stumble back and glared at the Ranger.**

 **The White Ranger glared back at him, but he wasn't done just yet. "Saba Attack!" The Ranger commanded as he directed his blade towards Scorpion as a light beam came out of it and aimed towards Scorpion.**

"Cool!" Nora and Ruby said in awe of the blade, Ruby wanting to know more about it and see how it works.

 **But the demon was fully prepared for this attack and immediately vanished out of thin air, only to reappear a few feet away.**

Qrow felt a familiar feeling from this, knowing someone else who has this technique.

"Oh, that's cheating!" Yang said, annoyed by the teleporting.

"Eh, only if you know how to counter it." Ruby said with a smile.

Yang glared as she knew what she was talking about. Whenever they played on their scrolls, Ruby would constantly spam the teleporting skill.

 **The White Ranger kept firing the beam of light towards Scorpion but every time that he did, Scorpion would instantly vanish.**

 **Scorpion then got the drop on the Ranger as he teleported behind him and sucker punched him. He then lifted up his mask to reveal a skeleton face and spewed fire from his mouth towards the Ranger.**

"Woah! That's his face!?" Nora said shock, both terrified by the skull and excited by it at the same time.

 **But The White Ranger managed to teleported himself out of there before any damage could be inflicted on him.**

 **He stumbled to the ground before he stood up and grabbed onto his his chest plate and looked around his surroundings, he saw that he was in a unknown area of the dock.**

"Smart move, in a way." Winter said.

"What do you mean by that, sister?" Weiss asked curiously.

"While it was wise to escape from that, he now has lost his opponent."

 **He carefully walked backwards and darted his head around, hoping to find the demon as he was currently no where in sight. He had his guard up and waited for the right time.**

"At least his guard is up." Qrow said.

 **White Ranger turned around and just in time as Scorpion teleported right in front of him and immediately threw his kunai towards the Ranger. Lucky for him, The White Ranger dodged it just in time but didn't react enough to block the kick done by Scorpion.**

"That looked like it would have been painful." Ruby said, cringing at the thought of that kunai hitting his face.

 **Scorpion then wrapped his chain around the Rangers arm, causing The White Ranger to lose his grip on Saba as it slide across the ground.**

"Oh no!" Velvet said in worry.

"It'll be fine Vel," Coco assured her partner. "The Ranger guy is still a pretty skilled fighter."

 **Scorpion then fired his kunai towards the Ranger again, but this time, The Ranger grabbed onto the kunai. Scorpion then pulled him towards him with a "GET OVER HERE!" The demon shouted as he pulled The Ranger towards him and kicked him in the helmet, causing the ranger to fall down.**

"Woah I gotta admit, that does sound kinda cool" Yang said.

 **Scorpion then charged towards White Ranger as he clutched onto himself in pain until he notice Scorpion coming towards him. He stood up and did a few hand movements like he did before and instantly vanished in a white light.**

Yang then glanced towards her sister, this time she notices it.

"What?" Ruby asked. "What?"

"You know what" Yang said.

 **Scorpion was befuddled by this. He looked where the Ranger once was, wondering how he could of done that.**

 **Before he could do or think what his next move would be, The White Ranger suddenly teleported behind him and kicked him in the face.**

 **Scorpion growled and went to pull the same move as him but the White Ranger ducked under the demon. The White Ranger then kicked the demon by his ribs and went with a high kick for his head, which was blocked.**

"Yeah! Go get that demon guy!" Nora shouted her support.

"Looks like the battle is going to near its end" Ren commented.

 **The two fighters kept going with their fight, putting in their all as they knew that only one of them could win, even Scorpion was using fire for his kicks against the Ranger.**

 **The pair started to even use kicks against each other, not landing a blow until The White Ranger got the upper hand and slammed the demons head against a container.**

 **Scorpion stumbled back as White Ranger jumped against the side of the container and kicked Scorpion in his face.**

"Oh yeah!" Yang pumped her fist up. "That is some White Ranger Tiger Power!"

"Lot of words there, Yang." Blake said.

"I think it suits it." Pyrrha complimented.

 **the battle quickened as Scorpion went for a high kick but missed and White Ranger went for the same move but Scorpion teleported out of there only to reappear behind him and suker punch him with fire on his hand.**

"Oh, that's a cheap shot!" Ruby said.

"Doesn't that sound familiar" Yang grinned.

 **He quickly teleported away and came back again and kicked him to the side of a container. The White Ranger then vanished away as Scorpion punched the side of the** **container, leaving a massive dent that was intend for the Ranger.**

 **The White Ranger stood behind the demon, ready to end this once and for all. He summoned his trusty blade, Saba to his side and swung around the demon, forcing him to teleport back and forth around the Ranger.**

"He's got him on the ropes know." Pyrrha said with a smile.

 **But Scorpion met his end as he teleported behind the White Ranger, only for him to stick his blade straight through Scorpions head as the White Ranger gave a defiant yell.**

Saphron quickly shielded her son's eyes at this so he wouldn't witness such violence as he babbled in confusion.

"Woah! Brutal!" Nora said.

"That's...one way to end a fight." Qrow said.

 **The White Ranger pulled Saba out of Scorpions head as his entire body started to turn to ash and The White Ranger drew his sword back to his side.**

 **Now that he had one the battle, The White Ranger looked up and decided to relax for a moment. His hands went by the sides of his helmet and began to unclip it.**

 **The White Ranger then removed his helmet off to revel none other...than Jaune Arc as he gave look of intensity. "Game over..." Jaune said in a deep voice as the screen went black.**

The screen turned off and View came into the area.

"So, any thoughts?" View asked.

"So, Arc was the this White Ranger this entire time?" Ilia asked.

"That's right." View confirmed.

"But I thought Jauney was a Green Ranger?" Nora said, confused. "Y'know when he fought that Ryu guy."

"He was." View said. "But during a point in his life; he had began to lose his Green Ranger powers by the one who gave him them and could no longer be the Green Ranger anymore." View explained.

"Wells that's a shame." Kali said.

"But, a little while later, Jaune had gained a brand new set of powers, becoming the new White Ranger." View explained.

"And there does appear to be a clear difference in those powers" Weiss said.

"Indeed."

Pyrrha then thought of something and asked the spectre. "Does Jaune ever gain any other powers?"

"He does in fact." View said, intriguing a few of the audience. "Has gains at least three or four more powers for him."

"Are we ever gonna see these powers or something." Qrow asked as he drank from his flask.

"Sometime soon yes." View answered.

"Well, i hope so!" Nora said. "I think Fearless Leader as a different type of Ranger would be pretty morphinominal!" Nora said, confusing her friends by the word she just said.

"That's...not a real word, Nora" Weiss said.

"It is now" Nora quickly said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Sorry if it's short for some but I wanted to try this out.**

 **I had just recently read the Soul of the Dragon storyline by Boom! studios and by god, is not one of the best Tommy Oliver stories? So after that, it got me inspired to do another one Power Ranger related thing and decided to go for the White Ranger vs Scorpion.**

 **Also, if your wondering what my favorite era of when Tommy was a Ranger was, It would either be the White Ranger, Zeo V Red or even Dino Thunder Black, I don't think that one gets enough love in recent years.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and another will come around soon. Thanks and see you around!**


	26. Spider-Man PS4 Part 3

**Noxlux013: It may come...we'll never know.**

 **Guest: I will do Wolf Among Us at some point.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. Fair enough, can't change your mind. I've never seen Black Clover and only seen the first 48 episodes of Fairy Tail.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **Austin: I really want to do Forever Red more than anyone. Shattered Grid is also a possibility, but once I shown more Power Rangers.**

 **MeteorElDrago: I will do all of that, thanks.**

 **Stratos263: That's okay, so long as you liked it.**

 **InnocentSorow: I have heard of that Anime but never bothered to watch it. While it would be funny to see their reactions, I'd rather see someone else do it.**

 **Jacob9594: That he is.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **Agent-G: I've seen it, and I think it's one of the best moments in Power Rangers and just may use it.**

 **UnlawfulGentleman: True. Zeo is definitely one of my favorites.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **GhostFang GF: I would love to do both of those.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Oh Bone Z, how dare you tempt me with my favorite Power Ranger series.**

 **SGArkosfan: It does sound interesting to do. I'll try and think of a sincarero.**

 **Arcanus the scribe: Would love to do them.**

 **Silver M: I would have to ask first and I don't think I'd do that for a while.**

 **Ultra Instinct Jaune Arc: That moment should be seen. But one day.**

 **Cybresamurai: Funny enough, I have my own version of that story that can involve Jaune.**

* * *

"I still think the White Ranger has better skill in fighting" Weiss said to her blonde teammates as they both discussed the different power and skills that the Green and White Ranger had. Weiss preferring the White Ranger while Yang prefered the Green Ranger.

"Nah, We saw that the Green Ranger had a lot more power then the White Ranger did." Yang interjected.

"Truce. But it was clear that the White Ranger had better skill in sword combat" Weiss added.

"I guess." Yang shrugged. She then turned to Ruby. "What do you think, sis?" Yang asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure." Ruby answered. "I heard View mentioned that Jaune had other ranger forms. I'd want to see them first before I say which is better"

"That is a fair assessment." Pyrrha complimented.

"It does seem apportate to asset the combat skill of all ranger forms" Glynda said.

Before they could discuss it any further, View came back into the room, holding a familiar red and blue orb with him.

"So, can anyone guess what this world is?" View asked with a smirk.

"Is-it-a-world-where-Jaune-is-actually-a voice-actor-that-voices-himself-in-a-show-and-he-writes-for-a-show-about-red-and-blue-soldiers-and-works-at-a-company-that-has -something-to-do-with-a-farmyard-animal-and-some-teeth?" Nora quickly asked, confusing the hell out of everyone here, including View.

"I..uh..I don't...what?" View struggled to form a sentence as he was too confused. "No. It's the Spider-Man world again." View said, resulting in a "oh" from Nora.

"That would have been my third guess." Nora said.

"What was the second?" Weiss asked.

"One where Jaune is..." Nora began to say until she was stopped by Weiss.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Weiss said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna throw this orb now." View said as he causally chucked the orb at the screen and went back to his spot.

 **It had only been a few moments since Jaune Arc, The Amazing Spider-Man, had faced off against one of his oldest foes, Roman Torchwick, also known as The Shocker after just being released from parole and now is going back to prison.**

 **The blonde was swinging through his city after he dealt with Roman. He enjoyed the feeling of being in the skies and just swing his heart out, enjoying the thrill of webslinging in his proud city.**

 **"Looks like I got some free time." Jaune mused as he jumped passed over a building. "Maybe now's a good time to look into that mask,"**

 **Jaune's phone then went off as he saw that it was Pyrrha. "Oh, it's Pyrrha," Jaune said as he called back. "Hey, Pyrrha, you're up late," Jaune commented as he stopped swinging and landed on a building.**

 **"Just catching up on the news. Looks like you had quite an adventure with Shocker tonight,"**

"Yeah, you could say it was..." Yang was about to pun with a grin.

"Don't you dare..." Weiss warned while Ruby and Blake covered their ears in anticipation.

"A Shocking encounter!" Yang punned. "Eh? eh?" Yang guestered.

Qrow groaned at his niece bad joke. "Tai...If I see you here, I'm going to smack you so much." Qrow said to himself as he pinched his nose.

 **"Yeah, he was unusually combative," Jaune said. "Anyway, thanks again for dinner, what do I owe you?"**

 **"How about a favour?" Pyrrha suggested. "You still have that mask from the gallery?"**

"Hmm, really?" Coco said with smirk. "I would of asked for a different favour." Coco said as Pyrrha blushed and Velvet scowled at her leader.

 **"Yeah. I'm actually on my way to the F.E.A.S.T. Center now to ask Adam Taurus about it" Spidey said as he went right back to swinging through his city.**

 **"Adam Taurus?" Pyrrha repeated, confused. "Why?"**

 **"He has a degree in Art History." Jaune reasoned. "If anyone knows about the origins of that mask, he will." Jaune said as he just finished leaping over a building.**

"Hmm, interesting." Ilia said. She never saw Adam expressed any other interest other then the White Fang.

 **"Just keep me in the loop." Pyrrha asked. "Like I said, I think there's a bigger story here. And I plan to be the one to break it." Pyrrha said with determination in her voice.**

 **"Us, sure." Jaune agreed. "So I can call you, like whenever?" Jaune asked with a bit of hope in his voice.**

 **"Yeah." Pyrrha happily agreed. "Whenever, whatever." Pyrrha said as she then got off the phone.**

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile widely at this. She knows that in this world, she and Jaune had broken up. But, maybe there's a high chance that they could get back together.

Nora also wanted this both in this world and her own. She always loved her fearless leader and Pyrrha together and quoted "shipped them so hard"

 **"So, I guess we're talking again." Jaune observed as he swung closer to F.E.A.S.T. "Cool" Jaune said, with a smile under his mask. Happy that he was communicating with one of the most closest people in his life.**

"Looks like he isn't the only one who's happy to hear so." Yang said with a teasing smirk, making Pyrrha blush more.

"Yang, do you have to be so-"

"Yes." Yang instantly answered Weiss's question.

Saphron watched on in great interest in hearing that the four time champion had a crush on her little brother, a massive one by the sounds of it.

 **After a few minutes of web slinging, Spider-Man finally made it to the F.E.A.S.T. Center. He swiftly landed on the rooftop and looked around.**

 **"Almost morning.** **Mr Taurus will be here soon** **" Spidey observed. "And I could use a snack..."**

 **For the next couple of hours, Spider-Man decided to take a break on the rooftop, waiting for Adam to arrive. In the meantime, he just did a few mundane things like eating a bagel or just playing around on his scroll.**

 **Once the day had finally came around, Jaune went inside the F.E.A.S.T. building in his normal clothing.**

 **"Mr Taurus's usually in his office now." Jaune thought as he started to go to its location and speak with Adam about the mask.**

"I wonder what Adam's connections to the mask are." Ozpin wondered.

"He's probably a instigator of these criminals." Winter said with a frown, while also earning a glare from Ilia.

She would've pounced on the pompous Schnee in a heartbeat, but due to View's gaze, she was forced to stop herself...for now at least.

 **Meanwhile, Adam was currently sitting in his office, writing out some forms for the F.E.A.S.T. center. He then heard his door open and someone knocking at it. He looked up to see Jaune Arc at the door.**

 **"Jaune!" Adam greeted. "What can I do for you?"**

 **"Sorry, to bother you, Mr Taurus." Jaune quickly apologized before getting to the point. "I have a friend, Pyrrha Nikos she's a reporter." Jaune informed." She's doing a story about art imports, and she found this piece..." Jaune said as Adam walked towards him.**

"Well, that's mostly true." Nora said with a smirk.

 **"And she wanted an expert opinion on it, and I know you have a degree..."**

 **"And this might be the first time I actually get to use it." Adam finished as he nodded in understanding. "Let's see what you have"**

 **Jaune then went into his bag and grabbed the mask that was worn by the new gang and presented it to Adam.**

 **"Interesting..." Adam breathed as he took a hold of the mask." Where'd she find it?"**

"Looks like he does have a interest." Ruby commented while Blake sat there, worried about what was going to happen.

"He may know something" Ren added.

 **"Uh...I'm really not sure." Jaune answered. "Why, what is it?"**

 **"A replica of an antique Chinese Opera Mask." Adam answered as he brought the mask closer and closely inspected it and looked rather...drawn by it. "I haven't seen on in years."**

 **Adam then turned the mask to the other side and pointed out a symbol on it. "This symbol here roughly translate to "Demon"."**

 **"Demon?" Peter said in a worried tone.**

"Yeah, that doesn't ring any trouble" Qrow added with obvious sarcasm.

"Do you really need the sarcasm?" Glynda asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Only when it's convenient." Qrow said.

 **Adam stood there, contemplating in silence before he turned to the young Arc. "My Father read me ghost stories with that mask and symbol in it when I was young."**

 **Jaune kept listening to him as he kept going. "Scared the hell out of me." Adam said while looking a little shaken up. He then calmed himself and gave a good chuckle.**

"He does seem rather worried" Kali said in concern.

"That mask must have a deeper connection to him then we think." Ghira said.

 **He patted the young blonde on the shoulder and spoke. "Jaune, listen. that mask, it's...it could be connected to dangerous people." Adam said in a worried tone. "Pyrrha may want to find a different story."**

 **"You think she's in trouble?" Jaune said, concerned for her.**

"I'd be worried too if any if my teammates were in this." Ruby said.

"Awe, thanks Rubes." Yang thanked. "But I'm pretty sure P-Money can handle herself."

"Of course she can." Weiss said with a proud smirk. "She's not the four time champion for nothing."

Pyrrha gave a small smile at this gesture but inwardly groaned at the reminder of her fame.

 **"I don't know." Adam answered. He then turned to Jaune. "Why take the risk?"**

 **After learning this, Jaune left the office and proceeded to leave F.E.A.S.T. But he decided to call Pyrrha first to let her know the news.**

 **"Hey" Pyrrha greeted on the other side.**

 **"The symbol inside the mask means "Demon." Jaune immediately informed. "It really spook Mr Taurus."**

 **"Never seen him like that. He even said you should drop the story." Jaune said, in the hopes that she may.**

 **"Fat chance." Pyrrha said, still determined. "Do you think Mr Taurus knows more than he's letting on?"**

"Hmm, this version of you does seem to possess the same determination." Ren commented, causing Pyrrha to blush.

 **"No. I think he just had a weird flashback or something." Jaune said. "I know his childhood was pretty traumatic.**

 **"Yeah, makes sense." Pyrrha said in understanding, she deiced to change the subject. "Demons, huh? Catchy name." Pyrrha said. "Okay, gotta get writing. See you soon." Pyrrha said before she hung up.**

 **"Well, that went about as well as I could of hoped" Jaune said to himself as he reached the front doors and walked out of the building.**

"All right then, lets see Spidey in action." Yang said with excitement.

Saphron and Terra were also interested to see their family go out as a crime fighter, even Adrian was excited to see his uncle go and be a hero.

 **After few moments of getting his costume back on, Jaune was ready to go on patrol. He leaped onto a steam pipe and surveyed the city before him.**

 **"Got some time to kill before Doc needs me in the lab." Jaune said to himself. "Let's do a little Spidey work out in the city."**

 **Spider-Man jumped and started to web swing throughout his city, solving crimes and sorting out deadly situations. A montage showed Jaune doing things like stopping a car chase, breaking up a drug deal and even stopped a robbery with ease.**

The audience were very invested in jaune's work as Spider-Man, protecting the city from criminals.

Ruby and Pyrrha were proud of the blonde for acting like the hero he always had strive to be while the remainder of Team WBY and NR were amazed by Jaune's ability.

 **As the young blonde swung through the city, Jaune's scroll went off and he answered it. It came from his Aunt Glynda.**

 **"Jaune, Mr Taurus spoke to me." Glynda said as Jaune rested on a nearby building. "He seemed worried. Are you into something dangerous?" Glynda asked.**

 **"Oh, it's just a story Pyrrha is investigating." Jaune said to his Aunt. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's careful." Jaune assured.**

"Oh I bet he will." Nora said with a smirk towards the champion. "Like a knight to his princess."

"Nora!" Pyrrha said.

"What?" Nora said, throwing her hand sup in defence. "Besides, I thought you wanted him to carry you like one?"

"I do but..." Pyrrha said before she did a double take. "How did you know..." Pyrrha said in a horrified tone at what her teammate knew.

"Well, I may have taken a peek at your diary" Nora said in a sheepish tone.

"YOU WHAT!?" Pyrrha screamed in shock.

Sorry." Nora shrugged. "But I gotta say, I never thought you'd be into such very naughty..."

Nora didn't have time to finish that sentence as Pyrrha wrapped her hands around Nora's mouth while blushing the same colour as Ruby's cape.

 **"Please tell me you two are back together." Glynda asked in a hopeful tone, she had always loved those two together.**

 **"We're talking again. Baby steps." Jaune said, as he couldn't help but smile.**

Ozpin gave a smirk to his colleague. "Looks like your quite the matchmaker, Glynda."

Glynda agave a glare at the headmaster. "I'll have you know that this is still a different version of me."

"So you don't think that blondie and ponytail make a cute couple?" Qrow jokes.

Glynda groaned at the immaturity at her fellow workers.

 **He then changed the conversation back to Adam. "I hope I didn't upset Mr Taurus."**

 **"He's just concerned." Glynda said. "I was actually touched by concerned." Glynda said fondly. "I knew he liked you, he admires how dedicated you are to helping others. I think you remind him of himself of when he was younger.** **Both orphans, both so smart."**

 **"Well, the admiration is mutual." Jaune said. "You got a good boss, Glynda."**

Blake was very conflicted by this. On one hand, her former leader and boyfriend was now a vengeful man bent on revenge while this version seem to want to help people with peace rather than force.

 **"I'll tell him you said so." Glynda said in a fond tone. "Love you, Jaune." Glynda said before she hung up.**

 **Jaune smiled at his beloved Aunt and continued his patrol, collecting old items from his backpacks and connecting tower relays to gain coverage over the city.**

 **He then received another call, this time from his mentor, Ozpin.** **"Hello?" Jaune answered.**

 **"Jaune, its Doctor Ozpin."**

 **"Oh hey, what's up?" Jaune greeted.**

 **"Lance Corporal Texidor is here for fitting." Ozpin informed as Jaune smacked himself on the head.**

 **"I totally forgot! I mean, I didn't forget-forget, I just...uh, I'll be there soon." Jaune blubbered as he tried to correct himself and quickly changed course and headed towards the lab.**

"Totally convincing." Yang commented, causing Balke to jab her ribs. "Ow!"

 **Ozpin just gave a disappointed sigh at Jaune's loss of memory. "This tardiness is starting to become a pattern." Ozpin said." Come on, Arc. Your better than this." Ozpin said as he hung up.  
**

 **"Ugh, he's right." Jaune said to himself. "How did I lose track of time?" Jaune reprimanded himself. He his mentor was right, he needed to be focused more, this problem kept occurring since he was fifteen.**

"Sounds like this is a occurring problem for Mr Arc." Winter commented.

"Funny enough, Mr Arc is rather punctual when it comes to his lessons" Glynda seemed to have complimented.

 **Before he could think on it any further, he managed to swing his way to Ozpin's lab and landed on the roof with easy. He walked towards the door and entered the building.**

 **Once he was in the building, Jaune was in his normal clothing while also wearing a lab coat and slightly adjusted his hair.**

"I gotta say, I am loving the whole scientist look for him" Coco complimented.

"Yes, I think he does too." Velvet agreed.

"Oh really?" Coco said with a smirk as Velvet shrinked in her seat, regretting those words almost immediately.

"On no..." Velvet groaned.

"I bet you imagine him wearing a lot less, right?" Coco teased as Velvet blushed and hid herself behind her ears.

 **He used his key card on the lock pad and entered inside of the lab. Once he was in, he witness Ozpin sitting with the Corpial as he wore a robotic prosthetic arm and he was trying to learn how to use it as Ozpin guided him.**

 **"How does it work?" The veteran asked.**

 **"Just like a natural arms" Ozpin answered in a guiding voice. "You think of what you want it to do, and..." Ozpin said as he gestured the plastic cup before him, Jaune walked closer to see.**

"Is that a robotic arm?" Ruby asked with great interest in the mechanics of the arm.

"It appears so." Weiss said. "It looks like they're looking to replace his missing arm."

"I don't know how I'd feel if I had one." Yang said as she rubbed her arm.

 **The veteran took a deep breath and slowly moved his fingers around the cup and began to keep his grip on it, carefully as Ozpin watched on and smiled at the progress.**

 **The man then managed to successfully grab the cup and lifted it off the table. The corporal chucked in delight at this, as did Jaune and Ozpin as they were amazed by this.**

Winter also gave a smile at this. She had known fellow soldiers to lose their limbs in war. It was never an easy process but she and her fellow soldiers would try and make sure that the injured could live the life the did to their best.

 **"Yes!" Jaune exclaimed at this as he and Ozpin watched the progress unfold before them.**

 **Just then, the door just opened, causing Jaune to turn to see a bunch of men enter the room.**

 **"Hey, Hey! Wh-what do you think your doing!?" Jaune demanded as he tried to stop them and was instantly met by a city worker.**

"Yeah!" Nora said in agreement.

"They look to be moving the equipment." Terra said.

"But why?" Ruby asked.

 **"This site's been declared a safety hazard." the woman said as he handed the young blonde a clipboard obtaining the information at hand.**

 **Men started to move around equipment, much to Ozpin's anger. "Stop that right now!" Ozpin demanded as he tried to stop them. "This is highly sensitive equipment." Ozpin said as he grabbed a bag back. "That's it. I'm calling the mayor's office directly." Ozpin said as he went for the phone.**

 **"Jaune Arc." A voice called out to the young man as he and Ozpin looked where the voice came from and immediately knew who it was.**

"Oh no..." Weiss said as she knew who that was voice, as did Winter.

 **The voice came from** **Jacques Schnee, corporate business man and mayor of the city. "How the hell are you?"**

Ilia quietly snarled to herself as she scratched the arm rests of her chair by the mere sight of this degenerate, the Schnee member she hated the most.

"Father," Weiss said in a already disappointed tone.

That's your dad?" yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss answered.

"Woah. So what's he like?" Nora asked.

Weiss was quiet for a few moments. "Insufferable..." Weiss answered, Ilia giving the heiress a surprised look.

 **"Speak of the devil." Ozpin muttered out of disgust.**

"And it appears that I don't have a good history with him." Ozpin said.

"I don't think anyone does. In this, or any world" Qrow commented.

Winter...agreed with drunk.

 **"Mr Schnee, what..." Jaune began to ask until he was stopped by** **Jacques.**

 **"Oh, please, how long have we known each other?"** **Jacques asked." It's "Mr Mayor"** **Jacques said in a serious tone. He then gave a good chuckle. "It's** **Jacques .** **Jacques!"**

"So, how does Weiss's father know Jaune?" Pyrrha asked the spectre.

"In this world, you, Jaune and his son are all friends" View answered.

"Oh." Pyrrha said, she didn't know what Weiss's brother is like, but after seeing him from a previous viewing, she felt like she knew a basic understanding.

 **"** **Jacques, what do you think your doing?" Ozpin asked, clearly annoyed by his presence.**

 **"The grant agreement you signed has strict safety provisions."** **Jacques informed in a serious tone. "This isn't your first violation"** **Jacques said as he handed Ozpin a notepad.**

 **Ozpin scoffed at this. "Those were excused-"**

 **"By me."** **Jacques reminded. "We should of confiscated this equipment long ago."**

 **"But...but I've had a breakthrough!" Ozpin said as he guestered to the veteran.**

 **Jacques began to shake the mans hand." Thank you for your great service to our country."** **Jacques thanked. "These folks will escort you to** **Jacques robotics."** **Jacques guestreredas he led the man. "Where you'll receive the latest in prosthetics, no charge."**

"I doubt he's even doing this for the good of his heart" Weiss remarked as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you don't know, Weiss." Ruby said, trying to find a positive. "Maybe your dad is doing this because he cares?"

"Ruby, trust me." Weiss said, interrupting her partner and leader. "I know my father more than anything. He never does anything for the good of his heart." Weiss said. "Only the good of the company or himself."

 **"This isn't about safety infractions, is it?" Ozpin said.**

 **"I'm trying to help you, Oz."** **Jacques said. "You're free to continue your own work...in a secure environment."** **Jacques said with a smile.**

 **"At Schneecorp." Ozpin concluded.**

 **"You always were the smartest guy in the room."** **Jacques smirked.**

 **"You haven't changed a bit." Ozpin said with spite.**

 **"Neither have you."** **Jacques said with indifference. He then turned to Jaune with a warm smile. "Hey, Jaune,** **Whitley will be coming back from his trip early next year." The older Schnee informed. "Maybe the two of you can start that business you always talked about."** **Jacques suggested.**

 **"This is opportunity knocking."** **Jacques said as he gave one last smile and walked away.**

"Of course, Father's first appearance is him being what he always is." Winter commented with a scowl.

"Hey, your lucky Ice Queen." Qrow said, making Winter raise a brow at Qrow, just waiting for a wise ass remark from the scythe welder.

"Oh, and how so?"

"Lest your not as slimy or dishonest as the dirtbag." Qrow said. "Your actually a stuck up and not try and fake at being something just so you can gain support.

"Well...thank you...I think" Winter said in an unsure voice.

 **Jaune didn't say anything as he turned back to Ozpin who struggling by a table.**

 **"Easy. Easy." Jaune said as he carefully guided his mentor. "They didn't take everything." Jaune said with optimism. "Maybe we can start over."**

"Ah, Mr Arc." Ozpin said. "Ever the optimist."

"Reminds you of another blonde knight, right?" Qrow asked with a grin.

 **"Jaune..." Ozpin said in a defeated tone. "there's no "we". Without a grant from the city, I can no longer pay you." Ozpin said as he looked down in sadness.**

 **"I need some time to think." The scientist said. "If I were you, I'd look for a new job."**

"Man, poor Jaune and Ozpin" Ruby said in sympathy.

"Weiss, no offence, but your dad is a major jerk." Yang commented.

"No offence, Yang." Weiss said. "Besides, I'm sure they are worst words to describe him. And they're bound to be right."

Ilia was very shocked to her this. She had a feeling that the older sister would be a little defiant towards her father, but she never expected it from what she thought would be daddy's girl. She shook this away, thinking it's nothing but an act, but she did wonder if she was as disgusted as she was.

 **After this unfortunate encounter, Jaune went outside in his Spider-Man garb and looked to see that it was currently sunset. He began to swing his worries away.**

 **"Wish I could do something to help Oz." Jaune thought to himself. "Maybe call** **Whitley, ask him to talk to his dad" Jaune thought until he shook that thought away. "No...** **Jacques** **never listens to** **Whitley." Jaune remembered as he swung through the city. "Even tried to kill funding for his research stations."**

"Research stations?" Winter perked up in interest.

"Whatever they are, they sound important." Ozpin commented.

 **"Hey, one of those stations is nearby. Should see how they're doing while** **Whitley's away." Jaune suggested as he swung in the direction of said station.**

 **He managed to find one near him and landed on the building they were located at. He walked towards it and pressed on the keypad before him. "** **Whitley left me a message about these before he left for his trip" Jaune said as the message played and the doors of the station opened.**

 **"Hey, Jaune, I need a favour."** **Whitley voice spoke. "My mom's pet project was research stations that could benefit the public. I launched 'em, but now I'm...away, Schnee Corps gonna shut them down unless they prove their value."** **Whitley said as Jaune listened to the message.**

"Mother had, an involvement with these?" Weiss said.

"Your mom is not into science?" Blake asked.

"Not really..." Weiss said, not wanting to say too much about her mother.

 **"I was hoping you could watch 'em?"** **Whitley said in a hope filled tone. "I left details in each one. Thanks. man...as long as they're here, it's like part of my mom is too."**

 **"Well, it's not gonna pay the bills, but it sounds like it means a lot to him." Jaune said as he looked over the map that showed all the locations of the reaserch stations. "I'll do what I can to help."**

"Wow, sounds like Jaune really cares about your brothers project." Ren said towards the heiress.

"It would appear so." Weiss said. She never heard her brother talk so passionately about something that sounds worth the while. it made her happy nonetheless to hear her brother like this.

 **Jaune then looked over the task on the station and it had something to do with clearing up the smoke in the city. This was going to be a good start.**

 **After a few moments of preparation he played** **Whitley message.**

 **"I've got a couple of stations measuring air pollution."** **Whitley said as the screen showed the city developed with fog.**

 **"The idea's to catch...oh, what's the word...contaminants before they reach toxic levels."** **Whitley informed. "Between you and me, I think Schneecorp wants this to fail 'cause it might show they polluting."** **Whitley finished as the message ended.**

 **Spider-Man looked ahead and saw the endless amount of fog before him. "The amount of polycyclic hydrocarbons in the air is way too high...and rising." Spidey said to himself. "If it keeps getting worse, people could die." Jaune said in a worried tone.**

"It's that bad?" Ruby said in a surprised tone.

"You'd be surprised how deadly smog like this can be." Ozpin said.

"He's right." Qrow said in agreement. "Sometimes, hunters get called in to fix the situation out."

 **"The particles are connecting in trouble spots, like mini clouds of smog." Jaune said. he then started to swing again.**

 **"I'll swing through them and get samples, then trace 'em to the source" Spidey said as he was about to get real close to the first cloud.**

 **As Spidey swung through the cloud, his nose clenched in disgust. "Nasty as they are, I gotta swing right though these clouds." Spidey said.**

"That's gotta be nasty" Coco said as she pinched her nose out of instinct.

"At least Jaune's wearing a mask to protect him." Terra said.

"Hopefully, it'll be enough" Blake said.

 **Spidey saw another cloud and swung right through it with ease."For these clouds to be visible to the naked eye, the level of toxins must be up there."**

 **Spider-Man kept going cloud after cloud, even though the smell of it was unbearable for the normal man. But not for Jaune Arc, he kept going and going until he reached the last smoke cloud...and he did.**

 **Spidey managed to swing through the final cloud and got his results. "Huh. The toxin's coming from two types of cars and a faulty smokestack. I better get photos." Spidey said as he began to search around the area of a specific type of car.**

 **It didn't take him too long to find the first car and immediately took a picture of the back of it. it didn't take him too long to find the next one, all he had to do is swing by and took a photo of it, it was an easy task.**

"Man, Jaune is real lucky those fogs aren't flammable gasses." Yang commented. "Otherwise, he'd be smoking!" Yang joked, instead of groans, just an empty silence. "Really? Nothing?"

"I refuse to acknowledge it." Weiss said as she turned her nose at her blonde teammate.

"Ah, none of you know good comedy." Yang rerouted.

"Neither do you, as it seems." Blake commented.

 **Once he took the photo, he swung back over to where he found the last smoke cloud and that was there a couple of smokestacks.**

 **He landed in the middle of where the smokestacks where and took a photo of the one that blew the most smoke. "Best smokestack picture I ever took." Jaune commented.**

 **"The department of Environmental Protection will take it from here. Maybe I should make a green spider costume for Remnant Day" Spidey thought as he leaped of the smokestack and started to swing away from the area.**

"Nah, green wouldn't look good on that outfit." Coco commented like a critic. "I mean, maybe if the whole outfit was black, the spider logo increase in size and the logo and eyes were a neon green"

"That actually sounds like a good design." Pyrrha complimented.

"And you could use it for stealth!" Ruby added with a smile.

"Yeah!" Nora said in agreement, earning confused looks from Blake and Weiss.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Why not?" Nora asked. "It sounds like a great idea."

"Because you can't be stealthy while being dressed in neon green, it makes you a huge target!"

"Nah, I think it'll work!" Ruby said with a bright smile, earning the ire of her partner in the process.

 **"Well,** **Whitley's station just stopped a public health crisis. Schneecorp's gonna have a hard time arguing it's not useful" Jaune said as he swung.**

 **But before the web-head could even have a chance of taking a break, he got a call from Blake.**

 **"Spider-Man, Shocker has escaped. And now he's robbing a bank on East Thirty-First." Blake informed, causing Spider-Man to change directions and head for the bank.**

"What?" Blake said in shock.

"Really?" Yang said. "How the hell can Torchwitch be already out?" Yang asked.

 **"What happened?" Spidey asked, annoyed that the criminal he just put away was out free again. "I thought he was behind bars?"**

 **"He was." Blake answered. "But one of the guards just walked up to his cell and released him, then gave him his suit back."**

 **"I knew Shocker was working for someone!" Spidey said. "What'd you get out of the guard?"**

 **"Wish I could ask him, but he's dead." Blake said. "Whoever made him release Shocker didn't want any loose ends."**

"Damn." Blake cursed.

 **"Damn!" Jaune cursed under his mask.**

 **"Looking at the security footage, the guard was in some kind of trance." Blake informed. "And it might have been the lighting, but it looked like his eyes were glowing."**

"Glowing?" Pyrrha repeated, finding it to be very familiar.

"It sounds familiar." Saphron said.

 **"Well, that's creepy." Spider-Man said with wit. "Okay, I'll see what I can get out of Shocker when I get to the bank." Jaune said as the call ended.**

 **Spider-Man kept swinging towards the bank, but help but think on the problem with Ozpin. But before he could think on it any further, he got a call from Pyrrha.**

"Oh, call from Pyrrha!" Yang said. "Maybe she and Jaune can..." Yang was about to say until she was stopped by Weiss.

"Do. Not." Weiss growled.

 **"Jaune, I've Been looking into the Demons. Sounds like they're quietly established a power base in the vacuum left by Xiong." Pyrrha told Jaune.**

 **"A vacuum I created by putting Xiong away." Jaune said in a dejected tone. "Jameson was right, the Demons are my fault."**

"Jaune." Pyrrha said in concern, knowing that voice from when he would feel bad as not being on the same level as his friends, something she tried to help him with.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "You always make Jaune feel better."

"That's right." Nora said in agreement. "Your the one who inspires him." Nora said, making Pyrrha smile at her friends.

 **"What were you supposed to do, let Xiong keep Godfathering?" Pyrrha asked, before her voice turned into a comforting one. "Are you okay? You sound even mopier than usual."**

 **"I think I might've just lost my job." Jaune said in a sad tone. "The city,** **Jacques, actually, pulled our funding."**

 **"Oh Jaune...I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said in a sincere tone. "If** **Whitley were here he could talk some sense into his dad."**

 **"You'll find another source, your work's too important." Pyrrha assured.**

 **"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said in a grateful tone. "Talk to you soon." Jaune said as the scroll line went dead.**

"See, Pyrrha, even in different worlds, you always manage to bring Jaune out of his funk." Nora said.

"It would appear so." Ren said in agreement, making the champion smile.

"Thank you." Pyrrha thanked as Saphron smiled at her brother's team.

"I think Jaune has some great friends to be by his side." Saphron said.

 **before Spidey knew it, he managed to swing away right near the bank, time flying as he spoke with his former girlfriend. He was ready to take on the Shocker again.**

 **Inside the bank, Roman was just finished collecting up all the money he needed. He grabbed two duffle bags and began to walk out of the vault, a camera watching his movements.**

 **"Roman!" A jovial voice called out to him, much to his anger.**

 **Spider-Man hung upside down right before the criminal. "Long time no see!" Spidey greeted while giving a little wave. "Hey, I'm no lawyer but uh..."**

 **Spider-Man the webbed away the bags of money and attached onto Shocker's hands. "I'm pretty sure that's a parole violation."**

"Yeah! take down, Spider-Jaune!" Nora cheered on for her leader.

"And make sure you use a lot of jokes and puns in the process!" Yang added.

"Don't do that last part!" Weiss added, while also giving an annoyed look at the brawler.

"Children. please quiet down." Glynda reprimanded.

 **The young blonde then launched himself towards Roman right back into the vault. Spidey was even on his back as tried to web him up but Shocker unleashed a wave of energy as Spider-Man shot up against the ceiling and fell back down.**

 **Spidey looked up at the vault door and quickly sealed it shut as he got right in front of Shocker. "Oops, guess we're stuck in here for a while." Jaune quipped.**

 **"Wanna play twenty questions?" Jaune offered.**

"Eh, not as good as hundred questions." Nora said.

"Hundred?" Winter said in amazement. "No one can even ask that many questions."

"She can." Glynda responded, having to deal with the pink bombers endless questions, much to her dismay.

 **He was instantly met with a high power gunalet paunch, which he narrowly avoided.**

 **"No? How about we thumb wrestle?" Jaune offered while sticking his hand out as Shocker tried to hit him again, but missed.**

"I remember that." Yang said as she placed her hands behind her head. "I was the champ back in the playground." Yang said with a proud smirk.

"Yeah, because no one would play you and when they would, they ended up at the nurse's" Ruby said, already done with Yang's ego.

"Don't hate the player." Yang remarketed.

 **"Okay, face punch it is.." Spidey said as he jumped and punched Shocker across the face, but it barely did anything and Jaune just shook his hand.**

 **Shocker then gave a powerful punch at the spider, so powerful that it sent him flying at the vault door as it too flew away into the main bank area.**

 **Spider-Man then leaped up to the chandelier up and was amazed by Shocker. "Whoa! Your gauntlets are all digital now, aren't they?"**

 **"Have it your way!" Shocker exclaimed as all the money flew around him. "You want to fight? LET'S FIGHT!" Shocker exclaimed as he charged himself up.**

 **He then started to fire at the pillars as Spidey swung by them. "Man, can't wait to put you back behind bars so we can talk science!" Jaune said in a excited tone.**

"Yeah!" Nora cheered on.

Adrian simulated the bombers hand movement in a way that made his mothers coo.

 **"DIE!" Shocker roared as he fired off a wave and Spidey jumped on the ground, ready to fight.**

 **"Remember our first fight?" Spidey asked in nostalgia and started to web up Shocker. "Me, so young and stupid." Spidey commented as he dodged the blasts. "You, just stupid."**

"Oh, burn!" Coco retorted.

 **"You talk too much!" Shocker growled.**

"All too true." Winter said.

 **"Well, that's a matter of opinion." Jaune quipped as he swung around and over the blasts. "I mean, are there any standard metrics for how much talking one should do?" Spidey asked.**

 **"And who determines the ideal ratio of talking versus not talking?" Spidey continued as he missed some falling debris. "Also, how would you measure it? Words per minute? Syllables per second?"**

"Is he really having this discussion?" Weiss asked as she rubbed her temples.

"It does appear to be working." Ozpin said. "By distracting Mr Torchwitch, he's making him more prone to mess up.

"It's a unorthodox approach in battle, but appears to work nonetheless." Glynda said.

 **Spidey then got the quick idea to fire to web lines onto a piece of rubble and tossed it straight at Shocker, stunning him.**

 **"Okay, now I can do some real damage." Spidey said as he zipped towards the criminal and started to beat him up back and forth, even knocking him straight into a wall.**

"Oh yeah!" Ruby said, cheering for her fellow leader as she too also wanted to be a superhero, like in the comics Jaune reads, but with more of a fairy tail esque way.

 **"Why are you doing this, Roman?" Spider-Man asked.**

 **"Because if I don't, they'll kill me!" Shocker exclaimed, peaking Jaune's interest while also avoiding some blaster fire.**

"They?" Blake said in interest.

"They must be really powerful to enact fear in this guy." Ilia commented.

 **Shoker went on a onslaught, leaving large blaster fires and creating a force feld around himself, even managing to get a few hits on the web head.** **But soon, his tech started to malfunction and short out, causing him to take a knee, giving Jaune the perfection opportunity.**

 **He started to beat up the criminal once more, throwing in a few punches and kicks to Roman, sending him back a few feet.**

 **"If you come clean, I can help you!" Jaune offered his help while fending off Shocker's attacks.**

"Help him?" Winter said in confusion.

"Just like an Arc, helping out whoever, even in battle." Qrow remarked.

 **"You really want to help?" Shocker said. "Just let me have the money!"**

 **"Sorry, not gonna happen." Spidey remarked.**

 **"Then die!" Shocker yelled as he leaped towards the spider, getting out of the way in time. Shocker kept firing the bug as he dodged as blasts, learning from the past.**

"His talking skills needs some improvement." Blake said with dry wit.

"Was that joke?" Yang asked with a grin.

"I have nothing to say to that." Blake quickly said.

 **He managed to get lucky again as he pulled off the same move as he threw some debris onto Shocker and started to beat the ever loving crap out of him.**

 **Spidey leaped back and fired two web cables at the wall behind Shocker and lunged himself towards the criminal, knocking him to the ground.**

 **Spidey got on Shocker's back and webbed his gauntlets to his chest. "You know people don't use banks anymore." Jaune jokes. "Your lucky you found actual cash."**

 **"If you really want to rob banks..." Jaune said as he fired a web line at the ceiling and attached it onto Shocker and then jumped off him and Shocker was hung upside down and struggled.**

 **"Try day trading." Spider-Man suggested. "It's all the rage."**

Yang couldn't help but laugh at the way Jaune was joking around. "Man, he is good."

"I could do without the jokes." Weiss groaned.

"I think it shows a layer of confidence if he's able to joke around in the face of danger." Pyrrha said with a proud smile.

 **Shocker then used one of his gauntlets to rip the webbing off him and then used the other gauntlet and proceeded to take off all the webbing.**

 **"Oh, wait, wait, wait! Oh no!" Jaune exclaimed as Shocker got free and landed on the ground and created a massive shockwave, sending Spider-Man back at the other side of the room.**

 **"Aw, come on, Roman" Spidey said in disappointed as he prepared himself for round two.**

 **Spider-Man then moved with speed as Roman fired more blasts, more powerful than before.** **"If you tell me who you're working for, I can help you cut a deal" Jaune continued to try and talk sense into the man.**

 **"If I talk, I'm dead!" Roman said with clear annoyance. "They made that very clear."**

"So these people are bound to be responsible for his recent freedom." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to see what makes someone like Roman so spooked." Qrow said.

"These people does seem to have a amount of power they have in their sleeves" Ghira commented.

 **Spider-Man kept dodging the blasts and swung around the bank, but he couldn't resort to his old tatic of throwing debris as there were none left and all he had to do was dodge the attacks.**

 **But, thanks to Spidey's quick thinking, Shocker got reckless and threw around his blasts around the bank, leaving large chunks of the building around him, giving Spider-Man perfect ammo to use again.**

 **He did the same trick as Roman took a knee due to the** **overexposure of his power and Spider-Man managed to take him down and proceeded to beat him up.**

"Hmm, it seems that Jaune is doing his usual tactic." Pyrrha said in concern, teaching Jaune that that method was a very risky one.

"At least its working in his favour." Ruby said.

"I suppose." Pyrrha said. "I just hope he makes out okay."

 **Spidey then swung into the air. "You're freaking me out, Roman." Spider-Man said. "It's not like you to be afraid of people."**

 **"Not even sure these guys _are_ people!" Shocker exclaimed. "Could be anything under those masks..."**

 **"Wait, did you say masks?" Spider-Man said in curiosity.**

"The Demons!" Velvet suddenly said out loud. "They're the ones who set Roman free!"

"But why?" Nora asked.

"Maybe as a distraction." Ren theroized. "We don't know what their motives are yet other then Devil's Breath."

 **Shocker however was in no talking mood and was still trying to kill Spider-Man. But Spider-Man kept pressing on. "These mask guys, what do they want the money for?"**

 **"Don't know, don't care. Soon as I finish the job, I'm gone!" Shocker said as he tried to destroy his pesky nemesis.** **Shocker then performed his shockwave assault on the ground in the direction of Jaune, but he managed to jump up in they air as he fired it.**

 **Spider-Man then threw a large chunk of rock towards Shocker and continued his assault in the hopes of taking him down.**

 **Spidey then web around Shocker and preformed a massive kick to him as he crash onto the ground.**

"Headshot!" Yang said in a deep voice.

"Nice voice." Ren complimented.

"Thanks." Yang said with a grin.

 **He then webbed Shockers foot and Spidey leaped onto the ceiling. "Give up now and we can protect you." Spider-Man said.**

 **"Now way!" Shocker denied as he charged his tech. "You ain't seen what I seen." Shocker said as he shot at Spider-Man while he jumped to the chandelier, destroying the pillar that used to be there.**

 **But by doing this, Shocker had unknowingly took down one of the supports for the chandelier.**

 **"What the!" Shocker exclaimed in shock over his actions. "You son of a..." Shocker growled as he saw his leg was trapped by webbing.**

 **he then encased himself in a forced feld, still able to fire in his position.**

 **"Okay, last chance to give up. This time I really mean it" Jaune said in a serious tone.**

"Oh, Jaune throwing in the serious voice." Yang said in a impressed tone.

"That he does." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Velvet said in agreement.

 **"Quit moving!" Shocker roared as he kept missing as Spidey quickly web swinged around him.**

 **But as Shocker tried to blast him again, his gear short circuited, causing him to stop.**

 **This gave Spidey the perfect opportunity to finish Shocker off by pulling down the rest of the pillars above him.**

 **Spider-Man fired two web lines and used all off his strength to tear it down to the ground. "Okay, I was kidding before." Spider-Man said as he webbed onto another pillar. "Now, is your last-last chance, seriously."**

 **Spidey then pulled down the second one and quickly leaped for it as Shocker had time to recharge and shoot at Spidey.**

"Oh no!" Nora said while clutching to Ren, and cutting off his oxygen as he struggled.

"Nora...can't...breathe." Ren gasped out as his partner let him go.

"Sorry, Renny" Nora apologized.

 **But due to all of the fighting and damage he received of the web head, he couldn't keep it up for long and was once again discharged of power, giving Spider-Man time to pull one last pillar with all his strength.**

 **Spider-Man had successfully pulled down the last pillar as the chandelier began to fall.**

 **"Sorry, Roman" Spidey remarked as the chandelier began to collapse on the thief.**

 **While Shocker didn't managed to leap out of the way, his legs were caught under the massive debris and could not be able to move out of there, the last of his power drained as he laid there, defeated.**

"Well done, Mra Arc." Ozpin complimented as he sipped his coffee.

 **"You brought this to yourself. Literally." Spider-man said as the battle was finally over between him and Shocker.**

"Go Jaune!" Ruby said with pride for her fellow leader.

"This does make me still wonder what Shocker was doing with these demons" Weiss pondered.

 **Night had arrive since the battle ended and Spider-Man walked his way out of the bank as the police sorted everything out as Shocker was hauled away.**

 **"Man, He was scared and desperate" Spidey commented, feeling like there was something more going on. "These Demons are everywhere all of a sudden..."**

"And they did came around the same time Jaune took down The Kingpin" Winter added.

"Maybe their after his throne" Ruby theorized.

"I don't know..." Blake said.

 **But he could at least focus that he at least took down Shocker before it could escalate into something worse. Spider-Man ran towards a building proceed to wall run with ease.**

 **He called up Blake to let her know the news. "Okay, Blake, Shocker's all yours now" Spider-Man told his friend.**

 **"Good work." Blake complimented. "We got a special cell waiting for him at the Raft. We'll make sure he stays behind bars this time."**

"Good riddance." Glynda said.

"Yeah, dealing with Torch Switch is bad enough. Him in power suit would just make things already complicated" Yang said.

 **"Spider-Man jumped over the building he was on with a web swing and continued to do so through his city. "Also, I'm pretty sure he was working for the demon gang." Spidey said.**

 **"Demon gang?" Blake repeated. "Sounds like a Daily Bugle headline" The Captain retorted.**

 **"The** **Bugle** **is a perfectly fine news organization." Spider-Man defended, mostly for one person there as he took a turn around and continued to web swing.**

"And I wonder who that could be." Coco said with a grin.

Pyrrha tried to hide her blush, but couldn't help but smile at Jaune's defence of her.

 **"Not sure I call it "News" Blake said.**

 **"Well, I've heard they have some good reporters." Spider-Man said. "Anyway, have you had any more reports on demon...er...guys with masks?" Spidey asked as he ran up another building.**

 **"Let me get back to you." Blake answered. "By the way, how much of a mess did you make inside that bank." Blake asked with a hint of worry.**

 **"You probably don't want to know." Jaune said as he landed on the roof.**

 **"Ugh." Blake groaned in annoyance. "Shouldn't have asked." Blake sighed as she hung up, while** **Spider-Man was perched on a railing and looked over the night lit city.**

"It feels like I say that a lot." Blake said.

"You do." View answered.

 **"Fight with Shocker took a while." Jaune said to himself."Time to catch up on what I've been missing out in the city." The young blonde thought as he leaped off the building and did his job as the web slinger of New York, hopefully to uncover this mystery with the Demons.**

View came back into the room as the screen turned off. "So, any thoughts?"

"I'm glad we saw this world again!" Ruby said, seeing this worlds as one of her favorites.

"I'm still curious about these demons." Blake said. "They had the power to release Torchwitch from his cell." Blake said.

"I just hope Jaune will be okay" Saphron said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Saphron" Nora said. "I've Seen Jaune-Jaune and trust me, he's stronger then you think. He'll beat these demon guy's asses all over the floor!"

Saphron laughed at the ginger's enthusiasm. "Thanks, Nora."

"Yeah, I'm sure Jaune will get himself out of this "sticky situation!" Yang punned as the groans of the audience returned.

"Damn it, Yang" Blake groaned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc. I hoped you enjoyed seeing more of Spider-Man PS4. I know a lot of you wanted to see it**

 **I was going to do something different but I couldn't think of anything to use (Despite all the requests, which I don't mind much)**

 **Also, some of you may have notice, but, today is the one year anniversary for Worlds of Arc. And I gotta say, I'm very thankful for all the support I've gotten from this.**

 **When I started out writing, my stories were liked by a very number of people. But after publishing this. I'm glad that I can make so many people happy to read this. A fun idea that everyone enjoyed. And for that, I thank you for the constructive reviews, resquests, favorites and follows. It means a whole lot to me and thanks.**

 **Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading this chapter. Thanks and see you around!**


	27. The Clone Wars: Clone Cadets

**Gamelover41592: Not a problem.**

 **Spider 2004: I may just do that.**

 **NexusPrime42: Sorry, But I don't see that happening.**

 **Fantasy Paradise: I'll it some time soon.**

 **StrongGuy159: Don't know much about Sonic Colours honestly. But I'll look it up.**

 **StarFOX1017: Thanks, I'll try and keep the story going.**

 **Justus80: I do want to do the Arkham games, but I think Origins is the weakest of the games.**

 **Noxlux013: Thanks, it really means a lot.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Trust me, I will get to them when I can.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **Stratos263: He'll need it.**

 **Snakeboy33: Well, we won't know till we get there.**

 **Panther-Strife: You'll know when she comes.**

 **Haseo55: I'll think about using the costumes whether they should be in it or not.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks it means a lot to me. Sounds interesting.**

 **MeteorElDrago: Thanks. I may be able to do a Sith chapter based around SWTOR.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: I can definitely confirm that after Spider-Man, I will do the entirety of the Broly movie.**

 **Guest: She hasn't arrived yet.**

 **SGArkosfan: Mine's either him or Capaldi.**

 **Dragon Bone Z Sorry, but I'm never gonna do JoJo.**

 **The Hand Of Fate:...Okay.**

 **Guest: Sounds interesting.**

 **WRYYYYYYYYYYY: Like I stated before, I am willing to do the whole movie. Also, I have a copy of the DVD to use.**

 **Kyle Bradley Fernandez: It could happen.**

 **Agent-G: Trust me, I will add Jaune into the mix, don't when but It'll be soon enough. Not really a fan of He-Man honestly.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Yeah, The clones are a very important part in Star Wars. I like the way you used those quotes, I may just use them.**

* * *

The theatre room was a bit quieter after seeing the events where Jaune was Spider-Man and he had just dealt with Shocker.

View quickly came back into the room, this time he didn't have a orb on him yet, he just had his hands behind his back. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

"What is is?" Ghira asked.

"Well, I'd thought I say that that a few new people will be joining us for this."

"Oh good," Ruby said with a smile."I was just gonna say who else you were gonna bring to this."

"Well, you are bound to know them for sure." View said. He then snapped his fingers and the doors appeared behind him and began two open before them and two very familiar people walked into the room.

"May I introduce, General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military and Sun Wukong of Team SSSN!" View introduced as the blonde leader and Atlas general walked into the room, gaining a fair amount of reactions from the others.

"James..." Glynda said in a cold tone.

"Oh goodie..." Qrow remarked sarcastically.

"Sun!" Blake said in surprise

"Sup, losers!" Sun greeted.

"Oh, charming," Weiss said, rolling her eyes at Sun's rudeness.

"It's nice to see you again, Glynda." James said in friendly manner as he walked up to the headmistress.

Glynda just gave her signature glare at the general.

"I really should think these things through so I can avoid these dramas" View thought to himself.

"Blake then turned to her fellow faunus. "It's...good to see you again." Blake said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you too."

Kali smiled at the interaction while Ghira and Ilia glared at the monkey.

"I've already done explaining why they're here and the background of the current viewing." View explained.

"Which is?" Pyrrha asked.

"The world of Jedi and Clones" View answered.

"Aw, awesome!" Nora pumped up.

"And your alright with this, Jimmy?" Qrow asked, earning the ire of Winter for the blatant disrespect.

"Well, I was a little sceptical at first..." James answered.

"Yeah, sceptical..." View scoffed as he moved his cloak to show bullet holes that were slowly fading. "I've got seven...no, wait...nine bullet holes to show for it." View then moved his cloak back. "And that's not even the worse one,"

"What is?" Yang asked.

View then pointed at Sun. "He just threw his takeaway at my face."

"And that's worse?" Ren said, raising a brow.

"Hey! Bullet holes fade away, the smell of grease does not, it lingers on for like a week."

"I said I was sorry!" Sun said in defence.

View just grumbled. "Well, nevertheless, they decided to join us in watching the other worlds."

"And I may be vital to see these worlds for any valuable information" James said. "Plus, knowing that this is Aurum's son, makes it a little more interesting."

"Wait," Saphron said. "You know my dad?"

"Indeed I did, ma'm" James nodded.

"Sun?" Blake asked, turing to her fellow faunus.

The monkey faunus just shrugged. "I don't see why not, he seems like a cool guy."

"Anyway, what are we doing standing around talking?" Yang asked. "Let's just watch the dang thing!" Yang said as she went to her seat, as did everyone else.

View then threw the orb and the screen began to play the viewing.

 **STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS**

"Wow, that is loud!" Nora exclaimed as she poked her ear.

"They could at least make it a bit quieter." Weiss said.

"I think its good." Ruby said. "Like a dramatic thing is about to said."

 **The screen then changed to black and a quote appeared on screen.**

 **Brothers in arms are brothers for life.**

"Good words to live by." Ironwood nodded in agreement over the quote, as did Winter.

 **"Clone Troopers unite!" A dramatic voice said as the screen showed footage of Clones in battle. "As war rages across the galaxy, the Republic Clone Army strives for victory against the evil forces of the Separatists!"**

"Boo!" Nora cried out, making the students laugh at this.

"Nora..." Ren said.

"What? I'm just following the vibe." Nora said in defence.

 **"Bravery, valvor, unity. The lifeblood on the battlefield and in space."**

 **The screen then changed to a the surface of the aquatic planet of Kamino that held large needle like buildings. "It all begins on the planet Kamino where Jedi General Glynda Goodwitch oversees the training of clones." The voice said as Glynda appeared on screen, looking like a red and white alien with large tendrils on her head.**

"Wow, Miss Goodwitch looks so...different" Ruby said in awe.

"She's an alien Ruby." Weiss said.

 **"With the help of contracted bounty hunters..." The voice said as it changed to two aliens, one a green alien and a brown alien with a large brain like head.**

"Bounty hunters?" Ironwood said in a disapproving tone.

"What about the Jedi?" Winter asked.

"They're too occupied with fighting in the war, so they had to rely on bounty hunters to assist with training." View explained.

 **"Bread to be perfect soldiers, these cadets must first be subjected to intense physical and mental training. Before heading off to war." The voice finished as the screen panned down to a arena simulation, where five clones were training against simulated robots.**

 **Three of the Clones were currently behind cover as they were trying to shoot down their opponents.**

 **Up above, droids were manning Turrets, trying to gun down the clones in training, specifically the three in cover.**

 **The clone with the number 4 on him spoke up to one of his team mates. "You're clear! You're clear!"**

Ironwood and Winter paid close attention to these clones of the young Arc, curious to see what their skills are on the battlefield.

 **The Clone with the number 1 on him moved out of his cover and went into the open with his minigun. "Cover fire!" Clone 1 yelled out as one of the Clones peaked out and supported his teammate, shooting down the droid in the tower.**

 **Clone 1 began to fire his minigun at the droids, mowing them down to the ground.**

"Nice." Coco nodded her head in approval. "But my advice to be for that Jaune, be a bit more focused, he seems all over the place.

 **"THIS IS COMMAND. YOU MUST BREAK THROUGH ENEMY LINES AND TAKE THE TOWER." A deep robotic voice called out in the arena.**

 **"Com link just relayed orders..."**

 **"We all heard the orders, Echo!" Clone 4 said as he quickly turned to him and went back to cover fire.**

 **"Stop calling me that!"**

 **"Stop repeating every order!" Clone 2 retorted.**

"Well, that just brings back memories." Sun said. "Like with me and my team."

"You often have arguments in the middle of a fight?" Blake asked.

"Sometimes, usually it's Neptune whining about water or something Scarlet said to me." Sun said.

 **"Less yapping and more blasting" Clone 1 yelled out as he used his minguns against the droids, mowing down the ones in his path. "Let's smoke this chrome domes and move on, to the citadel!" Clone 1 said as he used his gun again.**

 **"CT 782, your breaking formation!" Echo reminded.**

 **"Just follow my lead, will 'ya!" CT 782 yelled as he began to move closer towards the objective, shooting down a droid in front of him and managed to take one down who was in cover.**

"They don't seem to be working together as a proper unit" Ozpin commented.

"But Jaune works so well with us." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe, but have you ever thought about if Jaune was ever on a team that were all like him?" Glynda asked.

"I don't. It sounds like a nightmare" Weiss muttered, causing Ruby to jab at her.

"It sounds like a dream..." Velvet thought to herself.

 **"He's clearing a path! I'm moving!" Clone 2 said as he and Echo moved out of their cover and towards CT 782.**

 **Clone 2 gertestured to the rest behind him to follow but was suddenly pushed into cover by his fellow Clone when a EMP blast headed his way, managing to avoid it.**

 **"Thanks CT 27-5555." Clone 2 said. "That was close."**

 **"It's Fives. The name is Fives!" The clone reminded in a annoyed tone as he got up and provided cover fire.**

"I wonder why he's called that?" Nora wondered out loud, causing the students to stare at her in confusion.

"Is she for real?" Ilia asked.

"Sometimes, I can't even tell." Pyrrha answered.

 **Just then, Clone 4 joined in for cover. "Yeah, five pieces, if you don't keep your head down!" said Clone 4 as he fired in a crouching position.**

 **"How about we follow orders?" Echo said as he joined the cover. "This is our last practice test!"**

 **"Will you shut up with instructions!?" Fives said in irritation. "Your not in charge!"**

"They seem to be a very dysfunctional group of soldiers." Ironwood commented.

"Well, they may have a chance of winning this." Saphron said in support for her baby brother.

"If they work together, maybe they have a chance," Winter said. "But if they can't, then they will fail."

 **While all of this was happening, Glynda and the bounty hunters were watching from their spot above at the squads performance.**

 **"This particular unit seems to have some trouble," Glynda pointed out. "What do you recomend?" Glynda asked the brown alien, known as** **Bric, for his input.**

 **"Well, I'm no Jedi so forgive my bluntness, but I say they fail" Bric said with absolute bluntness. "Send them down in maintenance duty with 99 and the other rejects."**

"I do not forgive his bluntness." Nora said with a frown. Not happy with Bric disparaging fearless leader's like that.

"Its what you get from getting a opinion from a bounty hunter." Qrow remarked.

 **"We can't fail them yet." The other bounty hunter known as El-Les interjected. "Remember, this is only a practice test. And besides, the citadel course was constructed to be a difficult challenge."**

"At least someone is on their side." Kali said.

 **"Although I don't agree with his sentiment, Bric isn't wrong." Glynda said. "These cadets are far from ready."**

 **El-Les looked down at this as he turned his view back to the training below.**

 **The Clones were having less than good luck with the simulation.**

 **"I can't hit anything from here!" Clone 4 said in irritation as he got up from his cover and went into the open.**

 **"No!" Echo said as Fives went to join the 4th Clone. "We've got to follow orders." Echo said as he was immediately met with a blast to the chest, knocking him out on the ground.**

"Oh, and there goes Echo" Yang cringed at the sight of the clone getting shot down.]

"Hopefully, he's okay." Blake said.

"He'll be fine." Qrow waved off. "Only thing damaged is his pride"

"Qrow..." Ozpin sighed.

 **Glynda watched on. "The one they call Echo, never adapts to the situation." The Jedi pointed out.**

 **Meanwhile, CT 782 was too busy gunning down any droids that was in his way, and doing it with a proud smirk.**

 **But he was so caught up into it, he didn't notice that two Super Battle Droids popped up behind him and shot the minigunner in the back.**

"See? He maybe having a hell of a time, but get too caught up in it and he'll be taken down" Coco said.

"That's good advise, Coco." Velvet complimented.

 **"CT 782 seems to follow his own path." El-Les informed as he continued to watch on. "He can't do it on his own."**

 **4 and Fives were currently behind cover. You go, I'll cover 'ya" Clone 4 said to his clone brother.**

 **"I'm a better shot! You go!" Fives insisted.**

 **"Ugh, no you go!" 4 said back.**

"I've seen this too many times." Ironwood sighed. "Cadets would often argue and would quickly get taken out."

"Well, you don't Mr Woody" Nora said, making the Atlas general did a double take and Qrow laugh his ass off. "Four Jaune and Five Jaune will be the best!"

 **But before the arguing could continue any further, a training commando droid came up to them and tried to blast them but 4 quickly shot the bot down.**

 **But he was immediately shot from behind by another commando, along with Fives.**

"Oh, nevermind." Nora said sheepishly.

 **"Look at those two." Bric observed. "Argue on the battlefield, you end up dead." Bric said. "Ugh, and the last one..."**

"He's right for the most part." Qrow said.

"Man, good thing none of our teams have arguments like that" Ruby said.

"I wouldn't say that." Blake said. "There are times where we do tend to squabble."

 **Clone 2 was the only one left as he fired from his cover, but his gun was quickly shot away from his hands. He then looked up to see a group conferging on him as he raised his hands up in surrender. "Uh, I surrender, I surrender!"**

"Well, that could have gone better." Qrow said

"They're still cadets, though." Terra said.

"That may be. But they'll never advance unless to learn to overcome their differences." Winter said.

 **"Need I say more?" Bric asked rhetorically.**

 **"If these cadets can't get past their short-sighted selflessness, they will never come together" Glynda said sagely. "Unity wins war, gentlemen." Glynda Finished to the two aliens. "Computer, end exercise for Domino Squad." Glynda ordered as she pressed a button on the control panel.**

 **"99, would you please send a cleaning crew to the training ground?" Glynda asked.**

 **"Yes, mistress." 99 answered. "We'll take care of the mess."**

"99?" Weiss asked. "Who is he?"

"A maintenance clone." View answered.

"I didn't imagine that they would put clones on maintenance duty." Pyrrha said.

"Because they don't have a choice in the matter." View said.

 **"You should tell that 99 to drag away the mess called Domino Squad" Bric joked as he left the platform.**

 **"We almost had it this time!" Echo said as he and the rest of the Clones took of their helmets and began to leave the arena.**

 **"Oh yeah, and we all look nothing alike." Clone 4 remarked in a scottish voice.**

 **"Sorry about the mess, 99." CT 782 apologized to the clone. Who unlike the rest of the clones, was a short, aged up version of them.**

 **"Uh, it's okay, boys" 99 said with no worry. "Nice try." 99 thanked as he dragged the body of a droid away.**

"Woah, that version of Jaune looks...a lot different than the others." Yang said, surprised.

"That's because he's a defected clone." View said.

"Defected?" Kali asked.

"Sometimes, during the process of cloning, there are times where the cloning doesn't go well and come out like 99 and work in maintenance." View explains.

 **The screen then flipped to the barrack area, where clones can restock their equipment or even take a rest inside of a tube. The Dominos were currently doing the same.**

 **Clone 2, also known as CT 4040, was telling a story to Fives. "So aye's says to her, baby, you and me could really..."**

 **"You never even met a girl..." Fives retorted.**

 **Below in the barracks, CT 782 took off his helmet and threw it on the ground and right in front of 99**

 **"Y'know, you shouldn't worry..." 99 said as he picked the helmet up. "Because, most clones pass." 99 tried to encourage.**

 **"Yeah but not all of us..." Hevy said as he patted 99 on the head. "Right, shorty?" Hevy said as he turned away as 99 looked dejected.**

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say to him" Ruby frowned at this version of Jaune's treatment of his fellow clone.

"So, wait, 99 nev got a chance to train?" Ren asked.

"No. They immediately placed him into maintenance duty."

"What a shame." Ozpin said.

 **"Guys, we got to follow orders, come on!" Echo said in irritation.**

 **"I don't know, I think it went rather well." CT 4040 said, jokingly.**

 **"Quit joking around!" Fives retorted.**

"So, he's the Yang of the group?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." View simply said.

"And is that a bad thing?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss said nothing in response to that. "Depends."

 **"Can we please stop arguing!" CT** **00-2010 said in annoyance as he reached the top of the ladder.**

 **"Can you stop being droidbait out there?" CT 782 said back. "Your getting in my way!"**

"Droidbait?" Nora hummed. "That's not a bad name for him."

"Nora, it's unlikely that would be his name.

"Actually, it is." View answered, gaining the two's attention. "Thye nicknamed him Droidbait.

Nora then gave a smirk to her partner. Ya see, Renny?"

"Well, fair enough." Ren conceded.

 **"Actually, our way" Fives reminded.**

 **"Well, you wanna be the best?" CT 782 asked retorvilly as Droidbait opened his bed. "Then you gotta think like it. And I'm thinking like an ARC Trooper!**

 **"ARC Troopers follow orders." Echo said, much to CT 782's frustration.**

"ARC Trooper?" Ruby said in confusion.

"I'll explain for later." View promised.

 **"Care to repeat that, Echo?" CT 782 said in a threatening tone.**

 **Echo just ignored the tone of his voice and walked through him, enraging the clone and causing a fight to break out between the two.**

Ironwood sighed at this. "And this would often happen with cadets as well."

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement. "In fact, most of these men act like some of the soldiers we know already."

 **The rest of Domino Squad were either telling them to stop or encouraging the fight to go on. It wouldn't have gone any further as Bric came in and stopped the fight.**

 **"Cut it out!" Bric shouted as he separated the two. "If you two would focus on fighting droids as much as you do fighting each other, 'ya might stand a chance out there."**

 **"Sorry, Master Chief." Echo apologized.**

 **CT 782 was less then apologetic. "Well, _Master Chief_ , maybe our problems come from our training." CT 782 suggested in a hostile tone. "I'd rather be taught by a Jedi rather than some mercenary, bounty hunter."**

 **"Jedi don't have time to train grunts like you." Bric said in a challenging tone. "That's why they hired me!"**

"Makes sense." Qrow said.

"Maybe, but he doesn't seem to be doing it in their interest." Glynda said.

"Must bounty hunters are" Ozpin said.

"They could hired someone else." Sun said.

"Sometimes your options are limited in training new recruits." Ilia said, remembering that Adam had to resort to the same thing. And when the training was over, he dispatched them.

 **The rest of the Dominos climbed down to listen to the trainers words.**

 **"Listen, boys, when you were assigned to me, I had high hopes for you." Bric said as he turned to face them. "Now we're approaching the end of your training and you haven't advanced nearly enough!" Bric said with disappointment in his voice.**

 **"Even this bad batcher, 99, has more sense than you guys do..." Bric pointed to the deformed clone. "And he's a maintenance clone!" Bric said in a harsh tone.**

 **"You... you don't give them enough credit." 99 said, dejected at Bric's view of him.**

"What a jerk." Ruby frowned at Bric's treatment of 99. She didn't like to see her friend like this, even if there were millions of him.

 **"You're all a waste of my time!" Bric snarled as he left, CT 782 was about to do something, but Fives stopped him from doing anything rash.**

"I think he's a waste of their time." Sapphron said with a glare, even her son was simulating her.

 **The screen then wiped to an outside view of the facility, as rain poured down hard onto the planet below.**

 **Inside the building, Master Glynda was currently having a conversation with one of the head researchers of the Cloning facility.**

 **"I understand your concerns, Master Jedi." The Kaminoan known as Lama Su spoke. "Ever since the unfortunate death of Jango Fett, we have had to stretch his DNA to produce more clones."**

"So he was the main donner for these clones?" Ironwood asked.

"Indeed." View said.

"And I'm guessing he dead, right?" Sun asked, to which View nodded.

 **"A Jedi does not feel concern, Lama Su." Glynda said in a neutral tone. "However, I have noticed this unit of clones have been..." Glynda said, trying to think of the right word.**

 **"Deficient? Lama Su suggested as chairs hovered down into the area before them. "My only thought is for you to search the galaxy and find a, suitable donor for your future clones." Lama Su said as he grabbed a drink from a fellow** **Kaminoan.**

 **"And what of the clones produced so far?" Glynda asked as she sat down alongside the scientist.**

 **"As you know, there is no one way to make a clone." Lama Su explained as he sat down. "Sometimes our efforts are...less than successful."**

 **"Are you suggesting we just...cast off the Domino Squad?" Glynda said with a hint of shock in her voice as the scientist just sipped his drink. "They're living beings! Not objects!"**

"Yeah! You tell him alien Goodwitch!" Nora shouted in support.

"While I do appreciate the concern, it would be better if you said it a lot more quietly." Glynda said in a stern voice.

 **Lama Su was less than caring to this. "You Jedi show too much compassion." Lama Su said. "Nevertheless, as general in charge of training, the decision of what to do with them, would be yours, Master Jedi." Lama Su said.**

"I don't like him." Ruby said bluntly as she folded her arms.

"Yeah." Yang said in agreement with her sister. "He does seem like a stuffy know it all."

"Like Weiss?" Nora suggested.

"Exactly." Yang said in agreement.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in irritation.

 **Glynda held her chin in contemplation over the lives of the clones.**

 **The screen then wiped away to an outside view of another part of the facility, where a LAAT Gunship was landing into the docking bay of the building.**

 **And inside the building were the rest of the training squads as they stood at attention in front of Bric, who was accompanied by three other Clone Troopers.**

 **"Gentlemen!" Bric shouted out. "Who wants to be an ARC Trooper?" Bric asked.**

 **"I do, sir!" All the clones responded at once.**

 **"You have to pass your final test first!" Bric said. He then stood said and gestured to the Clone behind him. "I want you to meet Commander Colt, of the** **Rancor Battalion!" Bric introduced.**

 **Colt's armour was very different the the standard issue clone armour as his helmet had a very different design and sported an radio antenna and a double sided** **pauldron. He was sporting a red and grey colour palette while the two behind him were blue and the other was yellow, Blitz and Havoc.**

"So why is his armor different from the others?" Winter asked

"He's an ARC Trooper." View answered.

"They mentioned that before, what is an ARC Trooper?" Ruby asked

"An ARC Trooper. It's an acronym for Advanced Recon Commando." View answered.

Yang gave a whistle to this. "That's a mouthful."

"Indeed. To put it simply, these men here are highly skilled soldier with Special Forces training" View explained

"Interesting." Ren said.

"Kind of a coincidence that Jaune's last name is also a military acronym in this universe." Blake said.

 **"I want you troopers to remember, we are shoulder to shoulder on those front lines, brothers!" Colt said as paced. "And sometimes we make our own, but no matter what, we are united!" Colt said in a inspiring tone.**

"Fine words." Ironwood nodded in approval over this version of Jaune, seeing him as a respectable figure of authority.

"Of course you think that." Qrow rolled his eyes. "You two are a couple of boy scouts."

"Refrain from speaking to him like that" Winter demanded with an icy glare.

"Make me, Ice Queen!" Qrow challenge, causing sparks when the two glared at each other.

"Stop it!" View said annoyed.

 **"Rule one! We fight together" Colt said. "So, who's ready to step up first?" Colt asked as he walked towards another squad. "Let's start with the unit that ran the practise test in record time." Colt said as the squad stood at attention. "ARC Trooper time!"**

 **"Think he means us, boys?" Echo asked with a hopeful look.**

 **"Bravo unit, step up." Colt ordered as the group of clones in front of him stepped up. They had the same armour as the Dominos, except they had a red mark on their shoulder.**

"Guess not" Yang jokes.

 **"Well, bravo for Bravo squad" CT 4040 said sarcastically.**

"And he's my favorite." Yang said with a grin.

"Of course he would" Blake rolled her eyes.

 **"Show an ARC Trooper how it's done!" Colt said with pride.**

 **All the Bravo cadets place their helmets on and marched their way to the training room.**

 **"Come on, boys. Maybe we can learn something from them." Echo said.**

 **"Shut up, Echo" CT 782 said in annoyance as he and the rest of the squad stood in formation.**

"He does may a fair point" Pyrrha said in defence for Jaune.

 **The screen wiped again to Colt and the bounty hunters in the observing area to watch Bravo Squad's progress.**

 **"Start the citadel challenge." Colt said as he folded his arms and El-Les prepared the program. "Version THX-Variable 11 38."**

 **The siren blared in the arena as the goalpost blinked its light. The test began as the Bravo units stood behind cover, hiding from the blaster fire while up above, the Dominos watched their progress.**

"So, how do you think this is gonna go?" Ruby asked.

"Guess we'll see what they're like." Coco said.

 **Two of the Bravos got out of the cover and charged into battle while being provided with cover fire by their fellow Clones.**

 **The Clones moved without any arguing, giving out orders that they followed without question, proving themselves to be quite an effective unit. Even a clone took down a tower droid with ease.**

"They seem to be of a more effective unit more than Domino Squad" Winter observed.

"Maybe because they're not squabbling all the time." Qrow said.

"That doesn't mean the Dominos aren't as good." Nora said.

"He does have a point though, Nora." Ren said. "Bravo Squad are a lot more focused and work together well."

 **Commander Colt and the bounty hunters were very impressed over Bravo Squads performance, taking out these simulated droids with ease.**

 **"We're better then these guys." Fives said as he looked unimpressed.**

"Doesn't look like it, buddy." Coco said in sympathy.

 **The Bravos had managed to make it halfway through the course had they hid behind cover and blasted away any droids in their way, even taking down ones that were guarding the citadel.**

 **"Okay, this is it. Go for it!" A clone said to his comrade who nodded in response and advanced towards the building, climbing up to advance with his fellow brothers follow him.**

 **The lead Clone quickly took out two commando droids before they knew he was there. He stood in front of a wall, and on top of that was the objective.**

 **The Bravo Clone attached an ascension cable onto his weapon. He fired a cable at the top of the tower and proceeded to climb the wall.**

"It does look like they've made more progress than the Dominos did." Kali said.

"Yes it does, dear." Ghira said in agreement.

 **"He's gonna make it!" Droidbait said, amazed by the sheer progress by the Bravo's.**

 **The Clown jumped on the side of the tower and then ran around to the stairs and ran towards the goalpost. The clone then picked it up from its post, completing the challenge.**

 **The Dominos placed their helmets on and went for their turn in the simulation.**

 **"I'm impressed." Colt said with approval of Bravo Squads victory. You trained them well. Who's next?"**

 **"The Domino Squad" El-Les confirmed while Bric just scoffed.**

"Way to have some faith in them, ass." Coco said.

"Coco" Velvet groaned.

"What? I'm just being honest." Coco said, throwing her hands up.

 **"And how are they?" Colt asked.**

 **El-Les didn't say anything while Bric just had a smug smile on his face.**

 **The Dominos were standing on a lift as it ascended them up to the training ground as they cocked their weapons, ready to battle.**

 **"We can do this, guys" CT 782 said with pride.**

 **"All we have to do is follow orders." Echo said.**

"Let's hope it'll be enough for them" Ren said.

"If they don't tear each others throats out" Weiss said while flipping her hair.

 **The lift ascended as the Dominos walked towards the starting point of the challenge, walking right past the Bravo's.**

 **"Check it out, guys, time to watch the dominos fall." The lead Bravo Clone said as the Dominos watched as they left.**

 **"They are so much better than us." Droidbait sighed.**

 **"Knock it off!" Fives said.**

"He's not exactly wrong." Winter said.

"Come on, Dominos" Ruby said in support of the five clone Jaunes.

 **"Begin the program." Colt ordered. "Let's not take it easy on them."**

 **CT 782 went first, firing his minigun at the simulation droids, screaming his heart out as Fives and Echo followed the minigunner. Droidbait and CT 4040 followed them as well, hoping to win this trial.**

 **All the clones, besides CT 782 went behind cover as they made it to a certain part of the room, impressing El-Les.**

 **"They're getting farther than normal!" El-Les said, impressed by their progress.**

 **"Maybe so." Colt said. "But they're sloppy." Colt commented, unimpressed.**

"Oh, ARC Jaune isn't impressed?" Nora said.

"Hopefully, they'll make it." Pyrrha said.

 **"This is nothing." Bric said as he shook his head. "Give them their next set of orders and watch the chaos ensue." Bric said with a smug look on his face. "I'm telling 'ya, these guys just aren't ready." Bric said as he watched the Clones below.**

"Because your a jerk who wants them to fail!" Ruby shouted out, being pulled back by her sister.

"Easy, Rubes." Yang said.

 **CT 782 continued his assault on the combat droids while Fives and CT 4040 stood behind cover. "I flank left, you flank right" Fives said.**

 **"Take it easy, I'm on your side. Get it! Your side? Eh!?" CT 4040 joked, annoying his clone brother in the process as he moved away from the joker.**

Yang laughed at that joke.

"Of course." Weiss groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"There's always one." Ironwood shook his head.

 **"Pretty unorthodox." Colt commented on the clones.**

"But at least he knows how to make a good joke!" Yang grinned.

"Don't see why that would be vital" Winter said.

"Oh it is!" Yang said.

"It really isn't." Blake muttered.

 **CT 4040 kept providing cover fire until he noticed Droidbait moving towards the citadel, but to his right was a commando droid, ready to fire.**

 **"DROIDBAIT, BEHIND YOU!" CT 4040 warned.**

 **But it was too late as the commando shot the unexpecting clone, causing CT 4040 to immediately shoot the droid down. "MAN DOWN!" CT 4040 yelled out.**

 **"Forget him!" CT 782 said. "I'm breaking for the citadel!" The clone said as he ran closer towards the objective, along with Fives and Echo.**

Ironwood shook his head in disappointment at this.

"What?" Weiss screamed in shock. "They can't just leave him there!"

"Sometimes, people just wanna win so bad, they'd be willing to leave their teammates in the dust" Qrow said.

"But Jaune would never do that." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe, but its clear that all these clones of Mr Arc are clearly different from the one you know." Ozpin said.

"Its a good thing we were taught better." Blake said, the other teams nodded in support.

 **"Hurry!" Fives gestured towards CT 4040.**

 **CT 4040 checked on Droidbait's condition by checking his pulse. "Guys! I think he's injured!" CT 4040 said in a worried tone for his brother.**

 **"Leave him!" Fives yelled. "Come one!" Echo shouted as he and the rest of the Dominos advanced.**

"Poor Droidbait" Kali said in sympathy.

 **CT 4040 reluctantly, left his brother there and followed the rest of his team, but had a feeling of hope of winning this. "We are gonna pass this time!" CT 4040 said with pride.**

 **But just as soon as he said that, the simulation droids suddenly shut down as the alarm blared over the arena.**

"Wait, what's happening?" Saphron asked.

"It looks like the simulation is shutting down" Terra answered her wife.

 **"Okay, I spoke too soon." CT 4040 remarked.**

 **"That would be putting it mildly." Colt said as he appeared behind the remaining Dominos with his arms crossed and would of have a disapproved look under his helmet.**

"So, they failed?" Ruby said.

"They failed the moment they left Droidbait behind and advanced without him." Ironwood explained.

 **"Your broke formation. disobeyed orders." Colt listed out. "And you left a man behind." Colt finished, gesturing to "You broke rule number one."**

 **The Dominos had nothing to say to the ARC Troopers words.**

 **"I'm sorry, Domino Squad" El-Les said in a sympathetic tone. "This is an automatic failure." El-Les said, much to the dismay of the Clone Cadets.**

"Ah, damn" Yang said in disappointment, she grew to really like the Dominos and was upset to hear that they failed, as did the other students.

"They could've won." Blake said.

"Indeed, but their own problems got in the way of victory and it cost them." Ren said.

"Indeed, Mr Ren" Ozpin said in agreement as he sipped his coffee.

 **The screen changed to the barracks, at night, where Bric and** **El-Les** **were having a discussion of the Domino Squad.**

 **"I told you this was gonna happen." Bric said to his fellow bounty hunter. "We've wasted enough time on those losers." Bric said in a harsh tone.**

 **99 was standing there, listening to Bric while this was happening.**

 **"Their failure is our failure." El-Les said while Bric just rolled his eyes. "I've made a request to general Glynda Goodwitch that the Domino Squad be allowed to repeat the final test." El-Les said, much to Bric's confusion and frustration.**

"So they get another chance?" Saphron asked, in the hopes that these clones of her brother would be able to pass this time.

"It would appear so." Winter said. "But in all honesty, I only see the same results happening again."

"I think it gives them more reason to win this time." Pyrrha said.

 **"Why do you care about them?" Bric asked.**

 **"Why don't you?" El-Les asked back.**

 **"I care about getting paid!" Bric answered without regret.**

 **"Its a shame the bounty hunter in you sees this only as a job." El-Les said.**

"At least one of them is a lot more caring than the other." Pyrrha said.

 **"More like an impossible task" Bric retorted, all the while 99 carefully followed and listened to the pair.**

 **"These cadets will be the finest troopers we've trained" The green alien inisted. "I have faith in them."**

 **"Faith?" Bric chuckled that went into laughter at the notion. "Oh, you can't be serious El-Les."**

 **"We should treat them as a special challenge, Bric"**

 **"We should treat them as failures." Bric said as he felt no change in mind. "Besides, I've already requested that they'd be moved to clean up and maintenance. That's all they're gonna be good for." Bric said as** **99 watched on with a sad look.**

"Well, with friends like that, who needs enemies." Yang joked while still keeping a tight glare at the bounty hunter.

Ozpin, however, ws more glued to 99, thinking that he may have a hand in helping the Dominos.

 **"Then I guess the general as a decision to make" El-les said, not going to argue any further as he and Bric walked away, all the while 99 watched on.**

 **Meanwhile, Glynda Goodwitch was currently overseeing something in the control room, when Echo and Fives walked into the area.**

 **"General, may we have a word?" Echo asked nervously to the Jedi Master.**

 **Glynda was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "You are here to discuss your squad, aren't you?"**

 **"How did you..." Fives began to ask.**

 **"Uh, Jedi, mate." Echo reminded his brother.**

"Wait, Jedi read minds!?" Nora said in shock.

"Oh yes, I never explained this." View said in sudden realization. "Jedi are connected to something called The Force. The thing that binds all life together."

"Interesting" Ozpin hummed.

"That sounds awesome!" Ruby said.

 **Glynda turned around to face the two. "One does not need to be a Jedi to feel the stress on your mind."**

 **"General, we would like to request a transfer another squad." Echo said.**

 **"Eh, Bravo Squad, perhaps." Fives suggested.**

"While I don't blame them for wanting that," Ironwood said. "But, you should always stick with your team no matter what"

"Wise words, James." Ozpin said to his old friend.

 **"I am a Jedi." Glynda said. "Where the individual and the group are one and the same. Much like you Clones."**

 **"Which is why Fives and I are looking out for each other" Echo said.**

 **"As individuals, not as a group." Glynda said. "You are where you need to be." Glynda said with a small smile of encouragement. "Solve your problems as a whole, not as individuals."**

 **Glynda's words did make Fives and Echo really think on that matter.**

 **"I have decided to allow you and the rest of your squad to take the test again tomorrow." Glynda informed as she turned right back around.**

 **Fives and Echo looked at each other with slight worry over this.**

"And those are some good words from you as well, Glynda" Ozpin said.

"Well, It is very important for teams to work together as a whole" Glynda said.

"That's right." James said in agreement, earning a look from Glynda, not a cold one, but one of sincerity.

 **The screen then changed to an outside view of the facility as rain and thunder poured down hard on the planet.**

 **Bric was currently standing on his own as he looked towards the horizon of the watery planet. Behind the bounty hunter, was CT 4040 as he walked up behind Bric.**

 **"You wanted to see me, sir?" CT 4040 said as he stood at attention.**

 **Bric had an irritated look on his face but went to answer. "Near as I can tell, your the reason your squad's a failure." Bric spoke harshly towards the cadet.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said in confusion.

Qrow paid close attention to this and knew what Bric was doing.

"This doesn't sound like a pep talk." Yang commented.

"More or less the opposite." Ilia said.

 **"Uh, well, I'll take that as a compliment." CT 4040 jokes, angering the alien as he turned to face him.**

 **"It's all a big joke to you, right?" Bric asked. "Like those little nicknames you and your clone brother give each other?" Bric said as he was face to face with the joker clone.**

 **CT 4040 just chuckled in response. "Oh, I can think of one for you right now, sir."**

"I bet you can." Yang grinned.

"I hope it doesn't get him into trouble." Pyrrha said with worry at what the bounty hunter might do.

 **"Oh, funny." Bric said with a fake smile. "But I think it's all just a cover." Bric said with absolute seriousness in his voice. "You hate me, don't you?"**

 **"Oh no. No, no, no." CT 4040 insisted. "How could I hate you for doing your job?" CT 4040 asked in a slight sarcastic tone. "You're just pushing me, sir."**

 **"No, this is me pushing you!" Bric said as he slightly shoved CT 4040 back. "Come on, clone!" Bric insisted as he pushed him again.**

"Why is he doing that?" Saphron asked, upset over the treatment her brother was receiving.

"It's like he wants him to fight him" Nora said.

"Because he does." Qrow said, gaining a few looks. "He's hoping that Arc, or whoever he's called here will lash out, giving him reason to expel the group"

"I really don't like him" Nora said, crossing her arms.

 **"Hit me, hit me you joker!" Bric challenge as he pushed CT 4040 up against a wall. "Can't take anything seriously, can you?" Bric remarked. "Your a real cutup!" Bric said as he punched the clone in the ribs and he went to the ground in pain.**

 **CT 4040 heavily breathed at this pain. "Come on!" Bric kept going.**

 **The clone just took a deep breathe in and spoke. "T-thank you, sir" The clone thank,ed confusing the hell out of the bounty hunter.**

 **"FOR WHAT!?"**

 **The Clone got back up to face him. "For my name." The Clone answered with a smirk. "Cutup. I like the sound of it."**

"I think I do to." Yang said in agreement.

"That's the thing your most concerned about?" Weiss asked.

"What?" Yang said as she threw her hands up in defence. "I think it suits him."

 **"Out of my sight, cadet!" Bric ordered. "One way or another you'll be out of this army, count on it!" Bric said as he angrily glared at the clone.**

 **Cutup just said nothing in response as he just smiled at the bounty hunter and walked away back to the barracks as Bric watched on in anger.**

 **Inside the barracks, all the clones were heading inside their pods to go to sleep, sliding inside of the walls.**

 **But one clone, CT 782, wasn't adamant to go to sleep and climbed out of his pod. He climbed down the ladder and made his way to his personal locker.**

"What is he doing?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

"Doing something a soldier should never do" Ironwood said, crossing his arms.

 **He opened it and looked at his equipment, as if he was preparing to do something. He would've grabbed it instantly, but someone saw him.**

 **"Hevy." An old voice called out to him.**

"So, that's his name?" Blake asked.

 **The cadet turned around to see 99 behind him. "You going somewhere?"**

 **"Get, out of here" CT 782 insisted.**

 **"Your going AWOL, aren't you?" 99 said, knowing he was right.**

 **"Just go back to sleep, 99." CT 782 said as he went to get his gear from his locker. "This doesn't concern you."**

 **"But...you can't do this to your squad." 99 said, hoping to talk sense into him.**

"Yeah, Ruby said in agreement with the clone. "I know I would never abandoned my team."

"Nor Jaune would with us." Pyrrha added.

"And I would never leave my guys" Coco chimed up with a confident look.

"Me too," Sun said in agreement with his fellow leaders.

 **"My squad?" The clone repeated back with skepticism. "We're nothing but a bad batch! Failures!" The clone stated angrily as he turned back to his locker. "Like you."**

 **99 listened and spoke. "Yeah, but...how can I be a failure when I-I never even got my chance? is a chance your throwing away." 99 said as CT 782 grabbed his gear.**

 **"Your always trying to be the anchor, Hevy, you do it on your own." 99 said as the cadet listen to his brothers words. "Well, maybe you should embrace the fact that, you have a team." 99 said.**

 **"See, I never had that." 99 said with a small smile. "But you need them and they need you." 99 insisted as CT 782 grabbed his Minigun and began to walk away.**

"That's right." Ironwood said in agreement over 99's words, seeing the old clone as a respectable comrade.

Ozpin nodded in agreement, seeing 99 to be a very worthy soldier, even if he never got the chance.

 **"It's hard to carry such a heavy burden on your own, when you have your brothers at your side, Hevy." 99 said as CT 782 stopped.**

 **"Hevy?" The blonde repeated. "Stop calling me that!" CT 782 demanded. "We're just numbers, 99. Just numbers!" The Clone insisted as he looked away.**

 **"Not to me," The old clone said softly. "To me, you've always had a name." 99 said as he looked at Hevy with pride.**

Ironwood nodded in agreement at this. With every man, woman and faunus he fought alongside with, he remembered every one of their names. Because they were some of the finest he had the honour of fighting alongside with.

 **The Clone took his words into consideration and...went a decision that he felt like was the right thing to do.**

"Please, please be with them" Ruby pleaded quietly, wanting Hevy to be with his team.

 **The next day arrived as the sun shined brightly on the surface of Kamino.**

 **The Domino Squad were all armed and ready for their final chance to win the citadel, with the exception of one trooper who wasn't there.**

 **"Hey, where's CT 782?" Fives asked as he looked around the spot and couldn't see him.**

 **"Yeah, where is CT 782?" Echo said.**

"You don't think he left do you?" Pyrrha asked with worry.

"I hope not." Yang said with the same tone as Pyrrha.

"It is likely, considering his stubbornness." Blake said.

 **Droidbait stood up. "If he is not here, we will fail!" Droidbait said in a annoyed tone at his brother's absence.**

 **"Not today, brothers." A voice said from behind as they all turned to see their minigun welding brother behind him, confidence brewing within the blonde clone.**

Ruby smiled at Jaune's decision to stay with his fellow brothers. "I knew he would."

Ironwood also smiled at the clone's devotion to his brothers.

"Good on you, man" Sun said.

 **"Today, we pass!" The cadet said as he marched forward, much to the amazement of his brothers.**

 **He then gave one look towards his brothers. "And one more thing, the names, Hevy" Hevy said, feeling proud of his name as he moved to the simulation room, with the rest of the Dominos following him.**

"Damn right it is!" Coco said in encouragement for him.

 **The Citadel room was ready for combat testing and within the lifts, The Domino Squad were waiting to reach the top, feeling more determined then ever.**

 **"Orders came in clear, mates!" Echo said.**

 **"Nothing to repeat, Echo?" Cutup asked.**

 **"Not today" The blonde confirmed.**

"Oh, that's why he called Echo?" Ruby said in realisation.

 **"How's that shoulder treating you." Hevy asked Droidbait.**

 **"I'll live." The clone shrugged away.**

 **"We all know what we have to do." Fives said as the hatch above them started to open and the light shined down upon them.**

 **The Domino Squad prepared their weapons and were ready for their final test, to prove that they were worthy to be Clone Troopers.**

"Take 'em down, Domino Squad!" Ruby shouted in support.

"Yeah! Mess them up!" Nora chanted in agreement.

"Go Jaune's!" Pyrrha and Velvet chanted for their crush.

 **They all moved** **together, taking down any foe in their path with not arguing, no jokes and no abandoning each other, purely focused on the task at hand.**

 **The tower droids take to take them out but were quickly dispatched by Droidbait himself.**

 **As soon as new droids popped out, they were quickly taken down by each and everyone of the Domino Squad, eventually finding cover.**

 **"That's it boys, stay together!" Hevy yelled out with pride.**

 **"Fives on your left!" Cutup warned as a droid came up and was quickly taken out by the 5th blonde clone.**

 **"Thanks, Cutup!" Fives thanked.**

 **"No problem, brother." Cutup said.**

"They're actually working together" Ren said, smiling at their progress.

"Indeed they are." Winter smiled, happy that these young men are now focused on the task.

"They may win this..." ironwood said, impressed and amazed by their performance.

 **The Jedi and bounty hunters watched their progress and were very impressed.**

 **"They seem to be working together" El-Les said, amazed by their cooperation.**

 **Bric was still dead set on thinking that this was a waste of time. "Still early, a lot can change." Bric said as his partner looked on in disappointment at his lack of faith.**

 **Hevy held his fist down, signaling them to move from their cover and advance forward, shooting down any resistance, even managing to take down Super Battle Droids, making their way towards the next spot of cover.**

 **"Keep it up, we're doing great!" Droidbait called out as he fired from his position.**

 **"We may actually pass." Cutup said, amazed by their progress.**

"Let's see how far they go" Ozpin said.

"They are gonna really wreck it this time." Nora said.

"We have faith in them," Ren said in agreement.

"Let's hope so." Weiss said. "Because this is their only chance to win and if they fail..."

"Man, you really know how to spoil a mood, don't you, Weiss cream" Yang said.

"Well, I know that they'll ace this." Sun said in support over his fellow blonde.

 **"Not so fast!" Hevy advised. "We still got the citadel." Hevy said as he moved from the cover spot and attacked the battle droids, his fellow clones following him as a team.**

 **The Turrets from the citadel fired at the clones, using rapid fire but the Dominos managed to take cover at the foot of the citadel.**

 **Fives took a deep breath and readied himself. "Alright, prep the ascension cables." Fives commanded. "Lets scale this thing!"**

 **The other clones nodded in response and searched their belts for the cables. But when they tried to get them, they weren't there.**

 **"Wait a tic, where are the cables!?" Hevy said, highly confused.**

"Wait, what!?" Saphron said in shock.

"Did they forget?" Kali asked.

"Unlikely" Ironwood said, having a good feeling of what happened.

 **"They're not on our belts!" Echo said in panic.**

 **"Just when things seemed easy!" Cutup said in disappointment.**

"Damn it" Coco cursed, causing her partner to place her hand on her shoulder.

"And they were so close." Yang said.

 **Fives was in disbelief at this. "We can't scale the phase without them! We'll fail the test if we can't finish."**

 **Up in the stands El-Les was worried about the Clones. "What's going on? Where are their ascension cables?" El-Les asked his fellow bounty hunter.**

 **"Must've gotten lost?" Bric said.**

"He didn't!" Ruby said in real anger.

"Oh, but he did." Qrow said.

 **Glynda knew better though as she threw a glance at Bric.**

 **El-Les pushed Bric into his direction "What did you do!?"**

 **Bric pushed as hand away and pointed at him. "I thought you had faith they'd be the best, right?" Bric asked. "Well, the best pass! No matter what." Bric said, folding his arms and standing his ground.**

"Guess I was right to not like him! What a absolute..."

"Nora!" Ren stopped before she could finish.

 **El-Les turned to Master Glynda. "General, you have to stop this! This is unfair to the cadets." El-Les pleaded.**

 **"Adversity in war is a constant, El-Les." Glynda said calmly.**

 **"But Bric has cheated!" El-Les argued.**

 **"The enemy won't play fair either." Glynda calmly stated as she looked at the clones down below.**

"Hate to say it, but she's right." Ironwood said.

"But, how can they win?" Saphron asked.

"They'll find a way." Ironwood said with absolute certainty.

 **"This is it." Echo said.**

 **"Not exactly!" Hevy said, still finding a way to win this. "Those guns up there," Hevy looked up at the mounted guns up above. "We can use them as a step to the next level!"**

 **"Form a chain! And use each other to scale this phase!" Hevy instructed his brothers.**

 **"Use the guns? Are you Crazy" Echo asked incredulously.**

 **"Trust me, I know weapons!" Hevy insisted.**

"Will it work?" Weiss asked.

"If they can pull it off." Winter answered. "It takes a lot of teamwork and trust for it to work"

 **"I'm gonna draw their fire!" Droidbait said. "You guys blast them!"**

 **Droidbait then moved out of his spot and fired at the guns, gaining their attention as he moved away from their shots.**

"He's really doing a good job" Blake commented.

"Well, they don't call him Droidbait for nothing!" Sun remarked, causing Blake to chuckle a bit, much to Sun's happiness and Ghira's annoyance.

 **The rest of the Dominos moved from their cover as well and fired at the guns aiming at Droidbait, managing to disable the turrets.**

 **The Clone Cadets then climbed on the railing and then climbed onto the platform. Echo was the first as he jumped onto a gun and began to climb up to the top, Hevy following him.**

 **"Well, uh, I'll be, uh, creative little clones aren't they?" Bric said as he was genuinely shocked by the clones quick thinking.**

"A lot more than you are." Ruby said with a proud smile.

"Ruby..." Qrow said.

"Sorry, Uncle Qrow, I'll stop."

"Oh no, you can keep going all you want." Qrow said.

"Oh, okay then!" Ruby said with a smile.

 **"No unit has shown such ingenuity!" El-Les said, proud of their teamwork.**

 **Echo climbed to the very top of the tower and ran up the short stairs and instantly grabbed the post out of its spot and waved it up in the air in celebration!**

 **"Whoo whoo!" Echo cheered as Hevy, Fives and Cutup joined in the celebration.**

 **"We did it!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"I knew we could do it boys!"**

"YES!" Ruby pumped her fist up in celebration.

"They did it!" Pyrrha said, proud of the squads victory.

"About time" Coco said with a grin.

 **"Yeah!" The units of Domino Squad cheered on, proud that they completed this task as a team.**

 **"Bric," Glynda said towards the bounty hunter as he turned his head to the Jedi. "Your actions have brought out the best in these cadets" glynda said with a smile. "Looks like they were well trained. perhaps the finest soldiers I've ever seen."**

"I couldn't agree more." Glynda said in agreement with her counterpart.

 **"Well, maybe you were right, El-Les." Bric admitted as his partner smiled.**

 **The screen then shifted to back to the barracks as all the Dominos stood at attention as they received their medals for passing the challenge.**

 **"Congratulations, you graduated." El-Les praised. "At ease." El-Les said as he and Bric walked away from the group, letting them enjoy their victory.**

 **"Next stop; ARC Trooper!" Fives said with glee as he grabbed Echo's shoulder.**

"It really would fit them," Yang said before she busted out a grin. "Because their Arc's!"

Everyone obviously groaned at the joke.

"Does she makes jokes like that often?" Ironwood asked his old friend.

"Yes." Ozpin said.

 **"Yeah how about we face combat first?" Echo said as he and the rest of the former cadets left the barracks, all except for Hevy who stayed with 99.**

 **"You were right y'know, about everything." Hevy said to the older clone.**

 **"I heard you were quite the leader out there." 99 said, smiling.**

 **"No leaders. We are a team." Hevy said. "All of us, 99."**

 **"The army's lucky to have a clone like you, Hevy" 99 said.**

 **Hevy smiled at 99. "Not as lucky as I am, to have a brother like you." Hevy said with respect.**

Everyone said nothing as they smiled at the interaction between the two Jaunes

 **99 smiled at the compliment given to him. "Well, this is goodbye, I guess." 99 said. "Hevy ships out and 99 stays here."**

 **Hevy wasn't so worried. "Eh, we'll see each other again." Hevy insisted. he then proceeded to remove his medal. "I mean, how else am I supposed to get this back from 'ya." Hevy asked as he handed the medal to 99, much to his surprise.**

 **"Ha." 99 chuckled, not saying the words to this as he was happy with his fellow clone...no, his fellow brother who placed his hand on his shoulder.**

"I think he's more than earned it." Ironwood said, smiling at the clone.

"Yeah" Ruby said in agreement.

 **"You deserve it." Hevy said. "You're one of us." Hevy said as he then started to follow the rest of his unit as 99 watched on and gave one more look to his medal, feeling a sense of warmth from his brother.**

 **The screen then wiped to the docking station where all of the clones, now proper troopers, wearing their new armour as they stood at attention of MAster Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **"Today is you graduation, from here you ship out to fight against the Separatists and restore peace to the Republic." The Jedi Master spoke to all of them. "Congratulations, you are no longer cadets, you are troopers. May the force be with you!" Glynda sagely said.**

 **Commander Blitz then stood before the Clones. "Attention!" Blitz yelled out. "Helmets on!" Blitz commanded as all the clones did so.**

 **The Clone Troopers then began to mach together as a unit towards the assault cruiser that will take them off the stars above as Bric and El-Les watched on with proud smiles on their faces. Watching on as these Clones began their mission, to bring hope to the galaxy.**

View came back into the room once the viewing was over. "And thoughts on it?"

"Well, I for one, am very glad that I saw this." Ironwood spoke up.

"Indeed" Winter said in agreement. "Its good to see cadets like these fight for something"

"Yeah." Sun said in agreement. "And it makes want to see all the other worlds that you guys have been seeing"

"Well then," View said, if he had a face, he'd be grinning. "Let's see some more while we're at it." View said as he went back up to his area.

"I wonder what's next for Domino Squad" Ruby wondered, hoping to see more of these clones and their advancement to ARC Troopers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Star Wars The Clone Wars is one of my favorite things related to Star Wars, making me enjoy the Clone Wars era of Star Wars more then the others. And I have a lot more Clone Wars to get to including Rookies, ARC Troopers and even the Umbara arc.**

 **I hope you like the recent additions to the group, it's been a while since I've added anyone new to this and thought it was the right time.**

 **I know the trailer for Volume 7 has shown up and it does look cool. But I think I'll just watch Vol 7 when its done.**

 **Some of you are wondering what I think of the new designs for Teams RWBY and JNR. I like them for the most part. And as for Jaune's hair...well at first I didn't like it, but I grew to it. It does make think that if Jaune ever went Super Saiyan, that is what he would look like. But I still prefer his old hair. But maybe I'll just get used to his new one**

 **Next chapter will be a return to the Ghostbusters as we see Jaune, Ren and Sun find a slimy ghost in a hotel. Thanks and see you around!**


	28. Ghostbusters: Sedgewick Hotel

**Crow Woyzeck: Cool.**

 **Ashsoei: I can and I will.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0q1: Thanks.**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **Gabriel: No they do not.**

 **X3runner: I didn't see Ironwood like that, I saw him as a respectable person, and I only portray people negatively when they really deserve it.**

 **Perseus12: I will show something that shows Jaune singing as soon as I can.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Now that I've played it, I may actually do it.**

 **Guest: Well it's too early to tell yet.**

 **MidKnightMoonglow99: Yeah, I forgot about Jango.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **Omni warrior: Yep, things aren't gonna go good.**

 **Lighting Lord Kaji: Thanks. I think of the Dominos each represent Jaune.**

 **Agent-G: Sorry, forgot to use auto check on my part. Oh yeah. I haven't really seen Princess Bride.**

 **WRYYYYYYYYYYY: It's not a problem.**

 **Wolfang21: Indeed.**

 **RandomGuest: Will do those soon.**

 **Stratos263: That they did.**

 **Jack Lycan: Could do.**

 **Tonytaker: Not a problem.**

 **Jacob9594: Yeah, glad I added them.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Thanks I killed most of it. I don't think I'll add the part with the dog though. But the rest, I love and maybe even do for the next Clone Wars chapter.**

* * *

The viewing room was in talks after seeing the Domino Squad finishing their training and advancing to Clone Trooper.

"I am curious to see how they advance" Ironwood said.

"Better than some soulless robot." Qrow remarked as he took a swig of his flask.

"Uncle Qrow..." Ruby groaned, not wanting her uncle to make a fight with the general.

Glynda sighed at Qrow's immediate taunting. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised by this."

"No, we shouldn't." Ozpin said in agreement.

Before anyone else could talk any further, View came back into the room with a familiar and shouted. "Who gonna call?" View asked.

"Ghostbusters!" Nora shouted out loud, jumping from her seat.

"Wow, can't believe you guessed that on the first go." View said, impressed.

"I did?" Nora asked. "Wow, I would've gone through like a thousand more guesses."

"And I believe you." View said. "Anyway, we are going back to an old classic."

"And what world are you hoping to show?" Ironwood asked.

"The world of the Ghostbusters." View said, the ones who were there to see then be impressed while the others who didn't were curious.

"And who are they?" Qrow asked.

"It is amazing, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said in excitement. "It's a world were Jaune, Ren and Sun are ghost hunters!" Ruby explained, making Sun did a double take.

"Wait, I'm in this too?" Sun asked.

"That you are, Mr Wukong." View nodded.

"I bet it went great!" Sun said with a confident smirk.

"It didn't." Ren said. "We ended up running away from the ghost."

"Oh," Sun said in a disappointed tone as he hang his head.

"But this time, you guys will definitely shine in this viewing." View said.

"Well, it sounds fun to see." Kali said, thinking about her books and some of them were paranormal genre.

"Well, hope you enjoy this viewing." View said as he tossed the orb at the screen.

 **The screen opened up to a view to a fire house and inside of it was Jaune, Sun and Ren inside the building, eating some takeout food, not looking too happy.**

"So, why are they in a fire house right now?" Blake asked.

"Well, after the whole fiasco with the library ghost, they lost their funding to stay on the campsite they were working at." View said.

"What, why?" Ruby asked.

"Because the dean has no respect for Jaune's work and claim him to be a poor scientist."

"How dare he say that about Jaune!?" Ruby said, upset at this information.

"I mean, it's kind of hard not to see why" Blake said. "He did use equipment to make sure a pretty girl got all answers the right."

"He did?" Qrow asked. "Damn, kid's smart." Qrow said, earning a glare from his co-workers.

 **"To our first customer." Jaune toasted as he held a can of beer out.**

 **Sun and then did the same thing. "To our first and only customer." Sun spoke as all three of them drank their beer.**

"At least they had a customer." Ren said.

"Yes, though it didn't get an exact result." View said.

"Is it anyone we know?" Ozpin asked.

"You'll see soon." View said.

 **"I'm gonna need to draw some petty cash," Jaune said to his fellow blonde. "I should take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her"**

 **"Uh, this magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash." Sun said as he gestured to the food they were eating.**

 **Jaune was quiet and then spoke again. "Hey slow down, chew your food." Jaune said.**

 **Down below in the lower area of the building, the boy's secretary, Nora Valkyrie was just about ready to leave until the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.**

"Hey look, Renny! I'm in this too!" Nora said in an excited tone.

"Yes, we can see, Nora." Ren said, having a small smile.

"It seems you are a secretary working there." Winter observed.

Nora deflated a little at this. "Aw, I wanted to hunt ghosts as well." Nora said but was still excited to see herself in this.

 **"Hello, Ghostbusters." Nora greeted in a plain tone.**

"Hang on a minute" Nora interrupted her on screen self. "Why don't I sound excited?" Nora said, almost sounding offended. "I should be ecstatic for this!"

"Well, in this universe, your counterpart feels like she could be doing better things in her time" View admitted.

"WHAT!" Nora shouted. "That is ridiculous!" Nora exclaimed as she got up from her seat and pointed at her onscreen self. "I DEMAND THAT YOU BE MORE EXCITED OF YOU GHOST JOB, OTHER ME!" Nora demanded as Ren sighed and face palmed. "YOU'RE QUEEN DEMANDS IT!"

"Miss Valkyrie calm down, right now!" Glynda reprimanded.

"Also, you can't be queen of yourself" Weiss pointed out.

"Yet I found a way" Nora argued back, causing Weiss to give her a look of confusion.

"But...you...I...you don't..." Weiss spluttered, not having the right words for this.

 **"Yes, of course they're serious." Nora said in annoyance. She then paid close attention to the person on the other side of the phone when he said something.**

 **"You do?" Nora asked as she immediately went to her desk. "You have?" Nora said as she grabbed some pen and paper. "No kidding. Uh-huh. Well, just give me the address." Nora asked as she wrote down the information.**

"It appears that they may have a job." Ozpin observed.

"So, these ghosts are for real?" Ilia asked.

"Oh yeah, there was this scary Liberian that scared the heck out of us." Ruby said.

 **"Yes, of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet." Nora said even though it wasn't entirely true.**

 **"Thank you" Nora said as she placed the phone down gently. She then got up from her chair. "WE GOT ONE!" Nora screamed out to the boys. She then slammed her palm on a button, causing a fire alarm bell to ring throughout the building.**

"Now there's the excitement I was looking for!" Nora said with a grin.

 **Back up, Sun, Jaune and Ren looked at each other in disbelief at the sound of the alarm calling for them.**

 **"It's a call!" Sun said in shock and excitement. He then sped out of his seat with Jaune following him, while stilling holding his food and Ren came along as well.**

 **Sun immediately used the slide down, much to his delight as he descended down at the ground. He then ran to his locker and went for his equipment. "Come on!" Sun shouted to his fellow scientists.**

"Wait, we're in a firehouse?" Sun said, surprised at this.

"It would appear so." Ironwood said.

"Really?" Weiss said with a raised brow. "Who would ever want to live in...?"

"That sounds amazing!" Sun said in excitement. "We can use the fire poles like, all the time!"

"Well, there's your answer Weiss" Yang said to her teammate.

Weiss just sighed at this. "Of course."

 **He went to grab his suit on as Jaune descended down with chopsticks in his mouth and still holding his food. He causally walked by his locker, unlike Sun who was a ball of excitement right now.**

"Is he really taking the food with him?" Ren asked.

"Hey, you can't go ghostbusting on an empty stomach." Ruby said.

 **Ren then descended down, but with a slightly terrified look as he held onto the pole as if his life depended on it. He quickly went to his locker to grab his stuff.**

 **In another side of the building, doors began to open as car plate sign that read "Ecto-1" The doors fully opened to reveal the Ghostbuster signature vehicle. A modified Cadillac professional chassis with a white paint job and equipped with siren lights, blaring out loud.**

Yang hummed at this. "Not a bad design."

"Indeed." Ironwood said in agreement. "They've seemed to modify it to suit their design."

 **Ecto-1 then sped out of the complex and drove recklessly to its destination.**

"Though their driving could be better." Winter commented.

"You clearly haven't seen Ruby tried to drive" Qrow said, making his niece pout in response.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Ruby said.

Weiss and Blake looked at the older sibling. "She really was." Yang whispered.

 **The location where the scientists were heading to, was a place called the Sedgewick Hotel, where a number of guests were planning to leave after a...disturbance.**

 **But that disturbance was no greater than Ecto-1 as it swerved into a parking spot, showing off its logo in the process.**

"At least the car didn't hit anything" Saphron said.

 **Jaune, Sun and Ren, while dressed in their uniform while also wearing large packs on their backs, walked into the lobby area as a few guest gave weird looks at them.**

 **"Hey, has anybody see a ghost?" Jaune asked out loud, gaining more attention to himself.**

"Subtle" Qrow remarked with a smirk.

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

"Eh." Coco said. "The outfits could be a lot better than just grey jumpsuits."

 **Just then, the manager of the hotel appeared the scientists, with a panicked look on his face. "Thank you for coming so quickly!"**

 **"Oum!" Jaune blurted in shock.**

"I know, he just came out of nowhere." Ruby said in agreement.

 **The Hotel manager took a deep breath and composed himself and walked with the boys. "The guests are starting to ask questions, and I'm running out of excuses." The manager explained.**

 **"Has it happened before?" Sun asked with curiosity.**

 **"Well, most of the original staff knows about the 12th floor." The manager said. "The disturbances, I mean."**

 **"Yeah," Jaune nodded in understanding.**

 **"But it's been quite for years up until two weeks ago." The manger explained. "It was never, ever this bad, though." The manager said as Sun patted him on the shoulder.**

"Sounds interesting." Kali said.

"I just hope things are better than the last time." Pyrrha said.

 **"Did you ever report it to anyone?" Ren asked.**

 **The manager shook his head in response. "No, heavens, no."**

 **"No." Jaune repeated back.**

 **"The owners don't like us to even talk about it." The Manager said. "I hope we could take care of this quietly." The manager said in a hopeful tone.**

 **"It's done." Jaune shrugged.**

 **"Tonight." The Manager insisted.**

 **"Yes sir." Sun said in a respectful tone. "Don't worry." Sun assured as he strapped a pair of goggles on his head. "We handle this kind of thing all the time."**

"Man, I can't wait to see us in action!" Sun said, excited to see what was going to happen.

"I just hope we're able to catch it this time" Ren said.

"Don't worry, Renny" Nora said." I'm positive you guys are gonna bring this ghost down!"

"I hope so." Velvet said.

 **The Ghostbusters then walked towards the elevators and waited for it to come down. A very confused onlooker was there as he stared at them. "What are you supposed to be, some kind of cosmonaut?" The man asked.**

"A what?" Glynda asked.

"Something for some other time" View said.

 **Jaune laughed at that. "No, we're exterminators." Jaune lied, keeping a low profile as said before. "Somebody saw a cockroach up on 12th" Jaune explained as the elevator came down.**

 **"That's gotta be some cockroach" The man commented.**

 **"Bite your head off, man" Jaune said.**

"I've seen worse" Qrow said.

 **As people got out of the elevator, while giving odd looks towards the scientists, Sun, Jaune and Ren walked inside the lift.**

 **"Going up?" Sun asked the man.**

 **"I'll take the next one." The man said with a nervous smile.**

 **The doors closed as the man just smoked his cigar, curious about those odd men who called themselves exterminators.**

 **Inside the lift, Jaune, Sun and Ren waited as the lift ascended up to the 12th floor.**

 **"You know, it's just occurred to me we really haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment." Sun said, a little nervous about using these devices for the first time.**

"Wait, so this is the first time they're using these devices?" Winter asked.

"It would appear so." Ozpin said.

"Well, nothing like a little field testing" Ruby said.

"That's right, kiddo" Qrow said with a grin.

 **"I blame myself." Ren said.**

 **"So do I" Jaune said in agreement.**

 **"Well, no sense worrying about it now." Sun said.**

 **"Why worry?" Jaune asked with sarcasm in his voice. "Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back."**

"That doesn't sound good" Yang said.

"I would imagine so." Ozpin said. "Bart would want to take a look at those."

 **"Yep." Sun simply said in agreement with his fellow blonde. "Well, let's get ready. Switch me on" Sun asked.**

 **Ren then flipped the switch on the Proton Pack, causing a large, whirring sound to pop up from the machine. Jaune and Ren looked at each other and calmly walked a few steps back from Sun.**

"Well, that's encouraging" Ilia said sarcastically.

"Now I don't feel so good about my chances" Sun said, worried about the proton pack on him.

"I'm sure your fine" Yang waved off, making the monkey Faunus feel good. "If you die, then you can be the first ghost member on the team!" Yang joked, making Sun groan and Blake to jab her.

"Not funny." Blake said.

 **The Elevator dinged its bell, arriving at the 12th floor and its doors opening for the scientists. Sun looked at both sides before he walked out and grabbed a handle from the back of the Proton Pack, known as a Particle Thrower and held onto it.**

 **Sun looked around for anything and found that the hallway was clear. He moved his head, gesturing Jaune and Ren to come out.**

 **Jaune just casually walked out of the lift while Ren was following by Sun's example and grabbed his Particle Thrower as well. All three of them moved around the hallways in the hopes to find the ghost.**

"Mr Arc seems to have a casual demeanour when it comes to this, unlike Mr Ren and Wukong." Ironwood pointed out.

"I think it's because he's playing it casual" Coco said.

 **A cleaning lady was behind them as her cart made a large squeak, startling Sun and Ren as fired in the direction of the cleaning lady's cart as sparks flew around and the cleaning lady ducked for cover.**

 **"Woah! Woah!" Jaune cried out as he finally stopped Sun and Ren from firing their Protons at the poor lady.**

 **"What the hell are you doing?" The cleaning woman cried out in disbelief.**

 **Ren and Sun looked at each other. "Sorry. Sorry." Ren and Sun sheepishly apologized to the woman.**

"Well, that's not a good way to start off." Sun said as he winched at the lady.

"No it is not." Ren said in agreement.

 **"We thought you were someone else." Jaune said, waving his hand off.**

 **The cleaning lady just gave them an icy glare as she steadily grabbed her supplies of off the ground.**

"That was fun." Qrow remarked with a grin.

"They just terrorised the poor woman, how is that funny?" Winter asked incredulously.

 **Jaune then turned to face his fellow scientists. "Successful test." The blonde Arc remarked.**

 **"I guess so." Sun said, hanging his head down. "Uh, I think we'd better split up." Sun suggested.**

"No!" Ruby shouted, startling her teammates and friends. "You should never split up for anything!"

"Isn't that for horror movies" Ren pointed out.

"The same rule applies!" Nora said in support of Ruby.

 **"Good idea." Ren nodded in agreement.**

 **"Yeah, we can do more damage that way." Jaune jokingly remarked. The three then moved to a different side of the halls in the hopes to find the ghost.**

"Is he joking?" Terra asked her wife.

"I don't think so." Saphron answered.

 **Ren used his device to track any readings of any paranormal activity around the hall he was in, blindly following it without pay attention to his surroundings.**

 **Jaune just causally walked through the hallways, less as excited or as focused as his fellow scientists.**

 **Sun searched for the ghost, while also having a cigarette in his mouth. He causally looked around for the ghost but found nothing yet. He would've thought it would have taken him long.**

 **But, as Sun turned to another corner, he saw something that made his eyes widen and his mouth drop at the sight he was seeing.**

 **Right in front of him, was a green, blob like spectre, gorging on a platter of food on a cart. It devoured the food in sight like a glutton, even eating the plates.**

"Ergh!" Weiss gagged in disgust.

"Ugly little bastard, isn't he?" Qrow said as he slightly cringed at the sight of the green ghost.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked as she shivered at the sight of it.

"That right there, is a ghost known as Slimer." View answered as he himself wanted to see that thing gone. "A disgusting little snotball of a ghost."

"I can see why he would be a bother." Ghira said.

"Yeah, gross little snotball." Coco cringed.

 **Sun carefully took a few steps away from the ghost and back in the hallway he was in. "Arc? Arc!" Sun called out. But the other blonde was in sight or earshot.**

 **He turned back to the ghost and carefully walked to it, while still trying not to reach too far. "Disgusting blob." Sun said in disgust.**

 **"I'm gonna have to hold him myself" Sun said to himself. He then looked down at his equipment and turned it on.**

 **The ghost was too distracted with eating so it didn't notice Sun at all, too caught up in the food he was eating.**

 **Sun Wukong then fired the Particle Thrower in the direction of the slimy ghost. But he missed, only hitting the wall and causing the ghost to scream in terror and float away from Sun.**

"Well, that could have been better." Sun said.

"At least you scared him off." Ruby said in support of her fellow leader.

"Expect it wasn't the intent." Ghira muttered, causing Kali to slap her husband on the arm.

 **Sun ran after for the ghost so that he could properly catch it this time. But he was too late as the ghost evaporated though the wall in front of him, leaving a slimy trail behind and the cart to smash into the wall.**

"Woah, where'd it go?" Yang asked.

"It appears to have evaporated through a wall, leaving a trail behind" Ozpin inspected.

"Cool!" Nora said in awe.

 **Meanwhile, Ren was currently crouched down looking for readings as a man was trying to get into his room. Ren then used his scanner on the man for any readings. Ren looked up and poked the man for any response.**

 **Jaune was still strolling through the hallways. But he then stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen as he saw a green ghost right in front of him, as if it was running away.**

 **It also stopped when it saw Arc.**

"Oh no" Pyrrha said in worry.

"Is it gonna hurt Jaune?" Saphron asked, worried for her little brother.

"It doesn't seem like the type of ghost who would" Blake speculated.

"Yeah, but remember how it ended up last time?" Yang asked.

 **Jaune just grabbed his radio and contacted Sun. "Come in, Sun." Jaune called,**

 **Sun then grabbed his radio and immediately answered it. "Arc! I saw it, I saw it, I saw it!" Sun said in an excited tone.**

 **"It's right here, Sun. It's looking at me." Jaune said in a deadpan tone while internally freaking out.**

"Lest he's keeping his cool" Ilia said.

"Knowing Arc, he's most likely screaming on the inside." Weiss said.

 **"He's an ugly little spud, isn't he?" Sun asked.**

 **"I think he can hear you, Sun" Jaune said as he noticed the green ghost staring right at him.**

 **"Don't move." Sun advised. "It won't hurt you."**

"Maybe I'm right on this." Sun said.

 **Jaune then began to scream as the green ghost started to charge right for him.**

"Damn, I was wrong!" Sun exclaimed, placing his hands on his head.

"Run Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted for her leader.

 **Sun heard this and ran his way to hear Jaune was, following the sounds of his screams as the ghost went closer towards the Arc.**

 **"Arc!" Sun called out, still running his way to find his friend. "Arc! Jaune!" Sun continued to call out.**

 **Sun then found Jaune on the ground, struggling to get up because of his Proton Pack. He was also covered in slime, left by the ghost presumingly.**

"Oh, thank goodness he's alive" Glynda sighed in relief, glad that one of her students was at least unharmed for the most part.

"Yeah, but it looks like he didn't get off easy" Yang cringed at the sight of Jaune covered in slime.

"What is he covered in?" Weiss asked.

"My guess, a reaming residue from Slimer" Ironwood guessed.

"Gross." Coco simply commented.

 **"Arc, what happened?" Sun asked as he knelt down "Are you okay?"**

 **"He slimed me" Jaune said in disgust.**

 **"That's great!" Sun exclaimed. "Actual physical contact!" Sun said as he looked over the slime. "Can you move?"**

"Huh, don't think I'd be all excited for slime" Sun said.

"These are different universes, some things may be excitable for you and somethings aren't" Blake said.

"I suppose." Sun shrugged, agreeing with the logic that Blake presented.

 **Sun's radio then chimed in again. "Sun, Sun! Come in, please" Ren's voice spoke from the other said of the radio.**

 **"I feel so funky" Jaune groaned.**

 **Sun answered Ren on the radio. "Ren! I'm with Arc." Sun said. "He got slimed!"**

 **"That's great, Sun" Ren said over the radio. "Save some for me."**

 **Jaune just rolled his eyes in disbelief at this.**

"Can't say I blame him" Qrow said. "I remember this one time where I got trapped in a cocoon by a Grimm and had to spend hours getting be ears bored to all hell by Bart's fricking speed talk and Peter's damn droning on about his tales of adventure."

"Sounds painful." Blake commented.

"It was." Qrow said. "It really was."

 **"Get down here, right away!" Ren said. "It just went into the ballroom!"**

 **"Okay, we'll be right there." Sun said, putting his radio away and grabbing Jaune off the ground.**

 **Back in the lower floors, The Ghostbusters were just at the doors to the ballroom, speaking with the manager.**

 **"Okay, sir, if you and your staff could please wait out here," Sun instructed. "We'll take care of everything." Sun assured the nervous man with a smile as he closed the doors, locking them in the process.**

"They're gonna destroy that room, aren't they?" Yang asked her Icey teammates.

"Do you have any doubts?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, you guys don't give Jaune-Jaune, Renny and Sun enough credit." Nora said in defence of the Ghostbusters.

"Indeed, now that all three of them are together, they may stand a better chance against Slimer." Pyrrha said.

"At the very least, we should be able to formulate a proper plan" Ren added.

 **Sun took a peak in through the curtains while wearing his goggles. He looked around the room for any sight of the ghost, looking left and right for it.**

 **He then heard a sound from above and looked up to see the green ghost near the chandelier.**

 **"There it is. On the ceiling." Sun called out.**

 **Jaune then peaked his head out. "That's the one who got me." Jaune said. The three then decided to step out into the ballroom as the ghost just hovered around.**

"All right! Get your revenge on that thing, Jaune!" Nora chimed in with support.

"I just hope they don't cause too much damage" Winter said.

"I feel like it'll be the ghost who does more damage than they will." Ruby said.

 **"All right boys," Sun whispered. "Ready?" Sun asked as he held his Particle Thrower, as did the others. "Throw it!" Sun yelled.**

 **All three of them then fired at the same time, aiming for the ghost, but hit the chandelier instead, causing massive explosion of sparks and it fell to the ground below.**

 **People outside could hear the ruckus going on in there.**

"You were saying?" Winter said, causing Ruby to blush under her hood.

 **"I did that. I did that!" Sun called out as they approached the damaged ceiling decoration. "That's my fault."**

 **"It's okay." Jaune said. "The table broke the fall." Jaune jokes.**

The teens couldn't help but laugh at that joke.

 **Ren then approached the two. "There's something I forgot to tell you." Ren spoke out.**

 **"What?" Jaune said.**

 **"Don't cross the streams" Ren advised.**

 **Jaune was confused by this. "Why?"**

 **"It would be bad." Ren said.**

 **"I'm fuzzy on the whole good/bad thing." Jaune said as he walked towards the scientist. "What do you mean bad?"**

 **"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light." Ren explained quickly.**

 **Sun gasped at this. "Total protonic reversal."**

"So, bad?" Yang asked.

"Very" View nodded.

"Oh," Yang nodded in understanding.

 **"Right, that's bad." Jaune nodded. "Okay, important safety tip, thanks, Lie." Jaune remarked. He then looked around the area and came up with a plan. "All right, Sun, take the left. Lie, take the right." Jaune ordered.**

 **They understood and went to their positions as the slimy ghost had just began to drink the bottles from the table, but it went through him, literally.**

"Man, the real downside of being a ghost" Qrow commented.

"I know" Yang said. "It's like the stuff goes right through 'ya!" Yang punned.

Groans came again, much to Yang's displeasure.

 **"Okay, Sun, just give me one high and outside." Jaune said but notice he had responded. "Sun!"**

 **The ghost had finally noticed them but Sun fired away at the green ghost. The ghost ran away from the blast.**

"They seem to be working together well." Ironwood complimented.

"Indeed, James" Ozpin said in agreement.

"Hopefully, they'll manage to trap and capture the ghost without causing too much damage." Glynda said.

 **"Lie!" Jaune called out as he fired as well in the direction of the ghost, but ended up blowing up the table as the ghost hid behind the bar. He fired again, glowing the entire bar up as the ghost ran off.**

 **They saw that the ghost was just right above him.**

 **"Okay, all right, hold it, hold it, hold it!" Jaune yelled out to Ren as he kept blowing up the bar and the sounds of his friends made him stop.**

 **"Nice shooting, Tex!" Jaune remarked.**

"Well, good thing I stick with StormFlower" Ren commented.

 **Back outside, the manager was talking with one of the guests. "I assure you, Mrs. Van Houten, there is no problem with the room." The manager said quickly. "It'll be ready promptly on time as soon as your guests are with us."**

"That is if the ballroom isn't wrecked by then" Yang commented.

 **Back inside.**

 **"The last throw took something out of him, but he's gonna move." Sun said. "I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room."**

 **Sun and Ren then threw a table away to the ground that could be heard from outside.**

"I feel like they do more damage than the damn ghost does" Ilia said.

"Ah, those tables were in the way" Nora waved off.

"She's...somewhat right" Blake said in agreement with the bomber.

 **"You'll excuse me, please." The manager said as he ran by the doors but couldn't get in. He then whispered to his second hand and went right away with the order.**

 **Jaune and Sun had finish with throwing another table away.**

 **"We gotta get this in the clear." Sun said, ready to throw away the last table.**

 **"Wait, wait, wait!" Jaune stopped them as he went by the edge of the table. "I've always wanted to do this." Jaune said like an excited child.**

 **"And..." Jaune said as he ripped the table cloth away, the flowers and utensils still there for the most part, much to his delight.**

 **"The flowers are still standing!" Jaune cried out in victory.**

"Wow, that's impressive" Saphron said, impressed.

"It is a very hard trick to pull off" Ozpin said.

"And I should know" Saphron said.

Ruby then turned her head to the older Arc sister. "Has Jaune try and do that before?"

Saphron signed at this. "So many times. He once saw it once at a restaurant when we were young and since then, he kept insisting that he was the master at tables."

"And was he?" Sun asked.

"Oh boy, no." Saphron answered. "He would always make a mess and I remember when mom would get upset at Jaune for doing that."

 **Sun then threw a device meant for trapping the ghost along the floor. "Okay, on my go-signal." Sun said as he got into position.**

 **"Lie, I want a confinement stream from you, okay?" Sun asked, raising his finger. "Go!"**

 **Ren then fired at the ghost, this time catching it in its path.**

"He caught it!" Velvet cried out.

"Go Renny!" Nora cheered on for her partner.

 **"Okay, hold him up there. He's gonna move. Hold him up!" Sun advised.**

 **"Go!" Sun gestured to his fellow blonde, who fired at the blob as well.**

"Jaune's got him too!" Ruby said, smiling at her friend's success.

"They may actually trap him" Blake said, impressed by their ingenuity

 **The green snotball of a ghost just moved around, not being able to escape from his predicament.**

 **"It's working, Sun" Ren said as he was concentrated on the ghost.**

 **"Starting bring him down." Sun said. "You got him. Don't cross the stream" Sun advised.**

 **"Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a positron collider, huh?" Jaune taunted from his spot as they brought him closer to the ground.**

"That's right, Jaune-Jaune! Take your revenge!" Nora said in a playful dark voice.

"Nora," Ren said.

"What? He should!" Nora said in defence.

 **"Arc, shorten your stream." Ren warned. "I don't want my face burned off."**

 **Jaune did as he said and adjusted it.**

 **"All right, I'm opening the trap now." Sun said. "Don't look directly into the trap." Sun warned as he placed his goggles back on.**

 **He then slammed his foot onto a button, causing the trap to open and a bright light to come from it.**

"Damn! That is bright!" Yang said as she covered her eyes, along with the rest of the audience.

 **"I looked at the trap, Sun." Ren said in a panicked tone.**

"That's not gonna do anything harmful, is it?" Kali asked.

"Hopefully not." Ironwood said.

"Well, I wouldn't say so." View muttered.

"Why? Have you been caught in that?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." View answered. "When I went to document their world, they mistook me for a ghost and tried to trap me."

"Sounds bad." Yang said.

"It was. I saw that thing every time I closed my eyes for like a week" View said.

 **"Turn your streams off as soon as I close the trap." Sun instructed. "Get ready. I'm closing it!"**

 **"NOW!" Sun yelled as he slammed his foot again, causing an even brighter light to erupt, causing Ren and Jaune to look away as the Slimer ghost was caught in it and sealed away inside the small device.**

"They got him!" Ruby cried out while throwing her hands in the air.

"Whoo!" Nora cheered.

 **Jaune opened his eyes to see it worked, seeing the machine beeping with success.**

 **Ren knelt down to examine the box as it sparked with electricity. He looked up at his friends. "It's in there." Ren assured.**

 **Jaune kept looking at it to see if anything would happen.**

 **"Well, that wasn't such a chore, now, was it?" Sun said in an optimistic tone.**

"Hell yeah!" Sun said, agreeing with his other self.

 **Ren gave his friend a look of disbelief.**

"My thoughts exactly" Ren said in agreement.

 **Back outside the manger was waiting for one of his men and they came just in time. "Mr Smith, quickly. I want that door open now!" The man demanded.**

 **They then began to unlock the doors, but they opened all on their own as Jaune, Ren and Sun walked out of there.**

 **"We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!" Jaune cried out in victory.**

"Hell yeah you did, Fearless Leader!" Nora said in agreement

Pyrrha herself was also glad to see her leader/crush act so proud of his victory. Seeing the confidence coming from the blonde.

 **"Did you see it?" The manager asked. "What is it?"**

 **"We got it!" Sun called out while carrying the smoking device.**

 **"What is it?" The manager asked with a scrunched up nose. "Will there be any more of them?"**

 **"Sir, what you had there was what we refer to as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a class-five full roaming Vapor" Sun explained.**

"Uh, what?" Nora said in confusion as she didn't understood any of those words.

"Hey, don't look at me, I barely understood what I said myself." Sun said.

 **"Real nasty one too." Sun said with excitement.**

 **"And now," Jaune spoke up. "Let's talk seriously." Jaune said as he held a pen and notepad.**

 **"Now, for the entrapment..." Jaune said as he discreetly looked at Ren who held three fingers up to his chin. "We're gonna have to ask you for four big ones, 4000 Lien for that."**

"Smart." Qrow smirked.

"What is?" Ruby asked.

"You see that hand movement ninja boy just did there?" Qrow pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I see it to" Yang said.

"Subtle" Ozpin said while sipping his coffee.

 **"But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the best." Jaune offered as if he were a salesman. "And that's only gonna come 1000 lien, fortunately.**

 **The manager however, was less than pleased to hear this. "Five thousand Lien? I had no idea it'd be so much." He said in a snobbish tone. "I won't pay for it."**

"Really?" Coco said with a raised brow. "He just took care of your ghost problem and now you're being stingy?"

"Yeah, jerk" Sun said with a frown. "I'd like to see him handle a ghost."

 **"Well, that's all right." Jaune said. "We can just put it right back in there."**

 **"We certainly can, Dr Arc." Sun agreed as he went back to the ballroom but was stopped by the manager.**

 **"No! All right! Anything!" The man came too and agreed to the terms.**

Sun was grinning at this. "Shows him"

"Seems a little extreme doesn't it" Saphron asked.

"Not if the guy acts like a total tool" Yang said.

 **"Thanks so much." Jaune said as he handed the check to the reluctant man. "Thank you. Hope we can help you again."**

 **"Coming through!" Sun yelled out, running with the pack." One class-five free-roaming Vapor." Sun yelled as a certain music played in the background.**

"Oh yeah! That music is back" Nora said, loving the music like last time.

"It does sound catchy" Qrow admitted.

 **The screen then changed to a woman's apartment, with the T.V. on.**

 **"Good morning. I'm Roger Grimsby." the man introduced. "Today on the Eastern Seaboard is alive with talks of incidents of paranormal activity." The news reporter said.**

 **Inside of the apartment, was a woman doing exercises on the floor as she listened to the news.**

 **"Alleged ghost-sightings and related supernatural occurrences have been reported across the entire Atlas area."**

 **The woman stopped her exercise and paid attention to the news.**

"Hmm, she looks familiar" Ruby hummed as she squinted her eyes.

"You're right Ruby" Pyrrha agreed with the reaper.

 **The screen then changed to another news reporter. "Everybody has heard ghost stories around the campfire. Heck, my grandma used to spin yarns about a spectral locomotive that would rocket pas the farm where she grew up."**

 **"But now, as if some unforeseen authority..."**

 **The screen the changed to the fire house as the alarm rung, gaining the three's attention for their job.**

 **Panels of newspapers showing their success were shown across the screen.**

"It looks like the boys are doing very well." Ozpin said, impressed by his students ability.

"Indeed." Ironwood said in agreement.

"They're bound to receive some attention to this." Glynda said.

"Hopefully it won't go to their heads" Ghira added.

 **Ecto-1 drove in the streets, its lights blaring as it drove to its destination.**

 **The montage continued as it showed the three boys taking care of more and more ghosts as the media showed their success.**

 **"Hi, this is Simon Gray. The phone-in topic today, ghosts and ghostbusting. The controversy builds, more sightings are reported." The man said. "Some maintain professional paranormal eliminators in Atlas are the cause of it all."**

 **The montage continued, showing Jaune, Sun and Ren in various locations, taking care of the ghost in their way.**

 **"Still making headlines all across the country, the Ghostbuster are at it again, this time at the fashionable dance club, The Rose. They boys in grey slugged it out with a pretty pesky poltergeist, then stayed on to dance the night away."**

"Well, Jaune does have some impressive dance moves" Yang admitted.

 **A news reporter said as the woman from before listened in amusement, this woman was of course, Weiss Schnee.**

"Wait, what?" Weiss cried out in confusion.

"Huh, I guess you were the first customer." Blake said.

"But what do ghosts have to do with me?" Weiss asked.

 **"With some of the lovely ladies who witnessed the disturbance. This is Casey Kasem. Now on with the countdown."**

 **"Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." Jaune called out to his audience. "No job is too big. No fee is too big."**

 **Back in the offices, Nora was getting all kinds of phone calls.**

 **"Is it just the mist, or does it have arms and legs?" Nora asked.**

 **"As they say in TV, I'm sure there's one big question on everybody's mind and I imagine you are the man to answer that." A host asked Sun on TV as Weiss watched.**

 **"How is Elvis, and have you seen him lately?" The host asked as Sun struggled to come up with an answer.**

"Who?" Ren asked.

 **The montage continued as the three boys were treating like celebrities.**

 **The screen then changed to the three asleep in their beds, but a strange phenomenon was occurring.**

Oh god, I forgot about this" View said as his voice got deep and his eyes widen.

"Why what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um..." View uttered as he couldn't exactly say. "Mrs Arc, I would advise you turn your son away from this next scene"

"What, why?" Saphron asked, concerned about what was going to happen.

"Well, it's nothing too bad, it's just something a child his age shouldn't see." View said.

The older Arc sibling was confused but went with it away, covering her son's eyes, much to his annoyance.

 **Sun opened his eyes to see a beautiful ghost right in front of him, looming over him and suddenly disappeared.**

 **Sun looked around to see where she went. Then...his belt began to unbuckle and his zipper was tugged down.**

"WOAH WHAT!" Sun shouted in shock at the sudden action of the ghost as his skin went pale as the audience was also in shock.

"Oh my god..." Ren muttered.

"Are they gonna boop?" Nora asked as she tilted her head.

"Just like Paranormal Love..." Blake thought as she didn't know what to say or feel to this.

Yang instantly covered Ruby's eyes

"Yang what are you doing!? I can't see what's happening!" Ruby shouted as she struggled to get out of her grip.

"Trust me, sis, it's better that way."

 **Sun had a look of...something on his face, while in the real world, he was struggling in his bed and fell out of it.**

People like Qrow were laughing his ass off while Sun himself had his hands in his face, mortified that he just saw that.

 **The screen then changed to a man in a suit, looking over a job application and was looking at the building before him and seeing the logo.**

 **This was Flynt Coal, and he was here to apply for a job.**

"Who's that?" Nora asked, the shock from the last scene had finally calmed down, except for Sun.

"I believe that boy is one of the members from the teams competing in the Vytal Tournament." Winter answered.

 **Nora was interviewing the man with a list of questions. "Do you believe in UFOs, astral projections, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance," Nora listed out as Flynt listened.**

 **"Spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trance mediums, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis?"**

 **"Ah, if there's a steady pay check in it, I'll believe anything you say" Flynt said.**

"So, what did you all think" View asked as the screen turned off.

"I thought it was quite enjoyable." Ozpin admitted.

"I enjoyed it too...specially when..." Yang said before she started to grin her ass off as her partner send her a heated glare.

Sun was still mortified at the sight of that. "I can't believe I just saw that" The monkey Faunus muttered, with Blake rubbing his back.

"It's alright, it's not you, it's another universe."

Sun looked up. "You mean you're not freaked out?"

"Well, I didn't say that. But I've definitely seen weirder stuff than this." Blake said.

"I apologize for that...instance." View said. "I forgot about that moment and will try and make sure that they don't pop up too often." View said before he realized what he just said. "Crap! That's not what I meant...!"

Yang and Qrow immediately started to laugh their asses off.

"Qrow, Miss Xiao Long, will you please stop!" Glynda reprimanded.

"I will when it stops being funny!" Qrow cackled.

View just had a deadpan look on his face. "I'm just gonna get the next damn world now." View muttered as he walked away from the laughing pair.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **It's been a while since I've done Ghostbuster, I was even intending to leave it for a while. But since it's now the month of Halloween, I may as well use a good scene.**

 **I will try and put two more Halloween chapters, if I'm lucky. I just hope it'll be good enough for you guys to like.**

 **Next chapter will be based around a series that I love to watch. Watch as we see Jaune Arc as a detective...as he plans out a heist on Halloween. Thanks and see you around!**


	29. Brooklyn Nine Nine: Halloween Heist I

**Ludens45: Yes.**

 **Agent-G: I apologize for that, I've been thinking about using Grammarly, but need another opinion.**

 **Anthony Galupo: No. I don't hate it, I just don't want to.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Glad you liked it. You may just like it.**

 **SGArkosfan: Well, I may as well. That is an interesting fact to hear, the more you know.**

 **Adislt: I think I could do that.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Funny story. I may just take a look.**

 **Stratos263: Yep.**

 **MadTitan9: Sounds interesting to use.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: NINE-NINE!**

 **Gamelover41592: It'll be worth the wait, my friend.**

 **The Composcreator: Hell yeah!**

 **Razmire: check the Authors note below.**

 **Slyrocker: I haven't seen the second one and I don't really want to watch the 2016 one, the trailer didn't make it funny even though its cast was SNL cast that I find hilarious. NINE-NINE!**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **Pedrofaria339: Sounds interesting.**

 **Docron: I may want to use Far from Home soon.**

 **BusterBlue12: I will try and do something related to SWTOR, but for Jaune, either Sith Warrior or Jedi Knight for him.**

 **Rinter215: Good character suggestions.**

 **Guest: Maybe.**

* * *

Back in View's dimension, the audience were currently relaxing after seeing the vents from the Ghostbusters world, expect for Sun who was still mortified after seeing a specific scene.

But with help with Blake, he did manage to overcome that, but couldn't overcome the teasing from Yang.

View came into the room, holding a blue orb in his hand and gained the attention of the audience.

"So, what world have you cooked up this time?" Qrow asked, drinking from his flask.

"Well, this world should be fairly normal." View said.

"Aw, so no awesome explosions?" Nora pouted.

"Not at this instance." View said, though he did have to think on the answer. "No, in this world, Jaune is a Detective in the 99th Precinct" View answered.

"A respectable position" Winter nodded in agreement. "He must take his job very seriously."

"Nope" View said, causing Winter to frown and Ruby, Yang and Qrow to smirk at that answer.

"So, what case will Mr Arc be solving?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, in this viewing, he is currently off duty." View said. "But, this will show his ability as a tactical genius."

"Interesting." Ozpin hummed as he drank his coffee.

"I curious as well to see my little brother as a cop." Saphron said as her son just babbled.

"Well then wait no longer!" View exclaimed as he threw the orb, causing the screen to light up and everyone watched to see the events unravel.

 **The screen showed an outside shot of a police precinct, it then changed to the inside, where cops we're working their duties and one of them showed two men in a horse costume being hauled away while fighting each other.**

 **A policewoman was nearly caught in the way of the fight as she tried to get to her desk. This was Detective Weiss Schnee, who was not having a pleasant time.**

"Hey, look Weiss," Ruby pointed at. "Looks like you're a cop here to!" Ruby said with excitement.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner's childish behaviour. "But I must say, I do think I would be suitable for a role such as this." Weiss grinned.

"And here goes the ego." Yang groaned quietly.

 **"Sorry, Sarge" Weiss apologized as she was forced against the desk by the two. "Ugh, Halloween is the worst." Weiss groaned in disgust, talking to her fellow detective, Jaune Arc.**

 **"Everyone's drunk, wearing a mask and carrying a fake gun." The white haired policewoman listed out. "Plus all the girls think they have to dress sexy"**

"Do you really hate Halloween, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Out of all the holidays, Halloween is my least favourite" Weiss said.

"But it's such a fun night!" Ruby insisted. "It just so happens to be the same night where..."

"Your birthday takes place" Yang, Weiss and Blake all said at once, surprising the red reaper.

 **"I know, that is the worst, please make them stop" Jaune falsely pleaded.**

"Yes, please, I too can't bear to see it." Qrow sarcastically remarked.

 **"I passed a slutty tree on the way here." Weiss said as an example. "Who wants to have sex with a tree?"**

 **"Was it a maple?" Asked one of the incompetent cops, Scully.**

 **"Was it a maple?" Jaune asked as well.**

 **Weiss just gave the blonde a look of annoyance before walking back to her desk. But just then, Jaune's best friend Neptune came in wearing his Halloween outfit that was a chef's outfit and a red haired wig.**

"What is he wearing?" Winter asked.

"It appears to be a chef, I think." Glynda said.

 **"Buon Giorno, Buon Giorno" Neptune greeted in a different language. "Pretty cool 'Stume, huh?"**

 **"Stume?" Jaune said with a raised brow.**

 **"Short for costume" Neptune said.**

"Not that again" Sun groaned at the nickname. He heard it back home and he didn't want to hear it here.

 **"Ah." Jaune said in understanding. "All right, let me guess. You are dumpy Chuck Norris?" Jaune guessed.**

 **Neptune was annoyed by that answer. "No, I'm..."**

 **"Dumpy Ron Weasley." Blake suddenly guessed as she walked past.**

"Ha! Nice!" Yang complimented her partner.

 **"No!" Neptune whined.**

 **"You guys, stop it" Their Sargent commanded who was Yatsuhashi. "He put thought into his costume, and he is obviously Miranda from Sex and the City."**

 **"Guys, I'm Mario Batali!" Neptune suddenly declared. "Molto Mario? Celebrity chef?" Neptune listed out. "Ginger Prince of Little Italy?"**

"Funny enough, Neptune is the same." Sun said. "He always tries and makes us guess what costume he's wearing and we could never get it."

"So you give out fake answers to annoy him?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." Sun grinned.

 **"Is he also a homeless troll doll?" Jaune asked. "Because you look like a homeless troll doll"**

 **Neptune huffed in anger but was called out by a guy in cuffs being led to his cell. "Hey, sweet Batali costume, dude." The guy complimented.**

 **"Thank you!" Neptune said to the criminal. "There's a man with impeccable taste."**

 **"He bit a guy's butt off at a W.N.B.A. game" Jaune said as he read out his file as Weiss cringe in disgust.**

"Well that's a pain in the ass, hey?" Yang joked.

"Yang..." Blake groaned as she rubbed her temples.

 **"Eric Stoltz from Mask." Jaune grinned.**

 **Neptune, having enough of this, went with it. "I'll take it."**

 **The screen then changed to a briefing room with Yatsuhashi and Ozpin at the front.**

"Hey look, Coco," Velvet pointed. "Yatsu is there as well."

Coco nodded in response. "I guess so, Vel."

"And it appears that you are in this as well, Ozpin" Glynda said.

"So it seems." Ozpin hummed. "I appear to be their captain while Mr Daichi is the sergeant"

 **"I hope you're all well rested." Yatsuhashi said. "It's gonna be a busy night."**

 **"The holding cells completely full." Jaune informed. "I keep having to separate Hillary Clinton and Kim Jong-Un." Jaune said.**

 ** _The screen then quickly changed to a holding cell filled with costumed prisoners while in the middle were two people making out._**

 **"Stop it!" Jaune demanded as he got in the cell and tried to separate them. "Stop making out!**

 **"Hey no!" Jaune said as he tried to pull them apart. "What would Bill say?" Jaune asked in a serious tone.**

"Oh, I remember those days." Ironwood said, remembering how he and Winter would deal with drunks in costume.

 ** _Back in the briefing room._**

 **"We need two undercovers at the Dekalb street warehouse part." Ozpin said. "Uh, Vasilias." Ozpin pointed out. "You're already in costume as, uh, Joy Behar?"**

 **"I'm Mario Batali." Neptune answered, annoyed.**

Sun couldn't help but laugh at the fact that even the Headmaster of Beacon couldn't guess the costume.

 **"Okay." Ozpin simply said. "And, uh, Schnee, you go with him." Ozpin ordered.**

 **"Yes sir." Weiss accepted. "Damn it." She said under her breath.**

"Oh come on, I thought you liked hanging out with Neptune?" Nora said.

"Not when it's Halloween." Weiss said.

 **"Schnee, I know that you hate Halloween, but stick with me, and I promise you, you will love it." Neptune said with assurance.**

 **"Can you magically make everyone kind, sober and fully dressed?" Weiss asked**

 **"Kind, sober and fully dressed." Jaune repeated. "Good news everyone, we found the name of Schnee's sex tape!" Jaune exclaimed as a few chuckles came while Weiss glared at the blonde.**

"HEY!" Weiss fumed with anger at the notion, as did Winter. Yang was laughing in hysterics.

"That is amazing!" Yang cackled.

"It most certainly is not!" Winter frowned.

Nora laughed along with Yang while Pyrrha giggled and Ren tried not to smile.

 **BROOKLYN NINE-NINE**

 **"Catchy music" Ruby commented.**

 **The opening credits ended as it went back to the bullpen and Jaune walked with a triumphant look on his face.**

 **"Well, ring it up, nerds." Jaune called out. "I just arrested my first Halloween idiot of the season" Jaune said as behind him was a man dressed like a banana, being escorted to a cell.**

 **"He was trying to rob a bank but he had a little trouble with the getaway."**

 ** _The screen then cut away to Jaune standing in front of a bank as the banana man was currently trapped in the doors due to his costume and firemen was trying to get him out._**

 **"Trying to "split" huh?" Jaune jokes with a grin on his face.**

"Oh no..." Ruby groaned.

 **"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get out on "A peel" Jaune jokes as he turned to the onlookers behind him.**

"Please stop..." Blake groaned.

"Please keep going!" Yang encourage. "I need to write these down!"

 **"I'm so glad you're stuck." Jaune said. "I've got a million of these."**

 **The criminal then went for the money.**

 **"No, no, don't touch the money!" Jaune warned.**

 **Suddenly, blue paint was splattered on his face the moment he touched the bag.**

"Wow, I guess he..." Yang was about to joke until Weiss placed her hand over her mouth.

"We don't need two people making terrible puns." Weiss warned.

 **The screen then changed back to Jaune and the other cops.**

 **"I swear these purps are so stupid" Jaune shook his head in disappointment. "I would make a better criminal then any of them."**

 **"Yeah you would you'd be an evil mastermind and everyone would call you the handsome bandit!" Neptune said in support for his best friend.**

"Laying on there a bit thick." Sun said.

 **"Thank you, Neptune" Jaune thanked.**

 **"And the best part is that none of you can catch me" Jaune said with a confident smirk on his face, causing a brief rabble amongst his co-workers.**

 **"I'm fairly certain you would be caught" Ozpin said while holding a cup of coffee. "No, scratch that, I'm one hundred percent sure, you'd be caught."**

 **"Oh, oh, oh!" Jaune laughed as he stopped leaning and stood up properly to face his captain with a smirk. "Alright, challenge accepted."**

"Oh no..." Saphron said quietly, knowing full well what Jaune was about to do.

"Is he gonna...?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, he is." Saphron sighed.

"What? What is he about to do?" Pyrrha asked.

 **"I didn't issue a challenge." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee.**

 **"Fine I'll issue it for you." Jaune continued. "What's the most valuable thing in your office?" The blonde asked.**

 **Ozpin thought on this for a moment and answered. "My medal of Valour"**

 **"God, you're such a hero." Jaune rolled his eyes.**

"My thoughts exactly" Qrow said. "Who gives a damn about a hunk of metal?"

"It shows a level of respect and worth in field of battle" Winter remarked, glaring at the drunk reaper.

"Hate to tell 'ya, Ice Queen, but action speaks louder than words."

 **"Alright, how about this? I will bet you that by midnight, tonight, I can steal the Medal of Valour from your office." Jaune proclaimed.**

"Hmm, a very bold move from the Arc boy" Ironwood said, a little impressed by his determination.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "I am very intrigued indeed."

 **"Why would I possibly agree to that?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Because if I lose, I will work the next five weekends," Jaune offered. "No overtime. And I won't tell anyone here about the time I saw you wearing short-shorts outside of work."**

The students couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I never thought you were a fan of short shorts, Oz" Qrow chuckled.

"Remind me, don't you prance around in those speedos of yours?" Ozpin retorted.

"Touché"

 **"But if I win!"**

 **"You won't," Ozpin quickly added.**

 **"You have to do all of my paperwork tonight, the busyness and spookiest night of the year." Jaune said while waving his hands around in a fake scary voice when he added spookiest.**

 **"And, you have to publicly state that I am a amazing detective...slash genus." Jaune finished with a cocky grin to his face.**

"He's getting ahead of himself" Weiss shook her head.

 **"And this won't interfere with you doing your job?" Ozpin asked, as if he were willing to accept the challenge.**

 **"You mean my job as a amazing detective slash genius?" Jaune asked, to which Ozpin nodded his head to. "No it will not. I'll do all of my work, guaranteed." Jaune said with a straight face.**

 **"I'm considering it." Ozpin said and paused for a few seconds. "I'm interested...I agree to participate." Ozpin agreed as he stuck his hand out.**

 **"Alright!" Jaune said with excitement. "There's the robot I fell in love with"**

"On no..." Saphron groaned.

"Is something the matter, Mr's Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"Headmaster, you don't know how relentless my brother can be when it comes to a challenge like this" Saphron said.

"Please," Weiss rolled her eyes. "I will admit that these worlds can show different aspects of Arc but I doubt this or our version can outsmart Ozpin of all people."

"It does seem doubtful." Ozpin said.

"Okay," Saphron said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **Night time came as Blake entered the bullpen with a suspect. "Hey. Sister Steve here got mugged." Blake informed the sergeant.**

 **"Some guy dressed as the Royal Baby punched him and took his wallet." Blake said while laughing, much to the victim's annoyance.**

 **"She keeps laughing at me." The guy complained to Yatsu.**

"Now that's not a nice thing to do, Blake" Kali teasingly scolded.

"It's not me, Mom" Blake groaned at her mother's teasing.

 **"I can't tell you how many Nuns I wanted to beat up in catholic school. Ten." Blake said with a glint in her eye.**

 **"I didn't know you went to catholic school." Yatsu said, interested.**

 **"Good." Blake said. "You shouldn't know it." Blake said in a monotone voice.**

"Wow, this version of Blake sounds intense." Nora commented.

"Yeah." Coco said in agreement.

 **"I get it. You're so mysterious and tough." Yatsu said. "But you know what I think? You're actually a big softy."**

 **"No, I think she's really mean." The suspect said.**

"I am not!" Blake protested.

 **"You probably read a Maya Angelou poem at your graduation and cried." Yatsu suggested.**

 **"Didn't graduate." Blake said. "Had to leave."**

 **"Why? What'd you do?" Yatsu asked, wanting to know the answer.**

 **"Here's a hint." Blake said as she leaned in. "I'm not gonna tell you." Blake flat out denied.**

 **"Oh, I'm gonna find out anyway." Yatsu said, still determined while Blake scoffed. "I'm a detective. I will detect!"**

"Just like the big guy to investigate something." Coco said.

"Yeah, he's always wanting to see something to the end." Velvet said in agreement.

 **Jaune was already in the first stage of his plan and that was, talk to Ozpin's personal assistant and his childhood friend, Nora.**

"Huh, it appears that you're in this as well, Nora" Pyrrha observed.

"Cool!" Nora said.

 **"Hey." Jaune greeted. "Got an arrest file here for the captain" Jaune said as he handed the file. "Drunk and disorderly."**

 **Jaune then causally sat on her desk. "So, anyways...Nora! We never talk anymore!" Jaune said in a friendly tone. "How's the dance troupe? Did you get a haircut? What's the captain's schedule like today?"**

"I'm in a dance group?" Nora said. "I must be an expert dancer!"

"You might as well be." Yang commented. "I mean the why you guys were at the dance, it made it seem like you guys practised it."

"Yeah..." Pyrrha laughed nervously. "Sure does seems like it."

 **Nora shook her head at this. "I'm not gonna help you rob him, Jaune. I'm his assistant, and I take that job incredibly seriously."**

 **"You're literally making paper airplanes out of police reports right now." Jaune pointed out.**

 **"Well, how am I supposed to get it into that garbage can?" Nora asked as she tossed one right into the bin.**

"She does make a fine point" Nora said.

"No she doesn't!" Winter remarked.

 **"Come on." Jaune pleaded.**

 **"Fine," Nora said as she gave in. "Captain's got a meeting downstairs in ten minutes." Nora informed.**

 **This made Jaune grin widely. "You're the best." Jaune thanked as he kissed her head. "What does your skin taste like?"**

 **"Dina Lohan. I'm wearing her face lotion." Nora said.**

 **"That's it." Jaune nodded as he left.**

 **The screen then cut to a streets with Neptune asking a few questions to two civilians, after getting the answers he got, he walked back to Weiss, wearing a skeleton costume, much to her annoyance.**

 **"Okay, Party's around the corner. Tipster said there'll be a huge amount of drug activity." Neptune informed.**

 **"Why is this costume so stiff?" Weiss asked as she tried to move around in it. "And what is that smell?"**

 **"The department never washes them, so it's probably vomit." Neptune said, much to Weiss's disgust.**

"Ew" Weiss cringed.

"Aw come on, Weiss." Yang said. "Something wrong with your funny bone?" Yang grinned.

Weiss just glared at her teammate.

 **"Hey!" Neptune said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I got you a chocolate!" Neptune said as he held an eyeball type chocolate for her. "Yet another great thing about Halloween, chocolate!"**

 **"Thanks..." Weiss said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "Oh look," Weiss pointed to a bunch of people in costume. "Raggedy Ann is drinking vodka right from the bottle."**

"Eh, I've seen worse things on Halloween." Qrow shrugged.

 **"People think if they put on a costume, they can just get away with anything they want." Weiss complained, explaining another reason why she hates Halloween.**

 **"Halloween is Christmas for jerks." Weiss stated.**

"Hey!" Ruby said, offended. "I am never a jerk on Halloween!"

Yang just blankly stared at her little sister, remembering all the things she did on her birthday.

 **"Come on, Ma'am. No open containers." Weiss instructed the drinker who couldn't care less.**

 **"Oh, and why should I listen to you, bone person?" The woman slurred, mockingly at Weiss.**

 **"It's called a skeleton." Weiss corrected. "It's a very common word. Just put the vodka away." Weiss told again, Neptune trying to shush her.**

 **"You guys are cops?" The woman said with clear annoyance. "These guys are cops!" The woman called out to the rest of her friends who booed at Neptune and Weiss.**

 **"Throw an egg at them!" One of the suggested.**

"It seems like a mean thing to do" Nora pouted.

"I know." Yang said in agreement. "It wasn't egg-cellent." Yang smiled as everyone just groaned in pain at the joke.

"God damn it, Yang." Coco groaned.

 **Back at the 99th precinct, Ozpin in his office as he was reading something over. But he was distracted by some small rubble falling on his laptop and sounds were occurring above him.**

 **Ozpin paid attention and looked up. "Are you in my ceiling, Arc?"**

 **"...No..." Jaune muffled voice came out of the ceiling.**

"How'd he get up in there?" Kali asked.

"He must be very determined once he set his mind onto something." Ghira said.

"Or very stupid." Ilia commented.

 **"So, what's the plan?" Ozpin asked as he leaned back in his chair. "You wait for me to leave my office, lower yourself down, take my medal and win the bet?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Who are you taking to? There's no one up here." Jaune's voice rang out.**

 **"Arc, just so you know," Ozpin said as he got up from his chair. "Right now, I am taking my medal off the wall..." Ozpin said as he did so. "And placing it in a locked safe whose combination is known only to me" Ozpin recapped as he did exactly that.**

 **"The safe, in turn, is locked in the cabinet." Ozpin said as he closed the door and locked it. "The only key to that cabinet is on my person."**

"Well, that is going to be even more difficult." Ren commented.

"I don't know how Jaune is going to win this." Pyrrha said.

"I doubt he will." Weiss remarked.

"Weiss..." Ruby groaned.

"What? I'm just being honest." Weiss said in defence. "Ozpin has that medal locked up. I doubt Jaune would be able to get it out.

 **Ozpin got up, with the key by his side. "I'm off to my meeting. Good luck with your plan." Ozpin said as he began to leave his office.**

 **"You think that scares me?" Jaune scoffed. "I laugh in the face of adversity!" Jaune cried out as Ozpin locked the door to his office.**

"Yeah! You tell him, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted in support for her leader.

"Nora." Ren said, trying to calm his partner down.

 **"Are you still there?" Jaune asked as he didn't know the office was empty.**

 **"Captain, are you still there? I can't hear-" Jaune asked as he suddenly fell from the ceiling and crashed on to the ground, taking the ceiling with him.**

 **"Ow..." Jaune groaned in pain.**

"That's gotta hurt" Yang winced.

"Hopefully he'll be okay." Ruby said.

"He's been through a lot worse." Pyrrha assured.

 **The screen went black for a brief second before changing back to the view of the precinct at night and back inside, where Jaune was handing over a criminal.**

 **"Here you go. Don't touch the butter" The blonde cop advised. He then turned to see Weiss and Neptune covered in eggs.**

 **"What happen? I thought you guys were supposed to be at the warehouse part." Jaune said.**

 **"We got egged." Weiss said in disgust as she tangled with her hair. "Some of the shell got in my contacts and my hair and my mouth and my bra."**

 **"I can't tell if that's hot or not" Jaune said.**

 **"Not hot. "Weiss answered for him. "Egg shell in my bra is not hot."**

 **"Well, it's kinda hot." Jaune shrugged. "Boobs go in a bra. Up top" Jaune said as he raised his hand up.**

"Disgusting!" Weiss said.

"Well..." Qrow was about to say until he was stopped by both Glynda and Winter, giving him a very heated glare.

"Not one word." Glynda glared.

Qrow raised his hands up causally. "Alright fine..."

 **Neptune than air fives him. "Whoo! My man!" Jaune said.**

 **"Well, it sounds like costume duty is going great." Jaune commented.**

 **"So great." Neptune grinned "We're having the best time. Right Weiss." Neptune said as he nudged her.**

 **"I wish I was dead." Weiss deadpanned while Jaune just hummed in response.**

"So great." Yang remarked.

 **"How's the unwinnable bet going?" Weiss asked with a smirk.**

 **"Well, on the one hand, I fell through the ceiling and onto a pencil, but on the other hand, I also badly bruised my brain." Jaune said.**

"Ah, I've had those time from time." Nora said.

"I should say that explains so much, but I feel like that's only a small part." Weiss said quietly.

 **"If you wanted to make a bet with Ozpin, you should 'a made a bet you could win." Blake said. "Like who wears more denim jackets."**

 **"That was one time!" Jaune said. "You guys never forget anything." Jaune shook his head.**

"Did Jaune ever wear anything like that?" Saphron asked.

"No." Ren answered.

 **"You know, frankly, I'm a little surprised you don't think I can win this thing." Jaune said. "You're always telling me how I'm the best.**

 **Cut away to Jaune at his desk and Neptune walking to him. "You're the best, Jaune." Neptune complimented and handed him coffee.**

 **Cut to Jaune in the paper room. "Paperwork delivery." Jaune said as he handed a stack of papers.**

 **"You're the best, Jaune!" Neptune said.**

 ** _Cut to Jaune in the restroom._**

 **"Jaune, you're the best." Neptune said from within a toilet.**

 **"Thank you, Neptune." Jaune said.**

 ** _Cut back to the bullpen._**

 **"Yeah, maybe it's just Neptune" Jaune said in realization as the blue haired cop just shrugged.**

"He does encourage us a little too much." Sun said.

 **"Look, Jaune, I love you like you're one of my daughters" Yatsu said.**

 **"Really?" Jaune said with a raised brow.**

"Oh, I didn't he had kids." Velvet said, fondly. She was happy to hear that he had a family in this world.

"Good for him." Coco said in agreement.

 **"But it's not about you or how smart you are." Yatsu said. "It's about Captain Ozpin. The man's a genius."**

 **"He's had your number at every turn."**

 **"Well," Jaune spoke as he got up from his desk. "Not this day...turn...time." Jaune said, much to his Sargent confusion.**

 **"Sorry, I'm pretty sure I had a concussion back there." Jaune said as he suddenly was about to fall "Here I come." Jaune said until Yatsu catches him and lifted him back on the ground.**

 **"Oh, strong." Jaune commented as he was placed on his chair.**

"I do wonder how Arc will try and take the medal." Winter said.

"At this point, I have a few doubts" Glynda said.

"I'm still willing to see the results unfold" Ozpin said.

 **Moments later, Blake and Yatsu were currently inside the interrogation room as a row of people dressed like Royal Babies lined up.**

 **"Okay, here's the first set of Royal Babies I rounded up." Blake showed to the victim.**

 **"Popular costume." Blake said towards Yatsu.**

 **She then turned to the victim. "Any of these guys look familiar?"**

 **"Maybe the third guy?" The victim suggested the third man in the row. "The baby who mugged me was pretty short."**

 **Blake snickered at this.**

 **"You're not supposed to laugh at me." The victim said.**

"Blake!" Yang pretended to admonish. "I am appealed that you would laugh at a guy who got mugged by a royal baby!" Yang said in fake, shocked voice.

The raven haired Faunus rolled her eyes in annoyance at her partner. "Yang, please stop."

"Only when you learn how to behave yourself."

"God!" Blake groaned, placing her hands over her eyes.

 **Blake pressed the intercom button. "Number three, step forward and say, give me your money, you stupid bag of crap." Blake read out from a file.**

 **The man stood up and repeat those words. "Give me your money, you stupid bag of crap." The man said in a slightly nervous tone.**

 **"No, wrong giant baby." The victim said.**

 **"I still want to know what you got kicked out of catholic school." Yatsu brought up again. "Were you doing drugs?"**

 **"Worse." Blake said.**

 **"Selling drugs?" Yatsu suggested.**

 **"Worse." Blake repeated, turning her head to Yatsu with a serious look.**

"There something worse than that?" Kali asked, a little concerned and wanted to know what her child did.

 **"How bad could it have been?" Yatsu asked. "Did you burn down a church?" Yatsu asked, being very serious when asking.**

 **Blake then used the intercom again. "Number three, step forward and say the word "Worse"**

 **"Worse" The man repeated back.**

"Must be real bad." Nora said.

"I doubt it would be anything that serious." Ren said.

 **It then changed to moments later with Ozpin holding a file. "Excuse me, Nora." Ozpin stopped. "I can't find Arc anywhere and you're the only one who can decipher his handwriting."**

 **"He arrested that bunny," Ozpin pointed to the guy in his cell. "But I don't know what for."**

 **He let Nora take a look at the file with him. "He's either a crispy mother werewolf or cowboy mustard, Oslo, Norway."**

 **"Hmm," Nora hummed as she looked at the writing for herself and understood the context. "The bunny groped multiple women on the subway." Nora said.**

 **She turned to Ozpin. "Being able to read Jaune's writing is a gift." Nora said. "A useless, useless gift."**

 **Ozpin nodded in response as he turned his head to his a janitor in his office, but he knew better.**

"Oh come on, how obvious is that?" Weiss cried out.

"It does seem rather devoid of thought." Glynda said.

"I do admire his ingenuity." Ozpin admitted.

 **"Excuse me one second." Ozpin said as he walked away from Nora and towards his office.**

 **"Nice costume, Arc." Ozpin called out, causing the janitor to look up which was of course, Jaune Arc with a fake moustache.**

 **"No Arc here." Jaune said in a fake voice. "Just a normal janitor pushing trash around."**

 **"Come out of there." Ozpin demanded.**

 **Jaune sighed in response and did so, "Captain, hey!" Jaune greeted.**

 **"You really thought this was gonna work?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Uh, it did work." Jaune answered. "This whole janitor gambit was designed to fail" Jaune said.**

"Somehow I doubt that." Blake said.

"Please! Jaune has got this in the bag and is gonna win that bet!" Nora said, having faith in her leader.

 **"It's just like in chess, sometimes in order to win, you have to sacrifice your king." Jaune smirked.**

 **"That's exactly how you lose in chess." Ozpin pointed out. "Have you ever played the game?**

"Yes." Ozpin agreed with his other said.

 **"Yeah, I used to play with my Uncle Bob all the time, and he said I was great." Jaune said, remembering back to that moment.**

"Does Jaune have an Uncle Bob?" Blake asked the older Arc sister.

"I don't think so." Saphron said.

 ** _Flashback to Jaune's childhood where it shows a ten year old Jaune and his Uncle._**

 **"This is a game of concentration, Jaune" Uncle Bob said to his young nephew who listened to his Uncle. "So focus your mind, and start shooting."**

 **Jaune nodded in response and lifted his BB rifle up and shot at the standing chest pieces in front of him.**

 **"Now you're a master of chess, huh?" Jaune's uncle praised his shooting as drank a bear.**

"Kind of reminds me of when Uncle Qrow taught me and Yang how to play chess." Ruby said fondly.

Winter then gave Qrow a pointed glare.

"What? It's one way to learn how to play the game." Qrow defended.

 ** _Flash forward back to present day._**

 **"He taught me how to shoot backgammon too." Jaune said fondly.**

 **"I expected better of you." Ozpin said in a somewhat disappointed tone. "You could have at least created a diversion to distract me from your terrible costume."**

 **"Uh, I'm not a dumb butt." Jaune said with his smile still present. "I had a diversion planned. There was just a slight timing issue."**

 **Suddenly, a garbage can to the left, burst into flames.**

 **"Oh my god!" Jaune yelled in a false panicked tone. "Get down, everyone! There's a big fire!"**

"Well, that's one way to cause a distraction" Ironwood commented.

"By setting fire to property?" Glynda said, annoyed by Jaune destroying property.

"If it works, it works" Sun said.

 **"Captain, you better head over there for, like, 15 minutes and see what's going on with that!" Jaune advised with Ozpin still had a deadpan look on his face.**

 **"Beware of the back draft." Jaune warned. "I'll be in your office." Jaune said as he stood there waiting for him to leave but still stood there looking straight at him.**

 **"You have beautiful eyes." Jaune causally complimented.**

"Thank you, Mr Arc, but it's not going to work" Ozpin remarked with a grin as he drank his coffee.

 **Ozpin was still not moving, something Jaune had to accept.**

 **"Have it your way." Jaune said, dropping the act. "But you're gonna need this..." Jaune said as he tore the fake 'stashe off him. "And that." Jaune said as he placed it on Ozpin and gave him the broom.**

 **Jaune then gave him a pat and walked off. "It's filthy in there." Jaune advised as he walked off.**

"So far, Mr Arc is not boding well in this bet." Ozpin commented.

"It's still not gonna be enough to stop him." Saphron said.

 **DeKalb St.  
10:42pm**

 **Neptune and Weiss were currently inside of the club as people danced around the area, including Neptune, who was having the time of his life while Weiss was less than pleased and had her mask down.**

 **"Come on, Weiss! Loosen up!" Neptune yelled out as he danced to the rhythm. "You look like such a cop!"**

 **"Come on, have some fun, you know?" Neptune said as he continued to dance. "It'll help you blend in! Whoo!"**

"Wow, Neptune was not kidding when he said he was a bad dancer." Sun said.

"It's definitely something" Blake grinned.

 **Weiss then pulled her mask up, showing her annoyed face. "Stop trying to get me to love Halloween. It'll never work." Weiss shook her head while the blue haired cop continued to dance.**

 **"I'm backing it up!" Neptune said as Weiss cringed at Neptune's dancing.**

 **"Oh, god, please don't." Weiss said in disgust.**

"Is that even dancing?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't know." Qrow said. "Kids today can call anything dancing while looking like idiots."

 **After a few more moments, Weiss spotted something down below and nudged her partner. "Hey, heads up." Weiss pointed to a man selling drugs.**

 **"I'll cut him off at the exit!" Neptune said.**

 **"Okay" Weiss said as and Neptune went after the drug dealer, chasing after him throughout the club.**

 **"He ditched the drugs. I'm on it." Weiss called out as she crawled on the ground below, much to her disgust as she was forced to crawl through trash and litter on the ground.**

 **"Oh, everything is sticking to me." Weiss said in disgust as she crawled on the ground.**

"Ergh!" Weiss cringed. "Has no one heard of throwing your garbage away?"

"Eh, they're probably too drunk or stoned to care." Yang shrugged.

"And how do you know?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let's just say you see things when you go on a night on the town." Yang said.

 **She then found the abandoned drugs, much to her delight. She went to grab them, using her sleeve. "Okay, ugh...yes!" Weiss exclaimed as she grabbed the drugs.**

 **"Hey, watch out, man." A partier said as a sudden liquid poured on Weiss.**

 **"Ugh! What is that?" Weiss cried out. "How is it hot and cold?" Weiss exclaimed.**

"Unbelievable." Weiss cringed.

"Oh I don't know." Ilia said "I can see that happening" Ilia said, earning glares from the Schnee sisters.

 **99th Precinct  
11:22 pm**

 **Ozpin was currently back in his office, on the phone talking with someone. "So the soonest you can fix the ceiling is Monday?" Ozpin asked as he looked up at the hole above.**

 **He then noticed something strange suddenly fall on his desk. He saw a single feather placed there for some reason.**

 **He then looked up to his right to see that the ventilation shaft was just spitting out feathers from it.**

 **Ozpin picked up the feather on his desk and inspected it. "I'm gonna have to call you back." Ozpin said as he hung up the phone to investigate this.**

"What is it now?" Glynda groaned, usually doing so for one of Nora's hair brained schemes.

"It would appear that Jaune is using an unorthodox method." Ghira said.

 **At the other side of the vent, Jaune was currently holding a bunch of pigeons as he stood on something to reach the vent.**

 **But he wasn't having much luck with them. "Wait, stop scratching me!" Jaune hissed as the bird in his hand struggled. "We're supposed to be a team."**

"Yeah, birds! Don't disobey your leader" Nora said. "I know I would never scratch Jaune-Jaune."

"I think you bit him a few times" Ren pointed out.

"Hey, I told him what would happen if he tried to eat my pancakes." Nora said.

 **Ozpin then coughed, gaining the blonde Arc's attention.**

 **"Captain, hi." Jaune greeted causally. "I was just photocopying some stuff." Jaune made up.**

"With birds?" Winter asked with a raised brow.

 **"Are you trying to jam pigeons into my air-conditioning vent to flush me out of my office?" Ozpin asked while getting it mostly right.**

 **"Way to ruin the surprise." Jaune said.**

 **"How did you get those birds?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"By using my big, fat brain." Jaune said with a proud smile on his face.**

 ** _A few moments earlier..._**

 **Jaune Arc was currently on the roof of the building with a bag and some bread, trying to lure the pigeons with little success.**

 **"Get in the bag, you damn bird" Jaune hissed as he chased after one in front of him.**

 **"Eat the bread! Eat the bread!" Jaune demanded as he went after two more.**

 **"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Jaune declared as cornered one.**

"What a brain" Ilia remarked dryly.

"It would of worked" Ruby said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

 ** _Now._**

 **"All part of my elaborate plan to defeat you." Jaune said like he was in complete control.**

 **"So far, you and your big, fat brain are losing...badly." Ozpin stated in his monotone voice.**

 **Jaune just nodded. "Maybe, if we're talking about who's winning our bet? But if we're talking about who's holding more birds, I'm winning. Four-nothing."**

 **"You're only holding two." Ozpin stated.**

 **Jaune looked down to see the birds and then at his hand to see only a clump of feathers, which he tried to shake off him and cleared his throat.**

"Brilliant" Weiss remarked dryly.

 **Back with Neptune and Weiss, Neptune was talking about the time of his life back at the party. "Oh, when you were logging in the drugs, you missed some awesome stuff."**

 **"Guy walked by in full astronaut costume, gave me a hive five!" Neptune said in an excited tone.**

 **"He high fived me too" The skeleton answered who clearly wasn't Weiss, much to Neptune's confusion.**

"Huh, Weiss sounds a little manlier than usual" Ruby said.

"Ruby, that's not Weiss." Blake said, causing Ruby to nod in response.

"Wait, what do you mean by more than usual!?" Weiss cried out.

Ruby then had a nervous look on her face due to her angry partner.

 **"Wait, Hitchcock?" Neptune said, confused.**

 **"Darn it." Hitchcock said as he put the skeleton mask up, revealing a man in his sixties. "I wasn't supposed to talk, but I got so excited about that astronaut."**

 **"What is happening?" Neptune asked.**

 **"Weiss paid me fifty Lien to trade places with her for the rest of the night." Hitchcock answered.**

 **"Really?" Neptune said in disbelief.**

"Wow." Yang said. "It looks like Blake and Weiss are acting like jerks."

"Hey!" Blake and Weiss said at the same time, offended.

 **"Yeah." Hitchcock nodded. "I'm gonna use that money to buy two suits." Hitchcock grinned while Neptune had a look of disappointment on his face.**

"What an odd man." Kali said.

 **Jaune was currently walking towards Nora. "Well, I was gonna ask you to tell the captain that I brought in royal babies for Belladonna," Jaune said.**

 **"But I'm sure he already knows, since he's always one step ahead of me." Jaune said in a disappointed tone as he looked at Ozpin's office and waved at him and he waved back.**

 **"Aw, why so down, little clown?" Nora said in a sympathetic tone.**

 **"I'm just sick of losing to Ozpin." Jaune sighed. "I want that medal."**

 **Nora leaned in and whispered. "It's not real gold. I tried selling it online. Zero bids."**

"Oh for goodness sake." Glynda sighed, reminding herself to make sure to check Ozpin's office when she has a chance to make sure Nora didn't take anything.

"Nice." Qrow complimented.

 **"But here's some advice I gave to the girls at MT dance troupe at the "Dance till you drop" tournament." Nora said. "That advice was dance. Dance! Dance." Nora said with a quiet but fiery passion.**

 **"Yeah, I'm not really sure that applies here, Nora." Jaune said in an unsure tone.**

"I doubt you could dance your problems away." Velvet said.

"You clearly didn't see Jaune's moves at the dance." Nora said.

"No," Velvet sighed. "But I wish I had." Velvet quietly added.

 **"It does apply." Nora insisted. "It means don't give up. We would've won if Natasha's water hadn't broken."**

 **"Oh, Natasha had her baby?" Jaune said in a sincere tone.**

 **"You know Natasha?" Nora said.**

 **"Yeah." Jaune replied.**

 **"Yeah." Nora said as well.**

 **"Her dog has Lupus." They both said at the same time.**

 **"Yeah" Jaune said.**

 **"That was a trip" Nora commented.**

 **"Small world." Jaune added.**

 **"Yeah." Nora agreed.**

 **"Alright," Jaune sighed as he got up from his chair. "I'm gonna go cry." Jaune said as he left.**

"Poor Jaune..." Pyrrha said in a sympathetic tone.

 **Nora watched as he left and leaned into the phone. "I kind of feel bad for him." Nora said.**

 **"Don't." Ozpin's voice came from the other line. "He brought it on himself...you can hang up now."**

 **Neptune walked over to Weiss's desk, dressed in his normal attire. "You paid money to get out of working with me?"**

"He's right" Blake said. "You can't just fix things by buying people off" Blake said.

"This isn't our world, I didn't do it." Weiss defended. "Though I would've, considering the mess my counterpart has suffered."

 **"Neptune, I had to." Weiss said. "Tonight has been awful. Halloween is the worst, and I don't understand why you like it."**

 **"No, all the things that you think are bad about Halloween are what make it great." Neptune said.**

 **"The big kids egg you. Then you and your friend run away together." Neptune said, gesturing to Weiss. "Friendships are forged in the crucible of Halloween adversity...That's all I wanted for us."**

 **Weiss said nothing to this, now feeling bad for leaving her friend alone.**

"I...didn't see it like that." Weiss said, feeling bad for upsetting Neptune.

 **"You can keep the wig." Neptune said, tossing it on her desk. "I don't need it anymore." Neptune sadly said as he walked away.**

 **"I don't really need it either..." Weiss said sadly.**

"No one does." Sun said.

 **Ozpin was looking over something on his laptop, concentrated on his work. Until...**

 **"Hey Captain Ozpin," Jaune's voice rang out from the bullpen. "Can you come out here for one sec?" Jaune asked like a child.**

"Does he ever stop?" Ironwood asked, surprised by the Arc's constant persistence.

"No, he does not." Ozpin said. "It's one of Mr Arc's valuable traits."

 **Ozpin took his glasses off and sighed at this, thinking that this was another foolish attempt. He got up to leave his office and locked the door behind him.**

 **Ozpin looked to see a...Interesting sight before him as he turned to the blonde. "You need something, Arc?"**

 **"Yes, I do." Jaune said in a confident voice. "Hit it, Royal Babies!" Jaune ordered as behind him were a bunch of grown men in baby suits and crowns, standing in formation.**

 **Music then came in as the Baby Men walked around the bullpen in random order, one of them cutting the chain to Ozpin's key.**

"Which of them has the key now?" Ruby asked.

"I can't tell." Yang said, having trouble keeping track of the babies.

"Man, Arc really outsmarted Ozpin this time." Coco commented.

"I wouldn't say that." The headmaster said.

 **They started to pass the key around to one another as Ozpin carefully kept track of where the key was going, but there were also a bunch of false keys to throw him off.**

 **Inside the communal area, Jaune was currently pressing the real key into a mould. But Ozpin then opened the door and entered, much to Jaune's dismay.**

 **"What? No!" Jaune moaned in annoyance at Ozpin once again being a step ahead.**

"Seriously, how are you always one step ahead?" Yang cried out.

"Restrain yourself, Miss Xiao Long," Glynda reprimanded.

 **"Give me my keys." Ozpin demanded in a stern tone.**

 **"Will you stop catching me?" Jaune asked. "Do you have any idea how much I spent on key chains?"**

 **Ozpin took a millisecond to think on it. "Twenty-three Lien?" Ozpin guessed.**

 **"Wow that is unbelievably close." Jaune said, amazed by his guess. "22.76." Jaune said.**

"That is impressive." Sun said.

 **Ozpin then put his hand out. "Keys."**

 **"Okay, look. Tonight has been a little humiliating." Jaune said in a bargaining tone. "Things are not going well, so I'm gonna just throw this out there..." Jaune said.**

"That would be an understatement." Ilia said.

 **"What do you say we call of the bet and pretend this whole thing never happened?" Jaune offered.**

 **"Oh, I'm not letting you off the hook." Ozpin said, not wanting to let this go.**

 **"What? No. Pfft..." Jaune scoffed. "I mean to give you an out, so you could save face." Jaune said like he had a handle on this.**

 **"This is getting...sad." Ozpin commented.**

"Yes." Weiss said in agreement. "It's clear that Ozpin is just going to outsmart Arc."

 **"Yeah, for you." Jaune threw back as he gave him back his keys.**

 **Blake Belladonna was currently going over some files when Yatsu came up towards her, clearing his throat to gain her attention.**

 **"So I called your school." Yatsu said as he sat down in front of her and held a folder. "And I managed to get a hold of one sister Bernadette."**

 **"I remember that old bag." Blake said. "She was my favourite."**

"Sounds like it." Ren dryly said.

"Heh...old bag." Nora giggled to herself.

 **"Well, guess what she said." Yatsu asked rhetorically. "Apparently, you were a model student and transferred of your own volition."**

 **Blake looked around to make sure that no one else was listening in and then leaned towards the Sarge. "Fine. The reason I left catholic school was because I got into the ballet academy." Blake explained.**

 **"I was a classical dancer. And I was good." Blake finished.**

"Oh, well it doesn't sound so bad." Blake said, not sure why her other self would hide that.

"Perhaps she wishes to maintain her reputation as someone who isn't as easily, as she would put it, soft." Winter said.

 **Yatsu grinned at this. "I knew it!" Yatsu said in a satisfied tone. "I knew you were a big softy."**

 **Blake then stood up. "You tell anyone, I break your face." Blake threatened as she kicked the door to her file cabinet and walked off.**

 **"No you won't" Yatsu remarked. "You're too sensitive." Yatsu chuckled as he teased Blake, much to her annoyance.**

"Man, I remember the last time someone called you a softie." Ruby said towards her sister.

Yang grinned at this. "Yep, literally lifted him up by his leg to prove him wrong."

 **Ozpin was currently sat in his office, trying to do his work and win the bet. When...Weiss came into the room with a distressed face.**

 **"Captain, sorry to interrupt." Weiss said as her captain looked up. "Some officers just arrested Arc."**

 **"What!?" Ozpin said in shock.**

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha Velvet, Saphron and Glynda all yelled at once.

 **"They caught him scaling on the side of the building with a blowtorch!"**

 **Ozpin sighed at this, when does this ever stop with the Arc? Does he have no sense of reason? He'll get his answers as he got up from his desk.**

"My word" Glynda groaned. "Is there no end to Jaune's obsession?"

"Apparently not" Ozpin said calmly.

"He's clearly gone too far." Weiss said.

"To be fair, I would resort to that" Ruby said.

"Me too." Nora said.

 **Ozpin opened the door to the interrogation room where he was greeted by Jaune, dressed a classic robber outfit.**

 **"Captain!" Jaune said as he looked up from his desk with a smile. "Welcome to the endgame." Jaune spoke in a quiet voice.**

 **"Would you care to shake the hand of the man who defeated who?" Jaune asked as he got up from the table, only to be pulled back down due to his cuffs.**

 **"Forgot I was wearing handcuffs. Oh, that hurt." Jaune hissed in pain. "Whoo!" Jaune cried out and chuckled at the same time.**

"He seems rather happy for a man who is currently under arrest." Ironwood said.

"No doubt he'll claim this to be another part of his plan" Winter said.

 **The screen went to black for a brief moment before it shows Ozpin sitting in front of Jaune with a disapproved look on his face.**

 **"Climbing the side of the building with a blowtorch." Ozpin recapped. "What were you thinking?"**

 **"I was thinking I had better core strength." Jaune said. "I got winded, like, ten feet up."**

 **"I knew you wouldn't win the bet," Ozpin stated. "But your performance tonight has made me question not only how good a detective you are, but, quite frankly, how smart you are."**

"Which isn't saying much" Weiss remarked, causing glares from Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and Saphron.

 **"Well, that's not surprising." Jaune said. "You constantly underestimate me."**

 **"No, you've been correctly estimated." Ozpin insisted as he leaned forward. "You have five minutes until your deadline," Ozpin recapped. "And here you are, handcuffed to a table, in a locked room."**

 **"Which is precisely where I planned on being." Jaune said like he really was in control as he leaned forward.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, confused.

"He's just bluffing, Ruby" Weiss dismissed.

"No, I don't think he is." Ren said.

 **"Captain, let me tell you a little story..." Jaune began to explain. "You remember when I fell through you ceiling?"**

 **"Yes, that was six hours ago." Ozpin answered.**

 **"It was, I admit, a disastrous failure." Jaune admitted with no shame. "But it gave me the idea for Herman," Jaune grinned. "The friendly janitor you met."**

 **"With Herman, I commenced the perfect crime." Jaune said like a tactical genius.**

 **"I caught you as Herman." Ozpin pointed out.**

"Exactly..." Weiss said.

 **"But you didn't catch Blake." Jaune said with his signature grin**

The audience were immediately confused by this.

"Blake?" Weiss said.

"Me?" Blake said.

 ** _Flashback to a few hours ago where Ozpin had caught Jaune as the janitor._**

 **"Come out of there." Ozpin demanded as Jaune sighed in annoyance in response and walked out of the room.**

 **"As it turns out our friend Blake is great at picking locks." Jaune's voice spoke as Blake was just crouched down below, picking at the safe, undetected as Blake had managed to open the safe with success.**

 ** _Back to Now_**

 **"That doesn't surprise me." Ozpin said.**

 **"No, me neither." Jaune said in agreement.**

"Is it really that unsurprising?" Blake said, annoyed.

"Nope." The entity of Team RWBY said.

"Not really." The rest of Team JNPR.

"Hard not to see." Velvet and Coco said.

"It's pretty obvious" Sun and Ilia said.

Blake just huffed and folded her arms.

 **"Of course, I had to find a way to get her out of your office without you seeing her." Jaune continued.**

 ** _Back to when Jaune was speaking with Ozpin as the janitor._**

 **"So I created a diversion." Jaune said as the past Jaune pressed a button behind him, causing the bin to catch fire.**

 **"Not mistimed, perfectly timed." Jaune said. "So she could escape unseen." Jaune said as it showed Blake rushing past behind Jaune and Ozpin, going unnoticed.**

"I see..." Ozpin hummed.

 ** _Back with Jaune and Ozpin in the interrogation room._**

 **"What about the pigeons?" Ozpin asked, growing very interested.**

 **"Oh, the Gray pigeons?" Jaune answered.**

 ** _Cut to Jaune with said pigeons in his hands._**

 **"They were a red herring. Thank you." Jaune said. "Their only purpose was to draw you into the copy room while two members of my team broke into your locked office" Jaune explained as it shows Yatsu hosting Weiss into the office.**

 **"So now I had a way into your office and an open cabinet." Jaune said as Weiss opened the window and was lifted up by the Sarge.**

"Wait, I'm a part of this!?" Weiss said, shocked.

"It appears so," Glynda said, genuinely surprised that Jaune did this behind Ozpin's back.

 **Back to now.**

 **"All that was left was for the Royal Babies to steal your keys."**

 **"Yes, but you didn't need the keys." Ozpin reminded. "The cabinet was already unlocked. You needed a way into the safe."**

 **"And I got it..."**

"How?" Pyrrha wondered out loud.

 ** _Cut to when the Royal Babies were moving around in the Bullpen._**

 **"You were so concerned with getting your keys back, you didn't even notice the sergeant steal your phone." Jaune said as the screen showed the exact events happening and even to Yatsu passing the phone along to someone else.**

 **"That's right, even the sergeant is on my side." Jaune gloated.**

"Wow, surprised a big guy like him could get the drop on the head teacher." Coco said, impressed.

 **Yatsu then passed a key onto Neptune. "I then had Neptune dust your screen cover for prints." Jaune explained. "The greasiest smudges revealed the four numbers you use the most..."**

 ** _Back to now._**

 **"The four numbers in your pass code." Jaune revealed. "Based on your advanced age, I assume that you use the same passcode for everything..." Jaune guessed. "Your phone, your email, and, of course, your safe." Jaune grinned.**

 **"That would be a fair assumption." Ozpin simply answered.**

The adults just shifted in their seats, moving their heads away, expect for Qrow who had a smug look.

"Bunch of oldies" Qrow remarked.

"You'll be old one day, Qrow, believe me." Ozpin said.

"Please. When I'm at that age, I'll be too senile to care."

 **"It was at that point that I bumped into a girl dressed as a sexy robot, and we got our flirt on...hard."**

 ** _Screen then cuts to Jaune walking up a stair case when he met said robot girl._**

 **"'Sup?" Jaune greeted in a smooth voice.**

 **"'Sup?" The girl greeted, charmed by the blonde.**

 **"Jaune Arc." The blonde greeted, showing his badge with a smile.**

 **Cut to now.**

 **"And how was flirting part of the plan?" Ozpin asked, confused.**

 **"Oh, it wasn't." Jaune admitted. "It just ruled."**

"Nice." Sun nodded. "Jaune seems really chill at this."

Pyrrha and Velvet glared at both the robot girl and at Sun.

 **"And that brings us to five minutes ago," Jaune said, getting back on track of the story. "When Weiss came to your office and told you that I had been arrested."**

 **"I knew she's the only one you would believe because, frankly, she's usually too lame to take part in these kinds of things."**

"Hey!" Weiss cried out in offence. "I am not lame! Right?" Weiss asked her fellow teammates.

They shifted nervously in their seats, not able to find the right words.

"Are you serious!?" Weiss said in annoyance before she huffed and sat back down.

 ** _Cut back to Ozpin's office._**

 **"And as you walked over here," Jaune continued as Neptune was behind a window and struggled to get through carefully. "Neptune awkwardly stuffed himself through the window and opened your safe."**

 **Neptune then crawled his way over to the safe.**

"Sounds about right." Sun nodded in agreement.

 **"We had the four numbers of your code, which meant there were 24 possible combinations for Neptune to try." Jaune counted as Neptune pressed on the buttons. "That could take up to four minutes, which is why I really dragged out this explanation."**

 ** _Back to now._**

 **"I mean, really stretched it." Jaune insisted. "I don't know if you noticed, but there were times where I was like, what am I even talking about?" Jaune spoke in a fake panicked voice.**

 **"This isn't..." Jaune would of continued when his watch beeped, signifying him.**

 **"Oh." Jaune said as he turned off the watch. "But now, four minutes is up." Jaune announced. "Which means Vasilias is either on the other side of that door holding your medal," Jaune listed.**

 **"Or I've lost." Jaune as Captain Ozpin got up and walked towards the door to see the outcome.**

"Well, the moment of truth is here." Ozpin said.

"Let's see if Mr Arc is correct" James said as he leaned in, interested to see the outcome.

The audience held their breath to see if Jaune Arc had finally outsmarted Ozpin in this world.

 **Ozpin gave one last look at Jaune before he opened the door...where Neptune was standing, holding the medal.**

"Yes!" Ruby and Nora said at once.

The rest of the students smiled at Jaune's victory while Weiss was shocked that Jaune was able to pull this off.

"I don't believe it" Glynda in shock, her student had just outsmarted the headmaster.

"Hmm...Well I'll be." Ozpin said, sounding genuinely impressed.

 **"Well, Captain, it seems that Jaune..." Neptune spoke as Ozpin grabbed the medal with an impressed look. "Isn't the only person you underestima..." Neptune spoke until Ozpin shut the door on him.**

 **"20 seconds to spare." Jaune said as he looked at his watch. "Game over, Captain." Jaune said, with pride in his voice over his victory. "Check me."**

 **"I think you mean "checkmate" Ozpin corrected. "You really need to learn to play chess."**

"Good luck." Saphron said.

 **Jaune just nodded in response.**

 **"How did you get everyone to help you?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"I appealed to their sense of teamwork and camaraderie with a rousing speech that would put Shakespeare to shame." Jaune said.**

James nodded in response. "I do like the sound of that"

 **Back a few hours ago.**

 **Jaune stood on top of his desk in a pose while his co-workers and friends watched him.**

 **"For too long, we've been put down, ridiculed, made to wear ties!" Jaune spoke in a Scottish voice. "But no more!" Jaune dramatically declared.**

 **"For today, WE DEFEAT HIM!" Jaune yelled as his threw his fist in the air.**

"...I could do without the accent though." James said.

"I think it works for some reason" Ruby said.

 **Back to now.**

 **"And that worked?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"No, no, no. Not at all." Jaune admitted.**

 ** _Back to then._**

 **The rest weren't as interested and just walked off...**

 **"My speech did not inspire them." Jaune said as he his past self was annoyed by this.**

 **"Come one." Jaune moaned.**

"Team JNPR would've of followed him in a heartbeat!" Nora cried out, with Ren and Pyrrha agreeing with Nora, but not as loudly.

"As would Team RWBY!" Ruby chimed in, pumping her fist up.

 ** _Back to now._**

 **"So I bribed them." Jaune said. "I told them that if we pulled this off, I would do all of their paperwork" Jaune told the captain his grin still present.**

 **"And since you're doing all my paperwork..."**

 **"I'm impressed, Arc." Ozpin admitted, proud of his ingenuity. "Well done."**

 **"Thank you, sir." Jaune said with respect.**

"I must say, I am very impressed with Mr Arc's planning." Ozpin said. "He has quite the bright mind."

"That he does." James said in agreement.

 **Ozpin opened the door to see that Neptune was still standing there. "In fact, the thing that you failed to see, Captain Teamwork, is exactly..." Neptune carried on as Ozpin left the room.**

 **Jaune was still cuffed in the interrogation room. "Captain?" Jaune called out. "Sir?" Jaune cried out with a nervous grin. "He's not coming back." Jaune stated.**

 **Hours later, Neptune was currently at his desk, packing up his things when Yatsuhashi yelled to him. "Vasilias, I need you in the briefing room."**

 **Neptune nodded and complied with the order.**

 **When he opened the door to the room, he was greeted to a sight that really amazed him; his friends and co-workers dressed in costume.**

"Aw, that's cool!" Ruby smiled at her friends dressed in costume, even Weiss.

 **"What is all this?" Neptune said with a growing smile.**

 **"You know I think Halloween is for jerks?" Weiss asked, while wearing police tape around her. "Well, this Halloween, I was the jerk."**

"I really was." Weiss said in agreement with her other self, with her friends comforting her.

 **"I'm sorry about tonight." Weiss apologized.**

 **"I'm sorry about tonight." Jaune repeated out loud. "We found the title for Schnee's follow-up sex tape!" Jaune joked, wearing a cloak and crown and got a high five from Blake, dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.**

"Don't high five at that, Blake!" Weiss said annoyed.

"It wasn't me..." Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

 **"I'm sorry I couldn't convince you to love Halloween" Neptune said to Weiss.**

 **"It's not your fault." Weiss said. "I was terrible."**

 **"It's not your fault. I was terrible, is also one of your sex tapes" Jaune quickly said, causing Weiss to smack him.**

"I would've aimed for the face." Weiss muttered.

"Don't mess with perfection." Pyrrha mumbled.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha quickly said.

 **"Halloween is unbearable" Weiss said. "But it was slightly less unbearable with you." Weiss smiled.**

 **She then snapped her head to Jaune. "Don't." Weiss warned the blonde who was about to make another joke but stopped.**

"Title of your sex tape!" Yang quickly said, causing Weiss to smack her arm. "Ha! I am so gonna be using that when we get home!"

 **"Anyway." Weiss said, turning back to Neptune. "We're all going to the bar, so get changed," Weiss said as she was about to place the wig back onto Neptune. "Cause you can't be the only on there not wearing a 'stume."**

 **"'Stume!" Neptune said with excitement in his voice. "Oh, my god it caught on."**

 **"No." Jaune said, as did the rest of the 99 crew as they all went to enjoy their party.**

"And it never will" Sun finished.

 **After a while of party Jaune saw his Captain and spoke to him.**

 **"Ah, Captain Ozpin." Jaune greeted with his arms folded. "It so nice to see you." Jaune said as Ozpin came by, holding a caramel apple. "Never thought I'd say that." Jaune said.**

 **"Hmm, A poor winner. I never would've guessed." Ozpin smiled.**

 **"Yeah, you would've," Jaune retorted. "Way to go all out on the costume, by the way." Jaune complied as Ozpin wore a single eye-patch.**

"Really Oz..." Qrow said.

"Like you could pull it off." Ozpin said.

 **"I believe you have an announcement to make," Jaune said as he stepped to one side. "So the floor is yours."**

 **Ozpin sighed at his Detective's childish behaviour but went along with it. "Attention, everyone." Ozpin said as all the cops turned their view at him.**

 **"Jaune Arc is an amazing Detective...slash genius." Ozpin said out loud with Jaune mouthing the last words with a satisfied smile on his face.**

 **"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to do." Ozpin finished as everyone rounded an applause and continued their party.**

Everyone else in the audience also clapped for the young Arc, feeling like he had earned this praise over his ingenuity and his careful thinking.

 **Back in the bullpen, Blake walked towards Yatsu, who merely had salt and pepper on his pecs.**

 **"Officer in the 92nd got the Royal Baby mugger." Blake informed her sergeant. "He had 19 wallets in his diaper." Blake said as Yatsu made a face.**

 **"WE GOT A RUNNER!" An officer called out as a guy dressed like a caveman ran for his life. Blake then got in his way and choke slammed him into the ground, violently.**

 **"Damn!" Yatsu exclaimed in shock.**

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed in shock and was impressed by the quick move that her partner did.

"Nice." Qrow nodded.

 **Blake turned the runner on his stomach and turned to Yatsu. "Oh, I didn't tell you." Blake suddenly remembered while keeping her hold on the runner. "I got kicked out of ballet school for beating the crap out of ballerinas" Blake informed as she arrested the runner while Yatsu looked on, impressed.**

 **Hitchcock and Scully watched from afar. "It's a good thing we gave him a heads up." Hitchcock said.**

 **"Team effort." Scully lazily said as he held up his coffee. "Go Nine-Nine."**

"But they didn't do anything..." Ruby said as the screen turned off.

"So, what are your thoughts?" View asked.

"I'm glad to see Mr Arc enact out his plans to win over Ozpin" Ironwood admitted.

"Even though he did act a little immature while doing it" Winter said.

"It's part of his charm" Saphron said with a smile.

"Well I'll just load up the next world to see." View said as he went back above.

"It was nice to see Jaune like that." Pyrrha said.

"Indeed." Ren said in agreement. "I actually hope to see more."

Ozpin just calmly sipped his coffee. "Well, congratulations on your victory, Mr Arc. And I applaud you for your efforts." The headmaster thought to himself.

"But be warned, next time..." Ozpin thought as he had a dark look. "I will be ready. And I will be the winner."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Brooklyn Nine Nine is one of my favourite shows to watch and I enjoy every episode since. And to anyone wondering, yes, I will be doing each heist once a year on Halloween.**

 **Originally, I wasn't going to add in the side stories but changed my mind when I saw there was enough time in the month and decided to go ahead once I finished with the main story.**

 **Also, fun fact, but this story has reached over 1,000,000 views. I gotta, I was very happy to see it to say the least. So, thanks for that.**

 **One last thing, I wasn't sure if I had time to do this chapter, but now that I have eleven more days, I'm glad to say that I can fit one more Halloween themed chapter in. Stay tuned for next time, we visit the town of Halloween...Thanks and see you around!**


	30. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Hashirama 1710: It will come, but not for a long while.**

 **Jocoleman2017: Sorry, but my powers to see into the future isn't quite working today.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Yes.**

 **Fyr RedNight: I'm glad I made it that enjoyable for you.**

 **Writer 2018: Thanks, I appreciate it. I mean there is the possibility of doing Beyond.**

 **SGArkosfan: That was a very funny moment. I understand, things just happen. Also, loving your reaction series so far.**

 **Gardien1204: I can understand.**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **MAJORMATTT1234: Glad you liked it.**

 **ChoasTheVixen: I wouldn't mind checking it out.**

 **GrayAngel13: And you will.**

 **Razmire: Glad I could get you to enjoy it. Mine too.**

 **Justus80: I can do what I can.**

 **Miguel Castro: As I stated, I will do the Broly movie at some point.**

 **Shirou 6655: I do thoughts on that...but they're different then what you would expect.**

 **Nameless: I understand and I will try to make an effort to put in more couples. As for Dark Jaune, not sure if I can at the moment.**

 **Spiderboy2002: While I wouldn't mind doing Starkiller, I will not do it as a betrayed story as I find those unrealistic.**

 **Roktoof: I will do.**

 **Stratos263: Indeed.**

 **Draco711: That sounds really good. I may have to try that.**

 **Polish Freelancer 115: Yes.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: No, but I will be doing another one, based on Zeo.**

 **Agent-G: I will try and see that movie properly.**

 **Greer123: He doesn't mind it, he just learns to adapt.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: First off, you do really good job on those reactions. Second, I will make Hidden Enemy the next Clone Wars whenever I get back to it.**

 **Dark Soldier 41: Possibly Arrow or Batman.**

 **Eye Sea I: I will intend to.**

* * *

View was currently looking over a different assortment of orbs of which he would normally find. These orbs were more or less Halloween based. Even though it wasn't the month, he felt that time moved a lot slower for him for some reason.

"Let's see which one of these will do it?" View asked himself, holding his chin in contemplation.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head, indicating he had the perfect idea.

"I think I know the perfect world..." View said as he searched the chest and found the world he thought off. He then walked off back to the viewing area.

"Oh, forgot about this." View said as he grabbed the light bulb from the air. "Don't know how that keeps happening around here."

Backing the theatre, the students were currently talking with one another.

"So do you think Jaune would be able to pull something like that off in Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"I doubt it." Weiss said. "Beacon is a very different place then to the 99"

I tend to agree." Blake said. "But as we saw, we were fooled and Jaune was able to beat Ozpin."

"Maybe Jaune will convince us to join if he ever does this thing back home." Yang said.

"He'll have to have something very worth the while if he's ever going to convince us." Weiss said.

"Well, I know he'll offer Ruby cookies." Ren said.

"I won't lie, that'll win me over." Ruby admitted.

Before they couldn't continue the conversation any further, View came back into the theatre room holding the orb he mentioned.

"Another world to show, eh View." Coco asked. "I'm hoping it's a good one."

"Well, I'm hoping it'll please some of you." View said.

"So what can you tell us about this one?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, this one is a bit unique to say the least." View said. "Though its appearance will be a bit deceiving, it's not what you may seem."

"Well, that's not vague in the least." Sun said.

"It isn't gonna upset Adrian is it?" Saphron asked, worried for her son.

"No, no." View said. "It look a little scary, but I assure you that nothing bad will happen"

"Is there anyone else you can say about this world?" Ironwood asked.

"Other than the fact that it does contain a few songs here or there."

"Wait, songs?" Blake asked in a confused voice.

View nodded in response.

"So, are we going to see Jaune sing in this?" Velvet asked, trying to hide her smile at the thought.

"I would think so, yes." View nodded.

"Oh goodie, a musical..." Qrow remarked.

"I bet he is going to sound awesome!" Nora said. "I bet he's like a rocker!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath" Weiss said, remembering when Jaune tried to serenade her.

"Ah, remember Miss Schnee, these worlds are very different from yours..." View said as he prepared to throw the orb. "Especially this one..." View finished as he tossed the orb.

 **The screen was black at first, with an eerie music playing in the background. But soon words appeared on the screen before the audience.**

 **The Nightmare before Christmas.**

"Interesting title." Ozpin said.

"But what does it mean exactly." Glynda pondered.

 **The screen then changed to a forest, the sun rising as the tress were blowing. But in the middle of these trees were a number of doors with symbols on them.**

 **"Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams." A Narrator's voice spoke as the screen showed each door with its own unique symbol. "For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old."**

"So each door represents a different holiday?" Winter said to herself as she watched in interest.

"That sounds cool!" Ruby said in awe.

 **"Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from." The Narrator said as the screen stopped moving once it reached one of the doors, a doors with the symbol of a smiling Jack o Lantern on it.**

 **If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun..." The Narrator finished as the door opened, nothing but blackness as the screen zoomed in, entering into a new strange world.**

"And it appears that Halloween is the one we're seeing." Ironwood observed.

 **Music started to play as a lone jack o lantern appeared in mid-air, with autumn leaves brushing in the wind. It was soon realized that it was a scarecrow with a jack o lantern for a head and had a sign above him that read. "Halloween Town"**

"Oh, ominous" Nora said.

"Is that music playing in the background?" Ilia asked.

"I guess this is where the musical aspect comes in." Ren said.

 **The wind then moved the scarecrow into another direction, as if he were pointing his way to something. The view kept moving, until it reached a grave yard.**

 **" _Boys and girls of every age!_ " A shadow in the shape of a ghost sang.**

 ** _"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_** **A wolf like shadow appeared on another grave.**

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, wolfy" Nora said in an excited tone.

 ** _"Come with us and you will see..."_** **A two headed shadow appeared before the gates of the graveyard opened up. _"This is our town of Halloween!"_**

 ** _"This is Halloween!"_** **A trio of ghosts sang out as they hovered around some spikes. _"This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_ The ghosts sang as pumpkins fell from the sky and landed on each pike, each one with a different expression.**

 ** _"This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright"_** **The ghosts sang as they flew towards a town.**

 ** _"IT'S OUR TOWN! EVERYBODY SCREAM!"_** **The ghosts screeched as they entered inside a dark house. _"In this town of Halloween."_**

 ** _"I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_** **A voice said as it did indeed have glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.**

"I knew it..." Ruby said quietly in an intense voice, remembering the time when she was little and she would tell Yang and her dad about the monster but they didn't believe her.

"I must say, it is a very interesting tune" Ren said as he listened to the music.

 **The screen then changed to a staircase. _"I am the one hiding under your stairs..."_ A voice sang as a hand reached out that had snakes for fingers. _"Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"_**

Pyrrha slightly shivered at the sight of that monster, remembering something similar to her childhood.

 **The screen then changed to a mansion. " _This is Halloween, this is Halloween..."_**

 ** _"Halloween!" A vampire emerged from behind a grandfather clock._**

 ** _"Halloween!" another came out of a sofa like coffin._**

 ** _"Halloween!" another came out of a large chair._**

 ** _"Halloween!" The last one hanging upside down._**

"Ergh...vampires." Weiss cringed.

"Not a fan?" Yang asked.

"Not at all." Weiss remarked.

 **The vampires walked in a single file line out of their home and into their streets. _"In this town, we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song!"_**

 ** _"In this town! Don't we love it know, everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_** **The Mayor, Leonardo, sang as he suddenly rotated his body around, his head still in place.**

"Leo?" James said in surprise.

Sun was also shocked to see his headmaster.

"Apparently he's one of these monsters as well." Qrow slurred, already getting drunk.

 **A cat was running his way down some stairs and into an alleyway. _"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can..."_ The cat then leapt onto a trash can. "Something's waiting now to pounce, and how..."**

"I feel like something bad is gonna happen" Blake said.

"Oh come on, Blake don't be a scaredy cat." Yang teased. "It's not like..."

 ** _"YOU'LL SCREAM!"_** **A monster suddenly popped out of a trash can, flinging the cat away.**

"Holy crap!" Yang yelled out loud, surprising her friends around her. She looked to see her partner grinning at her. "Not a word." Yang wanted.

"Now who's a scaredy cat?" Blake teased.

 **"This is Halloween!" A werewolf sang as he came in bursting through the wall.**

 **"Red 'n black!"**

 **"Slimy green!" A gloopy monster sang as he came out of a sewer grate.**

 **"Aren't you scared?" The werewolf asked.**

 **"Well, that's just fine!" A pair of witches on broomsticks said as they flew. _"Say it once, say it twice Take the chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_ The witches sang as they flew out of a well as a large hanging tree with a face came in, with hanging skeletons on his branches.**

"Well, it looks like those guys are just hanging around" Yang punned, calming down after that jumpscare.

 ** _"Everybody scream, everybody scream!"_** **The tree sang in a booming voice as he showed his skeleton men. _"In our town of Halloween!"_ The Skeletons sang as the tree opened his mouth and the screen zoomed in.**

 **Suddenly, a clown on a wheel came on screen. _"I am the clown with tear away face!"_ He then took his own face off, revealing nothing but a black void. _"Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"_ The clown said in a deep voice before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

Nora stared at the screen intensely. "I ain't scared of you clown boy!" Nora whispered, knowing she would take him on.

"Nora, it isn't here." Ren tried to calm down.

"You don't know that, Renny" Nora proclaimed.

 **The screen then changed to a girl with Gray skin and stitches brushing her hair. _"I am the who when you call who's there."_**

 ** _"I am the wind blowing through your hair."_**

Ruby felt like she knew that girl, but couldn't tell who it was.

 **The moon above then had fearsome shadow appear on it. " _I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_ Bats then came flying out of the shadows mouth.**

 ** _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween..."_** **A chorus sang as more town people came into Halloween Town. _"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_**

 **A guillotine then sliced onto a pumpkin where two children where at. _"Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare!"_**

"Damn, those are some creepy looking kids." Qrow remarked.

 ** _"That's our job..."_** **A parent monster said. _"But we're not mean..."_ The mother sang. " _In our town of Halloween!"_**

"I suppose none of these monsters possess any real negative treats" Glynda said. "Merely doing what comes natural to them."

 ** _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"_** **The mayor sang as he gestured to a monster behind him, the monster was pulling a horse while the jack o lantern with the pumpkin head was riding.**

"Hey, it's that scarecrow from before." Velvet pointed out.

"What are they doing with it?" Coco asked.

 ** _"Skeleton Jaune might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin"_** **The town's people sang.**

"Wait, Jaune?" Saphron said as her son watched on, he was a little scared at first but after watching it a little more, he didn't see these monsters to be mean.

 ** _"This is Halloween, everybody scream..."_** **The Jack o scarecrow suddenly sprung into life as he grabbed a torch from one of the town's people.**

 ** _"Won't ya please make way for a very special guy"_** **The skeletons sang as the woman from before watched on, hidden.**

"Wait...I know who that is!" Ruby said.

"Who is it?" Blake asked.

"Tell us later!" Nora said. "I wanna see the end of this."

 ** _"Our man Jaune is king of the pumpkin patch!"_** **The town sang as the scarecrow placed the torch within his mouth and was immediately set on fire and danced around. _"Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"_**

"Woah he's on fire!" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"How is he still moving!?" Sun asked.

 **The Pumpkin King nearly gotten to close as the town's people flinched back in awe.**

 **"This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The town sang as the dancing scarecrow then made a leap into the air and landed into a glowing, green fountain.**

 **Two of the kids went up to the fountain to watch the outcome. _"In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song"_**

 **Just then, instead of the scarecrow, a skeleton dressed in a black came out of the waters, rising up with wide eyes and a big expression as the town chanted and cheered for their one true king, Jaune Skellington, The Pumpkin King.**

"Jaune..."Pyrrha said in awe and shock, seeing her crush as a skeleton but still okay.

The rest of the students were also shocked to see the blonde knight as a skeleton and rising out of the fountain.

"My I present to you...the king of Halloween" View said.

 **The witches cackle their hearts and threw their hats in the air.**

 **"It's over!" The clown exclaimed.**

 **"We did it!" The axed monster said.**

 **"Wasn't that terrifying!?" The werewolf asked two monsters.**

 **"What a night!" The cyclops and Hyde monster said at the same time.**

"So what exactly was their goal" Ironwood asked.

"To have a scary night for their holiday" View said.

"That makes sense." Qrow remarked.

 **"Great Halloween everybody!" Leonardo praised as Jaune got off the well.**

 **"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Jaune praised with grace. "Thank you everyone." Jaune praised his people.**

 **"No, thanks to you, Jaune." Leonardo insisted. "Without your brilliant leadership..."**

 **"Not at all mayor" Jaune said.**

 **"You're such a scream, Jaune." A vampire praised.**

 **"You're a witch's fondest dream!" A witch added.**

 **"You made walls fall, Jaune" Another witch said, just under him.**

"Man, vomit boy is getting a lot of praise of this." Yang said.

"He is the one who orchestrated this." Winter said.

"Arc does deserve it, he could use a lot more confidence." Coco said.

 **The woman from before, now known as Penny, watched on and smiled at Jaune. She was then suddenly grabbed by the arm and was pulled aside by her creator, Dr Merlot, who was in a wheelchair.**

"Wait, Penny?" Ironwood said in shock.

"I knew it was her!" Ruby exclaimed, happy that she was right and to see her friend in one of these.

"And it looks like Merlot is her creator!" Weiss said.

"Merlot?" Qrow said. "You mean that whackjob scientist? I thought he was iced?"

"We did as well, until the students found out about his experiments and put a stop to him" Ozpin said.

 **"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally." Merlot said.**

 **"Let go!" Penny demanded.**

 **"You're not ready for so much excitement!" Merlot said.**

 **"Yes I am!" Penny insisted.**

 **The Doctor didn't listen as he turned his chair and proceeded to move. "You're coming with me!" Merlot gritted as Penny struggled to get out of his grip.**

"What a jerk!" Ruby pouted, not happy with the way this scientist was treating her friend.

 **"No, I am not!" Penny said as she then pulled a thread from her arm as it then detached as she ran off and the doctor to fall of his chair.**

 **"Come back here you foolish oaf!" Dr Merlot demanded as the detached arm started to bonk him on the head, over and over.**

"That'll show him!" Nora said.

"Man, that looked just wrong for some reason" Yang shivered, uncomfortable for seeing her arm come off.

 **Meanwhile, Jaune was slowly backing away from his over adoring public as they continued to praise the skeleton.**

 **"Ooo Jaune, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl." A fishy creature praised.**

 **"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Very much" Jaune said, a little overwhelmed by the constant praise.**

"I know the feeling to well." Pyrrha said. She too would feel overwhelmed by the constant praise of over eager fans.

 **"Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet!" The Mayor proclaimed as everyone watched in excitement while Jaune managed to slip away. "Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening." The mayor said while holding out a huge trophy.**

 **Jaune hid behind a wall as he watched as the public was now focused on their contest. Jaune gave a relieved sigh at this and started to walk through the streets with a sombre expression.**

"Smooth on Leo's part" Qrow said.

"That's not something I know him as." Ironwood said.

"I tend to agree." Ozpin said.

 **Jaune Skellington then walked by a jazz band, played by a few ghouls. Jaune then just tossed in a penny for them.**

 **The Sax player looked up at the skeleton. "Nice work, Bone Daddy."**

 **"Yeah, I guess so." Jaune said, sounding dejected. "Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that." Jaune listed out as he exited the town through the gates.**

"I don't get it. Is Jaune upset?" Ruby asked.

"It would appear so." Ghira said.

"But why?" Yang asked, curious to see one of her friends upset.

"I guess seeing the rest of this will give us our answers." Ren said.

 **Meanwhile, within the graveyards, Penny was currently looking over her stump where her arm used to be. She was spooked when she heard the sounds of the gates opening, thinking it was the doctor, she hid behind a tombstone.**

 **It was in fact, Jaune as he entered the graveyard and proceeded to aimlessly walk through it with a thoughtful expression on his face as Penny watched on from her spot.**

 **Jaune walked, eventfully walking by the pet section of the cemetery. He walked by a grave site with the name "Zwei" on it.**

"WHAT!?" Ruby and Weiss yelled out loud, making Blake and Velvet wince in pain at the loud pitch.

"Is he..." Yang hesitated to ask.

"Just wait..." View said.

 **Jaune then patted his leg in response. Once he did that, a spectral form popped out of the grave. It was the ghostly form of Zwei, who had a happy expression in seeing his master.**

"He's a ghost!?" Weiss exclaimed, terrified for the pup and still cooing at the sight of him.

"Yes, but he was always like this." View said quickly as not to enact any more yelling. "He's fine.

"I hope so." Ruby said.

 **Jaune then placed his elbow on a statue of a demon and continued to ponder.**

"So he's gonna sing now..." Qrow said.

"I highly doubt Arc has the..." Weiss was about to say until...

 ** _"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best for my talents are renowned far and wide"_** **Jaune sang as he stood up straight.**

 ** _"When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying"_** **Jaune sang with pride.**

"Wow..." Ruby said, impressed by her friends singing ability.

"It's amazing." Pyrrha smiled, finding her partner's voice to be quite lovely.

"It...Truly is." Weiss said in shock, finding Jaune to be quite a very good singer.

 **The Skeleton then leapt onto a gravestone. _"With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek"_ Jaune sang as he moved to gravestone to gravestone.**

 **He then landed in between two statues. _"With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet!"_ Jaune said with a fearful expression before it quickly turned into one of sadness.**

 ** _"Yet year after year, it's the same routine and I grow so weary of the sound of screams"_** **Jaune said sadly as he leaned against a statue.**

"Tired?" Ren said quietly, concerned over his friends words.

 ** _"And I, Jaune, the Pumpkin King..."_** **Jaune sang in a fearsome tone. _"Have grown so tired of the same old thing"_ Jaune sang sadly as he walked off, Zwei watching in worry while Penny heard, sad for Jaune as well.**

"He's tired of doing he's job." Ozpin said.

"But why?" Nora asked.

"I suppose when your too good at your job, you get a little sick of it." Ironwood said.

"He wants something more." Winter said.

A few of the students can understand where Jaune is coming from, feeling the same thing for a few of them.

 **Jaune then walked up to a steepy hill, singing his soul. " _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow..."_**

 **Penny moved a little closer as Jaune continued to sing.**

 ** _"There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known"_** **Jaune sang as he looked down at his pet.**

"Oh Jaune..." Pyrrha said in sympathy.

"I can understand of him for wanting more." Weiss said.

 ** _"I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light and I'll scare you right out of your pants"_** **Jaune sang as a bunch of souls suddenly popped out of a crop of pumpkins.**

 ** _"To a guy in Mistral, I'm Mister Unlucky And I'm known throughout Atlas and Vale"_** **Jaune as Penny got more and more closer as Zwei looked around, almost seeing her.**

 ** _"And since I am dead, I can take off my head!"_** **Jaune sang as he literally took off his own head and held it in his hand. _"To recite Shakespearean quotations!"_**

"Well, that's a heads up!" Yang punned, earning a few groans but were more interested in the song.

 _" **No animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations!"**_ **Jaune as Zwei perked up at his master's enthusiasm, but it didn't work.**

 ** _"But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown, if they only understood..."_** **Jaune asked as Penny watched on in sympathy.**

"I can understand Mr Arc...all too well" Ozpin said.

 **" _He'd give it all up if he only could..."_ Jaune sang as he turned his direction towards Penny who gasped and hid again, worried that she had been seen.**

 ** _"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones"_** **Jaune sang as he walked down the hill as it unravelled down for him. _"That calls out for something unknown the fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears"_ Jaune sadly finished as he left the graveyard and entered through the dark forest.**

 **Penny watched on as Jaune left and left sympathy for the skeleton. "Oh, Jaune, I know you feel." Penny said as she too began to leave the graveyard, but not before picking up a few items she stored there.**

Once the screen stopped, View came back down to see the audience.

"Man, I felt really bad for Jaune" Ruby said.

"Me too." Nora said. "Even though I'd be thrilled to be the queen of Halloween..."

"It doesn't appear to make Jaune all that happy." Ren concluded.

"I just hope that Penny will make him feel better." Ruby said, knowing her friend was a bright ball of energy.

"Does he ever find what he's looking for?" Velvet asked, in the hopes that her crush would be happy again.

"He does eventually." View answered.

"And will we ever see it?" Ironwood asked.

"Soon, but for now, you'll have to ponder that on your own." View said sagely.

"Cliffhanging son of a..." Coco was about to say until Velvet stopped her.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame the date."

"What?" Ilia said.

"Nothing." View quickly waved off as he floated again and went to find a new world. "The remaining worlds I'll show will return back to what you're used to...and maybe even not that."

The audience watched as he left, pondering on his words.

"Well, that's not ominous." Qrow remarked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Nightmare before Christmas is one of my favourite holiday movies. I say holiday because I can never decide if it's for Halloween or Christmas, it really boggles me.**

 **I know some of you were maybe expecting a scene from Michael Myers films, but I wasn't going for that and probably won't for a while.**

 **I'm glad I did this chapter and I can confirm that will continue it a little further when Christmas comes along.**

 **I was also going to make Pyrrha, Sally, but some of you are probably sick of it by now and I decided to make Penny Sally, making a bit more sense to me.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter to come, don't know when or don't know what, but I'll think of something. Thanks and see you around and Happy Halloween!**


	31. DC Showcase: Green Arrow

**Kyle Bradley Fernandez: Sorry, not this time.**

 **Diego Silver: Glad you loved it.**

 **Roktoof: It would be hilarious.**

 **Masso 2010: Sorry, but WoW is not something I'm interested.**

 **Ludens45: I would love to do that. I'm less knowledge in Super Sentai, but I know a good sum of the elements.**

 **LoamyCoffee: Glad you think so.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: I do a few ideas for villain Jaune.**

 **Spiderboy2004: Sorry.**

 **Gamelover41592: Glad I could surprise you.**

 **Stratos263: And a Happy Halloween to you.**

 **Ultra-Instinct Jaune Arc: I am mildly interested in it.**

 **Shadowwriter329: Cool to hear.**

 **GoldenVoid235: Sorry, out of time.**

 **HAIL KING DELIRIOUS: I will try to bring her in as well.**

 **Colt Cobra: I could give it a look.**

 **Jacob9594: Yep.**

 **UnlawfulGentleman: interesting choices.**

 **Draco711: I think Coco and Velvet would suit Caulifla and Kale.**

 **MeteorElDrago: Thanks.**

 **IHateGenericCereal: Glad I could do that.**

 **Knightmare: Even though I prefer Arkos, I will try and put more variety into this.**

 **The Hand of Fate: I would agree, but I gotta but more than just that.**

 **SGArkosfan: Please, Mr Writer is my father...actually, not really, it's just Dad to me. Can't wait to see what you do next with your series.**

 **NuclearPenStrokes: Yeah, you're right. Can't believe I never noticed that.**

 **Knight of Loyalty: It really is. I am still figuring out who should play him.**

 **Guest: I will get to that and more Transformers stuff once Fall of Cybertron is completed.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Thank you and Happy Halloween to you too.**

* * *

"I seriously never thought that Jaune would have an amazing singing voice." Ruby said as she was still in awe over his singing skill." Ruby complimented, still clearly impressed over her best friend singing voice.

"He was quite amazing." Pyrrha said, blushing over his voice.

"I just wish he were like that when he came out our door." Weiss said.

"So, you would've gone out with him if he did?" Yang grinned.

Weiss spluttered at this. "I...no I...You know that's not what I meant!" Weiss said.

"Your words are saying, but your face tells a different story." Yang teased.

"Like yours" Blake asked. "Cause I noticed that you had your mouth open and your eyes widening at Jaune when he sung." Blake teased.

"Oh please." Yang shrugged. "Vomit boy may have some nice pipes, but I doubt he and I would be a thing."

"But what about those moments from before?" Ren asked.

"That was just to tease Pyrrha and Velvet." Yang said with a toothy grin, also annoying Pyrrha and Velvet.

"And what if you prove wrong?" Ren asked. "Who knows, maybe you may gain some feelings for Jaune."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Ren." Yang said, making Pyrrha and Velvet feel relieved.

View then came back into the theatre room, holding an orb behind his back.

"Hey View, what are the chances that blonde is gonna be with Arc in one of these worlds?" Coco asked.

"Well, I as I said before when you got here, there is a great chance to see worlds where you end up with him" View answered. "What happens here is entirely up to you."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang waved off. "So what world is up now?"

View rolled his eyes at Yang's dismissal but showed off the orb to them, which was a cloud of green smoke and sometimes, an n object would flew through it, in a shape of an arrow.

"This world is somewhat similar to worlds such as Spider-Man" View said.

"Ooh, what's it about?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

"You'll see soon enough..." View said ominously. He tossed the orb and everyone waited to see the new world that was going to be shown.

 **The screen opened up to a wide shot of an airport as traffic was terrible and planes were leaving to their destination. A woman's voice can be heard over a radio.**

 **"And now Sylvester the Sky Man brings you up-to-the-minute traffic from our WST News chopper." The woman announced as traffic moved slowly.**

 **"Thanks Pat." Sylvester said. "Well, folks, we've got a massive jam heading into and out of Star City International. Blame it on all the added security put in place for the royal arrival." The news man said as security were looking over a few cars that passed by.**

"Ah, it's one of those missions." Qrow said. "They're always fun." Qrow said with clear sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't find these missions to be of any worth, Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"Usually, the royal I have to babysit is either a brat or an idiot." Qrow said.

"I have never had that problem." Winter said with pride.

"Of course _you_ don't" Qrow said.

 **Inside one of the cars, was a man waiting, though he wished the traffic could be a lot quicker.**

 **"Hey, it's not every day the crowned Princess of Vlatava pays our city a visit." Pat jokingly said. "Cut her some..."**

 **"Cut me some." A young, annoyed voice said as he turned off the radio. This was of course Jaune Arc as he picked up his phone from and went into his contacts, after a few seconds, he found the name he was looking for and called the person, the line going to the man's ear piece.**

"Oh, it's Jaune!" Ruby said.

"Is that...a goatee?" Weiss squinted.

"Uh, it is!" Nora said. "That is great! You should grow one out as well, Renny" Nora suggested. "Then you two can be goatee bros!"

"I...don't know about that" Ren said.

"Well Yang, gonna tease Pyrrha or Velvet on that?" Blake asked, but noticed her partner was still staring at Jaune's beard.

"Uh...oh, uh, nah I think it's not enough to mock. It's okay if anything." Yang shrugged away, confusing her partner. "Man, I gotta admit, vomit boy looks...really good" Yang thought to herself.

 ** _"Hi, this is Yang. I can't get to the phone right now. But I'll call you back."_** **The woman's pre-recorded message played.**

"And it looks like my Niece is in this as well." Qrow said.

"Huh, cool." Coco said.

 **"Uh, hey, it's me." The blonde greeted. "I know it seems like I'm late again." He said. "But I'll meet you in baggage claim. Bye."**

 **He sighed at his own answer. "Smooth, Arc. Real smooth." The man, now confirmed to be Jaune Arc, chastised himself as he threw his phone again.**

"It seems that you two have a connection maybe." Ironwood commented.

"Maybe it's you and Arc that are together." Coco teased.

"Coco!" Velvet cried out.

"Don't worry, Vel." Yang said. "I'm sure that me and him are just..."

 **Jaune then pulled out a small box from his pocked and looked at it. "I mean, would it have killed you to say: "I love you. I can't live without you." Jaune said to himself. "Please don't take a cab home?"**

Yang didn't finish her sentence as she was too awe stuck by seeing the box in Jaune's hand and know knowing that in this world, they are lovers.

"Pretty good friends, I imagine." Sun said.

"Aw, that is nice!" Ruby said showing her support as she thought that Jaune and Yang would be nice.

Velvet and Pyrrha stared wide eyes at the screen and a massive feeling of jealousy waved over them.

"What's wrong, Yang." Weiss asked. "Loss for words" Weiss asked with an evil grin, happy now that she was the one doing the teasing.

"I...uh..." Yang tried to tease back but was too shock by the box.

"Uh...Right." Qrow said, show no clear emotion in his voice.

"Is there a problem, Qrow" Glynda asked.

"Don't know yet."

Saphron was very surprised to see this for herself. She thought Yang was nice when she met her, now seeing her brother wanting to propose to her made her more interested.

 **Jaune then placed the box back into his pocket as the traffic lights went green, but the cars didn't move, causing Jaune to honk his car horn. "Oh, come on. The arrow's green. Move!" Jaune yelled.**

"Sounds like Dad." Ruby commented.

 **Eventually, the Arc found a parking spot and quickly got out of his car and checked at the traffic below to see if his girlfriend was there just yet.**

 **"Whew." Jaune sighed in relief once he didn't see her yet. "At least she's not waiting for a cab." Jaune said as he was about to leave until something caught his eye.**

 **He saw two men unloading something from the back of a taxi, and one of them looked very familiar to Jaune.**

"Oh, the bad guys." Nora said in an excited tone.

"Wait, is that..." Ironwood wondered as he saw one of the men there.

 **"I know that guy..." Jaune said as he grabbed his phone and went to take a picture to confirm his suspicions. "Is that...?" Jaune wondered as the image went through some processing.**

 **The image then recognised the image with a single name. "Watts." Jaune said.**

"It is him." Ironwood said in a serious tone.

"Who is he?" Ren asked.

"A disgraced Atlas scientist." Ironwood answered. "He was a bright mind until it was clear that his goals were less than noble"

"But why is he here?" Pyrrha asked.

"It must have something to do the royalty" Blake suggested.

 **Arthur Watts was casually walking his way through the airport, holding a briefcase.**

 **Inside the airport, security guards were being stationed to protect the princess. "Princess Perdita has disembarked. Her personal security detail is bringing her out now." The chief said to his men as they moved to their spots.**

 **"Please stay behind the ropes." A guard instructed.**

 **Within the crowd of people to see the princess, a few suspicious men were also there as they primed their cameras.**

"I don't have a good feeling about those cameras" Ilia said.

"Me either" Kali said in agreement.

"I doubt those guys are looking for a scoop" Ghira said,

 **The head security chief looked around and thought that everything was in the clear. "All clear." The man said to his ear piece.**

 **Just the, a group of bodyguards were walking with a young girl, the princess of Vlatava. They escorted her down an escalator as people gathered around took pictures of the royal princess.**

"Man, she is so young." Sun said,

"It must be hard to be royalty at such a young age." Saphron said.

Weiss and Pyrrha looked on in sympathy for the young girl, feeling the same away as the others said.

 **But one of the suspicious men pointed his camera into the princess's direction. But instead of a flash, a loud shot was heard as a bullet headed for one of the bodyguards, hitting him as he fell down on the ground.**

 **Everyone was in shock as civilians ran away from the scene. The guards were on alert but another was immediately shot.**

"Damn!" Ironwood cursed.

"They're out to kill her with those cameras!?" Terra exclaimed as she shielded her son.

"Why would they want to kill her!?" Ruby asked.

"Some people have their own reasons, kiddo. Even if they're the most despicable." Qrow said.

 **"Move! Move! Take her back up!" The head guard ordered as headed back up as one of the guards was knocked out.**

 **One of the terrorists shot the last bodyguard as the princess screamed in terror.**

 **The princesses was now defenceless as one more camera assassins had the princess within his sights was prepared to kill her.**

"No!" Ruby cried out.

"Please someone save her." Kali whispered.

 **But before he could, a green arrow suddenly shot right in front of him, confusing the assassin. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke hissed out of a small canister at the end of the arrow.**

 **The thugs were moving aimlessly as the princess watched from afar.**

 **"Sorry I'm late..." A voice apologized, coming from above the terrorists. They looked up to see a man in green swinging on rope and coming right towards them, throwing a punch to one of them.**

"Was that..." Ren asked as he tried to get a better look.

 **The man landed right in front of the second man, pointing his bow and arrow at him. "You try changing clothes in a hybrid." The Archer said as he fired the arrow, knocking the other man out.**

"It is!" Ruby celebrated for her best friend.

"And apparently he's well trained in archery" Winter said.

 **The young girl watched in awe as she casually took a few steps back. The Archer then came out of the smoke, revealing himself.**

 **The Archer wore green combat suit with a large shoulder pad, he wore a quiver filled with arrows on his back and he also adorned a mask and had a green hood over his head.**

"Nice." Coco smiled.

 **"Green Arrow; Justice League of Vale" The Archer, who was of course Jaune Arc, introduced himself to the princess.**

"Justice League?" Pyrrha pondered.

"A group of Super Heroes." View answered.

"Aw, awesome!" Nora said. "We got another Super Hero Jaune!"

"Another?" Ironwood said.

"There was another world where Jaune Arc had powers of a spider and called himself Spider-Man" Winter explained.

 **Green Arrow then kneeled down to eye level. "I'm here to help" Jaune assured as he pulled down his hood.**

 **The princess smiled at Green Arrow, feeling safer with him around.**

"That's Jaune" Nora smiled, the rest of Team JNPR agreeing.

Team RWBY also agreed as well, Yang even thinking about other things about the blonde goof.

 **The sound of coughing was heard as they turned to see more thugs coming out of the smoke and pointed their guns at them.**

 **Green Arrow then protected the princess by placing her in front of him to avoid the bullets as they ran up the escalator. Jaune continue to run, with the princess hanging off his shoulder as more armed men appeared in front of them.**

 **Jaune stopped in his tracks as the men pointed their guns at them. "Aw, crap!" Jaune cursed.**

"Language!" Ruby suddenly blurted out.

"Really Ruby?" Yang said.

"I agree." Weiss said. "It is very rude to swear in front of royalty.

"Aw," Ruby said. "Thanks bestie!"

"Don't call me that." Weiss responded.

 **Arrow then moved towards a pillar for cover as it was instantly shot at as Green Arrow continued to run, even sliding across the floor to avoid being shot.**

 **The Emerald Archer then fired an arrow at the window in front of him as the princess covered her ears. The Arrow started to beep quickly as Jaune pulled out another arrow that fired an arrow that latched onto the ceiling.**

 **Green Arrow then protected the princess as the arrow on the window suddenly emitted a massive shockwave, blasting away the shooters and destroying every single window.**

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe. "That is awesome! I want to know every single one of those arrows!"

"It does seem rather useful" Glynda said.

"You should see the boxing glove arrow." View said.

"That is impossible" Winter stated.

"It does sound like something Yang or Nora would use.

"And we would." Yang nodded.

"Yep" Nora added.

 **"Okay, Princess. Arms around my neck and don't let go." Green Arrow advised as she nodded in response and hung onto him as he ran for the window, with armed shooters still trying to shoot him down but failed as Jaune jumped out of the floor and fired another arrow at a planes wing and then proceeded to zip line his way down.**

 **The shooters knew they couldn't get them know so they contacted their leader, who was standing by on one of the nearby buildings. "Watts, the bird has flown. You have your green light." Watts nodded in response and leaped off the building.**

"Why would he be hunting the girl?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe because she's royalty, Vel." Coco suggested.

 **Jaune led the young girl throughout the airport to avoid the attackers." Come on!" Jaune urged as they ran.**

 **They hid behind a cover spot as a plane flew right past them. "That dragon almost got us." Jaune said as he looked for anyone there.**

 **"You do realize I'm 10, and do not require fairy-tale metaphors?" The princess pointed out.**

"Aw, it's like a mini Weiss." Yang teased.

Weiss huffed and turned her head away from her teammate.

 **"Sorry. It's my first time rescuing royalty." Jaune apologized.**

 **"It is quite a forgivable sin..." The princess smiled. "Robin Hood."**

Coco smirked at this. "Kid's got a little sass."

 **"Thanks." Green Arrow said. "I, uh..." Jaune was about to say.**

 **Suddenly, an arrow was headed right for the two, causing Jaune to quickly snatch up the girl as the arrow struck the cover where the princess would've been.**

 **Jaune looked where the arrow came from and he saw from a great distance that it came from his long-time rival, The Dark Archer, Arthur Watts.**

"So he is an archer as well?" Ozpin asked.

"Indeed." View answered. "In this world, Mr Watts is Jaune's rival and is also known as The Dark Archer."

"Wow, real edgy name" Qrow remarked.

"Would you take this seriously?" Winter asked, annoyed.

"You want me to take a guy dressed as a green elf seriously." Qrow said. "Sure, I'll try."

 **Green Arrow ran from his spot as more arrows were stuck where he was. Arthur followed as he fired his arrows at the blonde, causing Jaune to perform a roll on a jeep.**

 **Watts kept running as he fired one more arrow at his nemesis, this time, the arrow shot into his leg, causing Jaune to scream in pain and fall to the ground, still carefully holding the princess as he rolled into cover.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, Velvet, Saphron and surprisingly, Yang cried out.

 **Perdita noticed the wound that Jaune was suffering from. "Your leg!" She said, worried.**

 **"Ugh...yeah." Jaune said as he grabbed two ends of the arrow. "Minor setback." Jaune said as he snapped the arrow from the other end and placed it in his mouth.**

"True enough." Qrow said.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "Huntsman would often receive far worse injuries."

 **He then quickly removed the other half, causing Jaune to hiss in pain at this. He spit out the half in his mouth and tossed the other half away.**

 **Perdita was startled when an arrow shot a luggage bag above her. Soon, more and more bags were being shot away as Jaune got up from his spot and fired in Watt's direction, causing Watts to fire back at his blonde rival.**

"Least he's still strong enough to keep defending her." Pyrrha said.

"Hopefully, it'll last." Ren said.

 **Green Arrow then kneeled beside Perdita. "You're being very brave, Princess. I'm proud of you" Green Arrow complimented the young girl. "Can you make a bandage, tie it around my leg?"**

 **"Yes. Of course." Perdita answered as she got her bag out and grabbed some supplies while Jaune fired an arrow in Watt's direction and Watt's in Jaune's direction.**

"She is very skilled" Winter said with respect.

"Most kids would be screaming so much my eardrums would burst." Qrow said. "But the kid seems to be cool about this."

 **"Any idea why these guys are trying to kill you, Princess?" Jaune asked as he and Arthur fired arrows at each other.**

 **"Because I'm not a princess." Perdita said as she tied a bandage around Jaune's wounded leg. "My father died last night. I'm the queen now." She said as she looked down in sadness.**

"The poor girl." Kali gasped in sympathy.

"No wonder she's having a tough time" Yang said.

"And those jerks aren't making things better for her." Nora frowned.

"Jaune is." Pyrrha smiled. "He is going to keep her safe."

 **The Archer looked at her with sympathy. He lifted her chin up. "You're even braver than I thought." Jaune said proudly as another luggage bag was shot off.**

 **Jaune looked ahead before he turned to the young queen. "Staying put's no longer an option, Your Majesty." Arrow said. "Get ready to run"**

 **"You can run?" Perdita said, amazed by his will.**

 **The Emerald Archer gave her a wink in response and placed an arrow onto the gas lever, causing the vehicle they used as cover to move as they walked along side it.**

"Smart move." Ironwood complimented.

 **"You've got an uncle, right? A Count?" Jaune asked.**

 **"My only living relative." Perdita confirmed as she hung onto the car, along with Green Arrow. "Count Werner Vertigo"**

 **"So if something happens to you..."**

 **"He becomes King of Vlatava." Perdita finished.**

 **"Now it all makes sense." Arrow said as he narrowed his eyes.**

"So that's why they're hunting her!" Velvet said.

"Man, sure glad we don't have an uncle like him" Yang said to her sister.

"Yeah. Qrow is too awesome for that.

Qrow had a prideful smirk on his face while Winter rolled her eyes.

 **Arthur watched from above as they made their getaway and ran after them. He stopped at the corner of the building and prepared an arrow, this time it was a burning arrow.**

 **He fired the fire arrow at an oil truck as the car managed to swoop by it as Jaune looked back. A massive, gigantic explosion occurred as Jaune grabbed Perdita and got off the car as it was engulfed in flames and Jaune and Perdita landed on a conveyor belt.**

"That was a close one" Ruby breathed.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed.

"Hopefully Jaune will be able to get her out of there." Blake said.

"If more guys don't get involved." Ilia said, feeling more interested in this.

 **Arthur Watts watched in disappointed as the fire grew. "He's taken her back inside. Inform the client." Watts said over his com.**

 **Meanwhile, Green Arrow and Queen Perdita were riding safely on the conveyor belt. Just then, a large goon landed behind them.**

 **Jaune looked behind him and quickly dodged a blow by the goon as he held a monkey wrench. He managed to move with ease against the angry thug.**

 **"Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!" The man shouted with maddening anger.**

 **"Me!?" Jaune exclaimed as he moved a few steps back. "Weren't you after the kid?" Jaune asked as he gestured to the girl behind him.**

 **"Excuse me?" Perdita said.**

 **"Kidding your Kidness..." Jaune said before he had to quickly block to defend himself. "Kidding!"**

"It is not funny to mess with her at a time like this" Glynda said in a stern tone.

"It would help to ease tension." Qrow said.

"You have...somewhat of a point, Qrow" Ozpin said.

 **Arrow then grabbed the man's arm and jabbed his ribs, causing him to let go of his weapon and causing Jaune to punch him in the face.**

 **Green Arrow went for a kick but was dodged. The attacker managed to get a few punches in as Perdita watched on in worry.**

 **The attack managed to get the archer in a hold and kicked him several times. He then tossed Jaune a few feet away from him.**

"Ooh." Coco cringed "That's gotta hurt!"

 **Green Arrow quickly got back up and went back to fighting the man, both ready to take on each other. But the large man was getting more hits and kicks in as Jaune tried to defend himself. He then tackled the man and lifted him over his shoulder and then slammed him into the ground.**

 **Jaune got a hold of the thugs arm and proceeded to move it into a lock and was about to break it until the man bit Jaune by the ankle, causing the emerald archer to let go.**

"Hey! That's a dirty move!" Nora said.

"Indeed it was." Ren said with a frown.

 **Jaune did a back flip away and block an incoming attack. Jaune kept his arms into a block position as the thug kept throwing punch after punch, eventually punching the blonde in the face.**

 **Jaune was in a daze, earning another hit from the bruiser, causing him to stumble back to the ground.**

 **The archer got on all fours and the thug was walking closer. But luckily for Jaune, he saw his bow right in front of him. But the thug grabbed him by his head but Jaune got the bow just in time and jabbed it against the thug's chest and whacked him across the face with it.**

 **The thug stumbled back as Green Arrow charged forwards and uppercutted him with his bow, knocking him off the conveyor belt, taking him to who knows where.**

"K.O!" Yang pumped her fist up.

"Miss Xiao Long..." Glynda said.

 **Green Arrow and Perdita watched on. The emerald archer gave a smirk but was it on the head by the entrance of the hole where baggage go and fell to the ground.**

 **"I got you!" Perdita said as she grabbed Jaune before he could fall. "I got you!" She said as she tried to pull him up.**

 **"No!" Jaune protested. "Princess, let me go." Jaune said but it was too late as she and Jaune were pulled in and fell down the hole.**

 **They landed in the baggage claim area as Jaune landed on the belt while Perdita landed on his chest. They were safe for the moment.**

"At least they're safe" Saphron said.

"I wouldn't count on that, sweetie" Terra said, having a bad feeling.

 **But the moment didn't last as far away from them, a man prepared an arrow and fired it at them.**

 **Jaune looked up to see the oncoming arrow and immediately grabbed a suitcase for cover and the arrow managed to hit it, missing Jaune and Perdita.**

 **Green Arrow then tossed the bag aside, readied his bow and pointed it at his long-time rival. Arthur Watts, who was point his bow at him.**

"Watts" Qrow said with a glare.

"I can't wait for Jaune-Jaune to stick an arrow right up his..."

"NORA!" Ren stopped her from finishing her sentence.

 **"So, Arrow, once again you've stumbled onto my stage... ...and horned in on my act." Watts said in a mocking tone.**

 **"That's me. Always hogging the limelight." Jaune said with a smirk.**

 **"I seem to recall you lost our last duel." Arthur recalled in a mocking tone. "All eight of our last duels."**

 **"You lost?" Perdita said in surprise.**

 **"Yeah, but I've been practicing." Jaune said quietly. "A lot"**

"How could Jaune lose to a pompous dick like that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe Jaune was too green and Arthur had more of an advantage." Blake said.

"Heh...green." Ruby chuckled to herself.

"Well, I know Jaune is going to beat that guy!" Yang said.

"You seem pretty defensive of him" Coco teased, causing Yang to blush.

 **"One arrow each?" Jaune asked.**

 **"I accept your challenge..." Arthur cockily accepted. "On three... Watts said as he primed his arrow. "One." Watts called out.**

 **"Two..." Jaune said in a concentrated tone as he waited for the right moment.**

Everyone held their breath in to see, which archer would win.

 **Both Archers were primed and ready to shoot their arrows and win the fight. "Three!" They both said at the same time and fired their arrows at the same time.**

 **Both arrows sped through the air in complete unison. Quickly, both arrows were getting close to each other until Jaune's arrow managed to pierce through Watts's arrow and headed towards The Dark Archer, ripping through his bow string and just missed Arthur's stunned face, though it did leave a scar as it landed on the wall behind him.**

"YES!" Ruby chanted her fist up.

"Very impressive." Winter complimented, smiling at the closeness.

"Yeah! Take that!" Yang cheered.

 **The arrow then emitted a nauseous gas, causing Watts to cough loudly and eventually, caused him to lose consciousness and fall to the ground, The Dark Archer had just been defeated.**

"I must say." Ironwood said. "Mr Arc is quite the archer."

"Maybe." Ozpin said. "Though he is much more experience with his sword and shield."

 **Jaune and Perdita got off the conveyor belt. Perdita smiled at her savour and did a courtesy for her appreciation for the emerald archer.**

 **Jaune Arc nodded and smiled in response for the young queen.**

"Very graceful" Weiss complimented.

 **"If you want something done right..." A deep voice suddenly called out, causing Jaune to pull out an arrow and aim it behind him to see a large, smirking man in royal wear.**

 **He then pulled his hand out, causing a wave to flow over Jaune and the queen, a feeling of** **nauseated was felt by the two.**

 **"Vertigo..." Jaune said in realization as he tried to fire an arrow but missed him and fell down to the ground.**

"So he's the bastard who ordered the hit!" Yang growled.

"Guy sure looks like a dick" Sun said in agreement.

 **"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." The count reprimanded and moved closer the downed archer and queen. "Soon to be King Vertigo... "The Count said as he took one of Jaune's arrows from his quiver.**

 **"Once I dispatched you..." The Count said as he raised the arrow above him. "And the little bi-"**

 **"Watch your mouth!" A voice chastised, causing the Count to look to where it came from only to be blasted away by a sonic screech.**

Everyone was surprised to see a new person saving Jaune and the princess's life.

"Wait is that...?" Ruby was about to ask.

 **The woman who was blasting away the Count with her impressive Canary Cry, was Yang Xiao Long, Jaune's girlfriend and the Black Canary. She wore a black, leather jacket, a choker and wore fishnet stockings.**

"Wow!" Sun said, shocked.

"Woah!" Yang said, stunned by her appearance. "I look hot!"

Team RWBY rolled their eyes at their teammate's ego.

"I bet Jaune would think so too" Coco grinned, causing Yang to stutter and make her friends grin, except for Velvet and Pyrrha.

"She sure screams like her too." Qrow said, wincing at the sonic screech, it would remind him of when some poor fool would touch her hair.

 **She kept screaming at the maniac to a wall, along with some luggage with him. Once she stopped, he fell to the ground, knocked out by the cry.**

 **Yang looked over to where Jaune and Perdita was. She placed her hands on her hips as Jaune looked up to see his girlfriend in front of him.**

 **Yang sighed. "What would you do without me?" Yang asked softly.**

"And it seems like you wear the pants in the relationship" Ren said, showing a little smirk but it didn't last once he saw Pyrrha's glare.

"Well, I guess it would be me." Yang grinned as she crossed her arms.

 **"Well, now that you mention it," Jaune said as he thought he would do what he wanted to do no. "And since I'm on my knees anyway..." Jaune joked as he grabbed the small box from earlier.**

 **Yang raised a brow at Jaune's sudden behaviour.**

Yang stopped grinning as her face held a look of shock, as did Velvet and Pyrrha.

"Oh yeah...this." Qrow said in an uneasy tone.

 **Jaune opened the small box to revel a diamond ring, surprising Yang. "I can't live without you, babe. Literally." Jaune said in a warm tone.**

 **Jaune and Yang were just still in the moment as Yang was absolutely speechless.**

"How romantic!" Kali cooed.

"It's like the tale of when Dad proposed to Mom." Saphron smiled. "Expect with a lot more broken bodies."

 **"Yes!" Perdita urged. "After all, every queen needs a consort." Perdita said, gesturing to Jaune.**

 **"She's right." Jaune said in agreement as he held Yang's hand, who smiled in amusement at her boyfriend. "Every queen does."**

"I...can't deny that." Yang said, blushing like hell.

 **Yang couldn't help but slightly giggle at this. "Yes." Yang answered. ""The answer is yes." Yang happily agreed as Jaune slipped the ring on her finger and gave it a kiss.**

 **Jaune Arc got up and he and Yang Xiao Long kissed in completed bliss as Perdita smiled on and watched. The Green Arrow and his Black Canary together, for whatever the world may bring.**

The screen turned off and View came back into the room.

"So, thoughts?" View asked.

"I thought it was amazing and romantic" Ruby smiled.

"It...Was." Pyrrha said in agreement, wanting to have a situation like that happen to her.

"And, what about you, Miss Xiao Long?" View asked the blonde brawler, who was still stunned after the proposal.

"Um..." Yang tried to say. "It was...nice, I will admit." Yang said. "B-But I doubt it would happen."

"Really?" Weiss said in a fake disappointed tone. "But you two seem like such a lovely couple"

Yang glared at her. "If anything, you should've been the heroine, you two do have the same scream."

Instead of being angry, Weiss just brushed it off, just grinning over Yang and glad to be teasing her for a change.

Yang just huffed and crossed her arms. "J-Just get the next world already, Viewy!" yang asked.

Not my name, but fine." View said as he floated away, leaving Yang to her thoughts.

"It was just a world that didn't happen." Yang said within her mind. "I mean...it was nice and all. But it's not like I could date vomit boy...right?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Green Arrow is one of my favourite DC Heroes. And I am glad I used this as this was a perfect representation of his character.**

 **That's not to say I don't like the show, Arrow, I think it's really good and I would've used Arrow but I wouldn't know where to start. This was a good choice in my opinion.**

 **It was either gonna be Weiss or Yang as Black Canary, but I felt like Yang had some similarities to her. And yes, I may have Yang as a potential love interest for Jaune. It won't be instantaneous as I would like to build it up.**

 **It may be a while until the next chapter as I will be working on old stories for a bit, but I will be back for a new chapter. Thanks and see you around!**


	32. Red Dead Redemption 2: A Quiet Time

**Gh0stSpartan: Well, we'll see what happens.**

 **Underdogking: I have considered Dexter and may use it, don't know if I'll do.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: I thought it was clever. More Clone Wars will come.**

 **Fyr RedNight: I agree with you.**

 **Stratos263: They do.**

 **Captain Titus Invictus: Aw, thanks.**

 **Steelrain66: That he is.**

 **X3runner: I like that, it sounds fun.**

 **Panther-Strife: Maybe.**

 **DarkSpldier41: I will do some Arrow one day.**

 **Colossus Bridger: Rookies will come soon. Believe me, no one is more excited about Umbara than me.**

* * *

"I have two more people who are gonna join use for these reactions." View said, gaining the audience's attention as they waited around and saw that the door was back again.

"Some of you may already know these people, specifically that of Ruby and Ironwood and Winter." View said, gaining their interest.

"May I introduce..." View said as the doors open to reveal two people, one was a blonde man in cargo shorts and the other was a bright, smiling girl with orange hair. These were Taiyang Xiao Long and Penny

"Salutations!" Penny greeted with a wide smile and a wave.

"Penny!" Ruby said in an excited voice as she used her semblance to speed her way towards her and hugged her secret robot friend.

"Hey Tai," Qrow greeted causally. "Any problems.

"What, me, no" Tai said in a causal tone. "I was just suddenly picked up from my home by a weird floating ghost guy about seeing some alternates worlds about one of my daughter's friends." Tai recounted. "It's fine."

"I'm still here by the way," View said in an annoyed voice. "By the way, I still have feelings so..."

"Looks like your Dad is here" Blake commented to her partner.

"I just hope he doesn't try and act "cool" for once." Yang groaned.

"Or find out that you have a crush on Jaune?" Weiss added with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah it-Wait! No! I..." Yang tried to deny, much to the amusement of her team.

Winter came up to Penny once the hugging had stop. "And how are you Penny?" Winter asked sincerely

Penny smiled in response. "I am very great, Miss Schnee!" Penny said. "I cannot wait to see these other worlds about this Jaune Arc, maybe it will make me friends with him!"

"She's...energetic." Ilia commented, surprised by the girl's enthusiasm.

"Now, before we continue the viewing, I should mention some history about this world." View explained as everyone payed close attention.

"In this world, Jaune Arc is an outlaw." View said, making his friends worry.

"Is it...like the one we saw before?" Ruby asked, referring to the world with the Saints as she hoped not to see another experience like that.

"No, not like that." View answered, making the red reaper give a sigh of relief. "In this world, Jaune is a part of a gang of outlaws and they are currently on the run from the law to try and find a place to survive and thrive." View explained.

"Interesting so far." Saphron said,

"I hardly doubt that Mr Arc would survive with a bunch of outlaws." Winter commented.

"They do what they have to do to survive." View said.

"And that makes it better for these people to get out robbing them?" Glynda asked.

"Sometimes, society can be a very cruel thing to live by." View said. "Especially in a world like this."

"And who is leading these people?" Glynda asked.

"You'll see, right now." View said as he did his routine of throwing the orb at the screen, making everyone take their seats, Tai sitting next to Qrow and the rest of the adults while Penny sat with Ruby and the students.

 **The day was bright as ever as on top of an isolated hill, was a campsite, filled with more than ten people as they were currently living there.**

"Wow, that is a lot of people" Coco commented.

"I imagine it would be hard to find rations for all those people" Ghira said.

"I imagine they would work together to find supplies" Ironwood commented.

"Won't that be hard?" Ruby asked. "Considering that they're on the run from the law?"

"They resolve that by robbing from the rich." View said.

"Oh, that makes it better." Weiss remarked.

"Look, they maybe outlaws, but that doesn't mean they entirely bad people" View said.

 **And one of those people, was the Wild West shooter, Jaune Arc as he sat by his bed station, looking over a letter he received from a certain someone he never thought to hear from again.**

"So, is that the Jaune guy?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Qrow responded.

"Hmm, I gotta say, he looks very familiar." Tai commented.

"We know his father." Qrow commented, making Taiyang realize who he meant.

"I must say, Ruby, your friend looks quite a bit older." Penny commented.

"Yeah, he does look a little bit older." Ruby agreed.

"I love the whole cowboy getup he's got going on." Coco said, Velvet nodding in response.

 **He decided to look it over later and went for a walk around the camp, greeting some of his fellow outlaws and friends around the camp.**

 **Jaune walked up to his mentor's tent, James Ironwood, the leader of his gang and one hell of a mastermind.**

"Wait, me?" Ironwood said, shocked to see that he was the one leading these outlaws.

"That's right" View nodded.

"Huh, look at that Winter, I guess your boss is one of those lowlifes" Qrow smirked while Winter was fuming at the drunk.

"I...you...!" Winter fumbled.

 **"Jaune." James greeted as he looked up.**

 **"James...Miss Goodwitch." Jaune greeted.**

"Oh!" Yang grinned "Looks like Ironwood and Miss Goodwitch are quite smitten" Yang teased.

"Much like you were with Jaune with the last viewing?" Blake said in a monotone voice while smirking, making her partner blush in response.

 **"Well, it feels like we are finally getting back on our feet." James said as he stood up.**

 **"You find a buyer for them bonds we stole" Jaune asked as James got out of his tent.**

"Bonds?" Tai asked.

"Something that was...found by Ironwood on a train they were robbing." View said.

 **"Not yet," James answered. "But Ozpin's working on it"**

"Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

"In here, you two are partners in crime." View said.

"It's...interesting to say the least." Ozpin said.

 **Jaune then felt the then to ask. "When we heading west?"**

 **"Soon..." James answered in an uncertain tone. "I don't know." James said as he began to walk to his seat.**

 **"Feels like...things have changed." Jaune sighed. "The whole worlds changed."**

 **"That they don't want folk like us no more." Jaune said while looking ahead. He then looked at Ironwood. "We're being hunted."**

"That tends to happen" Ozpin said. "Sometimes people who are so adjusted to the past, they may never accept the future."

 **"We are smarter than them." James said. "Only the feeblest of men take jobs in the government."**

Qrow immediately laughed at that statement. "Oh man, the freaking irony."

 **"I hope so." Jaune chuckled.**

 **"Trust Dutch, Mr Arc." Glynda advised as she knitted. "You have to."**

"At least they have each other." Ruby smiled.

"Sometimes, that's all somebody ever needs" Tai said.

 **"THEY GOT TYRIAN!" A voice yelled out to them, causing Jaune and James to look up to see where it came from.**

 **"James! Jaune!" A voice yelled in front of them. This was Flynt Coal, another one of gang who stumbled off his horse and ran to them.**

"Oh, it's that Flynt guy again." Coco observed.

"He seems really hyped up about something" Terra said.

 **"What's going on?" James demanded.**

 **"They got Tyrian!" Flynt repeated. "He, he's been arrested for murder." Flynt gasped. "He was in Strawberry and..."**

 **"It's okay, son." Ironwood assured. "Breathe." The cowboy instructed.**

 **Flynt took a few more breathes in and spoke calmly. "They nearly lynched me." Flynt said. "They...they got Tyrian in the sheriff's in Strawberry... And there's talk of hanging him."**

"Hanging?" Ruby said in a nervous tone.

"A...punishment for criminals." Qrow carefully explained.

"Yeah, I've heard that Vacuo still uses it." Sun said.

 **"Here's hoping." Jaune remarked.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped, shocked to hear him so causal about someone about to die.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew who they were talking about." View said.

 **"Jaune." James admonished.**

 **"What?" Jaune asked, not feeling any different. "The fool brought this on himself."**

 **"You know my feelings on him, James" Jaune said.**

 **"You think I can't see past his bluster to the heart inside?" Ironwood asked. "He is a fine man."**

 **"No." Jaune insisted. "I ain't saving that fool."**

"But, Jaune is always up to saving people" Ruby pointed out.

"I guess it depend on what kind person they're talking about." Blake said.

"Man, these guy must be real bad if Jaune-Jaune doesn't want to save him." Nora said.

"You have no idea." View said.

The adults were in agreement with View, knowing full well who he was.

 **"I can't go." James reminded. "My face will be all over West Elizabeth." James pointed out.**

 **"I am asking...He would do it for you." James said, hoping to appeal to him.**

 **"I don't think he would but..." Jaune sighed in defeat. "Fine, alright."**

"Hopefully, Jaune won't attract attention, seeing he's a criminal in this." Weiss said.

View said nothing, knowing the events that would occur.

 **"Jaune..." James said.**

 **Jaune shook his head and went to Flynt. "You okay, Flynt?" Jaune asked as Flynt was sitting on a chair.**

 **"Yeah, course I'm okay." Flynt breathed.**

 **"You don't seem okay." Jaune said.**

 **"You take that kid into town." James instructed as he walked back to his tent. "Valentine, not Strawberry."**

"Strange names for towns" Winter commented.

"I've heard weirder." Terra said.

 **"Get him drunk." James said. "And Jaune..." James called out, causing the blonde to look up. "No crazy business."**

 **"I've given that up." Jaune assured.**

"I've heard that before" Tai said, giving a glance towards Qrow.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"You should really see what you're like drunk" Tai said.

"I imagine that I'm suave and cool" Qrow said with a cocky smirk.

"Yes. Slurring your words and stumbling around is truly a sight of impressiveness." Winter remarked.

 **"And you get Tyrian out of that jail." James finished.**

 **Jaune Arc sighed in response of that, not wanting to do so, but complied. "Come on, son." Jaune said as he got Flynt up. "I'll get to it, James." Jaune assured as he and Flynt walked over to their horses.**

 **"Just...can't drop everything." Jaune muttered as he and Flynt got to their rides and then proceeded to make their way out of the camp site and be on their way to Valentine.**

"So, why doesn't Jaune like this person?" Penny asked View.

"Tyrian appeared to the gang six months ago in this, since then, He and Jaune have had a rocky relationship." View explained.

"Is there a good reason for it?" Glynda asked.

View looked down at the teacher. "There are so many to count."

 **"I rode as fast as I could. Didn't stop for nothing." Flynt recalled as he and Jaune rode their horses.**

 **"You look like you've been through it." Jaune commented.**

 **Flynt sighed in response. "I'm beat..." Flynt said in a tired voice. "We finally got off that mountain, then this...Tyrian's got a crazy side, Jaune." Flynt said as he and Jaune made it out of the forests.**

"That much is clear," Qrow said.

 **"What were you boys doing?" Jaune asked. "You're supposed to be scouting ahead for us."**

 **"I kept asking him what we was doing, but he was "You worry too much, kid", "Just some business to attend to, kid" Flynt recapped while mimicking his voice. "You know how he is."**

 **"Yes I do." Jaune agreed, even though he wished that he didn't.**

"Sounds like this guy is a patronising jerk" Nora frowned.

"It would appear so," Ren said. "But then again, we're only hearing things from Flynt side."

"I hardly think that this Tyrian person has a better explanation for why he needlessly murdered someone." Weiss said.

 **"He was half-soaked before we even got there." Flynt said. "Then we ran into some fellers, one of them Tyrian knew, drank some more...and this is supposed to be a dry town we're in too." Flynt added.**

"I couldn't live in dry towns" Qrow said.

"Oh, we know" Tai said. "I still remember that one assignment we were on and you practically lost your damn mind."

 **"And then he shoots one of them..." Jaune finished for him. "I know how that goes."**

 **They were already on the road towards the town as Flynt continued.**

 **"Couldn't even tell ya quite how. It happened like the strike of a match." Flynt said. "The law was on us fast too...They was ready to string me up there and then but I got away, just about."**

 **"You're alright now." Jaune assured his old friend. "We'll take care of it."**

"At Least Jaune is there for him" Ren said.

"He's that kind of person" Pyrrha smiled. "He's just there for everybody."

"Yeah" Ruby smiled in agreement.

 **"So you're gonna go get him?" Flynt asked. "I'll come with you."**

 **"No, you leave it to me." Jaune said. "For now, let's drink something, forget about Tyrian."**

 **"It was drink that started all this." Flynt pointed out.**

 **"We'll just have a couple, settle you down, then head back, okay?" Jaune asked as he and Flynt was just entering the town.**

 **"Okay." Flynt agreed.**

 **"Now...I should warn you," Jaune advised. "Me and a couple of the other boys got in a bit of a fight last time we was here."**

 **"What kind of fight?" Flynt asked, worried about the answer.**

 **"Nothing big." Jaune quickly said. "We kept it clean. We're all good."**

 **"If you say so, Jaune." Flynt said, a little sceptic but went along with it.**

"Jaune got into a fight?" Saphron said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, when Jaune, James and the rest of the gang arrived into this town, Jaune got into a little spat with the biggest guy there." View explained.

"Aw!" Nora said in a disappointed tone. "I wanted to see that fight."

"Trust me, you'll find this viewing a lot more enjoyable." View said.

 **The two cowboys kept riding into town but slowed down their horses pace once they were in the middle of the town.**

 **"Here we are." Jaune announced.**

 **Jaune Arc and Flynt Coal hitched their horses onto a hitching station so that they would be well rested and wouldn't just run off.**

 **The two got off their horses and Jaune opened the doors of the bar in front of them as the bar was filled with drunk patrons and a piano playing in the background.**

"A little cliché, isn't it?" Winter asked.

"I for one enjoy setting like these." Ironwood said.

"Never peg you for a fan of cowboys, James" Qrow remarked.

"I find them to be quite adventurous." James said.

"I also find tales about cowboys to be quite interesting" Penny said.

 **Jaune and Flynt walked up to the bar and leaned against it as Arc placed some money on the counter.**

 **"Just one or two...right, Jaune?" Flynt asked.**

 **"Course," Jaune promised. "Just a drink, no big drama."**

 **The Arc then got the bartenders attention. "Can we get a couple of beers, please?" Jaune asked as the bartender suddenly got a worried look.**

 **"You..." The man pointed at Jaune. "I don't want no trouble."**

 **"You'll get none from me..." Jaune assured, annoyed by the man's scared tone. "I was defending myself."**

"Man, it sounds like the whole town is scared of him" Yang commented.

"Well, he said it was in self-defence." Kali said.

"It usually is." Ilia said.

 **"Tommy, he's..." The bartender tried to say as he got out some alcohol.**

 **"He'll be fine." Jaune waved off. "Here," Jaune said as he gave him some money. "Have one for yourself."**

 **"Thank you." The Bartender thanked as he went back to his job.**

 **Flynt immediately went to drinking as Jaune chuckled to himself. While also having a drink himself.**

"At least he was kind enough to give the man some for himself" Ruby said.

"It's more then what you offered Qrow," Tai smirked at Qrow who just turned away.

"Why, what did?" Blake was about to ask until her partner stopped her.

"Please don't ask that." Yang groaned.

 **"Tyrian seemed to know a lot of people." Flynt said. "That was the problem."**

 **"How you mean?" Jaune asked.**

 **"I mean, I done seen a lot of crazy, crazy stuff, but Tyrian..."**

 **"I've seen a lot of crazy, crazy stuff" A drunken bar patron mockingly mimicked Flynt, much to their annoyance.**

 **"Will you shut up?" Jaune said, annoyed.**

 **"Will you shut up?" The drunk repeated.**

"Okay, so is another brawl going to start?" Ruby said, worried that Jaune may make a wrong move.

"If it shuts up that guy, then I certainly hopes so." Yang said.

 **"Be quiet, buddy." Jaune said in a slightly threatening tone.**

 **The drunk man just chuckled in response. "They're dullards." The man remarked. "My Lord...you men is dull..." The man said as he continued to laugh.**

 **"Leave this fool alone" Flynt advised, not wanting another situation on their hands.**

 **Jaune just stared down at his bear in contemplation, thinking about what to do next as Flynt and the drunk went off in the background.**

 **Jaune then calmly sat the bear down and turned to the drunk. "Listen, buddy." Jaune spoke. "You're a charming fellow...one of the best." Jaune said with a hint of charm in his voice.**

 **"But me and the kid here, we're trying to talk business, so, could you...possibly leave us alone?" Jaune asked in a calm and rational manner. "No offense intended." Jaune added.**

"So he's charming him away?" Glynda asked.

"Jaune can manage to try and pacify with words" Ruby said.

"Indeed." Pyrrha smiled in agreement.

"He does have that effect." Velvet muttered, smiling.

"Yeah..." Yang absentmindedly say, Tai taking notice and having an uneasy feeling.

 **"Ain't not pleasing some folk" The drunk slurred as he walked away. "Was, just...trying to be friendly." The man remarked and walked away.**

"Well, it's a lot better than the last time when a drunk bothered us." Tai said, causing Qrow to groan.

"You are just never gonna let that go"

"We got detention because you got pissed off for no reason!" Tai said, annoyed.

"I had a reason!" Qrow said.

"Being pissed doesn't count" Tai said, causing Qrow huffed.

 **Jaune smirked as he and Flynt tapped their drinks together and then proceeded to glug it down.**

 **Moments passed as Jaune and Flynt continued to drink, more than they would've originally intended as they drank all over the bar, getting drunker by the minute.**

"It looks like they drank more than they originally intended." Penny observed.

"It usually starts that way." Qrow said.

 **Jaune was laughing to himself as he was hungover a piano and patted the man on the back. "That's great, partner" Jaune complimented.**

 **"Flynt?" The drunk Arc asked as he turned and saw that his friend was nowhere in sight. "Flynt, where are you?" Jaune slurred as he moved away from the piano to find his friend.**

 **"Flynt!" Jaune called out as his vision was clearly dazed as he looked around for his friend.**

Ruby managed to giggle at this. "I never thought I'd see Jaune so..."

"Drunk?" Ren suggested.

"I think it's hilarious!" Nora said. "I wish we could see him like this back home"

"Thank god for the rules." Glynda muttered. She would never want to deal with any of her students drunk, especially Nora.

 **He nearly stumbled on someone's table but managed to regain himself. "You know which way my friend went?" Jaune sluringly asked.**

 **The men shook their heads, not knowing as Jaune stumbled away and went to find Flynt. Deciding to go upstairs while not tripping on himself.**

"Look at him, he can barely stand." Winter said.

"Being drunk can do that, Ice Queen" Qrow remarked. "You would never know."

Winter scowled at the reaper. "That's because I know something called self-control."

 **"Flynt! Where are you?" Jaune yelled out as he reached the stairs.**

 **When Jaune turned he managed, very hard considering how much he drank, to find Flynt, who was balancing a shot drink on his head.**

"Not an easy task to do." Ozpin said.

"Psh." Nora remarked. "I've done it!"

"He means without breaking them" Ren pointed out.

 **Jaune walked his way over his friend, while also stumbling a bit on the way there. "What are you doing, kid?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Hello, Jaune!" Flynt greeted in a jovial tone while still trying to balance the glass.**

 **"You know what, I don't know!" Flynt said as Jaune got closer to Flynt, causing him to drop the glass down to the ground, causing the two cowboys to laugh their hearts out like a bunch of drunken fools.**

 **The two continued to consume their alcohol. Make a few movements and laughing their hearts out at nothing in particular.**

"Man, they are slammed." Yang commented.

"At least they're having fun" Sun said.

"Dancing around like crazy people is fun?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

 **"Well, why ain't you ever married?" Flynt suddenly asked, causing Jaune to deflate a little.**

 **"No one would have me." Jaune said sorrowfully.**

"Oh, Jaune..." Pyrrha said in sadness for her partner/crush.

 **Moments later, Jaune was jumping in the air like a madman as Flynt watched.**

"Well, looks like he's over it quickly" Ironwood commented.

"Good thing he's not a sad drunk" Coco said.

 **"That's the thing you see, 'cause it..." Jaune was speaking when he suddenly realized he was at a different place up top and saw that Flynt was gone again.**

 **"Flynt?" Jaune said as he looked around. "Flynt!" Jaune call out.**

 **"Get away from me!" A voice called from back down in the main area.**

 **Jaune looked down to see Flynt being hassled by two angry men.**

"Why are they attacking him?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe he did something to piss them off." Coco suggested.

 **"Flynt!" Jaune cried out as he stumbled his way down back the stairs, though going a little slow.**

 **"Leave the kid alone, you goddamn animals!" Jaune growled as he made his way down as Flynt was now standing on top of the bar.**

"Yeah!" Nora and Ruby said in agreement.

 **"Who do you think you're talking to!" One of the men asked angrily.**

 **"Nobody" Jaune answered bitterly. "I'm talking to nobody."**

"Oh dear." Penny said.

"This never ends well" Tai commented.

 **"What did you say?" The man asked as he turned to Jaune and away from Flynt.**

 **"What?" Jaune asked.**

 **"I said, what did you say?" The man repeated.**

 **"Get lost, buddy!" Jaune yelled as he pushed the man and the piano to stop playing as everyone watched.**

 **"Shut up, mister!" The other angry man demanded.**

"Oh, looks like a fight is about to happen!" Nora said in an excited tone.

"I just hope Jaune can handle himself." Pyrrha said.

"You worry too much, P-Monet" Yang said. "Jaune will be fine."

"But he's drunk" Weiss pointed out. "I don't think he'll be fighting properly."

 **"Yeah...shut your mouth, mister" the man said in a threatening tone as he went to fight Jaune...**

 **Only for moments later for Jaune, Flynt and even the bartender to somehow get involved in a jaunty can-can, all with drunk grins on their faces.**

"Well that's...different" Ghira commented.

"I guess you were right, Yang" Ren said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I...guess so?" Yang said, confused by the sudden events.

"Meh, mine was a whole lot weirder." Qrow said.

 **The screen then turns to black for a brief moment only to change to Jaune's point of view...as he was outside of the bar and taking a piss on the ground.**

"Ah! That is disgusting!" Weiss cringed, turning away from the sight.

"Ew!" Ruby and Yang cringed.

"What is the purpose of this!" Glynda asked as she turned away, not wanting to see that.

"Well, when you gotta go, ya gotta go" Qrow shrugged.

"Yeah, but at least he managed to do it outside." Tai remarked. "You managed to piss on the bar." Tai said, making everyone cringe in disgust.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault! The bat was moved someplace else."

"How do you move an entire bar?" James asked incredulously.

"The guy there found a way." Qrow mumbled.

"I swear, you humans are so weird and gross." View remarked.

 **After a...long amount of seconds, Jaune finished his business and then walked back inside the bar through the back entrance.**

 **"FLYNT!" Jaune cried out to find his friend.**

 **But when he got back inside the bar to try and look for Flynt...he saw that everyone there had the face of Flynt.**

"Huh, now that makes me remember the time when I thought I was seeing nothing but Qrow." Tai said.

"One is enough." Ozpin stated

"Oh please." Qrow said. "You can't have too much of one Qrow." Qrow smirked.

"I can barely stand one of you" Winter remarked.

 **"Flynt you...you...bastard!" Jaune drunkenly cursed as he stumbled around the bar.**

 **"He came across a table full of Flynt's and talked to the first one. "I've been looking all over for you, Flynt!" Jaune slurred.**

 **He then blinked to see a different man there, not his friend. "How many have you had, pal?" The man asked.**

"Far too many" Ozpin said.

"I really hope Jaune doesn't drink like this." Saphron said while her son was just giggling at how goofy his uncle was acting.

 **Jaune shook his head and turned around to the bar, where he found Flynt as the bartender.**

 **"Ha ha!" Jaune laughed. "Found ya, Flynt!" Jaune cheered himself.**

 **He blinked again, this time it was the actual bartender. "I think you should switch to a different water, friend" The bartender advised as Jaune stumbled away.**

"So, which one is the real Flynt?" Penny asked.

"I can't tell" Ruby said.

 **Jaune kept looking and looking and looking but all around him was Flynt and was too drunk to tell which was which.**

 **He took a very wild guess and came across another bar patron.**

 **"Damn it, Flynt, stop sloping off on me!" Jaune annoying slurred.**

 **He blinked to see the same result. "I'm Clyde. You got the wrong feller."**

"How many times is Jaune gonna go through this?" Blake asked.

"As many times as he thinks" Ilia remarked.

 **Jaune kept looking and he once again found Flynt, this time in a very nice dress.**

 **"Flynt, my boy!" Jaune greeted in a too jovial tone.**

 **Blinked. Saw it was actually a woman who looked very annoyed at him. "Do I look like a Flynt to you?"**

 **Jaune waved her off and continued his...long search for his friend. Which didn't last long as Jaune was suddenly turned around and it was Flynt, the real one.**

 **"Jaune...Jaune what are you doing?" Flynt slurred.**

 **Jaune looked at him for a few moments and slapped him across the face.**

"Woah! What'd he do that for?" Yang asked, shocked at Jaune for slapping his friend.

"He didn't seem to need a reason" Pyrrha said.

"Most drunk men don't" Ozpin said. "Logic isn't exactly there."

 **Flynt looked at him and smiled as Jaune laughed to himself as he was then slapped in the face.**

 **The screen went back to its normal view as the two got into a slap fight with each other, with other bar patrons watching and cheering as Jaune and Flynt kept going back and forth as they both slapped one another.**

"Could be worse." Tai said.

"How?" Glynda asked.

"They could have their Aura, Semblances or weapons" Ozpin said.

 **Moments later, Jaune and Flynt were back at the bar as Flynt was having a heart to heart with Jaune.**

 **"You're...you're a good friend to me, Jaune." Flynt said in a drunk, sincere tone.**

 **"Shut up..." Jaune slurred as he took Flynt's arm off him. "Cheers! Jaune toasted as he and Flynt tapped their mugs together.**

"At least they recognized" Kali said.

"In what? A few minutes?" Ilia asked.

 **"Cheers" A third voice added as Jaune turned to see the drunken fool from earlier.**

 **"Not you again!" Jaune said angrily as he grabbed the man by the shoulders and took him somewhere else...**

 **Jaune made his way to a pig pen and started to dunk the man's head in the water, nearly drowning the man as he proceeded to pull his head back...only to dunk it back in again and did this a couple of times.**

"Jaune no!" Pyrrha cried out.

"Relax, cereal girl" Qrow said. "He ain't gonna kill him"

"Drowning him is hardly acceptable" Glynda frowned at Qrow.

"To be fair, he was annoying them" Yang said.

 **Later, Jaune and Flynt were currently stumbling around in the pig pen while still laughing like crazy idiots as they fell to the ground.**

 **They then made their way back in the middle of town as Flynt gagged and then proceeded to vomit onto the ground as Jaune laughed.**

"Well, it looks like he's vomit boy now" Nora remarked.

"Ha!" Yang laughed.

 **But their fun would be interrupted as Lawmen suddenly came up behind them and grabbed and tackled Flynt to the ground.**

 **"There they are! Those are the men!" The drunk man who called them out pointed at.**

"Oh no" Ruby said in a worried tone.

"Oh Jaune," Saphron said as she was worried for her little brother as well.

 **"I got him!" A man said as he got a hold on Flynt.**

 **"Come here you drunken fool!" The lawman said as Jaune's eyes widen as he began to run away.**

 **"NEVER!" Jaune cried out as he made a turn, missing being hit by a post and ran crazily away from the sight as Lawman went after him.**

 **"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Jaune exclaimed as he continued to run away.**

"Run away, Jaune!" Nora shouted out in support for her leader. "Don't let the law get you!"

Pyrrha and Ren were concerned for their leader as he was too drunk and made things not that easy on himself.

 **Suddenly, another lawman suddenly was right in front of the cowboy. "Stop right now! You drunken fool!"**

 **"I said stop!" The man repeated as Jaune made a turn to the right and ran again, coming across a fence.**

 **"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALLLLLLIVVVVVEEEE!" Jaune yelled as he somehow successfully jumped over the fence and ran way, evading the police and live to drink another day as the screen went black.**

"Run Jaune!" Ruby cried out.

"Don't let them get you!" Nora cheered on. "Prison food is nowhere as good as pancakes!"

 **The screen slowly went back up as it showed Jaune in an unknown area of land, raining as he was currently passed out on the ground.**

"I remember nights like that." Qrow said.

"Yeah, but unlike here, you somehow made it to Mistral." Tai said.

 **A few minutes passed as Jaune suddenly bolted up from the ground and looked around at his surroundings.**

 **"Oh, you moron, Arc." Jaune chastised himself, realizing what he has done. "You moron...not again." Jaune groaned in pain as he forced himself up on his feet.**

 **The Arc tried to walk away until he felt something rising in his stomach. He suddenly vomited on the ground, coughing in pain as he finished spewing sick.**

 **Everyone cringed at the sight of Jaune spilling his guts out.**

"Well, I guess Jaune is living up to his name" Ruby slightly jokes.

"At least he didn't do it near me this time" Yang cringed.

 **Jaune Arc sighed as he saw that his horse was nowhere in sight, so he was forced to walk his way back to camp. He decided to just go and walk his way back home, remembering that he should really not drink that much ever again.**

"So, thoughts?" View asked as he looked around.

"I thought it was hilarious." Coco grinned.

"Me too!" Nora said in agreement.

"I got too much freaking nostalgia from it." Qrow said, Taiyang agreeing.

Penny smiled. "I am very excited to see more from these worlds!"

"I just hope Mr Arc doesn't try to replicate this back in our world" Glynda said.

"Does Jaune bounce back from this?" Yang asked.

"He does." View said. "He slept it off and managed to continue on forward."

"Oh good." Yang breathed, gaining a few intrigued looks.

"Don't worry, Yang." Coco grinned. "Your boyfriend is fine"

"He's not her boyfriend" Velvet and Pyrrha growled quietly.

"L-Let's just move on!" Yang hurried.

"I'll go load in the next one then," View said. "This one is a very familiar one to those who have seen this." View said as he left the room.

"So..." Tai said towards Yang. "What exactly _is_ your relationship to this guy?"

"Oh my god, dad!" Yang groaned, much to the amusement of her team and friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I was a bit stumped what to do this chapter on. But then I played RDR2 recently and I thought that this would be a perfect segment.**

 **Now, the first episode of Volume 7 has been released (And the second and third, I know, but I'm focusing on the first) and I thought I would take a look at it seeing as was just gonna wait till this volume was over.**

 **I thought it was good. And yes, now that everyone's seen it, Penny is back. To me, this is both a good and bad thing. On one hand I do like Penny and I'm glad she's back, on the other hand, I feel like it stripes away some emotion when she first died. Still, can't complain too much.**

 **Anyway, don't expect me to comment on the rest until the volume is over.**

 **So, wait until next chapter which will be very soon as we return back to the Clone Wars, as we're introduced to Rex and Cody as they search for the Hidden Enemy. Thanks and see you around!**


	33. The Clone Wars: The Hidden Enemy

**Colossus Bridger: Me too!**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **Omni Warrior: You'll see who's who.**

 **Ludens45: If you wanna know my thoughts on The Mandalorian, check the notes below.**

 **Redtornado1234: I do remember that. And while that was funny, I didn't want to put it in because I felt like it was enough.**

 **Lighting Lord Kaji: Thanks. Glad I could make it enjoyable. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Halo games as I own a PS4. I wouldn't mind doing it though.**

 **NCStampede: I will try and think of more scenarios.**

 **Blackslash200: Not a bad idea.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **MidKnightMoonglow99: Slick was right in some sense.**

 **Agent-G: I will make more of an effort to double check my work. Ahsoka isn't in this one so I won't worry who should play her. I never thought of Roger Rabbit, it's not totally off the table.**

 **Stratos263: I will refrain from spoiling.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Thanks.**

 **GhostFang GF: Sorry, I'll look over your review.**

 **Darth Sidious: Not if anything to say about it, I have!**

 **Knight of Loyalty: Might do.**

 **Shadow Slayer1517: I could do that one.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: I did think of that. But decided not to.**

 **SGArkosfan: I suppose so. I am glad to see her as well.**

 **WOKELAND: I could do that.**

 **PF115: Glad to entertain you.**

 **Zathol: Well, I wouldn't know. She is gonna have to deal with that, yes.**

 **Cmtiger97: One day I will.**

 **X3runner: Sounds really fun to do. I might just.**

* * *

"So, you guys ever think that Jaune may act like that if he's ever drunk" Ruby asked, referring to the previous viewing.

"I hope so!" Nora grinned. "I wanna see what chaos a drunk Jaune can do!"

"I gotta agree with pinky" Coco said in agreement. I really wanna see Arc let loose."

"I now a certain someone does..." Nora said with a teasing grin towards Pyrrha, who blushed.

"Nora!" Pyrrha said.

"Okay!" View called out. "I got the next world sorted out." View said. "And it's a return to the Clone Wars."

"Yeah!" Ruby pumped her fist up.

"Clone Wars?" Tai said, confused.

"In this world-"

"There's a whole space war, between robots and magic monks with awesome laser swords" Ruby blurted excitedly.

"Oh, you'll just explain it, that's fine..." View mumbled.

"And in this, there is an entire army of clones who are based on Jaune-Jaune!" Nora added. "Even thought when we first came here he was one of those Jedi guys"

"Clones?" Penny said with interest.

"Oh yeah, apparently some Bounty Hunter donated himself to these dickish aliens to make this army to fight against these droids." Yang said.

"That sounds very interesting!" Penny smiled.

"I'll say." Tai said. "I can't imagine seeing so many of the same face like that."

"So View!" Ruby chirped, gaining the floating beings attention. "What are the Dominos up to?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, we won't be focusing on the Domino's this time." View said, making the red reaper pout in disappointment. "Instead, we'll be focusing on two other clones this session, as well as other key players"

"Like who?" Ironwood asked.

"You'll see." View said as he tossed the orb up in the air and grabbed it and then threw it at the screen.

"Oh boy!" Nora said in an excited tone and watched the screen, along with the other members of the audience.

 **STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS**

"Wow that is loud!" Tai remarked as he poked his ear.

 **Truth enlightens the mind but won't always bring happiness to your heart**

"All to right." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

Yang felt something when she heard those words, thinking about her trying to find out more about her mother.

 **" _A planet under siege!"_** **The narrator's voice cried out as it showed images of a crystallised planet and the inhabitants fighting off against the Droid Army but losing as one of their towers fell to the ground.**

 ** _"Separatist forces mercilessly batter the beautiful and elegant world of Christophsis. Unable to defend themselves any longer, the people of Christophsis call on the Jedi for assistance."_** **The Narrator said as it cuts to the council.**

"So these Jedi are like peacekeepers?" Ironwood asked.

"Yep" Ruby nodded.

"They're basically monks with light swords" Qrow remarked.

"There must be a lot more than that." Ozpin said.

"Whatever, I just call it as I see it." Qrow shrugged.

"Well, hopefully The Republic will be able to assist this world." Winter said.

 ** _"Hoping to save lives and prevent further destruction, Lie Ren and Sun Wukong plan a daring ambush which could turn the tide in the fight for this crucial star system."_** **The narrator finished as the screen circle around one of the city's towers.**

"Wait, what?" Nora and Weiss said at the same time at the mention of those names.

 **Inside the tower was Jedi Master, Lie Ren, dressed in a Jedi type armour and sported a full beard.**

"Huh, looks like your here to, Ninja." Coco said.

"I appears so." Ren hummed in agreement.

"And it looks like your rocking the beard" Yang nodded. "What do you think Nora?" Yang asked as she turned to the pink bomber who was quiet as she stared at the screen.

"I want..." Nora mumbled. "I want..."

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"I must...get..." Nora mumbled.

 **He then used his communicator on his wrist. "Sun, how are you doing over there?"**

 **On the other side of the tower was Jedi Knight, Sun Wukong, dressed in a similar manner to Ren but his was darker. "We're set. I've got some guys here that are anxious to get going." Sun said as he gestured to his men.**

"Is that Sun" Blake asked as she looked at his choice of clothing.

"Indeed." View said.

"Huh, cool!" Sun said with excitement at seeing himself on screen.

"So, what is he in this one?" Yang asked, hoping for some teasing material.

"In this world, he is a part of the Jedi Order and is easily one of their most powerful members."

"Really?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

"Anything else about both of them?" Tai asked.

"In this world, Lie Ren is a master Jedi and Sun was once his Padawan." View explained. "Like a mentor-student relationship"

"Huh, interesting" Ren said.

"You're telling me." Sun said in agreement. "But who knows, it might be an interesting partnership we might have."

Ren nodded in agreement but his arm was suddenly grabbed by a defensive Nora, who just calmly laughed. "He already has one!" Nora chirped while giving off a slightly deadly aura.

 **One of them being Captain Rex, a clone in blue, a pauldron and had a shaved but blonde bleached hair. He was Sun's right hand man and leader of the 501st Battalion.**

"Wait that one looks like Jaune!" Ruby pointed out.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "We know, Ruby. They _all_ look like Jaune"

Ruby shook her head at this. "No, I mean, this Jaune kinda looks like our Jaune, if he shaved his head"

"I...kind see it." Velvet said.

"So, who is this clone?" Glynda asked.

"This is Captain Rex." View answered. "CT-7567. Captain of the 501st Battalion, Torrent Company."

"501st?" Ironwood asked.

"For every Jedi General, they're always accompanied with their own clone battalion." View said. "And Rex here is one of the most influencer Clones in this war."

"Wow, he sounds like a badass" Yang grinned.

"Yep." View said. "He lives by a certain phrase. "In my book, experience outranks everything."

"Finally! Someone who gets it!" Qrow threw his hands in the air.

"I'm just glad I can tell him apart from the other Jaune's." Yang said. "Seriously, they all have the same flat top hairstyle."

 **"Glad to hear it." Ren said as Sun turned off the comms.**

 **Back in Ren's tower, two clones exited the lift and went to their leader. One was Commander Cody, a clone in orange and Sun's commander of his battalion, the 212th Battalion. The other was Slick, a sergeant with his own squadron of men to command.**

"And who is that?" Weiss asked.

"That right there is Commander Cody." View answered. "Named CC-2224. Commander of 212th Attack Battalion. Ghost Company."

"And what is he like?" Pyrrha asked.

"A loyal and no-nonsense commander." View answered. "His battlefield exploits and good leadership skills had earned him respect of both clones and Jedi alike." Cody is a brilliant strategist, leading the 212th to victory after victory."

"Interesting..." Winter said with a small smile. "I rather think this version of Arc might be interesting."

"Eh," Qrow shrugged. "I'm all for Rex. So sign me up for the 501st"

"Me too!" Ruby chimed in.

 **"We're back, general." Cody announced.**

 **"Good. The show is about to begin." Ren said with a smirk as he went back to scoping the enemy.**

 **Cody and Slick then went to the rest of the Clones. "How's that cannon coming, boys?" Cody asked.**

 **"We'll have this one back in business in no time, sir." A clone named Chopper answered.**

"Ah, an ambush attack" Ironwood hummed as he scratched his chin." Clever strategy."

"And with a cannon like that, they're bound to win!" Yang grinned.

"It is a very awesome cannon!" Ruby chimed.

 **Ren was busy meanwhile as he was currently looking over at the streets below. He then saw a massive army of Battle Droids marching forwards.**

 **"The droids are advancing." Ren informed.**

 **The massive army of droids kept marching towards their objective. Like a bunch of mindless drones.**

"Huh, it's kinda like that robot army you got there, Jimmy" Qrow remarked.

"How dare you!" Winter said in anger. "Those are state of the art Atlas battle drones. Top of the line-"

"You can give them a bunch of fancy titles and give them the most high tech upgrades, but that ain't never gonna compete with pure instinct and experience." Qrow said.

"That is right, to some extent." Ozpin said.

 **"I'm seeing a full battalion coming right on schedule." Chopper said as he used his own binoculars to see. He then noticed something very dangerous. A set of tanks coming with the droids.**

 **"Tanks! They brought tanks." Chopper warned.**

"That's gonna be a little difficult" Yang said, sounding a little worried for Ren, Sun and the other Jaune Clones.

"Don't worry, kiddo" Tai assured his daughter. "Those droids don't even know they're even in those towers"

"I can't wait to see them take those droids down!" Nora said in an excited tone.

 **The Tanks kept coming along with the droid army. On top of one of the tanks was a T-Series Tactical Droid, then then moved his arm forwards, signalling the droids.**

"He looks different than the others" Ilia pointed out.

"That is a T-Series Tactical Droid." View explained. "They were used for strategy for battles."

"They must've off been really useful" Glynda said.

 **"A little closer..." Chopper whispered as he kept an eye on the droids, waiting for the right moment to strike.**

 **But something completely unexpected happen. The Battle Droids started to split into three, each line going off in the left, right and centre of the road. "They're splitting up!" Chopper exclaimed in shock.**

 **"What?" Slick said in surprise.**

"Hang on! What?" Tai said in confusion.

 **The droids kept marching off into their headed direction.**

"Why are they splitting up?" Velvet asked, worried.

"They wouldn't have reason to" Pyrrha added.

"But why would they split up at all." Ironwood whispered to himself. "They wouldn't need to unless..." Ironwood thought until a dark thought entered his mind.

 **"Something's gone wrong." Ren said in a worried tone.** **"Prepare all troops for-" Ren was about to order until the sounds of blaster fire was heard in the room.**

 **Ren looked to see that the battle droids had made their way inside the building and had already killed a Clone, killing three more as they advanced in.**

"Oh my!" Kali gasped.

Saphron flinched at the sight of Jaune getting shot and killed like that, they may be clones, but they were still Jaune.

"They found them!" Blake said in shock.

"But how!?" Winter asked, shocked by the droids appearance.

 **Ren ignites his lightsaber and blocked the damage and reflected it back at the droids, using the force to push them back as The Clones were at attention and grabbed their weapons.**

 **"Abort the mission!" Ren ordered as more droids piled into the room as Cody, Slick and the rest of the clones were being pushed back.**

 **"Our position's been compromised!" A clone exclaimed as he looked behind his cover to see more battle droids, even shooting a clone who went out of his cover to try and take them on.**

"Jaune!-" Pyrrha quickly shouted out, her heart beating fastly as she saw her leader/crush getting killed on screen.

The rest of team JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, Saphron and Terra were also not fond of seeing their blonde friend/brother getting shot down by these machines.

 **More and more kept advancing in the tower, seeming like it was a never ending supply of deadly machines.**

 **"Ren, what's going on?" Sun asked as he could see the battle from his position.**

 **"We're cut off." Ren said as he finished stabbing a droid. "The droids are onto us!"**

"But how, how could they have found out?" Ruby asked, worried for her friends.

"There are several ways that the droid army could have possible found out." Penny suggested.

"I think right now it's more important for Arc and the rest to fight their way out of there instead of worrying about how they found them." Qrow said.

"He's right" Tai said in agreement with his teammate and friend. "They need to focus on getting out of there alive."

 **The droids kept coming as the Clones tried their best to fend them off, losing a few men in the process.**

 **"Gunship, come in. Hawk, we need an e-vac in the south tower." Sun ordered.**

 **"Roger that, sir. We're coming." Hawk said as he piloted the gunship into their direction.**

 **"South tower?" Rex said, confused. "We're in the north."**

 **"Not for long." Sun said as he activated his lightsaber and slashed the window, creating an x shape before using the force to blow it away. "Rex, fire your cables." Sun ordered.**

"A very good strategy, Mr Wukong" Ironwood complimented.

"Oh, um, thanks." Sun nervously thanked but regained his confidence. "I'm just naturally inspirational like that."

Blake rolled her eyes at Sun but smirked nonetheless.

 **Rex nodded in response and with a wave of his hand, his men lined up and use their cables attached to their guns and fire it at the tower they were aiming at. Sun and the 501st used their weapons to hold onto as they ziplinned their way down to the other tower.**

 **"Blast them!" a Battle Droid ordered as he and all of the droid from below started to shoot at Sun and his men.**

 **One of them was shot but grazed while another unlucky clone was shot off the zip line and screamed as he fell to his death.**

"That poor man." Kali gasped in sympathy.

"Not a good way to go" Qrow said.

 **Sun used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster fire as he saw he was getter closer to the south tower. He then gave a powerful kick to the window as he entered the building, slicing down any droid in his path.**

 **Rex and the rest of his men entered in as well as they entered the same room as Ren and Cody.**

 **"This way is clear." Sun said as he entered the room.**

 **"How did you get over here?" Ren asked.**

 **"I improvised." Sun answered as he and his master kept reflecting the blaster fire and the Clones fired at the robots.**

"They're gonna be outnumbered" Weiss pointed out.

"Aw come on, Weiss" Nora groaned. "Have a little faith"

"Weiss is right." Blake said. "The droids are going to keep coming and I don't think The Clones have enough ammo to outlast the droids."

 **Ren then used the force to lift up the cannon in air and then tossed it at the droids, crashing into the door entrance. But it didn't stop the droids from advancing as Sun, Ren and the rest of the clones started to fall back into the elevator as it closed its doors and ascended up to the roof.**

"Aw..." Ruby groaned, not happy with the way the gun wasn't used in the right way. But she of course understood.

"At least they got out of there." Pyrrha sighed.

"Now they just need to wait for the Gunship" Glynda said.

"Hopefully, it won't take too long" Coco said.

 **The lift reached up as everyone got out of the lift and onto the roof, but the gunship wasn't here just yet. They reached the edge of the platform.**

 **"Now what?" Sun asked.**

 **His question went unanswered as the droids came out of the elevator and started to shoot at the Jedi and Clones, surprising them but fired back and Ren and Sun went forwards and sliced up the murder machines.**

 **Rex and Cody covered for their Jedi Generals as they went to work taking down the droids, Sun performing a leap and killing a droid. Sun and Ren continued to take down droids side by side.**

"Aw man, that is awesome!" Sun grinned.

"I want a lightsaber!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Me too!" Nora said in agreement.

This made Ren and Weiss go very tense, the things they're partners could do with those blades made the pair shiver in response.

 **While they were busy, the left elevator opening, with more battle droids and the Tactical Droid with them.**

 **But luckily for the Republic, the LAAT Gunship had just arrived on time as it hovered near the platform and opened its doors for them.**

"Yes!" Velvet chanted to relief.

 **But the Tactical Droid managed to get a shot off, killing a clone in the process.**

"Damn!" Yang cursed. "And he almost made it as well."

"I really do not like these droids!" Nora pouted, angry at the sight of the Tactical Droid shooting down a clone of fearless leader.

"Welcome to the club" Qrow remarked.

 **Ren and Sun finished off their droids and headed for the ship. One of the clones then ran towards the Tactical Droid, put him into a headlock and then proceeded to rip off its own head.**

"Damn, that Jaune is really brutal!" Coco said in shock.

Penny slightly shivered in response at that, creaking her neck a little. "Good for me that I am made of a much stronger metal" Penny thought to herself.

 **The Clone ran off to the gunship as he, Sun and Ren entered the gunship as The Clones stepped back as one of them was shot in the arm and held it in pain.**

 **The Clones then proceeded to enter the ship, all the while the headless Tactical Droid kept shooting wildly while the other droids tried to shoot it down. But it was too late as it got away from the tower.**

"They made it" Ruby sighed.

"With few exceptions..." Ilia muttered.

 **Captain Rex held the head of the Tactical Droid in his hands. "Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan."**

 **Hours later, the remaining Clones were currently had their base of operations at night. The clones were currently walking by a massive crawler called the AT-TE.**

"Oh!" Yang said in awe. "I like that!"

 **Inside the briefing room, Rex and Cody were currently looking over the data in the droid's head. Rex plugged in the wires into the head and it started to show a holomap before them.**

 **The voice of the Tactical droid then spoke. "The Republic army is in the north and south towers: level 46."**

"So they knew where they would be..." Winter hummed as she looked at the map.

"But that still doesn't explain how they knew where they would be." Ozpin said.

"Maybe they had their own recon scouts?" Ruby suggested.

"Doubtful." Ren said. "I, Sun and the clone seemed to have a grip so that the droids wouldn't find out."

 **"It just doesn't make sense." Rex said.**

 **Suddenly the droids head started to malfunction and suddenly shut off as steamed blowed off its head.**

 **"Blast!" Rex cursed.**

"Damn, must of burned it all up" Qrow said.

 **The Astromech, known as R2-D2 beeped in response as it wheeled away.**

"Who is that droid?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's R2-D2, Sun Wukong's personal Astromech droid" View said.

"Aw, I think he's cute!" Nora said.

"You would" Weiss said, but inwardly agreed with her as she thought the droid was quite cute herself.

 **"Well, at least we're not the only ones having a bad day." Sun quipped as he walked in with Sun.**

 **"Generals, they had all our intel." Rex informed.**

 **"That would explain the ambush." Sun said. "How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?" Sun asked.**

 **"I don't think we did." Ren said as he turned away from a chart.**

 **"You think someone- infiltrated our defences?" Sun asked, thinking the idea was very possible.**

 **"Possibly." Ren answered. "It'd have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans." The master Jedi explained.**

"Sounds reasonable enough" Tai said.

"I hope Ren, Sun and the Jaune's are able to find whoever did this and give 'em what for!" Yang said, pounding her fists together.

 **"But that's still wouldn't explain how they got our Intel." Sun pointed out.**

 **"No. You're right." Ren agreed with his former padawan as he looked over the droid head. "They wouldn't act alone. They'd have someone working with them."**

 **"A spy, sir?" Cody said, shocked. "But who would want to betray our troops to the Seppies?" The 212th Commander asked.**

"Maybe a Jedi?" Nora suggested. "Wouldn't there be some really bad Jedi on the inside.

"You may have a point there Nora." Weiss said.

"More so than you'd think." View said under his breath.

 **"Excellent question, Commander." Ren complimented. "Perhaps it's time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we'll find our answers there." Ren said as he stroked his beard.**

 **"We'll get right on it." Cody said.**

 **"No, Commander." Ren denied. "I need you here to find the security breach."**

 **"You can count on us, sir." Commander Cody said with determination.**

"We can always count on our blonde goof" Yang grinned.

"Or is it yours?" Coco teased, making Yang glare at her, as well as Pyrrha and Velvet.

 **"One more thing: this mission is extremely confidential." Ren said. "The spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission."**

 **"Understood, sir." Captain Rex nodded.**

 **Sun and Ren nodded in response as they headed towards the elevator.**

 **As they left, Cody gestured to Rex to get to work on finding the spy. The ARC nodded and went to work. Cody would've joined him but he heard a beeping sound.**

 **The Commander looked down to see a device beeping comm unit in front of him.**

 **Cody picked it up and examined it. "Someone left this comlink on." Cody said as Rex turned around. "Someone has been listening to everything we said."**

"It must've been the spy!" Weiss said.

"He must have left that to gain more Intel." Pyrrha said.

"So, he's still in the complex." Blake said.

 **Captain Rex then turned to the hallway and instantly saw a figure who ran once the Captain saw him.**

 **"Hey! Stop!" Rex commanded.**

"The Spy!" Velvet cried out.

"He's trying to get away!" Winter said, glaring at the screen.

 **Rex and Cody then ran through the hallway to pursuit the possible spy.**

 **"Who's that?" Commander Cody asked as he and Rex continued their chase.**

"Doesn't look like anyone we know" Ruby said, hoping that the two Clone-Jaune's would be able to catch up with him.

"Cody-Jaune and Rex-Jaune will take him down, no worry!" Nora said with pride.

 **The kept running to see the spy moved to the left. "I'll follow him. You take the west corridor." Cody said.**

 **"I'm on it." Rex said as he made a turn in one direction while Cody ran to the other. Cody and Rex kept moving to try and catch the spy, Rex pulling out a DC-17 hand blaster.**

 **The 501st Captain then Rex the doors and saw a shadow coming near him. He pointed his gun, hoping to catch him by surprise.**

 **But it was Commander Cody that ran towards him, not the spy. The both turned to the doors in front of them.**

"That would've been nasty" Qrow remarked.

 **"He must have gone in the mess hall." Rex said. He then accessed the panel near him and opened the doors.**

 **Rex and Cody entered the room to find that the only people that were here, were Clone Troopers.**

 **"We've got a big problem." Cody said.**

 **"Yeah. The only people in here are brothers." Rex said seriously.**

Taiyang sighed at this revelation. "Like a needle in a haystack."

"Yeah, a big one." Qrow said as he takes a swig.

"This is definitely problematic." Ozpin said.

"Agreed." Ghira added.

 **The screen then wiped to Cody and Rex heading back to the briefing room, processing the new information they had.**

 **"One of us? Great," Rex said sarcastically. "But which one?"**

 **"We'll have to wait for his next move. Keep this to ourselves." Cody said.**

"Man, I can't imagine the thought of Jaune being a traitor" Ruby said as she rubbed her arm.

"Well, it's a good thing that Jaune is nothing like that and he is very loyal to his friends" Pyrrha smiled.

"He sure is." Velvet said in agreement.

"Yeah..." Yang said.

"He sure is." Saphron smiled in response.

 **"Better contact the Jedi." Rex advised.**

 **"I'm on it." Cody said as he went to contact them while Rex looked over the battle droid head, R2 just beeping his own language at this.**

 **Cody went over to the terminal and then proceed to contact the Jedi.**

 **Meanwhile, in the middle of an abandoned road, Ren and Sun were currently riding on BARC speeder bikes as they head for their destination.**

 **A group of battle droids watched them on top of a bridge. "Don't shoot. Just keep their communications jammed." The lead droid commanded.**

 **"Roger. Roger." All the droids said as they lowered their weapons.**

"Why aren't they attacking?" Nora asked.

"Most likely, they're letting Sun and Ren through." Ghira said.

"So...it's a trap?" Ilia asked.

"It would be most likely" Penny said.

"Well, that's just great" Sun sighed.

 **Back at the briefing station.**

 **"We can't reach General Kenobi. Whoever it is has blocked our communications." Cody said. "We're gonna have to find this guy ourselves."**

"And it's not gonna be easy" Yang said.

"That much is clear." Weiss commented.

 **Rex thought about what they were gonna do next. He then got an idea in his head. He then turned to Sun's droid. "R2, come over here and plug in."** **R2 beeped in response and accessed the terminal.**

 **"What are you doing?" Cody asked.**

 **Captain Rex answered. "The guard got his messages out there somehow." Rex explained. "We just got to find them."**

" **What do you think? He just sat down and wrote a note?" Cody joked.**

"It would be the polite thing to do." Penny smiled as Ruby smiled at her friend's response.

 **"You have to start somewhere." Rex said.**

"Very clever thinking" Ozpin complimented.

 **Back with Ren and Sun, they continued to drive their way to their destination, all the while being observed by Battle Droids.**

 **"We appear to have picked up some friends." Sun said.**

 **"Indeed." Ren agreed. "In fact, I believe the number of eyes watching us has been steadily growing."**

 **"Great. Perhaps this means our adversary has learned about our mission." Sun said in annoyance.**

"I guess he shares my thoughts" Sun said.

"Well, he is you." Penny pointed out.

 **"Perhaps it does." Ren simply said.**

 **"Of course, nobody's tried to stop us yet." Sun pointed out.**

 **"Also true." Ren said.**

 **"They want us to get to the Separatist headquarters, which means this is a trap." Sun explained.**

 **"I imagine it is." Ren quipped.**

 **"Well, that's unfortunate for them" Sun said with a cocky smirk.**

 **Ren noticed this but smiled anyway.**

"Yeah, I bet you and I could take them on, Renny!" Sun said as he slapped Ren's back.

"I suppose so." Ren said in agreement while it looked like Nora's face just cracked when Sun said "Renny". Which was her nickname.

 **Back with Rex and Cody, they looked over a datapad filled with new info as R2 beeped.**

 **"R2's found something." Rex said, gaining the Commanders attention.**

 **"What is it? Is it the traitor?" Cody asked.**

 **Rex looked over the datapad that had wavelengths on it. "I'm not sure. Maybe" Rex said.**

 **"What is he looking for?" Cody asked.**

 **"Wavelength interference, weak frequencies, spotty, irregular." Rex listed out. "See, how it shows up every few days then disappears?" Rex said as he showed it to Cody. "Day to day, you wouldn't notice it."**

"Interesting..." Ironwood hummed in response.

"A very good lead so far." Winter said.

 **R2 beeped in response.**

 **Rex then noticed something on the pad.**

 **"What?" Cody asked.**

 **"It's the pattern." Rex said as he continued to look over the pad. "The band's only coming off one terminal in the whole base." Rex said. He then gave it to Cody. "Check it out."**

 **"Hmm. Slick's barracks." Cody said. "Only Slick's men would have access to that terminal."**

"So, we got a lead." Yang said.

"And it's in those barracks." Ren added.

"Hopefully, Rex and Cody will be able to sniff out the traitor before more harm is done" Ghira said.

 **"Yeah. Slick's not gonna like that." Rex said.**

 **"No, he's not." Cody said in a serious tone. "But if one of his men is giving away our Intel, we have to find him and sort this out."**

"It's better to tell him now then to keep him in the dark" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah." Ruby said in agreement.

 **R2-D2 beeped at this as he turned to look out the window to see the barracks down below.**

 **Back in the streets, Sun and Ren barked their bikes once they reached their destination, a large building complex.**

 **"No guards, no barricades, you'd think the Separatist headquarters would be better protected." Sun jokes as he and Ren walked up to the door.**

 **"But clearly, keeping us out is not what they intend." Ren said. He then used the force to open the doors, the two Jedi started to enter the complex.**

"Let's hope they'll be able to manage through" Glynda said.

 **Back in the barracks, Slick was told about the traitor and was not happy who it could've been. "No way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of something like this." Slick denied as he crossed his arms.**

"Understandable." Ironwood said. "I've seen a lot of sergeants that speak fondly of their men."

"Indeed, but it's important to find out which one of them is the spy" Winter said.

 **"Something like what?" one of his men asked.**

 **Slick turned to his entire platoon enter the barracks.**

"Oh, this is gonna be awkward" Yang whistled.

"No doubt" Blake said in agreement.

"It's better to get this over with now then to drag it out." Qrow said.

 **"You called them here?" Slick asked.**

 **"Of course we did." Rex answered. "We're getting to the bottom of this Now." Rex said in a serious tone.**

 **Slick sighed in response of this. "Look, let me have a few minutes with them first." The Sargent asked. "It's gonna hit them hard. They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us..."**

"All the better to find out which one it is" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

 **"I don't think that's necessary." Cody said, interrupting Slick and walked to the men. "Your men are tough, right?" Cody asked as he inspected the Clones who were at full attention.**

Winter leaned forward to get a better look, interested to see Commander Cody interrogate these clones. It was clear that she was favourable to the 212th Commander.

 **"Take a seat, gentlemen." Cody ordered as they scattered around to sit and listen to the commander. "We have a turncoat in our midst, and we think it's one of you." Cody said as he began to interrogate each and every one of them.**

 **Back in the complex, Ren and Sun took an elevator above to find their target. They exited out to see a large staircase in front of them.**

 **"So this is the belly of the beast." Sun remarked as a cloaked figure appeared beside him.**

 **Sun turned to see the figure, someone that he and Ren knew a great deal. She removed her hood to reveal herself to be Cinder Fall, Sith Assassin.**

"Damn!" Yang cursed in annoyance. "Why is she always a villain?"

"There was that one time with the card games" Ruby pointed out.

"Yes, but that was only one time" Weiss pointed out.

 **"Fall. And here I thought this mission would be unpleasant." Ren remarked.**

 **"The pleasure's all mine, my dear Ren." Cinder coolly remarked and removed her cloak. "I've missed you."**

Ren shivered in response at the woman's "flirting" instead, finding it to be very unnerving, as did Pyrrha.

Nora had a fire in ear eyes, as if she wanted to jump on the screen and attack the Sith for daring to flirt with _her_ man.

 **Back in the barracks, Cody and Rex were staring off the interrogation with the first man, Jester.**

 **Jester looked up to see Rex and Cody looking down at him. "I don't know, I was doing the things I always do after a mission." Jester explained nervously as he twiddled with his fingers.**

 **"Things like what?" Rex asked.**

 **"I'm sorry, sir." Jester gulped. "I'm just a little nervous. You're my C.O."**

"I feel kinda bad for him" Ruby said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Right now, I feel bad for none of them" Weiss stated.

"Wow, talk about cold" Nora remarked.

"Yeah, you are sure earning your name as Ice Queen" Yang said.

Weiss huffed in response. "For all we know, any one of them could be the traitor, and some of them could be putting on an act." Weiss explained.

"Unless they have an alibi" Blake said.

 **"The way I figure it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about." Rex explained.**

 **"Jester is telling the truth." A clone said as Cody and Rex turned to another Clone named Punch. "He cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way." Punch explained.**

"A lot of soldiers develop a habit like that, so it would be plausible" Winter said.

"I know at least a few of the Ace-Ops tend to do that." Ironwood said in agreement.

"The who?" Ruby asked.

"Blah, blah, blah" Coco remarked. "I wanna see who it is!"

 **"Is that right?" Cody asked. "You were cleaning your weapon?"**

 **"Yes, sir." Jester answered.**

 **"Go on the computer while you were in here?" Cody asked**

 **Jester shook his head in response. "No, sir. I didn't even power it up. You can check."**

 **Rex turned to Cody at this. "Show me your weapon." Cody ordered. Jester then handed Cody his gun and the 212th Commander inspected it properly. "Yep, freshly scrubbed.**

 **"The rag's over there in the corner." Jester pointed out as he took his gun back.**

"Okay, so it isn't him, good to know" Velvet said.

"Now gotta check the rest." Yang said.

 **"Good man." Cody nodded. He then turned to the clone behind him. "You. You were cleaning your weapon too?"**

 **No, I was hungry. I went back to the mess." Punch answered.**

"Round the time the spy did..." Blake muttered in thought.

 **"Right away?" Rex asked.**

 **"Oh yeah." Punch answered.**

 **"Anyone with you?" Rex pressed on.**

"Man, Jaune-Jaune is kinda intimidating here." Nora said.

"Yeah..." Pyrrha said in agreement, finding it to be a little surprising...and hot in her eyes, and at least two others.

 **"Sketch, sir." Punch said, gesturing to the clone sitting right next to him.**

"Man, a lot of these names are kind weird" Saphron commented.

"At least we can tell them apart.

 **"We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub, and sat together." Sketch carefully listed out as not to make a single mistake.**

"Sounds reasonable enough." Winter hummed.

"What did they have at lunch?!" Nora cried out.

"Nora, that's hardly important." Ren said.

 **"Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?" Rex asked intensely.**

 **"Lots of guys there. Ask any of them." Sketch said**

 **"Oh, we will." Rex said with an edge to his voice.**

 **"Captain, give me a moment with them." Slick pleaded with him.**

 **"No, its okay, Sarge. I got nothing to hide." The clone, named Gus said. "I was in the infirmary." Gus said as he pointed at his bandaged arm.**

"Oh yeah, he was the clone that was shot" Velvet said.

 **"Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers. A med droid was fixing me up." Gus said as Cody took a closer look at the arm. "Doc's got all the records there if you want to check."**

"That pretty much covers most of them." Terra said.

"Nah, I think there's at least one more Jaune left." Sun pointed out.

 **Cody turned to Rex who nodded in response. The two then went to the last Clone of the group, Chopper, who was leaning against his bed and looked a little grim.**

"Well, he looks...pleasant." Yang commented.

 **"So, Chopper, old boy, what's your alibi?" Rex asked.**

 **"I was in the mess hall." Chopper nonchalantly answered.**

 **"No, you weren't!" Sketch called out as he stood up, gaining everyone's attention and looking a little suspicious, "I mean, you..."**

 **"If you know something, kid, you should speak up." Cody said sternly.**

"Looking awfully suspicious" Qrow said.

"Or at least he knows something" Ironwood said.

 **"Chopper came in a lot later. After everyone else." Sketch said as the rest of the clones stood up, along with Slick while Chopper looked around him.**

"Could it be him?" Ruby asked.

"He could be doing anything in between that time." Blake said.

"Liking hacking into the servers." Weiss said.

 **Back in the complex, Cinder Fall was facing off against the Jedi and pulled out two lightsabers and activated them, glowing red as she evilly smirked.**

"Why does she get two!?" Ruby pouted.

"Because she's evil. That's why" View said.

 **Ren and Sun did the same thing. Cinder then ran up the stairs, Ren and Sun chasing after her. "My loyal informant let me know you were coming." Cinder coolly mocked.**

 **"Well, then, we thank you for your hospitality." Ren remarked.**

 **Sun growled in anger and charged towards Cinder who smirked in response. They charged at each other, parrying and thrusting their blades at each other, hope for one of them to win against the other.**

"Hopefully, they'll be able to stop her" Glynda said.

 **Back within the barracks, Rex and Cody were still interrogating Chopper.**

 **"Where were you before you went to the mess, Chopper?" Rex asked.**

 **"Nowhere. Walking around." Chopper answered vaguely.**

"It has to be him." Weiss said. "He's the only one without a real alibi"

"We don't know just yet." Blake said, not thinking that Chopper was the suspect just yet.

"He had plenty of time on his hands." Kali said.

 **"Son, you know we'll need a better answer than that." Cody said, wanting the right answer this time.**

 **Chopper sighed at this. "I was...hiding at the south exit." Chopper said. He then grabbed something behind him. "I didn't want anyone to see me string these together."**

 **Chopper then showed the item in his hand. A wire with the fingers of droids.**

"He collects fingers?! That guy is seriously twisted!" Sun remarked as he was creeped out.

Yang was equally creeped out. "I am with you there."

"Ditto." Coco said.

"Trust me kids, I've seen worse." Qrow said

 **"Battle droid fingers." Rex scowled.**

Winter was scowling at Chopper's... hobby. "Barbaric practice. Unworthy of a soldier." Winter said coldly.

James on the other side was solemnly remembering all the shell-shocked soldiers he served with who were permanently damaged by war "...An unfortunate reality, Winter."

 **"I-I just...I just wanted something back." Chopper said bitterly. "I guess I felt like...like they owed me."**

 **"I always knew there was something deficient about you." Gus remarked as he and the other clones stood up against him.**

"Doesn't seem fair." Ruby said, sympathetically. "Just because he does...that... doesn't mean he's a traitor."

"Maybe. But he wasn't with the others and he doesn't' have anything else to defend himself as it seems" Ren said.

 **Chopper didn't say anything in response and turned his back away from them.**

"Now if that isn't someone who isn't guilty..." Coco said.

 **"This isn't good, Chopper." Slick reprimanded. "Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield." The Sargent listed out as he walked towards the clone.**

 **"I know." Chopper bluntly said.**

 **"I put up with the attitude 'cause you have skill." Slick said as he crossed his arms. "But if you could break these rules, your whole character's in question here."**

 **"Wait, no! Hang on." Chopper quickly said as he got up. "I'm no spy!"**

"Something doesn't feel right..." Blake muttered.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Sun asked.

"I feel like there should be more to this." Blake said.

"Well, at least they found the spy" Weiss said.

"No..." Blake said as she kept watching. "I don't think they did."

"It has to be him" Yang said. "There's no one else."

"Or is there?" Ozpin hummed.

 **Cinder was currently facing off against both Ren and Sun, struggling to keep her ground as she tried to use the force and throw an object towards them, only for Ren to slice it in half.**

"Nice!" Qrow said.

"Man, that was really a cut above the rest!" Yang joked.

Everyone groaned in response, expect for Taiyang, who just gave a thumbs up in response.

"Good one!" Tai complimented.

"No it wasn't..." Glynda groaned.

"Oh, I get it!" Penny said in realization. "It is a pun! That is very humorous!"

Yang was quiet for a few moments.

"Yang, are you crying?" Weiss asked, incredulously.

"It's just...I've waited for this for so long!" Yang cried in happiness.

 **Back in the barracks, all of the clones now believed that Chopper was the spy as he tried to insist that he wasn't.**

 **"Chopper, we're all brothers. But how can we trust anything you say now?" Slick asked in an accusatory tone.**

 **"No, sir, I'm telling you, I did not-" Chopper tried to explain to Rex and Cody but was interrupted by Slick.**

 **"It's okay. We'll get you a proper investigation." Slick assured but placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you." Slick explained.**

Blake eyes widen then narrow in suspicion at Slick's mention of the Jedi coming "Wait a second..." Blake muttered.

Kali was having the same feeling as her daughter.

 **"Maybe you should talk, sir." Chopper said, throwing his hand away. Tell them where you went." Chopper said as Rex and Cody listened. "I was at the south exit, remember? I saw you go in go in, sir. I saw you." Chopper accused as Slick stepped back a bit.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked.

"Did he?" Saphron asked.

"He did." View nodded.

 **"Chopper, I have been patient..." Slick tried to pacify.**

 **"Everyone else turned right toward the barracks and the mess. You turned left, toward the command centre." Chopper pointed out. "Where were you going, sir?" Chopper asked intensely.**

"Could it be...?" Pyrrha whispered.

"Chopper did saw him go in there." Ghira said.

"He did." Ozpin said in agreement.

"Put, Slick's the Sergeant" Weiss pointed out.

"Yes." Winter said. "But the spy did come from his barracks."

 **"Obviously, the kid feels cornered." Slick tried to avoid the subject.**

 **"Sergeant, what did you mean, "Till the Jedi come back?" Cody asked as walked towards Slick. "How did you know the Jedi were gone?**

 **Every one of the clones in the room was glaring at the Sargent, waiting for an answer from the Sargent.**

"No way..." Nora gasped as she realized what Cody was saying.

"It appears so..." Ren said as he was stunned and remembered what his counterpart said about the mission.

"So, all this time it was..." Yang was about to say.

 **"I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick said with an edge in his voice. He then sucker punched Cody and jabbed Chopper in the face. He then made a dive out the way.**

"Damn!" Coco cursed.

 **"It's Slick?" Rex said in shock as Slick rolled and ran out of the barracks. "Slick's the traitor?!" Rex exclaimed as he and Cody ran after him while the rest of Slick's men stood there dumbfounded.**

"I can't believe we didn't think of Slick himself!" Yang chastised as she slapped her own forehead.

"And it would've made sense." Blake added. "As the sergeant, he would've have easy access to their files."

"And that's how the droids got that info. From Slick" Pyrrha said.

"But why?" Saphron asked. "Why would Jau- I mean Slick, do this?"

 **Back at the complex, Cinder was on the offensive against the Jedi, blocking their moves. After a few hits and misses, Cinder turned tail and fled, with Ren and Sun running after her in another part of the building, mainly the liberty area.**

 **She moved her hand up and used the force on the books to bull them out and began to throw them at Sun and Ren.**

 **But Ren managed to catch it using his own force power. Sun joined in and added his own force power to throw the books back against Cinder.**

"Kinda reminds that time with Blake's books!" Ruby recounted.

 **Back at the Republican Base, Rex and Cody was now on the hunt for the traitor, Slick, currently in the weapons depo yard. Carefully moving around to find their clone.**

 **Rex looked down on his wrist to see a ping point on his map "I've got someone by the gunships." Rex informed.**

 **"That's our Slick." Cody said as he and Rex went after the signal. "Now that he's exposed, he has to get out of this base."**

"Dumb move on his part." Yang said.

"Indeed." Pyrrha said in agreement. "I doubt Slick would manage to get out of there without getting shot down."

 **The Clones were getting closer towards the signal. "There's no escape now, you piece of rankweed!" Rex called out as he and Cody were moving towards an LAAT Gunship.**

"Is...That an insult?" Glynda asked.

"In their world it is." View said.

 **But when they got there, the only thing there was Slick's belt, left on the ground. But it was beeping red for some reason.**

"That's not a good sign!" Ruby said with worry.

"It's gonna blow!" Qrow remarked.

"RUN REX-JAUNE AND CODY-JAUNE! Nora cried out.

 **Rex knew what this was and immediately acted. "Move. Move!" Rex yelled as he and Cody ran out of there as a bomb went off, destroying the gunship.**

 **Suddenly, more explosions reigned down as AT-TE's and gunships were being blown up to bits and Clones were running out of the way of the explosions.**

"Aw no!" Yang cried out in despair at the sight of the vehicles being destroyed.

 **"He took out our weapons depot." Cody exclaimed in anger.**

"Great" Qrow remarked. "As if they didn't have enough problems."

 **The men from Slick's barracks watched in shock at this sight.**

 **"He knew where we'd look. He's not trying to escape." Rex stated as he and Cody stood back up.**

 **"He knows all our moves before we even make them." Cody said.**

"Well, they are Clones of each other" Ghira said.

"As the saying goes; great minds think alike" Ozpin said.

 **The screen wiped back to the complex where Ren and Sun dealing with Cinder.**

 **"Give up, Cinder!" Ren demanded.**

 **"I am all yours," Cinder said in a seductive tone as she sat down on the ground.**

Nora's eye slightly twitched at her tone towards _her_ man. "No! He's all mine!"

 **Ren and Sun walked towards the Sith, igniting their lightsabers to make sure they were well defended.**

 **But Cinder activated her lightsabers into the ground, causing the entire floor to give up and Ren and Sun to fall to the lower level.**

"Aw, that's cheating!" Yang yelled out.

"She has the home field advantage, Yang" Tai said.

 **Cinder stood up, disengaging her lightsabers. "You've served your purpose." Cinder mocked.**

"Man, I do not like her" Nora said.

"Nora...she might not act like this back home" Pyrrha said.

"Well, what we've seen of her, she doesn't seem like a pleasant person." Yang said.

 **"We have to get back. Now!" Sun said.**

 **"It's already too late. So hard to know whom to trust these days, isn't it?" Cinder said in a mocking tone towards the Jedi.**

"Slick must've told her about the info" Terra said.

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement.

 **"What's the plan, Master?" Sun asked, a little agitated by Cinder's mocking.**

 **"Bringing us here was a mistake, my sweet." Ren stated. "You've overestimated your abilities."**

 **"Really?" Cinder asked. She then turned away and fled as Ren and Sun force jumped back up to where they were and went after the Sith.**

 **Cinder used her blades to cut through the window before her. She then ran, Sun and Ren following as she leaped off the roof.**

 **In actuality, she had landed on an Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid "Come and get me, boys!" Cinder challenged as behind her was a massive armour of battle droids and their weapons and vehicles.**

"That is a big army!" Coco said in awe.

"No kidding" Velvet said in agreement of her partner.

 **"You didn't tell us you were bringing friends." Ren quipped.**

 **"Poor Ren. You've been betrayed. And now we're about to take control of this world." Cinder said in a mocking and defiant tone.**

"Not gonna happen, baldly!" Nora insulted.

"Ha!" Yang laughed. "Nice!" Yang complimented as she high fived the pink bomber.

 **Back at the base, Rex and Cody were currently dealing with the aftermath of Slick's sabotage.**

 **"How do we get this guy?" Rex asked in a frustrated tone as he pinched his forehead.**

 **"Sir." Gus spoke up. "Slick ran into the command centre." The Clone pointed at the location.**

"That's one way to start." Ruby said.

"Hopefully, they'll stop him before he does more damage" Pyrrha said.

 **"You guys stay here. Seal the perimeter." Cody commanded as he and Rex ran for the command station.**

 **Back at the building, Sun and Ren were squaring off against Cinder. They both leapt onto the legs of the massive droid and proceeded to slice its legs and it began to fall, causing Cinder to stumble.**

"Nice!" Nora cheered.

"Quick thinking, Mr Ren and Mr Wukong" Ozpin complimented.

 **The Octuptarra then started to fall off the building and into the ground. Not before cinder charged at Sun who managed to block in time.**

 **"Sun!" Ren called out, gaining his attention as the two Jedi then leapt off the falling droid and jumped onto two STAP Speeders, knocking off the driver droids in the process.**

"Good. Now they can head back to the base and help Cody and Rex." Ren said.

"If they're get there in time" Blake said.

"Or till they stop Slick." Ilia added.

 **Cinder Fall managed to jump off the droid in time and landed on the ground with ease. She stood up and looked above to see the Jedi fleeing.**

 **"Prepare to march on the city." Cinder commanded.**

 **In one of the tanks, a blue alien gave a hand motion, causing the army to move out.**

"Well, that's not good, especially not that they're weaponry are now busted, thanks to Slick." Qrow said.

"Indeed." Ironwood said in agreement.

 **Cinder walked with a Tactical Droid. "Have General Loathsom delay the Jedi as long as possible. I will need time to execute the next part of my Master's plan." Cinder ordered.**

 **"Yes, Mistress." The Tactical Droid completed as Cinder walked up to her own ship, ready to enact the rest of her own plan.**

"What is she up to now?" Blake asked.

"A tale for another time" View said. "Maybe..."

 **Back in the Republic Base, Rex and Cody had entered back into the commander centre looking around for the traitor. Nut he was nowhere in sight. But really, he was hiding in the air ducts above, watching over the doting clones.**

"How long does he intend to hide there?" Winter asked, glaring at the traitor.

"As long as they don't see him, long enough" Glynda answered.

 **"Pretend you're Slick. What's in your head?" Cody asked rhetorically as he continued to look around.**

 **"My covers blown, it's time to go, but I decide not to use a ship because it's too obvious." Rex counted as he kneeled down. He then looked at Cody, but then gave a brief look up, as did Cody and saw something in the vents, giving each other a subtle look, they thought of something...**

 **"The lockdown." Cody said. "He wants to get around the lockdown."**

Ironwood leaned forwards to see where they were going with this, as did Winter.

"What is you plan, Mr Arc?" Ozpin hummed to himself.

 **"He's blinded us by taking out the power. He could disable the entire security system." Rex said as he "figured" it out.**

"Oh, I see what they're doing" Weiss said.

"I do to." Pyrrha said in agreement.

 **"Yeah." Cody agreed as he put his gun down at the table "But he knows we'd expect him to do that." Cody said as he turned his back to face the chart.**

 **Slick saw his opportunity and carefully slide the gate away, leaving the vent open.**

"Oh, that's not good." Nora said, worried that Slick was gonna use that on them.

 **"Or does he? Yeah, I see what you're getting at." Rex said as he walked away from the table.**

 **"Go to the _south_ exit." Cody told.**

 **"What are you gonna do?" Rex asked.**

 **"I'll stay here, get the power back up. That'll help." Cody said as he turned back to the chart.**

 **"Got it." Rex nodded as he left the room, but stood by the door, waiting.**

 **Slick then carefully dropped down into the room without making any noise. He then carefully walked towards Cody's gun, not noticing his smirk.**

 **"Hey, there, Slick." Cody calmly greeted as the traitor pointed the gun at Cody's head. "Gun's empty." Cody said as he held up its ammo clip.**

 **Slicks eyes widen as he realizes he's been duped as Rex appeared behind him, pointing his gun at the traitor.**

Qrow smirked at this. "Ha! Nice move, kid!"

Ghira was impressed. "Clever trick."

Ilia agreed. "Ditto."

Team RWBY/NPR were smiling at their friend's strategic thinking.

Saphron was smiling proudly. "That's my little brother!"

Winter was also smiling at the commander's strategy. "First rule of warfare: always be one step ahead of your opponent."

Yang was smirking. "Not so Slick now, eh?" everyone but Tai groans.

Tai chucked at the pun. "Heh, good one!"

 **"You know what's funny, traitor?" Rex asked. "We knew you'd never take a chance on the exits while they were blocked."**

 **"I'd stay here to open them myself first." Slick said as Cody turned and took the empty gun off him, loaded in the clip and pointed it at Slick. "Just like you."**

 **"Don't do a job till you've guaranteed the best odds, right?" Rex said as he jabbed the gun at Slick, causing him to put his hands up and for Rex to point the blaster directly at his face.**

"Very smart." Ironwood complimented. "Mr Arc must be a very skilful tactician."

"He does have the highest marks in the leadership classes." Glynda said.

"That's something he learned on his own." Pyrrha smiled, proud for her partner.

 **"You knew I was here." Slick said, stating the obvious.**

"Kinda hard not to." Yang commented.

"That's because we're seeing it from a different perspective." Ruby pointed out.

 **"Of course we knew." Rex said as he held the gun with one hand. "You think we wouldn't have a plan?"**

 **"I'm not the traitor..." Slick said, slowly raising his hands up. "YOU ARE!" Slick yelled as he grabbed the gun off Rex and they both struggled for it.**

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out.

 **Slick then jabbed rex with his elbow, causing the 501st Captain to fall to the ground as Slick pointed his gun at him.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, Velvet, Saphron and Terra cried out in terror.

"Don't you dare!" Yang threatened through red eyes.

 **But Commander Cody charged with his gun on hand as Slick swatted it away with his gun and pointed it at Cody. But Cody quickly pulled it up as a single blaster bolt fired in the air.**

 **Cody took the gun off him, turned around and jabbed him in the chest. He went for another punch, but Slick narrowly avoided it and managed to knee him in the head, causing Cody to stumble back.**

 **Slick then went for his escape only for Cody to catch him and make him fall to the ground. Cody then went up and tried to punch Slick as he blocked the punches with his arms.**

"Take 'em down, Cody!" Coco cheered.

 **"All of you just blindly following orders, for what?!" Slick yelled in anger as he was punched a few times. Slick locked the commander with his legs and turned him around in his position as Cody blocked Slick's punches.**

Winter and Ironwood glared at Slick for his statement of "Blindly following orders"

"For service and duty..." Winter said seriously.

 **"At least I got something out of all this suffering." Slick said as he continued his assault.**

"At the cost of lives!" Ironwood growled.

 **Rex then came up behind the traitor and put him into a headlock and pulled him back. "I bet you sold out your brothers for some real shiny coin. Huh?" Rex angrily asked.**

"That is the common motivator of betrayal" Ozpin said, remembering times in his life where some of his closed allies betrayed him for greed.

 **Cody looked up in pain as Slick then head-butted the 501st Captain, causing him to let go as Slick gave another punch and grabbed the Captain by the leg.**

 **Slick then proceeded to pull it into the other direction, causing Rex to yell in pain.**

Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ren gasped at this.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha and Ruby cried out.

Saphron covered her son's eyes.

Sun winced at this. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!"

Qrow patted his own leg in response. "Been there, not fun."

Nora was outraged by this. "NOBODY DOES THAT TO REX-JAUNE!"

 **"Yes, she offered me money." Slick admitted as he stood up. "But she offered me something more important. Something you wouldn't understand. Freedom!"**

 **Slick didn't notice as Cody came up to him and sucker punched him, causing him to be sent to the other side of the room, stopping the traitor.**

"Oh!" Sun said. "Now that is something!"

"He one punched that man!" Nora said.

 **Moments later, Slick was now in cuffs as Rex was leading him away. "I think freedom's gonna have to wait, kid." Rex said.**

 **Rex and Cody stood as Sun and Ren came back to see what was happening.**

 **"Slick? It was you?" Ren said in surprise.**

 **"He gave us a bit of a chase, sir." Rex informed.**

"That's one way of putting it" Yang said. "Guy blew up most of the artillery."

 **"You couldn't be a greater disappointment." Sun said bitterly. "How could you do this to your brothers?"**

 **Slick scoffed in response at that question. "Only a Jedi would ask that. It's the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved." Slick said with anger. "We do your bidding. We serve at your whim. I just wanted something more."**

"That's not true!" Ruby said. "We've seen Sun and Ren care for the Jaune clones!"

 **"And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us all at risk." Rex said with clear disappointment in his voice.**

 **"I...I love my brothers." Slick said. "You're too blind to see it, but I was striking the blow for all clones."**

"At the cost of your own brothers" Ironwood said in disappointment.

 **"If you loved your brothers, you wouldn't have put them at risk." Cody pointed out.**

 **"You betrayed every one of us." Rex said to the former Clone Trooper.**

Ilia felt a twinge within her. Feeling strange about it, if she were asked that question...Well, it made her think.

 **"Take him to lockup." Cody ordered the two clones beside him and grabbed Slick and hauled him away.**

 **"Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?" Ren asked as he stretched his beard.**

 **"Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing." Rex regretfully informed. "That seemed to be what he was going for all along."**

 **"We managed to save the heavy cannons, though." Cody brought up.**

"At least it's something" Tai said.

 **"That's good, 'cause there are about a thousand Battle Droids on their way here" Ren said.**

 **"The fight goes on, gentlemen." Sun said as he and Ren walked away to continue the war effort. The Battle for Christophsis going on.**

"So, what did you all think of that." View asked, once the viewing was over.

"It was...exciting to say the least." Ozpin commented.

"I still can't get over that fact that Slick betrayed them." Ruby said.

"Well, it's obvious that Slick feels like his brothers are imprisoned." Blake said.

"But it's not true." Saphron said. "Heavy had a choice but he chose to stay with the others."

"Slick must've felt differently than..." Qrow said.

"Well, I just hope that they'll be able to outlast those droids." Pyrrha said.

"I think they got a good chance." Yang said. "With Ren, Sun and the rest of the Jaune's, they'll be able to save the people of that planet."

"Yeah!" Ruby said in agreement. "Especially if the 501st are there!"

"Please..." Weiss said as she flipped her hair. "It's clear that the 212th are the most effective and more practical unit of troopers.

"I agree." Ren said.

"You're just saying that because you led them!" Sun pointed out.

"The same could be said about you," Sun" Blake grinned,

Everyone continued to debate about the 501st and the 212th, all the while View watched on.

"This could take a while..." View sighed as he went back to his little hub while the rest kept on arguing with one another.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I didn't think I'd be doing another Star Wars chapter this soon, but things happen and this was a good episode to do.**

 **I hope people are happy with these character choices. Originally, Sun was gonna be Obi Wan and Neptune was gonna be Anakin, but after talking with Dungeon Wyrm, I decided to choose Ren for Obi Wan and make Sun Anakin. I think it's for the best.**

 **I know recently, Jedi Fallen Order has released and I am very interested in it. I will get it at December though and I don't want any one requesting it to me in the reviews, especially if they contain spoilers.**

 **Oh, and to anyone wondering, no, I haven't seen The Mandalorian. It's not because I don't want to, believe me, I really want to see it. But it requires Disney+ and I live in the UK where I have to wait till March. Best I can do is trailers, but that's it.**

 **Next chapter will be based around another trailer (No more Broly trailers) And this one will be quite something as the thing the trailer is based around...is the fastest thing alive...Thanks and see you around!**


	34. Sonic The Hedgehog Trailer

**MAJORMATT1234: Indeed. Broly will come one day. I have a few ideas for who should be Ahsoka.**

 **Steelrain66: You'll find out.**

 **Rinter215: Oh thanks. I had a few doubts. I don't know if I'll ever do the rest of Christophis.**

 **Random65: You'll see.**

 **Colossus Bridger: Rookies will come. Waxer and Boil will have their time.**

 **HAIL KING DELIRIOUS: Don't know. I'm glad I could bring you joy in your time of need. I wish you the best.**

 **King cool 12: oh come on, EA is always known for not having mictransact- no can't finish that.**

 **Wolffang21: I really can't wait for Umbara. As for casting for Krell...well, you'll see.**

 **Agent-G: I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your enjoyment of the chapter. I promise, I will make more effort into these.**

 **Ludens45: Yep, argh!**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: It was...it really was ugly.**

 **Jacob9594: Thanks.**

 **RevanMorningstat: Good to know.**

 **X3runner: Yeah, but I don't mind too much about waiting.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: He will come one day.**

 **Stratos263: That he was.**

 **Ultra Instinct Jaune Arc: Telltale Batman can do.**

 **Chiharen1p: Not yet. Anything related to Order 66 will not come any time soon.**

 **PersonaNinja Lux: Sorry, but I'm not doing anymore Persona.**

 **Roktoof: Thanks. I think Cinder suits the roll.**

 **PolishFreelancer115: I haven't decide just yet.**

 **Guest: In some senses yes. Rex does explain his role in The Deserter.**

 **Guest: I will try my best to do it in chronological order.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but I'm not really focused on Jaune and Blake.**

 **Jaune Stoppable: I can see that.**

 **Beedrillx21: You'll see what I do. No Pokémon ever I'm afraid.**

 **Yn Branwen: Sounds interesting to put in.**

 **Good Boy: I love that idea.**

 **SGArkosfan: Interesting themes is what Clone Wars does best. I can't wait to see you Star Wars chapter.**

* * *

"So, I have a different kind of world to show you all." View said while holding a blue orb that inside it was bolts of electricity speeding through it, something that excited Nora.

"Ooh!" Nora said in awe.

"So what is world about?" Ironwood asked.

"A little different, it shows a little differently, like the worlds with Venom or the ones with Dragon Balls"

"And what are they like?" Tai asked, a little intrigued.

"Basically, they're like trailers you see for films and stuff." Qrow answered as Tai nod in understanding

"Not they're not!" View shouted at the two. Tai was confused a little shocked by the outburst.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Tai asked.

"He gets a little hissy when someone compares these viewings as movies or even TV shows" Qrow whispered.

View sighed in annoyance before he continued to explain. "Anyway, I thought this would be a good time to show this version of this world."

"This version?" Winter repeated.

"Well, there was this _other_ version." View shuddered. Everyone was confused on what made him shudder in response. "But I'm pretty sure I got the right one here." View said.

"Man, you make it sound like it was a disaster to look at" Coco said.

View gave a serious look towards the leader of Team CFVY. "It really was..." View said.

He then threw the orb at the screen as everyone took to their seats.

 **The screen turned back on to a different setting. A luscious and beautiful landscape, with a blue speed running through the lands.**

"What a lovely setting." Kali complimented.

"Indeed." Glynda said in agreement.

 **"I'm Sonic!" The speedster introduced as it took a running stance, showing off a smirk.**

 **"A little ball of super energy," The Hedgehog then sped his way around a loop de loop canyon. "In an extremely handsome package!" Sonic said as time slowed down and he was sliding across the grass.**

"He is cool!" Nora said in awe.

"So, who is he?" Ren asked.

"He already said it, Ren" Sun jokes.

The ninja of Team JNPR rolled his eyes and looked towards View. "I mean who is he meant to be?"

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog." View said. "An anthropomorphic animal with the ability to go at incredible speeds" View said.

Everyone was impressed by that statement.

"I wonder how fast he is." Ruby whispered to herself.

"So is he Jaune in this?" Ilia asked.

"Nope." View said. "You'll see him soon enough."

 **"On my planet people were always after my powers." Sonic narrated as he ran across a bridge and then speeded his way up a run away as a large ring appeared in the sky, a portal was there in the middle of it.**

"Interesting way of travel." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, reminds me of...someone else." Qrow commented.

 **Sonic then shot through the portal ring, appearing in another world. "So I came to yours." Sonic said as it showed his on screen self-running in a normal street.**

"Best place to go to" Yang grinned.

"Debatable" View said.

 **The screen then changed to Sonic in his own personal hideout, reading a comic book. "It gets a little lonely." Sonic said as the screen showed him jogging in a drying machine.**

 **"But that's okay," Sonic kept reading his comics. He did it so fast that he kept reading a new one by the second.**

"Man that is some speed reading!" Yang jokes.

"No..." Weiss groaned.

 **Later, Sonic then played a game of ping pong, with himself. "I am living my best life on Remnant!"**

"Is he?" Penny asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"He seems to be doing all of these activities on his own." Penny said. "Wouldn't it be more preferable if he had company to enjoy these things?"

"I...guess it would." Blake said.

 **Sonic then grabbed a pair of nun chucks and awed like a ninja. He spun them around until he got too careless and one of them hits him in the face.**

 **"Ow..." Sonic groaned.**

"Yeah, reminds me of the time of when I first learned to use my weapons" Sun said as he winced at the impact the nun chucks did.

 **The screen then changed to a baseball field at night with Sonic being the only one there.**

 **"At the plate: Sonic!" Sonic said to himself as he held the bat.**

 **He then sped towards the pitching area. "At the pitcher's mound: also Sonic!"**

"I think I see what you were talking about, Penny" Pyrrha said as she couldn't help but feel sad for Sonic.

"Funny enough in other worlds he does have a large number of friends" View said.

"What are they like" Ironwood like.

View gave a chuckle at this. "That would take a very long while to count them all."

 **Sonic then ran towards another base. He slapped his checks a few times and then made fart sounds with his armpit.**

 **Sonic back at the pitcher mount rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Sonic groaned. "I just can't with that guy"**

"He's you." Weiss pointed out.

 **Sonic then managed to hit the ball and it went across the field and Sonic ran around the field, over and over and going at an extremely fast rate, his body generating sparks off it.**

 **The electricity then caused a massive blackout that reached to the entire globe.**

"Ooh" Ruby said. "That's not good."

"Man, I wish I could do that." Nora said.

"Cause a massive blackout?" Ren asked.

"Yeah..." Nora said.

"I would highly advise against that, Miss Valkyrie" Glynda said with her signature stare.

 **"Uh oh." Sonic said.**

 **The screen then changed to a strategic military room as it located the source of the power.**

 **The screen then changed to Jaune Arc, entering his shed, holding a gun and found Sonic holding a ring who was caught off guard. "Uh..."**

"Hey, there's Jaune-Jaune!" Nora said.

"So, what is he in this world?" Velvet asked.

"A cop" View answered. "Or at least, used to be"

"What happened" Ilia asked.

"Not sure yet." View said.

"I wonder how he'll react to Sonic" Terra said.

"I imagine he'd get along well with him."

 **"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed at the sight of him**

 **"AHHHH!" Sonic screamed in panic as well.**

"Like a screaming girl I would imagine" Qrow said.

"Like any of us would reacted better." Yang said.

"Maybe if you saw the monstrosity before..." View muttered.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing" View quickly said.

 **The screen then changed to insides Jaune's house.**

 **"Why are you hiding out in my garage?" Jaune asked, still a little freaked out.**

 **The screen then changed to an outside shot, showing trees and an army of small robotic drones hovering in the air as soldiers moved through the forest alongside the drones.**

"Interesting" Ironwood said.

"Indeed." Winter said. "They're much like our own drones back in the military."

"They do seem rather...egg shaped for some reason" Glynda pointed out.

 **"They're coming for me!" Sonic said as the screen showed the drones at Jaune's house.**

 **"If the steal my power," A drone was scanning for Sonic's location as the blue hedgehog was hid behind it. "It could conquer the universe."**

"That would be bad." Penny said.

"Yep" Ruby said.

"That would be putting it mildly" Weiss said.

 **The screen changed to Sonic and Jaune. "You have to help me!" Sonic said.**

 **"No I don't!" Jaune said in a panicked tone and shook his head in response.**

 **"Please," Sonic pleaded as Jaune gave him a sympathetic look. "It's life or death"**

"Come one, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora said. "Help the little blue ball out!"

"Nora, he can't hear you" Ren reminded.

"But Jaune would be willing to help anyone" Nora said. "Even hedgehogs that can run really fast!"

 **The screen changed to a high tech looking truck entering the area. Stairs unfolded down for the scientist in charge. This man was Arthur Watts, wearing an all-black appeal and wore shades.**

"Watts again" Ironwood groaned.

"Oh, the former Atlas scientist" Penny said.

"You know him?" Blake asked.

"Of course!" Penny said "I am filled with over hundred thousand pieces of information!"

"How is that possible" Yang asked as Ironwood, Winter and Ruby were acting nervous at this.

"She...is a very intense reader!" Ruby thought of one the spot.

 **"Good morning, my rural chum!" Arthur greeted Jaune as he walked up to his house.**

 **"Mister?" Jaune asked.**

 **" _Doctor_ Watts" Arthur corrected.**

"Sounds like Bart when he corrects someone." Qrow said.

"Yes." Glynda said in agreement. "Though it does make me wonder if he would do anything like this to see a new specimen"

 **The screen then flipped to one of Watt's drones activating his weapons and pointed them at Jaune.**

 **"I'm going to give you, five seconds," Watts warned as he brushed a quill in his hands. All the while Sonic was hiding under a table. "To tell me where it is."**

"Don't you dare hurt my little brother, you moustache wearing..." Saphron growled intensely.

"Wow, she is intense." Ruby said.

"I would be too if someone threatened my little sibling." Yang said.

"Yang! I can take care of myself" Ruby pouted.

 **"Wait!" Sonic said as he sped out of the table and held his hands up at Watts. who was shocked at the sight of him. "Don't hurt him!" Sonic pleaded.**

 **"AHHHHH!" Watts screamed out loud, giving Jaune a shot and punched Watts across the jaw, knocking him out before it changed to Jaune's car driving off.**

"Oh!" Yang cried out. "Now that is an impressive punch!

"Eh. It's a bit clumsy" Tai said. "With a little more training, it could be a lot more impactful"

"Gotta play teacher all the time, don't cha" Qrow remarked.

Tai grinned at his friend. "Someone as to."

 **Currently, Jaune and Sonic were diving off to safety as Sonic was excited about this.**

 **"Road-trip!" Sonic pumped up. "Woohoo!"**

"That sound awesome!" Nora said in excitement.

But why does he need to be in a car?" Weiss asked. "He has super speed as seen before."

"Maybe he wants to keep a low profile by driving with Jaune." Sun suggested.

 **Jaune sighed as he started the car and drove off. "This can't be happening to me" Jaune said to himself.**

"Could be worse things happening to you, Jaune" Yang said.

 **Suddenly, Sonic got excited and jumped towards the car window. "Oh my god, stop the car right now!"**

 **"What? Why?" Jaune asked as he driving past a large sign.**

 **"The world's largest rubber band ball? We gotta see it!" Sonic said in an excited tone.**

"Really?" Winter said with a roll of the eyes.

"I agree." Nora said, shocking Ren.

"Wow, I'm surprised Nora." Ren said. "I would've thought that you..."

"I mean I already saw the world's largest rubber band ball!" Nora cried out. "And I know that it was ten times bigger."

"Never mind" Ren quickly said.

 **"No, this is not some fun family road trip-" Jaune began until he turned his head to see Sonic gone.**

 **But in a millisecond, he already jumped back in, holding some rubber band balls and was wearing a cap. "Eh, you're right. It was lame." Sonic said, disappointed while Jaune was dumbfounded.**

"Told ya." Nora said.

"At least with his speed he didn't waste too much time." Glynda said.

"Still a waste though." Winter said.

 **"Gift shop was cool, though." Sonic grinned as he pulled out a paddle ball and played with it, repetitively.**

"That's why I never let Ruby have one of those" Yang said.

"That's because you keep hogging them all" Ruby pouted.

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Arthur Watts was currently crouched down as he scanned the area of where Sonic stepped on. "Whatever this creature is..." Watts's voice spoke over.**

 **It then showed Watts inside of his laboratory. "I'm going to uncover the source of its power!" Watts declared.**

 **He then held the quill up to his face, it then suddenly shocked him when it got to close.**

 **Later, Watts danced around in his laboratory as the lights blared around, providing a mood setting as Watts continued to dance.**

"Well that's...one way to get work done." Blake said.

"Dancing makes things a lot more productive" Nora said.

"I highly doubt that." Weiss said.

"He's...a lot more energetic then he usually is" Ironwood commented.

"Yes. He's usually more refined." Winter said.

 **Arthur turned around to see his assistant behind him, causing him to scream in shock.**

 **"I just thought you might like a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk." The assistant offered.**

 **"Of course I want a latte," Arthur said, annoyed as he took the cup. "I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE THEM!" Watts yelled.**

"Sounds a bit like Nora when she has her pancakes" Coco said.

"It sure does." Velvet giggled.

 **The screen then changed to Jaune driving up to a bar.**

 **"We gotta lay low." Jaune said as the screen changed to him and Sonic, who was in a poor disguise, throwing darts at a dart board.**

"I don't think that disguise will work" Ozpin said.

"I think all he needs is a moustache." Nora said, picturing it now.

 **"Let me show you how it's done" Sonic offered as he held a bucket filled with darts.**

 **He began to fire a whole load of darts at the board, much to Jaune's shock.**

 **The darts ended up missing the board entirely and instead just it the wall around it and even nearly it a stunned woman and the beer cans she was holding.**

Well, that was very lucky" Yang said.

"Lucky? He nearly hit the poor woman" Weiss called out.

"And the beer cans" Qrow grumbled.

"I hardly think that's important." Ozpin said.

"You would never know, Oz...You would never know" Oz said in a quiet tone.

 **"So should we get out of here?" Sonic asked.**

 **"Yeah, time to go." Jaune said as he ran out of there, the screen changed to outside where Jaune and Sonic ran to the car.**

 **"I always wanna do this!" Sonic said as he slides along the hood of the car, time slowing down and then sped back up as Sonic got back inside the car. "Nailed it!" Sonic cheered.**

"That's not an easy trick to pull of" Tai said.

Qrow scoffed at this. "Maybe for you. The last time you did it you broke your back."

Tai frowned at that. "I told you that I slept funny that day."

 **The screen then changed to an armoured assault vehicle chasing after Jaune's car.**

"Interesting deign to say the least." Ironwood hummed. "Almost looks in penetrable."

 **"Uh oh." Sonic said.**

 **The armoured vehicle was about to fire a harpoon at them until Sonic leaped off the car and turned into a ball of speed.**

 **"Here comes the boom!" Sonic announced as he charged towards the assault vehicle, flipping it over on its side.**

 **"How are you not dead?" Jaune asked.**

 **"I have no idea!" Sonic answered as he danced around the place.**

"THAT WATS AWESOME!" Nora said with excitement.

"I know right!" Yang said with the same tone.

"Now, I really want to race against him!" Ruby said.

 **The screen changed to Watts in his lab as he was mad about his loss. "OH!" Watts exclaimed as he turned around. "GIVE ME A BIG. FAT. BREAK!"**

 **A different song played as the screen showed a city setting as Sonic was using his speed to outrun one of Watt's flying vehicles. Watt's shot at Sonic but he manage to slide under a truck in slo mo.**

 **"That was an illegal left, by the way." Watts commented as he wore a very different attire which included some goggles.**

"I hardly think that matters considering you're using an aircraft to catch him as well as damaging public property" Winter said.

"I think that's because he's insane" Saphron said.

"I tend to agree." Pyrrha said.

 **The screen changed to back to Jaune's car as a smaller robot followed them.**

 **"Aw, this one is cute." Sonic commented and then turned to Jaune. "Let's keep him."**

"He does seem a little cute" Ruby smiled.

"Ruby, it's a robot that is designed to hunt them" Weiss pointed out.

 **The small drone then fired a laser into the car, shocking Sonic and Jaune.**

 **"Oh come on!" Jaune exclaimed as the drone circled around the car, lasering the top half of the car.**

 **"You got car insurance, right?" Sonic asked as the top half of the car flew off of the car itself.**

"Well...little drone has quite a laser" Qrow said.

"Poor Jaune" Saphron said.

"At least he's fine" Ruby said.

"His car isn't" Blake dryly commented.

 **The screen then changed to Sonic and Watts facing each other off in a standoff. Sonic was currently powered up to the max as sparks flew off him.**

"Amazing!" Pyrrha said in awe of Sonics ability.

 **"Why would you throw your life away for this... silly little alien?" Watts asked the blonde as the screen showed Sonic speeding around a hotel room, appearing like he was in more than one place.**

 **"Good times" Sonic commented.**

 **The screen then changed to Jaune looking at Watts. "He's my friend" Jaune stood by the blue hedgehog.**

"Hell yeah he is!" Nora cheered.

"Just like Jaune to befriend those in need." Saphron grinned.

"It's like your mother said..." Terra was about to say.

"Friends are just strangers you haven't met yet." Ruby said, making Saphron and terra smiled in response.

 **Sonic then gave the blonde a high five as missiles went after the blue blur.**

 **"This is my power," Sonic said as he ran across the desert while dodging some blaster fire.**

 **The screen then changed to a massive wall where Sonic was running through it while being chased by Watts. "And I'm using it to protect my friends!" Sonic said as his onscreen self, smiled as he increases his speed.**

Take him down, Sonic!" Ruby cheered on for the blue speedster.

"Ruby, he's not- never mind" Ren sighed in defeat as Pyrrha patted her teammate on the shoulder.

 **He then threw one of his rings out in front of him and the ring increases in size and made it a gateway for him as he ran through it.**

 ** _SONIC  
THE HEDGEHOG_**

 **The screen then showed Sonic with a frown on his face as he was staring off against an unknown thing.**

 **"So you're supposed to be Jaune's best friend that he won't shut up about?" Sonic said.**

 **It is revealed that he is talking to a golden retriever.**

"Aw," Ruby, Weiss and Nora cooed.

"Ugh" Blake groaned in disgust.

 **"Well, I don't see the appeal." Sonic said.**

"Right with you there." Blake said in agreement.

Yang rolled her eyes at her partner.

 **The dog started to lick his face, much to his amusement. "That is very gross!"**

"That was awesome!" Nora and Ruby said at the same time once the screen went down.

"So I don't need to ask for you reactions" View said.

"I thought it was okay..." Qrow shrugged.

"I just hope Jaune and Sonic will end up okay" Saphron said.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Yang said.

"Why's that?" Terra asked.

"No, don't ask!" Blake tried to stop.

"Because they would make a speedy recovery!" Yang punned with a big grin on her face.

Everyone groaned expect for Tai, who just laughed at the joke. "Nice"

"No it wasn't!" Qrow yelled.

I for one thought it was quite interesting." Ozpin said.

"I am curious about one thing you said, View" Kali said, turning to the spectre.

"And what's that?" View asked.

"Before you showed the world, you mentioned that there was another version. What happened to it?" Kali asked as View instantly had a serious look on his face.

"I threw it into the darkest void I could find..." View said in an intense tone.

"Geez...what was thing you're so afraid of?" Yang asked.

"Something I would never show mortal eyes much less mine" View said. "Now I'm gonna go and load in the next world" View said and left, leaving his audience very confused and concerned.

"Man, that world must've been a nightmare to see." Ruby said.

View in the meantime was just looking through his orbs. "Even though I can't dream...I know if I did, that...thing would never leave them..." View mumbled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Sonic has always been one of those games I played as a kid. But I think the first one I owned on console was Sonic 06.**

 **When I first saw the trailer for this I was...less than impressed. But when the new better trailer came out, it majorly improved. But I still have a few doubts about the movie.**

 **At first, I was gonna put in the first 30 seconds of the trailer to trick you out and to see the audiences reactions to it. But no, I would never feature that monstrosity in a full chapter and make the audience of Remnant suffer...Going with the way better trailer is the right way.**

 **Anyway, next week is the month of Christmas and we continue from Nightmare before Christmas as Jaune Skellington ventures off to another world and asks...What's this? Thanks and see you around!**


	35. Nightmare Before Christmas Part 2

**MAJORMATT1234: I was more of a Sonic fan. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Calderoneric758: Yes...it will be gone...forever.**

 **Gamerlover41592: Thanks.**

 **Greeer123: The horror indeed.**

 **Tonytaker: Thanks.**

 **AnimeWatcher1014: Could do.**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: I really like the idea. I think Maul and Adam have very similar goals when it comes to revenge.**

 **The Crowend Reaper: That he is, that he is.**

 **Duskrider: CreepyPasta has nothing compared to that.**

 **Kaio SSGSSWHITE: When I get the game, yes.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Yeah, it really depends whenever I think the movies will be good or not.**

 **Dreamy Blaze: Me too. It actually looks like Sonic.**

 **PolishFreelancer115: I'll think on it.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Thanks for letting me know.**

 **SGArkosfan. I really did. Can't wait for the end of your Dark Knight story and the beginning of you Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **BlueJack22: As long as that..."thing" is there, I won't show it.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: That is a great idea.**

 **Obsidian Nova Arc: I doubt it ever does.**

* * *

"Man, that guy was fast." Nora commented, referring to the viewing from before that showed Sonic.

"I wish there was a chance I could meet him so we could compare speeds" Ruby said.

"I wonder if there are more creatures like him." Blake asked with interest.

"Probably." Yang said. "View did say that he did have friends in other universes"

"I'm curious to see what they're like" Velvet said.

"That'll be for another time I'm afraid." View's voice spoke up from his spot from above as they looked up to see the spectre. "For now, we must continue." View said.

"Neat." Coco grinned. "Can't wait for what you got in store"

"Actually, I was hoping we would see the rest of another world we saw." Weiss spoke up as her friends watched in interest.

"Oh." View said. "Well, I guess I can do that." View said as he used telekinesis to bring a chest of orbs that he had intending to come back on. "Which world is it you would like to see?"

"I was rather hoping to see the rest of the world where Ar...Jaune was the king of Halloween." Weiss answered.

"King of what now?" Tai asked, confused by the title.

"I'll explain it to you in a bit." Qrow whispered.

"I guess I could do that." View shrugged as he went to the chest and try to find the world.

"So, why do you want to see the rest of that world again?" Yang asked.

"I just wanted to see what happens next considering it ended on a cliffhanger." Weiss said.

"Did you just wanna see Jaune do more singing?" Coco teasingly asked, causing Weiss to blush and Pyrrha, Velvet and Yang to slightly glare at her.

"P-please!" Weiss slightly scoffed. "I was interested in the story and the music, no matter who sings it."

"The music?" Ruby asked.

"Well I for one enjoy musicals" Weiss said.

"That's a given" Blake said dryly, causing Weiss to slightly glare at her.

"And I thought it'd be good to see more of it.

"I don't mind" Velvet said. She, like the other girls who has crushes on the blonde, wanted to hear his voice sing more.

"Nor do I" Pyrrha said in agreement.

"Yeah, me too I guess." Yang said.

"Found it!" View called out. "Now let's see the rest of this world" View said as he threw the orb into the screen and everyone paid attention to see what was going to happen next in this world.

 **The screen opened back up to where the last viewing ended, with Jaune entering the forest after singing about his woes. Penny was also there as she watched on in sympathy for the skeleton king.**

 **Currently, Penny was back in Halloween Town and inside of the laboratory she resided in. She was placing a few items and herbs inside of a pot that read "Deadly Nightshade" on the front of it.**

"Oh, so I am in this version of reality?" Penny asked with great interest.

"Yeah." Yang said. "You were there were Jaune sang a song about him being tired of being king of Halloween"

"Really?" Penny said and turned back to the screen. "I wonder how my counterpart would fair out."

 **She closed the lid and hid it away as the sound of a wheelchair was heard coming down the steps.**

 **"Penny!" Merlots voice called out as he reached the ground floor while holding a lantern to see properly "You've come back."**

Penny's eyes widen when she saw the mad doctor on screen. "He is my creator in this world?"

"Yes, Penny." Blake said. "He is."

"Well, that is very different." Penny commented.

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"Back in our world, I was created by my father: Dr. Pietro Polendina" Penny said with a proud smile.

"A good man." Ironwood said. "And a respected scientist."

 **"I had to." Penny said.**

 **"For this?" Merlot asked as he held up her detached arm who waved at her.**

"That's...a little creepy" Ruby said.

"Do not worry friend Ruby..." Penny said before she leaned in and whispered to her friend. "I cannot detached my limbs like that."

"...Thanks." Ruby said in a slightly uneasy tone.

 **"Yes." Penny answered.**

 **"Shall we then?" Merlot asked. Penny then walked up the staircase, with Merlot following her.**

 **Upstairs was where Merlots lab was located, filled with all sorts of experimentations in the place with vials, machinery and all sorts.**

 **Currently, Merlot was reattaching Penny's arm back onto her. But she was strapped in place so she wouldn't escape. "That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off..." The mad doctor chastised.**

 **"Three times!" Penny corrected with a hint of sass in her voice.**

"Wow, I didn't think penny had the skill to sass like that" Yang smirked.

"It takes a great skill to master" Coco said as she relaxed herself.

"I hardly call it that." Glynda muttered, having at times being sassed by the girl only to reprimand her.

 **"You're mine you know!" Merlot snapped at the girl. "I made you with my own hands."**

 **"You can make other creations." Penny pointed out. "I'm restless, I can't help it."**

 **"It's a phase my dear, it'll pass." Merlot said in a softer voice as he threaded the needle and bit into it as well. "We need to be patient that's all."**

 **"But, I don't want to be patient." Penny said sadly as Merlot continued working on her arm.**

"Man...Poor Penny" Yang said with sympathy.

"It must not be easy having a father like that." Velvet said.

Winter and Weiss were both looking down, knowing how this Penny felt of having a cruel father.

 **Back within the dark forests where Jaune was currently having his walk alone, still feeling down about nothing ever changing. All the while Zwei was barking at his master.**

 **"Bark! Bark!" Zwei chipped away.**

 **"No Zwei, not now." Jaune said in a dejected tone. "I'm not in the mood."**

"Aw Jaune, let Zwei help" Ruby said. "He always fixes things!" Ruby smiled.

"That he does." Weiss smiled in agreement.

"Is that what he did to my books? Fix them?" Blake said with a glare and an edge to her voice.

 **Zwei continued to bark, floating around the skeleton king and appeared in front of him.**

 **"All right." Jaune sighed as he dug into his own body and pulled out one of his own ribs. "Here ya go boy." Jaune said as he threw the bone behind him and Zwei went after it.**

"That's...one way to play with a dog." Ozpin said.

"That is very unsanitary" Glynda slightly gagged.

 **He looked around and managed to find the bone inside of a hollow tree, using his bright, red nose to find it. He bit down onto it and continued to follow after Jaune who continued his walk.**

 **Back in Halloween town, morning was beginning to break as the band players that talked with Jaune before were currently sleeping right where he lived.**

"So that where Jaune lives." Pyrrha asked.

"It looks like it" Terra commented.

"Doesn't look like a pleasant place to live in." Kali said.

"I think the saying goes through the whole place." Ilia said.

 **They were soon woken up by the sounds of a loud car that was being driven by Mayor Leonardo Lionheart, who had a big, smiley face on.**

"Man, that face is really creepy." Sun said.

"Isn't he your headmaster" Blake asked.

"Sure is. Nice guy. Though he is a little nervous from time to time." Sun said.

 **The mayor got out of his car. "Morning gents" Leo greeted the band players, tipping his hat to them as he turned towards the gates to Jaune's house and walked past them and moved up the steps while humming a little tune.**

 **Mayor Leonardo walked all the way up the steps while the band players watched. He rang the doorbell by pulling on the spider attached to the door, causing a screech to be heard as a doorbell.**

"He must not know that Jaune left the town." Ghira said.

"He did sneak away during the commotion" Winter said.

 **The Mayor waited patiently while his humming grew a bit louder and gave a brief wave to the ghouls behind him. He kept waiting but rang the doorbell again for a response from the skeleton. "Jaune, you home?" Leo asked in a jovial tone.**

 **Suddenly, his fast turned around into an expression of worry. He knocked on the door a few times and then switched back to happy face.**

 **"Jaune? I've got the plans for next Halloween." Leo said as he held out a scroll that had pictures of scary things on it. "I need to go over them with you so we can get started." Leo said and accidently dropped some plans on the ground.**

 **He switched back to his worried face. "Jaune, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make decisions by myself." Leonardo pleaded but no answer was heard.**

"HA!" Qrow laughed.

"What's so funny, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, just the only honest thing I'll ever hear from a politician" Qrow chuckled.

 **He then pulled out a megaphone and aimed it at the very top of the house. "Jaune! Answer me!" Leonardo shouted until he started to lose his footing and proceeded to fall down the steps and roll his way down to the gates.**

 **The band players moved up towards the mayor. "He's not home." The accordion player said to the mayor.**

 **"Where is he?" Leo asked in pain as he looked up back at the house.**

 **"He hasn't been home all night." The sax player said.**

 **Mayor Leo groaned in response at this, both at Jaune not at home and at his own pain.**

"Man, Leo is still as panicky as ever." Qrow committed.

"That he is." Ironwood said in agreement.

 **Back to forests, the sun had fully risen up. It also had a shape of a smiling jack 'o lantern on it. Jaune was continuing his walk through the forest, grasping his head in thought but was also tired.**

 **"Where are we?" Jaune asked while also yawning. He continued on, shielding his eyes from the sun as he went towards a strange group of trees in front of him.**

"Wait, are those...?" Ruby was about to ask.

"They look like the trees we saw from the beginning." Pyrrha said.

"Jaune must've found his way down there" Ren said.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see what they're like!" Nora said with excitement in her voice.

 **Jaune looked around and saw that he was at a place he had never been before. "It's someplace new." Jaune said in an amazed tone.**

 **Zwei however had a look of worry on his face as he hovered near his master, barking at him.**

 **Jaune continued to see what these trees were by walking right in the middle of them and was shocked to see what they were. "What is this?" Jaune asked as he looked at each tree, each one baring an individual thing that made it unique.**

 **One door had an image of a heart on it along with some bright, pink boxes laying in front of it, another was a four leaf clover on the door with mushrooms growing from the bottom.**

 **Jaune continued to look to see another tree with an egg on it that had different designs on it as well as eggs laying at the foot of it. Another treat had an image of a turkey on it and a hat with a buckle was laying by the foot of it.**

"Man, I don't know what some of these doors even mean." Ruby said.

"Me too" Yang said in agreement.

"I guess they're like Holidays represented in each door" Tai suggested.

"Who would celebrate a holiday with a turkey?" Ilia scoffed.

"I'm just more confused about the one with the clover" Coco said.

 **Jaune looked around in interest in these strange trees but the one door that caught Jaune Skellingtons eye, the one he was most entranced by was the door with a decorative tree on it, along with a few boxes under it.**

"Well I know that one" Ruby said. "It's Christmas."

"Yes. But why, out of all of those doors, would Jaune be interested in that one" Weiss asked.

"Maybe because out of all of them, that one is the more visual appealing" Velvet suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Vel" Coco complimented.

 **Jaune was entranced by this tree as he walked closer to it, wanting to know more about it. He looked down at the doorknob and placed his boney hand on the handle and carefully turned the knob.**

 **Jaune opened the door to see nothing but blackness from the other side. He took a closer look around in the door, looking down as if there were an endless pit.**

"Man, I would not want to fall down there." Yang said.

 **Jaune moved away from the door and turned to Zwei. He shrugged to his pet as a gust of wind suddenly blowed past the skeleton king and pulled Jaune in with an immense force as he was forced into the other side of the door, closing itself on entry.**

"Jaune!" Saphron called out.

"What happened!?" Ruby asked in a worry toned.

"Just wait and see." View said.

 **"Woof!" Zwei barked in response at this strange occurred as he wondered where his master went.**

 **Somehow, Jaune was currently stuck in a swirling vortex of flurry snow as he fell down the hole.**

"Woah, that is trippy!" Yang said while also worrying for Jaune's safety.

"I just hope Jaune will be okay." Pyrrha said. "Who knows where he'll end up."

"I wouldn't worry about it" View said.

"Why's that?" Winter asked.

"You'll see." View said.

"You gotta be so cryptic" Qrow groaned.

 **"Whoooa!" Jaune cried out as he continued to fall around the mysterious portal and soon a bright light enveloped around Jaune as he suddenly found himself spinning on top of a snowy cliff.**

 **He was in a daze after that fall and slowly opens his eyes but they quickly widen and his mouth was agape once he saw the wondrous sight before him. A bright and colourful snowy town that was very different from his own.**

"Woah!" Most of the students said while the adults were in slight awe of the town itself.

"It's so bright!" Ruby said.

"It is" Blake said in agreement.

Adrian giggled at the sight of colourful town while his mother's smiled in response at their son while also be in awe of this town before them.

 **Jaune kept looking until his hand was pushed down onto the snow, something that Jaune hadn't even seen before. He took a handful and took a bite out of it out of curiosity.**

"It's a good thing it wasn't yellow" Nora committed, making her friends cringe in response.

"Nora, please don't put that thought in our heads" Ren said.

"What?" Nora said, throwing her hands up. "I'm not saying do it."

 **He stopped eating and saw a train passing by, carrying a strange amount of unknown items. Jaune looked around and saw a massive tree being planted on a patch of ice where a couple of unknown people were skating on it.**

"It is a very beautiful place." Winter said as she was very impressed by it.

"Indeed it is." Ironwood said in agreement.

"A whole town, or world, centred on a single holiday" Ozpin said. "How interesting"

"That's one word for it." Qrow remarked.

 **Jaune was too enticed by the sights that he leaned forward a bit too much and fell down the snowy cliff, making his way into the town as he landed inside a large amount of snow.**

"At least its snow" Saphron said. "And not something too hard."

 **Jaune's head suddenly popped up from the snow and began to sing _"What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere!"_ Jaune sang as he stood up and grabbed a snowflake in the air.**

"Really? Another song?" Qrow remarked.

"Silence, drunk!" Winter reprimanded, causing the reaper to shrug and just listen.

 ** _"What's this?_** _**There's white things in the air"**_ **Jaune examined the flake until it was shattered by the carrot nose of a snowman and was immediately amazed by it.**

 ** _"What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jaune, this isn't fair!"_** **Jaune sang until he noticed someone coming _"What's this?"_ Jaune sang as he hid behind the snowman and grabbed its hat and carrot.**

"Man, he is just so amazed by this world" Coco said.

"Well he has been the king of his own holiday for so long, seeing something completely different must've excited him" Blake said.

 **A trio of elves were singing a carol as Jaune watched while disguised as a snowman. _"What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong what's this? There's people singing songs"_**

"How could they not see the tall skeleton?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Maybe they were too busy with their carol" Ruby suggested.

"That doesn't make sense." Weiss said.

 ** _"What's this?"_** **Jaune sang as a mechanical snow bear while being ridden by elf's passed him by and began to follow them. " _The streets are lined with little creatures laughing, everybody seems so happy have I possibly gone daffy? What is this?"_**

 ** _"What's this?"_** **Jaune asked as he leapt out of the snowman and into the air as the elf's turned to see the remains of the snowman, none the wiser about Jaune.**

"Very impressive leap." Ozpin complimented.

 **Jaune was currently crouching on a lamppost as he watched a bunch of elf's around a snow fort throwing snowballs. _"There's children throwing snowballs Instead of throwing heads they're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead"_ Jaune sang as he got off the lamppost.**

 ** _"There's frost on every window oh, I can't believe my eyes"_** **Jaune said as he pulled down a wire that held Christmas lights on it.**

 ** _"And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside"_** **The skeleton king sang softly as he leaned against a small house.**

"He seems so...happy to be here." Ruby said as she had a small smile.

"Was he not before?" Penny asked.

"He was a bit tired of doing the same thing over and over in his holiday" Pyrrha answered.

 **He then perked up and looked inside the house. _Oh, look what's this? They're hanging mistletoe,"_ Jaune sang as he saw a couple kissing under it. _"They kiss? Why that looks so unique, inspired!"_ Jaune sang dramatically as he moved around the house.**

"Ah, a lovely tradition" Glynda said.

"It is." Pyrrha said in agreement, never had it done before though, but if she had the chance, she would spend it with her leader, though so did Velvet and now Yang.

"I usually get a lot of takers under that" Qrow grinned.

"Really?" Yang said with a raised brow.

"You just don't wanna know where he put it" Tai shivered over the time he remembered where Qrow got too drunk.

"What was...?" Ruby was about to ask until Yang stopped her.

"Trust me, Rubes. You don't want to know." Yang said as she inwardly was screaming over the implication.

 **" _They're gathering around to hear a story, Roasting chestnuts on a fire what's this?"_ Jaune sang as he saw an elder elf reading to the young elves.**

 **Jaune then looked at another amazing sight as elves were currently decorating a tree. " _What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer and who would ever think and why?"_ Jaune asked as the elf's plugged it in and the tree brightened up.**

"I could do it in seconds" Ruby boasted.

"That is until dad stopped you and said that you would have to take your time" Yang reminded, causing Ruby to huff.

"It seems...nice." Weiss thought to herself sadly. Her father would never spend time with her, her brother proclaiming he was too mature for that and her mother would usually be off somewhere else. At least she had Winter and Klein for her.

 ** _"They're covering it with tiny little things, they've got electric lights on strings,"_** **Jaune sang as he climbed on top of the houses. " _And there's a smile on everyone. So, now, correct me if I'm wrong,"_**

 **Jaune then slide down the next house. " _This looks like fun, this looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?"_ Jaune asked again as he looked below and it was a bedroom where elf's were currently sleeping.**

"Man, this is just like when Jaune was a kid" Saphron smiled, remembering the time where she and Jaune where kids and they got excited, as did they're other sisters.

 ** _"Oh my, what now? The children are asleep."_** **Jaune sang as he went inside the room and inspected what was under their bed. " _But look, there's nothing underneath, no ghouls,"_**

 **Jaune then carefully went to another elf bed. _"No witches here to scream and scare them Oh ensnare them, only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland...ah."_ Jaune sighed peacefully, as not to wake them.**

 ** _"What's this?"_** **Jaune suddenly shot up and left as the elf near him suddenly woke up in a confused panic.**

"I don't blame him" Qrow said. "Was a little creepy there."

"At least he wasn't trying to scare them "Kali said.

"Still doesn't make it better" Qrow said.

 **Jaune was standing near windows where inside, elves were at work on something while Jaune was sneaking around so he wouldn't be seen.**

 ** _"The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around."_** **Jaune sang as he moved past the windows and went to the edge of the building.**

"He is very agile" Ilia said.

"Well, when you're boney like that, I guess you can move very skilfully" Blake said.

"It's still creepy" Weiss said." but I'm enjoying this song nonetheless"

"Me too" Velvet said in agreement.

 ** _"Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air."_** **Jaune sang as he used an umbrella to zip line his way down to a bakery. _"The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere..."_ Jaune musically said as he dropped down.**

"Mmm..." Ruby grumbled. She wanted to eat all of that, as did Nora. But they their respective partners wouldn't let them.

 **Jaune then jumped onto a carousel. " _The sights, the sounds! They're everywhere and all around!"_ Jaune sang as he spun his body in motion of the carousel. " _I've never felt so good before..."_ Jaune sang as he made a massive leap off the carousel and landed on top of a choo choo train.**

"Man, Jauney is a very skilled jumper" Nora said.

"I wonder how he pulls it off." Ren asked.

 ** _"This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough! I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own..."_** **Jaune sang very quickly as he leaped off the train and onto a board.**

 ** _"I've got to know, I've got to know what is this place that I have found."_** **Jaune emotionally demanded as he got off the board.**

 ** _"WHAT IS THIS!?"_** **Jaune finished as he ran right into a pole face first and fell to the ground below, making a body shaped imprint in the snow.**

"Ooh!" Saphron cringed at the sight of her brother face plating into a pole.

"Should really watch where he's going" Sun said.

"I think he was too entranced by the song he was singing" Ren said.

"I thought it was genuinely pleasant" Weiss complimented.

"As did I" Penny said with a smile.

 **Jaune leaned up to see the sign in front of him as his vision was clearing up. "Christmas town ... hmm" Jaune said to himself as he scratched his chin. He was already think of new thoughts.**

 **A factory alarm blared, causing Jaune to turn to see where it came from. A factory as doors began to open and a silhouette of a large man was standing in the light.**

"Wait...is that?" Blake asked as her eyes widen.

"No, it couldn't be." yang said as she was shocked by the shadow.

 **"Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho!" A booming, boisterous voice boomed as Jaune watched on in great interest.**

Everyone, but View, was in awe and shock at the sight of the icon before them.

"No way..." Sun said.

"I was right!" Ruby cheered. "Take that! Yang and Weiss!" Ruby pointed at her teammates.

"I knew it..." Nora whispered intensely.

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"I freaking knew it..." Nora whispered. "Renny told me he wasn't real and that my traps were for nothing." Nora said as he grew a big grin. "But I was RIGHT ALL ALONG!" Nora cried out in triumph as Ren groaned.

"No way..." Qrow said.

"It is the theme the town is based around..." Taiyang said, equally shocked.

"I just thought it was just some themed town!" Qrow cried out.

"And the elf's?" Ironwood asked.

"Just some short guys with weird cloths and oddly shaped ears" Qrow said.

"Charming" Winter rolled her eyes.

 **"Hmm..." Jaune hummed, a new idea for want he wanted to do different entered his mind.**

"I wonder what that look means" Glynda pondered.

"Nothing good." Saphron said, knowing her brother fully well.

 **The screen then cut to Halloween Town where the townspeople were discussing about Jaune and where he went off.**

 **"This has never happened before." The Clown said.**

 **"It's suspicious." Said a Witch**

 **"It's peculiar." A second Witch added.**

 **"It's scary." A group of vampires said while holding umbrellas.**

"Man, has Jaune never took a vacation before in this world" Yang asked.

"It looks like he doesn't." Blake said.

"Most people of his stature rarely do" Ghira said.

 **Leo then moved past two monsters with his panicked face. "Stand aside. Coming through." Leo said as a werewolf growled at him.**

 **Mayor Leonardo climbed the ladder of his car but tripped once he got on top of it. He got back up and used the megaphone feature on his car. "We've got find Jaune!" Leo said in a panic filled tone. "There's only 365 days left till next Halloween."**

"Surely they've got a lot of time on their hands" Weiss said.

 **"364!" The werewolf corrected.**

 **"Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?" Leo asked.**

 **"I looked in every mausoleum." The Clown said.**

 **"We opened the sarcophagi." The two witches said at the same time.**

 **"I tromped through the pumpkin patch." The Hyde monster said as he walked into the group with a pumpkin stuck on his foot.**

 **"I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye." One of the vampires said while pulling out his own eye, which was quickly stopped when the witch slapped him.**

"EW!" Ruby cringed.

"Disgusting" Winter nearly gagged.

"Why did he do that?" Terra asked as she only just shielded her son's eyes.

 **"I did!" The vampire exclaimed "But he wasn't there."**

"Just leave your eye back there, dude!" Yang said as she looked away.

 **"It's time to sound the alarms!" Leonardo yelled out as mummified boy started to turn around a lever which caused cat like siren to blare throughout the town.**

"Man, that is a powerful screech" Sun said as he poked her ear.

"Well, that's certainly a cat ca-" Tai was about to pun until Glynda glared at him.

"We can barely handle your daughter's puns." Glynda said. "If you start, I swear, they'll be nothing left of you."

Tai then stopped to save his skins from the wrath of Goodwitch.

 **It was so loud that it could be heard over at Dr Merlots tower, were Penny was currently watching over her window.**

 **She turned away from the window and carefully sneaked by the cabinet where she kept the nightshade and took it out.**

 **Penny then walked over to her boiling cauldron and poured in the nightshade into it, causing smoke in the shape of a skull to form out of it as Penny pinched her nose.**

"Am I about to poison Dr Merlot?" Penny asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't think so." Weiss said. "If you did, I imagine you would have done it a while ago."

"Best guess, it's probably something to knock him out" Coco said.

 **Once the smoke cleared, she then grabbed one of the items by the rack near the cauldron and examined it.**

 **"Frog's breath will overpower any odour." Penny said as she took off the lid and an actual frog was in the tin.**

"Ew!" Weiss remarked.

"I think that's way too literal" Ren commented.

 **She pinched her nose and positioned the frog by the cauldron as it burped into the cauldron.**

"Ha, gross" Nora said.

"That it is" Pyrrha said in agreement.

 **Penny stopped pinching her nose but that was a mistake as she started to cough by the sheer smell of it. "Bitter!" Penny exclaimed as she nearly fell and grabbed onto the nearest table.**

 **"Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart?" Penny asked as she searched through the cabinet for the specific item. She managed to find the item in the end, and just in time.**

 **"Penny! That soup ready yet?" Merlots voice called from the upper level of the tower.**

"Oh no" Ruby said with worry that her friend might get caught by the mad doctor.

"She'll be fine Rubes" Yang assured.

 **Penny then poured the last ingredient into the cauldron. She smiled once she saw the results. "Coming!" Penny cried out.**

 **Merlot was currently dealing with one of his many experiments while he waited for Penny. His head case suddenly popped open as Merlot picked at his brain.**

"Oh my!" Glynda gasped.

"Oh man!" Sun shouted as he tore his eye away from the sight. "That is not something I ever want to see!"

 **"Lunch!" Penny called out as she walked up the stairs.**

"I just lost mine." Yang groaned, still cringing at the sight of the exposed brain, as did the others.

"Same here." Coco said in agreement.

 **She then placed the soup bowl on the table as Merlot put his case back on. "Ah, what's that?" Merlot asked as he took a whiff of the soup. "Worm's wart, mmm," Merlot exclaimed as he took a spoon and was about to eat it until he took another whiff. "And...Frog's breath." The mad doctor said in a suspicious tone.**

 **"What's wrong? I-I thought you liked frog's breath?" Penny asked, a little nervous that he was onto her.**

 **"Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath." Merlot snapped and passed the bowl over to her. "Until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful." Merlot stated and held out a spoon for her.**

"Well...that's not good" Yang commented.

"Now she's going to be outed" Pyrrha said with worry.

"I would not worry." Penny said.

"Why's that" Ruby asked.

 **"I'm not hungry." Penny said as she suddenly knocked the spoon away. "Oops!" Penny exclaimed.**

 **"You want me to starve." Merlot said in an offended tone.**

"I can't see why" Qrow said in a sarcastic tone.

 **Penny went to pick up the spoon, only to push it under the table while she got her own spoon she had hidden on her. "An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is. Me! To whom you owe your very life."**

"Ah, smart" Ruby said.

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement with the red reaper.

 **"Oh don't be silly." Penny said as she picked up the bowl and used her spoon, but it had holes in it that caused the soup to pour back into the bowl, Merlot was none the wiser.**

"Very clever" Ironwood complimented.

"Thank you General Ironwood, sir." Penny saluted with respect.

 **She then proceeds to pretend eating the soup, fooling Merlot. "Mmmm, see. Scrumptious." Penny said as she handed the bowl.**

 **Merlot was convinced, at the moment, and then proceeded to guzzle down the soup in one go, much to Penny's delight.**

"Ugh, such a savage" Winter committed.

"Maybe because he's not sound of mind" Blake said.

"Plus, he exposed his brain out and might not be as sharp as he thinks" Nora added.

 **Back in the town square, hours had passed as the Mayor was resting on top of his car, still waiting for Jaune to come back.**

 **"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" Leo groaned in despair.**

 **"Ah, this morning!" A vampire yawned out his answer.**

"I'm surprised the vampires are able to go outside." Weiss said.

"Yeah, shouldn't they burn up or something" Yang asked.

"I think they're protected by the umbrellas" Nora said.

"And that works?" Coco said.

"Apparently" Ren said.

 **Suddenly, the sound of a dogs barking could be heard in the distance, everyone hearing it.**

 **"Hear that?" A witch asked.**

 **"What?" The smaller witch asked.**

 **"Shh!"" The other witch hushed as she used her hat as a listening tool.**

 **The barking continued as Mayor Leo's face then suddenly switched to its happy face, knowing full well what that was.**

 **"Zero!" One of the vampire claimed as they saw the ghost dog floating past the gate. And behind the ghost dog was Jaune driving a vehicle with cargo on the back, coming towards the town**

"Where'd he get the car?" Yang asked.

"No idea." Qrow said.

"It looks like he's picked some stuff up on the way" Ilia said, commenting on the luggage on the car.

"He must have been inspired by Christmas town" Kali said.

 **"Jaune's back!" One of the kids exclaimed excitedly as he Jaune drove into town as all of the residents cheered for their king's return.**

 **"Where have you been?" Leonardo asked as Jaune parked his car.**

 **"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it!" Jaune said in an excited tone.**

 **"When?" Leo asked as his face shifted to one of worry.**

 **"Immediately!" Jaune exclaimed.**

"I guess he's going to share his findings with the rest of the town" Ozpin said as he sipped his mug.

"I wonder how they'll react." Glynda said.

 **Hours later, the bell was currently being rung, loud enough to reach the entire town. Leo was currently driving his van, giving out the message.**

 **"Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight!" The Mayors voice rung out as the screen panned to Merlots tower.**

 **Inside, Penny was placing a blanket over the sleeping Merlot after he finished the soup. She gave him a little pat and began to leave to see what the meeting was about.**

"At least she's kind enough to give him a blanket" Ruby said.

"Maybe too kind" Winter said as she was not fond of the mad doctor's treatment of Penny.

 **It was night time and every monster and ghoul was heading inside of where the meeting was being held. Inside of the building, it looked like every monster ghoul and all sort of creature was there to see what Jaune had in store for them.**

 **Penny was walking by, trying to find a seat as the Clown suddenly sped past her to the front row.**

"Watch it, chuckles" Nora said.

"Easy, pinky" Coco said.

"I just don't trust that clown!" Nora said.

 **As she found some place to sit, Jaune Skellington had entered the room and stood by the podium.**

 **"Listen everyone!" Jaune called out, gaining all of his people's attention as they sat down and listened. "I want to tell you about..." Jaune was about to say as the lights dimmed down. "Christmas town."**

 **Mayor Leo activated a light as the bats on it flew off of it.**

 **Jaune began to speak about the town he visited. Or rather...sing it.**

"Oh, god no..." Qrow groaned as he pinched his nose.

"Ah, get over it." Yang said. "I want to hear it."

 ** _"There are objects so peculiar they were not to be believed all around, things to tantalize my brain,"_** **Jaune sang as the town people were very interested in this tale. _"It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen and as hard as I try I can't seem to describe like a most improbable dream"_**

 **Jaune then move away from the podium and to the curtains. _"But you must believe when I tell you this It's as real as my skull and it does exist!"_ Jaune said as he was night next to a piece rope hanging up.**

 **"Here, let me show you..." Jaune presented as he pulled down the rope and it opens the curtains, revealing a handmade Christmas tree, along with a few presents there.**

"It's...a good attempt" Saphron said at the poorly made tree and decorations.

 **"The audience were amazed by this sight before them. Never had they seen something so bright and colourful in their lives.**

 **"Ooh!" Penny said in awe.**

"Man, they really are impressed by this" Coco said.

"Maybe because they haven't seen something like this in their lives before." Velvet said.

 **Jaune then picked up the present and presented (Ha!) to the audience. _"This is a thing called a present the whole thing starts with a box..."_**

 **"A box?" A confused monster said.**

 ** _"Is it steel?"_** **A devil asked.**

 ** _"Are there locks?"_** **A werewolf asked.**

 ** _"Is it filled with a pox?"_** **A Harlequin like monster asked.**

 ** _"A pox? How delightful, a pox"_** **The Devil monster said with glee.**

"They are really going for the whole creepy angle" Ruby said.

"They are monsters, Ruby" Blake said. "Naturally they would find ways to think of creepy ideas to go along with it"

"I guess your right" Ruby said.

 **"If you please," Jaune said at the sudden interruption and continued. _"Just a box with bright-coloured paper and the whole thing's topped with a bow!"_**

 **"A bow?" The two Witches said as they sped by Jaune on their broomsticks. "But why? How ugly what's in it? What's in it?" The two witches said at the same time, circling around the skeleton.**

 ** _"That's the point of the thing, not to know"_** **Jaune sang as a mechanical hand grabbed the box off Jaune.**

"And you have to wait for like forever!" Nora groaned as Ren rolled his eyes.

 ** _"It's a bat!"_** **The Clown deduced.**

 ** _"Will it bend?"_** **The Creatures under the Stairs asked as he went for the box.**

 ** _"It's a rat!"_** **The Clown exclaimed, denying the box to his fellow monster.**

 ** _"Will it break?"_** **The Creature asked.**

 **"Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake" The undersea monster said as he popped out of nowhere as Jaune grabbed the present back.**

"Wow, all of them are just so wrong" Qrow said.

"To be fair, they had never seen items like this before and are right to assume something" Ozpin said.

 ** _"Listen now, you don't understand that's not the point of Christmas land"_** **Jaune said as he put the gift down and went to the next item. _"Now, pay attention,"_ Jaune advised as he grabbed a sock. " _We pick up an oversized sock And hang it like this on the wall."_ Jaune presented.**

 **"Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?" The Mr Hyde monster asked.**

 **"Let me see, let me look" Another Hyde monster demanded as he popped out of the larger Hyde's hat.**

 **"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" A smaller Hyde monster asked as he came out of the other small Hyde's hat.**

 **"Um, let me explain" Jaune chuckled a little. _"There's no foot inside, but there's candy or sometimes it's filled with small toys" Jaune said as he grabbed said toys out of the sock._**

 **"Small toys!?" Two monster kids exclaimed in surprise.**

 **" _Do they bite?" A winged demon kid asked._**

 ** _"Do they snap?" The mummy kid said._**

 ** _"Or explode in a sack?" the Winged kid added._**

 ** _"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys" The third kid suggested._**

"Those kids are thinking of some very violent thoughts" Ghira said.

"I just assume most kids do" Qrow said.

"You think very little of them Qrow" Ozpin said.

"They're usually either little shits or something worse." Qrow remarked.

 ** _"What a splendid idea! This Christmas sounds fun!"_** **Mayor Leo exclaimed up in the rafters. _"I fully endorse it let's try it at once!"_ Leo said as he nearly fell to the ground, regaining his footing.**

 **"Everyone, please now, not so fast! There's something here that you don't quite grasp" Jaune stated as everyone was whispering among themselves as what that could mean.**

 **"Well, I may as well give them what they want" Jaune said to himself, ready to unveil the best part.**

"Is he gonna get to the big guy?" Nora asked.

"It looks like it, Nora" Sun said.

"I wonder how Jaune will describe him." Velvet pondered.

 ** _"And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last for the ruler of this Christmas land"_** **Jaune sang as he moved away from the stage and got near the interested audience. _"Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice Least that's what I've come to understand"_ Jaune said as he poked a gooey monster on the nose.**

"That's...not how I remember him" Ruby said.

 ** _"And I've also heard it told that he's something to behold like a lobster, huge and rrrred!"_** **Jaune exclaimed as he pulled out a monsters tongue of emphasis.**

 ** _"When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms!"_** **Jaune exclaimed by standing up and throwing his arms up.**

 **"That is, so I've heard it said" Jaune said as Penny watched on with a concerned look on her face as Jaune moved back to the stage.**

"I don't think Jaune got the right impression of Santa" Pyrrha said.

"You're telling me" Coco said.

"He does sound a lot cooler" Nora said.

 ** _"And on a dark, cold night under full moonlight He flies into a fog like a vulture in the sky!"_** **Jaune exclaimed as he leapt onto the stage as everyone was so amazed.**

 ** _"And they call him...Sandy...Claws!"_** **Jaune said as everything went dark with a red tinge and Jaune had a massive, menacing grin on his face as everyone applauded for his performance and explanation over this new holiday.**

 ** _"Well, at least they're excited..."_** **Jaune sang as the curtains closed behind him. " _But they don't understand that special kind of feeling in Christmas land."_ Jaune sang as he grabbed a snow globe, shook it and placed it on the table as the snow bloomed inside it.**

 ** _"Oh, well..."_** **Jaune finished, still watching the very interesting globe and wanting to do more from this Christmas.**

The screen turned off.

"Well...that was something" Yang said as she was a little creeped out by the face Jaune made by the end of the song.

"At least he still enjoys the feeling of the holiday, unlike the others" Pyrrha said.

"Indeed" Glynda said in agreement.

"Well, I enjoyed the songs that were in this" Weiss said.

"As did I" Velvet said in agreement.

"So, you all liked it then" View asked.

"For the most part." Qrow said.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll get the next world started then." View said and left.

"I'm just wondering what's going happen next with Jaune-Jaune now that he's shown the town about Christmas." Nora pondered.

"I'm just hoping nothing too bad happens" Ren said.

"Knowing the way we do things and the way these worlds have been going out, it probably will" Yang said as the other nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Throughout all of December, I will try to put it Christmas chapters and I will try very hard to get Nightmare before Christmas done before the end of the month. It may be a bit impossible for me, but I will try.**

 **Next chapter won't be based around the next part. Instead, it'll be another DBZA chapter and beware...because Turles is coming to town. Thanks and see you around!**


	36. DBZA Christmas Tree of Might Part 1

**Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **SunsetScrewball: I'm still thinking on it myself. I'm will to do either one from Doctor Who.**

 **Diego Silver: I will try my best.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Glad to hear it.**

 **Greer123: That she will.**

 **The Composcreator: You right on that part.**

 **Guest: Good idea.**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: I may try and attempt that.**

 **Drake G. Reaper: You'll see how it is.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: I will do Rookies soon.**

 **NuclearPenStrokes: I would love to do that.**

 **Randomuser9001: I can do that.**

 **King-Of-Gods: And I intend to.**

 **Jacob9594: Thanks.**

 **Agent-G: Sorry about that. I wish I could but I haven't seen those before as much as I would like to.**

 **SGArkosfan: Not a problem. Glad you liked it. Also, loved the way you did Dark Knight. Can't wait for your next movie.**

 **Tonytaker: Good to hear.**

 **Hello there: I will take a look at it.**

 **W1ll3r: I might do that.**

 **InnocentSorow: Glad you liked it. I would have to watch it to see what it's like.**

 **X3runner: Thanks for the concern. I'll try not to.**

 **Zathol: I can see her doing that as well. They'll have quite the reaction. There were a few hints within the chapters but you would have to look at the Green Arrow chapter again.**

 **Guest:...Why?**

 **Slyrocker: I hope you enjoy. All normal reactions will return once Christmas is done. I might do, depends how I feel once I've completed it.**

 **Ultimate Trojan: I understand what you mean. And I am going to address it once I reach The Deserter episode because I feel like that does the argument a lot better.**

 **Argus456: I will try to do less of those.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Thanks.**

 **Guest1: I can see that.**

 **PolishFreelancer115: I might be able to put those in.**

 **OMGbeta1: I hope you might like it.**

 **Lilclack: Sorry, but I am straying from Rebels for a very long while.**

 **DragonflyGaming: I will have a look for it and see it when I get a good chance to. A lot of reviews tend to pass by me.**

* * *

"I must admit, I'm a little worried what that version of Jaune might do with knowing about Christmas town" Weiss said, talking about the events of the last world they saw.

"Oh please," Yang said. "You saw the look on his face when he first saw Christmas. He was like a child."

"Which begs the question, how can someone with no skin still have such expressions on their face." Blake asked.

"Yang's right." Sun said. "I doubt Jaune would do anything too harmful"

"I have to agree with Weiss." Ruby said. "It looked like Jaune had some plans for Christmas"

"I wonder what for though..." Ren pondered.

"I can't wait to see them!" Nora said with excitement. "Ooh, I wonder what he's gonna do. Is he gonna combine the two into one!? That would be amazing! But what would be called? Halloweemas or Chris o Ween?" Nora pondered. "No, that last one sounded lame."

The adults watched Nora's process and were...intrigued nonetheless.

"She's...quite something. Isn't she." Tai said.

"That's one way of putting it" Winter said.

"You should see other versions in the multiverse." View's voice called out to them. View had come back into the room holding a very familiar looking orb, some of which a few people recognized by this point.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Yang asked.

"What do you think it is?" View asked.

"I think..." Yang said as she was careful her words to make sure she was right. "The world of Dragon Balls?" Yang guessed.

"Right you are, Miss Xiao Long." View answered.

"Wait, the dragons what!?" Sun said in shock.

"What is this world about?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't exactly have the time to explain it thoroughly but in simple terms, in this world, Jaune is a martial arts fighter, and an alien, who fights off against all kinds of foes." View explained.

"That sounds very intriguing!" Penny said.

"It is!" Yang said. "So far, it's my favourite world"

"And what is this instance about." Weiss asked. "Is it the proper one or the slightly ridiculous one?"

"The ladder" View said, making Weiss roll her eyes.

"I don't care either way." Yang said. "I'm still getting the awesome fights! One just has a tad more humour then the other."

"Well then, strap up and get ready for a doozy!" View said as he threw the orb at the screen.

"Really? A doozy?" Coco questions with a teasing grin.

View just stared. "Just watch the screen." View said as he floated away as everyone watched the world of Dragon Ball once more.

 **The screen opens up to a view of the planet in space as the narrator's voice spoke through.**

 ** _'Twas the week before Christmas, and upon the Remnant, Neptune and Midas were searching for a tree of great_** **worth"** **The narrator said as the screen changed to a forest where Reese, Neptune and a man...pig were currently camping out.**

"Hey look! It's Midas!" Ruby said, smiling at the sight of Jaune's son.

"And he looks so adorable! Look at him in his little suit!" Saphron cooed.

"Who is he? One of Jaune's relatives?" Sun asked.

"Actually, in this world...he's Weiss son" Blake said answered, causing Weiss to blush immediately and Yang, Velvet and Pyrrha to glare at the heiress.

"Wow, no kidding" Tai said.

 ** _"They longed for a tree both tall and rare, and for some other reason, Oolong was there."_** **The narrator said as the pig got his snout covered in soot as his friends laughed, along with Midas.**

"Is that a pig?" Tai asked, a little intrigued and shocked.

"And his he wearing clothes?" Glynda added.

"That's...odd." Ruby commented.

"Who is he?" Blake asked View. "Is that the version of Faunus in this world?" Blake asked.

"Not exactly." View said. "That is pure pig. He's one of Jaune's closest friends and has the unique ability to shapeshift." View informed. "Even saved the world once."

This information genuinely amazed people. Looks can be deceiving.

"So how did he do it?" Pyrrha asked.

View was quiet on this. "You probably don't want to know."

 ** _"And with eyes full of wonder and faces all grins, this, my dear viewers, is where our story begins."_** **The narrator finished as night time arrived and everyone was in their tents.**

 **"Alright guys, sleep well." Neptune said from his tent. "We have an early morning tomorrow to search for our perfect Christmas tree!"**

 **"Hey, did anyone take care of that fire?" Reese asked.**

 **"Oolong, you got that?" Neptune asked.**

 **"I'm watching it." Said the pig.**

 **Literally moments later, a fire spurned throughout the forest as animals ran before the screen quickly changed to Midas, Neptune, Reese and Oolong standing with the animals amongst a charred forest.**

"Oh no!" Velvet said in sadness, Coco patting her for comfort.

"What a poor lookout." Winter said with a disappointed tone.

"The poor animals..." Penny said in a sad tone, feeling very sorry for the animals that lost their home.

"Yeah, no thanks to piggy there." Yang said.

 **"I thought you said you were watching the fire!" Neptune yelled at Oolong.**

 **"I was!" Oolong said. "It was beautiful." The pig said in a...interested tone.**

"Okay, is it me, or is that pig a little psycho?" Ruby asked.

"It's not just you, kiddo" Qrow said.

"Nope" Ironwood said in agreement.

 **"Poor animals, their Christmas is ruined now..." Midas said sadly as he watched the animals look around their destroyed home.**

 **"Yeah, and now we don't have our tree." Neptune added.**

"Seriously" Ren said with a raised brow.

"Neptune...sometimes has different priorities" Sun said. "But I think he may be able to help out...somehow"

 **"I wish there was something we could do for them." Midas said in a sympathetic tone.**

"He really is Jaune's son." Pyrrha smiled at Midas's compassion.

Nora wept comically large tears. "He really is!" Nora cried out while Ren rolled his eyes.

 **A ding sound was then heard within Neptune's head, getting an idea. "Wish? I got it! We could use the Dragon Balls!"**

 **The screen then cuts to a very quick montage of Neptune and Midas gathering all of the Dragon Balls before it quickly cuts back to the burned forest.**

 **"We got the Dragon Balls!" Neptune said with excitement.**

"That was quick" Ilia commented.

"I would've thought it would've taken a lot longer" Kali said.

"Indeed." Ghira said in agreement. "But I think it was a lot better as we are already aware of them.

"Some of us aren't" Sun said.

"Well that's just your problem then." Ghira said sternly, causing Sun to grumble, Blake to roll her eyes at her father and Kali to slap her husband's arm.

 **"Amazing how much easier this became with time." Midas said as a bright light shinned from the balls and into the skies above as everyone watched in awe, even the animals were amazed.**

 **The mighty Shenron reigned over the skies above, as tall and massive as he could ever be, towering over our heroes.**

"Wow!" Sun said in awe.

"Amazing..." Ironwood gasped.

"What is that?" Penny asked with wonder in her eyes.

"That is Shenron" View said. "The wish granting dragon."

"Wish granting?" Tai asked, still impressed by the dragon.

"Yep" Ruby said.

 **"I am the Eternal Dragon!" Shenron's voice boomed over the land. "State you're..." Shenron was about to continue until he saw it was Neptune, Reese and Oolong below.** _"_ **No... No way. No, not you again! HAS IT EVEN BEEN A YEAR?!" The dragon growled in annoyance.**

"Wow, he sounds grumpy" Yang commented.

"Why is that?" Blake asked.

"This isn't the first time that they called Shenron for wishes." View said.

"I imagine that would be quite annoying for him?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep" View said. "He can't stand them.

 **"It's been one year, two months, and fifteen..." Oolong recounted.**

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The Eternal Dragon snapped at the pig.**

"Yeah, must be really pissed." Yang said.

 **"Almighty Shenron, we called you forth to help us in this dire time!" Neptune called out to the dragon. "As you can see, this beautiful land full of trees and life has been burned to the ground.**

 **"So you want me to restore life to this desolated forest?" The ancient dragon asked.**

"Good on Neptune" Sun said.

"Yeah, he's doing something really nice." Ruby said in agreement.

"He must be a very nice person!" Penny smiled.

"He...has his moments." Weiss said.

 **"Hell no! I want a Christmas tree!" Neptune demanded.**

Sun immediately face palmed at this. "God damn it, Neptune" Sun groaned at his partner.

 **Shenron looked at him for a few moments in disbelief.** **"...You want...a tree."**

"Oh boy, he doesn't sound happy" Nora said.

 **"Not just any tree... The PERFECT Christmas tree!" Neptune said, blissfully unaware of his own actions.**

"To be fair, I would wish for that too." Ruby said.

"Of course you would." Weiss rolled her eyes.

 **A moment of silence passed. "...Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll give your tree." Shenron said as his eyes glowed red "I'll give you THE BEST DAMN TREE YOU'VE EVER SEEN!" Shenron declared as the whole Forrest turned red as everyone watched in awe as Shenron starts laughing sinisterly as he grants Neptune's wish.**

"That doesn't bode well." Ozpin committed as he wondered what the dragon meant.

"No it does not, Oz." Qrow said.

 **"Thank you!" Neptune said.**

 **"Oh, don't thank me. 'Tis the season of giving." Shenron vaguely said as he vanishes as the Dragon Balls scatter away around the world, Neptune's wish has been fulfilled.**

"I just hope it doesn't cause too much trouble." Terra said with worry as she held her son who was slightly afraid of the dragon.

"Knowing the viewing we're watching, I seriously doubt that." Ilia remarked.

 **The screen then changed to outer space, where a spaceship was currently in Remnants atmosphere.**

 **"Turles, sir, our navigation system just changed course." A minion wearing a scouter informed his leader. "We're on route to a new planet, Remnant."**

 **"Does it contain a sufficient amount of joy?" The man in charge asked as he entered the room.**

"Joy?" Weiss questions.

"It must be another name for something" Ren suggested.

 **"According to our sensors, yes." The minion answered.**

 **"Well then... Merry Christmas." Turles said as his face was shown on screen, looking like a very familiar person.**

"Wait, Jaune!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock at the sight of her friend with these minions, as did Saphron and the girls who had crushes on Jaune.

"So, he's the villain in this?" Sun asked.

"No. Before, he was a hero." Pyrrha quickly said, still a little shocked by the sight of her blonde leader/crush.

"Did we perhaps stumble onto a different universe?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope. This is still the same world as I showed before." View said.

"So, that...guy isn't Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Indeed." View said.

"So if he isn't Jaune...then who is he?" Nora asked.

"They said his name was Turles" Ren said. "So he must be their leader."

"That still doesn't explain why he looks like Jaune." Velvet said.

"Guess we'll find out soon, bun-bun."

 **The screen then changed to a planet side view where Neptune's tree could be seen and Christmas music played.**

 ** _"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell..."_**

 **CHRISTMAS TREE OF MIGHT**

 **"ROCK THE DRAGON, DRAGON BALL Z!" The music changed to a heavy metal theme as the title card exploded.**

"Oh hell yeah!" Yang cheered. "That's my kind of music!"

"You said it!" Coco said in agreement.

"Yeah!" Nora pumped her fist up.

 ** _Christmas Eve._**

 **The screen then cut to Jaune's house as Midas was having an argument with his mother, Weiss.**

 **"You are not allowed to go camping again, young man." Weiss said in a stern tone while Midas looked down in disappointment and Jaune was just singing Christmas songs in the background.**

"Wow, Weiss, going a little strict there." Yang remarked.

"That's not me doing it!" Weiss said.

"Still though" Yang said with a teasing grin.

 **"But Mom, Oolong's the one who burned down the forest, not me!" Midas complained.**

"Yeah! Blame him!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, they can't hear you" Blake said to her leader.

 **"I don't care whose fault it is, you need to be responsible. Remember, if you don't act like a good little boy, Santa won't bring you any presents this year." Weiss said as Jaune's singing grew louder.**

 **"Jaune! Stop that or I will deck you in the halls!" Weiss threatened.**

 **"Okay!" Jaune quickly stopped.**

"Whipped" Qrow remarked with a grin.

"Man, I remember that phrase" Tai said, remembering when he pissed off Raven.

"I do like that saying though" Yang said. "I gotta remember that one"

 **"He's just gonna bring me books again..." Midas muttered**

 **"He brings you what you like, and what do you like!?" Weiss yelled.**

 **"I like books!" Midas quickly answered, in slight fear of angering his mother.**

 **"See, he brings you what you like." Weiss said as she smiled at her son's answer.**

"Wow, Weiss, really gotta scare your kid there." Yang said.

Weiss huffed in response. "That isn't me!" Weiss said. "Besides, I would give him other things besides just books"

"Like what for example" Winter asked with interest.

"Well..." Weiss said as she struggled to think of something. "I'd have to know his interests first." Weiss said.

"Like a true mother would" Saphron smiled, causing Weiss to splutter.

 **"Well, what am I getting for Christmas?" Jaune asked innocently**

 **"The same thing as last year, Jaune." Weiss answered.**

 **"Oh, so that thing you do with your mouth-?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Not in front of Midas!" Weiss yelled at her husband.**

"Whoa!" Tai cried out.

"Merry Christmas..." Qrow remarked.

"Slices you drunk!" Winter snarled at the drunk.

Weiss had no words and her mouth was utterly shocked.

Pyrrha, Velvet and yang were mortified to hear that.

Coco and Nora were laughing at this.

 **The screen then changed to a flying car, zooming through the skies. Inside the car was a song playing and the person driving the car was Marrow Amin and his friend, Puar.**

"Marrow?" Ironwood said, surprised to see him on screen.

"You know him, James?" Glynda asked.

"Is a member of the Ace-Ops" James answered.

"I heard of them." Ozpin said. "Apparently they are your star team."

"That they are, Ozpin" James nodded.

 **"Marrow, why did you spend all your baseball money on this car instead of buying Christmas gifts for your friends?" Puar asked.**

 **"Puar, the only gift they need is the gift of Marrow." The redhead said with a grin as he drove.**

 **"...That's a non-refundable gift, isn't it?" Puar asked, unimpressed.**

"Bit of a dick thing to do." Sun said. "I know I wouldn't like it if Neptune or Scarlet spent nothing but themselves on say that they are the gift"

"I don't think anyone does." Yang said.

"Indeed." Pyrrha said in agreement.

 **"Just like this car." Marrow said as he continued to drive.**

 **Suddenly, an explosion came out of nowhere from the ground below and it reached up to Marrow's car as it went swirling around and crashed into the woods as Marrow and Puar screamed in terror.**

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out.

"What happened?" Saphron asked.

 **"It is time." A larger minion from the ship said as he stood by where the car crashed. Plant the tree." The large minion said in a serious tone to his allies, only to be met with silence.** _"_ **Of might." The Minion added, hoping to jog their memory. He was met with more silence.** _"The_ **Christmas Tree of Might."**

"Idiots" Weiss muttered, remembering the last minions she saw during these viewings.

 **"Oohhhhh!" All of the goons said in realization as they tossed the seeds into the abyss below of them.**

 **"Title drop!" One of them said.**

"Hang on, what did he just say?" Ren asked.

 **"Now...let the Yuletide celebrations begin." The making goon in charge said as he grinned evilly.**

 **The cities were currently being torn apart by large branches of trees while people ran away in panic, all the while a heavy metal version of Deck the Halls played in the background.**

"Man, these tree is really something" Sun remarked in shock of the trees destroying everything in sight.

"Its power!" James exclaimed.

"Makes me wonder what these men want with it." Glynda said.

 **A little boy watched this carnage unfold. "Mommy?" The boy asked before a car slammed onto him _,_ in which a man is seen getting out and runs off.**

"Oh my!" Kali gasped in shock, tears in her eyes for the boy.

"Damn!" Yang hissed, shocked to see a shocking sight.

"I really hope he's okay." Ruby prayed.

 **The screen then cuts to Jaune and Weiss's House where Marrow was explaining what happened to him.**

 **"So yeah, um, I'm gonna have to crash with you guys for a while." Marrow said while looking down.**

 **"Ha, ha!" Crash" like your car." Jaune chuckled at that.**

"Poor timing, Jaune." Ren said.

"I thought it was pretty funny" Nora said.

Yang was quietly giggling to herself over the joke.

 **"Yes, Jaune... Like my car." Marrow sighed in annoyance.**

 **"I can't believe the wreckage landed on your house." An old man named Master Roshi said in amazement.**

"Wow, really?" Ruby said.

"That must suck" Coco said.

 **"Neither can I." Marrow sighed. "And since I put all my money into the car, I'm pretty much destitute."**

 **"You know, studies say that depression hits worst during the holiday season. That's why the suicide rates are so high." Midas Arc stated as he sipped from a coffee mug.**

 **Marrow was silent as everyone suddenly started to laugh except for him and Reese.**

"That's hardly something to laugh about" Winter frowned.

"Indeed." Glynda said in agreement.

 **"Like your car." Jaune said again.**

 **" _Hey, are we laughing at Marrow, cause I'm always up for that."_ A voice spoke out to Jaune as he perked up in response.**

 **Jaune then looked up. "King Kai, is that you?" Jaune asked.**

"Who is he?" Ozpin asked.

"King Kai is one of Jaune's mentors." View explained. "Do you all recall when you saw the first instance of the Dragon Ball world and saw that Jaune was in the afterlife?" View asked.

Everyone nodded expect those who didn't and were surprised to hear but listened nonetheless.

"Well, it's not the first time he's died either." View said, making his family and friends immediately go into worry. "But when he died, he travelled all the way (Or snake way) to reach King Kai's place for special training to combat a threat that was looming over his world."

"How powerful is he?" Blake asked.

"Well, King Kai taught Jaune two powerful techniques. The Kaioken and the Genki Dama."

"Kaio what?" Ruby said as she had a confused look on her face.

"What do these moves even do?" Ren asked as he was very intrigued by this information.

"You'll learn in due time, for now, continue watching" View instructed, inciting a few groans but complied.

 **" _I just want to call you up and wish you a Merry Christmas."_ King Kai greeted to his pupil.**

 **" _Aw shucks, King Kai. You too."_ Jaune said telepathically to his mentor as King Kai was currently on his planet.**

 **"Yeah, also thought I'd tell you about the evil space pirates who are killing your planet." King Kai causally added.**

 **"Space in the what now?" Jaune did a double take.**

"So he knew about this and didn't tell him sooner?" Glynda said.

"I suppose." View said.

"He must've been doing something important." James said.

"Don't count on it." View said.

 **"You see, a group of space pirates have sought out your planet." King Kai explained. "And with it, are growing an evil, evil tree." King Kai said as an image of the tree appeared on screen.**

 **"How evil?" Jaune asked.**

 **"It's literally sucking the Christmas joy out of the entire planet." King Kai compared as more images of the tree draining the planet was shown.**

"It has that power?" Ruby said with shock.

"It appears so, Ruby" Pyrrha said.

"And I thought they were joking when they said they were going to take the joy" Ilia commented.

 **Jaune gasped in response. "That's Disney evil!"**

"What's that?" Nora asked, her question going unanswered.

 **" _Well, that's all from here. I'm gonna go spike the eggnog and watch Gregory get smashed. Merry Christmas!"_ King Kai said as he then cut off the call.**

"How helpful" Winter rolled her eyes.

 **"Alright guys, group meeting." Jaune said, gaining his friends attention. "So, it turns out someone just planted a gigantic tree..."**

 **"Hurray! My tree!" Neptune cheered.**

 **"...that is sucking the Christmas joy out of the entire world!" Jaune finished.**

 **"I mean, oh, no!" Neptune quickly said with fake shock in his voice. "Who would be so dastardly?"**

"Nice save" Yang remarked.

 **"So, my plan is we get the Dragon Balls and wish it away!" Jaune said, making Neptune go very nervous.**

 **"Umm..." Neptune hummed in a nervous tone.**

"Oh, it is not Neptune's day is it." Ruby said.

"No it is not" Sun said.

 **"I'm kidding!" Jaune said with a grin. "We're gonna go blow it up!"**

"At least he got lucky" Nora said.

"I wouldn't exactly call him lucky, Nora" Ren said. "There's still the matter of the giant tree.

"Ah just get a giant chainsaw to cut it down" Qrow slurred.

"Are you serious?" Tai said, giving him an incredulous look.

"I don't know." Qrow said as he examined his flask. "I started drinking when they started to talk about joy."

 **The screen then cuts to Jaune, Neptune, Marrow, Lie Ren, and Chiaotzu blasting the tree with everything they had, but it had no effect and the tree was still standing.**

"Well, that was quick" Terra said.

"It was." Saphron said in agreement with her wife.

 **"Didn't work." Jaune simply said**

 **"Damn." Ren cursed. "If we don't act soon, Christmas is going to be ruined forever." Ren said in a serious tone. This was Lie Ren, Jaune's former rival now friend. He had the unique ability of the Tri Beam as well as having a third eye.**

"Whoa, I guess you're in this as well, Ren" Sun said.

"And it looks like you got a third eye." Coco said.

"Hmm." Ren hummed at the sight of his on screen counterpart.

"He still looks like Renny to me" Nora smiled.

"Wait, Ren didn't have a third eye the last time we saw him." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah you're right." Yang said in realization.

"Well, this is slightly different from the other world so there are some changes like which one is which." View explained.

"That is interesting" Ozpin said.

"No doubt there." Tai said.

 **"Wait a minute. Ren, Chiaotzu, what are you two doing here?" Neptune asked in confusion. "Aren't you Jewish?"**

 **The screen then showed Ren wearing yarmulke while Jewish music played in the background. "Hey, I'm just trying to be culturally sensitive" Ren said."...you Buddhist ass!"**

 **"Well, happy holidays to you too." Neptune said.**

"These sound like different religion like the ones we have on Remnant" Penny said.

"There must be other cultures on different worlds then." Glynda said.

"Interesting..." Ren said.

 **"I think the only course of action left...is to reason with it." Jaune concluded.**

 **"Uh, Jaune?" Marrow was about to explain.**

"Oh my word..." Weiss groaned as she placed her palm on her head. "How is he somehow denser than our Jaune?"

"Hey, you married the guy" Coco teased as Velvet glared at her.

"I didn't" Weiss repeated. "My other counterpart did. But for the life of me, I don't know why."

"Something must've drew you to him" Blake said.

"Whatever it is, it must've been something" Nora said.

 **"Big tree! If you don't leave right now, I'm gonna have to beat you up!" Jaune treated as his voice echoed throughout the tree.**

 **"Jaune, trees can't tal-" Marrow tried to explain to him.**

 **"Why don't you come up here and try it?" A voice coming from the tree called back to the fighter.**

"Wait, the tree talks!?" Ruby said in shock, much to Weiss's annoyance and Yang, Qrow and Tai's amusement.

 **"Know what? F**k it, I don't care anymore." Marrow said as everyone flies up on the tree and confronts the villains responsible, who are chuckling evilly at the Z-Warriors.**

 **"Who the hell are these guys?" Neptune asked.**

 **"We are from the planet of Misfit Minions." The lead goon known as Amond introduced.**

"Heh," View chuckled.

"Something funny?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, you'll find out soon" View said.

 **"Where all banished servants of Santa Claus are sent." Another evil doer known as Daiz added.**

"Oh, god not again" Qrow groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"So, "Santa" banished these guys?" Yang said.

"I can see why." Coco murdered.

"These people don't exactly scream intelligence." Blake said.

 **"We were all lost, hope forsaken." One of the smaller henchmen said**

 **"But now Turles has given us a new chance at life." The other added.**

 **"And at revenge!" The both said at the same time.**

 **"But why were you banished in the first place?" Neptune asked curiously.**

 **"Some of us did things...terrible things." Amond said with an edge to his voice.**

 **"Things that some of us regret, and some of us don't." Daiz said with an evil grin.**

"I don't think I like the tone of that" Saphron said with an uneasy tone.

"Neither do I." Terra said in agreement with her wife.

"It'll be fine." Yang assured. "We've seen Jaune and the others take down people like them before."

"Hopefully, it will end well for Mr Arc." Glynda said.

 **"Take me for example." Amond said as he was about to tell his story. "I was but a humble mall Santa trying to bring children joy."**

 **"So what happened?" Ren asked.**

 **"Well, a young child asked me for a fire truck..." Amond said.**

 **"Awww!" Jaune cooed.**

 **"So I dropped one on his house." Amond finished grimly.**

 **"Awww." Jaune said flatly in disappointment.**

"What an awful person!" Kali said in disgust.

Ghira agreed with his wife and glared at the minion for doing such a heinous act.

 **"Then there was my brother and I." One of the little gremlins said.**

 **"We were once elves working at Santa's workshop." The other brother said.**

 **"Until a robot we made to aid production went out on a murderous rampage." The first brother added.**

 **The robot was seen before them. " _Fa la la la la, la la, la-"_ The robots eyes went red. "DIE."**

"Man, that robot is really scary" Ruby said, a little intimidated.

"Yeah." Velvet said in agreement.

Penny thought to so as well. "It's a good thing that I have a friendlier design." She thought to herself.

 **"Yikes." Neptune proclaimed in surprise, a little unnerved by these crooks. He then turned to Daiz "Wait a minute, that doesn't cover you. What'd you do?"**

 **"Something so evil, I am forever on Santa's naughty list." Daiz said as if he were the worst man ever.**

 **"Geez, compared to these guys, what could you have possibly-" Marrow was about to ask.**

 **Daiz: I raped Rudolph." Daiz said as the sounds of him laughing and a reindeer roaring in the background where heard.**

"He did what!?" Ruby cried out in shock.

"Nothing!" Yang quickly said. "He did nothing!" Yang said, hoping it wouldn't shock her sister like everyone else.

 **"Dibs on not fighting that guy." Ren quickly said.**

"I don't think anyone wants to, buddy" Qrow said, a little disturbed by that guy.

 **"We have to save Christmas, guys!" Jaune declared. "Let's go!" Jaune said as he and the rest of the Z-Warriors went after the minions.**

 **Ren and his companion, Chiaotzu went after the two gremlin brothers but were nearly knocked out of the air.**

 **"Jinga!" One brother called out.**

 **"Beru!" Another brother did the same.**

 **"The great Jinga Beru Brothers!" The brothers said at the same time while posing in front of the Triclops.**

"Why are they're posing." Tai asked. "It doesn't seem very effective."

"Eh, some people must fight differently" Nora said. "I know I what to pose while in battle but _some_ people won't let me." Nora said as she threw a glance at her partner.

"You think that's posing?" View muttered. "You haven't seen the Ginyus."

 **"You mean Jingle Bell, right?" Ren asked.**

 **"No, Jinga..." Jinga repeated.**

 **"...and Beru!" Beru did the same.**

 ** _"_** **Noooo..." Ren said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Jingle... Bell."**

 **"Jinga!" Jinga said again.**

 **"Beru!" Beru repeated as it was the last straw for Ren.**

 **"F**KING WEEABOOS!" Ren yelled in anger as he proceeds to use a Solar Flare to blind Jinga and Beru.**

"My thoughts exactly" Qrow said in agreement as he continued to drink.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see Ren get worked up over something minor" Ruby said.

"Indeed. He's usually more calm and collected." Pyrrha said.

 **The screen then cuts to Neptune facing off against and Amond.**

 **"You know, you look like one of the kids I let sit on my lap once." Amond said in a nostalgic tone. "'Course, he was the cancer patient; asked me if I could get rid of his cancer."**

"Oh no..." Ruby groaned as she knew she was going to dread hearing this.

 **"Oh god, this is going exactly where I think this is, isn't it?" Neptune dreaded.**

 **"So I blew him up!" Amond gleefully finished. "No more cancer!"**

"What an awful person!" Winter exclaimed.

"I hope Jaune-Jaune blows him up, like he did the last guys!" Nora said with clear anger in her voice.

 **"God, you are one of the worst mall Santa's ever!" Neptune said with disgust. "Right behind those ones that molest kids."**

 **"...So I'm the worst mall Santa." Amond asked.**

 **"Oh, come on!" Neptune exclaimed.**

"I really do hope that Neptune can shut that guy up." Sun said as he grew to really hate that guy.

 **The screen cuts again, this time to Marrow as he used his signature technique against the robot. This was known as a Spirit Ball.**

 **"Singing "Marrow the Scar-Faced Bandit" The robot said as the song started to play, annoying Marrow.**

"At least he has his own song." Ruby said.

"I doubt it's done in good will towards him" Blake said.

 **"Go to hell!" Marrow cursed as he throws Spirit Ball at Christmas Machine, which misses right pass him. "Oh. Come. On. Come. On. Damn. You." Marrow grunted as he tried to direct the ball to hit the robot but was having trouble redirecting the Spirit Ball.**

 **"Do you require assistance?" The machine asked.**

"Man, you know you got it bad when even the guy you're fighting is offering assistance" Coco said.

"He's actually a lot more coordinated then this" Ironwood said.

"It doesn't appear to be here in this case." Glynda said.

 **"Shut. Up. You. Cowardly. God." Marrow grunted as the Spirit Ball finally hits the robot, creating a cloud of smoke. "YES!" Marrow cheered in relief.** **"Take that, motherfu-" Marrow was about to finish until the machine charges at him and rams him to the ground, creating a massive crater.**

 ** _"And if you saw this guy fight_**  
 ** _you would even say he blows"_**

 **"Agreed." The robot said as he flew up away from Marrow.**

"Man, I feel bad for that guy" Qrow said.

"Hopefully he'll get a better chance to shine next time" Tai said.

"Don't count on it." View said.

"Why's that?" Penny asked.

"This world is...a tad unfair to Marrow" View explained.

 **The screen then changed to Chiaotzu flying away from Jinga.**

 **"I'll make you pay, like the rest of them!" Jinga declared as he fires a blast at Chiaotzu, clearly confusing him for an Elf.**

 **"Aaaah!" Chiaotzu screamed as he just barely dodged a blast. "I told you, I'm not an elf, I'm just really short!"**

 **"Shut up, Claus lover!" Jinga roared as f _ires a barrage of blasts at him._**

 **"I don't even celebrate Christmas- Oh, my God!" Chiaotzu said before screaming in pain due to the blasts.**

"I really feel sorry for him" Penny said.

"Me too." Ruby said in agreement, finding Chiaotzu to be a little cute and felt bad that the gremlin was bullying him.

 **Suddenly from out of nowhere, Midas Arc was suddenly charging his way towards Jinga.**

 **"What the fu...?" Jinga was about to ask until he was violently head-butted by Midas and he fell to the ground while screaming.**

"Atta boy, Midas!" Yang cheered on for the young lad.

"Using your head." Saphron observed. "Just like an Arc." She smiled at her possible Nephew.

 **"Did I just smash the Krampus?" Midas asked himself.**

 **"Oh well, where are the others?" Midas asked as he looked around for them. "If I don't find them soon, it's gonna be too late to go carolling!" Midas bemoaned.**

"And that's a bad thing?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, those guys annoy the crap out of me." Tai said in agreement.

"But carolling's fun!" Ruby said.

"Maybe for you." Yang muttered.

 **Midas then bumps into someone with armour and who looked a lot like Jaune. "Hey Dad, what's with the getup?" Midas asked. "It's not Halloween, it's Christmas!"**

"Really? He can't tell the difference between the two?" Ilia said with a raised brow.

"To be fair, he is still very young" Kali said in defence for the young Arc.

"I tend to agree with _her_ " Winter said as she tossed a quick glare at the White Fang member who in turn glared at her back. "Midas has shown to be quite intelligent and should be able to tell the difference."

"Maybe he'll figure it out soon." Nora suggested. "Like a sign or something."

"Like what?" Ironwood asked.

 **"Christmas? I HATE Christmas!" Turles snarled.**

 **Midas then glared at the pretender. "You're not my dad!" Midas yelled. But before he could do anything, he was grabbed by up by his scarf by Turles.**

"Like that." Sun said.

"Oh no, Midas!" Ruby said with worry over her best friend's son.

"He better harm a single hair on his head..." Saphron said with an edge to her voice.

 **"I hate gingerbread houses. I hate presents and toys. I hate reindeer and all of the good girls and boys." Turles listed out while also rhyming.**

"Man, what a Grinch." Yang said.

 **"I hate the Whos down in Whoville and all of their songs." Turles said as his tail unravel away from his waist. "I hate their whumpets and blumpets and goobag-for-brawns."**

"Is that even English?" Sun asked.

"It sounds made up" Coco said.

"That hardly matters right now!" Glynda said worryingly over Midas's safety.

 **"I hate carols and sleigh rides and falalalalas. But above all things else...I hate Santa Claus!"**

"KILL HIM MIDAS!" Nora yelled out for hearing such blasphemy.

 **"Don't talk sh*t about Santa!" Midas yelled in anger as he went to punch the imposter but he blocked his punch.**

"Not a bad punch" Tai commented.

"Wish it could've hit him" Ruby said, still concerned for Midas and angry at this fake Jaune.

 **"You're Saiyan, aren't you? How lucky you were" Turles grinned. "...to never suffer my injustice!" Turles angrily said as he starts crushing Midas's fist, causing him to scream.**

"HE IS DEAD!" Saphron growled at Turles for harming his nephew, scaring a few people around her.

Terra smiled at her wife's over protectiveness, feeling the same if anyone would harm their son.

"Man, Jaune's sister is really something." Yang said as she was slightly intimidated.

"She has every right to be." Weiss said as she understood her rage, and almost felt the same for the fake Jaune hurting Midas.

 **"However, after my tree is done with this planet, you'll be left with no ale to speak of!" Turles started to chuckle until his scouter beeps. "What? Who's there?" Turles asked as he turned around.**

 **"Bitch, you look like Jaune." The voice of Qrow said as he hovered behind the Saiyan.**

"Oh hell yeah!" Qrow cheered. "Looks like my other self is here to save the day!" Qrow grinned and folded his arms.

"Oh joy..." Winter groaned and rolled her eyes at the drunk's boasting.

"So he was in the last one" Ironwood asked Ozpin.

"Indeed." The Headmaster of Beacon answered. "He was in the last one where a group of individuals kidnapped Mr Arc's son and Qrow was one of their targets"

"And I fought my way out like a badass!" Qrow boasted.

"Didn't Midas end up saving the pair of you" Glynda reminded.

"Eh, who remembers?" Qrow waved off.

"All of us, Uncle Qrow" Yang said with a grin, causing her uncle to grumble and sit back down.

 **"And you look like a Yoshi." Turles remarked.**

 **"I get that." Qrow said. "Now hand over the kid." The demon demanded as he reached his hand out.**

"Do you really think he'll give him over that easy" Blake asked.

"He'll do it if he knows what good for him" Qrow said as he smiled and waited for his chance to shine.

"Here he goes..." Tai groaned at his friends boasting, as did Ruby and Yang.

 **"Oh, you want this kid?" Turles asked in a mocking tone.**

 **"I want him." Qrow said**

 **"You want this kid?" Turles asked again.**

 **"I want him." Qrow repeated.**

"What's happening?" Velvet asked her partner, confused over the exchange between Qrow and Turles.

"I got no clue, Velvet." Coco answered.

 **"You want this kid?" Turles asked another time.**

 **"I want him!" Qrow said, growing a bit impatient.**

 **"You want, you want?" Turles mocked.**

 **"I WANT THAT KID!" Qrow yelled as he charges at Turles, who just tosses Midas at him, managing to catch him in his arms.**

 **"Hi, Mr. Qrow!" Midas greeted with a smile at seeing his mentor.**

"Oh thank god" Saphron breathed, feeling happy that her nephew was okay, as did the rest of Jaune's friends.

 **"Merry Christmas." Qrow nonchalantly greeted before he was blasted in the back by Turles and he fell to the ground along with Midas.**

"OH COME ON!" Qrow yelled out in anger, throwing his hand up. "Again!? First it was against those idiots for that Garlic guy. Now I've just got there and I already get blasted by that Christmas hating asshole!?"

"Qrow, you're overreacting." Ozpin said calmly.

"NO I'M NOT!" Qrow shouted.

"I'd never thought I'd enjoy myself this much..." Winter said to herself as she smirked and continued to watch Qrow's rant while eating popcorn.

 **"Mr. Qrow" Midas groaned as he tried to get back up but Turles planted his foot onto him.**

 **"Yeah, you're gonna stay right there." Turles said. "Now how 'bout I show you a little trick I learned?" Turles offered. "If I put pressure down on this part of your back..." Turles said as he puts more force on Midas's back, causing him to sprout his tail "...your tail grows back!"**

"Oh yeah, I forgot he had they had tails" Ruby said as she remembered one of the world's where a baby Saiyan had one.

 **"And...?" Midas groaned.**

 **"Look!" Turles said as he throws a bright ball of light into the sky and kicks Midas up in the air before grabbing him by the eyes, forcing him to look at the light. "It's the Star of Bethlehem!" Turles said with glee. "You know what means?"**

 **"Oum is born?" Midas guessed.**

 **"Yeah," Turles said. "Only instead of Oum...it's a giant monkey." Turles quickly added.**

 **"I don't see the para-" Midas was about to say until his eyes glow red and he started to transform into a gigantic ape, also known as an Oozaru.**

"Oh my god!"

"What is that!?" Winter said, shocked that Jaune's son suddenly turned into a gigantic ape.

"This is what's known as an Oozaru." View said. "Saiyans have the unique ability to transform into these and their power and strength is ten times stronger whenever a full moon appears before them."

"Ten times!?" Pyrrha exclaimed in shock.

"Man, now I'm glad that our moon is shattered" Yang said.

 **"Midas!" Jaune cried out as he landed in front of the ape as he dodges an attack by Oozaru Midas.**

 **"Aw man... If Weiss finds out about this, I might not get mouth present." Jaune said as the Great Ape towered over Jaune.**

"Yang..." Weiss growled over the sounds of Yang chuckling, as well as her uncle Qrow as well.

 **"Now, what will you do?" Turles taunted as he was in the air and Jaune dodged another blow. "Son against father; father against son! In a battle to the death!"**

 **Jaune then fired an energy disk at the Oozaru's tail, making Midas revert back into his normal state and fell right into Jaune's arms.**

 **"...Well played." Turles said as he scowled at the father and son.**

"Wait, is that it!?" Ruby exclaimed as the screen suddenly turned off.

"Yep. Afraid so." View said.

"Aw! I wanted to see more!" Nora pouted.

"That will have to be for later I'm afraid." View said. "We still have the other viewing to get to."

"Man, I wanted to see more of that." Tai said, feeling cheated.

"As do I." Penny said in agreement.

"Dang it" Yang grumbled. "I hate cliffhangers."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I'd thought I'd do a DBZA Christmas chapter to fill in the gaps for Nightmare before Christmas. I hope this was a good choice for some.**

 **Also, if I hadn't made it clear, all normal reactions will continue once in January.**

 **Anyway, next time is the next part of Nightmare before Christmas. And it may come a little sooner than expected. Thanks and see you around!**


	37. Nightmare Before Christmas Part 3

**Jacob9594: Yeah, I like writing his reactions.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: That'll be for next year I'm afraid.**

 **Jss2141: Fair enough.**

 **Lighting Lord Kaji: Glad you like it. I don't think I'll do it...not really sure.**

 **GhostFang GF: I thought it was okay, it's just I don't think I'd really do something Undertale related any time soon.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks and I don't know.**

 **Tonytaker: Glad that was your favourite moment.**

 **Greer123: It was something.**

 **SGArkosfan: Because cliffhangers are fun to torment people with. Glad you enjoyed it so far. Happy holidays to you too.**

 **NuclearPenStrokes: Sorry, not anytime soon.**

 **HAIL KING DELIRIOUS: I will try.**

 **Colossus Bridger: I might do that.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Yes there is and merry Christmas to you to.**

 **DragonflyGaming: Thanks for that.**

 **Blackwingww: I will build up to that.**

 **Mikazuki Augus1: You're in luck, because it will be ready by the end of the week.**

 **Guest: I did think of that but I don't know if I have enough time.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Thank you for liking it and no to Skyrim.**

 **Obsidian Prime: I didn't even notice the reference.**

 **Dcsonic 10: Glad you liked it so much. I will try to get to those.**

 **Writer2018: While I appreciate it, Dcsonic10 was only trying to suggest something. He's not bad.**

 **Arkadian97: Sounds like you've been drinking too much eggnog mate.**

 **Kstagr01: I intend to do that one.**

"So we will be continuing on with Jaune Skellington." View said as he held the orb for that world again.

"Ah good, I was hoping to see more of it." Weiss said.

"I do as well." Penny said in agreement. "I am very curious what my counterpart is going to do"

"I'm more interested in what Jaune's going to do now he knows about Christmas." Ruby said, a little worried.

"Geez, Ruby, you make it sound like he's gonna steal it or something" Sun said.

"No, that's then other one" View said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Nothing" View said. "Anyway, here's the next part of this world" View said as he threw the orb in.

"So long as there's no more songs." Qrow said.

"Prepare to be greatly disappointed" View said, causing Qrow to grumble, much to the amusement of his family and colleagues as the screen turned on and everyone watched the screen.

 **A few hours later Jaune could be found in his room on the top floor of his tower like building connected to his home. He was in his bed, wearing tan pyjamas and a long nightcap, his back to the roar fire reading a book. A large pile was next to his bed next to read.**

"Man, he's really searching about this whole Christmas thing" Tai said as he was a little surprised to see the amount of books he was reading.

"Hmm, I remember doing the same when I first came online" Penny thought to herself as to avoid any drama from her fellow watchers.

 **After a minute be close the book and pick up the next one. He then closes that on and tosses it aside. The next book was not much help either as he close that one annoyed. All the books seemed to be some way or another about Christmas.**

"Why is he reading books about Christmas?" Nora asked. "It's a lot more fun doing Christmas stuff then reading about it in some book."

"Well, he's never really seen Christmas before, Nora." Pyrrha reminded her teammate. "This is an entirely new concept for him to learn."]

"Jaune has always done this whenever he learned something new when we were kids." Saphron said fondly. "Just read whatever has more info on it.

"That does sound familiar." Pyrrha said, remembering when she tutored Jaune on different fighting styles.

 **After closing the next book Jaune looked around the house he stay at when he in Halloween town. Holly with bulbs streamed around the room resting in mouth of monster roaring or on top of hooks and bookcases. He had a string of light on in the shape of a spider web on one of his walls.**

"It's...creative, I'll give him that" Ozpin said.

"I think they're neat!" Nora smiled.

 **The same crud Christmas tree from the town meeting was next to his bed with Zwei sleeping in his doggie bed a candy cane in his mouth.**

"Aw! That's cute" Ruby cooed.

"I think so too." Weiss said in agreement, smiling at the ghost dog.

"I don't" Blake said.

"Now Blake, we did we say about serotypes?" Kali teasingly frowned at her daughter.

"It's not my fault that I can't stand drooling mutts!" Blake remarked.

 **Jaune signed thinking of a way to get Halloween town to except Christmas as he saw it. "There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing."**

"I don't really think there is any way to explain it" Ruby said.

"Yeah, it's more like...well, like something you have to experience." Yang said.

"Wise words, kids." Qrow complimented.

 **Then Jaune got an idea, he grabbed another book from his self, opened it and began to read. It was a dark green book with the words 'THE SCIENTIFIC METHOD' in bright white letters and a lightning bolt turned on its side underneath.**

"Hmm, I particularly remember Bart doing the same thing" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, also about Peter's spectacular tales of adventure" Qrow said as he already felt tired for just thinking about them.

 **The next morning at Merlot's lab the doctor could be found outside of Penny's room. She was sitting on her bed looking dishearten as the doctor scorned her holding an ice bag to his head. "You poison me for the last time you wretched girl." Before he slammed her steel door and dropped the steel bar that locked her door.**

"Well, that sucks" Sun said.

"Yeah." Coco said in agreement.

"Mean old coot" Ruby muttered under her breath.

"It was a good try nonetheless, Penny" Winter complimented.

"Thank you, Specialist Schnee" Penny smiled.

 **Then the sound of a bells gonging as someone rang his doorbell, "Oh my head," complained the doctor still feeling the hangover effect of the large amount of deadly nightshade Penny used.**

"Serves him right." Ruby muttered.

 **He wheeled to the ramp like stairs and shouted, "The door is open!"**

 **To his surprise Jaune came through the door a leather bag in his hand. "Hello?" he called out.**

 **"Jaune Skellington," cried the doctor, causing Penny to hear him through her door, "Up here my boy."**

"Hmm, what does Mr Arc need from Merlot?" Ozpin pondered.

"Maybe he needs a second mind to talk about Christmas with" Ghira suggested.

"I doubt he'd be sane enough to provide an answer." Glynda said.

 **"Doctor," cried out Jaune seeing the doctor on the top of the stairs. "I need to borrow some equipment."**

 **"Is that so? Whatever for?" the doctor asked as Jaune climbed the ramp toward him.**

 **"I'm conducting a series of experiments." Said Jaune as he reaches the top.**

"Experiments?" Tai said with confusion.

"What would he need to experiment on?" Kali asked.

"Nothing good I'd imagine." Illa said.

 **"Oh, how perfectly marvellous. Curiosity killed the cat you know." Said the doctor happy as he rolled to Jaune.**

Blake looked over to her partner who had a teasing grin on her face.

"Don't even, Yang." Blake warned.

"I didn't say anything." Yang said, throwing her hands up.

 **"I know," Jaune responded.**

"He knows" Ruby whispered to Weiss who just rolled her eyes at her partner.

 **"Come on into the lab and we will get you all fixed up." Dr. Merlot said as he started ahead. Jaune follow him pass Penny's door, who was leaning against it listening to what they were saying.**

 **"Hmm, experiments?" she wondered aloud as Jaune entered the lab.**

"It looks like my counterpart is curious" Penny observed.

 **Sometime later Zwei woke up from his nap to hear his master calling him, "Zwei, I'm home."**

 **Jaune climbed the last of his spiralling staircase and entered his room. He heaved the leather bag onto a table open it and started to remove the equipment he borrow from Dr. Merlot. There were beakers, a case of vials, a magnifying glass and a microscope were some of the items he borrowed.**

"What is he going to do with those?" Sun asked.

"Use them to figure out what Christmas is, I guess?" Yang guessed.

"This seems like he's taking things a bit too literally" Winter stated.

"That's an understatement" Qrow said.

 **Jaune started with the microscope, he uses a pair of tweezers and pulled a single berry from a thing of mistletoe. He places the berry on a small glass plate and placed it under the microscope. He looked through the end and twists the node and zoomed in. but he then zoom too close and squashed the berry and broke the glass plate.**

"Man, he must really berry upset!" Yang punned with a massive grin.

"God damn it yang" Weiss groaned.

 **He then connected some jumper cables to the end of a large battery and the other end to a metal jar, heating some liquid inside of it. Jaune dropped a candy cane with a pair of tongs into the liquid. After a few seconds and some red smoke coming out he pulled the candy cane out. It was now soft and flabby. It stripe colouring was also gone. Jaune looked in disappointment at the drooping cane.**

"Ew" Ruby cringed.

"Aw," Nora pouted. "Now it's ruined."

"Too sweet for my tastes." Ironwood said.

 **Jaune the tried something else. He sat at his desk and folding a large piece of paper into a small triangle. Looking at the open book on a stand in front of him, it had a large designed snowflake on it. Jaune then took some scissors and started to snip at random. When he was done he put the scissors done and opens the paper happily but it turned too shocked and confused as instead of a snowflake like he intended, he made a detail spider in an outline of an outer web.**

"How...is that possible?" Weiss asked, very confused on how that happened.

"I...think he did it wrong." Ren suggested as he himself didn't know how that quite happen.

"It's amazing how he pulled that off." Tai commented.

"It's impressive, I'll give him that." Ilia muttered.

 **Jaune then had a teddy bear on a small slanted table and use a scalpel to cut a vertical line down it belly, revealing it stuffing. He then uses a pair of tongs to pick some of the stuffing and looked at it under the magnifying glass.**

"I think he's overlooking this a little too much." Qrow remarked.

"That's obvious" Tai said.

"Well, he's trying to learn everything about it." Glynda said. "He hasn't even seen most of these in his world"

 **Later he took a bulb from his tree and crushed it in his bony hand sending the powdered remains into a large open beaker of bubbling liquid over a flaming burner. After a few second the liquid glowed bright green that light up the whole room. "Interesting reaction," Jaune said as he looked at the light in aw before he frowned in anger, his hand on his head and asked "but what does it mean?"**

"It means he can make green glowy stuff by crushing a bulb" Nora recounted.

"Yes, Nora, we saw that." Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I wish I could do that." Ruby said.

"Why?" Blake asked her leader.

"Because it would look a lot better!" Ruby exclaimed as if it were obvious.

 **A little walks away in Penny's room you could see glow of green light from Jaune's top window. Penny was pouring a liquid into a funnel some she got all of it into a glass bottle. After she was done with that she turned toward the door worry that the doctor would hear her. When she thought it was safe she place the jar she was pouring down she took a single spoon full of a powder from another jar into the funnel. When she was sure all of it was in the bottle she removed the funnel and places a cork of the opening before popping it in.**

"What is your counterpart doing?" Winter pondered as she leaned in in interest.

"I do not know, Specialist Schnee." Penny answered.

"Maybe it's another attempt to poison Merlot" Velvet suggested.

"I doubt it would work this time" Blake said.

 **Penny then took the bottle and place it in a wither basket filled with other goodies near her sewing machine. Using tread from her machine she as a line she open her window and lower the basket slowly to the ground.**

"Oh, she's going to visit Jaune!" Ruby said in realisation.

"I just hope she doesn't get caught" Pyrrha said.

 **She look at the basket below before staring at the tower that held Jaune, the green light still shine here and there, with a sad frown. Making up her mind she smiles, took a deep breath and jumped out the window.**

 **The town band, who was watching below, winced as she hit the ground. Penny looked to be in bad shape. Both her legs were removed from her body, leaf sticking out and one of her arms was off, the hand barely attracted by a tread.**

"No! Penny!" Ruby cried out.

"Oh dear..." Penny simply said.

"I would have more of a reaction to that!" Yang exclaimed, shocked at how Penny was so calm right now.

 **After a few second she open her eyes blinked and use her good arm to push herself up slightly. She looked up at the open window before she turned and grabbed her left arm.**

"Oh, I forget she could do that." Nora said.

"I imagine it would still hurt!" Weiss said.

"It doesn't look like it." Ren said.

"It doesn't even looks like it bothers her." Ozpin said in curiosity.

 **Penny then pulled a needle out of her hair and a stool of tread from her pocket. She started to sew her arm back onto her body using her teeth to pull it tight. Once her arm and hand was down she fixed her legs, good as new and broke the tread before she place the needle back into her hair. She then stood up and started to Jaune's house.**

"Wow, you got all your parts on without a problem" Ruby said in an amazed tone.

Penny smiled at the red reaper. "Thank you, friend Ruby!" The robot girl smiled.

 **The band played their song to encourage and comfort her as she walked, a bit wobbly from her fall, pass them towards Jaune's house.**

 **Back in her room, Dr Merlot opened the door holding a lantern and said, "You can come out now if you promise to behave." Seeing no one or hearing nothing he entered looking around, "Penny?" he asked softly. "Penny?" before he spotted the open window and growled out in anger, "Gone again!" before he smashed the lantern he was holding.**

"It's kinda your own fault dude." Sun said.

"Yeah, maybe if you were less of a dick, maybe she wouldn't have done that." Yang grinned.

 **Back in Jaune's room Jaune was writing on a large black board. He was making equations to try and make Christmas understandable. Unfortunately what he had down made no sense to anyone. He had the words; sugar plum vision and egg nog, circled that had an arrow pointing to a larger equation. It started out as a picture of a snowman times (chestnuts/open fire) divided by a picture of a bell square root of Dec 25th with a 12 over it plus Sandy and a picture of a lobster claw equals Christmas.**

"Wow, Jaune is really overthinking this." Ruby said in amazement over the amount of writing on the board.

"That's an understatement" Yang said.

"I don't even think my Jaune could write of all that down" Saphron said in surprise.

"It's almost something that Professor Oobleck would write down." Blake said.

"And somehow that would never stop" Coco said.

 **Jaune was adding this last bit before placing a question mark at the end. Jaune looked it over as well as the other equations some crossed out as he rubbed his head. He let out an hmm before he heard something knocking at window. He turned to see a basket pulled up from a rope. He opens the window and look to see who was sending this to him. He saw Penny at the end of the rope, he smile and waved before pulling the basket in and removing it from it hook of the rope.**

"It looks like me and Jaune Arc appear to know each other already" Penny said.

"It looks that way, Penny" Ironwood said.

 **Placing it down, he removed the cloth covering it to show as green glass bottle as well as some other goodies. He took out the bottle and removed the cork. To his amazement pale green smoke came out before it shaped into a moth, slowly flapping it wings before it dissolved.**

"Woah..." Ruby said in awe.

"Now that is pretty impressive." Yang complimented.

"Indeed." Weiss said in agreement.

"I wonder what other thing it could make." Pyrrha pondered.

 **Smiling for the first time in a while he looked out the window to thank her but was shock to see that she was gone. He looked down and around trying to see her but she was nowhere to be found. After one last look Jaune closed the window wondering where she went to.**

"Why did she leave?" Velvet asked.

"Looks like someone is too shy?" Kali teased, causing shocked looks from Pyrrha, Velvet and Yang while Penny had a very little shocked look.

"Kali please..." Ghira groaned at his wife's childishness.

 **Penny quickly shut the gate and hid by Jaune front wall as he looked back out his window. She hoped he liked her gift as he seemed to be working so hard. She then sat down by the wall and notice her favourite flower, a forget me not, was growing by her. She picked one off and started to pick off some of the peddles, thinking. But before she even pick her third peddle the flower changed.**

"Woah..." Ruby breathed in amazement.

"Cool!" Nora said.

 **She gasped knowing she was having a vision. She got them from time to time. The flower lost it peddles and small branched grew before it looked it looked just like the tree Jaune showed the town at the meeting. It spun in her hands as she gazed at its beauty. Before the eyes the tree stopped spinning and caught fire. It quickly burned into a dark husked as Penny looked in horror.**

"Well...that does not bode well." Ozpin said. If that fire meant anything, then things wouldn't turn out well for Jaune.

"But...But what does it mean?" Ruby asked, worried about what the tree fire meant.

"It means that Jaune is gonna find himself into trouble if he continues this on" Blake said to her leader.

 **The next morning as the sun began to rise and light faded into Halloween town. As the light came pass Jaune's house a rooster made of bones crowed. The four vampires stood outside in front of the wall around Jaune's house in the last bit of darkness before the sun got higher. They were concerned about Jaune and they voice this in a small tune that woke Penny up, who was sleeping near his front gate.**

 **"Something's up with Jaune**  
 **Something's up with Jaune**  
 **Don't know if we're ever going to get him back"**

"Another song?" Qrow raised a brow.

"Are you gonna be grouchy every time there's one?" Tai asked.

"I'm just not a fan of musicals is all" Qrow said.

 **By then the sun was higher and the vampire left to head back into their home, using their cloaks to keep the sun off of them. The other citizens of Halloween town gather around the gate all worried.**

 **"He's all alone up there**  
 **Locked away inside" The werewolf sang and went away**  
 **"Never says a word" A mother zombie sang as she walked with her son.**  
 **"Hope he hasn't died" The Kid monster sang.**

"I thought he was already dead." Nora said. "Y'know, because he could remove his head so easily."

"You make a very valid point, Nora." Weiss complimented.

"Aw, thanks Weissy!" Nora cheerfully said and Weiss rolled her eyes at the name.

 **"Something's up with Jaune**  
 **Something's up with Jaune"**

 **Penny looked around the gate to the tower where you could see Jaune pacing about his room. His mind was full with Christmas as he, unknowingly, continue to song to get his mind flowing and come with a solution.**

"He's still trying to figure it out" Terra said with a concerned look.

"Yeah." Saphron simply said, growing worried for her brother in this.

 **"Christmas time is buzzing in my skull**  
 **Will it let me be? I cannot tell"**

 **He walked over to his desk which had a house of cards made from large Christmas cards. He picked up two more chard and added them as he sang,**

 **"There are so many things I cannot grasp"**  
 **"When I think I've got it, and then at last"**  
 **"Through my bony fingers it does slip"**

 **The house of cards then collapse and a very annoyed Jaune swiped them away as he sang,**

Weiss noticed a glare from Ruby when they saw the house of cards, confusing her for some reason.

 **"Like a snowflake in a fiery grip"**

 **He rolled away from his desk and looked around the room as he sang the next verse.**

 **"Something's here I'm not quite getting**  
 **Though I try, I keep forgetting"**  
 **"Like a memory long since past**  
 **"Here in an instant, gone in a flash**  
 **What does it mean?**  
 **What does it mean?"**

 **On another desk were three jar filled with some liquid that held a yo-yo a fire engine and a gingerbread man.**

"Man, he's treating this like this is a full on mystery that needs cracking" Sun said.

"Well, this is new to him" Blake pointed out.

 **"In these little bric-a-brac**  
 **A secret's waiting to be cracked"**  
 **"These dolls and toys confuse me so**  
 **Confound it all, I love it though"**

 **He pushed the jar with the gingerbread man closer to the other before moving to the front of the desk.**

 **"Simple objects, nothing more**  
 **But something's hidden through a door**  
 **Though I do not have the key**

 **He picked on a doll and held it closer to his face. He looked annoyed as not knowing the answer he wanted began to shake the doll as he went on,**

"Man, there's being obsessed and then there's being a nutcase" Qrow remarked.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby moaned.

"What!?" Qrow said, raising his hands up.

 **"Something's there I cannot see**  
 **What does it mean?**  
 **What does it mean?**  
 **What does it mean?"**  
 **"Hmm..."**

 **Jaune toss the doll over his shoulder which landed in Zwei's bed, who woke up and stared at the doll. He looked to his master who was flipping through a book.**

 **"I've read these Christmas books so many times**  
 **I know the stories and I know the rhymes"**

 **He close the book and placed on the pile before climbing down the ladder attach to his long book case. When he got to the bottom he sat there spread out as he sang,**

 **"I know the Christmas carols all by heart**  
 **My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart"**

"He is acting act a bit of a drama queen" Sun said.

"Maybe a little." Ren said. "But he's just wanting to know more."

"Let's just hope it doesn't cost him" Pyrrha said, worried over what she saw about the flower.

 **"As often as I've read them, something's wrong**  
 **So hard to put my bony finger on"**

 **Zwei tried to cheer up his master by bringing his a picture in a frame. It was a drawn picture of Jaune holding a pumpkin his face wearing a scary smile, posing with one foot on a pumpkin. Behind him was a close up full moon with spiral hill in the back ground. Jaune took the picture looking at it as he sang,**

"Nice picture" Nora said.

 **"Or perhaps it's really not as deep**  
 **As I've been led to think"**  
 **"Am I trying much too hard?"**

"Maybe a little" Yang joked.

 **Then the picture began to change before his eyes. He imaged that he was wearing Santa's outfit, beard and all holding a present, a large happy smile on his face. Then it hit Jaune as the picture changed back.**

"Oh dear..." Ozpin said.

"He's not suggesting what I think he's suggesting?" Ironwood asked. "Isn't he?"

"It looks like that's the case, James" Glynda said.

"This is not going to end well." Ghira said.

"For anyone" Tai added.

 **"Of course! I've been too close to see**  
 **The answer's right in front of me "**  
 **"Right in front of me"**

 **Jaune climbed up the ladder before sliding over as he sang.**

 **"It's simple really, very clear**  
 **Like music drifting in the air "**  
 **"Invisible, but everywhere**  
 **Just because I cannot see it**  
 **Doesn't mean I can't believe it"**

 **He got down and grabbed the tree in his room. And started to twirl with it around the room.**

"Well, he knows what he wants to do now." Ruby said in an optimistic tone.

"I don't think it'll end well for him, Ruby." Blake said.

 **"You know, I think this Christmas thing**  
 **It's not as tricky as it seems"**

 **Jaune then grabbed the string of lights at the bottom of the tree and pulled. The tree spun around fast losing the lights and bulbs flying off. They hit the floor breaking and scaring Zwei.**

"Aw...poor doggie" Nora pouted.

"Ergh..." Blake quietly gagged.

 **"And why should they have all the fun?**  
 **It should belong to anyone"**

"That's...true for the most part. But not in this case." Ren said.

 **Jaune gathers up the light in one hand before sliding on the floor to his electric chair.**

 **"Not anyone, in fact, but me "**  
 **"Why, I could make a Christmas tree**  
 **And there's no reason I can find**  
 **I couldn't handle Christmas time"**

 **Jaune swung the string of lights around the chair wrapping them around it all the way to the dome top. As he sang the last verse he threw the switch causing the light to light up before overloading and breaking and sparking. All with a scary smile of his face.**

"Oh boy." Saphron said in great worry, along with her wife and son who had slightly scared faces at Jaune's face at that moment.

 **"I bet I could improve it too"**  
 **"And that's exactly what I'll do"**

 **"Hee, hee, hee!" Jaune cackled.**

 **He went to the window and threw it open before he called out,**

 **Eureka! I've got it**

 **He looked down at the gathering crowd at his front gate and cried to them, "This year Christmas will be…ours!"**

 **He screamed this last part and the crowd, minus Penny all cheered and screamed.**

"Well. This is certainly a predicament." Qrow remarked.

"You're telling me" Tai said.

"But, Santa is already on Christmas" Ruby pointed out. "What's Jaune going to do?"

"I guess we are going to find out the outcome, friend Ruby" Penny answered.

 **Everyone in Halloween town was now lining up to go into the town hall where Jaune was to give each of them a special job to help make Christmas. "Patient everyone!" cried out the Mayor over his megaphone. "Jaune has a special job for each of you."**

"I wonder what he's gonna make them do" Weiss wondered.

"Probably something to make Christmas more like Halloween" Blake suggested.

 **Penny was waiting in line behind the band thinking tapping her chin with her left hand. Then the Mayor cried out "Doctor Merlot!" This cause Penny to turn and looked back as she heard Doctor Merlot wheeling over. "Your Christmas assignment is ready."**

"Oh dear..." Penny said.

"Not that nutcase again..." Yang groaned.

 **Doctor Merlot wheel by the spot where Penny was, but she hid behind a well of water with an empty cage over it. He sneered while he looked around as he knew Penny was nearby. "Doctor Merlot! To the front of the line!" cried the Mayor again causing the doctor to stop his search and move to the town hall.**

"Good thing he didn't find her" Ruby breathed out.

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement.

"It's a good thing she leaned to outmanoeuvre him" Ironwood said.

 **Inside the vampires were looking at baby doll that was crying, "Maaa!" cheerfully.**

 **The vampires were confused, "What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" The one that held the doll asked Jaune.**

"The kind dulls your eyes all day long" Qrow remarked.

"Ah, your just being grouchy, Uncle Qrow" Yang waved off."

"Really?" Qrow said with a raised brow. "Hands up if anyone had to deal with crying kids for an entire month or so."

Tai, Ghira and Kali then raised their hands up, much to the surprise of their kids.

"It's nothing against you, kitten" Kali said to her daughter. "But when you were young, your scream could wake up the neighbourhood."

"The same could be said for you girls" Tai said. "Yang nearly broke her crib and Ruby would often take too long to settle down"

"Gee thanks, dad" Yang grumbled, as did Blake and Ruby, much to the amusement of their teammates.

 **"Perhaps it can be improved," suggested Jaune.**

"Doubtful" Qrow muttered.

 **"No problem," the vampires said.**

 **"I knew it!" Jaune cried as they left and Doctor Merlot rolled up the ramp to Jaune. Jaune turned to him "Doctor thank you for coming." He said before he turned and looked through his pile of different Christmas things and pulled out a book. "We need some of these," Jaune then open the book to a page where Santa and his reindeer were silhouette against the night sky. Jaune was pointing at the reindeer.**

 **The doctor let out an 'Hmmm' before he said. "Their contraction should be excitedly simple I think."**

"Merlot would often try to recreate on flying Grimm" Ozpin recounted.

"It never did end well for him" Glynda said.

 **The Mayor looked down from his podium, who was covered in ink as he wrote down who got what job, "Oh how horrible our Christmas will be."**

 **"Noooo," Jaune corrected the Mayor which caused his head to turn to his sad face, "How jolly."**

 **"Oh," muttered the Mayor putting a hand to his cheek unknowingly leaving an inky hand print there. "How jolly our Christmas will be." He said with a lot less enthusiasm.**

"Try not get too excited." Tai said.

"Yeah, leave some joy for the rest of us." Qrow jokes.

 **Then he was hit but several objects like bones and rocks. He growled out in anger and looked around at who did it. When he found them he was shocked, "What are you doing here?" he asked.**

 **Three small children then came into view with slingshots in hand. They were wearing costumes, a witch a devil and a skeleton, with masked to each of their costumes. "Jaune sent for us." Started the one in the devil costume. "Pacifically," added the witch while the skeleton finished pushing the other two aside as he scooted between them, "By name."**

"I just met them and I already know that I am gonna hate these little brats" Qrow said.

"What makes you say that?" Kali asked.

"I can just tell" Qrow said.

"Who are those kids?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see." View said.

 **The devil pulled his mask "Mercury," then off the witch pulled her mask off, "Cinder," and the skeleton followed his friends "And Roman." Roman then took a lick of the orange and black lollipop in his hands.**

"How great, these guys" Sun exclaimed as he was not happy to see them, especially Roman after what happened last time.

"Just seeing them as kids is enough to make me really annoyed" Qrow said.

"At least they don't seem too bad." Ruby said optimistically.

"They're still appear to be brats" Weiss said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Blake said as she and the rest continued to watch.

 **"Jaune, Jaune," whispered the Mayor with his megaphone, which ruin the affect, "It's Boogie's boys." He was worried not only on who they worked for but how much trouble they cause.**

"Boogie?" Nora said, confused.

"He must be someone in this world" Tai suggested.

"We haven't seen this far yet" Ironwood pointed out.

"Maybe he'll be seen soon" Kali said.

 **Jaune however was not discourage, "Ahhhh," Jaune stated before he went to one knee to look at them at their level, even though he was still taller than them like that. "Halloween's finest trick or theatres. The job I have for you is top secret." He said as they gathered around. "It reacquires craft, cunning, mischief."**

 **"Ahhh I thought you didn't like us Jaune." Cinder said pulling on Roman in a tone that could almost make Jaune believe she was blushing.**

"Well, after seeing you in the other viewings, we can understand why." Yang said.

 **"No one is to know about it. Not a soul." Jaune said these last three words while he pointed to each one of them with each word to get his point across. "Now," Jaune started before he gathered them into a huddled and whispered to them.**

 **That Mayor tried to listen in with his megaphone but no sound came. He shook it before he put his hand inside to see what was blocking it. He cried out as he pulled his hand put and a spider was biting his finger. He slapped the spider to his shirt, which was missing his spider tie, and hit it which became still and his tie once again.**

"It's both creepy and impressive at the same time" Ruby said.

"I wish I had something like that." Nora said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Just because." Nora simply said.

 **Jaune was done whispering and back up from the huddle. "Oh and one more thing." He said as he pulled on Mercury's tail as he tried to run pass. "Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!" he said in anger as he did not want that monster near this.**

"It sounds like Mr Arc isn't fond of this "Oogie Boogie" Glynda observed.

"Sounds like they have some history with each other" Ghira said.

"Is he like a bully or something?" Nora asked.

"Something like that?" View said.

 **"Whatever you say Jaune." Roman said.**

 **"Of course Jaune," Cinder said sweetly.**

 **"Wouldn't dream of it Jaune." Mercury finished as all three of the laughed. What Jaune did not see was that each of them had their hands were behind his back and their fingers were crossed.**

"Little shits..." Qrow said.

 **And with that they left the way all the way to the gate, which opened for them and out of Halloween town. They ran over the hill and to a crooked looking tree with a treehouse on top. The crossed the rope bridge and entered a cage tied to a pulley before they started to sing.**

"Oh for..." Qrow was about to say.

"Qrow. It's a musical, get over it." Glynda said as she and the rest of the audience listened.

 **[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]**  
 **Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws**

"WHAT!?" Nora and Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"That's what Jaune wanted them to do?" Pyrrha asked, shocked that Jaune would ask that.

 **[Mercury]**  
 **I wanna do it**

 **[Roman]**  
 **Let's draw straws**

 **Roman held up three different size bones to use. Cinder then use her mask to slap him before she said**

 **[Cinder]**  
 **Jaune said we should work together**

 **[Roman]**  
 **Three of a kind**

 **[Mercury]**  
 **Birds of a feather**

 **[Cinder]**  
 **Now and forever**

 **[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]**  
 **Wheeee**  
 **La, la, la, la, la**

"Man, I hated when kids sing la la's" Tai shivered.

"Me too." Yang said in agreement with her father.

 **Cinder closed the cage was they were pulled up. They entered a dark room and when the light on top of the cage shined they saw bugs clawing around and shattered when they say them. As the trio got out the started to sing**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight**  
 **Throw away the key and then**  
 **Turn off all the lights**

"How dare they do that to Santa!" Nora growled as she clenched her fists.

"Nora, you wanted to trap Santa when we were young" Ren reminded.

"Yeah, but my traps were harmless." Nora said.

"Your methods for interrogation hardly wasn't" Ren said.

 **Roman took a lick of his lollipop before he puts it in a small cage with the front open held up by string. He then hid in the shadows.**

"Even has a kid, Roman is a creep" Ruby said.

"No doubt there." Yang said.

"I agree." Weiss said in agreement.

 **[Cinder]**  
 **First, we're going to set some bait**  
 **Inside a nasty trap and wait**  
 **When he comes a-sniffing we will**  
 **Snap the trap and close the gate**

 **A bug crawled inside for the treat but as it did so Cinder came out of hiding and grabbed a hatchet and cut the string catching the bug.**

"Is it bad to say that feel sorry for the caged insect?" Penny asked.

"It is not, Penny" Winter said softly to the robot girl. "It's shows that you have more compassion then these people"

 **[Mercury]**  
 **Wait! I've got a better plan**  
 **To catch this big red lobster man**  
 **Let's pop him in a boiling pot**  
 **And when he's done we'll butter him up**

"Man, here I thought Mercury was a creep before but in this, he's even more creepy" Yang said.

"Yeah, without a doubt" Sun said in agreement with his fellow blonde.

 **Mercury was pouring poison into a pot before he was passed the cage and he put it in. when he pulled it out the bug was not a glowing green but still alive.**

"Poor little guy" Nora said in a sympathetic tone.

 **[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]**  
 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws**  
 **Throw him in a box**  
 **Bury him for ninety years**  
 **Then see if he talks**

"God, these guys are just little psychos" Tai said.

"I tend to agree" Ironwood said.

"As do I" Winter said.

"And here I thought the other versions of them were evil but these guys are just loco" Coco remarked.

 **Cinder then grabbed the cage and stood before a hole that led to a vent that was shaped like a monster's face. Roman and Mercury were bowing before it as Cinder threw it in.**

 **[Cinder]**  
 **Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man**

"Wait, so this is also where this Oogie Boogie lives?" Weiss asked.

"It appears so" Blake said as she kept watching.

"I'm wondering what they're doing with that bug." Ren said.

 **[Mercury & Cinder]**  
 **Can take the whole thing over then**  
 **He'll be so pleased, I do declare**

 **[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]**  
 **That he will cook him rare**  
 **Wheeee!**

 **The cage went down a large pipe and down below the house. It entered a dark room and the cage landed on a table. A large shadow gave a dark laugh as he went closer. As his shadow appeared on the table the bug was scared before it was sucked out of the cage with so much force the metal ripped.**

"I guess that's him." Ozpin said.

"Wait, I remember him!" Pyrrha called out. "That's the same shadow from the beginning!"

"Hey your right!" Ruby said as a she remembered the first song and he was there.

"Well I can see why he isn't with the others" Velvet said, a little intimidated over the shadow. "He seems like he's intentionally scary."

 **Mercury carried Roman onto a catapult as he sang,**

 **[Mercury]**  
 **I say that we take a cannon**  
 **Aim it at his door and then**  
 **Knock three times and when he answers**  
 **Sandy Claws will be no more**

 **He then pulled the level to get the catapult tense before he launched Roman. He crash right through a door that lead into another room.**

"Ha!" Yang laughed at the sight of Roman getting shot into the next room. Even Ruby found it funny as well.

 **[Cinder]**  
 **You're so stupid, think now**  
 **If we blow him up into smithereens**  
 **We may lose some pieces**

 **[Mercury & Cinder]**  
 **And the Jaune will beat us black and green**

"I hope he does" Saphron said as her son Adrian was glaring at these bullies for daring to hurt Santa or his uncle.

"Me to" Terra said in support of her wife.

 **Roman came through the now open down with a cauldron on his head. He fell over upside down with the cauldron in the floor.**

"And here I think bowler hat couldn't get ridiculous" Qrow smirked at the sight.

"Ha! Bowler hat" Ruby giggled at the nickname her uncle just gave.

 **[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]**  
 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws**  
 **Tie him in a bag**  
 **Throw him in the ocean**  
 **Then see if he is sad**

 **Mercury and Cinder pulled Roman free by grabbing his arms and pulling. Then they carried him upside down to a bathtub and threw him into the water.**

"Well, he's gonna drown" Tai said.

"I doubt they would care for one another" James said." Especially how they treated each other here."

 **[Mercury & Cinder]**  
 **Because Mr. Oogie Boogie id the meanest guy around**  
 **If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town**

 **The vent that led to Oogie Boogie made a sound and the ripped up cage flew out of it. The pair then jumped into the bathtub. However the water was gone as Roman drained it and they hit the bottom.**

"Ouch" Coco cringed. "But then again these guys are jerks." Coco thought to herself.

 **[Roman]**  
 **He'll be so pleased by our success**

 **Roman turned a knob and the tub reared up like a horse and started to walk.**

"Well, that is certainly something" Ozpin hummed as he drank his coffee.

"Man, those little legs are just weird" Tai said.

"This whole world is weird, Tai" Qrow said.

 **[Mercury]**  
 **That he'll reward us too, I bet**

 **[Mercury & Roman]**  
 **Perhaps he'll make his special brew**

 **[Mercury, Cinder, & Roman]**  
 **Of snake and spider stew**  
 **Ummm!**

"I highly doubt that would be edible for one's person" Penny said.

"Plus, it's gross" Sun said.

 **The tub took them into a room with all kind of weapon and dangerous things.**

"I'd be really impressed but I know they're gonna use those to do bad things to Santa" Ruby pouted.

 **We're his little henchmen**  
 **And we take our job with pride**  
 **We do our best to please him**  
 **And stay on his good side**

 **Cinder open a curtain and grabbed a bunch of weapons and carried them to the tub.**

 **[Cinder]**  
 **I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb**

 **Roman was now being dragged by his ankle which was trapped in a ball and chain. Mercury was pulling the ball end.**

"I can see where she's coming from" Glynda sighed.

 **[Roman]**  
 **I'm not the dumb one**

"You kind are." Ruby remarked, making her sister grin and put her arm around her.

 **[Mercury]**  
 **You're no fun**

 **[Cinder]**  
 **Shut up!**

 **[Mercury**  
 **Make me**

 **Cinder came over with a box which made Mercury drop the ball so he could have a closer look.**

"I doubt that box will be intend for anything good" Ren said.

"With all we've seen from then, I agree." Blake said.

 **[Cinder]**  
 **I've got something, listen now**  
 **This one is real good, you'll see**  
 **We'll send a present to his door**  
 **Upon there'll be a note to read**  
 **Now, in the box we'll wait and hide**  
 **Until his curiosity**

 **[Mercury, Cinder & Roman]**  
 **Entices him to look inside**  
 **And then we'll have him**  
 **One, two, three**

 **Roman tried to look inside but Cinder pulled the box back. Then she showed the box and opened it. Three pair of small red eyes appeared before they jumped out and landed on Roman's head. He did not seem too worry at that three black scary scorpions were now on his head.**

"Ergh!" Weiss shivered at the sight of the scorpions just sitting on Roman's head.

"How can he be okay with that!?" Velvet asked as she wasn't exactly fond of Scorpions.

"Considering they all monsters, it pretty much seem minor to them" Coco said.

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick**  
 **Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick**

 **The trio started to gather all kind of things they think they needed including a box with a skull and crossbones one it, a bear trap and a large black sack with different orange Halloween symbols. They threw everything into the tub; Roman threw the ball still chain to him and sent him flying into the tub. The tub moved again and went out a draw bridge and walked outside. The tub climbed down the tree house as the trio put their masked on.**

 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits**  
 **Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks**  
 **Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see**  
 **Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key**

 **The trio rode the tub into the woods laughing all the way.**

"Well, I already don't like this" Weiss said.

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement.

 **Back in his lair Oogie Boogie was plotting, "Sandy Claws eh?" the tossed a pair of dice. After they rolled to stop a pair of tiny snakes slithered in and out of the holes in the dice.**

"And something makes me think that this "Oogie Boogie" does not have good intentions with Mr Arc celebrating Christmas" Ozpin said as the screen turned off.

"I understand that Arc wants to celebrate something new, but he's doing something too risky" Weiss said.

"I just hope my counterpart can do something about it." Penny said.

"And stop those brats and that shadow guy" Qrow added.

"Well...I gotta say." Yang said. "Those guys are sure _ghoulish!"_ Yang punned in the hopes to elevate tension but all it did was cause groans around the theatre, expect for her father.

"God damn it Yang..." Qrow said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Now you may or may not be able to tell, but this chapter was very different then the last ones. Well, that's because this chapter and all the rest of the Nightmare before Christmas Chapters were provided to me by one Shadowwriter329, helping me speed things up.**

 **Next chapter will be the second and final part of the Christmas Tree of Might. Thanks and see you around!**


	38. DBZA Christmas Tree of Might Part 2

**MAJORMATT1234: Glad you liked and Broly will come one day.**

 **Gamerlover41592: Thanks.**

 **Sammykordy10: In a sense.**

 **Jacob9594: He might...**

 **Guest: Maybe next year.**

 **IrishKatana: I would love to one day.**

 **Colossus Briger: Yes.**

 **DanielAndrewDA: I may do, don't know when.**

 **Tonytaker: It's a possibility, but I don't know for sure.**

 **Snakeboy33: I will stick to that then.**

 **Fight enthusiast: Not a problem.**

 **Guest 0.2: Sound interesting. I'll have to look it up.**

 **X3runner: I think I will have time, thanks. You'll find out soon.**

 **ZonZus: Once Christmas is done, I will get back to regular reactions.**

 **Zathol: Yeah, I mean, maybe Nora. Indeed, thanks for reading.**

 **Razmire: That's a good analysis.**

 **Willy Machine King: I wouldn't mind, but I need to wait till Volume 7 is over, they might reveal that they might be evil or something.**

 **KamehameGadoken: I already did that. With him as the White and Green Ranger.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: I forgot about Winter, there are a lot of characters to keep track of.**

 **SalazaSAUCE Neo: Sounds interesting. Never heard of it but I'll give it a look sometime.**

 **MadTitan9: Yes.**

* * *

"I'm back!" View called out to the audience.

"Well, that didn't take long" Tai said.

"That's because the world I was finding didn't take long because we've seen it not that long ago." View said. "This is the next part of the Tree of Might story." View informed as he presented the orb to them again.

"Oh, cool!" Ruby and Nora perked up.

"This will be the second and last part of this story." View informed.

"Wait, last?" Velvet asked, to which View nodded in response.

"The rest will end the Tree of Might story." View said.

"Aw," Ruby pouted. "I wanted to see more of it."

"I for one am glad." Weiss said. "I prefer a more sensible story."

"You mean like the other one?" Sun asked.

"Indeed." Weiss nodded.

"The one where Jaune is a skeleton, is the king of his own town that's centred on Halloween, finds Christmas and wants to take over it." Blake recounted.

"Umm..." Weiss drawled, unable to respond to that.

"You know, the more _sensible_ story?" Blake asked.

"L-Let's just watch the end of this!" Weiss quickly said as she turned to the screen.

"Sure." View shrugged and tossed the orb once more, everyone watching the final part of the Tree of Might.

 **The screen opened up to where the last viewing ended, with Jaune slicing off the tail of an Oozaru which was also his son, Midas, who was currently resting in his arms in the middle of an underground lake.**

"Well, at least Midas is safe from last time." Ruby said.

"Yeah" Saphron sighed in relief in response.

 **"Its okay, Midas. You're safe." Jaune softly assured. "Now go to sleep, and in the morning, Santa will have brought all of your presents. And by presents, I mean books."**

 **"D-dang it." Midas muttered passing out.**

"I feel bad for him." Coco said. "Kid gets turn into a giant monkey and his still getting nothing but books for Christmas."

"He should clearly get a lot more when this is over." Nora said.

 **"Savour this moment, Kakarot." Turles taunted, standing before them. "It will be the last one you ever have with your son!**

"Kakarot?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"That's his real name" View said.

"Real name?" Ruby asked.

"When Jaune was born, his name was Kakarot. But when he landed on Remnant, he was found by a man and named him Jaune." View explained.

"Why wasn't on his planet?" Ghira asked.

"That...is a tale for another time." View said.

 **"Guh!" Jaune exclaimed in shock in hearing that name. "He knows my Saiyan name..." Jaune said out loud. "So you... must be Adam!" Jaune concluded.**

"Wait, Adam?" Blake said with a concerned tone, hearing her former partner again, as did Ilia and Blake's family.

 **"Wait, you think I'm-" Turles was about to ask until Jaune stopped him.**

 **"Silly Adam, it's not Halloween; it's Christmas!" Jaune said in a jovial tone. "Take that costume off!"**

 **"I'm not Adam." Turles said in an annoyed tone. "I'm just another Saiyan who escaped the destruction of our planet."**

"Destruction?" Ren thought to himself. Wanting to know more but decided to ask for another time.

 **"Ohhhhh." Jaune said in realisation.**

"But that still doesn't explain why he looks like Jaune" Weiss pointed out.

"Maybe their brothers?" Nora suggested.

"I highly doubt that," Blake said. "I doubt any of Jaune's family would attack him like that." Blake said as View strangely coughed at this.

"I never truly knew." View said. "But for what I could find, the reason being is that they are both low-class Saiyan warrior" View explained.

"There are types of warriors?" Ren asked.

"That they are, Mr Ren" View said.

 **"Man, that means he's like...an evil me!" Jaune thought to himself. "Only he doesn't have a goatee." Jaune quickly thought. He then smiled. "I'm gonna imagine one!"**

 **Jaune imagined a goatee on Turles's face**

 **"So evil...!" Jaune said in a serious tone.**

"It really is..." Nora gasped.

"Well not evil, but I don't think it suits him" Coco said.

"I think it could" Ruby said.

 **Turles groans in annoyance at Jaune's stupidity. The screen then cuts to him and Jaune now outside on the Christmas Tree of Might.**

 **"Now it's just down to you and me." Jaune said in a determined tone.**

 **"Yes, me and you." Turles said with the same tone. "Oh, and my five Misfit Minions." Turles quickly added as the screen showed them.**

"Too much of a coward to fight by himself I see" Qrow remarked.

 **"But...what about my friends?" Jaune asked.**

 **"We all had eggnog and Christmas fudge." Amond said.**

 **"Really?" Jaune asked in a surprised tone.**

"Of course not" Winter rolled her eyes.

 **"Nope!" Daiz quickly said. "Wasted them like figgy pudding."**

 **"YOU NEVER WASTE FIGGY PUDDING!" Jaune roared in anger as he then proceeds to attacks the Misfit Minions, knocking all of them out in mere seconds as they fell to the ground.**

"That was for Rudolph, you monster..." Ruby said quietly with venom in her voice.

"Of thank god." Weiss sighed. "Now we don't have to deal with those idiots any further."

"Tell me about it" Yang said.

"No kidding." Qrow said.

 **"...Did I just smash the Krampus?" Jaune asked himself.**

"I still don't get what that means" Velvet said.

 **"This has gone on long enough!" Turles snarled "You don't even understand why I'm here, do you?"**

 **"All I heard was, "Look at me! I hate Christmas, because I'm a big jerk!" Jaune said in a mocking tone towards his look alike.**

"That's an accurate description" Tai said.

"And a funny one" Ruby smiled, as did her teammates.

 **"And who wouldn't be a big jerk after the injustices I suffered?" Turles asked with rage.**

 **"On planet Adam, we heard about all the other planets that Santa would visit. We heard of the joy he brought children! Of the presents! Of the merriment!" Turles listed out in envy.**

"Planet Adam?" Yang said, confused by the name.

"Why is there a planet with the same name as him" Kali asked.

"I have no idea." Ghira said.

 **"THAT I WAS DENIED!" Turles yelled. "Planet Adam never got Christmas. No, all we got was Whitley Day!**

"Wait, my brother is involved as well" Winter asked.

"Yes and no" View said. "It'll be for another day for when I explain."

"Well, it sounds like Turles is a whiny boy" Coco teased.

 **"Well, what'd you get for Whitley Day?" Jaune asked.**

 **"He blew our planet up!" Turles snapped.**

"He did?!" Pyrrha said in surprise.

"That's the simplification of it, but I can explain more for when we get back to this." View said.

"You better." Yang said. "I really want to know more about this"

"I do as well, but I'm more interested in seeing the end of this" Weiss said.

 **"Well, that's sad..." Jaune said with very little sympathy. "But I still can't let you steal the joy from Earth!" Jaune said in a serious tone as he prepared to fight Turles.**

 **A ding sound is heard from inside Tree of Might.**

 **"Hold that thought; Tree's done." Turles said as he then takes a fruit from the Tree of Might.**

 **"...What?" Jaune asked.**

"What?" Ruby said.

"It looks like we're going to see what he wants from this tree" Glynda said.

 **"See, this fruit holds all the joy from Earth." Turles explained as he showed off the fruit. "When I eat it, I will gain Earth's joy!"**

"Is that gonna do anything?" Nora asked.

"I guess we'll see." Ironwood said.

 **"Why are you so evil?!" Jaune demanded to know.**

 **"Deal with it." Turles said as he began to eat the fruit.**

"Huh, that sounds familiar" Yang thought to herself as she looked toward to Weiss.

 **" _Turles ate of the fruit, and so they say, his power level grew three sizes that day."_ The Narrator's voice boomed as Turles begins to bulk up and crush the remaining fruit in his hand.**

 ** _"That's not good...!"_** **Jaune thought to himself as Turles quickly punched him, sending him flying towards the tree.**

"Wait, so he's strength increases?" Ren asked.

"It looks that away" Pyrrha said.

"Who knew joy could do that." Ilia said.

"I always knew that." Nora said. "I always feel great when I'm breaking Grimm legs."

"While I feel worry." Ren muttered.

"Aw, thanks Renny!" Nora smiled at her partner.

 **Jaune couldn't get a chance to defend as Turles sped towards him and kicks him down to the ground below, but not before Turles slamming his fists on his back and finished with planting his foot on Jaune's head.**

 **"Now, denounce your faith!" Turles demanded.**

 **"N-no!" Jaune defied in pain**

 **"Denounce your faith in Santa Claus!" Turles yelled at the low class warrior.**

 **"Never!" Jaune yelled.**

"That idiot!" Weiss said angrily. "He's going to get himself killed!" Weiss said, but she was worried nonetheless for the Arc.

"At least he hasn't lost faith" Ruby said in an optimistic tone.

"Are you saying that you would rather die than just admit there's no Santa?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

Ruby gave her the most serious look she has ever given. "With my life..." Ruby said before turning back to the screen,

"Dolts..." Weiss muttered to both Ruby and the Jaune on screen.

 **"Well then..." Turles then aimed his hand towards Jaune Arc. "Bah Humbug." Turles said as he then fires multiple blasts at Jaune, who screams in pain which echoes out throughout the land.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Saphron and Velvet cried out in shock and fear.

"Damn!" Qrow hissed. "Well, looks like things are getting worse"

"That's an understatement" Winter said.

 **"Well, now that that's over, time to plan a bitchin' New Year's party!" Turles said as he floated up away from Jaune, whose upper clothing had been blasted off.**

 **Jaune groaned in pain after the assault he suffered. _"N-no... Christmas can't be ruined...!"_ Jaune thought to himself and turned himself. _"_ Must...summon up...energy!"**

"Come on...get up, Jaune" Pyrrha encouraged.

"Yeah, don't let that rip off beat you." Yang said.

"You do know he can't hear you" Ren said, but they ignored him.

 **"Jaune, it is I, the anointed saint." A heavenly voice spoke out to him as Jaune opened his eyes. "The spreader of love and peace."**

"Noooo..." Qrow quietly said, hoping, really hoping it wasn't who he thought it was, despite seeing the last few viewings.

"It can't be" Terra said.

"It was before" Saphron pointed out.

 **"Oh, wow, it's..." Jaune was about to say.**

 **"Yes, it is I, Santa." The man himself said as a silhouette appeared before Jaune who gets up and gasps at the sight of his ideal.**

Ruby and Nora were speechless, as was most people in the room. They stared in awe of the man himself.

"Oh god damn..." Qrow groaned as he started to down his flask in a manner of seconds.

 **"You must defeat him, Jaune; you are the one who can." Santa said to the Saiyan.**

 **" _But he's got all of Earth's joy. He's too powerful."_ Jaune said to the jolly man.**

 **"No, Jaune. The joy is within your heart." Santa said wisely to the Saiyan.**

"View" Qrow called to the spectre, who floated near him. "I'm outta booze. I need more."

"How much" View asked.

"All of it" The scythe welder responded.

"That can't be possible" View said. "I can make an endless supply. You'd be drinking-"

"Just give me wasted already" Qrow interrupted.

"Fine" View sighed and clicked his fingers.

 **Jaune gasped in response. "You're right!"**

 **"Now kick his ass to the North Pole and back!" Santa said as Jaune raised his hands in the air.**

"Woah, Santa sounds pretty cool in this!" Yang said, impressed.

 **"Yes, Santa!" Jaune declared as he gathered all of his joy.**

 **"What the hell? What is this sudden burst of joy?" Turles asked in shock as his scouter was going off the scales.**

"It's Christmas, you asshole!" Nora cried out.

"Miss Valkyrie, language!" Glynda reprimanded.

 **"This is Christmas, melon farmer!" Jaune roared as he hurls the Spirit/Joy Bomb at Turles, who gets engulfed in the blast.**

 **"No...So...much...joy!" Turles yelled with is his mind and screamed out loud as a massive light engulfed him and is killed within the blast and the tree was getting destroyed as well.**

"Woah, I didn't think that much joy could destroy and entire person" Coco said as she was shocked.

"Try living with Ruby" Yang remarked.

 **As the tree was destroyed, the whole world was showered over a cloud of yellow snow, from the forests to the cites.**

 **"Look! It's snowing!" A man called out.**

 **"But...it's yellow." A woman said in disgust.**

"Ew!" Velvet said.

"I really hope it isn't what I think it is" Blake said.

"It's best not to think about it" Ozpin said.

 **"Let it Snow" starts playing as the animals in the forest start to get back up on their feet, alive and well and free from the Christmas tree of might.**

 **" _It's too bad that Turles was such a Scrooge."_ Jaune thought to himself. _"We would have happily shared our Christmas with him."_**

"I wouldn't Saphron said. "He still hurt Midas"

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement.

 **"You know... The sad part is, I always tried to visit Planet Adam." Santa said with remorse. "Problem was, they kept trying to shoot down my sleigh."**

 **" _Bummer."_ Jaune thought.**

"Man, these Saiyans must be real jerks" Nora said.

"You have no idea." View mumbled.

 **"Now, I'm off to deliver my presents." Santa announced. "But thank you...for saving Christmas!"**

 **"Anytime, Santa!" Jaune cheerfully said. "Bye!"**

 **"Ho, ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa cheered as he started to disappear. "Hoooo, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, hooo!"**

"For god's sake." Qrow sighed as he continued to drink.

"Oh, get over it you scrooge" Tai said to his friend.

 ** _"Wait a second... If that guy wasn't Adam, where is Adam?"_** **Jaune asked himself.**

 **The screen then cuts to a different planet, one where the skies are green and the grass is blue. And on this planet was Prince Adam, sitting on very large orbs, by himself.**

"A different planet?" Ruby said, amazed by the sight.

Blake was both worried and confused of where Adam was right now, as were her parents and Ilia.

 **"This is so non-canon it hurts." Adam mumbled to himself.**

"Oh thank god..." Qrow breathes, knowing what that word meant and felt thankful.

 **" _Adam..."_ A voice called out to the prince. _"Tonight you will be haunted by three ghoooosts!"_ A spooky ghost said.**

 **Suddenly, the ghost of Banesaw appears before him. _"And they're all me."_ Banesaw said as two more ghosts of him appears.**

 ** _"Hi."_** **The ghosts said at the same time.**

 **"Banesaw?" Ilia thought to herself." Why is he here and a ghost?"**

 **"Goddammit, I hate Christmas." Adam said bitterly.**

 **The screen then cuts to a tree as music played in the background.**

 **And they all had a  
Merry Christmas!**

"Expect for Adam." Yang quickly said.

 **The screen turned back as credits appear as well as images of the main characters.**

 **Jaune got a "KenTacoHut" from Santa...  
and something else from Weiss**

"I can imagine what that is~" Coco said, teasingly.

"Quiet, Adel!" Weiss snapped, making the leader of CFVY laugh at her reaction.

 **Weiss got a GPS to keep track of Midas...  
and some mouthwash,**

"Why would she need that?" Ruby asked, resulting in a few chuckles.

"I'll tell you when you're older" Yang said.

 **Midas got books.**

"Still sucks." Terra said, knowing full well that her nephew should get more than that.

"Yeah." Saphron agreed with her wife.  
 **He also got a flying dragon.**

"Cool!" Ruby and Nora said at the same time.  
 **But due to it being non-canon, he was not allowed to keep it.**

"Aw!" They quickly said and pouted.

 **Neptune got a new shaver.  
He also got a girlfriend**

"Lucky punk..." Qrow muttered under his breath.

 **But due to her being non-canon, he was not allowed to keep her.**

"Well that sucks for him" Sun said, but couldn't help but laugh at.

 **Qrow got a water purifier and a new turban.  
Also, a bigger role in the next movie.**

"I'd freaking better." Qrow muttered in annoyance. "Tired of getting the short stick"

 **Marrow got a year's worth of free gasoline.**

"Well, that's grim" Glynda said.

"That is its" Ironwood said.

 **Lie Ren and Chiaotzu ate Chinese and watched a move.  
They saw Yogi Bear in 3D.  
Chiaotzu is no longer allowed to pick the movies.**

"I imagine the movie was bad?" Ozpin asked.

"I never saw it." View said. "Though one person there did seem familiar." View thought to himself.

 **Reese got a new wardrobe.  
Oolong got her old panties.**

"That is...very disturbing" Pyrrha said.

"It is" Blake said in agreement.

 **Shenron got...a restraining order.**

 **Merry  
Christmas**

"So, what did you all think?" View asked.

"I liked it!" Ruby smiled.

"It thought it was a little crazy, but fun nonetheless" Blake said.

"I think you know my answer by know" Qrow said.

"So, will we see another one of these?" Nora asked.

"Maybe for another time." View said. "For now, we continue on from out last viewing." View said.

"All right!" Ruby pumped her fist.

"Good." Weiss smiled, preferring the other world a lot more and waited for View to load it up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I didn't realise that the second part would be so short, probably should've combined it with the first part. But hey, live and learn.**

 **I know some people aren't happy with the abridged version. But don't worry, the next time I do a Dragon Ball chapter will be based around the cannon version.**

 **Next couple of chapters will be focused around the rest of Nightmare before Christmas, thanks and see you around!**


	39. Nightmare Before Christmas Part 4

**NaruhanaI14445: I don't have the time for it. Sorry.**

 **Austin: You'll find out here.**

 **Little Ansatsu: Glad to hear it. Can't wait to watch it for myself.**

 **X3runner; Heard it and it sounds good.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Glad to hear it.**

 **HCMatos: I have one story in mind.**

 **Dcsonic10: I can't wait for them to do it. And I will be getting that game as well.**

 **BlueSaberX00: In January I can.**

 **UnlawfulGentleman: Yeah, all of them are good. And I haven't really seen GT.**

 **SGArkosfan: I loved writing those parts down. Can't wait for your story.**

 **Argus456: Indeed.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Don't think I can do it. Sorry.**

 **Ultra Instinct Jaune Arc: Not for some time soon I'm afraid.**

 **Deadshotya09: Not till the movie comes out on Blu Ray.**

* * *

"So how long will we be watching this viewing for?" Weiss asked as View was preparing to throw the orb at the screen.

"For the rest of the viewing, we will be watching the rest of the Nightmare world till the end." View said.

"That is great to hear." Penny smiled. "I really want to the rest of the story. As well as finding out what happens to my counterpart as well as possible friend Jaune's"

"I think we all do, Penny" Blake said in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nora said with excitement.

"Yeah!" Ruby pumped her fist up. "Throw that orb in, View!" Ruby said.

"With pleasure" View said as he tossed the orb at the screen and it started to play.

"Those are some excitable students" Ironwood commented.

"You have no idea, James" Glynda said as she watched the screen as it booted up.

 **While all of this was happening Jaune was giving more jobs to the people of Halloween Town. He was now working with the town band. "It goes something like this…" Started Jaune as he held up a jingle bell belt before he tap them with his finger and rang the first line to 'Jingle Bells'. "How about it? Think you can manage?"**

 **"A one and a two and a three and a," muttered the head in the bass.**

"Man, that is just creepy" Yang commented on the head.

 **The band repeated the line, abet it sounded strange and maybe a little off key. The Mayor was happy as he cried "Next!"**

"Well, at least they almost got the tune" Ruby said.

"If that's what you call it" Ilia said.

 **Jaune laughed as he placed the belt of bells around the tallest member of the band. "Fantastic! Now why don't you practice and we will be in great shape."**

 **Jaune smiled seeing how everything was coming together. He heard that song and many others as Harry but now he got them together for the town band for everyone to hear and enjoy. He then turned to the next person in line and smile at seeing Penny. "Ah Penny, I need your help more than anyone's"**

 **"Yes you do Jaune," Penny started as Jaune went through the chest to find what he needed Penny to do, "I had the most terrible vision."**

 **"That's splendid." Jaune replied.**

"It really isn't" Weiss said.

"Why would he think it good?" Penny asked.

"Because in their world, they see terrible as a good thing considering the nature of their town" Ren explained.

"Oh, that makes a whole lot more sense." Penny nodded.

 **"No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire and," Penny went on but Jaune laughed. "That's not my Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and…" Jaune pulled a picture frame out of the chest before he showed her "This!"**

 **It was the picture of him in his suit and tie holding a pumpkin before he flipped a drawing of something over it. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."**

 **It was a picture of Jaune wearing the red suit and holding a present, just like what Jaune had imagine a whiles back. Penny tried again, "Jaune listen to me, it is going to be a disaster."**

"I see that Jaune is still dense, no matter the universe." Weiss sighed.

"I wouldn't say dense." Pyrrha defended. "Rather, focused on the wrong thing"

 **Jaune misunderstood what she meant, "How can it be? Just follow the pattern." He pointed to the picture, "This part is red, and the trim is white."**

"He's not wrong" Coco said. "The outfit is mostly right"

"That's not that she meant, Coco" Velvet said to her leader.

"Oh, I know." Coco said. "I just like talking fashion advice."

 **"But it's a mistake."**

 **"Now don't be modest." Jaune said still not getting she wasn't talking about her making the suit. "Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?" He gave her the picture and helped her off the stage, "I have complete confidence in you."**

 **"But it seems wrong to me, very wrong." Penny says softly as she walks off while Jaune went on to the next person, the zombie.**

"It does seem that I have failed to convince Jaune" Penny frowned.

"It's alright, Penny" Ruby assured her robot friend. "I'm sure you'll convince him next time"

 **"This device is called (click click) a nutcracker." Jaune said to the zombie as he opens the closed the mouth for him to see.**

"You can't miss them" yang said. "They're real creepy looking"

"You got a fear of nutcrackers?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Pfft" Yang scoffed." Please, they have a fear of me"

 **Then the door open and the trio came in calling, "Jaune! Jaune! We caught him! He caught him!" they pointed to the bag in the walking bathtub which moved and showed something or someone was inside.**

 **"Perfect!" cried Jaune as he gave the nutcracker to the zombie and went over to them. "Open it up quickly."**

 **Roman opens the bag and out hopped…a rabbit.**

"Huh, Santa looks a little different from when we last saw him" Nora said.

"Nora, it's not him" Ren sighed.

 **The rabbit was as big as a man and bright pink. He held a basket in his one paw filled with straw and many bright coloured eggs. He wore a yellow sash across his shoulder and chest that said, 'Happy Easter.' He hopped around sniffing.**

 **Jaune was surprise before he said, "That's not Sandy Claws," with laughter in his tone.**

 **"It isn't?" Cinder asked.**

 **"Who is he?" Asked Mercury.**

"Oh that's just Harvey" Qrow remarked.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Nah, it's nothing..." Qrow mumbled, confusing his former teammate.

 **The bunny hopped over to the stage and sniff the zombie wondering what it was. The zombie then point and cried, "Bunny" and scare the bunny. The hopped right back over to the tub and into the bag where is shivered clearly frighten.**

"Poor Bunny" Ruby said.

"He must be so confused right now" Pyrrha said.

"I know I would be" Sun said.

 **"Not Sandy Claws." Repeated Jaune in a much sterner tone. "Take him back."**

 **"But we followed your instructions." Mercury said.**

 **"We went through the door," Added Roman.**

 **"Which door?" Jaune asked as he bent lower to them, "There's more than one. Sandy Claws is shaped through the door shaped like this." He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a cookie shaped his a Christmas tree.**

"Maybe he should've gotten a much better group to do this" Ghira said.

"What, you mean someone with more than three brain cells?" Qrow asked.

"A little harsh, Qrow" Ozpin said.

"Just speaking my mind Oz." Qrow said.

 **"I told you," Cried Cinder as she went and started to strangle Mercury knocking his mask off. Roman then hit Cinder and her mask was off. They started to fight and wrestle and Jaune was now annoyed. He shook he head before he hooked two fingers into his mouth and stretched it down, showing all his teeth before giving a roar.**

"Damn!" Coco exclaimed in shock" Has he got a mouth on him!"

"Yeah" Ruby agreed, a little intimidated by Jaune's scary face. "You're not kidding"

"No she is not" Saphron said as she covered her son's eyes quickly, not wanting to make him see his uncle act scary in front of him.

 **The trio gasped in fear.**

 **Jaune turned to the bag where the Easter Bunny was hiding, "I am very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He looked at the trio as the tub followed them out of city hall, "Take him home first. And apologize again! Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely."**

"Aw, so Arc does care about bunnies!" Coco cooed teasingly, specifically towards Velvet, who was blushing.

"Coco!" Velvet cried out in shock.

 **"We got it!" they shouted back, "We'll get it right…next time." And with that they slammed the door behind them.**

 **Back in Doctor Merlot's lab the mad doctor was testing the look of different size heads for a new project. All different shapes and sizes. One with a skinny jaw and chin, one with beast like mouth and fangs. As he made the machine holding the skulls turn to the next one he was muttering, "You will be a decided improvement over that treacherous Penny."**

"Please?" Ruby scoffed. "You're just a mad jerk who can't understand how great she is!"

"Aw, thank you friend Ruby!" Penny smiled at her friend.

 **Behind him someone droned out, "Master…" Doctor Merlot turned to see a hunch figure limping towards the metal table carry a large blue print. His face was twisted, one large unblinking yellow eye the other smaller with a squished nose and large lips. "…the plans."**

"Man, that gut must've been punched a lot to look like that" Yang remarked.

"Yang, that's not very nice" Ruby frowned at her older sister.

"Hey, it's not my fault he looks like that!" Yang said, throwing her hands up.

 **Doctor Merlot smirked, as the blue prints unrolled themselves showing a skeleton of the reindeer he was to make. He wheeled to the table as looked the over. "Excellent, Igor." He said before he showed a box of dog treats and threw one to Igor. Who caught it in his mouth and ate it happily.**

 **Outside the town folks were working on their jobs to make Christmas. Near the clock tower which shows not the time but the mouths and how many days till the next Halloween. A sign was raised to cover Halloween that said Xmas. They only had 35 days left to get everything done.**

"Well, it looks like preparations for Christmas is about to begin" Ozpin observed.

"Indeed." Winder said.

 **They were opening crates filled with supplies, some getting lights and many other things. Penny could be seen working on Jaune's Santa outfit wanting to make it perfect for him. As they work they started to sing.**

"Oh whatever" Qrow groaned.

"What? No mocking commented this time?" Tai asked.

"I'll just sleep though this" Qrow said.

"Just enjoy the viewing as it is, Qrow" Ozpin said.

 **GROUP**

 ** _This time, this time_**

 **GHOST**

 ** _Making Christmas_**

 **BAND MEMBER**

 ** _Making Christmas_**

 **Some ghost were carry present that were made out of the well as they pass one of the band member push a wheel barrel full of pumpkins. The Mayor was the snowmobile like vehicle Jaune rode into town one a ram everyone was building a ramp, different town members adding pieces as he drove to the end.**

"Well, that is productive" Tai said.

 **MAYOR**

 ** _Making Christmas, making Christmas_**

 ** _Is so fine_**

 **GROUP**

 ** _It's ours this time_**

 ** _And won't the children be surprised_**

 ** _It's ours this time_**

"Y'know, it almost sounds sinister in some way" Nora said.

"Well, they don't really mean it!" Ruby said. "It's like they sang in the beginning. They're not mean."

"That may be, Ruby," Blake said. "But I doubt kids on Christmas will think like that."

 **Over at one table the kids were also helping. The corpse child was smashing a car with a hammer and the mummy had a doll in a small guillotine where he cut the head off.**

"Still creepy" Nora said.

"Yeah." Sun said in agreement.

 **CHILD CORPSE**

 ** _Making Christmas_**

 **MUMMY**

 ** _Making Christmas_**

 **MUMMY AND CORPSE CHILD**

 **Making Christmas**

 **The witches were stirring a pot of potion as they sang before the sea creature lady popped out of it and sang with them.**

 **WITCHES**

 ** _Time to give them something fun_**

 **WITCHES AND CREATURE LADY**

 **They'll talk about for years to come**

"Well, that much is true" Ren said.

"But not in the way they may think it is" Blake added.

"Nope" Coco said.

 **The whole group added on as the Mayor, who was standing on the ramp was push on top of his new ride as the kids were now driving it.**

 **GROUP**

 ** _Let's have a cheer from everyone_**

 **It's time to party**

 **The vampires were finishing up their toy, a wooden duck on wheels with holes in it. They added red paint to the holes to show a 'vampire' had bitten it. The duck had sharp teeth in it bill and they painted the eyes, the duck moved it head so they can get the other eye, as they sang with the duck and wrapped it in a present.**

"Man, I hate to be the kid to have that as a toy" Ruby said.

"I do not think they understand the concept of Christmas." Penny said.

"Or at least what they think it is" Pyrrha said. "They think children might like this stuff."

"I doubt anyone would want those Dread Duckies" Glynda said.

 **VAMPIRES**

 ** _Making Christmas_**

 **DUCK TOY**

 ** _Making Christmas,_**

 **VAMPIRES**

 ** _Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice_**

 ** _With spider legs and pretty bows_**

 **The duck now had a coffin like box over it with black ribbon around it complete with black bow.**

 **VAMPIRES AND WINGED DEMON**

 ** _It's ours this time_**

"I hate the way that kid moves" Terra shivered slightly.

"It's alright, sweetie" Saphron assured her wife.

 **The next group was working on another present. The Wolf man and the devil were using a large saw and cutting their present while the corpse father was smacking a chain to the saw.**

 **CORPSE FATHER**

 ** _All together, that and this_**

 **CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN**

 ** _With all our tricks we're_**

 **CORPSE FATHER, WOLF MAN, DEVIL**

 ** _Making Christmastime_**

 **They continued this until they lifted the present. It was a large cat doll with a large flowing tail a large head with glassy eyes and a large grin with sharp teeth. The wolf man then notice someone coming.**

"That's...something" Ren said.

"I think it's neat!" Nora said.

"Well its...creative." Kali tried to compliment. "It shows a lot of effort."

"In the wrong areas" Ilia muttered.

 **WOLF MAN**

 ** _Here comes Jaune_**

 **Harry could not keep the grin off his face as he looked down as the town worked. All his dreams were coming and he would have his feeling inside filled. He headed down the stairs to go and help out. He wasn't going to let them have all the fun and he was going to help out when he needed to. Beside he had a few idea for presents of his own he needed to make. He transformed into Jaune as he left the house when he heard the Wolf man call out to him. He walked through the open gate and looked around.**

 **Jaune**

 ** _I don't believe what's happening to me_**

 ** _My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies_**

 ** _Hee, hee, hee, hee_**

"At least he's happy" Ruby said, trying to put a positive spin on this.

"I don't think Santa or the kids on Christmas will feel the same way, Ruby" Weiss said to her leader.

"I don't even know how he'll react to this" Pyrrha said, referring to the jolly man himself.

 **He let out an eerie laugh that sent chills down everyone spine. He noticed something to the side and he went over to see what was going on. One of the band members was being locked in a stockade by Harlequin.**

 **HARLEQUIN**

 ** _Won't they be impressed, I am a genius_**

 ** _See how I transformed this old rat_**

 ** _Into a most delightful hat_**

 **Indeed Harlequin used a hammer to form the hat before he placed it on the band members head and finished it off with one of the quills on his arm. Jaune then walked over and incepted the work.**

"I don't really think wearing recently dead animals is a gold fashion statement" Coco said.

"Indeed." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

 **Jaune**

 ** _Hmm, my compliments from me to you_**

 ** _On this you're most intriguing hat_**

 ** _Consider though this substitute_**

 ** _A bat in place of this old rat_**

"Eh, could work." Coco said.

"Really?" Weiss said with a raised brow.

"Hey, just trying to give advice." Coco said, throwing her hands up.

 **Jaune grabbed a bat and with a flick of his wrist and some of his magic it became a hat with it wings sticking out to the sides. He then moved over to the Slime man who was shifting through presents. He held up a turtle that was road kill from the large tire mark on the shell. Jaune stopped him and grabbing the turtle, whose head fell off.**

 ** _Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong_**

 ** _This thing will never make a present_**

 ** _It's been dead now for much too long_**

 ** _Try something fresher, something pleasant_**

 ** _Try again, don't give up_**

 **Jaune had placed his hand on the Slime man's head but got stuck before he had to pull it off.**

"At least Jaune is trying to inspire them" Velvet said.

"He always does that with us" Nora said fondly. It didn't take much, with Nora, pancakes, Ren, peace and with Pyrrha...well that's obvious.

 **Over at one table the smallest Hyde smacked a scorpion with a mallet, stunning it, before he placed it in a wooden nesting doll. A different Hyde place the doll in a large counterpart while the real Hyde place the doll in the biggest one. All the while they were signing their line.**

 **THREE MR. HYDES**

 ** _All together, that and this_**

 ** _With all our tricks we're making Christmastime_**

"Well, that's effective" Blake commented.

"It truly is." Glynda agreed to.

 **As the day rolled by and both Christmas Town and Halloween Town were working on making their Christmas. In the factories of Christmas town the toys were getting checked and finishing touches were being added. One part of the factory was making gingerbread men. One elf was riding a bike with a big rolling pin under it with cookie cutters in it. He cut the cookies out of a large thing of dough on a large belt as they went into a giant over. Another elf opened a side door to and more wood to the fire inside.**

"I always wondered how they made them" Sun said out loud"

"I always wanted to eat them all" Ruby said.

"And what happened afterwards?" Tai asked, knowing the answers.

Ruby grumbled at this. "I got a stomach ache. BUT IT WAS WORTH EVERY BITE!"

 **In Halloween town, Doctor Merlot was finishing his experiment. On his signal Igor threw the lever and two arcs came to live. The electricity given flew through the table and into the skeletons of the three reindeer. They shook before they started to float into the air and move.**

 **Doctor Merlot laughed at the success before he lean too far and fell onto the table. He however found the perfect skull for his other project. He picked up the dirty skull and started to clean it.**

"What's he intending to do with that?" Kali asked.

"Maybe another project" Sun suggested.

"What, like Penny?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe." Blake said.

"I doubt he could get this one to listen to him" Ironwood said.

 **In Christmas town several elves were waxing and giving the sleigh a good clean up. A little away the reindeer were put through their paces for their big one in a few days. In the factory more work was being done as an elf push the head for the Jack-in-the-boxes down so they were ready when the kids open them.**

"I used to hate it how Ruby played those tricks on me" Yang said.

"It was worth all the noogies I got afterwards" Ruby smiled, but not for long as she was instantly put in one by Yang.

"You mean like this one!?" Yang said as she tussled her hair.

"Yang no!" Ruby cried out as she tried to get out of it.

 **In Halloween town the Clown was placed the head for his own Jack-in-the-boxes. But these were of pumpkins and cats heads.**

 **Little candy and treats were being poured into stockings in the factory. The corpse father was placing skulls and other presents into a large snake. Too bad his arm got caught and the snake started to eat him.**

"Well that _ssss-sucks_ for him!" Yang joked, causing groans once more.

 **The large sack of present was being lifted before being put into the sleigh ready for Santa. Jaune himself was adding the final touches for his sleigh as a large coffin was lowered down and attached.**

"Impressive work." Ironwood said. "Considering."

 **The whole town was finishing up. Gathering the presents and getting them to the large metal container attached to the back of the sleigh. All the while they went with their song like they have been for day to keep spirits up. They pass present down from the Wolf man to Mr. Hyde to the Harlequin to the corpse father to the monster under the stair, who was now on some stairs, to the corpse child who was at the top and he threw the present into the pile.**

 **GROUP**

 ** _This time, this time_**

 ** _Making Christmas, making Christmas_**

 ** _La, la, la_**

 ** _It's almost here_**

 ** _GROUP AND WOLF MAN_**

 ** _And we can't wait_**

 ** _GROUP AND HARLEOUIN_**

 ** _So ring the bells and celebrate_**

 ** _GROUP_**

 ** _'Cause when the full moon starts to climb_**

 ** _We'll all sing out_**

 **Jaune**

 ** _It's Christmastime_**

 ** _Hee, hee, hee_**

 **Jaune felt overjoyed at all they have down. The skeleton reindeer floated by him jaw opened in their own skeleton grins. Everything was ready, and good thing too because the next night was Christmas Eve and the faithful sleigh ride.**

"Man, those reindeer are really creepy" Nora said.

"Yeah, you're telling me" Coco said in agreement with the pink bomber.

 **While all of this was happening in Christmas Town a figure was sitting in a chair near the roaring fire going one final check of his list. He was very large with a snow white beard and wore all red with black gloves, boots and belt. "Kathleen, Bobby, Susie. Yes Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year."**

"Maybe a few." Weiss said, throwing a glance at Yang, who noticed.

"Hey! How am I naughty?" Yang asked.

"You dumped a bucket of water on my head!" Weiss reminded.

"That was Ruby's idea!" Yang said.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out.

"It didn't stop you and Blake from laughing" Weiss said.

 **Then the doorbell rang, in the medley of jingle bells. He stopped, "Now who could that be?" Santa asked before got up for the door.**

 **He open the door and was shocked to see three small children dress very strangely, holding a large black bag. "Trick or treat." They cried.**

 **"Huh?" Santa asked confused, 'What's this?'**

 **But before he could ask his thoughts the children jumped up and all Santa saw was the inside of the black bag.**

"This is not going to end well" Penny said in a worried tone.

"No, I don't think it will Penny" Winter said.

 **In Halloween town, Penny had finished Jaune's costume and was now adding the finishing touches as he tried it on. She was adding a white trim to one sleeve as Jaune looked himself over in the mirror. "You do not look like yourself Jaune, Not at all." Penny said.**

 **Jaune grinned and moved a little as he was excited "Isn't that wonderful?" he asked. "It couldn't be more wonderful."**

"I think it kinds suits him" Nora said. "Almost."

"Almost?" Ruby asked.

"If he wasn't a skeleton" Ren said.

"Ah" Ruby said in understanding.

 **"But you're the Pumpkin King," Penny exclaimed as she took the picture of Jaune wearing Santa's suit and flipped it over to show the true picture.**

 **"Not anymore," Jaune replied cheerfully as he took the picture and snapped it over his knee. "I feel so much better now." He added as he tossed the pieces aside and held his arm out for Penny to finish.**

Pyrrha sighed at this. "I want to be happy for him, but he doesn't realise that this is a grave mistake"

"He's too caught up in the majesty of it, Pyrrha" Ren said. "He's just to invested on doing this."

"Wanting something new will do that to you" Winter said.

 **Penny sighed, "Jaune I know you think something is missing but…" She never got to finish as she accidentally poke his finger with her sewing needle and Jaune jerk his hand back and placed his finger tip into his mouth. "Sorry," she added quickly not meaning to do that.**

 **Jaune then realize something, "You're right. Something is missing," he turned back to the mirror "but what? I got the beard, the coat, the boots the-"**

"Perhaps maybe skin would help" Penny suggested.

"It would be a little less intimidating" Kali said.

 **He stopped when someone cried his name and he notice something in the reflection of the mirror.**

 **"Jaune! Jaune! We got him!" the trio had returned and held a big bag inside the walking bathtub. Everyone started to gather around before Jaune pushed his way forward. "This time we really bagged him!" Mercury said.**

"Well, this isn't going to end well." Sun said.

"No it is not" Blake said in agreement.

 **Roman, who was sitting on top of the bag, said as he reach for the rope, "He sure is big Jaune."**

 **"And heavy," Cinder added before they finally open the bag.**

 **"Let me out!" Santa cried as he top half of his body stuck out of the bag. He had several candy corns and a lollie-pop sticking to his beard and his hat feel over his eyes. The citizens of Halloween town gasped at Santa's sudden appearance.**

"Huh, never thought that they would be the ones in shock" Ruby said.

"That's because they've never seen someone so normal looking before, Ruby" Ren said.

"I suppose so." Weiss said.

 **Jaune bent down so he was more Santa's level, "Sandy Claws, in person." Jaune said excited. "What a pleasure to meet you." Jaune took one of Santa's hands and shook it briefly. It was then did Jaune notice as he look at the smaller hand in his own. "Why, you have hands. You don't have claws at all."**

"At least he's polite enough too great him" Saphron said.

"Yes, because kidnappers are a lot informal these days" Weiss dryly remarked.

 **Santa pulled his hand back and finally fixed his hat and could finally see. His vision, which danced a little cleared into a strange and monstrous place. The crowd murmured as Santa looked around notice some of the people here held Christmas light, although orange, and different present and gifts. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.**

 **He focuses on Jaune who waved his hands to everyone, "Surprise aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year."**

 **'What?' Santa thought. 'What did he mean by that?'**

 **Before Santa could ask Jaune bent down and patted the large man's back, "Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Jaune picked a candy corn and flicked it away happy with how things were coming together.**

"Aw, that's nice of him" Nora smiled.

"Nora, he's practically taking over his holiday" Ren said.

"But at least he's giving him time off" Nora said. "Gods know he needs it"

Ren sighed in response, pointless to continue on the conversation any further.

 **"But, but there must be some mistake!" Santa exclaimed.**

 **"See that he's comfortable," Jaune said to Mercury, Cinder and Roman as they prepared to lose the bag around Santa again. But Jaune stopped them, "Just a second fellas." Jaune looked at Santa thinking before he smiled. "Of course! That's what I'm missing." And then Jaune took Santa's hat off his head and onto his own.**

 **"But-but" Santa stammer still in disbelief, not hearing Jaune thanking him for his hat. "You can't just-" the rest of his protest stopped short as he was pulled into the bag and the trio tied it shut. As they started to leave Santa cried through the bag "Hold on! Where are we going now?"**

 **Jaune watched them leave practicing his Sandy Claws laugh now he was in full costume. "Ho Ho Ho! No." but he just could not get it right to him.**

"Maybe a bit more work on the laugh" Coco suggested.

"And a bit more work on his brain" Qrow remarked.

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about" Saphron frowned.

"Who just kidnapped Santa and took over his holiday" Qrow reminded.

 **In the back Penny watched on, "This is worse than I thought, much worst." she said softly to herself as she places her face in her hands. Then she got an idea to stop this madness. "I know…" and with that she was off.**

 **Santa was still recovering from his shock as the group exit through the gate to Halloween town, "Me, on vacation? On Christmas eve?"**

 **The group stopped and planed what to do next. "Where are we taking him?" Roman asked.**

 **"Where?" Cinder asked as well.**

 **"To Oogie Boogie of course." Mercury explained as if it was the obsess choice. "There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that. And Jaune said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?"**

"Those little brats" Tai said.

"Seeing how we saw how that bug turned out, I don't think it's going to end well for him" Glynda said.

 **"Yes he did," Roman and Cinder agreed.**

 **"Haven't you heard of peace on earth?" Santa exclaim through the bag. "And goodwill towards men?"**

 **"NO!" all three shouted before the cackled loudly as they marched toward Oogie Boogie.**

"Clearly not" Sun said.

"If only they did. They wouldn't be such little brats" Yang said.

"Indeed" Weiss said in agreement.

"I just hope they don't hurt him" Ruby said.

"Me to" Velvet agreed.

 **Meanwhile Penny was in her room back at what was once her home. She lifted a tile**

 **On the floor and pulled a jug out of it. It read the label saying that it was fog juice. "This'll stop Jaune."**

 **Penny then heard a saw buzzing and replaced the tile so she could leave without the Doctor Merlot knowing. She tiptoed pass the lab but not before she took a peek at what Doctor Merlot was doing. V was cutting into the skull of a figure wrapped fully in bandages. Once he was finished he open the skull not unlike his own head.**

"Ew" Ruby and Weiss cringed in disgust.

"Well, that...is creepy" Sun said.

"It gets worse" View said.

 **"What a joy to think all we'll have in common." Doctor Merlot said before he open his own skull. The then reach out and pulled half of his brain out and placed in into the empty skull. "We'll have conversion worth having."**

"That is just so wrong!" Yang exclaimed.

Velvet hid behind her ears, not wanting to see the brain.

 **Penny left just as Doctor Merlot finished and he kissed the brain. Unfortunately the cap closed right onto the doctor's lips.**

 **At Oogie Boogie's house the trio was trying to push Santa down the pipe they send bugs down to their boss. They laughed as Santa said, "Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents." His front of push into the tube and was stuck.**

 **Mercury Cinder and Roman tried pushing Santa's bottom half in with a broom, a plunger and a devil pick fork. "He's too big." Cinder exclaim as they push much to Santa's discomfort.**

 **"No he's not," Mercury said before he explained, "if he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here."**

"What a bunch of jerks." Coco said.

"I can think of worse words for them" Qrow said.

 **The trio pushed once, twice and again once more from Santa gave way and fell through the tube. Even from outside you could see the huge bulge in the tube as the bolt connecting the piece popped out and barely stayed on.**

 **Santa finally fell through the exit and landed on a table. He looked around as the room got darker. Luminescent paint and black lights then glowed giving details of different parts of the room. Making skeletons out of metal statues. The bats showed their skeletons and details of an evil runlet wheel where Santa's table was in the centre of.**

"Man, that is one creepy hideout" Sun commented.

"Indeed, Mr Wukong" Ozpin said.

 **He heard the sound of dice rattled and through a door, which glowed showing dark looked dice deigns for edges and flame like doors, open up and a pair of dice flew out. It hit his chest and set on the table. Then a figure appeared over Santa.**

 **He was big and bulky but his skin look like rough bags sown together. His limbs were simple lumpy point and even the top of his head was a crumpled point falling back. The only features notable were his eye and open mouth. His body looked an eerie green in his light and his eyes were blank holes**

The audience was in shock to see the sight of this bag filled monster before them.

"What is that thing!?" Yang cried out in shock.

"This...is Oogie Boogie" View said.

 **Before music started and he began,**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Well, well, well, what have we here?_**  
 ** _Sandy Claws, huh?_**  
 ** _Oh, I'm really scared_**  
 ** _So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, Aha, ha, ha, ha_**

 **As Oogie Boogie opened his mouth in a dramatic fashion several bugs and worms were seen in the light. Santa stared bewildered before he turned away as several bug fell onto him, some crawled into his beard.**

"Gross" Weiss cringed and shivered.

"Lest his song is catchy" Coco said.

"Really, Coco?" Velvet asked incredulously.

 **Oogie Boogie moved around Santa and he went on,**

 ** _You're jokin', you're jokin'_**  
 ** _I can't believe my eyes_**  
 ** _You're jokin' me, you gotta be_**  
 ** _This can't be the right guy_**

 **He lifted Santa by his beard to get a better look before he dropped the man down again.**

 ** _He's ancient, he's ugly_**  
 ** _I don't know which is worse_**  
 ** _I might just split a seam now_**  
 ** _If I don't die laughing first_**

 **As he laughed the top crumple 'point' moved forward and spilt open. A spider on silk string dropped down and wiggled around before it went back into the body. Oogie Boogie then spun the table Santa was on.**

"Leave him alone" Nora said with a frown. "I'd crush that bag man easily!"

"Later Nora" Ren said as he continued to watch.

 ** _When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_**  
 ** _There's trouble close at hand_**  
 ** _You'd better pay attention now_**

 **Oogie Boogie stopped the table and pulled Santa up again poking his chest.**

 ** _'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_**

 ** _And if you aren't shakin'_**  
 ** _Then there's something very wrong_**  
 ** _'Cause this may be the last time now_**  
 ** _That you hear the boogie song, ohhh_**

 **Oogie Boogie moved over to two skeletons in chains knocking them and causing them to copy Oogie Boogie**

 **THREE SKELETONS**  
 ** _Ohhh_**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Ohhh_**

 **He turned a wheel and a giant clamp came down onto two other skeletons.**

 **TWO SKELETONS**  
 ** _Ohhh_**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Ohhh_**

 **Oogie Boogie shook some chains causing the bats to fly around.**

 **THREE BATS**  
 ** _Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man_**

"I'll say this. Guy maybe a jerk, but he sure can sing" Qrow said, gaining a few looks.

"Seriously" Tai said. "After all of you're complaining?"

"I can recognise talent when I see it" Qrow said.

"Hardly" Winter muttered.

"I still think Jaune's a better singer" Ruby pouted.

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Well if I'm feelin' antsy_**  
 ** _And there's nothin' much to do_**  
 ** _I might just cook a special batch_**  
 ** _Of snake and spider stew_**

 ** _And don't ya know the one thing_**  
 ** _That would make it work so nice?_**  
 ** _A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice_**

 **Oogie Boogie laughed at the look on Santa's face before more of the skeletons and bats around him cried out**

 **THREE SKELETONS**  
 **Ohhh**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Oh, yeah_**

 **THREE BATS**  
 ** _Ohhh_**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Ohhh_**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE AND THREE SKELETONS**  
 ** _Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man_**

"This is not good" Penny said with a worried look.

"You got that right, Penny" Yang said.

 **SANTA**  
 ** _Release me now_**  
 ** _Or you must face the dire consequences_**  
 ** _The children are expecting me_**  
 ** _So please, come to your senses_**

 **Santa did not see that off to the side three cowboy shaped slot machines, complete with hat and guns, were sliding towards him, their chest dials spinning. When Santa finished the dials stopped on triple spades and the arms point towards Santa and fired their guns.**

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out.

"Santa no!" Nora yelled out in fright.

 **It was only when Oogie Boogie pulled Santa away to taunt him more did the shots miss.**

The audience gave a sigh of relief at this.

"Oh thank goodness." Pyrrha said.

"What a cruel creature" Glynda said with her glare.

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _You're jokin', you're jokin'_**  
 ** _I can't believe my ears_**  
 ** _Would someone shut this fella up_**  
 ** _I'm drownin' in my tears_**  
 ** _It's funny, I'm laughing_**  
 ** _You really are too much_**  
 ** _And now, with your permission_**  
 ** _I'm going to do my stuff_**

 **Santa was dropped on the ground during this verse and Oogie Boogie roamed over his, a snake peeking out hissing at him like a tongue every often.**

 **SANTA**  
 ** _What are you going to do?_**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _I'm gonna do the best I can_**

"Which isn't going to be good I imagine" Terra said.

"No it is not" View said.

 **The room flashed with more lights as Oogie Boogie stepped back tossing a pair of dice in his hand.**

 ** _Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_**  
 ** _To me is music in the air_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_**  
 ** _Although I don't play fair_**

 **He tossed the dice which bounced off of a skeleton's head. Oogie Boogie then bounced them off his large bottom which hit Santa's face and landed on the floor.**

"Oh and he gambles too" Yang said. "Any other bad guy acts he wants to sing?"

"I'm sure he'll sing it" Blake said.

"No wonder Jaune didn't want him to be involved." Ren said.

"No kidding" Tai said.

 ** _It's much more fun, I must confess_**  
 ** _When lives are on the line_**  
 ** _Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_**  
 ** _Now that'd be just fine_**

 **Oogie Boogie pulled a cord with a hook and attached it to Santa's binds.**

 **SANTA**  
 ** _Release me fast or you will have to_**  
 ** _Answer for this heinous act_**

 **Oogie Boogie moved and turned a wheel, which was attached to a large saw like gear with another skeleton bound to it, and Santa was lifted up into the air and around the room.**

 **OOGIE BOOGIE**  
 ** _Oh, brother, you're something_**  
 ** _You put me in a spin_**  
 ** _You aren't comprehending_**  
 ** _The position that you're in_**

 **Santa was being lowered with a spot light under him before Oogie Boogie stepped closer to him.**

 ** _It's hopeless, you're finished_**  
 ** _You haven't got a prayer_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_**  
 ** _And you ain't going nowhere_**

 **In the light Oogie Boogie's once green body was now a dole and dark gray. The lights then returned to normal as Oogie Boogie laughed holding Santa by his binds.**

 **Up above in their room Mercury Cinder and Roman heard their master's sing through the tube and they cackled loudly and out of control.**

"This "Oogie Boogie" seems to derive pleasure from scaring others." Ozpin said as the screen paused.

"Man. I can't believe this is happening!" Nora exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Arc would just let this happen" Weiss said.

"To be fair, sister, Mr Arc does not clearly know that Santa is in the grasp of this Oogie Boogie" Winter said to her little sister.

"I just hope he finds out before it's too late" Ruby said.

"Me too" Pyrrha said in agreement.

"Well, let's keep watching to see what happens next." Yang said as they nodded in response and watch the events unfold.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **You're probably wondering why I didn't make anyone from RWBY as Oogie Boogie. Honestly, I don't think anyone can match the pipes from his singing voice, plus I couldn't think of anyone who would fit his personality.**

 **Well, next chapter will see the rest of the story where Jaune starts his first...and last Christmas. Thanks and see you around.**


	40. Nightmare Before Christmas Part 5

**Argus456: Thanks, I thought it was the right choice.**

 **X3runner: Interesting to hear.**

 **SalazaSAUCE Neo: That's very good to hear. Glad I could inspire someone.**

 **CMtiger97: I don't really do Pokémon.**

 **Luffy L Deathwalker: Indeed.**

 **Tonytaker: Glad to hear.**

 **Hello There: And Merry Christmas from the UK**

 **NotLeviathan: Yeah. I haven't seen Bleach, but it is on my watch list.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: Mainly the list of Rangers that Tommy has been.**

 **ZLT180: Thanks, but I don't have that many to work with so I think I'm okay. I'm aware, never played the game however, and just listened to two songs (Dr Finkelstein and the last one)**

 **Pedrofaria339: Fair enough.**

 **LordStarX101: Glad you're enjoying my story so far.**

* * *

 **All of Halloween town was in the square ready for Jaune's night ride. The band was playing 'Here Come Santa Claus' as the Mayor conducted them. Everyone was waiting and excited. Because of this no one noticed Penny sneak her way next to the main fountain where Jaune appeared out of during their Halloween event. She uncorks the bottle and dumps the fog juice into the fountain.**

"Oh, I see what my counterpart is doing" Penny said in realization.

"What's that Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I wish I could tell you, friend Ruby," Penny said. "But I think my patchwork counterpart will rather show you instead."

 **The effect started at once as fog started to roll out of the fountain. Knowing it would take a while for the juice to work its way through all the water and wells in the area she joined the crowd as if she did nothing wrong.**

"Sneaky move." Winter hummed. "Very smart" Winter complimented.

"Indeed." Ironwood said in agreement.

"I wish we know what they're talking about" Yang grumbled in annoyance.

 **Then the coffin base sleigh open up and Jaune propped up like a board to the cheer of the crowd. They called out and applauded as the Mayor walked up to the step for a stage and pulled his speech out, which was close to two and a half feet long. He started "Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star, your silhouette a dark blot on the moon. You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frighten billions to an early grave…"**

"Oh boy, here he goes with his speeches" Qrow groaned.

"Leo is often long when he does these." Ozpin said.

"Perhaps maybe too long" Ironwood said.

"Does he always does this" Blake asked.

"Let's just say that he likes to inspire his students for way too long" Sun said, being on the receiving end of those speeches himself.

 **As he continued the fog started to roll out of the wells and the fountain's monster mouth and blanket the area. It got thicker and thicker till it was hard to see even in front of their faces. The crowd started to get alarmed at the sudden fog and the Mayor had trouble reading his speech. "You who have, eh…devastated the souls of the living…"**

 **Jaune looked around shocked and worried, "Oh no! We can't take off in this. The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses."**

 **Penny sighed in relief seeing as her plan worked, "Whew,"**

"Ah, she's using fog!" Ruby said in realisation.

"Very smart Penny" Blake complimented.

"Indeed. Using the fog to make sure Jaune doesn't take off is a sure fire plan" Weiss said.

"Thank you" Penny smiled.

 **"This fog's as thick as—as…" one vampire started before the Cyclops finished for him, "Jellied Brains."**

 **"Thicker!" the other vampire cried.**

 **Jaune sat down in his sleigh disappointed at all of this, "There go all of my hopes, my precious plans, my glorious dreams."**

"Oh Jaune..." Pyrrha said in a sympathetic tone.

"I do feel bad for them." Ruby said. "They worked so hard to do this."

"It had to be done" Weiss said. "I know this is what he wanted, but it's better off this way."

"Yeah, I don't think kids would've been excited to see those gifts" Sun said.

"Now Jaune has to get Santa away from that Oogie guy" Yang said.

 **"There goes Christmas," one of the children said as he started to cry.**

 **The crowd was disappointed as well hating to see all their efforts go to waste. A light glowed as Zwei made his way through the crowd to cheer his master up. He barked at Jaune his nose shining brightly in the fog. "No Zwei, down boy." Jaune said as he was not in the mood to play with his friend. He then noticed the light shinnying in his face, coming from his best friend. "My! What a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way!" Jaune cried seeing that Zwei could save the day for him. "To the head of the team, Zwei!"**

"Oh dear" Ozpin said.

"Ah no, Zwei" Ruby cried out. "I want to be mad but I just can't!"

"Ruby, you can and you will" Blake frowned at her leader.

"Blake, it's not the pups fault" Kali said.

"It very easily is" Blake said.

 **The crowd cheered as Zwei flew to the front and fronted there. The crowd cheered seeing as Christmas as back on. Jaune smiled glad that Zwei was coming along as he hated to leave his friend out of the fun. "We're off!" Jaune shouted as he cracked his whip and the reindeer started off with Zwei lighting the front.**

 **The crowd cheered as the sleigh started moving and they started to take off. Penny was shocked her plan had failed and tried to call for Jaune, "Wait Jaune! No!" but he could not hear her over the crowds' cheers.**

 **The flew off the sloped ramp and into the air and they flew off into the sky and they could see his sleigh's silhouette on the moon. Jaune then cried out, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ha! Ha!"**

"Well...at least he got the laugh down right" Yang said.

"I don't think that's what important right now." Winter said to the blonde boxer.

 **Then they were out of sight. The crowd broke apart to wait until the fog was cleared and they would be able to watch Jaune in action. Penny stood there sadly, "Good-bye Jaune…my dearest Jaune." She started to walk off, "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong."**

"Dearest?" Kali asked.

"It appears my counterpart is hoping for a romantic relationship with this version of Jaune Arc." Penny observed, causing the girls who liked Jaune to have their eye widen and were fuming.

"How very interesting." Ozpin said.

"Indeed." Penny said. "I have not even met or spoken to him." Penny said.

 **The band were playing one of their songs as Penny walked by before she spoke her feeling as sang into the night.**

 ** _I sense there's something in the wind_**  
 ** _That seems like tragedy's at hand_**  
 ** _And though I'd like to stand by him_**  
 ** _Can't shake this feeling that I have_**

 **She did a twirl as the band played before she stopped by an iron gate.**

 ** _The worst is just around the bend_**  
 ** _And does he notice my feelings for him?_**  
 ** _And will he see how much he means to me?_**  
 ** _I think it's not to be_**

"I feeling I know too well." Pyrrha sighed, feeling the same thing this version of Penny felt when it came to the blonde.

"Yeah..." Velvet said as well, her partner comforting her.

"Don't give up, Vel" Coco encouraged.

"You too Pyrrha" Nora said to her sister like figure.

 **Penny looked up at the top of the gate seeing a bat cat sitting there watching her.**

 ** _What will become of my dear friend?_**  
 ** _Where will his actions lead us then?_**  
 ** _Although I'd like to join the crowd_**  
 ** _In their enthusiastic cloud_**  
 ** _Try as I may, it doesn't last_**

 **Penny went through the gate as the cat climbed down and walked around the doll's legs as Penny slowly twirled again.**

 ** _And will we ever end up together?_**  
 ** _no, I think not, it's never to become_**  
 ** _For I am not the one_**

"Ah, such a tragic tale" Kali sighed.

"Indeed." Glynda said.

"How very interesting." Penny said. "I wish to know more about this."

"Soon" View said. "For now...continue to watch"

 **Penny sat down as the cat jumped into her lap as she finished her song. She looked sadly in the fog as she looked up hoping Jaune was fine and fearing that would be the last time she would see him.**

"I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble" Pyrrha said.

"I highly doubt that, Pyrrha" Blake said.

"Indeed." Ren said. "Most likely, Jaune will cause quite a scene with his version of Christmas"

"I for one can't wait to see them." Nora said.

 **Jaune laughed as he flew through the way. Occasionally cracking his whip to his reindeer. He then looked down and spotted his first town. He commanded his deer towards one house and they began their descent to land on the roof. However there were several decorated angles on the roof with some lights already there and not a lot of room. There was a loud crash and inside his room a young boy woke up with a start.**

"Very subtle" Qrow jokes while drinking.

 **He did not see that outside his window was one of the angles, hanging with a string of lights around its neck like a noose. Meanwhile Jaune has gotten his bag and walked to the chimney. He simply jumped up and down it with ease only the bag slowing him down slightly.**

"Ergh..." Sun cringed as he adjusted his shirt collar.

"Hopefully, no one else will notice" Tai said.

 **The excited boy got up from his bed muttering, "Santa". He raced down the stair and peeked inside the room. Seeing Jaune there with his bag open caused the boy to gasp. He tiptoed into the room as Jaune started to fill the stocking over the fireplace. Once he was close enough the boy asked, "Santa?"**

"Kinda" Yang said.

"More or less" Ruby added.

"Not really" Weiss finished.

 **Jaune turned wondering who spoke to him before he looked down as saw the boy. He smiled and bent down to look at him, "Merry Christmas." He said in a slightly deeper voice to match more like Sandy Claws in his mind. The boy said nothing and just stared. "And what is your name?" Jaune asked tapping the younger boy's nose.**

 **He stammer all nervous when Jaune smiled, "That's alright. I have a special present for you anyways." He then reached into the bag and pulled a box out with a green bow. "There you go Sonny."**

 **The boy then looked from the present to Jaune who was now standing on his hands in the fireplace. He gave a "Ho! Ho! Ho! Hee! Hee Hee!" before he pushed himself up and out of sight.**

"I'll give him this, he knows how to make an entrance and an exit." Tai complimented.

"I suppose so" Glynda said. "I hardly think that was what the child thought when he saw him" Glynda said.

"I imagine that boy has over a thousand thoughts on mind" Ironwood said.

"Indeed." Winter said.

 **The boy stared at the empty fireplace for a second before he took the ribbon and bow off and open the present. He looked inside as his parent came down, having also heard the noise. They saw their son with a present and smiled at him "And what did Santa bring you honey?" his mother asked.**

 **He turned to them and held the shrunken head inside the box by the hair to his parents.**

 **His parents screamed in fright and horror at the gift before them. Jaune heard the screams as he rode off and cried out, "Merry Christmas!"**

"That is hilarious" Qrow grinned.

"That boy is going to be traumatized you drunken oaf!" Winter said angrily.

"Maybe the parents, but the kid looks okay with it" Qrow said.

"He does seem rather unbothered by it" Ozpin said.

"That's because he's a kid." Tai said. "Nothing really bothers them"

 **At the police station the phone rang. "Hello Police," the one officer answered. The woman on the other line was hysterical as she said the problem. "Attack by Christmas toys? That's strange, that's the second toy complaint we had tonight."**

"Second?" Ruby asked in an uneased tone.

"Looks like Arc is going to have a long night" Coco said.

"I think everyone is" Velvet said.

 **In the night sky Jaune laughed as he spotted his next house. Inside the main well in the town square of Halloween town, the others watched as Jaune worked.**

 **In one house an old lady was up by the fire knitting and rocking in a rocking chair. Jaune peeked inside before he opens the door and quickly left a wreath on the inside of the door before he left. The wreath growled as its eyes open before they went narrow and glowed seeing the old woman.**

"Oh boy" Sun said.

"This isn't going to end well" Ilia said.

 **In one home by a fake tree with a mini spot light flashing light against it Jaune open his bag and let out a large orange and black snake. It slithered around the floor by the tree and before Jaune left.**

"What kid would want a snake for Christmas!?" Weiss asked.

"Me?" Nora said.

"Besides you" Weis said.

 **In the next house Jaune left a coffin shape present and the cat like toy on a chair next to it. As Jaune left the two small children of the house went into the room. They spotted the present and quickly went to them. The girl picked the cat up and started to hug it while the brother open the box showing the duck the vampire's made. The brother poked the duck and then both toys came alive, scaring both children. The two children screamed as the toys flew up and started to chase them. They ran up the stairs with the toys on their heels as they ran into their parent's room calling out to them. They shut the door still screaming, waking their parents up as the toys hit the door wanting to come in.**

"Man, I feel bad for those kids" Nora said.

"Yes." Ren said.

"I know at least if that ever happened to us, you and I would've taken them down in seconds" Yang said to her little sister, who nodded in response.

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

 **Jaune was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he went to the chimney and dropped a present into the house. As he jumped to the next house he heard the screams inside the houses. Around the land peoples' screams filled the night. Two children screamed as bat flew from their tree around them. The old lady from before cried out as the wreath sent vines made of its body around her and scared her while growling at her. One child screamed as he found his tree was being eaten by a snake bigger than he was. All the while one fat child was running with a Jack-in-the-box with a pumpkin head hopping after him.**

"Well...I can certainly say that people are going to remember this Christmas for a long while" Ozpin said.

"Not for the right reasons" Glynda said.

"I can only imagine what's going to happen next" Winter said.

 **People were now taking precautions. They blocked their fireplaces with sofa's and TV's. Doors and windows were locked tight and grates over fire places were closed and blocked with pokers. Some turned up the gas of their fireplaces making the flames too hot for anything to go through.**

"Woah, they are really taking measures to make sure Jaune doesn't come inside their houses" Yang said.

"Indeed." Weiss said.

"I just hope it doesn't go too far." Ruby said.

"I don't think that'll be the case, Ruby" Saphron said, worried for her brother.

 **Jaune had no idea this was happening as he cried out over the rooftops, "Your welcome, one and all!" which cause light to get turned off out of fear.**

 **At the police station phone were ringing off the hooks. "Alright where'd you spot him?" one police man asked while another was saying, "Yes we are doing everything we can." More and more the answers and calls were the same, "Yes I know a skeleton. Turn off all the light and lock all the doors."**

 **Over the radio a news report went out, "Reports are coming in from all over the globe. That an imposter is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus. Mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."**

"He's not mocking it!" Nora cried out in defence of her leader. "He's just trying to bring in joy to people!" Nora said. "Not his fault that everyone was too sissy"

"Nora..." Ren tried to argue but decided not to and just agree with his partner.

 **Even Halloween town was hearing this and cheering. Only Penny hear the newscaster say, "Police assure us that at this moment military units are mobilized to stop perpetrator of this heinous crime."**

"Wait, what?!" Terra exclaimed.

"That seems a bit too much, doesn't it?" Saphron asked.

"If they see him as a threat, they have the right to take him down" Ironwood said.

 **Penny gasp, "Jaune, someone has to help him." She then cried out to everyone, "Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?"**

 **But no one could answer her as they cheered before she moved through the crowd to find Santa.**

 **At military bases Air raids sirens roared as the men got moving. Spot light flashed to life and started to search the skies. Jaune found the light shinny near him, "Look Zwei, searchlights."**

"Oh no..." Ren said.

"Well this isn't gonna end well" Ilia said.

 **The men before started to arm their anti-air defence turrets and then fried. The rounds exploded around Jaune missing him. He cheer not really knowing what they were, "They're celebrating! They're thanking use for doing such a good job."**

"Definitely not is what happening right now!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Get out of there, Jaune!" Ruby cried out.

"Blast them out before they blast you out!" Nora cried out.

"It doesn't have any weapons, Nora" Blake said.

"Well, Jaune might need them." Yang said with a little worry in her voice.

 **One round nearly hit Zwei and another nearly hit Jaune, "Whoa!" he cried out before he shouted down, "Careful down there. You almost hit us."**

 **Zwei barked at him, while Jaune reassures him, "its okay Zwei. Head higher!"**

 **Zwei led the way as the sleigh until they went above the clouds and out of sight.**

"Hopefully, he'll stay up there and avoid any fire" Kali said.

"I don't think he'll be up there for long, Kali" Ghira said.

 **Back in Oogie Boogie's lair the boogie man was ready to play his game with Santa. "Are you a gablin' man Sandy?" he asked wickedly as he picked up his dice. "Let's play."**

"He better not hurt him" Ruby said.

 **But before he could do anything he heard the sound of his door opening. He looked towards it and found his door was slightly open and a leg was sticking into his lair, a female leg. Oogie Boogie grinned, "My…my…what have we here?" he asked aloud as he bumped Santa lightly with his elbow twice.**

"Like that ransack bag has any game" Qrow scoffed in response.

 **Oogie Boogie slicked the top of his head to present himself and made his way over to his door, turning his back to Santa. While this was happening two hand came out of a grate and slid down the rope that held Santa. They landed on his beard catching hi attention. One quickly covered his mouth to keep him quiet and the other pointed upward. Santa looked up and saw Penny peeking out of the great with her hands removed. "I'll get you out of here," she whispered down to him.**

"Good on you, Penny" Ironwood complimented.

"Effective." Winter nodded. "Using your limb to distract Oogie"

"Indeed." Penny smiled.

 **Oogie Boogie chuckled as he knelt by the leg and the woman he thought was behind it. "Lovely" he mutters as he took the shoe off and started to tickle the foot.**

"Ergh" Weiss shivered in response.

"Gross" Ruby said.

 **Penny was working hard and her hands were able to untie Santa's binds. With him fee Penny lowered a rope ladder she found so they can escape. All was going well until Oogie Boogie pulled the leg slightly and reviled that nothing was attached to it. "What?!" he shouted angrily. He turned and found the pair trying to escape. He got really mad then. "You trying to make a dupe out of me?!"**

"Not really that hard apparently" Yang joked.

"Not the time, Yang" Blake said to her partner as her eyes were glued to the screen.

 **Santa and Penny gasped at being spotted. Oogie Boogie then gave a roar as he started to suck the air around them and towards him. The wind picked up and forced Santa back while still holding the ladder. Penny tried her hardest to hold but then she lost traction as she, the ladder and Santa got caught in the wind and towards Oogie Boogie.**

"What is he going to do with them!?" Saphron asked.

"Nothing good." Winter said with a glare towards the screen.

"Oh no..." Ruby said with worry for her robotic friend.

 **In the night sky Jaune was flying while he looked over a list he had picked from 'Sandy Claws' when he saw him. "Now who's next on my list? Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised?"**

"That would be an understatement, Mr Arc" Ozpin said as he drank his coffee.

 **Jaune flew through the clouds and silhouette himself on the moon. The spot lights of a different base were back and shone upon him. The turret fired at them. One knocked the head of a skeleton reindeer causing Jaune to try and control the sleigh when another hit the container in the back. Jaune got control again and caught a doll that flew out but its hair was on fire. Then he realized something. "They're trying to hit us!" Zwei!"**

"Now he realises it!" Weiss exclaimed

"Not the time to be right, Weiss" Blake said.

"Get out of there, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cried out to the screen, not wanting to see him get blasted into nothing.

"Please..." Saphron said, deeply worried for her little brother.

 **Zwei turned worried for his master as he barks and whines. One turret was able to lock onto Jaune's sleigh. It fired with a loud band as the projectile flew up and hit Jaune's sleigh. The blast broke the sleigh and the reindeer apart. Burned slightly Jaune called out, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"**

"NO!" Saphron cried out as Terra comforted her and her son had tears in his eyes.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out in shock and terror for her leader, partner and love as he fell to the ground below.

His friends and family were also worried for the young Arc as well as they hoped for his safety.

 **The group fell and landed on the ground below.**

 **In Halloween town, the crowd watched as Jaune was shoot out of the sky. They gasp before they relies what truly happen. The werewolf let out a howl that ended in a cry to morn Jaune as the other gained tears in their eyes. The Mayor started to walk away taking the wreath off of his hat, "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea," he moaned lightly as he got into his car, "I felt it in my gut."**

"I wish he would have felt it before Jaune was blasted off" Sun said as he was bummed out to see his fellow blonde taken down.

 **He started his car and drove off as he said over the megaphone, "Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Jaune has been blown to smithereens."**

 **The town turned as they watched the mayor go off as he cried, "Terrible, terrible news!"**

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said, tears in her eyes, not wanting to believe it.

"I can't believe it..." Blake said.

"I still don't." Ruby said definitely.

 **In the real world several police car were driving around to report to the citizens about the events. "Attention, attention citizens, terrible news. There's still no sigh of Santa Claus. Although the imposter has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year."**

 **As the car drove by people were peeking out of their homes and most of the children were hugging their parents and crying aver the sad news. In a graveyard not far from the police car the wreckage of Jaune's sleigh was scattered about. The main coffin was burnt and on fire, several toys were broken and scattered around the snowy ground. And the largest statue of an angle with open arms holding a book…laid Jaune. He looked hurt as his Sandy Claws outfit Penny worked so hard to make was ripped and burnt and Jaune was missing his lower jaw bone.**

"Jaune" Saphron cried out in relief at seeing his brother.

"Is he?" Weiss asked, hoping he was indeed okay."

"He's alive" View confirmed, making the audience sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god" Yang breathed.

 **Zwei floated to his master with the jaw bone in his mouth and placed it where it should be.**

 **Jaune reached up and fixed the bone into place. He open his eyes, slowly sat up and looked around. He took in the scene of his dream scattered all around him. Everything his friends in Halloween town and what he made were all gone, like dust in the wind. And all he could think about as he looked around was, Why? Why did this happen? All he did was try and bring everyone something great. Then why did this happen? Jaune tried to understand what went wrong when the only thing he could come up with was himself. Sadly he sang out the sadness and regret he was feeling in his heart.**

 ** _What have I done?_**  
 ** _What have I done?_**  
 ** _How could I be so blind?_**  
 ** _All is lost, where was I?_**  
 ** _Spoiled all, spoiled all_**  
 ** _Everything's gone all wrong_**

 **Jaune looked around at all the scattered and burning toys. He leaned back against the angle statue as he sang.**

"Jaune." Ruby said in a sad tone.

"He didn't mean for any of this" Nora said, a few tears in her eyes. "He just wanted to bring joy like...like Santa did."

"He meant well, Nora" Ren said softly to his childhood friend. "I know they didn't understand it, but we do"

 ** _What have I done?_**  
 ** _What have I done?_**  
 ** _Find a deep cave to hide in_**  
 ** _In a million years they'll find me_**  
 ** _Only dust and a plaque_**  
 ** _That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Jaune"_**

 **As Jaune snag this last line he transformed back into Jaune as lay across the statue once again. Zwei whined looking up at his master.**

"This wasn't his fault" Saphron said sadly.

"I know, Sap" Terra said in support.

"If only he could just get out of this funk" Yang said.

 **Jaune then open his eyes as he let more of his emotions out.**

 ** _But I never intended all this madness, never_**  
 ** _And nobody really understood, well how could they?_**

"Yeah!" Ruby said in agreement with her fellow leader, feeling pepped up. "He just wanted to bring cheer and joy in his own way!"

"Indeed!" Penny said in agreement. "He should not feel bad for himself for simply trying to make everyone else feel good. He should be proud!"

 **Jaune sat up and sang out to the sky,**

 ** _That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!_**  
 ** _Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_**

"Kinda a thing for you, Arc" Coco said. "But don't let stop you from singing!"

 **Here Jaune moved so he sat on the front of the statue and placed his closed hand under his chin as he thought about it. As he thought about it he started to understand.**

 **Jaune stood up on the statue as he sang,**

 ** _Well, what the heck, I went and did my best_**  
 ** _And, by God, I really tasted something swell_**  
 ** _And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky_**

"Hell yeah you did, Jaune!" Yang cheered on for her fellow blonde.

"He did what most people dreamed of!" Nora said.

"That he did, Miss Valkyrie" Glynda said. "He should feel no shame in his actions...maybe for one"

 **Here Jaune reached towards the sky before he jumped up and as he landed transformed back into Jaune**

 ** _And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did_**

"And boy, will they remember" Qrow said.

"You're telling me" Tai said.

 ** _And for the first time since I don't remember when_**  
 ** _I felt just like my old bony self again_**

 **Jaune stepped forward as he hugged himself remembering the feeling and how good it felt. How much it made him feel alive.**

 ** _And I, Jaune, the Pumpkin King_**

 **Jaune transformed into Jaune once again at this line before he stopped and came to a realization. One he felt was so simple he wondered how he missed it.**

 ** _That's right, I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha!_**

 **Jaune went and ripped the burnt, ripped and ruined Santa outfit to reveal his normal clothes underneath.**

"You're god damn right you are!" Yang cheered on in pure excitement.

"It's who he always was." Weiss smiled.

"He just needed something different to see it" Blake said.

 ** _And I just can't wait until next Halloween_**  
 ** _'Cause I've got some new ideas_**  
 ** _that will really make them scream_**  
 ** _And, by God I'm really gonna give it all my might!_**

 **Jaune was walking around the site as he called out his new vow before he remembered. He needed to make this right. And to do that he needed to find to fix this.**

 ** _Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_**  
 ** _Sandy Claws_**

 **Zwei floated there with Santa's hat, which was still in perfect condition, before Jaune walked over and took it from the ghost dog. Jaune knew what he needed to do; find Sandy Claws. He walked over to the grave he had landed on and summoned his power before he open the grave. He opened a door straight to Halloween Town. He knew to find Sandy Claws he need to find Mercury, Cinder and Roman. He hope nothing bad had happen to Sandy as he closed the door behind with Zwei right on his tail.**

"Oh yeah!" Ruby pumped her fist up. "Get ready, Oogie! Cause your about to get your butt kicked by Jaune."

"The King of Halloween!" Nora said with excitement.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Get ready, because very soon, the final chapter of Nightmare Before Christmas will be released where Jaune fights Oogie Boogie, understand what Christmas is and...Maybe sing with a certain ragdoll. Thanks and see you around!**


	41. Nightmare Before Christmas Part 6

**Mexicanimator: Not really.**

 **Austin: I never had nightmares about that. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too.**

 **StrongGuy159: Thanks.**

 **ZLT180: I'm aware.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: I may do Drakon**

 **Jacob9594: In the cruellest way possible.**

 **Obsidian Prime: Yep, she digs it.**

 **Argus456: Me too, love his songs. Sorry, normal ending will be as is.**

 **Akakiru: Well here it is**

 **MrMivx: And Happy Holidays to you too.**

 **Zathol: That is a very deep analysis. And very well thought out.**

 **MrNobody2020: They'll react to it alright. You're free too.**

 **X3runner: Life works that way. Well, that'll be up for the imagination.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but I will not be doing it. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Razmire: Thanks for telling me. I didn't notice either but I will try to rectify any further errors.**

 **DreamWeaverGod: Fairy Tail is an option but not for a while.**

 **Zero: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Inside Oogie Boogie's lair the boogie man was preparing to finish off both Sandy Claws and Penny in style. He had them strapped to a table which would tilt when the lever next to it was pulled. Before them in the centre of the room where the pit of Snake and Spider stew simmer with a spider shape claw was stirring. As he cackled at his evil plan to drop the pair into the stew Penny was making threats. "Just wait till Jaune hears about this! By the time he's through with you you'll be lucky to be…"**

"Alive?" Yang asked.

"Still conscious?" Ruby added.

"Barley even a rag?" Blake said.

 **But she stopped as did Oogie Boogie when they heard the Mayor calling out as he drove within range of the lair. "The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens! Skeleton Jaune is a pile of dust!"**

"Not true. But Oogie doesn't need to know that" Tai said.

"That just makes it better" Qrow grinned.

 **Penny gasped in fear hearing this. Santa paused hearing this as well. While he was upset with the Skeleton he did not wish him dead. Oogie Boogie was over joys and laughed cockily at this news. The boogie man could not help but gloat, "What's that you were saying about luck rag doll?" he shook a pair of dice in the air as he wished to gamble with their lives.**

"He won't stay arrogant for long" Weiss said.

 **In the graveyard not far from Halloween town and Oogie Boogie's lair Jaune came out of a door in one of the large graves. "C'mon Zwei, Christmas is not over yet." The pair race pass the gate as Jaune heads off to find the trio he put in charge of Sandy Claws.**

 **Jaune raced through the woods and over the hill till the large tree house came into view. He slid to a stop in time to avoid falling over the broken bridge where a rope lead down below the house. It was then did he hear Penny cry repeatedly, "Help! Help! Help!"**

"Hurry Jaune!" Ruby cried out to her friend.

"Ruby, please." Glynda sighed.

 **Jaune narrowed his eyes before he motion for Zwei to be quite and he slid down the rope. Dow below Oogie cried out, "Seven! Looks like it's Oogie's turn to Boogie now."**

 **In his lair Oogie Boogie pulled the lever causing the table to tilt, "One, two, three, four," with each count he cranked the lever before he did the last three numbers fast in his glee, "Five-Six-Seven!" before he laughed at their cries.**

"Sadistic bag of..." Velvet grumbled, trying to think of a right word to use.

"Easy, Vel." Coco said. "Don't let your rage come out just yet."

"Indeed." Penny said. "I am certain that Mr Arc will save us"

 **Jaune peeked into the lair when he reached the bottom of the rope and say the view as Oogie moved around Sandy and Penny taunting them, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak…with Hunger!"**

 **He held up the dice, "One more roll of the dice oughta do it." And with that he tossed the dice. They landed in the eye of a skeleton on a table before they dropped onto the table by the bottom of its rubs. Oogie looked at them and growled, "What!? Snake-eyes!" he pounded the table causing the dice to bounce and land on a new number. "Eleven!"**

"Hey! You can't cheat!" Nora cried out, waving her finger at Oogie.

"Nora, he's a villain" Ren pointed out.

"I know!" Nora said. "But I expect some level of respect for the rules"

"I don't think he cares" Blake said.

"It does seem something like Torchwick would do" Ruby muttered.

 **He laughed and turned to them and reached for the lever, "Looks like I win the Jackpot. Bye-bye, doll face...and sand man."**

 **He waved at them before he pulled the lever three more times as the screamed. Oogie laughed but stopped. The screams stopped but there was no splash nor did they seems to fall into the stew. "What the?" he mumbled before he reached up and pulled the table down to see. When he did he was shocked to see Jaune laying down, glaring at him with one hand on his head waiting.**

 **Oogie gasped seeing Jaune. "Hello Oogie," Jaune stated and you can tell the displeasure from the sound of his tone.**

"Oooh! Someone isn't happy with you, Oogie" Yang said in a teasing tone.

"You're in trouble~" Ruby said in a sing song voice.

"How did he manage to get Penny and Santa off their and somehow manage to be there instead" Weiss wondered out loud.

"We'll figure it out later, Weiss" Blake said as they continued to watch.

 **Oogie Boogie was shaking seeing Jaune and the face he looked very angry with him, "J-J-Jaune!" he stated as he stepped back with Jaune stepping down after him.**

 **"They said you were dead. You must be…Double Dead!"**

"Look out, Jaune!" Saphron tried to warn, forgetting that this was a viewing.

 **And with that Oogie Boogie stomped on a sticking out button shape like a spider. The ring they were standing in came alive. Red light came to life as the wheel suddenly move. Jaune was force to recover his balance from the jolt before he move to avoid getting cut as metal sheets shaped like card, kings to be exact, out of the outer edge of the ring and sword came out. He move to avoid more swords as Oogie Boogie laughed when he moved to safety. The spider from before rose from the stew and spun it blades outward forcing Jaune to bent down like a spider as he glared at Oogie Boogie.**

 **"Well Come on! Bone man!" Oogie Boogie taunted him seeing Jaune trapped as the sword on the cards started to spin.**

"Kick his raggedy ass, Arc!" Coco cheered on for her fellow leader.

"Take that big, fat meanie down!" Nora encouraged her fearless leader.

 **Zwei bark from his spot while Penny and Santa peeked out from their hiding spot. Jaune was able to get up between two cards but also out of reach of the spinning spider blade. Jaune timed it right before he jumped through the gap in the card's spinning blades. His body moving and shaping in slim impossible ways as he did his feet again with ease getting closer and closer to Oogie Boogie.**

"Slick moves, Jaune" Yang complimented.

"It's like they're not even there" Sun said.

"I guess there are benefits when being a skeleton" Ozpin said.

"Yeah." Qrow said. "Being flexible as all hell"

 **The Boogie man noticed this before he reached up and pulled a chain cord. The cards stopped their blades, flatten themselves and lowered back into place. Jaune walked in time with the wheel as he gained ground towards Oogie Boogie. What he did not see was the trio was shooting slot machines moving out and Jaune was in their line of sight. When they were close enough and the arms with the guns lowered Oogie Boogie commanded, "Fire!"**

"Oh no!" Velvet said.

"They're gonna shoot him!" Saphron said.

"Not if Jaune has anything to say about it!" Nora said.

 **That was Jaune's only warning before he jumped up into the air as the guns fired. With quick timing Jaune landed with his feet on two of the guns out of the range of fire. He was force to move his feet to avoid getting hurt from the still firing guns below his feet. He moved his feet from gun to gun before he gained a rhyme going as kept his glaring eyes on Oogie Boogie. Oogie Boogie was waiting for Jaune to be finished before he noticed his trap had failed. What was worst because he was waiting the wheel was moving him closer to Jaune.**

"Get him, Jaune!" Ruby cheered on.

"Rip that bagman a new one!" Qrow added.

"Qrow, can you not...?" Glynda sked.

"Hey...just trying to add in the excitement" Qrow shrugged.

 **Oogie Boogie turned and started to run away from Jaune when the fast spinning wheel was getting to be too much and he was getting closer to the Pumpkin King. With great effort Oogie Boogie dove forward and his hand slammed a switch that was a skeleton's eye, setting off his latest trap. What he did not see was a tread from his bag like body was loose and caught the mouth of the skeleton.**

"Hmm...Interesting." Blake said.

"What is it, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I think Jaune may find a way to beat Oogie" Blake said.

"How's that?" Sun asked.

"I think Jaune will show how" Blake said, making her friends deflate a little and continue watching.

 **High above them the saw blade like wheel with a skeleton captured spun rapidly before it swung down with Jaune in its path. Santa and Penny saw this before Jaune did, "Jaune, Look out!" Penny cried.**

 **Jaune turned to see the saw blade before he jumped out of the way. The saw kept going and the arms of the slot machine were cut off. Jaune landed not far from Oogie Boogie who cried in terror at this. But Oogie Boogie had a finally ace up his sleeve when he slammed his foot on another switch and the metal board he was standing one sprang up and sent him flying. "So long Jaune!" Oogie Boogie laughed as he landed safety on the spider blade which was rising higher out of reach.**

"He's escaping" Yang growled in anger at Oogie getting away.

"He can't just escape!" Weiss cried out.

"I don't think Jaune is going to let him" Blake said.

"How can you tell?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just keep watching, Pyrrha" Ren advised, seeing what Blake saw as well.

 **Jaune noticed that a piece of thread was attached to the spring board and lead all the way up to Oogie Boogie. He grabbed it as he cried, "How dare you threat my friends so shamefully?!" before he pulled.**

 **Oogie Boogie noticed the arm started to come undone and split while bugs started to fall out. Oogie Boogie was sputtering in terror before Jaune pulled the thread into the spinning blades under Oogie Boogie. In an instance more thread was pulled before the rest of Oogie Boogie came apart with a mighty RIP!**

 **Oogie Boogie was now without his bag showing his true form underneath. His body shape and form was made with countless bugs. Million and millions of bugs of all shapes, sizes colour and species. With nothing to hold them the bugs started to fall while Oogie Boogie cried out. "Now look what you've done!"**

"Oh my god!" Weiss exclaimed in disgust over Oogie's true form, nearly gagging in the processing.

"Gross!" Ruby said. "All this time, he was just a bag of bugs!?" Ruby said.

"Apparently so." Ren said calmly but was also shocked by the bug body.

 **His 'mouth' even moved like before as he started to squirm and fall apart all the while Oogie Boogie cried "My bugs, My bugs, my bugs…" his form became less and less prone as more bugs fell, many into the stew he tried to kill Penny and Santa with. He kept crying while his voice became more high pitch and distorted. "My bugs, my bugs, my bugs…"**

"So, all of those bugs...are just surrounding him?" Ironwood asked, both amazed and disgusted by the use of bugs.

"Apparently so." Ozpin said.

"Like a suit of armor" Glynda said. "That sack must have prevented them from escaping."

 **Penny watched open mouth at this while Jaune stared solemnly and even Zwei came forward as all of Oogie Boogie was small crawling and dying bugs. One single bug was crawling away fast with the smallest high pitch voice cried out, "My bugs, my bugs…my" before he was squished underneath Santa's boot.**

"Ooh!" Sun cringed. "Well, he's not coming back from that. "Sun said.

"No he is not" Ghira said in agreement.

"Looks like that's the end of the Oogie Boogie man" Kali said.

"Good thing to" Ilia said.

 **As he grinded the bug Jaune came forward to Santa, "Forgive me Mr. Claws." He said as he pull out Santa's hat from his coat. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday."**

 **"Bumpy sleigh ride Jaune?" Santa asked as he took his hat back.**

 **"The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her!" he pointed to Penny who was half hiding around a pillar. "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum."**

"That's a little harsh dude." Sun said.

"I'd be pissed if I were kidnapped as well" Qrow said. "I think I was a few times"

"How did this happen?" Tai asked.

"Must've been drunk" Qrow shrugged.

 **Santa dusted off his hat and places it on his head as he mumbled to himself. Jaune then said as Santa made to leave, "I hope there's still time…"**

 **"To fix Christmas?" Santa finished. "Of course there is! I'm Santa Claus!"**

 **And with that Santa touch the side of his nose and with his magic flew up the same vent he came down in but this time with ease. Jaune stood there staring at Santa, wondering how he did that.**

"How did he do that?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Magic" Nora simply stated.

"Nora, there has to be more to it than that" Ren said.

"No, there doesn't" Nora responded. "Just magic."

"But-" Ren tried to say but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Just...leave it, Ren" Pyrrha simply smiled at her teammate who just sighed and went along with it.

 **Penny came out and walked over to Jaune. "He'll fix things Jaune. He knows what to do."**

 **Jaune turned to her, "How did you get down here Penny?"**

 **Penny was embarrassed, "Oh-I was trying to…Well I wanted to-to…"**

 **"To help me?" Jaune finished stunned and slightly touched.**

 **"I couldn't just let you just," she started turning away slightly.**

 **Jaune placed a hand on hers. "Penny, I can't believe I never realized that you…"**

 **He was stopped when a light broke through the darkness and the Mayor cried out, "Jaune! Jaune!"**

"Ah, you ruined the moment!" Kali said, annoyed.

"Kali, please." Ghira said.

Pyrrha, Velvet and Yang sighed in relief while Penny looked at Kali with a confused look. curious on what she meant.

 **The pair turned, shielding their eyes to see the Mayor with Mercury, Cinder and Roman peeking out of a door high up while Cinder shined a light on the pair. "There he is!" Mercury tried.**

"Those guys!?" Sun exclaimed.

"It looks like they did the right thing in the end" Ruby said.

"More likely to avoid any punishment" Glynda said, doubting their change of heart.

 **"Alive!" Roman added while Cinder finished, "Just like we said."**

 **"Grab ahold my boy!" the Mayor cried as a rope was thrown down.**

 **Jaune took the rope in one hand and Penny's in another before the pair was pulled up.**

"Oh yeah!" Ruby said with happiness.

 **Over the radio air the reporter was finally speaking some good news to the people up this night. "Good news folks. Santa Claus, the one and only, has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bring joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!"**

"That he is..." Ozpin smiled.

 **Indeed Santa was moving at speeds he never moved before. He appeared in homes that Jaune had visited and grabbed the toys and presents the skeleton left behind and left the real ones instead. He took one jumping possessed Jack-in-a-box with a pumpkin head and handed a large candy cane with a ribbon to the frightened boy.**

"I think he's gonna need more than just a candy cane to get over all the trauma of this night" Qrow remarked.

"Uncle Qrow..." Yang said with a groan.

 **He took the flying cat doll and the wooden vampire duck that was pounding on the door to get inside and left a toy sailboat and teddy bear in their place on the floor before he left. The kids heard the sound of the toys stop and they peeked out and gasped in joy seeing their real presents.**

"Man, he works fast." Coco said.

"Of course he does" Velvet said.

 **Colin looked at the head he gotten frowning sadly while his parents were still out cold. He gasped when a gloved hand took the head from him. He turned to see Santa, the real one he decided, and he held him a puppy which was panting happily with its tongue out and tail wagging all with a bow around its middle. Colin cried out in joy before he hugged his new puppy.**

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. "Dogs make everything better."

"Do they?" Blake said with an incredible look. "Because from my experience, they seem to make things a lot slobbery."

"He at least apologized for it" Ruby said.

"No he didn't!" Blake snapped. "You just mimicked a squeaky voice and pretended it was him"

"It didn't make it any less adorable" Ruby smiled.

"That is true" Weiss said in agreement.

"I give up!" Blake groaned.

 **Santa even manage to bring a present to the reporter by setting a fruit cake next to her as she finished her report. In Halloween town the townsfolk were sleeping after the terrible night and news of Christmas failing. They all were too tired and slept wondering what will they do now.**

"Yay" Coco said plainly "Cause everybody _loves_ fruitcake"

"Coco." Velvet said.

"I'm still banning it from our dorm" Coco said firmly.

"It was one time!" Velvet said, annoyed. "And Fox said he was sorry!"

"One time is more than enough!"

 **Then the two witches work with a start as they heard a loud toy horn. More folks woke up as the gate open and Jaune rode into town in Mayor's car with Zwei, Mercury, Cinder and Roman and last but not least Penny. As they say him the townsfolk all cried out. People open their windows and stared out seeing Jaune. "Jaune!" "Jaune's back!"**

 **"Jaune?" the creature from the black lagoon asked as she peeked out from the fountain.**

 **"He's ok!"**

 **"He's alright!"**

 **"Jaune!"**

 **As he rode pass them Jaune waved at them as they started to sing.**

 ** _Jaune's OK, and he's back, OK_**

 **As Jaune got out of the car and walked up the steps to the town hall one child hugged his legs as Jaune kept walking.**

"Man, I used to hate it when Ruby and Yang did that." Tai chuckled to himself.

 **[CORPSE KID & CHORUS]**  
 ** _He's alright_**

 **[MAYOR & CHORUS]**  
 ** _Let's shout, make a fuss Scream it out, wheee_**

 **[CHORUS]**  
 ** _Jaune is back now, everyone sing In our town of Halloween_**

 **Jaune smiled as he picked the child off his leg and toss him lightly before he place him on top of the Mayor's hat.**

 **Jaune smiled at them all, "It's great to be home."**

"Looks like he's fully embraced himself as King of Halloween" Weiss smiled.

"All he needed was something different to get that feeling" Pyrrha said, happy to see her partner so happy to be there.

"I don't know if he needed to steal someone's holiday to see that" Winter said.

"Let's just be happy that things worked out in the end" James said.

 **They all paused when they heard the sound of jingling bells and the sound of a laugh. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"**

 **They looked up as Santa flew overhead, nearly finish with his ride. He now had one last present to give, a peace offering so to speak. As he flew overhead he cried out, "Happy Halloween!"**

 **Jaune smiled as he wave back to Santa, "Merry Christmas!"**

"At least they're leaving on good terms" Velvet smiled.

"As good as they are ever gonna get" Ilia said.

 **The townsfolk all looked around as snow began to fall as Santa flew away. They all looked at it strangely as it gathered around fast due to the magic. Then the child on the mayor asked first.**

 **[CORPSE KID]**  
 ** _What's this?_**

 **[CYCLOPS]**  
 ** _What's this?_**

 **[HARLEQUIN DEMON]**  
 ** _I haven't got a clue_**

 **[MR. HYDE]**  
 **What's this?**

 **[CLOWN]**  
 ** _What it's completely new_**

 ** _What's this?_**

"Looks like it's their turn to see what this is" Yang said.

"Looks like it, Yang" Penny said.

 **[WEREWOLF]**  
 ** _Must be a Christmas thing_**

 **The werewolf looked as he started to become covered in snow and he shook his body to get rid of it.**

 **What's this?**

 **[MAYOR]**  
 ** _It's really very strange_**

 **The Mayor stuck out his long tongue and caught a snowflake. His face turned to his happy side as he found it delightful.**

"So long as it's not yellow, he's fine" Qrow said.

"Ew! Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined.

 **Soon the townsfolk were now starting to enjoy the snow. The vampires were skating on ice as they plays a game of hockey with a pumpkin. The zombie and the sea creature were making snow angels despite the weird shapes.**

"Looks like they're having fun" Ren said.

"I wish I could do that now" Nora pouted.

 **[CHORUS]**  
 ** _This is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

 ** _What's this? What's this?_**  
 **[Repeat]**

 **Jaune was enjoying the snow as he was walking around seeing everyone enjoy themselves. He was hit in the face by a snowball much to his surprise. He looked and spotted Mercury, Cinder and Roman laughing and peeking over the side of the fountain, Shock's hat still visible. Jaune watched as the children played, one getting rolled in the snow like a ball collecting more snow. Jaune laughed as he stepped over them so they would not have to stop.**

"I still think they're brats" Qrow said.

"Let it go, Qrow" Tai said. "Doesn't matter now."

"Whatever you say, Tai" Qrow said.

 **Then Jaune heard the professor, "Careful my precious Jewel."**

 **Jaune as stunned to see the Professor getting pushed by his chair through the snow wearing a coat and hat by someone new. She was tall and wore a coat as well. She looked a lot like the professor but with lipstick and clearly female.**

"Is that...?" Ruby tried to ask.

"I don't know what it is, Ruby" Yang said with a disturbed look.

"I think...it's somewhat narcissism." Winter said.

"I really don't want to get into this" Weiss said.

"Agreed" Said Ren.

 **Jaune gaped at them not knowing what to say. He turned and then noticed something. Penny was slipping through the gate and out of town. Jaune looked concern while Zwei floated next to him.**

"Hmm, I wonder where my counterpart is going." Penny wondered.

 **Penny walked up to Spiral Hill in the moonlight. She knelt in the snow as he plucked at the pedals off a flower she picked in town. She sat there plucking thinking when she heard a voice she knew very well.**

 ** _My dearest friend_**

 **She turned and saw Jaune standing at the base of the hill.**

"Oh, it looks like we got our romantic song" Kali said with excitement while her husband rolled his eyes.

"No one else said anything has they paid attention to the music, especially Penny as she was intrigued to see. Her counterpart and Jaune interact and the see the end of this tale.

 ** _If you don't mind I'd like to join you by your side_**

 ** _Where we can gaze into the stars_**

 **Jaune starting to walk to Penny, making slow even stride with his long legs up the hill towards her as she stood up. As he got closer both beings on the hill sang softly,**

 **[Jaune & Penny]**  
 ** _And sit together, now and forever_**

 ** _For it is plain as anyone can see_**

 ** _We're simply meant to be_**

 **The two stood in front of the other as they finished. The pair then pulled the other one closer and the two kissed. As they kiss the two pulled each other into a hug. As Zwei watched on the two felt at peace and Jaune now knew what he was missing.**

The screen turned off and the viewing was over.

"So that was the entirety of Nightmare before Christmas" View said. "What did you all think?"

"I loved it!" Ruby said with bright eyes.

"So did we" Weiss calmly said, while smiling. Blake and Yang agreed with her.

"I thought it was entertaining" Pyrrha said, Nora and Ren nodding, with Nora shaking her head excitedly.

"I loved it" Saphron smiled, her wife agreeing with her and her son.

"I thought it was very interesting" Ozpin said, along with the other adults.

"And Penny, what did you think of this" View asked.

"I...really very much enjoyed it!" Penny smiled brightly. "I was very interested on how Jaune Arc discovered a new world and sought to learn more and experience for himself!"

"That's good to hear" Ruby smiled.

"Indeed." Penny said. "I was also intrigued about my counterpart's relationship with him. It was very interesting"

"Would you...ever...date him?" Yang cautiously asked.

"Well considering that I, myself, have never met Jaune in person. Most likely not" Penny answered, making Yang and the other girls sigh in relief. "But I would like to meet him and see if we could be friends!"

"I think he would get along great with you" Ruby said.

"Well, that's this world done and over with." View said as he lifted his hand up, gave a wave and the orb floated out of the screen and back into View's hand.

"Time to send you back home" View said to the orb as the tossed up in the air, waved his hand once more and the orb evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

"What did you do with it?" Glynda asked.

"I sent it back to my archive of worlds that has serviced its purposes" View answered.

"Cool" Ruby and Nora said.

"Glad to finally impress you." View said. "But soon, we will return back to our normal viewings." View said. "In the meantime, feel free to commune with each other as freely as you wish" View finished as he left the room.

"I am so glad we watched it" Pyrrha said.

"So do I" Weiss smiled. "I thought it was truly exceptional."

"Yeah..." Yang grinned. "A real nightmare before Christmas" Yang said.

Groans again came as everyone, but Yang and Tai laughed at the joke.

"And you ruined it" Blake said in an annoyed tone at her partner who just kept grinning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I'm glad that I have finished this story line at last. A big thanks to one Shadowwriter329 for providing me the main chapters for this, making my job a lot easier.**

 **I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you. I managed to get things like Jedi Fallen Order (Loving it so far) Graphic Novels such as Secret Invasion, House of M and 2015 Secret Wars. I love this holiday so much and I hope you all got what you wanted.**

 **Hope you have a happy holiday and a happy new year! I'm hoping in the next year I can work new stories I've been meaning to do. Anyway, thanks and see you around!**


	42. Giant Chicken Fight I

**Keybladelight: And to you too, also not for some time soon on KH**

 **Little Ansatsu: Immortal Hulk is a nice change, Life Story is one of the best written Spider-Man stories, Year One is brilliant and All-Star Superman is one of the best stories for the man of steel. I did get sleep. I have thought about doing comic reactions.**

 **FlashDevil: I wouldn't mind that.**

 **Knight of Loyalty: I hope I can do more in the future.**

 **Tonytaker: Good to hear.**

 **SouthboundandDow: Why not?**

 **Argus456: Sorry you didn't see it.**

 **Duskrider: That's a good thought.**

 **Arcanus the scribe: Well, my advice for you is that whatever reaction you want to do. You do it. You will get a ton of requests to do something or other, but what happens in your story is ultimately up to you.**

 **Redrangerlegacy: It's fine. I don't mind doing more Ranger worlds.**

 **X3runner: Glad you enjoyed the holidays as well.**

 **Razmire: Glad to hear that.**

 **Roktoof: That would've been funny. I wish I could've put that in.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Soon...**

 **Writer2018: Thank you.**

 **SGArkosfan: Glad you enjoyed it so much.**

* * *

Currently in his realm, View was looking over the orbs he intended to use to show his audience, after being done with the last viewings. "Let's see, I've done with the Nightmare before Christmas world, now what's next?" View asked himself.

"Y'know, why just take a gamble for a change?" View asked himself. He then float the chest of orbs in front of him and the orbs flied out of the chest and flown around in a circle. "Never done it by random before. Good to try something new for a change." View said as he continued to look at the spinning circle of orbs.

"Let's see..." View hummed. "This one!" View said as he pointed his finger at the first orb in front of him.

"Now then, let's see what world we have here." View said to himself as he looked into the orb. The orb was in the colour of blue and inside was...chaotic as View's eyes widen at this.

"Oh boy." View muttered.

Back with the audience, they were discussing about the world they saw and what they could see next.

"I'm hoping its back to the Clone Wars" Ironwood said. "I'm very interested in what happens to them"

"Yeah, Rex does seem cool" Qrow said.

"Maybe, but I believe Cody is more coordinated." Winter said.

"You would" Qrow muttered.

Before the conversation could continue any further, View came in with the orb in hand.

"Okay, View, what world is this that you have for us?" Weiss asked in a polite tone.

"Well, I do a world right here." View presented as he held the orb in his palm. "But uh...I don't know what to say about it really"

"Is it a dark world?" Saphron asked with a tinge of worry.

"Well no...For the most part" View said. "It's just um...Yh, how do I explain it?" View said.

"With words" Tai remarked.

"Is there a problem?" Ozpin asked.

"There are so many words to describe this, I don't even know where to begin" View said. "But it's a little...chaotic and nonsensical"

"Is it anything like that Christmas Tree with that knock off with the kid?" Qrow asked with a raised brow.

"No..." View said.

"Then what's the problem?" Qrow asked, throwing his hands up. "Just show the world already"

"It can't be that bad" Ghira said. "Plus, I'm sure we've seen worse."

"Alright" View sighed and he prepared his arm. "Don't say I didn't warn you." View said as he tossed the orb in and the screen started up.

 **The screen opened up to a local shopping store. And one of the shoppers coming out of there was Jaune Arc, dressed in winter gear.**

 **The young Arc was then greeted by a man in a chicken suit. "Well, looks like someone's going to a big party tonight" The chicken man observed as Jaune turned to him.**

 **"You should _pick up_ a chicken strip party pack for all your friends!" The mascot said, making a chicken sound when he said pickup.**

"Oh, that is so lame" Sun rolled his eyes.

"I know right?" Yang said with a small smirk. "It was a bucking mess!" Yang said.

"Oh god no!" Coco groaned.

"Does she ever stop?" Ilia muttered to her former White Fang member.

"Unfortunately no." Blake said.

 **"Here's a coupon!" The mascot offered as he handed out the offer to Jaune.**

 **Jaune just shook his head and waved his hands in response. "Woah, woah, look pal, I don't take coupons from giant chickens" Jaune stated. "Not after last time" Jaune said bitterly as folded his arms and remembered back to that day.**

"Couldn't have been that bad" Ruby said.

"Just wait and see." View said.

 **The screen the faded back to that day where Jaune was in another store, paying for his items.**

 **"Oh yeah, and that nice chicken outside gave me this coupon!" Jaune said with a smile as he gestured to the chicken outside of the store and handed the coupon to the cashier.**

"That is one convincing costume" Ren commented.

"I know." Pyrrha said in agreement. "It's almost lifelike"

 **"I'm sorry," The woman said, presenting the coupon to the young man. "This is expired."**

 **"You son of a!" Jaune said angrily as he turned to the chicken with a face of rage while the Chicken had a look of shock.**

 **Jaune then jumped through the window and tackled the Giant Chicken to the ground.**

"Oh my goodness!" Glynda exclaimed in shock as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"What in Remnant is he doing!?" Winter asked in shock.

"Kicking his ass, that's what!" Nora exclaimed wildly. "Kick his butt back to the farm, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora cheered on.

"Yeah, take him down!" Yang shouted.

"Yang?" Ruby said in surprise.

"What?" Yang said. "I'm just supporting our friend is all"

 **They both got up from the ground and the Giant Chicken immediately began to punch Jaune in the face, with Jaune punching him back.**

 **The Chicken then used his own beak to peck at Jaune's face. Jaune then managed to duck and uppercutted the bird away from him.**

"Damn, that's gotta hurt" Coco cringed.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Qrow said.

"How do you know?" Velvet asked.

"When you're drunk and somehow find your way onto a farm...well, let's just leave it at that" Qrow said.

 **Jaune charged towards the bird but the Chicken then kicked the blonde in the face, doing it a second time but Jaune retaliated by striking him in the face and proceeded to beat the bird.**

"That's some pretty good fighting" Tai complimented.

 **He punched the bird towards highway steps and he ran up them, Jaune following him to continue the fight.**

 **Jaune then grabbed onto the Chicken's leg, causing him to fall down. He quickly got back up only for Jaune to repeatedly punch him in his lying face, pushing the bird back until he used his beak again.**

"Tear it off, Jaune!" Nora said with an edge.

"Nora, it's just a bird" Ren reminded.

"Then he'll die like one" Nora said in an intense tone.

 **Jaune got the upper hand once more a continued his fist barrage up towards a railing where he punched the giant Chicken so hard, he punched him off the bridge on onto the street.**

 **But the Giant Chicken managed to land on the top of a truck. The giant Chicken gave a false smile and waved away the angry blonde.**

"You coward!" Nora cried out in anger as she stood up and shook her fist at the Giant Chicken. "Come fight our fearless leader so you can lose with some respect!"

"Yeah!" Velvet said in agreement.

"Velvet?" Coco said, stunned to see her partner act this way.

"Sorry," Velvet chuckled nervously. "I guess the excitement got to me."

 **The Giant Chicken sat up and turned around but his face changed to a look of pure shock and terror.**

 **Somehow, Jaune was on the next bridge away from him. He then ran from the other side of the bridge and leapt off it, landing on top of the chicken and rolled on the truck.**

"But...how...he..." Weiss spluttered in shock as her mind tried to process how he could've been on the next bridge.

"How is that possible?" Glynda asked.

"I just is" View said bluntly.

"Does seem rather satisfactory for an answer." Ozpin said.

 **Jaune was on top of the bird and began to punch him over and over until the bird grabbed Jaune's fist, mid punched and began to punch him in the face over and over.**

"Come on, Jaune! Don't let that bird take you down!" Saphron encouraged. "Don't let that bird take you down! Show him what an Arc is capable of!"

"Are Arc's capable of fighting chickens?" Penny asked innocently.

"Well we do have a history where one of our ancestors..." Saphron was about to explain.

"Let's save it for another time, sweetie" Terra said.

"I really want to know more" Yang said.

"Me too." Blake said.

 **It didn't last as they both punched each over until the bird pushed Jaune away from him and Jaune nearly fell of the truck but managed to grab onto a ladder on the back of the truck.**

 **The driver of the truck casually turned to see on his rear view mirror of what was happening. He then averted his view back on the road where he saw he was about to run into a man by a folding bridge that was going back up.**

"Oh dear!" Penny said in worry over the casualties.

"This isn't going to end up well." Sun muttered.

"No it is not" Kali said.

 **The driver panicked and turned the wheel of his truck as the man on the road dodged out of the way as the truck skidded onto the ascending road.**

"Oh no, Jaune!" Ruby cried out.

 **The truck was about to fall onto a nearby boat. Lucky for the two of the fighters, a passing helicopter was coming by near the scene. The Giant Chicken then grabbed onto the landing skids, with Jaune grabbing onto the chicken as the truck fell on the boat and exploded on impact.**

"Oh, thank goodness" Pyrrha breathed out.

"It's a good thing they're okay" Ren said.

"I don't think that's gonna stop them from fighting" Tai said.

 **The helicopter flew away from the now burning boat and was now headed towards the city.**

 **Jaune gritted his teeth in determination as he climbed up the Chicken, all the way up to his back. The Giant Chicken saw him and began to jab him in the face with the back of his elbow.**

"There's a time and a place!" Glynda exclaimed as she pinched her brow.

"Yeah" Nora said. "So don't let that feathered son of a bitch win!"

 **Jaune managed to duck under the blows and punched the fowl poultry villain in his ribs over and over.**

 **The punching stopped once they both saw they were heading towards an office building right in front of them.**

"Oh dear me." Kali said as she placed her hand on her mouth.

"Things aren't gonna end well for those guys in there" Coco said.

"No indeed" Weiss said.

 **Inside of the building, the people were just having a causal conversation, unaware of any problems that were occurring.**

 **"I'm gonna need these by Friday" One office worker said to his co-worker.**

 **"Ooh, is that gonna give us enough time to cross check the" The worker was about to ask until Jaune and the Chicken came crashing through the windows, knocking into the two as they stumbled around in the office space.**

"Thank god, something interesting" Yang muttered.

 **They got up from the ground they crashed on and began beating the hell out of each other again. Jaune gaining the upper hand by pushing the bird back.**

"He's got the upper hand!" Ruby cheered on.

"Now take that guy out!" Nora said.

 **Jaune then grabbed the large bird by the waist and charged into a nearby wall, crashing into the next room which was the photocopying room.**

 **Jaune Arc then slammed the birds head onto the photocopier itself, the Giant Chicken tried to fight off Jaune but he grabbed the scanner and then proceeded to slam it onto the birds head.**

 **Jaune slammed the copier onto his head over and over, the bird bleeding as papers came out of the copier, showing off the results of the damage.**

"Geez!" Qrow exclaimed.

"That seemed a little overkill" Ren said as he was shocked Jaune would go that far.

"The bird knew what he was getting into" Nora said in an intense tone.

"For what?!" Weiss exclaimed. "He gave Jaune a bad coupon!"

"And Jaune gave him a...bad...ah, damn it I had something" Yang growled in anger.

 **The fight seemed to be over as Jaune kept breathing in and out heavily and let go of the Giant Chicken, letting him drop to the ground as Jaune walked away from the spot.**

 **He walked out of the hole as the onlookers watched in shock. "Chicken..." Jaune breathed. "Gave me a bad coupon-Argh!" Jaune said until he was tackled from behind from the Giant Chicken, still alive and ready for more.**

"Oh no!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Punk move, bird!" Nora angrily said.

 **Jaune struggled around with the chicken on his back, knocking over a few desks and struggled to get the chicken off him.**

 **Jaune and the Chicken then collided with a window and it broke and the two of them began to fall to very ground below.**

"Oh no!" Ruby said in terror.

"No!" Saphron joined in shock.

"How is he gonna survive!?" Ironwood asked.

 **Jaune screamed and closed his eyes once they collided to the ground. But luckily for the blonde, he managed to survive the fall by using the Chicken's body as cover for when they landed, presumably killing the Giant Chicken in the process.**

"So, I guess he's won now?" Kali said.

"So long as he's alive, that's all that matters" Pyrrha said.

"At least it's over now" Blake said.

 **Jaune slowly got up from the body of his fallen nemesis and wiped his lip. The victorious Arc then got off the body of the Chicken and walked away from it.**

 **Jaune Arc walked towards the sunset. His fight with the lying Chicken was worth it. For he is, victorious.**

 **The screen then turned to the body of the Giant Chicken...whose eye suddenly shot open, signifying him being alive. The eye then glared at the leaving Arc boy, internally vowing to get him another day.**

"He's survived that!?" Weiss said in shock. "How!? How could've have done that. Does he have Aura!?" Weiss continued as the screen turned off.

"It...Might be possible" Blake said, unsure if that were the case.

"That has to be bat far the most chaotic and weirdest fight I've ever seen" Glynda said.

"It was...something" Ironwood said. "I'm amazed that managed to cause that amount of damage"

"Do you guys think that Jaune has fights with a giant chicken back home?" Ruby asked.

The students then chuckled at this. "Ruby, please. I doubt Jaune would fight a chicken back home" Yang chuckled.

Ruby then joined in on the laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

 **Remnant**

"Boy, did that nap do me some good" Jaune said to himself as he took a walk outside of the academy, near the statue of the Huntsman, huntswoman and the Beowolf.

"I really needed it after all that training." Jaune said to himself. "I wonder how the others are doing though." The blonde thought. "I tried contacting them but it looks like their scrolls are off."

"I guess they must be pretty bust if-OW!" Jaune thought until something struck him in the head. He rubbed the spot where he was struck and looked down to see a brick on the ground and picked it up.

"Who the hell threw a brick at me!?" Jaune exclaimed in anger and pain. "Was it Cardin? I mean what the hell is his..." Jaune asked out loud and stopped when he saw something in front of him...or rather someone.

In front of the young huntsman in training was a large, yellow bird, glaring at him with an almighty rage.

Jaune saw who this was and glared back at him. "You again..." Jaune said in an intense tone.

The bird then nodded in response at him while still glaring at him.

"I guess it's that time of year again" Jaune said as he cracked his knuckles. "This time...I'm taking your damn head off. And then I'll take your whole body for me to EAT!" Jaune declared.

The bird then roared a mighty caw as he charged towards Jaune with great speed and rage, Jaune doing the same thing. He didn't have his weapon, but he didn't need them.

The two fighters charged at each other, yelling with rage as they were mere inches away from each other.

 **View's Realm**

View was watching the events unfold with through the orb he was currently watching. He was shocked to say the least.

"Damn...he really hates that bird."

"Whatcha looking at, View?" Nora asked.

"Ah, nothing!" View quickly said as he hid the orb. "Just...fowl play"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I hope some of you enjoyed that fun little part. Family Guy was one of the funniest shows. It has its moments nowadays, but with its recent season, I've stopped watching, preferring its counterpart of American Dad.**

 **Anyway, the year is now 2020! A new year! A new decade! And my hope for this year, I get release good chapters for this story and manage to release new stories I've been meaning to put out.**

 **Like my Transformers series, to my RWBY stories and hopefully my sequel to the first story I've ever done. Thanks and see you around! Happy New Year!**


	43. Life is Fun - Ft Boyinaband

**Dark-feel: No doubt there.**

 **Gamelover41592: I will.**

 **IHateGenericCereal: Glad you liked it.**

 **Stratos263: Me too.**

 **Jss2141: I'll see what I'll do.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: I may just do both of those.**

 **BlackDragonDevilGod: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **LordStarX101: Yeah, there were a lot more likeable and had more finned humour. I'm binging American Dad right now and I can say, it's a lot more funny.**

 **Agent48: Not till this current volumes over. It might show that one or some of them are evil or something.**

 **Random65: I'll get it up soon.**

 **WaterMelon534: I will do them all.**

 **Sigma-del-Prisium: I uh...I wish I knew what you were referring to.**

 **Zathol: Yeah, nor has been on that path before.**

 **Jacob9594: I'm glad I added that cameo.**

 **Guest: I am continuing with Clone Wars and I will not do Rebels for some time.**

* * *

"So, what do we have for us this time, View?" Blake asked, very interested to see the next world.

"Well I have world, per say" View said as he held up an orb in his hand.

"What's it like?" Weiss asked, hoping it wasn't so chaotic like the last world they saw.

"It's upbeat, in a sense." View said. "It has Jaune singing a song."

"Oh come on!" Qrow groaned. "Another damn musical? I thought we were done for those."

"It's just the one" View assured. "Just a little one shot"

"Better be." Qrow grumbled as he folded his arms.

"So what's the song like?" velvet asked.

"Well it's...upbeat and happy to start with" View said.

"To start with?" Pyrrha asked with a worry tone.

"It's better if you see it for yourself" View said and tossed the orb at the screen.

"I think it will be" Nora whispered to Ren.

"How bad could it be?" Ren asked as the screen started up.

 **The screen started up with a lush blue sky brimming. Then a title card reading Life is Fun appeared in the sky before it panned down to a suburban area.**

 **In one of the houses was Jaune Arc, resting in his bed until he opened his eyes and was ready for the day,**

 ** _"Ahhh! Such a beautiful day"_** **Jaune sang in an upbeat tune as opened the windows and looked outside to a bright and smiling sun. " _The sun's shining in a beautiful way"_**

"Ah, so upbeat!" Ruby smiled.

"I like it as well" Penny smiled.

"It does hold a good beat to it" Winter complimented.

 ** _"Gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and..." Jaune sang as he did those things and would've continued until..._**

 ** _"Life is ultimately meaningless"_** **The voice of Lie Ren said in a dead tone voice as he appeared behind Jaune.**

"Woah! What!?" Sun exclaimed

"When did it get so dark?" Yang asked, a little shocked.

"It looks like Mr Ren has made his appearance here." Ozpin observed.

"And it appears to have a negative approach" Glynda said.

"It can't be that bad" Nora said in defence of her partner.

 ** _"Uhh... Uhh..." Jaune mumbled_**

 ** _"But I'll get out of the house!"_** **Jaune continued to sing as he got into his car.**  
 ** _"Get on the road, top down, hands out!"_ Jaune sang as he started his car and began to drive.**  
 ** _"Put on my favourite song and nod to the rhythm" Jaune sang as he nodded his head._**

 ** _"The planet's being destroyed by your carbon emissions"_** **Ren coldly stated while sitting at the backseat.**

"Geez, Ren" Yang exclaimed.

"It's not me doing it" Ren rolled his eyes.

"It's a version _of_ you" Sun pointed out.

 **Jaune then drove up to a school.**

 ** _"But I- I-, I'll head to class! Try my best on every test 'til I pass"_** **Jaune sang as he roamed in the halls.**  
 ** _"And my grades are screaming in my face Ayyyy"_ Jaune sang as he presented the scores he got.**

"That is a very impressive score" Glynda complimented.

 ** _"98 percent of what you learn is a waste"_** **Ren stated as he was in one of the lockers.**

"That's not true, is it?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not" Glynda said, rolling her eyes.

"It'd better not be." Nora said. "All those boring classes better be worth it"

 ** _I get to hang out with all my friends"_** **Jaune sang as he went to his group of friends playing video games.**  
 ** _"My friends are the friendliest friends! Can't think of a better way to spend my time"_ Jaune sang as he picked up a controller.**  
 ** _"Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die"_ Ren said as Jaune looked to see that his friends were now skeletons.**

"Geez, Ren!" Sun exclaimed "A little dark much?"

"Yeah, your kinda running the while upbeat vibe Arc as going on" Coco said in agreement.

Ren sighed in response. "It's not me doing it."

 ** _"Never mind!"_** **Jaune said as he put on a cap.**

 ** _"I'm alive in the greatest nation!"_** **Jaune sang as he was in a beautiful forest area. _"So proud of the..."_**

 ** _"Exploitation of natives?"_** **Ren asked as he appeared in the bushes behind him.**

"Oh boy." Ghira said.

 ** _"This graceful bird means freedom for all!"_** **Jaune sang as an eagle perched on his arm.**

 ** _"Tell that to the slaves, and bald eagles aren't bald"_** **Ren said as he slowly went back into the bushes.**

"Aren't they?" Ruby asked.

 ** _"I can live in the moment, milk every second"_** **Jaune sang and danced around.**

 ** _"At any time you could get clinical depression"_** **Ren sang as he was on a wheelchair.**  
 ** _"But I'll just be happy, no matter what's in store!"_ Jaune said next to a happy background.**  
 ** _"It's quite genetic and we have no cure"_ Ren blankly said.**

"Man, is this upbeat or depressing?" Yang asked.

"I think it's both" Weiss said.

"It's definitely something" Blake said.

 ** _"Uh, at least We are young!" Jaune sang as he was in the middle of a field._**  
 ** _"Not for long"_ Ren said as Jaune jumped over his head.**  
 ** _"Life is fun"_ Jaune sang as he slid down a hill.**  
 ** _"It only goes downhill"_ Ren said.**

"I've seen drunks more fun than that kid" Qrow remarked.

"Hey!" Nora said offended. "That's my unfun partner!"

 ** _"We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it"_** **Jaune sang.**  
 ** _"Or you'll regret it"_ Ren said as he spun Jaune around.**

 ** _"We are young"_** **Jaune sang as he was in a pose on a dance floor with awed people around him.**  
 ** _"For now"_ Ren bluntly said as it showed an old Jaune in the background.**  
 ** _"Life is fun"_**  
 ** _"For some people"_ Ren said in an annoyed tone.**  
 ** _"We gotta make the most of it, Make the most of it!"_ Jaune sang as he pulled Ren into a side hug.**  
 ** _"Good luck"_ Ren sarcastically said.**

"Come on, Ren you gotta be more upbeat!" Coco said.

"Indeed. You do need to be more cheerful" Penny added.

Ren continued to rub his temples" How many times? That isn't me!"

"We know, Ren" Pyrrha said, trying to calm him down.

 ** _"Woo! I got a brand new job today!"_** **Jaune sang as he was in his work place. " _Doin stuff that'll help the economy"_**

 ** _"I'll save money and buy things at the store" Jaune_** **stated as he was prepared to hand the cashier his money.**  
 ** _"Banks can crash and capitalism is flawed"_ Ren said.**

"Sadly true" Ironwood said.

"Indeed." Winter sighed.

 ** _"And it's all because of my hard work"_** **Jaune sang next to a pregnant mother.**

 ** _"And the thousand advantages you lucked into at birth"_** **Ren sang through the woman's belly, shocking Jaune.**

"God, that's is creepy" Ilia muttered.

"I know" Velvet shuddered.

 ** _"I put a lotta effort in my resume!"_** **Jaune sang as he was on a computer.**  
 ** _"Good thing you don't have a black person's name"_ Ren said.**

"Well...that is little hard on" Coco said.

 ** _"I'm proud to be a functioning member of society."_** **Jaune sang while dressed like a fancy businessman.**

 ** _"Finally, I can be the citizen I dream to be. Part of the community, contribute with my tax"_** **Jaune sang as he sat down on a bench. _"What could possibly stop me?" Jaune asked as he looked in his briefcase._**

 ** _"The shrinking middle class"_** **Ren answered as he was small version of himself inside the case.**

"True as well" Weiss said.

"Yeah." Blake sighed in agreement.

"Man, Ren is really bumming things out" Saphron said in a joking way.

Ren just groaned in response.

 ** _"I've at least got a nice stable job"_** **Jaune pointed out.**  
 ** _"Until it's outsourced to Atlas or replaced by a robot"_ Ren sang as he tore his face off to revel its robot side.**

"Ergh, that is very disturbing!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah." Yang said. "I can't imagine if my job were replaced by a robot"

"I wish mine was" Glynda muttered.

 ** _"OH GOD"_** **Jaune exclaimed. _"Well then I could relax a bit"_ Jaune sang as he laid on his bed.**  
 ** _"You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it"_ Ren sang next to him as he turned off the light.**

 ** _"But man I'm a passionate graduate. I can be different and I have a career paths to pick from"_** **Jaune continuingly sang as he walked by a cross sign.**

"Jaune did say he wanted to be a farmer" Pyrrha said. "But I'm glad he chose to be a huntsman"

"Me too" Ruby smiled.

 ** _"I could be a rapper or an animator if I'm lucky"_** **Jaune sang with a pen on hand.**  
 ** _"Neither of those will make you happy, trust me"_ Ren sang on screen.**

 ** _"I'm able to choose what I pursue"_** **Jaune sang from an office space.**  
 ** _"You're a slave to people born richer than you"_ Ren sang in the stall behind him.**  
 ** _"Then screw it, I'll keep going in"_ Jaune sang as he wiped his desk and stood on it. _"Then I'll party on the weekend and sing"_**

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered. "That's the way to live."

 **It then showed Jaune singing...poorly, with him and Ren checking over the audio.**  
 ** _"Thanks to autotune"_ Ren said.**

"Thank god Jaune doesn't need that back home" Saphron said.

"He could've used it back out or dorm" Weiss said.

 ** _"Uh, at least We are young!" Jaune sang as he was in the middle of a field._**  
 ** _"Not for long"_ Ren said as Jaune jumped over his head.**  
 ** _"Life is fun" J_ aune sang as he slid down a hill.**  
 ** _"It only goes downhill"_ Ren said.**

"It still has that catchy tune" Ruby said.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed. "It would be better if Ren didn't keep bringing up random bits of depressing information"

"Yeah" Yang and Blake agreed.

 ** _"We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it"_** **Jaune sang.**  
 ** _"Or you'll regret it"_ Ren said as he spun Jaune around.**

"True words" Ozpin said.

 ** _"We are young"_** **Jaune sang as he was in a pose on a dance floor with awed people around him.**  
 ** _"For now"_ Ren bluntly said as it showed an old Jaune in the background.**  
 ** _"Life is fun"_**  
 ** _"For some people"_ Ren said in an annoyed tone.**  
 ** _"We gotta make the most of it, Make the most of it!"_ Jaune sang as he pulled Ren into a side hug.**

 ** _"Because you'll die"_** **Ren bluntly said.**

"Man, Ren." Coco said. "Why is your counterpart so negative?"

I don't know, Coco" Ren sighed, getting tired of the constant questions.

 ** _"Life is a wonder!"_** **Jaune sang as he was in the very stars themselves.**  
 ** _"You'll never know the answer"_ Ren said as he floated with him in a meditative pose.**

"I don't necessarily agree with that." Ozpin said.

 ** _"Nature is a miracle" Jaune said as he looked down at a cute squirrel._**  
 ** _"Natural disasters"_ Ren sand as a large pile of mud collapsed over Jaune, him managing to save the squirrel by lifting it up.**

"Least he saved it" Ruby said.

 ** _"It's good to be alive"_** **Jaune sang as he got out of bed.**  
 ** _"You could wake up with cancer"_ Ren said as a blob of him appeared on the back of Jaune's head.**

 ** _"But I'm healthy"_** **Jaune argued while in a hospital.**  
 ** _"Healthy people still get cancer"_ Ren said as he pinched his nose.**

"Man, Ren is just pouring in all the negativity" Tai said.

"Not my fault" Ren muttered.

"Its okay, Renny" Nora assured. "We still love you. In a friend way...not like, in a like-like way" Nora quickly added.

 ** _"I love this show"_** **Jaune said as he watched some TV.**  
 ** _"It's the last episode"_ Ren said as he popped up on screen.**  
 ** _"The sun is shining"_ Jaune said in awe in a spaceship.**  
 ** _"It's going to explode"_ Ren said as he was the sun and suddenly exploded.**  
 ** _"Every species is beautiful and unique though"_ Jaune sang as he were surrounded by shining animals.**  
 ** _"Children have malaria thanks to mosquitoes"_ Ren said with a sick kid next to him and held out a jar with a mosquito in it.**

 ** _"I met a cute girl with a ponytail"_** **Jaune sang as he fawned over the girl.**

Pyrrha smiled widely once she saw this. She thought for a moment this was her.

 ** _"Statistically that relationship is going to fail"_** **Ren stated as he turned around to be the one with the ponytail.**

Pyrrha snapped her head towards Ren, glaring at him.

"What!?" Ren asked.

"Do really think that, Ren...?" Pyrrha asked with a deadly edge to her voice.

"Of course not!" Ren exclaimed.

 ** _"I have a wonderful family, it's like no other"_** **Jaune said happily with his family members by his side until they disappeared in a puff of smoke.**  
 ** _"You're not special and one day you'll bury your mother"_ Ren coldly said as he placed dirt into a grave.**

 **"Geez dude!" Jaune said in shock but continued with the song.**

"Damn...that's just...too far!" Yang said.

"I know" Weiss said.

"The hell, Ren!?" Coco asked.

"For the last time!" Ren said, getting frustrated. "It's not me!"

 ** _"No matter what happens I can find a home!"_** **Jaune said definitely to the negative Ren.**  
 ** _"We, Will All, Die, Alone"_ Ren said in a cold tone and glared at him.**

 ** _"There's amazing potential in every human on earth"_** **Jaune said definitely.**  
 ** _"There's no escaping the heat death of the universe"_ Ren continued while Jaune wiped away a tear.**  
 ** _"I don't have to live life based on negative parts"_ Jaune sang with tears in his eyes. _"No matter how bad they are, they're just thoughts!"_ Jaune yelled.**

 **"Yeah that's fair" Ren shrugged.**

 **"Wait really?" Jaune said in disbelief.**

"What, wait?" Ruby asked.

 **"Yeah that seems reasonable" Ren said.**

 **"Wait, wait, wait, wait but you were just telling me-" Jaune was about to ask.**

 **"Whatever man, I dunno, live your life how you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying" Ren simply said.**

"Really? After all that?" Yang asked.

"I think he was just stating stuff, I don't think he wants Jaune to think like that" Blake said.

"Good thing too." Nora said.

 **"Oh..." Jaune said. _"Well in that case..."_ Jaune said with a wide grin, ready for the finale.**

 ** _"We are young!"_** **Jaune sang over a crowd of people listening in. _"Life is fun!"_ Jaune sang and jumped off the stage and was lifted by the audience.**

 ** _"We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it!"_** **Jaune sang with glee as Ren watched in the back, giving a small smile.**

 ** _"We are young! Life is fun!"_** **Jaune sang with Ren by his side.**

 ** _"We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it!"_** **Jaune sang.**

 ** _"Enjoy it while it lasts" Ren finished as the iris closed on him._**

"That was...fun?" Ruby said in an unsure tone.

"I thought it was catchy" Penny smiled.

"I thought so too" Blake said. "Even with Ren's negative commented.

"At Least it's over" Ren sighed, glad it's over.

"Yeah..."Sun said. "Any other negative thoughts you wanna let out?" Sun grinned.

Ren immediately groaned at this in annoyance.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I was a bit stumped on what to do, but I found a good chapter. I haven't seen much of Odd1sout, but I am enjoying his content, this being one of his first I've seen.**

 **I should mention that I may be spending a little less time on Worlds of Arc because I'm intending on working on my other stories I have planned. I'm not gonna abandoned it, I'm just gonna be bust with the other stories. Taking a break maybe good because it'll give me more time to think of my stuff for WoA.**

 **Thanks and see you around!**


	44. Rowan Atkinson Live: Fatal Beatings

**DragonKing015: I wouldn't mind that. I do listen to both of their music.**

 **Botsboy408: Thanks,**

 **The Composcreator: It truly does. But I will be going back to this a few times.**

 **Gamelover41592: Indeed.**

 **Argus456: Not a problem, I love both making people feel good and bad. But mainly good.**

 **SGArkosfan: Yeah, he's a great YouTuber.**

 **DuplicateUserName: That he is.**

 **QuantumKakarotto: I will do Jaune Black**

 **LordLoverDuck: Yep.**

 **HaloEmblem: You will.**

 **Zathol: I know, but I thought it'd be funny if it was Ren. I'll try not to.**

 **Read4Lyfe: Sorry, but I am never going to do a Jaune betrayed story because I do not like them whatsoever.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: You did not offend me whatsoever. There's a reason why Jaune isn't fat, and that'll be explained.**

 **Kitsuna G: I've only recently watched them both, loved them by the way, so I don't know if I'll ever truly do either one.**

 **Blackwingww: Not bad of an idea.**

 **Jc855191: That is a really good analysis. And I agree mostly what you said.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Thanks, that's great to hear. I am becoming more interested in the Witcher so it is possible.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: I can do more Monty Python stuff, I'll just choose which one. Interesting information**

 **TonytheInfernape19: That's great to hear, buddy! Wish I could, but I'd need to research it first. I will be back to the web slinger soon.**

* * *

"So I have a world for all of you to watch" View announced as he entered the room while holding an orb. "And quite something"

"What is it about?" Ruby asked, excited to see the next world but was hoping for something more upbeat. She didn't know if she counted that last one considering Ren was bringing down the mood, even if it was his on screen self.

"In this world, Jaune is a headmaster at a school" View said.

"Really?" Ozpin said with interest in his voice.

"I never pictured Jaune as a teacher" Blake said.

"I think he could be" Ruby said. "I think he'd be a great teacher!"

"How?" Weiss asked. "He falls asleep in Ports class"

"To be fair, so do most of us" Yang said. "The man doesn't really hold back when it comes to storytelling."

"We really do need to tell Peter to tone it down" Ozpin whispered to Glynda.

"I don't think anything can stop that man from doing so" Glynda muttered.

"So what does he do in this world now?" Qrow asked in a disinterested tone. Not really feeling that excited by it.

"How is he as a teacher?" Tai asked.

View didn't answer that and was meet with a few moments of silence. "I think it's better if you see for yourself" View said and tossed the orb.

"Uh oh" Ruby said in worry.

"We all know that's never a good thing" Yang said. "After the last couple of times we've heard that, we knows it doesn't mean anything but madness."

"Hopefully it won't be too bad" Sun said.

"I highly doubt that" Weiss said as the screen turned on.

 **The screen opened up to an office setting. On the visitors side sits a man in glasses. This is Mr. Perkins. Jaune Arc, the headmaster, enters from the back carrying a tea set. During the following conversation he prepares a cup for himself and his visitor.**

"I must say, he does look the part" Ozpin complimented.

"He does hold some authority to him" Winter said.

"Man, Jaune does look good as a teacher" Ruby complimented her friend.

"I'll say" Yang grinned at the sight of the blonde in that, already thinking up scenarios in her head, as were Pyrrha and Velvet.

 **"Well now Mr. Perkins, it was good of you to come in." Jaune said as he placed the tea on the desk. "I realize that you are a busy man but I don't think this matter could be discussed over the electric scroll."**

 **"No, no absolutely headmaster. I mean, if Tommy is in some sort of trouble then I want to nip it in the bud." Perkins said as he poured out the tea.**

"Ah, I usually tend to speak with the parents on the matter of their children" Ozpin hummed.

"It's a good thing we're not in trouble of that." Ruby said.

"Did you forget the last time Dad and Uncle Qrow were called in?" Yang asked, making Ruby remember.

"Oh yeah" Ruby said. "Boy, that was awkward."

 **"Well, quite frankly, Tommy is in trouble." Jaune said in a stern tone. "Recently his behaviour has left a great deal to be desired."**

 **"Oh dear." The concerned teacher said in worry.**

 **"He seems to take no interest in school life WHAT-so-ever." Jaune said with a different tone. "He refuses to muck in on the sports field. And its weeks since any master has received any written work from him."**

"That does seem the problem within most schools" Ironwood said.

"Indeed" Ozpin said in agreement.

"As well as the paperwork" Glynda muttered.

 **"Dear me." Perkins sighed.**

 **"Quite frankly Mr. Perkins, if he wasn't dead I'd have him expelled." Jaune stated as he sat down on his chair and Perkins just nodded absentmindedly.**

"Yeah..." Qrow nodded absentmindedly. "Wait a minute.

"D-did he just say...?" velvet asked as she was slowly gaining a shocked look.

 **But then Perkins looks up with shock slowly peering onto his face as Jaune was just calmly sipping his tea.**

 **"I beg your pardon?" Perkins repeated in a shocked tone.**

 **"Yes! Expelled!" Jaune exclaimed as he sat up right. "If I wasn't making allowances for the fact that your son is dead, he's be out on his ear."**

"Wait, the boy is dead!?" Glynda exclaimed.

"It appears so!" Kali said as she were shocked as well.

"Oh my...!" Terra said.

"How is he acting so calm right now!?" Tai asked.

 **"He's dead?" Perkins asked again with a loud tone.**

 **"Yes… he's lying up in the sick bay now. Stiff as a board and bright green." Jaune said as if he were annoyed by this. "And it's very typical of his current attitude." Jaune rolled his eyes and got up from his chair.**

"How is Jaune acting so casual about this!?" Weiss screeched. "One of his students is dead!"

"Must've been a real dick" Qrow said.

"Are you making light of this!?" Winter said in an angered tone.

"Just following by the Arc kid's example." Qrow shrugged.

 **"But…" Perkins was about to ask with a trembling voice.**

 **"You see, the boy has no sense of moderation. One moment he's flying around like a paper kite and the next moment he's completely immovable." Jaune stated. "And beginning to smell." The Arc Headmaster added.**

"That's because he's dead!" Glynda shouted at the screen.

"How is he so calm?" Blake asked.

 **"Well, how did he die?!" Perkins as he turned to face him.**

 **"Well is that important?" Jaune asked.**

"YES!" Glynda yelled.

"It is very important!" Ironwood chimed in.

 **"Yes, I think so!" The concerned teacher said incredulously.**

 **"Well...," Jaune said before he groaned. "It's all got to do with the library you see. We've had a lot of trouble recently with boys taking out library books without library cards." Jaune recounted as he walked back to his desk and grabbed a book.**

 **"Your son was caught and I administered a beating, during which he died." Jaune informed as he sat back down. "But you'll be glad to know the ring leader was caught, so I don't think we'll be having any more trouble with library discipline." Jaune said and chuckled a bit.**

"At least there's an upside to this?" Ruby said sheepishly.

"There is no upside!" Blake said. "No one deserves to die for taking books"

"That's not what you yelled after I lost your ninjas of love" Yang muttered.

 **"You see, the library card system…" Jaune was about to explain.**

 **"Wait… I'm sorry…. You BEAT my son to death?" Perkins asked again with shock in his voice.**

 **"Yes, Yes. So it would seem." Jaune said so causally. "Please, I'm not used to being interrupted." Jaune said politely. "You see, the library card system was introduced…."**

"It does seem rude of him" Coco jokingly said.

"Yeah" Nora joined in.

"Yeah, you'd think the guy would be a lot kinder even after finding out his son is dead" Ilia sarcastically said.

 **"Well, exactly what happened?" Perkins interrupted once more.**

 **"Well, apparently the boys were just slipping into the library and TAKING the books." Jaune answered.**

 **"No, during the beating!" The parent snapped.**

 **"Oh, that." Jaune said a little stunned. "Well, one moment he was bending over; the next he was lying down…"**

 **"DEAD?!"**

 **"Ummm… deadish." Jaune corrected "Mr. Perkins, I find this rather morbid fascination with your son's death quite disturbing." Jaune said to the grief stricken parent.**

"Are you kidding me!" Weiss said. "His son is dead and you're acting so calm!"

"Weiss, calm down" Ren said in a calm tone.

"Almost looks like your gonna pop a blood vessel" Nora said.

 **"What I am talking about is his attitude," Jaune said as he got up from the chair. "And quite frankly I can see where he gets it from."**

"Kinda has a point" Ruby said.

"Not really what's important right now" Pyrrha said.

 **"Well, it wasn't me who beat him to death!" Perkins snapped.**

 **"Well it was perfectly obvious to me the first day here." The blonde teacher snarked. "I wondered then as I wonder now if he hadn't turned out a very different boy indeed if you had administered a few fatal beatings early on."**

"Is he serious!?" Glynda exclaimed.

"Clearly" Sun said.

 **Perkins removes his glasses and stands up, looking as if he is about to "get medieval" on the Headmaster. "Are you MAD?!"**

 **"I'm furious!" Jaune yelled back. "In order to accommodate the funeral, I've had to cancel afternoon school on Wednesday!"**

"Oh, well that is a bother" Ozpin said. "It is troublesome to have to manage" Ozpin said.

He then noticed that Glynda was glaring at him.

 **A bell rings in the room and the headmaster moves to the door as he checks his watch.**

 **"This is preposterous!" Perkins exclaimed.**

 **"Yes it is." Jaune said as he got to his desk. "Or at least it would be… if it were true." Jaune said with a smirk.**

"Wait what?" Ruby asked.

"He's been joking?" Blake said.

"It appears so" Ren said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Glynda breathed.

 **"What?" Perkins asked in a hushed tone.**

 **"I've been joking, Mr. Perkins." Jaune said to him as Perkins started to calm down. "Pardon me, it's my strange academic sense of humour." Jaune said. "I've been pulling your leg."**

 **Mr. Perkins sighs with relief as he sat back down. "Oh thank god!" Perkins exclaimed with relief.**

 **"I wouldn't cancel afternoon school to bury that little shit!" Jaune chuckled as he then left the room and Perkins stared at him in disbelief.**

"What!" Weiss exclaimed. "He really is dead!?" Weiss said as the screen turned off.

She would've continued but Qrow was currently laughing his off at that last statement.

"Little sh-...Ha! Ha! Ha!" Qrow cackled, clutching onto his sides.

"That was...interesting." Ozpin said.

"I wouldn't call it that." Ironwood said. "More like, morbid in a sense"

"I did kinda like that." Yang admitted. "Dark humour is not usually my thing, but I thought that was pretty funny stuff"

"I just hope there isn't gonna be a time where Jaune becomes a teacher" Ruby said. "I'd be scared for anyone that has to be taught like that"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I know I said I'd be taking a break from this, but I enjoy it way too much to be away from this story so I decided to come back for more.**

 **This chapter was based around British comedian Rowan Atkinson and is by far one of my favourite comedians. He's is such a damn great guy. I don't if there any reaction fics that does live shows.**

 **Anyway, see you next time in the next chapter, thanks and see you around!**


	45. Fall of Cybertron Part 3

**Jacob9594: Glad you liked it.**

 **StrongGuy159: Will do.**

 **SunsetScrewball: I think I'll consider doing it.**

 **Gamelover41592: No he will not.**

 **Tonytaker: Here it is.**

 **Phatboy93: Thanks, will do. Not really interested in the game. But thanks for asking.**

 **LordLoverDuck: Glad I made you laugh.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Sorry, not really into JoJo.**

 **Aranis: Thanks, because if it made sense, then it wouldn't be funny.**

 **GhostFang GF: Not gonna lie. I am somewhat interested in doing it, will have to change this story to an M though.**

 **SalazaSAUCE Nei: Good idea. Don't know if I'll do it.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: I may just do that. It sounds really fun.**

 **Zathol: I wanted the kid to be ambiguous, but if you want, yeah, it can be Cardin. I imagine he does.**

 **Argus456: Could do.**

 **Underdogking: I have thought about using people like Jack Whitehall.**

 **Panther-Strife: When I feel up to it, yes.**

 **SGArkosfan: Thanks. Don't know if I'll look him up or not.**

 **Indigo One: Could do that.**

 **Colt Cobra: Not gonna lie, I was gonna put that into the Halloween chapters but didn't have enough time.**

 **Reader: Good for him.**

 **NineTailsoftheSun279: I'll have a look for it.**

 **WolfePlays: Could do.**

 **EndZone: Good idea. I'll see what I do with it.**

 **Graysean86: That's a good one. Actually, the part where they actually team up is the good part.**

 **Little Ansatsu: I think so to. Well, the J.J Abrams books is...okay in my opinion. It's not bad, just doesn't really engage me. I'm more interested in the relationship between Peter and his son, even if he does kinda abandon him. I am tempted to do Comic Book reactions, just the matter of doing it right. I don't know when I'll do the Mandalorian but it's on my list.**

 **DCsonic10: I know. I was sad to hear it. But at least they ended on a high not and I'll still do reactions on it.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: Well, here it is now.**

* * *

"Man, that last world was both dark...and yet funny as hell" Sun commented on the last world, consisting of Jaune being a teacher and delivering news to a parent.

"It is...quite humorous." Ozpin said. "But, after seeing that, I highly doubt that I would want Mr Arc amongst my staff."

"I highly doubt that Mr Arc would go around killing his students" Glynda said.

"Well..." Yang said. "We won't be too sure unless we find out."

"Hopefully we won't for a while" Ironwood said.

Just before the conversation could continue on any further, View came back into the room with an orb in his hand.

"Finally!" Coco said. "I can't wait to see this next world"

"Glad to keep you excited." View said.

"So which one is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well for this one, we will be returning to the world of Cybertron" View informed, gaining excitement from some of the audience, Nora most of all, considering how the last viewing ended.

The people who weren't excited were the likes of Ironwood, Sun, Penny and Taiyang. They were not present on what happened in those viewings.

"Cybertron?" Sun asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys weren't here for this one" Nora said in realisation.

"So what is this world about?" Ironwood asked with interest.

"It's about-" Ren was about to explain but Nora beated him to the punch.

"IT'S ABOUT GIANT ROBOTS FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" Nora said with massive amount of excitement in her voice. "JAUNE-JAUNE IS CALLED OPTIMUS PRIME! BEST NAME EVER! AND WE'RE FIGHTING ALONGSIDE HIM TO BEAT THAT ADAM GUY! BECAUSE HE'S APPARENTLY A DICK AND THEN AT THE END OF THE LAST ONE! A GIGANTIC, FREAKING, HUGE ASS VERSION OF RENNY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! AND THEY CALLED HIM METROPLEX AND HE IS GONNA RIP ALL OF THEM TO SHREDS ITS GONNA BE AMAZ-" Nora shouted in a fast tone until Ren covered her mouth with his hand as she heavily breathed.

"Well...looks like I got my answer." Sun said in a stunned tone, as did the other audience members, Ironwood perking up when he heard the mention of the name of the White Fang's most dangerous member.

"It's set on another world." View informed. "Where mechanical life lives on, but conflict is risen"

"So there's a war going on?" Ironwood asked.

"Indeed, sir." Winter said in a respectful tone.

"But why is it they have different names." Penny asked.

"Their planet has different cultures and traditions then the ones your familiar with" View answered.

"How very intriguing." Penny said.

"So, what's happening now?" Sun asked.

"Currently, they've reached a point in the war where the planet they live on has become so inhabitable, they must leave in order to survive" Glynda informed. "And Adam and his...Decepticons are in the middle of stopping it, right up until Metroplex came in."

"Uh, I have a question." Tai said as he raises his hand. "Who or what is a Metroplex?" Tai asked.

"Um," Ren spoke up as he raised his hand up. "That would be me." Ren said. "In this world, I am apparently a gigantic robot that towers over all the other...giant robots." Ren said.

"Cool." Sun simply said. "So...is there a version of me in this."

"There is in fact." View said. "And he's called Hot Rod."

"Oh, that's an awesome name to have!" Sun said. "I bet I was awesome!" Sun said with a confident smirk.

"If you call disobeying orders and almost getting yourself killed is awesome, then yeah sure, you were really awesome, kid" Qrow remarked, making Sun deflate a little.

"Oh." Sun said. "Was it that bad?"

"Very" Ghira bluntly said, causing his wife to sit his arm.

"But, you did help out, in some way" Blake said, making Sun feel a little bit better.

"So, what is happening in the world now that Metroplex has arrived?" Penny asked.

"Well, let's find out now" View said as he tossed the orb into the screen.

"Oh, this is gonna be good" Yang grinned as the screen lit up.

 **Somewhere, in the skies above Iacon...**

 **Within an Autobot transport, two of Prime's loyal Autobots gazed down on the city, looking upon a sight they never imagined seeing.**

 **"By the Allspark of Primus, Jazz, are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Cliffjumper cried out in alarm.**

 **"You mean did I just see an actual mythical being rising up from the city?" Jazz asked, "Because, yes, I did just see that."**

 **"You think he's on our side?" Cliffjumper asked, honestly worried.**

"Well he has that big, massive Autobot symbol on him so I would suggest so." Qrow said.

 **"From what I remember about the Covenant, Titans only take orders from the one carrying the Matrix." Jazz told his friend.**

 **"So he's on our side?" Cliffjumper asked for clarity.**

 **"Yes, and knowing the boss, he's probably gonna tear the Cons a new one." Jazz answered with a slight grin.**

"Oh, I can tell this is gonna be good" Sun grinned.

"Indeed." Ozpin said as he himself was more interested in this Covenant they spoke off.

"Hopefully, Metro-Ren will be able to stomp on them" Nora said.

"Metro-Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's the combined name of the two" Nora grinned. "Do you like it?"

I do!" Ruby perked up.

"It's got something" Coco smirked.

"I too think it is a very creative name!" Penny perked up.

 **Suddenly, the transport was rocked by turbulence, causing both Autobots to nearly lose their footing. They were able to maintain their centre of gravity, keeping them from falling down.**

 **In rage, Cliffjumper shouted to their pilot, "Damn it, Swipe, can't you fly this thing better?! I know repair drones that can!"**

 **Their friend and pilot, Sideswipe (Marrow), irritably snapped back, "Hey, Cliff, you wanna try flying through the middle of a warzone? NO? Then sit down, strap yourself in, and stop being such a backseat driver!"**

"Huh," Ironwood said. "It's so strange seeing Marrow so...so..."

"Serious?" Winter suggested.

"Well...I suppose so, yes." James said.

 **Sideswipe was the pilot they chosen for this mission, considering he was one of the best ones in the entire Autobot Army. But Jazz and Cliffjumper know that the usually-chipper bot would rather be on the ground, fighting the cons, like their Autobot brothers and sisters.**

"Marrow is indeed loyal like that" Ironwood said.

"It is an admirable trait." Winter said.

"As is most people who want to do well" Ozpin said.

 **But their orders were to find out what became of Grimlock's team. These orders came straight from Optimus, and they were going to follow them to the letter. Iacon will be saved.**

"Grimlock?" Penny asked.

"It's Cardin's cybertronian version" Blake said.

"Cardin? You mean that racist dick?" Sun asked, never meeting him, but hearing him from Blake, he knew the guy was a total douchebag.

"Grimlock was stationed in this city, but he abandoned his post when the Decepticons attacked" Weiss informed.

Ironwood was not happy to hear this. A soldier should never abandoned his post and leave his comrades, it wasn't fit for a soldier.

 **After all, it had Optimus Prime defending it.**

 **Cliffjumper and Jazz sat down and strapped themselves in, preparing for what will most certainly be a bumpy to Grimlock's last known coordinates.**

 **Meanwhile, With Metroplex...**

 **Metroplex looked down onto the Autobot leader in the palm of his massive hand. He told him with his powerful and booming voice, "AWAITING YOUR ORDERS."**

"Woah!" Suns said in awe. "He is huge!"

"That's an understatement buddy" Tai said, his eyes widened.

"I'll be damned..." Ironwood gasped at the sheer size of the Titan. He imagined the possibilities one would have if he had that on their side. And considering that these Cybertronians were already giants to them...

"Oh, this is gonna be good" Yang grinned deviously as she rubbed her hands together.

"They are so screwed now" Coco smirked.

"I can't wait!" Nora squealed as she jumped up and down on her chair.

 **"Metroplex, you must destroy the Decepticon Warp Cannons on the outskirts of the city!" Optimus ordered his newest soldier.**

 **Metroplex nodded and lowered his arm, so that he may return the prime back to the surface. As the Arm made its descent, Perceptor's voice cried out over the comms.**

 **"You'd better hurry, Optimus, The Ark's about to come apart!"**

"It's a good thing they got Metroplex in the nick of time" Ruby said.

"Yeah, otherwise, who knows how long they would've lasted" Yang said.

"Well, it appears those worries don't need to be thought upon any further" Glynda said.

 **The giant fist made contact with the metal surface of Cybertron, with Optimus fully prepared to return to battle.**

 **Prime urgently cried out, "Then let's roll out!"**

 **Optimus ran up Metroplex's colossal fingers, which had folded together into a makeshift ramp, and jumped into the air. He then transformed back into vehicle mode, his engine on overdrive. He began to race past a field of debris, careful as to not collide into any destroyed building or wall. That's when Perceptor gave him a status report.**

"That is so cool!" Ruby said in awe, as did Nora.

 **"Optimus, there are three warp cannons shelling the Ark. I'm uploading the coordinates to you now."**

"Good ol' Bart" Qrow smirked.

"I am amazed that he's not talking as fast as he's used to" James said.

"It is quite something" Ozpin said.

 **Just as the scientist sent the coordinates, Optimus drove up a ramp, before firing his thrusters so that he can make it across. As soon as his tires made contact with solid, metal ground, he thanked the scientist and then relayed to Metroplex.**

 **"Metroplex, head for the ruins of Iacon! I'll do my best to keep up!"**

 **"ON MY WAY," The Titan replied as he began to make his way to the first Warp Cannon.**

 **Optimus watched as the Titan was bombarded with Decepticon Artillery, but kept moving unimpeded, disregarding the blasts as thought they were cyber-pests. He turned a corner, only to find a tank waiting for him. He quickly fired a few missiles, which destroy the war machine. The Autobot sped on through the flaming wreckage, intent on reaching his destination.**

"Man, Ren in this world is a beast!" Sun commented.

"I know!" Yang said in amazement.

Ren was also impressed by his counterpart. He obviously prefer the way he handled his foes in combat, silent and efficiently. But seeing his counterpart made him feel very impressed.

Nora had her heart pumping like crazy. Seeing her partner/not so subtle love crashing all of those Decepticons into bits made her heart pound. If there were no people in this room, she'd throw him to the ground and just take him.

 **He soon made his way to a bridge, only for some Decepticons to jump out of cover and ambush. He quickly fired more missiles, which blast away some of the 'Cons. The survivors made their way to their bridge, hoping to cut Prime off. Suddenly a vast shadow crept upon them. They look up only to freeze at the sight of Metroplex foot hanging above their heads. Their shock cost them their lives as Prime fire away. With his path secured, Optimus races down the Bridge, just as Metroplex walked over the bridge.**

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed. "They stood no chance!"

"Like an ant and a boot" James compared.

 **For the next several minutes, Optimus raced toward his objective, sometimes aiding Autobots and destroying Decepticons, either with his Path Blaster or by just running them over. Eventually he turned at another corner and spotted the first warp cannon in the distance. He also noticed, much to his annoyance, that the bridge ahead had been taken out. If he used it, then he'd just fall into the crevasse below.**

"Damn" Tai said. "There's no way he can make it across there."

"There has to be some way" Velvet said in a hopeful tone.

"Well unless he's an amazing jumper, I just can't see how he would make it" Sun said.

"I wish at times like these he could be able to fly" Ruby said.

"Oh come on, Ruby" Weiss said. "It would be downright ridiculous if he could suddenly fly now when he had ample opportunity to do so before"

"I guess you're right" Ruby said.

 **"Metroplex, I have a visual of the first Warp Cannon, but the bridge ahead is out!" He told the Titan in alarm.**

 **"ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME." Metroplex spoke as he plucked the damaged bridge section from out of the pit.**

 **Holding the section up, Metroplex was able to provide a pathway for his leader to use. Optimus sped through, driving right under the Titan's gigantic hand. After he arrived at the other side of the bridge, the leader noticed that he had just reached an Autobot outpost. He quickly transformed.**

"Well, I'll be damned" Ironwood gasped in shock and amusement.

"That sure is...handy?" Yang grinned.

"Oh for the love of..." Blake groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

 **An Autobot on the floor above saw him and shouted, "Optimus, up here!"**

 **Optimus made his way toward the Autobot, who then reported, "That Warp Cannon's too tough, Optimus! We can't make a dent in it!"**

 **As the Autobot spoke, both he and Prime made their way to an observation deck, allowing them a full unobstructed view of a Warp Cannon. The massive weapon had crashed into the side of a building, the cannon positioned on its side and firing blast after blast upon the Ark.**

 **Optimus saw the weapon, tapped the side of his head, and spoke, "I'm still tapped into your targeting computers, Metroplex! If we resync, I can designate targets for you!"**

 **Having heard the Last Prime, Metroplex loudly declared, "TARGET SYNCHRONIZING INITIATED."**

"That is indeed very clever" Ozpin complimented.

"They don't call him a Prime for nothing" Nora smirked.

 **Suddenly, an Autobot cried out, "Everybody get down, incoming Decepticon!"**

 **Then from behind the Warp Cannon, a Leaper leapt down onto the ground below, his landing creating a shockwave which destroyed any unfortunate bot caught within it.**

 **Optimus seethed in rage as the Leaper laughed and boasted, "Now THAT'S how you make an entrance!"**

"What the heck is that thing!?" Tai asked as he was shocked by the sudden appearance of the Decepticon.

"That's a Leaper" Qrow answered.

"A what?" James asked.

"It's a Decepticon with the ability to leap at incredible bounds and slams right into the ground, creating a shockwave" Winter exclaimed.

"Very fitting name for them" Penny responded.

"If only the Autobots had something like that." Sun said.

"They have Metroplex. Or rather, me." Ren said.

"Oh yeah." Sun said in realisation.

He then ordered his fellow 'Cons, "Waste 'em all!"

 **Wasting no time, Optimus jumped from the observation deck and onto the ground below, intent on destroying the Leaper before he can kill any more of his Autobots. As he fired his blaster upon the Giant's booster pack, he failed to notice that two other leapers had entered the foray to aid his comrade. The 'Con's immediately started their rampage, with Prime and the few Autobots remaining now fighting a desperate battle to stay alive.**

"Well, this is just great!" Coco remarked.

"If Jaune beated those guys before, he can do it again!" Ruby said with confidence for her fellow leader.

"Indeed." Pyrrha nodded in approval.

 **Suddenly, an Autobot trooper noticed something and cried out, "One of the rocket troopers is down! Someone take his launcher!"**

 **Optimus saw the downed Autobot rocket trooper and his weapon, a Thermo Rocket Cannon, and immediately jumped into action. Dodging a Leaper's swiping arm, the Prime reached the launcher, which then integrated into his system. Seizing the opportunity, he aimed the rocket launcher at the back of a Leaper and fired, damaging the booster pack and destroying the behemoth in an explosion of energy.**

"Boo Ya!" Yang cheered on for her fellow blonde.

 **Another leaper, having seen his comrade destroyed, roared and jumped into the air, before using its booster pack to launch himself at Optimus, intent on smashing him into the metal ground. Optimus, however, saw this and leapt to safety just as the Leaper landed. Holding up the launcher once more, Optimus took aim and fired at the 'Con's exposed booster pack.**

 **With a final roar of outrage, the Leaper was destroyed.**

"Damn, he is quick" Sun said.

"Indeed." Ironwood said in agreement. "He is quite the soldier"

"He does have quick instincts" Tai said.

 **He then looked to his right and saw the final Leaper, which was cleaving and hacking his way through his Autobots as they desperately tried to destroy him. Optimus fired a rocket, intentionally missing his target to draw the 'Con's rage onto himself. The Leaper took the bait and charged the Autobot leader, wanting to end his for ruining his fun. Optimus rolled out of the way and fired the launcher at his booster pack, destroying the final Leaper.**

"And that takes care of that" Weiss said.

 **"TARGET SYNCHRONIZING AT 50%" He heard Metroplex declare.**

"Fifty Percent!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ugh it's taking way too long" Yang groaned.

"It's like updating a scroll" Sun muttered.

"Hey, caught Metro-Ren some slack, he's been asleep for like a long time" Nora said.

 **Suddenly, another Leaper jumped to their position. The 'Con roared. "Death to all Autobots!"**

 **Optimus immediately went about destroying its booster pack. He fired the rocket launcher, which fired off the last volley of rockets it had. He discarded the launcher and reactivated his Path Blaster, which he then fired away at the Leaper. As he ran back to gain some distance, his spark core froze when he saw that two other Leapers had joined in.**

 **Where in the Pit do they come from?! Optimus thought in annoyance.**

"Man, these things keep popping up!" Coco exclaimed.

"Well, I guess when you have a couple of heavy hitters..." Blake began to say.

"I doubt it would last for them, dear." Ghira said in a sage tone.

"Yeah! Jaune-Jaune is gonna kick their butts!" Nora pumped up.

"Yeah he will" Saphron said in encouragement for her little brother.

 **The Leaper he was firing upon eventually exploded. His fellow 'Cons saw their comrade explode and then their red optics narrowed in on the Prime. One charged Optimus, who slid out of the way, and then fired several shots from his blaster at the 'Con's booster pack, destroying him. The last Leaper jumped into the air, hoping to pin the Prime to the ground, only to receive a shot to his face from his target.**

"Damn that's some precise firing." Tai complimented.

 **Blinded by the sudden shot, the Leaper landed in a heap on the ground and thrashed about as he covered his face. Optimus took the opportunity to destroy the Booster pack, eliminating the 'Con. Optimus looked to his surviving Autobots, who cheered their leader for saving their lives. Optimus hoped this would get better.**

"Hopefully, that'll be the end of those leapers" Pyrrha said.

"I doubt it's gonna be that easy" Terra said.

"It never usually is" Qrow said.

 **"TARGET SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETED; AWAITING YOUR COORDINATES, OPTIMUS PRIME."**

 **Having heard his colossal friend, Optimus looked up at the Warp Cannon and immediately set the target scope upon it. Once he was sure he was locked-on, he painted the target, a holographic bullseye appearing on the cannon marking it as a target.**

 **He then said, "Metroplex, take out that Warp Cannon!"**

 **"CONSIDER IT DONE."**

 **The ground shook as Metroplex made his way toward the Warp Cannon, his giant frame towering over every building. The Autobots stared in awe at their legendary comrade, eagerly awaiting him ripping the cannon into small little bits of useless junk. Once he was close enough, Metroplex reached out with his left hand and took hold of the Warp Cannon, which he then ripped away from the ship that had carried it. He crushed the cannon in the palm of his hand. He then punched the Cannon's carrier, which flattened into the side of the building; a chorus of cheers erupted from the Autobots.**

The audience were all in shock and excitement at this. Seeing the titan ripping down that warp cannon like it was nothing really got them hyped up.

"That is amazing!" Ruby said with wide eyes.

"Holy crap!" Sun exclaimed in excitement at seeing the titan take down the warp cannon with such ease.

"He just crashed that damned thing" Qrow cackled with a wide grin.

"Take that ya cons!" Yang boasted.

 **Optimus smiled and told his new comrade, "One down; Two more to go!"**

 **Metroplex nodded his giant head and spoke, "LEAD THE WAY, OPTIMUS PRIME."**

 **Optimus immediately transformed back into vehicle mode, intent on making his way to the next Warp Cannon. He drove up a ramp, before transforming once again into Robot mode, when he realized that he'd need to make the rest of this trek on his feet rather than his wheels. He walked across a platform from one side to the other, where an opened gate sat waiting for him. Running the gateway, he entered a series of hallways. Traversing the various halls, Optimus soon made his way outside, arriving at a courtyard overlooking a vast bridge.**

 **This bridge just so happened to be occupied by a battalion of Decepticons and their artillery.**

 **"I don't care where it came from. Shoot it!" He heard their commander shout, no doubt referring to Metroplex.**

"Yeah, good luck with that." Yang chuckled.

 **He turned to his right and saw Metroplex slowly approaching the bridge; Wave after wave of 'Con artillery fire erupted across his giant body. The Titan paid these attacks no mind, likening them to miniscule cyber-gnats. The giant reached the bridge and raised his massive fists over his head, and then brought them down upon the bridge, destroying it and the Decepticons upon it.**

"Damn! That is still so impressive" Qrow remarked.

"Indeed." Ironwood said in agreement. He leaned forward for a closer look at the titan. Wanting to know more about it and see if he could somehow create a version of his own to combat Salem's forces.

 **Prime immediately jumped from his position, dispatching the stragglers who had escaped the bridge's destruction. He then made his way over to a gate which had been locked shut, but which had a small gap between the doors. He shoved his hands through the gap, took hold of the doors, and slammed them back into their slots, opening the gate.**

 **Before him was a hallway which he entered. Turning a corner, he found a squad of Decepticons stationed on an open deck, firing futilely at Metroplex. The Titan merely took his hand and swatted them like gnats.**

 **"Justice," Optimus thought aloud.**

"It's what they get..." Yang muttered.

"Easy, Yang" Weiss said.

"I know..." Yang groaned. "But if they're going to fight, then the bots should strike back just as hard"

 **He then walked onto the deck and jumped to another one, which connected to a ramp leading to the ground. As he reached the bottom of the ramp, a transmission sounded out over the communications line.**

 **[This is transport nine! We're under heavy fire, I repeat, we are under heavy fire!]**

 **He recognized the voice immediately. It was Prowl's (Whitley).**

"Brother" Weiss and Winter said at the same time, worried for their little brother.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, kiddo" Qrow answered.

 **Optimus turned another corner and, much to his surprise, found a Decepticon dropship plunged deep into the building, a large and gaping hole left in its wake. Unfortunately, some Autobots were killed by the dropships' crash, their prone corpses lying right on the front of the ship.**

"Oh no..." Kali gasped.

 **Prime took a moment to mourn the fallen Autobots before placing his foot upon the ship. Using all of his strength, he shoved the ship back, which fell into the corridor below and exploded. But just as the ship exploded, another transmission came from Prowl, this time sounding frantic and urgent.**

 **[We're hit! We're hit! Brace for crash-]**

 **The transmission cut off. That was when he saw an Autobot transport fall of out of the sky, with a trail of smoke following it, crash into the metal ground below.**

 **"No..." Optimus whispered in fear.**

"No!" Weiss cried out in terror. Despite how things currently are with her brother, she didn't want to see him dead.

Winter was visibly shocked as well, also giving a small gasp. Her training tried to suspend her emotions but she couldn't help it as she dreaded what happened to her little brother.

The rest of Team RWBY tried to assure their teammate and friend while Ironwood gave Winter a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

 **He decided then and there to look for survivors. Seeing the second Warp Cannon in the distance, Optimus told Metroplex to maintain his path and that he'll meet him there soon. The Titan acknowledged the order.**

"Hopefully, he'll get to them in time" Ren said.

"If there's anyone left." Ilia muttered, gaining glares from both the Schnee sisters.

 **Prime then leapt downward and ran through the corridor, before he found himself outside again. Looking down, he was relieved to see that falling transport had crash-landed, with Autobot survivors already taking position behind some hastily-made fortifications. Unfortunately, they were beset by Decepticons on all sides. If they did not receive help, this will most assuredly be their last stand.**

"Not if Jaune has something to say about it!" Ruby declared.

 **His mind made up, he ran and leapt off of the deck and onto the newly-minted battlefield. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he asked Metroplex to launch missiles upon the Decepticons, which the Titan obliged to. He fired away at the 'Cons, the roar of missiles launching pierced the air. Up above, he saw multiple missiles incoming and so ducked for cover, with the fortified Autobots doing the same. The attacking Decepticons are destroyed in a series of explosions.**

 **Optimus rose from cover and addressed the Autobots, "Autobots, identify yourselves!"**

 **An Autobot that Prime recognized as Windblade (Kali) ran out and shouted, "84th Battalion, Squad 7, Prowl's command."**

"Mom!?" Blake exclaimed

"Kali?" Ghira said in surprise.

"Well, I do look good in this" Kali smirked at her other self.

 **"Where is your commander?" Prime asked.**

 **"Prowl's transport crashed back in that direction, Sir!" Windblade said as she pointed to her right and over into the distance.**

 **Prime looked back and saw in the distance that another Transport had crashed and was now under siege by Decepticon Marauders and soldiers. Prime looked over to Windblade and ordered, "Windblade, hold position here. If you have any troops to spare, I want them to group-up around me."**

 **Windblade nodded and motioned for four Autobots to meet with their leader. The Autobots were named Springer (Clover), Blurr (Neon), Red Alert (Professor Peach), and Sunstreaker (Harriet). The Autobots met with their leader, who then gave them his plan of attack.**

Ironwood recognized a few of the Autobots there, two of them worked for him and were his absolute best, thinking that they had a good chance in beating them.

"Wait, is that what Professor Peach looks like?" Yang asked.

"It appears so." Pyrrha said.

"Huh, I always wondered what she looked like" Nora said.

"Us too." Coco said, Velvet nodding in agreement.

 **"Springer, I want you in helicopter mode to survey the area and give us an exact estimate of the Con's forces. If you find any lost Autobots in trouble, get them out of it!"**

 **"Copy that, Prime!" Springer spoke before jumping into the air and transforming.**

 **The Green copter flew overhead to follow his leader's orders.**

"So cool!" Nora commented.

 **"Red Alert, Sunstreaker, you're with me. We'll take out the Marauders and the squads protecting them."**

 **Suddenly, Blurr, with his trademark motor-mouth, went to Optimus and asked, "Whataboutme, Prime, whataboutme, Icanhelpicanhelp, whataboutme?!"**

"Woah!" Yang said in shock. "That Neon girl is talking fast."

"I know, it's almost Oobleck levels of speed" Sun remarked.

"I could barely understand a word she said" Glynda said. "Much like Bart"

 **Prime, who had been able to catch every word the speedster said, told him. "Blurr, you'll go on ahead and inform the Autobots at the transport of our plan. You're fast enough to dodge the Decepticons. You're to give aid there wherever you can."**

 **Blurr smiled and proudly boasted, "Absoulutelypositvely, there'snoonewhocangetthisjobfinshedfasterthanican! Nobodynobodynobody!**

 **Blurr immediately transformed and sped off to the besieged transport at turbo speed. Optimus watched as the blue speedster weaved in and out of multiple attacks, effortlessly making his way toward the downed transport.**

 **Optimus looked to the three Autobots and bellowed triumphantly, "Autobots, Roll Out!**

"Gotta love that battle cry" Qrow remarked.

 **Optimus charged onto the battlefield, with his new squad following him with furious battle cries.**

 **Meanwhile, at the crashed remains of Transport 9...**

 **"You should've left me behind, defending the Ark is all that matters..." Prowl weakly groaned as a medic amputated his shattered leg.**

Weiss held her hands to her mouth at seeing this. She and Winter were glad to see her brother was alive but did not want to see his leg get cut off.

"Damn" Qrow hissed. He'd san seen that happen a few times to a couple of his fellow Huntsmen.

"Thank god Mother isn't here to see this" Winter thought to herself the mother of the Schnee would most likely have a panic attack.

 **"Wow, Prowl, is that any way to thank the Bot who saved your life?" Warpath told the former cop as he blasted at the cons.**

Weiss had to remember to thank Nora for saving him. She truly was a good friend to her and Team RWBY.

 **"Yes, thank you, Warpath, for saving my sorry aft." Prowl condescended before sarcastically adding; "Now we can all die together."**

 **"Okay, now you're just being a pessimist."**

 **"No, I'm being realistic. We're outnumbered, outgunned, low on energon, and I've run out of ideas." Prowl told the Tankformer.**

"That doesn't mean you can give up just yet" Ruby said.

"Indeed, Miss Rose." Ozpin muttered.

"So long has there's good people fighting, there's always a chance." Tai said.

 **"Come on, you've gotta have at least one plan!"**

 **"Yeah, I have one," Prowl cocked his plaster pistol, "If I'm going to the Well of All Sparks today, I'm going to take as many of these 'Con fraggers with me!"**

 **Warpath smiled and chuckled, "BLAM! Now that's what I wanted to hear!"**

"Good as plan as any" Qrow smirked.

"That's the way I wanna go out" Yang grinned. "Guns blazing in a fire of glory!"

"Hell yeah!" Nora cheered in agreement.

"That's the way to go!" Coco added.

"Children. Calm down, now!" Glynda sighed in irritation as her students calmed down immediately.

 **If there was one thing that Warpath was sure of, it was that Prowl absolutely hated the Decepticons more than any other Autobot.**

 **Not that he can blame him, Considering the Con's razed the former cop's home citystate Praxus to the ground when they refused to side with Megatron. The Cons even captured his sisters and fellow officers, Clampdown (Winter) and Stakeout (Weiss), and executed them for aiding the resistance.**

The audience were horrified to hear this, while the two sisters were shocked to hear that they were dead in this world.

"Okay...I really want to find that bastard of their leader and punch a hole through his damn head!" Yang growled in rage, clenching her fists.

"I'll help" Ruby muttered as she glared at the screen.

Blake would've said something...but she didn't want to swear in front of her parents because what she would have said wouldn't have been nice. Despite her past with Adam, she would never forgive anyone that would dare harm her friends or family.

"We'll provide help as well." Nora said, Ren and Pyrrha nodding in response.

 **What made it worse was the fact that his sisters were actually executed by their former superior, Barricade (Jacques), who had joined the Decepticons all because Megatron promised to make him chief of his secret police.**

Winter growled at this while Weiss was speechless to hear this. Their own father had killed them, they didn't know what to say.

Ironwood clenched his fist when he heard this information. He had never liked Jacques at all, but he never thought he would cause harm to his children, or at least to a certain degree.

 **Warpath can understand the Cop's rightful fury over such a betrayal. To this day, he can't get over the fact that most of his classmates and Instructors at the War Academy joined the Decepticons, all while murdering the other students who refused to join. The last he heard, the ringleader of this coup and his former mentor Onslaught (Hazel) was now the leader of one of the 'Con's newer combining teams, The Combaticons.**

 **"Damn" Qrow muttered. "That is brutal"**

Ozpin slightly tensed when he learned that it is _that_ Hazel, the same one filled with hate.

Nora was shocked to hear this, she was has shocked to hear, but still.

She then felt another hand on hers. She turned to see Ren looking at her with a comforting look, to which she smiled at.

 **However, despite their differences, mainly in their backgrounds and what they lost, both Warpath and Prowl shared one thing in common. It was the one thing that all true Autobots shared, one that they held with pride.**

 **That one thing is their complete and utter belief in Optimus Prime.**

 **After his school was destroyed by the traitors, Warpath wandered Cybertron aimlessly, destroying Decepticon holdouts without any regard for his own safety and others. By that point in his life, He was just a dead-mech walking. But then Optimus saved him during an ambush gone wrong. The Autobot leader saved his life, recruited him, and taught him to be a leader. With the Autobots, Warpath regained the spark he once thought lost, and it made him the commander he is today. Optimus showed him that he still had a purpose and something to protect.**

Nora had tears in her eyes after hearing this, this made her feel really thankful for her fearless leader for saving her in that spot, and similar to what Ren did for her. This made her feel really thankful to be part of Team JNPR.

 **Prowl was not popular in Praxus, being a strict, by-the books cop, but he swore an oath to protect the city. The only ones who did care about him were his sisters. When he lost them both, he got angry, vindictive, and to his shame, cruel. He swore to fight the monsters terrorizing Cybertron, even if he had to become one himself. He did things he wasn't proud of, terrible things. So ruthless was his crusade that he actually learned to manipulate bots into taking their own lives. But then Optimus found him. He became his friend, his mentor, and ultimately, the one who saved his soul and taught him to be a better mech.**

Weiss gave a sad smile at this. She hadn't treat Jaune very nicely since they met and her relationship with her brother wasn't all that great. But she was very thankful of the blonde for sticking by her brother, something she should've done and needed to do.

Winter was also thankful for the blonde. Thinking that not only did Weiss had a good teammate, she had a good friend.

 **The stories may change, but they always end the same way. But these stories are why the Autobots have so much faith and trust in Optimus Prime. Prime was not just their leader. He was a friend, a brother, a teacher, and their inspiration.**

 **Optimus Prime is their beacon. He didn't just lead the Autobots...**

 **He helped them see the best parts of themselves.**

 **And for that, they will gladly die for him.**

Ruby gave a sigh of relief. "I think we're all lucky to have a friend like him"

"Indeed." Pyrrha smiled in agreement.

"Jaune truly is something else, isn't he?" Terra whispered to her wife.

"Yeah...He really is" Saphron smiled in response.

Ozpin turned to Glynda with a small smirk. "Do you still disagree with me allowing him in, despite his transcripts?"

Glynda sighed at this. "I suppose not. He has earned his place more than anyone."

 **The Tankformer helped Prowl to his feet, positioning him at the barricades with his soldiers. The former cop immediately aimed his pistol, prepared to take down taking down any Decepticons that got too close to his position. He had already lost Sector 4, most of his battalion, and now he and his troops were going to die in this metallic plain.**

 **He yelled out, "Autobots, I'm not going to lie to you! Our situation is bleak. We're outgunned, outnumbered, and out-planned! We're low on energon, so conserve every shot you have. For every bot we lose, be sure to send ten more Con's to the Inferno. Above all else, hold your fire until you see the glowing reds of their optics!"**

 **"AND AIM FOR THEIR KNEES, TOO-POW!" Warpath exclaimed.**

"Hell yeah!" Nora pumped up. "You tell 'em me!"

"Nora, ease it up a bit" Ren said calmly as he sat her back down.

 **The Autobots affirmed their commander's order and aimed their weapons accordingly. Warpath and his troops joined them at the barricades, ready to fight alongside them to the death.**

 **The Autobots roared defiantly, "TILL ALL ARE ONE!"**

"Good men." Ironwood smiled and nodded in response. Remembering all the other times where he led his men into battle.

 **The Decepticons charged, firing their weapons, with their Marauder tanks firing a barrage upon their position. Whenever a 'Con got too close, the Autobots would fire. For every Autobot that was taken down, they shot down ten Decepticons just as Prowl had ordered. As the battle raged, a blue racer was seen on the battlefield racing toward their position. Overhead, they spotted a green helicopter hovering in the air, shooting down Con's and rescuing any Bots caught behind enemy lines.**

 **The blue race car made its way over to Prowl and Warpath, the latter of whom asked, "Blurr, what are you doing here?"**

 **"And please try and slow down when you're talking." Prowl asked, not in the mood for motor-mouth Blurr.**

 **Blurr paced himself and explained, "Optimus is coming. He's got a plan that can save everyone."**

 **"Optimus is coming? That's all I need to hear!" Warpath cheered.**

"I just hope he has a plan" Blake said.

"Blake, he has Metroplex-I mean Ren" Yang reminded. "With him, he could end it like that!" Yang said as she clicked her fingers.

"Battles are won using your skill and your mind, remember?" Tai asked his daughters.

"Yep" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah" Yang waved.

 **Prowl felt his spirits lift when he heard Prime was coming, "There's hope yet."**

 **That's when they felt the ground shake. They also noticed that the Decepticons had ceased their attack. Looking over the barricades, the three Autobots were shocked to see a giant of a robot lumbering overhead, looking down on the 'Cons. Suddenly, a volley of missiles launched from the giant robot, which sailed through the air before landing on the hapless 'Cons.**

"How's that for skill?" Coco asked with a smirk.

 **As explosions rippled across the battlefield, they noticed a big red and blue truck heading to their position, followed by two cars and another truck with a crane. The Last Prime had arrived.**

 **Warpath cried out, "Optimus, over here!"**

 **Optimus fired all thrusters and sped up to Warpath. He transformed back into robot mode and addressed the Tank.**

 **"Warpath, I thought I ordered you to protect the Ark!"**

 **"Never made it, Prowl needed help," Warpath looked to Metroplex, "Who's your big friend?"**

"The best you're gonna have" Nora said to her onscreen self. "Well there's also Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake Yang..." Nora started to count away.

"She'll be there for a while" Coco said to her partner who chuckled in response.

 **Optimus disregarded the question and said, "We can't stay. We've got to move on and destroy the last Warp Cannon."**

 **Warpath shouted in protest, "Optimus, we're low on Energon! There's more Decepticons comin' in! You leave-"**

 **[Optimus, this is Ironhide! The Ark's shields are nearly gone! There's not much time left!]**

 **"Ironhide?" Ironwood asked.**

"It's...him, sir" Winter groaned, gesturing to the Branwen.

"It's a badass name for a badass guy like myself" Qrow remarked.

 **Upon hearing that transmission, Warpath told Prime, "Go, we'll cover you."**

 **Optimus shook his head and said, "No. We face them together."**

"Like a team should" Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah" Ruby pumped up in response.

 **He then looked at Prowl, "Prowl, if you need any help-"**

 **"No need, I already sent the distress signal, rescue teams are on their way. Just go, I'll only slow you down." Prowl told his leader.**

 **"Understood, but is there anything else I need to know?" Optimus asked.**

 **"Yeah, there is. I sent Hot Rod's team to the fuelling station to reinforce Ironhide. I also sent Arcee out to scout for any hidden Decepticon positions. Haven't heard from her since, I fear she's been captured." Prowl reported.**

 **Optimus gripped his fists in rage hearing that a member of his team might've been kidnapped.**

"Man, it's twice for Sun that's he's in trouble" Velvet pointed out.

Sun just groaned in response.

"They'll be fine." Qrow said. "They got the titan."

"Still, it might not be enough and that they need assistance." Glynda said.

 **He thanked Prowl and relieved him of duty.**

 **That's when Optimus noticed that another wave of Decepticons was advancing on them. He ordered his Autobots to take defensive positions. Activating his targeting computer, he chose targets for Metroplex, whom then promptly fired his missiles at them. A marauder tank appeared which he then destroyed with the help of Metroplex.**

 **Knowing the odds were not in their favour, the con's retreated back to the nearby plaza, with Prime, Warpath, and other Autobots hot on their trail.**

 **Unfortunately for these Cons, Optimus targeted their position to be destroyed by Metroplex's missile strikes. The sound of warning klaxons blared through the city, as the titan launched a volley of missiles from the conical stacks on his shoulders. The plaza was rocked by a series of great explosions, causing some parts of the structure to collapse.**

"Wow!" Yang exclaimed. "You could say that place..."

"Yang..." Ruby warned.

"Was in..." Tai added.

"Don't you freaking dare, Tai." Qrow said with the same tone as Ruby.

"Ruins!" The blonde pair said at the same time.

"God damn it" Qrow and Ruby said at once.

 **Seizing the moment, Optimus cried, "Autobots, charge!"**

 **The Autobots roared and charged the ruined plaza, determined to drive the remaining invaders from their city, with Optimus and Warpath leading the charge.**

 **Once inside the building, a fierce battle of fists and blades erupted as the Bots and Cons engaged in brutal melee combat. Arms were broken, twisted, and even severed, as well as legs. Some had their spark casings torn out and even their heads ripped off. Energon and oil coated the walls, pillars, and ground as the battle raged.**

 **In spite of all that, Optimus paid it no mind. Four million years of endless warfare have desensitized him to such brutality.**

"War...it can weigh such a toll on one's mind" Ozpin said, speaking from experience.

"And sometimes...not most people come back from it" Ironwood added, being a general, he was bound to fight some wars of his own, his scars were clearly known.

 **He dodged an incoming strike and twisted his body to wrap his arms around an unlucky enemy, whose head he wrapped in a headlock. He then then roughly shoved the Con's head into a nearby pillar, shattering his faceplate. The Con slumped downward, his face sliding down the pillar leaving a trail of energon.**

"Very impressive." Qrow commented. "Brutal, but impressive."

"You don't say" Terra said as she shielded her son's eyes from the sight.

 **Optimus took the moment to assess the situation. After losing most of their forces in the bombardment, the Decepticons were now more focused on defense rather than offense. If there was one thing he did know about the enemy, it's that their defense was weak, as they were usually the ones who were doing the attacking. His Autobots were different, they can hold their ground, and gain more ground with just as much ferocity. Especially when it was their home they were fighting for, even if they were leaving it.**

"I would love to learn more about their strategies" Ironwood hummed.

"Indeed." Winter said. "I think it would be quite interesting to see what they would do against Grimm types"

 **Eventually, the Cons were defeated, with only a few making the wiser choice to surrender.**

 **"Well, that was fun. How about another loop around the plaza?" Warpath asked, "Anybody?"**

 **The Tankformer noticed that the head of a large statue was blocking the only exit. He called to his leader, "Could use some help moving this, Optimus."**

 **Prime moved over to Warpath's side and placed himself under the statue's head, which Warpath did as well.**

 **"Let's do this together." He told him.**

 **Together, with their combined strength, the two Autobots lifted the face up, slowly pushing it away from the exit.**

 **Warpath growled and remarked, "Heavier than it looks!"**

 **With a final heave, they shove the face out of the way, the ruined sculpture landing beside with a thunderous thud. The new opening led to a hallway which led to the exit.**

"Hell Yeah!" Nora cheered. "Thunder Thighs! The training does work!"

"Tell that to my spine" Ren muttered.

"What was that, Renny?" Nora snapped at him.

"Nothing...!" Ren quickly said.

 **Optimus turned to his friend and said, "Well met, Warpath. Move forward and keep your optics open for more Decepticons!"**

 **Warpath nodded and followed his leader into the hallway. To their surprise, they found, at the end of the hallway, was a fully functional Teletraan terminal. Knowing he needed to make some upgrades to his weapons, he interfaced with the terminal.**

 **"GREETINGS, ORION PAX - ERRR - OPTIMUS PRIME." The computer greeted.**

"Orion Pax?" Weiss repeated with a confused look.

"Who's that?" Velvet asked.

"It appears that the system believes Jaune to be this Orion Pax" Penny observed.

"Why would it think that?" Velvet asked.

"That's for another time" View said.

 **With a quick look through the menu, Optimus bought the latest upgrades to his weapons, such as increased energy capacity and the P.O.K.E.**

"Ooh!" Ruby said in awe as she immediately wanted to know more about this weapon and even the terminal itself.

 **Satisfied with his upgrades, Optimus exited the terminal. The terminal acknowledged the leaders exit and spoke, "LONG LIVE THE LAST PRIME."**

 **Optimus and Warpath approached the exit. Upon reaching it, they found that another battle was being raged outside. Without even a moment's hesitation, they entered the fray, firing rockets at different Con positions. Upon seeing that the rockets had no effect, Optimus called on another missile strike from Metroplex. Seconds later, the area was rocked by a vast explosion, destroying the enemy and saving the Autobots.**

 **Warpath and Optimus ran through the exit, now outside once more. They turned right, to circle around a large structure, only to take cover upon seeing that a Decepticon dropship and squad was waiting for them. The dropship opened fire, blasting their position, with the structure providing only the barest of support.**

 **"Warpath, stay here; I'll take care of this!" The Prime commanded.**

 **Once more, Optimus activated the target computer and aimed it at the dropship. Seconds later, the sound of warning klaxons echoed the air.**

"Damn!" Sun remarked.

"Indeed." Penny responded. "It appears that this version of Lie Ren is quite efficient."

"I'm just wondering how my other self-ended up in that state." Ren said. "Or how I even came to be."

"Well, just be lucky your here now to help Jaune and the others." Pyrrha said,

 **The dropship was destroyed in a great explosion, created by none other than Metroplex.**

 **Without the ship to impede their advance, the Autobot leader from cover and promptly dealt with the Decepticon soldiers on the ground. The battle ended in just a minute.**

 **Once sure that the coast was clear, Optimus stared up at a building in the distance and saw the second-to-last Warp Cannon. He targeted the cannon for Metroplex and gave the Titan his orders.**

 **"Metroplex, take it out!"**

 **The giant transformer walked over the Autobot leader, his towering legs carrying him over to the Warp Cannon. Once close enough, The Titan rammed his shoulder into the cannon, shattering it and the building top that served as its anchor. Afterward, he slapped the building with his colossal right hand, causing it to collapse.**

 **Metroplex declared in his rumbling voice, "TARGET - OBLITERATED!"**

"Two down..." Yang grinned.

"And just one left to go" Ozpin stated.

"They're gonna save the Ark and get off Cybertron!" Ruby pumped up.

"The battle's not over just yet, Miss Rose" Ironwood said. "They still need to take down the last Warp Cannon"

"Well, it might as well be over by now!" Nora said. "They have a giant Ren by their side! Do the Cons have a giant on theirs?"

"Well they did once..." View muttered.

"It does seem like victory is theirs." Blake said. "But they are right. It's not over 'till it's over."

 **Over the radio, a flabbergasted Warpath demanded, [Bam. Where did you find this guy?]**

 **Prime chuckled and spoke, "Right under our noses."**

 **He got serious and said, "There's still one Warp Cannon left. We must reach before it destroys the Ark!"**

 **[Then let's roll out!]**

 **Optimus shook his head and spoke, "Negative, Warpath. See to your soldiers and Prowl's. Metroplex and I can handle the rest."**

 **[Oh... Him... Sure. Yeah, I guess he's big enough to handle it.]**

 **Optimus swore he felt Warpath's bruised pride in that statement.**

"Nora, are you jealous of Ren?" Blake asked with an amused tone.

"What?" Nora exclaimed. "Pfft! No!" Nora said. "I just wished that fearless leader invited both of us along! I would've crushed all of those Decepticon punks!" Nora said in an intense tone.

 **He turned on his heel and approached an open doorway leading to a stairwell. After ascending the stairs, he found himself before a malfunctioning blast doors. He promptly gripped both doors through the small gap, and using all of his strength, pried them open, revealing another hallway to him.**

 **He entered the hall and ran as fast as he could. But just as he reached the exit, a sudden blast of debris from the ceiling stopped him his tracks. Falling through the hole in the ceiling came three Decepticon leapers. The lead one saw the Prime and smirked.**

 **"Starscream, we've got Optimus cornered!"**

"Oh crap!" Coco cursed.

"He's cornered!" Velvet gasped in concern.

"Jaune's taken these guys down before, he can do it again!" Ruby stated.

"Yes. But Arc doesn't have a clear shot off their back boosters" Weiss pointed out.

"He'd wouldn't have a clear shot of them." Glynda said in a worried tone.

 **The Prime analyzed the hallway and found, to his horror, that it was too small for him to outmaneuver them. If he turned back, they will just catch up to him. He was trapped.**

 **The leapers marched slowly and menacingly toward the Autobot leader, savouring this moment for all its worth. Optimus brought out his sword and slowly walked backward to gain some measure of distance.**

 **But just as the Decepticons were going to attack, Metroplex's massive fist punched through the wall, pancaking them into the wall.**

"Woah!" Sun exclaimed in shock at the giant fist coming out of nowhere.

"Well...he certainly found a way" Qrow remarked.

 **Optimus looked upon his giant friend through the opening his fist had created and said, "Thanks for the assist, Metroplex."**

 **"YOU ARE MOST WELCOME."**

"Oh, thank god..." Saphron breathed, worried that she was gonna lose her little brother to those Leapers. "I really need to thank Ren for saving him there."

"That was a close one" Ruby said.

"Hopefully, Mr Arc can be able to move onto the last Warp Cannon"

 **Now free again, Optimus barrelled through the hallway. Within seconds, he found himself onto an observing platform, where he stood and searched for the last cannon.**

 **"There, the last Warp Cannon. I'll need to get closer to mark it."**

 **He found it, in the distance, lodged into a large, round building that stood next to a bridge, where a fierce battle was being fought for control over it. His Autobots were fighting fiercely to maintain control of the bridge, But a Decepticon Marauder tank was blasting away at their position.**

 **He knew he can kill two cyber ducks with one cube if he helped the Autobots on the bridge; His assisting them would also get him closer to the cannon.**

"What's a cyber duck?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's a duck who's a cyborg?" Yang suggested.

"Maybe its duck on a computer screen" Nora said.

"Maybe..." Ruby was about to say.

"This is not the most important thing right now!" Weiss said in annoyance.

 **He jumped from the platform and landed on the ground below. Before him laid the service tunnel for the bridge, which was covered up with debris. Prime transformed and drove at full speed, using his vehicle form as a battering ram. The make-shift wall collapsed as he drove through it.**

 **After traversing the tunnel, he found himself standing in an observation room, where the stairs leading to the bridge. Around him laid a few Autobot bodies, no doubt cut down in the initial assault.**

"Oh no..." Pyrrha gasped as she held her a hand to her mouth.

"All those Autobots" Blake said.

"That all good men make it back..." Ironwood sadly said. "But the best they can do now is to save the ones are still fighting"

 **He walked up the stairs. As he did so, he looked out the observation window and found that he had a good view of the Ark. The golden ship was still in working condition, but he can see that its shields were starting to fade. Thankfully, Metroplex appeared and placed himself in front of the ship, to shield it from the Warp Cannon. He walked up one final flight of stairs.**

 **He had reached the bridge. He spotted some Autobots taking cover behind some pillars.**

 **One of them spotted their leader and cried out, "Optimus! The Marauder had us pinned down!"**

 **"We'll take him together. Follow me!" Prime roared, his soldiers cheering in turn.**

"Like a team" Ozpin smiled at the sight of the young Arc rallying all those Autobots together.

"Arcs do tend have a knack for rallying up people" Qrow remarked.

"Kind reminds me of Aurum a little" Tai said.

 **The Autobots charged from cover, rushing the Con's position. The Marauder blasted away, but each shot missed their target. Optimus took cover behind a broken wall and targeted the tank for a missile strike.**

 **He ordered to the Titan, "Metroplex; fire!"**

 **The missiles were fired and the Marauder was destroyed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of their troubles, as a Dropship flew onto the scene, delivering more Decepticons. Prime quickly targeted the Dropship as it flew up into attack positon. Metroplex destroyed it with his missiles.**

"Man, chromedome is gonna have a meltdown!" Yang grinned.

"You can say that again" Coco said.

"Now, they just need to take down the last Cannon" Pyrrha said.

"It's gonna be a piece of cake!" Nora smiled.

 **With the ship destroyed, Prime and his fellow Autobots quickly dispatched the Decepticons the ship had brought. Blaster fire was exchanged, fists and blades flew and slashed, and a black hole grenade was even used. Now free of further attack, Optimus was now able to target the last Warp Cannon.**

 **He activated the targeting computer and marked the cannon.**

 **"Metroplex, I've marked the final Warp Cannon. Let's finish this!"**

 **"YES, PRIME!"**

 **Metroplex lumbered toward the Warp Cannon. The Titan raised his fists above his head, ready to smash the cannon into scrap.**

 **But then, it happened.**

 **Just as he was about to bring his fists down, the cannon turned away from the Ark. Its targeting array activated, aiming itself at a new target. Optimus' optics followed the angle of the beam and felt his spark core twist in fear.**

"Wait what...?" Velvet said with a dread filled tone."

"Oh no..." Ozpin said.

"What? What!?" Nora asked as she grew fearful, as did the rest of the audience.

 **The new target was Metroplex's chest.**

"No!" Ruby cried out.

"Get out of there!" Blake called out.

 **The cannon built up its energy.**

 **Optimus saw this and cried in alarm, "Metroplex, fall back! Fall ba-"**

 **KRA-KOOM!**

"REN!" Nora cried out in terror and fear in her whole body, forgetting that he was night next to her.

Ren was also stunned to see his counterpart to be taken down by the warp cannon.

The students were also scared and worried for their friends, as were the teachers and anyone else there.

"He...He...He can't" Nora stuttered, unable to form her words after seeing such a horrific sight.

 **Metroplex roared in pain as an explosion burst from his chest. The Titan stumbled back, disoriented, as blue energy sparked throughout his body, the result of his internal repair system running on overdrive. The damage proved too much for the Titan, as his optics faded and his head swayed. The Titan's body slumped downward and spun, falling back on his back.**

 **Metroplex, The Autobot's last hope in winning this battle, was down.**

Nora's eyes was filled with tears, never seeming to stop. She felt a massive amount of sadness and anger after seeing her lov...someone she deeply cared about get seemingly killed by the Warp Cannon.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her partner, Ren, looking at her with a comforting look on his face.

"Nora...I'm okay. I promise you." Ren said softly.

Without saying another word, she grabbed Ren into a hug, to which he accepted, Pyrrha hugging them as well to add to the comfort.

She then pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "I'll...be okay" Nora assured. "I just wanna see Jaune tear that asshole, Adam apart, piece by piece" Nora growled.

"I'm fine with that." Ren said to his partner and continued to watch the rest of the events unfold.

 **"Metroplex, no..."**

 **[Optimus, The Ark's shields are down! It's about to get torn apart!] Ironhide shouted over the communications channel.**

 **Optimus looked up and saw the Ark's shield shimmer and glitch before disappearing altogether. Metroplex was out, the Ark was now fully vulnerable, and Iacon was burning.**

"Is anything gonna go right for once!" Qrow exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"They just need to take down the last cannon" Ghira said.

"It seems difficult without Metroplex now" Kali said.

"It seems that Mr Arc may not be able to do this with ease "Winter said.

 **This is their darkest hour.**

 **Optimus looked down upon the prone form of Metroplex. A steeled resolve formed in his spark as he glared at the Warp Cannon.**

 **"Metroplex is down! I'll have to finish it myself! He told Ironhide.**

 **[I'll send back up!]**

 **"There's no time! Just hold your position, old friend."**

 **With that final order, Optimus Prime transformed into vehicle mode and sped down the bridge. Decepticon turrets fired upon the structure, the gunners hoping to either destroy the Prime or delay him long enough for the Cannon to fully charge. Optimus swerved and missed each and every shot, determined to end this battle once and for all.**

"If they think they're gonna stop him now..." Yang scoffed at the 'Cons attempts of trying to kill Prime.

"Nothing is stopping him now" Ruby said. "He's gonna finish this!"

 **He reached the end of the bridge and quickly transformed. He looked to his right and found an entrance into the building where the cannon was located. As he stepped forward, he heard Ironhide roar over the radio.**

 **[Optimus, we need - AAAAGH!]**

 **Fearing the worst, Optimus tried to hail his friend.**

 **There was no answer.**

"Oh no..." Ozpin said.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby gasped in fear in losing another one.

"Damn" Qrow simply said, having no words and just taking another drink, wondering what was happening to his other self. And he also wondered how he was gonna get out of it.

 **Now more determined than ever Optimus entered the building. He found he had entered a service hallway. Piercing through the walls and burrowing through them were the cables of the Warp Cannon. He knew that destroying these cables will not destroy the weapon. The only way to do so was to find the cannon controls and set them to self-destruct. The Self-Destruct was a last resort the Decepticons had built into their cannons, designed to take out the entire area should the cannon be compromised.**

"Is that safe?" velvet asked.

"It's the only option they have left, Vel" Coco said to her partner.

"Hopefully, they'll be enough Autobots out of range." Ironwood said.

 **Ducking under a cable, Optimus crawled through. He stood up and began making his way through the labyrinth of metal and cables. A sudden blast nearly knocked him back, but it proved it to be sign that he was near the heart of the cannon. He turned a corner and found himself before a closed blast door. As he had done before, he dug his fingers through and began to pry the doors open.**

Nearly there now." Tai said.

"Hopefully, friend Jaune will be able to take down the last cannon on his own." Penny said.

 **Eventually, the doors gave in and forcefully slid back. It was now or never.**

 **Unfortunately, someone was waiting for him on the other side.**

 **A familiar and scratchy voice shouted, "Surprise!"**

"Shit!" Yang cursed.

 **Optimus felt the impact of an energy blast on his chest before he even realized he had been knocked down. His audio receptors rang and his optics tried to refocus themselves. As they did, he made out the faint image of a body. It was red and blue, and had what appeared to be wings jutting from its back. Its circuity did not glow Autobot red, however.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out as she and the rest of Jaune's friends and family cried out in terror at the Prime getting shot point blank in the face.

"No!" Nora cried out. She couldn't see another person she cared for be killed.

 **It was Decepticon violet.**

"Oh crap!" Sun cursed as he gritted his teeth.

"Cinder" Nora growled.

 **Then he saw the smug and victorious face attached to the body.**

 **"Starscream..." Optimus viciously growled.**

"That bitch!" Yang growled in anger as she clenched her fist in response of her fellow blonde getting shot.

 **Optimus raised his path Blaster to shoot down the treacherous seeker, only for his arm to be blasted to the ground.**

 **From the corner of his optics, he saw Onslaught, leader of Combaticons approach him form Starscream's left.**

"Hazel..." Ozpin muttered.

"This is not good" Ironwood said.

 **Optimus tried to raise his blaster, only for Onslaught to kick him across his face and plant his foot on the downed blaster.**

 **"Oh, no, you don't." Onslaught said with a threatening chuckle.**

"Don't you dare do anything to him!" Saphron growled.

 **Another Deception, one that he recognized as Brawl (Banesaw), the tank of the Combaticons, approached from Starscream's right and planted his foot down on Prime's other arm. The two Combaticons seized the moment and grasped the Prime's shoulder in vice grips, holding him down as the Seeker approached.**

 **"Lights out," Starscream mocked before bashing his null ray on the Prime's head.**

 **The last thing Prime heard, before everything went dark, was a desperate Ironhide calling for his help.**

"What's gonna happen to Jaune!?" Saphron asked.

"I...I don't know" Blake said with worry. She knew how Adam would never leave humans alive. So she was unsure of Jaune's fate.

"He'll...he'll find a way" Ruby said in a hopeful tone, even though she didn't know he was gonna make it out of this one.

 **When his optics reactivated, everything was blurry. He saw that he was being dragged through a dark corridor by Brawl and Onslaught, with Starscream leading the way, an arrogant bearing in his step. Then his optics refocused, and he felt his spark drain at what he saw.**

 **He was in a in a vast throne room, filled with cheering Decepticons who booed and sneered at the Prime, all while laughing at his current predicament. Some were even applauding and whistling, congratulating Starscream for a job well done. The seeker soaked in their praise, laughing and lifting his head proudly. To his left, Prime saw two Autobots crouching on the ground, their arms locked behind them as they were restrained by Decepticon guards.**

"Prisoners" Blake said.

"Looks like Jaune wasn't the only one who was captured" Winter said.

 **Onslaught noticed the prime had awaken and tauntingly asked, "Well, we enjoy our nap?"**

 **Then they stopped before a platform, where a control panel was located. Optimus recognized the panel as being the controls for the Warp Cannon.**

 **Standing next to the Platform was Soundwave (Neo), the fanatically loyal confidant to Megatron. His pet Lazerbeak, an avian mini-con, was perched on the silent mech's arm. But he was more concerned about the figure standing on the platform, who was no doubt trying to savour the last moments of the Ark before its destruction.**

"Great! Her again!" Yang growled in anger at the sight of the multi coloured haired girl who beat her on that train.

"You know her?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Yang responded. "She was on the train back at Mountain Glenn. She managed to kick my ass and must've have left or something"

"And now it looks like she's with the Decepticons" Pyrrha said.

 **"Megatron... look what I found." He told the Decepticon leader.**

 **The silver-coloured behemoth of a mech turned. He had not changed since the last time Optimus had seen him. Megatron still carried himself with the same superior attitude about him, as well as the devastating fusion cannon on his right arm. His posture oozed an arrogant and mocking confidence. Megatron's beastly red optics fell on Optimus.**

"Adam..." Blake breathed at the sight of her former partner, looking like a vengeful tyrant.

"I never thought he'd go so far as to this." Ghira sighed in disappointment, with his wife comforting him.

 **Seeing his mortal enemy in such a position made the gladiator turned dictator smirk victoriously.**

 **With his deep, menacing, and commanding voice, he mockingly greeted him, "Optimus 'Prime'. That is what they call you now, isn't it?"**

"What is he gonna do to him?" Ruby asked, scared for her friend being in the same room with Blake's former partner, and what she heard from her made her more worried.

"Nothing good." Yang said, glaring at the Decepticon leader.

Ilia was very conflicted to see this. She didn't know what to think right now.

 **"Megatron..." Prime growled with barely restrained hatred.**

 **Starscream approached his leader with an arrogant stride and unwisely gloated, "Funny, isn't it, Megatron? How easily I defeated the one adversary you couldn't-"**

 **"SILENCE," Megatron roared as he blasted the seeker away with his fusion cannon.**

 **Starscream fell onto the floor, his body slightly damaged and his pride even more so.**

"Hah!" Yang laughed at the sight of Cinder being blasted down. "Take that you bitch!"

"Miss Xiao Long!" Glynda reprimanded.

"Nah, let her be" Qrow waved. "She was a bitch and did deserve it."

 **"It didn't have to come to this!" Optimus yelled as two restraining bolts fired from the floor, wrapping around his arms.**

 **"This is what you chose, 'Prime', when you defied ME! All of this is YOUR doing!" Megatron exclaimed before viciously slapping Optimus' face.**

 **One of the captured Autobots pleaded with his leader, "Optimus, don't listen to- AAUGH!"**

 **Megatron raised his cannon at the prisoner and executed him on the spot, blowing off his head.**

"No!" Ruby cried out.

"He didn't deserve that!" Weiss shouted.

 **Optimus struggle against the restraints as he cried out, "NO! Megatron, stop this!"**

 **"I'll stop when all of you are dead!" Megatron declared as he raised the cannon at the other prisoner.**

 **The last prisoner desperately pleaded, "NO-NOOOOO!"**

 **He let out one final agonized scream as Megatron killed him.**

"Bastard!" Ironwood snarled in anger at the sight of the terrorist killing soldiers.

"He'll pay for this!" Winter growled.

 **"This is needless! All we want is to leave!" Optimus tried to reason.**

 **His words fell on deaf audio receptors as Megatron slugged him across the face.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped deeply scarred for her leader/love and growing hatred for the Decepticon leader for hurting him.

"How dare he!?" Saphron growled while her son was crying at the sight of the bad man hurting his uncle.

 **The Decepticon leader then ordered, "Charge up the Warp Cannon! Wipe their precious Ark off the face of Cybertron!"**

 **The Gunner shouted, "Yes, sir!"**

"Is he mad?!" Coco asked. "What's the point in ruling over the dead planet!?"

"Power over all" Ozpin said. "It's more than I've seen."

 **Megatron returned to the platform, ready to witness the fall of the Autobots and the defeat of his most hated enemy. He turned back to address the prime, his back facing the window.**

 **He then boasted, "NO ONE leaves without MY permission!"**

 **"I wasn't asking." Prime coolly retorted.**

"Arcs never do." Saphron said with an intense tone.

 **Megatron laughed and spoke, "Always defiant to the end, aren't you, Prime? At every turn, you thwarted my efforts to save this planet, to return to its former glory!"**

 **As he belted his vocals, Megatron failed to notice the colossal form of Metroplex leering over the platform, his form quietly observing the scene as it played out, unnoticed by all. Optimus saw him and signalled the Titan to wait for the opportune moment to strike. If there was one thing the Prime was sure, it was that Megatron always lost thanks to his arrogance. Only this time, it will bring his end.**

"RENNY!" Nora shouted with a wide smile at the sight of her most dearest alive and well.

"He's okay!" Weiss said.

"Looks like it was just a fluke" Sun said.

"And now, he's gonna wreck Adam's shit" Qrow smirked as he folded his arms and waited for the sight to unfold.

 **Megatron declared, "No more; this day, it all ends, Prime, once and for all!"**

 **The Decepticons roared in approval.**

 **Megatron then lowered his voice and lamented, "Still, a shame that I couldn't finish you with my bare hands, Optimus. I saw how you fought out there. Perhaps you should have spent some time in the Gladiatorial Pit?"**

 **Optimus retorted, "And perhaps you have should have spent more time at the library!"**

"Because his brain his better then you're brawn" Pyrrha supported her leader.

"And because of the massive titan" Coco smirked.

 **The structure rocked as Metroplex gripped the observation deck, intent on ripping the window off.**

 **Soundwave cried in his synthesized voice, "Megatron, look out!"**

 **Metroplex peeled the glass wall back, exposing the observation deck to the world.**

"He's back motherfu..." Yang was about to curse until Blake covered her partner's mouth.

"Language, Yang!" Weiss reprimanded.

"Never mind that!" Nora said. "Let's see Renny crush that mega jerk!"

"I do to!" Coco joined in.

"Us too!" Saphron and Terra said at once.

 **The gathered Decepticons retreated, to escape the Titan's wrath.**

 **But not Megatron, who shouted in outrage, "Stop running, you fools; Stand and Fight!"**

"Yeah, smart move!" Qrow rolled his eyes at the stupid decision. "I'm pretty sure your odds are better than the giant ass titan"

 **He fired shot after shot from his fusion cannon at the giant transformer, to no avail. The blasts were little more than an annoyance to Metroplex, who raised his right in the air and formed a fist.**

 **"Do you know who I am, you cur! I am Megatron, and I don't fear the likes of-"**

 **Metroplex brought his fist down, punching the spot where Megatron had stood. The force of the punch was able to short-circuit the restraining bolts, freeing Optimus.**

"Holy shit!" surprisingly, Ruby exclaimed when she saw Adam being crushed like a pancake before her eyes, shocking her other teammates.

All expect for Blake who was stunned and shocked to see Adam being crushed within a blink of an eye.

 **Metroplex peeled his fist back from the metal floor.**

 **He saw, much to his surprise, that the Decepticon leader was not destroyed, but only slightly damaged.**

"Huh, almost like that Black Knight" Coco remarked.

"But he's still somewhat damaged" Glynda said.

"I just hope it's enough to stop him" Velvet said.

"By my estimates, he appears to be at least 65% optimal" Penny stated.

 **Still defiant, Megatron raised his fusion cannon to fire.**

 **Metroplex promptly slammed his fist down upon him again, but Megatron survived. Thus he punched the Decepticon into the ground, over and over again, each strike increasing the depth of the hole Megatron had figuratively dug himself into. When he pulled his fist away, he saw no movement.**

 **Optimus moved to the edge of the crater and looked down into it, to see whether Megatron had survived. He found the twisted and smashed remains of the Decepticon leader buried into the centre of the crater, his optics flickering on and off as the struggled to stay alive.**

"He's...He's really gone" Blake breathed in shock. Seeing her mentor, her former partner and lover being crushed. She was very conflicted. It was clear that he had become a monster and needed to be stopped. But, she didn't want him to die like this.

Blake then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her partner Yang looking at her with a concerned look.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm..." Blake tried to respond at first. "I'm fine. It's over now."

 **That's when Optimus noticed the mob of Decepticons behind, who had returned to try and rescue their leader. At the head of the mob was Starscream, who looked at the crater with equal parts fear and astonishment.**

 **Optimus addressed the Seeker with a stern yet cold tone, "Leave. Now."**

"Or you'll be next." Nora said.

"I wouldn't risk it." Ironwood said. "For your own sake"

 **Starscream looked at the Autobot, and then up at Metroplex, whose fist hung low in the air, ready to pulverize them if they tried anything. He then looked down upon the broken form of Megatron. He took a moment to savour the fallen leader's imminent death, and knowing the opportunity that has been granted to him, he turned and addressed his fellow Decepticons.**

 **"Decepticons; Megatron has perished, betrayed by his foolish pride. I, Starscream, am your leader now!"**

 **The Seeker took that moment to let that fact sink in.**

 **He then looked at Optimus. With a sneer, he spoke, "And my first order is a full retreat. Decepticons, return to base."**

 **He promptly transformed into Jet mode and flew off. The Decepticons took one final glance at their fallen leader before slowly slipping away. But Soundwave lingered for a bit to stare at Megatron's body.**

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at Neo's counterpart, feeling like she had bigger plans.

 **Optimus saw this and wondered what he was planning. But that didn't matter to him.**

 **What mattered was that the Siege of Iacon was over, and the Ark was saved.**

 **Later, Optimus found himself standing on Metroplex's shoulder, with Ironhide at his side. Below them, the Decepticon army was slowly pulling out of Iacon in an orderly retreat.**

 **"Starscream is honouring his word. Ultra Magnus (Ironwood) and the other commanders are calling in, telling us that the Cons are leaving every sector." Ironhide spoke before looking down at the retreating army, "Now that's a sight my optics have longed to see for some time."**

"And it appears my counterpart is helping with the relief" Ironwood said.

"At least it's over now" Ruby breathed, relaxing herself.

 **"Enjoy the moment. It may have cost us our future." Optimus grimly said.**

"What?" Velvet said, confused and worried.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

 **Ironhide realized what Prime meant and sorrowfully moaned, "No. You mean all the Energon we saved for the Ark is gone?"**

"That means...they cannot leave Cybertron" Penny said in a sad tone.

"All that work..." Yang growled in anger. "And yet those bastards still win!"

"This can't be the end" Sun said.

"So long as there's hope, it never is" Tai said.

 **"There's barely enough left to last a megacycle. We need to find more Energon, and quickly." Optimus said before adding, "I have a hunch Grimlock may know where to start."**

 **Ironhide snorted in disgusted, "Grimlock? HE deserted us!"**

"Yeah!" Yang said in agreement. "How the hell would he know?"

"He might've found something that was teeming with Energon" Weiss suggested. "Maybe that's why he left.

"And why couldn't he inform Jaune if that was the case?" Pyrrha asked.

"Arrogance." Qrow said. "Sometime, some guys wanna prove their top dog."

 **Optimus calmly explained to his friend, "He left his post for a reason; I want to know why."**

 **"Jazz and Cliffjumper are tracking him now."**

 **No further words were said as the two friends gazed upon their ruined city. They may have won the battle, but the cost was too much. Now, they were left with only enough energon to repair the Ark. Optimus hoped Cliffjumper and Jazz can find Grimlock.**

 **Especially now, as Optimus feared Megatron was not as offline as he hoped.**

 **Grimlock, as much as he loathed admitting it, was now their only hope of survival...**

 **Primus, help them all.**

"And that...is the end of that." View said as the screen turned off.

"Well...that was something" Qrow said.

"You're telling me" Tai said. "Man, was that intense."

"At least the battle is over now" Weiss said. "Jaune and the Autobots won."

"Yeah" Ruby said. "I just hope they can find a new world to call home."

"If Cardin has found something of worth" Blake said.

"I'm just glad I saw Ren kick ass at a giant sized level!" Nora grinned.

Ruby then turned to View. "So...is this the end?"

"Somewhat" View answered. "We will be back to this world one day. For now. Let the Autobots enjoy their victory."

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "Maybe they'll find a way to make it off Cybertron and venture off to a new world.

"And if not..." View said as he turned around, still facing his audience. "Till all are one" View said and floated away.

"Huh, that's a good saying" Weiss said.

"It sure is" Pyrrha said as she and everyone else relaxed after seeing such an adventure.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Well, I'm somewhat back after a long break that I needed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Fall of Cybertron. Remember to give credit to Nacroma23 for providing the chapter itself.**

 **I don't know how long till the next chapter is up, but I will bring in a good one. Thanks and see you around!**


	46. Spider-Man PS4 Part 4

**Horrorfan247: Thanks. Fairy Tail is mostly likely to happen. But not anytime soon.**

 **Vanishing Trooper: I will do. I believe he has a very interesting backstory in IDW.**

 **Luffy L Deathwalker: Still a great phrase**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Glad you liked it. I also liked your idea and might use it.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: Oh, well I hope to do Horizon Dawn this year, sometime soon. Also, Spider-Man is now.**

 **Noxlux013: Will do. I think I may be able to do Halo, not sure but I'll try.**

 **The Hand of Fate: Yes.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **Vlad Tempest: I might do it.**

 **NotLeviathan: I made a mistake on that. The first time was meant to be Weiss's grandfather and I didn't read it right.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Damn right.**

 **Kyle Bradley Fernandez: Don't know yet.**

 **Roktoof: It is satisfying to see. I thought it was pointless to see her in Vol 7 when it was just ending.**

 **Argus456: Not a problem.**

 **PolishFreelancer115: I will be doing Spider-Man next. Don't have anyone just yet.**

 **LordStarX101: I did hear, and while I was sad to hear it, I am glad to see it at least end on a high note. It'll be a mix of the two.**

 **Guest: It would be interesting to see the 1986 Transformers.**

* * *

After the last viewing ended, which was the world of Cybertron and it ended with Adam dying and the Decepticons losing, View was trying to find the next world to show.

Meanwhile, the audience was talking about how the last viewing ended.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nora said. "I still can't get over that the fact that Ren managed to crush that guy into itty little pieces."

"I wouldn't quite phrase like that, Nora" Ren said.

Blake was listening to the conversation as her attention was directed at her old friend, Ilia, who was looking down at the floor after how the last viewing ended.

She knew that Ilia had some loyalty towards her former lover, though it did admittedly decline once she saw more and more of what Adam did. Blake didn't know what she was feeling right now, hopefully, she could talk with her and find out.

"So, what do you think will happen to the Autobots now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, like Jaune said, they're going to see where Cardin went off to and find out what he was looking for" Ren explained.

"Pfft, Like Cardin or his team are smart enough to find anything useful" Yang scoffed. "They can't even find common sense when they think they can take on Pyrrha."

"True enough" Weiss said in agreement. "I just hope it won't be the end of Jaune and the rest of the Autobots"

"With Metroplex on their side, I highly doubt that" Coco smirked as the teens shared a good laugh with each other.

While they were laughing, View entered the area, seeing the laughter. "So I see we're having a good time?"

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "It is quite refreshing to just simply talk"

"Never mind that," Qrow waved off." What's the next world you got lined up?"

"Do you not know the meaning of the word patience?" Winter said in an annoyed tone.

"That's rich, considering that you don't know the meaning of fun!" Qrow remarked, sparking another intense glaring contest between the two.

View groaned in annoyance but continued to speak. "Well I was thinking we could go back to the world of Spider-Man." View said, making Ruby and Nora get excited at the prospect. "See were we left off there.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes!" Nora pumped her fist up.

"Spider-Man?" Tai said. "It sounds like one of those X Ray and Vav comics" Tai said.

"Well in a sense, you're kinda right." View said as he held the very orb in his hand.

"And what is this alternate reality like?" Penny asked with curiosity in her voice.

"In this world, Jaune was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him super powers and causing him to take up a role as being a superhero" View explained.

"Huh, neat." Sun simply commented.

"There's a lot more to it." Glynda said. "There's currently a brewing gang war after Mr Arc took down Xiong, leaving a spot for power, and one of them is from a group in demon like masks."

"Well, that does sound very concerning" Ironwood said.

"So what's happened recently?" Taiyang asked.

"Well, watch and find out." View said as everyone got to their seats and prepared themselves. View threw in the orb and the screen started up again, picking up where it last left off.

 **The screen turned to where the last viewing ended, Spider-Man beating Shocker again after an unsuccessful attempt at robbing a bank, ending up with Roman going right back to prison again.**

"Torchwitch?" Ironwood said with a hint of worry and anger, after the effort of just capturing him.

"Apparently, Top Hat was hearing some type of suit and gauntlets that fired off some kinda vibrational thing" Qrow said.

"Very interesting!" Penny exclaimed. "I wish we could see it."

"I doubt that would be the case." Ozpin said. "This is the second time Mr Arc has defeat Torchwick and most likely he'll be kept under lock and key."

 **The thing was that Roman was talking about a group of people, people who manage to let him out of jail. They certainly scared him, worried that they would take his own life if he had failed.**

 **Spider-Man was currently swing in the night of New York, wondering who these people were and what did they want. Suddenly, Jaune was getting a phone call from his friend, Blake. He called it and heard his friend's voice.**

 **"Hey, so I looked into reports of… "Demons." Blake said through the line and made a sound of reluctance when saying the word demon.**

 **"I knew you'd come around." Jaune smirked under his mask.**

"It is a good name for them" Nora said.

"I agree" Coco said. "It definitely gives them more of an identity"

"I don't think them having an identity is really important" Glynda said.

 **Blake rolled her eyes at that response and continued. "They've been pretty busy tonight- hitting a lot of Xiong properties."**

 **"They're going after Xiong?" Spidey said. "Damn. You thinking what I'm thinking?"**

 **"Brewing gang war?" Blake guessed.**

"And that would be bad for a lot of people" Yang said.

"Like you wouldn't imagine, kiddo" Qrow said.

 **"Let's try to get ahead of it." Spider-Man said as he swung past a building. "Are there any Xiong properties that haven't been hit tonight?"**

 **"Let me see." Blake said as she looked for anything. "Patrol reported a bunch of activity at one of his shipyards in Portside."**

 **"Thanks Blake," Jaune thanked as he pulled of a summersault on a building "I'll check it out. Hey Blake, any idea what Xiong uses that shipyard for?"**

 **"No idea. Let me send an officer to meet you there. His name's Jefferson Pine- that's his beat." Blake said to the web slinger. "He's a good cop, been working the Xiong case for years. If anyone knows what's going on at that shipyard, it's him."**

"Pine? Hmm." Ozpin hummed quietly, feeling like he's heard that name before.

"Something wrong, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing yet, Qrow" Ozpin said as he continued to watch the screen.

 **The phone turned off as Jaune suddenly turned around himself and swung in the other direction. He was going to the shipyard to see what was going on there.**

 **As he kept swinging towards the location, he then got a phone call from his mentor and friend, Ozpin. He answered it and his voice came up.**

 **"Jaune. I might have been a bit hasty advising you to find another job." Ozpin said with excitement in his voice. "I have a plan. Give me a bit of time… we may yet live to invent another day!"**

"Ozpin?" Ironwood asked, a little surprised at seeing him on screen.

"Oh, well in this world, I am Mr Arc's teacher" Ozpin said. "And I also appear to be a scientist.

"Well, that's certainly seems to be up your alley" Tai said.

 **"The indomitable Ozpin Octavius." Jaune grinned under his mask. "That's great news - hope his plan works." Jaune said to himself as he continued his journey to get to the shipyard and see what was going on there.**

 **After a few minutes of web slinging, while also taking down a few crimes here or there and collecting old backpacks, he had made it to the shipyard, and he could clearly see men of Xiong were all over the place as a truck was driving inside the area.**

"Man, that place is packed" Sun remarked.

"It's obvious that Xiong isn't going to let his property go into anyone else's hands" Weiss said.

"I doubt any of them would even stand a chance against Jaune and his powers" Nora said.

"Careful, Nora." Ren said. "Just because he has powers doesn't mean he should go barging in. It could get him killed"

 **One of the men was having a conversation on the phone with Xiong himself.**

 **"-and if they set *one toe* inside the vault, I'll have your head." Xiong threatened as the truck entered inside the shipyard. The back of the truck opened to reveal a group of thugs getting out of it.**

"Great, Junior" Yang groaned.

"That nightclub owner?" Ironwood asked.

"That's the one" Ghira said.

"But he's in prison, how can he still do this?" Ruby asked.

"Sometimes, people can still have some power, even when contained." Blake said.

 **"Got it, boss." A thug assured over the coms. "Tripling security. Demons won't touch a thing."**

 **The head goon then pulled out a radio to the rest of his crew. "Listen up! Demons are making moves on all our caches. Lost two tonight already. Boss may be in lockup, but that don't mean his hardware's up for grabs."**

 **"Comm check, Eagle 2. You up?" A voice called out to a sniper on one of the roofs.**

 **"Eagle 2 reporting in. Eyes on." The sniper responded as he kept his sights on the barrel.**

 **"What "caches" are the Demons after?" Spider-Man asked himself as he looked around the area and saw that it was on guard.**

"It must be important if there's this many people here." Pyrrha said.

"Makes me wonder what it is they're protecting." Saphron said.

"And why do the Demons want it" Kali added.

 **"Need to take out Xiong's men and figure out what they're guarding, whatever it is. I don't want it in Xiong's OR the Demon's hands…" Spider-Man said as he prepared himself to take down everyone in this shipyard.**

 **"Snipers everywhere… might need to deal with them first" Spidey stated as he landed on the building to his left and landed quietly, so that the sniper just a few feet away from him didn't hear him land.**

"It would be good to take them down first." Tai said. "Snipers are usually the most dangerous ones one the field.

"Damn right we are" Qrow grinned as he and Ruby fist pumped together.

"Not really a compliment in this situation" Glynda said.

 **The web head crept up behind the sniper before he fired two web lines onto him and pulled him down to the ground. He quickly webbed him up before he could make a sound and alert the other goons.**

 **"… Lot of junk scattered around here a well-placed web shot could make a great distraction…" Spidey said to himself before he web shot himself towards the top of the warehouse. He also dealt with another sniper on the side of the building.**

"Interesting strategy" Winter said. "Should be very effective."

"We'll have to see, Winter" Ironwood said. "I am quite curious to see how Mr Arc fairs out with his abilities.

 **Jaune looked around the area and saw which goon was where. He knew he had to plan out this carefully and not make any of them aware of his presence.**

 **Jaune looked towards the radio tower where a sniper was positioned at. There was an also another gunman near him. "That sniper has a guard watching him… May need to divide and conquer."**

"It would be pertinent to take down the guard first" Glynda advised. "So that he won't call out for the others and make things difficult for Mr Arc."

"I imagine it won't be too hard" Ghira said.

"Considering he has powers and they don't, that much is obvious" Ilia said.

 **He then zip shot his way on top of the radio tower and was perched up there. He looked down at the bodyguard and he webbed him up all the way to where he was and stuck to the side of the tower.**

 **Spider-Man then took care of the sniper by doing the same thing to him, effectively taking him. He began to plot his next move of attack.**

"Owned!" Nora whispered yelled at the two thugs getting taken down by Spider-Jaune.

"Easy Nora," Ren said calmly.

"Sorry, Renny" Nora apologized. "It's just so fun seeing those webs in action.

 **"They keep talking about gear what does Xiong store here?" Spider-Man asked himself before he found his next course of action.**

"Nothing good I would think" Saphron said for her little brother, even though he can't hear her.

 **He quickly zoomed back to the warehouse and managed to place an unsuspecting Xiong goon into a cocoon. He then managed to take down two men at once by quickly webbing them up and taking them down in an instant.**

 **Spider-Man then moved like lighting as he quickly began to take down the rest of the Xiong goons by webbing them to the walls, hanging them up by the lampposts and even just throwing them aside to the sides of their own trucks. Jaune had manage to take down all of the goons in a matter of seconds.**

The audience were very impressed to see the blonde take down these goons in a matter of minutes. It was quite a very admirable trait.

"Wow. Jaune Arc appears to have incredible speed and agility in this scenario." Penny stated.

"I know." Sun said in agreement. "It almost makes me wanna have spider powers."

"Oh! Maybe we could find a bunch of radioactive spiders and make them bite us!" Nora suggested. "Then we could all have super spider powers!"

"I really wouldn't recommend that." View said. "Jaune got really lucky to get those powers."

"Oh" Nora pouted.

 **As soon as all the goons were defeated, a police car arrives at the scene. A tanned, older man exited out of the car and greeted the web head who was nearby.**

"That must be the cop that my other self-mentioned would be coming" Blake said.

 **"You know we can't have vigilantes trespassing or doing illegal searches…" The cop stated.**

 **"Yeah. I know…" Spidey mumbled.**

"Ah, so boring" Yang groaned.

"Yang..." Tai said in a fatherly tone.

"Alright, Alright!" Yang said.

 **"Which is why I brought a warrant." The cop grinned as he showed off the warrant to him. "So what do you say we do some perfectly legal searching?"**

"Oh yeah!" Coco grinned.

 **"I like the sound of that." Jaune said as he got off the web and stood before the cop. "What's your name?"**

 **"Officer Pine." The cop introduced as he shook the web head's hand. "Call me Jeff. And you are?"**

"Pine?" Ruby said. "Where have heard that name before?" Ruby asked herself.

"It does sound familiar." Weiss said.

 **"Uh…" Spidey responded, not sure what to say to that.**

 **"Just messing with you." Jeff smiled as the two walked together. "My son's a big fan."**

 **"So. That warrant cover breaking down doors?" Spidey asked.**

 **"Not without a LOT of extra paperwork."**

 **"Okay. I'll find another way in." Spidey said as he leaped up towards the railing above him. He turned to Jeff. "Any place this run down should have a hole in the wall or a broken window…"**

 **"Check around back. I'd go myself but, you know, not Spider-Man." Jeff said.**

"There's always a way inside a place," Sun said. "I should know, I've broken into a few."

"What was that?" Glynda said with her glare.

"Nothing!" Sun quickly said.

 **Spider-Man nodded in response and fired two web lines to the top of the building and slung himself up towards it. He then ran to the back of the warehouse, thinking that there must've been a back entrance to use.**

 **He reached the end of the warehouse and saw that right below him was a vent entrance to use, the only way inside. The web head crawled down and entered his way through the vents.**

"And bingo!" Nora said.

"Now Jaune has a way in" Ren said.

"Here's hoping they'll find what they're looking for" Velvet said.

 **The Spider had entered the dark and gloomy warehouse and landed on a beams support.**

 **"I feel like I'm in a horror movie." Jaune shuddered as he slowly walked across the line. "Hello? Any fishermen with a grudge and a hook for a hand?" The young blonde called out. No response.**

"Oh good," Ruby breathed. "I can't stand fishermen with hooks for hands"

"Really?" Coco asked with quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was scared for weeks when I watched that horror movie with Yang."

"And yet I still got punished for it" Yang grumbled.

 **"Okay, where's that locked door?" Spider-Man said as he looked around the area. He looked down below and saw it right below him.**

 **Spider-Man jumped down below and came up right in front of the door. "Jeff, you there?" Spider-Man called out. "I'm doing my best to refrain from knock-knock jokes."**

"And no one wants to hear those." Qrow said.

"Well I..." Tai said about to say.

"No one..." Qrow drawled.

 **"Appreciated." Jeff said. "You see a junction box powering the door?"**

 **Jaune looked around and saw one near the door. "Yeah, got it."**

 **"If we can overload it that should force the door open." Jeff explained.**

"Smart idea." Ozpin said.

 **"Smart but I don't have anything that packs enough current…" Spidey said.**

 **"Try this." Jeff offered and he slid something under the doors. Spider-Man looked down to see that Jeff had handed him his stun gun.**

 **"Stun gun. Genius!" Jaune complimented. "Capacitors in this are just what I need for an upgrade I've been thinking of." Jaune thought to himself as he picked up the gun.**

"What's he doing now?" Sun asked.

"I think he's going to use the stun gun in a different way" Ren said.

 **He took parts from the gun and combine and mix them with some leftover parts from his web shooter, effectively creating a new type of web to use on foes.**

 **He then pointed his wrist at the junction box and fired a web with an electric current in and once it made contact with the box, it started to flow with energy, opening the doors and Jeff entering the room.**

 **"Electric Web for the win!" Jaune said with pride.**

"That is so cool!" Ruby said in awe. "He managed to make a new type of Web Shooter"

"That's is very intriguing!" Penny said with both interest and amazement.

"Mr Arc certainly does have some integrity." Ironwood complimented.

 **"Gadget man, huh? You remind me of my son." Jeff said as he walked in the place. "Started taking apart the TV when he was five. Now he's unlocking his friends' phones."**

 **"Sounds like he could teach me a few things." Spider-Man said with an impressed tone.**

 **"Okay, nothing illegal in plain sight." Jeff said as he looked around the area.**

 **"Kind of anticlimactic, huh?" Spidey said.**

 **"At first glance. Let's look closer." Jeff said as he started to walk towards one of the Xiong crates.**

"There's bound to be something in there." Tai said.

"Looks like an ordinary ship yard to me." Kali said.

"Things always seem different then they appear to be, dear" Ghira said to his wife.

"Hopefully Jaune and Officer Pine will be able to find something." Ruby said.

"And hopefully they can get it out of the Demons hands" Weiss said.

 **"Looking for something specific?" Spidey asked.**

 **"This yard's been here a long time. Bootleggers used to use it back in the day." Jeff explained as he got up to one of them.**

"True." Ironwood said. "They often appeared in our world as well."

 **"Gotcha." Spider-Man said as he immediately went to work. "Those guys loved their hidden rooms."**

 **"Check it out." Jeff said as he banged against the container. "Sound hollow to you?"**

 **Jeff then checked the side and saw that the side of the container looked a little off. "I got a hidden panel, like the one on the doom the conduits lead out the back." Jeff informed. "Look for another junction box."**

 **"Let's see if my mask lenses can pick up the conduits." Jaune muttered to himself as he used the mask to scan around the area. He saw a couple of connections to the junction box, one of them leading to the back of the room, which where he headed towards.**

"Very impressive technology" James complimented as he looked at how the mask worked.

"Indeed." Winter said in agreement.

"It's like the one I have" Penny whispered to Ruby so that no one could hear, not even from those high hearing like Blake and Velvet.

 **He fired a single electric web shot at the box. "Did that work?" The web head asked.**

 **"Nah." Officer Pine responded. "Must not be the right box. Keep looking."**

 **Spider-Man then used his mask once more to have another look to where he could find the right junction box. He looked to see one on the upper levels of the warehouse.**

 **He webbed his way up there and found it in front of him. He fired a single web shot at the box, resulting in the lights going green and electricity coming off it.**

 **"Thanks," Jeff called out as he began to open the container door. "No way could I've unlocked this myself."**

 **"Hey. I doubt I would've found it without you." Spider-Man said as he leaped back down. He looked at the inside of the container and it held nothing of value or importance. "Hm. We got a big fat nothing."**

"Damn" Yang remarked.

"There must be something in there." Velvet said.

"They'll just need to keep looking if they hope to find anything" Ren said.

 **"Where there's one secret room, there could be more." Jeff said as he kneeled down. "Notice anything about the floor?" Pine asked as he gestured to a white mark on the ground.**

 **"Aha. They can hide the doors, but not the scrapes they leave." Spidey said.**

 **"Keep an eye out for more of those." Jeff said.**

"Hmm" Ozpin hummed." Maybe these'll lead to whatever Xiong's men were hiding."

"Hopefully, they won't be used be either side." Glynda said.

 **Spider-Man nodded in response as knew what to look for in this ware house. "Now that I know I'm after scrapes. I should take another look around. Where else could there be scrapes?" the web head asked himself as he continued to look around.**

 **He soon found that there were no results in the base area of the warehouse and decided to go to the upper levels and saw a Xiong container to the right and went to investigate it.**

 **He used his mask scanners to see scans of scrappage near the container. "Pay dirt! Scrape, no door. None I can see, anyway." Jaune said to Jeff.**

 **"Great. Be right there." Jefferson said as he went towards the lift but stopped. "Maybe not. Elevator's busted."**

"Well that sucks" Qrow remarked.

 **"Sit tight. I'll pull you up." Spider-man said as he immediately went to where the lift was headed towards. He fired two web cables onto the wheel connecting the lift and pulled it with his strength, pulling the elevator up. "Second floor, rusted machine parts, big honkin' rats." Jaune quipped as Jeff. He chuckled at the comment and began to run to the location.**

"Man, web shooters can be used for anything" Sun said.

"You got that right" Nora said.

 **"Careful, the bridge is out." Spidey warned as he saw him running towards it.**

 **"I got this one." The cop assured as he made a massive leap and made it to the other side, impressing the web head.**

 **"Nice, stuck the landing and everything." The blonde complimented.**

"Impressive feat" James said.

 **"We're not *all* doughnut eaters." Jeff said.**

 **"Fair enough." Spidey response and went to join with Jeff by making a leap of his own.**

 **"Another secret door." Jeff said as he took a closer look at the door. "I'll rig the lock. Let me know if you find the junction box."**

 **"Yep. On it." Spidey said as he used his scanners again to find the box. The scanners showed that the box was right at the back of the warehouse, where it was hidden behind a fan.**

 **The web head jumped onto the railings and began to walk his way there. He found the box and carefully waited for the right moment to fire at the box. With a carefully placed shot, the web head managed to hit the box with the electric web, activating it. "Nailed it!"**

 **"Hell yeah you did!" Jefferson said over the coms and Jaune went back to where Jeff was as he was opening the container.**

 **"Hey, check this out." Jeff said as he opened the door before them.**

 **"Nothing." Spider-Man groaned at the sight. "I'm starting to feel like this is Xiong's way of messing with me."**

"Really!? Again?" Yang groaned in frustration. "How does this keep happening?"

"There has to be something that the demons want," Pyrrha said. "Otherwise, Xiong's men wouldn't be guarding the warehouse."

"If it's there, then they're hiding it incredibly well" Ilia said.

"Nothing stays hidden for too long before it eventually gets found out" Ghira said.

 **"But look at the walls." Jeff pointed at. "They kept guns here. They wouldn't've moved 'em through the front door." Jeff said. "Gotta be a passageway we're missing. Check out the wall - this might control access to another area."**

 **"Xiong's men were talking about a "vault" maybe we're close?" Spidey suggested.**

"So they're on the right trail so far." Ruby said.

"It's just the matter of finding them" Blake said.

 **"Bet on it. Looks like a dual circuit, see if you can find a second junction box." Jeff said as he inspected the box.**

 **Spider-Man nodded in response and used his scanner to find the second box. The lines were connecting to back down below the warehouse. He made his way, following the connection that was leading to a second elevator shaft.**

"There it is" Ren said to himself.

"Now all Jaune needs to do is to pull up the elevator and reactivate the box" Penny recounted.

 **"Found it!" Spidey exclaimed. He looked up and fired two webs onto the wheel connecting it and started to pull on it, pulling the elevator up.**

 **Once it was up, Spider-Man used his electric webs on the box. "Clear!" Spidey quipped as the box powered up, causing it to drop the elevator and cause something else.**

 **Suddenly, a large part of the ground suddenly popped out. "You were right Jeff - trap door."**

"Ooh! Spooky..." Nora said.

"I'm glad this isn't a horror movie," Yang whispered to her partner. "Otherwise, Weiss would just be commenting on it all the time." Yang said, causing her partner to chuckle.

"I heard that, Xiao Long!" Weiss stretched to the blonde boxer.

 **"Outstanding!" Jeff said as he went by the trap and tried to lift it up." Think you can help me out? This thing's heavy." Jeff asked as Spider-Man leaped from his spot and went right next to his and helped him out.**

 **"One, two, three." Jeff said as they both lifted the panel up, exposing the hidden underground area below.**

 **"That isn't spooky at all." Spidey remarked.**

"I just said it was!" Nora remarked at the screen.

"Nora, he was being sarcastic" Ren said to his hyperactive partner.

"Oh yeah..." Nora said, causing Ren to sigh and Pyrrha to smile at the ginger bomber.

 **"Probably an old bootlegger's tunnel" Jeff said as he and Jaune walked down the stairs.**

 **"And it looks like no one's cleaned it since Al Capone" Spidey quipped as they came across a slightly blocked passageway.**

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"A very famous gangster." View answered.

"Strange. There isn't any information on that man" Glynda said.

"You'll find that there are some variables here and there that are common in the Multiverse" View said.

 **"Big chunk of concrete in the way…" Jeff observed as he kneeled down. "I can't get through.**

 **"Let me see how it looks from the top." Spider-Man said as crawled against the other side of the wall while Jeff crawled through a small hole.**

 **"Got room to manoeuvre in here, hang on" Spidey said as he continued to crawl.**

 **"I'm blocked" Jeff called out. "Anything you can do?"**

 **Jaune saw where the blockage was and pulled it out in a few seconds with a web line, making a way for Jeff.**

"Bit of a dangerous situation there" Terra said as she thought at the rubble around them looked a bit unstable.

"They'll be fine." Saphron said. "So long as they play it safe."

 **Suddenly, a large rumbling could be heard and the room started to shake a little.**

"That doesn't sound good" Sun said with a little worry in his tone.

"No it did not" Ren said.

 **"What was that?" Spidey asked.**

 **"Subway, maybe?" The Police officer suggested. "Let's hustle, place is unstable"**

 **Spider-Man understood and crawled up towards the ceiling where another rumble occurred. "Okay, that definitely wasn't a subway" Spider-Man said.**

 **"No, Sounded like explosives."**

 **"And that sounds like Demons." Spider-Man said as he quickened his crawling.**

"They're here!" Ruby said.

"And it sounds like they found what they needed" Pyrrha said.

"Let's hope Mr Arc and Officer Pine will be able to get there in time and stop them." Ozpin said.

"If there's any time left" Qrow remarked.

 **"The vault! Hurry!" Jefferson called out as he managed to crawl his way to the other side of the room. Jaune then launched himself from his spot on the ceiling to where Jeff was in an instant.**

 **"Come on - let's go!" Jeff said as the room continued to rumble, causing Spidey and Jeff to run to where the source of it is coming from.**

 **Spider-Man and Officer Pine managed to find what appears to be a weapons room, with most of the ammo and all other types of weaponry gone in the blink of an eye.**

"Damn it!" Yang cursed.

"They must've took all the weapons" Blake said.

"But how?" Winter asked.

 **"Damn. Demons are already gone. How'd they beat us here?" Spidey asked as Jeff looked around the place.**

 **"Must be a back door, see if you can find it." Jeff said.**

 **Spider-Man was about to look until he got a look of where the gear was meant to be. "Smash and grab. They were moving fast. Got empty crates here… and it looks like they took the ones they didn't clean out."**

"They must be packing for the really heavy stuff" Nora said.

"Looks that way, Nora" Pyrrha said in agreement.

"What would they need all of this stuff for?" Penny asked.

"Nothing good" Ruby said.

 **Spider-Man focused to find the door and soon enough, he did, with the locks blown to hell. "There! They blew the locks to get in." Spider-Man said.**

 **The web slinger opened the door as not to avert attention. He opened to see a couple of Demons loading some items into the truck. "Shh! Demons." Spidey whispered to the cop.**

"Looks they're in for a butt whooping!" Yang grinned, hoping that her fellow blonde would wreck them.

 **"Stay here." Spider-Man ordered.**

 **"Hell no." Jeff responded, briefly shocking the spider. "It'll take both of us to stop them." Jeff then looked around for something to use until he came across a flashbang. "And some of these."**

"Not a bad idea." Winter said.

"Indeed." Glynda said in agreement. "He's certainly using these items to his advantage"

 **Before Spider-Man could respond, he turned to see the Demons moving out in their trucks. "They're moving, let's go!" Jeff said.**

 **"Get them!" Jeff yelled out as Spider-Man then got out of his cover and webbed his way to them. He landed on the ground and fired two web lines onto both trucks, stopping them before they could drive off.**

"Ha! Take that suckers!" Sun retorted.

"No way you can run now!" Nora joined in with the leader of SSSN.

 **"Freeze!" Jeff called out with his gun out and was right next to Spider-Man. "Stop the trucks! You're all under arrest!"**

 **Suddenly the back of the doors opened on one of the trucks where a Demon used his blade to slice the web of the truck, causing Jaune to let go.**

"Darn it," Weiss hissed. "I almost forgot about that!"

"Is that their power?" Tai asked as he was shocked to see the true power of these demons.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "We don't know the true nature of their abilities..."

"But they're still deadly nonetheless." Glynda finished.

 **"(Kill them!)" The demon ordered as his truck drove other while the Demons in the other truck went to fight the Spider.**

 **"Find cover!" Spider-Man instructed to the cop as he faced off against the Demons. One of them tried to punch him but he was quickly taken down by a stun gun, courtesy of Jeff.**

"Woah! He is quick!" Yang remarked in amazement.

 **"That's what I'm talking about!" Spidey cheered as he went for the rest of them.**

 **"Just trying to do my part." Jeff said as he continued to support Spider-Man, who began to use his newly found electric webs against these goons.**

 **Jeff helped the spider by stunning any poor fool that tried to get the jump on him, causing the web head to knock them out as well. "Now you're just showing off." Jaune grinned under his mask.**

 **"Says the guy dodging bullets." Jeff remarked as Spidey moved flawlessly against the demons, not even getting hit once.**

"He's doing really well" Yang complimented to the cop.

"Indeed." Ironwood said. "He's quite agile and quick."

"Yes, he is a great help to Mr Arc" Winter said in agreement.

 **"I'm a little impressed." Spidery complimented as he webbed a guy to the side of the truck.**

 **"Keep watching." officer Pine said as he stayed in his cover as Spider-Man continued to kick their butts all over the place.**

 **Suddenly, another car of demons entered the area as Spider-Man prepared himself for more.**

"Aw look, more fools looking for a beatdown" Coco said.

"Oh how little do they know" Yang grinned.

"Mess 'em up, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora encouraged.

 **"Your timing is impeccable." The web head quipped as he instantly shocked the nearest guy near him and tossed him to his friends.**

 **Spider-Man then ripped off the door one of the cars and threw it at a couple of the goons, taking them out and leaving but a small number of them left.**

"Woah! Now that is using your environment to your advantage" Taiyang said, amazed by the sheer strength by the web head.

 **"See? I've got friends, too!" Spidey remarked as Jeff took down another goon and Spidey using his own electric webs to shock another. "How we doing?!" Spidey asked as the brawl between him, Jeff and the Demons continued.**

 **"I think we're winning!" Jeff encouraged.**

 **He was indeed right as Jefferson and Spidey defeated most of the demons in the sight. But there was just one more still up and was limping towards the truck.**

"Man, Jeff is really holding out on his own" Ruby said.

"It clearly shows that he has more than qualified to help Jaune against these demons" Kali said.

"I agree" Ghira said.

 **"(Let's go! Now!)" The demon called out as he began to enter the truck.**

 **"Stop!" Jeff called out as the demon turned to see his gun trained on him and shot him in the shoulder. But that didn't stop him as he entered the truck, along with his buddies while Jeff took down a goon in his way.**

 **"You okay?" Spider-Man asked as he ran past him.**

 **"Go! I'll catch up!" Jeff said as Spider-Man began to web swing after the truck that was quickly making its way out of here, with Jaune on its tail.**

"Don't let them get away, Jaune!" Ruby called out, getting caught in the moment.

"Ruby, you know he can't..." Weiss tried to say but Yang placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try. She'll still support him." Yang said.

"And you won't?" Blake said with a teasing smirk.

Yang didn't responded as she continued to look.

 **"If I lose two trucks full of gunmen in one day, it's time to hang up the webs." Spider-Man thought as he continued to chase after the goons in their trucks, which was going at fast speeds and didn't care for anyone in their way, making Jaune more passionate to stop them.**

"Those mad men!" Ironwood growled at the sight of those criminals damaging property and most importantly, hurting civilians in their way.

"They won't get away with this for too long" Ozpin said.

 **The demons from within the truck started to use rocket launcher against the web head and fired at him. Lucky for Jaune he had his spider sense on hand and manage to dodge these rockets just barely.**

 **Spider-Man tried to get closer and closer but the van was going at an incredible speed and was narrowly avoiding the blonde. He was still determined to stop these demons and their mayhem.**

"Man, these guys are relentless!" Sun said.

"Yeah." Saphron said with a little worry in her voice while her son was cheering on his uncle.

"They won't get away for this for too long" Blake said.

"Yeah, not with Jaune on their tail" Pyrrha said. "And we know how determined he can be." Pyrrha said with the students and friends nodding in agreement.

 **As he was chasing them, he got a call from Jeff. "Spider-Man - few Demon stragglers at the yard; I'm held up. How're you looking?" The cop asked the web head.**

 **"Not much better." Spidey responded as he kept on them. "These guys are all over the road; they'll kill someone if I can't stop them." Spider-Man said in a serious tone and also dodged another rocket.**

 **"Doing my best to catch up, but you might be on your own." Jeff said as he hung up to deal with the Demons on his end.**

 **"Stay safe. Jeff - don't do anything crazy." Jaune advised. Spider-Man continued his long chase after the Demons in the hopes that he can stop their onslaught and destruction. "This keeps up, bystanders will get shot. I gotta get in close."**

"Come on, Jaune" Saphron whispered for her brother. "I know you can do it."

"Hopefully this will end soon" Kali said as she grew worried for the innocent people there.

 **Spider-Man then saw that he was getting closer towards the van and managed to sling himself towards it, landing on the roof. "Hey guys! Room for one more?" Spidey quipped and tossed one of the goons out of the truck, sending his buddy along with him.**

"Gotta love those quips!" Ruby smirked.

"And yet you guys don't like any of mine" Yang frowned at the blank faces of her teammates.

"Because none of them are good" Weis deadpanned, causing Yang to huff.

 **Jaune then performed a leap over to the top of where the driver was, who instantly began to shoot at the web head, causing him to jump off and land on the side of the truck.**

 **Spider-Man then webbed the gun away from the driver's hand. The Demon briefly struggled on the wheel before he regained control. Before Spider-Man could stop the driver, his spider senses suddenly acted up and looked ahead to see an oil truck driving right in front of him.**

"Oh no!" Ren said.

"Look out, Jaune!" Nora cried out.

 **The driver of the oil truck panicked and tried to drive away but the Demon's truck crashed right into it, causing Jaune to fly right off it. As time slowed by for the young Arc, he fired a web line onto the oil truck and tried to pull it back with his strength.**

 **He managed to stop the truck before it fell down below onto a railway, thanks to his webs.**

"That was a close one" Velvet breathed.

"It's not over yet, Vel." Coco said.

"Indeed." Glynda said. "Because there's still more to come."

 **Spider-Man grunted in pain as he tried to pull the truck back, to make things worse, an oncoming training was coming nearby.**

 **"Great, now the 3 decides to run on time!" Jaune remarked as he continued to pull the truck back before the train could come anywhere near them.**

 **Jaune turned around and started to walk with the web on his back, causing the truck to be pulled up long enough for the train to speed past them, avoiding a massive problem.**

"Thank god" Yan breathed. "I almost thought that they were gonna crash into each other."

"And not in a fun way" Nora said.

"Fun way?" Ironwood asked.

"Don't bother trying to question it" Qrow advised.

 **But as Spidey was pulling the truck, he turned his head to see the truck from before coming right at him, ready to kill the web head as he had no idea what to do in this situation as his lenses widened.**

"He wouldn't!" Tai said in shock.

"Men like them, they would" Ozpin said in an intense tone.

"Hurry Jaune!" Saphron cried out as she and the rest of the audience were terrified at the sight and wanted Jaune to get out of there.

 **As the truck was just about to hit into Spider-Man, a police car from out of nowhere suddenly slammed into the oncoming truck, causing both cars to crash. The one behind the wheels of the police car was Jefferson Pine, who was crawling out of his own car in pain.**

"Jeff!?" Sun said.

"He saved his life!" Penny remarked.

"Ah thank god" Pyrrha breathed in relief, Yang and Velvet doing the same.

 **The Demon got out of his truck, while limping and also carrying a gun with him. He pointed and aimed his gun at Spider-Man who was still trying to pull the truck back.**

"What is this guy's problem!?" Coco exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Some people are just relentless" Ghira said calmly while still keeping his eyes on screen.

 **Before the demon could make the kill, Jeff quickly got up and decked the demon across the face, knocking him out while Jeff collapsed.**

"Hell yeah!" Yang exclaimed.

"Take that you punk" Qrow smirked.

 **Spidey kept breathing as he finished pulling the truck back and saw where Jeff was. He quickly went beside the cop and pulled him up and people looked on in amazement.**

 **Soon, everyone in the area cheered and took pictures of the heroic event at hand, even Spider-Man was gesturing to Jeff, showing that he was a true hero this day.**

"The man is indeed a hero" Ironwood said. "Saving Mr Arc and all those others is indeed an admirable trait."

"Thanks god" Saphron smiled at her brother was safe, thanks to the officer.

 **Moments later, the press rolled in as reporters were relaying what happened to their audience while paramedics tended to Officer Pine.**

 **"We've now identified the officer as Jefferson Pine. We're being told he has minor injuries and is expected to make a full recovery." One press woman said, relying the information.**

 **While all of this was happening, Pyrrha Nikos had wondered onto the scene as she looked around to see where they were keeping Jeff.**

"And it looks like your here as well, Pyrrha" Ruby said.

"I must be looking for Jeff about what happened" Pyrrha said.

"Looks like things are progressing" Nora said.

 **Excuse me, Miss," A voice spoke to her, shocking her as she looked up to see Jaune standing on a fire truck. "Are you supposed to be here?" Jaune cheekily asked.**

"Bit of a wiseass remark" Qrow said.

"You can talk" Tai remarked. "You're practically the king of being a wiseass"

"And proud of it" Qrow said as he swung his flask and drunk out of it.

 **"More than you." Pyrrha remarked as she continued to sneak around. "After that auction house thing, the Bugle put me on the city beat. Which means I get to focus full time on real stories like this…" Pyrrha explained as Jaune crawled along with her. "And the Demons."**

 **"You know the closer you get to them, the more you become a target, right?" Jaune said with a hint of disapproval.**

 **"The closer I get, the better chance we have to stop them." Pyrrha affirmed as she walked away and went towards the ambulance that Officer Pine was in.**

 **"We?" Spidey said in confusion.**

"Oh, doesn't sound like Jaune likes the sound of that" Coco said, making Pyrrha feel a little sad that Jaune wouldn't want her working with him.

"Maybe it's because Jaune doesn't want see Pyrrha getting hurt because she doesn't have powers" Ruby said in support for her friend.

"Aw, how touching" Kali cooed as Pyrrha blushed and Yang and Velvet glared.

 **Pyrrha didn't need to look for too long as she spotted the man on a stretcher. "Officer Pine!" Pyrrha greeted. "Pyrrha Nikos. Daily Bugle."**

 **"No comment." Pine shook his head in response.**

 **"I don't blame you." Pyrrha "said. "But these guys are going to tell their story with or without you. And they thrive on controversy."**

"True" Ironwood said with Winter nodding in agreement.

 **"So what's your angle?" Pine asked as he was lifted into the ambulance.**

 **"I don't have one. I just listen." Pyrrha admitted.**

 **"Ok." Jeff nodded. "Hop in." The cop said as the red head did so and the doors closed behind them.**

 **"She's good." Jaune smirked under his mask at Pyrrha's commitment.**

"Damn right she is!" Nora said. "It's why two should be working together. In both sense of the word" Nora smirked, causing Pyrrha to blush.

 **Jaune then webswinged to one of the buildings in his city. "Man. I'm beat. Time to head home and get some sleep." Jaune said as he leaped off the building and headed home after a long day.**

"So, thoughts?" View asked as the screen turned off.

"As always, it was amazing!" Ruby cheered.

"It was interesting to see these type of powers" Ironwood said. "And to see where this goes and who these demons are led by"

"Well, you'll find out soon" View said.

"I hope so." Sun said. "I don't usually get excited about comic book stuff, but I gotta say, I am loving this so far!" Sun said.

"Hopefully, we'll see soon" Blake said.

"And you will," View assured. "But for now, we continue on with the rest of the world's we're seeing." View said and went to his room.

"Man that was truly Ultimate" Sun said.

"I think it to be Sensational" Penny said.

"Well I thought..." Tai was about to say.

"We're not starting that again!" Qrow remarked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc,**

 **Sorry if it was a bit long, but I was struggling to think of a new chapter. So, considering I've been long overdue, I decided to do a Spider-Man chapter again**

 **I swear, Spider-Man PS4 has to be my most requested reaction to do on this story. But as long as people like it this much, I understand. Sorry if it was a bit short, but it something I had to do.**

 **Now, I forgot to talk about my thoughts on RWBY Volume 7 now that it's ended. And I know it ended weeks ago, but I wanna give my thoughts.**

 **First off, I thought this volume was good, a little bit better than the last one. It did have a few problems here or there but I thought it was fine.**

 **The only problem I did have with it was the build-up of Ironwood becoming an antagonist. Which isn't bad I just wished it could've been saved for the next volume and more time could've been spent with things like the team in Atlas, Weiss and her family, RWBY and JNR relationship with the Ace-Ops.**

 **I feel like they should've saved the finale of vol 7 for the next while more time could've been development in Atlas. Still, I liked it nonetheless.**

 **So I'll see you next time, which will hopefully be very soon, in the next chapter of Worlds of Arc. Thanks and see you around!**


	47. Suction Cup Man

**Metalder Bunny: Indeed. Well, I was a bit surprised to hear him as Batman and after a bit of thinking, I thought he could be a good role. Plus, he hates Twilight like everyone, so that's a good sign.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Glad you liked it. Not a bad idea actually.**

 **Horrorfan247: Maybe Assassin's Creed. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Fox Boss: Hope you'll enjoy it soon.**

 **Masseffect-TxS: Yes I will. It'll come soon. Also, I'm loving your stories so far. Can't wait to see how White Wolf and Knight turns out.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: It might do.**

 **Zammy: Maybe. I'm not quite sure as of yet.**

 **BanzEye: Glad you liked it so much. I'll be doing more Star Wars soon.**

 **Tonytaker: Glad you liked them. Don't know what you mean by other ones.**

 **Draco711: I'll consider it.**

 **Rvala117: I wouldn't hold my breath.**

 **Slyrocker: Glad you liked it. Yes, I will be doing more DBZA.**

 **UnlawfulGentleman: Interesting choice to say the least. I'm happy you liked it.**

 **Avatar Conner: I'm happy that you think so much of it. I'll think about it.**

 **Lumely: That might be a good one.**

 **Obsidian Prime: I'll try and think of something.**

 **TheChefSHIPWRECK-5897: You sir, have a sick sense of humour...But I love it.**

 **Lightning Lord Kaji: Yeah, it really should have.**

 **JadalierRune: When it's Halloween again.**

* * *

"I must say, that world was quite interesting" James said.

"I'll say." Tai said in agreement. "That whole web swinging thing seems pretty fun to me."

"I know that Bart would be losing his nut over some scientific angle from it" Qrow said as he drunk from his flask.

"Along with no one understanding him" Coco whispered to her partner and they both laughed.

The audience stopped their talking once they saw View come back with an orb and a slightly disturbed look. They could tell due to his eyes, the only emotive thing on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sun asked.

"I...found the world to see." View said.

"And what's it like?" Blake asked.

"It's very...something" View simply said, making the audience both confused and a little worried.

"You make it sound so disturbing." Yang remarked.

"Is it anything we should be worried about?" Saphron asked.

No, nothing like that." View said.

"Then what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Well it's...um...Well, I don't know how to describe it" View said. "But'll it might be entertaining for some" View said as he readied himself to throw the orb. "Just need to see for yourself"

"Wait, is this going to be another bizarre worlds?" Weiss asked. "Because I won't..."

"Too late!" View said quickly. "Orbs already in the screen, nothing I can do." View said as he floated back up with Weiss glaring at him.

"Let's just watch it." Blake said.

"Maybe it won't be too bad." Ruby said in an optimistic tone.

"I don't think that'll be the case." Ren said and the screen turned itself on.

 **The screen opens up to the side of a large tower in a big city. A man in a business suit just walked by an open window, giving a brief glance at it.**

 **He did a double take and looked back to it once heard the sounds of suction cups coming from the outside. He ran towards the open window and spotted something, or rather someone.**

 **"Hey, stop climbing my tower with suction cups!" The business man demanded.**

 **"Fuck you, I'm climbing your tower with suction cups!" The climber yelled back at the man, who had wavy blonde hair, was wearing suction cups and was climbing his tower.**

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said with a confused look.

"What is he doing?" Winter asked.

"Climbing his tower with suction cups" Nora responded, making Winter roll her eyes at the comment.

"I know that Miss Valkyrie. I was asking why he was doing that."

"Maybe he's a thrill seeker" Yang suggested.

"Well, he shouldn't be doing it on someone else's building" Glynda scolded.

 **"Why my tower!?" The suit demanded.**

 **"Why not your tower!?" The blonde climber asked.**

 **"You're smudging up my windows asshole!" The man shouted in anger.**

 **"I'll smudge your windows all I want" The blonde yelled back. "LOOK AT ME GO!"**

"Jaune's acting a little..." Ruby was about to say.

"Crazy?" Weiss asked.

 **"Go suction cup someone else's tower!" The suit shouted.**

 **"That sounds very suggestive!" The climber remarked.**

 **"Suck my dick, get off my tower!" The suit continued to yell at the top of his lungs.**

 **"What're you, gay?" Jaune asked.**

 **"It's an expression! GET THE FUCK OFF MY TOWER!" The suit demanded, losing more and more of his patience and sanity.**

"This is pretty fun" Coco smirked.

"Why's that?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't know. It's just funny to see Jaune arguing against this guy over something so odd"

"I can get it" Qrow shrugged.

 **"NO! FUCK YOU!" The blonde cursed.**

 **"FUCK YOU," The suit swore back at the climber. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"**

 **"SUCTION CUP MAN!" The blonde declared, throwing his fist in the air.**

"Well that's a...interesting name." Kali said.

"It's almost like a super hero name!" Ruby said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

 **"My ass! What's your name!?" The suit demanded.**

 **"DADADADADA, SUCTION CUP MAN, LOOK AT ME GO!" Jaune yelled out.**

"Look at him go!" Nora shouted as well.

"Nora." Ren said in a stern tone.

"What?" Nora asked, throwing her hands up. "I was just joining in"

 **"Get off my goddamn tower, this instant!" The suit said.**

 **"I can't" Jaune said.**

 **"Why the hell not!?" The man asked.**

 **"Can't go down, dumbass! I can only go up!" Jaune responded.**

 **"WHAT!?" The man yelled incredulously.**

 **"I gotta reach the top and ramp back down!" Jaune explained.**

"Why did he do this in the first place?" Terra asked.

"Some people don't need a reason to act crazy" Ilia said.

"Hey!" Nora cried out in offense. "Fearless Leader is not crazy! If he wants to climb a tower with suction cups then he damn well can!"

 **"You can't just turn around?" The suit asked.**

 **"OF COURSE I FUCKING CAN'T WHAT'RE YOU STUPID!?" Jaune yelled.**

 **"It can't be that hard!" The suit said.**

 **"I don't see you climbing a fucking tower with suction cups!" Jaune yelled at the man.**

"It does seem a little complicated" Ruby said.

"Don't encourage this, Ruby" Weiss said.

 **The man in the suit stared at Jaune for a few seconds. "Gimme a minute." He said as he suddenly left.**

"Where's he going?" Velvet asked.

 **"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Jaune called out**

 **The suit then came back to the window, holding two plungers in his hands. "I HAVE PLUNGERS."**

"Whelp, looks like Jaune's not the only mad one" Sun said.

"Indeed." Kali said.

"Looks like everyone in this world is purely mad." Ironwood said.

 **"Oh, this is getting real!" Jaune exclaimed.**

 **"I'm coming for you bitch!" The suit said with determination.**

 **"You are going to kill yourself!" Suction Cup Jaune pointed out while still yelling at the businessman.**

"For once, Jaune is making sense in this scenario" Weiss said.

 **"Fuck you, watch me!" The suit yelled as he took a few steps back.**

 **He then jumped out of the window and tried to climb onto the tower, but it failed as only one plunger stuck on and the man began to fall down to the ground.**

"Oh dear..." Ren said.

"He was warned." Qrow said.

 **"FOR A GUY IN A SUIT, YOU'RE PRETTY FUCKING STUPID." Jaune insulted.**

 **"FUCK YOU, I DIDN'T BECOME A BILLIONARE BY BEING AN IDIOT. I HAVE FOUR DEGREES FROM HARVARD AND I" The man angrily rambled as all the way down, right on top of a police car.**

"Ooh!" Yang cringed. "That didn't look good."

"Is...He gonna be okay?" Ruby said with worry in her voice.

"I don't have good hopes for him" Blake said.

 **But just as that happened, there were two cops standing by in shock of what they just witnessed, the plunger falling down. One cop glanced up and saw where Jaune was, pulling out a megaphone.**

 **"Hey! Get the fuck down!" The cop demanded.**

 **"SUCK MY DICK!" The blonde cursed from way up above.**

"Jaune! Don't fight against the cops!" Saphron said.

"I do not see this ending well..." Ozpin said.

"Hopefully, he won't end up like that guy in the suit." Ilia stated.

 **"This is illegal!" The cop yelled.**

 **"I know that, but fuck you anyway!" Jaune continue to curse.**

 **"F-Fuck you!" The cop yelled.**

 **"FUCK YOU!" Jaune cursed back"**

 **"FUCK YOU!" The cop yelled in anger.**

"Oh god, not again" Weiss groaned as she held her face in her hands.

 **"HEY, I WROTE YOU A SONG!" The blonde with suction cups suddenly called out.**

 **"... What?" The cop said in confusion.**

"How could he do that?" Velvet asked.

Winter rolled her eyes at this. "He's clearly making this up as he goes al..."

 **"It goes a little something like this:" Jaune yelled. A sound of guitar strings played out. "FUCK YOU!"**

The audience was stunned to say the least.

"Where did he get a guitar" Ghira asked.

"And how come we didn't see it?" Penny also asked.

 **"...TAKE HIM DOWN." The cop said with an intense glare. The second cop then pulled out a gun. Without looking, he shot at Jaune, causing him to fall all the way to the ground, presumably killing the blonde climber.**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha, Velvet, Yang, Ruby and Saphron shouted in shock.

"Oh my god! He killed Jaune!" Sun exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Nora shouted at the screen.

"How did he manage to shoot him from that spot" Ilia asked.

 **Suddenly...he got right back up, alive and well. "FUCK YOU, You can't kill Suction Cup Man!" The blonde climber declared and started to run away. "LOOK AT ME GO!"**

"H-How?!" Weiss screeched. "How is he alive!?

"Well, as Bart would put it," Qrow said as he took a drink in. "Life finds a way."

 **"Well Sonofabitch!" The cop said with an impressed smirk, all the while the businessman was still on top of his car and the screen went black.**

 **"Suction cup man is coming round, his sucking powers have no bounds. Suction cups, all red and shit! He's pretty hot, you must admit. Do not test his sucking power, he'll climb your tower in just an hour You can't kill him, he's way too cool. HE'S SMUDGING UP YOUR WINDOWS FOOL!"**

"So, thoughts?" View asked as the screen turned itself off.

"I...have no words for this" Glynda said.

"It was indeed odd." Ghira said.

"I thought it was funny" Yang smiled.

"I did too" Coco said in agreement.

"That was possibly the strangest thing I ever saw" Glynda said.

"I still think it was the fight with the giant chicken" Ironwood said.

"Glad you liked it!" View grinned, despite having no mouth. "I'll leave you all to your thoughts."

"Do you guys think we'll ever see that version of Jaune again?" Ruby asked her fellow teammates.

"I hope not" Weiss said bluntly.

* * *

 **Thanks reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **I know this chapter was incredibly short, I know, but I just needed some filler and I thought this video was a good idea for that. I don't know if all do the other two, just thought I'd do this one.**

 **Next chapter...we return to a certain marvel character in red as he begins to fight a deadly mercenary. Thanks and see you around!**


	48. DEATH BATTLE: Deadpool Vs Deathstroke

**LazerWolf1: Glad you liked it.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: That'd be good if I were doing Deadpool.**

 **Swordhunter89: I'll try and see where I can do one.**

 **Shadow-Proclamation8: that would be something.**

 **Metalder Bunny: I am currently self-isolated with my family, but I'm feeling fine. I'm glad I can make such a big impact to you.**

 **Tonytaker: Glad you liked it.**

 **Underdogking: Thanks.**

 **ElectricDragonSemblanceHunter: I will do my damndest.**

 **Ultra Instinct Jaune Arc: Hmm, I'll never tell.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Nope, Not me.**

 **Resadur164: Well son of a bitch! You're right!**

 **SGArkosfan: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

 **Raidentensho: Might do.**

 **Luckenhaft: Loved the dialogue.**

 **Aracnus the scribe: Glad you enjoyed it. I thank you for that.**

 **Stratos263: Thanks.**

 **LordStarX101: If he appears. I mean, there are a lot of Marvel characters in red.**

 **Argus456: Well, I'm happy I could make your time more enjoyable.**

 **Fyr RedNight: Glad you liked it. I'm happy you caught onto that reference.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Thanks.**

 **Delekmaster: I will be doing that one soon.**

 **Hecseferblade: Indeed, it is. You'll see who it is soon.**

 **Avjuan37: Okay then.**

* * *

"God, what is taking him so long?" Coco exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. It had been quite some time since View left to get another world and the audience was starting to get impatient.

"You need to learn to be more patient, Miss Adel" Ozpin said calmly as he placed his mug down. "View has quite a lot of worlds to go through."

"I just wish he wouldn't take so long" Yang stated.

"Can't we just go to him?" Ruby suggested.

"I don't think we should really bother him, Ruby" Pyrrha said. "It might be a delicate process of picking a world for us to see"

"Doesn't seem that hard." Nora shrugged. "Looked pretty easy to me. All you gotta do is get the orb and just toss it at the screen. Doesn't sound so hard."

"Nethertheless, we should resume our patience." Ren said. "No doubt View will be back soon"

They did as the ninja boy advised and waited for View to return with a world in hand. But as soon as the next twenty seconds passed, some of them were immediately impatient.

"I am so bored..." Sun moaned.

"Well, we have to do something" Yang said. "Maybe shout his name out?"

"I don't know." Weiss shook her head. "What do you think, Ruby?" Weiss asker her partner. She didn't get a response. "Ruby?" Weiss asked and turned to her head...to find she wasn't sitting there.

"Ruby?" Yang called out.

"Where'd she go?" Blake asked.

"I'm up here!" Ruby called out from where View usually stands.

"Ruby, what are you doing there?" Velvet asked.

"I'm looking for any worlds here!" Ruby called out.

"Miss Rose, come back down here this instant" Glynda said in a stern tone.

"I'd do as she says, sweetie" Tai said.

"Yeah, god knows we don't need her pissed off." Qrow whispered to his former teammate.

"Just give me a minute!" Ruby's voice called out as she pondered around.

"Ruby, I don't think you should be messing around up there!" Pyrrha advised her friend.

"Yeah, you don't know what kind stuff is up there." Velvet added.6

"Yes, I think its best if you just..." Weiss was about to say.

"I found one!" Ruby called out, making everyone there look confused.

"What?" Ren asked.

Just then, Ruby came back into the room with an orb in her hands. "I found a world to watch!" Ruby smiled. "And lucky enough, it looks like it's the Spider-Man one"

Oh, awesome!" Nora pumped her fist up in the air.

"Is it just me or does that orb look a little...different?" Blake asked as she pointed to the orb.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Yang asked her partner.

"Well, it just looks like the orb looks a little...chaotic" Blake said. "Like the red looks wild and the blue is a little too dark.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Nora said. "It's probably like that due to being thrown at the screen all the time."

"Yeah, now let's throw that thing in!" Coco encouraged her fellow leader.

"Sorry I took so long!" View's voice called out as he came back into the room. "It took me a long while, but I finally found the world I was looking for. For some reason, it was placed at the very back of my storage."

"Oh, that's okay View." Ruby said. "I already got this!"

This prospect confused View. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, while you were gone for a while, I managed to get up to that balcony thing of yours and managed to get a world of my own!" Ruby explained. "And it just so happens to be the Spider-Man one again!" Ruby smiled as she presented the orb to the stunned watcher.

"What?" View said in a stunned tone.

"Sorry if I messed up anything, but we couldn't wait any longer"

"Ruby...you shouldn't have been able to do that." View stated.

Blake spoke up. "Look, I know you might be annoyed but...

"No...Really, you should not have that orb to the Spider-Man world in your hands" View stated in a serious tone. "It's impossible."

"Why's that?" Yang asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm holding it in my hand now" View said and it was true. The orb for the Spider-Man world was indeed in his hand, making everyone there very confused.

"What?" Weiss said in confusion at this.

"But...how is that..." Nora said.

"Maybe there's more than one version of Spider-Man?" Velvet suggested.

"There is, but I'm able to tell the difference between them," View explained. "And I can tell that one there is not one of them" View said, point to the orb Ruby has a hold in her hands.

"But...if it's not the world to Spider-Man, then what is it?" Ruby asked as she was greatly confused by the orb in her hands.

"View?" Ozpin asked as he turned to him.

"I don't know" View said as he floated to where they were. "I've never even seen this orb before" View said as he looked at the orb closer. "It looks to be a poor imitation. Like it's trying so hard to be Spider-Man but fails at every account."

Just as he said that, the orb started to shake in Ruby's hands, startling the young reaper. "Woah!"

"Is...It meant to do that?" Pyrrha asked with a worried tone.

"No." View said as he himself grew very worried by this mysterious orb. "None of the other orbs should be able to do this."

"What...it looks like its changing" Weiss pointed at the orb.

The orb's blue colour then changed to black in seconds, while the red remained the same and continued to shake.

"Red and Black?" View muttered. "I don't think I have any orbs like that." View thought to himself. "The only I know related to those colours is..." Views eyes then widen to large degree, as if they were going to pop out. "Oh god no..."

"View?" Ren asked as he saw View's worried look.

"Miss Rose, drop that orb right now..." View quickly said while his voice was intense.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Put that orb on the ground, quickly!" View command.

"What's the problem?" Qrow asked.

"Hurry! Before..." View tried to explain until the orb started to shake and rumble more and more, causing Ruby to drop it.

"What's happening!?" Tai asked.

"Is it gonna blow up!?" Nora asked.

"Worse!" View said." Everyone! Back away from it now!" View command as the audience moved away from the general area of the orb as it starts to slightly crack.

The red and black orb cracked more and more before it cracked itself open entirely and it started to spew a red gas around it.

"HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS!" An enthusiastic voice called out from the smoke. "CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! AND EVEN THE OLD BASTARDS WHO ARE PRACTICALLY AND LITERALLY IMMORTAL!"

"Oh no..." View groaned as he knew who this voice came from and dreaded it entirely.

"IT'S TIME...FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT!" The voice from the clouds shouted as the clouds started to disperses and in the cloud was a figure in spandex.

"Oh...GOD...no!" View groaned.

The red mist finally left as in its place was a man in red and black spandex, posing dramatically before the audience. "HELLO EVERYBODY! DEADPOOL IS IN DA HOUSE!"

His was met by an awkward silence as the audience stared at the man in red and black. "What? Was it the entrance? Was it not flashy enough?" The man asked. "Man, I knew the writer of this damn fic was gonna half ass my entrance, can't trust anyone these days."

"Y'know this crap wouldn't have happened if I was in a Masseffect-TxS story, he knows his shit." The man nodded. "I'm I right guys!" The man asked as everyone else just stared.

"No one? Geez, bit of a downer mood here." The man muttered.

"What are you doing here!?" View called out in anger as he floated towards the man in red.

"Viewy!" The man said with glee. "It is soooo...good to see my favourite ghost guy!"

View was less than thrilled to see him here. "I mean it, Deadpool! How did you get into this realm!?" View demanded.

"Oh, there are a few ways that the writer is too lazy to explain" Deadpool shrugged, annoying View greatly. "But mostly, I just shipped myself here."

"Who...are you?" Ren asked as he got a little closer towards the strange man.

"Oh, Renny" The man moaned. "You don't you know you're brother from another mother when you see him" Deadpool asked in a mock hurt tone.

Ren was initially confused until he realized what he meant. "Jaune?" Ren said.

"Wait, that guy is Jaune?" Ilia asked.

"Yes and no." View said in annoyance, primarily directed towards Deadpool. "This is a version of Jaune known as Deadpool" View informed. "The most annoying man in the multiverse that me and anyone like me as to put up with"

"Oh, View, how you wound me so!" Deadpool moaned before he quickly dropped the act. "You really are a stinker"

"And you are an annoying degenerate" View shot back. "And I want you to leave my theatre.

"OH!" Deadpool moaned as he sat down on one of the seats. "It's because I'm black isn't it!?"

"Are you?" Penny asked the man.

"No, not really" Deadpool quickly waved off, dropping the sad act. "But if the Punisher can turn into a black man in his comic books, then so can I"

"What is he talking about?" Ironwood asked View.

"Nothing," View responded. "Absolutely nothing"

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Glad you asked that, frosty tits" Deadpool said as he got up and Weiss made a squeaking sound at that nickname. "I noticed that this theatre has lack of me in it so I decided to help you all out by gracing you with the awesomeness that is me!"

"Actually, Deadpool, we were going to watch the world of Spider-Man" View said, crossing his arms and making Deadpool groan.

"Arugh...Why would anyone wanna watch that guy!" Deadpool exclaimed. "He's not even a good version of me!"

"Not from what we've seen" Pyrrha said in defence. "He is quite the hero

"Oh, you're only saying that because you really use his longsword" Deadpool teased, causing Pyrrha to blush the same colour as her hair and couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Is he really that bad" Ruby asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe" View stated.

"Nah, don't listen to him kids!" Deadpool waved as he then crouched down and whispered to Sun's ear. "He got his ass beaten by a Watapon card"

"SHUT YOUR STUPID FACE!" View yelled at the memey assassin.

"Oops! Sounds like I touched a nerve" Deadpool said.

View quickly regained his composure. "Deadpool, we are watching the Spider-Man world and you are leaving, NOW!" View said sternly.

Deadpool looked down at this. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Deadpool said as he dragged himself out of the room.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him?" Velvet asked, feeling sorry for that Jaune.

"Trust me, Miss Scarlatina, he'll be fine" View said. "Nothing fazes that gu-"

"SYKE!" Deadpool's voice called out as he ran past View and headed for the screen. "WATCH ME MOMMY, I'MA GONNA BE ON THE BIG SCREENS!"

"NO! STOP!" View called out as he floated after the merc with a mouth. But it was too late, with a yell of "Banzi!" Deadpool fully dived into the screen.

"Damn it, Deadpool!" View shouted at his own screen. "Get out of there right now before I make you!" The spectre angrily demanded.

"Go on then, do it" Deadpool taunted from the other side of the screen.

"I will!" View said. "I have the ability to take out a world if I want to!"

"Well if you think so, then do it..." Deadpool prodded.

"Fine! I will!" View declared as he pulled his arm back, ready to pull out Deadpool from the screen. But he hesitated to do so as he didn't know what part of Deadpool he would be pulling.

"I'm hesitant because I don't know what I'll be touching when I do" View gritted.

"Oh, you can get your ball" Deadpool said. "You may even get two" Deadpool teased, making View cringe in response. "One may be slightly bigger than the other~"

"ERGH!" View gagged in disgust. "It's not worth it!" View shouted as turned around to go back to his post.

"So, that's it?" Sun asked. "You're gonna let him do this?"

"Trust me, its better of this way" View "Let's just get this over with."

"Aw, but I wanted to watch Spider-Man again" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah...Deadpool ruins everything." View said as he got back up to his post.

"Aw, shut up ya whiny ghost" Deadpool retorted. "And watch the magic happens. And this one is a very memorable outing of mine where I fought a discount version of me.

"Oh, so we're not watching the story with the cliché love story and cliché revenge plot?" View mocked.

"Shove it, Danny Phan-suck." Deadpool causally mocked. "And watch the madness. But first, I'll let these guys explain it" Deadpool finished and the screen started.

 **DEATH BATTLE**

"Ooh! That looks pretty metal" Yang said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I know I can't wait." Nora said.

 ** _(Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston)_**

 **Wiz: They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but sometimes it's nothing but a slap in the face. Such as the case when it comes to these two masked mercenaries.**

 **Boomstick: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth.**

 **Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator.**

"Well, that does not sound good" Penny said.

"No it does not" Ironwood said as he was a little interested in Deathstroke.

 _"Nah, I wouldn't worried about that yutz!"_ Deadpools voice rang out into the room. _"It's not like he could even beat those Teen Titan kids, even in their 2018 series"_

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, Armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

"So, these men take two fighters and see how they would fare out?" Glynda asked.

"Indeed." View said.

"Very interesting..." Ozpin hummed.

"Aw, can't we get to the fight?" Nora pouted.

"I think it's important to see the stats first, Nora" Blake said.

"She's right." Ren said. "It's best if we see both attributes from the both of them"

 **DEATH BATTLE**

 **The screen shifts to images of Deadpool.**

 ** _(Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool Theme (8-bit Instrumental Version)_**

 **Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions.**

"Wow, this guys is just everywhere" Yang commented.

"And yet, he's still too much" View muttered.

 _"What? am I too big for you, View?"_ Deadpool teased, causing View to growl

 **Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe.**

* * *

 ** _(Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Goes to Work)_**

 **Wiz: Jaune Miles Arc was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi-truck falling on his face.**

"Oh no!" Ruby said in shock.

"Jaune..." Saphron muttered in fear, her wife holding her hand in support.

"Damn," Qrow simply said.

 **Boomstick: That's... oddly specific.**

 **Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die.**

"What!" Yang exclaimed with red eyes. "He shouldn't just leave her! He should've stuck with her!"

"Obviously, she felt different, Yang" Blake said calmly as her partner huffed and sat back down.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Jaune Miles Arc**

 **Height: 6'2" | 1.88m**

 **Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg**

 **Place of Birth: Canada** (Most of the audience was confused by this place, especially Jaune's friends and family as they knew he didn't leave there)

 **Aliases:**

 **Merc with a Mouth**

 **Regenerating Degenerate**

 **Ninja Spider-Man**

 **Lives with a blind elderly woman**

 **An even more clichéd cosplay subject more than the Joker**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called...Canada.**

 ** _(Cues: O Canada - English Chamber Orchestra)_**

"Sounds nice" Ren commented.

 ** _(Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Deadpool)_**

 **Boomstick: And by cure, I mean he actually was handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dip. They injected Wade with Wolvie's healing factor.**

"Who's that?" Tai asked.

"Someone...that is more than familiar with Deadpool and this department." View said.

"He sounds cool!" Ruby said.

"Sounds feral" Winter remarked.

 _"If you want, I can show you feral in the bedroom, I'll make sure Winter will definitely come~"_ Deadpool flirted, causing Winter to blush redly and stutter and Weiss mouth hung open at the commented.

"HA!" Qrow laughed. "I'm loving this guy so far." Qrow continued to laugh, along with Yang and Coco

 **Wiz: Which I don't even know if that's possible. Do they have like a spare jar of essence of Wolverine or something?**

 **Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides, *buzzer effects* but hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore.**

 **Wiz: Well, actually he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumour, which can talk... a lot.**

 ** _The screen shows Wade's real face, horribly disfigured._**

 **Boomstick: (panicked) AH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Oh wait, we can't.**

"Oh damn!" Qrow cringed at the sheer sight.

"Oh god! That is disgusting!" Sun exclaimed in shock.

 ** _"HEY! I don't see anyone going after your tail!" Deadpool yelled at Sun._**

 **(*Cues: The Deadpool Game - It is a Trap*)**

 **Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife.**

 **Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool." ...Get it? 'Cause it's kinda where his name comes from- Oh, you'll see.**

"So that's where he got his name?" Nora asked.

"I think it's kinda unique" Velvet said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's why I never read comics, the naming process is too nonsensical"

"Oh please, don't have a stick up you're..." Yang was about to say.

"Language, Miss Xiao Long" Glynda said.

 **Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Wade had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. Because I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too. He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape. Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake...**

 **Boomstick: Deadpool-**

 **"DEADPOOOOOL Yeah!" The red and black mercenary screamed as he himself, entered the screen.**

"Wait, what?" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"Damn! Nearly scared the hell out of me." Qrow said.

"You'll get used to it" View said.

 **Boomstick: What the heck?**

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme*)**

* * *

 **ABILLITES**

 **Superhuman body**

 **Exceptionally skilled with swords and all form of guns** (Ruby was in awe of this)

 **Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts** (Weiss and Winter were very impressed by this, but was still fuming over Deadpool-Jaune's comments.)

 **Superb healing factor**

 **Magic satchel.** (Ozpin perked up in this prospect)

 **Contains various items, regardless of continuity - includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things**

 **Fourth Wall Awareness**

 **RAGING SEX MACHINE** (The girls who have crushes on Jaune blushed but were very glad to learn this)

* * *

 **The merc with a mouth just chuckled at this. "Oh ho I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am."**

 **Wiz: I was afraid of this. See, Deadpool somehow possess a unique awareness of whatever media he's in. Whether there be comic books, games, TV shows, or an awesome Internet show.**

"Wait, does that mean we're all in a video game, or a comic, or even a TV show!?" Nora cried out.

"Of course not, Nora" Ren said.

"But what if were not!" Nora cried out.

"Miss Valkyrie, please, you're all very real" View assured. "It's just Deadpool being a massive dick."

 _"At least have one!~"_ Deadpool's voice sang out.

 **Boomstick: Huh in the what now?**

 **Wiz: Basically, he's a pro at shattering the fourth wall.**

 **"Bingo! Oh hey, Boomstick! Tell your ex-wife I said hello" Deadpool said with a seductive tone.**

 **Boomstick: You've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off.**

"Please do it now." View muttered. "You'd be doing both of us a favour"

 **Wiz: Unfortunately, all that would do is piss him off. Bad idea as Deadpool is a Master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine- what?**

 ** _"Yeah, I noticed that you left a few things in the script, so I made some changes." Deadpool said casually. "You know, just the important stuff. Like my penis."_**

"Nice!" Qrow grinned.

"Good god, it's like having two of them" Ironwood groaned.

"If that ever happened sir, I would gladly throw myself to the Grimm then ever put up with that." Winter muttered.

"Understandable" Ironwood said.

 **Boomstick: Well, if by raging sex machine, he means getting down with a bloated alien, a shape-shifting teenage prostitute, and Death herself, he must have some pretty low standards. That's right, this guy literally tried to stick his dick in Death! Maybe that's why he liked my ex-wife.**

"Man that would've been a killer date!" Yang punned, causing groans.

"Ha! Nice one hot stuff" Jaune-Pool complimented.

"Um...thanks" Yang said, blushing like crazy, much to the chagrin of Velvet and Pyrrha.

 ** _(Cues: Deadpool's Old Theme (Le Scar Remix) - Marvel vs Capcom 3)_**

 **Boomstick: But besides his dick, Deadpool has an arsenal of weaponry he can pull out from absolutely nowhere!**

 **Wiz: This is an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel, though its existence as an actual thing is preposterous.**

"I must say...that sounds very intriguing." Ozpin said.

"If only a thing like that could ever exist" Penny smiled.

"Yes...If only." Ozpin said.

 _"And there he goes with that vague, cryptic shit again"_ Deadpool groaned.

 **"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Deadpool yelled as he reaches out from the pit of the satchel, and pulled out a large elephant like pulling out a rabbit out of the top hat.**

 **Wiz: I hate you...**

 **"Oh, I hate you too." Deadpool said in a lovey dovey way.**

"As do I" View said.

 **Boomstick: Me too. Some of Deadpool's favourite toys include-**

 **"My trusty rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favourite machine guns (Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter), a teleportation belt, an infinity stone that alters continuity..." Deadpool listed out as he started to get really giddy. "Ohoho I can't choose! I love 'em all!"**

"That is a lot of weapons" Sun said.

"Yeah..." Ruby said with stars in her eyes. "They look so cool!"

"Easy, Ruby" Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Okay that's it, I'm gonna kill him!**

 **The sounds of a gun cocking was heard. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la..." The Merc sang as he runs away unscathed; the missed gunfire just shot directly to the screen instead.**

 **Wiz: Combined, Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness.**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS AND FEATS.**

 **Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed**

 **Completely regenerated from a single hand**

 **Sole person to outwit Taskmaster**

 **Can dodge point blank machine guns**

 **Killed the Marvel Universe** (This potentially worried the audience to hear that this version of Jaune was able to kill that many)

 **Causally battled Red Hulk**

 **Once became a Herald of Galactus**

 **NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His quick draw's fast enough to beat 7 Hydra agents at once; he can decimate legions of armed warriors solo... while talking on the phone; he's the only one to ever outwit Taskmaster, who literally has the power to predict his opponent's moves; and in one instance, he even murdered the _ENTIRE_ Marvel Universe, including the supposedly unkillable Wolverine.**

"That is a whole lot of things going for him" Tai said, impressed by all this.

"Indeed." Ghira said. "There's almost no limit of his capability."

"Or insanity" Ilia said.

 **Wiz: He did this with a sword made of Carbonadium, an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. In other words, he cheated.**

 **Boomstick: He survived skyscrapers collapsing on top of him, having his heart ripped out, his head blown to bits, and even his entire body melted into a puddle.**

"Damn!" Yang said.

"Can nothing kill this guy!?" Coco asked.

"No, and believe me, I've tried." View said.

"Little dark there, View" Sun said.

"When you have to put up if him, then you can judge me"

 **Wiz: But his regeneration is also responsible for one of his greatest downfalls. This power has trained him to think he's invincible, and has become quite careless in battle.**

"Indeed." Glynda said. "It could potentially make the boy reckless in battle."

"Not if he learns" Pyrrha said.

"Which my baby brother is most definitely skilled at." Saphron said.

 **Boomstick: And that just if his extreme ADHD hasn't already put him into a bind.**

 **Wiz: Yet there are few more deadly than the Regenerating Degenerate. Really, Deadpool finally accomplished his dream of becoming the next great superhero.**

"Aw, that's great!" Ruby smiled for this version of Jaune, even if he did seem a little crazy, he was still her best friend.

"I just hope it's enough to win his fight" Ren said.

"We need to see what this Deathstroke is like then." Weiss said.

 **"Aw, that's sweet of you guys!" Deadpool cooed. "Wanna see me naked?"**

 **Wiz: Wait, what? No, no, no-!**

 **Deadpool shows them his naked frame from the comic, scarring them from the disturbance.**

"Oh god" Saphron groomed, really not wanting to see her brother nude and quickly hid her son's eyes.

Yang also did the same with Ruby, while also slightly cringing at the sight.

"Well, that's put me off my drink" Qrow said.

 **Boomstick: Agh, my eyes! Can't...claw them out...fast enough...!**

 **"Aaand now you're scarred for life. Let's see my competition." Deadpool said in an intense tone.**

 **Deathstroke**

 ** _(Cues: Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke - Arrow)_**

 **Wiz: In the history of the DC universe, there has never existed a more lethal tactician and soldier than Slade Joseph Wilson. After illegally joining the U.S. military at the age of 16, he fought in Korea for years where his skill earned the attention of an experimental serum program and the lovely Captain Adeline Kane.**

Ironwood and Winter was very interested in the back story of this soldier and the program he was a part of, wanting to know more about the two.

"It sounds like this gay has been through a lot" Tai commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Slade Joseph Wilson**

 **Height: 6'4" | 1.93 m**

 **Wight 225 lbs | 102 kg**

 **Alternate Alias: The Terminator**

 **Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes**

 **Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun** (Anyone who was a mother was not happy to hear this)

 **Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin story of Captain America.**

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Someone you're bound to see." View said.

 **Wiz: Slade actually gets the girl.**

 **Boomstick: Oh, never mind! But does he steal cars?**

"That seems like a jerk move." Sun said.

"That was only one version" View said. "He's not like that.

 **Wiz: Probably. Slade completely mastered every fighting style under Adeline's tutelage in record time.**

 ** _(Cues: Unknown Theme)_**

 **Wiz: Apparently, this impressed her so much, they were married with a kid on the way in mere months.**

 **Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! Oh, you're a badass? No roses! No dates! Let's fight people, get married, and plow!**

"I can get that" Qrow nodded in response.

"Maybe that's why Tai got along so why with Raven" Glynda whispered to Ozpin.

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

 ** _(Cues: Arrow - Deathstroking / Creating an Army with a Needle)_**

 **Boomstick: Feeling pretty fucking great about life, Slade volunteered for an experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums. Everything went exactly as planned...**

 **Panels of Deathstroke lashing out appear along with the sounds of screaming and shattering glass.**

"Well...that didn't go too well" Coco said.

 **Boomstick: You'd think these guys would've learned by now.**

"It seems like a lot of stuff happening in comic books I've seen is science gone wrong" Sun commented.

"I still think their fun" Ruby said.

"Of course you would" Weiss remarked.

 ** _(Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Main Theme)_**

 **Wiz: Wouldn't you know it, the injection did not have the effects they were looking for. But instead of ruining his life forever, the experiment accidentally transformed Slade into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will. Which begs the question: what on Earth does the U.S. military think is in truth serums?**

"Definitely not something that could turn him that feral" Terra said.

 **Boomstick: Slade rose as a new man known to the world as Deathstroke.**

 **A picture of Deathstroke is shown, but it has a top hat, monocle, mustache, and "LOL!" drawn on it by Deadpool to make fun of his opponent.**

 **Wiz: Really?**

 **Deadpool appears on screen again. "Don't forget to like, fav, and subscribe!" He runs away. "Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop!" Deadpool said as he then runs off.**

View groaned in response at this.

 ** _(Cues: Deathstroke's Theme - Batman: Arkham Origins)_**

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Enhanced mind**

 **Blazingly fast reaction times**

 **Nine times the normal processing speed.**

 **Enhanced Body**

 **Superior strength, speed and durability**

 **Adaptive healing factor**

 **Mastery in boxing, jiu jitsu, karate, ninjutsu and sword fighting**

 **Extensive knowledge of battle tactics.**

All of these traits and skills very much impressed the audience, thinking that he might give Deadpool a run for his money.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke is nearly superhuman. He can hit harder, run faster, react quick, and push himself longer than an Olympic athlete. Plus, he can use 90% of his brain, unlike the average 10%.**

 **Wiz: Come on! If we really only used 10% of our brains, we'd be about as dumb as sheep!**

"I believe Bart has said the same thing about that theory" Glynda said.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "He probably mentioned it in his lessons."

"If he did, we probably wouldn't have heard it." Nora said.

 **Boomstick: You're a sheep!**

 **Wiz: What's important here is that Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently than an ordinary man. He can think quicker, hear better, and see faster- God dammit, that's not a real thing!**

 **Boomstick: Ooh! We should put him and Captain America into a staring contest!**

 **Wiz: He also has a healing factor, which can repair any part of his body... even if his brain is blown to smithereens.**

 **Boomstick: Bringing him back from the dead.**

"That's...impossible" Winter commented.

"Well, it is somewhat similar of what we saw from Deadpool" Velvet said.

"Yes, but his process was different from Slade" Weiss said.

 ** _(Cues: Arrow - This Ends Tonight)_**

 **Wiz: Unfortunately, life back home was rough for Slade. His abilities were put to the test when his son was kidnapped by a group of rival mercenaries. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak.**

 **Boomstick: So his ungrateful wife lashed out in rage and Slade was never the same.**

 **Wiz: Literally.**

 **A picture of Adeline pointing a gun at Deathstroke is shown before blacking out with a gunshot sound.**

"Damn...that is harsh" Qrow said, feeling a tad of sympathy for the mercenary.

"I'll say." Tai said in agreement.

Yang couldn't help but feel bad for Slade, even though the guy was an assassin, she couldn't help but feel bad.

 **Boomstick: But he's one step closer to his secret dream of becoming a pirate. Question, Wizard: If he has a healing factor, how come he's still missing that eye?**

 **Wiz: Well no one knows, Boomstick, but perhaps not even a healing factor can repair the deepest of emotional wounds.**

 **Boomstick: Oh, that's bullshit!**

"I tend to agree with Boomstick" Weiss said. "If he does have a healing factor, then it should've been able to heal his wound"

"Maybe his healing factor works differently than Jaune's, I mean Deadpool" Blake said.

 **Wiz: Despite his new lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever.**

 **Boomstick: Partially thanks to his favourite gear. I'm talkin' dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, and a super bomb.**

 **Wiz: Which is actually just a glorified flashbang grenade with trace bits of Kryptonite. Guess who that's for?**

 **Deadpool shows up again. "The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!"**

 **Wiz: Shut up, Jaune!**

 **"Okay, Ben!" Deadpool mocked.**

 **Boomstick: This is just getting weird!**

"It is getting a little odd" Ren admitted.

"What is Kryptonite?" velvet asked.

"It's a type of weakness for a certain person" View said.

"And who's it for?" Yang asked.

"Let's just keep watching, firecracker" Qrow said.

 ** _Deadpool drops off-screen._**

 **Boomstick: So back to the weapons. Deathstroke prefers his sweet Thundercat-style sword and laser-shooting energy lance. Also, he's got an awesome suit of Armor, made up of Kevlar and Nth metal.**

"Nth metal?" Ironwood asked.

"It's a type of metal that exist in his world" View said.

"I must say, I would very much like to know more about it" Ozpin said.

"So do I" Ghira said.

 **Wiz: Oh look! Yet another fictional alloy that's stronger and lighter than titanium! Also, he has Armor composed of promethium.**

 **Boomstick: Well, my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium". See? I can make up alloys too, writers.**

"I don't think you can" Said Velvet.

 **Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, promethium is a real thing.**

 **Boomstick: Oh, come on!**

 **Wiz: Though in real life, it's a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecrafts. But in comic book land, it's not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative.**

 **Boomstick: Wait, so his suit has a healing factor too? So, does like his zipper try and close itself when he wants to take a leak? Because that's horrifying. I mean I remember when I got my junk stuck in the toaster-**

"No one wants to know!" Yang quickly said.

 ** _(Cues: Teen Titans - Robin vs. Slade)_**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS AND FEATS**

 **Drowned 38 men in under 2 minutes** (Yang was amazed by this.)

 **Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later** (Ozpin was frankly surprised he managed to survive that.)

 **Beat most of the Justice League**

 **Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight**

 **Agile enough to elude Superman**

 **Can see at the subatomic level** (Penny thought this was impossible for a human and wanted to know more)

 **Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease**

* * *

 **Wiz: With his impressive skills and arsenal, Deathstroke has defeated dozens of ninjas at once, survived an exploding nuclear submarine, and took down most of the Justice League by himself.**

 **Boomstick: He's also _really_ good at push-ups.**

 **Shows the footage of Deathstroke in his cell room doing some push-ups.**

 **Wiz: Uh... how many push-ups can he do?**

 **Boomstick: All of them.**

"Very impressive" Ironwood said. "The man has a very strong will"

"Indeed." Winter said. "It is a shame that he's devoted to a life of mercenary work."

 **Wiz: Despite multiple members of the Justice League agreeing he's the best tactician on the planet, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. Depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous.**

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems. He terminates them.**

 ** _"I am the thing that keeps you up at night."_** **Slade said in a dark voice as he picks up the downed Robin.**

 **"The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you."**

"That...is a really creepy quote" Ruby said, as she slightly shivered in her seat.

"I'll say" Nora said in agreement. "I just hope Deadpool-Jaune wins" Nora said.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Nora" Ren said.

 **DEATH BATTLE**

 **Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all.**

 **Boomstick: It's time for a...DEATH BATTLE!**

"Well then, let the fight begin" Ozpin commented.

"Let's see who takes down who" Qrow said.

"I'm thinking it might be Wilson." Ironwood said. "Due to his sheer training"

"C'com! Deadpool is practically immortal!" Nora exclaimed. "There's no way he'd lose this!"

"We'll just have to see who fights the best." Blake said.

"And who'll be the winner" Ren finished as they all watched.

 **The scene starts at the set of traffic lights along with vehicles coming in different directions, the screen then cuts to the bus stop with the poster of Deathstroke with a $5,000,010 bounty, then pans next to the bounty poster of Deadpool's with a $5,000,000 bounty. The two mercenaries are observing the poster of the latter.**

"Why is he worth ten more?" Kali asked.

"Maybe he's just a little bit better than him?" Ruby suggested.

"That doesn't make sense" Weiss said.

"So does Deadpool most of the time" Blake retorted.

 **"PFFT! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me?" Deadpool exclaims. "C'mon! I'm me! What!? Am I right?" Deadpool asked the mercenary next to him, who just said nothing.**

"Really?" Kali said with a raised brow.

"Give them a minute" Ilia said.

 **"Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure." Deadpool said as he got back to staring at the poster. Deadpool and Deathstroke realize they are next to each other and somersault backwards.**

"Oh, here we go!" Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's see who wins!" Coco said.

 ** _(Cues: Strongest Iron Arena- Tekken Tag Tournament 2)_**

 **"It's your lucky day." Deathstroke said coolly as he pulls out his machine guns. "I can show you."**

 **"Oh, boy! A show?" Deadpool said with giddy joy as he pulls out his machine guns. "Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty."**

 **"FIGHT!" Deadpool says it directly at the viewers.**

"Did he just...?" Ruby was about to ask.

"I think he did." Pyrrha said.

"Let's just watch the fight" Ren said.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Nora exclaimed.

 **Both combatants shoot at each other, with their Machine Guns deflecting each one of their bullets.**

 **"BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG!" Deadpool kept shouting out.**

 **In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Deathstroke's side, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo.**

"Cool!" Nora and Ruby said in awe at the sight of the bullets clashing into each other.

"That is simply amazing" Ironwood gasped.

"They seemed to be equally matched" Glynda said.

 _"HA! He wishes"_ Deadpool's voice rang out.

 **"Uh-Oh!" Deadpool uttered.**

 **Deadpool drops his machine guns Deathstroke pulls out two ammo clips from his Armor to reload, only to realize that Deadpool has disappeared, wondering where he has gone to.**

"Where'd he go?" Velvet asked.

"Damn, it's almost like that trick Blake pulls." Yang grumble, causing her partner to smirk.

"Just because you're too slow..." Blake said.

"Oh, whatever!" Yang exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the screen.

 **"BAMF!" Deadpool shouted out as he suddenly teleports behind him and kicks him. Deadpool beats Deathstroke while continuously teleporting, and Deathstroke drops his machine guns as well.**

 **"BAMF! Shoryuken! BAMF!" Deadpool shouted out randomly.**

 **Deadpool leaps into the air in slowmo, poised to kick. "Check out this rad air!"**

 **Deathstroke gets kicked in the stomach, and lands on the ground, pulling out his energy lance. Deadpool lands on the ground.**

"A Donatello fan, huh?" Deadpool asked. He then takes out his twin katanas. "I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself."

"Who are they talking about?" Tai asked.

"Bunch of Turtles" View responded.

"That's it?" Ilia said.

"I'm too tired out from Deadpool, I'll give a proper explanation when he leaves" View sighed.

 **"Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-" The merc with a mouth started to ramble until Deathstroke hits him with his staff.**

 **"I will not be labelled!" Deadpool said in a dramatic voice.**

"Hell yeah! Nora pumped her fist up.

"Nora, do you even know what he's talking about?" Weiss asked, rubbing her head.

"Not really," Nora shrugged. "But I can get the meaning behind it."

"Sometimes, I can get the meaning behind you" Weiss retorted.

 **The combatants continue fighting, showing off their skills in combat and adversity. Deadpool using his skills and mouth. (Woah! Didn't know it was that kind of battle!) And Deathstroke in his skills**

 **They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstroke's Bo staff, but recovers his landing. Deathstroke goes after Deadpool. "BAMF!" Deadpool said as he teleports out of there and into a better position. "Let's do this!"**

 **Deadpool continues fighting Deathstroke, but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool.**

 **"OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY!" Deadpool yelps in absolute pain.**

"Looks like Mr Wilson has the advantage now." Ironwood said, folding his arms.

"No doubt he'll leave an opening for Mr Arc." Glynda said.

"I wouldn't bet on it just yet." Qrow said. "He'll still find a way out of this one."

 **Deadpool escapes and teleports into the air. "Comin' at ya!" Deadpool said as he aimed his swords for Deathstroke's head.**

 **Deadpool attacks him in mid-air, but Deathstroke breaks his katanas with his staff. Deadpool teleports away to the side of a road, realizing his swords are broken, but Deathstroke continues chases him again.**

 **"I gotta say, it's kinda an honour to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside, of course." Deadpool said.**

"At least he respects his opponent" Pyrrha said.

"He's still a nutcase" Ilia said.

"Hey!" Nora said. "He's our nutcase"

"Except, not really" Tai said. "He's still a different version"

"Blah, blah, blah, I wanna keep watching!" Yang said.

 **"Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you." Deathstroke said as he shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by an incoming truck.**

"Ooh!" Ruby cringed at the sight.

"That must look very painful" Penny said.

 **"ACK!" The red and black mercenary gagged, his wound heals quickly from his regenerating healing factor. He then looks at the man driving the truck. "Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down!"**

"Why isn't he stopping?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe because it's too dangerous?" Sun suggested.

"More dangerous than having two Assassins fight on said truck?" Glynda asked.

 **Deadpool then teleports on top of the truck. "Where is that son of a gun?" Deadpool asked as he looked around. "I'm gonna show him what for, I swear-"**

 **Before he could even finish that sentence, Deadpool is shot straight through the head.**

 **"OOoooh, SHIT!" Jaune exclaimed.**

"That's a pretty impressive shot" Qrow nodded.

"Yeah." Ruby had to agree, even though she didn't like her friend getting hurt, even if he was a mad version.

 ** _(Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway)_**

 **Deathstroke is revealed on one of the passing trucks and was using his sniper rifle. He reloads. Deadpool lands on windshield again and talks with the drive again. "Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!"**

 **Deadpool teleports on top of truck again. Deathstroke shoots and misses Deadpool while he keeps teleporting closer, even moving to the other side of the bridge at one point.**

 **"MISSED ME!" Deadpool mocked as he makes a few sounds and keeps teleporting.**

 **"I!"**

 **"HATE!"**

 **"YOUR!"**

 **Deathstroke kept looking around as Deadpool was right behind him. "DUMB FACE!"**

 **Deathstroke quickly turns around and punches Deadpool. "OH, MY KIDNEY!" Deadpool groaned in absolute pain.**

"Oh!" Sun hissed. That's not good"

"Looks like this is gonna keep going" Ozpin hummed.

 **Deadpool is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down, Deathstroke then pulls out his sword and got into a battle stance.**

 **"Oh, is it sword fight time?" Deadpool asked with excitement as he got back up. "Good thing I carry spares!" Deadpool exclaimed as he pulled out two more blades to use.**

"Where'd he get those?" Winter asked.

"Magic" View simply said.

"That's not" Winter was about to say.

"Yes it is. Just accept it" View muttered.

 **Deadpool and Deathstroke continue their fighting, with Deadpool parrying Deathstroke.**

 **"Guess its cutting time!" Deadpool said like the madman he is. Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke with great speed, but his Armor and healing factor leave him unscathed.**

 **Deathstroke gains the upper hand, shoots Deadpool in the face several times with his pistol, and breaks Deadpool's spare katanas.**

"Damn, he is really winning this fight" Tai said.

"He does seem to have the upper advantage" Ozpin said.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet" Terra said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because I think there's still more to come" Saphron said.

 **"If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable." Deathstroke stated.**

 **"OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!?" Deadpool exclaimed in shock and annoyance.**

"He's right about that..." View muttered.

 **Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boom box, hits play and it plays Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme, shocking and confusing Slade.**

"What is he...?" ironwood asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, things are getting really interesting now!" Coco grinned.

"I'll say." Nora said in agreement.

"I think this is getting ridiculous" Weiss said.

 **Deadpool somehow changed his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats with chains and a DEADPOOL headband.**

 **"I'm just getting warmed up!" Deadpool exclaimed. He starts dancing around, a special effects surrounds him making it flashier and people are cheering from the foreground.**

"Well that's...a unique way of fighting" Kali commented.

"If you can call it that." Winter said.

 **Deathstroke groans in irritation and charges at Deadpool.**

 **Deadpool still break dances while dodging all of Deathstroke's attacks, moving flawlessly and managing to hit him with break dance moves.**

 **"Splick splick, Dynamite!" Deadpool sang as he begins to moonwalk. "He's coming for me, Watch the fight!"**

"Kick his butt!" Nora cheered on.

"Thanks, pinky!" Deadpool said from the screen.

 **As Deadpool keeps on dancing, an annoyed Deathstroke leaps to the side of the bus and starts to shoot at the bus's tires with his pistol, causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes.**

 ** _(Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway again)_**

 **Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke dodges it. Vans and cars kept crashing.**

 **Deadpool, who now is back in his old clothes and had dual pistols, and Deathstroke both leap off two different vehicles towards each other.**

 **The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air, causing a massive collision with all the other cars and trucks. And then land on the side of the school bus, still in mid-air.**

 **Deadpool and Deathstroke continued to fight, evenly matched as they both traded blows and dodged each other's attacks, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing Deadpool.**

 **"OW! OW! OW! MY OTHER LUNG! OW! OW! OW!" Deadpool shouted out in pain as Deathstroke continued in dealing blows.**

The audience winced at the sheer damage that Slade was putting on Deadpool.

"That doesn't look good." Velvet said with worry in her voice.

"No, it does not" Ren said as he continued to watch.

 **Deadpool then gets impaled through the chest by the terminator. "MY SPLEEN!" Jaunepool cried out.**

 **Deadpool then gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying off the truck and into some passing cars in the air. "MY LEG!" Deadpool exclaimed as he ends up landing on a flying car. "OH! IT'S CRAMPING!"**

"Hate it when that happens" Qrow said.

"Are you drunk again?" Glynda asked, annoyed.

"Honey, I've been drunk since that guy got here" Qrow slurred.

 **Deathstroke leaps up and then cuts the car Deadpool was on in half, causing an explosion. Before Deathstroke could continue trying to kill Jaune, he then realizes his sword is missing after the explosion.**

 **Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and stabs him with his own sword.**

"Damn! He got him!" Coco exclaimed.

 **"Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke-" Deadpool sang as he leaped off him and then saw a truck is seen about to collide with him. "Ah, Dammit!" Deadpool moaned.**

 **Deadpool is immediately slammed into by the truck. "OH MY THIRD LUNG!" Deadpool babbled into the truck crashed into the ground, causing a gigantic explosion, cars falling to the ground as fire surrounded the entire area.**

"Third lung?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Best not to think on it, Pyrrha" Ren advised.

 **An unconscious Deathstroke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage. And he gets up.**

 **"Well, that escalated quickly." Deadpool stated as it was shown he was missing an arm.**

"Damn!" Yang hissed.

"I know I have had problems with that." Penny said, causing Ruby's eyes to widen.

"What was that?" Blake asked, not catching what she just said.

"Nothing!" Ruby quickly said.

 **"Yeah, you might want to lay low for a couple of days, cause... you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder." Deadpool said as he grabbed a severed leg and attached it to where his arm was supposed to be.**

"Ergh..." Ruby cringed.

"That is not where it is supposed to be" Sun said.

 **Meanwhile, Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, lets out a groan while regaining consciousness with a sword in his chest and Jaune laughed at this.**

 **"It's a Deathstroke kabob!" Deadpool cackled while pointing mockingly. But he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake.**

"Nice pun!" Yang slightly smiled, still a little disturbed by the leg arm.

"Not really the time, Yang" Ruby said to her sister.

 **"Whoops!" Deadpool said. "Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt!" Deadpool said as he went to work of attaching the limbs in the right place.**

 **While he was doing this, Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest, groaning in absolute pain. Deathstroke struggles to get up, still determined to finish the job once and for all but was still in pain to do anything.**

"Oh dear..." Ozpin said.

"He'd better be quick if he still wants to win this" Tai said.

"One can only hope" Glynda said.

 **"Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too?" Deadpool asked his fellow mercenary. "I got something special for that!"**

 ** _(Cues: Sword Art Online - Swordland Theme)_**

 **Deathstroke finally gets on his feet as Deadpool pulls out his last sword.**

 **"Carbonadium Sword!" Deadpool gleefully annoyed, showing off the blade. "Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema."**

"Are we supposed to know that?" Weiss asked.

"Never mind that, Deadpool is gonna win this!" Yang said.

"With that sword, it does seem possible" Blake said.

 **Deathstroke charged towards the mad Arc, him doing the same. The combatants fight once more, once again evenly matched. While their swords are locked, Deadpool pulls out a gun and points it against his very own arm and right at Deathstroke's face.**

"Oh boy..." Sun said.

"This isn't going to end well for him" Coco said.

"No it is not." Ironwood said.

 **Deadpool then turned to...the audience itself. "All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!"**

Saphron did as the mad version of her brother said and immediately covered Adrian's eyes, Yang doing the same to Ruby, much to her annoyance.

 **He turned back to Slade and fires, the bullet going through his arm and hitting Deathstroke's good eye. Deathstroke staggers while covering his wounded eye that was formed by the gun's bullet.**

 **Deadpool then makes one more teleport move, right behind Deathstroke and cuts him, causing a splatter of blood on the ground and Deathstroke falls as well, losing the fight and his life to Deadpool. The screen blacking out.**

"Is it over?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not just yet." View said.

 **The screen opened up to Slade's face, still unmoving expect for his lips. "And the moral of the story is..."**

 **Deadpool reveals himself puppeteering Deathstroke's head like a messed up puppeteer. Deadpool gasped in response. "Deadpool wins! YAY!" Deadpool exclaimed as he causally tossed the head aside and another explosion ensues.**

"That's a little messed up" Qrow said.

"Just like Deadpool. Who is a lot messed up" Winter said.

 **While the explosions are heard, Deadpool sings Macarena. "This is totally racist. HEYYY CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA!"**

 **KO!**

 **While Deadpool is driving a sweet ride, on that hood, it has Deathstroke's dismembered head as a hood ornament.**

 **RESULTS**

 ** _(Cues: CJuicy - Macarena (Moombathon Remix))_**

 **Deadpool appears on-screen once more.**

 **"Oh! Oh, DustTube, or whatever comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so- it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole." Deadpool said, dropping the false act.**

 **Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job. This was a surprisingly even match. Though Deathstroke was the superior fighter of the two and had the better Armor, Deadpool could take all his punishment and give just as much.**

"It would appear so" Ironwood said in agreement.

"The immortality is also a key factor" Ozpin said.

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke's smart, so normally he would have no problem predicting his opponent's moves, but Deadpool is so unpredictable, not even Taskmaster, or sometimes even himself for that matter, can keep up with whatever he's doing.**

 **Wiz: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Deadpool down for good. And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Deadpool's trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate. Sometimes the original isn't always the best.**

 **Boomstick: Deadpool is just a cut above the rest.**

"Boo!" Some of the audience said.

"Top notch!" Yang and Tai said.

 **Wiz: The winner is-**

 **Deadpool pops in victoriously to finish the last sentence. "Spider-Man!" Deadpool cheers before he realises his mistake "I mean Deadpool, shit!"**

 **DEATH BATTLE**

Just then, Deadpool leaped right of the screen and landed right in front of the audience, preforming a superhero landing. "Ah, gotta love those impractical landings" Deadpool sighed. "So! Who thought I was awesome!" Deadpool asked with glee.

"I did!" Nora threw her hand up.

"Aw, I can always count on you, Nora" Deadpool said with fondness.

"It was quite...thrilling to say the least" Ozpin said.

This made Deadpool sigh in annoyance. "Can you ever not be so one worded all the time? Could you not be more expressive Ozzy!?" Deadpool remarked.

"'Fraid not" Qrow remarked.

"All right, we've seen your fight." View interrupted. "Now leave my viewing room" View demand.

"Aw what!?" Deadpool said in disappointment. "But I wanna watch more worlds with me in them! Who wants to watch the time where I fought A monkey who was also an assassin or when I teamed up with a dead president?" Deadpool asked.

"Um..." Ruby hummed.

"Or, how about a world where Viewy isn't so much of a stick in the ass! If he even has genitalia to not use anyway" Deadpool said with a cheeky smirk at the glaring spectre.

"Get out of my dimension right now before I ruin you." View threatened with a growl in his tone.

"I don't see how you can do that" Deadpool waved off.

View glared. "I'll throw you in the same void as threw in the Sonic orb" View threatened, making Deadpool stare at him in shock for a few seconds.

"Okay, okay..." Deadpool said as he reached into his satchel. "I know when you're serious" Deadpool said as he pulled out a black spot and place it on the ground.

"So, it was a pleasure to see you all" Deadpool said. "I hope to be remembered not as a hero, but as a legend!" Deadpool said dramatically, making View roll his eyes.

"I'll be off in some other reaction fic. Hopefully I'll land in Centre of the Multiverse, Paths of Arcs or Into the Arc hive. Y'know, fics that have way more effort than this and is just, all around better than this." Deadpool said, making View growl.

"I hope to see you all again!" Deadpool said. "Oh, and to those reading this; Feel free to leave a review or two. And when I say reviews, O mean something that talks about the chapter and then a suggestion. Not just leave a request in the first few seconds the chapter releases and that has already been asked a million times."

"Just leave already!" View shouted.

"Fine!" Deadpool groaned. "That's all folks!" Deadpool said and jumped in the hole, leaving the dimension.

View sighed in great relief. He felt a great surge of happiness within him. "Oh thank god! He's finally gone!"

"Come on, View, don't you think you were being a little hard on him" Ruby said.

"When you put up with him more then it's normally required, then you can understand my pain" View said.

"Well, you don't have to deal with him anymore." Ironwood said.

"No, like a Disney remake, he'll be back with more" View muttered.

"At least it's over now" Blake said.

Just before View could answer that, Deadpool's hand then popped out of the hole he left. "Oh! Almost forgot!" Deadpool's voice rang out as he hand exited back in the hole and then back in, this time holding a large present that made View highly suspicious and worried.

"Here's a present just for you~!" Deadpool sang.

"Oh!" Nora said as she walked over with curiosity. "I wonder what it is" Nora said as she went to unwrap it.

"No Nora no!" View shouted as he flew out of his post and took the gift of the ground before anyone could touch it. "You don't know what this thing is!" View said.

"It could be a bomb! It could be a trap. It could even an evil monkey." View wildly listed out and turned and quickly opened the gift. "We don't know what it could be-" View shouted until.

A paint cannon was inside the box and was pointed directly at the spectre. It fired a massive ball of pink paint at View, coating his entire being in pink. Also managing to have a banner across his face that read "Watapon Winner" across it.

"APRIL FOOLS, VIEWY!" Deadpool's voice rang out from the hole, even popping his head out. "See you next time! Meep Meep!" Deadpool finished as he went back down and the hole disappeared, leaving View an angry mess.

He stood there for a few seconds in angry...angry silence. "I really... _really_ hate that man..." View growled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc and Happy April Fools!**

 **If I managed to fool people with this, then I did a good job. But if people weren't fooled because of that comment I made on the last chapter, then I'm just an absolute moron.**

 **I'm hoping people really like this chapter, especially now with the whole quarantine thing with Coronavirus. I am also in self-isolation, along with the rest of my family and it is starting to get a little boring. But it's not too bad and I know it's for my own safety.**

 **On the Disney Plus side, heh, I finally got said app. And I'm all glad for it, I finally get to watch the Mandalorian and all other shows and films I like. I recently watched the first two episodes with my dad and thought it was great.**

 **Still haven't watched Season 7 of Clone Wars yet, purely because I'm rewatching the series with my older brother, who is new to it.**

 **Well, hope you all are doing well and remember to stay safe and indoors and wash your hands.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will come very soon. Thanks and see you around!**


	49. The Clone Wars: Battle of Christophsis

**KookieMan20: Glad you liked it.**

 **The Composcreator: Sorry about that But at least you still enjoyed it.**

 **Freeforall546: Glad I got you fooled and you enjoyed it.**

 **Argus456: Well, the movie has been done before and I wanted to do a different one. Yeah, I'm doing just fine with my family.**

 **The Prophet of Courage: Well...Probably read it first before you give judgement.**

 **Read4Lyfe: I'm happy you liked it.**

 **TigerVolcano5000: I'm glad you didn't realise it was Deadpool and was a happy it didn't give it away. Marcas doesn't sound too bad of a suggestion.**

 **Dragon Bone Z: I know. I'm a real bastard. But I'll make up for it with this chapter.**

 **Sigma-del-Prisium: One can only hope.**

 **LordStarX101: It is a possibility. I don't have anything planned but its there.**

 **Metalder Bunny: Not bad suggestions. I don't know who he is, but I do hope he makes a fully recovery. No one should have it.**

 **HVulpes2 .0: That's one way of doing it.**

 **Blake Tourdner: Yeah...he did.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Glad I fooled you. I will by watching the Simpsons.**

 **Dungeon Wyrm: Clone Wars will return.**

 **WhiteRoseshipper: Aw, thanks for that.**

 **BlackDragonDevilGod: Indeed.**

 **PolishFreelancer115: Not most of the time. Right now, the next episode we're going to watch is Lightsaber Lost. He's really excited for the mandalore Plot. also, he was glad to get off the Geonosis episodes, Legacy of Terror kinda broke him, the queen and zombies did not sit well for him. Didn't mind Brain Invaders though.**

 **Obsidian Prime: Goods names, I wish I could've used them at the time.**

 **BanzEye: Sure, sure...Tell him I said hi.**

 **SGArkosfan: I hope to do more of them.**

 **Zathol: View has never lived it down and it continues to haunt him to this day. I'll try and add more of them.**

 **SpecialSprite12: I prefer seeing the reactions to certain scenes when ever I read a story. Hopefully, I can do this story for a bit more.**

 **Masseffect-TxS: Glad I could do so. Trust me Deadpool is a lot to handle...if your reading this and not Deadpool because...well, let's hope you're doing okay.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Thanks. I think there may be a chance.**

 **Gson8099: Maybe.**

 **Lord Leonidas: Not a bad question. If I had to, it would be Midas.**

 **Sixmachaos: Not a problem, your story was the first Jaune reaction fic I ever saw. Resident Evil is on my list.**

* * *

"Do you guys think he's okay?" Ruby asked her friends. They talking about View, who left the room to get himself cleaned after that whole Deadpool fiasco.

"Seeing the look on his face after Deadpool pulled that trick on him, I'd doubt it" Coco said.

"Do you guys think we'll see him again?" Velvet asked.

"I hope so!" Nora grinned. "I thought that guy was hilariously funny!"

"Well I didn't!" Weiss remarked. "He was immature and completely insane."

"Your're just mad that he made fun of you" Yang pointed.

Weiss just huffed and turned her head from the blonde bowler who just smirked at her reaction.

Just then, View had entered back into the room with an annoyed expression. He managed to clean himself up, but was still very annoyed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I managed to get the colour off me, but the feeling of anger for Deadpool will never leave" View muttered. He then floated back up to his spot above. "But nevermind that, let's continue on with the reactions.

"So, what world do you have in mind, View?" Qrow asked, taking a swing out of his flask.

"Well, I'd figured that we would continue our Clone Wars Adventures"

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist up.

James also smiled at this, he found the Clone Wars to be his favorite world so far. Maybe it was because of the war time concept but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"So, what will be happening in this time?" Pyrrha asked.

"It'll be after the events where Sargent Slick betrayed the Republic" View informed. "It'll be long, but trust me, it'll be worth it."

"Well then let's get this on!" Nora cheered with excitement in her voice.

View nodded in response as he pulled out the orb and threw it at the screen and began to start up and everyone glued their eyes to the screen

 _ **"...breaking a whole unit**_ _ **Fire at will."**_

 _ **"Squad 2, pick your target."**_

 _ **"There's too many, Captain!"**_

 _ **"Watch your stabilizer, Gold 6"**_

 _ **"Anybody, cover me**_ _ **I've got two vultures on my tail."**_

 _ **"We gotta hold them here"**_

 _ **"Watch your left!"**_

 _ **"I can't shake them! I'm hit! I'm hit!"**_

 _ **"Where's our reinforcements?"**_

"Whoa, what was that?" Yang asked, a little disturbed.

"The sound of soldiers fighting" Ironwood answered grimly, hearing those voices calling out like that gave him a few memories.

"Sounds brutal" Coco said.

"Indeed" Winter said.

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**

 _ **"A galaxy divided! Striking swiftly after the Battle of Geonosis...Count Watt's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes...separating the Republic from the majority of its clone army."**_

"That does not sound good" Glynda commented.

"No, it does not" Tai said.

 _ **"With few clones available...the Jedi generals cannot gain a foothold in the Outer Rim...as more and more planets choose to join Watt's Separatists."**_

 _ **"While the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. Chaos and crime spread...and the innocent become victims in a lawless galaxy."**_

 _ **"On the planet Christophsis, Jedi Knight Sun Wukong and Lie Ren fight for the planet, while a message calls out to the two Jedi from the council"**_

 **The screen then showed a space setting, with a collection of ships known as Venator-Class Star Destroyer as they were all docked around a Haven-class medical station.**

"Interesting design" Ironwood hummed as he stroked his chin.

"I like it." Ruby smiled.

 **In one of the Venator ships, known as the Resolute, was Admiral Wullf Yularen, naval officer assigned to Sun Wukong. He walked up towards a holo table with the images of Master Yoda and Windu on screen.**

"Who are those two?" Sun asked.

"That is Jedi Master Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda" View informed. "Two of the most powerful Jedi in the council."

"They must be of great importance" Ozpin commented.

"Really? Because the little guy doesn't seem that powerful" Yang commented.

"Size matters not, Yang" View commented.

"He's right, Sunshine" Tai said.

"So, Windu and Yoda are very respectable Jedi then?" Ren asked.

View's eyes scoured slightly. "Well, Master Yoda is...as for Windu, well, I have my problems with him that you'll see very soon" View said, making the audience wonder what that meant.

 **"We need to make contact with General Ren." Windu said.**

 **"We've been unable to reach him." Admiral Yularen informed. "It could be a solar storm...or they're rebooting their communication system. I'm sure the blackout is temporary."**

 **"A messenger, we are sending, with important orders for General Ren." Yoda said.**

"Guy has a strange way of speaking" Coco said.

"I don't mind it" Velvet said.

 **"See to it that she gets there as fast as possible." Windu ordered.**

 **"Yes, sir. As soon as we load relief supplies."** **Yularen assured.**

 **"No time, there is, Immediately, the messenger must go." Yoda said.**

 **"I understand, sir."** **Yularen** **said. "I will personally take an unloaded ship to drop her off then return to pick up my reinforcements."**

"Surely it can't be that bad down there, right?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, Weiss" Blake said. "Remember that Slick managed to destroy most of the Republics arterly when he was trying to make his escape"

"Plus, their forces were considerably cut down due to the sneak attack" Pyrrha added.

"I'm sure they got a chance down there" Nora said.

 **The screen then changed to the surface of the planet of Christophsis, where a battle was raging and R2-D2 rolled away in slight fear as the clones fought back against the droid army.**

"Oh, nevermind then." Nora winced.

 **"Go, go, go, go, go!" A clone shouted out as Jedi Knight, Sun Wukong came running up to see the coming horde of Battle Droids, alongside Captain Rex and Commander Cody to see the coming fight.**

"Well, it's a good thing that they got you and me, eh Ren!" Sun grinned as he nudged the ninja boy.

"Hopefully, we will be enough to repel their attack" Ren responded.

"With the 501st, your sure to wing!" Ruby grinned.

"Yes, but the 212th is far more..." Weiss was about to say until it was stopped.

"Le'ts save it for later." View said.

 **"They're back!" Sun yelled out to his former master as he ran up towards Sun and saw the invading droids.**

 **"I told you this victory was too easy." Ren reprimanded. "We never should have sent the ship back for supplies."**

 **"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." Sun retorted.**

"Good old banter" Tai said.

"Reminds me of when you and I would often argue" Qrow smirked.

"And then Summer and Raven would kick both of your asses" Glynda smirked, making the two males wince at the reminder of their collective fury.

 **"All right, men. Second wave incoming." Ren stated to the rest of the clones.**

 **"Rex, you and your men follow me." Sun ordered, Rex nodding in response and followed the Jedi Knight.**

"They are gonna take them down!" Ruby cheered for Rex-Jaune and the rest of the 501st

"Damn right they are!" Yang grinned in agreement.

 **"Cody, battle positions!" Ren ordered as well as Cody nodded.**

 **"Up to the front!" Cody yelled as he charged forward.**

"let's see how they fair out against the droid army" Ironwood said.

"I got my bets on who's the obvious winner" Qrow smirked.

 **The army of droids marched their way towards where the clones were. The army consisted of B1 Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and the powerful Octuptarra Droids. They were brutal with their assault, even when they were being blasted away by the Republic Forces.**

"Man, they just don't stop going" Nora said.

"That's what they were programmed to do" View said.

"Yeah, well programming can't beat pure instant" Qrow said.

"Well..." Penny was about to say until she was stopped by Ruby.

 **A whole row of Clone Troopers got into position and fired at the droids, with Cody looking over the battlefield, even when they were getting blasted down.**

 **As they were firing at the droids, a couple of clones riding on AT-RT's jumped over the trench and charged towards the droids, even though a few of them got blasted down.**

Gotta feel bad for those guys" Coco commented.

"I don't see what the logic was to charge into there." Pyrrha said.

 **Up in the front, Lie Ren was with Cody as he blocked the blaster fire with his lightsaber. He then turned to the clones and raised his fist up, causing the clones to reign down more fire onto the droids.**

 **R2 then made his way towards the location where the** **AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon were at as they blasted away the droids.** **R2 then rolled right next to a Clone, who causally patted R2' head as he continued to watch the fight unfold.**

"Awe." Ruby and Weiss cooed at the sight while Blake just rolled her eyes.

 **The Droids kept their attack as some clones went for over, only to be blasted away by the CIS drones.**

 **Lie Ren kept blocking the blaster bolts away, even from the gigantic Octuptarra who kept firing once from each nozzle of its head.**

"Damn, that lightsaber is very durable" Yang commented.

"I really wanna know how to make one!" Ruby said.

 **"Wukong should have attacked by now!" Cody stated as he kept firing at the droids.**

 **"Don't worry! He knows the plan!" Ren assured.**

"Which is?" Ilia asked.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough" Ghira said.

"Hopefully so" Saphron said. She was a little scared at seeing these versions of her brother getting gunned down by the droids.

 **Up above on one of the buildings of the Crystal City, was Sun Wukong, Captain Rex and the rest of the 501st men, looking down at the battle below.**

 **"What's our plan of attack, sir?" Rex asked his Jedi General.**

 **Sun then gave his men a smirk. "Follow me."** **Sun then made a massive leap off the building and landed right on top of one of the** **Octuptarra Droids and activated his lightsaber.**

"Hell yeah!" Sun pumped his fist up. "Take those scrap piles down!"

 **"Come on, then!" Rex said as he and the rest of his mean jumped all the way down to the battle with the help of their jet packs.** **They began firing towards the Octuptarra Droid, gaining its attention as they laid down fire on the droid.**

"Not a bad strategy" Ironwood complimented.

"Leave it to the 501st to make an entrance!" Ruby said.

"You're telling me!" Nora said. "Especially with those jetpacks. I really, really want a jetpack of my own!" Nora perked up.

"Nora, I keep telling you that you're gonna cause damage with that" Ren said, making Nora pout.

 **One of the other** **Octuptarra droids pointed its nozzle towards Sun and began to fire at him. But it did very little as Sun just blocked the attacks with his lightsaber.**

"Very risky move, but effective" Tai commented.

"Oh, thanks" Sun said.

"It's still foolhardy" Ghira bluntly said, making Sun deflate and Kali to whack her husband on his arm.

 **"Come on, men!" Ren yelled out as he raised his lightsaber up and pointed it forward.**

 **The Clone began to start their assault, with one Clone standing up, gesturing his fellow Clones forward...only to get shot and killed immediately.**

"Damn" Coco hissed in shock. "That's pretty brutal"

"I'll say" Velvet shivered at the sight of that Jaune getting killed.

 **The Clone Troopers got out of the trench and charged towards the Droid Army and continued to fight them, even as they were losing men and yelling out encouraging chant and cheers.**

Ironwood and Winter glued their eyes to the screen, the Clones charging at the enemy and crying out battle cries gave them a lot of memories in their head of their own experience.

Meanwhile, Jaune's friends were deeply worried. While they knew that this wasn't their Jaune, they still didn't like the sight of seeing these men getting gunned down by the droids.

 **The Clone charged towards the droids, getting very close to them as they blasted them down, along with Commander Cody and Lie Ren, who sliced down any droid in his path.**

 **One Clone Trooper ran towards one droid, his blaster get shot away. The clone had no other choice but to punch the nearest droid, only to reel back in pain and get blasted down by the droid.**

"It was a good effort nonetheless" Ghria said.

 **"Come on, you clackers!" A clone exclaimed as he crouched down and shot down in his path. He got shot down but another clone took his place.**

 **Obi Wan kept slicing down the droids in his path. While Cody charged towards the droid in front of him and bashed him with his gun, kick another one from behind and swing around and bashed another droid in front of him and fire his gun at the droids in front of him, along with his men.**

"Now that was pretty skilled" Blake complimented.

Winter smirked at the sight of the 212th Commander taking down those droids with quite the combat style. It made her glad that she choose the 212th to be her favorite unit.

 **Meanwhile, Sun was still on top of the** **Octuptarra droid and blocked shots from the other one behind him.** **Sun then jumped onto the nozzle of the droid.**

 **The other** **Octuptarra fired a lot more towards Sun as he blocking, even managing to slice the dome on his** **Octuptarra droid, causing it to turn its head around, causing the other** **Octuptarra to fire on the weak spot.**

"Smart move" Ironwood complimented.

"Indeed." Winter said.

"I tend to make those" Sun said with a slight smirk.

 **The** **Octuptarra Droid started to blow up, with Sun jumping off the nozzle, onto the leg of the giant droid and made a massive leap onto the next** **Octuptarra Droid.**

 **The Separatist Army kept going on with their fight to the Clone Troopers who also laid down fire with their own artillery, using the cannons they had against the droids, making a massive impact.**

"It's a good thing those weren't blown up" Ruby said.

"Indeed." Pyrrha said in agreement. "Without it, they most likely would have been overwhelmed.

 **Ren moved to slice down more and more droids in his way, deflecting shots and slicing them in half. He looked up to see Sun blocking fire from his spot above.**

 **Eventually, due to the combined efforts of Sun and his men, the** **Octuptarra that was firing at them then crashed onto the ground.**

"Hell yeah!" Coco cheered.

"Take that you overgrown octopus!" Yang taunted.

"Students! Calm down" Glynda said, making the girls sit back down.

 **Sun then preformed a massive leap and then sliced down the leg of the** **Octuptarra he was on top of.** **As he landed on the ground, he immediately took down a couple of droids in his way.**

 **He then made his way over to Ren and the rest of his men.** **"We're gonna need reinforcements." Sun commented.**

 **We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral." Ren said.**

 **Meanwhile, R2 moved away from the area he was at. The Cannons reign down onto a coming mass of AAT's coming towards them, being blasted away.**

"Looks like the droids are quickly losing their tanks" Ozpin said.

"It appears so" Ironwood said in agreement.

"I guess they won't be able to keep up the fight for long" Taiyang grinned.

 **One of the tanks held the leader of this battle, Whorm Loathsome whose tank suddenly stopped.**

 **"Why are we stopping?" The general asked the droid on his holocom.**

 **"We cannot get past their cannons, sir." The droid informed.**

 **"Cannons? This will never do." The general stated. "We must pull back and set up our deflector shields."**

"That doesn't sound good" Blake said.

"No it does not" Weiss said.

 **"Turn the troops around!"** **Loathsome ordered as another tank got blown up and hid back inside the AAT.**

 **"Retreat! Retreat!" A commander droid ordered as he and the rest of the Battle droids turned around and ran away from the battle sight.**

 **"Roger, roger.** **Roger, roger." The droids said as they began to pull away from the sight.**

"That's right you better run, ya tin cans!" Sun commented.

"Yeah!" Ruby pumped up before stopping herself and turned to Penny. "Oh, Penny, I didn't mean...

"It's fine, friend Ruby." Penny smiled. "Between you and me, they do seem like an inferior model."

 **"They're pulling back." Sun said as the last of the droids ran way from the scene.**

 **As soon as the battle was over, A republic shuttle flew by over the sight and landed somewhere on the sight.**

 **"Looks like help has arrived." Ren quipped as he disengaged his lightsaber, R2 rolling on sight and beeped at the pair of them.**

"Looks like its a win for the Republic" Weiss said.

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered.

"All they needed was teamwork, coordination and..." Ren listed out.

"And lightsabers!" Ruby said.

"That too, Ruby" Pyrrha said.

 **Sun and Ren then walked over to where the ship landed, along with a couple of troops with them.**

 **"Our cruiser must be back." Ren said.**

 **"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Sun stated.**

"Good, they'll need them after the battle they endured." Ghira said.

"Will it be enough?" Ilia asked.

"It'll have to be" Terra said.

 **"Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies...and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them." Ren said with hope while Sun was a bit skeptical.**

"Padawan?" Yang asked.

"Someone who learns under a Jedi Master and trains become a Jedi Knight" View informed.

"Ah, a master and teacher relationship" Ozpin said.

"Kinda like me and Uncle Qrow" Ruby smiled at the drunk, who gave a smirk back.

 **"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?" Sun asked.**

"It does seem a little dangerous" Pyrrha said.

 **"I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." Ren suggested to the Jedi Knight.**

 **Sun just chuckled at this. "No, thanks."**

"Have you ever thought about teaching, Sun?" Blake asked.

"Well...not really." Sun admitted. "I'm mean, I'm not against teaching. I'd probably would have to complete my training first"

 **"Sun, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation." Ren informed wisely as they were right in front of the transport.**

 **"A Padawan would just slow me down." Sun said.**

"I mean...maybe?" Sun shrugged.

 **The entry door slowly started to open up, and inside it was a young girl waiting. She walked out to the light to revel she was a young Togruta Padawan, surprising the two Jedi, and also the audience.**

"I don't believe it!" Weiss gasped.

"I didn't think it would be her." Ozpin said.

"Ruby?" Tai said.

 **"A youngling?" Ren said in both confusion and curiosity.**

"I'm a Jed!?" Ruby said with shock.

"That is so cool!" Nora said in awe.

"She's my padawan?" Ren said with slightly wide eyes.

 **"And who are you supposed to be?" Sun asked with a raised brow as the padawan approached them** **and R2 beeped.**

 **"I'm Ruby." The young Jedi introduced herself to the two Jedi.** **"Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you...that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."**

 **"Well, I don't know if you've noticed...but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Sun said.**

"Bit snarky there, Sunny" Nora commented.

"I guess. I don't know why though" Sun said.

 **"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help." Ren informed.**

 **"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." Ruby said.**

 **Sun sighed. "Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble." Sun exclaimed.**

 **"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ruby suggested as SUn and Ren looked at her in intrigue.**

"Smart idea, Miss Rose" Glynda complimented.

"That's why she's the leader" Yang smirked.

"Indeed." Blake said.

"I suppose" Weiss said with a small smile.

Ruby smiled at her teammates and friends.

 **The screen then changed to a space battle between the Separatists and the Republic, as starships blasted at one another.**

 **Admiral Yularen was observing the battle from his frigate.** **"We need to go back and pick up our reinforcements. We've got to get out of here!" Yularen exclaimed.**

 **Meanwhile, a clone navy office was speaking with the Jedi on a holocall. "We're under attack by Separatist warships...but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by."**

 **On the planet itself, the three Jedi waited patiently for the message to come through to them. A few awkward glances were shared to one another until a hologram of Master Yoda appeared.**

"At least the awkwardness is over" Sun commented.

"I don't think it is yet" Terra said.

 **"Master Ren, glad Ruby found you, I am." Yoda spoke to the Jedi.**

 **"Master Yoda, we are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered." Lie Ren informed. "We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."**

 **"Send reinforcements to you, we will." Yoda said but his transmission was cutting in and out as his holocall was getting cut off.**

"Oh dear..." Ozpin said.

"What's happening?" Saphron asked.

"Their comms are being cut off" Ironwood said.

"Well that's great" Yang remarked.

 **"Master Yoda? Master Yoda?!" Ren called out.**

 **Meanwhile, back in space, the Republic was stilling fending off the attack from the Separatists.** **"We've lost the transmission, sir." The Clone naval officer informed Sun.**

 **Another officer entered the room. "We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived."**

 **"We'll get back to you as soon as we can." The officer said and the transmission turned itself off.**

 **"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Sun remarked, Ruby giving a look towards the Jedi Knight, with Ren noticing it.**

"Maybe an introduction is in order" Ozpin said.

 **"My apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction." Ren said in a firm and proper manner.**

 **"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ruby Rose." The young Jedi in training introduced her self.**

 **"I'm Lie Ren, your new master." The calm Jedi introduced himself.**

"I bet you could learn a lot from Ren" Blake said.

"He does seem the strong and silent type" Yang said.

 **"I'm at your service, Master Ren..." Ruby said. "but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Wukong." Ruby said as she pointed right at Sun, much to his shock and horror.**

"Wait, what?" Sun said in shock.

"Well, it looks like the awkwardness is not over" Coco smirked.

"I guess she's not slow for you after all" Yang grinned at the monkey Faunus.

 **"What? No, no, no. There must be some mistake." Sun denied, shaking his head in response at this notion. "He's the one who wanted the Padawan." Sun said, pointing at his former master.**

 **"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Sun Wukong, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ruby recounted, much to Sun's shock and Ren's amusement.**

"Well, I guess you could learn stuff from Sun" Yang said.

"Gee, thanks" Sun said.

 **"But that doesn't make any sen-" Sun tried to say bu was stopped by Ren.**

 **"We'll have to sort this out later." Ren quickly said. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."**

 **"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Sun said with some annoyance in his tone.**

 **"You'd better take her with you." Ren said, guesting to the young padawan , Sun shook his head and went anyway, Ruby following right along with him.**

"Well, this should make things interesting" Ozpin smirked.

"I'll say" Qrow said. "I doubt if monkey boy can be a better teacher then me."

 **The screen then changed to a different part of the city, where Clone Troopers were stationed around and scouted to see if they were any disturbances.** **Rex was currently getting the updates from his men, via hand signals as they were on different buildings and were far away.**

"That's how we used to do it back in the field when our radios failed" Ironwood said.

 **The Captain of the 501st turned around to his Jedi General in front of him, along with Ruby.**

 **"What's the status, Rex?" Sun asked for an update.**

 **"Quiet for now, sir." Rex informed his Jedi General. "They're gearing up for another assault."** **Rex then averted his attention to Ruby. "Who's the youngling?"**

"She has name" Tai said.

"Calm down, Tai" Qrow said.

 **"I'm Master Wukong's Padawan. The name's Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself to him.**

 **Rex then gave Sun a questioning look."Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan."**

 **"There's been a mix-up." Sun said in an annoyed tone. "The youngling isn't with me."**

 **"Stop calling me that!" Ruby said in an annoyed tone. "You're stuck with me, Skyguy."**

 **Rex chuckled at the name while Sun looked in office. "What did you just call me?" Sun asked as he looked at Ruby, looking very annoyed.**

"Now that is funny name" Yang chuckled, along with the rest of the students, except for Sun.

"It's not that, funny" Sun pouted.

"It is a bit" Ren said.

 **"Don't get snippy with me, little one." Sun warned. "You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan."**

 **"Well, maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am." Ruby snarky repiled.**

"Looks like someone has the sass" Coco smiled in approval.

 **"Well, you're not with Master Yoda now. So, if you're ready, you better start proving it." Sun said in a very strict tone. He then turned to Rex. "Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."**

 **"Uh...Right." Rex said with some unease. "Come on, youngling."**

 **"Padawan." Ruby muttered to herself as she followed the clone captain.**

"Hopefully, me and Jaune will get along well here" Ruby said.

"Of course you will" Pyrrha assured. "You two are natural born leaders."

"Maybe. But I'm a padawan here and Rex-Jaune might be different from our Jaune" Ruby said.

"Not from what I've seen" Saphron said.

 **The screen then changed to Ruby and Rex walking through the area where the cannons are kept.**

 **"Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain?" Ruby asked as she looked around the area. "They'd have better cover that way."**

 **"Thanks for the suggestion, but General Wukong thinks they're fine where they are." Rex said.**

 **"So, if you're a captain and I'm a Jedi then, technically, I outrank you, right?" Ruby asked with a smirk on her face.**

 **"In my book, experience outranks everything." Rex simply said to the youngling.**

"Damn right it does!" Qrow cheered on.

"Calm it down, drunk" Winter scoured.

 **"Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some." Ruby said with a confident smile. She then noticed something up ahead in the distance. "What's that?"**

"Oh no" Sun said as he and the audience grew worried.

"It looks like they're gearing for another assault" Ren stated.

 **Rex looked to where she was looking at. He saw from far away a large, red dome slowly approaching them. "Not good." Rex said with seriousness. "They've got an energy shield. That's gonna make things damn near impossible." Rex said as the dome expanded.**

 **Captain Rex then turned to Ruby. "If you wanted experience, little one...it looks like you're about to get plenty."**

"Hopefully, they'll still be able to stop them" Velvet said.

Let's hope so, bun-bun" Coco said.

 **The Army of the CIS kept rolling on forward in the direction of the Clone Army, followed by their protection of the ray shield.**

 **One of the tanks then stopped in the middle of the road. It was General Loathsome's tank as he got up above and admired the the view from his position. Hos attention was then caught by a rabbit droid near his tank.**

 **"What is it?"** **Loathsom asked as the rabbit droid placed a holocom onto its ears and the message played out, which came from a droid commander.**

"Aw, what a cute little droid" Saphron cooed.

"Is it even evil?" Sun asked.

"The last time I saw a bunny, It did not end well." Nora said in a ominous tone.

 **"The clones are pulling back and the lead tanks are now approaching the city center." The Droid infomed the general.**

 **"Get to those heavy cannons as quickly as you can!" The General ordered as his tank started to more once more.**

 **Meanwhile, back in the city, the Clone Troopers were prepping up their defences for the coming fight. The Jedi, Ruby and Rex were currently looking over a holo map to plan their next move against the shield.**

 **"The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter, and keeping it just ahead of their troops." Ren informed.**

 **"Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that." Rex stated.**

"They thought of everything" Yang said.

"How are they gonna stop it?" Saphron asked, worried.

"They'll find a way" Blake assured.

 **"As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings." Ren suggested. "That might level the playing field a bit."**

 **"If that shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Easier said than done." Rex said.**

 **"Well, I, for one...agree with her." Sun said in a quiet tone. "Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key."**

"Looks like they're getting along with each other" Ren commented.

"Hopefully, they can work together." Blake said.

 **"Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines...and solve this particular problem together." Ren said with a coy smirk.**

 **"Can do, Master Ren." Ruby said with enthusiasm.**

 **"I'll decide what we do." Sun said in a stern tone to the padawan.**

"East with the way you talk to my sister, Sun" Yang said in a mock dangerous tone.

"B-But that wasn't me!" Sun exclaimed.

"It's okay, Sun" Blake assured. "She's just joking."

 **"If Rex and I can engage them here you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here." Ren said as he pointed at different parts of the map.**

 **"They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us" Captain Rex stated to the Jedi. "So our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away." Rex informed.**

"Smart thinking" Ironwood said.

"If only it were for our side" Nora mumbled.

 **"We'll figure out a way." Ruby said with confidence. "Come on, Master, let's go." Ruby said as she walked away to go to her position.**

 **"If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk." Sun said in annoyance as the pair left.**

"Man, I have got memories of Tai and me" Qrow thought to himself.

 **"They make quite a pair, don't they, sir?" Rex commented. "You think they have a chance?"**

"Obviously" Yang said.

 **"They better. If they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons...there'll be no escape for any of us." Ren said as he continued to look over the map.**

"I just hope they will be able to turn it off and stop tem"

"I have faith in them, Glynda" Ozpin said as he continued to look at the screen.

 **The screen then changed to where the Droid army was** **approaching to where the clones where. Meanwhile, Ruby and Sun were positioned up in one of the towers as Sun scooped down to see what was happening.**

 **"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked as she was carrying a backpack and leaped off the wall she was on.**

 **"I thought you were the one with the plan." Sun snarky repiled.**

 **"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm." Ruby remarked back at her master. "You're the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from."**

 **Sun gave the padawan a small smile, her attitude and enthusiasm reminded him of himself. "Well, first, we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines." Sun said as he used micro binoculars to look down below.**

"I think he's warming up to her" Nora whispered to her partner.

"It appears so" Ren said.

"If they can work together, then they can accomplish the task." Pyrrha said.

 **"Why don't we just go around?" Ruby suggested. "Outflank them?"**

 **"That'd take too long." Sun simply stated.**

 **"Sneak through the middle, then?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Impossible. Unless you can turn yourself into a droid." Sun said as he put down the gear.**

 **"Alright. You win. My first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer." Ruby said.**

 **Well, the wait's over. I've got a plan." Sun said with a confident smirk.**

"Really, that quick?" Tai said.

"He must have something up his sleeve" Kali said.

"Hopefully so" Ghira grunted.

 **Back to where the rest of the clones where, they attempted to use their cannons against the force field in the hopes that it would manage to damage it. Alas, it did nothing to penetrate the rising dome.**

 **"That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day." Ren yelled out as he and Rex looked ahead to see the droid army still coming towards them.** **"It's no use, sir! Even at full power the cannon doesn't affect it." Rex said.**

 **"All right, Rex. It was worth a try." Ren said. "Tell the men to fall back!"**

"At least they tried" Nora said.

"All they need to do now is to fend off the droids" Ironwood said.

"If they can do it for long" Glynda said.

"Let's hope so" Blake said.

 **Meanwhile, The Droid army was stilling moving forward with their attack, never stopping for even a moment. But in the middle of the road, was an empty containment unit, or so it appeared to be.**

 **Inside it was both Sun and Ruby as they peaked up to see the droids coming to them. The stopped peaking as the dome went right over them, as did the droids, who just simply walked beside or around the box.**

"Are you serious!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance and shock at this trick.

"It does seem a little far fetched" Pyrrha said in agreement.

 **"This is a stupid plan!" Ruby said in a hushed tone. "We should fight these guys, instead of just sneaking around."**

"She does have a point" Blake said. "It does seem a little nonsensical"

 **"Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us. If you can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you." Sun explained to the youngling.**

 **"If you say so." Ruby said, slightly annoyed as she and Sun started to move the box forward as they were away from the droids.**

 **Meanwhile, the droids had finally made it to where Rex and Ren was as they hid behind some cover.**

 **"We're inside the shield. Just stay away from those tanks." Ren said as he activated his lightsaber and the fight begun once more, starting off with an** **Octuptarra Droid firing down below.**

 **Lie Ren leaped up in the air and charge down towards the droids, who saw him coming.**

 **"A Jedi?!" One of them exclaimed.**

"That's right motherfu-"

"Nora" Pyrrha reprimanded her teammate"

 **But it was too late as Ren managed to get on top of one of the Super Battle Droids and jam his lightsaber right into his head.**

 **Along with Master Ren, was a couple of Clones on cable wires as they descended down to the battle ground, using their free hand to fire at the droids down below. They managed to get down their to assist General Ren.**

"Hell yeah!" Sun pumped up his fist

 **Ren was busy slicing up any and all droids in his path while Rex was supporting him with his men, blasting down any droids.**

 **"Where's the General?" Rex asked as he ran into a building for cover.** **"I don't know, sir!" One of the clones responded, still blast at the enemy who would just not let down with their assault on them.**

 **"Fall back!" Captain Rex ordered as he and his men started to pull away from the coming mass of droids, Jedi Ren was still there cutting them up.**

"Smart move to make at the time" Ironwood said.

 **Meanwhile, back with Ruby and Sun.**

 **"I think we made it past all of them, Master. We may pull this off yet." Ruby said with some optimism in her voice.**

 **"We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station." Sun advised.**

 **"Do we still need this thing?" Ruby said in annoyance, referring to the crate. "I can't take it anymore. I have to stand up." Ruby said as she and Sun got up enough to start moving at a walking pace.**

"they don't need seeing that they walked past the droids" Saphron pointed out.

"True" Terra said in agreement.

 **"You have got to be careful!" Sun said in a hushed tone. "You never know what you're gonna run into." Sun stated as he accidentally bumped into someone and fell on the ground along with Ruby...or rather something.**

 **They looked up to see a Droideka right in front of them with its ray shield up.**

"Oh boy..." Nora said.

"That's not good" Ruby said sheepishly.

 **"See what I mean?" Sun exclaimed as the** **Droideka** **started to blast at the Jedi who immediately activated their lightsabers and blocked the blaster fire.**

 **"We can't beat its shield." Ruby grunted as she continued to deflect the bolts away from her.**

"At least my lightsaber looks cool" Ruby said, tying to look on the bright side.

"I suppose." Penny said. "I do wonder why you are holding it in the opposite direction"

"Probably a different fighting style" Blake suggested.

 **"Run!" Sun ordered as he blocked away the shots.**

 **"What?" Ruby exclaimed. "Jedi don't run!" Ruby said with pride in her voice.**

 **"I said, run!" Sun commanded.**

 **Reluctantly, Ruby did as her master asked and immediately turned around and went towards the other direction, Sun following her.**

 **The** **Droideka then transformed into its roller form and chased after the two Jedi.**

" **Ruby, stop!" Sun ordered.**

 **"Make up your mind!" Ruby said in irritation.**

"He does seem to flip flop around" Coco commented.

 **"I said, stop!" Sun commanded.**

 **Ruby did as she was told and stopped in her tracks, allowing herself a chance to slice the Droideka in half, Sun finishing off the droid by cutting another part of the droid off as it crashed and blew itself up.**

 **The pair then disengaged their lightsabers ."Good. You take direction well." Sun said, much to Ruby's annoyance and walked to the direction of the shield's location.**

"Probably not the praise I would've give" Ren said.

"At least they can continue on with the mission" Ironwood said.

 **Meanwhile, Lie Ren was still fending off the attack of the droid army by cutting down any machine in his path, even saving a clone trooper from being killed.**

"Nice one, ninja kid" Qrow complimented.

"Um...thanks?" Ren said.

 **Lie Ren then pushed the droid away into another Super Battle droid, destroying the pair. Another Battle droid was behind him but was quickly blasted from behind by Captain Rex.**

 **"They're right behind us, sir! They wiped out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there." Captain Rex informed as a large explosion appeared in the background, causing Rex and Ren to take cover as the Droids were overwhelming the Clones.**

 **"The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons." Ren said .**

 **"We're not gonna be able to stop them, sir." Rex said.**

 **"Move your troops back to the heavy cannons." Ren ordered to the 501st Captain. "Do everything you can to protect them. I'll delay the droids."**

 **"But..." Rex began to protest.**

 **"That is an order, Captain!" Ren commanded as Rex reluctantly nodded and moved from his spot.**

"At least he was willing to stand with him" Ruby smiled.

"He always does that" Pyrrha said.

 **Above him, a Super Battle Droid jumped over to Ren only to get stabbed instantly by the Jedi Master. Ren then charged forward, providing cover for the Clones by slicing up the droids in his way. An explosion occurred as Ren saw more and more droids coming right for the Jedi.**

 **Meanwhile, Sun Wukong and Ruby Rose had made their way to the location of the Shield Generator was.**

 **"There it is. Come on." Ruby said as the two Jedi went to try and destroy the device.**

 **Back with Lie Ren, he was soon surrounded by Battle Droids pointing their weapons at him. Having no other choice, he disengaged his lightsaber and let the droids surround him.**

 **Ren looked up at the tank in front of him, which was point its cannon directly at him. The lid of the tank popped open to reveal General** **Whorm Loathsome, looking down at the Jedi.**

"This does not look good" Kali said with worry.

"No it does not" Ghira said in agreement with his wife.

"Ren..." Nora said, very worried for her partner and swearing that she'll tear those droids apart if anything happened to them.

"He'll be fine, Nora" Pyrrha assured.

 **"You must be the infamous General Ren." The Separatist Leader said with arrogance in his tone.**

 **"I surrender." Ren quipped in response. A Super Battle Droid came up to him and took his lightsaber off of him and kept his gun on him.**

"Uh, what?" Yang asked in confusion.

"He's buying time for Ruby and Sun to take down the generator" Blake confirmed.

"Smart plan." Qrow said.

"I just hope it'll be enough." Tai said.

 **"Now, Master Ren, order your troops to stand down."** **Loathsome demanded the Jedi, who just calmly used the force to grab a boulder in front of him.**

 **"General, have a seat." Ren offered cordially to his enemy.**

 **"Have you gone mad?" Loathsome asked, very confused by the Jedi's actions.**

 **"I've conceded the battle." Ren said. "Now we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender."**

 **Loathsome looked at the Jedi for a few moments. "Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." The Alien threatened.**

 **"Surely there's no reason we can't be civilized about this." Ren said with a smile.**

"Looks like it's working" Coco said.

"For now" Ilia said.

 **Loathsome got out of his tank through the back, along with his rabbit bot to sit with the Jedi General.**

 **"'Tis a rare honor to be able to meet one's opponent face-to-face." Ren said in a respectable tone as Loathsome sat down in front of him. "You're a legend throughout the Inner Core."**

 **"Thank you. The honor is all mine." The General said with a hint of pride. "I'm so glad you decided to surrender."**

"And with pride like that..." Ironwood said. "He'll be sure to fall

 **"Well, at some point, one must accept the reality of the situation." Ren stated. He then gave a fake cough. Might we have some refreshments?"**

 **Loathsome nodded and** **then turned to his rabbit bot. "You! Bring us something liquid."** **Loathsome ordered as the robot saluted and went to find something.**

 **"Thank you. This shouldn't take long." Ren said with small smirk.**

"Let's hope so" Velvet said.

 **Up in the space field of Christophsis, a large amount of Republic Cruisers suddenly jumped into the area. The were ready to support.**

"Oh good" Ruby said.

"The cavalry has arrived" Yang grinned.

 **"We are approaching Christophsis, sir." A clone navy officer said to Admiral Yularen. "The Separatist blockade is holding position."**

 **"Deploy the fleet. Have the cruisers protect the transports."** **Yularen ordered the clone.**

 **"Yes, sir." The Clone responded.**

 **Behind the two was Grand Master Yoda, walking with a cane. "Admiral, hurry, we must, if we are to aid General Ren." Yoda spoke with urgency.**

 **"It will not be easy to breach the blockade, Master Yoda. It's what stopped our relief ships before." Yularen informed.**

 **"Last time, not as many ships did you have. Get past it, we must. Get past it, we will." Yoda spoke with determination.**

 **Back on the surface of the planet, Sun and Ruby were running towards the Shield generator, ready to blow it to shreds.**

 **"Stay close. We've gotta be careful." Sun said as they looked over the sight.**

 **"Come on!" Ruby said as she moved from her spot and ran towards the generator.**

 **"Wait!" Sun shouted, trying to grab Ruby to stop her.**

"Looks like this Ruby is practically the same as our Ruby" Weiss mutters as Ruby chuckled sheepishly.

"Yep" Yang said.

"No doubt" Blake added.

 **"Why? We're almost there. It's right..." Ruby yelled out until she stepped on top of something she shouldn't have.**

 **"I said, wait!" Sun yelled.**

 **Suddenly, the ground around Ruby started to crack open to reveal a bunch of hidden droids under the ground below her, fling her away from her spot and now activated and ready to kill.**

"Oh great" Sun muttered. "As if enough wasn't going on around here."

 **"Forget about the droids!" Sun yelled as he charged at the droids, drawing out his lightsaber and ready to fight. "Set those charges!" Sun ordered as he sliced apart the droids.**

 **Ruby climbed up from the ground to get to the generator. As she was prepeding it up, one of the droids attempted to attack her, only for Ruby to dodge and go under the droid.**

 **She used her lightsaber to jump over the bot and slicing it from its torso, using the force to push it away.** **Unfortunately, she pushed it towards a couple of spots with antennas, activating more mine droids.**

 **"Sorry!" Ruby winced.**

 **"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Sun exclaimed.**

"Touchy" Coco said.

"That tends to happen when your nearly killed" Velvet said.

 **"Setting the charges." Ruby said quietly as she placed a few denominators around the platform.**

 **Meanwhile, back on the frontlines, the Clones were being overwhelmed by the massive force of the droid army as their machinery and men were getting shot down.**

 **Rex was with his men as they held off the droids. A clone came running up to him. "Sir! General Ren's been captured! There's no one else left." The clone informed, sounding a little defeated.**

 **"We've got to hold out!" Rex said with determination. "We can't let that shield reach the cannons. Keep fighting!" Rex ordered.**

"Good man" Ironwood complimented to the 501st Captain.

"That's the type of person Jaune is, sir" Pyrrha said with respect for her leader and friend, and crush.

 **Back at the Shield Generator, Sun was surrounded by the mine droids.**

 **"I could use a little help!" Sun yelled as he kept his ground.**

 **"Skyguy, don't move!" Ruby yelled out as she put her hands forward and begun to use the force.**

 **Sun kept blocking their laser fire as Ruby slowly threw her hands down.**

 **"What?" Sun said as he turned around and noticed that the wall behind him was beginning to fall. "No, no, no!" Sun cried out and ducked his head as the wall fully collapsed, crushing the droids. Luckily, Sun was safe due to a hole in the wall.**

"Wow, that is one hell of a trick" Yang commented.

"Thank god it didn't kill me" Sun breathed.

 **Sun looked up to his surroundings as Ruby jumped off the generator and ran to her master.** **"You could have gotten me killed!" Sun growled in irritation and anger.**

 **"I know what I'm doing." Ruby said.**

 **"I had everything under control." Sun insisted as he walked towards the generator.**

 **"I just saved your life." Ruby exclaimed in annoyance.**

"And a thank you would have been nice" Nora said.

 **Meanwhile, the droids were laying on thick against the clones as they kept blasting at the men of the Republic.**

 **"There's too many of them!" One of the Clones called out as they managed to advance towards the trenches.** **"Fall back, fall back!" A clone cried out as they tried to make for cover, only to be blasted away.**

 **"Man down!" A clone cried out as one of them fell to the ground and a another one inspected the body. "Medic! We need a medic here!" The Clone called out.**

"This is not good" Pyrrha said with growing worry.

"They just need to blow that thing up" Qrow said.

 **As this was going on, Ren was still having his meeting with the General. Loathsome was less then patient as he just gulped his drink down while Ren calmly stirred his tea and drank it.**

 **"And, of course, once you've taken custody of my troops...arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter." Ren stated to the Separatist General. "Tell me, do you have enough supplies..."**

 **"Enough of this!" Loathsome exclaimed in anger. "You are stalling! he said, pointing at the Jedi.**

 **"Nonsense." Ren chuckled. "General, there are numerous details to be discussed."**

 **Loathsome was having none of it and flipped the table over. "Seize him!"** **Loathsome ordered as two Battle Droids grabbed Ren by the shoulders and hoisted him up.**

"Well, at least he did a good job of stalling long enough" Coco said.

"Oh no..." Nora groaned, worried for her partner in this situation, forgetting that he was sitting next to her.

 **"Unless you call off your troops right now, I will have no choice but to destroy you."** **Loathsome threatened the general.**

 **"Truthfully, I was hoping your shield would be knocked out by now." Ren sighed as he looked up to the sky above him.**

"Just give it time" View said.

 **"Did you get the charges set?" Sun asked irraitably.**

 **"Yes." Ruby responded with the same tone.**

 **"Then what are you waiting for?" Sun asked.**

 **Ruby raised her finger up, still giving a slight glare at her master and pressed the button, blowing up the shield generator to bits.**

"Whoo wooh!" Sun cheered, along with the students.

 **As the droids were advancing, their defence quickly started to dissipate and fade away from them.**

 **"Uh-oh." One of the droids said.**

 **Back with** **Loathsome and Lie Ren, they soon began to notice that the shield was slowly going away.**

 **"Oh, well." Ren shrugged as he leaped up in the air from the droids, landing behind them and used the force to push them together and crushed them.**

 **He then made another leaped right behind General** **Loathsome , giving a smirk to the blue alien before putting him in a headlock as the droids fired at him.**

 **"Don't fire!" Loathsome ordered in a strained voice.**

 **"Ha! Something appears to have happened to your shield, General." Ren stated.**

"Damn right there is!" Yang cheered on for her friends.

"Looks like he'll be the one surrendering" Coco smirked.

 **Now with the barrier gone, Rex turned around. "All cannons, fire on those tanks!" The 501st Captain ordered.**

 **All the cannons aimed and fired at the direction of the AAT's**

 **"What happened to the shield?" A random droid asked but his question never got answered as the cannon fire obliterated all of the droids there.** **Soon, the Clone Army got the upper hand against the droids as they blew all of them away, effectively winning the fight.**

"That's showing 'em!" Tai cried out.

 **Master Lie Ren then got a holocall from Admiral Yularen. "General Ren, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade." The Admiral informed. "The Separatist armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment."**

 **Ren looked up to the skies to see a legion of gunships flying above the Jedi Master, even Sun noticed from his spot, but also noticed that Ruby sat down a looked dejected.**

"Why is friend Ruby, upset?" Penny asked, concerned.

"Maybe because of Sun's poor attitude towards Ruby" Glynda said, making the leader of SSSN feel really bad.

 **A Gunship arrived right in front of Ren, carrying a bunch of Clone Troopers and Master Yoda.**

 **"Your timing is perfect, Master Yoda." Ren said.**

 **Back to the remains of the destroyer shield generator, Sun sat down next to Ruby.** **"You're reckless, little one." Sun bluntly said. "You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan."**

 **Ruby closed her eyes at this, feeling down at this notion.**

 **"But you might make it as mine." Sun said, making Ruby perk up in response as she and Sun gave each other a smile.**

Ruby smiled at this, thinking that Sun is a pretty cool guy to learn from.

Sun also thought the same of Ruby herself.

 **"Come on." Sun said as he stood up, his new padawan following him as a Gunship arrived in front of them, with Rex inside it.**

 **"Great job, General Wukong." Rex complimented as the two Jedi entered and the ship started to take off.**

 **Rex then turned to Ruby. "You, too, kid." Rex complimented, making Ruby smile.**

Ruby smiled at the praise she got from Jaune as well. She felt really glad to be fighting alongside her friends in these Clone Wars.

 **The Gunship flew its way to the location of where the recently landed** **Acclamator. Sun looked down to see his master and Grand Master Yoda down below.** **The Gunship landed near the two Jedi Masters.** **"Thanks for the ride, Rex." Sun thanked.**

 **"Anytime, sir." Rex responded as Sun and Ruby exited the aircraft.**

 **"Master Ren. Master Yoda." Sun greeted with respect for the two masters.**

 **"Hmm, Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear." Yoda said as Ruby looked too Sun.**

 **"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda." Ren explained.**

 **"Really?" Sun said.**

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble~" Yang sing songy.

"Behave, Yang" Weiss reprimanded.

"Nope" Yang said.

 **"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Ren, we can..." Yoda was about to suggest until Sun stopped him.**

 **"No, wait a minute." Sun said. "I admit Ruby is a little rough around the edges." Sun said as Ruby gave a slightly sad look. "But with a great deal of training, and patience she might amount to something." Sun said, making Ruby smile.**

 **"Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system." Yoda said.**

 **"Teth?" Sun said. "That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector."**

 **"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been." Master Yoda said to the Jedi.**

"Someone kidnapped a child!?" Kail exclaimed in shock and horror at this notion, Saphron feeling the same.

"Who is this Jabba?" Ghira asked.

"A high ruling gangster with a lot of power and connections" View explained.

 **"You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" Sun said incredulously.**

 **"Sun, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Watts." Ren said sagely.**

 **"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Ren will." Yoda said. "Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Wukong."**

 **"Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard." Ruby said with enthusiasm. "I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." Ruby said as she went to find him.**

 **"Don't worry, Sun. Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine." Ren smirked as Sun turned to him.**

 **"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." Sun said in a accusatory tone before he followed his padawan as Ren and Yoda watched on.**

"Did they?" Ruby asked.

"We may never know" View shrugged.

"But you know." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, but...eh" View simply said.

 **"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility." Ren said.**

 **"Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice." Yoda said wisely. "To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Wukong must." Yoda said as they watch them leave in a gunship to head for Teth.**

 **"If I've got to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, I'd best be on my way." Ren stated as he walked away to his personal starfighter and climbed inside.**

 **The ship lifted up in the air and zoomed away. The Battle of Christophsis has just been won by the Grand Army of the Republic.**

The screen turned itself off once the viewing was over.

"So, how did you guys like that?" View asked.

"I liked it!" Ruby perked up. "I'm glad I made an appearance and I am also a Jedi!"

"I was sure as hell excited" Yang chimed in.

"That's good to hear." View said.

"Do we ever learn what happens to Jabba's son?" Pyrrha asked.

"He'll turn out fine" View assured. "Soon, he'll be saved by both Ruby and Sun and make it back to the Hutt"

"Well, it made me excited for more Clone Wars!" Nora said with excited.

"Well, maybe one day will continue it" View said. "I just have one more world for you guys to show you all and it is quite a memorable one" View said.

"What's it about?" Velvet asked.

View just grinned. "You'll see.." View said as he floated away from the area, leaving the audience confused.

"I hate it when he gets all cryptic and shit." Qrow said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of Worlds of Arc.**

 **Now, I know that some people might be a little disappointed that Rookies didn't come up in this one. Well there's a reason for that. I wanted to introduced Ahsoka, Also Ruby, into this so that they would have a better understanding of her character and for later arcs.**

 **Also, if people are wondering if I'm going to do the rest of the movie, then...don't...because I'm not going to. Because the rest of the film after Christophsis is just uninteresting to me.**

 **The whole plot about Jabba's weekend son is just not appealing. It just feels like the whole is just a bunch of episodes all rolled up into one. Which it was.**

 **Still, I do love doing stuff related to Star Wars, especially now that Clone Wars in its final Arc about the Siege of Mandalore and has ended. (By the way, I haven't seen Season 7 yet, I'm catching up with my brother and no one even think about writing something in the reviews.)**

 **I love seeing and writing Star Wars so much, I have my own idea for a crossover story to do one day. I won't say what it is yet, but it does star our blonde knight.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be my 50th chapter and my overall goal for this story. Next time, watch as Jaune trains...to become a fry cook. Thanks and see you around...And May the 4th be you!**


End file.
